Nada que perder
by Xikilla22
Summary: Debido a un suceso hace 2 meses Nico empieza a tomar decisiones malas lo que hace que vaya por mal camino y solo el amor podrá salvarle y hacerle ver que no todo está perdido ¿Cuál de las tres hermosas chicas será su salvación? mientras que Eli se estará debatiendo entre dos amores, es un Gender Bender.
1. Disculpas y Explicaciones

**Hola gente, bueno antes de volver a subir todo debo de daros unas explicaciones de lo sucedido con el Fic pero sobre todo pediros mil disculpas por lo ocurrido, a ver os explico muchachos y muchachas, yo tenía una prima que no me llevaba ni bien ni mal íbamos ahí ahí y un día tuvimos un pequeño intercambio de palabras y parece ser que a ella no le gusto algo de lo que hice, dije o yo que sé y en vez de venir a hablar conmigo y decirme cuál era su problema digamos que ella prefirió meterse en mi gmail con mi contraseña (** sigo sin saber todavía como lo sabía **) y ver en que sitios estaba registrada y vete a saber que más me miro, bueno pues se metió en todos los sitios ande yo estaba incluyendo Fanfiction y me la lio aquí, me borro el Fic, me cambio la contraseña y no sé si me cambio el Nick o no sé porque no me puedo meter y en los demás sitios igual me cambio la contraseña, me he tenido que hacer nuevo gmail y nuevas cuentas en los demás sitios incluyendo este (** como veis ya no soy Xikilla :( … ahora soy Xikilla22 XD no he probado a poner mi Nick como ya he dicho no sé si me lo ha cambiado o no sé, así que naaa lo dejo así **) y os diréis ¿Por qué no lo he hecho antes? Yo os contesto, porque a los 2 días de yo enterarme de lo que mi prima hizo murió mi abuela y como entenderéis pues no tuve ánimos para nada ni Fic ni lo demás en lo que yo estaba y aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo de la muerte de mi yaya es así como yo la llamaba, yo ya lo estoy superando porque como me dijo una vez mi abuela que parecía que se lo vio de venir la pobre mía, me dijo** _ **``llorando no se revive a los muertos hija solo consigues hundirte e irte detrás, cuando me llegue la hora hija recuerda esto, aunque yo no esté en cuerpo presente eso no significa que no esté contigo sigue adelante y no te dejes hundir porque eso no es lo que querría yo´´**_ **palabras sabias de mi abuela las cuales me las recordó una amiga mía y decidí hacerla caso y bueno pues aquí me veis de vuelta intentando arreglar lo que me lio mi prima** **,** **os quería escribir esto para que supierais que paso con la historia y no pensarais que fui yo quien lo borro ni nada de eso (** nunca haría algo como eso **) lo único bueno de todo que según iba terminando los capítulos los iba guardando en un USB y por suerte puedo seguir con esta historia que me estaba encantando escribirla, ya por ultimo quería deciros que he corregido de los 3 primeros capítulos todas las faltas de ortografía que he podido (** que sé que a muchos os quemaban los ojos XD **) y coñe con razón porque según fui revisando los capítulos palabra por palabra… maaareee mía lo raro era que no se os salieran los ojos de la cabeza pooor queee LA VIRJEN todo lo que había (** lo más seguro es que me haya saltado alguna fijisimo, pero no hay problema me lo decís y yo intentaría corregirlo en los próximos capítulos **) también he añadido frases y quitado algunas que no me gustaban mucho de los capítulo del 1 no he tocado apenas nada excepto las faltas que había visto y también he hecho un cambio pequeño pero notable** **,** **veréis cuando yo ponía Nico-chan, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan o Rin-chan me equivoque tenía que haber puesto Nico-kun, Honoka-kun, Umi-kun o Rin-kun eso ya está corregido, que por cierto en cuanto salga de trabajar y llegue a mi casa dentro de unas muchas horas (** todo esto lo he hecho con el móvil desde el trabajo… tenía que hacerlo **) subiré los 3 capítulos (** corregidos y retocados **) que era donde se quedó pero también junto a eso subiré el capítulo 4 que ese es nuevo (** maaree mía que obvia eres Xikilla **(22 reecueerdaa ahora Xikilla22…** no me acostumbro ¬_¬ **) y lo vuelvo a decir siento de corazón lo sucedido con el Fic que os juro que no va a volver a pasar he tomado muchas medidas para ello, bueno gente me despido y vuelvo a decir que dentro de unas horas tendréis los capítulos y vuelvo a repetir siento muchísimo lo sucedido con el Fic.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Los chicos van a ser Nico 21 años, Umi 20 años, Honoka 20 años y Rin 19 años, la pareja principal seria NicoMaki con Nozomi y Erena de por medio, la secundaria HonokaEliUmi con Tsubasa detrás de Honoka y Anju detrás de Umi y por último los que menos aparecerían HanayoRin, Kotori en este Fic no va a aparecer apenas nada, más que nada porque me cuesta horrores meterme en el personaje de Kotori lo he intentado pero nada no hay manera, es un Fic Gender Bender y creo que bastante raro para algunos lo digo por las parejas o incluso también por la trama y el desarrollo del Fic… a veces se me va la olla, yo soy de NicoMaki NicoNozomi (** en el fondo yo veo a Nico con tó dios XD incluso con Eli…curioso me he dado una idea para un futuro… **), HanayoRin (** Ahí creo que coincidimos todos XD **), UmiEli HonokaEli y TsubasaHonoka (** Creo que también coincidimos en esa **) y por eso creo que el Fic a más de uno se os hará algo rarete aunque son gustos míos entiendo perfectamente que a más de uno no le gusten algunas parejas y bueno después de esta pequeña biblia os dejo ya los capítulos resubidos.**

 **POSDATA: Lo que este escrito en cursiva es decir** _``que este escrito así´´_ **son los pensamientos del personaje y una última cosa Tsubasa va a ser la prima de Nico (** Kira Yazawa Tsubasa ¡OLE! XD **)**

 **POSDATA 2: Maki, Eli, Umi y Tsubasa están en la universidad de medicina: Nico, Rin y Honoka en la de hostelería: Nozomi y Erena en la de psicología: y Kotori, Hanayo y Anju en la de moda.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

… **.**

Eran apenas las 8:45 de la mañana cuando estaba sonando el despertador, un joven pelinegro alargo la mano para alcanzar el aparato y así mirar la hora con los ojos recién abiertos por el reciente sonido, el joven soltó un suspiro largo y cansado.

\- Cierto, toca ensayo y clases…. – su voz sonaba apagada y apenas audible, cogió aire y volvió a suspirar el pelinegro – venga Nico es hora de vestirse, desayunar e irse yendo para llegar el primero, como siempre… – suspiro triste

Cogió el uniforme de su universidad se lo puso y se fue a la cocina a prepararse su típico desayuno de todas las mañanas, una tostada a la plancha con mantequilla y su café late con aroma de vainilla, se sentó en el centro de la cocina y se puso a desayunar mientras sacaba un libro de cocina, hoy le tocaba clases de repostería y clases de cocina internacional.

\- Veamos que toca este mes, el pasado fue el turno de Alemania y este a ver que toca – Nico echo un vistazo al horario – comida española… espero que no me obliguen a cocinar caracoles…. – el pelinegro se empezó a poner malo del mero hecho de pensarlo – aaauunquee a la paella, el cocido y la tortilla española no le digo que no – dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro, Nico levanto la cabeza para mirar el calendario una acción difícil para él desde aquel día, lo miro y vio el día en el que estaban – día diecisiete…dieci..….siete – suspiro profundo y volvió a agachar la cabeza, se levantó fregó lo que ensucio, cogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta de su casa, todos los días 17 de cada mes le pasaba lo mismo era un infierno todos los días desde ese día pero el 17 era el peor.

Iba caminando serio por la calle, el pelinegro podría haber cogido la moto pero prefirió andar hoy le daba igual si llegaba tarde, iba pensando en sus cosas hasta que un trio de muchachos le llamo la atención, eran dos chicos y una chica, iban hablando muy animadamente uno de esos dos chicos le recordó a Rin energético, amable y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Nico iba detrás de ellos hasta que llegaron a un cruce, el pelinegro tiro para el frente y los otros tres jóvenes para la derecha, esto hizo que Nico sonriera y se acordase de sus amigos y amigas el cual pertenecen a un grupo musical desde la escuela y con ellos se reúnen casi todos los días una hora antes de clases para ensayar, Nico empezó a acordarse cuando los conoció, uno por uno, empezando por Eli y Nozomi a esas dos las conoció cuando apenas tenían 7 añitos y ahora tenían 21 años los tres, lo que podría decirse que se conocen de toda la vida,

 **FLASHBACK**

Eli y Nozomi eran como hermanas Nozomi cuidaba de Eli y Eli de Nozomi, un día las dos niñas estaban jugando a vóleibol en el parque, Nico estaba en el mismo parque que las dos muchachas y las estaba observando jugar, al pelinegro le estaba haciendo mucha gracia porque veía como se iban poniendo más serias y se emocionaban cada vez más mientras jugaban, el silenciosamente llevaba el marcador de las niñas.

\- Niña rubia y fijo rusa 4 y niña perver 4, quien apunte gana – decía sonriendo un niño pelinegro de 7 añitos muy atento a esas dos muchachas.

Nozomi le devolvió flojo el balón a la rubia, la rubia se rio porque sabía que si le daba un buen golpe al balón ganaba y así fue, salto como si la fuese la vida en ello y le dio tal manotazo al balón que reboto en el suelo dándole el punto virtual y la victoria a la rubia, pero ahí no acabo el balón porque según reboto en el suelo después reboto en la cara de otro niño haciendo que cayera de inmediato al suelo de tal zambombazo que le metió la pelota en la cara, el niño empezó a sangrar por la nariz y el amigo del muchacho miro hacia donde vino el balón encontrándose con dos niñas mirando para todos los lados menos a ellos, vamos se estaban haciendo las suecas, el amigo del niño el cual estaba K.O se fue hecho una furia hacia las niñas cosa que no le hizo gracia a Nico que se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia las niñas para defenderlas.

\- ¡Ey vosotras! ¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho a mi amigo, exijo que le pidáis perdón y nos deis vuestra pelota! – el niño estaba muy molesto con esas dos muchachas y quería conseguir que le pidieran perdón a su amigo y ya de paso quedarse con la pelota por daños colaterales.

\- ¡DEJALAS EN PAZ! – grito un molesto pelinegro – ¡O TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO! – dijo Nico cabreado y totalmente decidido a pegarse con ese niño por defender a esas dos chicas.

\- ¡Tch! está bien pero solo porque mi amigo no para de sangrar que sino – Nico se le acerco y el niño se asustó – m-me v-voy adiós – ayudo a su amigo a levantarse y se fueron del parque como alma les llevaba el diablo, Nico estaba disfrutando.

\- Si, hoy ha sido un día muuuuy divertido, por cierto de nada chicas habéis tenido suerte de que el gran Nico ni pasaba por aquí – decía el pelinegro orgulloso de sí mismo tenía un ego grandísimo el cual lo dejaba ver cada 5 minutos y ya era mucho…

\- aaraa aaraa ¿pasabas por aquí? No eras tú el niño que estaba sentado en ese banco – dijo la pelipurpura señalando al banco con una sonrisa en sus labios – mieeentraaas…. – se acercó al pelinegro un poco más y le dijo muy picara la niña de ojos turquesa – nos veias jugar.

Nico se puso más rojo que el color de sus ojos – N-no s-se d-de que hablas – dijo totalmente colorado desviando la mirada.

– Noozoomiii – suspiro cansada una rubia y se giró hacia el pelinegro – muchas gracias por lo de hace un momento y no hagas caso a mi amiga ella es así – la rubia se acercó a Nico y le dijo susurrando – nació defectuosa y como veras ya es tarde para devolverla – la rubia y el pelinegro se echaron a reír.

\- Aaraa Elichi me ofendes delante del graaan niño orgullo – Nozomi se echó una mano al pecho e hizo un puchero haciéndose la ofendida, lo cual hizo que la rubia y el pelinegro se rieran aún más, Nozomi torció el labio pícaramente – aadeeemaaas Elichi no soy la única que viene defectuosa, has visto lo que le has hecho al niño con el balón yyyy eso que ha rebotado en el suelo que si llega a darle sin rebotar lo revientas – Nozomi suspiro divertida – aaaayyyy Elichi quien diría que viéndote lo mona que eres por fuera y lo bruta que eres por dentro – Nozomi se rio aún más picara – no me cabe duda Elichi en una relación mandas tú, que pena me da tu futuro novio – Eli se sonrojo mucho, Nozomi sin duda estaba disfrutando, definitivamente era una niña muuuuuuyyy picara – por cierto soy Toujou Nozomi y esta rubia que ahora mismo parece un semáforo en rojo es Ayase Eli, ¡Ah sí! y gracias por lo de antes – le dedico esta vez una sonrisa cálida al pelinegro lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco el de ojos caoba.

\- Y-Yazawa Nico – Nico tosió fuerte – ¡Soy el gran Yazawa Nico futuro mejor chef de todo Japón y de todo el mundo! – dijo el pelinegro erguido y con la cabeza en alta, ahí iba otra vez ese graan ego del de ojos rojos – p-por cierto Eli-chan tengo una duda desde hace unas horas ¿Eres rusa? – pregunto con confianza Nico, la duda le estaba matando aunque se le despejo hace un rato cuando vio el zambombazo al pobre niño.

\- ¿Acaso tenías dudas Nicochi? – pregunto bromista la niña pelimorada

\- Si soy rusa Nico-kun – le dijo Eli con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡LO SABIA, PREMIO PARA NICO! – Dijo entusiasmado Nico al saber que había dado en el clavo – espera… - el pelinegro miro a Nozomi - ¿Nico qué? – dijo extrañado al escuchar por primera vez esa forma cariñosa por la que le llamo la niña de ojos turquesa, las otras dos se echaron a reír y ahí fue donde empezó una larga amistad entre esos tres.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- 14 años han pasado – dijo Nico con una sonrisa – ellas fueron mis primeras y únicas amigas hasta hace 5 años cuando conocimos a Kotori, Umi y Honoka – volvió a sonreír Nico al recordar cómo conoció a ese trio junto a Nozomi y Eli.

 **FLASHBACK**

Estaban tres adolescentes de 16 años en los recreativos jugando a todo lo que se les ponía por delante, Nico estaba ya desesperado, nada absolutamente nada había en lo que podía ganar a Eli, lo intento a las palas…. Acabo 6 puntos para la rubia y 2 para el pelinegro, luego probo con el baloncesto… mientras Nico intentaba meter una Eli ya iba por 5 canastas, lo intento al ping pon…. Mala idea la rusa se puso en plan profesional le daba con tanta fuerza que Nico ya directamente se agachaba o esquivaba cuando veía la pelotita y por ultimo lo intento con el billar, cuando quiso coger el taco para jugar la rubia ya había metido todas las bolas.

\- Vale, me rindo eres una diosa en los juegos – suspiro agotado Nico.

\- Recuerda Nicochi, Elichi es rusa – dijo pícaramente Nozomi, sabiendo que la rubia cuando jugaba era muy competitiva.

\- ¡Venga, vamos afuera a la pista de tenis! – dijo una entusiasmada Eli que se lo estaba pasando en bomba.

\- Siiiii, veeengaaa vamos a dar otra paliza a Nico – dijo el pelinegro con ironía, lo cual consiguió las risas de las muchachas.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la pista que les gustaba ya estaba ocupada por dos chicos y una chica, un chico serio y concentrado con el pelo azul y ojos color miel, mientras el otro chico se le veía alegre y despistado tenía el pelo naranja y los ojos azules y la chica se la veía simpática y muy amable su pelo era un tono marrón grisáceo y sus ojos era también amarillos estaban los tres divirtiéndose jugando al tenis, el peliazul y el pelinaranja con una raqueta, cada uno a un lado del campo y la chica haciendo muy contenta de jueza del partido.

Nico se molestó, a él le gustaba esa pista y lo peor era que no se les veía con ganas de dejar de jugar y abandonar la pista a esos chicos, con las misma se armó de valor y se dirigió a ellos, Nozomi se rio mientras Eli suspiro y se echó una mano a la cabeza.

\- ¿Os queda mucho? Lo digo porque quiero utilizar esta pista – dijo molesto y borde el pelinegro

\- Acabamos de llegar pero no nos importaría compartir la pista con vosotros – dijo amablemente la peligris con una tierna sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nico no se esperaba esa amabilidad después de lo borde que había sido con ellos, miro a Nozomi y Eli y ellas asintieron haciéndole ver que no tenían ningún problema en compartir pista con aquellos muchachos los cuales al mirarlos se imaginaron que tenían 15 años los tres y dieron en el clavo.

\- ¡Bien! echemos un partido de tres contra tres quien pierda invita a comer – dijo contento el pelinaranja y muy atrevidamente como si se conocieran de hace años.

Se le acercó el peliazul por detrás y le dio un collejón en la nunca.

\- Disculpad los modales de mi amigo, soy Sonoda Umi, ella es Minami Kotori y el Kousaka Honoka – Extendió la mano en forma de saludo la cual Eli acepto gustosamente.

\- Ayase Eli – dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos del peliacua, Umi la devolvió la mirada, no se podían apartar la mirada, parecía que había un imán que evitaba que se apartasen la vista.

\- ¡Encantado Eli-chan! – dijo interrumpiendo el pelinaranja y dándole dos besos en la mejilla a la rubia lo cual hizo que se sonrojasen los dos.

Nozomi observo divertida sabía que podía molestar a su amiga todo un año entero con solo esto y eso la encantaba.

\- ¡Yo soy el GRAN Yazawa Nico gran chef y gran tenista! – dijo con mucho orgullo, no podía evitarlo, ese era Yazawa Nico - y esta es Toujou Nozomi la graaan perver de… – Nozomi arreo a Nico con una raqueta – ¡OUCH! – Nico se echó las manos a la cabeza, se lo había buscado, aunque no dijo ninguna mentira.

Después de las presentaciones y de ponerse Nico hielo en la cabeza se pusieron a jugar casi toda la tarde, al final acabaron ganado los tres mayores y les toco a los peques pagar la cena, se fueron a cenar y ahí es donde empezaron a conocerse mejor,

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nico según iba recordando se iba olvidando del día y de todo lo demás, tenía que admitir el pelinegro que cuando estaba con todos se olvidaba de todas sus cosas que tuviera, aunque luego cuando se separaba de ellos volvía a su verdad.

\- Ahora que lo pienso…. ¿Qué demonios paso en ese momento entre Eli y Umi? – se preguntó Nico - ¿Y qué demonios paso también entre Honoka y Eli? – se preguntaba confundido el pelinegro al recordar esas miradas de la rubia y el peliazul, y al recordar también los dos besos de Honoka a Eli y como se sonrojaron los dos después ¿Por qué solo se los dio a Eli y no a Nozomi también? – ¡AAAAAG! – Soltó Nico un quejido de frustración – No lo entendí con 16 y ahora tampoco con 21…¡AAAAAAAG YA NICO YA NO PIENSES MAS! – se gritaba a si mismo frustrado al no entenderlo.

Miro la hora y vio que iba a llegar justito, esta vez le dio igual y siguió a lo suyo mientras andaba dirección al lugar del ensayo se puso a recordar cuando conoció a Rin y Hanayo, él tenía 17 años y Rin y Hanayo 15, a Rin lo conoció un día de camino a la escuela, el pelinegro pensó que era un niño gato porque siempre terminaba con ``nya´´ al principio le pareció molesto pero luego le pareció adorable esa palabra en el chico dos años menor, le tenía como a un hermano pequeño y a Hanayo la conoció por Rin también de camino a la escuela los vio juntos y se unió a la parejita ahí entablo aún más amistad con Rin y empezó una amistad con la chica tímida de ojos color purpura y pelo corto, Nico paro en seco su camino al pensar que la siguiente y ultima que conoció del grupo fue a Nishikino Maki, se puso muy serio, echo memoria y se dio cuenta que aunque la conoció cuando el entro al grupo debía de admitir que solo sabía su apellido y su nombre, bueno y que quería estudiar medicina pero nada más aunque eso era de esperarse se pasaban todos los días peleando de hecho siguen peleándose cada vez que se ven aunque ya llevaban sin pelearse desde hace dos meses…..… dos meses desde que paso… dos meses que Nico ya no era el mismo y nadie se había dado ni cuenta, quizás porque él no lo demostraba delante de nadie se ponía una máscara y fingía ser alguien que ya estaba dejando de ser, Nico no se molestó porque no conocía a Maki como a las demás más bien se sintió triste al darse cuenta de que nadie del grupo sabia de su vida ni apenas nada de él sin embargo el sabia de la vida, los gustos, los familiares y demás cosas de todo el grupo e incluso sabia muchas cosas de Maki mas que ella de Nico y eso le puso aún más triste, él se había molestado en preguntar pero nadie se molestó en preguntarle a él, ni siquiera sabían porque se metió a idol cuando en realidad eso no le llamaba mucho la atención pero claro eso tampoco lo sabían, tampoco sabían de lo que paso hace dos meses….. Ese maldito día….. Nadie estaba para cogerle el teléfono, Nico apretó fuertemente los puños no sabía muy bien que sentía por sus amigos y amigas, no es que fueran culpables pero tampoco eran inocentes, no tenían culpa de no saber absolutamente nada de Nico excepto su apellido, su nombre y su ego, pero si tenían culpa por no preguntar nunca ni siquiera la pregunta más fácil que podían hacer ¿Qué tal el fin de semana Nico? Ni siquiera esa pregunta.

` _`¿Por qué no se molestan en intentar conocerme? ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Será mi carácter?´´_

Miles de preguntas como esas le rondaban por la mente pero luego se respondía él solo, a la primera pregunta tampoco es que el hablase mucho a lo mejor ese era uno de los fallos pero claro sino se pregunta no se sabe, a la segunda él sabía en el fondo que no había hecho nada malo, nunca se peleó con ninguna y ninguno de ellos exceptuando cierta tsundere pelirroja que no podía evitarlo en el fondo eso le encantaba al pelinegro aunque no lo reconocía y a la tercera pregunta era imposible que fuera su carácter porque si se comparaba con el peliazul cabreado él era un cachorrillo a su lado, luego estaba Maki, tsundere no había que decir más, Nico suspiro profundo seguía sin entender el por qué, el pelinegro iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que acababa de llegar a la casa de ensayo que era así como lo llamaban, se paró en la puerta no sabía si entrar estaba demasiado molesto y triste como para ponerse a entrenar o ponerse a pelear con Maki o ver como Nozomi intentaba violar a todo m's, era un show cada vez que se reunían todos no podía negar el pelinegro que se la pasaban en bomba, Nico se armó de valor y entro, estaban todos esperándole incluso Honoka también estaba allí y eso que él era siempre el último en llegar.

\- ¡Guau! el enano llega tarde – dijo tranquilamente Maki que estaba sentada y removiendo un mechón de su pelo rojo con un dedo, era un gesto muy común en la pelirroja.

-¡Tch…! – fue lo único que le salió al pelinegro, no le apetecía discutir este día…. menos este día, solo quería acabar, irse a clase y de ahí a su casa

Se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado de Rin y Honoka

\- ¡Nico-nyan hoy toca comida española en la clase de cocina internacional nya! – dijo muy entusiasmado el gato pelinaranja

\- Lo sé… – susurro el pelinegro

\- Muy bien m's dentro de 2 semanas tenemos una actuación – dijo Umi en el momento en el que se sentó Nico – tenemos que decidir quién será el centro, escoger el tema de la canción, crear una canción con su melodía y el vestuario – dijo muy decidido el peliacua

Se le daba muy bien dirigir al grupo aunque la líder era Eli.

\- Yo me encargo de la melodía pero antes debo de saber cuál será el tema de la canción– dijo tranquilamente Maki, siempre era así hablaba muy tranquila sin perder los nervios y con su mechón en la mano

\- Yo y Hanayo nos encargamos del vestuario – dijo alegremente Kotori

\- Bien yo me encargo de la letra – dijo Umi – solo nos falta saber el tema y quien será el centro.

\- El tema podría ser de amor, una canción de amor – dijo Honoka con una sonrisa pero era engañosa era una sonrisa seria, quería una canción de amor el porqué, Quién sabe

Todos se sorprendieron de la contestación de Honoka no se esperaban eso de él, de Hanayo si e incluso de Rin también pero de Honoka no

\- ¡Siiiii nyaaan estoy con Honoka-nya!, nunca hemos cantado una de amor nya – estaba muy entusiasmado Rin le hacía ilusión la idea, miro a Hanayo y se rio – podemos ser el centro Kayochin y yo juntos nya – Hanayo se puso roja de golpe y no la salían las palabras, el mero hecho de pensar en cantar una canción de amor con Rin la ponía nerviosa y hacia que se le subiesen los colores a la cara pero a la misma vez la hacía ilusión

\- y-y-yo es-estoy de acuerdo con Rin-kun – dijo con la cabeza agachada, una voz muy suave y totalmente sonrojada hasta la medula

\- ¡Siiiii! pues no se hable más Kayochin y yo seremos el centro y con una canción de amor nya – dijo eso Rin mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su Kayochin

Hanayo estaba a punto de darle algo estaba cada vez más roja y ahora encima notaba a Rin abrazándola, no le disgustaba al revés la encantaba, parecían una pareja aunque la realidad era que no lo eran, Rin era así de cariñoso y expresivo con todos y todas, ella estaba enamorada de Rin no tenía dudas, desde siempre lo sabía y una vez llego a pensar que Rin también pero se dio cuenta de que era el encanto de su personalidad, Hanayo es una chica muy tímida y nunca se atrevería a declarársele a Rin esto era trabajo de Rin pero ¿qué era lo que sentía Rin por Hanayo? Todos en el grupo lo sabían menos los dos interesados, era un amor cien por cien puro y cien por cien correspondido pero una por tímida y otro por cazurro era lo único que les impedía estar juntos, hasta que uno de los dos no diera el primer paso eso no iba a avanzar, la pregunta era ¿Quién de los dos será el que avance? O es qué ¿Rin quería aprovechar esta ocasión para declararse? Lo que estaba claro que eran correspondidos los sentimientos.

\- Lo siento Rin-kun pero tú y Hanayo-chan ya fuisteis el centro en la penúltima actuación – dijo claramente Umi

\- Si va a ser al final una canción de amor deberían ser el centro el chico más guapo del grupo y la chica más guapa del grupo, es lo que querrían los fans – dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

\- Muy bien pues asunto decidido Nicochi es el sexymbol y el más guapo y Elichi es la diva de las chicas – Dijo una picara Nozomi haciendo sonrojar a Eli

Nico se mantenía callado, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que había entrado exceptuando el `` _tch_ ´´ a Maki y él `` _lo se_ ´´ a Rin

\- Nozomi tiene razón – dijo el peliacua – entonces será Nico-kun y Eli-chan el centro y la canción será de amor, ¿podrás hacer la melodía Maki-chan? – sonrió el peliacua, sabia en el fondo que la pelirroja en estos temas era timidilla aunque no lo admitiese y lo ocultase con su carácter de tsundere pero roja se ponía y eso la delataba

\- Cla-claro que puedo es solo una canción de amor no es para tanto – dijo Maki cogiéndose su mechón algo sonrojada

\- ¡Eso es porque Maki-chan no está enamorada!, pero una canción de amor es más que una simple canción, refleja los sentimientos hacia una persona que te importa mucho o hace que te confieses a una persona que amas – dijo enérgicamente Hanayo, no le gusto lo que dijo Maki - …una canción de amor lo es todo….. – susurro muy bajito esto último Hanayo mientras miraba a Rin de reojo

\- Aaaraa Hanayo-chan cuanto sabes del amor no seeraaa queee… - Nozomi fue interrumpida por un almohadazo en toda la cara que tiro Kotori para que no acabase la frase

Nozomi se rio y miro a Kotori, Kotori la devolvió la sonrisa pero en forma de aviso, de que si seguía chinchando a la peque la tiraba el sofá entero, Rin por su parte se quedó observándola le sorprendió como se puso Hanayo esto le hizo pensar que Hanayo le gustaba alguien y ese pensamiento le hizo enojar, definitivamente luego hablaría con Hanayo.

\- Al ser una canción de amor y el centro ser una pareja, a los chicos podría haceros un traje al estilo marinero de gala y para nosotras un vestido tradicional japonés de gala pero a la misma vez que sea cómodo para poder bailar – relucía una sonrisa enorme en Kotori, diseñar y crear trajes era lo que más le gustaba por algo se metió a la universidad de moda

\- Lo que diseñes estará bien para todos Kotori-chan – le dedico una cálida sonrisa Umi a la peligris y esto hizo que se sonrojara Kotori

\- Vale pues ahora que tenemos todo decidido vamos a empezar ya con el entrenamiento – dijo una rubia que se había mantenido también bastante callada el día de hoy

\- Yo mejor me voy llendo ya a clases – suspiro el pelinegro – para 10 minutos que quedan de reunión podemos utilizarlo para ir a clase y preparnos, en vez de ir justos – dijo levantándose Nico del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Nico-kun tiene razón, ya entrenamos esta tarde – dijo riéndose Honoka – Nico-kun espérame quiero ir contigo y hablar – Honoka se levantó corriendo y salió detrás de Nico, al fin y al cabo ellos dos estaban junto a Rin en la misma universidad, la de hostelería.

\- Maki-chan ¿nos vamos juntas a clase? – pregunto con una sonrisa Eli

Maki acepto y salieron juntas del sitio bajo la atenta mirada de Umi hacia Eli, Hanayo se levantó para irse pero Rin la cogió del brazo

\- ¿Podemos Hablar Kayochin? – pregunto Rin con una sonrisa

\- Cla-claro Rin-kun – le devolvió la sonrisa

\- Mejor nos vamos nosotros también ¿verdad chicas? – dijo Umi haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Kotori y a Nozomi como indicándolas que dejaran solos a los dos pipiolos

\- No seas muy duro con la pobre Kayochin, Rin-kun – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rin, Rin se puso rojo a mas no poder sabía a qué se refería Nozomi, esta mujer no tenía remedio.

Umi y Kotori cogieron de la chaqueta a Nozomi y la sacaron a arrastras del sitio

\- Nos vemos luego en clase Hanayo-chan – la dijo sonriendo, Hanayo iba también a la universidad de moda las dos habían cogido el mismo camino

Ahora solo estaban Rin y Hanayo a solas.

Mientras de camino a la universidad de hostelería un pelinegro y un pelinaranja iban en un silencio incomodo hacia clases

\- No querías hablar conmigo Honoka – le miro de reojo y serio el pelinegro

Se había hartado Nico del silencio

\- s-si yo quería hablar contigo Nico-kun – dijo nervioso Honoka algo raro en el

\- Bien, pues habla – dijo directo Nico y sin parar de caminar

\- Nico-kun sé que pocas veces has sido tú el centro y que las pocas veces que te toca sé que disfrutas…..pero – cogió aire – podrías…..podrías… - Honoka dejo de caminar – ¿dejarme ser el centro en esta actuación? – esto último lo dijo del tirón y agacho la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 2

**Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

…

\- Nico-kun sé que pocas veces has sido tú el centro y que las pocas veces que te toca sé que disfrutas…..pero – cogió aire – podrías…..podrías… - Honoka dejo de caminar – ¿dejarme ser el centro en esta actuación? – esto último lo dijo del tirón y agacho la cabeza.

\- Oh… – esa palabra salió del pelinegro en forma de decepción y apenas audible

Por un momento creyó que por primera vez uno de sus amigos le preguntaría si le pasaba algo o por qué había llegado tarde por primera vez al entrenamiento, pero en vez de eso le estaba pidiendo que si podía ceder su puesto del centro del grupo de la próxima actuación algo que supuestamente le hacía a el disfrutar….. ¿Disfrutar? no ya no, ya le daba igual ser el centro o no, ya su ego no le pedía ser el centro o ser el mejor idol de todos, ya no le hacía ilusión, aunque en realidad nunca le hizo ilusión nada de eso pero sin embargo se metió a m's e hizo creer lo contrario y eso había que sumarlo con su ego, aunque ahora ¿qué sentido tenía seguir aquí? si el motivo por el que se metió ya no estaba… ya no había motivo... ya no había nada.

\- Lo siento – dijo en un tono bajito Honoka al no escuchar contestación por parte del pelinegro – no tenía que haberte pedido algo como eso sabiendo lo que es para ti, lo siento mucho Nico-kun – se puso a andar otra vez Honoka – vamos a olvidar lo que acabo de pedirte vale – le sonrió al pelinegro

\- ….porque….. – susurro Nico y se paro

\- ¿mmm? – dijo confundido Honoka, le había parecido que había dicho algo el pelinegro pero cuando se dio la vuelta le vio serio, con la cabeza agachada, quieto y en silencio

\- ¿Por qué? Honoka – pregunto el de ojos carmín

\- ¿El qué? Nico-kun – dijo alegre el pelinaranja como si no hubiera dicho antes nada

\- ¿Por qué quieres ser el centro precisamente en esta actuación Kousaka Honoka? – sonó bastante serio el pelinegro

\- … - Honoka se volvió a parar - ….por que…..la canción va a ser de amor – se puso un poco colorado

\- Si, lo sé ¿Y? ¿Solo por eso quieres ser el centro? – dijo extrañado Nico, primero Hanayo se ofendió cuando Maki dijo que no era para tanto la canción y ahora Honoka quería ser el centro en esta canción, el pelinegro pensaba lo mismo que Maki solo era una canción más, bueno con Hanayo lo entendía todos menos Rin sabían que estaba enamorada de él pero de Honoka que el supiera no le gustaba nadie aunque tenía una ligera sospecha pero eso era desde hace cinco años

\- No es solo por eso Nico-kun - susurro el pelinaranja

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto impaciente el pelinegro

\- En realidad yo…. – hizo una pauta el de ojos azules – quiero el centro en esta actuación para poder bailar y cantar junto a Eli-chan – lo soltó del tirón, se quedó a gusto

\- Pero si ya cantaste y bailaste hace 2 años en el centro con Eli, en el evento de Halloween – le recordó Nico

\- No es lo mismo – suspiro

\- ¿Ah no? y que cambia – dijo serio Nico, cuando quería era un buen interrogador

\- La canción, es una canción de amor y quiero cantarla junto a Eli-chan – dijo agachando la cabeza sonrojado

\- ya veo… - se quedó pensativo Nico – ¿te gusta Honoka? – le dijo cálidamente al pelinaranja, pasase lo que le pasase al pelinegro le daba igual, si uno de sus amigos o amigas le necesitaba ahí estaba, Nico era un buen amigo

Honoka se puso aún más colorado – Si Nico-kun, me gusta – definitivamente Honoka se había quitado un peso de encima al decirlo

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – aunque ya se lo imaginaba, pero ya que estaba

\- Desde hace 5 años cuando nos conocimos en la pista de tenis – se rio al recordarlo

\- Ya me lo imaginaba – dijo riéndose Nico, pero por dentro estaba pensando _``SÍ_ _,_ _LO SABIA, DIOS COMO LO SABIA NO SE LE ESCAPA NADA AL GRAN NICO, LO SE SOY UNICO´´_ se sentía victorioso el pelinegro, ya le paso una vez hace años con Eli cuando creía que era rusa y resulto serlo, estaba empezando a creer que tenía una habilidad única, cosa mala su gran ego crecía cada vez mas

\- Por eso te había pedido eso Nico-kun pero entiendo que no quieras, ya tendré otra oportunidad verdad – le sonrió restándole importancia el pelinaranja y empezó a caminar otra vez camino a clases

\- ¿Porque no se lo dices directamente? – le dijo el pelinegro mientras se puso a andar a su lado

\- No lo se, quizás por miedo al rechazo, romper la amistad o quizás porque no estoy seguro de que le guste alguien, no lo sé… - suspiro profundo – lo único que sé es que Eli-chan solo piensa ahora mismo en sacarse la carrera y en m's pero en una relación no, ya la has visto ha rechazado a casi todos los chicos del campus ¿Por qué iba a ser yo distinto? – esta última pregunta la soltó apagado

\- … - se quedó pensativo y mirando a su amigo - Si – dijo decidido el pelinegro

\- Sí ¿el qué?

\- Que sí, que te cedo el centro, si eso te ayuda, no tengo ningún problema

Honoka se paró al escuchar eso del de ojos carmín, le sorprendió, él se esperaba un NO rotundo pero no esto

\- Vamos, no te quedes ahí como un idiota que al final llegamos tarde – le dijo con una sonrisa Nico

Honoka no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzo a abrazar a su amigo pelinegro en forma de agradecimiento, definitivamente no se esperaba esto y menos a cambio de nada siendo Nico de quien hablamos.

\- Gracias Nico-kun, sabes yo también haría lo mismo por ti – sonrió

\- Jajajajajajaja claro – le salió del alma a Nico, le hizo mucha gracia escuchar eso último porque a él no le gustaba nadie o más bien todavía no había aclarado los sentimientos que tenía dentro

\- Es decir, que si a mí me hubiera tocado con Maki-chan, yo te lo hubiera cedido aunque no me lo pidieras – le dijo muy contento y convencido

\- … – Vale esta era buena, Honoka era siempre muy divertido pero aquí se había pasado de divertido - …¿Cómo?... – soltó extrañado

\- A ti te gusta Maki-chan verdad Nico-kun, por eso también haría lo mismo por ti - se lo dijo aún más convencido – tranquilo no se lo diré a nadie – le hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano y le brindo una sonrisa

\- ¿QUE YO? OSEA… ¿QUE A MI ME GUSTA?... - Nico tardó en reaccionar – ¡NO, NO Y NO, NO ME GUSTA MAKI! – Nico estaba flipando, ¿en serio acababa de escuchar eso? ¿De dónde sacaba que le gustaba la tsundere? es cierto que la tenía bastante presente en su interior pero la pelirroja sería la última persona en quien se fijaría en este planeta o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba – vámonos ya de una vez a clases antes de que sueltes otra perla por la boca

Honoka le siguió contento le divertía ver a su orgulloso amigo así.

Mientras en la casita de ensayo.

Estaban Rin y Hanayo que les acababan de dejar solos, Rin quería hablar con Hanayo y esta accedió, aunque tenían poco tiempo para hablar porque dentro de pocos minutos empezarían las clases pero para Rin era suficiente.

\- Kayochin yo… – dijo suavemente Rin, sabía que Hanayo era muy tímida y no quería asustarla siendo directo

\- ¿Que pasa Rin-kun? – pregunto muy cariñosamente Hanayo al ver a Rin tan nervioso

\- Kayochin a ti que te parece la canción de amor y que la vayan a cantar Nico-nya y Eli-nya – dijo con una sonrisa, era mejor empezar por ahí

\- Creo que es muy bonito que podamos cantar canciones de amor Rin-kun – dijo Hanayo con brillo en los ojos y entusiasmada – aunque yo hubiera puesto a Nico-kun con Maki-chan

\- No creo que saliera nada bueno de ahí Kayochin – se rieron los dos con solo pensarlo

\- Es verdad Rin-kun pero sería divertido, además hace tiempo que no se pelean esos dos – dijo pensativa Hanayo

\- Pero eso es bueno Kayochin

\- Cierto, pero se echa de menos – dijo con una gran sonrisa cálida – venga Rin-kun vámonos yendo

\- ¡Espera nyan! – la volvió a agarrar del brazo – antes te has cabreado con Maki-nya por la canción, eso significa que… – suspiro y cogió aire, tenía que decirlo no se podía callar ahora, se armó de valor - ¿te gusta alguien Kayochin? Por eso te habías puesto así con Maki-nya

Hanayo se puso roja como un tomate

\- y-y-yo, no me gu-gusta nadie – dijo muy nerviosa, ¿Por qué le había dicho que no cuando en realidad era que si? Era una oportunidad única y ella lo acababa de desaprovechar y todo porque la venció su timidez – y t-tu Rin-kun – pregunto colorada Hanayo

\- Tampoco nya – dijo con una sonrisa falsa Rin, al contrario de Hanayo, Rin no era tímido, pero cuando escucho a Hanayo decir que no la gustaba nadie sintió pena pero a la misma vez alegría por saber que nadie se la iba a quitar y decidió decirla que no la gustaba nadie porque quería comenzar a enamorarla – venga Kayochin, vamos a salir ya para clases nya – le ofreció Rin la mano a su Kayochin y está encantada cogió su mano, salieron juntos cogidos de la mano de la casita, aunque la universidad de Hanayo estaba más apartada de la de él le dio igual iba a acompañar como todo un caballero a Hanayo a su universidad, la dejo en clases y de ahí Rin salió corriendo hacia la suya, lo bueno que Rin tenía un gran estado de forma, hubiera sido un gran deportista si hubiera querido.

Ya habían comenzado las clases y todos los integrantes de m's estaban concentrados en los apuntes todos menos cierto pelinegro con ojos rojos, estaba Nico con la mirada perdida en la ventana no hacía nada más que pensar en la conversación de antes con Honoka, él se imaginó que le gustaba Eli pero también se imaginó que a Umi también le gustaba Eli lo cual el llego a pensar que eran imaginaciones suyas pero claro después de la confesión de Honoka esa idea de que Umi le gustase Eli le volvió a la mente,

 _``¡NO, deja de pensar eso Nico! sería un problema si eso fuera cierto para Honoka y Umi, pero es qué esas miradas que le echa Umi a Eli… serán cosas mías, porque se confirmase lo de Honoka no significa que también lo de Umi, mmm… vale será mejor que lo deje estar´´_ Se decía Nico, pasaron unos minutos en los que no pensaba en nada solo se molestaba en mirar como el frio viento del otoño arreaba con su fría brisa los árboles haciendo que se cayeran hojas cada vez que le sacudía el aire eso hizo que Nico volviese a pensar y le vino a la mente las palabras de Honoka _``A ti te gusta Maki-chan verdad Nico´´_

 _``¿En que estaba pensando Honoka cuando me dijo eso?, bueno si... ¡EN NADA! A ver no es que Maki sea fea, No al revés ella es guapísima de hecho es la segunda diva de m's, tiene unos ojos violetas preciosos que brillan por si solos, un pelo muy bonito y muy bien cuidado seguramente sería suave su cabello, luego tiene esa manía de cogerse un mechón con un dedo de la mano y moverlo tiernamente_ _,_ _tiene esas piernas largas y finas tan bonitas y también esa cinturilla de mimbre que tiene, que deja sin sentidos a más de uno y ya no hablo de esos pech…espera…..¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO?…Ese Honoka…..¡SI DEFINITIVAMENTE LA CULPA ES DE EL!´´_ El pelinegro se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se golpeó con ella para intentar quitarse esos pensamientos tan positivos hacia esa tsundere que tanto le desquiciaba, si bien era cierto que desde que la conoció debía de admitir que era guapa y según iba creciendo lo confirmaba aún más y sobre todo como se iba desarrollando el cuerpo de la pelirroja, sinceramente el pelinegro siempre ha estado atento de Maki y no porque le gustase sino más bien por su forma de ser, la pelirroja no demuestra sus sentimientos siempre se mantiene fría, inquebrantable e impoluta pero en el fondo era tímida, era solo por eso no porque le gustase ni nada por el estilo, obviamente eso era algo que él no iba a admitir a nadie por no decir que ni a sí mismo, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había terminado la última clase del día, se puso a recoger sus cosas y salió de clase junto a Honoka y Rin, llegaron los tres a la casita y eran los únicos que estaban ya que las clases de ellos habían terminado antes.

\- Cuando estemos todos me encargo yo de decirlo vale Honoka – dijo Nico mirando a Honoka

Honoka se sentó en el sofá y miro a Nico con una sonrisa - Claro, gracias Nico-kun

\- ¿Decir el que nya? – pregunto un curioso Rin mientras se sentaba al lado de Honoka

\- Que le cedo el centro a Honoka – dijo tranquilo Nico mientras que cogía un vaso de agua

\- ¿Y eso porque nya? no te hace ilusión hacerlo tu Nico-nya – dijo confundido

\- Porque si – le dedico una sonrisa muy adorable, tan adorable que daba miedo

A Rin le dio escalofríos esa sonrisa y dejo de ser tan curioso, Honoka por su parte estaba divirtiéndose y también estaba tranquilo sabía que Nico era la mejor persona para guardar un secreto, y tanto, no se podía ni imaginar todo lo que guardaba Nico, hubo un pequeño silencio de unos minutos, hasta que Rin quiso romperlo.

\- Antes he hablado con Kayochin – dijo de la nada el chico gato mientras que jugaba con su móvil

\- Muuyy bien Rin te voy a dar un premio – dijo el pelinegro acariciando la cabeza del menor en edad como si fuera un gato

\- Quien es un buen gatoo, missi misssi misssi – dijo el pelinaranja mientras acariciaba la barbilla del chico 1 año menor que el

\- ¡NO SOY UN GATO NYAN! – dijo Rin apartando la mano de Nico de su cabeza y la mano de Honoka de su barbilla

\- Hoombre si lo dices así como no te vamos a creer ''NYA'' – dijo riéndose el pelinegro

\- Jajajajajajajajaja no te enfades Rin-kun pero entiéndenos ''nya'' todos los días hablas con Hanayo ¿Porque iba a ser esta vez distinto ''nya''? – dijo Honoka burlándose, se lo estaban pasando en grande el de 21 y el de 20

\- Honoka-''nya'' tiene razón jajajajaja además lo has dicho taaaaan adorable que parecía que querías el premio de la tarde gatito – le dijo el pelinegro volviendo a acariciar la cabeza de Rin

\- Nico-nya, Honoka-nya está vez ha sido distinto nya – dijo un serio Rin, no era muy común verle a él serio

\- ¿Ah sí? Venga sorpréndenos – dijo Honoka mientras se secaba las lágrimas de tanto reírse

\- Le he preguntado a Kayochin si le gustaba alguien nya – dijo mientras volvía a coger su móvil para jugar

\- Vale yo no sé a ti pero a mí me ha sorprendido – dijo asombrado Honoka

Nico no dijo nada prefirió esperar a que Rin dijera la respuesta de Hanayo

\- Kayochin me dijo que no le gustaba nadie y yo la dije que a mí tampoco – dijo muy contento

Nico y Honoka se miraron sorprendidos y pensaron a la vez ``¡SERAN IDIOTAS ESTOS DOS!´´

\- Vale esto si me ha dejado a cuadros – dijo sorprendido el pelinegro

\- y a mí, y a mí – dijo sin apenas palabras que decir otro sorprendido Honoka

Nico se levantó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza - A ver que lo entienda – se puso medio serio – ¿tú no estabas enamorado de Hanayo?

Rin miro con alegría en sus ojos a Nico - ¡Si nya yo amo a Kayochin! – lo soltó muy entusiasmado

Honoka suspiro y se tumbó derrotado en el sofá, no entendía nada

Nico se sentó al lado de Rin - ya veo… - dijo suave - …entonces – le miro – ¿PORQUE NARICES LE DICES QUE NO TE GUSTA NADIE? – le grito el pelinegro

\- Es obvio Nico-nya, quiero enamorar a Kayochin, si la hubiera dicho que a mí me gustaba alguien podría haber pensado en otra que no hubiera sido ella nya, de esta manera tengo oportunidad nya – Rin hablaba decidido, él estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo

Honoka y Nico se miraron y los dos suspiraron cansados al ver como Rin y Hanayo se habían complicado solos teniéndolo tan fácil

Honoka se volvió a sentar y se giró hacia Rin - Como veas, total no creo que te cueste mucho enamorarla gatito – dijo riéndose Honoka y volvió a acariciarle la barbilla al chico gato el cual empezó a ronronear

Nico se quedó pensativo, pensó que Rin y Honoka estaban casi en la misma situación la diferencia era que Rin y Hanayo estaban enamorados mutuamente y ellos solos se complicaron un poquito, sabía que Rin no lo iba a tener difícil al revés con que Rin le dijera Te amo o Te quiero a Hanayo le bastaba, claro que también había otra gran diferencia y era que Rin le gustaba Hanayo y a Honoka le gustaba nada más y nada menos que Eli, casi nada, sin embargo pensó en como haría el pelinaranja para declarársele a la rubia algo que le hizo mucha gracia, todos temían a la rubia, por algo era, si era sincero no veía a Honoka con Eli pero si se diera el caso no iba a ser el quien se opusiera, luego también se puso a pensar en las demás chicas del grupo, como sería enamorarlas y confesarse, pensó primero en Kotori.

 _``Creo que Kotori sería como Hanayo es un encanto lo cual merecería a un chico romántico y sincero aunque yo no me atrevería a cabrearla, a lo mejor a ella sería con cosas románticas y una declaración de amor sincera´´_ pensó Nico, no le era muy difícil atinar con Kotori ella junto a Nozomi son como una madre para el grupo, aunque para Nico, Nozomi no era como una madre era distinto, le pasa con Nozomi como le pasa con Maki era algo que todavía no sabía que sentía o que le pasaba y hablando de Nozomi le vino a la mente como seria con ella también

 _``No me atrevería yo a quedarme a solas con Nozomi, antes de intentar enamorarla estaría yo intentando escapar de ella para que no me violase, esta chica tiene las manos muy largas pero siendo sincero no me disgusta que sea así más bien al revés y también tengo que reconocer que es hermosa…._ _.._ _y tiene un encanto…único´´_ le empezó a venir a la mente cosas un poco Hot con Nozomi, a Nico a veces se le iba la mirada a los dos ojos de la pelimorada y no precisamente a los turquesa, el pelinegro movió la cabeza para quitarse los pensamientos ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? con las mismas paso a la siguiente y última Nishikino Maki.

 _``Como enamorar a una tsundere… ni idea supongo que… no lo sé, aparte de tsundere también es tímida, obstinada y orgullosa… ¡QUE DIFICIL ES ESTA CHICA! a lo mejor con ella abría que ser directo tipo ¡MAKI ME GUSTAS SAL CONMIGO! así del tirón… No, creo que quien lo hiciera se podría ganar un golpe… ¡Aaag! nada con Nozomi y Maki es imposible pensar el cómo sería enamorarlas o confesarse… aunque me gustaría saber cómo sería enamorarla… so-solo por curiosidad nada más´´_

Mientras el pelinegro seguía pensando llegaron el resto del grupo quedando ya los 9 en la casa de ensayo, Maki se sentó en el sofá enfrente del pelinegro Nozomi al lado de Maki y Eli al lado de ella, Umi se puso al lado de Honoka y enfrente de Eli, mientras que Hanayo y Kotori se pusieron en el tercer sofá.

\- ¿Has avanzado algo con la letra Umi? – le pregunto la rubia cruzándose de brazos

Umi dejo su mochila en el suelo y se acomodó mejor en el sillón - Solo dos líneas, pero cuando llegue a mi casa me pongo en serio con la letra – contesto seguro el peliazul

Eli le sonrió - Vale, no podemos ensayar los pasos hasta que no tengamos la melodía, así que tomémonos Hoy la tarde libre – dijo tranquila la rubia

\- Para el lunes tendré la melodía Eli-chan – dijo muy segura la pelirroja, Maki era buenísima componiendo de eso no había duda

\- Hay algo que quiero comentaros – dijo de la nada el pelinegro – no quiero ser el centro en esta canción – esas palabras salieron más frías de lo que él pensaba

Todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos menos claramente Honoka, no se esperaban para nada esto Nico siempre decía que él iba a ser un súper idol y el mejor de todos, también insistía mucho en ser el centro y ahora que lo era en esta canción, renunciaba.

\- Esto es nuevo… – dijo bajito una pelirroja cogiéndose un mechón y cruzándose de piernas – que pasa Nico-kun que el gran súper idol no quiere compartir el centro – le dijo con voz tranquila y mirándole de reojo

Nico sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia la pelirroja - Que pasa Maki que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí y por eso no paras de buscarme para que te conteste – le contesto el pelinegro con el mismo tono de voz que le puso la pelirroja a el

Maki dejo su mechón y se cruzó de brazos - más quisieras enano, eres el último en este planeta en quien pensaría – le contesto fría la pelirroja - …Idiota… - dijo en un susurro muy audible la de ojos morados

\- Me alegra ver que el sentimiento es mutuo – Nico apretó los puños y la contesto también frío – …tsundere… – le salió casi en un susurro, en el fondo no sabía porque pero le había dolido escuchar eso de la pelirroja y mas tan fría como lo había dicho

\- ¿Sentimiento? Dudo que tengas algo como eso – dijo aún más fría

Ouch eso le dolió a Nico ya iba dos golpes de Maki

Umi se levantó y camino hasta quedar enfrente de donde estaban sentados - ¡VALE PARAD LOS DOS! – dijo cabreado el peliacua mientras miraba a Maki y a Nico

\- Déjales Umi-kun, mucho tardaban– dijo una muy sonriente Nozomi de hecho demasiado sonriente

\- Dos meses concretamente, vaayaa todo un record – soltó la rubia mientras se reia

Todos se rieron ante ese comentario de la rubia e incluso Maki soltó una pequeña sonrisa, pero el pelinegro no, él no se rio del comentario, dos meses…... no podía reírse de lo comentado por la rubia, no le salía la risa pero lo que si quería salir eran las lágrimas.

El peliacua cogió un taburete y se sentó enfrente del pelinegro y le miro cálidamente - ¿Porque renuncias al centro Nico-kun? – se lo dijo muy cariñoso

Nico le miro - Porque esta canción no me interesa, no me gusta nadie y seria engañar a los fans cantando algo que no siento además a Eli la veo como una hermana no podría cantar una canción como esa con ella

Mintió, mintió descaradamente, si hubiera sido por él hubiera dicho que porque ya no le hacía ilusión, que no quería estar en m's o que ya no tenía ganas de nada, pero ¿De qué le hubiera servido? no le hubieran entendido y encima le intentarían hacer cambiar de opinión, además el todavía no tenía decidido que hacer, todavía estaba muy reciente todo y no podía pensar en nada exceptuando dos cosas, dos cosas que le hacían llorar y ponerse triste.

Umi le sonrió - Bueno Nico-kun pero todos somos como hermanos y hermanas por esa regla de tres no podríamos hacer ninguna canción de amor

Todos fulminaron con la mirada a Umi en plan ``¿En serio? …todos somos como hermanos… ¿en serio Umi?´´

\- Yo estoy con Nico-nya

\- Yo también, no todos somos como hermanos y hermanas Umi-kun – dijo Honoka mirando a Rin y Hanayo, aunque también pensando en Eli pero eso fue para su interior

\- Pienso lo mismo que Honoka además yo no me imaginó como mi hermano al enano es más supongo que no tendrá hermanos porque con ese orgullo y ego no le veo cuidando a nadie – y ahí iba el tercer golpe de la pelirroja además que lo dijo muy fría y muy tranquila como si la hubiese salido del alma

Los tres dardos envenenados que le había soltado la pelirroja hoy le habían dolido pero este había sido el peor, ¿Qué sabia ella si Nico era un buen hermano o no? en cierta parte no podía negar que tenía razón porque él no se sentía buen hermano porque si lo fuera sería distinto todo, Nico se levantó, ya era suficiente y no podía más, necesitaba llegar a su casa pero antes tenía que terminar lo que le prometió a Honoka.

\- creo… - dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible, tosió fuerte y volvió a decir – Creo que debería ser Honoka ya que la idea fue de él lo suyo es que sea el quien lo interprete además lleva ya 4 actuaciones sin ser el centro y aunque el guapo del grupo soy yo el líder de los chicos es el – cogió sus cosas y se caminó hacia la puerta – me voy a mi casa, es viernes y estoy agotado, nos vemos el lunes – frio demasiado frio lo dijo

Todos se quedaron pensativos, habían notado estos últimos minutos a Nico muy frio aunque él no era muy sensible y amigable que digamos, pero tampoco era tan frio, Nico era algo intermedio, amigable, un poco sensible y un poco simpático cuando tenía que serlo y un cabrón (por decirlo de alguna manera) cuando tenía que serlo pero lo que más destacaba en Nico era el orgullo y el ego algo que en esta reunión no había sacado a relucir y eso era lo que más les extraño a todos, Honoka se sintió mal y salió corriendo detrás del pelinegro pensó que esto era por culpa suya y por eso estaba así su amigo.

Honoka iba andando detrás del pelinegro mientras le llamaba - Nico-kun, Nico-kun – Nada Nico no le hacía caso – ¡NICO-KUN ESPERA! – grito Honoka, Nico se paró pero no se dio la vuelta – yo no…no sabía que te hacia tanta ilusión, Nico voy a renunc….

No termino de decir la palabra cuando Nico le interrumpió

\- ¡HONOKA! – grito Nico pero en el momento se quedó callado, conto hasta tres y se calmó, no quería pagarlo con él ni con nadie del grupo, lo que le pasaba – no es eso Honoka, no es por lo del centro, es por…por… – Nico cerro los ojos y soltó lágrimas, no se había dado la vuelta en ningún momento y por cada palabra que decía su tono se apagaba cada vez más – solo estoy cansado Honoka y quiero descansar, no es nada más, ahora vuelve dentro y aprovecha esta situación para acercarte más a Eli – después de decir esto último, siguió su camino el pelinegro

Honoka estiro la mano - Nico-kun… – dijo preocupado, si es cierto que se había quitado un puñal de encima al saber que no estaba así por su culpa pero se le clavo otro peor al ver a su amigo así, el pelinaranja se quedó un rato más ahí afuera pensando en que hacer.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casita había otra conversación.

\- ¡Te has pasado esta vez Maki-chan! – la regaño Hanayo a la pelirroja

\- ¿Yo? ha empezado el – dijo Maki agarrando un mechón y mirando hacia la ventana

\- ¡No es cierto Maki-chan esta vez has sido tú y deberías disculparte con Nico-kun! – le volvió a recriminar Hanayo

\- No pienso hacerlo – fue tajante y fría la pelirroja

\- Maki-nya ¿has visto como se ha ido Nico-nya? – sonó preocupado Rin

La pelirroja e apoyo en la ventana - Si lo he visto, ha cogido sus cosas y ha salido por la puerta cabreado, cuando llegue a su casa se le pasara y el lunes volverá a ser el mismo idiota de siempre – sonaba muy tranquila mientras removía su particular mechón

\- No Maki-chan, cuando Nico-kun esta cabreado es distinto a esta vez, se ha ido frio – dijo triste Hanayo

\- Como si estuviera vacío….. – dijo preocupada Kotori

\- Bu-Bueno a mí me da igual lo que le pase, que haga lo que quiera – se quitó de la ventana y se fue a por un vaso de agua, aunque dijo eso la pelirroja en realidad estaba mintiendo, en lo más profundo de ella se había quedado preocupada y con el sentimiento de culpa, al fin de cuentas había sido ella quien le había provocado y lo sabia

\- Maki-nya no está siendo sincera nya – dijo entre alegre y serio Rin

Eli, Nozomi y Umi no decían nada eran los que más preocupados se quedaron junto a Maki aunque esta última por supuesto no iba a admitirlo claro, al cabo de unos minutos entro Honoka.

La rubia se dirigió hacia Honoka - ¿Has hablado con Nico? – le hablo seria Eli

\- Si, solo está cansado, las clases han sido duras hoy – Mintió no quiso decirles la verdad, que le vio mal, que ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para hablar y que se le notaba apagado aunque lo intento disimular el pelinegro, no quiso Honoka decirles eso para no preocuparles a todos y también porque los conocía y sabía que serían capaz de presentarse todos en casa de Nico a intentarle animar y pensó que eso sería peor, pero ahora que lo pensaba Honoka ¿Dónde vivía Nico? Le conocía de hace cinco años y no sabía ni dónde vivía y eso le puso triste.

\- Bueno pues entonces serás tú el centro junto a Eli – dijo cogiendo sus cosas el peliazul – Como ha dicho Eli-chan, hoy no hay entrenamiento así que podéis iros a casa

Umi salió junto a Kotori de la casa de ensayo, vivían ellos dos por el mismo vecindario, Nozomi salió detrás se quedó pensativa con lo que había pasado con Nico, Maki y Eli se fueron juntas por exigencia de la rubia a la pelirroja quería hablar con ella, al final se quedaron solos otra vez Hanayo y Rin.

Rin cogió su mochila y se acercó a Hanayo - Kayochin ¿mañana sábado tienes algún plan nyan?

\- No, porque Rin-kun

\- Quieres tener una cita conmigo Kayochin – Sonó muy decidido y directo

\- Ci-ci-cita ¿contigo? t-tú y yo a so-solas – más roja no se podía poner Hanayo

Rin se agacho para coger la mochila de Hanayo - Si nyan tu y yo a solas, una cita, que me dices Kayochin ¿paso a buscarte a las 12? – la miro y la sonrió

\- Y-Yo… ¡SI Rin-kun! – estaba entusiasmada y lo demostró con ese SI

\- ¡Bien Nyan! Entonces mañana tenemos una cita Kayochin – dijo emocionado – te acompaño a casa vale nya - Rin la ofreció su brazo y Hanayo sin decir nada se sonrojo y se cogió del brazo de Rin y así se fueron Hasta que llegaron a la casa de Hanayo, Rin se despidió de Hanayo con un abrazo y se fue feliz camino a su casa, mañana sin duda sería un gran día para esos dos.

Nico llego por fin a su casa, el camino se le había hecho eterno, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta

\- …ya estoy en casa… - su voz era apagada

Él sabía que no iba a tener contestación pero aun así lo intentaba, por si alguna vez alguien le respondía, aunque eso era imposible, se fue camino a su cuarto no quiso ni cenar, dejo la mochila en el suelo, se tumbó en la cama y empezó a recordar las palabras de Maki.

 _``eres el último en este planeta en quien pensaría´´ ``¿Sentimiento? Dudo que tengas algo como eso´´ ``supongo que no tendrá hermanos porque con ese orgullo y ego no le veo cuidando a nadie´´_ Nico miro hacia un lado de su mesita ahí había una foto, la miro y cogió la foto, se la llevo contra su pecho y empezó a abrazar el retrato mientras que lágrimas intensas salían de sus ojos por si solas, no paraba de recordar esa última frase de Maki mientras que abrazaba la foto, ahora mismo era un pobre niño desconsolado llorando en su habitación totalmente solo sin nadie que le pudiera consolar.

Mientras de camino a la casa de Maki.

\- Maki ¿te gusta alguien? - pregunto la rubia mientras caminaban sin apartar la vista del camino


	4. Chapter 3

**Love Live no me pertenece.**

… **..**

\- Maki ¿te gusta alguien? – pregunto la rubia mientras caminaban sin apartar la vista del camino

La pelirroja la miro extrañada - ¿Por qué preguntas eso Eli-chan? –

\- Tranquila, solo es una pregunta – dijo seria ante la reacción de Maki, ya se imaginaba la reacción que iba a tener la de ojos morados

\- Lo sé, pe-pero es extraño que me hagas esa pregunta de la nada – dijo cogiéndose un mechón

\- No lo es – seguía seria – solo estoy preguntando a mi amiga si le gusta alguien – miro de reojo a la pelirroja

\- Ya pero… no sé a qué viene ahora la pregunta – dijo algo nerviosa Maki

\- A mi si – la rubia estaba demasiado seria

Maki sonrió - Claro la pregunta la has hecho tú, tú si sabes de donde viene

\- No es eso – dijo con una media sonrisa – me refiero que a mi si me gusta alguien o mejor dicho me interesa alguien – volvió a mirar de reojo a la pelirroja

\- Estas – tosió para aclararse la voz, estos temas la ponían muy nerviosa - ¿estas enamorada? – dijo sonrojada, definitivamente estos temas de amor no era el punto fuerte de Maki

\- No… - suspiro la rubia, estaba confundida ella sabía que amor no era…..no de momento, pero sabía que sentía algo

\- ¿Entonces como sabes que te gusta alguien Eli? – pregunto seria la pelirroja

\- Lo sé por qué no aparto mi mirada de ninguno de los dos y aparte de que mi cabeza no deja de pensar en ellos – seguía seria y concentrada en el camino, hablase de lo que hablase Ayase Eli no era una persona que se desconcentraba con facilidad

Maki la miro - ¿DOS? – se paró la pelirroja de golpe ¿lo había escuchado de verdad? o ya era cosa suya

\- Si Maki, dos – se paró también la rubia

\- ¿Desde cuándo? Es decir nunca te he visto mirar a ningún chico

\- 5 años, desde hace 5 años – sonrió al recordarlo

\- …5 años… - susurro Maki, se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de algo – cuando conocistes a Umi, Kotori y Honoka, ¿no? – lo dijo seria

\- Exacto – la sonrió

\- Pero tú has dicho que dos es decir que… espera… ¡HONOKA Y UMI! – la estaba pareciendo muy raro a la pelirroja nunca se le había ni pasado por la mente esto que la estaba diciendo la rubia, Eli se rio y siguió andando, con las mismas Maki la siguió en silencio, se había quedado sin palabras.

Después de unos minutos en silencio Maki lo rompió tenia preguntas sobre lo que acababa de hablar con la rubia

\- Eli-chan

\- Dime – la dijo cariñosamente

\- Puedo hacerte una pregunta

\- Claro – la sonrió

\- ¿Cómo es posible que si te gustan esos dos desde hace cinco años no hayas hecho nada?

\- Muy simple Maki-chan, porque no estaba muy segura tanto de mis sentimientos como de los suyos

\- ¿Pero estas segura de que ellos sienten algo? – cada vez estaba más confundida la pelirroja

La rubia sonrió de lado – Si, estoy segura que sienten algo – se le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – puedo notarlo

Maki alzo una ceja – si así es, ¿porque no han hecho nada? – pregunto curiosa y sin apartar la vista del camino

\- Si te digo la verdad Maki-chan… - se puso pensativa – no tengo ni idea – dijo con un pequeño eje de decepción

\- En ese caso, lo que no hagan ellos hazlo tú – miro de reojo a la rubia – tienes que salir de esa duda Eli-chan

\- No es tan fácil salir de la duda Maki, cada uno me aporta algo distinto y me gusta – dijo Eli con una sonrisilla

\- Entonces estarás nerviosa, porque vas a ser el centro junto a Honoka y cantando la canción de amor – la sonrió la pelirroja, pensó en ella misma, si ella estuviera en la misma situación que Eli no podría salir de su casa de los nervios que tendría

\- Al revés, estoy deseando que llegue el día porque tendría la excusa perfecta para empezar a averiguar sobre mis sentimientos hacia Honoka

\- Estas muy segura de eso Eli-chan– la miro otra vez por el rabillo del ojo

\- Maki-chan ¿no te has dado cuenta que fue Honoka quien le pidió a Nico que le diera el centro? Primero, la idea de la canción salió de él y segundo, cuando Nico se fue a clases él le siguió enseguida ¿Cuándo ha tenido prisa Honoka por entrar a clases? – Eli era demasiado lista

Maki se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de decir la rubia y le empezó a cuadrar totalmente todo, si es que por algo la rubia era la líder no se le escapaba nada.

\- ¿Y Umi? como lo harás con Umi – la seguía mirando de reojo y la pareció ver un leve sonrojo en la rubia

\- Con Umi tengo otro plan – dijo muy sonriente la rubia e incluso con la voz un poco siniestra

Maki se rio por como lo dijo la rusa, tenía que admitir Maki que admiraba a la mayor, siempre era decidida, valiente, seria, lista, alegre cuando tenía que serlo y sobre todo madura y razonable, siempre tenía respuestas para todo y se lo acababa de demostrar la respondió a todo lo que Maki la pregunto, la pelirroja se volvió a reír en el fondo quería parecerse a ella, Eli era un ejemplo en quien fijarse.

\- E-Eli y-yo te admiro, te admiro mucho porque eres valiente al igual que Nozomi y lo que vas a hacer con Umi y Honoka yo no me atrevería, mi carácter y mi orgullo no me dejaría – se puso más roja que el color de su pelo, la costó mucho decir todo eso porque ella no demostraba sus sentimientos pero tenía que decirlo ya que la rusa había confiado en ella para hablar de esto.

\- Sabes Maki-chan, Nozomi no es tan valiente como tú crees – dijo seria Eli

Eli sabia de sobra lo que sentía Nozomi hacia Nico y lo sabía desde hacía mucho, pero también sabía que la tsundere que tenía delante estaba coladita por el mismo pelinegro aunque la muy tonta todavía no lo sabía o mejor dicho no lo admitía, la rubia no estaba ni a favor de Nozomi ni de Maki solo iba a estar a favor de quien ganase en esa guerra porque eso es lo que iba a ser, una guerra muy peligrosa, la rubia sabía que ahora mismo la pelipurpura tenía más, mucha más ventaja que la pelirroja y eso la pareció injusto por eso quería hablar con Maki de sus sentimiento y de paso contarla una mentirijilla como que Nozomi no era tan valiente de echo si lo era pero prefirió mentirla para así crearla incertidumbre y que la pelirroja se centrase en Nozomi y pudiera ver tanto sus sentimientos como los de la pelimorada y así estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Maki.

Maki se paró en su puerta y se dio la vuelta hacia la rubia - Eli-chan ¿porque dices que Nozomi no es tan valiente? – se quedó con la duda

Eli sonrió victoriosa, lo había conseguido - Eso te toca a ti descubrirlo y si yo fuera tu empezaría el lunes – la guiño un ojo y con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta para irse hacia su casa – una última cosa más Maki-chan, con el orgullo no se conquista a nadie más bien todo lo contrario…se pierde – dijo seria y siguió su camino, dejando a una pelirroja confundida y pensativa en la puerta de su casa.

Eli iba caminando hacia su casa, cuando algo le llamo la atención era una pareja de enamorados besándose, se quedó pensativa y se puso en esa situación primero con Honoka y luego con Umi.

 _``Con Honoka seguramente querría tomar él la iniciativa del beso y con Umi… Umi es muy tímido podría llegarle asustar si tomo yo la iniciativa pero si tengo que esperar a que él la tome me puedo morir tranquilamente de vieja, ahora que lo pienso Nozomi y Nico jajajaja seguramente Nozomi le robaría cada dos por tres besos a Nico… pero viendo a Nico podría llegar atreverme a decir que podría ser bastante dominante en el tema y con Maki jajajajaja con ella sería un show asegurado una lucha a muerte por ver quien dominaría en un beso no me quiero ni imaginar cuando fueran a mas jajajaja´´_ Se quedó pensativa de golpe con esa última frase _``cuando fueran a más´´ ¿_ acaso Nico había pensado alguna vez en eso? _``Hombre Nico tiene 21 años y yo le veo más echado para adelante en ese tema por eso creo que sería muy normal que pensase en eso pero ¿Honoka y Umi?_...´´ se empezó a poner roja, le venía a la mente el _``ir a más´´_ pero imaginándose con un peliacua y después con un pelinaranja, de ser rubia rusa paso a ser pelirroja india de lo roja que se puso en menos de diez segundos, llego por fin a su casa, entro, dejo sus cosas y se fue derecha al baño donde estaba su hermana pequeña Arisa, la cogió del brazo suavemente y la hecho del baño como si fuera un trapo, cerró la puerta abrió la ducha y se ducho con agua totalmente helada… En pleno otoño.

Por fin se había pasado el viernes ahora estaban en sábado, era apenas las 9:30 de la mañana cuando los rayos del sol se colaban por una ventana dándole de lleno en la cara a cierto pelinegro que paso toda una noche llorando hasta que acabo rendido al cansancio y al sueño, no se había cambiado, tampoco había bajado las persianas, ni siquiera había desecho la cama y no había soltado ni por un momento la foto que llevaba en el pecho, Nico saco mucha fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de la cama, se levantó y miro por última vez la foto antes de dejarla en su sitio… y volvió a llorar, después de un buen rato llorando se secó las lágrimas y dejo de mirar la foto y salió de su habitación, salió despacio, miro hacia un dormitorio... nada estaba vacío, miro hacia otro… igual que el anterior, agacho la cabeza no quería seguir mirando su casa porque mirase donde mirase iba a llorar, cogió su móvil, las llaves de la casa, cogió la moto y salió con el uniforme de la universidad todavía puesto, no se había dado ni cuenta, se puso a dar vueltas con la moto hasta que llego a un parque era el mismo parque donde conoció a Nozomi y a Eli, aparco la moto, le puso el antirrobo y se dirigió al mismo banco que se sentó aquella vez.

Mientras en la casa de cierta pelimorada.

Estaba Nozomi en el baño se acababa de duchar y ahora se estaba arreglando, quería salir a dar una vuelta, se miró al espejo y se puso a hablar.

\- Que te pasó ayer Nicochi… ¿será quizás por las palabras de Maki-chan? – dijo apoyándose en el lavabo, seguía mirándose al espejo y se sonrió con malicia – ara ¿será que todavía no se ha dado cuenta Maki-chan de sus sentimientos? – Seguía sonriendo – bueno no seré yo quien se lo recuerde, eres mi amiga Maki-chan pero en esto… lo siento, no comparto a Nicochi – dijo mirando al espejo sonriente pero seria.

Se terminó de vestir y salió por la puerta de su casa, sus padres no estaban así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta y le vino a la mente el parque donde junto a Eli conocieron al pelinegro, cuando llego aparco y salió del coche camino al banco donde se sentó por primera vez Nico pero para su buena suerte ahí estaba sentado el chico que la robaba los pensamientos, le salió una sonrisa a Nozomi o mejor dicho le salió una traviesa y muy pícara sonrisa, algo tenía planeado hacer la de ojos turquesa, se iba acercando muy despacio a él y cuando ya estuvo apenas centímetros del pelinegro se puso Nozomi en postura del famoso Washi Washi que todo m's temía pero se quedó quieta de golpe, algo la detuvo, Nozomi vio a Nico con la mirada perdida en la nada no miraba absolutamente a nada, estaba vacío… no era Nico, ver eso hizo que algo en el interior de Nozomi se le partiese en mil pedazos le dolio mucho verle así y lo peor de todo era varias preguntas que se le estaba empezando a pasar a Nozomi por la mente y eso hacía que se le partiese su interior aún mas _``¿Desde hace cuánto Nicochi esta así? ¿Cómo no me he dado ni cuenta?_ _..._ De los ojos de la pelimorada empezó a salir lágrimas silenciosas, se secó las lágrimas y quito su postura del Washi Washi, la pelimorada se agacho y abrazo a Nico por la espalda rodeándole con los dos brazos el cuello y dejando apoyada su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro, Nico ni se inmutó sabía quién era la que estaba detrás, ese olor a frutas podía reconocerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados, era Nozomi, esos cálidos brazos era de Nozomi, el pelinegro se tentó a levantar las manos y llevarlas hasta agarrar las dos manos entrelazadas de Nozomi pero al final no lo hizo y siguió en la misma postura, el no dijo nada, no quería hablar, no quería dar explicaciones, no ahora no, ya era tarde, ya era para Nozomi tarde y ya no solo ella sino también iba para los demás ya era tarde como para intentar preocuparse, Nozomi al no recibir ninguna palabra del pelinegro apretó más el abrazo y acerco más su cabeza al cuello de Nico, el pelinegro suspiro internamente y se puso su máscara con la que engañaba a la gente.

\- Noozoomiii – dijo el pelinegro divertido – ¿qué haces abrazando así en un parque lleno de niños?

\- … – la pelipurpura no dijo nada

Nico hizo intento de levantarse pero la de ojos turquesa le agarro fuerte con una mano en cada hombro y lo sentó de golpe, volvió a la postura de hace un momento, abrazada a él, respirando el aroma del pelinegro

\- Que pasa Nicochi… – dijo en un hilillo de voz pero al estar cerca de su oreja lo pudo escuchar el pelinegro

\- ¿Que dices? Nozomi no me pasa nada – le dijo contento el pelinegro

La pelipurpura apretó el abrazo más – No mientas Nicochi, te he visto…esa mirada… - se calló Nozomi no quería volver a recordarlo, le hacía mucho daño

-Está bien, me pasa algo – suspiro y cogió mucho aire – ¿sabes porque renuncie a ser el centro y a cantar junto a Eli esa canción?

\- No… - le contesto con suavidad

\- Bien, pues era porque no quería cantar una canción de amor con alguien a quien no amo aunque no lo creas me preocupan esas cosas, ¿contenta?, pues ya está ya lo he dicho – Vaya mentira que acababa de soltar el pelinegro a él no le importaba nada de eso pero sabía que o la decía algo o no le iba a soltar, aunque no podía negar que estaba a gusto el pelinegro así

Nozomi enterró aún más su cabeza en el cuello de Nico - …ya veo…– dijo bajito la pelimorada – Nicochi ¿tanto te preocupa que ni te has cambiado de ropa?

El pelinegro bajo la mirada _``Mierda… ni me he dado cuenta…''_ se dijo al darse cuenta que Nozomi tenía razón, Nico cerro los ojos y suspiro, ya tenía pensado su próxima mentira – No es por eso, es porque me entretuve en el camino y cuando llegue a mi casa estaba reventado, me tire a la cama y me quede frito y cuando me he levantado no me apetecía hacerme el desayuno así que salí a desayunar así sin darme ni cuenta – dijo sonriente

\- … - Nozomi no le creyó pero prefirió dejarlo así por esta vez porque sabía que el pelinegro no iba a decir más

Nozomi se dio cuenta de la posición tan ventajosa en la que estaba y decidió aprovecharla, en sus labios le volvió la sonrisa traviesa, vio como Nico no hacia intento de quitarse así que decidió mover la primera carta de la guerra, Nozomi deshizo sus manos las cuales las tenía en el medio del pecho del pelinegro entrelazadas y empezó con un dedo de cada mano a acariciar el torso del pelinegro, el de ojos carmín se dio cuenta y se empezó a poner nervioso y rojo, Nozomi no tenía ninguna intención de dejar las manos quietas y seguía acariciando los expectórales de Nico

\- ¡NO-NOZOMI Q-QUE…! – Nico giro el rostro hacia donde estaba el de Nozomi pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando noto como el rostro de Nozomi se le acercó peligrosamente y el giro la cabeza para otro lado, la pelimorada se sonrió esperaba esa misma reacción del pelinegro, al ver como giro el rostro no pudo evitarlo y Nozomi le dio un beso muy tierno en el cuello y después termino mordiéndole suave y tiernamente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda donde tenía Nico el pendiente.

\- ¡Kyyyyyyaaaa! – soltó Nico totalmente sorprendido y sonrojado, eso último fue lo que termino de encenderle, no solo estaba colorado de los pies a la cabeza y nunca mejor dicho sino que también se encendió su temperatura corporal que por cierto no sabía que podía encenderse con tanta facilidad

\- Aara aara Nicochi no sabía que gritabas como una nena – dijo totalmente divertida

\- ¡D-DE Q-QUIEN T-TE C-CREES QUE ES LA CULPA NOZOMI! – dijo un alterado y muy sonrojado pelinegro, ni sus ojos era más rojos que su cuerpo entero ahora mismo

\- Aara así no se trata a las damas Nicochi – eso ultimo lo dijo susurrando en el oído del pelinegro

Nico aprovecho este pequeño despiste de Nozomi y se puso de pie de golpe - ¡No-Nozomi quieres parar de hacer esto aquí en el parque con tantos niños! – dijo un pelinegro entre molesto y gustoso no sabía muy bien cual de esos dos sentimientos le estaba dominando mas

\- Aaaraa si ese es el caso – se fue acercando lentamente al pelinegro – entonces – le dijo suave y sensual, se le acerco aún más hasta acabar de pie delante de él, Nozomi con una mano le agarró del cuello de la camisa y con la otra acaricio desde el inicio del pecho de Nico hasta el ombligo de este – vámonos a otra parte Ni-co-chi – dijo muy condenadamente sexy la pelimorada.

El pelinegro se quedó boquiabierto no sabía qué hacer que decir ni nada se quedó en blanco, la pelimorada se mordió un lado del labio mientras miraba al pelinegro, la verdad que esta carta no la había pensado al revés la había improvisado pero no se esperaba lo bien que le salió, de hecho ya se sentía victoriosa y le quedaba poquito para poder besar por fin a su deseado y difícil Nicochi, pero no hay plan perfecto y el ambiente se estropeo con una llamada al móvil del pelinegro, Nico saco el teléfono corriendo como si fuera su única salvación para salir de ahí ahora mismo, él estaba demasiado confundido y no sabía qué hacer, cuando le dio la vuelta al móvil y miro quien era su salvador o salvadora al ver el número se quedó muy serio, se apartó de Nozomi y cogió el móvil, hablo con quién estaba detrás del aparato y se quedó muy serio y bastante preocupado, cogió su chaqueta y el casco de la moto, se disculpó con Nozomi y salió como una flecha con la moto, Nozomi por su parte se quedó un rato más ahí y se sentó en el banco ahora no quería preocuparse del porque salió Nico así, porque de eso se encargaría luego lo que quería hacer ahora era saborear un poquito más el aroma y el tacto del pelinegro y aunque sabía que esto no significaba nada tampoco se preocupó porque sabía que el primer round se lo había ganado a Maki o eso creía ella, lo que si tenía muy claro era que el lunes hablaría con el pelinegro y que el lunes iba a empezar a mover sus cartas o eso también creía ella.

Mientras en una habitación enorme estaba una pelirroja junto a su gran piano de cola negro intentando terminar de hacer la melodía de la canción, en realidad la hubiera terminado mucho antes pero por culpa de cierta rubia y cierto pelinegro no se terminaba de concentrar, ayer cuando Maki entro a su casa se fue derecha al piano y consiguió hacer lo que llevaba hasta ahora, la mitad pero no avanzo más desde que se había despertado, decidió tomarse un descanso, se fue a por un zumo de tomate y se puso a disfrutarlo en el centro del inmenso salón que tenía en su casa, mientras se tomaba su manjar de tomate no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Eli.

 _``Nozomi no es tan valiente como tú crees,_ eso te toca a ti descubrirlo y si yo fuera tu empezaría el lunes

Maki puso un codo encima de su piano y apoyo su cabeza en la mano - Que quería decir Eli con empezar el lunes – dijo muy seria y pensativa

 _``Con el orgullo no se conquista a nadie más bien todo lo contrario….. se pierde´´_

\- Y eso también ¿a qué vino? – había algo en lo más profundo de Maki que la decía que esas dos últimas frases que la dijo la rubia iban directamente para ella

Maki seguía concentrada en la última frase, cuando de golpe a porrazo la vino a la mente la imagen del pelinegro yéndose frio de la casita de ensayo.

\- ¿Me abre pasado de verdad?... – suspiro decaída la pelirroja – lo que le dije no fue ninguna mentirá… - suspiro profundo - ¿A quién intento engañar? El no sería el último en quien me fijaría… porque es el primero en quien me he fijado… - apoyo los dos bazos en el piano y reposo su cabeza en sus brazos – e-es difícil no fijarme en Nico-kun con ese pelo negro corto desaliñado que le queda tan bien en la cara, luego tiene ese pendiente en la oreja izquierda que le hace ver un poco… malote, luego esta también esos ojos rojos profundos tan únicos y ya por no hablar del cuerpo culturista que tiene que seguramente con un abrazo de esos brazos te protege – Maki enterró su cabeza – n-no me importaría estar en esos brazos y…...es-espera…¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO? – se sonrojo – y-yo no quiero solo un abrazo de Nico-kun y-yo… ¡VALE YA MAKI! ¡ESTO ES POR CULPA DE ELI! – se maldecía la pelirroja que se estaba dando cuenta que tenía sentimientos profundos hacia su ``odiado´´ pelinegro, se volvió a poner recta en el asiento del piano – sí, definitivamente este lunes no me disculpo, que lo haga el – dijo con orgullo y se centró de nuevo en intentar terminar la melodía pero cuando iba a tocar las teclas sonó el teléfono de su casa, se levantó molesta si había algo que no la gustaba era que la molestasen mientras componía pero aun así fue a coger el teléfono.

\- ¡Diga! – dijo simpática como ella sola

\- Maki hija puedes venir a echarnos a tu padre y a mí una mano en el hospital – dijo su madre apurada y con prisa

\- Eem….. – miro hacia el piano y suspiro – claro mama no hay ningún problema voy ahora hacia allá – ya terminaría luego con la melodía

\- Vale, Gracias hija y no tardes por favor

\- Si, si no te preocupes estaré en nada allí mama – dijo tranquila Maki

Colgó el teléfono, se dirigió hacia el piano y bajo la tapa, de ahí se fue derecha al garaje para coger su flamante coche y se puso a conducir camino al hospital de sus padres, mientras que a la misma vez un pelinegro se dirigía a toda velocidad y preocupado hacia el Hospital Nishikino.

Eran las 11:45 de la mañana y Hanayo todavía no se había terminado de arreglar hoy quería ponerse algo especial porque después de estar casi toda la noche en vela se dio cuenta de que hoy no quería ser tímida, hoy quería decirle la verdad a Rin, que le mintió cuando dijo que no la gustaba nadie quería decirle que era el quien le gustaba y que le amaba, se empezó a poner sonrojada a mas no poder _``¡Bien Hanayo Bien empiezas muy bien!´´_ Se dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que se había sonrojado por el mero hecho de pensarlo, estaba claro que ese no era el camino para dejar de ser tímida por solo un día pero es que le era tan taaaaan difícil pero aun así seguía decidida hoy se lo iba a decir… _``Pero si lo hace Rin-kun antes que yo mejor´´_ eso para ella le era más fácil pero puso fecha si antes de terminar la cita Rin no se declaraba lo haría ella aunque la costase 8 horas soltarlo si era necesario se sacrificaba pero de hoy no pasaba, Rin acababa de llegar a la casa de Hanayo, llamo la puerta y le abrió Hanayo con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Rin-kun – dijo muy alegre

\- ¡Kaayoochiin! – dijo el gato muy contento abrazando a Hanayo

\- ¿No-Nos vamos Rin-kun? – se puso roja en el momento

\- Claro nyan – le ofreció el brazo como siempre y Hanayo para variar lo cogió gustosa

Llevo Rin a Hanayo hasta su coche y la abrió caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto, espero que se sentara Hanayo y después cerró la puerta y se dirigió a conducir su coche hasta el cine, vieron una película de amor no era algo que a Rin le gustase mucho pero vio como a Hanayo le brillaban los ojos y al final accedió, de ahí se fueron a los recreativos, cuando entraron Hanayo se enamoró de un gato naranja con ojos verdes de peluche de tamaño medio, nada más verlo pensó que era familia de Rin eran clavados la única diferencia que tenían era que uno era un peluche y el otro era más real, Rin se dio cuenta que Hanayo miraba mucho al peluche y fue decidido a ganar los ticket necesarios para conseguir el peluche y lo consiguió fácilmente, cogió el peluche y se lo entrego a Hanayo y de ahí ya fueron a la parte final de la cita, a comer.

\- ¿Kayochin? – pregunto Rin mientras miraba su helado

\- Si, Rin-kun – le contesto con una sonrisa y mirada cariñosa

\- ¿Que te está pareciendo la cita nyan? – pregunto algo nervioso

\- Bi-bien me lo estoy pasando muy bien Rin-kun, está siendo genial, g-gracias por lo de hoy – dijo mientras la subían los colores

\- ¿Quieres probar mi helado Kayochin? – dijo entusiasmado

\- Va-vale

Rin se levantó y se sentó al lado de Hanayo junto con su helado, Rin cogió su cuchara y un poco de su helado, se lo ofreció a Hanayo y esta lo acepto, lo que se podría decir que era un beso indirecto, eso fue lo que pensó también Hanayo que se terminó de sonrojar

Rin dejo la cuchara apoyada en el vaso y la miro - Kayochin tengo que decirte algo nyan, yo eeem veras – hizo una pequeña pauta para coger aire lo quería decir todo del tirón porque si no, no le salía - ayer te mentí Kayochin cuando te dije que no me gustaba nadie era mentira en realidad si me gusta alguien nya y – otra pauta y a la carga – esa eres tú, t-te amo Kayochin desde siempre nya – dijo sonrojado – así que Kayochin ¿quieres ser mi novia? nya

Hanayo se le formo una sonrisa enorme algo que llevaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo - ¡Si, Si Rin-kun Si quiero ser tu novia! – Dijo sin pensárselo y emocionadísima – Y-Yo ta-también te amo Rin-kun – y por primera vez dejo su timidez a un lado y le abrazo de la emoción

Rin se emocionó tanto que se separó unos centímetros de hanayo para darla su primer beso pero Hanayo le paro poniéndole una mano en el pecho

\- A-Aquí no, es-estamos en público – dijo muerta de la vergüenza, Rin no le quedo de otra que aceptar pero a su casa no se iba a ir sin el beso de su por fin novia.

Salieron del restaurante y de ahí fueron directos a la casa de Hanayo, Hanayo se iba a meter ya para su casa pero Rin no la dejo, se puso por delante de Hanayo y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar poquitos centímetros entre ellos, Hanayo se sonrojo y cerró los ojos instintivamente esperando el tan ansiado beso de Rin, Rin la cogió muy suave con la mano izquierda de la mejilla e iba acariciándola y con la mano derecha se aferró a la cinturilla de Kayochin, Hanayo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Rin y este lo tomo como una señal y la beso, fue un beso suave, tímido y primerizo, se separaron enseguida, se miraron a los ojos y se rieron los dos, no fue suficiente querían otro más y se volvieron a besar, este beso fue totalmente distinto Rin iba buscando hueco para introducir su lengua en Hanayo y esta le dejo, empezó el baile de lenguas en ese beso que fue pasional y profundo muy profundo, Hanayo se aferró más a Rin y Rin esta vez la agarro por la cintura con las dos manos mientras que se seguían besando, al final fue Hanayo quien corto el beso, se despidió de Rin con un piquito y se metió en su casa.

\- ¡NYYYYYYAAAAAAN! – Maullo, el gato había triunfado.

Mientras en el parking del Hospital Nishikino.

Estaba bajándose de su coche la pelirroja, recién lo acababa de aparcar cuando vio como un chico se estaba bajando de una moto que ella conocía muy bien, Nico se quitó el casco lo metió a toda prisa en el maletero de la moto y se dio la vuelta para meterse en el hospital, cuando se dio la vuelta se topó de lleno con la persona que más deseaba encontrarse

\- Debe de ser una broma – Dijo irónicamente Maki

\- ¡Aaaah Genial! – también se quejó el pelinegro

Mientras en la universidad de medicina.

Hacia demasiado frio como para estar fuera de casa, algo que no le importo a cierto peliazul que estaba en el salón del club de arco, entrenando con el arco o más bien destrozando todas las dianas que podía, estaba cabreado y frustrado y necesitaba pagarlo con algo, los fines de semana abrían las universidades sus zonas deportivas incluyendo la de los salones de los clubes.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ser tan cobarde? – se decía cabreado a si mismo mientras que cogía otra flecha

Cogió la flecha la puso en el arco y tenso la cuerda

\- ¿Cómo no he sido capaz de negarme a que Honoka fuera el centro junto a Eli y ponerme a mí como opción? – lanzo la flecha con tanta fuerza que atravesó la diana

Cogió otra flecha y repitió la acción de antes, puso la flecha en el arco y tenso la cuerda

\- Si tengo claro que me gusta ¿Por qué no la digo de una vez lo que siento? – lanzo la flecha… Cargándose así otra diana, con esa ya iban veintidós dianas destrozadas con una sola flecha por diana.

\- Quizás porque soy un cobarde… - susurro agachando la cabeza, dejo el arco apoyado en la pared y se sentó en el suelo

\- A este paso no vas a dejar ni una diana viva Umi – le dijo una rubia muy alegre, sentándose en el suelo al lado de Umi


	5. Chapter 4

**Bueeno pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

…

\- A este paso no vas a dejar ni una diana viva Umi – le dijo una rubia muy alegre, sentándose en el suelo al lado de Umi

\- E-Eli ¿Qu-que haces aquí? – Se puso sonrojado, hasta hace solo unos segundos estaba pensando en Eli y en lo que sentía por ella

La rubia soltó una risa encantadora – lo mismo me pregunto yo Umi ¿Qué haces aquí destrozando todas las dianas del campus? – dijo alegremente la de ojos celestes

\- Estoy practicando con el arco – dijo serio el peliacua mientras miraba hacia el frente

\- No me digas, no me había dado cuenta Umi – dijo divertida la rubia mientras miraba hacia las dianas – a lo que me refería era que haces aquí un sábado por la tarde

\- N-No me salía la letra de la canción y por eso he decidido venir aquí - dijo nervioso, cuando estaba a solas con Eli se ponía muy nervioso

\- Umi – dijo seria Eli mientras seguía mirando las dianas

\- ¿Si? – la respondió suave el peliazul

\- ¿Porque crees que eres un cobarde? – le miro de reojo

\- ¡QU-QUE!

\- Te he escuchado decir eso cuando he entrado – Eli le interrumpió

\- ¿M-Me has escuchado? ¿Qu-Que más has escuchado? – se empezó a poner bastante nervioso

\- ¡Oh! ¿Así que había más Umi? – le dijo todavía mirándole de reojo y con una sonrisa, la gustaba verle así

\- ¡NO PARA NADA, NO HABÍA DICHO NADA MAS! – Soltó de golpe el peliazul totalmente avergonzado y se golpeó mentalmente Umi, era comprensible que le haya escuchado la rubia eso le pasaba por haber pensado en voz alta _``haber ahora como salgo de esta´´_ pensó el de ojos miel

\- No has contestado a mi pregunta Umi – le miro esta vez a la cara la rubia

\- … – se quedó callado pensando en una mentira para decir a la rubia porque obviamente no la iba a decir la verdad no estaba preparado para decirla eso, a él le gustaba Eli pero no podía decir que estaba enamorado y hasta que no se aclarase de todos sus sentimientos no le diría nada a Eli – cu-cuando Nico renuncio al centro pe-pensé que podría cogerlo yo porque quería demostrar que yo ta-también soy guapo y puedo cantar este tipo de canciones y bueno no me atreví al final es por eso que me dije que era un cobarde na-nada más – dijo convencido Umi que solo rezó por que le creyera la rubia al fin y al cabo era una mentira a medias

\- Todavía estas a tiempo Umi, nos queda hasta el próximo sábado para la actuación

\- No, ya está decidido además creo que Honoka lo hará mejor que yo – dijo el peliazul, otra vez muy convencido

\- Asi que ¿te rindes Umi? – apretó los dientes Eli, ella estaba convencida de que le gustaba a Umi y creía que el peliazul iba a intentar aprovechar la oportunidad al igual que hizo Honoka pero al escucharle se dio cuenta de que no tenía intenciones de hacer nada al respecto y eso la empezó a cabrear

\- ¿Rendirme? – se rio irónicamente Umi - No Eli, no estoy compitiendo con nadie fue solo una idea en ese momento nada más, me da igual si es Honoka, Rin o Nico mientras lo hagan bien da igual quien sea, la que parece molesta con lo que he dicho eres tu Eli-chan y eso que tú me has preguntado – dijo serio Umi, que no sabía cómo habían acabado así

\- No te estoy diciendo que compitas con nadie del grupo Umi a lo que me refería era que si quieres hacer algo ¡HAZLO! aunque sea una idea del momento – Eli acentuó algunas palabras – no vaya a ser que luego sea tarde y no tengas otra oportunidad de oro, ya sabes lo que dicen el tren solo pasa una vez en la vida y una vez que pasa ya no vuelve Umi – dijo seria y a la vez molesta

Umi era uno de los más sensatos y maduros del grupo de eso Eli no tenía duda, sabía que Umi era tímido y no se atrevería a hacer cosas que le dieran mucha vergüenza hasta estar totalmente seguro de ello y si no lo estaba no lo hacía y eso era lo que a ella la estaba molestando, Eli no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia uno u otro pero sabía perfectamente que si no se arriesgaba no ganaba pero tampoco se iba a quedar esperando a que el señorito peliazul se dignase a intentar hacer algo o por lo menos ver que no es el único tras ella, se armó otra vez de valor y fue a la carga de nuevo, iba a intentarlo otra vez.

\- Umi ¿hay alguna chica en quien te hayas fijado o te interese? – apoyo las manos en el suelo y se inclinó un poco para atrás mientras miraba al peliazul

Umi se sonrojo levemente – N-no bu-bueno si, es decir hay muchas chicas guapas en el campus pero no me gusta na-nadie – no podía decirlo y menos bajo la fija y seria mirada de Eli, él no estaba seguro de sí tendría alguna oportunidad con la rubia así que no quería todavía mover ficha con la de ojos celestes, no quería quedar como un imbécil delante de ella

\- Ya, ya veo – suspiro muy cansada, la rubia se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y se dispuso a irse pero Umi la detuvo

\- ¿Y tú Eli? – esta vez ni se sonrojo ni se puso nervioso fue decidido quería saber, ya que había salido el tema quería saber.

\- Sí – fue tajante

Umi frunció el ceño - ¿Quién? – sonó serio, ahora con más razón quería saber

Eli se soltó con cuidado del agarre de Umi – Lo sabrás el día de la actuación – no dijo nada más y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir quiso decir algo más al peliazul – porque quien no apuesta no gana, bueno pues no es mi caso yo si he decidido apostar la duda es ¿he apostado al caballo ganador?... ya se verá Umi – y sin decir más se despidió y se fue dejando a un peliazul bastante serio.

Umi se levantó del suelo y volvió a coger el arco, tenía que desahogarse, descubrir que a Eli le gustaba alguien le puso de mal humor y que la rubia decidiese hacer algo para estar con esa persona le puso aún más de mal humor pero también se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta como si quisiera llorar, cogió una flecha la coloco en el arco y la lanzo, después de hacer la misma acción una y otra vez durante diez interminables minutos se le acabo pasando el cabreo y se puso a pensar mientras que cogía otra flecha

 _``Es-espera un momento, ¿Eli había venido hasta aquí solo para hablar de ese tema conmigo? ¿Porque? Ella sabe de sobra como soy con esos temas, en-entonces porque….´´_

Lanzo otra flecha

Umi junto a Eli eran dos casi imposible de engañar de lo listos que eran, aunque la rubia le sacaba más ventaja aparte de que también era más espabilada y lo había demostrado hace un momento, Umi se había puesto a pensar sin cabreo ni dolor ni nada, estaba pensando con la cabeza fría y estaba llegando a buen puerto

 _``A-Acaso ella…. a lo mejor quería que yo lo supiese por alguna razón o a lo mejor tengo una oportunidad´´_ Con este pensamiento le salió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se decidió, hasta hace unos minutos no estaba seguro pero después de pensar en lo dicho por Eli y procesarlo el tranquilamente en su mente se terminó de decidir _``Voy a intentarlo, voy a intentar ser su caballo ganador, hoy me pongo con la letra y el lunes voy a pedir a Honoka que me deje ser el centro junto a Eli, Conozco a Honoka y si le digo el motivo sé que me dejara, seguramente me moleste un poco pero después de divertirse a mi costa me cederá el puesto´´_ Se volvió a reír, nunca había estado tan decidido pero sabía que Eli tenía razón _``el tren solo pasa una vez en la vida y una vez que pasa ya no vuelve´´_ el peliazul se autoconvenció este era su tren y había decidido subirse saliese como saliese.

Salió del salón del club de arco para irse hacia su casa a empezar la letra de la canción totalmente inspirado, iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta por donde iba hasta que choco con una muchacha

\- Perdón, no estaba mirando por donde iba – dijo el peliazul muy educadamente a la muchacha

\- … - la muchacha se quedó embelesada mirando al joven guapo peliazul que tenía enfrente

\- ¿Estas bien? ¡Oh dios! no me digas que te he hecho daño – dijo preocupado al no escuchar respuesta de la joven que tenía delante - mira soy estudiante de medicina – dijo enseñándola el carnet de estudiante – dime donde te he hecho daño a ver qué puedo hacer

La muchacha se rio – Tranquilo estoy bien – dijo con una voz muy dulce – no soy una muñeca de porcelana que se rompe con un simple choque – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

\- ¡Puff! No sabes cómo me alegro, por un momento pensé que te había hecho daño, como no dijiste nada pensé eso – la dijo con un tono aliviado

\- No dije nada porque pensé que había tenido la suerte de haber chocado con un príncipe – le miro de arriba abajo y se sonrió aún más – de hecho lo sigo pensando – le guiño un ojo, una acción que puso muy nervioso y colorado al peliazul

\- Y-Yo me tengo que ir, qu-que tengas un buen día – se fue a ir pero la muchacha le detuvo

\- Espera – le agarro de la chaqueta - ¿sabes dónde está la universidad de moda? Soy nueva aquí y me han llamado para arreglar unos papeles para mi admisión pero no sé cuál de estas cuatro universidades es y como tampoco hay un maldito letrero pues no la encuentro ¿me podrías ayudar? – le dijo muy dulce y con una encantadora sonrisa

\- Claro - ¿Cómo podía negarse a tan encantadora muchacha? – Ves ese edificio enorme y blanco de ahí – dijo señalando para enfrente de la chica – bueno pues ese es, nada más entrar habrá una mesa enorme con varias recepcionistas, ahí tendrás que preguntar a donde tienes que ir para hacer el papeleo – le dedico una sonrisa el peliacua a la chica

\- Muchas gracias príncipe – le dio un beso en la mejilla al peliazul – Adiós, ya nos veremos más a menudo por aquí – le volvió a guiñar un ojo y se marchó con una sonrisa imborrable

\- A-Adiós – dijo bajito y sonrojado el peliazul

El de ojos amarillos se quedó mirando a la chica, tenía el pelo largo y suelto era castaña con tono anaranjado y tenía unos ojos lila muy bonitos, tenía que admitirlo era guapísima y aparte también era adorable _`` hoy ha sido un gran día´´_ se dijo el peliacua y con una enorme sonrisa se fue derecho hacia su casa.

La muchacha entro al edificio y se fue derecha a la mesa como le dijo el príncipe de ojos amarillos

\- Perdonad ¿dónde tengo que arreglar los papeles de admisión? – dijo muy educadamente

\- Es aquí, dime tu nombre joven – la pregunto la recepcionista

\- Yuuki Anju

La recepcionista busco los documentos y se los entregó a la muchacha esta los relleno y se los entrego

\- Bien, podrás empezar este martes

\- Gracias – dijo amablemente, miro hacia la universidad de medicina y se sonrió – tres días, solo tres días.

Mientras en el parking del Hospital Nishikino.

\- Debe de ser una broma – Dijo irónicamente Maki

\- ¡Aaaah Genial! – también se quejó el pelinegro

Los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio unos segundos.

Nico se maldijo en toda su maldita mala suerte

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo molesto el pelinegro

Maki alzo una ceja con molestia – Me lo acabas de confirmar, eres idiota – le dijo con toda su gran simpatía y se dirigió camino hacia adentro

\- ¿Pero qué?...– se fue detrás de la pelirroja – ¿a qué narices ha venido eso niña mimada?

\- Muy sencillo, que eres idiota

\- ¿Otra vez? Vale, ¿a qué viene este insulto tan gratuito? – No podía, en serio no podía con esta chica era superior a sus fuerzas

Maki se paró en seco y se giró hacia el pelinegro - Nico – dijo muy seria y mirándole fijamente

\- ¡QUE! – Estaba molesto y con razones

\- Mira hacia arriba del edifico – dijo muy tranquila la pelirroja señalando con el dedo, el pelinegro obedeció e hizo lo indicado por la pelirroja – vale ¿Qué pone Nico-kun? – le dijo mirándole atentamente

Nico miro un cartel enorme _``Hospital_ _Nishiki…¡MIERDA_ _,_ _SOY IDIOTA!...´´_ se volvió a maldecir,¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta estos dos meses? es decir sabía que era uno de los mejores hospitales de todo Japón, que todos los médicos aquí eran de sobrenombre y ya no hablaba de los costes del maldito Hospital, sabía todo menos el maldito nombre… esta vez admitía que Maki tenía razón para insultarle pero tenía orgullo y no se lo iba a decir así que decidió ir por lo fácil, ser el orgulloso Yazawa Nico

Nico se giró encarando a la pelirroja - Ya lo sabía niñita, te repito ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo con orgullo pero a la misma vez se estaba preparando mentalmente para el posible zambombazo que le soltaría la pelirroja

Maki alzo una ceja - ¿Y también sabias que la palabra idiota en ti se queda corta? – la salió del alma – pero en fin sabiendo lo corto de miras que eres no vas a deducirlo tu solito, es el hospital de mis padres ¿Qué crees que haría yo aquí? – le pregunto con un tono de ironía – ahora entiendo porque cogiste la carrera de hostelería, solo cocinas y no piensas – también la salió del alma

Y ahí iba, no una no, sino tres, le soltó tres en menos de unos segundos, ¿Cómo diantres lo hacia esta chica? el pelinegro estaba empezando a pensar que Maki tenía un libro, la autora era ella y su libro se titulaba ''Como lanzar dardos envenenados a Yazawa Nico '' ¿Dardos? A veces eran puñales

 _``Venga Nico demuestra que eres el mayor, vamos a por el empate´´_ se dijo con confianza Nico

\- Lo sé no hay palabra para definir al gran Yazawa Nico _``¡BIEN, SI SEÑOR, VAS MUY BIEN!´´_ y ya me imaginaba por qué estás aquí pero prefería darte el gusto ya sabes hay que consentir de vez en cuando a la niña mimada que si no se nos cabrea _``¡ESO ES, SIGUE ASI NICO!´´_ y no me metí en hostelería por eso, me metí para que en un futuro pudiera meterte veneno en la comida sin que te dieras cuenta _``¡TOMA AHÍ LA HAS DADO EMPATE A 1!´´_ \- el pelinegro se sentía victorioso

Maki sonrió irónicamente

 _``Mierda, venga Nico prepárate´´_ se dijo mientras tragaba saliva

\- Si Nico-kun si hay palabras para definir al Gran Yazawa Nico – eso ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente – Enano, idiota, engreído, chulo, creído, fanfarrón, orgulloso, ególatra, arrogante, ¿sabes? podría estar un día entero así, pero no mereces tanto de mi tiempo – dijo con bastante indiferencia - además nunca probaría tu comida ni aunque te dieran tres estrellas Michelin antes preferiría comer la comida de gatos que la tuya aunque no creo que hubiera mucha diferencia – la pelirroja miro su reloj – tengo prisa y mi madre me está esperando, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo contigo – y se fue, dejando al pelinegro con la palabra en la boca

\- ¡Tch…! – soltó Nico derrotado, el creía que había empatado pero en realidad la pelirroja le había vuelto a golear

El pelinegro se dio un golpe con la mano en la frente _``venga olvídate de esa tsundere y ve a lo que hay que ir´´_ el de ojos carmín se acercó a recepción y pregunto por una doctora la recepcionista le indico donde le estaba esperando la doctora y el pelinegro se dirigió hacia allí corriendo, llego enseguida al despacho de la joven doctora de 26 años Morishima Nanaka y entro encontrándose con la doctora sentada y leyendo, se la veía muy preocupada.

\- Buenos días Yazawa-san – le recibió con una sonrisa

\- ¿Que pasa porque me has llamado? – pregunto muy preocupado el pelinegro y sin saludar

\- Siéntese Yazawa-san – le indico la doctora y este se sentó – hemos tenido problemas para cobrar la cuota mensual Yazawa-san – le dijo seria

Nico se tensó - ¿Qué clases de problemas?

\- El problema Yazawa-san es que no hay más fondos en esa cuenta que nos diste – le dijo la doctora con pena

El pelinegro se quedó blanco no contaba con eso el creía que tendría suficiente con lo que heredo de cuando murió su padre hace años pero se acordó de golpe que también estaba pagando la universidad, los gastos de la casa, los costes del hospital y por ultimo cuando tuvo que pagar la consecuencia de lo sucedido hace dos meses…

\- Entonces…que va a pasar… – dijo en un hilo triste de voz

\- Yazawa-san – suspiro la joven doctora – cuando se pasó el pago se cobró lo que había en la cuenta lo cual no fue suficiente para pagar la cuota mensual – Nico agacho la cabeza – pero yo puse el resto Yazawa-san

Nico levanto la cabeza para mirarla sorprendido - ¿Por qué lo hicistes?

\- Digamos que no te distes cuenta de lo que tenías guardado como es normal con lo que estás pasando y yo quise echarte un pequeño cable – se levantó del asiento la doctora Morishima, se dirigió dónde estaba Nico y se apoyó en la mesa enfrente del pelinegro – Mira Yazawa-san como sabrás esto es serio ahora mismo tienes este mes pero cuando llegue el siguiente tienes que pagarlo y si no puedes – suspiro la joven doctora – entonces habrá que trasladarla a un Hospital público y como sabrás no tienen los recursos que tenemos aquí además el traslado en su estado podría ser mortal, te digo esto Yazawa-san para saber que hacer el mes que viene – le miró cálida y fijamente

Nico la miro serio a los ojos - Lo voy a pagar, se va a quedar aquí y también te devolveré lo que has tenido que poner – la dijo con voz seria

\- ¿Estás seguro Yazawa-san? – Nico asintió – muy bien, entonces apuntare para que den la orden de pasárselo el siguiente mes

\- ¿Algo más doctora?

\- No, nada más - Nico se levantó y se encamino a salir de la oficina – espera Yazawa-san – el pelinegro se paró – tu solo céntrate en pagar la cuota del mes a mí no me tienes que devolver nada, aunque… – Nico la miro

\- Aunque – dijo frio

\- Me lo podrías devolver de otra manera – le miro la doctora – con que me llames por mi nombre me vale y si necesitas hablar con alguien tienes mi número Yazawa Nico – le dijo con una media sonrisa la doctora

\- Gracias por todo doctora pero un Yazawa no le debe a nadie además no necesito hablar con nadie – le dijo más frio que un cubo de hielo y salió de la oficina, la doctora se quedó en el mismo lugar y con una sonrisa en sus labios

El pelinegro salió de la oficina de la médica y se puso en camino hacia una habitación en concreto, mientras que pensaba _``Lo voy a pagar, haga lo que tenga que hacer lo voy a pagar aunque tenga que hacer algo que no me guste, aunque tenga que bajarme el orgullo y aunque acabe mal ¡VOY A PAGAR CADA MES QUE ESTES AQUÍ!´´_

Mientras en otra parte del Hospital.

Estaba una pelirroja cosiendo una brecha a una muchacha mientras que a la misma vez no paraba de pensar del porque estaba aquí Nico, por pensar en Nico no se dio cuenta que estaba apretando bastante el cosido a la pobre zagala hasta que la chica se quejo

\- Perdón – le dijo una desconcentrada pelirroja _``¡Maldito Nico!´´_ \- ¿Cómo has llegado a hacerte esto? – le pregunto Maki, normalmente a ella le da absolutamente igual la vida de los demás pero al ver a esta muchacha golpeada y con una enorme brecha en el brazo pues la pico la curiosidad y así de paso dejaba de pensar en el pelinegro para poder concentrarse en la muchacha

\- Por amor – dijo la chica decaída

 _``¿Para qué pregunto?´´_ suspiro Maki, ya no había marcha atrás – Ya y el amor te ha hecho esto – dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja, el tacto no era lo suyo

\- Más bien la novia de mi ex – dijo triste

\- ¿La novia de tu ex? ya veo ¿Qué has hecho para cabrearla? – lo dicho el tacto no va con ella

\- Empezó ella

\- Me he perdido, ¿podrías explicarte un poco? pero tampoco me cuentes tu vida entera – la dijo con tono tranquilo

\- Veras doctora, yo antes era fría y no me abría a nadie hasta que lo conocí a él, él era alegre, guapo, cálido vamos todo lo contrario a mí y yo pues me fui enamorando de el rápidamente pero era orgullosa y no quería admitirlo, cuando por fin mi orgullo se rindió fue cuando nos pusimos a salir, él siempre me decía que me amaba pero yo a él nunca pero eso él nunca me lo recrimino hasta que apareció ella y él se empezó a fijar en ella – agacho con tristeza la cabeza la muchacha - hasta que un día se hartó y me dejo por ella, yo fui a recriminarle pero él me dijo que ella le demostraba que lo amaba no como yo

Curiosamente Maki escuchaba atentamente mientras la curaba, la historia de la chica la estaba llamando la atención…por que será…

\- ¿Y porque has acabado así? – pregunto curiosa

\- Cada vez que le veía con esa me ponía mala hasta que me explotaron los celos, quizás si yo hubiera sido más honesta no estaría así y él no me hubiera dejado por otra

\- ¿Y no era mejor pagarlo con él? – pregunto con confianza Maki

\- No, le amo demasiado como para hacerle o decirle nada ¿tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar doctora?

Maki se rio irónicamente muy irónicamente ante la pregunta – Yo a él lo mato y a ella la torturo y después la mato – dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras terminaba de vendar a la muchacha – Muy bien pues esto ya está, ya puedes volver a tu casa – le dijo la pelirroja entregándola el alta médico – por cierto no te rindas con él, y-yo no lo haría – cogió una carpeta y se encamino hacia la puerta

\- Gracias doctora, por todo – Maki solo la respondió con un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza

Maki salió de esa habitación y se dirigió con un café en cada mano camino al despacho de su madre para avisarla de que ya había terminado de ayudarla en lo que la había pedido y que si no necesitaba nada mas de ella se iba para casa, mientras caminaba le dio por pensar en llamar a Nico y preguntarle si seguía aquí pero al final la pudo su orgullo y no lo hizo, prefirió seguir con su camino, cuando doblo la esquina visualizo a un conocido pelinegro andando firme hacia algún lado, se fijó atentamente y vio algo raro en él, Maki vio que Nico se sentó en un banquito que había en el pasillo entre medias de dos habitaciones y se acercó decidida a él.

El pelinegro estaba sentado e inclinado hacia delante y con la cabeza agachada, vio en el suelo una sombra lo que decía que alguien se había parado delante de él, Nico levanto el rostro y para su sorpresa vio a Maki ofreciéndole un vaso de café con la mano extendida hacia el

\- Ten – le dijo la pelirroja ofreciéndole uno de los dos vasos que llevaba – un sábado por la tarde en el hospital puede llegar a ser pesado – dijo con el tono de voz suave la de ojos morados, el pelinegro no dijo nada – tranquilo, no le he echado nada al café – dijo con una sonrisa cálida la pelirroja, el pelinegro acepto al fin el café

\- Gracias, Maki – la sonrió, volvió la máscara en el pelinegro

\- D-De na-nada, no te acostumbres – dijo colorada la pelirroja mientras se sentaba al lado del pelinegro

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los dos, no era incomodo pero tampoco agradable, Maki se puso a pensar en la conversación que tuvo con la última paciente del día de hoy y eso la hizo pensar, miro al pelinegro de reojo y algo en su interior se movió, su corazón iba bastante acelerado y su mente le decía que le pidiese perdón por lo sucedido el viernes, cogió coraje y se tragó un poco su orgullo, tenía que hacerlo.

\- Lo siento – dijo en un tono bastante suavecillo la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué? – el pelinegro ladeo un poco la cabeza para mirar a Maki, la vio sonrojada y removiendo su mechón

\- Que l-lo siento p-por lo de ayer – le dijo sonrojada y mirando hacia un lado

 _``A ver asimila Nico_ _,_ _asimila, ¿me está pidiendo perdón? Sí, es lo que he escuchado Nishikino Maki me está pidiendo perdón_ (la miro atentamente, estaba más roja que un tomate, miraba hacia otro lado menos a él y movía delicadamente su mechón) _¿po-porque se ve tan endemoniadamente linda ahora mismo? m-me entran ganas de abrazarla y de…de bes…¡QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!´´_

\- Es-Está bien, estas perdonada lo de ayer y lo de hoy también – la dedico una sonrisa

Maki le miro - No te he pedido perdón por lo de hoy eso te lo has buscado tu solo idiota – le hablo de nuevo con indiferencia

\- Si si, lo que digas pero creo que en el fondo no puedes evitar meterte conmigo porque te gusto y mucho, es muy normal ¿quién podría negarse a los encantos del irresistible gran chef Nico ni? ni yo mismo me puedo resistir – saco todo el orgullo que llevaba dentro

Maki miro al pelinegro y alzo una ceja en forma irónica - Claro Lo que tú digas Playboy – le contesto sarcásticamente, si hubiera sido en otro momento le hubiera lanzado el mejor dardo que tuviese pero ahora no quería pelear lo que quería era saber porque estaba aquí el pelinegro – Nico-kun ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El pelinegro se extrañó, primero le pide perdón sobre lo venenosa que fue ayer, luego no le lanza un dardo cuando le dice la verdad de lo irresistible que es y ahora le preguntaba por qué estaba aquí _``si no conociese a Maki apostaría que está preocupada por mí´´_ ante ese simple pensamiento se sonrojo un poco _``Maki preocupada por mí…´´_ lo volvió a pensar, le estaba gustando mucho esa idea

Nico le dio el ultimo sorbo que le quedaba al café y miro a la pelirroja con una sonrisa - Solo vine a una revisión médica nada más – la dijo despreocupado

Miro a Nico - Ya ¿Dónde están los resultados?

\- No los he cogido, no me gustan los papeles médicos y todas esas cosas – era un buen mentiroso, el pelinegro te podía mentir mirándote fijamente a los ojos – ¿No te has quedado con sed Maki? porque yo si – dijo evitando el tema, se fue a levantar pero la pelirroja se lo impidió

\- Espera, ya voy yo no vaya a ser que te pierdas y me llamen por megafonía diciendo que se ha perdido un niño – dijo burlonamente, sino le daba no era ella - ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Eh?

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y le miro impaciente - que quieres de beber

\- Oh, pues tráeme lo que me has dado antes, m-me ha gustado – eso ultimo iba con doble sentido, cosa que la pelirroja no pillo – pagas tu verdad – no era una pregunta

\- ¡Aaagg! eres imposible – y se fue la pelirroja camino a la máquina de cafés donde había varias enfermeras haciendo cola.

Nico se quedó observándola _``la bata la hace más madura´´_ el pelinegro ladeo la cabeza _``y le sienta bastante bien´´_ pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, se puso a darle vueltas a lo sucedido esta mañana en el parque con Nozomi, se empezó a poner sonrojado bastante sonrojado, miro hacia Maki y se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si en vez de haber sido Nozomi hubiera sido Maki ¿Se habría preocupado? ¿Habría hecho lo mismo que Nozomi? Y la pregunta que creía el más importante ¿Si lo hiciera Maki habría el sentido lo mismo que con la pelimorada?

 _``Primero creo que no se daría ni cuenta en eso Nozomi es más lista, Segundo Maki nunca haría algo como lo que hizo Nozomi y tercero no lo sé´´_

Miro hacia la pelirroja y vio que estaba cogiendo ya el segundo café _``pero puedo probarlo, estoy en un hospital me puede curar cualquier medico antes de que me mate Maki_ _,_ _pero podría intentar salir de dudas´´_

\- Ten, el mismo de antes – le entrego el vaso al pelinegro

Nico cogió el vaso - Gracias – la sonrió

Se volvió a sentar al lado de Nico - N-no te acostumbres – se puso sonrojada

\- Maki puedo pedirte un favor – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa, él sabía que se estaba jugando una leche y no precisamente la del café

\- Que quieres – dijo en el momento y mirándole con el rabillo del ojo mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida caliente

\- ¿Podrías darme un besito en el cuello? concretamente detrás de la oreja izquierda – la señalo donde – ¡Ah! bueno y mientras me abrazas claro – lo soltó con toda la naturalidad del mundo

Maki que en ese momento estaba bebiendo lo escupió todo ante semejante petición del pelinegro mientras se ponía sonrojada a más no poder

\- Menos mal que no había nadie delante que si no lo pones fino Maki - le dijo divertido ante la reacción de la pelirroja

\- ¡D-De quien te crees que es la culpa idiota! ¿co-como me puedes pedir eso? – dijo sonrojada mientras se limpiaba

\- Mía lo sé pero ahora dime – Nico saco una sonrisa muy misteriosa – Si o No Maki-chan

\- NO – fría y rotunda respuesta de la pelirroja

 _``Maldición, tendré que ir a por el segundo plan´´_ se dijo el pelinegro que pensó hasta 28 planes, por si acaso

\- Esta bien, me lo imaginaba – suspiro – pues nada se lo preguntare a otra chica seguramente aceptara con los ojos cerrados – fue a levantarse pero la de ojos morados le agarró del brazo

\- Espera…– estaba colorada y con la cabeza agachada

\- No me digas que me vas a decir que si con tal de que no me vaya a preguntar a otra chica – dijo en tono burlón – no sabía que Maki era celosa – le estaba gustando verla así

\- ¡Ca-Cállate no es eso! P-Por mi puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana – dijo desviando el rostro pero sin soltar el brazo del de ojos carmín – pe-pero ¿porque quieres qu-que haga eso?

\- ¿Eh? – vale, eso no se lo esperaba de hecho para eso no tenía un plan – emm bueno yo p-por… – se puso aún más nervioso, notaba la intensa mirada de la pelirroja, sentía que le estaba atravesando y tenía que pensar algo rápidamente si quería conseguir su meta.

…...

 **Mmm...¿Qué inventara esta vez Nico?... el martes empieza Anju ¿empezaran Tsubasa y Erena también el martes?... quiiieeen saaabeeee… que pensáis de la doctora es Buena o Mala, por cierto si queréis saber quién es la doctora poner en google Nanaka Morishima y ale ahí lo sabréis XD, bueno gente el próximo creo que si le meto caña lo tendré para el martes como muy tarde, me despido ya, saludos y que tengáis buenos días, tardes o noches.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Muy buenas gente aquí os dejo con el capítulo 5 recién terminadito ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

… **.**

\- ¿Eh? – vale, eso no se lo esperaba de hecho para eso no tenía un plan – emm bueno yo p-por… – se puso aún más nervioso, notaba la intensa mirada de la pelirroja, sentía que le estaba atravesando y tenía que pensar algo rápidamente si quería conseguir su meta.

\- ¿Por? – pregunto impaciente, si iba a hacer algo tan vergonzoso por lo menos quería saber el porqué.

\- Por que…. – la miro, al verla vio lo sonrojada que estaba y se le formo una sonrisa traviesa al pelinegro _``lo tengo´´_ ya había dado con la respuesta – dicen que un beso en el cuello es romántico, tierno y el punto débil de muchos chicos y quería probar contigo si eso era cierto – se puso sonrojo al decirlo pero sonó convincente

Él quería conseguir esto sí o sí, se quedó bastante confundido con Nozomi pero el admitía para sus adentros que Maki le volvía loco en varios sentidos pero también le encantaba lo atrevida que era Nozomi y como hacia la pelipurpura para sacarle los colores con pocas palabras, pero Maki era mucha Maki, por eso pensó que si repetía lo de esta mañana pero con la pelirroja saldría de dudas, aunque claro no era lo mismo, Nozomi se le echó encima sin esperárselo y el aquí se lo estaba proponiendo a la de ojos morados.

\- … - se quedó sonrojada y sin palabras la pelirroja ¿cómo demonios iba a responder a eso?

\- Entiendo que no quieras – dijo algo decepcionado el de ojos carmín

Maki soltó el brazo del pelinegro y cogió su mechón - Es-Esta bien pe-pero es solo un be-beso en el cuello y porque me lo has pedido, n-no pienses nada raro – le dijo sonrojada

 _``¡Sí!´´_ pensó victorioso el pelinegro - Bien, en ese caso ven – Nico se levantó, cogió de la mano a Maki y la arrastro hasta una habitación vacía

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Nico-kun? – le pregunto con algo de desconfianza

\- Es obvio, para estar a solas – dijo con una sonrisa pero se puso colorado Nico al ver a Maki nerviosa, moviendo su mechón y más roja que su cabello, estaba claro que había malentendido esa pequeña frase – es de-decir, que había mucha gente ahí afuera y me daba vergüenza – dijo nervioso _``¿qué me está pasando?´´_

\- ¿Que a ti te daba vergüenza? – Sonó cabreada – ¡Perdona pero soy yo la que te tiene que dar el beso! – le dijo desafiante

\- Bueno mira con más razón, ahora no hay nadie

Maki miro la habitación y efectivamente no había nadie, estaba sola con Nico - ... – no dijo nada, estaba demasiado nerviosa

\- ¡Vas a hacerlo o no Maki! – dijo impaciente el pelinegro

\- T-tu eres el chico – le dijo apartando la mirada – te-tendrías que empezar tu

El pelinegro suspiro _``tsundere y tímida, lo que digo esta chica lo tiene todo´´_ \- A ver, haz lo que te diga vale – la pelirroja asintió – ro-rodea con tus brazos m-mi cuello – dijo más nervioso

La pelirroja le sonrió con maldad – ¿acaso quieres que te ahorque Nico-kun? – dijo con picardía la pelirroja mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Nico

\- ¿Po-porque harías eso?

\- Es lo que se me ha venido a la mente cuando me has dicho eso – le dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

\- Me das miedo – no dijo ninguna mentira

\- Lo sé… – dijo Maki en un susurro y perdiéndose en la cercanía de los ojos rojos de Nico

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio observando a Maki, estaba nerviosa y roja, le pareció adorable, notaba las suaves manos de Maki agarrarle de la nuca y el corazón del pelinegro empezó a bombear demasiado rápido, a pesar de la cercanía en la que estaban a Nico le pareció poca y se decidió agarrar a la pelirroja por la cintura y de un movimiento la acerco a él haciendo que la pelirroja chocara con su cuerpo, ahora si la notaba

\- ¿Qu-que haces? – pregunto sorprendida, no se esperaba esa acción y lo peor era que la estaba gustando estar tan cerca de el

Nico seguía sin decir palabra solo observaba en primer plano los hermosos ojos morados que tenía tan cerca de él _``N-No tengo ya dudas m-me gusta Maki al igual que Nozomi pero… ¿Qué es esta sensación con ella?´´_ se preguntó Nico al notar como su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho con solo mirarla y apretó más el agarre en la cintura de Maki, el pelinegro se olvidó totalmente de lo que le pidió a Maki.

Maki notaba las manos de Nico en su cintura y también como la iba agarrando más fuerte el pelinegro, su corazón empezó acelerarse con el simple toque de Nico, a la pelirroja le vino a la mente las palabras de Eli _``Con el orgullo no se conquista a nadie más bien todo lo contrario… se pierde ´´_ Maki estaba empezando a entender esas palabras de la rubia y se aferró aún más al cuello del pelinegro _``Como no me he dado cuenta antes de que me gusta Nico-kun… y me gusta… mucho…´´_ se dijo mentalmente, Maki quito una mano del cuello, lo llevo al rostro de Nico y empezó acariciar la mejilla de Nico con su pulgar _``Eli-chan tiene razón… ahora que me he dado cuenta no voy a dejar que me pase como a esa chica… v-voy a dejar mi orgullo de lado´´_ lo dijo decidida no quería apartarse de el ni dejar de tocarlo, quería seguir así pegadita a él, la pelirroja se olvidó totalmente de lo que Nico la pidió

Después de observarse los dos un rato interminable, Nico al fin accedió a mover pieza la iba a besar, cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente pero decidido a sus labios Maki también cerró los ojos, la distancia entre los dos era ya apenas un suspiro, Nico iba acabar por fin con la cercanía pero recordó unas palabras de la pelirroja en el último momento _``eres el último en este planeta en quien pensaría´´_ Nico quito sus manos de la cintura de Maki y agacho la cabeza ¿De qué iba a servir besarla si luego la pelirroja le golpearía con algún dardo? O pero aun, que le repitiese las palabras del viernes…

\- Nico… - susurro la pelirroja anhelando la cercanía del pelinegro

\- Lo siento Maki….. – dijo en un hilo triste de voz y con la cabeza agachada

Se había dado cuenta antes de que Maki al igual que Nozomi le gustaba pero para el solo había una diferencia entre esas dos, con Nozomi él era una diversión para ella y con Maki directamente él era invisible para sus ojos y eso le dolio, le dolio mucho, Nico se apartó lo más que pudo de Maki él había venido al hospital para dos cosas y esto no estaba en sus planes.

\- Maki vamos a olvidar lo que casi pasa aquí vale, no sé en qué estaba pensado – se armó de mucho valor para poder decir eso, él no quería olvidar el casi beso con ella ¿Pero de que serviría? Además no tenía tiempo para pensar en una chica aunque en su caso dos, tenía que buscar la manera de seguir pagando la cuota mensual del hospital eso era lo más importante y lo único a lo que se iba a dedicar y no a perder el tiempo con dos chicas que no le tomaban en serio – me tengo que ir, adiós Maki – se despidió frio de la pelirroja y se fue camino hacia una habitación

Maki se quedó observando con media sonrisa la puerta por donde había salido Nico - ¿Qu-Que ha pasado hace un momento? – se preguntó sonrojada y suspiro – cre-creo que el lunes hablare con él y le preguntare sobre lo de hoy y de paso intentare averiguar s-si le gusta alguien para saber s-si tengo oportunidad con ese idiota – mientras pensaba como camelar al pelinegro y como también empezar a bajarse su orgullo le estaba enviando un mensaje a su madre diciéndola que había acabado de ayudarla y se iba a ir para casa y eso hizo bajo al garaje cogió su coche y se fue a su casa a terminar la melodía de la canción.

Nico estaba parado enfrente de una puerta con la mano en el mango, siempre que venía le pasaba lo mismo le costaba un mundo entrar, al fin se decidió y entro, cerró la puerta y se acercó lentamente hasta la cama donde había una mujer con el pelo negro que rondaba los 40 años entubada y dormida, esa era la sensación que daba que estaba dormida pero en realidad la mujer estaba en coma, Nico cogió la mano de la mujer y de sus ojos rojos empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas por si solas.

\- Mama… – dijo acongojado – …te he fallado mama… – decía mientras se le empezaba a nublar de agua la vista por las lágrimas – …y te voy a seguir fallando… – agacho la cabeza – sabes mama, tienes un mes más aquí y gracias a una doctora – acaricio con ternura la mano de su madre – pero el mes que viene si no he conseguido el dinero te trasladarían a un hospital público… eso…eso sería mortal para ti… y yo…yo no quiero eso mama – dijo ahogándose en llanto – …sé que nos has inculcado valores y que siempre nos decías que nos mantuviéramos en lo legal que eso era lo que nos mantendría a salvo… – Nico puso su otra mano en la mejilla de su madre – lo siento mama….. – acaricio la mejilla de su madre – pero lo legal no va a pagar esto y lo legal tampoco os mantuvo a salvo… – se limpió las lágrimas – lo siento mama pero voy a pagar el tiempo que estés aquí aunque tenga que ir por lo ilegal o aunque tenga que bajarme el orgullo y la dignidad…. – Nico se levantó – pero te vas a quedar aquí…. – se acercó más a su madre – y sé que me perdonaras – se inclinó para darla un beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Te quiero mama – miro por última vez a su madre y salió de la habitación.

Nico cogió su moto y se puso a conducir camino a los barrios bajos en busca de algo que le pudiese proporcionar ganar dinero rápido, después de dar vueltas durante horas algo llamo la atención del pelinegro, era un grupito de chicos apostando por algo, Nico aparco la moto, bajo y se dirigió hacia allí

\- ¿A qué apostáis? – pregunto curioso

\- Al ganador del siguiente combate

\- ¿Del siguiente combate? – se acercó más a los chicos

\- Si, es un combate por cada dos días, si apuestas bien te puedes llevar un buen pellizco pero tienes que estar seguro porque si apuestas mal pierdes todo lo apostado

\- Eso vosotros ¿pero el que lucha? – Nico empezaba a tener demasiada curiosidad

\- Los que luchan tienen una especie de contrato, si ganan reciben un dinero por la victoria y depende también de la dificultad del combate, sería más o menos dinero pero si pierden aparte de la paliza que se llevan ya no podrían volver a luchar - dijo uno de los chicos que parecía saber de lo que hablaba

\- ¿Quiénes los pagan? - pregunto el pelinegro con intriga

\- No lo sabemos – dijo otro chico

Nico se puso a pensar - Ya veo…. Y si por ejemplo yo me apuntase y ganase tres combates ¿podría dejarlo ahí?

\- No, una vez que te apuntas solo puedes dejarlo cuando pierdas y cuantos más combates ganes más rivales duros te ponen

\- Mmmm, vale y si por ejemplo gano tres y pierdo el siguiente ¿qué pasaría con el dinero que habría ganado? – le estaba empezando a rondar por la mente el participar

\- Eso te lo quedarías, no pierdes lo ganado – le dijo el mismo chico, sin duda este chaval sabia del tema

\- ¿Cuánto se podría ganar si tienes suerte con los contrincantes? – pregunto decidido Nico, eso era lo que más le interesaba

\- La primera victoria para un principiante lo pagan a 200 yenes pero te repito depende de quién tengas delante, si tienes a alguien que te supera en musculo y estatura el dinero asciende a 400 yenes la primera victoria, la segunda victoria la pagan a 500 yenes y si el contrincante es más grande que tu seria unos 800 yenes y va subiendo según vayas ganando

\- Eso es bastante dinero…. – dijo bajito Nico, la cuota del hospital Nishikino mas los tratamientos de su madre era un total de 2.100 yenes al mes eso sin sumarle los gastos de la casa y la universidad, es decir el pelinegro tenía que hacer algo tarde o temprano y ahora mismo tenía una oportunidad de oro delante de sus ojos – ¿tú has participado en esto? porque se ve que entiendes – le pregunto Nico con confianza, el chico cogió del brazo al pelinegro y lo alejo de los demás chavales para poder hablar con él a solas

\- Sí, he participado y llegue a ganar hasta cuatro combates pero no pude con mas

\- ¿Cuánto llegaste a ganar con cuatro combates?

\- Aproximadamente unos 2.200 yenes, una barbaridad verdad y eso que me enfrente contra chicos de mi condición física que si no, hubiera llegado a los 3.000 yenes para arriba, casi nada

\- Si…. – no era suficiente para Nico, pero mejor eso que nada – ¿Por qué sigues aquí si ganaste ese dinero?

\- Gaste la mitad para poder curarme de las heridas que me dejo el que me gano

\- Dijiste que si perdías no podrías volver ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – dijo confuso el pelinegro

\- No puedes volver para pelear pero si puedes volver para apostar

\- Ya veo, ¿Y sabes dónde podría apuntarme? – pregunto serio, lo había decidido, lo iba a intentar aunque todavía tenía que buscar otra alternativa más por si acaso no le salía bien pero eso sería después de apuntarse

\- No te lo aconsejo

\- ¿Porque? – eso le molesto

\- Mira chico, ahí dentro te corrompes llegas a querer más, siempre más, llegas a un punto que no puedes dejar de luchar y ni notas los golpes lo único que quieres es ganar dinero y aumentar tus rachas de victoria nada más, no piensas en nada mas, créeme chico yo he perdido todo lo que tenía por culpa de esto….. y ¿sabes que esto no es legal verdad?

\- Lo legal ya no me importa – dijo tajante – tu habrás perdido mucho pero yo no tengo nada absolutamente nada que perder – esas palabras salieron de sus labios muy frías – dime ¿Cómo se gana y Cuáles son las normas?

\- Se gana dejando inconsciente al rival y no hay normas puedes pelear como sepas e incluso puedes llegar a ser ruin y traicionero pero te aviso yo cuando perdí pensé que me estaba muriendo de los dolores que tenía, por eso chico piénsatelo muy bien antes de apuntarte – le dijo el chaval intentando hacer de cambiar de opinión al pelinegro

\- ¿Dónde debería apuntarme? - pregunto muy decidido, no se molestó en escuchar los avisos del muchacho

El chico suspiro, se dio cuenta que el pelinegro que tenía delante era más terco que una mula, saco de su bolsillo una libreta y le apunto la dirección donde debía de ir para apuntarse

\- Cuando vayas y entres enseguida sabrás con quien hablar – le dijo entregándole el papel – que tengas suerte chico – volvió el chaval con su grupito

Nico se quedó observando el papel mientras andaba hacia su moto, _``bien, ahora solo me falta el segundo comodín, no creo que sea tan difícil encontrar algo más por este sitio´´_ se dijo mentalmente, a Nico le dio por mirar la hora _``la 1:40 de la madrugada…. Bueno, nadie me espera en casa…..´´_ se dijo mientras se montaba en la moto

Mientras a la misma hora.

Una chica de ojos verdes, pelo corto y castaña entraba por la puerta del departamento Yazawa con maletas en la mano

 _``La 1:42 de la mañana creo que me he entretenido demasiado en casa de Erena seguramente estarán todos dormidos, intentare hacer el menor ruido posible y de paso les escribiré una nota para que no se asusten cuando se despierten´´_

Se le formo una amplia sonrisa en los labios al entrar en la casa, ya estaba de vuelta, por fin estaba en casa otra vez, estaba contenta con la vuelta pero sobre todo con poder volver a ver a su única familia, la castaña había estado fuera seis meses y medio ella se había ido a Alemania junto a dos amigas suya Yuuki Anju y Toudou Erena pero ahora había vuelto y ya no tenía planeado irse más, quería disfrutar de su familia y de paso presentarle a su primo Nico a sus dos mejores amigas ella estaba convencida de que iban a congeniar muy bien, termino de entrar a la casa

 _``Mejor voy a dejar las maletas aquí en la entrada para que sepan que estoy de vuelta, va a ser mejor que una nota´´_

Dejo las maletas en la entrada y de ahí se dispuso a irse a su habitación, a Tsubasa le pareció raro ver las puertas de todos los dormitorios abierta con las misma hecho un vistazo a la primera habitación que era la de Cocoa y Cotaro…. Estaba vacía, se fue a la siguiente la habitación de Cocoro….. También estaba vacía

\- Pero qué… - dijo bajito, esto la estaba empezando a preocupar

Se fue a la habitación de su tía y para variar también estaba vacía, ya por último se fue a la de Nico

\- Nada, no hay nadie… ¿dónde estarán? – estaba preocupada, decidió sentarse en el salón a esperar a que amaneciera, si al medio día no aparecía nadie llamaría a la policía – espero que todos estén bien…

Mientras en los barrios bajos.

Estaba un pelinegro delante de una especie de almacén abandonado

\- Este es el lugar que me indico aquel chico

Se decidió a entrar, cuando entro vio mucha gente apostando mientras que dos personas se estaban pegando

\- Sin dudas este es el lugar a ver ahora con quien tengo que hablar – Nico se puso a observar el lugar, hasta que consiguió divisar a un hombre que parecía tener unos 26 años e iba muy bien vestido y llevaba con él una carpeta negra en la mano, no había duda era el que más destacaba en ese lugar, el pelinegro se acercó – Hola, emm quisiera participar en esto ¿con quién debería de hablar? – le pregunto al hombre

\- Conmigo

\- ¡Oh! vale pues que debo de hacer para poder participar

\- Primero ser mayor de edad y segundo firmar unos documentos después todo lo demás es problema tuyo

\- Bien, pues donde tengo que firmar – dijo de inmediato Nico

\- Dame tu D.N.I

\- ¿Porque? – dijo con desconfianza

\- Para certificar que eres mayor de edad

\- Soy mayor de edad acaso no lo ves Imbécil

\- NO, dame el D.N.I o no te creeré

\- ¡Aaagg, está bien toma! – se lo entrego de mala gana, después de revisarlo el hombre se lo devolvió

El hombre saco de la carpeta un documento y se lo entrego al pelinegro – firma aquí – le indico donde, Nico firmo sin ni siquiera leerlo – el lunes a las 18:20 tendrás el primer combate, si ganas el próximo seria el miércoles y así cada dos días si ganas aunque yo no te veo futuro

\- ¡Tch! Tu que sabrás – le dijo molesto Nico

\- Han pasado muchos como tu chico y adivina que – se calló el hombre

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todos acabaron igual, no duraron ni un asalto

\- Yo no soy como los demás – se molestó aún más Nico

\- Eso ya lo veremos el lunes – se burló el hombre

\- ….idiota… - susurro el pelinegro

Nico le dio la espalda al hombre y se dispuso a irse para su casa ya mañana domingo buscaría la segunda opción.

\- Espera chico – Nico se paró ante la voz del hombre - te veo muy seguro de que vas a ganar el lunes sin ni siquiera saber tu contrincante y eso me gusta – sonrió misteriosamente el hombre - vamos a hacer una cosa si ganas el lunes y me demuestras que eres distinto a los demás chicos que han pasado por aquí te tendré en cuenta

\- Y a mí que me importa si tú me tienes en cuenta o no – dijo Nico

\- Necesitas el dinero ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? – le dijo defensivamente

\- Porque solo un idiota se apuntaría a esto por gusto, está claro que lo necesitas

\- Ya ¿Qué gano yo si tú me tienes en cuenta? – le miro desafiante

\- Futuros trabajos en donde yo pudiera necesitar a un chico que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por un buen pellizquito de dinero pero claro primero tendrías que ganar el lunes y después demostrarme el miércoles la resistencia que tendrías eso si te mantienes en pie claro – dicho eso el hombre se fue con una sonrisa

\- Maldito… – Nico apretó fuertemente los puños no le gustaba ni un pelo ese tío pero tenía que admitir que la segunda opción la tenía ese hombre, si él le demostraba lo que quería ver ese tío podría hacerle ganar más dinero y eso era lo que el necesitaba

 _``¿Qué me podría llegar a pedir un hombre que maneja los hilos de peleas ilegales? Nada bueno seguro, bueno da igual sea lo que sea lo aceptare, necesito el dinero y además… ya nada peor me puede pasar….´´_ Con ese pensamiento Nico salió de ese lugar y se fue camino hacia su casa.

Eran las 4:10 de la mañana cuando al fin llego Nico a su casa, hizo lo de siempre aparco la moto y se paró unos segundos en la puerta, cogió aire y abrió la puerta lo cual le pareció extraño al ver que la puerta no tenía la llave echada _``juraría que le eche la llave´´_ pensó Nico mientras entraba

\- Ya estoy en casa… – dijo apagado, aunque sabía que no iba a tener respuesta siempre lo decía

\- ¡Niiicoooo-kuuuun! – dijo una chica castaña mientras se abalanzaba encima de Nico

Los dos cayeron al suelo de tal placaje que le hizo Tsubasa para abrazarle, Nico fue el que se llevó la peor parte él se estrelló contra el suelo mientras que tenía a Tsubasa encima de él abrazándole fuertemente, la de ojos oliva estaba muy preocupada tanto que nada más que visualizo a su primo entrar por la puerta no se lo pensó dos veces y se le tiro como si fuera una piscina.

\- Tsu…..¿Tsubasa?... – Nico estaba en shock - ere….¿eres tú?... – no se lo podía creer, le habían recibido en casa… y de qué manera

\- No, soy el espíritu santo Nico - le dijo vacilona mientras seguía aferrada al pelinegro

\- ….. – se quedó callado mientras la abrazaba

\- ¡Claro que soy yo tonto! – le dio un golpecito en el brazo a Nico – venga anda, vamos a levantarnos que tienes muy poco equilibrio – le dijo mientras se estaba levantando

\- Me has hecho un placaje… - susurro - ¿Qué equilibrio creías que iba a tener si no me lo esperaba? Bruta – la dijo algo molesto pero en el fondo estaba contento

\- La culpa es tuya Nico, me has tenido muy preocupada desde que he llegado que por cierto… - miro hacia atrás del pelinegro esperando ver a alguien más - ¿Dónde están los demás? – le pregunto sorprendida al verle solo

\- …. – Nico la aparto la mirada – ¿No te ibas a quedar a estudiar medicina allí en Alemania? – la cambio de tema

\- No, al final me lo pensé y decidí que sería unas vacaciones – le dedico una sonrisa tierna

\- ¿Por qué? Era una buena oportunidad

\- Porque no podía estar tanto tiempo alejada de mi familia, os eché demasiado en falta y eso que paso solo seis meses imagínate 6 años de carrera, en fin ya estoy de vuelta y no pienso volverme a ir – se volvió a abrazar a su primo, esta vez no cayeron al suelo

\- Entonces…. Te… ¿te quedas? – Aún no se lo creía – es decir ¿aquí?

Tsubasa levanto una ceja – Si Nico me quedo y aquí en nuestra casa ¿Dónde sino? – la castaña se quedó mirando al pelinegro – Nico

\- ¿Mmm? – apenas articulo palabra

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto cálidamente

\- ¿Eh? – Nico no sabía muy bien como contestar a eso

\- ¿Dónde está Cocoro, Cocoa, Cotaro y la tía? ¿Qué hacías tan tarde fuera? ¿Y qué narices te pasa? – le pregunto muy preocupada

\- Mejor hablamos mañana ¿vale? ahora estoy muy cansado… - dijo Nico que más que a cansancio sonó a suplica

La castaña le jalo fuerte del brazo al pelinegro – ¡NO! – fue tajante – me vas a responder a todas las preguntas una por una así que vas a ir al salón te vas a sentar y me vas a contestar a todo, vale primo – se lo dijo en un tono entre cariñosa y sádica

\- Wow…va-vale…. – no se atrevió Nico a rechistarla, la hizo caso y se fue al salón a sentarse

Tsubasa le siguió y se sentó enfrente de él, se hizo el silencio entre los dos, la castaña no dejaba de mirar a su primo que estaba con la cabeza agachada y…. ¿triste? Tenía el pelinegro las manos entrelazadas y apoyadas encima de la mesa

 _``¿Qué le pasa a Nico? este no se mueve hasta que me diga que es lo que le pasa y sobre todo donde están los demás, Vamos como me llamo Kira Yazawa Tsubasa que me lo va a decir´´_ lo tenía clarísimo la castaña se olía algo y lo iba a descubrir, a Nico nadie le ganaba en orgullo y ego pero a Tsubasa no la ganaban en cabezonería

\- Pues nada, ya que no dices palabra empiezo yo – las palabras de Tsubasa sonaban a molestia – empecemos por lo más fácil ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada no me pasa nada – contesto rápido

\- Claro… - no se lo trago – ¿Qué hacías hasta tan tarde fuera y con el móvil apagado? ¡Si vas a estar fuera hasta tan tarde no apagues el maldito móvil! ¿Qué pasa si te llega a pasar algo? – estaba muy enojada y a la vez también estaba preocupada

\- Estaba dando una vuelta y se me fue la hora nada más – volvió a contestar rápido, parecía que tenía un guion bajo el brazo

\- ¿Estabas dando una vuelta hasta las 4:10 de la mañana? – pregunto sarcásticamente

\- Si, ya te he dicho se me echo el tiempo encima, salí porque estaba aburrido y cuando me di cuenta era esta hora no hay nada más Tsubasa

\- Ya claro… - tampoco se lo trago – vale ¿Dónde está Cocoro, Cocoa, Cotaro y la tía? – Tsubasa se levantó y se sentó al lado de Nico

\- Es…están…están…. – agacho aún más la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula, no podía, todavía Nico no estaba preparado para hablarlo, sabía que Tsubasa debía saberlo pero él no se veía capaz de hablarlo y menos sabiendo que también sufriría casi lo mismo que él y no quería verla así y ahora que se iba a quedar en Japón menos, era lo único que le quedaba y no quería hacerla llorar pero tarde o temprano se lo tenía que decir era algo que no podía ocultar – están de vacaciones todavía…. – prefirió intentar ocultárselo el máximo de tiempo que podría o al menos hasta que arreglase el asunto del hospital

\- ¿De vacaciones? Pero si ha empezado ya las clases – no le convenció la respuesta a Tsubasa, era demasiado lista

\- No, se ha retrasado este trimestre

\- Ya veo….. – Tsubasa puso cariñosamente una mano en la espalada de Nico – podrías…. – se quedó callada

\- Ahora que Tsubasa – dijo cansado

\- ¿Podrías dejar de mentirme de una vez? – pregunto ladeando su cabeza para poder mirar a Nico

\- No te estoy mintiendo y ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir ya son las 5 de la mañana y estoy cansado, buenas noches prima – se fue a levantar para irse a su dormitorio pero la mano que tenía puesta Tsubasa en su espalda le retuvo

\- Mañana es domingo o mejor dicho HOY es domingo lo que significa que no vamos a ningún lado así que no te vas a ir a dormir hasta que me digas que narices está pasando y que me estas ocultando – le dijo muy seria la castaña mientras no apartaba la vista del pelinegro cosa que este no la había mirado desde que había llegado

\- nada…. – dijo en un susurro – no hay nada…. – seguía hablando bajito

\- Nico por…

\- ¡Basta Tsubasa te digo que no pasa nada y así es vale así que déjalo ya! – la interrumpió Nico bastante molesto

\- No Nico, no lo dejo sabes por qué – no le quitaba la vista de encima – porque ni siquiera me lo dices a la cara y eso es porque hay algo que pasa y no puedes decirme porque no te atreves, te repito Nico estoy aquí y somos primos… no, no somos primos… somos hermanos tu dolor es mi dolor, si tú te cortas yo sangro y si tu lloras yo te consuelo – se acercó más al pelinegro – por favor Nico dime que sucede….por favor… - le puso la mano en el cuello y le acaricio suave mientras le miraba cálidamente

\- ….Tsubasa… - Nico al fin la miro pero no como Tsubasa quería tenía los ojos tristes y culpables

\- Di-Dime

…..

 **Bueeno pues aquí acaba el quinto capítulo que por cierto curioso lunes me llevara 2 capítulos el dichoso día, bueno y Tsubasa al fin aparece ahora ya solo queda Erena (** a lo mejor la meto el dichoso lunes ya que estoy jajajajaja **) bueno gente tengo que admitir que este capítulo me ha costado un poquito iba a hacerlo un poco más largo pero luego he dicho (** Naaaaa mejor les dejo con la cosa XD **), el próximo capítulo es decir el 6 (** que obvia soy **) será domingo y por supuesto va sobre nuestro Nico y ya el 7 empieza el lunes (** Yuuuhuuuuu **) y también quería deciros que el Fic va ir al día a día de los chicos y chicas vale, es decir que cada capítulo es un día aunque últimamente me lleva dos capítulos un día… en fin lo que iba diciendo el día a día de m's y ale pues dicho queda todo me despido ya, nos vemos el próximo domingo saludos a todos y muchísimas gracias a todos por estar aquí de vuelta conmigo.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Muy buenas gente os traigo recién salidico del horno el capítulo 6 jajaja ale niños y niñas que lo disfrutéis ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

… **.**

\- ….Tsubasa… - Nico al fin la miro pero no como Tsubasa quería tenía los ojos tristes y culpables

\- Di-Dime

\- …No puedo… - la miro acongojado y con las lágrimas a punto de salir – no… no puedo más Tsubasa – se soltó a llorar Nico – …hace dos meses… - Nico miro con lágrimas hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones – hubo un accidente… - se llevó las dos manos a la cara y se tapó los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Tsubasa se mantenía callada, quería consolarle pero si hablaba ahora que por fin parecía que se había arrancado a hablar el pelinegro podría estropearlo y eso ella no quería, quería ayudarle, consolarle, animarle y sobre todo quería ver al Gran Yazawa Nico ser el pero para eso tenía que hacer que sacara lo que sea que le pasase aunque fuera demasiado doloroso.

\- Hubo un accidente de coche… dentro estaban Cocoro, Cocoa, Cotaro y Mama conducía….. – se quitó las manos de la cara y las puso de nuevo encima de la mesa y mientras seguía llorando miro a Tsubasa – eso no tenía que haber sido así… tenía que haber conducido yo y no mama… - sonó culpable

Tsubasa volvió a agarrar las manos de Nico – ¿Tu dónde estabas? – pregunto con voz dulce

\- Yo… yo estaba aquí en casa, tenía que preparar una actuación que iba a tener mi grupo y yo era el centro – apretó con fuerza los puños – mama me llamo para que fuera a buscarlos porque ella estaba agotada y no se veía con fuerzas para conducir…. – aparto la mirada – y-yo la dije que no podía y que además el camino de vuelta a casa era corto así que no sería un gran esfuerzo y que cuando volviera a casa ya me encargaría yo de la cena y todo lo demás para que ella pudiera descansar pero en ese momento no podía ir a buscarles y la dije que hiciera ese pequeño esfuerzo ya que por muy cansada que estuviera podía conducir ese pequeño tramo y que mientras condujese con cuidado no iba a pasar nada….. – empezó a llora otra vez – Tsubasa yo….. – la miro con los ojos empapados en lágrimas – me equivoque Tsubasa – la dijo derrumbándose de nuevo

Tsubasa se aguantó las enormes ganas que tenia de consolarlo y de decirle que parara que no hacía falta que siguiera ahora y que podrían continuar más tarde pero había algo que la estaba diciendo que no, que no le interrumpiese – ¿qu-que más paso? – pregunto la castaña con voz temerosa y con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos verdes

\- … - no hubo contestación del pelinegro ya que no paraba de llorar

\- Nico... tienes… tienes que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y terminar de contármelo – le dijo muy tierna mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Nico como intento de consolación

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Nico decidió seguir - Mama decidió coger otro camino más corto pero lleno de curvas y…y… - se calló unos segundos el pelinegro, tenía que coger aire y fuerzas para poder terminar de contarle todo a Tsubasa, después de unos largos segundos consiguió como pudo reunir fuerzas y así empezar a volver a contar – ….y a mama la pudo el cansancio…se…se desvió un poco del carril y… en ese mismo momento había…había un camión que iba a mucha velocidad – no paraba de salirle las lágrimas – el camión colisiono con el coche de mama y lo saco de la carretera dando vueltas de campana….

\- Que paso con los primos y la tía – dijo Tsubasa con la voz llorosa

\- …. – se derrumbó otra vez Nico, ya era incontable las veces que Nico se había derrumbado desde hace dos meses pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez era delante de Tsubasa y contando lo sucedido lo cual desde que paso nunca había hablado

\- No….no Nico no…. – dijo entre lágrimas Tsubasa al ver la reacción de Nico – no puede ser… por favor dime que no… - dijo Tsubasa mientras movía entre llantos el brazo de Nico y este no decía nada ya que entendía la reacción de Tsubasa, a él le paso lo mismo pero con un policía

\- Cocoro, Cocoa y Cotaro murieron…... me dijeron que fue en el acto…. que no sufrieron….y mama… - miro con llanto a Tsubasa – mama está en estado grave y en un coma profundo…

Tsubasa apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Nico y se derrumbó a llorar desconsoladamente, Nico la miro y al ver a su prima tan derrumbada siendo lo fuerte que era ella cogió fuerzas de sí mismo y se secó las lágrimas, se dio la vuelta y la abrazo – Shhh tranquila… - la dijo suave mientras la acariciaba la espalda, si fuera por Nico se hubiera dedicado a llorar todo el día pero al mirar a su prima y verla tan derrumbada vio que así no la ayudaba y prefirió aguantarse todas las ganas de desahogarse otra vez, aunque solo había pasado dos meses de lo sucedido se dio cuenta que aunque doliera y muchísimo tenía que seguir, tenía que mirar para adelante pero sobre todo tenía que trasmitir fuerza, tranquilidad, seguridad y felicidad a su prima que era junto a su madre lo único que le quedaba, Nico sabía que llorando no iba a conseguir devolver a sus hermanos a la vida ni que su madre se despertara del coma pero no podía evitarlo porque cada vez que estaba en la casa lo recordaba y lo único que quería era irse con ellos pero eso ahora había cambiado había vuelto Tsubasa y el ya no estaba solo, la castaña ahogada en llanto se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del pelinegro buscando el consuelo y este la abrazo más fuerte _``Tengo que ser fuerte por Tsubasa y por mama, tengo que cuidarlas… tengo que enmendar mi error…´´_ se decidió Nico mientras abrazaba a la castaña _``Voy a enterrar al actual Yazawa Nico porque si sigo siendo como soy…´´_ miro a la castaña _``Si sigo siendo como soy no podre protegerla y cuidarla y no podré hacer lo que tengo que hacer para pagar todo pero sobre todo el hospital´´_ enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Tsubasa y la acaricio cariñosamente _``Tengo que hacerlo, aquí y ahora muere el Gran Yazawa Nico y nace otro´´_ Nico cerro fuertemente los ojos y le dio un beso cariñoso en la cabeza de su desconsolada prima.

Se quedaron llorando y abrazados en silencio durante varias horas hasta que se calmaron y ahí el pelinegro se decidió hablar

Nico se separó despacio de Tsubasa - lo siento… - la dijo en un tono bajito mientras que con su mano secaba las lágrimas de su prima

\- porque lo sientes – le respondió con la voz apagada

\- Porque fue culpa mía, yo tenía que haber ido y haberles traído y no quedarme aquí a preparar la estúpida actuación

La castaña cogió la mano de Nico y la aparto con cuidado de su mejilla – No, no fue culpa tuya – dijo todavía acongojada – lo que paso no fue culpa de nadie era algo que tenía que pasar ya fuera con la tía cansada o conduciendo tú, Nico en la carretera nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar – la castaña puso sus manos en las mejillas del pelinegro – no te culpes de algo que no debes, solo cúlpate de no haberme llamado – eso último se lo dijo en forma de reproche – son ya las 9:15 de la mañana del domingo y desde que he vuelto no he descansado así que me voy a dormir…. – se levantó – y tu deberías hacer lo mismo – y se fue hacia su habitación dejando solo en el salón a Nico

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo observando el pasillo, Tsubasa tenía razones para estar molesta con él, pero él también tenía sus razones para no haberla llamado, Nico se fue hacia su habitación y cuando entro cogió el cuadro donde estaba el con sus hermanos _``Siempre os voy a tener presente de eso no tengáis dudas… Os quiero´´_ acaricio la foto y la volvió a dejar en la mesita - Tsubasa tiene razón, será mejor que descanse – se tumbó en la cama – seguramente querrá después hablar más…. – dijo cansado y dejándose vencer por el sueño y el cansancio cayo dormido en su cama.

Había pasado ya unas 7 horas desde que Nico y Tsubasa se fueron a dormir, era aproximadamente las 16:20 de la tarde del domingo cuando Tsubasa al fin se despertó, estiro su brazo y cogió el móvil – maldición… olvide que había quedado con Erena y Anju - dijo mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil – …mañana se lo explico a las dos… – dijo con voz apagada – tengo que seguir hablando con Nico, todavía tiene mucho que explicarme – se levantó y salió del dormitorio, cuando salió de la habitación se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro seguía durmiendo suspiro y se fue directa a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para los dos, después de unos minutos termino de cocinar preparo la mesa y se fue a despertar al pelinegro.

Ya estaban los dos sentados en la mesa e iban a empezar a comer.

Nico llevaba un rato observando a Tsubasa la cual estaba demasiado entera después de lo que la conto y eso le pareció muy raro - ¿Es-Estas bien Tsubasa? – la pregunto extrañado

La castaña dejo el tenedor apoyado en el plato – no estoy bien Nico – le miro seria – me acabo de enterar de que hace dos meses mis primos pequeños han fallecido y mi tía está debatiéndose con la muerte… ¡dos meses Nico! – dijo dolida

\- Tsubasa yo… - apretó con fuerza su tenedor

\- No Nico, no he terminado – le interrumpió – ¿pero sabes que es lo que más me duele aparte del que no me llamases? – se calló y le miro

Nico agacho la cabeza - …..no lo sé…. – dijo muy bajito y con voz triste

\- Lo que más me duele es que aunque me duela en el alma esto y tenga ganas de encerrarme en mi habitación y ponerme a llorar por ellos y olvidarme de todo a mi alrededor no puedo hacerlo ¿y sabes porque? – no apartaba la mirada de Nico cosa que este no la apartaba del plato – porque no van a volver Nico – dijo acongojada – da igual el tiempo que lloremos o el tiempo que estemos de luto… que no van a volver… - la castaña estiro sus manos y agarro una de las manos libres del pelinegro – y aunque nos duela muchísimo, tenemos que avanzar… - le acaricio la mano y le miro tiernamente – tenemos que hacerlo por la tía… por tu madre… es lo que ella y los primos querrían Nico, solo por ellos tenemos que avanzar y no deprimirnos e irnos detrás, yo… - resoplo y miro hacia arriba – yo sé que duele pero… - volvió a mirarle – pero tenemos que seguir adelante

Nico miro las manos de Tsubasa y con la mano que le quedaba libre cogió las de la castaña – Lo sé, me he dado cuenta hoy y eso es lo que voy a hacer… avanzar – al fin la miro – pero vamos a hacer un trato, no hablemos del tema…. nunca – dijo serio

Tsubasa suspiro - Si, de momento me parece bien es…es demasiado reciente así que si de momento no toquemos el tema aunque hay todavía varias cosas que me rondan por la mente Nico – deshizo el agarre de sus manos y las de Nico y cogió el tenedor para empezar a comer, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo

\- ¿Cuáles son esas cosas?

\- Te las digo todas de golpe y ya tú decides el orden de contestar o voy una por una – le miro de reojo

\- Mejor una por una…

\- Vale, pues empiezo ¿Por qué demonios no me llamaste cuando sucedió?

\- Porque estabas ilusionada con eso de irte a estudiar a una de las mejores universidades de toda Europa – la miro serio a los ojos - yo sabía que si te lo decía ibas a dejar todo eso... y yo no quería destrozar también tu vida… por eso no te llame pero ya sé que me equivoque y lo siento mucho… - se le notaba en la voz un eje de culpabilidad

\- Esta bien, es entendible – suspiro cansada – que irónico ¿no Nico? Tu no querías llamarme por eso mientras que yo estaba cambiando de opinión y quería volver a casa – soltó una sonrisa irónica – pero en fin deja de una vez de sentirte culpable porque no lo eres de nada ¿vale? – le miro cabreada

Nico la sonrió y siguió con comiendo de su plato - hay más verdad – eso no sonó a pregunta sino a una afirmación del pelinegro

Tsubasa también estaba concentrada en su plato - ¿En qué hospital está la tía?

\- En el peor que podría estar…. – suspiro el pelinegro al recordarlo

\- ¿Cómo que en el peor? A ver que yo sé que no podemos permitirnos el mejor de Japón pero dejarla en el peor ¿Nico? – estaba entre molesta y confundida

\- Hospital Nishikino es ahí donde esta – se concentró aún más en el plato - ….en el peor de todos…. – lo dijo casi en un susurro

Tsubasa le tiro un trozo de pan a la cabeza de Nico – ¿ERES IDIOTA? – ahora si estaba cabreada – ese es uno de los mejores hospitales de todo Japón y donde yo quiero entrar cuando me gradué dentro de unos años y aparte uno de los más caros de mantener….

\- Si lo sé, ya se todo eso y sobre todo lo último – dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde le había dado el pan arrojado por la castaña

\- ¿Entonces porque dices que es el peor? – pregunto confundida y enojada

\- Porque si y punto, dime cual es lo siguiente que te ronda – cambio drásticamente de tema

\- Ya hablaremos de esto otro día… – le dijo amenazadoramente

\- No creo… - susurro muy bajito Nico

\- Bien y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer Nico? – le pregunto preocupaba

\- ¿Hacer de qué?

\- Los gastos Nico los gastos, es decir tu carrera, la mía, los gastos de la casa y el hospital eso es algo que hay que tratar Nico, la tía era la que traía dinero a la casa y ahora solo tenemos el dinero heredado por el fallecimiento del tío pero según mis cálculos no llega a todo – le miro con preocupación – podríamos buscar algo a medio tiempo que compagine con la universidad o incluso algo solo para los sábados y domingos aunque sea todo el día

Nico dejo de comer - ¡NO! – dijo rotundo, él ya había tomado una decisión que era encargarse de todo y esto también estaba incluido, quería que Tsubasa se encargase solo de sus estudios y que no se preocupase por nada más porque para eso ya estaba el

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Nico esto es serio hay que…

\- ¡Lo sé! – la interrumpió de golpe – ya se lo serio que es pero ya me encargo yo de todo eso – la dijo con voz firme

Tsubasa dejo de nuevo el tenedor apoyado en la mesa y le lanzo una mirada de peligro al pelinegro - ¿Asi? Y como vas a hacerlo listo, venga ilumíname – le dijo sarcásticamente

\- Primero, el hospital todavía nos queda dos meses para empezar a preocuparnos lo pague por adelantado con el dinero de papa – era mentira pero tenía que hacerlo – segundo mi universidad este primer trimestre ya está pagado solo tendría que pagar lo que necesitase durante el curso – esto si era verdad – tercero la tuya empezarías el martes así que tenemos un mes para pagarla y los gastos de la casa por eso no hay problema, yo… yo he encontrado un trabajo a tiempo parcial así que de momento está solucionado – se lo dijo lo más convincente que pudo aunque no se acordaba que la castaña era demasiado lista

\- Ya claro y con un solo trabajo a tiempo parcial llegamos a todo – seguía el tono sarcástico en la castaña

\- No pero si echo horas como esta madrugada si, por eso vine tan tarde hoy – Nico se levantó y se acercó a Tsubasa – todo va a salir bien, confía en mi….. por favor – dijo cariñosamente y con una pequeña sonrisa

La castaña suspiro – Esta bien, confiare en ti pero que sepas que has hecho trampas con esa sonrisa de panda y vamos a terminar ya de comer anda.

Los dos ya no hablaron más y se pusieron a comer, cuando terminaron se pusieron a recoger lo ensuciado y mientras que estaban limpiando la cocina escucharon el timbre de la casa los dos se miraron sorprendidos porque nadie de sus amigos sabían dónde vivían

\- ¿Esperas a alguien Tsubasa? – pregunto extrañado el pelinegro

\- Mmm no, que yo sepa no… - se puso a pensar y cayó en algo – …Sí que yo sepa si

Nico se apoyó con los brazos cruzados en la encimera - Te toca explicarte y rápido

\- Yo había quedado con las que me fui a Alemania que son mis dos mejores amigas – Nico asintió haciéndola ver que hasta ahí lo estaba pillando – bueno pues eso había sido hace una hora y no las he avisado de que no iba a ir así que supongo que han venido hasta aquí, ya está fin de la historia – le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

Nico seguía extrañado, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera de la familia se presentase en la casa - ¿Pero tú las dijistes que vivías aquí?

\- No o no me acuerdo…. mmmm pero creo que no – dijo despreocupada

\- pues entonces no serán ellas Tsubasa – la dijo cansado, cuando Tsubasa se ponía así le venía a la mente Honoka _``Serian una pareja perfecta y desesperante´´_

\- Si, si lo son solo Erena insiste tanto con el timbre es muyyy persistente jejejeje – miro con algo de picardía a Nico pero el pelinegro le lanzo una mirada serena – lo pillo, mejor voy a abrir

Tsubasa se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con sus dos amigas, una era castaña oscura con tono anaranjado y tenía los ojos color lila y la otra tenía el color del pelo violeta y los ojos color verde además de que debajo de su ojo izquierdo tenía un pequeño lunar que le quedaba muy bien

\- ¡Biingoo hasta que la puerta se abrió! – dijo una impaciente pelivioleta la cual estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí? – pregunto confundida Tsubasa

\- Si Tsubasa no va con sus amigas sus amigas irán con Tsubasa – dijo con una sonrisa la pelivioleta

\- Asi no es el dicho Erena-chan – dijo con seriedad Anju

\- Buah da igual, bueno podemos pasar o nos quedamos aquí en la puerta hablando – dijo con confianza la chica

\- Lo siento chicas, tenía que haberos avisado de que no iba a ir – dijo apenada

\- ¿Acaso ha pasado algo? Tsubasa-chan – dijo preocupada Anju al ver a su amiga apenada

\- Si… - susurro – pero mejor os lo cuento otro día vale chicas – lo dijo en forma de suplica

Las otras dos se miraron preocupadas pero al final asintieron, si Tsubasa decía que no era el momento es que no lo era y ellas no la iban a forzar

\- Venga entrad anda, no vaya a ser que os constipéis con este frio que hace – se hizo un lado para que pasasen las dos

Erena se paró al lado de la castaña y la miro con una sonrisa - Tsubasa-chan ¿está tu primo en casa? Lo digo por curiosidad ya que siempre hablas maravillas de el – dijo Erena con picardía

Tsubasa la miro un poco con desconfianza la conocía muy bien como para saber que era solo curiosidad – Si, se acaba de meter a la ducha

\- Entonces nos lo presentaras ¿No? – dijo una divertida Anju

\- De eso nada tú ya has encontrado tu príncipe – la contesto una molesta pelivioleta

\- ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? – pregunto curiosa la castaña mientras cerraba la puerta de la calle

\- En el campus cuando nos fuimos tu y yo a mi casa ahí fue cuando conoció a su encantador príncipe azul y mira nunca mejor dicho porque tiene el pelo azul ¿verdad Anju-chan? – dijo con picardía

\- ¿Flechazo Anju? – dijo con tono de burla Tsubasa

\- Reíros todo lo que queráis vosotras no lo entenderíais, él fue muy atento y muy simpático y además de guapísimo ¿Cómo no voy a tener un flechazo por alguien así? – las respondió algo molesta

Erena puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga - bueno da igual, sientas lo que sientas nosotras te apoyamos y si necesitas ayuda también – dijo Erena muy animada

\- Estoy con Erena si necesitas ayuda con el príncipe avísanos – Tsubasa la guiño un ojo

\- Si de hecho de eso te quería hablar Tsubasa-chan

\- No me lo esperaba tan pronto – la dijo con una sonrisa burlona

\- Él es estudiante de medicina y tu es ahí donde vas a entrar, se llama Sonoda Umi lo vi cuando me enseño el carnet de estudiante y lo que quiero es que averigües si tiene novia o si le gusta alguien – la dijo algo sonrojada

\- Vale no hay problema – le hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano

Las tres amigas seguían hablando en el salón cuando Nico salió del baño mojado y con solo una toalla envolviéndole la cintura

\- Tsubasa quienes eran al….. – se quedó callado cuando levanto la vista y vio a dos muchachas en el salón junto a Tsubasa

Erena agarro de los hombros a Tsubasa - ¡No me digas que este es tu primo! – dijo Erena mientras comía con la mirada a Nico y zarandeaba a Tsubasa

\- En menos de una semana he visto a dos chicos guapísimos uno parecía un príncipe y el otro…. – seguía sin apartar la vista de Nico – ¡maadree mía Tsubasa-chan! - dijo una embobada Anju

Tsubasa se quitó del agarre de Erena y le lanzo un cojín a Anju para que volviese al planeta tierra - Si, este es mi primo Yazawa Nico y como veis esta hecho un playboy – dijo orgullosa de Nico y se cruzó de brazos

Nico no sabía si taparse o exhibirse - Emmm Tsubasa ¿podrías explicarme esto? – la pregunto confuso el pelinegro

Anju se levantó de un movimiento del sofá y se puso enfrente del pelinegro - Yuuki Anju 20 años el martes empiezo en la universidad de moda y amiga de toda la vida de Tsubasa, encantada – le dijo del tirón y con la sonrisa tonta mientras extendía su mano la cual Nico acepto

La pelivioleta se acercó al pelinegro - Toudou Erena – puso una mano en cada hombro del pelinegro – 20 años también empiezo el martes pero en la universidad de psicología y también amiga de Tsubasa de toda la vida – se acercó aún más al pelinegro – un… - le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda – placer – le dio otro beso en la mejilla derecha

Nico trago saliva y miro a Tsubasa

\- ¡Mira qué bien! Ya se han explicado ellas solas – Dijo burlona la castaña mientras apartaba a la fuerza a Erena del pelinegro – por cierto chicas ¿cómo sabéis donde vivo?

\- Te dejaste ayer esto en mi casa – dijo Erena extendiendo su mano para devolverla el monedero

Miro a Nico con una sonrisa inocente - ¡Ups! se me olvido – se rio

Erena paso de Tsubasa y volvió hacia el pelinegro – no me has dicho todavía tu nombre – le dijo pícaramente

 _``Como me recuerda a Nozomi pero esta es más directa y ya es decir (_ la miro de arriba abajo _) tengo que admitir que también es muy guapa´´_ pensó Nico

\- Como ya he dicho antes él es Yazawa Nico – dijo Tsubasa acercándose a Erena – mi primo – cogió de la camiseta a Erena y la echó para atrás a cierta distancia de Nico – 21 años y está en la universidad de hostelería ¿algo mas Erena? – la pregunto siniestra, la castaña conocía demasiado bien a su amiga y aunque la quería presentar junto a Anju a su primo eso no significaba que la quisiera para el

Erena miro con una sonrisa a la castaña – Si una última cosa – miro al pelinegro de arriba abajo y se mordió un poco el labio - ¿tienes novia Nico-kun?

Nico agarro con fuerza la toalla… por si acaso - N-no tengo novia – dijo nervioso sentía como si le pudiese ver por debajo de la toalla

\- Mmmm… - se llevó un dedo al labio y lo mordió sensualmente – eso es bueno – le susurro pícaramente

Tsubasa se echó las manos a la cabeza - ¡Aaaah, por dios quieres parar Erena que estoy delante! – dijo trastocada la castaña

\- Ven siéntate con nosotras y así nos conocemos mejor – dijo divertida Anju mientras le señalaba el sofá

Tsubasa miro primero a Anju y después a Erena y suspiro - si eso, por mí no os cortéis – dijo sarcásticamente Tsubasa

Nico dudo por un momento _``Estas chicas son importantes para Tsubasa así que hare el esfuerzo´´_ al final accedió y se sentó en el sofá… con la toalla en la cintura todavía

Anju fue a sentarse al lado del pelinegro pero Erena la agarró del brazo y la susurro en el oído – este es mío – la soltó y se sentó al lado de Nico

\- Que aguafiestas – contesto decepcionada Anju

\- Nico podrías no sé… ¡VESTIRTE! ¡QUE SI AGACHO LA CABEZA SE TE VE TODO! – dijo la castaña molesta, se estaba empezando a traumatizar

\- ¡OH! – se miró el pelinegro y le subieron todos los colores a la cara – cierto – se fue a levantar pero Erena le sentó de golpe _``Esto está empezando a ser un Déjà vu´´_ pensó el pelinegro ante la acción de Erena

Erena ladeo un poco la cabeza y se humedeció los labios - Por mí no hay ningún problema – le miro traviesamente

\- Noo por mí tampoco – soltó una risa nerviosa Anju

Nico se sonrojo aún más por eso y cogió un cojín poniéndoselo entre medias del hueco de la toalla

Tsubasa miro de nuevo a las dos y frunció el ceño – cuando las lobas tienen hambre… mejor no quitarlas la comida – se rindió y se sentó, eso sí cogió una silla y se puso al lado de Nico por si acaso intentaban comerle delante de ella

\- Dime Nico-kun – le puso una mano en el hombro - ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste? – pregunto muy curiosa Erena

Nico se tensó de nuevo ante el tacto de Erena – No, nadie – fue tajante y mentiroso, a él le gustaba dos pero prefería no pensar en ello o por lo menos no de momento

Erena se arrimó un poquito más a Nico - Seguramente tendrás a muchas chicas babeando detrás de ti Nico-kun – le sonrió

\- ¡Mira! Como tú por ejemplo – la sonrió burlonamente Tsubasa y Erena la contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Nico trago saliva, Erena le estaba poniendo muy nervioso - Cre-creo que mejor me voy a vestir – se estaba empezando a acalorar demasiado y no solo por la cara – a-a sido un placer el conocerlas – hizo una reverencia y se levanto

Erena se sonrió - ¿Quieres que te ayude? – le dijo juguetonamente

\- ¡ERENA! – le tiro un zapato la castaña a su amiga aunque esta lo esquivo con muy buenos reflejos

Nico se fue rápido hacia su dormitorio dejando en el salón a las chicas

\- ¿Ahora quién es la del flechazo? Erena-chan – dijo burlona Anju devolviéndosela a su amiga

\- ¿Cómo no voy a tener un flechazo si me sale semejante chico medio desnudo? Incluso tú te has quedado sin habla – dijo Erena mirando hacia la dirección donde se había ido el pelinegro

Anju se sonrojo - Pu-pues claro Erena-chan, no estoy ciega

\- ¿Seré yo la única ciega aquí? ¡OH! ¡Espera es mi primo de quien hablamos! – dijo sarcásticamente

\- Tsubasa-chan amiga, te digo oficialmente que voy a ir a por tu primo – la dijo Erena convencida

\- ¡No me digas! No me había dado cuenta Erena – dijo la castaña irónicamente

\- Podría… - se quedó la pelivioleta mirando al pasillo – mmm… - se mordió otra vez el labio – empezar hoy – se sonrió

\- Porque no empiezas mejor con salir las dos de mi casa – cogió los abrigos de las dos chicas – se a echo ya muy tarde y aún no he terminado de hablar con Nico – les entrego los abrigos a cada una – así que – miro hacia la puerta – ya hablamos mejor el martes en la universidad, el lunes lo tengo ocupado – abrió la puerta de la calle

Anju se dirigió hacia Tsubasa que estaba sujetando la puerta de la calle - Esta bien pero no te olvides de mí príncipe azul ¡Eehh! – la dijo Anju en tono de burla

\- Si si es lo primero que haré nada más entrar – la sonrió y se despidió de Anju que fue la primera en salir

La pelivioleta se puso su abrigo y se acercó a la castaña - fíjate que coincidencia yo el lunes también lo tengo ocupado – dijo Erena sonriendo misteriosamente

\- ¿No me dijistes que lo tenías libre? – la miro desconfiada _``Porque me da a mí que tiene que ver con Nico…´´_

\- No desde hace unos minutos – la miro y se sonrió aún más – mañana voy a ir al campus y voy a averiguar si tengo alguna rival – eso lo dijo seria

\- ¿Rival de qué? – dijo todavía desconfiada _``¿Para qué pregunto? Si ya me lo imaginó´´_

\- Rival para conquistar a Nico-kun – dijo con el tono algo sombrío

 _``Que bien la conozco, espera ¿qué hay con ese tono? será mejor que vaya mañana con ella no vaya a ser que la lie´´_

\- Como veas pero voy contigo, yo tenía que arreglar unos papeles así que me viene bien

\- Me parece bien… - la miro traviesa y con una sonrisa – iremos con Nico ¿No? Vamos digo yo así de paso nos enseña el campus…. y de paso veo las reacciones de las chicas – eso lo dijo bajito

\- Ya veremos Erena – la hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándola que saliera

Erena se rio y salió por la puerta – ¡Oh, cierto! – dijo parándose delante de la puerta

\- Ahora que Erena – suspiro cansada, a veces su amiga era demasiado… demasiado odiosa… aunque no podía culparla porque ella era igual de odiosa cuando quería

\- Se me ha olvidado despedirme de Nico-kun – dijo malévolamente

\- ¡Adiós Erena! – la respondió tajante la castaña y cerró la puerta en las narices de su amiga – esta chica es…..– se rio en el fondo adoraba que Erena fuera así - tendré que ponerla una correa el lunes, bueno y cámaras por la casa también solo por si acaso - se volvió a reír y se fue al salón donde ya estaba Nico vestido, sentado y pensativo - ¿En qué piensas Nico? – se sentó al lado del de ojos carmín

\- En dejar m's – sonó demasiado frio

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto sorprendida

\- Porque ya no tengo razones para estar en m's y además es una pérdida de tiempo un tiempo que podría aprovecharlo mucho mejor – seguía con el tono frio

\- Pero llevas desde los 17 en el grupo y ahí fue donde conociste mejor a tus amigos y amigas además de que eres uno de los favoritos de los fans y ya no hablemos de lo bien que te queda los trajes, mira ya te he dado yo motivos para seguir – le miro sonriente esperaba hacerle cambiar de opinión

\- No es un motivo para quedarme – dijo frio como el hielo – además Tsubasa sabes de sobra que me metí a m's porque Cotaro quería verme como idol y sabes que siempre decía que su hermano Nico iba a ser el mejor idol de todo Japón por eso me metí en m's…. ahora dime qué sentido tiene seguir si mi única motivación ya no está…. ¿De qué me sirve?…. – dijo con el rostro agachado y con una sombra de tristeza

\- Te estas equivocando Nico – la castaña puso una mano en la barbilla del pelinegro y la alzo para que la mirase – ahora con más razón debes de seguir en m's aunque sea solo hasta que acabes la carrera que será dentro de unos años pero debes de seguir – le miro seria - era lo que Cotaro y los demás hubieran querido además yo también quiero que siguas – le soltó – pero la decisión es tuya y si prefieres dejarlo te repito que es tu decisión

Nico la miro muy atento y se dio cuenta de que Tsubasa en verdad quería que el siguiera en m's y suspiro – Esta bien, seguiré de momento – volvió a suspirar – pero no lo hago por gusto lo hago por vosotros – la dijo con seriedad

\- Me vale – le sonrió – créeme Nico m's te vendrá muy bien para seguir adelante ahí tienes a tus amigos – le dio un golpecito suave en la espalda

Nico sonrió irónicamente - no lo creo

\- ¿Como que no lo crees? son tus amigos Nico ellos te van a apoyar siempre – le miro confusa, no se esperaba esa reacción

\- ¿Sabes Tsubasa? cuando paso hace dos meses lo que paso les llame uno por uno, les necesitaba…necesitaba que estuvieran conmigo en ese momento… ¡Pensé en ellos Tsubasa! ¿Y qué hicieron ellos? – dijo con el tono molesto – no me lo cogieron…. ¡DE LOS 8 NINGUNO!… lo pase yo solo todo lo sucedido ¿y sabes que es lo peor? que cuando fui al campus a los pocos días yo parecía un zombi y ellos en vez de preguntar si me pasaba algo dieron por hecho que estaba así por no dormir ya que estaba demasiado nervioso y emocionado por ser el centro de la maldita actuación – hablo molesto y dolido

Se hizo un silencio de unos segundos, Tsubasa solo lo observaba hasta que decidió hablar

\- Nico tus amigos no son adivinos y si a eso le añades que eres Yazawa Nico un chico orgulloso y reservado en su vida privada pues no se lo pones fácil, dime Nico ¿Saben lo sucedido? – le miró fijamente a los ojos

\- No… - dijo en un tono bajito

\- Bien pues aquí el único culpable eres tu porque tus amigos estoy totalmente segura de que si lo supieran te apoyarían y estarían ahí animándote – le dijo seria y convencida, la castaña sabía que aquí se estaba equivocando el pelinegro

\- Te repito Tsubasa de los 8 ¡NINGUNO! ¿Qué también tengo culpa de eso? – no había escuchado nada de lo que Tsubasa le había dicho – y además de que me sirve decírselo ¿eh? – Levanto un poco el tono – ¿para qué me tengan pena? ¿Para qué se disculpen? ¿Para qué me den el pésame? Te digo una cosa Tsubasa – la miro cabreado y dolido – ¡NO NECESITO ESO…! – levanto bastante el tono de voz y después se calló y conto mentalmente hasta tres para tranquilizarse – no los necesito…. solo necesito a mama y a ti… nadie más – susurro bajito, se levantó y se dispuso a irse

Tsubasa le jalo de la mano – No cometas el error de apartarlos, los necesitas y en el fondo lo sabes Nico – le dijo cariñosamente

Nico se soltó suave del agarre de Tsubasa – Buenas noches Tsubasa – la dijo frio, se fue hacia su dormitorio y se acostó en la cama dejando a una pensativa castaña en el salón

\- Mira que es cabezón – suspiro profundamente – ya pensare en algo mañana…. – se levantó e hizo lo mismo que el pelinegro, se metió a la cama y cayo rendida ante el sueño.

Eran apenas las 8:45 de la mañana del lunes cuando empezó a sonar el despertador del pelinegro, Nico alargo el brazo y apago la alarma, hoy no iba a ir a clases, hoy solo quería pensar en la pelea que iba a tener a las 18:20 de la tarde, cogió un trozo de manta se arropo hasta el cuello y se volvió a dormir, Tsubasa ya estaba levantada y vestida, cuando salió de su cuarto se encontró con la sorpresa de que el pelinegro no estaba levantado así que tomo la decisión de entrar a despertarle

\- Nico – dijo susurrando – Niicooo – nada no había respuesta – ¡NICO! – grito la castaña haciendo botar al pelinegro

\- ¿Pero qué narices te pasa? – dijo adormilado

\- ¿A MI? ¡Será posible! ¿Qué te pasa a ti que no te has levantado todavía? a este paso vas a llegar tarde al ensayo y de paso a las clases – le dijo mientras cogía la famosa toalla de ayer que estaba tirada en el suelo

\- No me encuentro bien y estoy agotado Tsubasa… ya mañana recupero las clases de hoy – dijo tapándose hasta la cabeza otra vez

\- Y el ensayo también ¿No? – alzo una ceja

\- Siii sii, también – dijo ya medio dormido

\- Pues nada, como tengo que ir al campus me pasare por tu universidad y avisare que no has podido ir – bajo la persiana para que pudiese descansar mejor – que descanses – dijo muy bajito y le dio un beso en la frente

La castaña desayuno, recogió las cosas y salió por la puerta, al salir se topó con Erena que estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta

\- Déjame que adivine – hizo como que pensaba – has venido para irnos juntas con Nico ¿Me equivoco? – dijo burlona la castaña

\- Que mal pensada eres amiga – se hizo la ofendida – por cierto y ¿Nico-kun? – pregunto al no ver al pelinegro

\- No se encuentra bien – dijo mientras cerraba y le echaba la llave a la puerta

\- Pobre… – se llevó una mano al pecho – habrá que cuidarle, mira yo me ofrezco voluntaria

Tsubasa la miro seria – Vámonos ya anda que al final te la ganas – se puso a andar dirección al coche de Erena - ¿Dónde está Anju?

\- En casa, tenía demasiado sueño - dijo con tono sarcástico – normal, si se tira toda la noche soñando despierta con su príncipe y vete a saber qué cosas pensó – se rio

Tsubasa soltó una risa irónica - Como si tu no hubieras echo lo mismo esta noche con Nico, ¡No espera, mejor no me lo digas! – rectifico a tiempo

\- Claro que no te lo digo, ya debes de imaginártelo – la respondió con mucha picardía

Tsubasa se metió en el coche de Erena en la parte del copiloto - A veces te odio tanto que ni tu misma lo sabes – le salió del alma a la castaña y cerró la puerta del coche

Erena soltó una carcajada y se metió en su coche dirección al campus universitario.

Mientras en la casa de ensayo estaban todos los integrantes de m's todos excepto Nico.

Nozomi estaba sentada justo al lado de la pelirroja la cual no hacía nada más que mirar la puerta como esperando que se abriera y la pelimorada miraba de vez en cuando a Maki por el rabillo del ojo _``¿Maki-chan se habrá dado cuenta ya de sus sentimientos?... espero que no´´_ pensó algo preocupada, Nozomi sabía que Maki era una rival directa hacia la conquista del corazón del pelinegro _``Voy a averiguarlo´´_ se sonrió.

\- Esperas a alguien Maki-chan – la dijo alegremente

\- Espero al mismo idiota que todos esperamos – dijo indiferente como ella sola

 _``Sigue igual´´_ pensó la pelimorada

\- Bueno m's parce ser que Nico-kun no va a llegar así que vamos a empezar – dijo seria la rubia mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

\- Hay algo que tengo que contar chicos – dijo Kotori interrumpiendo a la rubia – me ha llamado el organizador del evento y me ha dicho que el tema principal es de amor

\- Bueno pero eso ya lo decidimos nosotros y sin saberlo así que no es nada nuevo – dijo despreocupado Honoka

\- No he terminado Honoka-kun – le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, esa era Minami Kotori – quiere que hagamos varias canciones, una de una pareja que sería la que ya hemos elegido Eli-chan y Honoka-kun y solo cantarían ellos – el peliazul miro para otro lado – luego otra canción que sería dos amigas o amigos peleando por un mismo amor – Nozomi se rio maliciosamente - otra canción que sería uno solo o sola cantando por sus sentimientos hacia dos personas – Eli se quedó pensativa ante esa opción - y luego la última canción que la cantarían tres, seria o dos de nosotras y uno de vosotros o al revés dos de vosotros y una de nosotras, la canción sería un trio amoroso – la pelimorada y la rubia se sonrieron maliciosamente – eso es lo que me ha dicho el organizador así que ¿cómo lo hacemos?

\- Creo que será mejor decidirlo esta tarde así damos tiempo a que venga Nico-kun porque a lo mejor se ha dormido – dijo el peliazul

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Maki levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – me voy para clases – dijo fría

Nozomi la observo _``Esta tarde hablare con Maki-chan´´_ pensó con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba totalmente decidida a mover sus cartas y eso era lo que iba a hacer _``Podría aprovechar una de las canciones y utilizarlo a mi favor´´_ se volvió a reír y se levantó – yo también me voy – se despidió y se fue

\- Hanayo-chan ¿nos vamos juntas? – pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora Kotori

\- Claro Kotori-chan – Hanayo estaba muy feliz

Eli se fue pensativa detrás de Kotori y Hanayo sin decir ni una palabra

\- Honoka-nyan ¿nos vamos ya? a lo mejor Nico-nyan está ya en clase – dijo energéticamente

\- Claro gatito – se sonrió el pelinaranja y fue a salir pero Umi le detuvo

\- ¡Espera Honoka! – el peliazul miro a Rin – ¿no te importaría irte solo Rin-kun?

\- No pasa nada nya – se despidió de ellos y se fue rápido hacia la universidad

Se quedaron solos el peliazul y el pelinaranja, se hizo un pequeño silencio en la casa de ensayo ya que Umi no sabía ni por dónde empezar hasta que al fin se le encendió la bombilla

\- Quería hablar contigo Honoka-kun pero antes quiero que me prometas que no te vas a burlar – le dijo muy serio

….

 **Uuuuuuhh ojito que va a saco Erena jajaja, ¡MAKI PONTE LAS PILAS LEÑE! a Nozomi no le hace falta ponerse las pilas porque está muy espabilada XD, oojiitoo también a Umi y Honoka ya que el siguiente capi el peliazul va a querer mover ficha… haber cómo se lo toma el pelinaranja… bueno y ya por ultimo os quería decir que iba a hacer más largo el que Nico lo superase pero luego pensé en mi misma y en todas las personas que se me han ido un ejemplo es mi abuela hace poco y pensé hacer a Nico en ese sentido como yo por eso lo he hecho así porque es como yo lo veo que por mucho que llores no va a servir de nada y lo mejor es desahogarse en el momento y seguir adelante por las personas que te quedan y están ahí contigo, también por eso he hecho a Tsubasa mas fuerte emocionalmente que a Nico y bueno después de este momento sentimental me voy a escribir el siguiente que lo tengo en la mente ahora mismo y a lo mejor con suerte lo subo antes del domingo** **,** **xao que tengáis buenos días, tardes o noches y muchas gracias a todos por seguir aquí y por vuestros comentarios ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Muy buenas gente vamos con el capítulo 7** **.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

… **.**

\- Quería hablar contigo Honoka-kun pero antes quiero que me prometas que no te vas a burlar – le dijo muy serio

\- Depende – respondió vacilonamente el de ojos azules

\- Honoka estoy hablando en serio, es muy difícil para mí hablar de esto – seguía serio, sabia de sobra que le iba a vacilar, Honoka estaba hecho un vacilón y ese era su encanto personal

\- Pues empieza, no tenemos toda la mañana Umi-kun – le sonrió burlón

Umi aparto la vista del pelinaranja ya que sabía que si le miraba se pondría nervioso - yo sé que se decidió el viernes que ibas a ser tú el que cantara con Eli, pero quería pedirte que me dejaras a mi cantar con ella ya sé que lo tenía que haber dicho el viernes pero sinceramente no me atrevía y después de pensarlo todo el sábado al final me decidí – estaba sonrojado hasta la medula pero aun así lo soltó del tirón, tenía claro desde el sábado que si se lo decía poco a poco no le iba a salir las palabras y aparte de que el pelinaranja le hubiera dado tiempo a meterse con el

Honoka se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá - ¿Por qué quieres cantar con Eli-chan? – le dijo con una sonrisa pero su mirada era seria y profunda

\- ¡Qu-Que más da! – se empezó a poner nervioso y a jugar con sus manos – m-me dejas o no Honoka

\- Contéstame a esta pregunta Umi-kun – Honoka seguía con la misma sonrisa y la misma mirada - ¿Te gusta Eli-chan?

\- S-Si – agacho la cabeza totalmente sonrojado

Se le borro la sonrisa de la cara al pelinaranja – ya veo… - cogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta – lo siento Umi-kun pero no te voy a dar lo que me pides – le dijo con un tono de frialdad y le dio la espalda para irse

El peliazul le miro al momento - ¿Por qué? – eso le sorprendió bastante

\- Porque a mí también me gusta Eli-chan – dijo con el tono duro y sin darse la vuelta

Umi se quedó blanco como la nieve no se esperaba para nada eso, creía por un momento que le estaba vacilando pero cuando le observó le vio demasiado serio y Honoka no es así, eso fue lo que le convenció al peliazul de que iba en serio el de los ojos azules y si a eso le sumaba la reacción del pelinaranja menos dudas tenia, algo dentro de Umi le estaba empezando a arder y cerro las manos hasta convertirlas en puños – ¿desde cuándo te gusta? – le pregunto serio al pelinaranja

\- Desde hace 5 años – giro un poco la cabeza y le miro de reojo – supongo que igual que tu ¿No Umi? – dijo con un tono receloso

Umi empezó a apretar los puños, le estaba hirviendo la sangre – Si, el mismo tiempo – le contesto algo molesto – yo no me atreví antes porque soy tímido pero tú no, tú eres más echado para adelante ¿cómo es que no has hecho antes nada? Honoka – le dijo con el mismo tono que había usado hace un momento el pelinaranja

\- No eres tímido Umi, eres cobarde y no hice nada antes porque no lo tenía tan claro como lo tengo ahora y no quería aventurarme y destrozar una amistad con Eli-chan o perjudicar al grupo – dejo de mirarle de reojo y miro para el frente dándole así la espalda del todo – ahora lo tengo decidido y lo siento Umi-kun pero no te voy a ceder el cantar con ella y mucho menos a Eli-chan – se fue dejando a Umi con mal sabor de boca

Umi salió cabreado y confundido de la casa de ensayo todavía no se creía lo que había escuchado de Honoka _``¿Qué voy a hacer? No me voy a pelear con Honoka y a la vez no quiero perder a Eli pero… ¿Y si Honoka es el chico al que se refería Eli?´´_ Umi se paró en seco ante esa pregunta – eso… eso me partiría en dos… - se dijo con voz triste y echándose una mano al pecho _``Creo que no debería de hacer conjeturas sin saber antes lo que piensa Eli pero claro ¿Qué piensa Eli? Ese es un gran dilema…´´_ pensó el peliazul que estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la clase que compartía con Maki y la rubia de sus pensamientos, busco en el aula a las dos chicas hasta que consiguió visualizarlas, esas dos estaban sentadas en una mesa con tres asientos y estaban hablando, el peliazul se acercó y tomo asiento entre medias de las dos

\- ¿De qué habláis? – pregunto curioso

\- De la actuación – dijo tranquila la pelirroja mientras miraba por la ventana

\- Estábamos hablando de quienes podrían cantar cada canción – le sonrió la rubia

\- ¿Lo habéis decidido? – dijo Umi mientras que sacaba un libro

\- No, cada una tenemos una opinión por eso es mejor cuando estemos todos juntos esta tarde – respondió una encantadora Eli

\- Me parece bien pero antes quisiera decir algo en el ensayo de esta tarde – aparto sonrojado la vista de la rubia, cada vez que Eli le sonreía así a él le mataba – y si Nico-kun no ha venido ¿qué hacemos? – pregunto Umi con tono de preocupación ya que el pelinegro era uno de los pilares de m's

Maki seguía con la mirada en la ventana - pues decidirlo, el evento es el sábado que viene y tenemos mucho que hacer, no podemos estar esperando a que el idiota se digne a aparecer y si luego no le gusta la decisión problema suyo – dijo bastante fría

\- No seas tan dura con el pobre Nico-kun, que pasa si tenía razones importantes como para no venir – la respondió serio Umi

\- Si pobre, como por ejemplo hacer el vago…. o pedir besos a chicas… - eso último lo dijo muy bajito y con tono de molestia

Eli y Umi se miraron y se rieron, eso ultimo lo habían escuchado

\- Estas… – se levantó de su asiento la rubia y se acercó a Maki – ¿celosa Maki-chan? – pregunto con tono de burla

Maki se sonrojo – ¡C-Claro que no! y-ya lo he dicho muchas veces por mi puede hacer lo que le dé la gana - la pelirroja cogió un mechón y lo empezó a mover

\- Como siempre no estas siendo sincera Maki-chan – la sonrió Umi mientras que se concentraba en el libro que recién había abierto

Eli soltó una risa ante la frase del peliacua - no hables muy alto Umi-kun – le miro de reojo, menudo dardo el que le había lanzado la rubia

Umi dejo de mirar el libro y la miro – También te lo podrías aplicar tu ¿no? – le devolvió el dardo

La pelirroja dejo de mirar la ventana y se centró en esos dos, la vino de perlas esta situación porque sin querer consiguió evitar las burlas y pullitas de la rubia

Eli sonrió irónicamente _``Esto es malo, lo siento Umi-kun has perdido´´_ pensó Maki

\- Te equivocas, yo siempre soy sincera – se sentó de nuevo en su silla y se acercó al oído del peliazul – la diferencia es que yo escojo el momento adecuado y cuando lo escojo… actuó – le dijo bajito al oído

Umi giro su rostro hacia la rubia y se topó de lleno con sus ojos celestes – ya, de eso me acabo de dar cuenta – dijo con tono molesto recordando lo sucedido con Eli el sábado y lo sucedido hace unos minutos con Honoka

Sin darse ni cuenta Eli y Umi acabaron en silencio y mirándose fijamente a los ojos unos segundos hasta que el profesor entro por la puerta y hablo, esto hizo que los dos se separasen de golpe y sonrojados

 _``Si hubiera tardado un poco más el profesor fijo que estos dos se besan… aunque no estaban tan cerca como yo y Nico el sábad…´´_ sacudió la cabeza la pelirroja _``¡No pienses en eso ahora mismo Nishikino Maki!´´_ dejo de pensar la de ojos morado y se puso a prestar atención en la clase,la pelirroja estaba decidida a mover ficha con Nico pero primero quería hablar con él.

Mientras en la universidad de gastronomía.

Estaba Honoka también sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que Rin le interrumpió

\- Nico-nya no ha venido hoy – dijo un preocupado Rin

\- Ya lo he visto… – respondió Honoka mirando el asiento vacío del pelinegro

Rin apoyo su cabeza en la mesa y miro a Honoka - ¿Tú crees que le habrá pasado algo nya?

\- No lo sé… - suspiro – mañana le preguntamos - Honoka volvió al mirada hacia la ventana

\- ¿Te pasa algo nyan? – pregunto al verle distraído

Honoka le miro y al verle preocupado le sonrió – Si – le acaricio la cabeza como a un gatito preocupado por su dueño – estaba pensando en cómo te fue con Hanayo-chan e incluso imaginándome cosas…. ya sabes – dijo vacilonamente y le guiño un ojo

\- ¡Me fue bien nyan! – dijo energéticamente – de hecho estamos de novios y… espera… ¿qué cosas nya? – le pregunto inocentemente

Honoka soltó una carcajada y esto hizo que el profesor le fulminase con la mirada – nada gatito, por lo que veo no has entrado en el celo todavía – le dio una palmadita muy suave en la cabeza

Rin todavía tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa pero la levanto rápida ante la palabra dicha por Honoka- ¿El celo nya? – pregunto extrañado, el pobre no sabía a qué se refería

Honoka se volvió a reír – ¡Eres una monada Rin-kun! – le dijo riéndose mientras le acariciaba la barbilla

Rin empezó a mover la cabeza como un gato pidiendo más mimos – ya lo sé nya – dijo mientras ronroneaba - voy a decirles a todos esta tarde que Kayochin y yo estamos juntos nya

Honoka seguía acariciando a Rin - que sorpresa se van a llevar – dijo muy vacilón – vamos, ni se lo esperan – dijo sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios

Rin fue a decir algo cuando recibió al igual que Honoka un golpe en la frente con una tiza que había lanzado el profesor - ¡Hoshizora-san y Kousaka-san! ¿Podrían prestar atención a mi clase? ¡Porque si no ya sabéis donde está la puerta! – dijo muy cabreado y señalando la puerta del aula el profesor de los chicos

Al final los dos pelinaranjas obedecieron y con la frente dolorida se callaron y prestaron atención.

Pasaron bastantes horas hasta que salieron de las clases, todos estaban ya en la casa de ensayo todos menos dos Maki y Nozomi, la pelirroja estaba caminando hacia la casa cuando desde lejos visualizo a la pelimorada apoyada en la pared de la casa y se acercó hasta ella

\- Porque no entras – no era una pregunta de la pelirroja

\- Te estaba esperando Maki-chan – la dijo con voz paciente

\- Para que – respondió seria

\- Nicochi no ha venido – la miro

\- ¿Y? – la pregunto secamente

\- ¿No te importa Maki-chan?

Maki resoplo – no sé cuántas veces tendré que decirlo pero ya que estoy lo repito, por mi puede hacer lo que le dé la gana

Nozomi se quitó de su apoyo – ya veo… - sonrió – Maki-chan ¿sabes en que se parecen el amor y la guerra?

La pelirroja se cogió su mechón y empezó a moverlo con su típica pose - ¿A qu-que viene esa pregunta? – la empezó a subir los colores _``No me gusta por donde va el tema ¿Por qué últimamente acabo hablando sobre eso?´´_

\- ¿Lo sabes? – insistió la pelimorada

Maki aparto la mirada de Nozomi - N-No lo sé – seguía removiendo su mechoncito

Nozomi dio unos pasos hacia la pelirroja - ¿Quieres saberlo Maki-chan?

\- Si insistes – dijo con retintín la pelirroja

 _``Prepárate Maki-chan_ _,_ _porque acabo de empezar´´_ La pelimorada sonrió maliciosamente – hay dos parecidos Maki-chan primero, en el amor y la guerra todo vale y segundo… - Nozomi se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la pelirroja – en el amor y la guerra no se entiende de amistades, en eso se parecen – se dirigió hacia la puerta

Maki dejo de remover el mechón - muy bonito Nozomi-chan ¿pero a mí que me importa esto? – pregunto fría

Nozomi se rio cínicamente – debería importarte Maki-chan porque así me lo pones demasiado fácil – abrió la puerta - …aunque mejor para mi… - eso ultimo lo susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios

\- ¿Qu-que demonios significa eso? – se quedó confundida

Después de unos pequeños segundos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar con la pelimorada se metió dentro de la casita encontrándose con la verdad de que no estaba el pelinegro

 _``¿Dónde estará ese idiota? Para una vez que quería verle y hablar con él_ _,_ _va y no viene… es un idiota´´_ se sentó enfrente de Nozomi y esta la sonrió, Maki no la devolvió la sonrisa

\- Vale Nico no ha venido hoy así que vamos a decidir las cosas y luego uno de nosotros se encargara de avisar a Nico – dijo la rubia cogiendo el mando de la situación

\- ¡Yo me encargo! – saltaron a la vez Nozomi y Maki

La rubia no contuvo la risa – Bien pues vosotras dos avisáis a Nico, mañana quiero detalles – se rio y se burló de las dos – ahora vamos con…

\- ¡Espera! – Umi interrumpió a la rubia – quiero decir algo antes de nada – se había armado bastante de valor antes de entrar a la casa pero recibió la seria mirada de Honoka por lo que iba a decir – quiero hacer la canción de la pareja junto a Eli-chan – se sonrojo después de soltar la bomba

\- Aara ara que curioso – dijo Nozomi mirando a Honoka el cual se le notaba que no estaba para nada contento

La rubia no dijo nada solo se quedó callada observando a Honoka y Umi _``Parece que lo del sábado me salió mejor de lo que esperaba´´_ pensó orgullosa y victoriosa

\- Pero Umi-kun eso ya está decidido desde el viernes – dijo extrañada Kotori ante la declaración de Umi

\- Lo sé pero el viernes no dije nada porque estaba todavía procesando que Nico renuncio y me pareció muy raro por eso no dije nada en ese momento, pero luego el sábado lo pensé tranquilamente – respondió muy sincero

\- Esta bien, ¿tu Honoka-kun qué opinas? – le dijo Kotori amablemente

\- No estoy de acuerdo – dijo bastante rotundo y tranquilo el pelinaranja

\- Aara ara – Nozomi miro con picardía a Umi el cual no apartaba la vista de Honoka, se podría decir que si alguien pasaba en medio de esos dos saldría chamuscado de los rayos que se estaban empezando a lanzar con la mirada

\- ¡Ya está bien nyan! – dijo Rin enfadado – esta canción la hacemos Kayochin y yo, además estamos juntos desde el sábado y Kotori-nya nos hará el coro – fue rotundo con las palabras, ya se había hartado del ambiente que se estaba empezando a crear por culpa de la dichosita canción aunque no era culpa de la canción pero eso Rin no lo sabia

\- Aaaraa que novedad – dijo con guasa la pelimorada que era la única que estaba disfrutando ahí dentro

\- Felicidades Hanayo-chan y Rin-kun, es una gran alegría que estéis por fin juntos – dijo cariñosamente Kotori que de paso había aprovechado para intentar calmar el ambiente

\- Felicidades por tardar tanto – dijo la pelirroja tan encantadora como ella sola

\- Gra-gracias chicas pero creo que no es el momento – dijo tímidamente Hanayo mientras miraba a los dos chicos que echaban humo

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Rin, Hanayo y Rin junto a Kotori de coro harán la canción de la pareja – dijo la rubia volviendo al tema – además yo tengo pensado otra cosa para vosotros dos – dijo con pillería la rubia mirando a Umi y a Honoka – ahora solo nos queda la canción de dos peleando por el mismo, la de uno solo decidiéndose entre dos amores y por último la de dos enamorados del mismo y el del medio, yo voto por Umi y Honoka cantan la primera yo la segunda y Maki, Nozomi y Nico la tercera – fue contundente la rubia que lo tenía más que decidido

\- Ara, no estoy de acuerdo esta vez Elichi, con lo de Rin-kun si pero con lo tuyo no – la dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa enigmática – yo voto por, la primera yo y Maki-chan la segunda Nicochi y la tercera Tú, Honoka-kun y Umi-kun ¿qué opinas Elichi?

\- No está mal pero prefiero la mía – dijo bastante autoritaria – ¿vosotros que pensáis? – pregunto al grupo entero

\- Y-Yo cre-creo que la de Nozomi-chan está bien – dijo tímidamente Hanayo

Rin miro primero a Honoka y después a Umi aunque no lo parecía Rin era algo avispado – yo me quedo con la opción de Eli-nya

Kotori llevaba un rato observando a Nozomi y Maki en silencio, de los otros dos ya lo vio de venir hace años pero de la pelirroja y la pelimorada desde hace solo unas semanas que no las apartaba la vista de encima y todo estaba relacionado con la misma persona Yazawa Nico – A mí me gusta más la opción de Nozomi-chan – dijo muy amable la peligris mientras observaba como a Nozomi se le ponía una sonrisa sospechosa

\- La de Eli me parece bien – dijo firme el peliazul sin apartar todavía la vista del pelinaranja

\- Opino lo mismo – contesto igual de firme Honoka que tampoco le apartaba la vista al peliazul

De momento iban 4 a favor de la rubia contando consigo mism favor de la pelimorada contando también con ella misma, ya solo faltaba la pelirroja.

Maki no hacía nada más que pensar en las palabras de Nozomi _``En el amor y la guerra todo vale y segundo, en el amor y la guerra no se entiende de amistades´´_ `` _Debería importarte Maki-chan porque así me lo pones demasiado fácil´´_ recordó esas palabras de la de ojos turquesa _``Primero me dice eso antes de entrar y ahora insiste con esto…no será que…´´_ miro a Nozomi por el rabillo del ojo y la vio bastante concentrada en el tema _``…También la gusta Nico-kun´´_ la pelirroja apretó la almohada que tenía sobre sus piernas ante la idea de que otra chica ya sea Nozomi o cualquiera otra andase detrás del pelinegro no la gustaba para nada _``Claro, ella sabe de sobra que me gusta Nico algo que ni yo misma sabia hasta el sábado… y si a ella también la gusta Nico-kun eso significa que….´´_ la volvió a mirar pero esta vez cruzaron miradas y Nozomi la echo una sonrisa misteriosa _``¡Me está declarando la guerra! Bien_ _,_ _pues guerra va a tener pero no la voy a dejar a Nico-kun ni a ella ¡NI A NADIE! aunque para ello tenga que ser más echada para adelante así hare´´_ se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja que lo tenía más que decidido

\- Maki ¿tú qué opinas? – la pregunto la rubia

\- Yo prefiero la opción de Nozomi – la miro con indiferencia – me gusta más – dijo seria la pelirroja

 _``Parece ser que Maki-chan ha pasado al ataque, veremos a ver si aguanta mi ritmo…. cosa que no creo_ _,_ _su timidez y su orgullo la jugaran una mala pasada´´_ se rio mentalmente pero en el fondo estaba preocupada porque si la pelirroja dejaba de lado su timidez y su orgullo a Nico se lo llevaba fijo y eso sí que no la hacía gracia a la pelimorada

\- M's tenemos un empate – dijo Kotori con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – tendremos que esperar a que Nico-kun desempate y si tampoco viene mañana pues entonces lo echaremos a suerte – dedico una sonrisa encantadora a todo el grupo

\- Bueno pues no hay ya nada más que hacer aquí, otro día más que no entrenamos como sigamos así se nos va a echar el tiempo encima – dijo con tono de preocupación la rubia

\- Rin-kun Hanayo-chan vámonos a celebrar que estáis juntos – les dijo sonriente Kotori - ¿Os apuntáis chicos? – miro al resto del grupo

\- Yo sí, necesito celebrar algo – dijo Honoka mirando a Umi

\- Yo paso, me voy para casa a ponerme a estudiar – contesto Umi cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del lugar

\- ¿Y vosotros nya? – miro Rin a las tres que quedaban

\- Nosotras no, tengo que hablar con Elichi – miro a Maki de reojo – y después con Maki-chan – le dedico una sonrisa traviesa a Rin y Honoka – divertiros chicos, pero no os aprovechéis de las pobres Kotori-chan y Hanayo-chan

\- ¡Nozoomii! – dijo molesta la rubia

\- Aara está bien, aprovecharos de las pobres Hanayo-chan y Kotori-chan ¿Contenta Elichi? – la sonrió malévolamente

\- ¡Aagg! – dijo con coraje la rubia mientras la tiraba una almohada – no tienes remedio – ya paso la rubia de decirla nada mas

Salieron los cuatro por la puerta dejando solas a las tres chicas

\- Hoy hace buen tiempo porque no mejor salimos y hablamos fuera – las dijo Eli mirando por la ventana, las otras dos aceptaron y acabaron saliendo las tres de la casa

Mientras a la misma hora en la zona de aparcamientos del campus estaba aparcando una pelivioleta acompañada de una castaña como copiloto, las dos habían salido esta mañana camino al campus pero por el trayecto Tsubasa cambio de opinión y le dijo a Erena que se dirigiera a la casa de Anju que tenía que contarlas una cosa, Erena a regañadientes la hizo caso y se fueron a la casa de la otra amiga, cuando llegaron y se acomodaron Tsubasa les conto llorando lo sucedido con sus primos y su tía tal y como Nico se lo conto a ella, las otras dos al principio no sabían cómo reaccionar era un golpe muy duro para su amiga y se notaba con solo verla pero después de unos segundos las dos se pusieron a llorar con Tsubasa mientras la abrazaban consolándola y así estuvieron hasta la tarde cuando ya se decidió la castaña en volver a pasar página e ir al campus y eso hicieron Erena y Tsubasa se fueron hacia allí, ya estaban las dos fuera del vehículo.

Tsubasa le lanzo una mirada granuja a la pelivioleta – ¿Erena?

\- ¿Si? – la contesto igual de granuja

\- ¿Hacemos un ángeles de Charlie? – la dijo guasonamente

\- ¡VENGA! – se animó Erena

Las dos se pusieron a andar al estilo divas rompedoras a cámara lenta, después de unos pocos minutos Erena se decidió a hablar

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a andar así? – pregunto la pelivioleta mientras seguía andando a la par con la castaña a cámara lenta

\- Yo creo ya ¿No? – se miraron las dos

\- Si mejor – se pusieron a andar normal - ¿Qué hacemos primero Tsubasa?

\- Yo tengo que hacer algo pero puede esperar ¿Qué querías hacer tú? – la pregunto la castaña _``Espera_ _,_ _si ya lo se para que pregunto´´_

Erena soltó una risita – averiguar como de popular y deseado es Nico-kun

Tsubasa aparto la vista del frente y la dirigió hacia su amiga – y digo yo ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

\- Ahora lo veras – la dijo con una sonrisa enigmática

 _``Miedo me da´´_ pensó la castaña ante ese comentario, las dos llegaron al fin a la zona central del campus donde estaban las universidades y un inmenso parque, Erena se puso a mirar hacia los lados lo cual le extraño a la castaña

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto extrañada

\- ¿No es obvió? buscar alguna chica – dijo mientras seguía mirando por todo el lugar

\- Y para que, si se puede saber – dijo algo desconfiada, había algo en su interior que la decía que su amiga pelivioleta la iba a liar… no iba mal desencaminada

Erena sonrió – ¡BINGO! – cogió del brazo a la castaña – ahora lo vas a saber amiga – y la arrastro hacia una casita donde estaban saliendo tres chicas

 _``¡Hay madre! esto no va acabar bien…´´_ pensó la castaña según se iba acercando a las tres chicas – Erena yo iría a probar con otras chicas, estas tienen pinta de pocos amigos y sobre todo la pelirroja – Tsubasa era demasiado astuta, Erena no dijo nada

Para desgracia de la castaña llegaron a su destino y Erena sin ningún reparo hablo a las chicas – Buenas tardes – dijo con una sonrisa engañosa - ¿Conocéis a Yazawa Nico? es que le estamos buscando – directa al grano

 _``Espera un momento… ¿Ha dicho ESTAMOS? Pero será… ¡que me ha metido!´´_ Tsubasa cometió el error de mirar hacia la pelirroja y la pelimorada _``Po-porque me miran así…. Ereenaaa donde nos has metido…´´_

\- ¿Porque le buscáis? – pregunto la pelirroja muy fría y con una mirada de asesina en los ojos

\- Emm estoo, mi amiga se ha equivocado quería decir ELLA – acentuó esa palabra – está buscando a Nico repito ELLA vale ELLA – dijo mientras señalaba a Erena y le echaba todo el marrón

\- Tsubasa no seas tan tímida – la dijo traviesamente – lo he dicho bien las dos le estamos buscando – la miro y la sonrió

\- Erena no…

\- Shhh ya hablo yo no te preocupes – la interrumpió

 _``¡A que al final la arreo!´´_ volvió a mirar hacia las chicas _``Aunque a este paso lo hacen estas dos´´_

\- Porque le buscas y no lo voy a volver a repetir – esta vez no lo dijo en forma de pregunta la pelirroja, sino de aviso

\- Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo – la contesto Erena igual de seca

\- Si lo es – se le estaba empezando a hinchar la vena a la pelirroja y mientras Nozomi a su lado se mantenía al margen… de momento

\- ¿Acaso eres su novia como para darte yo explicaciones? – Erena también se estaba cabreando

\- ¡Vale ya las dos! – se puso en el medio Eli – a ver, tu pareces más razonable – se dirigió a Tsubasa

\- ¡Lo soy! Créeme que lo soy – la contesto rápida

\- Bien pues vamos a hablar tú y yo y vosotras vais a callaros, tranquilizaros y escuchar ¿Vale? – miro a Maki y a Erena amenazadoramente, las dos se quedaron calladas, a ver quién era la guapa que la rechistaba cuando se ponía Eli así – empiezo yo pero antes de nada soy Ayase Eli amiga de la infancia de Yazawa Nico, ella es Toujou Nozomi también amiga de la infancia de Nico las dos le conocimos a la vez y esta pequeña pelirroja es Nishikino Maki también amiga de Nico sabiendo esto creo que entenderéis el por qué se ha puesto esta pequeña a la defensiva – dijo seria pero a la vez amable

Maki se cruzó de brazos - No soy tan pequeña Eli-chan, solo me sacas dos años – la dijo molesta

\- Maki no me rechistes y deja hablar a los mayores – dijo la rubia en tono de burla, Nozomi seguía observando y sin decir palabra, cosa mala

 _``Nishikino… con que el peor hospital eh Nico…´´_ se rio la castaña que nada más escuchar Nishikino Maki y ver la reacción de esta a Tsubasa se le encendió la bombilla

Erena fue a decir algo pero Tsubasa la tapo la boca con la mano – Si, lo entiendo perfectamente – la dedico una sonrisa a la rubia – creo que también nos deberíamos de presentar y de paso dar explicaciones ¿verdad chicas? – esa pregunta fue burlona _``Tsubasa si quieres salir por lo menos tu viva de aquí no bromes con estas´´_ \- Eemm vale mejor empiezo ya, soy Kira Yazawa Tsubasa la prima de Nico y voy a empezar mañana las clases en la universidad de medicina

Nozomi, Maki y Eli se miraron sorprendidas

\- ¿Prima? No sabía que Nico tenía una – dijo Eli un poco desconfiada

A Tsubasa la salió una sonrisa irónica - ¿Acaso se lo habéis preguntado alguna vez? - saco el carnet de identidad y se lo enseño a las tres chicas confirmando que era su prima

Eli miro el D.N.I confirmando lo dicho por la castaña - No, nunca habla nada de su vida ni de el – la respondió suave la rubia

Tsubasa miro seria a las tres – Veo que me he equivocado de pregunta, ¿Acaso le habéis preguntado alguna vez algo? Como por ejemplo – se echó una mano a la cabeza haciendo como que pensaba - sobre su familia, si tiene mascotas, su color favorito, si le pasa algo o incluso que tal le ha ido el maldito fin de semana, naadaa cosas como esas ya sabéis – dijo enojada y con un tono de retintín en las palabras

Erena no se había atrevido ni a decir palabra, estaba sorprendida por el gran cambio de tema y también sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga, normalmente Tsubasa no era así más bien al revés suele evitar cabrearse pero este no era el caso porque en un momento cambio de carácter la castaña

Eli miro a Maki y a Nozomi y por la cara de esas dos se dio cuenta del fallo garrafal que habían cometido con Nico - no… - dijo Eli con pena – ninguna de nosotras le ha preguntado alguna vez nada… - dijo Eli apenada

\- Pero todavía estamos a tiempo de rectificar Elichi – puso una mano encima del hombro de la rubia para darla tranquilidad y miro a Tsubasa - lo siento Tsubasa-chan ha sido un gran fallo de nuestra parte pero también hay que entendernos y nadie mejor que tu conoce a Nicochi y sabrás de sobra como de reservado es – la hablo cariñosa la pelimorada tranquilizando los ánimos de la castaña

Tsubasa miro a Nozomi y se rio – sí, tienes razón – recordó la conversación de ayer en la noche con Nico sobre m's y sus amigos - se lo cabezón y reservado que es.

\- Bien pues ya zanjado y solucionado el tema falta solo una cosa – Nozomi miro hacia la pelivioleta – ella quien es – no era una pregunta

\- ¡OH! cierto me olvidaba ella es… - fue interrumpida de nuevo por Erena

\- Toudou Erena amiga de la infancia de Tsubasa – dijo muy seca

\- Entonces supongo que también serás amiga de Nico – dijo Eli

\- No, le conocí ayer – miro a Maki y a Nozomi – en su casa – sonrió – y fíjate que solo hace unas horas que le conozco y ya se mucho más de él que vosotras – las dijo con tono provocador

Tsubasa se llevó las manos a la cabeza _``Y ahí vamos otra vez…´´_

A Maki se le volvió a hinchar la vena – dudo mucho que conozcas algo de Nico – la enfrento la pelirroja

Erena se le puso una sonrisa sombría y se centró aún más en su pequeño enfrentamiento con Maki – tu sabias que Nico tiene un torso muuuy bien definido vamos que no tiene nada que envidiar a un culturista

\- Lo sabía, Nico-kun lleva siempre el uniforme desabrochado y algo ceñido, no hace falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta – la contesto con indiferencia

\- ¿Con camiseta? – se rio – no, yo estoy hablando sin ella – Maki junto a Nozomi clavaron la mirada en la chica – digamos que tuve ayer la suerte de ver a Nico recién salido de la ducha con solo una toalla tapándole la cintura – se mordió el labio suavemente – y que ganas me entro de quitarle la toalla, aunque de momento me quedo con haber podido tocar su torso desnudo y sobre todo con la cara sonrojada de mi queridísimo Nico-kun – termino con picardía

Eli y Tsubasa se miraron _``Hay que parar esto antes de que llegue la sangre al rio´´_ pensaron las dos por igual

Maki apretó muy fuerte los puños la estaba entrando muy mala leche y ganas de arrancarla la cabeza – que sorpresa, no sabía que a Nico-kun le gustasen las frescas – le lanzo con esas palabras tan frías un dardo bastante envenenado a Erena

Eso la molesto a Erena – vaya, pues a mí no me dijo nada de que le gustasen las niñas tsunderes y mira que le pregunte si le gustaba alguien – la devolvió el dardo

Maki cabreada dio unos pasos para adelante con la intención de dar a Erena pero Nozomi la cogió de la mano impidiendo que la pelirroja avanzara más, Maki miro enojada a Nozomi pero esta la miro cálidamente – ¿A qué universidad vas a ir Erena-chan? – pregunto seria la pelimorada

\- La de psicología – dijo con palabras frías pero esta vez hacia Nozomi

Nozomi soltó una risa tenebrosa que hizo temblar a todas – me ocupo yo de esta… – le susurro bajito a la pelirroja y esta no dijo nada solo la miro

 _``Aun así todavía me quedarías tú como rival por Nico-kun´´_ contesto a Nozomi pero mentalmente para sí misma

\- Aara eso significa que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas Erena-chan – se acercó amable a ella, puso una mano en su hombro y se acercó a su oído – no te voy a quitar el ojo de encima Toudou-san – dijo muy bajito y muy siniestra en el oído de Erena pero esta no se achanto

\- Te conviene porque en el momento que no me veas…. – hizo una pequeña pausa – me llevo a Nico, Toujou-san – la dijo en el oído exactamente con el mismo tono que había empleado Nozomi con ella y aparto la mano de Nozomi de su hombro

\- Nozomi ¿No querías hablar conmigo y con Maki? – dijo la rubia nerviosa intentando cambiar de tema antes de que fuera testigo de un asesinato bastante sangriento

Nozomi no dijo nada y Maki tampoco, Eli miro a Tsubasa como diciendo ``Te toca bonita´´

Tsubasa pillo la indirecta que le lanzo la mirada de Eli y se dirigió hacia su amiga - Erena vámonos ya, que no quiero dejar mucho tiempo solo a Nico – dijo también nerviosa

\- ¿No tenías asuntos que arreglar? – dijo sin apartar la vista de Maki y Nozomi

\- No, bueno si pero puedo hacerlo mañana en un momento – la cogió del brazo – venga vámonos – intento tirar de ella pero no se movía _``Nada lo hare a las malas…para mi claro…´´_ \- si nos vamos ahora dejo que entres a saludar a Nico – le dijo susurrando lo más bajito que pudo en el oído a Erena

Erena la miro y la sonrió – trato hecho – ni se lo pensó

Tsubasa consiguió sacar de ahí a Erena y se fueron derechas a la casa de la castaña y Nico, Eli soltó un suspiro de alivio _``Así que empiezan mañana…´´_ miro a sus dos amigas _``Ahora mismo no sé por quién sentir más pena si por Maki y Nozomi o por Nico… bueno, venga Eli hora de cambiar el tema´´_

Iba la rubia a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por la pelirroja – me voy a mi casa – dijo todavía enojada y miro a Nozomi – ya hablamos de lo que sea que querías hablar otro día – y se fue sin despedirse ni nada

\- Supongo que tú tampoco querrás hablar ahora ¿verdad? – miro a la pelimorada de reojo

\- Te equivocas Elichi, tú y yo vamos a hablar que por cierto ¿has venido andando?

\- Sip, hoy me apetecía andar – la sonrió

\- Vale, pues te llevo – saco las llaves del coche

\- Nozomi vivo casi al lado – suspiro

\- En ese caso damos un paseo pero no te vas a librar de hablar Elichi

\- Si te digo la verdad Nozomi, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que quieres que hablemos – dijo algo desconcertada, era la primera vez que no sabía de lo que podría hablarle la pelimorada

\- Si piensas un poco Elichi lo descubrirás – la miro burlona

Eli se quedó callada y pensativa y se fueron en silencio las dos hacia el coche de Nozomi.

Mientras por otra parte y a la misma hora Nico conducía concentrado y a toda velocidad dirección a un viejo almacén abandonado donde tendría su primera pelea y que esperaba que no fuera la última.

…..

 **Aale pues llego el primer encuentro y pequeña disputa del trio que peleara por Nico, el de Anju y Eli por Umi lo hare de esperar un poquito y el de Eli y Tsubasa por Honoka (** ooobviamente Eli no renunciara prontito a Honoka ¡OJO! Ni Honoka a Eli jijijiji esa parejilla me va a dar capítulos muy interesantes y de paso hará sufrir a Umi **) tendrá que esperar más porque me va a dar muchísimo más juego ya que Tsubasa (** la futura novia de Honoka XD **) al ser la prima de nuestro Nico es la coprotagonista junto a Eli claro otra coprota XD y voy a cocinar sus ``pequeñas´´ historias unidas a fuego lento** **,** **en el siguiente capi se viene la pelea que a lo mejor lo dejo pa lo último y cierro el capítulo 8 con la pelea terminada XD y bueno gente un saludo a todos y muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Muy buenas gente** **,** **venga hoy tampoco me enrollo XD** **.**

 **POSDATA: Para los que no sepáis lo que significa hacer las trece catorce (** lo pongo una vez en este capítulo **) significa hacer un quiebro, hacerte la cobra, dar esquinazo,** **hacerte una jugarreta o hacerte un Hamilton XD etc.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

… **.**

En otro lado de la ciudad estaba Honoka dirigiéndose hacia su casa, mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en la declaración de Umi _``No quiero pelearme con Umi-kun ni estar mal con el pero no quiero cederle a Eli-chan y no creo que podamos hablar del tema sin cabrearnos´´_ suspiro profundo _``Creo que lo mejor será no hablar con el de Eli-chan y pelear en silencio pero…. gane quien gane…. va a sufrir el que pierda… ¿Por qué teníamos que fijarnos en la misma? Tonto Umi-kun´´_ el pelinaranja llego sin darse cuenta a su casa, cuando alzo la vista se encontró con Umi esperándole apoyado en su coche

\- Tenemos que hablar Honoka – dijo serio

Honoka suspiro – Umi-kun creo que lo mejor es que no hablemos del tema así evitamos discutir e incluso llegar a ir a peor – intento sonar lo más relajado que pudo

\- Ya lo sé, es más venía a decirte lo mismo pero antes te quería decir algo y esperaba que me escuchases – le miró fijamente y sin titubear

\- Tú dirás Umi-kun – se acercó al peliazul y también se apoyó en el coche

\- Solo… – se calló unos segundos para coger fuerzas – solo quería decirte que si tu ganas y te quedas con Eli-chan, y-yo me echare a un lado y no molestare… me dolería mucho llegar a perder a Eli pero me dolería aún más perder también a mi mejor amigo – agacho la cabeza nervioso – también siento mucho lo de esta tarde Honoka – el pelinaranja le estaba escuchando atentamente – a pesar de que me dijiste que no, yo he insistido y encima delante de casi todo m's, no era mi intención ni retarte ni provocarte y si te soy sincero me había puesto celoso, muy celoso y por eso he reaccionado como lo he hecho – se quitó de su apoyo y se puso delante de Honoka – que me dices, empezamos de cero amigo – dijo con tono suave y le extendió la mano

Honoka observo en silencio la mano de Umi durante unos segundos – yo también me hare a un lado si al final ganas tu… – dijo sin mirarle – pero si dejases a Eli-chan o ella a ti no te prometo que no me aprovechare de la situación… más bien al revés… – estaba siendo sincero – y lo que ha pasado esta tarde lo entiendo yo hubiera actuado igual, ya has visto la reacción que he tenido – le miro – yo también estaba celoso Umi-kun – se quitó el también de su apoyo – y si acepto empezar de cero pero con dos condiciones

\- Las que quieras Honoka – le contesto sin pensárselo, no quería perder a su mejor amigo de la infancia

\- Primero, tu y yo no vamos a hablar nunca sobre Eli-chan – eso lo dijo con el tono un poco molesto y mirándole receloso - y segundo, no seas un bonachón y lucha en serio hasta el final por Eli-chan… e-esto te lo digo como amigo Umi-kun los dos sabemos en el fondo que ella es la que va a elegir si tu o yo y por eso mismo los dos tenemos que dar el máximo de nosotros – suspiro con resignación – si aceptas las dos condiciones empezamos de cero – le cogió la mano

\- Las acepto Honoka-kun – apretó suave la mano de Honoka sellando así el pacto entre los dos – empezamos de nuevo amigo – le sonrió

\- Una cosa Umi-kun ¿cómo vamos a hacer con la canción que nos toca juntos? – pregunto dudoso el de ojos azules

\- Todavía no sabemos cuál nos ha tocado, si la opción de Eli-chan o la de Nozomi-chan

\- Ya pero aun así que vamos a hacer porque el tema es de amor y a mí a la mente me viene…. ya sabes quién – miro hacia otro lado

\- Hagamos una cosa Honoka, si nos toca la opción de Nozomi-chan dejamos que Eli-chan haga la letra – Honoka se rio irónicamente – y si nos toca la opción de Eli-chan pues pedimos ayuda a Nico-kun o Rin-kun o incluso a los dos juntos – intento sonar convincente pero en el fondo ni él estaba convencido

\- Primero ¿tú crees que Eli-chan aceptara hacer la letra? – le miró Honoka fijamente

\- No, lo más seguro que nos obligue a hacerlo nosotros… junto a ella– suspiro cansado y se volvió a apoyar en su coche

\- Y segundo, a Nico-kun le noto muy extraño el viernes le vi mal y encima hoy no ha venido… aparte de que lleva dos meses que no se centra en m's y ha faltado a muchos entrenamientos… no sé si podría ayudarnos con la letra creo que sería muy egoísta por nuestra parte pedirle eso – hablo tranquilo y con un eje de preocupación en la voz

Se cruzó de brazos el peliazul y suspiro - lo sé, yo también me he dado cuenta de todo eso ¿tú crees que le pasa algo importante? – también sonó preocupado

\- No lo sé, solo sé que cada vez saca menos su orgullo y su gran ego a relucir es como… es como si no le importase nada… – miro a Umi preocupado – Nico-kun es demasiado complicado - suspiro derrotado

\- Si…. – miro Umi hacia el cielo observando las nubes que se movían – pero para eso estamos nosotros Honoka para intentar entenderle y ayudarle – le hablo decidido – y la letra pues se la dejaríamos a Rin – dijo con un tonito de burla el peliazul para alegrar el momento

\- ¿A Rin-kun? – Soltó una carcajada muy audible y le lanzo una mirada divertida a Umi – ¿En serio crees que el gato que no sabe lo que es el celo va a ayudarnos con una letra tan complicada? a mi desde luego no se me pasa ni por la mente

\- El ce-celo ¿A qué viene eso Honoka? – le miro sonrojado

\- bueno, eso es un tema que le saque a nuestro gato y él no sabía de lo que hablaba – dijo riéndose mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Umi frunció el ceño no sabía por qué pero le empezó a venir otra vez el sentimiento de celos, porque si Honoka le dijo eso a Rin es porque estaba pensando en algo como eso con Eli y prefirió guardarse las palabras, había hecho las paces con él y no quería arruinarlo – entonces ya veremos cómo lo hacemos y mejor me voy yendo ya para mi casa, los lunes siempre son agotadores – le salió las palabras frías sin darse ni cuenta

\- Yo también me voy entrando ya para la mía – saco las llaves del bolsillo – recuerda el pacto que hemos hecho Umi-kun

\- Lo sé, lo tengo presente – abrió la puerta del coche – nos vemos mañana Honoka-kun – se metió, arranco y se fue a su casa cosa que el pelinaranja hizo lo mismo se metió en su casa

Mientras en un parque muy conocido para los tres mayores de m's.

Estaban sentadas Eli y Nozomi en el banco de Nico que era así como lo llamaban esas dos

\- Tú dirás de que quieres hablar Nozomi - dijo Eli mientras cruzaba las piernas poniéndose así más cómoda

\- De ti Elichi – dijo con voz muy paciente

\- Vaya y yo que pensaba que me ibas a pedir consejo – dijo haciéndose la sorprendida

Nozomi se puso seria - ¿Qué estás haciendo Elichi?

\- Lo mismo que estás haciendo tu Nozomi – dijo sin apartar la vista de unos niños que jugaban

Nozomi se puso también a observar a los mismos niños jugando – No es lo mismo Elichi

\- ¿No? Yo creo que si – dijo segura

\- No Elichi, yo estoy luchando por conquistar a Nicochi pero tu estas dejando que luchen ellos – la miro de reojo – Elichi estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso donde vas a perder más que ganar – estaba seria

Eli se echó para atrás y apoyo su espalda en el banco – ya…. – giro la cabeza para mirar a Nozomi – eso lo sé pero yo no lo tengo tan claro como tu Nozomi, yo en la mente tengo a dos y mi cuerpo reacciona con los dos – la dijo con un tono cariñoso

Nozomi se giró para mirarla - sé que no es fácil Elichi pero antes de apostar por el caballo ganador deberías mirar en el fondo de tu corazón porque ese si lo tiene decidido – la pelimorada puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga – Elichi a uno lo quieres y al otro lo amas y lo mismo pasa con ellos uno te quiere pero el otro te ama – dijo con una voz cálida

La rubia soltó una sonrisa encantadora – agradezco que te preocupes y que incluso me quieras dar consejo pero yo ya tengo decidido lo que voy a hacer con mis sentimientos y con Honoka y Umi también – dijo bastante firme la rubia

La pelimorada la miro preocupada – no te estoy dando consejos Elichi, te estoy avisando – dio un suspiro bastante largo – vas a sufrir decidas a quien decidas pero si eliges al equivocado va a ser peor, te repito Elichi a uno lo amas y lo llevas a fuego grabado dentro y al otro lo quieres pero ese es pasajero – no apartaba la vista de la rubia – pero veo que ya lo tienes decidido así que no me queda otro remedio que apoyarte, eso si luego no me digas que no te avise – esta vez fue Nozomi la que sonó bastante firme

\- No lo hare, tengo demasiado orgullo además de que ya te encargarías tú de regocijarte – la sonrió burlonamente y la guiño un ojo - ¿Quieres hablar de algo más? – la dijo con picardía

\- No, ya he terminado – la sonrió y se levantó – venga Elichi que te llevo a casa

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ! – la sentó de golpe con una fuerza sobrehumana – ahora me toca a mí Nozomi – dijo en un tono amenazador

\- Ara ara ¿toca venganza Elichi? – dijo burlona, volvió Toujou Nozomi

\- ¡Por supuesto! – fue clara – Nozomi creo que esa tal Erena os va a dar a ti y a Maki bastantes dolores de cabeza – ni se lo pensó, fue directa al grano

\- Aara Elichi que directa – se hizo la ofendida

\- No la subestimes Nozomi, me da la sensación que está a la misma altura que tú y Maki, por no hablar que ella ya ha tenido un pequeño contacto con Nico – la miro maliciosamente la rubia, ahora sí que estaba jugando con fuego

Nozomi apretó los dientes, no la hizo gracia recordar esa parte de la conversación – gracias por ser tan amable y recordármelo Elichi – dijo sarcásticamente – y que sepas que ya lo sé por eso quiero encargarme de observarla yo y no Maki-chan porque sé que a ella la va a dominar su carácter – le echo una mirada seria a la rubia – además Elichi yo solo aceptaría la derrota contra Maki-chan – se le oscureció la mirada – No contra Toudou-san

Eli la miraba fijamente – no os dejéis cegar por los celos y el orgullo Nozomi – se levantó del banco y se estiro – ya que os guste o no, es Nico el que decidirá con quien se queda

Nozomi también se levantó - aara Elichi, me gustaría verte a ti en mi posición – miro con picardía a la rubia

\- Seguramente sería más sensata – dijo bastante animada – vámonos ya que tengo bastante tarea que hacer – dijo tranquila mientras se puso a andar, Nozomi la siguió con una sonrisa hasta su vehículo.

Después de unos minutos la pelimorada dejo a Eli en su casa y esta se puso a conducir dirección a la suya, mientras iba conduciendo le vino las palabras de Erena a la mente _``Ayer tuve la suerte de ver a Nico recién salido de la ducha con solo una toalla tapándole la cintura y que ganas me entro de quitarle la toalla aunque de momento me quedo con haber podido tocar su torso desnudo y sobre todo con la cara sonrojada de mi queridísimo Nico-kun´´_ Nozomi apretó con bastante fuerza el volante _``Toudou Erena va un paso por delante nuestra además de que tiene la ventaja de ser la amiga de su prima y también sabe dónde vive Nicochi…´´_ metió la tercera marcha con bastante mala leche – no sabes con quienes has ido a dar Toudou Erena – la pelimorada se rio – mañana será un día entretenido y si viene Nicochi… mejor aún – la pelimorada se miró por el espejo del retrovisor y se sonrió con picardía a sí misma, Nozomi llego al fin a su casa, aparco el coche, se metió para adentro y se puso a hacer las tareas que la mandaron hoy.

Mientras en la residencia Yazawa, estaba Tsubasa y Erena entrando por la puerta

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa Nico! – dijo muy animada la castaña – y vengo con Erena… – eso lo dijo desganada

\- Que pasión le has puesto a esas palabras amiga – se hizo la ofendida

Tsubasa la miro - ¡Hoy no me tires de la lengua Erena! – se la notaba algo molesta – parece ser que sigue durmiendo, esta todo igual a cuando me he ido esta mañana – dijo mientras dejaba su abrigo y el de Erena en una silla

\- Seguramente este notando las horas extras que ha echado – dijo Erena pensativa mientras que iban caminando por el pasillo

\- Puede ser… - se paró en la puerta del pelinegro – esta mañana se le veía cansado… - miro a Erena con preocupación – pero no tanto como para quedarse en la cama todo el día – Tsubasa era demasiado astuta

\- Quien sabe Tsubasa-chan a lo mejor esta reventado, además piensa que ha estado el solo dos meses y a lo mejor le está haciendo mella ahora – se puso a su lado – vamos a ver – le hizo un gesto para que abriera la puerta

Cuando Tsubasa abrió la puerta se quedó helada – ¿No está? – se metió dentro de la habitación – no puede ser… ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! – dijo bastante molesta mientras miraba por toda la habitación – me ha mentido…. yo preocupada todo el santo día por el ¿y el que hace? ¡Pues me hace las trece catorce…! – se sentó decepcionada en la cama de Nico

Erena se sentó a su lado – no nos precipitemos Tsubasa-chan – la acaricio suave la espala en forma de consuelo – ¿y si se ha ido al hospital? – la cogió una mano – dale un voto de confianza – dijo con un tono tierno – ¿Quieres ir al hospital? así ves cómo está tu tía y de paso verificas que esta Nico-kun ahí – Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo ni una palabra - entonces voy contigo, no te voy a dejar sola en esto – se levantaron las dos – Tsubasa si tu tía esta como dijo Nico-kun tienes que estar preparada para verla lo digo porque puede ser impactante – la dijo con un tono bastante serio sabía que era un tema bastante delicado pero Tsubasa no la dijo nada mas solo se dedicó a asentir y sin decir ninguna palabra más las dos se fueron camino al hospital Nishikino

Mientras en otra parte estaba un pelinegro bajándose de la moto, había llegado a su destino.

\- ¡Vamos allá! – cogió bastante valor y entro al lugar donde ya le estaba esperando el mismo hombre del otro día

\- Puntual, empiezas bien chico – le dijo aquel hombre

\- ¿Contra quién me tengo que enfrentar? – fue directo ya que no quería andarse con rodeos

\- Ves ese chico de ahí – señalo hacia un muchacho, tenía casi el mismo tamaño y masa muscular que el pelinegro y también la misma edad – empieza también hoy, ese será tu rival

Nico hizo una mueca de desaprobación _``Estoy en las mismas condiciones físicas que él lo que significa que cobraría 200 yenes….no me vale´´_ \- No hay uno más… no sé, mas grandote – dijo con un tonito de retintín

\- Lo hay

\- ¿Por qué no me lo pones? – pregunto molesto

\- ¿Tienes experiencia luchando?

\- No, pero se pegar

\- Me lo imaginaba, por eso te he puesto uno de tu misma condición – miro con misterio a Nico – mira chico me he dado cuenta de que eres muy distinto a todos los que han pasado por aquí con tu misma edad y eso me interesa

\- Si fuera así me hubieras puesto alguien más grandote – dijo con tono desafiante

\- Todo a su tiempo chico, ahora lo importante es que salgas victorioso

\- Espera ¿Qué? – estaba confundido, el sábado este tío no daba ni un duro por él y ahora le dice que lo importante era que ganase, no le cuadraba al pelinegro – el sábado no apostabas por mi ¿Por qué ahora sí?

\- Me he dado cuenta que eres totalmente distinto a los demás chicos – le dijo como si nada

\- Sigo perdido – dijo confundido

\- Te lo voy a explicar mejor – se acercó a Nico – mira, observa otra vez a tu contrincante – el pelinegro hizo caso y miro - ¿ves algo que te llame la atención del chico?

Se quedó unos segundos observándole bastante bien – No, nada

El hombre suspiro resignado esperaba que lo viera - tiene miedo y está muy nervioso, al igual que todos los novatos… - le miró fijamente – excepto tú, tú tienes determinación, seguridad de ti mismo y sobre todo orgullo aunque te falta un par de cosas

\- ¡Tch! te equivocas soy perfecto no me falta absolutamente nada – dijo Nico con todo el ego que llevaba dentro

El hombre se rio a carcajada limpia – vale, por lo que veo andas sobradísimo de ego y eso está muy bien pero no es lo que te falta

\- A ver y según tú qué es eso que crees que me falta listo – sonó bastante sarcástico el pelinegro

\- De momento sangre fría – fue claro

\- Tú no sabes si tengo o no sangre fría – respondió cabreado el pelinegro

\- Es cierto, no lo sé y por eso voy a comprobarlo hoy ¿Sabes por qué ese chico se ha apuntado a esto?

\- No me importa – dijo con bastante frialdad – además que más da tener sangre fría o no

\- No da igual chico, si me demuestras que tienes sangre fría te tendría bastante en cuenta

\- Eso si me interesa pero, ¿Cómo narices te demuestro yo eso? – pregunto dudoso, Nico quería que ese hombre le tuviera en cuenta y si para eso tenía que tener sangre fría pues eso iba a hacer

\- Ese chaval está aquí por su hermano – miro de reojo a Nico el cual estaba con el semblante serio – su hermano necesita urgentemente un trasplante y ya sabes cómo van las cosas aquí en Japón sino pagas no hay nada y esto es la única alternativa para tu rival

\- Y a mí que – dijo indiferente – no pienso dejarme ganar yo también tengo mis motivos

Se le formo al hombre una sonrisa mala en los labios – su hermano tiene 8 años y si no tiene el trasplante podría morir – miro a Nico de nuevo y vio como el pelinegro apartaba la vista del chaval – si a pesar de saber esto te haces con la victoria entonces me habrás demostrado de sobra que vales – el hombre miro el reloj – vale ya es la hora, vete hacia allí que ahí será el enfrentamiento y recuerda, se vale todo y solo se gana dejando inconsciente al rival – el hombre se alejó del pelinegro – suerte… Yazawa Nico…

Nico se fue hacia donde le había indicado el hombre y subió al ring, Nico en el fondo estaba bastante nervioso aunque no lo admitiese, él nunca había hecho algo como esto y encima para rematar se tenía que enfrentar contra un chico que hacia esto para salvar la vida de su hermano pequeño eso le recordó el motivo del por qué iba a hacer esto… Su madre, el pelinegro fijo su vista en el chaval y vio como le dio un beso a una cadena y murmuro _-_ _todo saldrá bien oni-chan_ _-_ Nico al verle y escucharle apretó con impotencia las manos, había algo en su interior que le decía que se dejase ganar pero eso no era lo que iba a hacer, sonó la campana lo que significaba que la pelea había empezado y empezó el chico asentando el primer golpe al pelinegro el cual le dio en todo el estómago esto hizo que Nico se doblase en el acto cosa que aprovechó el chico para darle otro golpe pero esta vez fue una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el costado derecho, el chaval tenía la ventaja de la situación y le dio una patada en la pierna al pelinegro el cual perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Nico estaba adolorido en el suelo pero eso le dio igual porque por su mente solo pasaba una cosa _``No voy a perder´´_ Nicosoltó desde el suelo un gruñido de rabia y cogió fuertemente la pierna de su rival y tiro de ella haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo de boca esto le dio tiempo al pelinegro para levantarse y propinarle varias patadas en el estómago, cuando Nico paro de darle patadas el chico se echó las manos al estómago del dolor que tenía, el pelinegro se quedó observándole unos pequeños segundos y recordó que tenía que dejarle inconsciente para hacerse con la victoria y eso fue lo que iba a hacer se agacho, se puso encima de él y empezó a darle puñetazos en la cara primero con la izquierda y de vuelta con la derecha y así una y otra vez hasta que sonó la campana dando la victoria al pelinegro, Nico estaba nublado y no escucho la campana el seguía dándole hasta que le agarraron las dos manos y el molesto miro hacia quien le sujetaba

\- Se trata de dejarle inconsciente no de matarle – dijo en tono serio el hombre

Nico se quitó con rabia del agarre y fue a decirle algo pero cuando miro sus manos vio que tenía los nudillos llenos de sangre y destrozados por la fuerza y la saña que empleo para dar a su rival _``Si tengo así los nudillos…como estará el chico….´´_ Nico seguía encima del chico y volvió la vista hacia él, encontrándose con la cara inconsciente del chaval que estaba totalmente irreconocible de toda la sangre y heridas que tenía.

Nico se quitó asustado de encima del chico y se sentó al lado - …que he hecho… - susurro temeroso mientras miraba culpable sus manos llenas de sangre

\- Ganarte mi respeto, eso es lo que has hecho – extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse la cual Nico no acepto y se levantó el solo – acompáñame – Nico le miro con desconfianza – has ganado tendrás que cobrar ¿No? y ya de paso curarte los golpes

Se puso a andar el hombre y Nico le siguió con bastante distancia de por medio, llegaron a una oficina donde había una enfermera esperándole, el hombre se sentó en una silla que estaba detrás de una gran mesa negra y le indico con la mano al pelinegro donde sentarse y eso hizo, nada más sentarse se le acercó la enfermera y se puso a tratarle las heridas de la mano, el pelinegro fue a decir algo pero el hombre le dijo que no, la enfermera nada más terminar de tratar a Nico se fue dejándoles solos y aquí fue cuando el hombre empezó a entablar conversación.

\- Ten – el hombre le entrego un sobre blanco

Nico lo cogió y cuando lo abrió se llevó la sorpresa de que en vez de haber 200 yenes había 400 – aquí hay demás – dijo cerrando el sobre y mirando con mucha desconfianza al hombre

\- No – dijo con una sonrisa

\- Si, si hay demás – dijo convencido - a mí me dijeron que la primera pelea se cobraba a 200 yenes si era de mi misma condición y aquí hay 400 yenes

\- Y es verdad, se paga así

\- ¿Entonces porque tengo 400? – estaba bastante confuso el pelinegro

\- Tómalo como un incentivo – apoyo su barbilla sobre sus puños y le sonrió – el próximo combate lo tendrás este miércoles a la misma hora que hoy y si ganas entonces hablaremos de negocios lo que supondría más dinero para ti – fijo la mirada en el pelinegro – y suelo recompensar bastante a mis chicos

Nico estaba empezando a sentir el dolor de los golpes pero eso no le impidió seguir con el tema _``Me ha dado 200 extra por incentivo y era mi primer combate… me conviene ganar el miércoles, este tío tiene todo el dinero que yo, Tsubasa y mama necesitamos… le dije a Tsubasa que yo me ocuparía de todo y que confiase en mi… no puedo defraudarla´´_ volvió a echar un vistazo a sus manos _``Aunque caiga más bajo… tengo que seguir´´_ apretó sus manos– ¿Porque me das un incentivo si todavía no trabajo para ti? – pregunto desconfiado, había algo en aquel joven hombre que no le gustaba a Nico

\- Porque estoy seguro de que lo lograras – dijo con determinación – además me recuerdas mucho a una persona

Nico frunció el ceño con desconfianza - en fin, supongo que gracias… - dijo desganado – será mejor que me vaya, me esperan en casa y todavía no sé qué excusa poner – se levantó con delicadeza, el golpe en el costado era el que más notaba – antes de irme me gustaría saber tu nombre porque si llego a trabajar para ti no te voy a llamar hombre-san a no sea que quieras

\- Sakamaki Reiji ese es mi nombre Yazawa-san ¿o prefieres Nico?

\- Para ti Yazawa-san – le respondió frio

Nico cogió su abrigo y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de el

\- Yazawa Nico - sonrió con maldad - este chico es un diamante en bruto que hay que pulir – dijo Reiji mirando una carpeta con el nombre del pelinegro

Nico llego al fin a su moto, se montó como pudo y salió a bastante velocidad hacia su casa.

Mientras en el Hospital Nishikino.

Estaba Tsubasa y Erena paradas enfrente de una puerta

Erena acaricio el brazo de la castaña – puedes hacerlo Tsubasa-chan – dijo con un tono muy cálido

La castaña suspiro, puso la mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta, cuando alzo la vista se encontró con su tía postrada y entubada en la cama – Nico no exagero cuando me dijo su estado… - dijo acongojada, se le estaban empezando a asomar las lágrimas, Erena se quedó apoyada en la puerta entendía perfectamente que esto era algo que tenía que hacer Tsubasa sola – Erena…. puedes… puedes dejarme un momento a solas con mi tía… - dijo con el tono de voz apagado

\- Claro – susurro suave – te espero en el coche – Tsubasa solo asintió con la cabeza, Erena cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue a su vehículo

Tsubasa se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama - …estoy de vuelta tía… - se echó a llorar – pero vengo tarde… - apoyo sus manos en la cama – no… yo no… no pude ni despedirme… lo siento muchísimo tía no tenía que haberme ido… - apoyo la cabeza en sus brazos y la enterró en ellos - …no tenía que haberme ido… - volvía a repetir la castaña derrumbándose en el llanto, Tsubasa se quedó llorando desconsoladamente durante media hora hasta que volvió a alzar el rostro – lo siento tía, no he podido evitarlo... - se secó las lágrimas y agarro la mano de su tía – Nico no parece el… esta… muy distinto y quiere cargar con todos los gastos… - sonrió con cariño mientras miraba a su tía – no te preocupes, voy a cuidar de el… aunque tome decisiones que no me gusten como con sus amigos, siempre voy a estar con el cuidándole y apoyándole… y cuando… - le empezó a salir de nuevo las lágrimas – cuando despiertes – se las seco de nuevo y volvió a sonreír – entre las dos le damos una paliza para que vuelva a ser ese orgulloso Yazawa Nico que tanto nos ha hecho de reír a todos... - dio un beso a la mano que tenía sostenida y se levantó encaminándose hacia la puerta – así que no tardes en volver tía… te quiero – salió por la puerta y se fue hacia el parking donde la estaba esperando Erena, cuando llego se paró en la puerta del copiloto y se aseguró de que no tenía ninguna lagrima asomada después de verificarlo se montó en el coche – Nico no estaba en el hospital, llévame a casa a ver si con suerte está de vuelta – dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón

Erena arranco el coche – vale… - miro de reojo a su amiga – quieres… – tosió – hablar de…

\- No – interrumpió siendo tajante a Erena – no quiero hablar de ello… no creo que pueda

\- Entonces no tocare el tema – Erena la sonrió dándola confianza

\- Gracias Erena – la devolvió la sonrisa la castaña

\- No tienes que darlas – Erena volvió la vista al frente para seguir con el trayecto – ¿Estas cabreada con Nico-kun? Pregunto más que nada porque como no estaba en la casa ni el hospital lo más seguro es que estés cabreada

Tsubasa se quedó pensativa mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche – no, no estoy cabreada… estoy preocupada y no solo porque me haya mentido sino también porque no sé dónde demonios podría estar

\- ¿Tu qué crees que podría ser?

\- Ni idea pero más le vale que sea algo que me convenza

\- Temo por Nico-kun – dijo Erena sonriente mientras metía la tercera marcha al coche

\- Erena

\- ¿Si?

\- Ya es demasiado tarde como para irte a tu casa así que – la miro – puedes quedarte hoy en la mía

\- ¿H-Hablas en serio? – Erena estaba empezando a ver el cielo abierto

\- Si pero nada de violar a Nico al mínimo intento te muelo a palos – la dijo con una voz muy amenazante

A Erena se le nublo de nuevo el cielo – si si, no intentare nada – _``Mientras que tu estés despierta claro´´_ se le formo una diabla sonrisa a la pelivioleta

\- Si quieres vivir más te vale que no intentes lo que tienes en la mente – dijo la castaña sin quitar el tono amenazante

 _``¿Me ha leído la mente?´´_ le cayeron gotas de sudor de la frente a la pelivioleta – y-ya hemos llegado – dijo terminando de aparcar y de paso desviando el tema

Tsubasa miro hacia un lado - está la moto de Nico, lo que significa que está en casa – se bajaron las dos del coche y caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa

Cuando Tsubasa entro a la casa se encontró con el pelinegro de frente lo que significaba que acababa de llegar, la intención de la castaña era regañarle pero no pudo y se lanzó a abrazar a Nico el cual aguanto el dolor y la queja como pudo - ¡Me tenías preocupada imbécil! – dijo abrazando bastante fuerte al pelinegro

\- … - Nico correspondió el abrazo a su prima pero sin decir ni una palabra

Tsubasa se apartó unos centímetros de Nico - ¿Qué hacías afuera si no te encontrabas bien?

\- Y no me encontraba bien pero según ha ido avanzando el día me he ido encontrando mejor – dijo Nico que se había estudiado un guion mientras había ido conduciendo

\- Tiene lógica – dijo Erena colgando el abrigo en el perchero

\- Vale, ¿Y dónde estabas?

Nico se quitó del abrazo – vamos a sentarnos en el salón y te… - miro a Erena – os lo explico

Tanto Nico como Tsubasa colgaron también sus abrigos y se fueron junto a Erena a sentarse en el salón

Ya una vez que estaban los tres colocados en la mesa Nico empezó a hablar – antes de nada, me he quemado los nudillos cocinando – dijo levantando las manos

 _``¿Se ha quemado los nudillos cocinando?... es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso…´´_ pensó Erena muy seria que prefirió mantenerse al margen ya que era una conversación que le correspondía a Tsubasa y a Nico

\- ¡Oh, por dios Nico! ¿Cómo eres tan torpe? – se levantó la castaña de su asiento y se puso al lado del pelinegro para tratarle los nudillos pero Nico la paro las manos

\- Acabo de venir del hospital así que no hace falta que me lo trates hoy y vuelve a tu asiento que no he terminado – la castaña le obedeció a regañadientes y volvió a donde estaba sentada

\- ¿De qué hospital vienes? – pregunto con trampa la castaña

\- Del público – respondió rápido el pelinegro que parecía que se lo olía

\- Sígueme contando que quiero saber dónde demonios has estado el resto de horas porque dudo muchísimo que lo hayas pasado en el hospital tratándote los nudillos

\- He estado donde trabaje el sábado, mi jefe me llamo más o menos sobre las 16:50 de la tarde y me dijo que fuera a recoger mi primera paga y de paso que le echara un cable que me lo recompensaría y también es ahí donde me queme los nudillos – hablo con muchísima calma el pelinegro como si hubiera pasado eso de verdad – ten – Nico la entrego el sobre donde estaba el dinero

Tsubasa y Erena miraron el contenido del sobre y las dos se miraron muy sorprendidas por la cantidad que había dentro – Nico…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Cuántas horas has echado? – le pregunto extrañada

\- Pues… - hizo como que pensaba para así hacerlo más creíble - trabaje todo el sábado desde la mañana hasta…. bueno pues hasta que me vistes el domingo y también hay que añadir las horas de hoy– dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo

Erena seguía seria _``No me cuadra… hay algo que no me cuadra aquí… ¿Cómo puede ganar tantísimo dinero por unas horas?´´_ Erena miro fijamente a Nico

\- ¡Wow! esto es muchísimo por unas horas Nico – dijo bastante asombrada, a Nico se le formo una gran sonrisa al ver a Tsubasa tan alegre, sin duda había merecido la pena lo que había hecho hoy

\- Lo sé, yo le dije lo mismo a mi jefe pero me dijo que le gustó muchísimo mi compromiso y mi forma de trabajar y por eso me dio un plus – seguía hablando con tranquilidad el pelinegro el cual estaba poniéndose malo del dolor que se le iba acentuando en el costado y se levantó del lugar – yo me voy ya a dormir que estoy agotado

\- Espera, se me ha olvidado decirte que Erena se queda hoy a dormir – dijo Tsubasa mientras ponía en un bote el dinero

\- Por mí no hay problema – se acercó a Tsubasa y la dio un beso en la mejilla – buenas noches a las dos – acaricio a su prima y se marchó a su dormitorio

Erena no dijo nada solo le sonrió y levanto la mano en señal de despido

Tsubasa se quedó mirando a Erena - ¿Ocurre algo? Te has mantenido demasiado callada delante de Nico y eso en ti es rarísimo y más raro aun es que no hayas intentado ir detrás de Nico cuando se ha ido al dormitorio – la castaña puso una mano en la frente de su amiga – mmm, no tienes fiebre entonces…

Erena la interrumpió mientras quitaba la mano de Tsubasa de su frente - estoy bien, solo es que tengo sueño y además ya me has dejado claro en el coche que me matarías cruelmente ¿y sabes qué? Adoro mi vida amiga – la dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia

Tsubasa sonrió con maldad – matarte cruelmente… Erena… te has quedado corta porque sería mucho peor

A Erena le volvió el miedo – ¿d-donde voy a dormir? – pregunto desviando de nuevo el tema

\- Al lado de MI cuarto – dijo Tsubasa señalándola el lugar

 _``¡Genial!´´_ Erena suspiro – pues me voy ya a dormir y creo que deberías de hacer tu lo mismo

\- Y eso hare pero detrás de ti amiga – Tsubasa hizo andar a Erena hasta el dormitorio donde dormiría y cuando se aseguró que Erena estaba en la cama se fue ella a la suya donde a la hora y media de estar tumbada cayó rendida al sueño y al cansancio.

Eran apenas entradas las 4 de la mañana y Nico todavía no conciliaba el sueño, estaba tumbado de lado y encogido por el dolor que tenía en el costado aunque el solo tenía en la mente a ese chico y a su hermano _``Por mi bien he perjudicado a otros…´´_ se miró de nuevo las manos unas manos las cuales solo las veía sucias _``Si Sakamaki-san no llega a pararme puede que le hubiera matado…´´_ se le empezó a poner los ojos llorosos _``y lo peor es que creo que disfrute peleando´´_ se encogió aún más _``Tengo…tengo miedo…´´_ metió las manos debajo de las mantas no quería segur observándolas, Nico se decidió a intentar coger el sueño para pasar de día e intentarse olvidar de lo sucedido pero noto como alguien se metió en su cama.

Erena que iba con solo una camisa bastante larga se metió debajo de las mantas y se pegó lo máximo que pudo al pelinegro - Niicoo-kuun no puedo dor… - las palabras murieron en la boca de Erena cuando vio como Nico se dio la vuelta y la abrazo fuertemente enterrando a su vez su cabeza en el cuello de Erena como buscando un cobijo o un punto de apoyo, la pelivioleta se quedó sin habla ella se había metido en la cama del pelinegro con la intención de aprovecharse de que estaría medio dormido y así poder tener a Nico para ella, lo que Erena no se esperaba era lo que acababa de pasar y mucho menos cuando noto un liquidillo en su cuello _``Nico-kun esta...está llorando….´´_ empezó a tener un mal sentimiento en su interior _``¿Po-porqué me siento así al saber que Nico-kun está llorando?´´_ Erena inconscientemente paso sus manos alrededor de Nico y lo abrazo _``No entiendo lo que sucede en mi interior pero…´´_ se arrimó lo máximo posible a él y coloco su cabeza en el cuello de Nico _``No quiero que Nico-kun este mal´´_ y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida y abrazada junto a Nico, no se iba a aprovechar así de él.

Eran las 8:45 de la mañana del martes y como siempre los días laborales sobre esa hora sonaba el despertador del pelinegro y aunque los martes no tenía ensayo por las mañanas le daba pereza cambiar la hora y por eso lo dejaba como estaba

\- ¿A qué hora tienes clases? – hablaba perezosamente Erena mientras se acurrucaba al pelinegro como si nada

\- A las 10:20 y tú a qué hora empiezas hoy – dijo igual de perezoso y también se acurruco, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo estaban

\- También a la misma hora – dio un Bostezo bastante notorio

Los dos se quedaron acurrucados entre medio dormidos y medio despiertos hasta que sonó el despertador de la habitación de al lado

Erena abrió los ojos de par en par – ¡MIERDA TSUBASA! – se levantó de golpe de la cama y salió como alma llevaba el diablo de la habitación de Nico

El pelinegro soltó una sonrisa ante la reacción rápida que ha tenido Erena pero cuando se incorporó en la cama se le fue de golpe la sonrisa ya que notaba unos pinchazos dolorosos en el costado derecho y con las mismas se levantó y se fue al espejo del armario, cuando se puso delante del espejo se quitó la camiseta y se miró el costado encontrándose con un buen hematoma, el pelinegro por inercia lo toco pero en el momento quito rápido la mano ante el dolor – a ver cómo me curo yo esto… porque no puedo decirla a Tsubasa que me lo mire ya que se preocuparía y no quiero eso – suspiro y se miró al espejo – supongo que esto sanara solo… – se puso la camisa del uniforme – ahora que lo pienso, tengo que hablar con Erena y decirla que no le diga nada a Tsubasa sobre mi estado anoche – dijo mientras cogía su particular suéter rosa junto a su corbata y salió de su dormitorio con la camisa sin desabrochar para hablar con Erena la cual ya estaba vestida y en la cocina preparando tortitas para desayunar, Nico al entrar sonrió al verla tan alegre y concentrada a la misma vez - ¿Y Tsubasa? – pregunto al no ver a su prima

\- Terminándose de vestir… para mi suerte – lo último lo susurro alegre mientras le daba la vuelta a las tortitas que estaban en la sartén

 _``Bien, eso me da unos minutos´´_ Nico dejo encima de la silla el suéter y la corbata y se puso al lado de la pelivioleta – Erena quería hablar un momento sobre anoche, sobre…

Erena le interrumpió - anoche tenia frio y como no sabía dónde estaba las mantas decidí buscar calor humano y como sabía que Tsubasa me molería a palos pues decidí meterme contigo, no hay nada más Nico-kun – sonrió forzosa, si hubiera sido por ella le hubiera dicho la verdad ya que ella no tenía pelos en la lengua pero al recordar cómo estaba Nico en la noche se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle eso

\- No iba por ahí los tiros pero ya que lo has sacado te digo que no pasa nada por mi está todo bien, tenías frio y buscaste calor, nada más – la brindo una sincera sonrisa – pero lo que quería hablar era sobre mi… e-es decir yo… anoche… - fue interrumpido de nuevo por Erena

Erena aparto un momento del fuego las tortitas y se dio la vuelta para mirar al pelinegro – Nico-kun, estudio psicología y entiendo perfectamente que te desahogases cuando estas solo en tu dormitorio, has pasado por mucho y es normal que estés todavía hundido y también es muy normal que no quieras demostrarlo y mucho menos a tu prima ya que se preocuparía mucho, así que no te preocupes que eso queda entre tú y yo – le sonrió y siguió cocinando

 _``Qué fácil es hablar con Erena ojala aprendieran de ella dos que yo se me…´´_ pensó el pelinegro que puso una mano en el hombro de Erena – Gracias

Erena le volvió a mirar pero cuando le dio por bajar la vista se dio cuenta del detalle de que Nico tenía la camisa desabrochada _``Soy una afortunada´´_ \- Nico-kun

\- Si – respondió contento

\- Eres un maldito pecado – le dijo con una voz tentadora y con la mirada puesta en el torso del pelinegro

Nico miro hacia abajo _``Ni aposta… me estoy ganando la violación…´´_ se rio – v-voy a avisar a Tsubasa del desayuno – dijo nervioso y sonrojado mientras salía de la cocina terminándose de vestir

\- Me da a mí que voy a pasar más tiempo aquí que en mi casa – Erena sonrió de oreja a oreja y se puso a terminar de hacer las deseadas tortitas

Después de unos pocos minutos entraron a la cocina Tsubasa y Nico y se pusieron a desayunar los tres juntos, cuando terminaron recogieron la cocina y se fueron cada uno con su vehículo hacia el campus donde nada más llegar se despidieron y se marcharon a sus respectivas facultades.

….

 **Quienes no lo sepáis Sakamaki Reiji es del anime Diabolik Lover, en el anime él tiene 18 años pero aquí 26 y también tiene hermanos pero obviamente aquí no** **,** **aquí solo va a tener uno que también será del anime y por cierto no voy a meter más personajes ni de otro anime ni de Love live, seguramente diréis ¿porque coñe vas a meter dos tíos de otro anime? os explico** **,** **por qué son los únicos que se me ha venido a la mente y que encajaban más o menos con lo que buscaba yo, explicación terminada XD, bueenoo pues la primera pelea ya está ganada a ver ahora la segunda o mejor a ver que le pide Reiji a Nico, que por cierto la he hecho cortita la pelea aposta porque va a ir a mas y…. ya lo veréis jajajaja, de momento reina la paz entre Umi y Honoka... de momento claro jejejeje yyyy ojito con Erena que se nos sube a la parra y aunque le ha salido esta vez rana hay que admitir que es la que más a toqueteado a Nico….. (** Yo sé de una que como se entere y Erena siga así la va a dar una manta de ostias que no va a saber ni por donde la a venio **) bueno me despido gente, saludos a todos y muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir cada semanita, me alegra muchísimo ver que os está gustando ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Muy buenas gente, ale no me enrollo y os dejo ya el capitulico que por cierto a partir de este capítulo empiezo a preparar ejem (** toso **) cositas del Fic, ya os daréis cuenta según vayáis (** vuelvo a toser XD **) leyendo, bueno venga que lo disfrutéis ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

….

Eran las 17:10 de la tarde cuando acabaron todas las clases, la mañana había pasado sin ningún problema para todos, bueno todos menos para Toudou Erena que había tenido la mala suerte de tocarla en la misma clase que Toujou Nozomi y para remate el profesor la puso de compañera a la pelimorada la cual la hizo pasar la mañana eterna, Tsubasa por su parte la fue bastante bien tuvo la suerte de que la tocase con Maki, Eli y Umi lo cual ella pensó que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro por una parte podría conocer mejor a Sonoda Umi para ayudar a su amiga Anju y luego por otra parte estaba Nishikino Maki la cual ella estaba muy segura desde las miradas de ayer de que le gustaba Nico y luego estaba también de que era hija de los dueños del peor hospital de todo Japóncomo diría Nico y era precisamente por esa frase de su primo que quería averiguar que pasaba con Nishikino Maki y con Ayase Eli pensó que era como la ruleta rusa y nunca mejor dicho porque si no te tocaba la bala pues todo bien pero si te tocaba la bala estabas muerta y eso era Ayase Eli para Tsubasa pero quitando eso podía ver que la rubia era una chica confiable, es decir que para Kira Tsubasa la mañana se le hizo ni muy larga ni muy corta mientras Anju es a la que mejor la fue, la sentaron junto a Koizumi Hanayo y Minami Kotori unas chicas encantadoras y majísimas para los ojos de Anju y se hicieron amigas en el momento para Anju la mañana se le hizo cortísima, a otro que se le hizo la mañana larguísima era a Nico que no presto nada de atención en las clases porque no podía olvidar lo que paso el lunes y tampoco dejaba de pensar en Erena en como la abrazo y esta le consoló… la cabeza del pelinegro en el tema amoroso era un mar de dudas pensaba en Nozomi mientras también pensaba en Maki y ahora para rematar parecía que se le estaba sumando Erena, con cada una de las tres había pasado un pequeño momento con el cual se ponía muy nervioso pero solo con una su corazón fue a mil por hora y eso era lo que más le comía la cabeza a Nico porque a pesar de en lo que estaba metido con lo de las peleas y su madre no podía evitar pensar en ellas e incluso pensaba más tiempo en ellas que en lo demás y eso le estaba torturando y encima para terminar de rematarle ahora estaba a punto de entrar a la casa de ensayo algo que él quería dejar de hacer pero las palabras de Tsubasa las cuales no dejaba de rondarle por la mente _``era lo que Cotaro y los demás hubieran querido, yo también quiero que siguas_ ´´ se lo impedía y sin pensárselo entro siendo el último en llegar algo que tampoco le importo, cuando entro se fue derecho a sentarse entre medias de Umi y Rin y quedando enfrente de Maki le cual le aparto la vista en el momento que la miro _``Tan encantadora como siempre… es imposible que pueda sentir algo por esta chica, debe de haber un error dentro de mi…´´_ pensó Nico después de ver semejante desplante que le hizo la pelirroja que ni un hola le dijo.

Kotori se le acerco a Nico y le empezó a contar lo de la reunión de ayer.

\- Y bien Nico-kun ¿Tu que decides? – pregunto muy amable Kotori

Nico se puso a pensar cuál de las dos opciones le convendría más si la de Eli o la de Nozomi, si elegía la de Eli tendría que cantar junto a Maki y a Nozomi una canción bastante complicada y ya no hablar de crear la letra junto a ellas, pero si elegía la opción de Nozomi tendría que cantar una canción donde se tendría que decidir entre una u otra y crear la letra claro, ` _`La opción de Eli es bastante problemática y sin embargo la de Nozomi es más sencilla, no hace falta que sea una canción donde me decida por una u otra también podría ser una canción donde yo estoy confundido por dos mujeres, al fin y al cabo es lo mismo pero sin decidirme y es prácticamente lo que pasa en mi interior… confirmado, estoy deseando dejar m's´´_ después de pensar todo eso al fin se decidió a hablar – Me quedo con la opción de Nozomi – dijo tajante - pero no va a ser una canción donde me decida entre dos amores, será una canción sobre sentimientos confusos hacia dos mujeres – hablo decidido el pelinegro

\- Me parece bien, entonces esta todo decidido cada grupito creara su canción y si se necesita ayuda pues se pide ¿De acuerdo m's? – todos asintieron dándole la razón a la rusa – pues en ese caso podemos empezar hoy, queda solo una semana y media para la actuación y no tenemos todavía nada, así que a ponernos las pilas – dijo con voz autoritaria la rubia

\- ¡Esperad nya! antes de empezar quería preguntaros algo nya

\- Oooh no... – dijo a lo bajini Honoka mientras que se hundía en el sofá

\- ¿Qué es el celo nya? – pregunto muy dudoso Rin

\- Aara - soltó Nozomi con picardía

Honoka se golpeó la frente – mierda… - dijo bajito y con miedo al ver como todo el grupo excepto Rin le miraron en el instante

\- ¿A qu-que viene eso de re-repente Rin-kun? – estaba sonrojadisima Hanayo y con razones ya que era su novio el que había lanzado la bomba

\- Nada Kayochin es solo que ayer hablando con Honoka-nya me saco la palabra celo y me quede con la duda todo el día nya – dijo muy despreocupado mientras con una sonrisa señalaba al culpable

El de ojos azules abrió sus ojos de par en par y miro hacia los lados disimuladamente - …. – prefirió no decir nada al ver cómo le miraban casi todo m's, a Honoka le estaba empezando a salir gotas frías de sudor pero no de la calor porque estaban en otoño sino de miedo

\- Entonces será mejor explicárselo a Rin-kun – miro la pelimorada con burla a Hanayo

Hanayo se sonrojo - Si pe-pero mejor tu no No-Nozomi-chan – dijo muy nerviosa, sabía que no podía evitar el tema

\- Aara ara me ofendes Hanayo-chan – se llevó una mano al rostro y la otra al pecho haciéndose la ofendida – entonces… ¿Sera Umi-kun? – le miro pero vio como dio un pequeño saltito en el momento que fue nombrado – no creo ni que pudieras hablar – se rio - entonces ¿Sera Kotori-chan? – la miro y Kotori la contesto con una sonrisa encantadora y un gesto con la cabeza indicándola que no, vamos que escurrió el bulto – ¿qué me dices tú Maki-chan? – la miro con picardía, se lo estaba pasando bastante bien

La pelirroja se cogió un mechón – n-no es mi problema – dijo con indiferencia y aparto la vista de Nozomi

\- Ara, me alegra ver que te lo piensas tanto Maki-chan – dijo en tono bromista – muy bien, entonces será Nicochi quien se lo explique a Rin-kun – miro muuuy traviesa al pelinegro

Nico se sonrojo al instante en que le lanzo la tremenda mirada la pelimorada – ¿Po-Porque a mí no me das la opción? Además todavía te queda Eli – señalo a la rubia

Eli sonrió y se acomodó más en el sillón sabía que esto iba para largo - no te preocupes Nico, por mí no hay problema de hecho me parece muy bien que seas tú – le echo una sonrisa impecable

El pelinegro echo una mirada asesina a Honoka y este se asustó aún más – veo que no me queda de otra… - suspiro – veamos, el celo es algo que tienen los animales en cierto momentos

\- ¿Y qué hacen cuando lo tienen Nico-nyan? – dijo muy curioso Rin

– C-Cosas muchas cosas – respondió rápido y nervioso

\- ¿Cómo el que nya? – pregunto con duda

Honoka a pesar del miedo que tenía no pudo evitar estallar a carcajada limpia

\- Eem…eem…esto… - Nico miro a Eli como pidiéndola ayuda

Eli también se lo estaba pasando en grande – cosas de pareja Rin – respondió sonriente la chica de ojos celestes

\- ¿Entonces podría hacer el celo con Kayochin? – pregunto muy inocente

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron todos menos Hanayo a la vez

Hanayo al escuchar eso casi se desmaya _``Ha-Hacer es-eso con Rin-kun… ¡kyyaa!... no me lo esperaba de Rin-kun pero s-si qu-quiere por mi bi-bien´´_ se echó las manos a las mejillas y empezó a moverse nerviosa en el sofá pero para desgracia suya Nozomi la estaba observando

\- Aara parece que Hanayo-chan la convence la idea – Nozomi la saco la lengua en forma de burla y Hanayo se quedó quieta y sonrojada

\- Nico-nyan ¿Tú tienes el celo? – Rin era demasiado inocente

Maki y Nozomi clavaron la mirada en Nico, ahora si le interesaba el tema a Maki

\- ¿Eh?... - Eso le pillo por sorpresa al pelinegro

\- Vamos Nicochi no tenemos todo el día – le miro con mucha picardía

\- ¡N-No es tan fácil responder a eso Nozomi! – dijo con tono molesto y sonrojado

\- Solo tienes que decir Si o No, no hay más misterio – esta vez fue Maki quien le pico

 _``¿Qué les pasa a estas dos? ¿Acaso saben de lo que estamos hablando?´´_ Nico echo un vistazo a las dos, a Nozomi la vio entre seria y picarona y a Maki la vio seria y muy interesada en saber la respuesta _``Espera…creo que si lo saben y ellas…ellas quieren….´´_ le empezó a subir la temperatura _``¡NO NICO DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO!´´_ se golpeó mentalmente _``Nozomi solo lo hace para molestarme y Maki para terminar ya con el tema… ellas no me tienen en mente´´_ echo una mirada fría a cada una y sedecidió hablar – No estoy en celo – respondió claro y frio

\- Que pena… - dijo muy bajito una decepcionada pelimorada

 _``¿Por qué me ha echado esa mirada?´´_ se preguntó la pelirroja mientras le seguía mirando

\- Honoka-nyan ¿tu estas en celo? – Rin seguía a lo suyo

A Honoka ya no le salía gotas de sudor sino goterones porque estaba viendo que Rin iba a preguntar a todo m's si estaba en celo y él sabía que como le hiciese esa pregunta a Umi y Maki el no llegaría vivo a su casa así que viendo que Rin no pillo bien la corta explicación de Nico decidió solucionarlo el.

Honoka se levantó y se sentó al lado de Rin – Rin-kun nosotros no somos animales, no podemos estar en celo podemos tener otra cosa parecida pero no se llama celo y además no se llama hacer el celo se llama de otra manera – le dijo muy cariñoso

Rin agacho la cabeza – entonces… ¿No puedo hacer el celo con Kayochin? - pregunto decepcionado

Todos los demás aguantaron la risa… menos Honoka – claro que si Rin-kun – le miro cariñosamente - tu eres un gatito y lo más seguro es que dentro de poco entres en celo y ahí notaras como querrás hacer… - fue interrumpido por una patada de Nico en la barbilla, Honoka cayó al suelo de tal patadon que le metió el pelinegro

\- Lo que quiere decir Honoka-kun es que ya lo sabrás – dijo Umi mientras pisaba el cuello de Honoka

Honoka saco como pudo el móvil y se lo ofreció a Rin - Rin-kun míralo… - tosió – por… internet… – Umi y Nico le dejaron inconsciente

\- Aara si vas a mirarlo por internet mejor que lo veas con imágenes Rin-kun lo vas a entender mucho mejor – dijo la pelimorada con malicia

\- ¿Porque no mejor empezamos ya con las letras? – pregunto Kotori rezando porque la hicieran caso

\- ¡Mejor! – dijeron Eli y Maki a la vez

\- Esperad nya miro esto y empezamos todos juntos nya – dijo Rin sin apartar la vista del aparato

Todos excepto Honoka que estaba inconsciente se miraron con temor.

Rin hizo caso a Honoka y busco que significaba el celo gatuno y el cómo se llamaba para los humanos, pero como no le apetecía leer mucho se decidió a mirar imágenes como le había dicho Nozomi.

\- ¡NY-NYYYAAAAN! – se horrorizo al ver las imágenes y se desmayo

\- ¡Aguanta Rin-kun! – dijo muy preocupada Hanayo mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Rin

Los demás se acomodaron en los sofás, efectivamente iba a ser una tarde muy larga

Mientras a la misma hora.

Estaban Tsubasa, Anju y Erena sentadas en el césped del campus muy cerquita de la casa de ensayo

\- ¿Cómo os ha ido el primer día chicas? – pregunto Anju – yo he tenido mucha suerte con mis compañeras, son encantadoras

\- Mejor imposible – dijo con sarcasmo Erena

Tsubasa se rio y miro a Anju – a mi bien, he conocido a tu príncipe, a la rival de Erena y a la abeja reina de m's ¿y adivina que Anju? – puso las manos en el césped y se acomodó sobre ellas – tu príncipe es amigo de Nico lo que significa que podre sacarle información directamente a mi primo

\- ¿Mi rival esa Nishikino? No lo creo – Erena contesto con ironía a la castaña – a mí la que me preocupa es Toujou Nozomi – se acomodó al igual que Tsubasa – y fíjate, también es mi compañera – dijo con retintín

Tsubasa la miro de reojo – yo no subestimaría a Nishikino

\- Yo no subestimaría a ninguna Erena-chan además no deberías pensar tan confiada porque te puedes dar un batacazo – la regaño Anju

\- No me lo voy a dar, puedo ganarme a Nico mejor que ellas y además creo que tengo ventaja – dijo con muchísima confianza

Tsubasa soltó una risa irónica – ¿Porque crees que tienes más ventaja?

Erena recordó lo sucedido en la noche y la conversación en la mañana con el pelinegro lo cual le hizo pensar a la pelivioleta que tenía más ventaja que las otras – llámalo intuición Tsubasa – la miro con una sonrisa

\- Deberías pensar también en la posible derrota Erena-chan porque sería menos doloroso – la volvió a regañar Anju

\- ¡Tch! tu sí que sabes rematar el día Anju – la contesto Erena bastante molesta

Anju sonrió victoriosa – bien, ahora hablemos de mi príncipe Tsubasa-chan – se sentó delante de la castaña – a que es guapo, amable y educado – tenia brillo en los ojos

\- No te voy a negar nada de eso pero siendo sincera no es mi tipo, igualmente voy a averiguar más sobre el hoy – la puso una mano en la rodilla – seguramente Nico le conozca muy bien

– Gracias Tsubasa-chan – dijo Anju abrazándola

Erena estaba muy seria ya no solo por el día que había tenido sino también por algo que la rondaba en la cabeza desde ayer

\- Tsubasa-chan – la llamo

\- Dime

\- ¿En que trabaja Nico?

\- No lo sé, no le pregunte pero supongo que de camarero o de cocinero ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- 400 yenes por un día, ¿No te parece mucho? y además ¿No te parece raro que se quemase solo los nudillos? – Erena estaba hablando muy seria, le parecía muy raro todo eso

\- No me parece nada extraño, no sé cuánto pagan en la hostelería y sobre los nudillos pues no lo sé supongo que mi primo es un bruto y prefiere cocinar con los nudillos

Anju apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de Tsubasa - Por muy bruto que sea no creo que cocine con los nudillos Tsubasa-chan – se metió en el tema Anju

La castaña se quedó muy seria – y que creéis entonces vosotras – dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de su amiga Anju

Erena y Anju se miraron – creo que deberías hablar primero de este tema con Nico-kun porque 400 yenes por un día es muy raro amiga – la hablo muy cariñosa Anju

Tsubasa puso su vista hacia la casa de m's – tienes razón – suspiro – hoy tendré otra larga charla con Nico – volvió a suspirar

Las tres se acabaron tumbando a la vez en el césped y desconectaron de todo

Mientras de vuelta en la casa de ensayo.

Rin acababa de despertarse, miro a su alrededor y vio a Hanayo sentada a su lado

\- ¡Ka-Kayochin! – se sentó de golpe muy sonrojado y muerto de la vergüenza que tenía ahora mismo – lo si-siento mucho nya – hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, ahora que sabía lo que era el celo sentía que había ofendido a Hanayo – yo s-siento lo que dije sobre h-hacer…

Hanayo le interrumpió – p-por mi está bien Rin-kun – se sonrojo – s-si tú quieres hacer e-eso p-por mi está bien – se sonrojo a mas no poder por lo dicho pero lo soltó

Rin se puso aún más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba – ¿Tu q-querrías Kayochin? – le costó un triunfo soltar la pregunta

Hanayo se le sonrojo hasta el pelo – s-si es con-contigo s-si Rin-kun – le respondió muy bajito y muy adorable

Rin se quedó sin habla, esa última frase de su Kayochin le dejo muerto

El resto del grupo estaba observando todo desde el principio _``¿Cómo pueden ser tan kawaii estos dos?´´_ pensaron todos lo mismo.

Maki aprovechó que todos estaban centrados en la parejita para acercarse sigilosamente a Nico

La pelirroja puso una mano encima del hombro del pelinegro para llamarle la atención - Nico-kun ¿podemos hablar un momento? – le pregunto casi en un susurro

Nico miro la mano y se dio media vuelta en el asiento – claro, dime

\- A solas – dijo muy contundente la pelirroja

Nico la miro a los ojos y no se pudo negar – vale, salgamos afuera – cogió de la mano a Maki y salieron por la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Nozomi

Erena, Tsubasa y Anju observaron salir a esos dos, a Erena le hirvió la sangre al ver como estaban agarrados de la mano e hizo amago de levantarse pero Tsubasa y Anju la sentaron y no le quedó más remedio que observar.

\- Ya estamos a solas, tú dirás de que quieres hablar – dijo Nico con el tono distante

Maki ni le escucho solo observaba la mano vendada que la estaba sujetando - ¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos? – pregunto preocupada

\- Me queme – fue rotundo – puedes decirme de una vez…

Le interrumpió Maki - ¿En los nudillos? – alzó una ceja y le miro de forma irónica – nunca he escuchado que un cocinero, chef o incluso camarero se quemen en los nudillos de las dos manos y tú por muy idiota que seas no vas a ser el primero – dijo con frialdad, no podía evitarlo la pelirroja

\- Pues sí, soy tan idiota como para ser el primero – en otro momento hubiera salido el orgullo del gran Yazawa Nico pero desde el domingo decidido enterrarlo, ahora estaba intentando nacer otro Nico – en fin, piensa lo que quieras y ahora dime de una maldita vez… - otra vez fue interrumpido por la pelirroja pero esta vez sin palabras, Maki le había cogido del brazo y tiro de el para hacerle caminar junto a ella – ¿adónde me llevas? – pregunto extrañado ante tal reacción de la pelirroja

\- A mi facultad – le miro de reojo mientras caminaban – te voy a tratar mejor eso, que parece que te lo a vendado un crio de 5 años

Nico miro sus manos _``Porque me da que no era enfermera esa tía que me curo…no me extrañaría´´_ cayo en la cuenta el pelinegro – bueno que más da, luego voy al hospital – hizo intento de pararse pero extrañamente la pelirroja tenía mucho más fuerza que el

\- No discutas, voy a tratarte eso te guste o no – le amenazo – además… – miro hacia donde estaba Erena – ahí estaremos totalmente solos sin ningún moscardón que nos pueda interrumpir – dijo recelosa

\- Maki estamos en otoño, no hay apenas mosquitos y mucho menos moscardones – seguía intentando quitarse

\- No creas, hay mucho más de lo que tú te crees e incluso algunas tienen veneno – la pelirroja le lanzo una última mirada a Erena y siguió con su camino junto a Nico o mejor dicho siguió arrastrando al pelinegro hasta el edificio

Erena observo mientras la comían los celos todo, desde que salieron de la casa hasta que se metieron en la facultad de medicina y también vio las miradas asesinas que la echo la pelirroja, con las mismas se levantó muy cabreada y se dispuso a ir detrás de ella pero cayó al suelo de golpe, Tsubasa la había hecho un placaje

 _``Bien Tsubasa_ _,_ _dos placajes en menos de una semana ¡Estoy echa una fiera!´´_ pensó orgullosa de sí misma la castaña – tú te vas a quedar aquí con nosotras y será por las buenas ¿verdad Erena-chan? – la amenazo descaradamente

Erena se intentó mover pero la fue inútil porque tenía a Tsubasa encima de ella - si jefa… – suspiro con resignación y miro hacia el edificio

Maki llevo a Nico hasta el aula donde hacían las prácticas de cirugía y cerró la puerta detrás de ella

\- Siéntate ahí – la pelirroja le señalo una camilla mientras que ella se dirigía hacia un botiquín

El pelinegro obedeció y se sentó – Maki no es para tanto

La pelirroja hizo oídos sordos y se acercó a él con vendas y una pomada para quemaduras – dame una de las manos

Nico se empezó a poner nervioso sabía que si Maki veía los nudillos iba a saber en el momento que no eran quemaduras, no podía engañar a una estudiante de medicina y menos a alguien que se ha criado entre médicos – vamos a hacer un trato Maki – la pelirroja le miro impaciente – primero hablamos y después te dejo que me trates las manos ¿Vale? – probo a sonreírla al estilo Nico a ver si así funcionaba

Maki se sonrojo aunque no lo admitiese esa sonrisa la volvía loca – v-vale – cogió su mechón y lo movió – p-pero solo porque no me vas a dejar en paz mientras te curo – le aparto la vista

 _``Bien, primera bala esquivada veamos cual es la segunda´´_ Nico se sentó recto en la camilla esperando a que la pelirroja hablase

Maki seguía enfrente de el – quería hablar de lo que paso el sábado – dijo sin mirarle mientras movía su mechoncito

Nico se tensó _``No, esto no Maki…´´_ la miro _``Esta tan adorable moviendo su mechón…quiero abrazarla… ¡PARA NICO!´´_ el pelinegro tosió para aclararse la voz – ya te dije que no pasó nada – intento decirlo lo más frio que pudo

\- Lo sé – le contesto con voz fina la pelirroja – pero – le miró fijamente a los ojos – los dos sabemos que no es verdad – le dijo claramente

\- Maki te repito, no pasó nada – la dijo con tono cansado

\- ¡Mientes! – dijo exaltada la pelirroja

\- No miento es la verdad – respondió tranquilo Nico

\- ¡Si mientes Nico-kun! Si no explícame entonces porque de pedirme un beso en el cuello casi acabamos besándonos – esas palabras le salieron del alma a la pelirroja

Nico se puso a recordar el momento _``Es-Eso fue culpa de Maki estaba demasiado adorable…como ahora…´´_ \- ¡Eso fue culpa tuya! – dijo exaltado y la desvió la mirada ruborizado

Maki alzo la ceja irónicamente – pues que yo recuerde tú me cogiste de la cintura y me acercaste a ti – le dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

 _``Touché…´´_ pensó Nico – y que yo recuerde tú me dijiste que empezara yo ya que era el chico – la dijo en el mismo tono que la pelirroja

\- ¡Pero no con esa intención idiota! – hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse – f-fuiste tú quien empezó todo – se sonrojo y aparto la vista de Nico

 _``No con esa intención…´´_ se quedó con esa frase de la pelirroja _``Claro… ¿Que narices esperaba que me dijera? ¿Qué quería que la besase? ¿Qué la gusto estar tan cerca de mí?...´´_ Nico agacho la cabeza _``Soy un idiota´´_ \- Lo siento…siento lo del sábado… - dijo con el tono apagado porque en verdad él no lo sentía

Ante esas palabras Maki volvió a mirarle _``¿Por qué se disculpa?´´_ se echó la pelirroja una mano al pecho, la estaba doliendo esa palabra _``No te disculpes…por favor no te disculpes de lo sucedido…´´_ Maki se armó de coraje y decidió hablar – ¿P-Por qué te disculpas?

\- ¡Es obvio Maki! - Nico la miro a los ojos - tú me dijiste q sería el último en este planeta en quien pensarías… claramente lo del sábado te molesto y por eso me sacas el tema – dijo con tono dolido

\- ¡Tú también me lo dijiste! – le contesto de vuelta la pelirroja

\- Si, pero yo no lo pensaba… - respondió con el tono bajo

Se hizo de golpe el silencio entre los dos, Maki estaba asimilando la contestación del pelinegro y Nico se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y prefirió no hablar para así no meter más la pata

Maki se acercó un poco más a Nico que seguía sentado en la camilla y con las manos apoyadas en la misma – lo voy a decir solo una vez así que presta atención – le dijo muy seria – primero, en ese momento me provocaste y como era muy normal yo te conteste p-pero en realidad no pienso eso, si pensase así no hubiera aceptado lo que m-me pediste – se cogió sonrojada su mechón – se-segundo, si estuviese molesta por el casi be-beso te hubiera dado un guantazo en ese momento por las libertades que te tomaste – le miro de reojo mientras movía su mechón – y tercero, eres un idiota – no podía evitarlo

 _``M-Me está diciendo qu...´´_ el pelinegro se golpeó mentalmente _``¡No caigas Nico! No deja de ser Maki de seguro me espera otros puñales´´_ \- e-está bien, queda entonces olvidado esa frase – la sonrió al estilo Nico – d-deberíamos volver – hizo intento de levantarse pero Maki le obstruyó el camino

 _``Este chico es tonto… bien, que se le va hacer ¡A la mierda el orgullo!´´_ Se dijo muy decidida, la pelirroja dejo en la camilla la pomada junto a las vendas y puso una mano en cada lado de la camilla donde estaba Nico sentado y se inclinó hacia el - ¿En qué pensabas cuando casi me besaste Nico-kun? – pregunto con voz melosa

Nico trago saliva _``Espera…. ¿Qué es este cambio repentino en Maki? ¿D_ _-_ _Donde está la tímida Maki? ¿Y porque solo con ella siento que se me sale el corazón del pecho?´´_ Nico cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos _``Esos ojos morados y esta cercanía…´´_ cada vez le latía más rápido el corazón a Nico – m-me deje llevar por la cercanía n-nada mas – _``Si sigo mirando esos ojos lavanda tan hermosos que tiene me pasara lo mismo que el sábado…´´_ cogió fuerza de voluntad y aparto la vista de Maki

Maki se rio con travesura y puso una mano en el pecho de Nico - ¿Nico-kun? – pregunto juguetona

Nico se tensó ante el contacto de Maki _``Se siente bien la mano de Maki en mi pecho…´´_ se golpeó de nuevo mentalmente el pelinegro que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por resistirse a mirarla y cogerla de la cintura – q-que quieres – respondió con el tono bajito y nervioso

Maki puso la otra mano que le quedaba libre en el pecho del pelinegro, ya tenía las dos manos en el pecho de Nico – no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias… – le miro el torso – y el sábado no termínanos – le dio una palmadita suave en el pecho – así que – cambio la mirada a una picara – vamos a terminarlo – dijo sonrojada pero eso no le iba a impedir a Maki el detenerse

 _``Me estas matando Maki…´´_ el pelinegro apretó bastante fuerte con sus manos la camilla para evitar lanzarse encima de la pelirroja _``Si me preguntase ahora Rin si estoy en celo… le diría…´´_ miro de reojo a Maki _``¡SI ROTUNDO!´´_ y apretó aún más si es que podía la camilla, Nico seguía con la mirada apartada de Maki, no podía mirarla estaba demasiado nervioso y encima no le ayudaba su ritmo cardiaco que iba a una enorme velocidad _``¿Qué me pasa con Maki? Sé que me gusta al igual que Nozomi pero con ella no me pasa esto… ¿Por qué solo con Maki?´´_ suspiro por dentro – h-haz lo que quieras – su voz sonó a resignación pero en su interior estaba encantado

A Maki la iba el corazón a la misma velocidad que al pelinegro pero al ver a Nico tan dócil hizo que se le aumentara el ritmo cardiaco aún más y de paso la temperatura _``N-No es momento para ponerme nerviosa es una oportunidad que no debo desaprovechar, Nozomi me vio salir con Nico y conociéndola lo más seguro que después ella intente algo también con él y si yo no aprovecho esto puede que Nozomi me gane terreno…´´_ ese pensamiento la enfureció, Maki apretó con sus manos el suéter rosa de Nico y se inclinó hacia el dándole un beso muy tierno en el lado izquierdo del cuello y detrás de la oreja como le dijo el sábado el pelinegro, Maki se apartó solo unos milímetros de su cuello - ¿Es tu punto débil? – pregunto en el oído del pelinegro el cual se quedó con la boca abierta, Maki al ver al pelinegro sin habla y confundido sonrió victoriosa _``No le soy indiferente´´_ amplio aún más su sonrisa y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos las cuales seguía apoyadas en el pecho del pelinegro

 _``Como siga así voy a acabar muriendo…´´_ se dijo mentalmente al notar como su corazón se le estaba saliendo del lugar - n-no – dijo recuperando la cordura – cre-creo que el cuello no es mi punto débil – dijo con la cabeza agachada de lo sonrojado que estaba _``Creo que lo eres tu…´´_ pensó Nico al darse cuenta que se había olvidado de todo incluyendo de lo sucedido ayer y la culpable de su amnesia temporal era la pelirroja que tenía delante

Maki quito sus manos del pecho de Nico – cuando lo descubras d-dímelo – se sonrojo y aparto la vista – s-solo por curiosidad

Nico se sonrió al ver como volvía la Maki tímida – lo hare… - la miro fijamente – ¿Maki? – ahora era el turno del pelinegro

\- Si – respondió la pelirroja

\- ¿P-Por qué has hecho algo tan vergonzoso para ti?

Maki volvió a cogerse su mechón – y-ya te lo he dicho

Sonrió con malicia Nico - no te he escuchado antes – Nico cogió con una mano un trozo de la camisa que le sobresalía por encima de la falda de Maki – ¿podrías repetírmelo? – la miro con ojos de cachorrillo

\- No – dijo bastante contundente la pelirroja

Nico frunció el ceño - ¿Podrías pensártelo un poco por lo menos? – estaba ofendido, la pelirroja le había rechazado descaradamente, ni los ojos de cachorro le valieron a Nico y eso le dio en el ego que creía haber enterrado

La pelirroja cogió la pomada que dejo en la camilla hace unos minutos - dame la mano – dijo extendiendo una mano

El pelinegro se cabreo - ¡No me cambies de tema!

\- No estoy cambiando de tema, yo ya he dicho lo que quería decir y ahora te toca cumplir el trato, así que venga dame tu mano – dijo muy tranquila

\- No quiero… - dijo con un tono infantil, parecía un niño chico

La pelirroja no solo se estaba impacientando sino que también se le estaba hinchando la vena – te conviene darme por las buenas la maldita mano Yazawa Nico – dijo con tono siniestro

Nico soltó la camisa de Maki y se levantó – oblígame – puso sus manos detrás de el – si me coges la mano tu ganas pero si en 2 minutos no lo consigues yo gano ¿Qué me dices Maki? – la sonrió

La pelirroja oscureció su rostro – bien…– dijo con un espeluznante tono – tú lo has querido

Maki se remango las mangas y dio un paso hacia el pelinegro y este retrocedió hasta chocar con la camilla ahí aprovecho Maki para intentar coger la muñeca derecha del pelinegro pero Nico al ver las intenciones de Maki subió rápido el brazo derecho lo cual fue una muy mala decisión por parte del pelinegro porque al subir tan rápido el brazo derecho noto el dolor del costado donde le dio con todas sus ganas aquel muchacho, Nico se quedó quieto y pálido, la pelirroja aprovecho y cogió la mano de Nico pero cuando le miro a la cara para regocijarse por su victoria vio que estaba pálido y sin habla y se preocupo

\- Ni-Nico – dijo con la voz temerosa - ¿Qué te pasa Nico-kun?

\- … - el pelinegro no la contesto

Maki agarro el rostro de Nico con sus dos manos - …háblame Nico-kun… - le susurro preocupada

A Nico se le formo una sonrisa en sus labios y puso una mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja – estoy bien pequeña… – dijo muy cariñoso mientras removía suave los cabellos de la pelirroja – solo me ha dado un tirón de esos que te deja sin aliento – la lanzo una sonrisa dulce

Maki soltó el rostro del pelinegro y soltó un suspiro de alivio - …me has preocupado idiota… - susurro muy bajito la pelirroja

\- ¿Has dicho algo? – pregunto divertido, juraría que había escuchado lo que la pelirroja dijo pero quería que se lo repitiera

Maki se ruborizo y dirigió su vista a la mano que tena sujeta – h-he dicho que he ganado y ahora siéntate de una vez en la camilla

Nico se rio internamente, sabía que eso no fue lo que dijo la pelirroja pero prefirió dejarlo así y no tentar su suerte, el pelinegro la hizo caso y se sentó en la camilla, por más que estuvo buscando maneras para zafarse no encontró nada y decidió rendirse ya vería que inventaría o incluso a lo mejor tenia suerte y Maki no se daría ni cuenta, eso era lo único que le venía a la mente al pelinegro mentir, ocultar, mentir y más ocultar ya se estaba empezando acostumbrar pero eso ya era algo que él asumió en el momento que acepto ir por la vía de lo ilegal.

Maki empezó a quitarle con cuidado y suavidad la venda que tenía puesta, cuando se la quitó por completo levanto la mano del pelinegro y la observo a fondo, después de revisarla la dejo con cuidado en la camilla y le pidió a Nico la otra mano e hizo el mismo proceso que con la anterior y cuando termino de mirarla la dejo también con cuidado en la camilla dejando así las dos manos descubiertas del pelinegro a la vista, Maki cogió la pomada para quemaduras y la dejo en el botiquín, se dio la vuelta y se puso de nuevo enfrente del pelinegro – te has quemado los nudillos cocinando o te los has quemado con la cara de alguien – miro fijamente y seria a los ojos de Nico, no le estaba preguntando

\- Digamos que la sartén me dio más guerra de lo que pensaba – dijo en tono vacilón

\- Déjame que termine yo Nico-kun, la sartén te dio problemas y le distes un puñetazo y ahí te diste cuenta que estaba caliente, pero como buen idiota que eres quisiste darla con la otra mano y así llevabas las dos a juego ¿me equivoco? – dijo con toda la ironía que llevaba dentro

\- Me has ahorrado detalles – la dijo sonriente _``Veras la leche que me estoy ganando´´_ pensó el pelinegro al ver como de Maki salía una aurea negra

Maki cogió la mano derecha de Nico – ya me puedes decir cómo te has hecho esto – levanto la mano del pelinegro – y más te vale que sea la verdad Yazawa Nico – dijo con un tono muy oscuro la pelirroja

Nico trago pesado del miedo que tenía – a-ayer no me encontraba bien y salí para que me diera el aire pero de vuelta a mi casa vi a unos chicos molestando a una chica y me metí a defenderla y bueno viendo los nudillos ya te imaginaras el resto – sonó muy convencido

Maki le dio un golpecito en el pecho al pelinegro - eres un idiota… ¡Podrías haber salido peor! – le recrimino enfadada

\- No iba a dejar a esa pobre chica tirada Maki – respondió bastante tranquilo

– Si pobre, que pena… - fue sarcástica la pelirroja

\- Soy un caballero Maki y si hay una chica que necesite de Nico pues aquí estoy yo – dijo orgulloso y con la cabeza alta como un pavo real

La pelirroja apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia el botiquín de nuevo - …ese es tu maldito problema… - susurro molesta

Nico se quedó confundido mirando la espalda de la pelirroja - ¿Eh? – dijo confuso, no escucho lo que dijo pero sabía que dijo algo - ¿Has dicho algo?

Maki cogió otra pomada y se dio la vuelta – no he dicho nada – se puso de nuevo enfrente de el - ¿Te dieron en alguna parte? – pregunto sin mirarle

\- N-No – respondió dudoso _``¿Qué narices la pasa? A sido ella quien me ha dicho que la dijera la verdad… bueno verdad verdad no era pero si lo de pegarme´´_ miro atento a la pelirroja la cual estaba preparando las cosas para curarle _``A lo mejor se ha puesto celosa…no, eso es imposible´´_ Nico agacho decepcionado el rostro

Maki cogió la mano de Nico _``¿Por qué se arriesgado tanto por una desconocida?´´_ pensó la pelirroja mientras le untaba un poco de pomada en las heridas que tenía _``Primero tiene un trato diferente con Nozomi, luego permite que esa tal Toudou Erena se tome libertades con él y luego se arriesga por una desconocida ¿Por qué conmigo es distinto? ¿Por qué no me ve como a Nozomi? ¿Por qué no me permite estar tan cerca de el cómo esa Erena? ¿Y por qué me duele tanto esto?_ _..._ miles de preguntas como esas se le estaban pasando a Maki por la mente y eso hacía que notase presión en el pecho una presión que dolía y que le hacía que la entrase ganas de llorar, después de unos pocos minutos en silencio la pelirroja termino de vendarle las manos - esto ya está – dijo casi en un susurro – deberías decir a Tsubasa-chan esto, ella sabrá hacerte las curas – dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo – aprovecha que tienes a una futura medica en casa idiota – le dio la espalda

Nico se levantó y jalo del abrigo a Maki haciendo que se detuviera – g-gracias Maki p-por… - las palabras no terminaron de salir de la boca del pelinegro cuando Maki se quitó rápida del agarre y le interrumpió

\- Vámonos ya de una vez – dijo con las palabras bastantes frías y se encamino hacia puerta de la clase

 _``¿Qué la pasa?´´_ se volvió a preguntar el pelinegro que se quedó con la mosca tras la oreja después del repentino cambio de humor de Maki, Nico siguió en silencio a la pelirroja por el edificio hasta la salida.

Erena estaba nerviosa dando vueltas sobre ella misma – ¿Tardan mucho no? – pregunto molesta

Anju seguía sentada sobre la hierba, sin duda estaba disfrutando viendo a su amiga tan celosa y decidió chincharla – quien sabe a lo mejor están… - fue callada por un mochilazo que recibió por parte de Erena

\- Mira ahí salen – señalo Tsubasa

Erena dejo de dar vueltas sobre ella y se fue derecha hacia Nico y Maki

\- ¡Niicoo-kuun! – dijo abalanzándose sobre el pelinegro y este por la inercia la abrazo para evitar caer al suelo cosa que no le gusto para nada a cierta pelirroja que estaba al lado suyo – con solo verte ya me has alegrado el día – le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras miraba de reojo a Maki, lo había hecho aposta

Maki apretó fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula para evitar lanzarse encima de Erena y molerla a palos – me voy casa – se puso a caminar dirección al parking

\- ¡Espera! – Nico agarro como pudo a la pelirroja ya que Erena no tenía intenciones de soltarlo - ¿Qué pasa con el entrenamiento?

Maki se quitó del agarre del pelinegro como si la quemase el brazo – diles que me he ido a casa… si te consigues quitar a la garrapata de encima claro – le hablo con frialdad y se fue sin decir nada más hacia el parking donde tenía aparcado su coche

Nico intento ir detrás de Maki pero Erena se aferró aún más a su cuerpo y este tampoco hizo mucho para quitarla – E-Erena tengo que avisar al grupo

\- No creo que haga falta – dijo Tsubasa mientras cogía de la nuca a Erena y la apartaba del pelinegro – mira – le señalo la casa de ensayo donde estaban saliendo Eli, Kotori y la parejita

Eli al visualizar al pelinegro se fue derecha hacia él, iba bastante molesta - hoy se suspende otra vez el entrenamiento – dijo seria la rubia – pero este viernes no hay clases así que vamos a dedicarnos desde el viernes hasta el domingo a ponernos con la actuación – Nico fue a decir algo pero la rubia le interrumpió de golpe - ¡Ni un pero! Vas a encontrar como puedas hueco tanto tú como los demás por que la actuación es el sábado que viene ¿Ha quedado claro Nico? – estaba muy molesta y con razones

\- ¿Dónde está Maki-chan? – pregunto dulcemente Kotori para intentar cortar el cabreo de la rubia

\- Se ha ido a su casa ¿y los demás dónde están? – pregunto Nico mientras buscaba a los que faltaban

\- Nozomi-chan salió a los pocos minutos de salir tú y Maki-chan, Honoka-kun y Umi-kun también se fueron – respondió Kotori

Eli se puso delante del pelinegro - Nico vas a poder estar esos tres días verdad – no era una pregunta de la rubia si no una afirmación

Tsubasa se puso al lado de Nico y miro a Eli - estará – confirmo con voz firme la castaña

\- Bien, ahora solo me queda hablar con Maki a ver si sus padres nos deja alguna casa de todas las que tienen para ensayar y de paso la entrego sus cosas que se lo ha dejado – sonó cansada Eli que veía cono se les echaba el tiempo encima

 _``Espera… ¿va a estar Nico-kun en una casa 3 días con Toujou y Nishikino y seguramente compartiendo cuarto?... ¡Haz algo Erena haz algo!´´_ pensó la pelivioleta mientras escuchaba atentamente a la rubia – si necesitáis un punto de vista o una ayuda nosotras podríamos…

\- ¡No! – la interrumpió siendo rotunda la rubia – más que ayudar molestarías – la dijo Eli claramente a la cara

Erena fue a decir algo pero noto como la echaban hacia atrás – no hagas caso a mi amiga, por cierto soy Yuuki Anju – la extendió con una sonrisa la mano

\- Ayase Eli – dijo con seriedad y sin aceptar la mano de Anju y volvió su mirada hacia el pelinegro – empieza a concentrarte y a tomar más en serio esto Nico porque m's te necesita y desde hace dos meses ya que te estamos esperando – le aviso cabreada y se fue sin darle ni opción al pelinegro de decirla nada

\- Eli-nya tiene razón, desde hace dos meses que no te tomas muy en serio los entrenamientos nya – le puso la mano en el hombro a Nico – nos vemos mañana Nico-nya – se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue cogido de la mano de Hanayo la cual se despidió cariñosamente del pelinegro

Tsubasa no apartaba la vista de su primo que veía como le estaba sangrando los nudillos de tal fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Nico con los puños

Kotori se acercó al pelinegro – yo no estoy de acuerdo con ellos – le miro tiernamente – porque tus razones tendrás Nico-kun, pero mañana deberías empezar a concentrarte ya sabes lo pesados que son – le sonrió cálidamente y desvió su mirada hacia Anju y Erena – Anju-chan que te parece si nos vamos a tomar algo, así nos conocemos mejor y de paso conozco a Erena-chan

\- Nos parece bien ¿verdad Erena-chan? – eso ultimo sonó amenazador y la pelivioleta lo sabía por eso acepto sin rechistar

Erena se fue a despedir del pelinegro pero Kotori la engancho del brazo y amablemente la saco de allí, lejos del deseado por sus dos amigas

Tsubasa se acercó a Nico y le cogió con cuidado de la mano – vamos a casa – dijo cariñosamente, Nico solo asintió y se fue junto a su prima camino al parking

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento se encontraron con Nozomi apoyada en la moto del pelinegro

\- Tengo que hablar contigo Nicochi – dijo Nozomi nada más visualizar al pelinegro

– … - Nico solo suspiro

Nozomi se apartó del vehículo del pelinegro y se dirigió a su coche – coge tu moto y sígueme – estaba seria la pelimorada

Tsubasa le dio una palmadita en la espalda al pelinegro – venga remata el día primo – le sonrió burlona y se dirigió la castaña a su coche y abrió la puerta pero antes de meterse miro a Nozomi – ¿podrías evitar no matarlo? – la pregunto en forma de suplica

Nozomi sonrió pícaramente – aara no te preocupes Tsubasa-chan a Nicochi le haría de todo menos matarle – fue franca

Tsubasa soltó una carcajada muy audible – me vale – y se fue dejando solo a su primo con Nozomi

Nico cogió el casco y miro con desconfianza a la pelimorada - ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Tu solo sígueme Nicochi – y sin decir más se metió en su coche y arranco

Nico se puso el casco, se subió a su moto y la siguió tal y como le había dicho la pelimorada.

….

 **Os seré sincera, mi intención en la parte donde estaba Maki con Nico no era que la pelirroja le diese un beso en el cuello a Nico mi intención era que acabasen peleados y con bastantes dardos de Maki hacia el pelinegro pero luego me puse a pensar en uno de vosotros que dijo que Maki merecía darle el beso en el cuello a Nico y dije** __ _Venga va, NicoMaki al poder XD_ __ **vaale que llega en el capi 9 y el de Nozomi fue en el 3 lo sé, loo see pero dicen que lo bueno siempre se hace de rogar XD ahora cambiando de tema ¿De qué querrá hablar Nozomi? y que grande Rin con ``hacer el celo con Kayochin´´ y ahora la pregunta del millón ¿cuándo será? Solo os voy a dar una pista, será uno de los tres días que estén juntos en la casa de Maki puede ser el viernes, el sábado o el domingo y será dos parejas RinHanayo y otra XD (** creo que han sido dos pistas 0_0 **) la otra pregunta del millón ¿Quién será esa pareja? Aaaah ya lo veréis lo único que os voy a decir es que no se van a poner a salir juntos va a ser un calentón del momento… un calentón que va a ir creciendo hasta la actuación (** mira he hecho rima y todo XD **) por cierto mi intención es meter bastante lemon o intento de lemon no sé cómo me saldrá pero me salga como me salga quiero meter bastante y de diferentes parejas e inclusooo puede que algún desliz o despecho con otra del grupo u otro del grupo algo que traería peleas jojojojo… eso si primero tiene que llegar el día y todavía queda un poco lo que es decir que queda unos capitulillos todavía además de que tengo que crear el ambiente de la otra pareja que se estrenara junto a HanayoRin y los demás lemoncetes seria según vaya avanzando la historia, los deslices y despecho pues de momento es solo una idea ya veré más adelante XD, me queda dos cosas por decir una era una pregunta para que me ayudéis a decidir y era ¿Queréis que Maki sea la que domine o Nico? A mí los dos me parecen dominantes pero creo que la pelirroja gana de calle, igualmente depende de vosotros XD si me decís que Maki pues será ella pero si me decís que Nico será el, con Nozomi no tengo dudas al igual que con Erena la duda es con Maki, la decisión os lo dejo a vosotros jajajaja y ya que estoy os pregunto para el futuro entre Honoka y Tsubasa ¿quién queréis que domine? Bueno ahora vamos con lo segundo ¿Qué os va pareciendo Erena? Dura rival o no llega a la altura de Nozomi y Maki, no tenía planeado ponerla tan…taaan capulla pero estuve pensando y me dije** _``mmmm… me falta algo… ¡oh sí! Necesito una malota entre las chicas pues ale Erena te toco´´_ **y claro obviamente no iba a poner a Nozomi primero porque me encanta Nozomi y segundo porque quiero que acaben bien Maki y Nozomi así que a Erena le toco el premio gordo XD, bueno muchachos y muchachas nos vemos dentro de unos días, saludos a todos y como siempre digo y no me cansare de decir muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros por todo ^_^**


	11. Chapter 10

**Muy buenas gente** **,** **tengo que deciros que en el trabajo me han cambiado de turno y ahora estoy de noche 9 horas…. ¬,¬….. la cosa es que con ese horario tendré menos tiempo para escribir ya que toda la noche estaré trabajando y por el día estaré durmiendo… vamos que tendré unas pocas horas por la tarde para hacer las cosas (** escribir, comer, ducharme, salir de vez en cuando, jugar a la Xbox, volver a escribir… eeetc **) lo que quiero decir es que me tardare un poquillo más en actualizar, procurare que no llegue al mes de espera pero a lo mejor si llega a dos semanas o como mucho tres pero a cambio hare los capítulos más larguillos para así recompensaros por la espera y otra cosa muchachos y muchachas de momento hay un empate en la pregunta que hice sobre quien debería dominar así que como queda para eso sigue la pregunta en pie y dentro de dos capítulos (** sin contar este **) diré quién dominara si Maki o Nico y bueno pues ahora hermosos que disfrutéis del capítulo ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

… **.**

Después de conducir unos minutos llegaron al parque donde se conocieron, aparcaron, se dirigieron al banco de siempre y se sentaron.

Nozomi se cruzó de piernas - quiero hablar del sábado pasado Nicochi – fue directa al grano

 _``Primero Maki y ahora Nozomi...es otoño pero para mí hoy es verano…´´_ pensó Nico al notar como le subía los colores, ya se imaginaba por donde iba a ir el tema y suspiro _``Hay días que lo mejor es no levantarse de la cama…´´_ volvió a suspirar- tú dirás – dijo apoyándose en el respaldo del banco

\- Nicochi… - hizo una pequeña pausa – el sábado cuando yo llegue al parque tu… - apretó la tela de su falda – tú estabas con la mirada perdida y triste – bajo la mirada a sus manos las cuales seguían sujetando un trozo de su falda

\- … - Nico no decía nada solo la observaba con detenimiento

Nozomi dejo de hablar unos pequeños segundos para dar tiempo a que hablase el pelinegro pero al ver que no tenía intenciones de decir nada decidió seguir hablando - llevas dos meses que no te concentras en m's – dejo de apretar su falda – todos nos hemos dado cuenta de eso… - estaba hablando muy suave

Nico que no apartaba la mirada de la pelimorada decidió interrumpirla - si os habéis dado cuenta desde hace tiempo porque no me habéis preguntado – no la estaba preguntando

Nozomi le miro - ¿Nos lo hubieras dicho Nicochi? – le respondió seria

\- ... – Nico no dijo nada y aparto la vista

La pelimorada sonrió irónicamente – no, claro que no… - se respondió sola y se hizo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos hasta que Nozomi lo rompió – por esa misma razón sé que el sábado no estabas preocupado por la canción como me dijiste, estabas preocupado por otra cosa… - se sentó de lado en el banco quedando así enfrente de Nico – no sé qué es lo que te tiene preocupado Nicochi pero si necesitas hablarlo o necesitas ayuda nos tienes a todos nosotros… – le puso un dedo en la barbilla e hizo que la mirara – me tienes a mi Nicochi – había cambiado del tono serio a uno muy dulce

Nico dudo por unos momentos en decirla lo que le pasaba pero en el momento le vino los recuerdos de lo sucedido con sus hermanos y su madre y como él estaba desconsolado llamando a sus amigos los cuales no le respondieron en el día que más los necesitaba… al recordarlo dejo de dudar _``En el peor día de mi vida no estuvieron para ayudarme… ahora que no me vengan intentándome ayudar o con pena porque ya nada pueden hacer…´´_ quito con delicadeza la mano de Nozomi de su barbilla y decidió hablarla – es cierto que no he estado muy concentrado en el grupo pero eso era porque mi prima Tsubasa se fue a estudiar a Alemania y yo me sentí triste por su partida, luego cambio de opinión y se presentó sin avisar el sábado de madrugada diciendo que cambio de opinión y yo pues lo estaba asimilando en el parque, ya luego viniste tú y me vistes así – conto otra mentira mas pero esta fue distinta tenía la voz y la mirada muy seria, el pelinegro no quería que Nozomi volviese a tocar el tema un tema el cual la pelimorada ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba

 _``Eres un gran mentiroso Nicochi´´_ pensó la pelimorada que era más lista que el diablo _``Aunque insista no va a decirme la verdad, además de que debe de ser Nicochi el que decida cuando hablar de lo que sea que le esté pasando…´´_ Nozomi bajo la mirada hacia las manos vendadas de Nico _``Por desgracia no puedo seguir con el tema así que… ire a por otro tema´´_ cambio la mirada seria a una picarona _``Me toca contraatacar a Maki-chan y a Toudou-san pero antes tengo que esperar a que se dé el momento…o crearlo yo´´_ sonrió - te ha vendado las manos Maki-chan verdad – dijo tranquila como si no hubiesen hablado antes de nada

\- ¿No me vas a preguntar antes cómo me lo he hecho? – Nico seguía serio

\- Ara ¿Acaso me lo ibas a decir Nicochi? – pregunto con un eje de retintín

Nico rodo los ojos y suspiro – me lo hice pegando a unos chicos por defender a una chica

\- Que atento por tu parte Nicochi – le sonrió

Nico se sonrojo – p-pues claro soy todo un caballero – la miro con un poco de desconfianza - ¿No te vas a cabrear?

Nozomi frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué debería cabrearme? hicistes lo que debías de hacer Nicochi

\- Pensé que te ibas a cabrear como Maki – llevo su mirada a sus manos – ella no se lo tomo bien cuando se lo dije… - dijo en un tono bajo

\- … - no quiso decir de momento nada la pelimorada

Al no escuchar ninguna palabra de Nozomi el pelinegro pensó en explicárselo mejor para que no entendiera cosas equivocadas – cuando salimos del entrenamiento me llevo hasta su facultad para tratarme los nudillos y mientras me curaba yo la dije como me lo hice pero cuando se lo dije se cabreo bastante y me lo recrimino…

\- ¿y que paso después Nicochi? – pregunto al instante de terminar de hablar Nico, tenía que saber que más sucedió allí dentro

\- Después salimos del edificio y nos encontramos con Erena… - se puso pensativo unos segundos – no espera, más bien Erena me encontró y se abalanzo encima de mí y Maki se fue a su casa sin decirme nada más, es decir que se cabreo porque me pegue por defender a esa chica – suspiro profundo, Nico se quedó con mal cuerpo por cómo se fue de cabreada Maki después de lo atenta que había sido la pelirroja con el

Nozomi tenía ahora mismo los sentimientos divididos, por una parte estaba contenta por lo corto de miras que era Nico pero por otra estaba empezando a sentir los celos de venir al saber cómo Erena había vuelto a tener libertades con su Nicochi _``Tengo que admitir que Toudou-san es astuta…pero no más que yo´´_ pensó Nozomi mientras miraba al pelinegro volviéndola la picardía – aara ¿Qué será lo que le paso a Maki-chan? – se llevó la pelimorada una mano a su mejilla

Nico cerro los ojos y suspiro - quien sabe…nunca la voy a entender… - se entristeció al decirlo – que se le va a hacer… si no quieres hablar de nada más me voy ya – dijo cansado mientras hacía amago de levantarse

 _``¡Es el momento Nozomi! toca el contraataque´´_ sonrió con malicia – Nicochi no he terminado – se levantó y se puso a andar – hay otra cosa que quiero comentarte así que quédate sentado

Nico la obedeció – vale, pues tu di… - se quedó mudo al instante que noto a Nozomi abrazarle exactamente igual que el sábado por la mañana… en el mismo sitio – ¡No-No-Nozomi! – nervioso muy nervioso estaba Nico _``¿P-Por qué mi temperatura esta tan alta? Si sigo así tendré que pasar por un baño público antes de ir a casa…no sé si odiar este día o amarlo…´´_ pensó el pelinegro al notar como su temperatura iba en aumento _``N-Nozomi tiene las manos muy cálidas, se siente… ¡Nico para! Nozomi solo se está divirtiendo´´_ apretó la mandíbula – N-Nozomi lo del sábado no…

Sonrió Nozomi al interrumpirle – aara que mal pensado Nicochi – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Nozomi estaba victoriosa por hacerle recordar lo sucedido - no voy a hablar de lo último que paso el sábado – llevo las dos manos que tenía abrazándole por el cuello hasta el pecho de Nico y las dejo reposando ahí – quiero hablar de otra cosa – hablo bajito y suave

Nico se tensó _``¿Cómo es posible que me ponga así con estos simples toques? mi cuerpo también reacciona a Nozomi y me gusta estar así con ella pero… ¿Por qué solo mi corazón bombea rápido por Maki?...esto es superior a mi…´´_ el pelinegro tenía un cacao mental enorme en la cabeza – e-entonces de que quieres hablar – intento no sonar nervioso pero el intento acabo en vano

La pelimorada sonrió con mucha más malicia – Nicochi – enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Nico y bajo un poquito más las manos del pecho hasta el ombligo – es una pena que no estés en celo… - acerco los labios al oído del pelinegro – porque yo si lo estoy Ni-co-chi – susurro sexy en el oído de Nico

\- Ah…ah…qu…qu… - no le salía ni una palabra bien dicha y con razón porque de tener en su cuerpo unos 30 grados que iban en aumento paso de golpe a unos 45 grados mortales _``Q-Quiere… ¡Conmigo!...´´_ se le puso la cara rojísima al pelinegro que sin darse cuenta tenía una sonrisilla en los labios _``y-yo y N-Nozomi… es decir e-ella es guapísima y además también me gusta y bueno tenemos 21 años y… y yo p-podría con ella…´´_ Nico escucho una risa de Nozomi en su oído, cerró los ojos y se golpeó mentalmente una acción que estaba empezando a ser muy habitual en él _``¡Espabila Nico! ella solo está jugando y se la nota que está disfrutando burlándose de mi…como siempre… ¿Cómo soy tan idiota?´´_ volvió a la tierra el pelinegro, lo que no sabía era que esa risa de Nozomi no era lo que él pensaba, Nozomi seguía a lo suyo, se mordió sensual un lado del labio y se decidió a subirle con una mano un poco la chaqueta junto al suéter y la camisa que llevaba debajo he iba a meter las manos para tocarle el abdomen pero fue detenida en seco por las manos del pelinegro – ¿Por qué haces esto Nozomi? – pregunto Nico con tono cansado, le había vuelto su temperatura normal

Nozomi apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de Nico – aara pero si es obvio Nicochi

Nico sonrió con ironía – claro que es obvio, soy tu saco de diversión

La pelimorada le miro de reojo mientras seguía su barbilla apoyada en el - te equivocas Nicochi – dejo la picardía y la sensualidad a un lado y la volvió la seriedad

El pelinegro la miro de reojo – ¿Entonces porque? – se quitó las manos de Nozomi y se levantó - ¡Dime Nozomi! ¡Dime porque yo ya estoy perdido y no se ni en que pensar…! – dijo exaltado

Nozomi suspiro y camino hacia Nico hasta acabar enfrente de el - ¿De qué me va a servir Nicochi? Si no vas a ver más allá de tus narices – le respondió con voz pesada y puso una mano en el hombro del pelinegro – nos vemos mañana – y sin decir nada más se fue dejando al pelinegro parado en mitad del parque.

Mientras en la casa Nishikino.

Estaba sentada Maki delante de su piano y estaba a punto de empezar a tocarlo cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta, Maki alzo el rostro encontrándose con su madre apoyada en la puerta y con una bandeja con comida en sus manos

\- No has bajado a cenar así que he pensado traerlo aquí y cenar juntas – la hablo tiernamente

Maki suspiro – no tengo hambre mama

Su madre se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado dejando la bandeja encima del piano – ¿ocurre algo cielo? – la pregunto tiernamente

Maki bajo la tapa del piano – no ocurre nada – respondió con tranquilidad a su madre

La madre de Maki se rio – puedes ir con ese cuento a otra pero a tu madre no – se acomodó en el asiento y la miro con una sonrisa radiante – venga hija, cuéntame a ver si puedo ayudarte

 _``Genial, se ha acomodado´´_ pensó Maki que sabía que cuando su madre se acomodaba con una sonrisa significaba que no se iba a mover hasta que se saliera con la suya _``Bueno es mi madre, creo que no hay nadie mejor que ella para hablar de lo que me pasa ¿No?´´_ pensó con un poco de miedo ya que algo dentro de ella la decía que no se fiase porque sabía que su madre era muy chinchona y aparte de ella saco los dardos que tan bien sabe soltar la pelirroja… suspiro resignada - ¿Cómo sabias que te gustaba papa?

La madre de Maki se echó una mano a la boca – no me digas… - se mantuvo en suspense unos segundos – que mi niña se me ha enamorado… - se le formo una sonrisa en los labios al ver como su hija se había puesto tensa y colorada - ¡Aaaaawww mi niiiñaa! – achucho a Maki contra su cuerpo

La pelirroja se intentaba quitar sin éxito del abrazo de oso que le estaba dando su madre – ma-mama m-me estas ahogando – decía como podía Maki

Su madre la soltó – venga, quiero nombre, descripción de como es y detalles muchos detalles – la dijo con bastante euforia

Maki se sonrojo más, no se esperaba tal acción de su madre – t-tu primero contesta a mi pregunta – la respondió girando el rostro hacia otro lado y cogiéndose su mechón

A la madre de Maki se le bajo la euforia y bufo a Maki – que mala hija… pero está bien empiezo yo, cuando supe que me gustaba tu padre fue cuando empecé a sentir cosquilleos en el estómago, el corazón me iba a mil por hora cuando estaba cerca de él o incluso el mero hecho de pensar en él ya se me aceleraba el corazón pero cuando más cuenta me di que lo amaba fue cuando me ponía celosa por cualquier chica que le rondase o cuando se me hacia el difícil y se juntaba con otra antes que conmigo – sonrió con ternura al recordar los inicios de sus sentimientos hacia su marido - pase por todo eso hasta que me di cuenta que lo amaba

La pelirroja llevo de nuevo su mirada hacia su madre – es decir que si y-yo tuviera todos eso síntomas significa que m-me gusta ¿No mama? – pregunto muy intrigada, quería cerciorarse de lo que sentía aunque ya lo imaginaba

\- Si sientes todo eso no te gusta hija

Maki alzo las cejas en forma de sorpresa – pero tú has dicho que…. – fue interrumpida por su madre

\- Si sientes todo eso lo amas– la hablaba muy tierna como buena madre que era – contéstame a esta pregunta hija ¿Sientes algo de lo que yo te he dicho hacia ese muchacho?

La pelirroja se quedó de piedra _``Tiene lógica, todo lo que me ha dicho mama que sentía hacia papa también lo siento yo… si, tiene mucha lógica…´´_ después de pensar eso, la de ojos morados volvió a la tierra y miro a su madre – s-siento todo lo que m-me has dicho, l-lo q-quiere decir que yo… – agacho la cabeza sonrojada

Su madre la acaricio la cabeza como la hacía de pequeña – significa que estas enamorada cariño

Maki se puso a pensar y a digerir lo que le acababa de decir su madre _``Mama tiene razón… no me gusta Nico-kun le Amo´´_ inconscientemente le salió una sonrisa en los labios a la pelirroja - ¿Cómo he sido tan idiota mama? – pregunto de la nada a su madre

\- ¿EH? – la madre de Maki se confundió no sabía a qué venía eso de golpe

Maki puso una mano encima de la pierna de su madre – como es posible que llevaba todos estos sentimientos en mi interior desde hace años y no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora – se golpeó con suavidad la frente

\- Es normal mi vida, tienes mi orgullo y la cabezonería de tu padre vamos una bomba de relojería, pero lo que yo quiero saber cielo es si el muchacho sabe algo o si tú sabes que le gustas

Maki se apoyó en el piano – Él no sabe nada y no sé si yo le gusto, solo sé que no soy la única que siente hacia el… – hablo con voz apagada

Su madre ladeo la cabeza y con sus dos manos cogió el rostro de su hija y lo alzo cariñosamente para que la mirase – yo tampoco era la única que iba tras tu padre de hecho había buenos portentos y mejores que yo detrás de él y sabes que hice hija – Maki la dijo que no con la cabeza – luche y no me deje rendir y eso mi niña es lo que tienes que hacer pase lo que pase tienes que mantenerte en la pelea hasta que el muchacho diga a quien es la que el ama

\- Es fácil decirlo, pero una es mi amiga y la otra es una…. – se calló de golpe por la palabra que iba a decir, cogió aire y volvió a hablar – es una chica muy lanzada – dijo con un tono de ironía, al fin y al cabo no era esa definición la que tenía para Erena

Su madre soltó una carcajada, no pudo evitarlo - Maki hija mía eres una chica hermosa y con carácter, créeme que lo difícil lo tienen ellas

\- Si bueno, ¿algún consejo útil madre? – pregunto con ironía la pelirroja

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de eso? – contesto con burla a su hija – lo único que tienes que hacer cielo es sacar tus armas de mujer y una cosa más hija en el amor no existen las amistades

 _``En el amor no existen amistades… algo parecido a eso me dijo Nozomi-chan, mis armas de mujer… armas de mujer… ¿Cuáles son esas?´´_ pensó extrañada la pelirroja que no caía en la cuenta de lo primero dicho por su madre, Maki suspiro – una última cosa mama, s-si el eligiese a otra que no soy yo ¿Que tendría que hacer? – la costó formular la frase y la pregunta, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Nico no la eligiese

\- Si él te dice que ama a otra no podrás hacer nada hija solo apartarte de su vida y dejarle ser feliz con ella pero por eso mismo no tienes que dejar que eso pase, solo asegúrate de jugar bien tus cartas y sobre todo de tener paciencia porque vas a sufrir mucho y también vas a tener muchos celos pero créeme cariño que merece la pena el premio final – se levantó del asiento – una cosa más cielo… - fue interrumpida por el mayordomo

\- Perdonad la intromisión pero señorita Maki tu amiga Ayase Eli la espera en el salón

\- Gracias, dila que ahora bajo

El mayordomo se retiró dejando a madre e hija solas de nuevo

Su madre volvió a lo que la iba a decir - ¿Podrías decirme por lo menos el nombre del muchacho? Es solo para ponerle un nombre – la sonrió

Maki se levantó y suspiro divertida – Yazawa Nico, tiene 21 años y está también en m's ¿Algo más madre? – lanzo una mirada alegre a su madre, a la pelirroja la había encantado la conversación

La madre de Maki se quedó pensativa unos segundos _``Yazawa…Yazawa… ¿De qué me suena a mí? Bueno, ya lo averiguare´´_ pensó la mujer que sonrió dulcemente a su niña – no hija nada más, anda vete y no hagas esperar a una rusa

Maki obedeció a su madre y se fue derecha al enorme salón de su casa donde la esperaba una rubia sentada en el sillón

\- ¿Ocurre algo Eli-chan? – pregunto preocupada la de ojos morados al verla en su casa tan tarde

Eli se levantó y se dirigió a la pelirroja – eso creo que debería de preguntarlo yo ¿No crees? – Maki no la respondió – ten anda, te lo dejaste en la casa de ensayo – extendió su brazo para entregarla la mochila de la pelirroja

 _``Ya decía yo que me faltaba algo´´_ pensó mientras que cogía su mochila – gracias Eli-chan, pero podrías haber esperado a dármelo mañana por la mañana

\- No he venido solo a darte tus cosas

\- Entonces – se cruzó de brazos

\- Maki, ¿tus padres nos podría dejar el viernes, sábado y el domingo una casa para preparar la actuación? – más que a pregunta sonó a suplica de la rubia

\- Preguntare a mis…. – fue interrumpida por la voz de su madre la cual estaba cogiendo su abrigo

\- Podéis utilizar esta casa, mi marido y yo no vamos a estar esos tres días – dijo mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta

\- ¿Te vas? – pregunto la pelirroja a su madre al ver como cogía las llaves de su coche

\- Si, me ha llamado tu padre diciendo que necesita que le ayude, por cierto chicas – lanzo una mirada traviesa a las dos chicas – yo si fuera vosotras aprovecharía estos tres días para hacer cosas muuuy divertidas y picaronas y no solo para preparar la actuación – las guiño un ojo y se fue

Maki y Eli se miraron sonrojadas y sin palabras

\- Eem… me-mejor me voy a mi casa y gr-gracias Maki – hablo la rubia todavía sonrojada

\- D-De nada, y-yo me ire a dormir – respondió la pelirroja igual de sonrojada, definitivamente las dos habían pillado la indirecta y por eso se quedaron sin habla

Eli se despidió de la pelirroja y se marchó hacia su casa, mientras la pelirroja se estaba poniendo el pijama para irse a dormir _``Mi madre es única… ¿Cómo ha podido decirnos eso y quedarse tan a gusto? algo me decía que me la iba a soltar, lo raro es que haya tardado tanto´´_ se rio y se metió en la cama _``Mama tiene razón tengo que luchar, a Nozomi la veo de venir pero…Toudou Erena… tengo que hacer algo con ella…´´_ ese fue el último pensamiento de la pelirroja antes de caer rendida al sueño.

Mientras en la casa Yazawa.

Estaba un decaído pelinegro entrando por la puerta de su casa y como ya estaba acostumbrado a no recibir respuesta él fue a hablar con el tono apagado – …ya estoy en ca… - se quedó mudo debido al enorme golpe que le dio Tsubasa en el brazo con una sartén - ¡TSUBASA! – la respondió Nico con mala leche mientras se frotaba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo

\- ¡Tú solito te lo has buscado! – la castaña se cruzó de brazos – ¿a qué viene ese? …ya estoy en casa… - esa última frase la dijo imitando el tono del pelinegro

Nico se quedó unos segundos mirando a su prima y se rio – lo siento, solo ha pasado unos pocos días desde que estas de vuelta y todavía no me acostumbro así que dame un poco de tiempo hasta... – recibió otro sartenazo de la castaña - ¡TSUBASA PARA YA! – Nico se frotaba con mucha fuerza el mismo lado del brazo, ya llevaba dos – te estoy siendo sincero joe - la dijo con un tono de voz lastimero

Tsubasa se rio – lo sé, te creo

\- Enton…

La castaña le interrumpió – pero cada vez que entres a casa y te escuche así te voy a dar un sartenazo así te acostumbras antes o eso o te haces masoquista – le guiño un ojo con intención de burla

Al pelinegro le salió una carcajada del alma – procurare venir siempre contigo a casa, por cierto quiero hablar contigo de algo o mejor dicho, de alguien

 _``Dime que es Nishikino, por dios dime que es Nishikino que veras la que te tengo preparada´´_ la castaña tenia los dedos de una mano cruzados a su espalda quería hablar de muchas cosas con el pero una de las cosas que más quería hablar era de la chica que se apellidaba Nishikino – ¿y de quien exactamente? – le pregunto con intriga, _``Como me diga Erena le meto´´_ pensó Tsubasa que estaba preparando la sartén por si tenía que darle

Nico termino de echar la llave a la puerta y se quitó el abrigo – de Nozomi – dijo con el tono cansado

 _``¡OH! Vale… mmm… vale´´_ la castaña no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar porque tenía claro que Erena era una de sus mejores amigas y daría todo por ella pero no a su primo, la conocía desde chica y sabia de sobra como era la pelivioleta con los chicos y por eso mismo no la veía con Nico, con respecto a Maki era al revés, nada más verla el lunes por primera vez la callo bien a pesar de las miradas asesina que la echo la pelirroja y luego hoy la conoció mejor y se dio cuenta que esa chica era la que le gustaba para Nico pero con Nozomi no sabía muy bien que pensar ya que todavía no había tratado con ella aunque si se dio cuenta que su primo Nico era muy importante para la chica de ojos turquesa y aparte no la vio mala persona _``Tengo que conocerla mejor… ¡Ya se! Mañana hablo con ella, que lista soy´´_ sonrió y miro a su primo – vale, vamos a sentarnos que yo también tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo mientras dejaba la sartén en la entrada… para otro día

Los dos se fueron derechos al pequeño salón y se sentaron en la mesa principal, uno enfrente del otro, Nico empezó a hablar mientras que Tsubasa le escuchaba con atención y le conto todo lo sucedido con Nozomi desde que salieron del campus hasta que se fue la pelimorada a su casa

\- Y eso fue lo último que me dijo que no iba a ver más allá de mis narices – suspiro el pelinegro – no… no lo entiendo… - apoyo su espalda en la silla

Tsubasa seguía con la mirada fija en el pelinegro _``Toujou Nozomi tiene toda la razón, Nico no ve más allá de sus narices´´_ suspiro – a ver Nico – apoyo sus manos encima de la mesa - ¿tú qué crees que significa esa frase?

Nico echo la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la silla – no lo sé, solo sé que ella disfruta poniéndome en situaciones complicadas

 _``¡Claro que disfruta, pero no como tú crees! Aaagg que chico´´_ \- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué sientes tu cuando te pone en esa situación?

Nico se puso recto de golpe en la silla – y-yo m-me pongo nervioso y me gusta tenerla cerca de mí – le subieron un poco los colores

 _``Interesante…´´_ le miro seria - ¿La tienes en tu interior Nico?

\- S-Si, n-no consigo sacarla de mi cabeza – se estaba poniendo nervioso, era la primera vez que hablaba en alto de lo que sentía

\- En serio no te has dado….

Nico la interrumpió – pero… - desvió la mirada hacia otro lado – tampoco saco de mi cabeza a otras dos

 _``¡MUY INTERESANTE!´´_ Tsubasa se inclinó un poco más en la mesa y sonrió - ¿Otras? Ósea ¿Quiénes? - _``Vale, una es Erena ¡Fijisimo! Pero más le vale por su bien que la otra sea Nishikino´´_

\- Q-Que más da – contesto rápido

\- Si me cuentas, me cuentas bien no me dejas a medias así que ¿Quiénes?

Nico resoplo, era inútil negarse – Erena y Maki

 _``¡Si, Toma! Como me lo imaginaba´´_ interiormente estaba eufórica la castaña pero en el exterior solo estaba con una sonrisa y sin apartar la vista de su primo - y con Erena ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con ella? - _``Me voy a arrepentir de esta pregunta´´_

Nico se quedó pensativo un ratillo – es pronto para hablar pero se me metió en la cabeza desde el otro día, no siento por ella lo que siento por Nozomi porque es más fuerte lo que siento hacia Nozomi, pero si la tengo presente – dijo con tono neutral, obviamente no podía decirla lo sucedido con Erena en la noche y en la mañana pero al pelinegro se le metió en la mente desde anoche

 _`` Pues no me he arrepentido´´_ cambio la mirada seria que tenía a una divertida – y NISHIKINO Maki ¿Qué hay de ella? – acentuó el apellido de la pelirroja

El pelinegro también apoyo sus manos en la mesa – con ella me siento exactamente igual que con Nozomi pero solo hay una diferencia - suspiro y se echó una mano al pecho – y es que mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente como si se me saliera del pecho y cuanto más cerca esta ella de mi más rápido late… y cuando se aleja… se me detiene – agacho la cabeza y se miró el pecho

 _``Puff, esta difícil la cosa aunque parece que de momento gana Nishikino, voy a comprobar lo que Nozomi le ha dicho´´_ \- y tú qué crees que sienten ellas – le hablo dulcemente

Nico soltó una risa irónica – ellas no sienten nada… – se volvió a reír – Nozomi se divierte y Maki creo que ni ella misma sabe lo que hace… la única que parece que si me toma en serio es Erena aunque no la conozco muy bien todavía – volvió a mirar a su prima - ¿Tu qué crees de todo esto?

 _``Vale, Nozomi tiene razón aunque yo le hubiera añadido otra frase junto a esa que le dijo´´_ Tsubasa hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás en la silla – que Nozomi tiene razón, no ves más allá de tus narices

\- Tsubasa… - le interrumpió de nuevo la castaña

\- No Nico, esto es algo que tu solito tienes que ver pero si quieres un consejo te lo voy a dar – se cruzó de brazos en el asiento – si crees que esas dos no te toman en serio pues olvídalas y céntrate solo en Erena o en otra chica que te dé la gana pero no marees la perdiz

\- Ya intente sacarlas a esas dos hace tiempo y no he podido… ¿Qué debería hacer prima? – pregunto el pelinegro con un eje de desesperación

Tsubasa suspiro – conocerlas mejor Nico porque estas muy, muuuy equivocado con ellas y sabes que es lo peor – Nico la dijo que no con la cabeza – que ni te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo con ellas, pero en fin te repito que esto es algo que tu solo debes hacer y decidir, me quieres decir algo mas o empiezo a hablar yo – dijo Tsubasa terminando el tema y empezando otro

\- Me queda dos cosas por decirte, una es que te mentí, no me queme los nudillos – se quitó la venda de una mano – me lo hice pegando a unos chicos para defender a una chica

Tsubasa se levantó y se dirigió hacia el botiquín para coger unas vendas- vaya, precisamente de eso iba a hablarte yo, me alegro que me lo contases – le dijo con una sonrisa cálida _``Una preocupación menos… ahora solo falta descubrir de donde sale de verdad los 400 yenes´´_ pensó la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de Nico – ¿y lo segundo?

\- Lo segundo es… un favor – la entrego la mano izquierda para que le curase

Tsubasa le unto un poco de pomada en la mano – lo que sea, ya sabes que estoy aquí así que dime

\- Veras Tsubasa, me ha llamado mi jefe y me ha preguntado si puedo ir mañana a trabajar en horario de clases y que a cambio me daba un buen plus económico – el pelinegro estaba hablando con mucha tranquilidad, él sabía que tenía que contarla una buena mentira por si ganaba mañana y como sabía que su prima tenía el mismo horario que él podía colársela, aunque Nico tenía la pelea por la tarde sabía que si ganaba tenía que explicarla de donde saldría los posibles 500 yenes y si eso implicaba perderse todas las clases de mañana y el entrenamiento con m's lo hacía porque ya no le importaba perderse todo eso

Tsubasa apretó la mano del pelinegro - ¿En que trabajas Nico? – esa pregunta salió bastante seria de los labios de la castaña

\- Estoy de cocinero en un bar pero si necesitan camarero pues también, hasta que no me saque la carrera no puedo trabajar de chef en los mejores lugares de Japón pero de momento es lo que necesitamos y mejor esto que nada verdad – la sonrió

Tsubasa seguía concentrada en la mano izquierda de Nico - ¿y cuantos días trabajas?

\- De momento cada dos días y por la tarde a no sea que haya una excepción como mañana – la respondió con tranquilidad como si estuviera haciendo ese trabajo de verdad

La castaña termino de vendar la mano izquierda y la dejo apoyada en la mesa _``…de momento cada dos días…´´_ sonrió con ironía – empezaste el sábado ¿no?

\- Si

\- ¿Y cuánto seria ese plus? – cogió la otra mano del pelinegro

\- Creo que me ha dicho que rondaba los 500 yenes – se rasco despreocupadamente la cabeza con su mano recién liberada

Tsubasa dejo de golpe la mano de Nico y le miro de lleno a los ojos – para ser un bar pagan demasiado para un día… por la mañana

Nico se rio – bueno no voy a ser yo quien se queje

 _``Erena y Anju tienen razón hay algo raro…´´_ \- es raro es… es decir me sigue pareciendo demasiado para un día y más siendo un trabajo a medio tiempo – agacho con tristeza la cabeza – Nico no me fio y yo no… no quiero que te pase… - la interrumpió el pelinegro

Nico cogió con sus dos manos el rostro de Tsubasa y lo alzo – es raro lo sé, yo pensé lo mismo pero son personas legales y me lo han demostrado – la acaricio las mejillas – te prometo que no me va a pasar nada además me tienes que dar sartenazos todos los días cuando entre por la puerta ¿Cómo me voy a perder eso? – se rieron los dos – confía en mi vale – la dijo cariñoso y con una mirada muy cálida

Tsubasa suspiro – está bien, confiare en ti… pero dame tu palabra de que es verdad y sobre todo de que vas a tener cuidado y no te va a pasar nada

Nico alzo la mano izquierda – te lo juro Tsubasa

Tsubasa le miro y suspiro con resignación ya que no la terminaba de convencer - de momento me vale y ahora dime cual es el favor que quieres que te haga – cogió de nuevo la mano derecha del pelinegro para terminar de curársela

\- Lo que necesito es que mañana cuando vayas al campus te pases un momento a mi universidad…

Tsubasa le interrumpió de nuevo – quieres que le diga a tus profesores que no has podido ir porque no te encontrabas bien, no hay problema iba a hacerlo igualmente

\- No… bueno si pero de paso necesito que hables con el chico que has visto antes que salía con Eli y con otras dos chicas

\- ¿El chico gato? – pregunto con todo de burla la castaña

\- Si pero se llama Hoshizora Rin si no está cuando vayas habla con Kousaka Honoka y les dices a quien sea de los dos que no he podido ir por cualquier excusa que te inventes vale

Tsubasa termino de curarle la mano y volvió la vista hacia el pelinegro – vale, al chico gato sé cómo es pero ese tal Kousaka Honoka ni idea así que Nico se mas detallista aunque digo yo, voy a la misma clase que Eli, Maki y Umi ¿porque no directamente hablo con uno de ellos? O mejor hablo con los tres y por ultimo ¿porque tengo que hablar con alguno de tus amigos? Es decir se van a enterar cuando el profesor diga que no has ido porque no te encontrabas bien no crees

\- Primero, Honoka es… es… - miro a su prima de arriba abajo y se rio – de tu tipo cuando lo veas fijo que atinas, segundo a Eli es casi imposible de engañar al igual que Umi, y Maki… Maki es difícil y tercero si tú vas hacia Rin o Honoka o a los dos, sabrán que te he enviado yo lo que significa que me preocupo por el grupo aunque no sea verdad y así de paso evito que me pregunten

Tsubasa se levantó y volvió a su asiento anterior – sigo pensando que deberías hablar con ellos y que te estas equivocando – le dijo con un tono cansado

\- Tsubasa ya lo hemos hablado – hablo firme el pelinegro

\- Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que yo se lo he contado a Erena y a Anju y no te puedes ni imaginar el peso que me he quitado de encima – se echó sus dos manos a su pecho y le miro con cariño - Nico al compartir mi dolor con ellas me siento muchísimo mejor, pero es cierto que tú lo has decidido y lo respeto aunque lo estés haciendo mal

\- De que querías hablarme – Nico le cambio drásticamente de tema

\- Muy bien, lo he pillado cambiemos de tema – la castaña añadió sarcasmo a esas palabras – quería saber de Sonoda Umi, si tiene novia o si le gusta alguien – no se ando con rodeos

Nico alzo una ceja y se rio - ¿Te gusta Umi?

\- Nop, es Anju la que se ha quedado prendada de tu amigo

\- Mmmm pobre…

\- Tiene novia verdad, si es que ya me lo imaginaba

\- No – Nico tenía una sonrisa muy amplia

\- ¡Nico no juegues con mi mente! – cogió dos almohadas y se las tiro

El pelinegro esquivo como pudo las almohadas – Umi no tiene novia pero le gusta una chica y esa chica es Eli

\- ... – se quedó muda

\- Ves, por eso lo de pobre

\- ¿Pero a Eli la gusta Umi? Por qué si no, Anju no tiene por qué preocuparse de nada – hablo la castaña con un eje de esperanza hacia su amiga

Nico se rio, se estaba empezando a divertir – a ver, tengo la duda desde hace años pero creo que la gusta tanto Umi como Honoka aunque no está ni con uno ni con otro

 _``Esta chica ni come ni deja comer… ¿cómo le digo yo mañana esto a Anju?…´´_ \- gracias Nico… - dijo decepcionada

Nico la miro divertido y se levantó – no hay de que – se rio - yo me voy ya a dormir – se puso a andar pero la voz de su prima le detuvo

\- ¡Espera! – Nico se paró – me queda dos temas por hablar, uno es sobre Nishikino y el otro es… - guardo unos segundos de silencio, no estaba segura si decirlo o no ya que era un tema que habían acordado no tocar – ayer fui al hospital y v-vi a la tía… Nico yo m… - fue interrumpida de golpe

Nico apretó los puños - ¡Para! – la dio la espalda y se encamino a su dormitorio pero antes se paró en mitad del pasillo – ya acordamos no tocar el tema así que… – ladeo la cabeza - ¡No lo toques! – después de eso último guardo silencio y se fue hacia su habitación

La castaña se había quedado mirando al pasillo – …sabía que no tenía que tocar el tema de la tía pero tenía que intentarlo… la tía está peor de lo que él se imagina y si Nico no empieza a hablar ahora del tema puede que sea peor en un futuro… - soltó un suspiro triste y se fue derecha a su habitación a intentar dormir, mañana tenía planes y tenía que estar fresca para poder hacerlos todo.

Después de dar varias vueltas cada uno en su cama, Tsubasa y Nico acabaron dormidos y con un pensamiento mutuo en la cabeza _``Mañana será un día movido´´_

…..

 **En el siguiente Tsubasa conoce por fin a Honoka, ¡OJO! que todavía Honoka se tiene que dar el batacazo con Eli así que niños y niñas fuera las ilusiones de momento con la parejita HonokaTsubasa que todavía queda pa eso además de que Honoka no va a tener un flechazo a primera vista porque de momento esta cieguito por la rubiaza pero a Tsubasa si le va a entrar por los ojitos Honoka aunque no va a ser tampoco un flechazo (** juro que más adelante os compensare con esta pareja ^_^ pero quiero que el Fic sea largo y por eso va tan lentito amorosamente pero repito os compensare al igual que hare con NicoMaki **) aale a lo que iba ;) en el siguiente capi Tsubasa quiere hablar con Nozomi a ver cómo sale eso y encima la segunda pelea del nuestro mentirosillo Nico, bueno queridos y queridas ya me despido de vosotros como siempre un placer y muchísimas gracias por estar cada capítulo aquí.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Muy buenas gente, vale os voy a ser sincera después de subir el capítulo 10 me dio a la media hora un ramalazo de imaginación increíble tanto que termine este capítulo en 6 horitas y como ya lo tenía terminado y revisado a full pues ¿para que iba a dejarlo guardadito? Bueno reyes y reinas espero que lo disfrutéis ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

….

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana del miércoles.

Estaba una castaña de ojos verdes con la mano puesta en la puerta del aula de Hostelería la cual estaba a punto de abrir pero para su sorpresa se abrió de golpe topándose así con dos chicos, uno lo conoció ayer y el otro ya se imaginaba quien era, Tsubasa dio un repaso con la mirada al pelinaranja de ojos azules y se dio cuenta de algo _``¿Cómo no le he visto antes? No espera mejor aún ¿Cómo Nico me lo ha mantenido oculto?´´_ le volvió a dar un repaso _``Si yo fuera su novia no le dejaba salir solo a la calle… es endemoniadamente mi tipo ¡Grrr!´´_ Tsubasa agito su cabeza para volver al planeta tierra – eem… estoy buscando a Kousaka Honoka y a ti – miro hacia Rin

\- ¿Ha pasado algo a Nico-nya? – pregunto preocupado Rin al ver a la prima de Nico delante suya

\- Vale, me he perdido ¿Que sabe ella de Nico-kun? – pregunto confundido a Rin

\- Cierto nya, se me olvido decírtelo antes, ella es… - le interrumpió Tsubasa

\- Kira Yazawa Tsubasa prima de Nico – Tsubasa le dio atrevidamente un beso en la mejilla al pelinaranja y este se sonrojo al momento

A Honoka le vino a la mente cuando conoció a Eli que hizo exactamente lo mismo con ella la única diferencia es que le lanzo dos besos – pr-prima n-no sabía que tenía una prima – todavía estaba sonrojado por la acción de la castaña

\- Es una larga historia nya, pregunta a Eli-nyan ella te lo va a explicar muy bien – le respondió Rin despreocupadamente

Honoka miro a Tsubasa – bueno, ¿que se te ha perdido por aquí Tsubasa-chan? – la hablo con una sonrisa

Tsubasa se rio burlona - un príncipe naranja – la salió del alma

\- ¡EH! – respondieron a la vez Rin y Honoka

\- Era broma – miro de nuevo a Honoka _``o no´´_ \- Nico no se encuentra bien, cogió un resfriado anoche y no va a poder venir ni a clases ni al ensayo y me dijo que os lo dijera y que sentía muchísimo el perderse el entrenamiento de hoy – les brindo una sonrisa adorable

\- Lo importante es que se recupere verdad Honoka-nya – dijo Rin dándole un codazo a Honoka que se había quedado en las nubes

\- ¡Eh! ¡Oh! Si claro – respondió por inercia el de ojos azules

\- Bueno dicho todo os dejo que al final llego tarde a mis clases – Tsubasa se fue a ir pero Honoka la detuvo

\- Espera, tú eres su prima a lo mejor sabes lo que le pasa a Nico-kun – la dijo Honoka

\- Es verdad nya, Nico-nyan lleva un tiempo distraído en clases y a los entrenamientos viene de vez en cuando nya – dijo Rin secundando a Honoka

Tsubasa se puso seria - ¿desde cuándo os habéis dado cuenta qué esta raro?

\- Desde hace dos meses – respondió Honoka igual de serio

\- ¿Le habéis preguntado? – la castaña miro a Rin y después a Honoka

\- No – soltaron a la vez los dos pelinaranjas

\- Pero Nico-nya no habla mucho de él, solo hay que ver que Nozomi-nya y Eli-nya le conocen de toda la vida y se han enterado hace dos días de que tiene una prima nya

Tsubasa aparto la mano que todavía la estaba agarrando – a Nico no le pasa nada, ¿acaso vosotros no habéis tenido malos días? pues lo mismo con mi primo – dijo rotunda la castaña y se dio la vuelta para irse

\- Una cosa son días malos pero otra cosa muy distinta son meses – la contesto Honoka que no estaba convencido de lo dicho por la castaña

Tsubasa no dijo nada y se fue camino a su facultad.

\- Hay que decirle a Eli-nya que Nico-nya solo ha tenido malos días así deja de estar enfadada con él ya que ayer le regaño y fue bastante dura nya – dijo con el tono algo triste Rin

Honoka acaricio la cabeza de Rin – eres bastante inocente Rin-kun, Eli-chan no está cabreada con él está preocupada, además… - echo un último vistazo hacia el pasillo donde se había ido la castaña – no me creo que no le pase nada a Nico-kun…

Rin miro confundido al de ojos azules – pero Tsubasa-nyan es su prima y si ella a dicho… - le interrumpió Honoka

\- Por eso mismo no me lo creo Rin-kun, Tsubasa-chan es su prima y si le pasa algo a Nico-kun que no quiere el que sepamos ella lo va a apoyar

Rin se llevó una mano a la cabeza – ¿Qué hacemos entonces nya?

\- Esperar a estar en casa de Maki-chan todos juntos… - miro a Rin con seriedad – tendremos tres días solos con él y ahí comprobaremos si son ``malos días´´ o en verdad le pasa algo

\- ¿Pero cómo lo sabremos nya? – seguía sin pillarlo Rin

Honoka suspiro o se lo ponía en bandeja o no lo iba a entender – a ver Rin-kun, esos tres días es para hacer las letras, las melodías, los trajes y los pasos de baile es decir es solo para preparar la actuación de la semana que viene – Rin le daba la razón con la cabeza – vale pues si Nico-kun de verdad no le pasa nada entonces se concentrara solo en m's y aportara bastante esos tres días – Rin seguía asintiendo con una sonrisa, de momento lo estaba entendiendo – pero si no hace absolutamente nada como hasta ahora entonces es que le pasa algo

\- Pero habrá que dejarle un día para poder sacar algo no Honoka-nyan

\- El sábado Rin-kun – se metió Honoka dentro del aula – el sábado veremos los ``avances que haga Nico´´ - dijo con sarcasmo, Honoka estaba convencido de que le pasaba algo y no era lo que la castaña les dijo

 _``Yo quería aprovechar esos tres días para poder hacer con Kayochin…¡Nyyyaan! No es momento de pensar en eso Nico-nyan nos necesita´´_ Rin sacudió su cabeza mientras maullaba y se sentó en su asiento, el profesor no tardó en llegar y se puso a dar clases con los dos pelinaranjas distraídos en otra cosa menos en su charla.

Tsubasa llego a su aula y se dirigió hacia su asiento que estaba delante de Maki, cogió la silla y la dio la vuelta sentándose así cara a cara con la pelirroja, la miro y sonrió – Maki-chan ¿Qué te parece Nico?

Eli estaba concentrada en su cuaderno hasta que Tsubasa hablo – vale, esto me interesa más – cerro el cuaderno y se fue a sentarse al lado de Tsubasa y de la misma manera que ella para poder mirar a la pelirroja a la cara

Umi se rio y apoyo su cabeza en su mano mirando fijamente a Maki – ya somos dos – otro que también le interesaba el tema

Maki miro a Tsubasa, miro a Eli, miro a Umi y desvió su rostro hacia la ventana – un idiota – respondió con bastante indiferencia

 _``Confirmado, esta chica me cae muy bien´´_ pensó la castaña que lanzo una mirada granuja a Maki – ¡Mira! piensas lo mismo que yo pero no me refería a eso lo que quería decir era, ¿no te parece guapo?

\- N-No – respondió sonrojada

\- Maki-chan no está siendo sincera – susurro bajito Eli a Tsubasa

\- Como siempre, negando lo obvio – las susurro Umi a las dos

\- ¡N-No habléis como si no os escuchase! – dijo molesta la pelirroja

Tsubasa se rio y paso de ella – ¿tú qué piensas Eli? – la lanzo una mirada cómplice a la rubia y esta lo pillo al vuelo

\- Creo que es muy guapo y del tipo de muchísimas chicas además tiene un puntito que…

\- ¡Ya nos ha quedado claro a todas vale! – interrumpió de golpe la pelirroja

\- Maki-chan, te acabas de delatar - Umi le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Maki

Maki les bufo a los tres y volvió su vista sonrojada a la ventana

\- Un puntito que te vuelve loca – dijo con travesura Tsubasa volviendo al tema – o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Erena ayer en mi casa – ahí mintió un poquito Tsubasa, es cierto que la dijo eso pero no fue en su casa fue cuando Nico y Maki se perdieron dentro de la universidad de medicina

Maki miro a Tsubasa – en tu casa con… - se aclaró la garganta – ¿con Nico?

 _``Te tengo´´_ seguía con la misma sonrisa granuja – claro, vivo con él y llevo a mis amigas a mi casa, vamos lo más normal ¿no?

 _``Es igual de granujilla que Honoka, parecen almas gemelas aunque esta tiene incluso más guasa´´_ pensaron a la vez Eli y Umi aunque a la rubia no la hacía gracia ese pensamiento cosa que al peliazul si y mucha

Maki de la rabia apretó los puños – si es muy normal, lo que no es normal es que Erena-``chan´´ haga un comentario como ese en tú casa con tú primo delante – acentuó bastantes palabras la pelirroja

Tsubasa se lo estaba pasando bien ya que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería que era confirmar los sentimientos de Maki – que va me parece lo más normal del mundo ya que mi primo va dando motivos – apoyo su espalda en la pared y se acomodó más en la silla - ¿sabías Maki-chan que Nico no sabe lo que es un albornoz? Tiene la manía de ducharse y salir en toalla y claro Erena ya le ha visto por segunda vez y como es muy normal pues se puso como una loba en celo – otra mentirijilla de la castaña, no había duda que sabía mentir como una buena Yazawa que era

Maki alzo una ceja – ¿Loba? Yo tengo otro animal en mente para ella… - hablaba muy fría la pelirroja que se estaba aguantando la rabia y los celos que sentía _``Dos veces, ya ha visto dos veces a Nico medio desnudo quien sabe si a la tercera no…´´_ gruño mentalmente Maki para quitarse eso de la mente

\- ¿Tu qué harías si le vieras así Eli? – miro cómplice otra vez a la rubia que también se lo estaba pasando bien, Umi solo observaba con diversión a la pelirroja… otro que también estaba disfrutando

\- Yo… – se rio – me tiro encima de él, que será como mi hermano pero ni estoy ciega ni soy tonta, puff – se abanicó con la mano – más quisiera haber estado en la situación de Erena

La pelirroja fulmino a Eli con la mirada – ¿acaso quieres todos para ti Eli-chan?

\- ¡Zas! – soltó Umi que sabía que había dado de lleno Maki en la llaga pero se ganó una mirada de advertencia de la rubia

 _``Sin duda, esta chica la quiero para Nico´´_ pensó Tsubasa que miro de reojo a la rubia y se apartó por si acaso la salpicaba

Eli volvió a mirar a Maki y sonrió – noto celos en tus palabras Maki-chan, si fueras más honesta evitarías estas cosas – se la devolvió

 _``Anju… lo tienes crudo amiga…´´_ \- bueno y tu Maki ¿qué harías? – volvió al tema Tsubasa ya que quería evitar salpicarse de sangre

\- Espera ya te contesto yo – interrumpió Umi a la pelirroja – Maki se sonrojaría, se cogería su mechón, lo movería y con una mano buscaría cualquier cosa para lanzárselo a Nico a la cara, ¡Oh sí! Y le diría – se aclaró la garganta y se puso pose Maki - ¡Ta-Tapate idiota! – dijo imitando el tono de la pelirroja

Las otras dos estallaron a carcajada limpia

Maki estaba sonrojadisima Umi había dado en el clavo pero no se iba a dejar derrotar y mucho menos iba a ser el centro de atención de esos tres, sonrió con malicia y se acercó al oído de Umi – ¿tú qué harías si vieras en toalla a Eli-chan? ¿Quieres saberlo? Porque yo te puedo contestar graciosillo – le susurro muy bajito en el oído

A Umi le subió los colores y la temperatura de golpe – vale, creo que es una pregunta bastante incomoda y – tosió – creo que no debería responderla Maki-chan y ta-también creo que deberíamos de cambiar de tema – se cambió de bando

\- Que rápido cambias de bando Umi – le dijo con burla Eli – pero creo que Tsubasa quiere saberlo de la voz de Maki - _``y ya que estamos yo también´´_ se dijo mentalmente Eli

\- ¡Exacto! – contesto con energía la castaña – venga que de esta no te lib… - fue interrumpida por la voz del profesor cosa que hizo que Maki sonriera victoriosa

\- Perdonad por el retraso, sentaros todos en vuestros asientos y abrid el libro por la página 85 que vamos a empezar – dijo el profesor con voz autoritaria

\- ¡OOOHH VENGA YA! – la salió del alma a la castaña - ¡Que oportuno eres hijo! – dijo con molestia Tsubasa mientras que se daba la vuelta desganada para sentarse bien

El profesor dejo con mala leche la tiza en la pizarra y se dirigió a Tsubasa – si usted tiene algún problema con empezar la clase ya sabes donde tiene la puerta Kira Yazawa

\- No tengo ningún problema con empezar pero que sepas que eres un borde y un oportunista también – dijo con voz fastidiosa la castaña

 _``No hay duda_ _,_ _es prima de Nico´´_ pensaron Maki, Umi y Eli a la vez

\- Kira Yazawa Tsubasa saca el libro y ábrelo por la pagina 85, vas a empezar tú con el tema

Tsubasa le hizo caso y así empezó la clase para los cuatro.

Las clases pasaron volando para todos y ya era la hora del entrenamiento para m's pero antes.

Estaban Erena y Anju sentadas en el césped cerca de la casa de ensayo de m's hablando muy animadamente cuando se les unió Tsubasa sentándose entre medias de las dos

\- ¿Qué tal vuestro segundo día? – pregunto muy contenta la castaña

\- Yo de lujo, me lo paso muy bien con Kotori-chan y Hanayo-chan que por cierto ¿sabíais que Hanayo-chan está saliendo con el chico gato de ayer? Me lo ha dicho hoy Hanayo-chan

\- Ya me lo imaginaba – contesto Erena mientras se apoyaba con las manos en el césped y se echaba para atrás

\- El chico gato se llama Hoshizora Rin por si querías saberlo – la dijo Tsubasa

\- Lo sé, también me lo dijo – Anju hizo lo mismo que Erena, se apoyó en el césped y se echó para atrás

\- Tu Erena ¿Qué tal el segundo día? – la miro con burla la castaña

\- Muy bien, un día estupendo – dijo con sarcasmo, era obvio que no había sido así

Anju y Tsubasa se rieron

\- ¿No afloja Nozomi-chan? – la pregunto burlona Anju

\- Esa chica es el demonio en persona, no creo que Nico-kun sea tan tonto como para fijarse en ella, por fuera es guapa pero por dentro es un demonio… o peor – Erena resoplo

 _``Pues fíjate Erena que Nozomi te lleva muchísima delantera en el interior de Nico, incluso me atrevo a decir que la cosa esta entre Maki y Nozomi´´_ se contestó Tsubasa _``Pero como siga así de ciego… Erena entra en la pelea´´_ miro a Erena – hoy voy a hablar con ella quiero conocerla bien y ver las intenciones que tiene con Nico

\- Mejor a ver si así la ahuyentas – dijo Erena interrumpiendo a la castaña

\- No te equivoques Erena, yo quiero lo mejor para Nico ya seas tú, Nozomi o Maki – la dijo claramente a su amiga

Erena se rio – lo sé, por eso no me he peleado ya con Nozomi que si no la sangre ya hubiera corrido

Tsubasa soltó una sonrisa nerviosa _``No amiga_ _,_ _la sangre correrá cuando te vea Nishikino… o peor aún… cuando la cuenten Umi o Eli a Nozomi la mentirijilla que he soltado en clases… madre mía… Maki y Nozomi te van a destrozar´´_ miro con culpa a su amiga y suspiro

\- Bueno y tú que Tsubasa ¿qué tal tu segundo día? – la pregunto Erena

\- Movidito, veréis no tiene desperdicio, primero lo he empezado curando los nudillos a Nico que le pregunte ayer y me dijo la verdad, que no se había quemado se había pegado por defender a alguien pero bueno de eso después hablamos y como no se encontraba bien pues le dije que se quedase en casa que yo avisaría a sus profesores y a sus amigos ya que estaba, y eso hice que para mi sorpresa conocí a otro integrante de m's ¡Que chico! pelo corto y naranja, ojos azules y parece guasón vamos de los míos y encima amigo de Nico ¡Toma! Y para rematar el día en mi clase lo he pasado genial – las dijo con una sonrisa radiante

Erena y Anju se miraron - ¿Flechazo Tsubasa? – preguntaron a la vez las dos

Tsubasa miro a las los – no me he enamorado a primera vista si es eso lo que preguntáis peeroo – soltó una sonrisilla traviesa – si me ha llamado la atención el chico

\- Pues ya sabes aprovecha que es amigo de tu primo y pregunta a Nico-kun sobre si le interesa alguien o si tiene novia – dijo una despreocupada Erena

A Tsubasa la entro la risa floja al recordarlo – ya lo hice sin querer ayer cuando le pregunte por el príncipe azul de Anju el cual cada día me cae mejor – dijo sonriente al recordar como Umi se había burlado de la pelirroja y al momento cambio de opinión

\- ¿Y qué te dijo sobre Umi-kun? – pregunto Anju

 _``Vale Tsubasa, ten tacto teen tacto´´_ Tsubasa cogió aire - eestoo… ¿te acuerdas de Ayase Eli l-la rubia de ayer?

\- Si, me acuerdo muy bien, tiene mucho carácter la niña pero que tiene que ver con Umi-kun – dijo Anju

\- Tiene que ver mucho, veras ayer me dijo Nico que a tu príncipe le gustaba Ayase Eli y que él creía desde hace años que a la rubia le gustaba también Umi y no solo el sino también Honoka el chico que os he dicho antes

\- Ya sabía el lunes cuando la conocimos que era una chica lista – dijo riéndose Erena

\- ¿Pero está saliendo con alguno de ellos? – pregunto intrigada Anju

\- No

\- Pues entonces no hay ningún problema lo que quiere decir que tengo la vía libre para conquistar a Umi-kun

\- Antes de intentar hacer nada primero conoce a tu rival Anju-chan – dijo Erena

\- No eres la más indicada para dar ese consejo Erena-chan – la respondió Anju con molestia

Tsubasa miro con una sonrisa en los labios a Erena – admítelo, ahí te ha dado

Erena miro a Tsubasa - de lleno, en fin tú que vas a hacer con el chico de ojos azules

\- Nada, no pienso hacer absolutamente nada de momento, ya os he dicho que me ha llamado la atención no que me he enamorado locamente como vosotras además… - se puso seria – ahora mismo solo me preocupa Nico… - suspiro – ayer le pregunte en que trabajaba

\- ¿Y te lo dijo? – se incorporó de golpe Erena

Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza y les conto todo lo que le dijo Nico aunque omitió cuando hablo sobre sus sentimientos – me pidió que confiara en él y eso es lo que voy a hacer, de momento confiare en el

\- No se amiga, a mí me sigue pareciendo muy extraño pero si Nico-kun te dice que confíes en el tienes que darle un voto de confianza – dijo Erena volviéndose a echar sobre la hierva

Después de lo dicho por Erena Tsubasa no dijo nada más, solo se quedó seria y observando el salvapantalla del móvil el cual era una foto de Nico junto a ella con su tía y sus primos pequeños

Mientras en la casa de ensayo.

Estaban Rin, Hanayo y Kotori en una mesa concentrados en la letra de la canción que les tocaba cantar los tres juntos mientras que esperaban a que llegasen las que quedaban por llegar, Honoka estaba jugando con el móvil mientras que Nozomi estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana muy pensativa, después de unos minutos escucharon la puerta abrirse, ya habían llegado las que faltaban.

\- Perdonad chicos, le ha costado al profesor acabar – dijo Eli mientras se sentaba en el sofá agotada

\- Darle las gracias a Tsubasa - dijo molesta la pelirroja

Umi se puso a mirar la casa y se dio cuenta de un detalle - ¿No ha llegado todavía Nico-kun? – pregunto confuso el peliazul

Eli echo un vistazo para ver si era cierto – esto no puede ser verdad… - dijo con decepción en sus palabras al comprobar que era cierto que no estaba el pelinegro

Honoka les conto no muy convencido lo que hablaron él y Rin esta mañana con Tsubasa

\- Malos días… seguro que será eso – dijo con ironía Nozomi

Umi se cruzó de brazos - hemos estado con ella hace unos minutos y no nos ha dicho nada

\- Será porque estaba más concentrada en molestarme que en decirnos eso – dijo rencorosa Maki que tenía muy presente el rato que la hizo pasar la castaña

Eli se rio y miro a Maki – no puedo negar lo bien que me lo he pasado en ese momento

\- Si, yo también ¿No me has visto? – dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja

Eli se rio aún más por la contestación de la pelirroja – volviendo al tema Nico – dijo secándose una lagrima que se la había escapado de la risa – no me creo que tenga tantos malos días, a este le pasa algo y tendremos que averiguarlo así que lo haremos como ha dicho Honoka esperaremos al sábado y si no se ha concentrado nada entonces le forzaremos a hablar y…

\- ¡No me parece bien! – dijo de la nada Nozomi interrumpiendo a Eli – estoy de acuerdo con que le pasa algo pero si no lo sabemos es porque Nicochi no quiere que lo sepamos y no deberíamos forzarle a hablar eso es algo que debe de salir de él, no de nosotros

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Nozomi-chan no hay que forzarle porque sería peor – dijo la pelirroja poniéndose al lado de la pelimorada – todos sabemos que el sábado que viene es la actuación y nos queda todavía muchas cosas por hacer pero creo que en tres días encerrados en mi casa podremos hacerlo, yo tengo ya las cuatro melodías terminadas, Kotori y Hanayo pueden hacer los trajes en un solo día y los pasos de baile no serían tan complicados, lo único seria las letras y por lo que veo Kotori, Hanayo y Rin tienen ya medio acabada la suya – miro hacia la rubia – entendemos la presión que hay pero no por eso debemos forzar a Nico-kun a hacer algo si no se encuentra bien

Kotori se sentó al lado de Eli – no solo somos amigos ni un grupo musical, también somos una familia Eli-chan y si Nico-kun no llega a poder hacer algo lo hacemos nosotras por él y si Nico-kun no quiere contarnos lo que sea que le suceda nosotros deberíamos de ser pacientes y esperarle a que él quisiera contárnoslo, tenemos que estar ahí para Nico-kun al igual que él ha estado ahí para todos nosotros – dijo muy tierna Kotori

Eli echo un vistazo a todos y suspiro – lo sé, es solo que me preocupa el cabezón y más ahora que me he dado cuenta de lo poco que sabemos de Nico, él es para mí como un hermano pero… tenía una prima un año menor y Nozomi y yo ni lo sabíamos ¿Qué clase de amiga/hermana se supone que soy si ni siquiera me he molestado en conocerle?... - dijo con el tono bajo

Umi se acercó a Eli y la cogió de la mano – eso nos ha pasado a todos Eli… - la acaricio la mano – pero… - le interrumpió Honoka que se puso al lado de el

\- Pero no es tarde para arreglarlo – se agacho delante de Eli y la acaricio la mejilla

La rubia se quedó mirando a los ojos de Honoka y le devolvió la caricia recibida por el pelinaranja – y es eso lo que haremos Honoka, arreglarlo – Eli le sonrió adorable

Honoka y Eli se quedaron callados y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Honoka estaba arrodillado delante de Eli mientras que con una mano la acariciaba la mejilla y con la otra la tenía puesta en la rodilla de la rubia y esta tenía una mano en la mejilla del pelinaranja mientras que la otra la tenía sujeta el peliazul el cual estaba viendo en primer plano la escena.

Umi soltó la mano de Eli y aparto de inmediato la vista de los dos _``Hay…hay química entre los dos…´´_ agacho la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba la parejita de menores sentándose de espaldas a la escena que le estaba haciendo daño

Maki vio cómo se apartó Umi de la escenita _``Seguramente le esté doliendo esto… ¿Por qué no ha intentado cortar el momento?´´_ pensó la pelirroja al ver que estaban en la misma situación Nozomi y ella pero con Nico _``Yo lo hubiera hecho…´´_

Nozomi se puso al lado de Eli y Honoka - aara si queréis os dejamos a solas – dijo inclinándose hacia ellos

Honoka volvió a sí mismo y miro hacia los lados dándose cuenta de que todo el grupo tenía la mirada clavada en ellos, bueno todos excepto el peliazul que estaba de espaldas a todos, el pelinaranja volvió a mirar a Eli la cual estaba tan tranquila y sin quitar la mano de su mejilla cosa que él tampoco había hecho y se dio cuenta de la situación y del porque Umi estaba así, con las mismas quito sus manos de la mejilla y la rodilla de la rubia y se levantó rápido – m-mejor me voy a mi casa que tengo mucha tarea que hacer, nos vemos mañana – se fue como una bala del lugar, estaba demasiado confundido con lo sucedido como para intentar dar una explicación y por eso prefirió ir por la vía rápida… huir del sitio

Nozomi se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón, al lado de Eli - procura controlar tus emociones Elichi no vaya a ser que alguien salga herido – la dijo bajito Nozomi mientras miraba a Umi

\- Los hubiera controlado sino hubiera visto nada en los ojos de Honoka – la miro – uno que por lo menos si hace algo no como otro que se aparta a la primera de cambio – dijo seria Eli que llevo su mirada esta vez a la espalda del peliazul

\- Tú sabrás lo que haces Elichi pero por lo menos evita hacerlo delante del perjudicado – la dijo seria Nozomi que se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo al lado de Maki

Eli se quedó observando unos segundos al peliazul hasta que se decido levantarse y acercarse a él.

La rubia puso una mano en la silla y se inclinó un poco hacia Umi – creo que lo mejor es tomarnos mañana el día libre y ya el viernes por la mañana en casa de Maki empezar con todo

\- Me parece bien – la respondió frio, se levantó, cogió sus cosas, se despidió del resto y se fue… sin ni siquiera mirarla

Eli dio una pequeña palmadita a la silla y suspiro – bien, pues ya sabéis mañana día libre, el viernes por la mañana en casa de Maki y yo ya me voy a mi casa, que descanséis todas - dijo la rubia con su tono particular para ocasiones como estas

Después de un rato salieron de la casa Kotori junto a la parejita adorable y se quedaron solas Maki y Nozomi

\- Aara solo faltaba Nicochi para poner la guinda del pastel – dijo Nozomi cortando el silencio

\- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió la pelirroja

Las dos se miraron y se rieron

Maki camino hacia la ventana y se apoyó en un lado – Nozomi-chan quiero hablar contigo – miro por la ventana – sobre Nico-kun

Nozomi se puso en el otro lado de la misma ventana donde estaba la pelirroja - aara ¿Qué será eso de lo que quieres hablar? – la dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Maki dejo de mirar por la ventana y la miro seria – ayer me di cuenta de algo Nozomi-chan

\- Aara, te escucho – seguía sonriendo

\- A-Amo a Nico-kun y me va a dar igual quien ande detrás de él que no me pienso detener hasta que consiga enamorarlo y tenerle para mí, SOLO para mí – dijo sin apenas titubear la pelirroja a pesar de lo sonrojada que estaba

A Nozomi se le borro la sonrisa – y porque me lo dices a mi Maki-chan

\- Porque sé que tú también lo amas y aparte eres mi amiga Nozomi-chan y quería que lo supieras – la dijo sin apartar su mirada de la pelimorada, estaba muy decidida

\- Aara Maki-chan es más madura de lo que yo pensaba y me alegra ver que pienso exactamente igual que tu Maki-chan, yo también voy a pelear hasta el fin por Nicochi – la sonrió

\- Entonces ¿empieza la guerra Nozomi-chan? – la extendió la mano

\- Una guerra entre dos amistades Maki-chan y que gane la mejor – la cogió la mano y la apretó suave

Maki sonrió de lado - me parece bien pero… - soltó la mano y miro hacia la ventana

Nozomi hizo lo mismo que la pelirroja – Toudou Erena – dijo mientras miraba por la ventana a la pelivioleta

\- ¿Qué haremos con ella? – pregunto la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar a Erena

\- Ser más listas y rápidas que Toudou-san y también mantenerla lejos de Nicochi mientras estemos en el campus, es lo máximo que podemos hacer de momento – dijo con la mirada ensombrecida hacia la chica de ojos verdes

\- Como si fuera tan fácil hacer eso, en cuanto ve a Nico-kun se tira encima de él y ni la ves de venir… como me paso ayer…

\- Maki-chan, recuerda a que universidad y con quien va Toudou-san – la pelimorada se señaló a sí misma

Maki la miro y sonrió de lado – toda tuya – la pelirroja puso una mano en el hombro de Nozomi – yo me voy ya, sin Nico-kun aquí no… - Maki fue interrumpida por una voz que procedía de una chica que estaba parada en la puerta

\- Siento la interrupción pero podría hablar un momento contigo Toujou Nozomi – dijo Tsubasa mientras terminaba de entrar a la casa

\- Por mí no hay problema, yo ya me iba

Maki fue a salir pero Tsubasa la agarro suave por el brazo – mañana me tienes que contestar a la pregunta que te he hecho hoy – puso una sonrisa picarilla – y de paso terminar la frase que ibas a decir

– N-No iba a decir nada – dijo la pelirroja sonrojada

Tsubasa se rio y la soltó, sabía que Maki querría huir después de lo que la iba a decir – sin Nico-kun aquí no… - dijo imitando la voz de la pelirroja – ¿Noo, que?

\- E-Eres…e-eres… ¡Aaagg! – dijo la de ojos morados con las manos algo levantadas

Tsubasa se llevó una mano al pecho y la otra a la cintura – adorable, lo sé lo he sacado de Nico – la guiño un ojo

Maki miro a Nozomi que estaba disfrutando como una enana – mañana nos vemos – dijo la pelirroja saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta

 _``Lo que me voy a divertir yo con esta chica´´_ pensó con una sonrisa Tsubasa que se había puesto al lado de Nozomi y la dio por mirar por la ventana - ¡Vaayaa! Qué punto más estratégico ¿No? – soltó la castaña al ver lo que estaban mirando o más bien a quien estaban mirando las dos integrantes de m's - ¿Observando al enemigo? – la miro de reojo

Nozomi se rio - Aara, me has pillado

\- No me lo has puesto muy difícil que digamos – dijo con una voz triunfal la castaña

\- Aara y de que querías hablar conmigo Tsubasa-chan

Tsubasa giro su rostro hacia Nozomi – voy a ir al grano Toujou Nozomi ¿Qué sientes por Nico? – dijo con la voz muy seria

Nozomi también la miro – Amo a Nicochi – la respondió igual de seria que la castaña – lo amo desde hace años

Tsubasa seguía seria y mirando directamente los ojos turquesa de Nozomi _``Esta chica va en serio, lo que es un problema ya que son dos buenas chicas enamoradas del idiota y ciego de mi primo Nico… con Erena tengo todavía mis dudas de lo que siente hacia el´´_ \- sabes que tienes competencia ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé pero con Maki-chan no me importa perder y en el fondo tampoco te importaría a ti que Maki-chan se quedase con Nicochi ¿verdad? – la respondió de vuelta

 _``Espera… ¿le ha dado la vuelta a mi pregunta?... me caes bien Toujou Nozomi me caes muuy bien´´_ Tsubasa se rio – pues no, no me importaría pero tampoco me molestaría que te eligiera a ti sin embargo… con Erena sería distinto – dijo volviendo su vista hacia la ventana donde estaban sus dos amigas hablando muy contentas

 _``Hoy es nuestro día de suerte Maki-chan´´_ Nozomi sonrió con malicia – aara pero si es tu mejor amiga – miro hacia Erena - debería ser ella la primera de la lista

\- Y por eso mismo no es la primera, la conozco desde pequeña y se cómo es…

\- Si quieres explicarme por mi encantada

Tsubasa sonrió – Erena es como una niña caprichosa que ve unos zapatos por la televisión y hasta que no los consigue no para, una vez que los tiene se los pone todos los días pero llega un día que pasa por una tienda y ve otro zapato mejor que los que lleva puestos, se encapricha de el hasta que los compra y les da el mismo uso que los que tenía antes los cuales ya ni quiere ni ver ¿y qué hace con esos? Tirarlos… esa es Erena pero con los chicos, a ella le da un ``flechazo´´ y hace lo mismo hasta que pase el siguiente

Nozomi escucho con atención lo que dijo Tsubasa y apretó los puños – y por lo que veo eso es lo que la está pasando con Nicochi que se ha encaprichado de él y por eso es así de… encantadora – dijo con un tono siniestro, a la pelimorada no la gusto nada lo que había escuchado

\- Eso creo, pero no se parece que esta vez es distinto, parece que esta vez es… de verdad – hablo con un tono suave la castaña

Nozomi miro seria a Tsubasa - ¿Por qué crees que es distinto esta vez?

\- Porque no ha mirado a ningún chico en estos días y ya es difícil viendo los integrantes de m's - _``como por ejemplo un chico de ojos azules y pelo naranja…´´_ Tsubasa sonrió ante ese pensamiento – y aparte porque lo veo en su mirada, en su forma de hablar cuando esta Nico e incluso en sus acciones y eso que no se corta ni un pelo la tía

\- Si crees que esta vez es distinto ¿Por qué no la prefieres a ella?

\- Porque en el tema de amor… - Tsubasa se puso su abrigo – Erena no vale ni aunque se enamorase de verdad de Nico… ella no vale… – se encamino hacia la puerta – ha sido un placer el hablar contigo – fue a salir por la puerta pero se detuvo – una última cosa Nozomi, no me importa y ni me preocupa quien se gane el corazón de mi primo Nico siempre y cuando seas tú o Maki – la sonrió y se fue dejando solita a una pelimorada que seguía observando a Erena

\- Y así será Tsubasa-chan, no voy a permitir que otra que no sea Maki-chan o yo se gane a Nicochi… el juego sucio ha empezado Erena-``chan´´ – dijo con un tono oscuro mientras bajaba la persiana, Nozomi se acercó al calendario, tacho el día de hoy y con una sonrisa señalo el viernes y los dos días siguientes – estoy deseando que llegue estos tres días… Ni-co-chi – y sin decir más cogió sus cosas y salió de allí para irse a su casa

Mientras en un viejo almacén.

Nico acababa de entrar a lo que llamaba el su nuevo lugar de trabajo y se fue directo hacia Sakamaki Reiji

\- Estoy listo para empezar – dijo confiado el pelinegro

\- Ya te veo, pero antes debes de saber quién es tu rival – le señalo hacia una dirección

Nico siguió con la mirada hacia donde le señalaba Reiji y visualizo a un chico algo más alto que él y un poco más corpulento pero no lo suficiente como para decir que estaba en desventaja - ¡Tch! Otra vez me has puesto a alguien de mi condición… - dijo molesto

\- Es de tu misma condición física pero el lleva cuatro victorias y tu una lo que significa que tiene más experiencia que tu Nico-san

Nico alzo una ceja – ¿y eso va a servir para ganar más dinero si gano?

\- No, eso va a servir para demostrarme tus cualidades

Nico se puso enfrente de el para enfrentarlo - ¡Ya te lo demostré el lunes! – le dijo muy cabreado

\- El lunes me demostraste algo de sangre fría, hoy quiero que me demuestres tus cualidades ante alguien con un poco más de experiencia que tu

\- Si gano ya me hablarías de negocios ¿No? porque eso fue lo que me dijiste el lunes que si ganaba hoy empezaríamos a hablar de negocios – le dijo con desconfianza Nico

Reiji se acercó serio al pelinegro – tu primero gana y después ya hablaremos

Nico no se achanto y le miro directo a los ojos – eso hare

Reiji sonrió y retrocedió unos pasos del pelinegro - no tengo dudas de eso Nico-san y ahora hablemos del porque tu rival se metió a aquí

\- No me interesa – fue directo el pelinegro

\- A mi si

\- ¿Por qué a ti si? ¡Soy yo el que pelea sabes!

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos el lunes sobre la sangre fría?

\- Si pero que yo sepa ya te lo demostré – le respondió claro

\- No fue suficiente, necesitas más frialdad Nico-san

Nico sonrió con ironía – resumiendo, hoy me pones dos pruebas una de mis cualidades y la otra la misma que el lunes, me pregunto ¿cuál será el viernes? – le hablo con bastante ironía, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que hoy no hablaría de negocios con él y no hablaría hasta que le demostrase lo que quisiera que estaba buscando Reiji

Reiji sonrió – ese chico está aquí para… - se quedó callado aposta y miro al rival de Nico con maldad – está aquí para pagar los medicamentos para su madre

A Nico le entro flojera - ¿Q-Que? – pregunto casi susurrando

\- La madre de tu rival tiene un cáncer de pulmón y como sabes los tratamientos son caros y no mucha gente se lo puede permitir aquí en Japón y eso él lo sabe y por eso está aquí, si él no hubiera ganado esos cuatro combates quien sabe cómo estaría ya su pobre madre

Nico miro hacia el chico _``Si no gana su madre se queda sin tratamientos y un cáncer de pulmón sin los tratamientos te mata…´´_ agacho la cabeza _``pero yo si no gano no podre pagar nada y entonces mama…´´_ \- … - el pelinegro no dijo nada

\- Antes de que empieces el combate quiero que sepas algo, si tu ganas hoy te daré un buen incentivo extra y aparte también te daré una oportunidad de perder un combate pero si tu pierdes le harás un gran favor a ese chico ya que él se quedara con lo que te he ofrecido y hablaría con el de negocios, dicho esto que tengas un buen combate Nico-san – le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue hacia una esquina para observar el combate

Nico se fue en silencio hacia el ring donde ya le estaba esperando el chico, nada más subir sonó la campana dando así inicio al combate.

Nico fue a intentar dar el primer golpe pero la experiencia de su rival le jugó una mala pasada ya que le engancho del brazo y tiro de el propinándole así un rodillazo en el estómago algo que dolio y mucho al pelinegro pero no se dejó caer y con las mismas le dio un codazo al chico en el pómulo izquierdo de la cara esto hizo que el chico le soltase y ahí aprovecho Nico para darle un puñetazo en el estómago y así de paso devolverle el golpe recibido pero no fue suficiente ya que el chico nada más recibir el puñetazo encajo bien el golpe y con las mismas utilizo un truco sucio y le echo algo de arena a la cara del pelinegro el cual enseguida fue rápido a limpiarse los ojos para poder seguir el ritmo a su rival pero se quedó congelado y cayo de rodillas al suelo ante el tremendo golpe que le propino el chico en el costado derecho el cual Nico se llevaba resintiendo desde el lunes en la primera pelea que tuvo, _``No puedo perder… no puedo…´´_ mientras Nico estaba de rodillas en el suelo recibió otra patada en el estómago cosa que hizo que soltara sangre por la boca, el pelinegro apoyo las dos manos en el suelo quedando así a cuatro patas y recibió otra patada más en el estómago esta última patada le hizo dar un pequeño salto en el suelo acabando así tumbado boca abajo y echando sangre por la boca, Nico en ese momento que no podía ni moverse se puso a recordar las palabras que le dijo a su prima _``Te prometo que no me va a pasar nada… confía en mi…´´_ también recordó la sonrisa de su prima cuando se lo dijo y ante esos recuerdos a Nico se le oscureció sus ojos rojos y se dio la vuelta apoyando sus manos en el suelo para intentar levantarse, su rival se dio cuenta de eso e intento darle una patada pero el pelinegro la esquivo como pudo y aunque se tambaleaba se consiguió levantar _``Tengo que ganar… por Tsubasa y por mama… tengo que ganar y volver a casa… por ellas… ¡No voy a perder!´´_ Nico soltó un gruñido de dolor y se consiguió acercar lo suficiente a él como para devolverle la patada en el costado, el chico lo encajo bien pero cuando fue a reaccionar recibió otra patada pero esta vez fue en el estómago y luego otra… y otra… recibió tres patadas rápidas en el estómago y esto hizo que acabase inclinándose y ahí el pelinegro le propino una patada fulminante en la barbilla al chico que callo de espalda al suelo, Nico por el esfuerzo también cayó al suelo estaba que no podía más del dolor que tenía pero eso no iba a ser un impedimento para él ya que tenía que volver sano a casa como el mismo se dijo, Nico se dio cuenta que delante de él había un puño americano el cual iba a ser usado contra el pero al darle Nico hizo que se le cayera al chico de las manos _``Aquí acaba el combate´´_ cogió el puño americano, se lo puso y se arrastró hasta el chico poniéndose encima de el – lo siento… pero yo también tengo que salvar a mi madre – le dijo con palabras de dolor, Nico cerro los ojos y empezó a darle ráfagas de puñetazos en la cara – lo siento… lo siento… - susurraba Nico por cada puñetazo que le daba mientras que apretaba sus ojos cerrados de la culpa que estaba empezando a sentir, después de unos largos segundos la campana sonó dándole la victoria al pelinegro el cual supo parar esta vez, se quitó de encima del chico y se apoyó en el suelo boca abajo mientras decía que no con la cabeza y seguía sin abrir los ojos, ahora mismo Nico se había olvidado del dolor mortal que tenía en ese maldito costado derecho, lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era digerir este segundo combate para poder seguir avanzando, el pelinegro noto como alguien se apoyaba en su hombro y ladeo la cabeza para mirar quien era encontrándose así a quien menos quería ver Sakamaki Reiji.

\- Vamos, levántate y sígueme – dijo un insensible Reiji

Nico volvió a mirar hacia el suelo - …dame unos segundos…por…favor… - el pelinegro respondió apagado

\- Ya los has tenido, ahora vamos – le tendió la mano

Nico le miro cabreado y aparto con desprecio la mano tendida de Reiji – puedo solo – dijo orgulloso el pelinegro

Nico consiguió al fin ponerse de pie, se llevó una mano al costado y se puso a andar detrás de Reiji, después de un ratillo llegaron a la misma oficina de la otra vez y con la misma supuesta enfermera la cual se fue a acercar al pelinegro y este la rechazo, Reiji tomo su asiento y ofreció a Nico que se sentase pero tampoco lo acepto ya que sabía que si se sentaba ya no podría moverse y tenía que llegar a casa todavía.

Reiji apoyo las dos manos en la mesa y miro con una sonrisa al pelinegro – tengo que admitir que me has sorprendido Nico-san, por un momento llegue a pensar que me había equivocado por primera vez pero no – se echó para adelante – supiste salir de una situación complicada – le señalo con el dedo – eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba y me gusta

Nico no pudo más y acabo sentándose – p-podemos hablar de lo que me interesa… - dijo débil el pelinegro

Reiji no quitaba esa sonrisa malvada que tenía en su cara – por supuesto, lo prometido es deuda así que ten – le entrego un sobre blanco – aparte del cobro también te dije que te daría chance a una derrota y así es tienes un comodín de derrota

Nico cogió el sobre, lo abrió, miro el contenido y abrió sorprendido los ojos de par en par al ver lo que había dentro – m-mil… ¡Mil yenes! e-es el doble de lo que supuestamente iba a ganar – estaba contento por la cantidad pero también estaba confuso porque a pesar de la veteranía de ese muchacho tenia las mismas condiciones físicas que él y por eso no encajaba semejante cantidad

\- Hoy te he puesto dos pruebas y otra vez las has superado además creo recordar que te dije que yo recompensaba a mis chicos, la pena es que todavía me tienes que demostrar más frialdad así que sigue así Nico-san que vas por muuy buen camino – se acomodó en su asiento

\- Claro… - contesto con ironía Nico

\- Un consejo Nico-san, llevas solo dos combates así que no pidas oro al moro

\- … - miro para otro lado el pelinegro

\- Bien pues tu próximo combate será el lunes a la misma hora, aprovecha estos días para descansar y reponer energías

\- ¿Cuánto cobraría si gano el lunes? – pregunto serio Nico ya que era lo único que le importaba

\- Te lo diré cuando llegue el día pero será algo más que lo de hoy

\- Y cuando empezarías a hablarme algo sobre tus ``negocios´´ - no le estaba preguntando el pelinegro

\- Cuando tengas toda la frialdad que necesito y ahora puedes irte son casi las doce de la noche y me interesa que descanses, nos vemos el lunes Nico-san

Nico le hizo caso y salió de allí, cuando llego a su moto se montó como pudo y se quedó quieto observando de nuevo sus manos _``…primero el hermano de mi primera pelea y ahora…´´_ Nico agito la cabeza _``Tenía que hacerlo y seguiré haciendo lo que sea necesario… pero… ¿Por qué me siento así?...´´_ aparto sus manos de su vista, arranco la moto y se puso a conducir a una velocidad lenta ya que de vez en cuando se le nublaba la vista, iba a tardar en llegar a casa.

Después de casi una hora de conducción llego a su casa, entro por la puerta sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hacia el salón para poder ir a su cuarto pero cuando entro en la sala se llevó la sorpresa de ver a su prima Tsubasa recostada en el sillón lo que significaba que se había quedado dormida esperándole, a Nico se le formo una sonrisa tierna en los labios y se acercó a ella para cogerla y llevarla a su cama para que no se despertase con dolor de espalda mañana aunque esa acción le iba a costar mucho dolor pero le dio absolutamente igual para él lo principal ahora era su madre y su prima… no el… paso con delicadeza un brazo por debajo de las piernas de la castaña y con el otro brazo libre lo puso en la espalda de esta y con un gruñido interno de dolor la levanto y se puso a caminar hacia el cuarto de la castaña.

\- …Nico… - dijo adormilada Tsubasa

\- Shhhh sigue durmiendo – dijo muy suave el pelinegro mientras la tumbaba con muchísimo cuidado en la cama, Nico se fue hacia el armario y saco unas mantas, se acercó a Tsubasa y la arropo – buenas noches… – la dijo en un tierno susurro y la dio un beso en la frente, salió del cuarto de Tsubasa hacia el suyo y cuando entro se puso enseguida el pijama y se metió en la cama, Nico quería ponerse a pensar en lo de hoy pero también quería darle algo de vueltas a lo sucedido el día anterior con Maki mientras le curaba y lo sucedido con Nozomi en el parque pero el cansancio y el dolor era demasiado notable y se hizo presente al caer profundamente frito en la cama pero eso si con el pensamiento en la mente de Maki y Nozomi.

…..

 **Valla manta de leches que a recibió el pobre mío aunque son muy pocas para lo que le queda… lo siento Nico es lo que hay XD, el próximo capítulo será jueves… a mí me interesa el viernes, sábado y domingo porque habrá dos lemones (** HanayoRin y otra parejita **) en uno de esos tres días pero bueno meteré alguna sorpresita para hacerlo larguillo y de paso intentare crear algo de ambiente (** No mucho porque quiero hacerlo el día que les toque bastante Hot, recordad que dije que era un calentón XD **) en todas las parejas pero sobre todo en las que van a mojar (** ya me vale, vaya forma de decirlo XD **) bueenoo pues me despido, y como siempre digo y no me voy a hartar de decirlo muchísimas gracias por el apoyo al Fic y por estar aquí, saludos a todos y que tengáis buenos días, tarde o noche, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que si tengo suerte y me da otro boom de inspiración (** En serio lo que me ha pasado con este ha sido brutal jajaja **) pues con suerte no tendríais que esperar tanto y lo subiría prontico ^_^**


	13. Chapter 12

**Muy buenas gente ya está aquí el nuevo capitulillo** **,** **por cierto ya está la decisión tomada muchas gracias a todos por responder, yyyy vamos ya con la decisión pues será… seeraa… (** Suena de la nada un misterioso redoble de tambor XD **) ¡LOS DOS! Unas veces seria Nico y otras seria Maki cuando estén juntos claro XD aunque el que más veces llevaría la batuta seria el pelinegro y os tengo buenas noticias, yo creía que con el nuevo horario que me pusieron en el trabajo que no tendría apenas tiempo pues por suerte me equivoque y de qué manera, ahora me pongo a escribir por la tarde y me da muchísima más inspiración que por la noche (** con el horario de antes escribía de noche **) lo que significa capítulos más prontito ^_^ y ahora preciosos míos que disfrutéis del capi ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

… **..**

Eran las 9:40 de la mañana del jueves cuando recién acababa de entrar un pelinegro a clases y fue a coger asiento junto a sus dos amigos.

Nico llego a su lugar y se sentó en la silla mientras se mordía la lengua ocultando el dolor que llevaba esa simple acción para su costado.

\- Quiero pediros consejo nya – dijo Rin de la nada mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa del pelinegro

Honoka se sentó al lado de Nico el cual estaba algo pálido - creo que se lo que va a ser – miro a Nico – soy adivino - dijo burlón

\- Kayochin y yo q-queremos hacer el c-celo pero no sé cómo empezar nya y no quiero asustarla – se puso sonrojado

Nico y Honoka no pudieron evitar reírse porque aunque era un tema serio y adulto en los labios de Rin sonaba muy inocente y adorable

\- A ver Rin-kun creo que es el momento de que lo sepas – dijo Honoka intentando parecer serio

\- ¿El que Honoka-nyan? – pregunto Rin ladeando la cabeza

\- Tu y Hanayo-chan no vais a hacer el celo vais a tener se…. – se quedó mudo por el collejón recibido por el pelinegro

\- Lo que quiere decir Honoka es que vais a dar un importante y bonito paso en vuestra relación ¿Verdad Honoka? – Nico miro amenazante al de ojos azules

Honoka trago saliva mientras se rascaba la nuca – s-si era eso

\- ¿Entonces hacemos bien en querer eso nya? – pregunto Rin

\- ¡Sí! – contestaron a la vez Honoka y Nico

 _``Lo raro es que vaya a ser él y Hanayo-chan los primeros en hacer eso… a este paso me quedo a dos velas´´_ pensó Honoka, que incluso se deprimió él solito al pensarlo

 _``Me alegro por ellos pero… debería de haber sido yo primero… esto es raro´´_ pensó Nico que suspiro a la misma vez que Honoka

El de ojos carmín y el de ojos azules llegaron a la misma conclusión, el inocente gatito les había ganado la partida

\- ¿Pero cómo lo haría nya? e-es decir y-yo lo estoy soñando desde el otro día pero… - agacho sonrojado la cabeza - me da miedo por Kayochin

Honoka se rio – espera Rin-kun ¿Lo has soñado? – dijo el pelinaranja mientras se alejaba unos centímetros del pelinegro para asegurarse salir ileso

\- S-Si Honoka-nyan, está mal verdad – dijo Rin avergonzado

 _``Que adorable es Rin´´_ pensaron a la vez los dos mayores

Honoka fue a contestarle pero le interrumpió Nico – depende, ¿Lo has soñado como gato o como humano? – pregunto muy interesado el pelinegro

Honoka estallo a carcajada limpia _``Y luego me dicen a mí´´_ pensó el pelinaranja mientras se reia

\- Como humano nya – contesto alegre esta vez

\- En ese caso está bien soñado – Nico le hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano

\- ¿Entonces no he hecho mal en soñarlo nya?

\- Es lo más normal Rin-kun yo también he tenido sueños como esos y seguramente Nico-kun también – dijo despreocupado Honoka quitándole hierro al asunto

Nico le miro - a mí no me metas, yo no he soñado con nadie – le dijo bastante claro el pelinegro

\- ¿Ni con Maki-nyan? – pregunto Rin sorprendido

 _``Y-Yo he llegado a soñar con Maki e incluso con Maki y Nozomi en el mismo sueño p-pero n-no era... e-espera… creo que si era…´´_ Nico se sonrojo de golpe - ¿No querías un consejo Rin? - _``¡Buena jugada!´´_ pensó el pelinegro al desviar el tema

Rin miro a Honoka – y tu Honoka-nyan ¿con quién has soñado?

Honoka se sonrojo y miro a Nico como diciéndole Gracias por lanzarme la bala´´ y el pelinegro le sonrió como diciéndole ``De nada´´ - Ni-Nico-kun tiene razón ¿Tu no querías consejo? – hizo exactamente lo mismo que el pelinegro

Rin se quedó pensativo un rato hasta que cayó en la cuenta - ¡Oh, cierto nya!

Nico y Honoka soltaron un soplido de alivio

\- ¿Cuándo tenéis pensado hacerlo Rin-kun? – pregunto un muy aliviado Honoka

\- Uno de estos tres días en la casa de Maki-nyan cuando no tengamos nada que hacer

\- Y por qué no mejor lo hacéis hoy – dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Nico

\- ¿H-Hoy Nico-nyan? ¿Pero dónde nya? – pregunto Rin interesado en lo dicho por el pelinegro

 _``Increíble que no haya dicho que no´´_ pensó extrañado Honoka ante la reacción de Rin

\- Piensa un poco Rin, hoy no hay entrenamiento y hoy te toca guardar la llave de la casita a ti – Nico se apoyó en la mesa – ahí podríais estar solos y sin miedo a interrupciones, le echas la llave y listo

\- Pero Kayochin no creo que quiera hacerlo en la casita – dijo con un tono de decepción en las palabras

Nico le acaricio la cabeza – no hace falta decírselo Rin

\- ¿No? – respondió Honoka por Rin

Nico se rio – no, lo que debes hacer Rin y tu – miro a Honoka de reojo – es crear el ambiente y ya ahí todo sale solo

\- No lo pillo – dijo Honoka

\- Yo tampoco nya – respondió Rin

Nico suspiro – lo que quiero decir es que cuando estés con Hanayo a solas crea el momento es decir que cuando la estés besando y acariciando prueba a mover tus manos un poquito más abajo o más arriba y espera a ver la reacción de ella, procura ser delicado ya que es de Hanayo de quien hablamos

\- Vale ya lo pillo… - se acercó Honoka al oído de Nico – luego hablamos tu y yo a solas – le susurro bajito

 _``Por qué me da a mí que va a ir sobre este tema y con cierta rubia… creo que primero hablare con Umi y después con Honoka por si acaso la lio…´´_ el pelinegro le miro – será después de clases antes tengo que hacer otras cosas – Honoka le sonrió, eso era un sí para el pelinaranja y el pelinegro volvió su vista hacia el pequeño – ¿lo has entendido Rin? – le pregunto con un tono cariñoso

\- Si nya pero… - agacho de nuevo el rostro

\- ¿Pero? – preguntaron a la vez Nico y Honoka

\- ¿Y si hago daño a Kayochin? y-yo quiero hacerlo pero no si hago daño a Kayochin – Rin estaba preocupado

Honoka le sonrió dulcemente – Rin-kun estamos seguros tanto Nico-kun como yo de que no la vas a hacer ningún daño y vas a ser todo un caballero con ella – le acaricio la barbilla eso ya era algo muy habitual entre Rin y Honoka

 _``Lo siento Rin pero en esto no puedo engañarte así que intentare suavizarlo´´_ pensó el pelinegro mientras cogía aire - hombre ningún daño no, al principio dolerá un poquito pero después créeme que se pasara y luego ya a disfrutar toodas las veces que queráis – dijo muy sincero el pelinegro

\- ¿Esto es en serio?... y luego me decís a mi… - murmuro a lo bajini Honoka

\- Pero los besos que me he dado con Kayochin no ha dolido y las caricias tampoco – dijo confundido Rin

Honoka se acercó de nuevo al oído de Nico – no lo ha pillado del todo – dijo bajito en su oído

\- No – contesto firme y bajito Nico

\- Creo que tenías que haber sido un poco más detallista – seguía hablándole bajito en el oído Honoka mientras que Rin los observaba con una sonrisa

\- Creo lo mismo

\- Mejor me encargo yo – dijo sonriente el pelinaranja, en el fondo lo estaba deseando

\- Mejor – respondió rápido Nico

 _``Bien, haya vamos´´_ Honoka se froto las manos – veamos Rin-kun lo que ha intentado decirte Nico-kun con delicadeza era… - se levantó y se puso enfrente de Rin – era que cuando tu pequeño Rin – le señalo la parte baja del pequeño en edad

\- ¡No es pequeño Honoka-nyan! – respondió ofendido Rin

Los otros dos se rieron ante semejante respuesta

Honoka tosió para aclararse la voz – bueeno empiezo de nuevo, cuando tu segundo Rin – le volvió a señalar en la misma zona – se introduzca en la segunda Hanayo será cuando duela porque será la primera vez que se hayan conocido pero una vez que ya se han conocido ya no dolerá mas

\- … - Rin se quedó rojísimo y sin palabras

Honoka miro a Nico – creo que me he explicado bien – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo

\- Demasiado bien diría yo – dijo con voz tranquila el pelinegro mientras miraba al pequeño – Rin ¿estás bien?

\- … - seguía mudo y sonrojado, lo había pillado y muy bien

\- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Que me lo he cargado Nico-kun! – dijo entrando en pánico Honoka

Nico se levantó y se acercó a Rin poniéndose delante de el – ¿Rin? – el pelinegro le agarro de los brazos a Rin - ¡Rin!

Rin le miro con cara de gatito de Shrek – N-Nico-nyan t-tú me ayudarías a preparar l-la casita p-para que le guste a Kayochin – dijo algo avergonzado

Nico le sonrió y le soltó – claro, no hay problema

Rin se abalanzo encima de Nico para abrazarle - ¡Gracias Nico-nyan! – le dijo muy alegre

Nico no respondió al abrazo y no porque no le quisiera abrazar sino porque no se podía mover del tremendo dolor que tenía y de eso se dio cuenta Honoka que se quedó serio

Honoka puso una mano en la espalda del pelinegro – Nico-kun te ves pálido, ¿En serio que te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado

Rin se apartó rápido de Nico y le observo dándose cuenta de que Honoka tenía razón – Nico-nyan deberías ir a la enfermería de la universidad de medicina a que te miren

\- ¿Por qué allí si aquí tenemos una? – pregunto Honoka a Rin

\- No está la enfermera nya

\- Entonces hay que ir allí, yo te acompaño – le ofreció la mano para que la agarrase

Nico rechazo la ayuda de Honoka - no es nada, seguramente será por el constipado de ayer que no se me habrá ido del todo y además puedo ir yo solo, vosotros quedaros aquí – dijo con tono débil el pelinegro – dame la llave de la casita Rin que después de visitar a la médica me pasare por allí, descansare un ratito y ya que estoy te la decoro

Rin le dio la llave, Nico la cogió y se fue en dirección a la facultad de medicina.

Mientras a la misma hora.

Estaba un serio peliazul sentado en una fuente y con la mirada fija en la casita de ensayo.

\- Si sigues aquí vas a llegar tarde a clase – le dijo una dulce voz cerca de su oído

Umi dio un pequeño salto en el sitio y se giró rápido hacia donde venía la voz encontrándose con la misma chica que conoció el sábado – m-me has asustado – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho

– Lo siento – sonrió – no he tenido oportunidad de hablar antes contigo, soy Yuuki Anju la chica del sábado – le extendió la mano

Umi se rio – Sonoda Umi el chico que casi te arroya el sábado – cogió su mano

\- Encantada Umi-kun – le apretó suave la mano – ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

– Claro – dijo Umi soltando la mano de la chica

Anju tomo asiento a su lado – y bien ¿qué haces aquí solito?

Umi volvió su mirada hacia la casita – pensar – dijo serio

\- Va a sonar raro ya que nos conocemos desde hoy, aunque si cuentas el sábado son dos días pero si quieres hablar de lo que sea yo te escucho - _``aunque sea sobre una rubia… pero lo primero es la amistad Anju y luego ya pensar en lo demás… no como Erena-chan´´_ pensó Anju que estaba observando el mismo lugar que el peliazul

\- Es… es difícil de hablar ya que soy tímido y si a eso le añado cobardía… ya es imposible – apoyo sus codos sobre sus piernas y se inclinó un poco hacia delante

\- A lo mejor me equivoco pero… estas así por una chica verdad – dijo con una voz muy tranquila

Umi asintió con la cabeza

\- ¿Te ha rechazado?

\- No, en realidad no se lo he dicho aunque creo que ella se lo imagina… es muy astuta – soltó una pequeña risa en esa última frase

\- Entonces porque estas así, tan serio

Umi suspiro – porque hay… hay alguien más detrás de ella que está siendo más listo que yo… - agacho triste la cabeza – y ella… ella está empezando a dejarse llevar…

 _``Me voy a arrepentir de esta conversación pero…´´_ Anju dejo de mirar a la casita de ensayo para centrarla en el decaído peliazul _``me duele verle así…´´_ \- ¿L-La amas? – pregunto manteniendo el tipo

\- … - Umi se quedó pensativo – …creo que sí…

 _``Llego tarde… lo mejor que puedo hacer es encajar bien la derrota y tenerle por lo menos como amigo…´´_ pensó triste Anju – entonces lucha y… - la interrumpió Umi

\- Es mi amigo... el que va detrás de ella… es mi amigo… - dijo con pena Umi que seguía con la cabeza agachada

Anju fue a poner una mano en la espalda del peliazul pero al final la echó para atrás guardándola en su bolsillo – creo que deberías por lo menos intentarlo, quien sabe a lo mejor ella siente lo mismo y solo esta confundida pero – se levantó – deberías intentarlo porque si no lo haces entonces si te podrás llamar cobarde y yo no te veo cobarde, tímido si pero no cobarde, tenlo por lo menos en cuenta Umi-kun – se dio la vuelta para irse a su facultad – me voy que al final llego tarde, ya nos volveremos a ver – le sonrió dulcemente y se fue

Umi miro hacia arriba y suspiro profundo – puede que tenga razón pero ese momento de ayer entre Honoka y Eli… no me da esperanzas… - dijo bastante apagado

El peliazul se quedó unos pocos minutos ahí hasta que al final se decidió a irse para la clase pero cuando entro en la facultad se encontró con Nico

\- ¿Nico-kun que haces aquí? – pregunto muy sorprendido

 _``La suerte no es lo mío´´_ pensó Nico mientras se maldecía – más bien que haces tú que todavía no estás en clase, algo raro en ti por cierto – intento dar la vuelta a la tortilla

\- Por primera vez me he quedado dormido y ahora dime que haces aquí – dijo serio

\- No me encontraba muy bien y como la enfermera de mi facultad no está pues me he venido aquí – sonó convincente

\- Y qué es lo que tienes para ver si puedo ayudarte

\- Dolor de cabeza, me ha dicho un profesor de aquí que vaya a la enfermería

\- Te acompaño – dijo Umi

\- No, tu mejor vete a clases no vaya a ser que llegues tarde – le contesto enseguida el pelinegro

\- Si te soy sincero… no tengo ganas de ir a clases ahora mismo – dijo con el tono de voz triste

Nico le miro _``A este le pasa algo´´_ – está bien, acompáñame así no me pierdo

Se pusieron los dos a andar en silencio hasta la enfermería encontrándose con que tampoco había nadie, Nico se iba a ir pero Umi le jalo del brazo, lo metió dentro y le ordeno que se sentara en la cama y el pelinegro le obedeció

Umi saco una pastilla del botiquín – ten tomate esto, dentro de un rato se te desaparecerá el dolor – le dijo tranquilo mientras se sentaba enfrente de Nico

\- Gracias Umi

\- Nico-kun puedo… ¿puedo contarte un secreto? – dijo mirándole a los ojos

\- Claro, dime – le sonrió

\- Yo m-me… m-me gusta Eli – se sonrojo hasta las orejas al decirlo

Nico suspiro _``Como me lo imaginaba, pero esperaba equivocarme… esto les traerá problemas a los tres´´_ \- y desde cuando lo sabes – aunque ya lo sabía tenía que disimular

\- Creo que desde el primer día en que la conocí pero no me di cuenta hasta hace unos 2 años – dijo Umi

\- Se lo has dicho a Eli – hablo el pelinegro en un tono tranquilo

\- N-No me atrevo – dijo nervioso y mirando al suelo

Nico le miro con cariño – ya veo, no estás seguro de que te vaya a corresponder verdad

\- S-Si, además de que hay alguien más detrás de ella que parece tener más ventaja que yo… – volvió el tono triste en el peliazul

Nico puso una mano en la rodilla del peliazul – Umi sé que es Honoka el que también va detrás de Eli y si algo se es que en la vida no te puedes rendir por nada ni por nadie y tienes que luchar por aquello que quieres porque la vida no te regala nada – le dijo con seguridad el pelinegro

\- ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan sabio? – pregunto asombrado el peliazul ante el gran consejo del mayor

Nico se rio - No lo sé, eso me ha salido solo

Umi también se rio – ya decía yo, me estabas asustando

\- Me he asustado incluso yo al escucharme, pero lo que he dicho es verdad Umi, no tienes que rendirte, tienes que pelear y no mires por Honoka porque él no va a mirar por ti para conquistar a Eli – le dijo con una sonrisa pero serio

\- T-Tu quien crees que es mejor para Eli-chan

Nico se tumbó en la cama – a mí me da igual si eres tú o Honoka lo importante es que acabéis bien los tres y ahora si no te importa me voy a acostar un ratito aquí

 _``Cuando quieres eres odioso pero en el fondo… eres como un hermano mayor al que acudir cuando uno está en peligro… ¿Qué haríamos sin ti Nico-kun?´´_ Umi sonrió tiernamente al mirar al pelinegro tumbado en la cama - ¿quieres que te haga compañía? – le pregunto cálidamente

Nico se quitó la corbata, se desabrocho unos pocos botones del cuello de la camisa y se terminó de acomodar en la cama de la enfermería – no, mejor vete a clases – dijo cerrando los ojos para empezar a dormirse

Umi se rio por la cabezonería del mayor y se dirigió hacia la puerta – que descanses Nico-kun y… gracias por estar siempre atento– le dio un último vistazo para asegurarse que estaba vivo y se fue hacia clases.

Después de unos pocos minutos llego Umi al aula y tomo su asiento

\- Te has perdido la primera clase – dijo Eli sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno

\- Lo sé, he estado en la enfermería con Nico, tenía dolor de cabeza y le he acompañado – la contesto sin mirarla

Tsubasa se dio la vuelta enseguida - ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo le has visto? ¿Sigue allí? – pregunto muy preocupada por su primo

\- Estaba demasiado pálido, supongo que su cuerpo reacciona así ante los dolores de cabeza – miro a Tsubasa – le he dejado durmiendo

\- Voy a ver qué tal va – dijo una preocupada castaña

Tsubasa fue a levantarse pero Maki la agarro de la mano – y-ya voy yo, t-tengo que entregar un trabajo al profesor y y-ya que estoy puedo echar un vistazo a Nico – dijo desviando el rostro

 _``Ya me lo agradecerás luego en casa Nico´´_ pensó Tsubasa que sonrió con picardía y se acercó al oído de la pelirroja – si te das prisa y vas ahora estarás solita con Nico… en una habitación… con camas… – la dijo bajito en el oído y se apartó de la pelirroja guiñándola un ojo

Maki se sonrojo de golpe – s-se me hace fácil odiarte Tsubasa-chan – la dijo mientras se levantaba

\- Quizás será por el encanto Yazawa – dijo la castaña que estaba más contenta que unas castañuelas por la reacción de Maki

Maki soltó un pequeño gruñido y se fue, cuando al fin llego a la enfermería se encontró con un pelinegro durmiendo profundamente y se la puso una sonrisa en los labios _``Durmiendo pareces un ángel…aunque luego despierto eres lo contrario´´_ cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama donde dormía el pelinegro y se puso a mirarle _``Umi-kun tiene razón está muy pálido_ _,_ _a lo mejor tiene fiebre´´_ Maki puso una mano en la frente del pelinegro _``Fiebre no tiene, tampoco parece ser un resfriado y dudo muchísimo que esta palidez sea por un simple dolor de cabeza´´_ la pelirroja llevo la mano de la frente al cabello del pelinegro _``…que estas ocultando Nico…´´_ pensó preocupada mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Maki se quedó aún más preocupada cuando vio que Nico se movió en la cama e hizo un gesto de dolor llevándose una mano al costado derecho _``Ya veo, tu malestar no viene de un dolor de cabeza… viene de otro lado´´_ la pelirroja se levantó del asiento, se sentó de lado en la cama con Nico y llevo una mano a la camisa del pelinegro para levantarla pero se quedó congelada y sonrojada ante el pensamiento de levantarle la camisa y poder tocarlo como ya hizo Erena _``¡N-No es momento para pensar en eso Maki!´´_ se regañó mentalmente la pelirroja la cual cerro sus ojos y conto hasta tres, una vez que hizo la cuenta volvió a lo suyo pero la mano de Nico la paro en seco

\- Que haces – la dijo serio el pelinegro

\- Y-Yo te he visto llevarte una mano al costado mientras tenías un gesto de dolor en la cara y h-he pensado que tenías algo – dijo nerviosa la pelirroja

Nico aparto la mano de Maki y se sentó en la cama mientras aguantaba el dolor – habrá sido un tirón o un impulso porque no tengo nada

Maki se sentó bien en la cama – estas muy pálido Nico-kun y no te atrevas a decirme que es porque te duele la cabeza porque no me la vas a colar – esta vez fue Maki la que hablo seria

Nico miro a la pelirroja – ayer no me encontraba nada bien y supongo que todavía no me he recuperado por eso seguramente estaré pálido vale, no hay nada más Maki

 _``No puedo forzarle a que me diga que es pero está claro que viene del costado derecho, pero no quiere hablar del tema así que tendré que dejarlo estar…´´_ Maki suspiro – está bien te lo voy a dejar pasar pero que sepas que no me has convencido y que ahí – le señalo en el costado – tienes algo que te está debilitando pero como eres tan idiota vas a acabar complicándotelo tu solito – le dijo con el tono aún más seria si es qué acaso era posible

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en clases? – pregunto Nico cambiando drásticamente de tema, había que admitir que el chico era una máquina para cambiar de tema

Maki sonrió irónica y dijo que no con la cabeza ante tal cambio de tema – había venido para ver como estabas y al verte tan pálido pues me he quedado por si necesitabas algo pero ya veo que ha sido en vano porque estas perfectamente – le dijo con un eje de sarcasmo

Nico quito la seriedad de su mirada - ¿E-Estabas preocupada?

Maki aparto la mirada y cogió su mechón – s-solo un poco

Nico sonrió - ¿Solo un poco? – la pregunto con un tono fingido de decepción

Maki le dio la espalda – q-quizás un poquito más de poco – dijo poniéndose sonrojada, la estaba costando un triunfo el bajarse el orgullo

Nico se levantó de dónde estaba y dio la vuelta a la cama para poder sentarse delante de ella - ¿Cuánto es eso? – la pregunto con una sonrisa

Maki se giró aún más sonrojada hacia otro lado evitando mirar al pelinegro y removió su mechón – n-no mucho p-pero si te vale es lo suficiente como para quedarme casi una clase entera al l-lado tuyo – dijo tragándose todo lo que podía de orgullo que no fue mucho pero por lo menos lo intentó

Nico se rio _``Me vale, he esquivado un tema, la he puesto nerviosa, me ha dicho que se ha preocupado un poquito por mí y está removiendo su mechón encantadoramente así que si me vale y mucho… pero ahora que lo pienso yo quería hablar con ella, tengo que aprovechar ahora que estamos a solas´´_ el pelinegro puso una mano encima del hombro de la pelirroja – Maki quería pedirte perdón p-por lo del otro día e-es decir es obvio que te hice enojar cuando te dije que me pegue por defender a una persona – se puso nervioso, llevaba dándole vueltas a esto desde el martes pensando que él era el culpable de que Maki se pusiera así ya que ni la detuvo cuando se fue

Maki se dio la vuelta encarándole por fin - ¿Crees que me cabree por eso? – le pregunto confundida, se la fue todo el nerviosismo y el sonrojo

\- Claro, cambiaste el carácter de golpe cuando te lo conté – respondió tranquilo

\- A ver Nico-kun, no me gusto que te arriesgases tanto por alguien que ni conocías pero en el fondo de mi molestia sé que hiciste bien, así que no me cabree por eso – le respondió igual de tranquila que el pelinegro

Nico frunció el ceño - ¿Entonces porque te fuiste cabreada? Y no me digas que no lo estabas porque se te notaba a leguas – la respondió igual que lo hizo la pelirroja unos minutos antes con lo del dolor de cabeza… no había duda eran tal para cual

Maki alzo una ceja con molestia – ¿en serio eres tan idiota Nico-kun?

\- A que vie… - le interrumpió la pelirroja

\- ¿Cómo es posible que todo el maldito mundo se haya dado cuenta menos tu Nico-kun? – pregunto molesta

\- ¿Cuenta de qué? – pregunto confundido – yo lo único que me he dado cuenta era que te cabreaste de golpe y cuando salimos llamaste garrapata a Erena lo que por cierto me pareció muy mal de tu parte

Maki suspiro y dijo que no con la cabeza – de nada… cuenta de nada – le dijo seria y se levanto

 _``No hay quien la entienda, primero me dice que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta menos yo y ahora me dice que lo deje estar… a lo mejor si le pregunto a Tsubasa…´´_ miro a Maki _``Quiero saber a qué se refiere con lo de darme cuenta, quiero… quiero saberlo´´_ la cogió del brazo – espera Maki – dijo con voz suave – dime de que es de lo que no me he dado cuenta a lo mejor… - agacho la cabeza ante la fija mirada de la pelirroja – a lo mejor puedo arreglarlo – dijo con un tono rojizo en la cara

Maki sin soltarse del agarre se dio la vuelta hacia Nico el cual seguía sentado en la cama y con la cabeza agachada - ¿Por qué crees que puedes arreglarlo? – pregunto fría

 _``¿Qué me pasa con Maki? ¿Y porque narices me pongo tan nervioso?´´_ pensó el pelinegro mientras cogía algo de valor para decirla a la pelirroja lo que quería decir– p-porque tengo la sensación de que tengo algo que ver en tu reacción del otro día y por eso mismo quiero que me digas que es eso de lo que no me he dado cuenta – la dijo nervioso pero decidido y levanto el rostro para mirarla encontrándose para su sorpresa a una pelirroja con la mirada seria y fría… una mala combinación tratándose de Maki

\- Nico-kun

\- S-Si

\- ¿Qué piensas de Toudou Erena? – pregunto de la nada la pelirroja

 _``¿Me está cambiando de tema?´´_ pensó muy confundido Nico - ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Tu contesta y luego te contesto yo a lo tuyo – dijo bastante fría

Nico seguía sin soltarla o más bien, Nico no quería soltar el brazo de la pelirroja – Erena es una de las mejores amigas de mi prima

\- ¡No me digas! – respondió irónica, conto de nuevo hasta tres y volvió a hablar – dame tu sincera opinión sobre ella

\- Creo que es una chica bastante bonita, atrevida – _``Y tanto´´_ Nico se rio ante esa última palabra algo que la pelirroja no se le paso por desapercibido e hizo una mueca de desaprobación con la boca – y agradable, eso pienso de ella

 _``Le ha faltado ponerla alas y decir que es tooodo un ángel, vamos un encanto de chica no te digo…´´_ pensó Maki que bufo mentalmente ha Erena – creo que deberías de alejarte de esa…. de Erena deberías de alejarte de Erena – dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza ya que ella iba a decir otra palabra

\- No voy a hacerlo – dijo tajante

\- Nico… - la interrumpió el pelinegro

\- Primero porque es la mejor amiga de mi prima Tsubasa, segundo es buena chica y tercero, porque no te caiga bien no tengo porque alejarme y ahora es tu turno de contarme que es lo que no me he dado cuenta – la dijo hablando bastante claro

Maki le miró fijamente a los ojos dándose cuenta que lo dicho por el pelinegro iba muy en serio y eso la cabreo _``No me pienso tragar el orgullo hoy…´´_ – ¿quieres saberlo? pues averígualo tu solito o mejor, pídele ayuda a la agradable de Erena – le dijo muy fría y orgullosa, Maki se quitó con brusquedad del agarre de Nico y se puso a andar hasta la puerta donde se paró para decirle unas últimas palabras al pelinegro – yo me voy ya para clases, tu todavía sigues pálido así que deberías seguir descansando – se lo dijo sin mirarle y se fue.

Nico se llevó una mano al pecho _``¿Por qué tengo esta extraña sensación de que me lo merezco?´´_ Nico agito su cabeza `` _¡Es Maki! Ella siempre es así de fría y de inentendible pero tengo que admitir que…´´_ Nico miro hacia la puerta por donde había salido la pelirroja _``Tengo que admitir que es la segunda vez que ella se pone así con Erena de por medio y aunque no sea lo que creo que es pero… no será que… ¡Esta celosa!´´_ A Nico se le formo una sonrisilla ante tal pensamiento _``Tengo que salir de dudas, hoy ya no porque tengo que preparar para Rin la casita de ensayo además de que me está matando de dolor este maldito costado pero tengo tres días para averiguarlo, aunque solo quiero saberlo ya que no me interesa nada más aparte de conseguir más dinero para casa pero tengo que saberlo y salir de dudas…´´_ al pelinegro le volvió la seriedad al recordar lo único que tenía que tener en mente y con las mismas no espero a la enfermera y se fue hacia el lugar de ensayo para preparar la casa a Rin y Hanayo.

Mientras pasadas unas horas.

Estaba Erena en el jardín del campus maldiciendo todo su ser por haber cogido la carrera de psicología hasta que vio salir de una casita a un pelinegro y ahí alabó toda su suerte por ser la mejor amiga de la prima del chico y se acercó hasta a el – yo pensaba que no tenías entrenamiento hoy – le dijo muy animada

\- Y no lo tengo, solo estaba haciendo un favor a un amigo el cual ahora le enviare un mensaje – respondió con naturalidad el pelinegro

Erena se puso más cerca del pelinegro - Nico-kun estaba pensando en que… - fue interrumpida ante una voz conocida y muy odiada por Erena lo cual hizo que soltase un gruñido de enfado

\- Aara aquí estabas Erena-chan – dijo la pelimorada poniéndose delante de Erena y así de paso poner distancias entre ella y Nico

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – pregunto Erena muy cansada

\- No has entregado todavía el proyecto – la dijo en un tono serio

\- Lo hare luego, me estaba tomando un pequeño descanso – dijo despreocupada mientras intentaba acercarse al pelinegro cosa que quedo en un intento ya que Nozomi no la dejo

\- ¿Estas evadiendo tu responsabilidades Toudou-san? – dijo con el rostro ensombrecido

Nico se echó hacia atrás por si acaso le salpicaba – d-deberías hacerla caso, c-créeme sus castigos son horribles – dijo tembloroso

Erena suspiro – está bien – la miro desafiante – total ya me pasare por casa de Nico-kun cualquier día para verle mejor y sin interrupciones y poder – sonrió con maldad a Nozomi y se acercó a su oído – de paso estar a solas con él ya que contigo y con Nishikino rondando la presa veo que será imposible – dijo susurrándola en el oído, Erena visualizo por última vez al pelinegro y se metió de nuevo en la facultad de psicología

 _``Esto todavía no ha empezado Toudou-san´´_ Nozomi se rio y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Nico pero cuando le miro le vio pálido y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza puso una mano en la frente del pelinegro – aara por lo visto no tienes fiebre – quito la mano de la frente de Nico - ¿Qué has estado haciendo para estar tan pálido Nicochi?

\- Estaba colocando unas cosas en la casita y he acabado algo agotado – dijo señalando el lugar

\- Espero que sea algo tan importante como para saltarte las clases Nicochi – dijo mientras ponía su pose del Washi Washi pero con más picardía esta vez

 _``Lo siento Rin pero tu harías lo mismo en mi situación´´_ Se dijo mientras con miedo daba unos pasos hacia atrás y ponía sus manos en alto - ¡Es para Rin te juro que es para Rin! – lo dijo como si le fuese la vida en ello

Nozomi se rio y se paró – aara explícate Nicochi

\- Rin me pidió ayuda para que decorase la casita

\- ¿Por qué Rin-chan te ha pedido eso? – pregunto con curiosidad la pelimorada ya que ella no se imaginaba que podría ser

\- Para hacer – tosió – ya sabes

Nozomi miro sonriente hacia la casita – aara eso será único Nicochi

\- Eso mismo pensé cuando Honoka y yo hablamos con el – dijo Nico mirando también hacia la casita

Nozomi dejo de mirar la casa y se dio la vuelta – espero que les vaya bien, bueno Nicochi me voy a la última clase del día

 _``Esto es raro, no está bromeando con lo de Rin y Hanayo y tampoco me está molestando como todos los días… esto es muy raro´´_ pensó extrañado el pelinegro - ¿Ya está?

\- ¿El que Nicochi? – dijo parándose

\- ¿No vas a decir nada más? o no me vas a molestar con esto ni nada, es decir eres Nozomi y esto es una oportunidad muy buena para ti para molestarme o gastarme alguna…

\- ¡Nicochi! – dijo interrumpiendo al pelinegro – tienes que aprender a mirar en el interior de las personas y saber cuándo es el momento para hablar de algo, además Nicochi ya te dije el otro día que te equivocabas – le dijo muy seria la pelimorada – vete a casa y descansa Nicochi que vamos a tener tres días muy moviditos y tu parece que no te encuentras bien – Nozomi le dio la espalda – nos vemos mañana Nicochi – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada y se encamino hacia su universidad

 _``Primero Maki y ahora Nozomi… ¿Qué narices las pasa a esas dos?´´_ pensó Nico que se quedó observando cómo se alejaba la pelimorada _``Me ha vuelto a decir que me equivoco… no, no me equivoco ya que ella siempre es así con todo m's_ _,_ _si fuera solo así conmigo entonces si me equivocaría pero siempre está molestando a todos aunque… conmigo parece algo más distinta… ¡No! lo hace aposta, sabe de sobra como de nervioso me pongo y eso la encanta así que no me equivoco ni con Maki ni con Nozomi…''_ El pelinegro soltó un fuerte gruñido – paso de comerme hoy la cabeza con esas dos, voy a mandarle un mensaje a Rin diciéndole que la casita está preparada y me voy a casa… no soporto este dolor… - Nico saco el móvil del bolsillo y se fue a ponerse a escribir cuando escucho una voz a lo lejos llamarle

\- Nico-kun… por fin… te encuentro… - dijo Honoka recuperando el aliento ya que se había acercado al pelinegro corriendo nada más visualizarlo

\- ¿Por qué no estás en clases? – pregunto el pelinegro al verle delante de el

Honoka estaba inclinado y con las manos apoyadas en sus muslos – estaba preocupado y como veía que tardabas demasiado decidí ir a buscarte

\- Bueno pues ya me has encontrado y como ves estoy bien, ya puedes volver a clases y de paso entregarle la llave a Rin y decirle que le he preparado la casita – le dijo con voz tranquila el pelinegro y entregándole la llave de la casita

Honoka se incorporó y cogió la llave pero no se fue – sigues pálido Nico-kun

\- Lo sé, pero me han dicho que me vaya a casa y que descanse y de aquí a mañana estaré como un roble – le brindo una confiable sonrisa la cual Honoka no acepto

\- Nico-kun tu estas…

\- ¿No querías hablar de algo conmigo? – pregunto el pelinegro de golpe interrumpiendo a Honoka

\- ¿Eh? – contesto confuso el pelinaranja que no se esperaba ese corte

\- Si, es decir, antes en clase cuando hemos hablado con Rin sobre tener relaciones con Hanayo tú me has dicho que luego hablaríamos y me imagino que es algo relacionado con eso ¿me equivoco?

Honoka se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras intentaba hacer memoria hasta que consiguió acordarse y chasqueo los dedos – tienes razón quería hablar contigo pero no sobre ese tema…

Nico sonrió internamente _``Menos mal que he conseguido cambiar de tema porque seguramente me hubiera dicho casi lo mismo que me dijo Nozomi el otro día y eso… eso me hubiera cabreado…´´_ \- puedes empezar cuando quieras sabes – le dijo el pelinegro al ver que no se arrancaba a habar Honoka

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que me gustaba Eli-chan? – Nico asintió – bien pues el lunes me dijo Umi-kun que también le gustaba Eli

\- Increíble – dijo Nico haciéndose el sorprendido

\- Sorprendente verdad, yo me quede igual… - Honoka se puso a andar despacio de un lado para otro – el caso es que desde que me entere no hay ni un solo minuto que no deje de pensar en cosas

Nico se cruzó de brazos – ¿Cosas como el que?

\- Cosas sobre Eli… - dejo de caminar y se puso enfrente del pelinegro – Nico-kun me gustaría ser el primero de Eli-chan en todo, a-antes no pensé en todo incluyendo el ``celo´´ como diría Rin-kun pero desde que me confeso Umi-kun sus sentimientos… es lo primero que me viene a la mente – se empezó a sonrojar el de ojos azules – y-yo sé que a Eli-chan la gusta Umi-kun pero también sé que la gusto yo… pero seamos sinceros Nico-kun y es que Umi lo tiene más fácil – agacho la cabeza con tristeza mientras que el pelinegro le prestaba muchísima atención – yo sé que él es tímido pero es un príncipe encantador y en cambio yo… ¿yo que soy?... solo un graciosillo y futuro chef nada mas

 _``Vaya dos…´´_ Nico suspiro – es cierto que Umi es un príncipe encantador y que tú no lo eres pero eso es parte de tu encanto Honoka al igual que el mío es otro y no sabes si Umi lo tiene más fácil, a lo mejor no es así y es al revés quien sabe lo que se le pasa por la mente a la rubia… a mi desde luego me da miedo – le hablo Nico con seriedad ya que no quería meterse mucho en el tema porque no quería elegir entre Umi ni Honoka ya que él pensaba que solo era problema de Eli y era ella quien debería solucionar el que no acabasen mal los tres pero este tema le hizo venirle un pensamiento a la mente _``Creo que estoy casi en la misma situación que Eli con la única diferencia que los tiene loquitos a los dos y yo en cambio…´´_ el pelinegro volvió a suspirar pero esta vez fue internamente

\- Nico-kun ¿tú qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar? – le pregunto Honoka con un eje de desesperación

 _``Pues fíjate que yo estoy en la situación de Eli…´´_ Nico soltó una risa nerviosa – n-no lo sé pero supongo que no rendirme con ella

Honoka se quedó pensativo – tienes razón… sabes que Nico-kun, voy a aprovechar estos tres días en la casa de Maki-chan

\- Que piensas hacer – dijo intrigado el pelinegro, le estaba picando ya la curiosidad

\- Conquistarla antes de que lo haga Umi-kun – dijo decidido el pelinaranja

Nico se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y le miro con seriedad – me parece bien pero…

\- ¿Pero? – le interrumpió Honoka

\- No lo hagas delante de Umi – le dijo con voz determinante el pelinegro

Honoka giro su cabeza en dirección a la universidad de medicina – el otro día hable con Umi-kun y llegamos a un acuerdo de que nunca hablaríamos los dos juntos de Eli-chan pero… - puso una mirada seria – en el acuerdo no estaba el contenernos delante del otro

Nico dijo que no con la cabeza – Umi nunca intentaría camelarla delante de tus ojos

\- Claro que no, él es demasiado tímido como para hacerlo

\- Honoka no creo que…

\- ¡No pienso contenerme Nico! – dijo interrumpiendo al pelinegro y con la voz algo levantada - … - Honoka le hizo un gesto con la mano como pidiéndole perdón y agacho la cabeza para calmarse, después de unos pocos minutos callados los dos Honoka volvió a hablar – yo… yo voy a aprovechar estos tres días con Eli-chan este Umi-kun delante o no – dijo convencido el pelinaranja

\- Le vas a hacer daño Honoka

\- Ya lo sé pero… o sufre el o sufro yo… – miro a los ojos a Nico – y prefiero que sea Umi-kun

 _``Por desgracia tiene razón pero me sigue pareciendo injusto para Umi…´´_ Nico se acercó al pelinaranja – eres libre para hacer lo que quieras pero por lo menos piénsatelo aunque sea un poco – le puso una mano en el hombro – yo me voy ya a mi casa a descansar y no te olvides de decirle a Rin eso – le miro por última vez el pelinegro y se fue derecho hacia su moto

Honoka se quedó un ratito más observando la facultad de medicina – ya lo tengo pensado desde hace días - dijo con decisión el pelinaranja que se dio la vuelta y se metió en su facultad.

Cuando Honoka llego a su clase le dio a Rin la llave y le dio la noticia de que Nico ya había terminado de prepararle la casita lo cual hizo que el pequeño saltase de alegría y se fuera como una flecha a buscar a su Kayochin.

…..

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulico de hoy que si os soy sincera mi intención era hacer este jueves cortito pero algo en mi mente me dijo** __ _y una mierda_ __ **y me salió esto XD, tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capi para saber si Rin y Hanayo van a ser los primeros en estrenarse… o no** **,** **quien sabe jojojojo, por cierto el día de la actuación la voy a liar pardisima (** Ya lo tengo pensado y eso que queda mucho para ese día XD **) sip os digo que el día de la actuación va a ser un día muuuuy bonito (** _es sarcasmo vale XD_ **) para algunos/as de m's (** Voy a ser mala y no os voy a decir quiénes **) pero sobre todo para Nico la que le espera al pobre… puuufff la que te tengo preparada Nico vas a pasarlo mal muuy maal XD, bueeeno pues después de dejaros con la cosa me despido ya** **,** **que tengáis buenos días, tardes o noches y como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir aquí ^_^**


	14. Chapter 13

**Muy buenas gente aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **AVISO: Este capítulo tiene contenido de Lemon si eres menor de edad ya puedes cerrar la página XD... vale, seamos sinceros… en el momento en que veáis ``** _ **Este capítulo tiene contenido de Lemon´´**_ **ya no vais a leer el resto del aviso… yo he sido una de esa que veía +18 y decía ``** _Pa ti, que yo esto lo veo_ **´´ peero las normas son las normas y tengo que ponerlo, ya sabéis hay lemon y prohibido menores (** Creo que no me he dejado nada **).**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

...

Eran las 17:05 de la tarde cuando acabo la última clase en la facultad de medicina.

Una vez que salió la profesora del aula se pusieron Eli, Umi y Tsubasa a recoger sus cosas para marcharse cada uno hacia su casa, cuando Eli termino de ordenar su mochila echo un vistazo a Maki y se sorprendió al verla todavía sentada y con la mirada perdida en la ventana, con las mismas la rubia dejo su mochila en el suelo y se sentó enfrente de la pelirroja - ¿Ocurre algo Maki? – la pregunto Eli

\- … - no hubo respuesta de la pelirroja

Umi y Tsubasa al escuchar a la rubia se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con la pelirroja muy callada, los dos no se lo pensaron ni dos veces e hicieron lo mismo que Eli, dejaron sus cosas y se sentaron - ¿Te encuentras bien Maki-chan? – dijo Umi preocupado

 _``Desde que volvió de estar con Nico en la enfermería no ha dicho ni palabra… seguramente habrá metido otra vez la pata Nico… mi primo es un idiota…´´_ Tsubasa se quedó pensativa y mirando detenidamente a la pelirroja _``Mmm, sus ojos no me dicen que ha llorado pero si se la ve… ¿Preocupada?... ¿Qué narices ha pasado con Nico para que este así? Voy a averiguarlo´´_ \- ¿Ha pasado algo con Nico? – fue directa la castaña _``Como me diga que el muy idiota la echo de la enfermería a Nico le corto los…´´_ Tsubasa tosió internamente

Maki quito la mano que sostenía su mejilla y la dejo reposando en la mesa – ¿Te conto Nico-kun el cómo se hizo lo de los nudillos? – pregunto de la nada la pelirroja

Tsubasa se extrañó - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te he preguntado?

La pelirroja estaba bastante seria – tu primero respóndeme a eso

 _``¡Wow! Como impone la niña, creo que empiezo a entender a Nico…´´_ Tsubasa sonrió de lado – sí, me dijo que le curaste y que de verdad no se quemó pero que…

\- Espera… ¿Qué no se quemó? ¿Entonces como se lo hizo? – pregunto el peliazul interrumpiendo a Tsubasa

Eli se rio y miro a Umi – luego te lo explico yo, además quiero hablar cont…

\- ¡No! – dijo Umi interrumpiendo a la rubia – prefiero que me lo cuenten ellas ya que ha salido el tema y además… - aparto la vista de Eli – hoy no tengo ganas de hablar… contigo – esa última palabra la susurro pero aun así fue escuchada por la rubia que se quedó callada y observándole muy seria

Tsubasa miro a Umi – se pegó con unos chicos por defender a una muchacha – le dijo al peliazul sacándole la intriga y de paso cortando la poca tensión que había entre Eli y Umi

\- ¿Te dijo algo más? – pregunto seria la pelirroja

\- No ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes tú algo más? – la contesto Tsubasa igual de seria, cuando se trataba de su primo no se andaba con rodeos la castaña

 _``Ojala supiera algo más de Nico-kun…´´_ se contestó la pelirroja para ella misma – no, es solo que me pareció raro que solo tuviese los nudillos hecho polvo y que no recibiese ningún golpe… - la pelirroja seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana – creo que Nico-kun recibió algún golpe y lo está ocultando

\- Si Nico hubiera recibido algún golpe lo hubiera notado ya que fue el lunes cuando paso eso y estamos a jueves – respondió Tsubasa bastante confiada

\- Tsubasa-chan tiene razón, si Nico-kun tuviera algún golpe lo hubiera notado ella, al fin y al cabo vive con él y aparte, yo hoy quitando la palidez que tenía le he visto muy entero – dijo Umi metiéndose en el tema

 _``Eso es porque no le has observado bien… Nico-kun debe de tener algo en el costado_ _,_ _primero el martes se quedó pálido cuando levanto el brazo y me puso la excusa de un tirón que le dio y luego hoy cuando se ha movido en la cama se ha quejado del mismo lado derecho y encima me pone otra excusa… tiene algo ahí y yo necesito… necesito saber qué es lo que tiene…´´_ Maki dejo de mirar a la ventana y miro a Tsubasa - ¿El lunes porque no vino Nico-kun?

\- Ya lo dijo, no se encontraba bien y ayer igual – contesto bastante rápida Tsubasa

\- No se encontraba bien para venir a clases ni al entrenamiento pero si para salir a dar una vuelta y de paso pegarse con unos chicos… algo raro ¿No Tsubasa? – la dijo Eli con un tonito de sarcasmo en las palabras, la rubia se había mantenido bastante callada en la conversación… hasta ahora

Tsubasa miro a Eli y la lanzo una sonrisa irónica – más raro es conocerle desde pequeño y no saber absolutamente nada de su vida… ¿No Eli? – la castaña la respondió con el mismo tono que la rubia empleo con ella con la única diferencia que las palabras de Tsubasa iban cargadas de veneno

Eli fue a contestarla pero Umi la interrumpió - ¿Podríamos volver al tema de Nico y su estado? – miro a las dos – por favor – dijo casi suplicando el peliazul

Tsubasa sonrió a Umi y volvió su mirada a la pelirroja - ¿Acaso has visto algo en Nico en la enfermería?

\- Le vi muy pálido y no tenía ningún síntoma de resfriado ni de dolor de cabeza, a mí me dio la sensación de que su palidez era más por culpa de algo físico y no interno… - Maki volvió de nuevo a apoyar su mejilla en su mano y a fijar la mirada en la ventana

Tsubasa sonrió internamente algo aliviada por lo que dijo la pelirroja ya que cayó en la cuenta de algo _``Por culpa de algo físico… ¡Ya se lo que es! el muy cabezón está agotado físicamente por esforzarse en ganar tanto en ese maldito trabajo, el cual me sigue sin gustar… luego hablare con el…´´_ Tsubasa cogió su mochila y se levantó – entonces ya se lo que debe de ser – se colocó la mochila en la espalda – el otro día le dije a Nico que gano un kilillo y se lo tomo bastante en serio, tanto que no para de hacer ejercicio y por eso acaba resfriado y agotado cada dos por tres – Tsubasa miro a los tres y les sonrió – culpa mía así que misterio resuelto – dijo la castaña totalmente despreocupada

A ninguno de los tres les convenció lo que dijo Tsubasa que se quedaron mirando seriamente a la castaña

Eli sonrió con ironía – Tsubasa, no nací ayer – la rubia se levantó, apoyo las dos manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia la castaña – mira Tsubasa, soy consciente de que no conozco nada de la vida de Nico pero si se mas o menos como es el y sé que Nico es muy presumido pero no tanto como para ponerse a hacer ejercicio hasta tal punto de llegar a enfermar y menos porque la bromista de su prima le haya dicho que tiene un kilo de mas – la dijo claramente Eli a Tsubasa haciéndola ver que no se había tragado eso

Tsubasa se acercó a Eli – tienes razón, no conoces nada de Nico – la respondió con seriedad

Eli agarro de la muñeca a Tsubasa para impedir que se fuera y que la dejase con la palabra en la boca – sé que le pasa algo a Nico que no nos quiere contar y también sé que tú lo sabes y le estas ayudando a ocultarlo – Eli acerco un poco su rostro al de Tsubasa – y creo que te estas equivocando al ayudarle a guardar el secreto ya que todos nosotros juntos podemos ayudarle en lo que sea que le pase – le dijo la rubia sin ningún escrúpulo en ninguna de sus palabras

Tsubasa soltó una carcajada en la cara de la rubia – que yo me equivoco dices – se volvió a reír – no bonita, aquí los equivocados son otros y te aseguro que no soy yo y sí, es cierto que podríais ayudarle entre todos pero no sé si llegáis a tiempo – respondió Tsubasa enfadada, lo dicho cuando se trataba de su primo esta sacaba más que las uñas sin importar quien tuviera delante

Maki se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a las dos chicas - ¿A qué te refieres con que si llegamos a tiempo? – pregunto esta vez la pelirroja la cual no hacía nada más que crecer su preocupación por el pelinegro

Tsubasa miro de reojo a Maki – significa que hay que contestar cuando te llaman… - miro a Eli – no después de un tiempo… – se quitó con algo de brusquedad del agarre de la rubia – espero que os vaya bien estos tres días con los preparativos de la actuación, nos vemos el lunes – la castaña hablo con el tono muy frio y se largó de la clase dejando a los tres integrantes de m's pensativos

La pelirroja se sentó cansada en el asiento – que creéis que se refería con eso último que nos ha dicho… - dijo con voz preocupada la chica de ojos morados

\- Ni idea, me ha dejado peor de lo que ya estaba – dijo Umi igual de preocupado

Eli se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la mesa – tenemos dos opciones, una, seguimos con esta conversación el lunes con Tsubasa o dos, le preguntamos directamente a Nico – dijo con firmeza la rubia

Umi suspiro y miro a Eli - ya habíamos quedado ayer con que…

\- ¡Ya sé en qué quedamos ayer Umi! – dijo Eli interrumpiendo al peliazul – pero algo en mi interior me dice que Nico no nos va a decir nada… - Eli agacho la vista hasta el suelo – y después de confirmarme Tsubasa de que le sucede algo… no me pienso quedar quieta – hablo con la voz baja

\- ¿Y porque no mejor esperamos a ver qué sucede estos tres días en casa de Maki-chan? – pregunto con voz cansada el peliacua

\- Umi no creo que debamos espe….

\- Umi-kun tiene razón – interrumpió la pelirroja a Eli – creo que deberíamos esperar a ver qué pasa estos días y aparte… - se cogió su mechón y empezó a moverlo – yo no quiero obligarle, y-yo quiero que me lo diga el – se sonrojo y aparto la vista de los dos mayores

Eli suspiro derrotada – está bien, pero por lo menos podríamos preguntarle aunque sea un poco

Umi cogió sus cosas – no deberíamos preguntarle nada hasta que no pase el día de la actuación ya que si se cabrea se puede ir de la casa y eso también sería un problema – se colocó en un lado la mochila – ha sido un día agotador así que yo me voy a mi casa y a ver si se pasa rápido este día… - miro de reojo a Eli y suspiro – nos vemos mañana chicas – Umi se despidió de las dos y salió del aula

Eli fue a salir detrás de Umi pero Maki la sujeto de la mano – quiero hablar contigo Eli-chan – dijo seria la pelirroja

Eli la miro y se volvió a apoyar en su mesa – ¿pasa algo Maki? – pregunto con un tono de preocupación ya que no era normal que la pelirroja se quedase después de terminar las clases a charlar

\- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo Eli-chan

\- Vale, aquí me has pillado ¿A qué te refieres? – se quedó confundida Eli ante la respuesta de Maki

\- Me refiero con Tsubasa-chan

\- Explícate Maki – seguía confundida

Maki se levantó y se apoyó en la mesa que estaba enfrente de Eli – el lunes cuando la conocimos y te pusiste a hablar con ella hubo un poco de tensión aunque fue Tsubasa-chan la que se puso más a la defensiva pero era normal ya que es su prima y nos acababa de conocer pero hoy… - hizo una pequeña pausa la pelirroja – hoy ha sido distinto, hoy has provocado la situación una situación bastante incomoda por cierto – dijo Maki la cual no la había gustado el pequeño intercambio de palabras de esas dos

\- No he provocado nada Maki, estoy preocupada por Nico y me cabrea saber que tenemos a su prima delante la cual sabe lo que le pasa y no nos lo quiere decir – Eli puso un pie encima de la silla – Tsubasa está equivocándose al guardar en silencio lo que le pasa a Nico porque como ya he dicho antes creo que le podemos ayudar entre todos

\- Aquí la que se equivoca eres tu Eli-chan, no puedes encararla como has hecho hace unos minutos por eso entiendo la reacción de Tsubasa-chan pero… ya es la segunda vez que no os entendéis ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con ella?

\- No, no tengo nada en contra de Tsubasa es solo que me ha cabreado verla tan despreocupada cuando has dicho como has visto a Nico y la respuesta que nos ha dado no me ha convencido nada porque yo no sé tú pero a mí eso no me ha colado

\- Eli-chan, y-yo también estoy preocupada por Nico-kun – se sonrojo al decir eso – pero no creo que ni tu ni yo o ninguno de nosotros nos preocupemos más de lo que se podría preocupar ella, ¿Sabes? yo tampoco me he creído lo que ha dicho Tsubasa-chan pero vive con Nico-kun y le conoce mejor que ninguna y si no nos lo quiere decir será por algo y aunque nos moleste nos toca aguantarnos Eli-chan – dijo la pequeña regañando a la mayor

 _``Maki está madurando… que orgullosa estoy de ella´´_ sonrió Eli – es… es raro ser regañada por ti Maki

La pelirroja se rio – estoy aprendiendo de la mejor – se rieron las dos – por cierto Eli-chan, ¿Tu sabias que Nozomi-chan estaba enamorada de Nico-kun?

 _``¡Hala! Lo que me faltaba…´´_ Eli se tensó – eem… algo me ima… - miro a Maki y vio como alzo una ceja – vale si, si lo sabía – admito la rubia ante la amenaza silenciosa de la pelirroja - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo de Nozomi? – pregunto Eli con mucha curiosidad

Maki sonrió de lado – lo sospeche en el mismo momento en el que me di cuenta de mis sent… - ahí se calló de golpe la pelirroja al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir

Eli se rio con picardía – ¿De tus sent? sigue Maki sigue, que yo te escucho – dijo la rubia mientras ponía la otra pierna encima de la silla para acomodarse aún mas

Maki se sonrojo – de… mis… ¡Qué más da! – dijo cogiéndose su mechón y moviéndolo

 _``Estoy segura que la palabra era sentimientos´´_ Se volvió a reír Eli - ¿Algo mas Maki? O me puedo ir a mi casa

\- No he terminado aún – Maki dejo de remover su mechón – hay algo que no me para de dar vueltas Eli-chan, si tu sabias que Nozomi-chan estaba enamorada de Nico-kun ¿Por qué me dijiste el viernes lo que me dijiste?

 _``¡Ups! No sabía qué me iba a sacar el tema…´´_ se volvió a tensar la rubia - ¿Qué te dije? – dijo Eli fingiendo tener amnesia

\- Cuando te pregunte sobre Nozomi-chan me dijiste que me tocaba a mi descubrirlo y que si tu fueras yo empezaría el lunes – la pelirroja se quitó del apoyo de la mesa – ¿Por qué sabiendo los sentimientos de Nozomi-chan hacia Nico-kun me dijiste eso?

\- Nozomi me dijo una semana antes de hablar contigo que iba por fin a hacer algo con Nico y a mí me pareció y me parece muy bien pero… - aparto la vista de Maki la cual tenía clavada su atenta mirada en la rubia – pero me pareció algo injusto para ti

Maki se sorprendió - ¿Injusto para mí?

Eli la miro de reojo - seamos sinceras Maki, amas al orgulloso Yazawa Nico y adoras pelearte con él y cuando no viene se te nota distinta, muy distinta – la pelirroja se sonrojo muchísimo y aparto la mirada de Eli pero no la rechisto, lo que indicaba que la estaba dando la razón a la de ojos celestes con esa simple acción

Maki que estaba más roja que un tomate se dio la vuelta dando así la espalda a la rubia y volvió de nuevo a cogerse su mechoncito – q-que tiene que ve…

\- Ha sido tú la que me ha preguntado, así que déjame que termine de explicarme… – dijo interrumpiendo a la pequeña – por eso me pareció injusto porque a pesar de lo orgullosa y Tsundere que eres sabía que tarde o temprano… más bien tarde, te darías cuenta de tus sentimientos y a lo mejor ya no hubieras podido hacer absolutamente nada y hubieras sufrido muchísimo ya que por culpa tuya habrías perdido a Nico sin ni siquiera haber peleado y lo peor hubiera llegado cuando le vieras con Nozomi por eso pensé en darte un empujoncito… aunque no me esperaba que fuera tan eficaz – Eli se quitó también de su apoyo – y ahora te pregunto yo Maki ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de tus sent? – pregunto con un tono de burla en la última palabra

\- E-El sábado... p-por la tarde… - se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa la pelirroja, se la daba muy mal hablar de sus sentimientos exceptuando con su madre claro

\- Mmm – Eli se acercó por la espalda a Maki y ladeo la cabeza – supongo que lo hablaste con la almohada y te diste cuenta – dijo bromeando la rusa

\- A-Algo parecido – dijo con rapidez Maki, estaba claro que no la iba a decir lo sucedido con Nico en el hospital – E-Eli-chan

\- ¡Dime! – respondió bastante animada y poniéndose enfrente de Maki

Maki seguía removiendo el mechón – a ti q-quien te parece mejor p-para Nico-kun

\- Cualquiera de las dos es perfecta para Nico y al igual que Nico es perfecto para ti o para Nozomi – respondió esta vez seria

Maki dejo de remover su mechón y miro seria a la rusa – creo que nadie mejor que tu podría decirme lo que te voy a preguntar

Eli se cruzó de brazos – adelante

\- ¿Qué crees que siente Nico-kun hacia nosotras? – pregunto sin andarse con rodeos la pelirroja

\- Ya no estoy segura de sí conozco a Nico o no por eso… ¿Por qué crees que soy la más indicada? – dijo Eli con el tono algo apagado, tenía muy presente en sus pensamientos las palabras de Tsubasa

\- Porque estamos en la misma situación, yo y Nozomi-chan con Honoka-kun y Umi-kun, y tú con Nico-kun, por eso creo que tu mejor que nadie puede… puede saberlo

A Eli la salió una pequeña sonrisa - es parecido pero no estamos en la misma situación, yo tengo clarísimo que me gustan los dos pero en cambio Nico-kun… me tiene despistada, unos días me da la sensación de que siente algo hacia a ti, otros días hacia Nozomi y otros días… - se quedó callada y mirando a la pelirroja con inseguridad

\- Otros días – repitió la pelirroja para que siguiera Eli

\- Otros días parece que no siente nada por ninguna… ni por nadie… - Eli recargo su espalda en la pared – y ahora con Toudou Erena de por medio también me da la sensación de que tiene cierto interés en ella… pero no se Maki como ya te he dicho Nico me tiene despistada

 _``Unos días siente algo hacia mi… me quedo con eso, el resto no tiene importancia porque si a Eli-chan la da esa sensación eso es porque como ya me imaginaba no le soy indiferente para nada, l-lo único que tengo que hacer es conseguir que se fije en mi todos los días y no solo de vez en cuando´´_ Maki sonrió – gracias Eli-chan, sabía que tú me podías contestar a eso

\- De nada pero ya te he dicho que es parecida la situación y no…

\- Te vuelves a equivocar Eli-chan – dijo con la voz tranquila la pelirroja e interrumpiendo de nuevo a la rubia – estas exactamente en la misma situación que Nico-kun, el unos días parece que tira más por una que por otra y tu hoy ha sido el turno de Umi-kun y ayer parece que fue el de Honoka-kun ¿Mañana quien crees que será?

\- … - Eli guardo silencio al darse cuenta de que Maki dio en la diana

\- Ves, estas en la misma situación pero si es cierto que hay una diferencia entre tú y Nico-kun y es que tú tienes claro que te gustan los dos como me has dicho antes y sin embargo Nico-kun dudo mucho que lo tenga claro si es que acaso el muy idiota se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta alguien – dijo entre seria y molesta, aunque no estaba molesta con Eli sino con cierto pelinegro

Eli sonrió – tienes razón en lo que has dicho Maki – Eli se quitó de la pared y se agacho para coger sus cosas – y la verdad es que me has sorprendido al sacarme un tema que hasta hace poco era muy difícil de hablar para ti – se acercó a Maki y la puso una mano en el hombro – me alegra ver que te estas tragando tu orgullo de tsundere Maki

La pelirroja fulmino a Eli con la mirada – ¡No soy Tsundere! Y n-no me ha hecho falta tragarme mi orgullo para hablar de esto

Eli soltó una risa bastante audible – algo es algo – la dio una floja palmadita en el hombro – venga, vámonos ya

Maki se quedó quieta y con la cabeza agachada - …

Eli se dio la vuelta para asegurarse que la pelirroja la seguía pero cuando la vio así se preocupó - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No… no me estoy tragando mi orgullo con Nico-kun… y-yo lo intento y de hecho lo hice el martes pero… - apretó los puños con bastante fuerza – luego vuelve a salir mi orgullo… como hoy… - miro a Eli con pena – he desperdiciado una oportunidad única en la enfermería algo que seguramente Nozomi-chan o incluso esa… Erena no hubieran desaprovechado…

\- Roma no se construyó en un día Maki, no esperes cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana – la dedico una sonrisa cálida – y ahora vámonos que al final nos echan a patadas de la clase – dijo cariñosa Eli mientras que guardaba las cosas de Maki en la mochila de esta

Maki suspiro y salió junto a Eli del aula, cuando salieron de la facultad de medicina se despidieron y se fueron cada una hacia su hogar.

Mientras a la misma hora.

Estaba Rin y Hanayo parados enfrente de la puerta de la casa de ensayo

\- E-Espera aquí Kayochin – dijo un nervioso Rin mientras le señalaba a Hanayo donde quedarse

Rin abrió un poquito la puerta y asomo su cabeza para asegurarse de que era seguro hacer pasar a su Kayochin y no era porque no se fiase de Nico pero tenía sus razones el pelinaranja para desconfiar ya que tanto Nico como Honoka le han estado gastando muchísimas bromas desde que se conocieron y por eso prefirió asegurarse, cuando Rin miro el interior de la casita se quedó sin habla por como la había dejado el pelinegro, había en el suelo un caminito de pétalos de rosas rojas que iban desde la puerta de la entrada hasta los dos sillones donde había un enorme corazón de pétalos entre medias de los sillones y en el centro de la mesita les había dejado el pelinegro la cena servida junto una vela en el medio y con un ramo de rosas junto a una nota como centro de mesa _``E-Eres increíble Nico-nyan´´_ pensó asombrado – v-voy a pasar un momento, n-no entres vale Kayochin

\- Vale Rin-kun – contesto alegre _``¿Por qué esta tan nervioso Rin-kun?´´_

Rin entro como una flecha y cerro rápido la puerta para que no pudiera ver nada Hanayo, se acercó a la mesa y cogió la nota que le había dejado el pelinegro – No seas tan tonto como para decirla que he sido yo quien ha preparado la casa, llévate solo tú los méritos y espero que os vaya bien… mañana más te vale darme los detalles gatito ;p y por cierto echa la llave a la puerta… Nozomi lo sabe – dijo Rin leyendo en voz alta la nota – gracias Nico-nyan - guardo emocionado la nota en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta – a-adelante Kayochin

Cuando Hanayo entro al lugar la paso lo mismo que a Rin, se quedó sin habla - … - se llevó una mano al pecho – R-Rin-kun e-esto es... es… ¡Hermoso! – dijo Hanayo emocionadísima

Rin echo la llave a la puerta tal y como le dijo Nico - ¿T-Te gusta Kayochin?

\- Me encanta Rin-kun – dijo Hanayo con un tono de voz muy suave – pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí Rin-kun?

 _``¡Nyan! ¿Qué hago nya? ¿La digo la verdad?_ _..._ _Kayochin me dijo que no la importaba hacerlo conmigo p-pero una cosa es eso y otra decirla que… ¡Nyyyan, no puedo decírselo!´´_ le empezó a entrar el pánico a Rin _``¡Ya se nya! Nico-nyan debe de saber lo que tengo que decirle a Kayochin´´_ se le acababa de iluminar la bombilla al pequeño – m-me acabo de acordar de que tengo que hacer una llamada nya, a-ahora vengo nya – dijo Rin muy nervioso mientras le quitaba la llave a la puerta

\- Rin-kun está muy raro – dijo preocupada Hanayo mientras se sentaba en el sillón

Rin estaba llamando al pelinegro y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo de lo nervioso que estaba ya era el tercer tono que daba la llamada y Nico no lo cogía, con las mismas un triste Rin colgó y se fue a la agenda para ver a quien llamar _``Nico-nyan no me lo coge, tendré que probar con otro pero ¿con quién?´´_ bajo con velocidad la lista de contactos hasta que llego a la parte de m's _``Kotori-nyan no creo que me pueda ayudar, Umi-nyan menos, Maki-nyan me da miedo, Honoka-nyan… Nozomi-nyan… los únicos que podrían ayudarme son Nico-nyan y Eli-nyan pero Nico-nyan no me lo coge y Eli-nyan… a lo mejor me regaña por usar el lugar de ensayo y ni loco llamo a Nozomi-nyan o Honoka-nyan…´´_ Rin suspiro y fue a llamar a Eli cuando una voz en su oído lo dejo helado

\- Hoy no hay entrenamiento Rin-kun

\- ¡NYYYAAN! – Rin se llevó una mano al pecho donde su corazón iba a una velocidad increíble – ¡N-N-Nozomi-nyan! ¿Q-Que haces aquí nya?

\- Mis clases han terminado más tarde – respondió con tranquilidad la pelimorada

\- D-Debes de estar cansada, l-lo mejor es que te vayas a casa y descanses nya – dijo Rin con los dedos cruzados esperando a que Nozomi le hiciera caso

\- Aara ¿Me estas echando Rin-kun? – dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa y haciéndose la ofendida

\- S-Si… ¡No nya! no te estoy echando… - se corrigió rápido el pelinaranja que se estaba maldiciendo mentalmente

\- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera Rin-kun? – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa Nozomi

\- Y-Ya lo sabes Nozomi-nyan – Rin suspiro, era inútil mentirla ya que sería peor

 _``Es su primera vez y se le ve muy nervioso… no voy a empeorárselo´´_ Nozomi se alejó un poco de Rin – lo sé y por eso mismo me extraña que no estés dentro con Hanayo-chan

\- ¿N-No vas a molestarme Nozomi-nya? – pregunto desconfiado

\- Aara que manía os ha entrado – dijo la pelimorada recordando que Nico la dijo lo mismo… aunque dado su historial era muy normal esa duda – no Rin-kun, hoy es tu día de suerte

 _``No quiero dejar mucho tiempo a Kayochin sola… no me queda de otra nya´´_ Rin soltó todo el aire que tenía contenido, iba a dar un voto de confianza a la mayor– N-Nozomi-nyan n-no sé qué hacer

\- Si te explicas mejor, puede que te ayude Rin-kun

\- Kayochin m-me ha preguntado el que hacemos ahí y y-yo no sé si decirla la verdad nya o…

\- No lo hagas – dijo Nozomi interrumpiendo a Rin

\- ¿Eh?

\- No digas a Hanayo-chan la razón porque seguramente se asuste y mucho

\- P-Pero Kayochin me dijo que n-no la importaba – agacho la cabeza sonrojado – h-hacer… y-ya sabes

Nozomi sonrió – del dicho al hecho hay un gran trecho Rin-kun y es verdad lo que te dijo Hanayo-chan, estábamos todo m's delante – dijo Nozomi recordándoselo ya que Rin puso una cara de sorpresa – pero recuerda que ella es muy tímida y si se lo dices la vas a asustar

\- ¿Tu qué harías Nozomi-nyan?

– ¿Yo? – Nozomi sonrió – iría directa al grano pero siendo tú, dila que querías estar un ratito a solas con ella y prepárala algo de comer aunque conociendo a Nicochi seguramente eso ya está cubierto

\- ¿Y después de comer nya?

\- Después de comer haz que empiece vuestra pequeña fiesta personal – sonrió con picardía – sé que Nicochi y Honoka-kun han hablado contigo de eso pero si quieres más detalles creo que yo soy la más indicada Rin-kun

\- N-No, Honoka-nyan ya se e-encargo de eso… - _``Todavía lo tengo presente nya…´´_ pensó Rin bastante sonrojado – g-gracias por ayudarme Nozomi-nyan – Rin la abrazo y se dio la vuelta para meterse dentro de la casa pero Nozomi le detuvo

\- Rin-kun, ¿Tienes gomitas verdad? Para… - Nozomi miro hacia la parte de Rin – si no tienes te puedo dar yo uno… o dos… las que necesites

Rin se tapó por inercia sus partes bajas con las dos manos – ¡c-c-claro que tengo, e-eso n-no hacía falta saberlo nya! – dijo Rin bastante avergonzado – ¿Por qué tienes tu Nozomi-nyan?

\- Aara nunca se sabe Rin-kun

\- M-Mejor no pregunto más… n-nos vemos mañana Nozomi-nyan – Rin se despidió y se metió de nuevo dentro de la casa donde le estaba esperando su Kayochin – siento la tardanza Kayochin pero me había olvidado de decirle algo de la clase a Honoka-nyan – dijo sentándose en el sofá al lado de Hanayo

\- N-No pasa nada R-Rin-kun – dijo extrañamente sonrojada Hanayo

\- K-Kayochin a-antes me has preguntado que hacíamos aquí y es q-que quería pasar más tiempo contigo… a s-solas nya – agacho la cabeza sonrojado hasta las orejas

Hanayo estaba sentada bastante recta en el sillón – m-m-me lo imaginaba R-Rin-kun – dijo igual de sonrojada que Rin – p-pero que vamos a hacer aquí si no hay entrenamiento

Rin estaba sentado igual de recto que Hanayo – y-yo había p-pensado en com…com… - se quedó atascado en esa palabra Rin, a él no le gustaba mentir y mucho menos si se trataba de Hanayo, con las mismas el pelinaranja se dio un golpe en la frente lo que hizo que Hanayo le mirase raro – quería decir que tu yo podríamos com…com… ¡Nyaaan! – dijo frustrado y levantándose de su asiento - ¡No puedo nya! – se llevó las dos manos a la cara y se tapó los ojos de la vergüenza que tenia

Hanayo se levantó y se acercó a Rin - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada y poniendo sus manos en las manos de su novio - qué es lo que no puedes Rin-kun – dijo muy cariñosa Hanayo mientras que quitaba con delicadeza las manos de Rin de la cara del mismo

\- N-No puedo mentirte Kayochin… e-estamos aquí p-porque quería h-hacer hoy el c-celo aunque sé que no se dice así p-pero yo… - agacho la cabeza – olvídalo Kayochin… seguramente no querrás todavía hacerlo y-y lo entiendo… - volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Hanayo – K-Kayochin lo sí… - no termino de decir la frase ya que Hanayo le puso un dedo en los labios como diciéndole que se callara

\- R-Rin-kun y-yo te dije q-que si era contigo e-estaba bien y l-lo sigo m-manteniendo p-porque contigo iría h-hasta el fin del mundo Rin-kun y tú y yo lo vamos a llamar h-hacer el c-celo esa será nuestra palabra – dijo del tirón una sonrojadisima Hanayo la cual tuvo que coger muchísimo valor para poderle decir todo eso

Rin puso sus dos manos en la cintura de Hanayo – e-entonces no te importa h-hacerlo ahora nya – hablo Rin con dulzura

Hanayo rodeo el cuello de Rin con sus dos brazos – n-no me importa p-pero mejor no lo hablemos q-que me da vergüenza

Rin sonrió y fue acercando poco a poco su rostro – entonces no hablemos Kayochin… - dijo con la voz muy bajita y la acabo besando

Rin y Hanayo se estaban besando tiernamente de pie y abrazaditos, ninguno de los dos parecía querer apartarse hasta que a Rin recordó las palabras del pelinegro _``cuando estés con Hanayo a solas crea el momento y cuando la estés besando y acariciando prueba a mover tus manos un poquito más abajo o más arriba y espera a ver la reacción de ella´´_ Rin empezó a caminar hacia el sofá mientras seguía besando a Hanayo la cual se estaba dejando llevar por su gato, cuando Rin noto con el pie el sillón puso una mano en la espalda de Hanayo y se fue inclinando poco a poco hasta acabar tumbados en el sofá y el encima de su Kayochin, Hanayo quito del cuello de Rin sus brazos y los llevo hasta la espalda de este y apretó con fuerza su camisa, la estaba gustando mucho esta nueva sensación, Rin dejo los labios de Hanayo y bajo hasta el cuello de esta y empezó a darla tiernos besitos en el lado izquierdo del cuello mientras que con sus manos empezó a recorrer con lentitud el cuerpecillo de su novia hasta que llego donde acababa la camisa de Hanayo _``S-Se siente muy bien estar así con Kayochin y ella parece sentir lo mismo que yo a-así que creo que puedo continuar´´_ Rin se separó unos centímetros de Hanayo y empezó a desabrocharla un botón de la camisa mientras miraba a Hanayo la cual estaba sonrojada pero no le decía que parase lo que hizo que Rin lo tomase como una señal para que continuase y así fue, empezó a desabrocharla con cuidado y lentitud la camisa del uniforme de Hanayo hasta que por fin desabrocho todas y abrió la camisa dejando ver el sujetador naranja que tenía puesto la chica de ojos color purpura _``K-Kayochin es la chica más hermosa del mundo entero…´´_ Rin puso una mano en el ombligo de Hanayo y empezó a acariciarlo – ¿q-quieres que pare Kayochin?

Hanayo le quito la corbata a Rin y llevo las manos hasta los botones de la camisa de su chico – n-no… - dijo bajito mientras le desabrochaba la camisa a Rin

Rin se terminó de encender ante semejante acción de Hanayo y metió sus manos debajo del sujetador de la chica mientras que se terminaba de inclinar encima de Hanayo y la daba pequeños besos en el cuello y en la mejilla, _``E-Estoy en el cielo nya´´_ pensó alegre Rin mientras que movía y apretaba con delicadeza los senos de la pequeña chica que tenía debajo la cual había ya terminado de quitarle la camisa a Rin y empezó a acariciarle la espalda con pequeños gemidos y con caricias intermedias unas veces suaves y otras veces apretaba las caricias en la espalda de Rin el cual por su parte noto como su pequeño Rin como diría Honoka empezaba a hacerse de notar y el pelinaranja decidió hacerle caso, quito las dos manos de los senos de Hanayo y fue bajando hasta la falda de la chica donde el hizo una pausa - ¿T-Termino Kayochin? – dijo tragando saliva ante la visión que tenía enfrente con Hanayo totalmente sonrojada y sumisa y con su cuerpo incluyendo sus senos al descubierto

Hanayo apretó con bastante fuerza la espalda de Rin – n-no… pares ahora… p-por favor… Rin-kun… – dijo una excitada Hanayo

Rin maulló completamente sonrojado y se bajó el pantalón a la misma vez que el bóxer que llevaba debajo, se puso la gomita y retiro a un lado la ropa interior de Hanayo la cual al notar tan cerca el miembro de su chico rodeo por inercia con sus piernas la cintura de Rin dándole así permiso para que avanzase a la recta final cosa que ahí no dudo Rin y se inclinó hacia ella penetrándola suavemente y con muchísimo cuidado

Hanayo soltó un quejido de dolor y esto hizo que Rin parase pero cuando se fue a quitar Hanayo le cogió del brazo – n-no p-pares

\- P-Pero te está doliendo Kayochin – dijo preocupado

\- T-También me esta g-gustando… - aparto la mirada muerta de vergüenza – b-bésame y s-sigue p-por favor Rin-kun

Rin sonrió y la obedeció, se tumbó encima de ella y sello sus labios con los de Hanayo en un beso bastante apasionado mientras que la iba dando pequeña embestidas suaves, Hanayo apretó aún más las piernas en la cintura de Rin mientras que sus gemidos se ahogaban en los labios del mismo, paso unos pocos minutos mientras que se seguían besando y Rin la iba embistiendo con cuidado hasta que después de un ratillo Rin cogió confianza y empezó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas haciéndolas un poco más rápidas esto hizo que Hanayo se quitara del eterno beso que se estaban dando para empezar a gemir con bastante fuerza en su voz mientras que decía el nombre de su amado – K-Kayochin… voy a… terminar… n-nyyyaan – dijo Rin llegando ya a su límite, después de haber terminado se tumbó exhausto encima de Hanayo y la abrazo siendo totalmente correspondido por Hanayo, los dos se quedaron bastante tiempo abrazados y dándose pequeños besos, ninguno quería moverse estaban demasiado a gusto los dos juntitos que si hubieran sido por ellos se quedarían toda una vida así de unidos pero por desgracia eso no era posible ya que a cada uno sus padres les estaban esperando en casita así que al final los dos se separaron y empezaron a vestirse, de vez en cuando se iban lanzando miradas y sonrisas mientras que se vestían.

Rin termino de ponerse bien la corbata que era ya la única prenda que le quedaba por poner – ¿e-estas bien Kayochin? – pregunto preocupado ya que mientras se habían vestido no había dicho ni una palabra la chica exceptuando las miradas y sonrisas que le lanzaba

Hanayo sonrió y se acercó a Rin – e-estoy perfecta Rin-kun – le dio un tierno piquito en los labios a Rin – g-gracias Rin-kun, a sido el mejor día de mi vida – le abrazo

Rin la dio un beso en la frente – p-para mí también ha sido el mejor día de mi vida nya pero por desgracia te tengo que dejar en tu casa que si no tu madre me mata nya – dijo Rin interrumpiendo el gran momento de los dos

Hanayo se separó y cogió sus cosas – y-ya tendremos más momentos como estos v-verdad Rin-kun – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta seguida por Rin

\- ¡Por supuesto nyan! – dijo demasiado efusivo

Los dos se rieron y salieron agarrados de la mano del campus, Rin dejo a Hanayo en su casa y después se fue a la suya con una sonrisa imborrable.

Mientras en residencia Yazawa.

Era algo tarde cuando llego Tsubasa a su casa ya que se había ido con Erena y Anju a tomar algo, cuando entro se encontró al pelinegro tumbado y pálido en el sillón y con el brazo colgando fuera del sofá de lo débil que estaba, Tsubasa al ver eso tiro su mochila al suelo y se acercó a Nico inclinándose delante de el – Nico… - le movió suave – Nico despierta – le dijo cariñosamente mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el cabello y con la otra le movía

Nico abrió despacio los ojos y al ver a Tsubasa enfrente de él se levantó en el momento aunque se arrepintió internamente por el acto – que quieres – dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos

Tsubasa sonrió irónicamente y le metió un collejón en la nuca al pelinegro

\- ¡Tsubasa! – dijo rascándose la nuca, desde luego la castaña sabia arrear

\- ¡Que Tsubasa ni que leches! Tú te lo has vuelto a buscar solito – respondió cabreada la castaña

\- Pero… si estaba durmiendo… - dijo con un puchero el pelinegro

\- ¿Tú le llamas a eso dormir? Pero si parece que te estabas muriendo Nico – Tsubasa se sentó a su lado y suspiro – ¿Qué tienes que hace que estés tan pálido?

\- Estoy cansado, ayer tuve muchísimo trabajo y lo estoy notando hoy pero no te preocupes que me ha dicho la enfermera que mañana estaré hecho un roble – dijo con la voz despreocupada el pelinegro

\- Ya… - Tsubasa volvió a sonreír irónicamente y Nico al verlo se alejó… por si acaso – ¿Te lo ha dicho la misma enfermera que hoy no ha venido? ¿Esa es la que te ha atendido Nico? – pregunto con ironía

Nico cerró los ojos y se maldijo – m-me refería a la enfermera de la facultad de psicología – el pelinegro se alegró internamente de que en el campus hubiera 4 universidades con sus respectivas enfermerías

Tsubasa suspiro – claro, me olvidaba de esa… Nico ¿Por qué no cambias de trabajo? O mejor aún ¿Por qué no busco yo…

\- ¡Ya hablamos de eso Tsubasa! – dijo Nico interrumpiendo de golpe a la castaña – yo me encargo de todo vale, me va muy bien y puedo seguir así que no hay discusión

\- ¡Oh, claro que sí! Te va tan bien que estas hecho un maldito zombie Nico y eso que no llevas ni una semana… no me quiero ni imaginar cuando lleves un mes… - Tsubasa se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiro

Nico se acero a su prima – Tsubasa… - la quito la mano de la cara y la miro de frente – ayer saque 1.000 yenes y si sigo así de bien nos podemos olvidar durante un tiempo del hospital y del resto de pagos y te prometo que me tomaría una vacaciones eternas pero mientras tanto no puedo dejarlo porque es una oportunidad única así que confía en mi por favor, sé que estas preocupada pero dame este voto que necesito de ti… por favor… - la acaricio la mejilla

Tsubasa suspiro y miro hacia un lado – está bien… pero quiero que hagas algo a cambio

\- Claro

\- Quiero que confíes aunque sea en uno de tus amigos o amigas y hables aunque sea un poquito con el que elijas – Nico fue a hablar pero Tsubasa le callo con la mirada – no hace falta que le cuentes lo sucedido pero si se lo puedes adornar aunque sea con mentiras porque necesitas que uno de ellos o una de ellas te ayude dentro de m's y aparte te ahorrarías muchísimas preguntas y quejas de ellos… sobre todo de una en especial… - dijo Tsubasa con un tono de molestia en la última frase, iba dedicada a cierta rubia

\- No necesito a ninguno de ellos Tsubasa

\- Nico necesitas a alguien aparte de mi para cubrirte porque yo al ser tu prima no me creen y están en lo cierto aunque… yo he sacado las uñas… - eso ultimo lo susurro más para ella que para Nico - pero tienen razón porque sea lo que sea yo siempre estaré de tu parte y no contare nada si tu no quieres, por eso te digo que necesitas a alguien que no sea ni yo, ni Anju y muchísimo menos a Erena, necesitas a alguien de tus amigos para ayudarme tanto a mi como a ti en las cuartadas y así ser creídos – dijo con convicción la castaña

\- No lo sé Tsubasa

\- Tú piénsatelo, yo voy a confiar en ti igualmente pero por lo menos piénsatelo y ahora vete a la cama que estas hecho un cristo

Nico se levantó disimulando que estaba bien y la dio un beso de buenas noches – que descanses Tsubasa – la castaña le sonrió y se quedó un ratillo más en el salón

Cuando Nico llego a su dormitorio se puso su pijama y se tumbó bajo las sabanas de la cama boca arriba _``Aunque no me guste eso que me ha dicho Tsubasa tengo que admitir de que tenía razón, debería de confiar en uno de los ocho y así sería más fácil dar esquinazo a los demás aparte de que no hace falta de que le diga todo con que diga lo justo me valdría pero… ¿a quién debería de escoger?...´´_ Nico resoplo y se tapó los ojos con un brazo _``¿Cómo le habrá ido a Rin? Espero que bien´´_ al pelinegro se le puso una sonrisa en los labios _``Ahora que lo pienso, Honoka seguramente se estrenaría con Eli y Umi también ¿pero Eli? Eso me gustaría saberlo… ¿Y que hay con Nozomi y Maki?... yo… me gustaría ser el primero para ellas… pero sobre todo para…´´_ Nico se quitó el brazo de la cabeza y se tumbó de lado haciéndose a la vez un ovillo en la cama _``No… se acabó de pensar en lo que no debo… solo tengo que pensar en la pelea del lunes y en ese Sakamaki Reiji no en amoríos ni… espera un momento… ¿Amoríos? Ya no se ni lo que digo, será mejor que me duerma antes de que piense más de lo que no deba…´´_ y así fue, Nico se terminó de arropar y al final cayo enseguida rendido al sueño… mañana seria otro día agotador para el pelinegro…

….…..

 **Bueno primer lemon acabado, he utilizado como conejillos de indias a los pequeños para ver cómo me salía y de paso coger soltura para las demás parejas que son las que me interesan pero sobre todo unas parejitas en concreto ¬_¬, ¿a quién creéis que escogerá Nico? Mmm… yo tengo a tres en la mente pero solo será uno… uno que me daría muchísimo juego con Nico a largo plazo y que causaría confusiones, celos, peleas… muchísimas peleas… malos entendidos… vamos que me daría como se dise aquí en Sevilla me daría muxisima xixilla XD (** Ojo que no sería ya, sería como ya he dicho a largo plazo es decir mucho más adelante **) y os preguntareis ¿A quién narices tienes en mente? Yo os respondo… no me seáis impacientes que ya veréis quien es en el próximo capi pero venga os doy una pista, en un capitulo dije que mi intención era meter bastante lemon vale pues también dije junto a eso que mi idea también era algún desliz o despecho pues… ¡No digo más! ahí tenéis la pista jajaja yyyy una última cosita ¿Os acordáis de la doctora Nanaka Morishima? Espero que si por que va a volver y agüita (** otra palabrilla de mi barrio XD **) que va a dar de que hablar… ale no me entretengo más que tengo sueño, un saludo a todos y muchísimas gracias por seguir, leer, comentar, visitar, por todo gracias por todo ^_^**


	15. Chapter 14

**Muy buenas gente, vamos con el capi 14 ^_^ que por fin es viernes (** en el Fic porque ahora mientras que escribo no es viernes… es jueves… como lo odio ¬_¬ **) yyy dije que habría otra parejita con lemoncete en uno de estos tres días ¿Será este viernes o esperareis al sábado o al domingo? Aunque no se pa que pregunto si lo sabréis cuando ponga… AVISO: este capi tiene contenido tal tal tal y tal XD… aaay (** eso se supone que es un suspiro XD **) bueno venga que al final me veo que me enrollo que disfrutéis del capi queridos y queridas ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece**

...

Eran las 9:45 de la mañana del viernes cuando Nico estaba saliendo de su casa dirección a la residencia Nishikino.

El pelinegro fue a montarse en su moto cuando algo le llamo la atención y fue ver salir a su prima de la casa con una mochila - ¿Adónde vas?

\- Voy a pasar estos tres días en casa de Anju junto a Erena – Tsubasa miro detenidamente al pelinegro – ¿No te llevas nada para estos días?

Nico se sentó en la moto – no me hace falta nada

La castaña abrió la puerta de su vehículo - ¿Ni un pijama? ¿Qué piensas dormir en bóxer? Creo que sería algo arriesgado con tantas chicas alrededor… - le miro de arriba abajo – muy arriesgado, Nico eres como la miel para las abejas

Nico metió la llave en el contacto de la moto – no pienso quedarme tanto tiempo, con que haga la letra y ayude en la coreografía estará todo acabado para mí, me abre ``concentrado en m's´´ y así con suerte me dejaran tranquilo un pequeño tiempo

Tsubasa cerró la puerta del coche y se acercó a Nico – deberías quedarte los tres días Nico – el pelinegro fue a arrancar la moto pero Tsubasa le paro y quito la llave del contacto del vehículo – ¿Que te crees, que si haces eso está todo arreglado y fuera dudas? Pues estarías muy equivocado ya que sería peor – hablaba bastante seria la castaña – Nico estos días son para preparar la actuación y para pasar tiempo todos vosotros juntos y si haces eso van a estar aún más encima de ti y preguntándote y ya no solo a ti sino también a mi

Nico fue a decir algo pero la voz de alguien conocido lo interrumpió

\- Perdonad la interrupción pero – miro al pelinegro – puedo hablar contigo un momento Yazawa-san

 _``¡Por dios Nico! ¡Estas hecho un casanova!´´_ Tsubasa miro a Nico - ¿Quién es? – pregunto confundida

\- Nanaka Morishima, la doctora de mama – respondió serio y sin apartar la mirada de la joven doctora

\- ¡Oh, vale! Yo soy Kira Yazawa Tsubasa prima de Nico así que puedes hablar con tranquilidad delante mía

\- Un placer Tsubasa-san – se inclinó haciendo una reverencia

Nico bajo de la moto y se acercó a la doctora - ¿Le ha pasado algo a mama? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué…

\- Tranquilo Yazawa-san – le interrumpió Nanaka – tu madre sigue igual, ni mejora ni empeora pero no estoy aquí para hablar de tu madre

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntaron Tsubasa y Nico a la vez

\- Vengo a hablar contigo sobre tu trabajo – después de decir eso Nanaka el pelinegro se quedó más blanco que la nieve

 _``Hablar sobre el trabajo de Nico… una médica que trabaja en unos de los mejores hospitales de todo Japón ha venido hasta aquí para hablar con Nico sobre su trabajo… aquí hay algo que no me gusta…´´_ Tsubasa miro a Nanaka - ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivimos? – pregunto Tsubasa desconfiada

\- Esta guardado en los archivos del hospital, normalmente se guarda la dirección del paciente para poder localizar a los familiares y ahí fue donde lo mire

 _``Estoy estudiando medicina y me olvide de lo primero que me enseñaron… ¡Seré idiota!´´_ Tsubasa se rio ante tal metedura de pata – vale, fallo mío pero ¿De qué quiere hablar una médica de renombre con un cocinero barra camarero?

Nanaka frunció el ceño confundida y miro hacia Nico el cual la estaba diciendo que no con la cabeza y la estaba rogando con las manos – soy una de las jefas de Yazawa-san y quería hablar sobre los próximos horarios, la paga y unas cuantas cosas mas

 _``Eso tiene más sentido… ¿cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Nico me pidió dos veces que confiara en él y yo cada vez que sale algo de ese dichoso trabajo voy y desconfió… tengo que confiar en el´´_ Tsubasa suspiro y se acercó a Nico para devolverle la llave de la moto – bien, pues yo me voy y tú no te demores mucho que recuerda que tienes que ir a casa de Maki – abrió la puerta de su vehículo – y piensa en lo que te dije anoche anda – Tsubasa se despidió de la doctora y salió con su coche del lugar

Nico espero hasta que desapareció por completo Tsubasa de su vista para hablar con la misteriosa doctora

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – hablo bajito el pelinegro

\- ¿No se lo has contado a tu prima? – pregunto la doctora desviando la pregunta del pelinegro

Nico se puso enfrente de ella – contéstame a lo que te he preguntado – respondió serio

\- Te vi el miércoles peleando

 _``¡Maldición! Y ahora que… espera un momento…´´_ Nico miro con desconfianza a Nanaka - ¿Qué hacías tú en un lugar como ese?

– Yo es muy normal que este por allí – dijo despreocupada la joven doctora

Nico seguía mirándola con desconfianza – pues yo no veo tan normal el que una rica doctora se pasee por ese lugar

\- Créeme que si es normal Yazawa-san

 _``Desde el primer día en que la vi no me fie de ella… ahora menos…´´_ Nico se alejó de la doctora y se acercó a su moto apoyándose en la misma – lo que tú digas, en fin que es lo que querías hablar sobre ese tema… – miro su reloj – date prisa porque he quedado – dijo un pelinegro bastante desconfiado, ahora si le corría prisa a Nico el llegar a casa de Maki

La doctora se puso seria – Yazawa-san… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Nico lanzo una mirada cargada de molestia a la doctora – ganarme la vida y sacar lo único que me queda y me importa adelante ¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo doctora Morishima!

\- Así no te ganas la vida Yazawa-san – se acercó al pelinegro – te la acortas

\- ¡Tch! Tu que sabrás – aparto la mirada de la doctora

\- Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas

\- Ahora que me vas a decir, que has peleado tú también aquí o que es una afición tuya desde hace años el frecuentar ese lugar – el pelinegro añadió bastante sarcasmo a las palabras

\- No, lo que te voy a decir es que tengas muchísimo cuidado porque al parecer Reiji ha puesto sus ojos en ti y eso no es bueno

 _``Reiji… ¿Por qué habla tan formal de el? ¿Y de que conoce a Sakamaki-san?´´_ Nico volvió a mirar a la joven mujer - ¿Qué sabes y de que conoces a Sakamaki Reiji?

\- Se lo suficiente – dijo con voz tajante Nanaka como dejando claro que no diría nada más sobre Reiji

\- Ya… pues yo creo que si es bueno que se haya fijado en mi porque me viene muy bien económicamente

\- En eso no te digo que no Yazawa-san pero es el único beneficio que puedes sacar si llegas a trabajar para Reiji… lo demás son todo desventajas – dijo Nanaka que parecía saber bastante de lo que hablaba

\- ¿Cómo sabes que todavía no trabajo con Sakamaki-san? – pregunto muy desconfiado el pelinegro

\- Simplemente lo se

Nico alzo una ceja _``que sincera...´´_ \- necesito el dinero y ya no solo para el hospital y las medicinas sino también para mi casa y Sakamaki-san es mi única salida rápida y muy económica así que no hay discusión, voy a seguir adelante… - se quitó del apoyo de la moto y miro fijamente a Nanaka – acabe como acabe mi decisión está tomada doctora Nanaka Morishima – dijo con bastante decisión y firmeza en sus palabras

Nanaka aguanto la mirada al pelinegro – puedes acabar bastante mal

\- Hace tiempo que dejo de importarme lo que me pueda pasar además… - miro hacia el cielo – así me podría reunir con mis hermanitos… - susurro con tristeza el pelinegro

\- No trabajes para Reiji… trabaja para mi

\- ¿Qué? – esto le pillo por sorpresa a Nico

\- Todavía estas a tiempo de dejarlo y buscar otro camino el cual te lo estoy ofreciendo yo Yazawa-san

\- Espera… ¿Qué? – seguía sorprendido

La joven doctora se rio – te lo voy a explicar mejor, el camino que estas cogiendo es decir el de Reiji es… como decirlo… - se puso pensativa – es como jugar con la muerte y llegar a hacer cosas que nunca has llegado a imaginar y en cambio el camino que yo te ofrezco es… - se acercó más a Nico y con una mano le acaricio desde el pecho hasta el ombligo – es jugar con otras cosas – sonrió sensualmente al darle un repaso con la mirada – resumiendo, con Reiji perderías valores y sentimientos por las cosas que podría pedirte y conmigo solo la dignidad – Nico fue a decir algo pero Nanaka no le dejo – deberías pensarlo ya que no solo perderías tú con la decisión que tomases sino tu prima y tu madre también Yazawa-san

A Nico le hirvió la sangre al escuchar eso ultimo de Nanaka y la agarro fuertemente de los brazos – no metas a mi madre ni a mi prima en esto o te juro que te… - fue interrumpido por la doctora

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a pegar a una mujer? No llevas ni una semana con Reiji y ya estas empezando a perder los valores Yazawa-san además yo no estoy amenazando a nadie, lo que estoy diciendo es lo que pasara ya que si a ti te sucede algo no habrá quien pague el hospital y tu madre seria trasladada a uno público y sabes lo que te dije si se la movía de donde estaba y aparte tu prima la dejarías sola y desconsolada ¿acaso quieres hacerla eso sabiendo lo que se siente? – Nico se quedó de piedra y sin habla ante semejante verdad y ahí aprovecho Nanaka para quitarse del fuerte agarre – un consejo Yazawa-san, no pienses solo en los beneficios que podría darte Reiji y las peleas… piensa también en las futuras desventajas que te van a traer tanto a ti como a tu familia – Nanaka se dio la vuelta dando así la espalda al pelinegro - ¿Qué es mejor? Perder toda tu dignidad pero seguir intacto para volver cada día a casa con tu prima y con dinero en los bolsillos o seguir como estas y perder por cada combate una esencia de tu persona junto a tus valores y puede que algún día tu vida pero a cambio llevas el doble de dinero a casa… creo que vale la pena pensarlo Yazawa-san… tienes hasta el lunes por la mañana para decidirte – después de terminar lo que dijo se puso sus gafas de sol, se dirigió a su vehículo y se marchó del lugar

Nico seguía en Shock no sabía muy bien como digerir todo lo que Nanaka le dijo, el de ojos carmín apoyo sus manos en la moto y se deslizo hasta acabar sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la moto… el pelinegro tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte sin duda esas palabras le dejo bastante tocado y encima no le ayudaba el dolor que seguía presente en su costado

Mientras en la residencia Nishikino.

\- Ya he terminado de hablar con Tsubasa-chan – dijo Umi mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre la tardanza de Nico? – pregunto una cabreada Eli y con razones, habían quedado sobre las 10 de la mañana y el pelinegro ya llegaba cuatro horas tarde con lo que decidieron llamar a Tsubasa para poder localizarle ya que el pelinegro no se lo cogía a ninguno

\- Me ha dicho que estaba con ella y que tenían que arreglar unos asuntos de la casa pero que Nico no tardaría mucho más en venir – Umi se sentó en el sillón al lado de una seria pelirroja – eso me ha dicho

\- Estaba… - tosió la pelirroja para aclararse la voz – estaba Tsubasa-chan y Nico-kun solos o había alguien más – se cogió su mechón – e-es solo curiosidad no penséis nada raro

\- Aara que coincidencia Maki-chan yo también tengo la misma curiosidad – la pelimorada la guiño un ojo

\- …no tenéis remedio… - susurro bajito Eli mientras se sentaba derrotada en el sofá

\- Creo que no, no he escuchado a nadie mientras hablaba con Tsubasa-chan – respondió Umi con tranquilidad

Nozomi y Maki se miraron aliviadas, las dos temían que estuviera bastante bien acompañado el pelinegro como para olvidarse de la cita con m's en casa de la pelirroja

Honoka se levantó del sitio y se puso en medio del salón - tengo una idea – dijo llamando la atención de todo m's – cuando venga Nico-kun no le vamos a decir nada sobre que hemos hablado con su prima y tu Eli-chan le preguntaras el porqué de la gran tardanza y el por qué no ha contestado a las llamadas, a ver que nos dice ya que depende de lo que nos diga podremos hacer una u otra cosa

Nozomi miro para otro lado, no la convencía la idea

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser Eli-chan? – pregunto la pelirroja con un tono algo molesto y ¿celosa?

\- Porque ella es la líder y aparte porque Eli-chan es la que ha sido más dura con él y podría ejercer presión sobre Nico-kun – contesto bastante decidido, esto lo tenía más que pensado el pelinaranja

\- Yo también podría ejercer presión Honoka-kun – dijo la pelirroja

Honoka suspiro, no empezaba bien el día - no, tú le apuñalarías y con veneno ¿Quieres que te recuerde el viernes pasado? No verdad, por eso es mejor que sea Eli-chan que por lo menos no llevaría veneno

\- …será con Nico-kun porque con otros… - susurro a lo bajini el peliazul

\- ¿Has dicho algo Umi? – pregunto Eli mientras le miraba de reojo

\- Nada – reacciono rápido

Eli se rio y llevo su vista a la pelirroja – tranquila Maki que no me voy a lanzar encima de Nico a violarle, lo del otro día era una broma

Maki aparto sonrojada su mirada y se puso a remover su mechoncito – n-no me refería a eso

\- Noo que va – susurro de nuevo bajito el peliazul que hoy estaba algo chinchón

Maki fulmino con la mirada a Umi el cual trago pesado ante el aviso recibido por la pelirroja

\- Te la estas ganando Umi-kun – dijo sonriente Kotori mientras se sentaba a su lado – yo soy tu y hoy no habría mucho el pico que no parecen estar de muy buen humor, mira – la peligris le señalo hacia una silenciosa Nozomi

Umi suspiro – hoy va a ser un día largo…

Honoka se acercó un poco a la rubia una acción que hizo que se ganase la mirada intensa de cierto peliazul – tu qué opinas Eli-chan – hablo con bastante suavidad a la chica de ojos celestes

Eli le sonrió – me parece bien pero…

\- A mí no – dijo Umi interrumpiendo a Eli y poniéndose de pie – tu idea no me parece bien, quedamos en que no forzaríamos a Nico-kun

Honoka se dio la vuelta y se puso enfrente de Umi – quedamos en muchas cosas Umi-kun… pero hay veces que hay que pasar de eso por el bien de algunos – esas palabras de Honoka iba con doble sentido algo que pareció pillarlo el peliazul

Umi apretó con fuerza una mano hasta transformarla en puño - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Honoka?

\- Lo que acabas de escuchar

\- ¡Vale ya! – dijo Eli cabreada y ganándose la mirada de todos

 _``Hasta que por fin haces algo Elichi, te estabas tardando pero a ver ahora cuanto te dura…´´_ pensó Nozomi que no la estaba gustando ni un pelo lo que estaba viendo

 _``Eli-chan tenía razón, no estamos en la misma situación… yo y Nozomi-chan no perjudicamos al grupo, solo nos perjudicamos mutuamente, sin embargo estos dos idiotas no…´´_ Maki decidió pasar de la situación y centrarse en la ventana para ver si tenía suerte y veía al pelinegro de aparecer con su moto, tenía que admitir la pelirroja que la ponía loca verle bajar de la moto y quitarse el casco como si fuera una diva… algo raro pero a ella le molaba eso

Eli miro a Umi – le voy a preguntar a Nico el por qué se ha retrasado y porque no nos ha cogido las llamadas pero – miro a Honoka – diga lo que diga no le vamos a forzar a decir nada más hasta que él quiera hablar, como ya acordamos el otro día ¿Os ha quedado claro a los dos?

Honoka miro a Eli - y si nos dice…

Umi también miro a la rubia – no deberíamos…

Hablaron los dos a la vez pero fueron interrumpidos de inmediato por la rubia - os ha quedado claro ¿sí o no? – dijo con un tono muy amenazador… como para llevarla la contraria

\- S-Si – dijeron a la vez los dos animales dominados

\- Bien, luego hablare con cada uno de vosotros a solas y ahora no nos queda de otra que esp… - se quedó callada Eli al escuchar el timbre de la puerta

\- Y-Ya voy yo – dijo la pelirroja mientras que ya estaba casi en la puerta, había sido muy rápida

\- Aara Maki-chan se delata sola – se burló la pelimorada que mucho estaba tardando ya

Maki abrió la puerta con una sonrisilla en los labios la cual ni ella misma sabía que tenía – por fin el idiota número uno ha querido… - se quedó congelada y decepcionada al ver que no era quien en el fondo quería que fuese - …venir… - termino la frase ya por terminarla

\- ¡Traemos la compra nyan! – dijo Rin muy alegre y entrando a la casa

Hanayo todavía no había entrado se había quedado afuera en la puerta observando a una pelirroja que parecía decepcionada - ¿No ha venido Nico-kun todavía?

\- No… - dijo bajito pero audible

Hanayo se acercó a la pelirroja y la puso una mano en el hombro – tranquila Maki-chan seguramente estará ya llegando

\- M-Me da igual si viene o no es solo que por culpa del muy idiota no estamos haciendo nada, n-no te hagas ideas que no son – dijo con todo el orgullo que llevaba dentro, no podía evitarlo sino no era Maki

\- Deberías de ser más honesta Maki-chan te vendría muy bien

\- Y tu deberías entrar dentro que parece que va a llover – Maki se echó a un lado para dejarla paso

Hanayo se rio y la obedeció ya que no ganaba nada el intentar sacar algo bueno de esa pequeña conversación

Cuando ya estaban los tres de nuevo en el salón se pusieron a sacar las cosas que les habían ordenado comprar

\- ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer de comer? – pregunto Eli a los dos pelinaranjas

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que cocinar nosotros nyan? – se quejó el pequeño

\- Aara ¿Acaso no sois vosotros los estudiantes de hostelería? – soltó el dardo la pelimorada

Honoka miro a Nozomi con una sonrisa – vale, no hay discusión – cogió a Rin de la mano – tu y yo nos vamos a la cocina – dijo mientras le estaba ya arrastrando como a un gato que no se quiere bañar

\- Parece que Nicochi todavía va a tardar en llegar, Maki-chan y yo nos vamos a poner a hacer la letra mientras Kotori-chan y Hanayo-chan podrían hacer los trajes y tu Elichi podrías…

\- Ahora Umi y yo tenemos que hablar, cuando terminemos de comer me pondré junto a Honoka y Umi a crear la letra – dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a la pelimorada y cogiendo del brazo al peliazul para que no se escapase – vente conmigo – Umi no dijo nada y se dejó guiar por Eli

Nozomi se quedó observando con una sonrisa como desaparecían de su vista Umi y Eli – aara ara que agresiva es Elichi

Maki se cruzó de brazos al lado de Nozomi que estaba viendo lo mismo que la otra – no sois muy distintas

\- Aara querrás decir somos – dijo con picardía la pelimorada

\- Y-Yo no soy así

\- Que va Maki-chan tu eres todo dulzura – dijo con sarcasmo Nozomi

\- ¿P-Podemos empezar ya con la letra? – contesto algo cabreada la pelirroja

Nozomi sonrió victoriosa y se sentó junto a Maki en la mesa central del gran salón y se pusieron las dos a escribir individualmente en un papel para luego juntarlo y ver que salía para así evitar discusiones entre las dos

Mientras en un viejo almacén.

Un pelinegro acababa de entrar sin tocar a la puerta al despacho de Reiji

\- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo Nico sin mirar si el joven hombre estaba ocupado o no

\- Veo que también te falta los modales Nico-san

\- Ahórrate las palabras necesito que me escuches y de paso que me contestes cuando termine – el pelinegro parecía enojado

\- Parece que a este cachorro se le ha desabrochado la correa Reiji – dijo un serio hombre de bastante edad que estaba sentado enfrente de Reiji

\- Y tu deberías de cambiarte el pañal vejestorio – respondió Nico el cual se sintió ofendido

El hombre se levantó y miro a Nico – tienes bastante valentía como para atreverte a dirigirme la palabra

\- ¡Tch! Ni que fueras el rey de Roma, no tengo ni idea de quién eres como para tenerte respeto – le dijo Nico sin ningún miedo al hombre

\- Cuál es tu nombre joven – no le pregunto más bien parecía una orden

\- No te importa – dijo con la voz bastante clara el pelinegro

El viejo hombre miro a Reiji – tendrás que esforzarte más para convencerme Sakamaki Reiji – se dirigió hacia la puerta – la próxima vez que te vea muchacho puede que no sea tan amistoso – después de la directa amenaza que le lanzo al pelinegro desapareció de la vista de los dos

\- ¿Quién demonios era ese vejestorio? – dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba – seguramente use pañales, se le ve que está chocheando

Reiji se rio por la burrada soltada por Nico – él es de la competencia y si le llegas a volver a ver procura no hablarle porque te amenaza una vez no dos

\- Me da igual no he venido a hablar de ese viejo vengo a hablar sobre… bueno más bien quiero saber algo – Nico tenía la duda de si sacarle el nombre de Nanaka o no ya que después de ver a ese hombre y saber que era de la competencia la cual ni sabía que había empezó a pensar que Nanaka también era rival y eso sería buscarse otro problema

Reiji apoyo sus pies encima de la mesa y se llevó las manos despreocupadamente a la nuca – tú dirás

\- Em… quería saber qué clase de trabajos me podrías pedir – al final opto por no sacar el nombre de la doctora a relucir quería guardarse esa carta por si lo que le decía Reiji no le gustaba aunque ahora mismo el pelinegro no sabía que camino era el mejor y el más económico

\- ¿Tienes dudas de trabajar para mí? Yo juraría que hasta hace unos pocos días no te importaba – dijo Reiji con una sonrisa y sin mirarle

\- Y no me importa pero quiero saber a qué tipos de peligros me puedo enfrentar

Reiji le miro de reojo – Nico-san estas peleando ilegalmente por conseguir dinero ¿No crees que eso ya es un peligro?

 _``Ouch… no lo había pensado de ese modo…´´ -_ si lo es pero es algo que yo ya sabía cuándo me metí pero si perdiese algún combate saldría vivo, mal herido pero vivo aunque no me importa lo que me pase pero quiero por lo menos saberlo

Reiji estallo a carcajada limpia algo que al pelinegro le cabreo y mucho – que gracioso eres Nico-san

\- ¡Estoy hablando en serio sabes! – dijo el pelinegro bastante cabreado

Reiji paro en seco la risa – no todos los que pierden salen con vida de aquí, solo salen con vida si yo quiero además Nico-san – saco de un cajón una carpeta – sé que necesitas el dinero más que el comer – le arrojo la carpeta – me necesitas al igual que yo necesito a alguien como tu

Nico se puso a mirar el contenido de la carpeta pero al ver lo que tenía en su interior le dejo con peor cuerpo de lo que ya estaba - ¿Cómo has conseguido todo esto? – pregunto el pelinegro con el tono de voz bajo, no se terminaba de creer lo que estaba viendo y leyendo

\- Puedo conseguir y saber todo lo que me dé la gana Nico-san – se levantó del asiento – es normal que te vengan dudas solo tienes 21 años pero no te pediría algo donde podrías perder la vida – se acercó al pelinegro – a ti de momento te necesito para pelear

 _``Parece sincero pero… Nanaka también… ¿En quién debo confiar?´´_ Nico suspiro y cerro la carpeta – ¿Eso significa que solo lucharía? ¿Qué diferencia tiene con lo que estoy haciendo ahora?

\- Que tendrías privilegios como por ejemplo olvidarte de la hipoteca de tu casa o de pagar los años que te queda de universidad y muchas cosas más que podría darte Nico-san

 _``Son buenos beneficios… pero llegaría siempre herido a casa y Tsubasa se preocuparía…´´_ Nico se levantó del asiento y encaro serio a Reiji – no voy a estar toda mi vida haciendo esto ya que me estoy sacando un título de chef y cuando me lo saque ya podría ganar muchísimo así que si quisiera dejarlo ¿podría hacerlo?

Reiji soltó una risa cargada de maldad y se acercó más al pelinegro – tienes dos chances de derrota solo tendrías que perder dos veces para dejar esto pero… - Reiji puso una mano en el costado derecho del pelinegro y lo apretó con muchísima fuerza esto hizo que Nico se inclinase y soltase un quejido de dolor – ya te he dicho que yo decido quien sale o no sale vivo y fíjate… - se acercó al oído del pelinegro – no me gusta que se dejen ganar para dejar esto y si quisieras dejarlo que sea porque no puedes con el rival y no por dejarte ganar – soltó el costado de Nico – yo pensaba que eras más fuerte Nico-san al fin y al cabo por la familia se hace de todo pero parece que todavía eres un crio como para entenderlo

Nico se puso a recuperar el aire que había perdido después de que le soltara Reiji – n-no… soy un crio… - todavía estaba recuperando aire, Reiji le había apretado demasiado el lugar dañado – e-es por mi madre y mi prima que hago esto y… voy a seguir haciéndolo porque como ya te he dicho antes yo solo quería saber a qué me podría enfrentar y a mí no me importa lo que me pase porque pasase lo que me pasase habría dejado un buen fondo para mi prima y mi madre y eso me es suficiente

Reiji sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Nico el cual le hizo un quite para que no le tocase – así se habla Nico-san, ya me estabas empezando a preocupar

\- ¿Preocupar? No sé yo si eso es bueno o malo viniendo de ti – cogió el casco de la moto – no tengo nada más que decirte nos vemos el lu…

\- Espera Nico-san – dijo interrumpiendo al pelinegro – ¿nunca has querido saber que le paso al conductor del camión que provoco tu sufrimiento?

Nico le dio la espalda – no quiero saberlo pero espero que este muerto – dijo con muchísima frialdad

Reiji al ver la reacción y al escuchar la frialdad del pelinegro le volvió esa sonrisa misteriosa – una de las ventajas de que trabajases para mi seria que podría averiguar eso y en el caso de que estuviera vivo averiguarte también su paradero y dejaría que hicieras lo que quisieras con el

El pelinegro apretó con fuerza los puños – nos vemos el lunes – después de esas palabras tan frías Nico salió por la puerta

Reiji volvió a su asiento – lo dicho, este chico es un diamante en bruto – miro hacia la puerta – el lunes empezare a pulirlo antes de que se fije alguien más en el – Reiji abrió un cajón y saco una foto de ahí – físicamente no se parece a ti pero en todo lo demás sois clavados… onii-san

Cuando Nico llego a su moto tenía mucha rabia y muchos sentimientos confusos acumulados por lo sucedido allí adentro - ¡Maldición! – le dio un puñetazo al asiento de la moto – ¡Maldito Reiji! – le dio una patada – ¡Maldita Nanaka! – otra patada – ¡Malditos! – y otra – maldito… maldito yo… - dejo de golpear a la moto y cayo de rodillas al suelo y con lágrimas asomándose en los ojos abrazo al vehículo – necesito a uno de los dos… necesito hacer esto… necesito el dinero - se llevó una mano al costado para intentar calmar el dolor - …necesito a Tsubasa… necesito… - las lágrimas ya se estaban haciendo de notar mientras que él solito se estaba apretando con bastante fuerza el dolorido costado - …necesito a mis hermanos y a mama… - se derrumbó a llorar de rodillas en el suelo y abrazando lo que ahora mismo era su único consuelo y apoyo… su moto

De vuelta a la residencia Nishikino.

\- Y-Ya estamos a solas de que quieres hablar – dijo Umi sin mirar a Eli, estaba demasiado nervioso como para mirarla y era normal ya que estaba a solas con la rubia en un dormitorio y eso le daba mucho para la imaginación

Eli se dirigió a la cama y se sentó - ¿Qué os pasa a Honoka y a ti?

\- T-Tu ya lo sabes

Eli se rio por dentro – no lo se Umi por eso te estoy preguntando

 _``No estoy seguro de si creerla, Eli-chan es demasiado lista´´_ Umi se apoyó en la pared y a bastante distancia de la rubia – Honoka-kun y yo a veces tenemos distintos pensamientos y por eso chocamos pero nada mas

 _``Parece que te tendré que dar otro empujoncito Umi´´_ Eli suspiro- ¿te acuerdas de la conversación del sábado pasado?

\- ¿A-A qué viene eso ahora? – Umi se puso más nervioso

\- Te acuerdas cuando te dije que si me gustaba alguien y que lo sabrías el día de la actuación – dijo Eli evitando que se cambiara de tema

Umi aparto la mirada de Eli – no me olvido de eso pero porque me sacas el tema

\- ¿Sabes porque me decidiré el día de la actuación?

\- N-No… - dijo con un hilillo suave de voz

\- Porque me gustan dos – se levantó de la cama

 _``¿D-Dos? uno es Honoka pero el otro podría… podría ser yo´´_ miro a Eli – y porque vas a esperar al día de la actuación – no la estaba preguntando

\- Es la fecha que me puse como limite

\- Como límite… ¿De qué?

Eli se acercó al peliazul – límite de espera Umi

\- N-No lo entiendo – se puso sonrojado al tenerla tan cerca

\- De espera por ellos Umi, todavía estoy esperando a que alguno mueva ficha y así terminarme de decidir

\- ¿N-Ninguno de los dos ha movido ficha todavía? – pregunto con miedo el peliazul, no quería saber si Honoka había hecho algo o no pero sus palabras salieron sin su permiso

\- Parece que uno ya está empezando pero el otro… - se acercó un poco más a Umi – sigue igual de tímido… o cobarde, si te digo la verdad Umi no sé cuál de las dos palabras le definiría mejor

\- Si piensas así entonces no te gusta ese último – se sintió herido el peliazul he hizo el intento de irse pero una mano de la rubia en su pecho se lo impidió

\- Al revés… - le empujo con la mano que tenía en el pecho del peliazul contra la pared – eso es… - apoyo la mano que tenía libre en la pared y acerco sus labios al oído de Umi - …lo que más me gusta de el – se apartó del oído de Umi y le miro con una sonrisa adorable

Umi agarro la mano que estaba en su pecho – q-quienes son esos dos chicos Eli-chan – dijo con valentía la cual saco como pudo el peliazul ya que estaba muy sonrojado y muy nervioso por la tremenda cercanía de la rubia

 _``Ahora empieza mi juego chicos´´_ Eli sonrió con malicia – uno es Honoka y el otro er… - fue interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil

\- Que oportuno… - susurro muy bajito y decepcionado el peliazul pero al estar tan cerca de la de ojos celestes fue escuchado

Eli soltó una gran carcajada por la situación, por una parte estaba la interrupción por su móvil y por otra el ver como el peliazul estaba decepcionado por no terminar ella la frase y eso la gusto mucho – voy a… - no paraba de reírse – cogerlo

\- Claro… - se había deprimido Umi

Eli se apartó unos pocos centímetros del peliazul y descolgó el teléfono – diga – dijo todavía sonriendo

\- Eli…

A Eli se le borro la sonrisa de la cara – Nic…

\- No digas que soy yo – dijo interrumpiéndola

Umi miro con preocupación a Eli - ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, es… es Arisa – respondió Eli con lo primero que se la paso por la mente

\- ¿Arisa? ¿En serio Eli? no podías haberme cubierto con otra persona que no fuera tan… tan adorable y tan femenina – dijo con el orgullo herido el pelinegro

Eli apretó con fuerza el aparato – no me tires de la lengua Arisa y ahora dime que sucede

\- Yo necesito que… que vengas a donde estoy… pero ven sola quiero hablar contigo – dijo el pelinegro con el tono apagado algo que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia

\- Claro, dime donde estas

\- Estoy en el parque donde nos conocimos, no tardes… por favor

Eli se quedó sin habla era la primera vez que escuchaba esa última palabra del pelinegro pero sobre todo era la primera vez que le escuchaba tan apagado - ...no tardare… - colgó el teléfono y miro a Umi – me… me tengo que ir un momento

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Arisa? – pregunto preocupado el peliazul

\- No, es solo que se la ha muerto el coche y quiere que la vaya a buscar

\- Que mala suerte tiene, ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

\- No, tu quédate aquí por si viene Nico mientras que no estoy – abrió la puerta del dormitorio – Umi cuando vuelva quiero seguir con la conversación

Umi se sonrojo al máximo – va-vale p-por mi bien – obviamente no iba a decirla que no y más después de ese er… de la rubia el cual estaba convencido que la frase acababa en eres tú, aunque el peliazul no sabía todavía cómo podría reaccionar a esas palabras pero lo que si sabía era que si Eli se lo decía él también se lo diría a ella

La rubia salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde estaba el resto de m's, les explico lo sucedido con su hermana pequeña y salió como una flecha del lugar en dirección al parque de toda la vida

…..

 **Me faltaba el, continuara... y un poco de música de fondo y ya lo hubiera rematado XD, pues el pelinegro al final ha elegido a Eli al principio pensé en Nozomi ya que traería muchísimos problemas con Maki y Erena y muchas alegrías para ella, también pensé en Maki la cual me hubiera dado incluso más juego que si hubiera cogido a Nozomi pero luego pensé y dije** __ _Quiero más drama… ¡Coño ya se! Quero drama pues que mejor que con Eli_ __ **sip esa fue mi conclusión XD ya que la pelirroja habla muchísimo con Eli vamos que podríamos decir que la rubia es la confidente de Maki y Eli y Nozomi son como hermanas (** En este Fic XD **) y luego también está Erena, Honoka y Umi es decir que puedo sacar una de drama con Eli y Nico que madre mía XD y la pregunta es ¿Será Nico del todo sincero o no? ya lo veremos** **,** **por cierto no sé quién es peor si Nanaka o Reiji cada uno tiene su peligro… y bueno me despido ya gente hermosa, muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir cada capítulo y que tengáis un gran día, tarde o noche, saludos ^_^**


	16. Chapter 15

**Muy buenas gente vamos con el capi 15 ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

...

Eli se había bajado ya del coche y aunque no le pregunto al pelinegro donde estaba exactamente ya se lo imagino ella y se dirigió hacia el banco de Nico encontrándose efectivamente con el pelinegro sentado.

\- He tardado lo menos que he podido Arisa – dijo intentando bromear la rubia aunque no la salió bien ya que del pelinegro ni una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba

\- Seguramente tendrás preguntas que querrás hacerme – Nico tenía la cabeza agachada y las manos entrelazadas

Eli se sentó muy cerca del pelinegro – bastantes pero…

\- Dímelas… – dijo apagado y sin mirarla

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dime las preguntas que tengas y yo… yo te las contestare

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- …si… - susurro bajito

Eli estaba en una encrucijada, por una parte quería hacerle caso y preguntarle todo lo que tenía en mente pero por otra parte se le estaba cayendo el alma al suelo al verle tan apagado y por eso no quería preguntarle mucho – mejor otro día Nico… - fue a poner una mano en la espalda del pelinegro pero este se apartó alejándose un poco más de Eli

\- No, hazme las preguntas que tengas en mente… por favor Eli – seguía decaído y mirando al suelo

 _``Otra vez esa palabra en Nico… un gran orgulloso como tú nunca dice esa palabra… ¿Dónde está tu orgullo Nico?´´_ Eli suspiro profundo – está bien

\- …. – Nico apretó sus manos entrelazadas

\- ¿Llevabas aquí toda la mañana?

\- …no…

\- ¿Por qué no nos has cogido las llamadas?

Nico no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa aunque no era la que Eli esperaba - ¿Os ha molestado que no lo cogiera?

\- Claro que nos ha molestado, no sabíamos si te había pasado algo, si te habías quedado dormido o si te habías olvidado por completo de la cita en casa de Maki

\- …más me dolio a mi hace dos meses… - soltó el pelinegro en un hilillo de voz

Eli le miro extrañada le había parecido oír algo pero al verle igual que hace unos segundos pensó que fue imaginación suya – Nico vamos a dejar de andarnos con rodeos y dime que ocurre

\- Me ocurre algo… algo que no estoy todavía preparado para hablar y de todo m's en quien más confió es en ti…y yo… quiero pedirte un favor

\- Lo que quieras

\- Lo que quiero pedirte es… que necesito que me ayudes

\- Te iba a ayudar aunque no me lo pidieras Nico – dijo con ternura al pelinegro

Nico miro por primera vez a Eli - que me ayudes a mentir

Eli dejo la ternura a un lado - ¿Qué? ¿Tú te estas escuchando Nico? Es decir como…

\- ¡Estoy en problemas Eli! – dijo sobresaltado el pelinegro e interrumpiendo a Eli la cual se quedó muda ante esas palabras – estoy en problemas… - agacho de nuevo la cabeza – los cuales ni mi prima sabe y lo menos que necesito es decírselo a todos vosotros… ya demasiado me está costando contigo

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – dijo Eli con el tono preocupado

\- No estoy preparado para hablar de ello pero te lo ire contando con el paso del tiempo, lo que necesito es que confíes en mi

\- Yo confiare en ti pero si quieres que te ayude necesito que me cuentes aunque sea un poco por encima

Nico suspiro, sabía que tenía que dar aunque fuera un poco de explicaciones – yo no soy rico Eli y mi prima tampoco, tenemos que mantener muchos gastos incluyendo medicina y soy yo quien ha decidido encargarse de todo eso

 _``Incluyendo medicina… ¿Tendrá algún familiar enfermo? ´´_ \- ¿Estás trabajando?

\- Si

\- Ya veo, por eso te has estado saltando las clases y los entrenamientos estos dos meses y medio

\- No es por eso…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- …

Eli ladeo la cabeza para poder mirar a la cara al pelinegro pero al verle se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos empañados – no hace falta que contestes, seré paciente y esperare a que quieras hablar de ello

\- Eli… si te soy sincero… yo confió en ti como te he dicho antes pero si fuera por mí no te hubiera dicho nada

\- Y porque me lo has dicho

\- Porque Tsubasa me pidió que hablase aunque fuera con uno de vosotros ya que ella estaba segura que me podríais ayudar a… avanzar…

 _``¿Tsubasa? Que irónico la cosa´´_ la entro por un momento la risa floja a la rubia – Nico… ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con nosotros?

\- Porque no os lo merecéis y no me preguntes más sobre eso porque es un tema que me duele y no pienso todavía hablarlo – dijo con el tono muy dolido el pelinegro

 _``Cuando había dicho Nico que estaba en problemas iba en serio´´_ Eli se puso a mirar hacia el columpio que tenia de frente – Nico, aparte de eso que no quieres hablar y del trabajo del cual seguramente tampoco quieras hablar ¿Hay algo más?

\- …mucho más… - volvió el tono apagado en el pelinegro – ¿vas a aceptar lo que te he pedido Eli? – pregunto susurrando a la de ojos celestes

Eli le miro con cariño – si Nico, aunque no me convence lo de mentir a todos pero… - le miró fijamente – esta vez es necesario y lo entiendo, además me alegra saber que voy a ser la primera en enterarse de lo que te pasa, tengo orgullo sabes – dijo sonriendo e intentando cortar el hierro en el asunto – y ahora vámonos a casa de Maki que tenemos que preparar muchas cosas – Eli se levantó del asiento – ahora que lo pienso, tengo que inventarme algo cuando llegue contigo… - se rio - supongo que ire cogiendo experiencia – volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa al pelinegro el cual seguía en la misma posición y sin levantarse

\- Hay algo más que debes de saber Eli – Nico se levantó, se puso enfrente de la rubia y se quitó la chaqueta

\- Eem… Nico eres guapo y todo eso pero aunque parezca mentira no eres mi tipo – dijo Eli mientras miraba como el pelinegro dejaba su chaqueta en el banco y se ponía a desabrocharse la camisa, parecía lo que no era

\- Cuando me pelee el lunes por defender a esa chica recibí varios golpes en un costado y me está matando de dolor – se terminó de desabrochar la camisa y se quitó medio lado derecho de la prenda dejando ver una simple y enorme gasa mal colocada en todo el lado derecho del costado

Eli se acercó y puso una mano en el lateral de la gasa sin tocar el centro – dios mío Nico… ¿Cómo no has ido a que te lo trataran?

\- Porque tendría que pagar por eso y a Tsubasa no se lo podía decir porque no quiero preocuparla

\- Hay que curarte esto Nico… pero no en casa de Maki porque se darían cuenta, en mi casa tampoco porque están mis padres y mi hermana – Eli gruño por pura frustración – tengo que tratarte eso sí o sí pero don… - fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

\- Podríamos… podríamos ir a mi casa… - le costó decirlo a Nico ya que no quería que ninguno supiera donde vivía – pero no le digas a nadie donde vivo… por favor Eli

 _``¿Otra vez? Ya van tres veces, no hay duda lo que le pasa a Nico es grave´´_ \- vale pero deja de decirme por favor que no pareces tu – Eli cogió el abrigo de Nico y se lo dio – yo ire detrás de ti con mi coche al fin y al cabo no sé dónde vives

Nico se puso la chaqueta y se montó en su moto, Eli por su parte se montó en su coche y se puso a seguir al pelinegro hasta su hogar.

De vuelta en la casa Nishikino.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que se había marchado Eli, Rin y Honoka dejaron pausada la cocina ya que no se iban a poner a comer faltando dos integrantes y se pusieron a jugar al Tekken en la Xbox de Maki mientras que se ponían a esperar a que apareciesen los dos mayores, Umi se puso a ayudar a Kotori y Hanayo las cuales seguían haciendo los trajes de la próxima actuación las dos tenían muy claro como querían vestir a m's y por eso se pusieron manos a la obra enseguida y respecto a Maki y a Nozomi decidieron tomarse un descanso ya que no había manera de ponerse de acuerdo con la letra.

Maki estaba muy concentrada mirando por la ventana y soltando de vez en cuando pequeños suspirillos _``¿Dónde estás idiota?´´_ se llevó una mano a los labios _``No olvido aquel día que bese el cuello de Nico-kun, olía tan bien y era tan suave...´´_ se le formo a la pelirroja una sonrisilla en los labios _``¿Cuál será su punto débil? Me gustaría descubrirlo… me gustaría descubrir todo de Nico y también ser la única a quien él tiene presente pero… Nico-kun eres un idiota´´_ suspiro

Nozomi apareció como un demonio detrás de la pelirroja – ¿Suspiro de enamorada Maki-chan? – dijo con tono bromista

Maki gruño mentalmente – que graciosa eres Nozomi-chan – dijo Maki con todo el encanto que llevaba dentro aunque la pelimorada se lo ganó a pulso

\- Perdón Maki-chan es que me lo habías puesto en bandeja – dijo sonriente mientras que se sentaba a su lado

\- ¿Quieres que sigamos con la letra? – pregunto la pelirroja pasando de ella

\- No, prefiero esperar a que vengan Nicochi y Elichi, además no se pensar si tengo el estómago vacío

\- Nozomi-chan

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿No estas preocupada por Nico-kun? Porque y-yo… - se cogió su mechón y empezó a moverlo - … yo si

\- Si lo estoy Maki-chan pero… – miro hacia cada uno de los integrantes de m's – se controlar mis emociones

 _``Puede que le pida a Nozomi que me de clases sobre controlar las emociones´´_ Miro hacia Nozomi y la vio con una sonrisa cargada de picardía _``No, mala idea´´_ \- ¿Has mirado las cartas? A lo mejor ellas te dicen algo de Nico

\- Aara pensé que no creías en eso Maki-chan

\- N-Nunca dije que no creyera es solo que me pillo de nueva la primera vez que vi eso

\- Ara ara estas empezando a ser más sincera ¿eso es malo o bueno Maki-chan? – iba con doble sentido las palabras de la pelimorada

Maki se rio con malicia, tenía decidido jugar al mismo juego que la pelimorada - depende para quien

\- Aara… - no supo decir nada más Nozomi eso la pillo de improvisto

 _``¡Toma, punto para Maki!´´_ sonrió victoriosa la pelirroja – ahora dime, has visto algo en las cartas con Nico – dejo la diversión a un lado y se puso seria

\- No, llevo casi dos meses y medio que las cartas no me dicen nada de Nicochi, es como si hubiera un muro levantado – dijo Nozomi dejando también la diversión aparcada y poniéndose seria

\- Dos meses… es el mismo tiempo que Nico lleva raro

\- Si, yo también me he dado cuenta

\- ¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado? – pregunto Maki preocupada

\- No lo sé Maki-chan pero seguro que nada bueno – respondió igual de preocupada

Maki suspiro – nunca pensé que diría esto en voz alta y mucho menos delante de ti pero… sin Nico-kun en los entrenamientos todo es más aburrido y y-yo… - volvió a cogerse el mechón y aparto la vista de Nozomi para dirigirla a la ventana – …cuando el no esta le echo de menos – se sonrojo al terminar la frase

Nozomi también se puso a mirar por la ventana - ya somos dos Maki-chan…

Mientras a la misma hora en la residencia Yazawa.

Eli estaba entrando por la puerta de la casa de Nico y se puso a ojear todo con la mirada, era la primera vez que estaba ahí y quería ver cómo era donde vivía Nico junto a Tsubasa, cuando entro al pequeño salón y termino también de observarlo cayo en la cuenta de algo, Nico era el más pobre de m's, eso la puso triste - ¿Vives aquí con Tsubasa?

\- Si – contesto el pelinegro dejando los abrigos encima de una silla

\- Supongo que también vivís aquí los dos con vuestros pad… - fue interrumpida por la voz del pelinegro

\- El botiquín está en el cuarto de Tsubasa así que, ¿Que te traigo para que me trates esto?

\- Creo que debería de ir yo a por el botiquín, tú quítate la camisa y túmbate

Nico acepto a regañadientes y le indico a Eli cual era la habitación de su prima

Eli entro al dormitorio de Tsubasa y se fue derecha al escritorio donde vio nada más entrar un botiquín y aunque la rubia tenia curiosidad de ver que más había en ese dormitorio ella no era así y prefirió no tocar nada exceptuando el botiquín pero cuando lo cogió del lugar un marco se cayó bocabajo en el escritorio y con las mismas Eli fue a colocarlo pero la curiosidad la pudo y le echo un vistazo a la foto del marco llevándose una gran sorpresa por lo que vio, en la foto estaba una mujer pelinegra abrazando a Tsubasa la cual estaba enganchada al brazo de su primo Nico, al lado de Nico estaba un hombre pelinegro dándole una colleja y delante de ellos había tres pequeños que se parecían muchísimo al pelinegro… todos estaban muy felices en esa foto – esta debe de ser la familia de Nico y Tsubasa, no sé si debería de preguntarle… – coloco el marco en su sitio, salió de la habitación y volvió al salón encontrándose con el pelinegro de pie y sin camisa _``¡Madre mía Nico!´´_ pensó una acalorada rubia – si, Erena tenía razón… - Eli se paró y se dio un golpe en la frente _``Vale… necesito desfogarme ya…´´_

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido Nico que para bien de su salud mental no había escuchado nada

\- ¡Nada! – respondió muy rápida la rubia – que te sientes y… - tosió – te curo eso leñe

\- ¡Oh! Vale – se sentó - ¿Tengo que hacer algo?

Eli abrió el botiquín y empezó a sacar las cosas que necesitaba - solo quedarte quieto y de paso contestarme a unas cuantas preguntas, ya que estamos aprovecho

\- No claro, ya que estas – respondió el pelinegro con sarcasmo

\- Antes de nada vamos a ver esto – Eli quito con muchísimo cuidado la gran gasa que tenía puesta Nico y se puso a observar el dolorido lugar detenidamente _``El lunes dice… aquí hay más…´´_ miro al pelinegro – con quien más te has pegado estos días Nico – no le estaba preguntando

\- Con nadie, ya te he dicho que me golpearon el lunes y supongo por tu reacción que me dieron a mala leche

\- Nico mira – le señalo en el lateral donde termina el gran hematoma que tenía – ves ese tono como amarillo verdoso – Nico asintió – significa que es de hace días esa parte es decir casi una semana ósea el lunes, ahora mira aquí – le señalo más hacia el centro – ese tono azulado es donde te golpearon más fuerte por eso todavía esta sanando es decir del lunes también y ahora mira… - fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

\- Eli podrías dejar de…

\- ¡Cállate y escucha! – dijo cabreada la rubia y devolviéndole la interrupción, Nico ni rechisto – como iba diciendo, mira aquí – le señalo justo en el centro – ves ese color taaan rojo – Nico suspiro y asintió – significa – miro a Nico a los ojos – que es de hace poco

\- Es solo un hematoma no hay que darle muchas vueltas – dijo Nico desviando la mirada

\- No lo subestimes, un hematoma se puede manifestar como solo un moratón pero hay hematomas que se manifiestan cuando te rompes algún hueso e incluso con más cosas

\- Bueno pues lo mío es un moratón, problema resuelto cúramelo y vámonos

\- ¿Te duele al moverte sin tocarte en la zona? ¿O te duele estando quieto? – se escuchaba mucha preocupación en las palabras de Eli

\- Qué más da

\- No da igual Nico, un moratón solo duele si te tocan en la zona pero si te duele sin tocar significa que ahí dentro hay algo más, así que dímelo para poder ayudarte

 _``Debería de aprovechar porque me vendría muy bien para la pelea del lunes´´_ Nico cogió fuerzas para poder soltarlo ya que seguía su orgullo dentro de el – me duele sin tocar nada… me duele todo esto – señalo todo el hematoma – pero no por fuera sino por dentro y durante todas las malditas 24 horas del día siento un dolor mortal

 _``Esto es malo…´´_ \- vale, no te muevas - Eli puso una mano en el costado donde no tenía nada Nico y se puso a palparlo – todo bien en este lado ahora necesito que aguantes el dolor Nico – fue a tocarle el lugar adolorido pero la mano de Nico la paro

\- No sabía que se te daba tan bien esto

\- Es lo que tiene cuando llevas 3 años estudiando medicina

Nico se rio – no me refiero a eso

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me refería a que tienes unas manos muy suaves y sabes muy bien como tocar – Nico acaricio inconscientemente la mano de Eli

\- … - eso dejo sin habla a la rubia

\- … - Nico se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que dijo y se sonrojo a más no poder

\- …eeem… - nada ahora mismo a Eli no la salía nada exceptuando calor del cuerpo

\- L-Lo siento, esto es p-por… - miraba hacia todos los lados menos hacia Eli – …p-por culpa de Rin… - soltó la mano de la rubia

\- Tranquilo a mi m-me pasa lo mismo y también es por culpa de Rin y su celo – respondió Eli que también miraba a todo menos a Nico, era una situación muy rara para los dos

\- M-Me habías dicho que aguantase el dolor ¿No? – dijo Nico intentando cambiar de tema y haciendo como que no había pasado nada

\- S-Si eso eem aguanta el dolor – respondió rápida Eli

Nico y Eli resoplaron a la vez _``¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?´´_ pensaron los dos lo mismo

\- Allá voy Nico – el pelinegro la dijo que si con la cabeza como dándola permiso y se puso a morderse el labio para intentar aguantar el dolor, Eli puso con la más delicadeza que pudo una mano encima del centro del hematoma – ¿Vas bien?

Nico la miro - …. – la dijo débilmente que si con la cabeza ya que con las palabras no podía

Eli sabía que ese si era un no, pero no podía parar ahora y empezó a palpar el lugar algo que hizo que Nico gruñese de dolor pero a pesar de eso Eli seguía a lo suyo hasta que Nico volvió a pararla – sé que te duele Nico pero como no quieres ir a un hospital toca hacerlo a la vieja usanza y ahora que he encontrado lo que podría ser solo necesito que aguantes un poquito más para verificarlo y poder…. – Eli alzo la mirada para verle pero se quedó muda de golpe, el pelinegro estaba muy pálido y tenía una mirada en los ojos de suplica

\- E-Eli…p-podrías… - hablaba demasiado débil el pelinegro

Eli aparto enseguida la mano del costado – está bien, no voy a seguir mas

\- ¿Qué… es…?

Eli se levantó, cogió un vaso de agua, una aspirina y se la dio al pelinegro – ten, esto te calmara el dolor – Nico lo cogió y se lo tomo, la rubia volvió a sentarse a su lado - parece que tienes una costilla lastimada e incluso me atrevo a decir que le queda un golpe para romperse

\- ¿Qué debo de hacer para curarla?

\- De eso me encargare yo, tu solo tienes que reposar, no hacer esfuerzos y mucho menos pegarte que por cierto me tienes que decir que has hecho desde el lunes hasta hoy para que este así y no te atrevas a decirme que no has hecho nada porque recuerda que todavía te lo tengo que tratar – le dijo Eli cariñosamente pero con un tono de amenaza de por medio

Nico agacho la cabeza – yo…

\- ¿Tu?

El pelinegro pensó en decírselo – yo me pegue con un tipo saliendo de mi trabajo hace dos días, quería desahogarme y bueno lo tome con un tipo – al final prefirió mentir, todavía estaba dolido con Eli por no cogerle el teléfono aquel dichoso día y por eso creía que no se merecía saber más de lo que ya la había dicho o más bien enseñado aunque la verdad era que no la dijo apenas nada pero eso el pelinegro no lo veía

\- ¿Pegaste a un tipo solo para desahogarte? – pregunto desconfiada, había algo en Eli que la decía que eso era una mentira más grande que un estadio de futbol

\- Si – dijo Nico con demasiada firmeza algo que hizo dudar a la rubia de lo claro que lo había dicho

\- Perdona que no me crea lo que me has dicho pero es normal ya que el Nico que conozco es impulsivo pero no agresivo

 _``…el Nico que conoce…´´_ Nico apretó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía la funda del sofá – ¿y cómo es ese Nico que conoces Eli?

\- El Nico que yo y los demás conocemos es orgulloso, impulsivo como ya te he dicho antes, noble, cabezota, tienes más ego que todo m's junto, competitivo, alegre, simpático, carismático, no vas pegándote con el primero que se te cruce solo para desahogarte y a veces actúas como un buen hermano a quien acudir cuando tienes un problema, eres como una salvación cuando alguno está mal… ese es el Nico que todos conocemos y al que todos amamos – se notaba admiración en las palabras de la chica de ojos celestes, _``Aunque hay dos personas en especial que añadirían más cositas a todo lo que he dicho´´_ pensó Eli dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

\- Yo odio a ese Nico…

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¡Porque ese Nico que tu describes para mi es despreciable! – dijo con bastante odio hacia su persona

Eli no se acababa de creer lo que había escuchado - N-Nico… - fue a ponerle una mano en el hombro como consuelo pero el pelinegro en una acción muy rápida se levanto

\- ¡Ese Nico no vale para nada! – se dio un golpe en el pecho - ¡Ese Nico vivía en un mundo que no era el de verdad! – se dio otro golpe en el mismo lado

Eli se levantó y se acercó a el – Nico…

\- ¡Ese Nico! – empezó a bajar un poco el tono de la voz - …ese Nico era un inútil incapaz de proteger a nadie… - el pelinegro fue a darse otro golpe en el pecho pero Eli le paro en seco

– Tranquilo… - cogió con su otra mano libre por la nuca a Nico y le acerco a ella para abrazarle – tranquilo… - le dijo muy suave mientras que le acariciaba el cabello

– Por culpa de ese Nico ya no… - se le empañaron los ojos - …ya no… - Nico llevo las manos a la espalda de Eli correspondiendo así el abrazo tranquilizador que le había dado

\- Shhh, tranquilo – volvió a decir mientras que le acariciaba con más ternura

Nico apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de Eli - …puedes…abrazarme un ratito más… - dijo en un pequeño hilillo de voz y aguantándose las ganas de llorar, no quería hacerlo delante ni de ella ni de nadie… y así fue

\- Claro… – respondió Eli igual de bajito

Mientras que Eli seguía abrazándole se puso a pensar en la reacción del pelinegro y se dio cuenta de que todo tenía que ver con lo que le sucedía, eso de lo que él no estaba preparado para hablar, también se dio cuenta que esa foto en el dormitorio de Tsubasa tenía algo que ver en la tremenda tristeza que estaba notando en el pelinegro pero mientras que seguía pensando la vino de golpe las palabras de Tsubasa a la mente _``Es cierto que podríais ayudarle entre todos pero no sé si llegáis a tiempo, hay que contestar cuando te llaman, no después de un tiempo´´_ Eli apretó más el abrazo hacia Nico _``Porque me da que también tenemos algo de culpa… si fuera así… no me lo perdonaría en la vida…´´_ suspiro mentalmente con tristeza, la rubia se estaba empezando a odiar a si misma ¿Cómo era posible que le conociese desde los 7 años y en realidad no supiese nada de el? ¿Y cómo era posible que no se haya dado cuenta muchísimo antes de esto? Muchas preguntas como esas la rondaba por la mente y ninguna tenia respuesta, definitivamente Eli iba a enmendar su enorme error con él y si eso implicaba el mentir por Nico y el esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta para saber todo de el... lo haría.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Eli se separó del pelinegro – voy a tratarte eso y nos vamos ya ha casa de Maki que tenemos una actuación que preparar – le dijo con una medio sonrisa en la cara dándole confianza a Nico

– No vas a… - agacho la cabeza, no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar lo sucedido - …preguntarme

\- No, prefiero esperar a que salga de ti y no de una pregunta que yo te haga – Eli se sentó en el sofá – venga, siéntate

Al de ojos carmín se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa sincera, él no se esperaba esa reacción de Eli, Nico se esperaba que la chica le preguntase que le había pasado o que insistiese en lo sucedido para que el hematoma estuviera así pero no se esperaba que le dijese lo que le dijo y eso hizo que en el interior de Nico cambiase algo la opinión sobre Eli y sobre los demás… aunque eso no lo iba a admitir ya que el orgullo, el dolor y el resentimiento le podía más que esa simple pero importante acción.

Nico se sentó a la izquierda de la rubia para que le tratase el costado derecho, Eli cogió una pomada y se echó un poco en la mano para untarla en el lugar adolorido – esto te va a doler pero para hacerlo más pasajero vamos a hablar de un tema que me tiene despistada y además tenemos los dos muy en común – dijo con un tono misterioso

\- ¿M-Me vas a tocar en el centro? – dijo con la voz temblorosa, estaba claro que le dolía muchísimo al pobre

\- Tengo que untarlo por todo el lugar

\- Si, esto me va a doler – dio un larguísimo suspiro el pelinegro – y bien, ¿Cuál es ese tema que tenemos en común?

\- Confusión – dijo Eli acercando su mano al costado de Nico

El pelinegro la paro de nuevo – tú tienes confusión con Honoka y Umi pero yo no tengo ninguna, es decir no tenemos eso en común

Eli se rio – claro Nico claro – le dio una palmadita en el hombro izquierdo con la mano que no tenía pomada

\- A ver, ¿Según tu cual sería mi confusión?

\- Fácil, Nozomi, Maki y… ¿Erena? – la última lo dijo dudosa lo cual esperaba que estuviera equivocada

 _``¡Que tía! A dado en el maldito centro…´´_ Nico dejo libre la mano de Eli – ¿C-Como… - Eli le interrumpió

\- ¿Cómo me he dado cuenta? Muy sencillo, solo lo sospechaba pero por tu reacción parece que he atinado – dijo Eli con toda la naturalidad del mundo

 _``¿Me quiere curar o me quiere torturar?´´_ Nico frunció el ceño – p-pienso que son lindas las tres p-pero solo eso, no estoy confundido ni nada por el estilo

Eli centro su mirada en el costado de Nico y empezó a untarle la pomada en el lugar con la máxima delicadeza que podía – ¿Nada más Nico?

\- N-No… n-nada más… - dijo con la voz entrecortada por el dolor

 _``Qué pena, tendré que esperar por esto también…´´_ pensó Eli mientras que seguía a lo suyo

\- Que… me dices de... Honoka y Umi… - le costaba hablar a Nico

\- Yo tengo una confusión enorme, unas veces me levanto decidida por uno pero en cuanto veo al otro me retracto y así cada dos por tres – Eli dejo un momento su mano quieta – solo por curiosidad, si tú fueras yo a quien elegirías

\- Si yo fuera tú a Umi pero siendo yo me quedaría con Honoka

Eli se rio – eso no vale

\- Eli, en el caso que fuera cierto y yo tuviera una confusión tu a quien elegirías – se sonrojo el pelinegro – M-Maki o N-Nozomi

 _``Esto es una buena señal, no me ha dicho Erena lo que significa que de momento no está ahí metida… algo que espero que se mantenga así´´_ Eli sonrió con mucha alegría – yo si fuera tu cogería a Maki pero siendo yo a Nozomi – se la devolvió a Nico

\- Así no llegamos a nada – Nico hablo derrotado

\- Tienes razón, vamos mejor a aparcar el tema ya que no somos los más indicados para aconsejarnos

Los dos se rieron ante semejante verdad, una tenía una confusión que en vez de intentar solucionarlo ella prefería dejar ese trabajo a los otros dos implicados y el otro aparte de confuso estaba ciego ya que solo veía lo que él quería ver y lo que pensaba… lo cual encima también estaba equivocado.

Permanecieron unos segundos en un agradable silencio el cual fue cortado en el momento en el que la rubia volvió a tocar el que era ahora mismo el punto débil de Nico, cuando termino de esparcir toda la pomada por el lugar se puso a darle un pequeño masaje en la zona dañada para calmarle el dolor antes de ponerle la gasa – oooh… en serio Eli… que bien manejas las manos… - decía Nico entre relajado y gustoso

\- Estas… ¿Estas teniendo un orgasmo con mis manos Nico? – dijo medio burlona y alagada

\- Pues casi – dijo muy sincero

\- M-Me alegro que lo estés disfrutando y que no te esté doliendo… creo… - Eli se miró las manos _``No sabía que tenía una máquina de excitar en mis manos… me da a mí que las voy a utilizar más a menudo´´_ se rio para sus adentros

\- Jo Eli, si se te da tan bien hacer masajes no me quiero ni imaginar cómo se te daría en la cam… - se calló en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir _``¿Q-Qu…´´_ se sonrojo hasta la medula y se maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez por no pensar mientras que hablaba

\- … - otra que también se sonrojo, algo muy raro en ella

\- …e-esto… - estaba nervioso y avergonzado - …n-no he dicho nada ¿vale?

\- C-Culpa de Rin Nico… culpa de Rin… - dijo Eli igual de nerviosa, estaba claro que los dos tenían un calentón del copón

\- S-Si culpa de Rin – repitió el pelinegro intentando esquivar la bala que el mismo había lanzado

\- E-Está empezando a llover – dijo Eli mirando hacia la ventana y desviando drásticamente el tema

Nico llevo también su mirada hacia la ventana – s-sí, no parece que vaya a parar

\- Deberíamos de darnos prisa ya que sería peor para la conducción si empeora la lluvia

\- Estoy de acuerdo – contesto el pelinegro en el momento

 _``Confirmado, necesito un polvo…´´_ pensaron los dos que soltaron un gran suspiro a la vez mientras que miraban desde el sillón hacia la ventana

Eli se sacudió la cabeza y cogió la enorme gasa junto al esparadrapo que había preparado para pegar la gasa al costado de Nico _``Lo bueno es que Nico es metrosexual así cuando le quite el próximo día la gasa no le dolerá tanto´´_ pensó Eli mientras que terminaba de colocarle el vendado – pues ya está, ahora vámonos – se fue a levantar del sillón pero Nico la agarro de la camiseta

\- G-Gracias – dijo con el rostro agachado, para él le era muy difícil dar las gracias y más a quien hasta hacia solo una hora creía que no se lo merecía… aunque en el fondo lo seguía pensando

\- No hay de que – le sonrió y se levantó – venga, coge tus cosas y vámonos

Nico no dijo nada y se fue hacia su dormitorio a meter en una mochila un poco de ropa y un pijama, su intención no era quedarse pero después de esto se dio cuenta que debía de hacer aunque fuera un pequeño esfuerzo ya que solo serían 3 días contando desde hoy el cual ya llevaban medio día consumido, cuando termino de colocar sus cosas en la mochila salió junto a Eli de su casa y se fue derecho a montarse en su moto pero la voz de Eli lo paro

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- Montarme en mi moto

\- No, tú te vienes conmigo en mi coche, es demasiado arriesgado que te montes en la moto y conduzcas con eso en el costado y sobre todo con lluvia

\- Es lo que llevo haciendo desde el lunes y no me ha pasado nada

\- En la carretera nunca se sabe Nico

 _``Eso mismo me dijo Tsubasa el día que la conte…´´_ Nico agarro con fuerza las llaves de la moto y se puso el casco – yo si se lo que puede pasar en la carretera… - se montó en la moto - vámonos ya – dijo con el tono frio y arrancando el vehículo

\- Mira que eres cabezón… - abrió la puerta de su coche – ire detrás tuya – se metió dentro y arranco

Después de conducir varios minutos bajo una lluvia muy intensa llegaron a la casa de Maki donde los dos estaban empapados y parados delante de la puerta la cual todavía no habían tocado el timbre.

\- ¿Qué les vamos a decir? Es decir, yo llego muchas horas tarde y tú supuestamente has salido para ayudar a tu hermana y resulta que te presentas conmigo a la vez y no creo que se traguen que ha sido una graan coincidencia – dijo el pelinegro

\- Tú déjame hablar a mí – dijo con decisión la rubia, la chica sabía por dónde tirar

Eli llamo al timbre y a los pocos segundos les abrió una pelirroja con una sonrisilla la cual borro enseguida al ver a la rubia y al pelinegro juntos.

…..

 **Sip lo dejo aquí, menudo viernes y todavía no ha acabado aunque yo sé de una chica rubia que ahora mismo preferiría que acabase el día para seguir viva XD, vaayaa calentón que tienen los dos mayores XD ¿Serán ellos los del calentón? ¿Serán otros? ¿O solo será uno de estos dos? quieeeen saabeee XD hay una cosa que me ha hecho mucha gracia mientras que lo escribía y era que Honoka y Umi todavía no habían conseguido poner nerviosa a Eli y sin embargo Nico en solo una hora (** más o menos **) lo ha conseguido dos veces XD si eso Nico se lo hace a Erena o a Nozomi… imaginaos XD pero ¿Y si se lo hiciera a Maki? Eso sería un show asegurado XD y chicos y chicas ya me despido que me están viniendo ideas para el siguiente capi ^_^ y como siempre digo hermosos y hermosas míos/as muchísimas gracias por seguir cada capítulo y me alegro de todo corazón que os esté gustando, espero que os vaya muy bien en vuestro día o tarde y si es de noche que tengáis dulces sueños y que descanséis muy bien, os mando saludos a todos ^_^**


	17. Chapter 16

**Muy buenas gente aquí os traigo otro capitulito más ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

...

Eli llamo al timbre y a los pocos segundos les abrió una pelirroja con una sonrisilla la cual borro enseguida al ver a la rubia y al pelinegro juntos

 _``Genial… esto empieza mal para mi…´´_ pensó Eli al ver la mirada asesina que la estaba lanzando Maki

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó en la puerta y alzo una ceja - ¿Coincidencia? – pregunto con sarcasmo

\- Mira ya lo has…

\- ¡Cállate Nico! – dijo rápidamente Eli interrumpiendo al pelinegro el cual obedeció en el momento – que te parece si primero pasamos y después ya las explicaciones

Maki miro un momento al pelinegro y después a la rubia y se dio cuenta que los dos estaban empapados hasta los huesos – está bien… – se hizo a un lado a pesar de que había algo en su interior que la decía que matase a la rubia pero eso no significaba que lo fuera a hacer caso… o por lo menos no hasta que escuchase la explicación de Eli

Eli entro, se quitó los zapatos como era tradición allí en Japón y se fue mojada al salón, detrás de ella entro Nico e hizo los mismos pasos que la rubia con la única diferencia que tenía unos ojos morados clavados en su nuca – ¿v-vas a quedarte mirándome todo el día? – se puso nervioso

La pelirroja cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo – estas empapado

\- Está lloviendo, voy en moto y no he traído paraguas... vamos era de esperarse que acabara mojado – dijo con bordería el pelinegro

\- Eres un idiota – contesto igual de borde la pelirroja

Nico dejo sus zapatos bien colocados en la entrada y encaro a Maki – estoy empezando a pensar que esa palabra viniendo de ti es todo un alago

\- Haces bien en pensarlo – le dio la espalda a Nico

Nico se puso delante de la pelirroja - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Quiero decir que es lo más bonito que puedes llegar a escuchar de mí ya que lo único que tienes son defectos

\- Dime uno – dijo serio

\- Eres un enano – dijo con indiferencia la de ojos lavanda

\- Todavía estoy en crecimiento así que no me vale eso, dime otro defecto

 _``¿Qué todavía está en crecimiento?... ¿Por qué me he enamorado yo de este pedazo de idiota?´´_ Maki miro al pelinegro y suspiro – qué más da, vamos al salón con los demás que nos tenéis que dar explicaciones pero sobre todo tu – Maki hizo la cobra a Nico y fue a meterse en el salón pero la voz del pelinegro la paro

Nico miro hacia la pared – ¿E-Estabas preocupada? – se sonrojo _``¿Por qué se me está acelerando el pulso?... no lo entiendo solo la he hecho una pregunta, tampoco es para tanto…´´_

Maki se sonrojo al igual que el pelinegro – y-yo… - se cogió su mechón y lo movió – me lo imaginaba - quería decirle que si pero su orgullo no la dejaba

\- Claro, te imaginabas que iba a llegar tarde tantas horas – dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro, el también sabia meter sarcasmo a las palabras

\- Me imaginaba que no ibas a venir, no que llegaras tarde al fin y al cabo es de esperarse, lo llevas haciendo desde hace algo más de dos meses – dijo la pelirroja lanzándole un dardo, aunque esa no era su intención pero se le escaparon solas las palabras

Nico agacho la cabeza _``¿Por qué siempre espero lo que no voy a tener?´´_ \- ya veo… no estabas preocupada si no cabreada

\- Y quizás también algo decepcionada – Maki le volvió a dar la espalda y abrió la puerta del salón – pero no porque llegaras tarde – y se metió al salón dejando a un pelinegro confuso en la entrada de la casa

 _``No lo entiendo, está decepcionada pero no porque viniera tarde… ¿Entonces porque es?´´_ Nico suspiro – supongo que ya me lo dirá en cualquier momento en forma de dardo… lo mejor será pasar estos días lo más rápido posible… - Nico se metió en el salón donde estaba esperándole Eli para empezar a hablar

\- Aara Nicochi que puntual llegas – dijo una bromista pelimorada poniéndose a su lado

\- Me gusta ser puntual – respondió el pelinegro con el mismo tono guasón que Nozomi

\- De eso no cabe duda – dijo con ironía una pelirroja poniéndose en el otro lado de él quedando así Nico en el medio de Nozomi y Maki

 _``Me da a mí que estos días no lo voy a pasar tan rápido como yo quisiera…´´_ Miro a Maki de reojo y después hizo lo mismo con Nozomi _``Esto va a ser eterno…´´_ pensó el pelinegro al ver que las dos chicas tenían una misteriosa sonrisilla en los labios

Eli se puso en el medio del gran salón – cuando recogí a mi hermana Arisa y la lleve a casa de una amiga suya me encontré con Tsubasa y Nico, me puse a hablar con ellos y…

\- Espera – dijo Maki interrumpiendo a la rubia – Tú, hablaste con Tsubasa-chan – dijo con ironía la pelirroja, algo normal ya que ella era testigo de los dos choques de esas dos en menos de una semana

\- Si Maki, yó, hable con Tsubasa – respondió Eli imitando la ironía de Maki

\- Eso tenía que haberlo visto – dijo a lo bajini Maki

\- A lo que iba, me puse a hablar con ellos y no me di cuenta de la hora lo que significa que también es mi culpa este tremendo retraso y ahora que he terminado con la explicación vamos a ponernos con… - fue interrumpida de nuevo por Maki lo que hizo que soltase un pequeño gruñido la rubia

\- Eso me parece muy bien Eli-chan pero… - miro ha Nico – el retraso viene de Nico-kun, no de ti – y lanzo de nuevo un dardo la pelirroja

Nico fue a decir algo pero Eli hablo antes – cuando yo me los encontré todavía estaban arreglando unos problemas que tenían, lo cuales no me lo dijeron pero eso es cosa de ellos no nuestra – dijo Eli evitando que bombardeasen al pelinegro

\- Ya… cuando Umi-kun colgó a Tsubasa-chan dijo que no tardaría en llegar lo que significaba que ya no estaba con ella ¿Me equivoco Nico-kun? – y ahí seguía la pelirroja al acecho, nadie más se atrevía a articular palabra porque para eso ya estaba Maki…

 _``Me olvide de ese detalle… que buena memoria tiene la niña…´´_ Eli soltó una risa por la metedura de pata

\- Es cierto, pero por error mi prima se llevó mis cosas y yo las suyas, cuando me di cuenta tuve que ir hasta casa de Erena para recuperar mis cosas y ahí fue donde nos encontramos con Eli y ese era el otro problema que estaba solucionando, el recuperar mis cosas – dijo Nico con muchísima convicción, ya se estaba haciendo un experto en la mentira

-Aara Elichi, te has olvidado de ese detalle – dijo con voz siniestra la pelimorada

\- Así que, te quedaste hablando en vez de sacar rápido a Nico-kun de allí para traerlo – hablo igual de siniestra la pelirroja a Eli la cual estaba empezando a experimentar lo que era el miedo

 _``¡Erena! ¡Enserio Nico!´´_ asesino Eli a Nico con la mirada

\- Creo que Nico-kun y Eli-chan deberían ducharse porque si no van a coger un gran resfriado – salió al rescate Kotori

 _``¡Te amo Kotori!´´_ pensó la rubia en el momento en que Kotori la echo ese grandísimo cable

\- ¡Tengo una idea nya! – dijo de la nada un enérgico Rin

 _``Cosa mala…´´_ pensaron todos a la vez

\- El baño de Maki-nyan es como unos baños termales podríamos los chicos bañarnos juntos y las chicas después nya, o al revés primero vosotras y luego nosotros – se le notaba entusiasmado

\- Pues no ha sido tan mala idea como yo pensaba… -dijo a lo bajini el peliazul

Nico miro a la rubia como pidiéndola ayuda ya que si se bañaba con ellos dejaría en evidencia lo que no quería enseñar y de eso se dio cuenta también Eli en el momento que Rin dijo eso

\- ¡Eso es una gran idea Rin-kun! – dijo igual de emocionada Hanayo – hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos y podríamos empezar por ahí

\- A mí también me parece bien, además… – miro Honoka con picardía a Rin – nos tienes que contar una cosita Rin-kun

\- ¿Y los demás nya? – pregunto Rin al resto y evitando así a Honoka que sabía por dónde iba

Maki se cogió el mechón y empezó a moverlo – e-es demasiado vergonzoso pero está bien

\- Aara ¿Cómo me iba a perder yo algo como esto? Aunque sería más divertido todos juntos – miro con malicia al pelinegro

\- ¡O-Olvídate de eso! – respondió la pelirroja al ver la mirada de Nozomi hacia Nico

\- Aara que mala eres Maki-chan – la hablo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Maki la bufo y la aparto la mirada, el pelinegro no se dio ni cuenta de lo sucedido al lado suya

\- Por mí no hay ningún problema Rin-kun – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora Kotori

\- Yo no sé vosotros pero ni yo ni Nico hemos comido y tenemos un hambre que nos morimos y digamos que prefie…

\- Tampoco hemos comido nosotros Eli-chan – dijo Umi interrumpiendo a la rubia – queríamos esperaros para comer todos juntos

Eli sonrió internamente, esta era una oportunidad para evitarle a Nico la primera bala o más bien el primer bombardeo – en ese caso es mejor que… - la interrumpieron de nuevo… Eli se estaba empezando a cabrear

\- Nos bañamos primero los chicos y así mientras que os bañáis después vosotras podemos nosotros preparar la comida nya – miro el reloj – o más bien la cena nya

Nico todavía no se había pronunciado y no porque no quisiera sino porque no sabía cómo salir de esta

\- Yo prefiero dejarlo para mañana, hoy quiero comer, avanzar un poco con las letras si es posible y jugar a algo todos juntos antes de irnos a dormir – volvió a la carga la rubia que lo dijo del tirón para evitar ser cortada de nuevo

\- Pero estáis empapados Eli-chan – dijo con preocupación la peligris

\- No te preocupes Kotori, solo necesitamos unas toallas para secarnos y cambiarnos de ropa para evitar el resfriado y ya estaríamos como nuevos ¿Verdad Nico?

\- Correcto, además quiero preparar algo especial para hoy incluyendo el tomate como ingrediente principal – respondió enseguida el de ojos carmín

\- Estoy cien por cien de acuerdo, lo mejor será dejarlo para mañana – dijo la pelirroja secundando a los dos mayores, fue nombrar Nico la palabra milagrosa ``Tomate´´ y Maki ni se lo pensó e incluso la brillaban los ojos de una manera que daba hasta miedo

\- Pues en ese caso lo dejamos para mañana y vosotros iros ya a cambiaros que cuanto más tardéis va a ser peor – hablo esta vez Umi para zanjar el tema

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude Nicochi? – pregunto Nozomi muy suave

\- Q-Qu… - no le salía palabras

\- No necesita ayuda Nozomi-chan – se metió Maki en el medio – pero… - volvió a mover su mechón – s-si necesitase ayuda m-mejor le ayudaba yo – aparto sonrojada la mirada de los dos

\- …a-ah… - eso le remato

\- Lo siento mucho gatitas en celo pero Nico se viene conmigo – Eli cogió del brazo al pelinegro pero antes de sacarlo de allí se inclinó hacia ellas - …quiero ver qué le pasa con esa Erena y así de paso os ayudo… - las susurro a las dos y las guiño un ojo, sin duda Eli sabia como amansar a las fieras

\- Todo tuyo – respondieron a la vez Maki y Nozomi

Eli se rio victoriosa y saco al pelinegro del salón.

Mientras iban por el enorme pasillo camino a una habitación Nico decidió aprovechar para hablar - ¿Qué voy a hacer mañana? – pregunto dudoso

Eli le miro de reojo - querrás decir vamos, no te voy a dejar solo en esto

\- E-Eso, vamos… - no se acostumbraba el pelinegro

\- Tengo un plan para que puedas bañarte con ellos sin ningún problema – dijo Eli con muchísima tranquilidad

Nico alzo una ceja irónicamente - dudo mucho que para mañana esto no este

Eli se rio - tu solo sigue mañana mi plan y veras como no habrá ningún problema

A Nico le dio por mirarla ya que no le convencía ese plan el cual ni sabía todavía pero cuando la miro de reojo se dio cuenta que la rubia sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y eso le dio muchísima confianza - ¿Me lo podrías al menos decir? – pregunto intrigado

\- No me seas impaciente – le respondió con una sonrisa

\- ¿Tú crees que va a funcionar?

Eli se paró enfrente de una puerta - ¡Por supuesto! Estas hablando con la Gran Ayase Eli – lo dijo imitando la pose y el antiguo tono del pelinegro

\- Eso no va contigo – la dijo serio Nico

\- Lo sé, pero echo de menos que el inventor de esa frase lo diga y como no quiero que se vaya al olvido pues lo digo yo – le lanzo una sonrisa encantadora y entro a la habitación

\- …eso no va a volver… - susurro bajito y entro detrás de la rubia

Cuando terminaron de entrar por completo al cuarto observaron detenidamente la habitación dándose cuenta de un detalle… se habían equivocado de lugar, Maki les dijo que en su casa tenían una habitación llena de toallas y vestidores donde podrían tranquilamente cambiarse los dos sin ningún problema y por separado pero al ver donde se habían metido se dieron cuenta en el momento que esa no era ya que en la que estaban había unos muebles y una enorme cama en el centro… vamos un dormitorio de matrimonio…

\- Eeem…

\- Nos hemos equivocado – respondió Eli por Nico

\- Eso parece…

Nico y Eli se miraron de arriba abajo disimuladamente, cuando terminaron de mirarse se sonrojaron los dos al ver como la ropa mojada se ceñía en sus cuerpos dejando muy poco para la imaginación, los dos mayores se dieron cuenta en el momento de lo que estaban pensando, se golpearon mentalmente a la par y apartaron al instante la mirada pero para la mala suerte de los dos pensaron exactamente igual al llevar la mirada a la cama… al final acabaron suspirando a la vez

\- Será mejor que nos cambiemos rápido y bajemos – dijo Eli cortando el momento

\- Si, será mejor – respondió Nico mientras se quitaba sin dudarlo la camisa quedando así con el torso al desnudo

\- ¡Nico! – le grito la rubia

\- ¿Qué? ¿No has dicho que nos cambiásemos?

\- ¡No!... – se puso a pensar unos segundos - ¡Sí!

\- ¿Entonces de que te quejas? – pregunto confundido el pelinegro… lo dicho, Nico estaba ciego para todo

\- ¡Pero no delante del otro Nico! – le señalo la rubia con la mano como indicándole que se viera

Nico bajo la vista dándose cuenta que había vuelto a actuar sin pensar y se sonrojo - …oh…vaya…creo que…mejor me…

Eli se acercó a la puerta y la abrió – te vas a la de al lado – le termino de nuevo la frase y le indico con la mano el camino

\- T-Te veo abajo… - fue a decir algo más el pelinegro pero no le dio tiempo ya que nada más salir del dormitorio Eli cerró la puerta en sus narices

Los dos se quedaron parados en el sitio unos segundos – vaya día… - resoplaron y se pusieron a cambiarse

Había pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que se cambiaron los dos mayores y desde que terminaron todos de comer/cenar, ahora estaba todo m's al completo reunidos en el salón y con sus respectivos pijamas.

\- ¿A qué vamos a jugar nya? – pregunto emocionado Rin

\- Antes deberíamos de saber dónde vamos a dormir – hablo un sabio peliazul

\- Yo había pensado sacar futones y dormir aquí en el salón todos juntos – dijo Maki que lo tenía pensado desde hace días ya que así tendría muy vigilada a la pelimorada y evitaría que se quedase con Nico a solas por la noche

\- Me parece buena idea, así estamos todos juntos… - dijo Umi con la mirada puesta en Honoka el cual se estaba comiendo con la mirada a Eli

 _``Aara, que astuta Maki-chan´´_ Nozomi miro hacia el pelinegro y sonrió _``Por muy difícil que me lo ponga Maki-chan, no pienso desaprovechar estos días´´_

 _``¡Maldición! ahora tendré que pensar en otra cosa…¡Ya se!´´_ Honoka se rio pícaramente - ¿Tienes alcohol en casa Maki-chan?

\- Si, ¿Por qué? – pregunto desconfiada

 _``Bien´´_ Honoka se levantó – para un juego que se me ha ocurrido pero primero necesitamos nueve vasos de chupitos y después una o dos botellas de alcohol… o más depende de lo que queramos que dure el juego – dijo Honoka mientras se dirigió hacia la cocina

\- ¡Espera un momento ahí! – le sujeto Maki de la camisa - ¿Qué juego es ese? – pregunto con tono amenazante ya que se imaginaba por donde iba Honoka

\- El juego se llama, Yo nunca, es un jue…

\- ¿Para qué sirve el alcohol en ese juego nya? – interrumpió el pequeño

\- Es parte del juego Rin-kun, por ejemplo yo digo, yo nunca he visto Harry Potter, si lo he visto bebo si no lo he visto no bebo y también vale para una acción por ejemplo, yo nunca haría esquí, si yo lo quisiera hacer bebo pero si no pues no bebo y así con el resto de frases

\- Pero… ¿Cuándo se para nya?

\- Cuando tú no puedas más con el alcohol lo dejas o cuando no quieras seguir jugando

\- ¡Nyan! Quiero jugar a esto – dijo con brillo en los ojos

\- Me apunto – respondió Nozomi sin titubear

Maki suspiro – esto no va a acabar bien… - susurro la pelirroja soltando la camisa de Honoka

\- Yo también me apunto, necesito pillarme una buena cogorza – dijo Nico

 _``Ooh…puede que si acabe bien…´´_ \- vale, yo también quiero jugar – cambio Maki de opinión

\- Aara no me esperaba eso de ti Maki-chan

Maki se sonrojo - ¡C-Cállate y ayúdame a sacar los futones!

 _``Todavía tengo una oportunidad hoy´´_ Honoka sonrió muy victorioso - ya me encargo yo de traer la bebida y los vasos que por cierto Maki-chan ¿Dónde tienes guardado el alcohol?

\- En la cocina hay una pequeña bodega, coge las botellas que quieras

\- Bien… - Honoka salió disparado hacia la cocina… no sabía la pelirroja lo que acababa de hacer

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que terminaron de colocar los futones y de que Honoka escogiese las bebidas.

\- ¡Vamos a empezar nyan! – dijo Rin frotándose las manos

Honoka lleno cada vasito hasta arriba y se colocó en el medio de todos – ya sabéis como va así que empiezo

\- Empieza con una facilita Honoka-kun – rogo Hanayo

Honoka se rio maliciosamente… esa no era su intención – yo nunca he pensado en besar a mi mejor amiga o mejor amigo

 _``Menos mal que le he dicho facilita que si no…´´_ suspiro Hanayo, todos bebieron exceptuando Maki, Rin y Hanayo

\- Aara Maki-chan, ¿Se puede saber porque no has bebido? – pregunto maliciosamente la pelimorada

\- ¡Y-Yo no pienso en cosas raras como vosotros! – contesto la pelirroja

\- Aara ara pero si es lo más normal Maki-chan, mira yo por ejemplo he pensado muchas veces en besar a Elichi – miro a la rubia – tienes varios repasos Elichi – la guiño un ojo lo cual hizo que la rubia suspirase cansada… no era la primera vez que se lo decía Nozomi – y al igual con Nicochi pero no entro en detalles ya que es horario infantil – saco la lengua a la pelirroja… vamos que la llamo cría

Maki aparto cabreada la mirada de Nozomi y la dirigió a un sonrojado pelinegro – tu p-porque has bebido Nico-kun - dijo poniéndose sonrojada al hablar con el pelinegro

\- P-Porque no puedo negar que he pensado alguna vez en besar a Eli

Nozomi y Maki fulminaron a la pobre rusa

\- ¿Y tú Eli-chan? – pregunto la pelirroja muy molesta

\- Yo también tengo la misma curiosidad Elichi – dijo Nozomi igual de molesta, las dos estaban pensando lo que no era

\- Eh…yo… - trago saliva _``Ya te vale Nico…´´_ \- ¿Tú también has bebido Kotori-chan? Eso es una gran sorpresa, dime con qui… - fue interrumpida por la peligris

\- Contesta tu primera Eli-chan – respondió con una sonrisa Kotori evitando así cargar con el muerto

\- Eso Eli-chan, nosotros también tenemos curiosidad – hablo esta vez Honoka

\- Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo – dijo el peliazul

\- Esta bien, yo lo he pensado muchas veces tanto con Nozomi como con Nico pero sobre todo con Nico, no puedo negar lo evidente… - si tenía que ser sincera lo era aunque se ganó el odio momentáneo de Maki y Nozomi y eso lo noto Eli – ahora di Kotori ¿Con quién lo has pensado? – tiro la pelota a otro tejado

\- Yo lo he pensado con Umi-kun – dijo como si nada la peligris

\- ¡¿Con Umi?! – pregunto la rubia casi levantándose del lugar – q-quiero decir… - tosió para aclararse la voz – que no me lo esperaba… - miro hacia Umi – tú también me has sorprendido

\- A ti y a todos, más que nada por lo tímido que es ¿verdad Umi-kun? – metió la puyita el pelinaranja

Umi le lanzo una seria mirada y después la desvió hacia Eli – y-yo he pensado alguna vez en besar a M-Maki-chan

Nico inconscientemente apretó los puños, no le gustó nada lo que escucho

Esta vez fue Eli la que fulmino con la mirada a la pelirroja pero esta la sonrió como diciendo _``A que jode´´_

\- Aara que curioso, ya solo faltas tú Honoka-kun

– He pensado en besar a Nico alguna que otra vez… de hecho lo sigo pensando – le miro con una sonrisa burlona, en verdad su mejor amigo era Umi y eso todos lo sabían pero desde hacía solo unos días ese rol Honoka se lo dio a Nico

\- Te quiero a metros de distancia de mí – respondió tajante Nico

Honoka se rio – y también he pensado y mucho… - miro a Eli – en besar a Eli-chan

 _``Vaya, algo me dice que si esto sigue así me lo voy a pasar bastante bien´´_ Eli devolvió la sonrisa a Honoka bajo la atenta y seria mirada del peliazul

\- Aara parece que Elichi está muy solicitada hoy – susurro a lo bajini Nozomi

\- Mientras que sea con esos dos a mí me da igual – susurro igual de bajo Maki lo cual hizo que la pelimorada estallase a carcajada limpia ante los evidentes celos de la chica de ojos lavanda

\- ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente en formular una frase? – pregunto Honoka volviendo a llenar hasta arriba los vasitos y atrayendo de nuevo la atención de los demás

\- ¡Yo nya! – hablo emocionadísimo el pequeño - yo nunca me he enamorado – dijo muy tierno mirando a su Kayochin

Hanayo y Rin brindaron y bebieron de golpe el vasito junto a Kotori, esos tres fueron los únicos en beber ya que a Maki le pudo el orgullo, Nozomi prefirió esperar, a Umi le pudo el miedo, Honoka y Eli no se atrevían a ponerle un nombre a sus sentimiento y el pelinegro… ese ni sabía lo que tenía adentro

\- De esos tortolitos me lo esperaba pero de ti ¿Kotori-chan? – dijo una sorprendida pelirroja

\- Hace muchísimo tiempo tuve un pequeño enamoramiento de Umi-kun pe…

\- ¿Lo sigues sintiendo? – pregunto Eli interrumpiendo a la peligris

\- No, no soy masoquista Eli-chan – respondió con una sonrisa

\- ¿Tu lo sabias? – le dijo Eli al peliazul, por primera vez la rubia estaba actuando y hablando sin pensar

\- Si, un año antes de conocernos me lo dijo y yo… - le interrumpió Kotori

\- Umi-kun me rechazo amablemente diciéndome que solo me podía ver como una hermana y que nunca podría llegar a ver más allá porque si fuera así ya estaríamos juntos, así me rechazó – dijo sorprendentemente con una sonrisa, estaba claro que lo tenía más que superado la chica

Eli soltó internamente un soplido de alivio el cual ni ella misma podía decirse él porque estaba a la defensiva

Honoka permaneció junto a los demás en pleno silencio observando y escuchando todo, con la única diferencia de que sus ojos no iban ni hacia Kotori ni hacia Umi, estaban clavados en Eli y su reacción lo cual no le hizo ni pizca de gracia - ¡Venga, sigamos! ¿Quién es él o la siguiente? – dijo energético y llenando los tres vasitos vacíos… lo hizo aposta quería evitar que Eli siguiera centrada en el tema de Umi y Kotori

\- V-Voy a intentarlo – se animó Hanayo – y-yo nunca me alejaría de ninguno de vosotros – dijo tierna e inocentemente

Ninguno bebió… excepto Nico, que con toda la frialdad del mundo se bebió sin pensárselo el vasito en el momento que soltó la frase Hanayo lo que hizo que todo m's se quedase de piedra… menos Eli que se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiro, el pelinegro no se lo ponía nada fácil

\- T-Tu… - la pelirroja quiso preguntarle porque bebió pero no pudo, el mero hecho de pensar en que Nico se alejase de ella la mataba de dolor

\- Nicochi… -lo mismo le paso a la pelimorada

\- ¡¿Por qué has bebido Nico-nyan?! – pregunto con un tono enfadado Rin que fue el único que se atrevió a abrir la boca

\- Porque yo… - se quedó unos segundos pensando en si decir lo que el sentía hacia todos los integrante de m's o adornar una mentira – porque por desgracia no podremos permanecer juntos toda la vida Rin, cuando acabemos nuestros estudios cada uno tirara por su camino, se puede mantener el contacto pero… - miro su vasito vacío – nunca se sabe lo que le puede pasar a uno… - dijo un serio Nico y susurrando la última frase, el pelinegro opto por contar una mentira a medias, era cierto casi todo lo que dijo pero él no sentía pena por tenerse que separar de ellos el día de mañana ya que era algo que llevaba pensando desde hacía dos malditos meses y medio… desde que ninguno de los ocho le cogió el maldito teléfono… parecía una tontería pero el pelinegro tenia razones ya que el insistió tres veces por cada uno de sus amigos y ninguno respondió a las tres llamadas, si solo uno hubiera contestado todo hubiera sido distinto para la soledad, el dolor, la tristeza, la amargura y la culpabilidad que ha estado y sigue sintiendo el pelinegro… si solo uno hubiera descolgado el teléfono no le hubieran hecho cantar en esa actuación, no le hubieran presionado, no le hubieran regañado sin razón pero sobre todo le habrían conocido mejor ya que nunca ninguno de ellos se molestó en hacerlo porque aunque parecía mentira todos eran unos egoístas que pensaban primero en ellos y luego en los demás, desde ese mismo día el pelinegro fue enterrando sus sentimientos poco a poco por cada uno de ellos, es verdad que se sigue preocupando por los ocho y sobre todo por dos chicas en especial pero si llegase el día en que él se tuviera que marchar… no miraría por ninguno de ellos... o eso al menos era lo que creía y sentía el cabezón de ojos carmín.

\- Pero eso no pasara Nico-kun – dijo Hanayo

\- … - Nico guardo silencio, él no estaba tan seguro de eso

\- Kayochin tiene razón nya, eso no va a pasar porque Umi-nyan, Maki-nyan y Eli-nyan trabajaran en el hospital de los padres de Maki-nyan, Nozomi-nyan ejercerá psicología en esta misma ciudad, Kotori-nyan y Kayochin podrán ser grandes modistas aquí también y nosotros tres tenemos el mejor restaurante de todo Japón en esta ciudad lo que quiere decir que seguiríamos todos en el mismo sitio pero con menos tiempo nya – dijo con alegría Rin

\- ¿Acaso podéis predecir el futuro? – pregunto Nico con ironía

\- Nicochi por… - la interrumpió el pelinegro

Nico miro a Umi y a Honoka - quien dice que el día de mañana no tengamos alguno una pelea tan fuerte que nos haga distanciarnos… - miro a Eli y con disimulo miro también a Nozomi y a Maki – que nos fijemos en quien no debamos y acabemos tan dañados que no podríamos ni ver al causante del dolor… - apretó con fuerza el pequeño vaso – ...que alguno no quisiera seguir en m's… o incluso que por cosas del destino, la vida o quien sabe uno acabe muerto… como ya he dicho, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar Rin – hablo serio y muy sincero el pelinegro, todo lo que dijo era lo que él pensaba o más bien lo que el sentía que iba a pasar…

\- Hanayo ha formulado la frase y Nico ha sido el único en beber porque eso es lo que él piensa y hay que respetarlo y además de eso va el juego, ahora sigamos – dijo Eli cortando la conversación de raíz y evitando las palabras de los demás hacia Nico

\- Kotori-chan ¿Te animas? – dijo Honoka obedeciendo a la rubia y llenando los vasitos hasta arriba… este quería pillar una buena cogorza ¿La razón? Solo Honoka lo sabe

\- Vale, yo nunca…

\- Espera, vamos a subir el tono de las frases… - el pelinaranja echo una mirada cómplice a la pelimorada – ya no es horario infantil así que vamos a hacerlas más comprometedoras

 _``Esto me gusta más´´_ sonrió con picardía Eli

\- No sé si retirarme ahora que estoy a tiempo nya

\- Creo que deberíamos de retirarnos del juego Rin-kun, r-recuerda lo q-que hicimos a-ayer – susurro una sonrojadisima Hanayo en el oído de su novio – además creo que se me está subiendo los dos tragos que he bebido, no estoy acostumbrada al alcohol

\- Yo y Kayochin nos retiramos – dejo los vasitos en la mesa y se pusieron en sus futones a observar el juego desde una distancia cómoda, segura y acurrucaditos

\- Aara y yo que tenía una preparada para vosotros dos – se hizo la decepcionada Nozomi

\- Menos mal que tu intuición gatuna no falla Rin-kun – dijo muy aliviada Hanayo

\- ¡Nyan! – maulló victorioso

Honoka se puso a rellenar por cuarta vez los vasitos desechando así la segunda botella la cual la cogió la pelirroja para ver el alcohol que tenía - ¡75% Honoka-kun! ¿Acaso nos quieres emborrachar?

Honoka se delato al reírse nerviosamente

\- Ya decía yo que esto me estaba subiendo muy rápido – dijo el peliazul mirando el vaso lleno que tenía en la mano

\- Podéis retiraros si queréis – respondió a la defensiva el pelinaranja

\- Aara tenías razón Honoka-kun, el horario infantil a acabado ahora – metió Nozomi la puyita la cual iba derecha hacia Maki

La pelirroja dejo la botella en la mesa y volvió a coger su vaso – voy a seguir hasta el final Nozomi-chan – eso iba con doble sentido

 _``Eso ya lo veremos Maki-chan´´_ la sonrió y cogió su correspondiente vaso

\- Yo también voy a seguir hasta el final Honoka-kun – Umi también lo soltó con doble sentido

\- No creo que llegues a aguantar el ritmo Umi-kun – dijo honoka… otro que también sabia jugar con las palabras

Eli se acercó disimuladamente al oído del pelinegro – deberías de dejarlo aquí Nico, el alcohol no te va a venir bien para… - le miro el costado – ya sabes

\- Voy a seguir… - miro el vaso lleno – hoy lo necesito…

Eli le miro – está bien… – suspiro – pero si notas cualquier dolor lo dejas

Kotori cogió el vaso – yo nunca… - hizo una pausa y miro a Honoka – a subir el tono te refieres también a que sea comprometida verdad Honoka-kun

\- Comprometida o picante, las dos valen – contesto alegre el de ojos azules

Kotori se rio siniestra… todos se asustaron – bien, yo nunca me interpondría en el camino de mi amigo o amiga por el amor del mismo chico o chica

 _``¡Wow! No sabía que Kotori también sabia tirar dardos´´_ pensó Nico mientras miraba la reacción del peliazul y del pelinaranja, el creía que iba solo para esos dos lo que no sabía el muy ciego era que en realidad el dardo envenenado iba tanto para esos dos como para Nozomi y Maki

 _``Mmmm, interesante, que lista eres Kotori´´_ pensó con una sonrisa la rubia, esto la venia muy bien

Kotori, Nico y Eli no bebieron, Honoka y Umi se miraron y bebieron al igual que hicieron Nozomi y Maki que también bebieron mientras que se miraban desafiantemente.

 _``Espera un momento…´´_ Nico miro de nuevo a Nozomi y a Maki _``Han bebido…¡Han bebido!...´´_ seguía mirándolas _``¿Por qué se están matando con la mirada?´´_ el pelinegro estaba muy confundido, sin duda eso no se lo esperaba para nada de ninguna de esas dos, Nico quería… no, más bien tenía que averiguarlo pero lo haría cuando se diera la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con ellas

 _``Menuda sorpresa Umi´´_ seguía muy sonriente la rubia, lo dicho, esto la venia de perlas

\- ¿En serio que haríais eso? – pregunto con un eje de decepción Kotori

\- Por supuesto Kotori-chan – respondió Honoka

\- En el amor no se entienden de amistades Kotori-chan – dijo Nozomi mirando de reojo a la pelirroja

\- Pero eso es de egoístas – dijo Kotori, ella quería comprobar algo que venía viendo en esos cuatro y lo había logrado aunque no se esperaba la pobre que fuera lo que ella pensó

\- No es de egoístas que te fijes en alguien y quieras luchar por esa persona, otra cosa muy distinta es que coincidas con un amigo pero eso ya es problema de el – respondió Honoka con bastante frialdad y sin dejar de mirar al peliazul

\- Ara ara sigamos con el juego – dijo despreocupada Nozomi y llenando los vasitos, ella pensaba igual que Honoka pero con la diferencia de que no creaba un mal ambiente con Maki, o por lo menos no siempre

\- Tienes razón, me toca a mí, yo nunca me acostaría con nadie de esta habitación – dijo Honoka llendo directo al grano

\- ¡Ara! Esa me gusta – Nozomi y Honoka brindaron y bebieron

\- ¿Puedo beber en esta nya?

\- ¡Rin-kun! – dijo una sonrojada Hanayo mientras golpeaba el brazo de Rin

\- Lo siento nya… – hablo Rin mientras se sobaba el brazo

\- No voy a negarlo – bebió Eli

\- Yo tampoco – bebió Nico

Maki y Umi estaban sonrojadisimos y muertos de la vergüenza por la tremenda bomba que soltó Honoka pero no se iban a dejar vencer por ellos y bebieron

Y para sorpresa de todos, Kotori también bebió

\- ¿Con quién Kotori-nya? – pregunto muy curioso Rin al igual que los demás

\- Seria con Umi-kun y Honoka-kun – dijo sin ningún tipo de tapujo la peligris

Eli apretó con todas sus fuerzas el vasito, no sabía porque pero se estaba cabreando y mucho

La pelimorada sonrió con muchísima malicia mientras miraba a la rubia - ara ¿Harías un trio Kotori-chan?

\- Pues claro Nozomi-chan, no soy tonta – la sonrió Kotori

Umi se sonrojo aún más… esta noche se le estaba haciendo eterna y no porque fuera una mala noche sino porque estaba experimentando cosas nuevas como por ejemplo un reciente calentón que le estaba subiendo y no era por la bebida la cual él ya estaba empezando a notar sino por otra razones…

Honoka se sintió muy alagado, él se lo esperaba… tenía mucho ego en ese sentido

\- Umi-nyan tú también has bebido así que la pregunta también va para ti nya

Honoka y Eli clavaron su mirada en Umi, uno serio y la otra atenta

\- Y-Yo c-con… - le salía vapor al peliazul de la cabeza – c-con…

\- ¡Vamos Umi! – dijo un impaciente Honoka

\- ¡No es tan fácil de decir Honoka! – respondió igual de cabreado el peliazul

\- Sí que lo es

\- Entonces dilo tú a ver si es tan fácil – le desafió Umi

Honoka le sonrió con superioridad - escucha y aprende – Umi apretó la mandíbula, había veces que le apetecía darle un buen golpe – yo me acostaría con Eli-chan y si fuera por mí lo haría todos los días – le salió del alma

 _``Interesante…muuy interesante Honoka´´_ a Eli se le puso una misteriosa sonrisa, se le paso el disgusto de hace unos minutos con la revelación de Kotori

\- Que sorpresa… - susurro Maki

\- Eso es porque todavía no he hablado yo – dijo bajito Nozomi a la pelirroja

\- No te confíes tanto Nozomi-chan – respondió con indiferencia hacia la pelimorada

Nozomi sonrió con malicia - estoy deseando que lo digas en frente de Nicochi ¿Te atreverías Maki-chan? – la pelirroja se quedó muda, no pensó en ese detalle y eso Nozomi lo sabía y la dio de lleno

\- Ves que difícil era Umi-kun – dijo con ironía – ahora responde

Umi miro un momento a Eli y la vio con una sonrisa imborrable que iba dirigida hacia Honoka – yo también seria con Eli-chan – se quitó la timidez, no se iba a dejar ganar y mucho menos después de la conversación a medias que tuvo von la rubia

 _``Increíble… estoy amando este juego´´_ se froto las manos Eli

\- ¡¿Tu con quien Eli-chan?! – dijeron a la vez Honoka y Umi aunque en vez de una pregunta sobre este tema parecía más una pregunta sobre a quién decidía la rubia por el tono como lo dijeron los dos

\- Sip, estas en problemas Eli – Nico le dio un suave golpecito en la espalda a Eli

\- No hables muy alto Nico – le amenazo

\- Mejor me callo… - Nico pillo la indirecta

\- Responde Eli-chan – volvieron a hablar a la par

\- A los dos… - Eli meneo la cabeza – es decir – tosió - yo me acostaría con los dos, primero uno y luego otro o si queréis juntos pues un trio – se corrigió rápido la de ojos celestes ya que al principio lo dijo como eligiendo pero luego supo rectificar en el momento y de paso insinuarse

\- Aaara que interesante Maki-chan

\- Déjame en paz – la respondió seca y al instante Maki, estas dos seguían a lo suyo mientras que Nico las observaba de vez en cuando

 _``Maki y Nozomi han bebido…´´_ se llevó una mano al pecho _``Porque… vas tan rápido…´´_ hablo a su corazón _``No tenemos ninguna oportunidad así que frénate un poco´´_

\- Este juego es más divertido si no lo juegas nya

\- Eso es cierto Rin-kun – la parejita se lo estaba pasando en grande desde la distancia

Nozomi puso una sonrisa gatuna - Niicoochii

\- ¿Eh? – no se esperaba ese llamado el pelinegro

Eli estallo en una gran carcajada – te toco – le devolvió la palmadita a Nico

\- ¿Eh? – Nico estaba tan concentrado en sus sentimientos y en Nozomi y Maki que ni sabia en donde estaba ahora mismo

\- Pobre… te van a comer – le acaricio la espalda Eli

\- Niicochii si has bebido es porque te acostarías con alguien de esta habitación, se buen chico y dinos con quien

\- ¿Eeehhh? – como no sabía Nico que contestar prefirió ir a lo seguro

\- L-Los demás lo han hecho ahora te toca a ti – dijo una pelirroja sin mirarle y moviendo su mechón

\- P-Primero vosotras – dijo Nico nervioso, no pensó cuando bebió… pero era cierto que él se acostaría con alguna de ahí o mejor dicho, con algunas de ahí

\- Aara si ese es el caso… - dejo el vasito en la mesa y se levantó – empiezo yo - se acercó a Nico – yo me acostaría… - puso las manos en las piernas de Nico y se inclinó muy cerquita de su rostro – contigo – le dijo con sensualidad – y si fuera por mí lo haría ahora mismo… - se humedeció los labios – Ni… - se acercó un milímetro más – co... – otro milímetro de cercanía lo cual hizo que el pelinegro se pusiera a mil por hora – chi… - fue a rematar la faena Nozomi con un beso pero no pudo ya que acabo en el suelo por culpa de una almohada lanzada a 200 km/h, todos exceptuando un Nico muuy encendido miraron a la dirección de donde procedía esa almohada encontrándose con una pelirroja con un aurea negra y con chispas saliendo de ese aura y con los ojos rojos de la furia

\- M-Maki-chan p-podrías soltar esa otra almoha… - no termino la frase Honoka que recibió también un misilazo en forma de almohada y era normal ya que era el culpable de todo esto, si él no hubiera soltado la frase Nozomi no se huera acercado a su Nico y ella no se la habría cargado

Nozomi estaba en el suelo y con una sonrisa triunfal – ha merecido la pena

\- Vaya… sigues viva… – cogió la pelirroja otra almohada y fue a rematar a la pelimorada pero Umi se arriesgó y la paro

\- M-Maki-chan todo esto es producto del alcohol ¡Piensa en los niños! – dijo el peliazul

\- ¿Qué niños? – se quedó confusa la pelirroja

\- No lo se lo dicen en muchas series y yo he probado a ver si funcionaba – respondió Umi

\- Umi-kun

\- ¿Si?

\- Deja de beber que te sienta mal – dijo la pelirroja

\- Y me lo dice la misma que se ha cargado a Nozomi y a Honoka con una almohada – la respondió Umi

Maki dejo el cojín en su sitio - se lo han ganado a pulso

Nozomi se levantó del suelo – gracias Maki-chan mañana me acordare de ti – dijo mientras se acariciaba la cara

\- Eso espero – respondió con una sonrisa malévola

Nico seguía encendido y en su mundo _``Q-Quiere…m-me ha… y-yo….´´_ ni pensar con claridad podía

\- Te toca responder Maki-chan ¿Vas a poder? – Nozomi no había dicho todavía su última palabra

La pelirroja se rio, ella no era Umi – ahora lo sabrás – se sentó de nuevo en su lugar – yo también seria con Nico-kun – ni siquiera titubeo, estaba claro que Maki tampoco había dicho su última palabra, las dos tenían claro que estaban en guerra y también tenían claro que tenían que aprovechar cualquier situación y eso estaban haciendo

\- ¡EEEEEHHH!– eso le remato al pelinegro que estaba empezando a ver todo borroso y no era fruto del alcohol sino de la poca sangre que le estaba saliendo de la nariz

\- Toma anda – le dio Eli un pañuelo

\- E-Esto e-es por culpa del alcohol – dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre

\- Lo dudo – respondió Maki muy sonriente

\- Será eso Nicochi – dijo con sarcasmo Nozomi

\- Nico-nyan solo faltas tú

 _``¡Venga Nico! ¡Se valiente!´´_ miro a Maki y a Nozomi _``A lo mejor con suerte…´´_ se puso más rojo que un tomate, cogió la botella y le dio un buen trago – con Maki y Nozomi – lo dijo rápido y sin andarse con rodeos

\- ¡Ara ara! – se emocionó la pelimorada

 _``Conmigo… ¡Toma!´´_ otra que se emociono

Después de terminarse de reírse Eli miro la hora – Pfff, chicos deberíamos de descansar ya que mañana vamos a centrarnos solo en la actuación

\- Espera, una última Elichi

\- Miedo te tengo

Nozomi sonrió – va a ser rápida – relleno los vasos – yo nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales

\- Menos mal que nos retiramos a tiempo Rin-kun

\- Nyan – asintió Rin

Eli y Nozomi fueron las únicas en beber lo cual fue una sorpresa para tres chicos en especial

\- Vaaya Nicochi así que eres virgen todavía

\- ¿Desde cuándo no lo eres tú? – se puso serio, eso le molesto él quería ser el primero para ella al igual que para Maki también, lo bueno que la pelirroja no bebió ese era el único alivio para el de ojos rojos

\- Hace unos años pero mira el lado bueno Nicochi…

\- Yo no le veo lado bueno – dijo interrumpiéndola y apartando la mirada

 _``Así que estas celosillo Nicochi´´_ Nozomi se le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – yo sí, porque si algún día nos acostamos – se levantó – podremos hacer muchísimas cosas sin temor al dolor – después de esa enorme insinuación se fue a la cocina a dejar su vaso y las botellas vacías

\- Me voy a dormir – dijo muy cabreada la pelirroja y metiéndose en su futon, ahora mismo no sabía cómo devolvérsela a Nozomi en esto la pelirroja era un pollito y la pelimorada era un tiranosaurio rex

\- Hala, a ver ahora si puedes dormir – dijo muy divertida Eli terminando de echar más leña al fuego de Nico

\- …y-yo v-voy… a…

\- ¿Dormir? – termino Eli por el pelinegro

\- …s-si… - se metió en el futon y se arropo hasta la cabeza

\- Eli-chan tú también has… eso – dijo Umi

\- Si y también fue hace años – cogió el resto de vasos – y pienso lo mismo que Nozomi, hay un lado muy bueno en esto – les guiño a los dos un ojo y se fue a la cocina a ayudar a la pelimorada a recoger

Umi y Honoka se miraron sonrojados a la vez

\- B-Buenas noches Honoka

\- Buenas noches Umi

Se metieron cada uno en su futon e hicieron exactamente lo mismo que Nico, se arroparon hasta el último pelo de su cabeza, los tres soltaron un larguísimo y profundo suspiro.

Pasaron unas dos horas desde que todos se pusieron a dormir cuando una pelirroja se levantó para ir al baño y le dio por echar un vistazo al futon de la pelimorada para asegurarse que estaba en su sitio y no en el de Nico, para su suerte Nozomi estaba ahí pero cuando miro al de Nico estaba vacío y eso la mosqueo, se puso a buscarle por toda la casa pero nada el pelinegro no aparecía por ningún lado, llego a pensar que estaba afuera pero lo descarto al ver la tremenda lluvia que estaba cayendo, ella sabía que Nico era un idiota pero no tanto… o eso creía ella hasta que paso por un lado de la casa que daba al jardín y le dio por mirar por la ventana visualizando a un pelinegro sentado en el columpio que su padre le compro cuando era pequeña y que tanta diversión la trajo _``Tengo que empezar a buscar otra palabra para referirme a él porque idiota ya me quedo corta…´´_ cogió una toalla y un paraguas y salió al jardín donde estaba un pelinegro con la cabeza agachada y calado hasta los huesos.

…..

 **Sip lo dejo aquí, lose looosee ¿Cómo me atrevo a dejarlo en la parte NicoMaki? Porque… pues no lo sé si os sincera XD creo que porque me ha dado un venazo y he dicho** __ _Ale hasta aquí_ __ **jajajaja, ¿Qué pasara entre Nico y Maki? Es la primera conversación que van a tener después del dichoso juego y cada uno tiene sus preguntas hacia el otro y aparte también de que Nico tiene su calentón…. ¿Será esta la pareja del calentón? Puede que sí o puede que no, recordad que también hay otros con su calefacción encendida XD, me gusta jugar con vuestras mentes jajajaja, ¡Oh! por cierto gente quería pediros opinión ¿Qué nombre debería de ponerle a la madre de Maki? Yo por más que pienso no se me ocurre ninguno había pensado en un principio en Sakura pero luego dije ¿Sakura Nishikino? No sé, me suena algo raro XD por eso os pido ayuda a ver que se os ocurre a vosotros ^_^ bueno hermosos y hermosas míos muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí en cada capítulo que por cierto os voy a dar un premio y en este fin de semana (** Del Fic no de la vida real XD **) voy a meter dos lemones uno ya lo sabíais que lo llevo diciendo desde hace capítulos (** Lo sep soy una pesada xD **) y el otro es un premio pa todos vosotros ¿La pareja? Jejeje ya veré, bueno que tengáis buenos días** **,** **tardes o noches, saludos ^_^**


	18. Chapter 17

**Muuy buenas mis niños y mis niñas, venga vamos con el capi el cual estuve a punto de llamarlo en vez de chapter 17 llamarlo chapter NicoMaki 17 XD de lo largo que me salió esos dos, bueno que lo disfrutéis queridos y queridas ^_^**

 **POSDATA: La madre de Maki al final se llamara Sakura aunque no estaba nada mal la opción de Saki XD muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros por ayudarme ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

...

Cuando Maki se acercó lo suficiente a Nico le lanzo la toalla a la cabeza – ¿Acaso te has propuesto coger hoy una pulmonía idiota? – esa era Nishikino Maki

\- …

Maki espero la respuesta de Nico pero no la encontró – hace tiempo que no me resfrió así que… – dejo el paraguas en el suelo y se sentó en el columpio de al lado del pelinegro y mojándose al igual que el – con mojarte la cara y tomarte un aquarius hubiera sido suficiente para quitarte la pequeña borrachera, no hacía falta tanta agua – dijo Maki mirando hacia el horizonte

Nico se quitó la toalla de su cabeza y la dejo reposando en su cuello - …Maki…

\- ¿Mm?

\- Si te dieran a elegir entre tus valores o la dignidad… ¿Con que te quedarías?

\- No entiendo a qué viene esto Nico-kun

\- … - Nico seguía con la cabeza agachada - …solo… es curiosidad…

Maki le miro y suspiro al verle tan… tan distinto – no sabría decirte porque los dos son importantes, los valores representan lo que eres y la dignidad representa el orgullo y el respeto de una persona si se pierde uno de esos dos poco vale esa persona

Nico apretó con fuerza la cadena del columpio, lo que dijo Maki era verdad y eso lo sabía pero también sabía que una de esas dos tenía que perder – y si tuvieras que decidir ¿Cuál preferirías perder?

\- Creo que a las muy malas preferiría perder antes los valores que la dignidad, porque si perdiese la dignidad no podría ni mirarme a un espejo y sin embargo los valores a lo largo del tiempo me puedo crear otros y ajustarlos a la nueva personalidad en el caso que se diera eso

\- … - _``Tiene razón, los valores se pueden recuperar… la dignidad no...´´_ \- …gracias Maki… – la dijo en un susurro suave mientras que seguía mirando el suelo

\- D-De nada – se sonrojo, esa palabra viniendo del pelinegro hacia ella era totalmente nueva para Maki – Nico-kun ¿A que ha venido eso?

\- Lo vi en una peli y me dio por meterme en el personaje

\- Eres muy raro Nico-kun

\- …si…

Maki frunció el ceño, no soportaba verle así - ¿Te pasa algo?

\- …no…

\- Si no te pasa nada ¿Por qué estas bajo la lluvia a las 3 de la mañana?

\- Solo quería tomar el aire después del día movidito que he tenido hoy

`` _¿Por qué no me dices lo que te pasa Nico? Yo solo quiero ayudarte y que me dejes entrar a tu vida…´´_ Maki soltó un gruñido de frustración

\- Deberías volver Maki, te vas a resfriar – dijo sin mirarla todavía el pelinegro, Maki se estaba empezando a hartar de que no la mirase

\- Aplícate tú también ese cuento – se la devolvió Maki

\- Yo prefiero quedarme un rato más aquí

\- Entonces yo también – dijo Maki columpiándose despacio

\- Tch… haz lo que quieras – dijo Nico que no parecía querer compañía

\- Eso hago

\- Me parece bien – dijo Nico mirando hacia su derecha y evitando así el mirarla aunque fuera de reojo

\- Me alegro – dijo una orgullosa Maki mirando hacia su izquierda

Parecían dos idiotas, a ver cuál era más cabezón de los dos si la pelirroja o el pelinegro… era difícil adivinar

Paso unos segundos hasta que Maki volvió a hablar – Nico-kun quería hablar sobre… - se cogió su mechón mojado y empezó a moverlo – el juego de esta noche – no estaba segura Maki si sacar el tema o no viendo al pelinegro como estaba pero sabía que era ahora o nunca y eso hizo

Nico se tensó – y-ya está todo hablado - _``Aunque yo quisiera saber porque… no, mejor no… tengo cosas más importantes que esto…´´_

\- No está nada hablado, y yo hay varias cosas que quisiera saber

\- ¿Por qué querrías saberlas?

\- Por curiosidad, s-solo curiosidad – dijo la pelirroja que seguía jugando con su mechón

Nico cometió el error de mirarla _``E-Esta…´´_ la miro detenidamente _``Sabía que Maki era hermosa pero… no tanto… Maki mojada y moviendo ese mechón esta… esta…´´_ cogió fuerzas de voluntad, aparto la mirada y de paso se dio un golpe en la frente – v-vale, t-tú dirás – no podía negarse después de verla tan irresistible, esa era la palabra que no le salía al pelinegro o más bien no quería decirla

\- La primero que quiero saber es… ¿En serio has pensado en besar a Eli-chan? – cambio el tono neutral a uno molesto

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- ¡Mucho! – la salió del alma a Maki

\- ¿Eh? – volvió a mirarla

\- ¡No puedes pensar en besar a Eli-chan! - Maki estaba mirando molesta al pelinegro _``Ni a nadie que no sea yo…´´_ pensó la pelirroja terminando la frase en su interior

Nico frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no?

\- P-Porque… - miro directamente a esos ojos rojos tan intensos lo cual fue una mala decisión – …yo… - susurro muy bajito, la pelirroja se puso muy nerviosa debido a que los ojos de Nico solía provocarla esa sensación, al final decidió apartarle de nuevo la mirada – e-eso le molestaría a Honoka-kun y a Umi-kun – no era precisamente eso lo que quería decirle

 _``¿Por qué esperaba otra cosa?... soy un idiota…´´_ Nico miro decepcionado hacia otro lado – es solo un pensamiento, yo no siento nada por Eli – si hubiera sido por él la hubiera dicho que no la importaba, que no era asunto suyo o incluso que él podía pensar en besar a quien le diera la gana pero algo en su interior le prohibió decirla eso y algo en su interior no quería que se hiciera Maki una idea equivocada respecto a él y a Eli, el pelinegro sin darse ni cuenta siguió por primera vez lo que le dicto el corazón

Maki suspiro algo aliviada, escuchar eso de la boca de Nico la dejo un poco más tranquila aunque ella misma no hacía nada más que decirse que entre Eli y Nico nunca pasaría nada porque ellos dos son como dos hermanos gemelos, discrepan mucho pero en el fondo no pueden estar separados, la pelirroja se decía eso para auto convencerse ya que desde que vinieron la pareció ver mucha chispa entre esos dos y no era precisamente una chispa de pelea sino sexual… - tienes razón, era solo un pensamiento y además de que Eli-chan es como una hermana para ti y nunca pensarías ni harías nada con ella ¿Verdad? – eso sonó a duda, no estaba del todo tranquila

\- Correcto… - Nico agacho la mirada, la acababa de contar una gran mentira

 _``Menos mal´´_ la salió sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa del alivio que sintió yle miro de reojo _``Podría aprovechar ahora y…´´_ \- Nico-kun

\- Dime... – respondió suave

Se cogió su mechón y se puso a moverlo de nuevo - ¿N-No has pensado en besar a nadie más del grupo?

Nico se sonrojo _``¿P-Porque está hablando de esto Maki conmigo?´´_ llevo una mano a su pecho y apretó la camisa del pijama que estaba empapada _``¡¿Y porque te aceleras tanto imbécil?!´´_ se cabreo con su corazón – q-qué más da

\- Y-Yo te lo digo si tú me lo dices – también se sonrojo la pelirroja que no paraba de mover tiernamente su mechón

\- Vale – ahí ni se lo pensó Nico

\- Empiezas tú

 _``Merece la pena así que ¡Vamos Nico!´´_ se animó a si mismo… - he pensado también en b-besar a Nozomi – apretó con fuerza el columpio la pelirroja – y a-a… a… ti… - le costó un triunfo soltarlo al pelinegro

\- ¿H-Has pensado en b-besarme a mí?

\- Claro… ¿N-No te acuerdas de la penúltima frase del juego? – Nico la miro y la vio pensativa – la de acos…acost… la de eso con alguien del grupo que yo dije que t-tú y Nozomi y t-tu dijiste que conmigo – lo dijo sonrojado y muy nervioso

Maki se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba… algo imposible – m-me acuerdo

\- Pues para hacer eso es necesario b-besarte - _``¿Por qué de repente las gotas de agua se han vuelto calientes?´´_ pensó nervioso Nico

 _``¿Por qué he sacado este tema?´´_ se estaba arrepintiendo la pelirroja – c-cierto

\- Ahora te toca a ti

\- Yo solo lo he pensado c-contigo pero por la misma razón que tu – dijo sin mirarle ya que estaba demasiado avergonzada, aunque en realidad hablaron de este tema sin mirarse ni una sola vez los dos los cuales parecían dos teteras del vapor que estaban soltando

 _``Quiero mirarla, seguramente este sonrojada, nerviosa… linda… moviendo su mechón… y… ¡No! no debo caer… pero…´´_ hizo intento de mirarla _``Tengo que cambiar de tema porque si no…´´_ \- M-Maki, hay algo que me he dado cuenta durante el juego del yo nunca y era que Nozomi y tú os estabais matando con la mirada ¿Habéis discutido?

Maki soltó todo el aire que tenía contenido, el pelinegro la hizo un grandísimo favor al cambiar de tema aunque este no era el tema que quería pero la valía – h-habrá sido producto del alcohol – dijo todavía sonrojada

\- Entonces solo ha sido cosa mía – al pelinegro le volvió para su suerte la temperatura _``Menos mal que de momento tengo autocontrol´´_ \- deberías de meterte ya adentro, estas demasiado empapada por mi culpa

\- Tú no me has obligado a quedarme y no me voy a meter hasta que no entres tú también

\- Yo… - agacho el rostro – no tengo sueño… - apago el tono de la voz, no es que no tuviera sueño el pelinegro más bien es que no podía dormir con todo lo que tenía en la mente pero sobre todo un tema en especial ¿Reiji o Nanaka? ¿Valores o Dignidad? Eso era lo que más le retumbaba en la cabeza

Maki le miro seria – yo tampoco tengo sueño

\- Al final te vas a resfriar Maki

\- Entonces seremos dos – seguía columpiándose la pelirroja

Nico gruño y se puso el también a columpiarse… bajo la intensa lluvia

\- Nico-kun… ¿En serio crees que no vamos a permanecer todos juntos?

\- Si y lo seguiré manteniendo ¿Acaso tú crees lo mismo que los demás? – contesto el pelinegro frenando con los pies el columpio y mirándola

\- Yo creo que si podemos mantenernos juntos, el mejor ejemplo eres tú, Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan que lleváis desde los 7 años juntos hasta ahora

\- Es fácil mantener las amistades siendo un crio pero cuanto más vas creciendo y más vas viviendo… las cosas cambian… - _``Y los sentimientos también…´´_ Nico termino la frase en su mente

\- Es verdad, pero por muchas cosas que pasen podremos superarlas y seguir adelante como hemos hecho siempre Nico-kun – hablo seria la pelirroja la cual también freno el columpio, no quería hablar de este tema mientras que se divertía columpiándose

\- Tú sabes que tanto Honoka como Umi están locos por Eli ¿Verdad? – dijo de la nada el pelinegro

\- Es un secreto a voces

\- Y supongo que también sabrás que Eli tira por los dos

\- Otro secreto a voces – obviamente la pelirroja no le iba a decir que Eli se lo conto hace una semana

\- Bien, pues ahora dime Maki, no crees que si Eli se decide por Honoka eso le partería en dos a Umi o si fuera al revés de que Eli se decidiera por Umi ¿Tú crees que Honoka se quedaría quieto? a Honoka se le ve celoso y lo más seguro es que se acabase peleado con Umi más de una vez y si fuera al revés Umi estaría por todos los rincones de su cuerpo destrozado y no podría ni ver a Honoka y mucho menos a Eli y ahí se rompería una parte del grupo y quién sabe si seria para siempre

 _``Ahora que lo pienso… si Nico-kun se decidiese por Nozomi, yo… no podría con eso…´´_ Maki agacho la cabeza ante la cruda realidad que le decía el pelinegro

\- Y aparte… tú me podrías asegurar que en un futuro ya sea lejano o cercano no me vaya a pasar nada malo - hablo Nico muy seguro

 _``Ojala pudiera asegurar eso…´´_ se estaba empezando a encontrar mal la pelirroja y no era por estar empapada a causa de la lluvia que aún seguía sino por culpa de sus sentimientos, el mero hecho de pensar en que Nico se alejase o que le pasase algo malo hacia que su pecho la doliese de una manera que nunca llego a imaginar y se la ponía un nudo en la garganta que la hacía querer llorar - …

\- Dime Maki ¿Sigues pensando igual? – dijo Nico, al pelinegro le estaba doliendo verla tan callada y con la cabeza agachada por culpa suya pero para Nico era necesario decir eso ya que tanto Maki como los demás esperan algo que no va a pasar

\- Es cierto que si Eli-chan elije a Honoka-kun, Umi-kun quedaría destrozado pero para eso estamos todos nosotros para arroparle, y en el caso que eligiera a Umi-kun, también estamos nosotros para ayudar a Honoka-kun a superarlo, somos como una familia Nico-kun siempre vamos a estar ahí cuando uno lo necesite – dijo una madura pelirroja

 _``Siempre vamos a estar ahí…´´_ Sonrió con ironía el pelinegro _``ya lo vi Maki…´´_ Nico se levantó del columpio y se dirigió hacia Maki hasta ponerse delante de ella la cual seguía sentada – hay un dicho que dice, nunca digas nunca y nunca digas siempre porque no sabes lo que puede pasar – la tendió una mano – y ahora volvamos a dentro, no quiero que te resfríes – no quería seguir Nico con el tema

\- Nico-kun… - miro la mano que seguía vendada en la parte de los nudillos del pelinegro – acaso… ¿No confías en que nosotros vayamos a estar ahí en lo malo?

\- Yo no he dicho eso, pero a lo mejor tú me dices que vas a estar ahí y luego me pasa algo mañana y resulta que te llamo buscando ayuda y va y tú no me lo coges después de decirme eso… quien sabe Maki – dijo con bastante firmeza en cada una de las palabras aunque si hubiera sido por el pelinegro la hubiera dicho directamente que en ese tema ya no confiaba en ellos

Maki sonrió al pelinegro – ya veremos a ver qué sucede

Nico la devolvió la misma sonrisa – si quieres dentro de cinco años recordamos esta conversación, si seguimos todos juntos claro

\- Trato hecho, dentro de cinco años me voy a reír mucho de ti Nico-kun

Nico soltó una carcajada muy audible – y luego dices que no eres tsundere

\- ¡No soy tsundere idiota! – respondió molesta

\- Claro claro – seguía riéndose el pelinegro – venga anda que ya estoy notando el frio – dijo sin parar de reírse y volviendo a ofrecerla la mano

Maki inflo sus mejillas y cogió la mano de Nico, cuando sus manos se tocaron los dos se quedaron mudos por lo que sintieron, Maki se levantó del columpio mientras miraba la mano del pelinegro el cual estaba observando lo mismo que ella, los dos sintieron como una corriente de electricidad pasaba desde el dedo chico de sus manos hasta el centro de sus corazones, unos corazones que iban a una velocidad vertiginosa _``S-Solo el agarre de su mano me provoca esto… si tenía una pequeña duda de mis sentimientos… esto me lo quita y me confirma lo que ya se…´´_ miro con decisión a los ojos rojos de Nico `` _Le amo´´_ Maki apretó un poco la mano del de ojos carmín, era la primera vez que confirmaba sus sentimientos delante de él, aunque fue mentalmente pero eso ya era un gran paso para alguien tan orgullosa como la pelirroja y eso Maki lo sabía de sobra pero otra cosa ya era ponerlo en practica

Nico sintió como Maki apretó el agarre y le entraron ganas de tirar de la mano de la pelirroja y acercarla a su cuerpo para así sentirla muy cerquita de el _``No debo caer… si lo hago… si la atraigo hacia a mi… yo…´´_ la miro a los ojos _``La besaría y no pararía... no puedo permitirme ese lujo, ella podría ver mi costado y… no quiero dar más explicaciones a nadie más, con Eli ya ha sido suficiente´´_ No le hizo falta al pelinegro esta vez sacar fuerzas de voluntad para apartar la mirada de la pelirroja, solo necesitó sacar su orgullo y su dolor para poder dejar de mirarla porque como él dijo no quería dar explicaciones y menos a quienes no lo merecían y en ese pack estaba la pelirroja metida junto a una pelimorada – vamos a cambiarnos y a dormir – dijo con una suave voz he hizo intento de dirigirse hacia la puerta pero Maki no le soltó la mano

 _``Ya sé a qué se refería mama con sacar mis armas de mujer…´´_ La pelirroja se acercó un poco más a Nico, iba a hacer caso a su madre… o eso quería - ¿T-Tienes a alguna chica en mente Nico-kun? – fue muy arriesgada la pregunta pero tenía que empezar por ahí la pelirroja

\- Ninguna – dijo con una sorprendente franqueza y seguridad… pero sin mirarla claro

\- ¿Ninguna? – eso la sorprendió ya que por una parte pensaba que la diría Erena o Nozomi pero no ninguna – acaso… eres g…

\- ¡No! – la interrumpió el pelinegro – es solo que de momento no hay ninguna que me haya llamado la atención nada mas – mintió Nico como un bellaco pero seguía pensando que era necesario… no sabía el pelinegro lo equivocado que estaba - ¿Tú tienes algún chico en la mente? – ya que estaba salía de dudas

 _``Eso me incluye a mi…´´_ Maki le soltó la mano – no, de momento los chicos que he conocido y conozco… - se acercó un poquito más a él y le miro con indiferencia – ninguno merece la pena – lo dicho, su intención era hacer caso a su madre pero acabo solo en pensamiento, su orgullo siempre la acababa venciendo – sígueme, tenemos que cambiarnos – dijo con la voz muy fría desde la puerta

 _``¿Porque otra vez tengo esta mala sensación de que soy el culpable…?´´_ Nico la siguió sin decir nada más, el pelinegro era un experto en matar los momentos

Se pusieron a andar hasta que llegaron a una enorme habitación llena de toallas y vestidores con sus respectivas cortinas para poderse cambiar a gusto cada uno, Nico se quedó embobado mirando la habitación parecía una tienda de ropa elegante y con sus respectivos probadores _``Espera un momento… esta es la habitación donde tendríamos que haber llegado antes Eli y yo… bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta´´_ se rio internamente al recordar lo sucedido con la rubia

\- Ten – le entrego Maki un par de toallas y de paso le saco de su pequeño trance – elige el lugar que quieras para cambiarte – le dijo secamente

\- Espera… – la agarro de la manga del pijama evitando así el que se metiera la pelirroja a cambiarse

\- Que quieres – contesto con indiferencia, se la veía molesta

\- No… - se sonrojo – no he traído más pijamas…

\- Eres un auténtico idiota

\- ¿Eh? – le pillo de improvisto

\- Si no traías más ropa de recambio ¿Porque narices te pones bajo la lluvia?

\- P-Porque me apetecía vale… - dijo con orgullo, tenía que admitir que la pelirroja tenía muchísima razón en eso pero obviamente el pelinegro no se la iba a dar

\- Idiota

\- ¡Quieres dejar de insultarme y ayudarme de una vez!

Maki suspiro cansada – está bien, voy a ver que encuentro de mi padre ¿Hay algo más que desee el señorito? – pregunto con sarcasmo

\- S-Si… - misteriosamente se sonrojo muchísimo mas

Le volvió la sonrisa a la pelirroja al verle tan sonrojado - dímelo, a ver si eres más idiota o has subido de nivel

 _``Como la odio…´´_ ese pensamiento fue pura molestia, él sabía que no era así pero tenía que decirlo para quedarse a gusto – …

\- No tenemos toda la noche Nico-kun – seguía chinchando la niña

\- T-Tampoco he traído m-más calzoncillos… - aparto la mirada

Maki se sonrojo al momento - ¡N-No pienso traerte eso!

\- Mou Maki, mira tengo los calzoncillos empapados – dijo con un puchero el pelinegro y señalando el bóxer rosa que traía puesto el cual lo podía ver Maki porque Nico se bajó el pantalón del pijama… a veces Nico actuaba sin pensar

Maki inconscientemente miro a donde señalaba Nico y se dio cuenta que el pelinegro tenía razón pero no pudo evitar coger el color de su pelo por todo su cuerpo, la pelirroja ya no necesitaba secarse del calor que estaba notando – e-eso es problema tuyo por ponerte bajo la lluvia – aparto instantáneamente la mirada del exhibicionista pelinegro

\- ¡Venga Maki! ¡Ayúdame! ¿Es que acaso tú no tienes las bragas mojadas? – no sabía lo que acababa de decir el pelinegro, esa frase se podía malinterpretar algo que hizo la pelirroja…

Le salió una especie de aura siniestra a Maki – Yazawa Nico… - dijo con voz de ultratumba – eres… - apretó las toallas que sostenía en las manos - ¡Un pervertido! – le empezó a tirar con una velocidad increíble las toallas, las cuales el pelinegro se las estaba tragando todas en la cara

\- Maki… - recibió un cuarto toallazo en la cara - …espera… - otro toallazo - …¡Oye!… - otro _``¿De dónde salen tantas toallas?´´_ se preguntó el pelinegro al recibir la novena en la cara - …quieres… - empezó a esquivar las siguiente toallas - ¡Parar ya! – dijo sosteniendo las manos de Maki

\- ¡No hubiera pasado nada de esto si no fueras un pervertido! – le grito una sonrojada pelirroja

\- ¿Por qué me est… - se quedó callado ante la visión que tenía en primer plano de la pelirroja mojada y completamente roja, mientras Nico la estaba mirando a los ojos se dio cuenta que del pelo mojado de la pelirroja estaba cayendo una gota traviesa y se puso a seguirla con la mirada, la gota empezó a caer despacio desde la sien de Maki y empezó a recorrer el apetitoso cuello de la pelirroja hasta acabar justo en el medio del escote que tenía el pijama que llevaba puesto la de ojos lavanda _``P-Podría secarla, lo más seguro es que la esté molestando esa gota ahí adentro…l-la estaría haciendo un favor…´´_ a Nico le entro unas ganas enormes de ser esa afortunada gota

La pelirroja se quedó igual de callada que Nico _``Esta cercanía otra vez… ¿Por qué no rematas la faena y me besas idiota?... al final tendré que hacerlo yo…´´_ Maki estaba observando como el pelinegro empezó a recorrerla con la mirada dándose cuenta la pelirroja de un detalle cuando Nico paro la mirada _``El muy descarado esta…¡Me está mirando el escote y encima en calzoncillos!´´_ Maki noto como Nico la libero muy despacio sus manos y vio como movía nervioso las manos el pelinegro como si quisiera agarrar algo… ya se estaba imaginando el que

\- M-Maki n-no llevas… - Nico acerco lentamente las manos hacia el peligro – sujetador… - dijo con voz melosa el pelinegro

Maki dio un pequeño bote en el sitio por el comentario del pelinegro terminándose de avergonzar la pelirroja y se tapó rápidamente con las dos manos sus pechos por encima de la larga camisa del pijama

\- Quieres que… - puso Nico su mano justo encima de la mano de la pelirroja la cual estaba tapando esa zona deseada… indirectamente el pelinegro la estaba tocando el lugar prohibido… - te ayude a secarte Maki-chan – dijo con voz lasciva rematando así a la pelirroja

Maki estaba ardiendo pero no sabía muy bien la pelirroja si era por lo mismo que Nico o de la mala leche que tenía ahora mismo por el tremendo atrevimiento del de ojos carmín, lo único que sabía era que ella no era de esas chicas que hacían eso a la primera de cambio

Nico miro a Maki a los ojos y se relamió los labios – empecemos por aquí – quito de golpe las manos de la pelirroja y volvió a mirar el mismo lugar que hace unos segundos le hizo perder todos los sentidos… menos mal que el pelinegro tenia autocontrol que si no…

A Maki le volvieron a salir chispas del cuerpo… cosa mala – que te crees que estás haciendo Yazawa Nico… – dijo con la voz muy oscura la pelirroja

\- Ahora lo veras – dijo Nico totalmente perdido en un mundo lascivo y terminando de acercar las manos a la zona prohibida pero cuando estuvo apuntito de tocar el cielo la pelirroja le bajo al mismísimo infierno con una patada de karate en plena cara del pelinegro haciéndole caer a cámara lenta de espaldas al suelo y con las manos todavía alzadas y moviéndolas como si estuviera tocando un peluche, había que admitir que la pelirroja era muy ágil

\- Voy a traerte ropa para que te cambies – la pelirroja se paró en la puerta – en la habitación de al lado tienes un baño, dúchate y calma tus hormonas porque si vuelves a intentarlo… - se le oscureció el rostro a Maki – sabrás lo que de verdad es estar castrado – después de esa legendaria amenaza Maki salió por la puerta mientras se sacudía las manos ante el limpio trabajo que hizo con el pelinegro

Nico escucho el portazo que dio Maki al salir y volvió en si dándose cuenta de un detallito al mirar hacia abajo _``M-Mejor hago caso a Maki y me ducho…´´_ se levantó, cogió unas de las miles toallas que le lanzo la pelirroja y se fue a la habitación de al lado donde le indico Maki, cuando Nico entro al enorme baño el cual llego a pensar que en esa casa no había ningún cuarto pequeño empezó a quitarse el pantalón que tenía medio bajado seguido de los bóxer y por último la camisa quedando así totalmente desnudo y con la gasa que le puso Eli, Nico se quedó mirando al espejo un rato - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se preguntaba el pelinegro – tenía que haber tenido autocontrol… seguramente Maki se ha molestado… - se froto la cara, todavía le dolía el golpe recibido por parte de la de ojos morados – ella no es como el resto de chicas, ella es más delicada aunque no lo parezca para nada… también ella es más tímida, cuando quiere claro… y también… ella es totalmente distinta a Nozomi y Erena las cuales si yo me descontrolase como me ha pasado con Maki seguramente estaría haciendo con ellas… - se empezó a calentar de nuevo - ¡Que me pasa! – Nico se apoyó en el lavabo y se inclinó hacia el espejo soltando un largo suspiro – solo me acostaría con Maki si estuviese saliendo con ella ya que no quiero utilizarla solo para eso y mucho menos quiero aprovecharme de la situación de hoy… - agacho la cabeza – tengo que disculparme con ella pero antes tengo que bajar esto… - Nico se quitó las vendas de los nudillos y la gasa del costado y se volvió a mirar al espejo pero esta vez mirando el gran hematoma – desde que me hizo ese increíble masaje Eli me duele menos – sonrió de lado – la verdad que tiene unas manos milagrosas, que suerte tienen en ese aspecto Honoka y Umi… ¡Genial! otra vez estoy pensando en lo que no debo… - se acercó a la mampara de la ducha y la abrió metiéndose dentro al momento y dándole a la llave del agua fría – a pesar de todo… no puedo decir que ha sido un mal día – se metió bajo el agua helada – Nozomi y Maki han admitido que lo harían conmigo lo que quiere decir que no les soy tan indiferente como yo pensaba – se puso champú en el pelo y empezó a esparcirlo por todo su cabello – a lo mejor… estoy más equivocado de lo que pensaba con Nozomi y Maki… y a lo mejor ellas… - se quitó todo el champú de la cabeza y empezó a lavarse el cuerpo - no debería hacerme tantas ilusiones – suspiro - aunque por lo menos debería de preguntarlas porque se acostarían solo conmigo y no con los otros y depende de lo que me digan puedo hacerme ilusiones o no, pero hoy no puedo preguntarle a Maki después de lo que ha pasado y con Nozomi… - tiro la esponja al suelo y apoyo una mano en la pared de mármol – me siento… - agacho el rostro con tristeza mientras que le caía el agua desde el cabezal de la ducha – dolido… yo quería ser el primero para Nozomi y resulta que ella ya ha… - dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared haciéndose a su vez daño en la mano y abriéndose las heridas que estaban sanando en los nudillos de esa mano pero al pelinegro no pareció dolerle eso en absoluto – quiero preguntarla por qué se acostaría conmigo pero no sé si hacerlo porque no quiero que me diga que porque me parezco al primero con el que estuvo o algo parecido ya que eso me… dolería… - apoyo la otra mano al mármol junto a la auto dañada por sí mismo - ¿Qué siento por ellas? Con Maki se me acelera todo y con Nozomi me pasa algo parecido, no lo mismo pero si parecido y no quiero verlas con nadie que no sea yo pero… no puedo tener a las dos – Nico meneo la cabeza - ¡No! ¡Se acabó el pensar en ellas! Tengo que pedir perdón a Maki y ya está, no tengo que pensar en nada más así que ¡Para de una vez maldito cerebro! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, lo que no sabía el pelinegro que esos pensamientos no venía de la cabeza sino del corazón.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación estaba Maki rebuscando en la ropa de su padre – mama me dijo hace tiempo que guardo la ropa suya y de papa cuando eran más jóvenes ¿Dónde demonios estará? – decía mientras rebuscaba por todo el lugar, se estaba desesperando la pelirroja que no encontraba nada para darle al pelinegro, podría darle la ropa de su padre ahora de adulto pero le quedaría bastante grande ya que el padre de Maki era más alto y más robusto que Nico y por eso mismo la pelirroja prefirió ponerse a buscar la ropa que le dijo su madre – tiene 21 años ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan enano? – dijo cabreada y cerrando un cajón con bastante mala leche – solo me queda un armario, espero que este ahí – se acercó al armario y lo abrió encontrándose con ropa tanto de hombre como de mujer de talla más pequeña - ¡Bingo! – dijo Maki cogiendo un pantalón de pijama y una camisa en conjunto de color negro y con rayas rosas – vamos a ver si este le vale – cogió la camisa y la extendió por toda la cama – veamos… – ladeo la cabeza – le estará un poco grande pero no mucho – doblo la camisa y la dejo junto el pantalón al lado de la cómoda y se acercó al armario para cerrar la puerta pero se llevó una traumatizante sorpresa al ver una prenda de su madre - ¡P-Por Dios Mama! – cerro rápido el armario y con los colores subidos a la cara, la pelirroja vio lo que parecía un pijama rojo de encaje pero totalmente trasparente junto a un sexy antifaz, Maki se sentó en la cama para procesar rápido lo visto – voy a coger unos bóxer para el idiota de turno y me voy rápido de aquí antes de que vea más de lo que no debo - la pelirroja se acercó a la pequeña cómoda y abrió un cajón, ya sabía dónde estaban cuando se puso a buscar el pijama para Nico – no sé si meter mano aquí, vete a saber lo que puedo llegar a encontrar – dijo desconfiada – pero tampoco puedo dejarle ir sin calzoncillos con Nozomi en la casa… - miro el cajón abierto – allá vamos – saco un bóxer negro del cajón y se puso a mirarlo – no sé qué talla utilizara Nico pero este parece algo grande... - Maki se quedó todavía observando la prenda – Nico-kun parecía querer ir hasta el final pero ¿Por qué no le he dejado siendo una gran oportunidad? En el fondo yo… quería seguir pero... yo no soy así y aparte Nico-kun solo quería sexo y nada más… se le veía en la mirada… - Maki soltó un suspiro profundo y decepcionado - soy una tonta, seguramente Nozomi-chan y la garrapata de Erena no hubieran desaprovechado esto e incluso hubiera sido al revés y ellas se hubieran comido a Nico - apretó la prenda – ¿A quién pretendo engañar? En ese tema ellas me ganan y me ganaran de goleada, es imposible que yo pueda hacer algo sin estar en pareja… - agacho triste la cabeza – al final voy a acabar perdiéndole por mi orgullo... tengo que hacer algo pero ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer donde no este metido mi orgullo? Me da a mí que no – volvió a suspirar- esto me va a ser difícil… eres un maldito idiota Nico… – Maki se levantó de la cama y cogió el pijama junto a la ropa interior - tengo que cambiarme de una vez, llevarle a Nico-kun esto y dormir… mañana volveré a intentarlo con él porque hoy ya prefiero dejarlo pasar – salió del dormitorio de sus padres y se fue derecha a la habitación vestidor que era así como la llamaban sus padres.

Cuando Maki al fin llego se encontró con el pelinegro esperándola y con un albornoz puesto – ten – le lanzo la ropa – si te esta grande ya es problema tuyo – dijo cogiendo unas toallas y dirigiéndose hacia un vestidor

\- G-Gracias Maki… - dijo el pelinegro jugando con sus manos

\- N-No me quedaba de otra y ahora cámbiate de una maldita vez – dicho eso último se metió dentro del vestidor y empezó a cambiarse la pelirroja

 _``Veo que sigue cabreada… ¿A que estoy esperando para disculparme?´´_ El pelinegro miro la ropa que le trajo Maki _``Mmm…no sé yo si me va a estar este…´´_ Nico se metió en el otro vestidor

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que terminaron de secarse y ponerse ropa

\- Pensaba que te iba a quedar mucho más grande – dijo sorprendida Maki que estaba mirando cómo le quedaba al pelinegro el pijama de su padre

\- Ya ves, soy toda una caja de sorpresa – dijo mientras que posaba con una sonrisa el pelinegro, Nico no se dio cuenta pero desde que se puso a hablar con Maki apenas pensó en sus problemas

\- …de eso no tengo duda… - susurro a lo bajini la pelirroja

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nada, vámonos ya a dormir

\- Nee Maki

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres? – respondió con impaciencia la de ojos lavandas

Miro sonrojado hacia otro lado – ¿No has encontrado otro bóxer un poquito más grande? l-lo digo porque este me está un poco ajustado y… se nota

\- ¡E-Eres un idiota! – le tiro una toalla y salió sonrojada de la habitación

\- ¿Y ahora que he hecho? – se puso a caminar detrás de Maki – no hay quien la entienda… - suspiro derrotado y sin perder de vista a una acelerada pelirroja

No intermediaron ninguna palabra más durante el corto camino al salón donde estaban los demás y era normal ya que la pelirroja le saca cinco pasos de distancia

\- Espera Maki… - dijo bajito el pelinegro y agarrándola del brazo

\- Deberíamos dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día – hablo igual de bajito la pelirroja para así no despertar a los demás pero sobre todo a la pelimorada, lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos era que Nozomi llevaba despierta desde hacía ya 20 minutos, lo que significaba que les había observado llegar juntos y estaba escuchando la pequeña charla que estaban teniendo

\- Es solo un momento

Maki le miro a los ojos de cachorro abandonado que le puso Nico – está bien – no pudo resistirse

Nico soltó el brazo de Maki – q-quiero pedirte perdón… p-por…- miro hacia arriba y resoplo, le era muy difícil soltarlo

Maki le miro impaciente - ¿Por?

\- P-Por lo que me ha pasado antes, e-es decir no sabría decirte porque me ha pasado eso… - se puso a pensar – bueno si sabría decirte y en parte es culpa tuya pero…

\- Si tu intención es disculparte no vas por buen camino Nico-kun – dijo Maki interrumpiéndole

\- Ya me estoy dando cuenta… mejor empiezo de nuevo ¿No?

\- Si, sería lo suyo

\- Vale, pues… - _``¿Por qué es tan difícil? De verdad que quiero disculparme con ella pero ahora que la tengo delante no sé por qué demonios no me sale´´_ Nico gruño lo cual hizo que la pelirroja alzase una ceja en forma irónica – ¡No es tan fácil dar con las palabras sabes! – levanto un poquito el tono pero en el momento guardo el silencio para no despertar a nadie

\- Sí que lo es Nico-kun, la diferencia es que viene de ti y no por ejemplo de Umi-kun

\- Habló, la que lanza dardos envenenados y se queda la mar de a gusto – se defendió el pelinegro

\- Perdona pero llevo unos días sin lanzarte ninguno y aparte tu solito te los buscas

\- No me voy a poner a discutir contigo ahora mismo

\- Yo no soy la que está discutiendo, has empezado tu y yo solo me he defendido

\- Aaah… - gruñó bajito lo que hizo que Maki se riese, en el fondo se lo estaba pasando bien la pelirroja – bueno pues eso, que lo siento por lo de antes – lo dijo cabreado y del tirón y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su futon

\- Espera… - esta vez fue el turno de Maki

\- No me pidas más explicaciones porque no me va a salir – aviso el pelinegro

\- Ya sé que lo tuyo no es el romanticismo pero no voy por ahí

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Yo no soy como… el resto de chicas – iba a dar dos nombres la pelirroja pero al final opto por no hacerlo – y-yo soy distinta y por eso he actuado como lo he hecho pero… - aparto su mirada sonrojada y empezó a mover su mechón – e-eso no significa que me haya cabreado contigo

Nico sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por las palabras de Maki – entonces ¿Estamos en paz? – dijo manteniendo el tipo y acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja, esa acción no pudo evitarla Nico ya que su mano actuó sin permiso alguno

Maki le sonrió y agarro con suavidad la misma mano que la estaba acariciando la mejilla – si - dijo con cariño

Se quedaron mirando con ternura a los ojos durante unos instantes hasta que una voz les interrumpió sacándoles del pequeño trance que se habían quedado los dos

\- …aaraa nicochi… que travieso eres… - murmuro una pelimorada haciéndose la dormida… claramente lo hizo aposta

 _``¡Genial! Parece que se lo huele incluso dormida…´´_ pensó con molestia Maki

 _``¿Q-Que está soñando?´´_ pensó sonrojado Nico, sin duda Nozomi rompió el momento

Maki asesino con la mirada a la falsa durmiente – me voy a dormir, buenas noches Nico-kun – dijo Maki metiéndose en su futon y arropándose hasta la cabeza, tenía mucho que procesar la pelirroja

\- ¿Eh? – miro confuso a una pelirroja arropada en su futon que hasta hace unos segundos estaba delante de él y sosteniendo su mano, sin duda Maki fue rápida – oh, claro, buenas noches Maki… - se quedó mirándola hasta que de nuevo la voz de la pelimorada le saco del lugar haciendo que su mirada se clavase en Nozomi

\- …mmm…Nicochi… - estaba disfrutando Nozomi

\- E-Esta chica… - Nico agito la cabeza, le estaba subiendo de nuevo la temperatura y la culpable esta vez era la de ojos turquesa _``Mejor me voy a dormir antes de que cometa una locura con alguna de ellas…´´_ se metió dentro de su futon y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada mirando hacia su compañera de al lado Eli _``¿Me pregunto que tendrá pensado Eli para poder bañarme mañana junto a los demás?´´_ el pelinegro no se dio cuenta pero la estaba mirando con muchísima confianza _``Sea lo que sea seguramente funcionara´´_ con ese pensamiento en la mente Nico cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño mientras que a unos pocos metros de distancia unos picaros ojos turquesa se clavaban en el

 _``Aara, veo que te me has adelantado Maki-chan pero…´´_ sonrió maliciosamente sin apartar la mirada al recién dormido pelinegro _``...también veo que no has sabido aprovecharlo…´´_ desvió su picara mirada a la pelirroja y la cambio a una seria _``Lo siento Maki-chan, mañana voy a empezar a ir enserio con Nicochi…´´_

… **..**

 **Ya la vale a Nozomi ¿Cómo se la ocurre interrumpir ese momento? ¬_¬ ¡Oh si, espera! Los celos XD y encima mañana va a ir enserio con Nicochi ¡Ojito! Una que ya empieza a ir enserio a ver como se lo toma las otras dos y sip digo las otras dos porque aunque no lo parezca Erena también va a estar ahí lo que pasa que con ella lo estoy cocinando a fuego lento para crear así muchísima más confusión al pelinegro que por cierto a ver qué es lo que ha pensado Eli que si os soy sincera sigo sin tenerlo pensado y eso que me voy a poner a escribirlo ahora cuando suba esto… estoy pensando en darme con un palo en el cogote a ver si así me viene la idea de Eli XD naaaa es coña, lo más seguro que nada más que abra el Word me venga la idea ^_^ y ahora voy a comentar un poquito más el capítulo jajajajaja, Maki en este capítulo ha dado unos pasos para adelante y otros para atrás (** un poco más y hago la canción XD **) pero es normal ya que la niña tiene que ir poco a poco no como Nozomi que esa tiene un camino hecho y todo XD y respecto a Nico… tiene que desfogarse si o si no hay más opción que el pobre va a peor aunque quien sabe… a lo mejor una vez que lo pruebe le perdemos para siempre sino mirad a Nozomi jajajajaja bueno gente querida toca despedirse y ya sé que en esta parte soy repetitiva y un poquito cansina pero no me puedo cansar nunca de agradeceros de todo corazón el que sigáis leyendo, mirando, comentando, escupiéndome (** Lool eso era coña XD **) pero sobre todo el que os siga gustando el Fic el cual cada día me enamora más escribir y todo gracias a vosotros que tengáis buenos días, tardes o noches y saludos, nos vemos (** Ojala **) dentro de nada ^_^**


	19. Chapter 18

**Muy buenas gente, perdonad que me haya tardado en actualizar un poquito más de lo que suelo tardar pero estos días han sido bastantes agotadores en el trabajo y por eso no he podido apenas escribir pero bueno ya está el capítulo terminado y subidito así que aquí tenéis el capi y espero que lo disfrutéis ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

...

Eran las 11 de la mañana del sábado.

Estaba Eli arrodillada al lado del pelinegro – Niiicoo…. – era ya la octava vez que le llamaba – pues nada, será a las malas – justo cuando Eli fue a destaparle de un tirón el pelinegro abrió los ojos

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo frotándose con pereza sus rojizos ojos

Eli frunció el ceño – supongo que estarás de broma ¿No Nico?

A Nico le aterrorizo ese tono y se puso a recordar cayendo en la cuenta de que tenían un plan que seguir – vale, ya me acuerdo

\- Bien, vístete rápido y vente conmigo – dijo Eli dándole a Nico su ropa recién secada

\- ¿Adonde? – dijo Nico mirando los futones y dándose cuenta que era el único que estaba ahí durmiendo

\- Afuera, luego te doy más detalles

\- Vale, pero ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Umi, Honoka y Rin están jugando al billar y las chicas se han puesto a preparar las coreografías para la actuación

\- Que raro que no me hayan molestado ninguno

\- En realidad Honoka y Rin lo habían pensado pero yo me he encargado de que eso no ocurriera y ahora hazme caso y vístete rápido – dijo Eli levantándose del sitio – por cierto coge las llaves de tu moto, te espero allí – se marchó dejando solo al pelinegro para que se vistiera

\- Sigo perdido... - dijo confuso el de ojos carmín mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía a un cuarto a cambiarse

Cuando Nico termino de ponerse la ropa cogió las llaves de su moto y se fue a donde la tenía aparcada encontrándose con Eli apoyada en su moto

\- Aquí estoy, tú dirás cuál es tu brillante plan

\- Antes de nada – se acercó la rubia a Nico y le levanto sin ningún permiso la camisa

\- ¿Q-Que haces? – se puso nervioso mientras miraba hacia todos los lados

\- No pienses mal Nic… - fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

\- ¡E-Es difícil no hacerlo después de este atrevimiento Eli!

\- Solo te voy a quitar la gasa – dijo con tranquilidad la rubia

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es parte del plan

\- ¡Oh! Vale… entonces sigue

Eli le quito la gasa y la tiro lo más lejos que pudo para que no lo viera nadie del grupo – ahora pon la moto en marcha – Nico la obedeció y encendió la moto

\- Me estoy perdiendo más Eli ¿Podrías al menos explicármelo un poquito?

Eli se rio – a ver, te lo voy a explicar muuuy despacito Nico – le hablo como a un niño chico – esta es la situación y lo que va a pasar para los demás, el suelo esta mojado, te acabas de levantar, has discutido conmigo porque no te dejaba en paz y has decidido salir a que te diera un poco de aire pero entonces por culpa de un cumulo de cosas has acabado derrapando y cayendo al suelo con la moto ¿Y adivina en qué lado te ha caído la moto?

\- Vale… todo eso está muy bien pero… ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso sin salir más lastimado?

Eli resoplo desesperada y se golpeó la frente, se la olvido el detalle de que Nico no tenía luces… - eso no va a pasar Nico, lo que vamos a hacer es encender la moto y los dos la vamos a hacer derrapar sin necesidad de montarnos para así dejar la marca del neumático en el suelo, después me vas a ayudar a tumbar la moto en el suelo y luego te tumbaras debajo de ella y ahí será cuando supuestamente llegue yo y avise a los demás para que me ayuden

Nico se rio, ahora sí que lo había pillado – que bien planeado lo tienes Eli

\- ¡Por supuesto Nico! – dijo toda orgullosa y sacudiéndose el polvo invisible de los hombros

\- Pues vamos a ello – dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la moto

\- Espera, hay una cosa más

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Un hematoma así de grande suele tardar unas horas en salir

\- Entonces eso es un problema porque, que yo sepa el mío lleva viviendo conmigo casi una semana

\- Lose, por eso mismo te lo digo porque en el momento que supuestamente te pase esto todos van a querer curarte – _``Sobre todo Maki y Nozomi´´_ \- y tu tendrás que decir que prefieres que sea yo por eso de que nos conocemos de más años, porque llevo más tiempo estudiando medicina o lo que quieras inventarte, pero tengo que ser yo vale Nico

\- Vale pero ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si te lo ve Umi o Maki no va a colar y sin embargo si soy yo, me puedo inventar algo a los demás y así cuando llegue la hora de bañaros juntos ya no habrá ningún problema – por la seguridad con la que hablaba Eli se veía que lo tenía pensado todo desde el mínimo detalle

\- ¿Y porque lo tengo que decir yo y no tú?

 _``Porque si lo digo yo puede que no salga viva de esta casa…´´_ se contestó Eli que por supuesto no iba a decírselo a Nico – porque si y punto, ahora deja las preguntas y vamos a ejecutar el plan – Eli se puso a la derecha de la moto y agarro el manillar de ese lado – tu ponte a la izquierda

Nico obedeció, se puso a la izquierda y agarro el manillar correspondiente de ese lado - ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Vamos a hacer el caballito con la moto mientras que la aceleras lo máximo posible

\- ¿Eso no es demasiado peligroso Eli?

\- Si la sujetamos bien no

El pelinegro estaba flipando, no se esperaba esto para nada y mucho menos que la rubia que tenía delante supiera hacer algo tan… macarra - ¿E-Eli?- pregunto con miedo

\- Si

\- ¿Acaso sabes hacer esto? – Nico tenía que quitarse la duda de encima

\- ¡Pues claro! – respondió muy alegre - mi padre me enseño algunos truquitos cuando viajaba a Rusia y… - miro a un sorprendido pelinegro y se rio – mejor olvida esto último y vamos a seguir con lo nuestro – dijo Eli desviando el tema

\- Si, será mejor… - dijo Nico mientras que encendía el motor de la moto

\- A la de 3 la levantamos – Nico asintió – 1… - se prepararon los dos – 2… - apretaron los manillares – y 3 – levantaron la parte delantera de la moto – bien, ahora métele caña al motor y no pares hasta que yo te lo diga

Nico empezó a acelerar poco a poco la moto mientras que Eli no apartaba la vista del suelo, la rubia le dio una señal para que movieran la moto unos pocos metros hacia delante mientras que seguía con la máxima aceleración dejando así una sorprendente marca notable de neumático quemado en el suelo mojado, Eli dio otra señal a Nico para que apagase el motor y dejasen de nuevo la moto en el suelo

\- Lo difícil ya está hecho, ahora toca lo senci… - se quedó callada al ver al pelinegro agachado y con la mano en el costado – ¡Nico! – se acercó asustada a él y le puso una mano en el pecho

\- Es...estoy…bien… -dijo con un notable tono débil mientras agarraba la mano de Eli – es solo que… he notado el peso de la moto… aquí – miro hacia su costado

Eli agacho la cabeza y se maldijo una y otra vez – lo siento, ha sido culpa mía Nico, tenía que… - fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

\- Estoy bien… así que no hay nada que lamentarse – hablo bastante claro el pelinegro mientras que se terminaba de reincorporar

\- Nico… - dijo con un tono bajo de preocupación

\- Vamos a seguir ¿Qué es lo siguiente que hay que hacer? – evadió a la de ojos celestes

 _``Paciencia y tiempo Eli… paciencia… y tiempo…´´_ se repitió a si misma Eli al darse cuenta del esquinazo que le dio el pelinegro cuando se preocupó por el – lo siguiente es que tumbemos la moto – respondió soltando un suspiro, la iba a ser más difícil de lo que ella pensaba

Nico y Eli tumbaron juntos la moto

\- ¿Y ahora que Eli?

\- Ahora te tumbas debajo de la moto y le echas cuento

\- ¿Le echo cuento?

Eli sonrió – a echarle cuento me refiero a que te pongas a fingir

\- Pero… - se tumbó el pelinegro en el suelo quedando así debajo de la moto - se me ha calmado un poco el dolor

\- Pues entonces te toca fingir

\- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer mientras que yo estoy aquí?

\- Yo me voy ahora a buscar ayuda – le dijo con una sonrisa y dándole la espalda

 _``Creo… que no me equivoque al elegir a Eli…´´_ pensó Nico mientras veía a la rubia meterse en la casa

Eli iba a paso acelerado por el pasillo de la casa buscando a cualquiera de los 7 que estaban dentro, llego a una habitación enorme donde se podría decir que era la sala de juegos ya que había una mesa de billar, una televisión enorme y unas cuantas consolas y ahí fue donde diviso a dos pelinaranjas y a un peliazul jugando al billar juntos, se paró unos segundos en la puerta _``Bien, ahora toca sonar lo más convincente posible´´_ \- ¡Necesito ayuda Chicos! – entro a la habitación gritando

\- ¿Qué ocurre Eli-chan? – pregunto en el momento un preocupado Honoka y acercándose a la rubia

\- ¡Es Nico! El… el – estaba alterada

Umi se acercó a Eli y la cogió de los brazos – primero tranquilízate Eli-chan – la rubia asintió y se puso a calmarse – vale, ahora dinos que sucede

\- Es Nico, he discutido con él y ya sabéis lo cabezón que es, ha salido de la casa con las llaves de la moto y cuando yo he querido detenerle era… - se le empañaron los ojos – era tarde Umi… el suelo esta mojado y Nico a derrapado… y… - empezó a salirla lágrimas de los ojos… si Eli hubiera querido podría haber sido una muy buena actriz

\- Donde esta Nico-kun – seguía hablando con suavidad y tranquilidad Umi, era un experto en mantener la calma

\- Afuera, a unos metros de la puerta de entrada

\- Vale, Honoka y yo iremos a por Nico, tú y Rin quedaros aquí y avisar a las demás

\- ¡No! – dijo rápidamente Eli ganándose así la mirada de los tres chicos – quiero decir… yo voy con vosotros, ha sido conmigo con quien ha discutido Nico y me siento culpable – agacho la cabeza

\- Esta bien, entonces solo ve tu Rin-kun a avisar a las demás

\- Vale nya, cuidad de Nico-nyan – dijo Rin saliendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban las cuatro chicas de m's

Umi cogió su abrigo y le paso a Honoka el suyo – vamos a por Nico

 _``¡Vaya! De momento me está saliendo mejor de lo que yo pensaba… al final le voy a coger el gustito a esto de mentir…´´_ pensó con una sonrisilla Eli mientras que corría junto a Honoka y Umi hacia donde estaba Nico, cuando al fin llegaron se encontraron con el pelinegro tumbado debajo de la moto y soltando bastantes quejidos de dolor, con las mismas se acercaron Umi y Honoka corriendo a levantar la moto de encima de Nico

\- Eli-chan… ayuda a… Nico-kun a levantarse – le costaba hablar a Honoka mientras que sacaba fuerzas en mantener la moto junto a Umi levantada

Eli se acercó a Nico – ven, apóyate en mi – le miro Eli con ojos de cómplice y Nico paso un brazo alrededor del cuello de la rubia la cual llevo una mano a la cintura de Nico y le ayudo a ponerse en pie

Honoka y Umi soltaron despacio la moto y resoplaron de cansancio los dos, _``Nenazas´´_ pensaron Nico y Eli a la vez al verles tan exhaustos, era normal que pensasen así ya que ellos dos levantaron la moto e incluso avanzaron varios metros sin ningún tipo de problema

\- ¿Cuánto pesa este cacharro? – dijo cabreado el pelinaranja con el vehículo

\- No lo sé pero desde luego que una barbaridad… - respondió Umi igual de molesto

Nico y Eli se miraron de reojo, estaban alucinando con esos dos…

Eli tosió fuerte haciéndoles ver que tenían que centrarse en el débil pelinegro que ella estaba sosteniendo

 _``¡Maldita sea! Me olvidada de Nico-kun´´_ Honoka se acercó a Nico - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? Necesitas…

\- Necesito que alguien me vea si me he roto algo, no un interrogatorio – interrumpió siendo bastante borde el de ojos carmín y ganándose a su vez un pellizco de Eli por esa contestación

\- Veo que todavía estas cabreado Nico – respondió Eli, intentando arreglar la bordería del pelinegro

\- ¿Por qué habéis discutido? – pregunto Umi

\- Hemos discutido por varias cosas, la tardanza de ayer, la poca concentración en m's, lo raro que le notamos últimamente y alguna cosilla más – dijo Eli

Nico se mantenía callado, había preferido dejar que Eli llevase toda la batuta

Se acercó Umi al pelinegro – no es necesario que te cabrees por eso Nico-kun, todos nos preocupamos por lo mismo y no solo Eli-chan y por eso mismo es normal que te demos un poco la brasa

Eli noto presión en el hombro, el pelinegro se estaba cabreando de verdad – Nico se cabreo porque nosotros mismos nos hicimos ideas equivocadas – y ahí estaba de nuevo Ayase Eli para tenderle la mano al pelinegro

\- ¿Ideas equivocadas? – se metió Honoka en la conversación el cual no hacía nada más que mirar la moto, le parecía muy raro que ese vehículo pesase tanto

\- Si Honoka, ideas equivocadas, Nico me dijo bastante cabreado que parecía que no confiábamos en él y que si le pasase algo seriamos los primeros en saberlo ¿Verdad Nico? – lo que dijo Eli parecía ir con doble sentido

\- Así es, si a mí me pasase algo iría primero a vosotros porque para eso están los amigos, para cogernos el teléfono en caso de que uno de verdad lo necesite ¿Verdad? – eso también iba con doble sentido por parte de Nico, la diferencia que estas palabras salían en forma de puñal envenenado, Eli se dio cuenta de ello pero como era normal Honoka y Umi no y los dos le sonrieron con cariño

\- Tienes razón Nico-kun – dijo Umi acariciándole el brazo

\- Es verdad lo que has dicho Nico-kun, aquí estamos todos para cualquier cosa – le revolvió el cabello al pelinegro el cual se mordió la lengua para no contestarles más

Eli miro a Nico por el rabillo del ojo _``Parece…dolido con nosotros…´´_ \- lo mejor será que… - fue interrumpida por las voces de las preocupadas Nozomi y Maki

\- ¡Nicochi! – dijo Nozomi cogiendo de la mejilla al pelinegro - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto con muchísima preocupación

Maki aparto a Nozomi e hizo lo mismo que ella, le agarro de las mejillas suavemente - ¡Eres un idiota Nico-kun! ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con la moto cabreado y con el suelo mojado? – no se ando con rodeos

Umi y Honoka miraron al culpable de que estas dos estuvieran afuera - ¡Nyan! – grito asustado – n-no es mi culpa nya, yo intente mantenerlas tranquilas pero… ¡Ellas me pegaron nya! – se señaló así mismo

Honoka y Umi observaron mejor al pequeño y le vieron con la ropa descolocada y medio rota, esas dos le dieron una buena paliza

\- Hay que mirarte si te has hecho algo grave Nicochi, se te ha caído la moto encima y…

\- ¡Ya me encargo yo! – Interrumpió Maki a Nozomi ganándose una mirada bastante peligrosa por parte de la pelimorada – yo se medicina – la miro de reojo – tu psicología – la dio de lleno

\- Aara, para poner unas simples vendas no hace falta saber de medicina y además en tocar el cuerpo humano creo que de momento gano yo Ma-ki-chan – Nozomi se la devolvió

\- Prefiero que me mire Eli – se metió Nico en el medio de la guerra

Nozomi y Maki dirigieron las miradas cargadas con electricidad hacia Eli la cual se encogió en el sitio _``Como me alegro que solo sea un dicho eso de que las miradas matan…´´_ pensó la pobre rubia

\- Aara ¿Se puede saber porque Nicochi?

\- Porque me da la gana – fue franco el pelinegro, no le apetecía pensar mucho

Eli suspiro _``Bueeno, me tocara intermediar de nuevo…´´_ pensó con amargura, no la apetecía mucho enfrentarse ni a Nozomi ni a Maki – Nico ha hablado así que vamos todos adentro ya de una vez – miro a Maki - ¿Dónde tienes guardado el botiquín Maki?

\- En todas las habitaciones hay uno, búscalo tú misma – respondió bastante enfadada la pelirroja

 _``Ouch´´_ \- ¿Me ayudarías a buscarlo Nozomi?

\- Lo siento mucho Elichi pero tengo una letra todavía que hacer – aunque no se le notaba a la pelimorada pero estaba molesta con Eli y su nuevo apego al pelinegro

 _``Doble ouch…´´_

\- ¿Qué les pasa a esas dos nya? – pregunto bajito Rin para así no ser escuchado por las 2 demonios

\- Las hormonas Rin-kun – respondió Kotori igual de bajito

\- ¡Nyaan! – se sorprendió

\- Puedo caminar Eli, solo siento molestia en el costado – dijo Nico

\- Claro – le soltó

\- Voy a adelantarme, te espero donde nos cambiamos ayer – dijo un serio pelinegro siguiendo todavía con el papel que estaba actuando junto a Eli

Honoka se quedó mirando como el pelinegro se metía en la casa – sigo pensando que le pasa algo – contesto de la nada

\- Ya le has escuchado antes Honoka – le recordó Eli

\- Lo sé, pero siento que le pasa algo

\- Pienso lo mismo que Honoka-kun – secundo Nozomi al igual que una pelirroja asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando seria la gran puerta de su casa

\- Nico nos ha dicho que seriamos los primeros en saber si le pasa algo y yo le creo, tenéis que dejar de darle ya tantas vueltas – salió a la defensiva la rubia – cuando termine de revisar a Nico nos ponemos todos a preparar lo que nos queda para la actuación ¿De acuerdo? – ninguno se atrevió a rechistarla

 _``No estoy yo tan segura de eso Elichi…´´_ pensó Nozomi apenada

 _``¿Qué ha pasado para que cambie de opinión? El jueves discutió con Tsubasa por lo contrario a esto y ahora…´´_ Maki apretó los puños y se metió para la casa sin decir ni una palabra

No hubo más discusión después de que Eli cortase de raíz el tema pero aun así cada uno del grupo se quedó con su propia opinión.

Eli entro a la habitación donde se cambiaron el día de ayer y donde estaba un pelinegro sentado sin camisa en la cama y con un botiquín a su lado _``La madre que le pa…´´_ pensó Eli al verle así _``¡Cálmate Ayase Eli…!´´_ conto hasta tres y después de resoplar unas cuantas veces se acercó al pelinegro y se sentó a su lado

\- ¿Has tenido algún problema con alguno? – pregunto Nico

\- Nada que no pueda controlar – dijo mientras sacaba del botiquín lo que necesitaba y se ponía a cortar el esparadrapo

\- Bien

Eli dejo las tiras que corto del esparadrapo en la mesita y miro a los intensos ojos rojos del pelinegro – Nico… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Depende – fue muy sincero

 _``¿Depende? A ver ahora como atino yo después de esa contestación…´´_ cogió aire – antes, cuando estábamos afuera con Umi y Honoka me ha parecido notar cierto dolor en unas palabras respecto a nosotros y yo quería pregu…

\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea yo? – respondió enojado el pelinegro

 _``Cada vez tengo menos dudas… la pregunta es… ¿Qué ha pasado para que este así con nosotros? Supongo que tendré que esperar para poder formulársela a Nico…´´_ Eli le dedico una pequeña sonrisa – vale, hablemos de otra cosa – cogió la gasa – hablemos de m's y la actuación del próximo sábado – dijo seria, ese era otro tema que la preocupaba

Nico apretó con fuerza las sabanas – ¿Y porque no mejor hablamos del juego de anoche? – dijo intentando desviar el tema de m's y la actuación, porque si hablaba de eso lo único que le saldría serian palabras malas las cuales unas de ellas sería que ya no le importaba absolutamente nada el futuro de m's

\- Creo que ahora mismo lo único que me preocupa es la actuación, no un juego

\- Pues a mí me preocupa más las declaraciones del juego que la maldita actuación – le salieron sin pensar las palabras a Nico

A Eli se la quedaron los ojos como platos ante las frías y sinceras palabras del pelinegro - ¿Que estás diciendo Nico?

Nico se dio cuenta del error cometido, lo que pensaba lo dijo en voz alta y lo que quería decir lo pensó, ahora ya no había marcha atrás le tocaba o inventarse algo o salir del paso con la verdad – lo que en verdad quería decir era que me preocupa más que Nozomi no sea virgen y que tu pensaras en besarme que la actuación la cual entre hoy y mañana tendremos todo listo para el próximo sábado – conto una verdad a medias ya que en realidad por su mente no pasa nada relacionado con el grupo y muchísimo menos una actuación… después de la última que hubo hace dos meses…

Eli no se lo termino de convencer pero sabía que no podía tensar más la cuerda y decidió hablar de todo lo que quisiera Nico _``Ya llegara el día en que hablemos de lo suyo, de momento toca esperar Eli…´´_ se dijo la rubia – ¿Por qué te preocupa que Nozomi no sea virgen?

\- Porque… yo… quería… ¡Eso no importa! – no pudo sincerarse

\- Claro que importa, tú mismo lo acabas de decir

\- Es cierto que lo he dicho yo, pero a lo que me refería era que me preocupaba el cuándo la perdió y con quien… ya que no dio ni un detalle más… – aparto la mirada de Eli, aunque también le preocupaba eso lo que más le dolía era que no podía ser el primero de ella

Eli sonrió – eso da igual Nico, lo importante es la experiencia que tiene Nozomi – vio un leve sonrojo en el pelinegro y se sonrió con picardía – al tener experiencia se tiene menos vergüenza y lo que significa que hay más diversión, por ejemplo solo hay que ver que si Maki no noquea a Nozomi, tú y ella nos hubierais dado una escena porno casera – Nico termino de coger el color rojo en sus mejillas - ¿O acaso me vas a negar que la hubieras rechazado?

\- Y-Yo n-no creo que me hubiera podido negar

\- ¡Pues claro que no! si parecía una loba en pleno proceso de celo cuando se acercó a ti con esos pechos enormes que parecen gritar CO-ME-ME – estallaron los dos a carcajadas

\- Si, de eso me di cuenta cuando delante de todos se me echo encima y luego me remato con el Ni-co-chi… eso me vuelve loco y creo que lo sabe – dijo partiéndose de risa, sin darse cuenta Nico la rubia le hizo hablar sin ningún tipo de tabú sobre ese tema y con Nozomi de protagonista, lo que quiere decir que inconscientemente cayo en la trampa de Eli

Eli se puso a secarse las lágrimas que la salían por causa de la risa – ves, no hay que preocuparse de eso Nico, yo entiendo que tu querías ser el primero para ella pero si miras el lado positivo es que tendrás la inocencia de Maki y el atrevimiento de Nozomi la cual no la importaría hacerlo incluso en el mismo campus o incluso en un servicio, mejor imposible Nico – demasiado directa fue Eli

Nico se quedó blanco ante la bajada de guardia que tuvo y el tremendo atino de la rubia – yo no… se de que me hablas… - murmuro con los colores de vueltas, aunque quisiera no podía negarlo

Eli se rio – si sabes de que hablo Nico

\- D-Da igual, dejemos aquí el tema y cúrame esto – volvió Nico

\- ¿No te cansas de esquivar los temas Nico? – pregunto cansada

\- Si los esquivo será por algo Eli… - la miro y suspiro, sabía que se había pasado – tu… solo dame tiempo vale

\- Vale… - cogió la gasa - perdona por eso es solo que yo también me tengo que acostumbrar a esto

\- Lo se… - en el fondo el pelinegro la entendía

Pasaron unos segundos en un pequeño silencio incomodo hasta que Nico quiso cortarlo – Eli

\- ¿Mmm? – estaba concentrada en añadirle pomada a la gasa

\- P-Podrías… - extrañamente se sonrojo – hacerme un masaje como el de ayer…

\- ¡Que! – casi se la cae la gasa al suelo

\- G-Gracias a ese masaje se me calmo bastante el dolor – dijo mirando sonrojado al suelo

 _``El dolor se te calmo pero no creo que fuera por el masaje si no por la excitación… ¡Tuviste un orgasmo con mis manos!´´_ pensó Eli al instante, eso era lo que quería decirle a Nico pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que muy en el fondo a ella le paso lo mismo esa vez aunque en ese momento culparon a un pobre Rin, Nico se puso a jugar nervioso con sus manos bajo la mirada de Eli la cual no pudo negarse y acabo accediendo – está bien… túmbate boca abajo anda

 _``¡Yeey!´´_ pensó Nico mientras se tumbaba en la enorme cama con una amplia sonrisa, Eli se sentó encima del pelinegro haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba – eem…esto…Eli…

\- No pienses tan mal, es para hacer mejor el masaje

\- E-En ese caso si quieres inclinarte un poquito más hacia mi cuerpo y-yo no tendría ningún problema – dijo enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, sus hormonas hablaron por el

\- ¡Nico! – le dio un manotazo en plena espalda

\- P-Perdón e-es por…

\- ¿Por culpa de Rin? – pregunto con guasa la rubia e interrumpiéndole a la vez

 _``En verdad es culpa de Maki… anoche se veía tan…tan…´´_ Nico movió su cabeza enterrándola aún más en la almohada, a este paso se quedaba sin aire – s-si… - dijo con la voz ahogada por el cojín

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa Nico, tú mantén tu cabeza enterrada en la almohada y estate calladito mientras que yo te hago el masaje y te termino de poner la gasa ¿Vale?

Nico la dijo que si con la cabeza

Eli puso delicadamente sus dos manos encima del hematoma y empezó a hacerle el mismo masaje que le hizo ayer con la diferencia de que estaba usando esta vez las dos manos _``¿Cómo puede tener la piel tan suave siendo un chico?´´_ Eli ladeo la cabeza con ternura mientras se concentraba más en el masaje _``¿Cómo será la piel de Honoka y Umi?´´_ empezó a cambiar el ritmo del masaje transformándolo en caricia _``A lo mejor es igual de suave que la de Nico… tengo que averiguarlo como sea´´_ se inclinó más inconscientemente encima de Nico mientras que las caricias de sus manos se trasladaron al centro de la espalda de este _``Podría aprovechar la conversación que tengo pendiente con Umi o incluso también podría aprovechar el notable calentón que tiene Honoka… aunque…´´_ sonrió picarona _``Seria increíble que pudiera tener a los dos a la vez´´_ Eli se mordió un lado del labio y miro con deseo la espalda de Nico, la rubia fue acercando cubierta de una repentina lujuria sus labios a la nuca del pelinegro pensando que era de otro esa nuca

A Nico le empezó a subir peligrosamente la temperatura al notar ese increíble masaje que le hacia la rubia pero cuando Eli cambio el masaje a caricia fue cuando a Nico se le termino de encender todas las alarmas ante el tremendo incendio que se estaba propagando en su cuerpo y encima Eli no ayudaba al acomodarse aún más encima suya notando así los glúteos perfectos que se gastaba la chica de ojos celestes _``Tranquilo Nico_ _,_ _es solo unas caricias para tranquilizar la zona dañada…´´_ Nico mordió la almohada al sentir las manos recorrerle el costado hasta el centro de la espalda _``Tranquilo Nico_ _,_ _solo me acaricia la espalda para que me relaje un poco…´´_ se intentaba convencer el pelinegro para así bajar la temperatura pero fue en vano ya que noto como el roce de los senos de la rubia los cuales estaban tapados por la camiseta de esta se posaban encima de su espalda al descubierto _``¡Y una mierda tranquilo Nico! ¡Esto me pone!´´_ Nico estallo y se dio con dificultad la vuelta

Eli estuvo a punto de besarle la nuca cuando Nico se dio la media vuelta y se toparon los rubís lujuriosos del pelinegro con los zafiros lujuriosos de la rubia la cual llevo una mano al cuello de Nico y se inclinó para terminar la distancia y empezar la acción hasta que una voz detrás de la puerta les hicieron volver a la realidad dándose cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, los dos se quedaron en un tremendo shock y en la misma postura sin moverse ni un milímetro…

\- R-Rin-kun ¿E-Estas seguro que n-nadie va a notar nuestra ausencia? – decía una nerviosa Hanayo detrás de la puerta cerrada donde dentro estaba Eli encima de Nico

Rin puso una mano encima del pomo de la puerta lo que hizo que Eli diese un salto olímpico desde encima de Nico hasta los pies de la cama y que el pelinegro se levantase de golpe al otro lado de la cama - …¿Qué hacemos Eli?...¿Salimos o esperamos a que entren? – susurro muy bajito Nico

\- ¿Tú estás loco? No podemos dejar que nos vean… van a malinterpretar todo e imagínate si se lo dicen a Honoka y a Umi, a ti te matarían y a mí me costaría hacerles entrar en razón - respondió igual de bajo la rubia… _``Y mejor ni hablo de Nozomi y Maki… ¡No!... lo mejor es que no nos vean´´_ empezó a caerla gotas frías de sudor… y con razones porque si los dos pequeños no los hubieran interrumpido ella se hubiera llevado la primera vez del pelinegro pero hubiera sido una muerte lenta, dolorosa y asegurada para ella

Nico se tensó, Eli tenia de nuevo toda la razón - ¿Entonces?

\- Tenemos que salir sin que nos vean – le lanzo Eli la camisa al pelinegro

\- ¿Y cómo salimos genia? – dijo Nico mientras se ponía la camisa

\- Déjame que piense… - se puso a mirar por toda la habitación

\- No te preocupes Kayochin, Eli-nyan y Nico-nyan van a estar un rato ocupados y el resto van a estar esperando por ellos dos nya

 _``Y tan ocupados…´´_ pensó Eli intentando digerir lo ocurrido mientras que intentaba encontrar la forma de salir de allí

Rin bajo el pomo de la puerta haciendo que a los dos mayores de adentro les temblasen las piernas

\- ¿N-No deberíamos esperar con ellos también Rin-kun?

Rin dejo el pomo y se acercó a Hanayo… los dos mayores resoplaron de alivio

 _``Vale, no hay otra manera así que…´´_ Eli se acercó al pelinegro y le puso una mano en la espalda – Nico, vamos debajo de la cama ¡Ahora! – se metieron los dos debajo de la gran cama de matrimonio

\- Nosotros también les esperamos Kayochin pero mientras tanto matamos el tiempo nya – la dio un tierno beso en los labios y entro por la puerta

\- S-Si es así – se puso a jugar nerviosa con sus manos – e-entonces está bien por mi R-Rin-kun – dijo sonrojada y entrando a la habitación

\- ¡Nyyyaaan! ¡Que adorable eres Kayochin! – abrazo a Hanayo y empezó a comerla a besos

Nico y Eli estaban observando todo desde debajo de la cama

\- …vamos debajo de la cama… - imito el tono de la rubia - …que gran idea… - susurro con sarcasmo y apenas audible, si no fuera porque Eli estaba al lado suya no le habría escuchado

Eli le dio un codazo al pelinegro – vamos a salir pero tendremos que esperar un… - se quedó en silencio al notar como el colchón les hacia un poco de presión en la espalda lo que significaba que los pequeños se acababan de tumbar en ella

\- ...¿Están?... – Nico señalo con el dedo el colchón

\- Eso parece… - Eli asomo un poco la cabeza por curiosidad y se encontró con algo que la asusto y era que Hanayo estaba encima de Rin y desvistiéndole _``¿Rin siendo dominado por Hanayo?´´_ volvió a meter la cabeza bajo la cama – increíble…

\- ¿Qué has visto? – pregunto muy curioso el pelinegro al ver a Eli totalmente descolocada

\- … - al estar Eli todavía asombrada no la salían las palabras y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciéndole ``Míralo tú mismo´´

Nico la hizo caso y se asomó lo justo para ver qué era eso que dejo así a Eli encontrándose con Hanayo vestida y encima de Rin el cual estaba solo en bóxer, Nico se sonrojo pero la curiosidad le mataba y seguía mirando, Rin cogió de la cintura a Hanayo y la tumbo quedando él encima de ella y empezó a desvestirla mientras que movía su cintura haciendo que Hanayo soltase algún gemidito _``¡Woooow!´´_ si… ese era el pensamiento de Nico el cual volvió a meterse debajo de la cama

\- …

\- …

Nico y Eli enterraron sus cabezas en el suelo, no tenían palabras para añadir…

\- R-Rin-kuuuun… - eso fue un gemido de Hanayo

Nico y Eli se miraron asustados pero a la misma vez les estaba subiendo la excitación y con las mismas la rubia miro hacia la puerta y para su gran suerte estaba entornada

\- K-Kaayooo….nyyaa… – esta vez fue el gemido de Rin

 _``¡Por dios! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Porque si no voy a acabar lo de antes con Nico…´´_

 _``Como siga un minuto más aquí…´´_ miro a Eli _``Termino lo que casi empezamos…´´_

\- Sígueme – dijo Eli muy bajito y saliendo arrastras por el suelo y con dirección a la puerta

Nico la imito y se arrastró detrás de ella pero no pudo evitar llevar la mirada hacia los glúteos de la rubia _``¡Nico!´´_ se regañó así mismo por el desliz de su vista

Cuando Nico y Eli salieron por fin del campo de batalla se levantaron exhaustos y se apoyaron a la vez en la pared soltando a su vez todo el aire que tenían dentro

\- V-Voy al… - tosió – salón… a decirles que estas bien y tienes un pequeño hematoma el cual te va a crecer más de aquí a la tarde - le dio la espalda, tenía muy presente lo sucedido con Nico y para rematar la sesión porno Kawaii de los pequeños y por eso prefirió no mirarle por si acaso caía en la tentación

\- …yoo… - también la dio la espalda y por la misma razón que la rubia - …voy a tomar el aire… un poquito…

No dijeron nada más y se fueron echando humo por todas las partes de su cuerpo mientras que en la habitación donde estaban ellos hace unos segundos seguían los dos pequeños en su paraíso privado.

Eli les conto a todos a excepción de Hanayo y Rin… les conto que Nico recibió el lunes cuando se peleó por defender a una chica un golpe en el mismo costado pero como no le dolía lo dejo pasar y que hasta el jueves no fue cuando se le empezó a notar el según ella pequeño hematoma y que de aquí a cuando se bañasen juntos estaba segura que iba a estar más crecido ya que la moto le cayó justo encima del hematoma, Eli les conto eso porque estaba segura que Umi se daría cuenta que el hematoma del pelinegro llevaría más tiempo que solo hoy y por eso prefirió cubrirle de nuevo las espaldas, después de ese discurso de la rubia todos se quedaron un poco más tranquilos menos Nozomi y Maki las cuales no dijeron ni palabra, ellas preferían hablar con el pelinegro ya que Maki no se terminó de creer lo dicho por la rubia porque ella tenía su propia duda y opinión desde el martes… desde que el pelinegro levanto la mano derecha y se quedó mudo y pálido… desde que el jueves en la enfermería ella viese que Nico se quejó dormido del mismo lugar y encima el pelinegro la evadió descaradamente el tema… y desde que ayer le vio en plena madrugada bajo la lluvia y preguntando cosas como elegir entre valores o dignidad… definitivamente Maki no quiso escuchar a Eli, ella tenía que verlo y escucharlo del mismo Nico y respecto a la pelimorada, aunque a veces no lo parecía pero ella era la más avispada de todo m's y se dio cuenta de algo que nadie vio y era que desde el martes Nico se llevaba la mano de vez en cuando al costado y su cara lo decía todo… desde entonces Nozomi también tenía su propia opinión respecto a ese costado pero sobre todo tenía su propia opinión sobre del cómo se lo hizo ya que nunca se creyó ella que el pelinegro defendió a una doncella en apuros… eso no iba con el… y por eso mismo Nozomi pensaba lo mismo que Maki, tenía que escucharlo y verlo de Nico pero hasta entonces ninguna de las dos estaría tranquila.

Después de la charla de Eli, Honoka y Nico se fueron a hacer la comida mientras que el resto se dedicó a hacer la coreografía de cada canción.

Había pasado bastantes horas desde que todo m's termino de comer, ahora estaban concentrados cada uno con su respectiva tarea para la próxima actuación, Hanayo y Kotori ya tenían terminados todos los trajes y ahora se habían puesto a hacer una letra junto a Rin que consistía en cantar los 9 integrantes de m's juntos una canción de amor para cerrar la actuación, aunque eso no estaba en el plano que les dio el organizador de tal evento Eli prefirió añadirlo y se lo dejo como tarea a esos tres, Nozomi y Maki por fin se pusieron de acuerdo y tenían medio terminada la letra que les tocaba cantar juntas, no hacía falta crear ninguna melodía ya que la gran pianista Maki termino las 5 melodías que al final se iban a cantar contando con la última añadida por la líder Eli, por otra parte Honoka, Umi y Eli también tenían casi finalizada la letra aunque en un principio les costó a Honoka y Umi aclararse y ponerse de acuerdo hasta que la rubia les puso en su sitio y desde entonces todo iba a pedir de boca… pero no todo era tan bueno ni iba tan bien ya que en una esquinita del gran salón estaba un pelinegro con un folio en blanco y con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, era el único que no hizo ningún avance con la letra.

Eli apareció como un fantasma detrás de Nico y le echo un vistazo a al folio - … - hizo una mueca de desaprobación – te debería ser fácil crear esta letra Nico

\- … - el pelinegro ni la escucho, ya tenía demasiado con su desordenada mente

La rubia le miro por el rabillo del ojo y suspiro – trae… - le quito el folio – ya me encargo yo de hacer tu letra

Nico no hizo ni amago de impedirlo - …porque… - susurro

Eli cogió asiento a su lado – porque si presentas esto vacío demostraras que no estas concentrado en el grupo, lo que significa que les darías la razón en que te ocurre algo y eso no es lo que queremos ¿Verdad? – Nico asintió – bien pues entonces no hay discusión

El pelinegro agacho la cabeza – Eli…¿Porque haces esto?

\- Te lo acabo de decir Nico

\- No me refiero a eso, si no… ¿Porque estas dispuesta a mentir, cubrirme y arriesgártela con los demás por mí?

Eli seguía mirándole de reojo – porque somos una familia Nico y las familias se ayudan entre ellos, además creo que tú harías lo mismo por mí y por los demás

 _``No lo creo…´´_ pensó Nico apartando la mirada de la sonriente Eli

\- ¡Bien! – dijo de golpe Eli levantándose de la silla y llamando la atención de todos – lo poco que queda lo podemos rematar mañana– miro a los chicos – vosotros iros ya a bañaros

\- ¡Por fin nya! Necesitaba bañarme hoy – dijo muy contento Rin mientras que Hanayo se sonrojaba sospechosamente

Nico y Eli se miraron, sabían él porque

Eli agito la cabeza y llevo su vista esta vez a la pelirroja - ¿Hay otro baño igual de grande en la casa Maki?

\- Si, en la habitación de arriba

\- Vale, pues vosotras iros a ese

\- ¿Y tú Eli-chan? – pregunto Kotori

\- Yo me he duchado hace unas horas así que me voy a quedar revisando las letras mientras que os espero

\- Aara que pena Elichi y yo que quería hacer una guerra de agua con todas – dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Ni se te ocurra – la contesto Maki o más bien la amenazo

\- ¡Nyan! ¿Podríamos hacer nosotros una guerra de agua nya?

\- ¡No! – contestaron los tres chicos a la vez

\- ¡Iros de una vez a bañaros! – hablo Eli con la vena hinchada

Umi se acercó un momento a la rubia – Eli-chan, l-luego cuando termine p-podríamos seguir donde lo dejamos ayer – la dijo lo más valiente que pudo el peliazul

Eli le puso un dedo en la barbilla y le sonrió tiernamente – claro, aunque te lo iba a decir yo más tarde

\- Entonces, ¿Luego hablamos? – quería asegurarse

\- Si, ahora vete a bañarte junto a los demás

Umi sonrió y desapareció de la vista de la rubia y de Honoka el cual había observado y escuchado la conversación _``Ya veremos si eso sucede Umi-kun´´_ pensó Honoka mientras que iba de camino al mismo lugar.

El baño grupal de las chicas se le hizo eterno a la pelirroja ya que una traviesa Nozomi le dio por jugar con el agua y de paso sacar a relucir su olvidado Washi Washi mientras que el de los chicos paso sin ningún problema para Nico que para su gran suerte el plan de Eli funciono a la perfección, Umi no se dio ni cuenta de que eso llevaba días postrado ahí y los otros dos solo se quedaron preocupados y lo único que le preguntaban cada dos por tres era si le dolía mucho.

\- Ha ido mejor de lo que pensaba… - murmuro el pelinegro que fue el primero en salir del baño

\- Aara Nicochi ¿Acaso esperabas más acción allí adentro? – hablo una pelimorada apoyada en la pared

\- ¡N-Nozomi! - se puso nervioso, no se esperaba encontrarse con nadie nada más salir del baño y mucho menos con una de las culpable de que su cabeza estuviera en las nubes – ¿No tendrías que estar bañándote tú también?

\- Me ha echado Maki-chan – dijo muy alegre como si no hubiera hecho nada malo…

\- Algo me dice que tenía sus razones… - razón no le faltaba al pelinegro – en fin ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería hablar contigo en un lugar privado

\- Conozco un lugar en la casa, sígueme

Nico se puso a andar hacia una habitación muy popular para los dos mayores seguido por una Nozomi con una pícara sonrisa, cuando llegaron Nico se sentó en la cama y Nozomi cerró la puerta tras de ella

Nico apoyo las manos en la cama y se inclinó hacia atrás – ya estamos en privado, ahora dime de que querías hablar

La pelimorada se acercó al pelinegro hasta acabar justo enfrente de el – en realidad no quería hablar Nicochi

\- ¿Entonces porque querías que estuviéramos en privado?

Nozomi puso la pierna derecha encima de la cama y al lado de la pierna izquierda del pelinegro – porque quiero hacer algo que tenía que haber hecho hace años

\- N-No entiendo – se estaba empezando a poner nervioso

Nozomi sonrió y puso una mano en el pecho del pelinegro y la otra en la pierna – aara, yo te lo explico Nicochi… – se inclinó hacia el de ojos carmín - seré rápida con la explicación – dijo bajito y con una voz sensual

\- N-N-Nozomi q-qu… - fue interrumpido por un dedo de la pelimorada en su boca

\- Cuando ayer dije que me acostaría contigo no era una broma Nicochi… pero… tengo una duda contigo – le miró fijamente – ¿Lo decías en serio o solo vacilabas?

\- Y-Yo dije que me acos…acos… haría eso contigo y con Mak…

\- Olvídate de Maki-chan ahora mismo y céntrate en mí – dijo muy seria e interrumpiéndole – lo decías en serio o no Nicochi – esta vez no le estaba preguntando

\- S-Si, l-lo dije en serio – _``Creo que me va a dar algo…´´_ pensó el pelinegro al notar como por primera vez su corazón se aceleraba por Nozomi

Nozomi termino de poner la otra pierna encima de la cama y se sentó encima de la entrepierna de Nico haciendo que este se tensase – en ese caso… si los dos lo decíamos de verdad… - llevo sus dos manos a la nuca del pelinegro – no queda más remedio que hacerlo… - acerco sus labios a pocos centímetros de los del pelinegro y sonrió con travesura – …Ni-co-chi…

Nico llevo inconscientemente sus manos a las piernas de la de ojos turquesa _``¿Qué estoy sintiendo?´´_ \- …espera un momento Nozomi… - dijo como pudo antes de ser besado por la pelimorada y de dejarse llevar

Nozomi se paró – aara ¿No me digas que estas en esos días del mes Nicochi? – respondió burlona

\- ¡S-Soy un chico, yo no puedo estar con eso! – se ofendió

La pelimorada se rio – entonces no se me ocurre por qué tenga que parar – volvió a acercarse a esos labios que tanto deseaba

\- ¡Te he dicho que esperes! – la volvió a parar haciendo que la pelimorada grúñase de frustración - ¿Por qué quieres acostarte conmigo? – fue directo al grano, sabía que con Nozomi no se podía andar por las ramas

\- ¿Porque quieres tu Nicochi? – le devolvió la jugada

\- T-Te he preguntado yo primero

Nozomi transformo el agarre de la nunca del pelinegro en abrazo _``Este es mi momento´´_ se puso seria – Nicochi… hace tiempo que yo te… - fue interrumpida por el sonido procedente del móvil de Nico… ya era la segunda vez que ese aparato la interrumpía, Nozomi cerro fuerte los ojos y suspiro – cógelo Nicochi… puede ser importante – se quitó de encima del pelinegro

Nico la obedeció y descolgó el teléfono – diga… - dijo desganado, en el fondo le molesto la interrupción

\- Yazawa-san, soy la doctora Nanaka Morishima – Nico apretó los puños – se trata sobre tu madre y necesito que vengas al hospital – deshizo sus puños - ya he aviso también a tu prima Tsubasa

\- ¿Qué… - fue interrumpido por la voz de la doctora

\- Es urgente Yazawa-san, os espero a ti y a Tsubasa-san en mi despacho – dijo seria y colgándole después de la última palabra

Nico se quedó blanco _``Mama… no… por favor Mama no…´´_ estaba a punto de salirle las lagrimas

\- ¿Qué ocurre Nicochi? – pregunto muy preocupada al verle en ese estado

\- Me tengo que ir – no dijo más y salió flechado de la habitación dejando muy preocupada a la pelimorada

Nico llego hasta su moto sin que nadie más de la casa le viera, se montó, arranco y salió a la máxima velocidad que podía soportar la moto para así llegar más rápido al hospital… iba sin casco y por el carril contrario…

… **..**

 **Valep antes de dar mi opinión sobre el capi voy a decir algo antes que se me olvide y es…** **.** **¡En el próximo capítulo hay lemon! Y será el de la pareja del calentón que tanto coñazo os vengo dando y el otro que os dije que os iba a premiar será después de ese capítulo lo que quiere decir que serán 2 capítulos seguidos con lemon… ya se yaaa seee que ya iba siendo hora pero ya sabéis que quiero hacer el Fic larguísimo y a larguísimo me refiero a mínimo 30 capítulos y máximo pues muchos más y ale ahora vamos con el capi que a lo mejor os estaréis preguntando porque no ya que estaba metía el lemon completo de Rin y Hanayo bueno pues eso es porque quería dejaros con las ganas… vamos que lo he hecho aposta jajajajajaja, por cierto me he dado cuenta mientras que revisaba el capítulo que entre Nico y Eli he creado mucha chispita sexual entre ellos (** os juro que no lo he hecho aposta **)** **igualmente no os preocupéis porque Eli y Nico no se van a enamorar ni van a sentir nada el uno por el otro peeroo no descartéis que no aproveche más de una vez esta escritora novata esa tensión sexual en los mayores… siempre he querido ver un lemon NicoEli… no me preguntéis soy muy rara :D y aparte ¿Os podéis imaginar los problemas que eso traería a la larga? Jo jo jo y jo XD (** Creo que me estoy ganando que me linchéis a pedradas… lo entendería… creo… **) mejor… me voy despidiendo ya** **,** **no vaya a ser que en vez de pedradas sean almohadas al estilo Maki, muchísimas gracias a todos vuestros comentarios, favoritos, follows y a los que lo seguís o leéis en anónimo también muchísimas gracias por todo ^_^ saludos a todos vosotros y que tengáis buenísimos días/tardes o que descanséis y tengáis muy buenas noches, xao ^_^**


	20. Chapter 19

**Muy buenas gente, hoy no tengo nada que añadir excepto lo del aviso… es que estoy espesita hoy XD ale que disfrutéis del capi ^_^**

 **AVISO (** Lo estabais deseando eeehhh **): Este capítulo tiene contenido de lemon así que si eres menor y estás leyendo esto cierra la página chato o chata XD… no es por nada sé que esto del aviso y to lo demás va con las normas pero si fuera por mi (** ya sabéis, yo era una de esa menores que se pasaba los avisos estos por el forro del…. Ejem… XP **) sois totalmente libres de le…. lo habéis entendió verdad XD bueno pues por si acaso vuelvo a decir que si eres menor no leas este capítulo.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

...

Cuando Nico llego al hospital dejo la moto de cualquier manera en el aparcamiento y se fue corriendo hasta la oficina de la doctora Morishima encontrándose en la puerta de dicha oficina a Tsubasa junto a Erena y Anju

\- ¡Nico! – dijo Tsubasa abalanzándose encima del pelinegro - ¿Estas bien?

\- Es de mama de quien nos tenemos que preocupar no de mi – se quitó del abrazo de su prima

\- Lo sé pero no he podido evitarlo, me llamo esta tarde Eli diciéndome que tuviste un accidente con la moto por la mañana y que te lastimaste el costado derecho por eso te he preguntado… me tenías preocupada tonto… - agacho el rostro la castaña

Nico la acaricio el cabello tiernamente – aquí la tonta eres tu ¿No ves que estoy bien? – la dijo muy tierno, aunque el pelinegro lo intentase no podía estar nunca frio con ella, bien era cierto que la prioridad era su madre pero no podía ver a su prima preocupada ni triste – vamos adentro ¿Vale?

\- Si – le sonrió - ¡Oh! ¿No te importa que hayan venido Anju y Erena?

\- No, ellas lo saben y podrían ayudarte en el caso de que… mama… ya sabes – no pudo terminar la frase, si ya le era doloroso pensarlo mucho más era el decirlo…

\- También podemos ayudarte a ti Nico-kun – dijo una cariñosa Anju, Erena fue a decirlo también pero prefirió callarse ya que no quería que Tsubasa pensase que se estaría aprovechando de la situación

Nico puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta – yo no necesito ayuda – dijo lo más frio que pudo y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Nanaka sentada y leyendo unos documentos

Nanaka alzo la vista – pasen y tomen asiento por favor – les indico

Nico y Tsubasa tomaron asiento mientras que Anju y Erena prefirieron esperar de pie detrás de esos dos

La castaña miro a Nico y le susurro - déjame hablar a mi Nico – el pelinegro asintió - ¿Qué sucede doctora? – dijo clavando su mirada en Nanaka

\- Como bien sabéis el estado de la señora Yazawa es muy complicado…

\- Ve al grano doctora – interrumpió Tsubasa

Nanaka apoyo sus codos en la mesa y entrelazo sus manos - vuestro familiar ha empeorado debido al no responder a las medicinas que la estamos suministrando

Nico se quedó más blanco de lo que ya era mientras que Tsubasa mantenía el tipo

\- Eso…eso…que… - no pudo hablar el pelinegro

Tsubasa le puso una mano en la espalda – que te he dicho, déjamelo a mí – le acaricio - ¿Qué significa eso doctora?

\- Significa que tendremos que cambiarla el medicamento a otro más fuerte, lo que también significaría… - miro de reojo al pelinegro algo que no le gusto ni un pelo a Tsubasa – que el coste de los medicamentos sube

Nico apretó la silla con todas sus fuerzas, se dio cuenta de la indirecta que le lanzo la doctora aprovechando un momento delicado para él, se podría decir que eso era juego sucio por parte de Nanaka… utilizar el estado de su madre para salirse con la suya…

Erena y Anju permanecían calladas mientras miraban preocupadas la reacción del pelinegro

\- ¿Cuánto pagamos ahora? – pregunto Tsubasa guardando las composturas, no se podía hundir, su tía había empeorado pero seguía viva y a eso se iba a seguir agarrando la castaña para mantenerse firme ya que veía como su primo se hundía más y lo peor era que por más que lo intentaba ayudar más se cerraba Nico…

Nanaka miro su carpeta – 2.100 yenes

\- ¡Tanto! – Tsubasa se asustó y miro instantáneamente al pelinegro – Nico como…

\- Con el dinero que herede de papa y la póliza del seguro cuando paso… lo que paso, con eso lo he ido pagando – interrumpió en el momento a Tsubasa, Nico sabía por dónde iba a ir las palabras de su prima

Tsubasa se llevó una mano a la frente y se puso a secar un sudor invisible – vale…si…vale…y… – tosió y se acomodó en la silla la cual la estaba siendo de repente bastante incomoda - ¿Cuánto asciende con el nuevo medicamento? – cogió el vaso de agua que la ofreció la doctora Morishima

\- Tenéis que tener en cuenta que cuanto más fuerte sea el medicamento, más alto es el precio y también cuanto más fuerte sea el tratamiento más eficaz es, pero también es más letal – aviso Nanaka

\- Eso lo sé, tú dime cuanto seria todo – dijo Tsubasa, se estaba intentando concienciar del posible susto

\- El coste de los medicamentos más la cuota del mes del hospital sería un total de… - volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el pelinegro – 4.500 yenes

Nico se llevó las manos a los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar…

Tsubasa por primera vez se quedó sin habla y se tapó la boca, no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

\- Pero eso es más del doble que antes doctora Morishima – hablo Anju por los otros dos

Nanaka seguía con la mirada fija en el pelinegro – lo sé, pero es el único medicamento que podríamos utilizar ahora mismo para la señora Yazawa y como ya os he informado cuanto más fuerte sea el medicamento más alto será el precio

\- ¿No hay otro medicamento que sea parecido pero más barato? – pregunto esta vez Erena ya que ni Tsubasa ni el pelinegro hacían el amago

\- No, el único tratamiento ahora mismo disponible es el que os he dicho – dijo mirando todavía al pelinegro

\- ¿Puedes dejar de mirar a mi primo y centrarte de vez en cuando en mí? Lo digo más que nada porque me pongo de muy mala leche cuando miran tanto a mi primo en una situación difícil – estallo Tsubasa la cual no la gustaba como miraba esa doctora a Nico, a decir verdad desde que la vio en su casa el viernes por la mañana ya sospecho de ella pero prefirió dar un voto de confianza… hasta ahora…

Nanaka miro a Tsubasa con una media sonrisa – perdona Tsubasa-san, es la costumbre, llevo casi dos meses y medio hablando solo con Yazawa-san

\- Será eso… - susurro a lo bajini Erena y recibiendo en el momento un codazo de Anju, a Erena tampoco la hacía chiste el cómo se comía con la mirada a Nico y ya no solo lo pensaba por celos sino también porque la intuición de psicóloga de Erena no veía muy profesional a esa doctora

\- Pues ahora eso ha cambiado, cada vez que vengamos dirígete hacia mí, yo estudio medicina y mi primo Nico estudia hostelería así que ya sabes – dejo claro una cabreada castaña

\- Y así será Tsubasa-san

\- Eso espero, ahora volvamos al tema ¿Se podría trasladar a mi tía?

Nico se quitó las manos de la cara y miro asustado a Tsubasa, él sabía que era arriesgado ya que la misma doctora que tenían delante se lo dijo

\- Antes de que la señora Yazawa empeorase corría un riesgo muy elevado de morir en el traslado, ahora sería la muerte asegurada, hay solo dos opciones para vuestra situación y va a sonar duro lo que voy a decir Tsubasa-san pero como estudiante de medicina deberías de saberlo por eso, ¿Quieres que te digas las opciones?

Nico se puso nervioso y se empezó a mover en la silla como si necesitase salir corriendo del lugar, Tsubasa le estaba mirando y le agarro la mano acariciándole a su vez para así intentar tranquilizarle – dilo doctora – sonó fría la castaña

\- Una opción es que busquéis a alguien que os pueda ayudar para pagar cada mes que este aquí la señora Yazawa y la otra opción es aceptar el traslado pero a su vez estáis aceptando su muerte – soltó las palabras sin ningún tipo de sentimiento mientras que de vez en cuando miraba al pelinegro a los ojos como queriéndole recordar la conversación del viernes por la mañana

\- No…no…mama… - Nico se quitó del agarre de Tsubasa y se levantó – podemos pagarlo… - miro a Tsubasa – puedo pagarlo… puedo…

Tsubasa se levantó y le agarro de los hombros – Nico, esto tenemos que pensarlo bien y…

\- ¡No! – la interrumpió con los ojos empañados - …no…no… - se volvió a quitar bruscamente del agarre y salió corriendo de la habitación

\- Erena… - agacho el rostro la castaña

\- Dime – respondió cariñosa

\- Encárgate de Nico… yo… tengo que hablar con la doctora todavía… - dijo Tsubasa con el tono de la voz apagado

\- Ve, yo me quedo con ella – dijo Anju al ver que la pelivioleta no estaba muy segura de irse y dejarlas allí

Después de las palabras de Anju, Erena no se lo pensó más y salió a toda velocidad detrás del pelinegro

Nico iba sumergido en lágrimas y corriendo por el pasillo del hospital mientras que no hacia ni caso al llamado de Erena o más bien no la escuchaba, estaba roto y sin nada en la mente… solo dolor y el sentimiento de querer morirse hasta que choco con una mujer con una bata blanca y alzo la vista para pedirla perdón pero cuando la miro se quedó sin palabras, la mujer era alta, pelirroja y con una coleta a un lado encima de su hombro y tenía los ojos morados, era una calcomanía de Maki pero en versión adulta, después de fijarse bien en esa doctora Nico agacho la cabeza y siguió con su camino… no quería ser reconocido por esa mujer…

\- ¡Nico-kun! ¡Hazme caso y párate por favor! – gritaba Erena pasando como una flecha al lado de esa mujer

 _``Nico… ¿no será?´´_ esa misteriosa doctora miro a la dirección de donde salían esos dos jóvenes _``Doctora Morishima Nanaka… bien, voy a salir de dudas´´_ la doctora fue derecha hacia ese despacho

De vuelta al despacho de la doctora Nanaka.

\- ¿Cuánto porcentaje de éxito tiene este nuevo tratamiento? – pregunto seria Tsubasa

\- En el estado en el que está tu tía tiene un 50% de ser exitoso y otro 50% de fracasar

\- ¿Y de morir en el traslado? – aunque Tsubasa no titubeo al preguntar en el fondo la dolio esa maldita pregunta

\- La señora Yazawa-san ha llegado a un estado crítico y si se la mueve de donde esta…

\- …morirá… - dijo Tsubasa con la voz apagada

\- Correcto… - Nanaka se levantó del asiento y se acercó a las dos chicas sentadas enfrente de su escritorio – la mejor opción es mantenerla aquí y rezar por que el nuevo tratamiento la haga efecto

\- Es fácil decirlo cuando te sobra dinero hasta por las orejas… - contesto borde la castaña – …lo siento… no he podido evitarlo… - rectifico en el momento, aunque no la gustase la doctora Morishima sabía que no podía pagar su frustración y su dolor con ella, al fin y al cabo Nanaka solo hacia su trabajo

\- Supongo que Nico-san no te dijo nada – al decir eso se ganó en el momento la fulminante mirada de Tsubasa y la mirada de desconfianza de Anju

\- Decirme que – no la estaba preguntando la castaña

\- Que le ofrecí ayer un nuevo puesto trabajo – dijo con tranquilidad la doctora

Tsubasa se levantó y la encaro – que trabajo – seguía sin preguntar

\- Tranquila Tsubasa-chan – dijo Anju agarrándola del brazo para que no cometiera una locura

La castaña no la hizo ni caso y miro desafiante a esa mosqueante doctora – que trabajo – repitió bastante cabreada, había algo en su interior que la gritaba que no era buena ni la doctora ni esa oferta de trabajo

\- Entiendo que se puede malinterpretar mis intenciones, pero no es nada de lo que seguramente estés pensando – dijo con una sonrisa engañosa, Nanaka era una gran embaucadora

\- Si no me lo dices puede que siga pensando así y además, Nico ya está trabajando para ti en tu bar ¿Porque le ofreces más trabajo?

\- En realidad no le ofrecí más trabajo, le ofrecí dejar ese cargo y ejercer otro

 _``Esta tía tiene algo que no me gusta…´´_ pensó Anju- no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué querrías que Nico dejase de trabajar en tu bar para ofrecerle otro trabajo?

\- No es mi bar, un amigo me deja dirigirlo de vez en cuando

\- ¿Y porque querrías quitarle un trabajador a tu amigo? – pregunto desconfiada Anju

\- Digamos que hay cosas que no me gustan de él y de cómo… - miro a los ojos verdes de Tsubasa – manipula a sus empleados para salirse con la suya, Nico-san es un buen chico y de momento mi amigo no le ha pedido nada raro que no sea cocinar y servir, pero si algún día lo necesitase para otros asuntos no dudaría en utilizarle – se apoyó en la mesa – cuando vi a Nico-san en el bar le dije que lo dejase pero me dijo muy cabreado que no, que necesitaba el dinero y le daba igual como conseguirlo

 _``Esas palabras son muy de Nico… el problemas es… ¿Cómo le digo yo ahora que deje ese maldito trabajo?´´_ Tsubasa no apartaba la vista de la joven doctora – claro y tú eres un alma caritativa que quiere ayudarnos – añadió sarcasmo

\- Me gustaría de verdad ayudaros Tsubasa-san – dijo Nanaka bastante seria

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tú no viste a tu primo en el día del accidente ¿Verdad Tsubasa-san?

\- No estaba en Japón… - agacho el rostro

\- Yo sí le vi Tsubasa-san – dejo de mirar a la castaña y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta - yo fui la que atendió a la señora Yazawa y la que le tuvo que dar la mala noticia de su estado junto a la noticia del pago del hospital… - hizo una pequeña pausa en silencio - la verdad que… me sorprendió bastante la frase que me dijo… - se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar a la castaña - sería imposible romperme más de lo que ya estoy, pagare el tiempo que este mi madre aquí aunque tuviera que renunciar a mi sueño de ser el mejor chef… todo eso me dijo en el peor día de su vida, desde entonces quise ayudarle pero él no se ha dejado en ningún momento

 _``Si... ese es Nico…´´_ Tsubasa suspiro y se sentó derrotada en la silla – es muy orgulloso y cabezón… le pasa lo mismo con sus amigos

 _``Parece sincera´´_ pensó Anju

\- Lo que le ofrecí ayer a Nico-san era que fuera mi asistente personal y a cambio yo cubriría todos los gastos del hospital más lo que necesitarías, ya fuera gastos de la casa, comida, universidad o incluso algún capricho que quisierais

\- ¿Y porque querrías tu a un asistente personal? – seguía sin fiarse la castaña

\- Me da vergüenza admitirlo pero soy como una niña pequeña, necesito a alguien que me ayude a hacer varias cosas y que me guie cuando no sé qué escoger – dijo con una sonrisa… de nuevo engañosa… pero de eso ninguna de las dos se dieron ni cuenta

Tsubasa miro a Anju como buscando una segunda opinión y Anju la respondió con una sonrisa y un si con la cabeza

\- Esta bien, me parece mejor que trabaje para ti como asistente que para ese desconocido amigo tuyo, así por lo menos se dónde localizarle… - se levantó seguida por Anju – aunque no me termino de fiar de ti – la aviso

\- Entonces, ¿Me ayudaras a que Nico-san acepte mi propuesta? – la extendió la mano

Tsubasa volvió a mirar a Anju, no estaba del todo segura

\- Yo lo haría Tsubasa-chan, parece sincera y hay muchísimos beneficios para los dos, piensa que esto no sería tan agotador para Nico-kun como el otro trabajo – dijo Anju cariñosamente a su amiga

\- Esta bien… - acepto la mano de Nanaka – pero más te vale que no haya ninguna intención oculta en esa oferta porque si no… me veras aquí y no será precisamente para hablar… – apretó con bastante fuerza la mano de la doctora

Nanaka fue a responderla pero el sonido de la puerta abierta de su despacho la interrumpió

\- Nanaka necesi… - miro a las dos jóvenes que estaban dentro – to… lo siento, he visto salir a dos jóvenes de aquí y pensaba que no había nadie mas

\- No se preocupe doctora Nishikino, ya he terminado con estas jóvenes

 _``Nishi… no me digas que tengo delante a…´´_ Tsubasa la miro atentamente _``¡La madre de Maki y futura suegra de Nico! Veras cuando se lo diga a Nico… espera… ¡Nico! Tengo que ir a por el´´_ \- ¿Sabes por donde se han ido esos dos jóvenes?

\- Por el camino que llevaban diría que se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento

\- Gracias, vamos Anju

Tsubasa y Anju salieron rápido de la oficina para así con suerte llegar a alcanzar a Erena y a Nico

\- ¿Quiénes eran esas dos jóvenes Nanaka? – pregunto con la mirada puesta en la puerta

\- La que te ha hablado era Kira Yazawa Tsubasa y la otra supongo que su amiga

 _``Yazawa…´´_ \- y ese chico pelinegro muy guapete que ha salido de aquí ¿También estaba con ellas?

\- Si, ese era Yazawa Nico el primo de la chica de antes

 _``Maki hija, acabo de conocer a tu futuro chico´´_ sonrió muy victoriosa – ¿Y qué hacían aquí Nanaka?

\- La madre del chico está en estado crítico

\- Ya veo… - se quedó pensativa unos segundos - hazme un resumen rápido de la situación de ese chico

\- En un día perdió a sus 3 hermanos en un accidente, su madre ingreso en coma la cual ha ido empeorando con el paso de los días y es un chico bastante complicado

\- ¿A qué te refieres con complicado?

\- No se deja ayudar y hasta donde yo sé, no comparte su dolor con ninguno de sus amigos, aunque eso es muy entendible ya que nadie acudió a su llamado… estuve yo delante cuando el chico les llamo

 _``Hija mía… te va a tocar tener más paciencia de la que te dije´´_ suspiro – voy a llevar el caso de esta mujer contigo, pásame a mi despacho todos los informes que tengas sobre este caso y avísame cada vez que venga este chico

\- Lo que usted ordene doctora pero, ¿Puedo saber porque te interesa tanto Yazawa-san?

Abrió la puerta de la oficina – eso no es asunto tuyo, tu solo limítate a obedecer la orden que te he dado – dijo con un tono de indiferencia y salió por la puerta sin dar a Nanaka la opción de hablar, no había duda de donde saco Maki su carácter

Mientras en la residencia Nishikino.

Nozomi les conto o más bien les mintió a medias a todo m's diciendo que Nico tuvo que salir, eso no era mentira pero lo que vino después fue una mentira de campeonato ya que se lo trago casi todo m's excepto Eli, la pelimorada les conto que ella se tomó la libertad de avisar a Tsubasa de que el pelinegro tuvo un accidente con la moto y que la castaña la dijo que cuando acabasen le llamaría para que fuera a verla ya que se quedó muy preocupada y así fue, más tarde le llamo y le exigió al pelinegro verle y este cedió ante el carácter de su prima, Nozomi conto esa mentira por varias razones, una era que no quería que todo m's siguiera atosigando al pelinegro y la otra razón fue por un motivo más personal ya que no quería que Maki se preocupase y estuviera encima de él, ya demasiada ventaja la saco ayer la pelirroja como para ceder más ante ella, eso era lo que pensaba la pelimorada y por eso mismo prefirió guardarse para ella lo que en verdad pasó y así de paso tendría ella más ventaja con Nico ya que al ser la única en saber y verlo en primera persona lo que paso con la llamada misteriosa y la salida preocupante del pelinegro podría sacar provecho a la situación, parecía cruel pero si esa era la única manera de poder sacar más ventaja a Maki y a Erena pero sobre todo a la pelirroja por muy cruel y egoísta que fuera… eso sería lo que haría, lo que no sabía la pelimorada era que Eli la dio la razón por dársela ya que a ella también la convenía esa mentira de Nozomi, al fin y al cabo Eli estaba pensando desde que vio a lo lejos irse al pelinegro a tremenda velocidad una mentira para cubrirle y por eso mismo la mentira de Nozomi la vino como anillo al dedo, aunque la rubia se quedó algo preocupada por el supuesto motivo que tendría Nozomi para mentir, estaba segurísima que había un motivo oculto en la de ojos turquesa y algo la decía que tenía muchísimo que ver una guerra particular que tenía con una pelirroja, la de ojos celestes esperaba equivocarse…

Estaba Eli en el jardín de la casa debatiéndose con el móvil en la mano si llamar o no llamar a Nico _``Puedo esperar a que venga pero…´´_ miro hacia el cielo _``Es bastante tarde ya y Nico ha salido a una velocidad bastante alta, sin casco, con el suelo mojado y con el costado dañado…¿Y si le ha pasado algo?...a pesar de que confió en mi…no estoy muy segura de que me lo fuera a coger si le llamo…´´_ apretó con fuerza el aparato _``Podría llamar a Tsubasa a lo mejor ella…no, no me diría nada y tampoco me creería si la digo que Nico la hizo caso y confió en mi…´´_ soltó un fuerte quejido de frustración _`` ¡Que complicados son los Yazawas!´´_

\- Qué haces afuera tan tarde Eli-chan, ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – dijo un peliazul a su espalda

Eli dio un pequeño bote en el sitio - ¡Por dios Umi! – se llevó una mano al pecho – haz algo de ruido la próxima vez… y no, no ocurre nada - dijo recuperando el aliento después del susto que se dio y guardando rápidamente el móvil

 _``Mereció la pena Eli-chan´´_ Umi se rio – lo siento – no era del todo sincero, le encanto ver por primera vez esa reacción de la rubia

\- ¿Que están haciendo los demás Umi? – pregunto Eli

\- Kotori está revisando los trajes y después me ha dicho que se ira a dormir, Maki ha dicho que no se encontraba bien y se ha metido en el futon, no me ha dicho nada más, Nozomi sigue callada y mirando por la ventana, a Honoka no le encuentro y Rin me ha dicho que quería pasar un rato a solas con Hanayo supongo que estarán dando un paseo o seguramente estén mirando las estrellas

 _``¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso no se le agotan las pilas a este chico? Como siga a este ritmo Rin en vez de parecerse a un gato va a ser un conejo´´_ Eli suspiro divertida y miro tiernamente al peliazul – que inocente eres Umi, en fin, ¿Que se te ha perdido por aquí?

\- H-Habíamos quedado en t-terminar la conversación de ayer

 _``¡Oh! Cierto, es gracioso que me lo recuerde Umi y no yo a él… buen paso hacia delante Umi´´_ Eli puso una sonrisa gatuna – y por donde quieres exactamente que empiece Umi – dijo maliciosamente la rubia, sabía por dónde seguir pero si podía tirar de la cuerda, tiraba

Umi se puso nervioso, iba a ser más difícil de lo que él creía por culpa de su forma de ser – p-por… la frase

Eli se acercó un poquito a Umi mientras que unos ojos azules les observaban desde una ventana muy cercana al jardín donde estaban - ¿Qué frase? Recuérdamela anda, es que ahora mismo no me acuerdo – dijo una juguetona Eli

 _``¿Lo está haciendo aposta? Esta forma de ser de Eli-chan… es una de las razones del porque me gustaba… creo que soy masoquista…´´_ El peliazul empezó a sonrojarse debido a la cercanía de Eli, aunque no estaba muy cerca de él estaba lo suficiente como para ponerse nervioso – c-cuando te pregunte quienes eran esos chicos q-que te gustaba tú me respondiste que uno era Honoka y el otro… a-ahí te quedaste – se echó unos pasos hacia atrás

\- ¡Vaya! – chasqueo los dedos – ya me acuerdo – dijo vacilonamente mientras que daba hacia delante los pasos que Umi dio hacia atrás

 _``Si, lo ha hecho aposta…´´_ dio otros dos pasos hacia atrás el peliazul

Eli dio otros dos pasos para adelante, le estaba arrinconando - ¿Quieres que siga por la misma frase Umi?

Umi topo con la pared al volver a retroceder – s-si

Eli sonrió y apoyo las manos en la pared a la altura de la cabeza del peliazul, ya le tenía donde ella quería – el otro que me gusta eres tu Umi

 _``¡Soy yo! ¡El otro soy yo! Me lo ha dicho de sus propios labios, esto…e-esto me da esperanza para avanzar, pero primero tengo que saber…´´_ Umi trago saliva, se acababa de dar cuenta de la cercanía de Eli – ¿Q-Que sientes p-por nosotros?

\- Ni idea, no lo tengo todavía claro – fue muy sincera

 _``Esto no me ayuda…´´_ \- ¿E-Entonces como te vas a decidir el día de la actuación?

Eli se inclinó hacia el peliazul – eso dependerá de vosotros – dijo con voz sensual

 _``Esto me ayuda menos…´´_ \- p-pero… eso…

\- ¡Por fin te encuentro Eli-chan! – interrumpió Honoka desde la puerta lo cual pareció molestar bastante a Umi

Eli se quitó del apoyo de la pared dejando libre a su vez a Umi – que sucede Honoka

\- Estaba ensayando los nuevos pasos de baile pero no hay manera de que me salga bien y por eso me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con eso

\- No sé si te habrás dado cuenta Honoka-kun pero Eli-chan y yo estábamos hablando – sonaba molesto

\- Lo siento Umi-kun, no me había dado cuenta – dijo con una falsa sonrisa, estaba claro que iba con doble sentido

Eli miro con una sonrisa al peliazul – por mí ya está todo terminado Umi

\- Pues si ya está todo terminado – Honoka cogió la mano de la rubia – no perdamos más tiempo

\- Yo también puedo ayudarte Honoka-kun – dijo Umi

\- Tres son multitud Umi-kun – respondió Honoka mientras apretaba con posesión la mano de Eli

Eli se quitó con brusquedad del agarre y fusilo con la mirada al pelinaranja – vamos a hacer una cosa, tu – miro a Umi – te vas a ir a dormir y tu… – miro a Honoka – tu y yo vamos a hablar y no os atreváis a llevarme la contraria – dijo la rubia entrando con bastante mala leche a la casa

A pesar de las intensas miradas que se echaban Umi y Honoka prefirieron no rechistarla ya que por una parte cada uno se salió con la suya, Honoka interrumpió a esos dos y encima iba a quedarse a solas con Eli mientras que Umi consiguió la ansiada confesión de esperanza que él estaba buscando aunque por desgracia no pudo decirla que el también sentía cosas por ella ya que en ese momento llego el oportuno de Honoka, lo que estaba claro era que cada uno tenía lo que andaba buscando para mover su propia ficha y eso era lo que iban a hacer…

Mientras en el parking del hospital Nishikino.

Después de un largo camino corriendo por el hospital llego al parking el pelinegro parándose para suerte de una agotada Erena enfrente de su moto

\- Al fin… te paras… – Erena se apoyó cansada en un vehículo – uff… creo que estoy… en muy baja forma… – dijo secándose la frente de la poca sudor que la corría

Nico se sentó en su moto y saco las llaves para arrancarla - … - no quería hablar

\- ¡No, de eso nada! – le quito Erena las llaves de la moto y las guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo

Nico extendió la mano sin apartar la vista del manillar - …Erena… - movió los dedos como indicándola que le devolviese las llaves

\- No te las voy a devolver si es a eso a lo que te refieres – le contesto seria

\- …

Erena apoyo una mano en el asiento de la moto – Nico-kun, entiendo que ahora mismo quieras salir corriendo de aquí y entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello porque cada uno digiere el dolor a su manera, pero no es una solución salir ofuscado con la moto y menos solución es negar la ayuda que te ofrecen de todo corazón – le dijo Erena muy cariñosamente

Nico puso sus dos manos en el manillar – tu no entiendes nada Erena…

\- Tienes razón, no entiendo nada – se apartó unos centímetros de Nico

\- Entonces no vuelvas a decir que me entiendes… - volvió a extender su mano – ahora devuélvemelas – dijo serio

\- No, si entiendo que estés así, lo que no entiendo es que no aceptes la ayuda y el cariño que otros te dan, que no perdones a tus amigos por una falta la cual ni ellos mismos saben que fallaron… - hizo una pausa esperando a que dijera algo el pelinegro… pero esas palabras no llegaron y acabo suspirando la pelivioleta - …pero sabes que es lo que menos entiendo… que por culpa de tu orgullo te estés haciendo tu solito más daño

\- Dame las llaves – dijo fríamente el pelinegro sin todavía mirarla

Erena se puso delante de la moto y agarro con sus dos manos la mano que tenía Nico encima del manillar – esto que estás haciendo no está bien Nico-kun

\- No estoy haciendo nada

\- Si, si estás haciendo, te estas guardando todo hacia adentro, estas ocultando, estás haciéndote el fuerte y estas rechazando todo lo que podría ayudarte… - Erena ladeo la cabeza buscando encontrarse con la mirada del pelinegro – Nico-kun, esto te va a pasar factura en un futuro… esto te va a acabar explotando en la cara y cuando lo haga, créeme que va a ser incluso más doloroso que las malas noticias que habéis recibido hoy y por eso mis…

\- ¡Dame las llaves Erena! – grito cabreado a la pelivioleta

\- Nico-kun…

\- ¡Nada de Nico-kun Erena! – dijo interrumpiéndola de nuevo – sabes sobre el dolor de mi prima y por eso mismo me parece muy bien que estés aquí apoyándola pero… - aparto las manos de Erena de las suyas – no tienes ni idea de lo que yo siento y padezco, no tienes ni idea del porque no les perdono y no tienes ni idea de lo que yo guardo en mis adentros y si algún día me llega a explotar lo que has dicho… - miro por primera vez en la noche a los verdes ojos de Erena – será problema mío y ahora dame las malditas llaves de una vez Toudou Erena – dijo con muchísima frialdad el pelinegro

Erena saco las llaves de su bolsillo – aquí tienes… - se las entrego en la misma mano de Nico – una cosa Nico-kun, cuando te derrumbes… - el pelinegro arranco la moto – puedes acudir a mí, yo… - el pelinegro no termino de escucharla y salió a toda velocidad dejándola con la palabra en la boca - …seré paciente por ti… - dijo con el tono de voz bastante bajo _``Como siga así… Nico-kun va a acabar bastante mal…´´_ por primera vez en su vida Erena estaba preocupada por un chico, aunque ni ella misma sabía si sentía algo serio por el pelinegro o solo la preocupaba porque era el primo de su mejor amiga… _``Debería volver arriba y decirla a Tsubasa que…´´_ \- hablando de la reina de Roma… - dijo a lo bajini la pelivioleta al ver a la mencionada entrar al parking

Tsubasa se acercó a Erena - ¿Nico? – empezó a buscar con sus ojos por todo el parking esperando encontrarse con su primo ya que de la pelivioleta no salía ni una palabra- ¿Dónde está? – Erena se llevó una mano a la nuca y la sonrió nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirla que dejo irse al pelinegro - ¡Donde esta Nico Erena! – grito enfadada y agarrándola del cuello de la chaqueta

\- S-Se ha ido… - aparto la vista de los intensos ojos furiosos de la castaña - …con la moto… - termino la frase con los ojos cerrados

\- ¡Maldita sea Erena! – la sacudió - ¡Tenías que haberle parado hasta que yo llegase!

\- … - Erena no dijo nada, prefirió cargar con el cabreo de la castaña antes que decirla que vio al pelinegro en un estado psicológico bastante preocupante

Después de unos segundos en silencio Tsubasa al final la soltó y se sentó encima del capó de un coche - no tenía que haberte dejado a ti que fueras a por el… - dijo apagada

Anju acaricio el hombro de la castaña – no digas eso Tsubasa-chan, seguramente Erena-chan hizo hasta lo imposible para detenerle, ella no tiene la culpa de que Nico-kun sea un cabezota que no se deja ayudar

Tsubasa miro hacia Erena la cual la miraba con ojos de culpabilidad – lo siento Erena, es solo que… tengo miedo que cometa una locura por como salió de la oficina...

Erena se acercó a la castaña - es entendible Tsubasa-chan, yo en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado exactamente igual – la acaricio tiernamente la mejilla

\- ¿Qué debería de hacer con él? – pregunto derrotada Tsubasa, se sentía perdida con esta nueva situación, pero más perdida se veía al ver como su primo estaba en el borde de un precipicio y ella aun sabiéndolo no sabía cómo apartarle…

\- Creo que deberías empezar por convencerle para que acepte la propuesta de la doctora y después esperar a ver cómo avanza tu tía – dijo Anju

\- Pero eso no le va a ayudar en su dolor Anju – respondió Tsubasa

\- Lose, pero eso es algo inevitable Tsubasa-chan

\- Esperad, ¿Qué propuesta? – se metió en el medio una confusa pelivioleta

Anju explicó a Erena todo lo sucedido en la oficina de Nanaka después de que se fueran, omitiendo por supuesto el dato de la aparición de la madre de una de sus rivales por el corazón del pelinegro

 _``¿Asistente personal? No sé yo hasta qué punto puede llegar a considerar asistente personal esa doctora… algo me dice que el asistente sobra y que el personal sería bastante notorio en esa oferta de trabajo…´´_ Pensó una lista Erena, no estudiaba psicología por nada - ¿No te parece raro Tsubasa-chan?

\- Al principio sí, pero después de decirme lo que la dijo Nico, me acabo convenciendo pero eso no quita que no vaya a vigilarla

 _``Ha convencido a Tsubasa lo que significa que esa doctora tiene buena labia… aun así a mí no me convence… pero no puedo hacer nada excepto mirar…´´_ Erena la sonrió - si necesitas ayuda para convencerle ya sabes dónde estamos – dijo sentándose a la izquierda de la castaña, si Tsubasa necesitaba su ayuda ella iba a estar siempre para tenderla la mano… aunque no la gustase esa oferta de la doctora…

\- Tratándose de Nico-kun yo utilizaría tus placajes – hablo esta vez Anju la cual se sentó a la derecha de la castaña terminando de hundir el capo del coche… un coche que ni siquiera era el de ninguna de ellas…

\- Gracias chicas, pero esto tengo que hacerlo yo sola… - miro hacia la carretera – junto a mi sartén favorita… - aunque parezca mentira eso ultimo lo dijo bastante seria…

De vuelta a la residencia Nishikino.

Honoka siguió a Eli hasta la cocina - ¿Qué hacemos en la cocina Eli-chan?

\- Tengo sed – dijo cogiendo un vaso de agua y acercándose al grifo

 _``¿Ese grifo no es… ¡Mierda!´´_ Honoka se acercó corriendo hacia Eli- ¡Espera no abras ese… - tarde…

Eli abrió el grifo sin darse cuenta de que la boquilla del grifo estaba tapada por la mitad con una goma la cual en el momento en el que Eli abrió el grifo con bastante brío salió el agua disparada y mojando todo lo que había en la cocina incluyendo a una rubia enfrente del grifo y a un pelinaranja que se quedó como una estatua en el intento de detenerla

\- ¿E-Eli-chan? – la llamo con miedo al verla con el rostro ensombrecido

\- …

\- ¿E-Estas bien? – seguía con miedo

Eli dejo con tranquilidad el vaso en la encimera y quito del grifo la goma - Kousaka Honoka… - dijo con el tono siniestro

El pelinaranja se tensó – d-dime

\- Mas te vale darme una buena explicación sobre él porque estaba una goma en la boca del grifo – siniestra y amenazante así estaba la rubia ahora mismo

\- F-Fue idea de Rin-kun… - Eli se cruzó de brazos y le miro impacientemente – vale… no cuela… fue idea mía, quería gastarle una broma a Nico-kun para hacerle sonreír… aunque viendo tu reacción puede que en vez de ver una sonrisa lo que vería seria las estrellas por la paliza que me metería… - después de terminar de darla la explicación Honoka cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente sus manos en el pecho, se estaba preparando para la posible lluvia de golpes que podría recibir de Eli

 _``Este chico no tiene remedio…´´_ Eli sonrió al verle en la posición de defensa en la que estaba y aprovecho que el pelinaranja tenía los ojos cerrados para observarle bastante bien todo el cuerpo mojado empezando por el torso _``Es curioso ver lo bien formado que tiene los músculos en todo el cuerpo para lo vago que es…´´_ pensó al ver la estupenda figura que le hacia la camisa empapada y pegada en el torso del pelinaranja, Eli ladeo la cabeza _``¡Hmmm! No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero… Honoka tiene un buen culo…´´_ sonrió picarona mientras que inconscientemente iba dando pequeños pasos hacia el pelinaranja

Honoka se extrañó al no recibir ningún golpe ni ninguna palabra mal dicha de la rubia y decidió bajar la guardia que había levantado encontrándose para su sorpresa a la rubia muy cerquita de el – E-Eli-chan q-qu… - se quedó mudo por culpa de un dedo de la rubia en su barbilla

\- Honoka… - dijo la rubia mientras bajaba el dedo muy lentamente desde la barbilla hasta el centro del pecho del pelinaranja

 _``¿P-Porque Eli-chan está actuando así tan de repente? ¿Q-Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo tan bien por todo mi cuerpo?´´_ pensaba muy confundido el pelinaranja debido al extraño comportamiento de la rubia – E-Eli-chan ¿N-No querías h-hablar conmigo?

Eli termino de bajar el dedo desde el pecho hasta donde acababa la camisa y agarro el filo de la prenda – quítate esto… - le miro a los ojos y le sonrió misteriosamente – te vas a resfriar…

\- ¡Oh! Es verdad – Honoka fue a hacer el intento de agarrar su camisa para levantarla pero Eli se le adelanto y con las dos manos le subió la camisa y con la mirada le exigió que levantase los brazos lo cual hizo en el momento el pelinaranja y ahí aprovecho Eli para quitarle la camisa mojada y tirarla de cualquier manera a un extremo de la cocina dejando muy impresionado a Honoka – n-no corría tanta prisa, Maki ha encendido la calefacción antes de irse a dormir

\- Mi… calefacción calienta más que la de Maki… - puso las dos manos en el pecho del pelinaranja y empezó a hacer circulitos de caricia en la zona, haciendo que Honoka se estremeciese – parece que he encontrado tu punto débil Honoka – sonrió victoriosa

 _``Si Eli-chan no para… no voy a ser capaz de contenerme´´_ se llevó las dos manos a la espalda para intentar tener autocontrol y así mantenerlas lejos del peligro o del paraíso depende por donde lo mirase el pelinaranja – n-no querías hablar E-Eli-chan – volvió a repetir Honoka

\- Ya no, ahora quiero… - paro de hacerle circulitos en el pecho – hacer otra cosa Honoka

\- ¿E-El que?

\- Que te parece si… - se llevó las manos a su camiseta empapada – hacemos algo más divertido… - se quitó de un plumazo la camiseta azul que llevaba como pijama y lo lanzo a la otra punta de la cocina

Honoka casi se desmaya al ver la tremenda visión de la rubia en sujetador – E-E-Eli-chan p-pero… t-tu…y-yo…Umi… - estaba empezando a perder el juicio, quería preguntarla si esto significaba que le elegía a él en vez de a Umi pero la visión y la mente no se le iba precisamente a los ojos celestes de Eli sino a otros ojos más abajo…

Eli se rio, increíblemente había pillado por donde iba el pelinaranja – te estoy hablando de tener sexo de una noche, no de ponernos como pareja porque para eso… - se le acercó y le rodeo el cuello con sus dos brazos – tendrás que esperar hasta la actuación para saber a quién elijo… - hablo bajito y muy cerquita del rostro del pelinaranja

Honoka rodeo con sus brazos la cinturilla de Eli – p-pero si nos acostamos hoy significa que… tendría más ventaja que Umi… – respondió igual de suave

\- No creo, si tuviera ahora aquí a Umi… - sonrió – le diría lo mismo

 _``Eso duele Eli-chan…´´_ \- …

\- Que te parece… - le acaricio la nuca - sexo desenfrenado en la cocina – se relamió los labios acerco sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador al torso de Honoka, eso era chantaje…

 _``Aunque Eli-chan diga eso… yo podría transformarlo en ventaja de aquí al próximo sábado´´_ Honoka sonrió igual de picaron que Eli y subió una de las manos que tenía reposando en la cadera de la rubia a la espalda de la misma llegando hasta donde estaba el broche del sujetador – me gusta cómo suena eso Eli-chan

La rubia agarro con las manos el cuello de Honoka – solo…por esta noche quítame el chan… y ahora… - se mordió un lateral del labio – dejemos de hablar… - le apretó la nuca y acerco el rostro de Honoka hacia ella acabando así con la cercanía y fundiéndose en un desenfrénante beso donde la lengua de Eli era la que dominaba y a la vez le exigía más juego y más movimiento a la lengua de Honoka el cual obedeció y empezó un baile de lenguas en sus bocas.

Mientras que seguían besándose fogosamente Honoka llevaba a Eli hasta la pared para así arrinconarla y empezar a tocar esos senos que tanto ha llegado a soñar esta última semana pero en el momento en el que subió una mano para meterla debajo del sujetador Eli dejo los labios de Honoka y le paro con una mano en el pecho y con una sonrisa le empujó hacia la encimera acabando al final Honoka arrinconado y con sus manos apoyadas en dicha encimera, Eli empezó a bajar sus dos manos lentamente por todo el pecho de Honoka mientras que este reclamaba seguir besando a la rubia pero esta con una sonrisa echaba el rostro hacia atrás haciéndole la cobra y siguiendo con su juego de manos hasta llegar al pantalón vaquero de Honoka, él todavía no se había cambiado pero eso ya daba igual porque Eli se encargó de quitarle como una experta el cinturón seguido del botón del vaquero y de ahí puso dos dedos justo en la cremallera del pantalón preparándose para bajar la bragueta y con una traviesa sonrisa miro a Honoka el cual contuvo el aire en ese preciso momento, esa acción pareció gustarle a Eli y le dio el ansiado beso que estaba anhelando el pelinaranja desde que se separaron hacia unos pocos segundos, Eli introdujo de nuevo la lengua en la boca de Honoka a la misma vez que bajo la cremallera del pantalón haciendo que Honoka soltase un pequeño gemido, sin duda eso le gusto, a pesar de ser la primera vez de Honoka este sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer y mientras que seguía jugando con la boca de la rubia la iba acariciando con sus dos manos toda la espalda hasta que por un impulso llevo una mano al interior del pantaloncillo corto que traía puesto la chica de ojos celestes, Honoka metió la mano en el interior de la prenda y la llevo al cachete izquierdo del culo de Eli, cuando Honoka se dio cuenta de lo que era empezó a acariciar y apretar el cachete haciendo que Eli se separase del beso y levantase el rostro hacia el techo soltando un pequeño gemidito de placer, Honoka no quería dejar de besarla y con la mano que tenía en la espalda la agarro la nuca y la enderezo el rostro haciendo que volviera a mirarle y así poder captar de nuevo los labios de Eli para volver a besarse los dos apasionadamente.

Se quedaron unos pocos minutos en la misma posición besándose e intercambiando caricias mutuamente hasta que Eli se hartó y cogió los toros por los cuernos y se separó de los ansiados labios que tanto la reclamaban una y otra vez, la rubia agarro los pantalones de Honoka y los bajo del tirón dejándole solo los bóxer como única prenda y lo mismo hizo con ella misma se quitó de una estocada el pantaloncillo del pijama quedando solo con la lencería como única ropa en ella, Honoka se terminó de encender y cogió a Eli de la cintura y la fue arrastrando mientras que la volvía a besar hasta la otra parte de la encimera quedando esta vez Eli prisionera entre el cuerpo de Honoka, el pelinaranja agarro las piernas de Eli y las levanto obligando a su vez a que la rubia se sentase encima de la encimera, una vez que ya estaba sentada en el lugar frio de la cocina Eli rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Honoka mientras que este llevaba sus dos manos al sujetador de la rubia y lo levantó dejando caer los senos de la chica de ojos celestes al descubierto, a Honoka se le oscurecieron los ojos de la tremenda lujuria que le estaba terminando de poseer, él se había imaginado este momento muchas veces pero no se esperaba que fuera tan bueno, Honoka puso una mano en cada seno y empezó a apretarlos con suavidad mientras que a la misma vez los movía e iba lamiendo el cuello de Eli la cual estaba apretando la cintura del pelinaranja con sus pies y le acercaba más hacia su cuerpo para así sentirle mucho más.

\- H-Honoka… empieza de una vez… - decía entre gemidos la rubia mientras llevaba sus manos donde empezaba los bóxer del pelinaranja

Honoka empezó a recorrer el cuello de Eli con besos hasta llegar al canalillo donde se paró y alzo la vista para encontrarse con una imagen que se quedaría grabada en su memoria y era ver a Eli totalmente entregada a el – me queda todavía probar la comida Eli – dijo con una sonrisa y siguió con su camino de besos hasta el seno izquierdo donde empezó a moverlo con la mano mientras que con su lengua jugaba con el pezón de la rubia

Eli soltaba algún que otro gemido pero no la era suficiente - ¡Maldita sea Honoka! – soltó un gemido seguido de la frase, el pelinaranja engancho el otro seno y empezó a hacer lo mismo que hizo con el primero – deja la maldita comida y empieza con el postre… Hono… ¡Aahh…! - ese gemido se le escapó por inercia…

Honoka no tenía intenciones de dejarla libre tan rápido y de eso Eli se dio cuenta y en un acto de rebeldía le bajo los bóxer al pelinaranja y le miro con una sonrisa muy traviesa… se la iba a devolver…

Eli agarro con una mano el miembro de Honoka y empezó a masajearlo haciendo que este soltase los dos senos de Eli y se apoyase en la encimera mientras que cerraba los ojos de placer y a la misma vez abría la boca dejando escapar algún gemidito

Eli sonrió y acerco sus labios al oído del pelinaranja sin dejar de soltar el miembro del chico – ¿Qué pasa Honoka? ¿No querías comer? – le dio una mordidita sexy en el lóbulo de la oreja

\- He… - agarro la traviesa mano de Eli y la llevo a la espalda de esta – cambiado de opinión…

Eli sonrió y le beso profundamente mientras notaba como el pelinaranja la bajaba con una mano la braguita azul que tenía todavía puesta y con la otra mano se la llevo a su miembro para así empezar, como dirían ellos, con el postre

Cuando Honoka estuvo a punto de penetrarla noto como Eli le paro en seco - espera un momento vaquero… - dijo sorprendentemente seria y con las dos manos en el pecho de Honoka

\- … – no se esperaba eso tan de repente

\- ¿No te olvidas de algo Honoka?

\- ¿El qué?

Eli bajo la mirada hasta el miembro del pelinaranja y volvió la vista a los ojos azules de Honoka alzando a la vez una ceja irónicamente – ¿Tu qué crees?

Honoka miro hacia su preciado órgano dándose cuenta en el momento a que se refería… - ¡Leñe! – se apartó rápido de Eli y se fue hacia donde lanzo la rubia sus pantalones sacando de ahí lo que parecía un preservativo el cual se lo puso rápidamente y volvió a la misma posición en la que estaban – me los ha dado Nozomi-chan esta mañana, al igual que a Umi-kun y a Rin-kun también se los ha dado – dijo sonriente

\- Ya hablare con ella otro día… - rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Honoka – ahora dejemos eso aparcado y sigue por donde ibas… - apretó con una mano el cabello naranja de Honoka y volvió a poseer de nuevo los labios del pelinaranja

Honoka no tardó en hacerla caso y lentamente la fue metiendo el miembro haciendo que la rubia apretase con fuerzas sus piernas en la cintura de Honoka del placer que la hizo sentir ese lenta acción – mas…mas…Honoka…mas - dijo Eli entre pequeños besos y gemidos mientras que el pelinaranja la iba embistiendo con muchísima lentitud y suavidad

 _``Esto…esto es increíble Eli-chan…´´_ pensaba el pelinaranja mientras cerraba los ojos del mismo placer que sentía

\- Mas… rápido Honoka… - le volvió a apretar los cabellos al pelinaranja pero esta vez fue con las dos manos – más fuerte… - Eli estaba perdida en un mundo lujurioso…

Honoka quito las manos de la espalda de Eli y las llevo a la encimera para tener un punto de apoyo ya que la iba a hacer caso en todo lo que pedía, aunque eso incluyese tener que transformarse en un toro salvaje embistiendo al torero…

Eli le miro con una sonrisa sensual y apoyo ella también sus manos en la misma encimera esperando al movimiento que le exigió al pelinaranja el cual no tardo en cambiar la dirección de la embestida, de ir despacio y con suavidad cambio radicalmente a la rapidez y a la fuerza con la que la iba embistiendo haciendo que la rubia se arquease hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y soltando amplios gemidos de placer donde de vez en cuando se camuflaba el nombre de quien la estaba llevando a la gloria el cual se iba excitando más al escucharla gemir con su nombre camuflado de por medio y eso hacía que la embistiese aun con más rapidez notando así los dos un increíble placer, un placer que ninguno quería que parase y por eso mismo Eli agarro con decisión el cuello de Honoka y sin separarse ni un milímetro del miembro del pelinaranja empezó a moverse con las caderas como si estuviese Honoka agarrándola en el aire cuando en realidad seguía sentada en la encimera pero moviendo sus caderas a la par del movimiento de pelvis del pelinaranja el cual estaba empezando a llegar a su clímax después de varios minutos sin parar de embestirla.

\- E-Eli…Eli… - gemía Honoka aumentando a la última marcha la embestida – estoy…estoy… - agarro con las dos manos los senos de Eli y los apretó con muchísima fuerza haciéndola gemir aún más alto

\- Aguanta más… por favor… aguanta más… - suplicaba ahogada en gemidos de placer mientras que el pelinaranja empezaba a bajar el ritmo cosa que ella noto y aumento con sus caderas el ritmo perdido por Honoka

\- No… puedo… - Honoka se quedó quieto de golpe y con la boca entreabierta mientras miraba con media sonrisa y aliviado a los ojos celestes de la rubia los cuales seguían brillando lujuriosos… el pelinaranja había llegado a su clímax mientras que Eli… - ha sido… increíble Eli-chan… - dijo abrazando a la mayor y reposando su cabeza en el cuello de esta

\- Muy bien campeón, te acabas de correr… – le dio una palmadita en la espalda y resoplo decepcionada… tenia todavía más ganas de seguir… Honoka se separó unos milímetros del cuello de Eli y se fue a acercar a los labios de la rubia para besarla pero fue parado en seco por la mano de Eli - ¿Quieres seguir Honoka? – pregunto con una radiante sonrisa

\- Que va estoy reventado, lo que quiero es un último besito – dijo con un pequeño puchero

Eli borro la sonrisa y separo al pelinaranja de ella levantándose de la encimera en el momento en que le aparto – entonces no hay besito Honoka – dijo colocándose las bragas en su sitio seguido del sujetador

Honoka apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia - solo uno Eli-chan

\- Hemos quedado en solo sexo de una noche lo que significa que una vez acabada la acción se acaban también los besos – le tiro los pantalones para que se los pusiera – por cierto Honoka… - se terminó de poner el pijama recién secado, algo normal debido al ambiente que se creó en la cocina… - esto que ha pasado se queda entre tú y yo vale – dijo mirándole de reojo

\- Por mí no hay problema Eli-chan – se puso el pantalón – pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¿Se podría repetir esto otro día? – pregunto serio, quería volver a tenerla

A Eli le volvió la sonrisa – tendrás que esperar al día de la actuación para saberlo… ¡Oh, por cierto! Tú te encargas de limpiar la cocina – le guiño el ojo seguido por un beso a distancia y se marchó de la cocina dejándole todo el marrón de limpiar lo que el mismo lio con la gomita en el grifo… aunque tenía que admitir Honoka que le salió de lujo la broma.

Cuando salió Eli de la cocina se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y se llevó una mano al pecho _``¿Por qué siento que he hecho algo malo?´´_ pensó Eli al notar como su corazón la hacía presión en el pecho _``Seguramente será porque le he utilizado para desfogarme… pero he de admitir que aunque me haya quedado con ganas era su primera vez y no lo ha hecho nada mal…´´_ se la puso una sonrisilla al recordarlo _``Me pregunto si Umi…Umi…´´_ llevo sus ojos hacia su pecho _``¿Por qué de nuevo esta mala sensación?´´_ suspiro _``Esta sensación son solo nervios de lo sucedido no debo darle más vueltas, ahora será mejor que me pegue una buena ducha fría y me vaya a dormir…´´_ se dijo mentalmente Eli mientras se dirigía a paso firme hacia el servicio para darse lo que sería su segunda ducha del día y novena en la semana… lo que no sabía la rubia era que ese sentimiento malo que sentía si tenía que hacerle caso porque en realidad era su propio corazón que la estaba avisando de algo…

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Honoka ya había terminado de vestirse _``Eli-chan estaba hermosa sin ropa… sus senos eran como unos algodones de azúcar… y el placer de sentirla mía ha sido tan maravilloso que no creo que pueda esperar una semana entera para volver a tocarla…´´_ se llevó una mano a los labios y sonrió _``Sus labios eran tan suaves y tan carnosos que no podía parar de besarla, todo ha sido tal y como me lo imagine… aunque me hubiera gustado haberme quedado un ratito más abrazado a ella…´´_ amplio aún más la sonrisa _``No cabe duda, Eli-chan me vuelve loco y creo que puedo decir que… ¡Amo a Eli-chan!... pero a pesar de lo que ha sucedido esta noche… no estoy tan seguro de que me vaya a elegir el sábado´´_ apretó los puños _``Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que seguir insistiendo y ahora que la he probado y he visto su reacción… creo que sé por dónde empezar estos días… y creo que Eli-chan en el fondo se decanta más por mi…´´_ pensó Honoka con una sonrisa llena de alegría y de esperanza, después de acostarse con la rubia Honoka aclaro más lo que parecía que sentía haciéndose a su vez sus propias ilusiones como era normal ya que ahora mismo el que más ventaja tenía sobre Eli era sin dudas él.

…..

 **Sip al final han sido Honoka y Eli, iban a ser los dos mayores ya sabéis que más calentón que esos dos ninguno XD pero nop lo de Nico y Eli me lo voy a guardar para más adelante que por cierto me alegra muchísimo ver que no os disgustaría la opción del desliz de NicoEli así que ¡Habrá lemon NicoEli! Más adelante… ¡Pero habrá! Ya lo sabias lo sé pero ahora lo confirmo incluso más XD, y sip la madre de Nico ha empeorado y parece que el pelinegro esta vez no lo ha digerido tan bien como Tsubasa y lo peor es en el tema económico, Nico esta forzado a elegir la opción de Nanaka o la de Reiji si quiere que su madre siga viva en el hospital… y bueno os dejo ya que tengo que escribir otro lemon y ya tengo pensado la parejita que va a ser… así que reyes y reinas muchísimas gracias por seguir con el Fic y por estar aquí cada capítulo y con esta rara historia, me hace muy feliz leeros en cada capítulo muchas gracias a todos ^_^, saludos y que tengáis buenos días/tarde o que tengáis dulces sueños los que lo leáis de noche ^_^**


	21. Chapter 20

**Muy buenas gente, vamos con el capi ^_^ el cual por cierto es el más largo de todos los que he subido hasta ahora, quizás será por ser el 20 o a lo mejor porque me he inspirado demasiado con la parejita de este capi ;)) que siendo sincera, me ha dado un ramalazo de inspiración en el lemon (** perdón de anticipado por la palabra que voy a decir ;D **) acojonante XDD y bueno mis niños y niñas no os entretengo más, que disfrutéis del capi ^_^**

 **Aviso (** ¡Estamos en racha! **): Este capítulo tiene contenido de lemon así que por muchas ganas que tengas o por muy tentador que sea si eres menor de edad cierra la página… parezco un disco rayado XD**

 **Love Live no me pertenece… (** Veis, un disco rayado XD **)**

...

Eran sobre las 2:30 de la madrugada cuando Nico llego a la casa de Maki, dejo la moto en la entrada y fue a entrar a la casa, pero cuando estaba parado enfrente de la puerta se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, no podía entrar debido a que no tenía llaves y ninguno del grupo estaría despierto y tampoco los iba a despertar para que le cosiesen a preguntas así que con las mismas se puso a dar vueltas por la casa buscando una ventana por la que poder entrar, después de revisar toda la casa por todos los costados consiguió divisar por fin una ventana abierta en el primer piso, Nico empezó a pensar el cómo subir hasta la primera planta hasta que vio que podría colarse fácilmente por un árbol solo tendría que treparlo y dar un pequeño salto hacia la ventana y eso hizo pero justo cuando salto noto un tirón en el maldito costado derecho lo que hizo que se quedase quieto y con medio cuerpo dentro de la ventana, Nico se llevó las manos al costado y cerró los ojos, no se quiso mover de la posición en la que estaba hasta que no se le calmase el dolor… o eso al menos era lo que él quería…

\- Aara, parece que aparte de tener habilidades culinarias también tienes habilidades ninja Nicochi – dijo Nozomi con una radiante sonrisa y asustando al pelinegro el cual cayó de cabeza al suelo por el tremendo susto que le dio la pelimorada

\- … - hoy no estaba Nico para hablar, solo se limitó a llevarse una mano en la frente y a sentarse en el suelo

\- Ara que torpe eres Nicochi – se estaba riendo descaradamente, Nozomi sabía que Nico era fácil de asustar pero no tanto…

\- … - Nico la fusilo con la mirada

\- Aara ara lo siento – no lo decía en serio

Nozomi se acercó a Nico para ayudarle pero cuando justo le tendió la mano el pelinegro se levantó sin ayuda y se puso a andar sin soltar ni una palabra, algo que no le gusto a la pelimorada y le jalo con fuerza del brazo

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – se puso seria

\- … - Nico ni se dio la vuelta

\- Te estoy hablando Nicochi

\- Y yo te estoy escuchando, otra cosa muy distinta es que quiera responderte a esa pregunta – respondió con demasiada frialdad

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés así? – pregunto Nozomi preocupada

\- Nada

\- Eso no es verdad Nicochi… - acaricio el brazo del pelinegro – esa llamada…

\- No es nada que a ti ni a nadie le importe, ¡Tch! En realidad no os importa absolutamente nada de lo que me pase así que dejadme ya de una maldita vez – interrumpió cabreado y con palabras frías a la pelimorada

Nozomi tiro del brazo de Nico para que se diera la vuelta y le encaro – te estas equivocando de nuevo Nicochi – le hablo bastante seria, la pelimorada quería aprovechar este fin de semana para sacar ventaja a la pelirroja pero después de la llamada, del como salió y del como ha venido no podía sacar ventaja sin saber que era lo que le ocurría porque a ella le dolía verle así y lo peor era que el pelinegro la lastimaba al decirla que no la importaba lo que le pasaba y lo que tenía bastante claro Nozomi era que no iba a dejar esto pasar…

\- Yo no me…

\- ¡Cállate Nicochi! – le grito, por primera vez le grito, esa era una acción nueva para Nozomi ya que ella no era de gritar y eso lo sabía el pelinegro el cual se sorprendió bastante y no se atrevió a articular palabra – ¡No es… - Nozomi cerró los ojos para calmarse, la estaba dominando la impotencia y la frustración… últimamente Nico provocaba mucho esos sentimientos en ciertas personas… - puede ser que sea una pesada por insistir tanto en que me digas que es lo que te ocurre, pero eso es porque veo a través de ti y sé que estas sufriendo Nicochi y me siento… - miro al pelinegro con los ojos empañados – me siento incapaz de alegrar esa tristeza que tienes a pesar de que la estoy viendo desde hace tiempo… - aflojo el agarre en el brazo del pelinegro

\- … - Nico sentía peso en su interior al verla así y quería acariciarla la mejilla para tranquilizarla con la mano que tenía libre pero a pesar de ello… no dijo ni hizo nada… solo seguía observando…

– Yo… intento ir con tacto y con paciencia porque sé que te duele hablar de lo que sea que te ha dejado así… - agacho el rostro – y aunque parezca que no hago nada y que no me preocupo… eso no es así Nicochi… así que no vuelvas a decir que no me importa cuando en realidad tu… - le miro de nuevo a los ojos rojos… pero esta vez tenía unas pocas lagrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas – tu eres una de las personas que más me importan en esta vida Nicochi – se la notaba… dolida…

 _``Nozomi está… está llorando…´´_ A Nico le dejo de doler el costado, ahora el dolor venia de otra parte _``Por mi culpa…ella…´´_ Nico hizo el esfuerzo de levantar su mano libre y ponerla en la mejilla de Nozomi pero de nuevo la memoria le jugó una mala pasada, recordó cuando la llamo tres veces desde el hospital y la pelimorada no se lo cogió, Nico recordaba cada tono de las tres llamadas a Nozomi… el primero… el segundo… el tercero… y el cuarto tono… nada Nozomi no contestaba, lo intento a los pocos minutos por segunda vez… cuatro tonos y el mismo resultado… su dolor iba en aumento pero prefirió pensar que estaba ocupada y probo con Eli, cuando ella tampoco le cogió las tres llamadas volvió a intentarlo con Nozomi por última vez… con el mismo resultado que las otras dos llamadas anteriores… Nico bajo la mano hacia donde estaba antes de levantarla _``No, no es mi culpa, no estaban cuando tenían que estar, cuando en verdad los necesitaba, cuando necesitaba un abrazo, cuando necesitaba la atención que ahora me están poniendo… antes los necesitaba… y no estuvieron…´´_ miro los ojos llorosos de Nozomi _``Tanto que te importo y luego no me coges unas simples llamadas… ¿Dónde estuviste cuando te necesite…?´´_ Nico agacho el rostro y apretó los puños _``No puedo perder el tiempo con aquellos que no lo perdieron en su momento conmigo… ya no me importa… ya no os necesito… solo necesito a Reiji o a Nanaka y cuando mama este bien porque sé que se pondrá bien, me ire lejos de todos ellos, no me hace bien estar con ninguno, solo me trae dolor y malos recuerdos… solo me tengo que centrar en meter el máximo de dinero en casa para que Tsubasa acabe su carrera y para que mama pueda salir de esta, no tengo que pensar en lo que no debo y no merece la pena porque si no mama… podría…´´_ se le ensombrecieron de oscuridad los ojos al pelinegro- me alegro por ti, porque para mí lo único importante en mi vida es mi prima Tsubasa, el resto… no tiene ni la menor importancia… no me importáis… - sonó más frio de lo que nunca había sonado el pelinegro…

Nozomi recibió un golpe directo en el corazón, esas palabras fueron demasiado duras como para digerirlas – como… - apretó con rabia el brazo del pelinegro - …como puedes decir eso sin mirarme a la cara Nicochi, como puedes si quiera decir que no te importa nadie más sin ver lo que cada persona siente hacia ti… - movió con coraje el brazo de Nico – como tienes el valor de decir palabras que dañan a las personas que tanto te quieren y que están dispuestas siempre a estar para ti a pesar de lo mal que te portas con ellas… ¡Como puedes estar tan ciego Nicochi! – grito con rabia la pelimorada, ya no sabía Nozomi si estaba llorando de dolor o del coraje que le dio escucharle

\- Solo vosotros os habéis creído importantes… - la miro de nuevo - la verdad siempre duele Nozomi – más veneno echo el pelinegro, un pelinegro que no estaba sintiendo lo que decía, el creía que le venía de adentro pero en verdad solo hablaba todo este tiempo su orgullo el cual estaba lastimado y derruido desde hace dos meses y tampoco ayudaba sus problemas y el estado de su madre, lo que no sabía el pelinegro que estaba echando la culpa a sus amigos para así no afrontar que en realidad se sentía culpable de todo lo sucedido…

Nozomi se quedó en silencio y observando con lágrimas en sus ojos turquesa a los fríos y oscuros ojos carmín de Nico, dándose cuenta de algo que la alivio un poco el corazón, Nico no sentía lo que decía, había un pequeño brillo en sus pupilas que parecían querer salir en forma de lágrimas algo que el mismo contenía haciéndose el duro, Nozomi se dio cuenta que cayó como una tonta en una trampa mortal que se estaba creando el pelinegro así mismo, Nozomi se dejó llevar por las durísimas y frías palabras del chico al que ama _``Estoy estudiando psicología y no me he dado cuenta de que Nicochi quiere alejarnos y lo peor es que… yo he sido la primera en caer como una tonta… lo que le pasa es más grave de lo que creía pero ahora no puedo hablar con el porque me sigue doliendo sus palabras, lo mejor será enfriarme y hablar mañana con más tranquilidad y si no quiere hablar del tema entonces… hare como si nada hubiera pasado y seguiré con mis intentos de conquistarle… aunque duela que no confié en mi…´´_ Nozomi soltó el brazo de Nico y se secó las lágrimas – tú tienes tu opinión y yo tengo la mía, lo siento por no entenderlo y dejarme llevar Nicochi

Nico miro hacia otro lado, había algo en su interior que se le estaba retorciendo de dolor - … - el pelinegro estaba luchando con su interior el cual le gritaba, que el que se tenía que disculpar era él y no Nozomi, que tenía que consolarla y abrazarla… que tenía que protegerla y no lastimarla… pero su orgullo y su frialdad calló a su voz interior y no le dejo hablar más… algo se apagó en el pelinegro pero no fue ahora… fue en el hospital… la resistencia que el tenia hacia las malas noticias ya no dio más de sí… y el empeoramiento de su madre fue la gota que colmó el vaso…

\- Creo que has tenido un día duro y necesitas descansar… - se puso a andar - para aclarar tus ideas – se paró justo a la izquierda del pelinegro - despejar tu mente y – le miro de reojo – relajarte, mañana cuando estemos más tranquilos hablaremos los dos, buenas noches Nicochi – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso a andar de nuevo – por cierto Nicochi, no le diré esto a nadie así que no te preocupes… si es que acaso te preocupa claro… – eso ultimo lo susurro, Nozomi se fue dejando a un serio pelinegro en mitad del pasillo, lo que no sabía la pelimorada era que Maki y Eli habían escuchado todo desde que se cayó el pelinegro por la ventana, una se levantó por el ruido y la otra solo iba al servicio, cada una estaba en un sitio diferente pero las dos escucharon todo, Maki tenía una mano en su pecho dolorido aunque Nico no hablo con ella sentía como si esas palabras también fuesen para ella y se sentía igual de dolida que Nozomi, la única que no sintió dolor fue Eli que en cierta parte se lo esperaba ya que a ella le paso algo parecido con Nico cuando le dijo como creían todos como era él y el pelinegro reacciono como reacciono, desde ese día Eli se esperaba ya cualquier cosa del pelinegro… incluso se esperaba algo más oscuro por parte de él…

Nico se sentía mal por dejar irse a Nozomi sin pedirla perdón pero según él, ese era un sentimiento del pasado, lo que sentía por Nozomi, Maki y los demás era algo del pasado que todavía no había enterrado pero lo iba a enterrar aunque fuese a la fuerza, no quería seguir sintiendo por ellos y mucho menos quería estar pensando casi las 24 horas del día en lo que sentía por Nozomi y Maki… siempre Nozomi y Maki eran las únicas que se acomodaban en su cabeza cuando en realidad en su cabeza tendría que haber otros asuntos más importantes que esas dos las cuales se repetía una y otra vez que eran cosa del pasado y que además no sentía nada por ninguna de las dos… el solo tenía una meta y en esa meta no estaba ninguno de m's metido… claramente todo eso era pensamientos del pelinegro ya que su corazón le decía exactamente lo contrario, Nico se dio la vuelta para irse al salón pero no precisamente a dormir sino para recoger sus cosas e irse pero al darse la vuelta y alzar el rostro se encontró a unos pocos metros unos dolidos ojos violetas los cuales tenían síntomas de haber llorado, sin saber la razón Nico se quedó petrificado en el sitio sus piernas no le reaccionaban y su cuerpo estaba helado, la mirada de Maki le estaba matando más que la que sintió de Nozomi… _``Porque…yo…´´_ quería apartar la mirada de la pelirroja para así dejar de sentir esa extraña y mala sensación que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo, pero su cabeza tampoco le respondía y su mirada no se apartaba de esos intensos ojos violetas – … - quiso hablarla pero tampoco pudo…

\- Lo he… escuchado todo… - dijo con pena la pelirroja

\- …

Maki esperaba alguna palabra del pelinegro aunque fuera una pullita pero por más que esperó… de Nico no salía nada… - si no… - suspiro y miro hacia su mano la cual sostenía la mochila de Nico – te importa nadie… - apretó el asa de la mochila - …entonces no sé qué haces aquí – dijo con frialdad y le lanzo cerca de los pies de Nico su mochila, con esa simple acción y esas palabras… Maki le echo de su casa…

\- …

Maki al ver que Nico no hacia ni el intento de hablar sonrió irónicamente y le dio la espalda, ahora mismo estaba dolida pero no podía pagarlo con él y por eso prefirió echarle de la casa para no acabar empeorando la situación, ella estaba segura que lo que dijo Nico no era verdad y era todo causa de su sufrimiento el cual no quería compartir con nadie por alguna razón, Maki ya observo varios cambios en Nico pero este ya era uno mucho más serio y por eso mismo sabía que no podía tensar la cuerda, tenía que dejar que la cuerda la aflojase Nico y no ella ni nadie más y si para ello le tenía que echar de la casa… eso haría… a pesar de lo impaciente que era Maki con Nico iba a ser distinta, le iba a tener toda la paciencia que el necesitase porque tardase lo que tardase no quería perderlo… Maki se paró y giro media cabeza con la esperanza de que Nico dijese una palabrita o que incluso la parase… pero eso no ocurrió… volvió a sonreír irónicamente y desapareció de la vista del pelinegro

Nada más irse la pelirroja Eli también se fue pero esta no se fue hacia el salón a dormir junto a los demás, Eli se dirigió hacia afuera donde sabía que iría el pelinegro, a su moto…

Nico se llevó una mano al pecho _``¿Porque…´´_ miro hacia abajo _``te has parado…?´´_ le hablo Nico a su corazón el cual se paró en el mismo momento en el que Maki desapareció de su vista… el pelinegro apretó su camisa _``He dicho lo que verdad sentía y he reaccionado como tenía que reaccionar ¡No tienes por qué dolerme!´´_ quito la mano de su pecho y cogió su mochila _``¿Sabes qué? No te pienso hacer caso, lo único que tengo que hacer es apagarte y volverme inmune a ti…´´_ seguía regañando a su corazón… Nico se colgó la mochila a la espalda y salió de la casa.

Cuando Nico llego a su moto se encontró con Eli sentada en la misma… el pelinegro suspiro… todavía no había acabado la noche…

\- Si me vas a decir que me he pasado o me vas a dar un sermón, mejor ahórratelo porque no te pienso escuchar – dijo Nico mientras se acercaba a la rubia que seguía sentada en su moto

\- No iba a hacer nada de eso, es más, no me preguntes por qué pero me lo esperaba de ti – respondió seria

\- Entonces que haces aquí

\- Solo quería hacerte una pregunta y no hace falta que me des explicaciones, con que me digas sí o no me vale y te juro que me bajo de la moto y te dejo irte pero me contestas a la pregunta

\- Esta bien… - suspiro cansado

Eli se levantó de la moto – Nico… - se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras miraba a los ojos carmín de Nico los cuales parecían estar más oscuros de los normal, no sabía muy bien como formular la pregunta ya que no quería cabrearlo más de lo que parecía que ya estaba - ¿Todos nosotros tenemos algo que ver en lo que te pasa?

\- Si – fue rotundo el pelinegro

\- ¿Qué hicimos para que estés así? – Eli se apartó de la moto para dejarle paso ya que le dijo que iba a ser solo una pregunta pero esta última no pudo evitar soltarla

Nico se sentó en la moto, puso la llave en el contacto y miro a Eli – no es lo que hicisteis sino… - arranco el motor – lo que no hicisteis…

\- … - Eli le miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que esas palabras le salió a Nico en forma de dolor

Nico noto como Eli estaba viendo más allá a través de sus ojos y prefirió marcharse rápido del lugar para así evitar que la rubia profundizase más en su interior…

 _``Me ha sido sincero y lo peor era que… tenia dolor… tengo que profundizar más en esto y por eso… ahora más que nunca, voy a ayudarte a cubrirte las espaldas con los demás…´´_ Pensó Eli que ya se sentía culpable y sin saber lo que había hecho… _``Ahora que lo pienso… antes a Nozomi la ha dicho que solo le importa Tsubasa lo que significa que no tiene más familia porque si no hubiera dicho… ¡Espera un momento Eli!… ¿Quiénes eran entonces esas personas que vi en la foto? Se parecían mucho a Nico pero sobre todo esos pequeños…´´_ Miro hacia la carretera _``…tiene que ser su familia…´´_ Eli se metió dentro de la casa _``Lo que no hicimos… ¿Y si tuviera algo que ver?´´_ Eli agito la cabeza – no, no lo creo… – suspiro – tengo que admitir que esto me puede incluso a mi…

Una hora después en la residencia Yazawa.

Cuando Nico aparco la moto en el estacionamiento de su casa visualizo el vehículo de su prima y el de Erena… el pelinegro maldijo su mala suerte _``Son las 3:30 de la mañana seguramente estén durmiendo…´´_ pensó el pelinegro el cual estaba parado en la puerta y con las llaves en la mano, no se atrevía a entrar _``Pero… ¿Y si están despiertas?... Tsubasa y yo pensamos igual… y si ella está aquí, entonces… sabrá que yo…´´_ le estaban temblando las piernas a Nico, el pelinegro sabía muy bien que Tsubasa querría hablar sobre el tema de su madre, y también sabía que si Tsubasa trajo a Erena a la casa fue porque necesitaba mantenerse despierta mientras que le esperaba y por eso mismo Nico no quería entrar porque en el fondo sabía que le estaba esperando _``No, lo más seguro es que estén durmiendo y ha traído a Erena solo para que la haga compañía y además es su amiga y es muy normal que quiera que se quede en casa algún que otro día… ¡Si, eso es!´´_ Nico metió las llaves en la puerta _``Lo único que tengo que hacer es no hacer ruido e irme directo a mi dormitorio y de ahí a dormir, ya pensare mañana el cómo esquivar el tema…´´_ giro muy despacio la llave hasta que consiguió abrir la cerradura y abrió lo justo la puerta, Nico se metió como un ninja en la casa _``¡Bien! Ahora solo tengo que cerrar la puerta igual de despacio y…´´_ no pudo pensar más debido al sartenazo que recibió en el brazo izquierdo… Tsubasa estaba despierta… - ¡Tsubasa! – le salió del alma al pelinegro que se estaba frotando el brazo del dolor que tenía, la castaña le había dado con ganas

\- Quejica - le respondió sería la castaña

Erena estallo a carcajada limpia ganándose así una intensa mirada del pelinegro – lo siento Nico-kun, pero tendrías que ver tu cara de cachorro lastimado – dijo con la risa de por medio

\- Podrías echarme un cable y quitar esa sartén de las manos de Tsubasa – dijo Nico mientras se acurrucaba en la puerta… por si tenía que salir corriendo…

\- Eso Erena, quítame la sartén – Tsubasa apretó el mango de la sartén y miro lentamente a la pelivioleta

\- M-Mejor… os espero en el salón… s-suerte Nico-kun – Erena fue lista y salió rápida de la línea de fuego

\- Buena chica… - susurro bajito y volvió a clavar su mirada en el pelinegro - ¿Por qué has tardado en venir?

\- ¿Cómo sabias que iba a venir?

\- En algunas cosas pensamos igual, además, el viernes no tenías ganas de quedarte y después de lo de hoy he supuesto que mucho menos… - dejo la sartén en su lugar habitual, se acercó a Nico y le puso una mano en la mejilla – nadie mejor que yo te conoce y sé que… - le acaricio – querías venir a casa para estar solo – Nico agacho la cabeza pero Tsubasa le agarro con las dos manos y la alzo para que la mirase – recuerda de una maldita vez que estoy aquí Nico - le abrazo – y recuerda que lo mismo que sufras tu… sufriré yo… – Nico llevo sus manos a la espalda de Tsubasa – por favor Nico, comparte tu dolor conmigo y no te hagas más daño del necesario… - enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Nico mientras que este la acariciaba la espalda – tonto… - susurro muy bajito

Erena estaba observando desde el salón la escena con los ojos empañados y no solo por admiración al ver lo unidos que estaban esos dos sino también porque vio como el pelinegro apretaba la camisa de la castaña y cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras aguantaba el llanto… la estaba doliendo ver como a pesar del apoyo de su prima el pelinegro se seguía haciendo el duro…

Nico seguía acariciando con una mano la espalda de Tsubasa mientras que con la otra apretaba la camisa de la chica – no me estoy haciendo daño Tsubasa, es solo que prefiero no hablarlo y desahogarme cuando estoy solo, pero estoy bien… - se separó unos pocos centímetros y la miro a los ojos – estoy bien – volvió a repetir el pelinegro cariñosamente

 _``Si no fuera por el día que lleva con la caída de la moto, lo de la tía y de que tengo que hablar de este tema junto a lo de la doctora… a este le obligo a soltar todo lo que lleva dentro…pero hoy no puedo…´´_ suspiro y deshizo el abrazo – han pasado algunas horas desde que te fuiste del hospital, pensé que estarías en casa incluso antes que yo pero me equivoque ¿Dónde estabas Nico?

Nico se dio la vuelta y le echo la llave a la puerta – estaba en casa de Maki… - miro fijamente la puerta y apretó las llaves, era un mal recuerdo para Nico…

\- ¿Tanto tardaste en recoger tus cosas? – pregunto algo desconfiada, tenía razones para desconfiar pero por esta vez Nico decía la verdad

\- Tarde tanto porque no llame a la puerta y me puse a dar vueltas por la casa hasta que encontré una ventana abierta y me conseguí colar por ahí

\- ¿Qué más? porque tuvo que haber algo más para que tardases

\- Después me… - se dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda en la puerta – encontré con Nozomi…

Tsubasa sonrió – interesante, continua Nico

\- ¡No continúes hablando si paso algo hot entre vosotros dos! – hablo Erena desde el salón

\- ¡Erena! – la llamo Tsubasa con mala leche

\- Lo siento… no he podido evitarlo – respondió Erena mas para ella que para Tsubasa

\- Continúa Nico

\- Estuve hablando un rato con ella y después con… - se quedó pausado unos segundos - …Maki… - susurro tan bajito que ni Tsubasa le escucho

\- ¿Con quién? – la estaba matando la curiosidad y más cuando es imaginaba quien era…

\- Con Maki… - respondió con el tono algo apagado, tenía muy presente las palabras de la pelirroja y cuando le echo de la casa sin siquiera temblarla la voz…

 _``¿Por qué me dice que ha hablado con esas dos con esa cara? ¿No debería de estar contento?´´_ Tsubasa frunció el ceño _``¡Qué narices has hecho Nico!´´_ la castaña se estaba oliendo algo malo… que bien le conocía…

\- ¡Ahórrate también los detalles con Nishikino! – volvió de nuevo Erena a la carga desde el salón

\- ¡Erena! – se estaba cabreando Tsubasa la cual cogió la sartén y se asomó al salón para lanzar a la pelivioleta la sartén en la cabeza… la dio de lleno… - bien, tenemos unos segundos para hablar hasta que se levante - se estaba frotando las manos después del limpio trabajo que hizo con Erena

\- Erena esta…

\- No te preocupes, tiene la cabeza muy dura, ahora sigue por donde… con Maki – sonrió, Tsubasa daba miedo…

\- No hay nada más Tsubasa

\- Nico…

\- ¿Si?

\- Hablaste con Maki y Nozomi sobre… - le puso un dedo donde tenía el corazón el pelinegro – ya sabes

\- No… hable de… - apretó los puños – otras cosas…

 _``Este se cree que yo nací ayer… Nico no me lo va a decir así que el lunes se lo voy a sacar a Maki, la última vez me lo pase de lujo´´_ Se rio internamente en ese momento pero enseguida cambio la sonrisa a seriedad, debido a lo que tenía que hablar ahora con el pelinegro – pasa al salón anda, que tengo que comentarte una cosa

\- Tsubasa, es demasiado tarde como para ponernos a hablar y además no quiero hablar de…

\- ¡No lo voy a repetir Nico! – dijo Tsubasa con autoridad en las palabras

Nico no rechisto y se fue al salón donde estaba Erena sentada en una silla y con la mano en la frente donde se podía apreciar la marca de la sartén, el pelinegro no pudo evitar reírse mientras se sentaba

Erena se apartó misteriosamente unos metros de la castaña - nee Nico-kun – el pelinegro la miro - ¿Hiciste algo con alguna de ellas?

Tsubasa suspiro y se llevó una mano a los ojos, su amiga no tenía remedio

\- Hacer el que

\- ¡Nada! – respondió rápidamente Tsubasa la cual iba enseguida a cambiar de tema pero Erena se la adelanto

Erena sonrió pícaramente – te lo voy a decir mejor, ¿Tuviste sexo con alguna de ellas? – fue demasiado directa la pelivioleta

Nico se sonrojo de golpe – n-no… pero ojala… - eso ultimo lo susurro para el… pero para su desgracia fue escuchado por las dos chicas que estaban en el salón

 _``Menos mal´´_ Erena suspiro aliviada, aunque a ella no la importaba si el pelinegro era o no virgen pero lo que si la importaba era que no se acostase con ninguna de esas dos ya que ella estaba segura que de momento iba perdiendo contra Nozomi y Maki y el saber que el pelinegro no hizo nada con ninguna de esas dos fue un gran alivio para ella aunque no se atreviese todavía a etiquetar lo que sentía por Nico…

Tsubasa miro a Erena - eem, no es por nada Erena pero podrías evitar el no hablar de esto con mi primo… ¡Delante mía! – lo dijo con la sartén en la mano

\- M-Mejor me callo y te dejo hablar – respondió con miedo Erena

\- Mucho mejor Erena… – después de amenazar con la mirada a la pelivioleta dirigió su ojos verdes hacia Nico – quiero hablar sobre la tía – se puso muy seria la castaña la cual no quiso andarse con rodeos y fue directa a por el tema, si no lo hacía así sabía que Nico la esquivaría fácilmente

\- No quiero hablar de ello – fue tajante

\- Me da igual, el otro día te deje pero hoy no – también fue tajante la castaña

\- …yo no… - no pudo hablar, este tema era imposible tocarlo para Nico pero no porque no quisiera hablarlo más bien era porque le dolía el mero hecho de rozar el tema y porque no quería admitir en el estado en el que estaba su madre

\- No hace falta que hables Nico, me vale con que me escuches y si quieres hablar según te voy contando hablas, pero siempre y cuando sea del tema… esta vez no te voy a dejar esquivarlo – parecía dura pero en realidad Tsubasa estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, tenían que coger los dos juntos el toro por los cuernos y no solo ella

Nico miro a Erena como buscando apoyo pero esta con pena le aparto la mirada haciéndole ver que estaba con Tsubasa, Nico suspiro y apoyo sus dos manos vendadas encima de la mesa, como bien dijo Tsubasa esta vez no podía esquivarlo y por eso no le quedaba de otra que hacer de tripas corazón

Tsubasa se había sentado enfrente del pelinegro y estiro sus manos para agarrar las de su primo pero este las echó para atrás evitando el roce, estaba molesto – Nico, el coma es algo que no tiene fecha y en el estado físico e interno en el que esta la tía podría tener una fecha larguísima o incluso no tenerla y acabar… mal- dijo muy seria, no había duda de que Tsubasa era más dura que Nico

Erena puso una mano en el hombro de la castaña al ver como los ojos del pelinegro se oscurecían por la tristeza – Tsubasa creo que mejor…

\- No te metas Erena – la aviso con un tono de molestia a la pelivioleta la cual quito la mano del hombro de su amiga y se limitó a observar a Nico, sabía que no tenía que meterse pero el impulso la puso, Tsubasa hizo una pausa de unos segundos y volvió con seriedad a hablar al pelinegro – lo que quiero decir Nico es, que a lo mejor la tía puede estar como mínimo 1 año en coma y eso significaría 4.500 yenes todos los meses sin contar las universidades y los gastos de la casa junto a la comida, es imposible conseguir todo ese dinero cada mes Nico…

\- Puedo conseguirlo… - dijo con la cabeza agachada

\- Nico…

\- ¡Puedo conseguirlo Tsubasa! ¡No pienso dejar morir a mama! – se levantó cabreado de la silla

\- ¡Y si ella no quiere que hagamos eso! – se levantó también Tsubasa cabreada de su silla – a lo mejor… - Tsubasa se tranquilizó, no podía actuar igual que Nico, ella era la más sensata y tenía que seguir siéndolo por los dos - … ella no quiere seguir en coma y se quiere ir con los primos….

Nico se quedó de piedra, esa opción nunca se le paso por la mente, el irse el con sus hermanos si pero el dejar ir a su madre… eso nunca lo pensó… - no… - miro hacia otro lado evitando la intensa mirada de su prima – no voy a dejarla ir… - volvió a sentarse, las piernas le pesaban y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer

Tsubasa también se sentó, la pasaba lo mismo que a su primo – Nico… - volvió a intentar agarrar las manos del pelinegro pero otra vez se las negó Nico – hay mucha gente que lleva incluso 10 años en coma y esta incluso en mejor estado que la tía y aparte no sabemos si la nueva medicina la va a hacer efecto, hay que pensar de verdad en lo que hay que hacer Nico… - dijo guardando sus manos en sus piernas y con pena en la voz

\- Yo ya lo tengo decidido, puedo conseguir el dinero cada mes y voy a mantener a mama en el hospital al igual que mantendré la casa y las universidades, no voy a cambiar de opinión Tsubasa – dijo con muchísima firmeza en las palabras, Nico tenía más que decidido el que quería que su madre siguiera con ellos… aunque el pelinegro pensó egoístamente sin mirar lo que en verdad querría su madre algo que sí hizo Tsubasa ya que era la que mejor la conocía… más que el propio Nico…

 _``No voy a poder cambiarle de opinión… pero por lo menos ha hablado del tema… algo es algo…´´_ Tsubasa suspiro pesado – entonces supongo que aceptaras la oferta de la doctora Morishima

\- …q-que… – Nico se tenso

Tsubasa cruzo las piernas y acomodo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla – esa… Nanaka, me dijo que te ofreció ser su asistente personal y tú lo rechazaste, pero por tu seguridad al hablar sobre que lo tienes decidido y que vas a mantener todo, me da de pensar que has cambiado de opinión

Nico se inclinó sobre la mesa como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, por un momento llego a pensar que esa doctora le delato, aunque no sabía muy bien que era mejor, sí que Nanaka le hubiera delatado o el haber jugado sucio y mentir a su prima para salirse con la suya… lo único que estaba seguro era que esa doctora no tenía escrúpulos, Nico se quedó pensando en que tenía que tomar rápido una decisión y decidir si perder los valores o la dignidad pero justo en ese momento recordó las palabras de Maki cuando la pregunto qué haría ella _``Perdería antes los valores que la dignidad, porque si perdiese la dignidad no podría ni mirarme a un espejo´´_ al recordar esas palabras de la pelirroja algo hizo click en el cerebro de Nico _``Si yo perdiese la dignidad significaría que Maki…no podría mirarme si se enterase de ello…´´_ Nico apretó el pañito de la mesa _``Trabajar con Nanaka significaría que todos los gastos estarían cubiertos por ella y no llegaría herido físicamente a casa… pero… también significaría perder la dignidad haciendo… cosas…y… con el orgullo herido y tirado por los suelos… pero luego esta Reiji, trabajar con Reiji significaría que podría llegar a tener un gran capital de dinero para Tsubasa y para mama y también podría darnos Reiji todo lo que quisiéramos…pero… corro muchos riesgos… con los dos acabaría perdiendo pero creo… que solo con uno ganaría más…´´_ Nico miro a Tsubasa con una media sonrisa, ya se había decidido…- no voy a aceptar la oferta de Nanaka, me voy a quedar trabajando donde estoy ahora mismo – dijo con muchísima seguridad y tranquilidad en las palabras, Nico al final se decantó por Reiji

\- ¡¿Por qué Nico?! – pregunto molesta la castaña, claramente no la gusto esa decisión y más después de lo que la dijo la doctora

\- Solo tienes que ver lo que llevo ganado en solo dos días para saber el porqué de mi decisión y además… esa doctora… - aparto la mirada de Tsubasa - me mira como con deseo y cuando ella me dijo lo de ser su asistente personal acentuó la palabra personal mientras me comía con los ojos… – dijo con un tono de vergüenza… eso fue muy bien fingido por parte del pelinegro el cual contraataco a Nanaka

 _``Ya me lo imaginaba… pero aun así hay algo que me dice que tanto Nico-kun como esa doctora mienten…´´_ Erena puso el codo en la mesa y apoyo su cabeza en la palma de la mano mientras seguía mirando seria al pelinegro `` _¿Qué más ocultas Nico-kun?´´_ pensó Erena la cual no le había dejado de observar desde que comenzó la conversación entre Tsubasa y Nico

\- Yo también note algo raro en ella pero también tengo que admitir que cuando hable con la doctora la vi muy sincera – dijo Tsubasa intentando convencer al pelinegro

Erena miro a Tsubasa, se iba a meter en el medio – esa ``sincera´´ doctora estuvo mirando muy raro a Nico durante todo el rato en el que estuve ahí con vosotros

Tsubasa le devolvió la mirada a Erena - ya me di cuenta de eso Erena, pero la doctora ya aclaro que era por la costumbre y además no solo yo la vi sincera sino Anju también la vio y aparte… - miro de reojo a Nico – me fio más de ella… - eso no era lo que quería decir, en realidad Tsubasa quería decir que Nanaka la conto lo que paso en el hospital el día del accidente y también quería decir lo que Nanaka las conto sobre el jefe de Nico pero al ver a Nico con la cabeza agachada y con la mirada triste al final opto por guardárselo para más adelante…

\- ¿Confías en ella? – pregunto Nico con el rostro agachado y con el tono bajo

\- Un poco… - respondió Tsubasa igual de bajo

\- Ya veo… - Nico se levantó de la silla

\- ¿Nico? – pregunto confundida por la reacción del pelinegro

\- Yo llevo una semana pidiéndote que confíes en mí y sin embargo…

Tsubasa se levantó de la silla y agarro la mano de Nico pasando así casi por encima de la mesa para poder agarrarle – confió en ti Nico y siempre ¡Siempre! confiare en ti pero no confió en ese jefe que te da 1.000 yenes por solo unas horas – dijo muy seria Tsubasa la cual no dejo ni terminar de hablar a Nico

\- Entonces no confías en mí

Nico fue a quitarse del agarre pero Tsubasa le agarro con las dos manos y le atrajo hacia ella haciendo que se inclinase en la mesa y obligándole así a mirarla a los ojos – deja de una vez de escuchar lo que quieres, te acabo de decir que…

\- Te he escuchado perfectamente Tsubasa pero esta vez no tienes razón en tus palabras… - Nico miraba intensamente los ojos verdes de su prima – sino confías en mi jefe entonces no confías en mi… – Tsubasa fue a decir algo pero Nico no la dejo – yo tenía mi duda con él, pero luego me demostró ser un tío legal y sí, es cierto que 1.000 yenes en unas horas es mucho pero… yo confió en él Tsubasa ¿No debería valerte eso? – pregunto apenado el pelinegro

Tsubasa deshizo el agarre y le aparto la vista - …yo… - la castaña no se atrevió a responderle ya que sabía que la respuesta que iba a darle le iba a doler

Nico sonrió irónicamente – no te vale…

\- …

\- Me voy a dormir, buenas noches a las dos… - Nico las dio la espalda y se marchó decaído hacia su habitación, no quiso seguir discutiendo con su prima y por eso prefirió cortar por lo sano antes de que fuera a mas

Tsubasa hizo el amago de ir detrás del pelinegro pero una mano la sujeto haciendo que se parase – déjame a mi – Tsubasa la miro con desconfianza – no me pienso aprovechar de esta situación, solo voy a entrar a hablar con él y después me salgo, sino estuviera mal yo me aprovechaba y le violaba pero… - miro hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Nico - no voy a hacer eso Tsubasa-chan – hablaba muy seria Erena e incluso se podía llegar a notar preocupación en sus palabras

\- No creo que consigas cambiarle de opinión, acabas de ver lo cabezón que es Erena

\- Ya lo he visto… - miro a Tsubasa de reojo – es hereditario – susurro a lo bajini Erena

\- ¿Eh?

Erena la puso una mano en la espalda – he dicho que te vayas a dormir y que ya mañana te cuento lo que hable con el… si consigo que hable claro…

\- Si, será lo mejor… - se encamino Tsubasa hacia su dormitorio pero se paró en pleno pasillo para decir a la pelivioleta unas últimas palabras – más te vale que sea SOLO hablar Erena – la aviso con un tono muy amenazador y se metió adentro de su habitación dejando en el salón a una pelivioleta bastante seria

Nico estaba sentado en su cama y apoyado sobre sus rodillas _``Mañana me tengo que disculpar con Tsubasa, ella tiene razones para desconfiar de mi trabajo…´´_ Nico elevo la cabeza para mirarse al espejo del armario que tenía justo delante _``¿Qué estoy haciendo? Primero Nozomi, después Maki… y ahora mi prima…´´_ apretó los puños al verse a través del espejo, ahora no le gustaba verse a sí mismo _``Ojala me hubiera pasado a mí lo del accidente y no…´´_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por tres golpes en la puerta – Tsubasa no…

\- No soy Tsubasa – dijo Erena entrando por la puerta e interrumpiendo al pelinegro

\- Entonces te diré a ti lo mismo, no… - fue interrumpido de nuevo

\- No quieres hablar, lo sé, ¿Es esa la misma excusa que utilizas siempre para esquivar todos los temas Nico-kun? Por qué si es así déjame decirte que es una mierda – fue muy clara Erena

\- Te ha enviado Tsubasa verdad – dijo evadiendo esas palabras de Erena

\- No, he venido porque yo he querido

\- Ya, pero aun así la dirás mañana lo que hables conmigo ¿Me equivoco? – dijo con sarcasmo y sin mirarla, Nico se estaba volviendo un desconfiado

\- Si te equivocas, lo que quiero hablar contigo quiero que se quede entre tú y yo, mañana me inventare cualquier cosa para contentar a Tsubasa

Nico la miro sorprendido - ¿Por qué harías eso?

\- Ya te contestare a eso luego, ahora quiero hablar sobre la doctora Morishima

Nico volvió a evitar la mirada de Erena - no tengo nada que hablar sobre Nanaka – dijo tan cabezón como el solo

Erena se acercó a la cama y se inclinó enfrente del pelinegro para quedar así a su altura y poderle mirar bien a los ojos – dime una cosa Nico-kun – puso sus manos encima de las rodillas del pelinegro - esa Nanaka no te ofreció ser su asistente personal si no otra cosa, verdad

\- …

Le acaricio tiernamente con el pulgar la rodilla – puedes confiar en mi Nico-kun, te doy mi palabra de que no diré nada a Tsubasa… – le acaricio la otra rodilla – yo solo quiero ayudarte a quitarte algo de peso de encima y no… - suspiro - hace falta que entres en detalles si no quieres

 _``¿Por qué insiste tanto conmigo después de como la trate en el hospital?´´_ Nico miro a los ojos verdes de Erena _``Hace poco que la conozco pero… me siento bien con su compañía y no siento dolor en el pecho como con Maki y Nozomi…´´_ \- Nanaka me ofreció trabajar para ella pero no me dijo como asistente personal, en realidad no me dijo para que… más bien… me… - le era difícil sincerarse

\- ¿Qué Nico-kun? – pregunto cariñosamente

\- Me… dejo ver… sus intenciones… - acaricio una de las mano de Erena – y-ya sabes…

Erena miro su mano - ¡Oh! – miro a Nico - ¡Ohh!

\- Si, lo mismo pensé yo – dejo de acariciar la mano de Erena, por segunda vez en la noche Nico fue sincero

\- Haces bien en no aceptarlo, por muy desesperado o necesitado que uno este, hacer ese tipo de cosas es despreciable, ruin, asqueroso y aparte es caer demasiado bajo – dijo cabreada Erena, no estaba molesta con el pelinegro sino con aquella doctora

Nico apretó las sabanas – por eso mismo no lo acepte y no lo voy a aceptar – tardaba mucho en mentir el pelinegro, el no acepto la opción de Nanaka solo porque según él salía más beneficiado con Reiji pero en el fondo llego a pensar en aceptar la oferta de la doctora sino hubiera tenido la opción de Reiji…

\- Nico-kun

\- Q-Que – se puso nervioso al verla tan seria

\- Tsubasa va a insistir en que aceptes la oferta de Nanaka, tendrás o que decirla la verdad o…

\- ¡No puedo decirla la verdad Erena! – interrumpió el pelinegro, le entro el pánico al pensar en esa opción – ella… ella seguro se iría a por Nanaka y no quiero que se meta en problemas porque… porque… - se quedó callado y apretando más las sabanas con sus manos

\- Porque para meterse en problemas… ya estás tú, ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir? – no era tonta Erena

\- …

\- ¡Bingo! – dijo con una sonrisa la pelivioleta

\- No puedes decirla a Tsubasa lo que te he dicho – dijo Nico con seriedad

\- Te he dado mi palabra así que por eso no te preocupes, ahora preocúpate en cómo salir de las garras de esa doctora porque parece que ha convencido a Tsubasa y a Anju

– No sé qué hacer Erena… - hablo derrotado a la pelivioleta

 _``¿Q-Que le pasa a mi pecho?´´_ se preguntó Erena al notar como su corazón la hacía presión en el momento en el que vio al pelinegro tan apagado _``No puede ser que yo…´´_ miro profundamente los ojos carmín de Nico los cuales no tenían ni brillo, al ver esos ojos muertos a Erena se la puso un nudo en la boca del estómago y su corazón parecía que le estaban pinchando con miles de alfileres lo que hizo que la pelivioleta encendiese todas las alarmas de su cuerpo debido al pensamiento del porque le pasaba eso _``No me digas que yo…¡No! ¡No puede ser!... ¿Yo?... ¡No!´´_ El interior de Erena entro en pánico ante la obviedad, ella era una chica que jugaba con los chicos y que no se enganchaba por ninguno… Erena seguía en shock hasta que volvió a los ojos de Nico los cuales habían cambiado de mirar, ahora los rojizos ojos de Nico parecía que la estaban gritando que le ayudase... Erena suspiro y volvió a acariciar las rodillas de Nico mientras que en los labios de la pelivioleta se posaba una tierna sonrisa – no hagas nada, tú céntrate en trabajar para ese jefe en quien confías y yo me encargare de Anju, Tsubasa y de esa simpática Nanaka – dijo muy dulcemente al pelinegro

Nico al escuchar la amabilidad de Erena pareció que algo se le movió en su interior _``Esta sensación…´´_ miro las manos de Erena _``Es distinta a la que tengo con Nozomi y Maki…´´_ Nico agito mentalmente la cabeza, no quería pensar en ellas e nuevo - ¿Porque?

Erena le dedico una sonrisa adorable – porque entre mujeres nos entendemos, por eso yo me encargo de ellas – le guiño un ojo

El pelinegro recibió un flechazo ante semejante monería por parte de Erena – n-no me refiero a eso… me refiero a, p-porque haces esto, p-porque me ayudas – dijo con los colores subidos a la cara, lo dicho, la picardía de Erena le atravesó

Erena se rio al verle así - ¿Por qué te sonrojas Nico-kun? – pregunto con travesura

Nico miro hacia otro lado – contéstame a lo que te he dicho

\- No será… - hizo con un dedo circulitos en la rodilla de Nico - ¿Las hormonas? – dijo con picardía, Erena quería molestarle un ratio para así sacarle la sonrisa y de paso divertirse y prepararse el camino para otro día ya que hoy no quería aprovecharse de la situación… ese era su principal pensamiento, lo que no sabía Erena era que el pelinegro también era bastante pillo…

\- ¡C-Contéstame Erena!

\- Esta bien – se puso seria de golpe – hago esto porque me preocupas Nico-kun

Nico la miro - ¿T-Te preocupo?

\- Si y mucho

Esa palabra pareció sacar una sonrisa a Nico el cual se inclinó hacia Erena - ¿Por qué te preocupo? – pregunto muy cerquita del rostro de la pelivioleta

 _``¡Peligro Erena! ¡Sepárate! ¡Vamos Erena, Sepárate!´´_ se decía a sí misma la pelivioleta ya que su especialidad no era precisamente el autocontrol y si seguía así de cerca del pelinegro seguramente cometería una locura que ella misma quería evitar solo hoy, con las mismas Erena se levantó como un rayo y puso distancias con Nico apoyándose en el armario que tenía detrás – porque me caes bien – le sonrió

Nico se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la pelivioleta – tú también me caes bien Erena

\- Bien, eso es… muy bueno… supongo… - dijo nerviosa la pelivioleta y mirando hacia la puerta, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que fuera tarde

Nico puso una mano en el armario justo al lado derecho de la cabeza de la pelivioleta – es raro… - dijo bajito

Erena miro confundida al pelinegro - ¿El que es raro?

Nico cogió una de las manos de Erena y la llevo hasta su pecho – es la primera vez que no me duele esto… - susurro con media sonrisa y miro la mano de Erena la cual él estaba sosteniendo en su pecho – y parece que es gracias a ti Erena

\- Esto… - se aclaró la garganta – creo que debería irme a dormir y dejarte a ti descasar - dijo Erena intentando quitar con disimulo su mano del pecho del pelinegro lo cual fue inútil ya que la mano de Nico no la dejo

\- Cuando salgas por esa puerta me quedare solo y lo más seguro es que me vuelva el dolor en el pecho al pensar en quienes no debo y hoy no quiero eso… - apretó con suavidad la mano de Erena - hoy… no quiero más dolor…

 _``¿Cómo puedo negarme a esto?´´_ – quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas – dijo Erena suavemente

\- No, quiero… - acerco su rostro al de la pelivioleta - …que me sigas calmando el dolor… - Nico llevo la mano que tenía apoyada en el armario a la mejilla de Erena - …aunque sea solo por esta noche… - Nico se acercó lo suficiente a los labios de Erena quedando así a un suspiro de besarla pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo una voz procedente de una pelivioleta le paro

\- No es bueno refugiarse en el sexo para calamar tu dolor y menos cuando tus sentimientos están puestos en otra persona, Nico-kun – dijo Erena con una voz tranquila

Nico soltó la mano de Erena la cual seguía en su pecho y la llevo a la otra mejilla de la pelivioleta – por favor… - la acaricio con los dos pulgares los mofletes - …por favor Erena…hoy lo necesito… - dijo un apagado pelinegro, Nico no quiso prestar atención a las importantes palabras de Erena, él solo quería seguir calmando o mejor dicho, quería ocultar su dolor utilizando a Erena ya que creía que ella era la medicina a ese dolor que llevaba sintiendo desde lo sucedido con Nozomi y Maki, el pelinegro al sentirse a gusto y no notar dolor con Erena pensó que ella era la respuesta para superar este maldito día y también pensó que si se acostaba con ella y la entregaba su primera vez se iba a poder quitar de un plumazo a Nozomi y a Maki demostrando así a su corazón que él no sentía nada por ninguna de esas dos… que equivocado estaba el pelinegro…

 _``Parece no importarle lo que le he dicho y siendo sincera… a mí tampoco me importa que Nico-kun quiera utilizarme para eso…´´_ Erena miro los labios de Nico _``Esto no sería aprovecharme de la situación… solo sería dar a Nico-kun lo que quiere y… lo que yo llevo deseando desde hace días…´´_ Erena acerco su rostro a unos pocos milímetros del de Nico haciendo que sus bocas se rozasen - …Nico-kun…

\- …aja…

\- Quieres ser tú el que domine el dolor o… lo domino yo… - dijo con una voz muy sensual, iba con doble sentido sus palabras

Nico cerro los ojos y acaricio con su boca la de Erena - …tú decides…

\- Buena decisión… - Erena sonrió pícaramente y acorto la poca distancia que quedaba fundiendo así sus labios con los de Nico

El beso estaba siendo tímido y torpe por parte de Nico hasta que Erena empezó a guiarle moviendo lentamente sus labios como enseñándole el camino a seguir algo que hizo el pelinegro, Nico imitaba los movimientos de Erena transformando el beso a uno más suave y menos torpe hasta que Erena decidió profundizar más el largo beso que se estaban dando, Nico noto como la lengua de Erena le pedía permiso para entrar y por impulso se dejó llevar aún más y abrió la boca dejando paso a la lengua de Erena la cual buscaba la suya para aliarse y empezar a jugar, Nico no lo dudo ni dos veces y ayudo a Erena a terminar de profundizar el beso y empezar así una batalla de lenguas en sus bocas mientras que a la misma vez la pasión en su cuerpo se iba encendiendo, Nico dejo de sostener con sus manos las mejillas de Erena y decidió bajarlas lentamente hacia el vientre de ella para poder quitarla la camisa y así poder tocar los senos de la chica pelivioleta, cuando al fin llego al punto de partida de la camisa fue a subirla pero las manos de Erena le paro

\- Ah-ah todavía no… - dijo mientras le daba pequeños besitos en los labios

\- ¿Porque no? - dijo con un puchero mientras recibía los cortos besos de la chica

\- Porque… - le dio otro besito en los labios – he… - otro beso – decidido… - llevo sus dos manos al pecho de Nico y dirigió sus labios al oído del pelinegro – dominar yo… - le susurro sensualmente seguido por una mordidita en el lóbulo del oído izquierdo

Esa acción de Erena hizo que la mente de Nico le jugase una muy mala pasada haciéndole recordar cuando la pelimorada le dio un beso y después le mordió suavemente la misma oreja que Erena había reclamado, y cuando la pelirroja le dio un beso muy tierno detrás de la misma oreja, al recordar esas acciones de Nozomi y Maki no pudo evitar el pensar lo que sintió por cada una mientras que Erena le besaba el cuello _``Cuando Nozomi y Maki me hicieron eso yo sentí…sentí… algo muy distinto a lo de ahora…_ ´´ Nico sintió como volvía ese dolor en su pecho _``¡No! ¡Otra vez no! …tengo que centrarme en Erena… ella ya me ha calmado antes el dolor y también podrá hacerlo ahora…´´_ Nico volvió a coger las mejillas de Erena y la obligo a que le mirase – haz lo que quieras hacer pero… no te contengas… - dijo eso con seriedad y la beso casi desesperadamente

Erena se separó del beso asfixiante que la estaba dando el pelinegro – no me iba a contener ni aunque me lo pidieras Nico-kun – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y acariciándole el pecho

Nico atrajo de nuevo los labios de Erena hasta los suyos, volviendo a fusionarlos en un beso apasionado por parte de Erena y desesperados por parte de Nico.

El pelinegro dejo nuevamente las mejillas de la chica y llevo sus manos donde terminaba la camisa de la pelivioleta, Nico no quería dejar las manos quietas y por eso decidió meterlas debajo de la camisa de Erena, una vez que noto lo suave que era el vientre plano de la de ojos verdes a Nico le entro la tentación de subir las manos hasta un lugar más arriba y así poder notar lo que creía el que iba a ser el cielo pero de nuevo las manos de Erena le pararon

Erena se apartó nuevamente del largo beso que se estaban dando mientras que a la vez apartaba las manos de Nico de su piel y le miro con una sonrisa muy juguetona – todavía no…

\- Pero… - Nico fue a quejarse pero las palabras no terminaron de salirle al notar como Erena le sujetaba con una mano por la hebilla del cinturón

\- Pero nada… - puso la otra mano que tenía libre en el pecho del pelinegro – ahora mando yo Nico-kun… - le empujo con la mano que tenía en el pecho con bastante fuerza haciendo que Nico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado en la cama - prepárate para una sesión de Erena… - dijo con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria mientras se sentaba a horcajadas encima del pelinegro – túmbate y… déjame a mí el resto… - Nico apoyo su espalda en la cama y agarro con sus dos manos las caderas de Erena la cual inclino su torso encima del pelinegro mientras que empezaba a mover lentamente sus glúteos los cuales estaban justo encima del miembro de Nico, el pelinegro cerro los ojos y reposó su cabeza en la almohada, el movimiento de Erena encima suya le estaba dando demasiado placer a pesar de que estaban todavía con la ropa, Erena empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa rosa que llevaba hoy el pelinegro dejando al descubierto todo el torso del chico, sin dejar de mover los glúteos Erena beso de nuevo el cuello de Nico mientras que con sus traviesas manos acariciaba el torso desnudo del de ojos carmín el cual agarraba con bastante fuerza las inquietas caderas de la chica - ¿Es tu primera vez Nico-kun? – preguntaba con un tono lascivo la de ojos verdes mientras lamia el cuello de Nico

\- S-Si… - le costó decirlo ya que estaba perdiéndose en un mundo que le resultaba muy familiar debido a cierta escena con ciertas chicas… una pelirroja y una… rubia, con esa el mundo lujurioso fue más cercano…

Erena le miro y se mordió con muchísima sensualidad una parte del labio – entonces… - llevo sus manos a su camiseta blanca – déjame enseñarte… - se quitó de un plumazo la camiseta y la tiro a un lado de la cama

\- ¡Enseña! – cerro fuertemente los ojos y agito la cabeza – quiero decir… - tosió para aclararse la voz – que me enseñes todo… - volvió a toser - lo que sepas… - dijo mirando el blanco sujetador de encaje que traía puesto Erena

Erena paro sus movimientos lentos de caderas y se puso recta encima del pelinegro apartándose a la vez del rostro de él pero a cambio le iba a dar un premio, se quitó el sujetador dejando caer al descubierto sus dos senos y con una sonrisa agarro las dos manos de Nico y las llevo hasta sus dos pechos mientras que ella misma le guiaba los movimientos que tenía que hacer con sus senos, Nico se cansó de estar tumbado en la cama y se inclinó hacia Erena sin soltar esas dos almohadas que tenía en las manos, Erena decidió soltar las manos de Nico para dejarle actuar él solito cosa que no tardó en hacer, nada más quitar las manos Erena el pelinegro no se lo pensó ni dos veces y empezó a lamer un seno mientras que el otro lo movía y lo apretaba con algo de rapidez en su mano

\- E-Eso es… Nico-kun… s-sigue así… - gemía Erena

Erena noto como el miembro de Nico se hacía presente en sus vaqueros negros y con las mismas movió sus glúteos para notarlo aún más haciendo a su vez que Nico soltase un pequeño gemidito, Nico estuvo entretenido bastante rato con los pechos de Erena hasta que esta le paro y con brusquedad le tumbo en la cama

\- No he terminado… – el pelinegro rechisto como un niño chico al cual le acababan de quitar su piruleta favorita

\- Yo también quiero darte el mismo placer Nico-kun… - dijo Erena quitándose de encima de la pelvis de Nico y sentándose a un lado de la cama

\- Que yo sepa ya lo estás haciendo Erena… - dijo mirando hacia su miembro abultado

Erena sonrió ante el inexperto pelinegro – no Nico-kun… - le quito el cinturón y desabrocho el vaquero dejando ver el erecto miembro de Nico a través del bóxer rojo con rayas blancas que tenía puesto el ojicarmin - lo voy a hacer ahora… - con una pícara sonrisa bajo el pantalón con ayuda de Nico y puso sus dos manos en la goma del bóxer – procura contener tu voz, no vaya a ser que despertemos a Tsubasa-chan – aviso al pelinegro con una mirada seria ya que sabía que al ser su primera vez le iba a pillar de improvisto lo que iba a hacer y lo menos que quería Erena era despertar a la bestia y acabar con la diversión, Erena bajo los bóxer bajo la atenta mirada de Nico el cual se sonrojo al momento al ver como su miembro salía como un muelle de los bóxer y al ver como la pelivioleta abría los ojos de par en par - ¿Cómo tenías esto guardado aquí adentro? – pregunto sorprendida mientras que a la vez sonreía como si la hubiera tocado la lotería…

\- S-Supongo que con magia… - dijo sonrojado y con las manos tapándose los ojos por la vergüenza

 _``Magia Lo que tienes aquí bonito…´´_ pensó una muy contenta Erena - ¿Por qué te tapas Nico-kun?

\- P-Porque… ¡Qué más da! S-Sigue con lo que sea que ibas a hacer… - ordeno Nico con un tono de súplica mientras que abría los dedos para observar lo que iba a hacer la pelivioleta

Erena se recogió con una goma el pelo para que no la molestase y agarro con una mano el miembro erecto del pelinegro el cual trago pesado por el roce de la mano de Erena en su órgano más preciado, Erena empezó a mover con rapidez en la mano el miembro de Nico de arriba abajo repetidas veces haciendo que Nico inclinase la cabeza hacia atrás y con la boca medio abierta por los gemiditos de placer que iba soltando, mientras que seguía agitando el pene de Nico la pelivioleta sonreía victoriosa al verle y escucharle disfrutar pero algo dentro de ella no le era suficiente, quería escucharle dar gemidos y no pequeños gemiditos así que con las mismas Erena agacho el rostro y se llevó el miembro de Nico a la boca empezando así a lamerle su zona más preciada, Nico no pudo más y soltó un gemido bastante audible al notar como Erena movía con la mano su pene mientras que a la misma vez lo iba lamiendo y hacia el mismo movimiento con la cabeza que con la mano - ¡Oh! ¡OOHH, DIOS ERENA! – gemía el pelinegro llevando inconscientemente una mano al cabello de la chica - ¡OHH DIOS MÍO! ¡SIGUE ERENA! ¡OHH SI, SIGUE! – seguía gimiendo notoriamente mientras que agarraba ahora con las dos manos la cabeza de Erena obligándola a que introdujera más su pene en esa boca tan sagrada que parecía poseer la pelivioleta la cual parecía tener un lado masoquista e introdujo más profundo en su boca el miembro de Nico mientras que con su mano seguía moviendo la piel de arriba abajo una y otra vez, Nico iba dando pequeños cabezazos a la almohada mientras se inducia aún más en un mundo demasiado lujurioso y placentero, un mundo donde se había olvidado completamente de lo que quería olvidarse y consiguiendo momentáneamente su objetivo principal del porque estaba haciendo esto, Nico sentía que algo raro le estaba empezando a venir por el miembro lo cual era raro pero placentero… muy placentero – Erena… me viene… me viene algo Erena – avisaba entre gemidos el pelinegro el cual había soltado los cabellos violetas de la de ojos verdes, Erena dejo de lamer el miembro de Nico y ladeo la cabeza mientras que con su mano seguía moviendo el miembro de Nico pero esta vez añadió aún más rapidez haciendo que Nico gruñese de placer y que llegase a su clímax justo en su mano, el pelinegro dejo caer las manos en la cama del enorme placer y alivio que sentía… - oh…esto…es…wow… - hablaba jadeando Nico

Erena se levantó, cogió un pañuelo del escritorio de Nico y empezó a limpiarse la mano - ¿Estás cansado Nico-kun? – pregunto con picardía en su voz

\- Un…poquito… - dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca y mirando los senos de Erena… no a los ojos NO… sino a los senos…

Erena sonrió – bien, porque todavía no hemos acabado… - dijo poniéndose de nuevo encima del pelinegro pero esta vez no se sentó encima del miembro de Nico sino que mantuvo sus glúteos en el aire y con las rodillas hincadas en la cama

\- ¿No? yo pensaba que si por… - miro el pañuelo arrugado sobre su escritorio – eso…

\- Nop, todavía no he terminado de enseñarte… - se quitó la minifalda blanca con dos rayas rosas que llevaba y la lanzo al otro extremo de la cama – me queda… - se quitó la braga blanca de encaje la cual llevaba a juego con el sujetador que tenía puesto antes y también lo lanzo en la cama – la mejor asignatura de la clase… - dijo con una voz extremadamente sexy

Nico creía que había descargado todo el material que llevaba dentro pero al ver a Erena completamente desnuda, encima de él y rozando su miembro con su parte intima, se dio cuenta que todavía le quedaba una última bala en la recamara y no fue el único en darse cuenta ya que su órgano estaba más firme que antes como si estuviera esperando a la batalla final…

\- Niicoo-kuun – dijo juguetonamente la pelivioleta

\- S-Si – respondió nervioso, estaba deseoso por comenzar la clase

\- ¿Dónde guardas las gomitas?

\- ¿Las que? – pregunto confundido

Erena se rio, se notaba la poca experiencia de Nico – me refiero a los preservativos Nico-kun – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

\- ¡Ah! Eso, pues… - se puso a pensar – …esto… no tengo ninguno…

\- …

\- …

\- ¡¿Enserio?! – le salió del alma a la pelivioleta

\- Si… bueno… - se rasco la nuca - es qué yoo… me daba algo de vergüenza comprarlos… - dijo en un susurro bajito e infantil

\- …

\- …

Erena suspiro – voy a mirar en mi falda si tengo alguno – dijo Erena mientras se inclinaba para coger su falda… sin quitarse de su cómoda postura claro, la pelivioleta metió una mano en el pequeño bolsillo de su falda encontrando para su suerte la preciada gomita que necesitaban para la clase… - ten, tienes que aprender a ponértelo aunque también te lo pueden poner, pero en un momento de deseo y perdición tienes que hacerlo tú – dijo Erena sacando del envoltorio un preservativo de un peculiar color rojo

Nico cogió la gomita que le dio Erena y siguió los pasos que esta le indico dejando encajado perfectamente ese accesorio en su miembro – antes de nada Erena… - fue interrumpido por unas manos en su pecho

Erena se recoloco en su sitio mientras que tumbaba de nuevo al pelinegro en la cama – deja las preguntas para después…

\- Solo dos, serán cortas – dijo interrumpiéndola y ganándose un suspiro de decepción por parte de Erena – una, ¿Por qué llevabas uno de estos? Y dos, ¿Por qué es rojo?

\- Uno, porque soy bastante caliente y dos, porque es sabor a fresas – dijo con muchísima sinceridad la de ojos verdes

\- ¿Para qué sabor a fresas? – eso le dejo bastante confuso

Erena sonrió con malicia y llevo una mano al miembro de Nico - para hacerte lo mismo que te he hecho antes pero notando el sabor a fresas – dijo con una radiante sonrisa

\- A-AH… - Nico se quedó con la boca abierta, Erena era demasiado directa…

\- Y ahora… - le acaricio el pecho con una mano – que te parece si… - se inclinó hacia el rostro del pelinegro – empezamos ya con la última clase – dijo suavemente y depositando un dulce beso en los labios de Nico

Nico agarro los pechos de la pelivioleta como dándola permiso a que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, Erena dejo de mover el miembro de Nico y lo dejo quieto para poder introducírselo en su interior, la pelivioleta empezó a sentarse lentamente en el pene de Nico introduciéndoselo a la vez con la mano en su parte intima mientras que soltaba pequeños gemiditos los cuales acaban silenciados por los besos de Nico, cuando Erena termino de introducirse el miembro del ojicarmin en lo más profundo de ella se separó de los labios de Nico, apoyo sus dos manos en el pecho del pelinegro y empezó a dar pequeños botes encima del miembro de Nico haciéndole gemir de placer mientras que a la misma vez ella le miraba desde arriba mordiéndose el labio inferior aguantando así sus gemidos

Nico llevo una mano al cabello de Erena y quito la goma que ella antes se puso dejando caer esa larga melena violeta en la espalda de la chica, la gustaba verla con el pelo suelto ya que con la coleta en cierta parte Erena le recordaba mucho a una pelimorada con ojos turquesa… Nico meneo la cabeza ante la jugarreta de su subconsciente y agarro con firmeza los senos de Erena la cual seguía dando pequeños y lentos botes encima de su preciado órgano, Nico la movía los dos senos con rapidez y algo de brusquedad mientras la miraba a los ojos verdes que brillaban debajo de la intensa luna llena que había en la noche de hoy, el pelinegro estaba disfrutando de los movimientos que una experta Erena hacia encima suya hasta que su subconsciente quiso hacerse presente de nuevo _``¿Cómo sería hacerlo con Maki?´´_ esa pregunta le vino inconscientemente a la mente mientras que Erena aumentaba la rapidez y la fuerza con las que daba los botes encima del miembro de Nico el cual sin dejar de mover con brusquedad los senos de Erena cerró los ojos seguido por una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de esta postura tan ventajosa que tenía pero cuando abrió el pelinegro los ojos su subconsciente le mato… estaba mirando a una pelirroja con ojos morados que gemía bastante fuerte encima de él, Nico inconscientemente dejo de mover los senos con brusquedad y los empezó a mover con lentitud y con muchísima suavidad como si se fueran a romper, no quería hacerla daño… aunque esa no fuera Maki pero ahora mismo Nico no se dio ni cuenta del espejismo que le creo su propia mente, ahora lo que tenía en mente el pelinegro era dominar la situación y penetrarla con más suavidad que la que la supuesta pelirroja hacia encima de él, quería cuidarla… Nico se incorporó y llevo una mano a la espalda de Erena/Maki y la otra mano la llevo a la nuca de la chica – déjame seguir a mi… - la dijo con muchísimo cariño en las palabras mientras sacaba su miembro del interior de Erena la cual era Maki ahora mismo para Nico… Erena le sonrió dándole permiso a seguir, Nico la tumbo con muchísimo cuidado sobre la cama y se fue poniendo encima de ella con suavidad y lentitud para que no notara mucho su peso encima, Nico beso dulcemente el cuello de la disfrazada pelirroja y con suma delicadeza hinco las manos en la cama y se terminó de tumbar encima de la chica pero sin dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, Nico hizo un dulce recorrido desde el cuello hasta los labios de Erena los cuales acabo besando con suavidad y lentitud, Erena estaba confusa por el repentino cambio en la pasión y en el cuidado que le ponía ahora el pelinegro pero a pesar de parecerle raro el cambio de Nico a ella la estaba gustando lo delicado que estaba siendo ahora el pelinegro y por eso mismo ella le dejo continuar llevando con cuidado sus manos a la espalda de Nico ya que no quería hacerle daño en ese costado que tenía vendado, Nico reclamaba con sutileza los labios de la que seguía creyendo que era la pelirroja _``Tener bajo mis brazos a Maki hace que me sienta… feliz… quiero estar más adentro de ella… quiero ser yo esta vez el que se introduzca en ella… quiero… que diga mi nombre mientras nos unimos…´´_ Nico llevo una mano hasta su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente en la parte intima de Erena mientras que la daba tiernos besos en el cuello, Erena levanto las piernas y las envolvió en la cintura de Nico haciéndole presión a la vez para que aumentase el ritmo de la penetración, el pelinegro hizo caso omiso a los avisos de las piernas de Erena, a pesar de la lujuria y la pasión que le envolvía a Nico él quiso ir con delicadeza y cuando termino de penetrar al completo la intimidad de Erena empezó a embestirla con suavidad y con un ritmo lento hasta que la voz de Erena le volvió de nuevo a la realidad dándose cuenta de la segunda jugarreta que le hizo su maldita subconsciente

\- Nico-kun, si no vas más rápido tendré que mandar yo de nuevo – dijo una lasciva pelivioleta en el oído del ojicarmin

Nico se quedó helado y paro de golpe las delicadas y lentas embestidas que estaba haciendo y levanto la vista para recordar con quien estaba realmente encontrándose con la juguetona mirada de Erena… el pelinegro se estaba maldiciendo _``¿Por qué he imaginado a otra cuando lo estoy disfrutando con Erena? ¡¿Y PORQUE TENIA QUE SER MAKI?!´´_ Nico sintió un enorme pinchazo en el corazón _``Porque… me siento mal… por no ser verdad…´´_ Nico se estaba odiando así mismo por ese pensamiento, el pelinegro meneo de nuevo su cabeza y fijo aún más su mirada en los verdes ojos de la pelivioleta _``¡Es Erena con la que me estoy acostando y estoy disfrutando de ello!´´_ Nico apretó las sabanas con bastante fuerza _``¡Y es Erena la que te va a volver a silenciar! Voy a acabar esto viendo a Erena, no a otra… ¡TE GUSTE O NO MALDITO CORAZON!´´_ se regañaba Nico mientras embestía con rapidez y con coraje a una cada vez más sorprendida Erena

Los senos y el cuerpo de Erena no paraban de moverse debido a las duras embestidas que la daba el pelinegro mientras que el cabecero de la cama daba golpes contra la pared por lo brusco que estaba siendo Nico, la pelivioleta tenía un lado masoquista y se estaba llenando de placer lo cual era malo ya que no controlaba sus gemidos haciéndolos audibles por toda la oscura habitación, Erena agarro con las uñas la espalda de Nico y no pudo evitar hacerle unos pocos arañazos en la espalda debido a la tremenda excitación de la pelivioleta, Nico parecía tener también un lado masoca y cuando noto los arañazos en su espalda se excito tanto que parecía un toro bravo embistiendo a una pobre conejilla…

Las embestidas de un encorajinado pelinegro iba cada vez más en aumento haciendo rechinar los muelles de la cama y quedándole poco para llegar por segunda vez a su clímax mientras que por la otra parte a Erena la pasaba lo mismo parecía estar a puntito de venirse junto al pelinegro, para ella era la primera vez que sentía tanto placer y era la primera vez que deseaba tanto que el miembro de un chico no saliera nunca de su intimidad, Erena abrazo fuertemente tanto con los brazos como con las piernas el cuerpo de Nico y se arqueo hacia el mientras gemía el nombre del pelinegro como una posesa sin control, Nico dejo caer su cuerpo sobre Erena mientras que la rodeaba la espalda con sus brazos y terminaba de aumentar la última marcha de la embestida final llegando los dos a la vez a su clímax y tumbándose exhaustos en la cama abrazados, Nico encima de Erena esa era la última pose en la que se quedaron después de una noche de locura

Pasaron uno minutos sin quitarse de la misma posición hasta que el pelinegro se quitó de encima de Erena y apoyo su espalda en la cama quedando boca arriba y con su brazo izquierdo enterrado bajo el cuello de Erena la cual se puso de lado y se acercó al cuerpo del ojicarmin poniendo sus manos encima del estómago de Nico, Erena se quedó mirando el vientre del pelinegro mientras que este tenía la mirada puesta en el techo

Erena se dedicó a acariciar el estómago de Nico - ha sido…

\- Wow… - termino Nico por ella

\- Si, eso, wooow… - dijo Erena con una sonrisa radiante

Hubo un pequeño silencio cómodo de unos minutos entre los dos hasta que Nico quiso romperlo

\- Esto… Erena… - acaricio la espalda de la pelivioleta – yo… lo que ha… - no sabía cómo hablar Nico, por una parte se sentía contento por lo sucedido y a la misma vez aliviado como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima ya que últimamente le dominaba la lujuria pero ahora al desfogarse sentía como si ya no tuviera más ese peso… que equivocado estaba… mientras que por otra parte también estaba apenado ya que no quería empezar una relación y se sentía mal por pensar en ciertas personas en un cierto momento de pleno acto sexual pero sobre todo llegar a ponerle cara a una y actuar como si lo estuviera haciendo con ella… el pelinegro se sentía un alegre miserable y lo peor era que le dominaba más la alegría que la culpa… Nico empezó a notar cierto cambio frio en su persona…

Erena dejo de acariciar el estómago de Nico y dejo reposando las manos en el vientre del pelinegro – hemos hecho lo que tu querías y yo quería hacer pero si quieres ponerle un nombre, llámalo amigos con derecho a roce – dijo mirándole con una sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos rebosando de alegría, a pesar de que tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que ella sentía hacia el pelinegro ella no estaba tan segura de empezar nada serio y aparte sabía que Nico solo había refugiado su dolor a través del sexo

A Nico se le contagio la alegría de Erena y la devolvió una tierna sonrisa – entonces, ¿No te importa que se quede solo en eso?

\- Nop, por mi está bien, además… - se puso seria y apoyo su cabeza en el estómago de Nico – tú lo necesitabas y yo te he ayudado…

 _``Erena es una chica increíble… ¿Por qué no te aceleras con ella?´´_ se preguntaba Nico mientras la acariciaba el pelo – gracias Erena

La pelivioleta le contesto acurrucándose más en su cuerpo como diciéndole ``De Nada´´

Ninguno de los dos se querían mover de la posición tan cómoda de la que estaban hasta que Erena se acordó que estaba en la casa de su mejor amiga y en la habitación de Nico el cual era el primo de Tsubasa… y estaba desnuda en su cama… a Erena le entro el miedo… - me gustaría quedarme a terminar de pasar la noche contigo Nico-kun, pero creo que al final hemos hecho demasiado ruido y sobre todo esta ultima vez, así que lo más seguro es que Tsubasa-chan este algo despierta… – se levantó de un salto de la cama y empezó a vestirse mientras miraba al pelinegro – y también creo que deberías de cambiar mañana las sabanas... hay unas pequeñas manchas… - dijo con una amplia sonrisa burlona y se acercó a la puerta – por cierto Nico-kun, recuerda que si quieres hablar de algo… de lo que sea… solo tienes que buscarme, yo encantada te escuchare – le sonrió cariñosamente por última vez y salió del dormitorio del pelinegro

Nico se quedó mirando con una sonrisa la puerta cerrada por donde salió Erena y después de unos minutos cayo rendido por culpa del cansancio al sueño, Erena había ido al dormitorio que la asigno Tsubasa para que durmiera ella, entro, cogió ropa limpia y se fue derecha al baño a darse una buena ducha después del ejercicio que hizo por la noche

 _``¿Por qué Erena se va a dar una ducha a las 5:10 de la madrugada? Esto es sospechoso…´´_ pensó seria Tsubasa desde la puerta de su dormitorio al ver a una contentísima y sudorosa Erena entrar al baño con ropa limpia…

…

 **Ale fin del capi y en el siguiente acaba el fin de semana y empieza una semana complicada para muchos pero sobre todo para Nico… prometo que habrá algún lemon entre la semana (** del Fic :D **), que por cierto al final se ha estrenado Nico con Erena y de qué manera… ¿Qué hará Erena con la doctora? ¿Saldrá Erena viva después de haberla visto Tsubasa? Mmm, ya lo veremos en el siguiente capi XDD, bueno gente hermosa hoy no me entretengo mucho porque estoy muerta de cansancio por culpa del trabajo así que hoy me despido prontico, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, por leer los capis ^_^ y por continuar capi tras capi aquí muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros y espero que tengáis un gran día o tarde y que descanséis como los angelillos si estáis de noche o para los que salgáis de marcha beber con cuidado y que os lo paséis como enanos ^_^ saludos gente**


	22. Chapter 21

**Muy buenas gente, vamos con un nuevo y largo capi ^_^ que por cierto había pensado en que a partir de ahora todos los capítulos serían más o menos igual de largos que este y el anterior, pero si os parecen muy largos me lo decís y los acorto un poquito más, sino pues lo dejo así ^_^ o incluso si queréis los hago incluso más larguillos XDD, bueno queridos míos que disfrutéis del capi ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

...

Eran las 13:15 de la mañana del domingo cuando Eli comunico a todo m's excepto a Maki, que se fueran cada uno hacia su casa debido a que faltaba Nico y no podían avanzar sin él, Eli antes de que nadie dijera nada se encargó de cubrir al pelinegro diciendo que fue ella misma la que le dijo a Nico que se fuera a casa a descansar ya que tenía algo peor el hematoma que tenía en el costado por culpa del accidente del día de ayer, Eli creyó que había convencido a todo m's con su mentira debido a que ninguno rechisto y decidieron irse cada uno hacia su casa, lo que no sabía Eli era que ni a Nozomi ni a Maki las convenció ya que una fue la que le echo de la casa y la otra era hasta donde sabia ella la última que estuvo con Nico, Nozomi y Maki guardaron silencio debido a que no querían más problemas para Nico y por eso prefirieron seguir el juego a Eli la cual pensaba que le había quitado otro peso de encima al pelinegro pero lo que en verdad había hecho Eli era ganarse un problema para ella y para Nico debido a los malos pensamientos que se le venían a Nozomi y a Maki sobre ellos dos…

Estaba Maki sentada enfrente de su piano de cola mientras miraba cabreada un folio donde ponía ``Canción de Yazawa Nico´´ - ¿Por qué Eli-chan ha escrito la canción de Nico-kun? – suspiro cansada ante la falta de respuesta y dejo el folio encima del piano – mejor la pregunto mañana a ella… - apoyo su cabeza en el piano – aunque no es lo único que debería de preguntarla… - miro de reojo el folio – algo raro está pasando entre Nico-kun y Eli-chan… - toco desganada una tecla – y parece que Nico-kun se entiende mejor con Eli-chan que con los demás… - toco otra tecla – y también parece que Eli-chan está más pendiente de él que de Honoka y Umi los cuales se supone que a ella la gustaba… - puso con mala leche la mano entera encima del teclado – esto no me gusta para nada… - dijo la pelirroja mientras lanzaba lejos de su vista la falsa canción de Nico, Maki se levantó con muy mal genio del asiento y se fue hacia la cocina a tomarse un zumo de tomate para tranquilizarse aunque fuera durante un minuto que era más o menos lo que tardaba en beberse ese manjar pero para su desgracia su móvil sonó evitando así el que pudiera beberse su deseado zumo…

\- ¡Diga! – respondió enojada, Maki necesitaba urgentemente ese zumo

\- ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- Justo iba a beberme mi zumo de tomate hasta que te ha dado por llamarme… gracias mama – dijo con un notable cabreo en la voz, hoy no estaba muy simpática la pelirroja

\- Tienes una extraña pasión por los tomates hija

\- Quizás no la tendría si no me hubieras dado de pequeña un biberón lleno de tomate y no de leche – respondió Maki con un tono de ironía en sus palabras

\- Ya te dije que se me acabo la leche y por eso tire de los tomates ya que no parabas de llorar del hambre que tenías, eras una tragona de pequeña - dijo Sakura mientras se reia

A Maki se la hincho una vena del cuello – como sea, dime para que me has llamado mama

\- ¡Oh, cierto! – Maki se llevó una mano a la frente - ¿Estas ahora muy ocupada con tus amigos?

\- No, hemos terminado pronto y se han ido a sus casas – dijo con indiferencia Maki

\- Pues entonces vente al hospital

\- ¿Otra vez? – pregunto la pelirroja con desgana

\- ¡Haz caso a tu madre! – la regaño Sakura

\- Vaaale… estaré allí en unos minutos… - dijo Maki mientras colgaba el teléfono, si había alguien que ganaba en carácter a Maki esa era Sakura Nishikino…

Maki se dirigió con muy pocas ganas hacia su flamante vehículo y salió a poca velocidad de su garaje dirección al hospital de sus padres.

Mientras en la casa de los Yazawas.

Estaba una concentrada y recién despertada Tsubasa haciendo el desayuno para tres personas cuando algo en su oído la alarmo

\- ¡Buh!

\- ¡Aaahhh! – grito Tsubasa dando un gran bote en el sitio y dándose rápidamente la vuelta con la sartén caliente en su mano… para atizar con ella…

\- ¡Soy yo Soy yo! – dijo rápidamente el pelinegro con las manos levantadas y evitando así el ser golpeado

Tsubasa dejo la sartén en el fuego y se llevó una mano en el pecho – si me vuelves a dar otro susto como este te juro que te dejo sin tu preciada maquina reproductora… con solo un golpe – dijo Tsubasa con una voz muy siniestra

Nico se llevó las manos para proteger su preciada zona – lo siento, no volverá a pasar – dijo con voz de pito… se imaginaba a su prima dejándole nenuco…

Tsubasa sonrió como una loca y siguió cocinando - ¿Cómo quieres las tortitas Nico? – el pelinegro se quedó mirando con una media sonrisa a su prima – con nata, con sirope o solas

\- Con nata

\- ¡Marchando! – dijo muy animada mientras ponía un par de tortitas en un plato y cogía el bote de nata

 _``Parece que no está molesta ni dolida conmigo por lo de anoche… o quizás si lo está pero prefiere guardárselo…´´_ el pelinegro agito la cabeza _``¡No! No voy a dejarla hacer eso…´´_ Nico puso una mano en el hombro de su prima - Tsubasa…

\- ¡Dime! – contesto con una sonrisa mientras ponía artísticamente la nata sobre las tortitas

\- Anoche… yo… sient… - _``Que difícil es esto…´´_ Nico suspiro, al pelinegro le costaba una eternidad el pedir perdón

Tsubasa dejo el bote de nata en la encimera y se dio la vuelta – no te disculpes… - le puso una mano en la mejilla – yo sabía lo peligroso que era sacar el tema y a pesar de eso… te obligue a escucharme… - le sonrió tiernamente – por eso entiendo perfectamente la reacción que tuviste anoche así que no me pidas perdón – le acaricio la mejilla y se fue a dar la vuelta para preparar las tortitas para Erena pero la mano de Nico sujetando la suya se lo impidió

\- Aun así… yo… - agacho la cabeza - …lo siento por haberme ido a dormir anoche y dejarte mal… por la última conversación…

Tsubasa volvió a sonreírle con ternura – mira que eres tonto – le rodeo con los brazos el cuello y le abrazo

Nico apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de Tsubasa y la abrazo la espalda con sus dos manos - …

\- ¿Sabes porque eres tonto Nico?

\- No lo sé, pero entre esa palabra y la de idiota empiezo a pensar que lo soy - dijo con un gran puchero

\- Porque yo me puedo cabrear contigo ahora mismo pero dentro de unos minutos se me pasa y vuelvo a la normalidad y sabes porque

\- No…

\- Porque soy incapaz de guardarte rencor o de cabrearme contigo más de cinco minutos y porque te quiero y nunca sería capaz de estar sin ti por culpa de un intercambio de opiniones o de unas palabras mal dichas... – le acaricio el cabello y se separó unos centímetros de su rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos – por eso eres tonto, porque tendrías que ya saberlo y a pesar de eso me vienes con esta cara de cachorrillo lastimado – le dio un suave guantazo en la mejilla – tonto – hablo dulcemente a su primo

A Nico inconscientemente se le empañaron los ojos, las lágrimas que le venían no era de dolor… sino de alegría – yo… - la abrazo fuertemente como si se la fueran a quitar de las manos - …también te quiero y… - enterró la cabeza en el cuello de la castaña - …no…no podría seguir sin ti Tsubasa… - parecía un niño chico agarrando a su madre para que no se fuera a trabajar y no le dejase solo, a Nico solo le faltaba soltar las lágrimas las cuales seguía conteniendo

Tsubasa le acaricio la espalda con suaves movimientos tranquilizadores – lo se… – le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza – lo se… - también se le empañaron los ojos a la castaña – Nico…

\- Dime… - contesto con dulzura el pelinegro

\- Como me hagas llorar te muelo a palos – dijo con la voz acongojada pero a la misma vez amenazante

\- ¿Eh?

\- Y como se enfríen todas las tortitas por tu culpa te las vas a acabar comiendo tu solito – seguía amenazando la castaña

Nico se apartó de Tsubasa y la gruño – vaya manera de arruinar el momento Tsubasa…

\- Eso es lo que hace el apellido Yazawa – dijo con una radiante sonrisa y dándose la vuelta para seguir adornando el desayuno de cierta pelivioleta la cual acababa de entrar por la puerta

\- ¡Buenos días! – dijo Erena muy animada

Nico se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con su plato y la miro – buenos días Erena – la dijo cálidamente y con una medio sonrisa en los labios

Erena le sonrió y fue a sentarse a su lado pero una mano en su nuca la echo hacia atrás con brusquedad alejándola del pelinegro – tú te sientas ahí – dijo Tsubasa señalando la otra punta de la mesa

Erena la bufo pero no se negó y se sentó donde la indico la castaña – ¿Qué cocinas Tsubasa-chan?

\- Tortitas – respondió misteriosamente seria – las quieres con sirope, con nata, con chocolate o… - la miro de reojo con los ojos ensombrecidos – con veneno

\- ¿Q-Que? – Erena se asusto

\- No tengo todo el día Erena, dime con que lo quieres

\- Con sirope… - miro a Nico – no, mejor que sea… - puso una sonrisa muy picarona – con nata – dijo guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro el cual se sonrojo y casi se atraganta con el bocado que tenía masticando…

Tsubasa alzo una ceja con molestia y termino de preparar el plato de Erena – aquí tienes tus tortitas con chocolate – dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa psicópata

\- A-Ah… - miro el plato - …esto… - miro a Tsubasa la cual daba miedo ahora mismo – …g-gracias Tsubasa-chan… supongo… - murmuro Erena

Después de unos pocos segundos Tsubasa termino de prepararse su plato y se sentó entre medias de Nico y Erena

Tsubasa cogió con una mano un cuchillo y con la otra un tenedor… y miro a la pelivioleta – tengo que preguntarte algo Erena

\- Dime – respondió contenta mientras se llevaba un trocito de tortita a la boca

\- ¿Qué hacías a las 5 de la mañana entrando en la ducha, sudorosa, con ropa limpia y con una amplia sonrisa? – no se ando por las ramas la castaña

Nico se atraganto con la nata mientras que a Erena el pequeño trocito de tortita se la estaba atravesando por toda la garganta

\- E-E-Emm… - miro a Nico en busca de ayuda

 _``L-Lo siento Erena pero hoy ya llevo dos amenazas y dicen que a la tercera va la vencida…´´_ a Nico le empezaron a caer gotas de miedo por la frente - las tortitas te han salido muy buenas Tsubasa pero… – se levantó y puso el plato en el fregadero… con todavía dos tortitas enteras en el plato… - me acabo de acordar de que me tengo que ir

Tsubasa le jalo del brazo – ¿Y te acuerdas justo ahora? – pregunto con sarcasmo

\- Si, es que no os estaba prestando atención ya que estaba pensando en mis cosas

\- Aaam, claro ¿Y de que se supone que te has acordado? – seguía Tsubasa con el sarcasmo

 _``Como no la diga algo convincente Tsubasa me cruje…´´_ Nico pensó rápido _``¡Ya se!´´_ \- ¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que confiase por lo menos en uno de mis amigos?

\- Si

\- Bueno pues te hice caso

 _``¡Por fin! Espero que sea Maki o Nozomi´´_ pensó Tsubasa mientras le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Ha quien elegiste?

 _``Dime por favor que no es ninguna de la que tengo en mente…´´_ pensaba Erena con los dedos de los pies cruzados

\- Elegí a Eli

 _``¡TOMA!´´_ pensó Erena la cual casi da un bote en el sitio por la alegría que la dio

 _``Aunque no me guste es su decisión… aunque yo hubiera cogido a otra…´´_ Tsubasa suspiro – me alegro que me hayas hecho caso pero no sé a qué viene esto ahora

\- Porque cuando ayer me fui, me olvide de decirla que me cubriera y seguramente mañana me espera una charla de los demás… y no me apetece escucharlos… a ninguno – cambio el tono Nico a uno muy serio

Tsubasa le soltó – entonces vete ahora a hablar con ella, cuanto antes vayas va a ser mejor

\- Correcto, por eso mismo me iba a ir ahora… – miro a Erena como pidiéndola perdón pero recibió una mirada llena de picardía por parte de la pelivioleta como diciéndole ``Esta te la devuelvo´´

Nico salió flechado de la casa dejando así a Erena sola ante el diablo…

Erena aprovechó que Tsubasa estaba distraída mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina para intentarse levantar sin que la castaña la viera - ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Tsubasa mirándola de reojo… Erena se olvidó por completo que el diablo tenía ojos por todos los lados

\- H-Ha ningún lado, s-solo me estaba poniendo más cómoda – se recoloco en la silla y centro toda su vista en el plato

Tsubasa volvió a coger los cubiertos y se giró hacia Erena – contéstame a la pregunta de antes – dijo con la seriedad de vuelta

 _``Podría utilizar la psicología para evitarla…´´_ Erena sonrió _``¡Bien, voy a llevarla a mi terreno!´´_ \- ¿Tu que hacías también despierta a esas horas? – contraataco la pelivioleta

\- Llevaba despierta bastante minutos por culpa de alguien que le dio por tener sexo por la madrugada… - respondió muy enojada la castaña

Erena se tensó, no esperaba una contestación tan rápida y mucho menos esperaba esa respuesta, lo único que saco en claro era una cosa, su terreno lo domino Tsubasa – y-y sabes quién era

\- Al principio pensé en los vecinos de arriba… son muy fogosos – suspiro – pero luego te vi entrar en el baño y toda sudada… en pleno otoño lo cual me hizo pensar algo que me puso y me sigue poniendo de… - apretó el cuchillo – muy mal humor – Erena fue a articular palabra pero Tsubasa no la dejo – y sabes porque me puso de muy mal humor Erena – respondió con la cabeza la pelivioleta la cual estaba achicándose en la silla – porque yo misma te di permiso para que entrases en el dormitorio de Nico ya que me dijiste que no te aprovecharías de la situación y al verte sudada pensé que faltaste a tu palabra y te aprovechaste del inocente de mi primo... - clavo el cuchillo en la mesa y la miro como esperando una respuesta muuy convincente

 _``Inocente dice… anoche Nico-kun parecía un toro bravo´´_ pensó Erena con una sonrisilla en su interior la cual paro en seco al mirar a Tsubasa – está bien, te lo voy a decir pero antes suelta todo lo que pueda hacerme daño – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Erena ya había pensado en algo

Tsubasa soltó el tenedor… pero cogió un trapo, por si acaso tenía que utilizarlo para ahogarla – ya está, ahora dime

\- Anoche, después de hablar con Nico-kun me fui al dormitorio y me dormí a la media hora pero para mi suerte mi subconsciente me la jugo y tuve un sueño muuuy hot con Nico-kun – Tsubasa se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiro, Erena estaba logrando su objetivo – puedo entrarte en más detalles si quieres pero supongo que ya te imaginaras que paso en el sueño para que yo estuviera así, verdad Tsubasa-chan

\- Si, ya me lo imagino y mejor no sigas… ¡No, mejor aún! Cambiemos de tema – dijo Tsubasa volviendo a su posición junto a su plato, se sentía aliviada la castaña

Erena sonrió victoriosa, se había salvado por los pelos – imagino que querrás saber qué fue lo que hable con Nico-kun

\- ¿Conseguiste hacerle hablar?

\- No, no hable nada, cuando entre me dejo bien claro que no quería hablar y me echo con educación del dormitorio, eso fue todo

Tsubasa soltó un gruñido de frustración – va a ser difícil hacerle aceptar la oferta de la doctora Morishima

Erena estaba cortando un pedacito de tortita cuando Tsubasa pronuncio a la dichosa doctora lo cual hizo que casi rompiese el plato por la fuerza que ejerció al cortar, se estaba imaginando que la tortita era la cabeza de Nanaka – creo que deberías de aceptar su decisión Tsubasa-chan

\- No pienso hacerlo Erena además, esto ya lo hablamos ayer tú, yo y Anju – la miro de reojo – y no pienso repetirlo – fue clara

 _``¡Maldición!´´_ dejo los cubiertos encima del plato, se le quito el apetito a Erena _``Y luego dice que el cabezón es Nico-kun… creo que los dos usan la misma talla…´´_ \- entonces, ¿Vas a insistir?

\- Si, pero después de lo de anoche… no se ni por dónde empezar

\- Podrías dejarme que yo lo intente

Tsubasa miro con desconfianza a su amiga – creía que no estabas de acuerdo con esto Erena

\- Y no lo estoy, pero te dije que te iba a ayudar y eso es lo que voy a hacer, déjame que yo me encargue de Nico-kun, puedo utilizar toda la psicología que se para intentarle hacer cambiar de padecer

 _``No me queda de otra más que aceptar la ayuda de Erena, yo ahora mismo no sabría cómo hacerle aceptar la oferta de la doctora y además…´´_ Tsubasa miro el calendario – está bien, te voy a dejar pero tendrás que darte prisa para que lo acepte… - suspiro de nuevo y con la mirada puesta en un día exacto del calendario – hay que pagar muchas cosas…

 _``¡Bien! Una menos, ahora es el turno de esa Nanaka…´´_ Erena se levantó y dejo su plato en la encimera – yo me tengo que ir Tsubasa-chan, tengo que hacer unos recados para mi madre y después ire a casa de Anju a molestarla un ratito

\- Vale, te veo el lunes – respondió Tsubasa muy concentrada en su plato

Erena se despidió de la castaña y salió de la casa de los Yazawas montándose con rapidez en su vehículo y saliendo a toda velocidad camino al hospital Nishikino

Mientras en la residencia Nishikino.

Nico apago el motor de su moto y miro hacia la puerta de la casa de Maki _``¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?´´_ se preguntaba el ojicarmin mientras notaba como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse con el solo mero hecho de ver la puerta de la pelirroja _``Ya veo… has sido tú el que me ha traído aquí…´´_ Nico suspiro profundo _``Quizás debería discu…´´_ el pensamiento del pelinegro fue interrumpido de golpe por una tremenda imagen que se le vino a la mente por culpa de la noche anterior y era la de la pelirroja completamente desnuda y entregada completamente a él… Nico cogió rápidamente los colores por toda la cara _``N-No creo que pudiera ni mirarla a la cara…´´_ Nico se dio varios golpes en la frente para poder espabilarse… le venía de nuevo el calentón… el pelinegro volvió a la tierra y volvió a mirar con seriedad la puerta _``Creo que con Nozomi también debería dis…´´_ de nuevo su mente le mato haciéndole recordar que también pensó en Nozomi cuando estaba en pleno acto sexual, aunque no fue tanto como con la pelirroja pero se hizo presente la ojiturquesa lo cual fue suficiente para Nico… _``¡Maldita sea! Mejor debería de irme, estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí…´´_ arranco la moto, le echo un último vistazo a la casa y se largo

Unas pocas horas después en el Hospital Nishikino.

Estaba una pelivioleta parada enfrente de la oficina de Nanaka cuando dio tres firmes golpes sobre la puerta, Erena espero hasta que escucho la voz de la odiosa doctora dentro de la habitación dándola permiso para entrar, Erena entro en el momento de escuchar la voz y cerró la puerta detrás de ella encontrándose a una relajada Nanaka observando unos documentos…

Nanaka alzo la vista para ver quién era la persona que entro llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse con esa conocida joven – si mal no recuerdo, creo que eres amiga de los Yazawas, ¿Verdad? – la dijo con simpatía

Erena se acercó con pasos firmes a la mesa de Nanaka – sé que no le ofreciste a Nico-kun ser tu asistente personal – Erena fue al grano…

\- Veo que estas muy mal informada chica – dijo Nanaka con una sonrisa

Erena apoyo las manos en la mesa dando un fuerte golpe sobre ella – ¡No te hagas la desentendida! ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo!

\- ¿Estás tan segura que sabes de lo que hablas? – pregunto Nanaka con una desesperante tranquilidad

\- Tan segura como que el mismo Nico me lo dijo – dijo Erena muy seria mientras miraba desafiantemente a Nanaka

\- Vaya… – susurro Nanaka devolviendo su mirada hacia los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa – entonces también sabrás que no le llegue a poner nombre a la oferta

\- Lo sé, Nico-kun me conto que le dejaste ver tus… - la miro de arriba abajo con desprecio – intenciones y ya sabes por donde voy doctora Morishima

\- Ya veo - Nanaka sonrió de medio lado mientras que cogía otra carpeta y se ponía a mirarla, parecía como si no la preocupase ni lo más mínimo el que Erena supiera la verdad

 _``¿Qué narices le pasa a esta tía?´´_ se preguntaba Erena al ver tan tranquila a Nanaka lo cual hizo aumentar su mal genio y acabo dando de nuevo un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa para así llamar su atención… el golpe fue en vano debido a que Nanaka seguía impoluta - ¡¿No deberías de estar preocupada?! – la pregunto Erena elevando su tono de voz y su enojo

\- ¿Por qué debería preocuparme? – Nanaka seguía hablando con tranquilidad y sin quitar su atención de los documentos

Erena le quito la carpeta a la doctora, la cerró y se la tiro casi en la cara ganándose por fin la fija mirada de Nanaka - porque no te voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya – dijo la pelivioleta con un tono amenazador

Nanaka se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa – ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? – pregunto la doctora con un tono vacilón

\- Voy a hacer que te echen del hospital

Nanaka se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Erena – eres una chica valiente… Toudou Erena – dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! – dijo Erena encarándola

\- Cuando ayer te vi… – se apoyó sobre la mesa – supuse que me traerías problemas y por eso… - cogió una carpeta – te investigue – se la dio a la pelivioleta

Erena observo la carpeta encontrándose con documentos que resumían toda su vida empezando por su familia y acabando por el viaje a Alemania hace unos meses, la pelivioleta cerro la carpeta y la tiro sobre la mesa – imagino que buscaste tanta información sobre mí para poder sacarme un punto débil y así evitar que yo hiciera algo en contra tuya, ¿O me equivoco doctora? – Erena no parecía afectada

\- Para mí desgracia no te encontré ningún punto débil… – se dirigió con una sonrisa a la puerta de su despacho – ve a hablar con la doctora Sakura Nishikino, ella es la dueña del hospital y la que puede despedirme – dijo Nanaka la cual estaba extrañamente despreocupada

 _``¿Doctora Nishikino…?¡Genial!´´_ Erena suspiro y se acercó a la puerta poniendo la mano sobre el pomo – ¿Por qué me dices con quien debería hablar?

\- Porque quería ver la cara que ponías al saber que la persona que te puede hacer el favor de echarme de aquí es la madre de la chica que ocupa el corazón de Yazawa Nico – respondió sonriendo con muchísima maldad

 _``Tranquilízate Erena… solo me está provocando para salirse con la suya…´´_ Erena apretó el pomo de la puerta – cuando la doctora Nishikino te eche a la calle… - abrió la puerta - esa sonrisa te la hare desaparecer y más te vale no volver a ver a Nico porque si le vuelves a ver… - se la ensombreció el rostro a la pelivioleta – vas a conocer una parte de Toudou Erena que no has investigado – Erena fue a salir de la oficina pero Nanaka puso una mano en la puerta

\- Sería una pena que me echasen del hospital ya que… - cerro la puerta de golpe – la señora Yazawa perdería la vida y seria gracias a ti – Nanaka se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia su escritorio – dime una cosa Toudou Erena, que pensaría Nico-san cuando le dijeran que su madre murió justo unos minutos después de que despidieran a su doctora y encima la última que estuvo conmigo fuiste tú… - se apoyó de nuevo sobre la mesa y la miro con una descarada y radiante sonrisa – seguramente te echaría la culpa – Erena agacho la cabeza – un consejo Toudou-san, yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo… - se cruzó de brazos – quiero conseguir a Nico-san y le voy a tener, te aconsejo que te mantengas apartada no vaya a ser que Nico-san salga más dañado de lo que debería…

\- …maldita… - Erena levanto la vista y se acercó hasta la doctora agarrándola con sus dos manos fuertemente del cuello de la bata que llevaba puesta Nanaka - ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya! – la zarandeo

Nanaka sonrió victoriosa y acerco sus labios al oído de la pelivioleta - …ya me estoy saliendo con la mía… - susurro muy bajito en el oído de Erena

Erena apretó con más fuerza la bata de Nanaka y fue a decirla algo pero una voz proveniente de la puerta que se acababa de abrir la dejo callada

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!

\- Doctora Nishikino, justo estábamos hablando de ti - dijo Nanaka mirando a Erena

Erena soltó a la desesperante doctora y se quedó callada y sin darse la vuelta

Sakura se dirigió directamente hacia Erena pasando olímpicamente de las palabras de Nanaka - ¿Qué está pasando joven? – pregunto cariñosamente a la callada pelivioleta

 _``¡Maldición! No puedo delatar a esta desgraciada ya que haría algo a la madre de Nico-kun… le dije a Nico-kun que me ocuparía de ella pero de momento… no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo…´´_ Erena apretó los puños - … - y guardo silencio

Sakura frunció el ceño y miro a Nanaka - ¿Qué ha pasado Nanaka? – la pregunto con un tono de desconfianza, Sakura tenía un mal presentimiento desde que vio entrar a Erena a la oficina pero se la empeoro más el presentimiento cuando vio a la pelivioleta apunto de agredir a la doctora

\- La señorita Toudou-san es amiga íntima de la familia Yazawa y quería que la diera mi verdadero pensamiento sobre el estado de la señora Yazawa, yo la dije que bajo mi punto de vista… – miro con disimulo a Erena encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la pelivioleta los cuales la miraban con odio - la veo más muerta que viva y como acabas de ver la señorita Toudou-san no se lo ha tomado bien y me ha dicho que quería otro punto de vista que no fuera el mío y yo la he aconsejado que hablase contigo, eso es lo que ha sucedido doctora Nishikino – dijo poniéndose seria o más bien actuando ya que interiormente la doctora estaba radiando alegría en su interior, otra victoria para ella… eso es lo que pensaba Nanaka

\- Ya… - Sakura volvió la mirada hacia Erena - ¿En verdad ha ocurrido eso joven? – pregunto bajito a la pelivioleta

\- …si... ha ocurrido tal y como lo ha dicho ella… - susurro Erena mientras aflojaba sus puños admitiendo así su derrota…

Sakura se quedó mirando a las dos durante unos pocos segundos – ¿No te importaría que hablase contigo un momento? – pregunto a Erena

\- No…

\- Bien, entonces espérame afuera, yo ahora salgo – la dijo Sakura con una sonrisa encantadora

\- … - Erena no dijo nada más y salió de la oficina sin despedirse de Nanaka

Cuando Erena cerró la puerta Sakura se dio la vuelta y miro enfadada a Nanaka – ¿Estas segura que en verdad ha pasado eso Nanaka?

\- La doy mi palabra que así ha sido – levanto la mano en forma de juramento

Sakura sonrió irónicamente – las dos sabemos que tu palabra no vale ni dos yenes Nanaka – la miro con indiferencia – y si sigues aquí es por la palabra que yo le di a tu madre la cual era mi cuñada antes de morir pero quiero que sepas que nunca me he fiado de ti, te he visto actuar con las familias de los pacientes que has perdido y has sido bastante fría y ahora con este caso, hay algo raro, es como si estuvieras más interesada de lo normal ¿Por qué será Nanaka?

\- Es porque me da pena el chico y quizás por eso estoy más involucrada pero te prometo que no hay nada más Sakura-sama

Sakura se encamino hacia la puerta - eso espero Nanaka – dijo fríamente mientras salía de la oficina

Nanaka sonrió con maldad – mi intención era hacerlo por la buenas pero… - miro hacia su escritorio donde había una montaña de carpetas y justo en la cima había una que ponía ``Kasumi Yazawa´´ - ahora tendré que hacerlo a las malas… - saco de su bolsillo el móvil y desbloqueo la pantalla – Nico-san se parece mucho a ti y por eso mismo… no voy a descansar hasta que acepte mi oferta y deje a ese miserable de Reiji… aunque sea por las muy malas – dijo con el tono oscuro mientras miraba fijamente una foto en su móvil…

Sakura se acercó a Erena la cual estaba esperándola sentada al lado de la máquina de cafés

\- Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente – la extendió la mano – Sakura Nishikino

\- Toudou Erena – dijo secamente y sin aceptar la mano de Sakura

Sakura retiro su mano y dio unos pasos hacia la máquina de los cafés - ¿Un café Erena-san? Invito yo – dijo Sakura amablemente

\- No…

A pesar del rechazo Sakura saco dos cafés de la máquina y le tendió uno a la pelivioleta – este de vainilla esta para morirse – seguía sonriendo la doctora

Erena suspiro y acabo aceptando el café – gracias…

\- Perdona si la doctora Morishima ha sido algo insensible con su respuesta, es joven y todavía no sabe tratar con delicadeza a los familiares de los pacientes – dijo sentándose al lado de Erena

\- Ya me he dado cuenta… - respondió con un sarcasmo camuflado por el sorbo que le dio al café

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Erena-san?

 _``¿De verdad voy a tener una charla con la madre de Maki? El día va a peor…´´_ \- claro… porque no… - esta vez puso ironía a las palabras

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con Yazawa Nico? – pregunto Sakura tan tranquila como si la pregunta no fuese demasiado directa…

 _``Como me lo imaginaba…´´_ miro de reojo a la doctora _``Lo más seguro es que se lo diga después a su hija…´´_ Erena sonrió _``Voy a sacar algo bueno del día de hoy…´´_ \- Nico-kun y yo solo somos amigos… - Sakura sonrió disimuladamente mientras le daba un sorbo al café – con derecho a roce – Sakura escupió el café que tenía en la boca… Maki salió a ella…

\- ¿Roce de roce? – pregunto mientras tosía para aclararse la voz – es decir… - volvió a toser, seguía el café atravesado en su garganta – ¿Roce de roce? ya sabes, roce… - no la salían más palabras a la señora Nishikino

 _``Mira, ya tengo la alegría del día…´´_ Erena dio con tranquilidad un buen sorbo al café – si doctora Nishikino, roce de… - le dio otro trago al café, la estaba sabiendo a gloria – roce

\- ¿Pero sois amigos?

\- Si pero con beneficios de vez en cuando

 _``¿Porque Maki no hace lo mismo que esta chica?´´_ \- ¿No tienes novio Erena-san?

\- Si tuviera novio no tendría este tipo de amistad con Nico-kun

 _``Buena respuesta, veamos como respondes a esta…´´_ \- ¿Qué pasaría si a Nico-san le gustase una chica?

\- Mientras que no tenga novia me da igual por quien sienta, yo seguiría con él igual – dio otro sorbo al café

\- ¿Y si tuviera Novia?

\- No me quedaría de otra que ser solo su amiga y renunciar al beneficio… pero si puedo evitarlo… - la miro – eso hare – la dijo muy claramente

 _``Veo que es una chica lista y con las ideas bastante claras y también veo que…´´_ – parece que estas enamorada de Nico-san – bebió por fin de su café

 _``¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de alguien? Eso es imposible…´´_ sintió como el ritmo de su corazón se empezaba a aceleraba _``Aunque… estar con Nico-kun y verle contento… con solo eso me alegro y me siento feliz… ¿Podría estar enamorada de él?´´_ \- si… - dijo sin querer en voz alta hasta que se dio cuenta - ¡Digo No!... – se puso a pensar – quiero decir… no lo sé… - parecía esa última frase una pregunta más que una respuesta, la pelivioleta estaba sintiendo algo nuevo para ella y por eso no sabía todavía como catalogarlo… de momento…

 _``Tengo que espabilar a Maki… esta chica junto a Nozomi pueden llegar a ser unas duras rivales para ella´´_ – veo que el orgullo no te deja admitirlo – dijo con una sonrisa radiante y dándole otro enorme sorbo al café

\- No, mi orgullo no tiene nada que ver en esto, más bien es que es la prime… - se quedó muda de golpe _``¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?!´´_ pensó Erena al notar como cogía confianza para hablar con la madre de Maki la cual era su rival por Nico… aunque ella se lo beneficio antes… - ¡Qué más da! – dejo el vaso vacío de café encima del banco donde estaba sentada – vamos a cambiar a otro tema

\- ¡Anda! Y yo estaba empezando a pensar que no querías hablar mucho conmigo – dijo Sakura con un notorio tono de sarcasmo

\- Y no quiero hablar, lo que quiero es pedirte un favor – se puso seria

\- Muy bien, dime

\- Obviamente tu eres la madre de Nishikino Maki estudiante de medicina, estamos en el mismo campus – dijo de la nada Erena

\- Si lo soy, peor que tiene que ver mi hija en el favor que me quieres pedir

\- Mucho y si no me interrumpes lo sabrás en seguida – Sakura se rio, la hacía gracia el carácter de Erena – yo la conozco de hace poco pero Nico-kun la conoce desde hace años y supongo que tú sabes desde hace muy poco lo que le paso a su familia debido a que Maki todavía no lo sabe – Sakura asintió – bien, pues me gustaría que eso siguiera así

\- Lo siento Erena-san pero no te voy a hacer ese fav… - fue interrumpida por la voz de Erena

\- No te lo pido por mi doctora Nishikino, te lo pido por Nico-kun, el lleva todo este tiempo guardándose todo el dolor y todo lo sucedido para el solo ya que no quiere compartirlo con ninguno de sus amigos incluyendo a su hija, yo sé que está haciendo mal pero le entiendo, tanto su hija Maki como el resto de sus amigos no le cogieron tres simples llamadas en el peor día de su vida y encima nunca le han preguntado ni se han molestado en saber apenas nada de él y de su vida, por eso mismo espero que no la digas a Maki nada de lo que está pasando Nico-kun

 _``¿Qué estaba haciendo Maki para no cogerle el teléfono al niño que la gusta? Esta hija mía…´´_ Sakura suspiro – pero Nico-san sigue con ellos y con el grupo que formaron en la escuela – dijo confusa Sakura

\- Sigue en m's porque su prima se lo pidió pero él quiere dejarlo

\- ¿Entonces sus amigos no saben que le fallaron?

\- No y encima Nico-kun no pone de su parte, es como si él no quisiera que se enterasen de lo sucedido ya que sabe que estarían más encima de él y también le estarían pidiendo perdón por no contestarle cuando les necesitaba… - Erena miro muy seria y con preocupación a los ojos violetas de Sakura – creo que se quiere alejar de ellos…

\- A pesar de que me has dicho que le entiendes parece que no estás muy contenta con sus acciones

\- Claro que no estoy contenta… - entrelazo sus manos y se puso a jugar con sus dedos – así se está haciendo mucho más daño… - agacho la cabeza – si sigue así se le va a volver en contra sus propios sentimientos haciéndole caer aún más en la depresión y a pesar de que no me llevo muy bien con Nozomi y Maki sé que ellas podrían ayudarle más que yo… sobre todo Maki aunque Nico-kun todavía no se haya dado ni cuenta… - susurro eso ultimo muy bajito

\- En ese caso – Sakura la cogió de las manos - no seré yo quien le delate – la acaricio las manos - puedes estar tranquila ya que no diré nada a ninguno de sus amigos, incluyendo a mi propia hija entre ellos – dijo dulcemente a Erena

Ante esa sorpréndete acción y declaración de palabras Erena levanto la mirada para observar a la doctora encontrándose con unos ojos tranquilizadores… con unos ojos de madre… _``Qué suerte tiene Maki por tener la madre que tiene…´´_ \- gracias… Sakura-sama – dijo Erena con una sincera sonrisa, por primera vez dijo el nombre de esa simpática mujer pero su alegría duro poco al ver llegar a la hija de la maja doctora

Maki se paró enfrente de Erena - ¿Qué haces aquí? – miro a su madre - ¿Y qué haces hablando con mi madre? – pregunto Maki con un notable desagrado en la voz

Erena se levantó del banco - nada que a ti te importe – contesto igual de borde a la pelirroja

\- Es verdad, no me importa – dijo con desprecio y apartando la mirada de Erena para centrarla en su madre – ¿Qué haces hablando con esta… - la señalo con la mano de arriba abajo – lo femenino de zorro? – pregunto Maki dejando entrever la palabra tan bonita que le dedico a Erena en su cara…

Erena la encaro – ¿Qué has querido decir?

\- No estoy hablando contigo – respondió la pelirroja con indiferencia y sin mirarla

\- ¡Ohh! Ya veo, la lobita se siente amenazada y por eso actúa así, como una niña celosa – dijo con malicia la pelivioleta

Maki se dio la vuelta y también la encaro – no estoy celosa, no tengo porque estarlo y mucho menos por alguien como tú – seguía el tono indiferente de la pelirroja

Erena dio un paso hacia el frente quedándose muy cerquita de la pelirroja – si yo fuera tu… - sonrió – me sentiría muy celosa y amenazada por mí, ya que alguien como yo tiene mucho más fácil llevarse a Nico-kun a la cama, en cambio una Tsundere como tu lo tiene más difícil – soltó la daga

Maki apretó los puños y fue a contestarla pero Sakura se levantó a tiempo y se puso entre medio de esas dos evitando así que llegasen a las manos… poco las faltaban – ¿Queréis que os recuerde a las dos en donde estáis? – dijo una cabreada Sakura

Erena miro hacia su alrededor - …

Maki hizo lo mismo - …

\- Vamos afuera – dijo seria Erena

\- Por mí no hay problema – Maki la contesto igual de seria

Sakura suspiro – ya está bien jovencitas… - cogió del brazo a su hija y miro cálidamente a Erena – ha sido un placer hablar contigo Erena-san, espero que tu familiar se recupere y vuelva pronto a ser el mismo – dijo con doble sentido en sus palabras y guiñándola cariñosamente un ojo

\- Lo mismo digo doctora – la devolvió la sonrisa cálida y miro de reojo a la pelirroja – que diferencia entre madre e hija, la madre un encanto y la hija… - se rio y la dio la espalda sin terminar la frase – que tengas un buen día Sakura-sama – se despidió solo de la doctora y se largó dejando a una cabreada pelirroja con la palabra en la boca

Maki gruño - ¡Como la odio!

\- Ya lo noto… - dijo Sakura apartándose unos centímetros de su hija… la pelirroja soltaba chispas por todo su cuerpo

Maki volvió a gruñir – no pienso malgastar saliva hablando de esa… tipa… - susurro bajito, tenía que desahogarse… la pelirroja miro a su madre – ¿Para que querías que viniera mama?

\- Quería hablar de una cosa contigo, pero vamos a mi despacho

Maki siguió en silencio a su madre hasta su despacho, en la mente de la pelirroja ahora mismo solo estaban las recientes palabras de Erena _``¿Por qué he reaccionado así con esa imbécil? En el fondo sé que tenía razón… ella tiene más posibilidades de hacer eso con Nico-kun antes que yo…´´_ Maki suspiro _``Yo tuve esa oportunidad el otro día y lo deje pasar, sin embargo Erena en mi lugar seguramente lo hubiese aprovechado…´´_ Apretó los puños y la mandíbula _``¿Si ya lo sé porque me cabreo tanto? Debería reaccionar de otra manera y no tan… ¿Celosa? No creo que sea eso… ¿O sí?... ¡Aaagg! ¡Eres un idiota Nico-kun! ¿Por qué todas se tienen que fijar en ti? ¡Idiota!´´_ Maki iba dando pequeños gruñidos por el camino ganándose de vez en cuando miradas confusas de su madre…

Mientras en la casa de cierta pelimorada.

A pesar de ser casi las 16:30 de la tarde Nozomi estaba tumbada en su cama boca arriba y con la mirada fija en el techo donde tenía un poster con el pelinegro de protagonista… la pelimorada no tenía ganas de nada excepto de pensar…

 _``No es nada que a ti ni a nadie le importe, en realidad no os importa absolutamente nada de lo que me pase así que dejadme ya de una maldita vez´´ ``Para mí lo único importante en mi vida es mi prima Tsubasa, el resto no tiene ni la menor importancia, no me importáis´´ ``Solo vosotros os habéis creído importantes´´_ Todas esas palabras del pelinegro hacia ella y hacia el resto de m's no paraba de retumbarla en la cabeza desde que Nico se lo soltó con tanta frialdad, Nozomi apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche y mucho menos había comido, se levantó para tomarse un café con un bollo y después volvió a la cama pero no la entraba nada más en el estómago debido a que la costaba digerir las palabras del pelinegro – sé que no sentías nada de eso Nicochi… - alargo su mano hacia arriba – y también se… - transformo su mano alargada en puño – que quieres alejarnos de ti… - suspiro – lo que no se, es la razón del porque lo haces Nicochi… - dejo caer la mano en la cama – no sirve de nada darle tantas vueltas y pensarlo ya que la respuesta solo la puedo conseguir de ti… - se llevó una mano al pecho – siento… - apretó su camisón de pijama - …que tenemos algo de culpa en tu mal estar y nos la estas devolviendo… al final Maki-chan va a tener razón… – sonrió con ternura – eres un idiota Nicochi – Nozomi hablaba al poster como si estuviera el pelinegro de cuerpo presente, para Nozomi era un alivio el poder desahogarse aunque fuera así, normalmente hubiera llamado a Eli y hubieran hablado de esto pero ahora mismo la pelimorada no quería hablar con Eli, no después de la extraña cercanía y del nuevo extraño comportamiento de la rubia con el pelinegro y Nico con ella… ese era otro tema que a Nozomi se la llevaba pasando por la mente toda la mañana y casi toda la tarde del domingo… Eli y Nico… - ¿Qué paso en verdad el viernes cuando Elichi se encontró con Nicochi? – Nozomi miro muy seria el poster del pelinegro - Elichi y Nicochi explicaron poco para tanta tardanza y además también esta ese cambio en Elichi sobre el comportamiento de Nicochi… esto me hace pensar en cosas que no me gustan Elichi… - dijo con un tono bajo pero siniestro el cual fue interrumpido por un sonido procedente de su móvil, Nozomi levanto el rostro para mirar quien era esa persona que la solicitaba – cuando se pronuncia tanto al demonio… acaba apareciendo… - susurro bajito la pelimorada al ver en la pantalla del móvil el nombre de la rubia – lo siento Elichi, pero no estoy de humor… - Nozomi dejo que terminase la llamada y cuando por fin acabo puso en silencio el móvil y lo dejo boca abajo – mañana… - se tumbó de lado en la cama - tu y yo hablaremos Elichi… - cerro los ojos, hoy no iba a hacer nada la pelimorada, ni siquiera levantarse porque como bien dijo ella, no estaba de humor…

De vuelta en el hospital Nishikino.

\- ¿De que querías hablar? – pregunto Maki mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá del despacho de Sakura

\- Antes de hablarte de lo quiero hablar, me gustaría que me dijeses que estuviste haciendo el martes 18 de agosto… - miro el calendario – exactamente hace dos meses y casi dos semanas – dijo seria y tomando un lugar al lado de Maki

\- ¿A qué viene esto?

\- Estoy haciendo una apuesta con tu padre

\- ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

\- Mejor no te lo digo, quiero que sigas intacta mentalmente – la saco la lengua burlonamente

 _``Creo que mi mente todavía no ha digerido lo que vi en su armario…´´_ le entraron escalofríos a Maki – si, será mejor que no me lo digas… - la dieron de nuevo escalofríos

\- Muy bien, ahora dime, ¿Qué hiciste ese día a las 21:45 de la tarde?

\- ¿Qué pasa si no me acuerdo? Estamos hablando de hace dos meses y a una hora exacta… - dijo la pelirroja con medio puchero

\- Sería malo para tu salud mental, porque ganaría tu padre y lo que me ofreció si ganaba… - se rio pícaramente – sería malo para tus oídos hija

\- …

\- Muuuy malo – seguía pinchando Sakura

\- ¡Mama! – dijo una traumatizada pelirroja

Sakura se rio - pero si le echas memoria ganaría yo y te aseguro que no saldrías perjudicada – Sakura se estaba inventando una mentira de campeonato para poder sacar a su hija la razón del porque no estuvo para Nico ese día, la mataba la curiosidad

\- ¿Y si no me acuerdo y me lo invento?

\- Nunca te han funcionado tus mentiras conmigo, así que por tu bien, más te vale echarle memoria

Maki gruño, no tenía ganas de ponerse a recordar _``Si no recuerdo lo que hice a esa hora ese día… papa ganaría y si mama me ha dicho eso… ¡MAKI RECUERDA! ¡YA!´´_ \- … - se puso rápidamente a echar memoria la pelirroja

\- No debe ser tan difícil hija, estamos hablando de hace solo dos meses no de un año – dijo con impaciencia Sakura

\- ¡Estoy pensando, vale! – la regaño Maki

\- No tengo dudas, tienes mi carácter y el de tu padre juntos… - Maki la gruño – a ver, voy a echarte un cable, creo que tú y tu grupo tuvisteis una actuación ese mismo mes y creo que me dijiste que Yazawa Nico era el centro – dijo Sakura, ella si tenía buena memoria

Maki se quedó pensativa ante las palabras de su madre – es verdad, teníamos una actuación 5 días después de la fecha que me has dado y Nico-kun era el centro… - se quedó aún más pensativa – ahora que recuerdo… ese día que me has dicho tuve una discusión bastante fuerte con Nico-kun en el entrenamiento de la tarde y después en casa me puse como siempre a tocar el piano sobre las nueve de la noche… - se quedó callada

Sakura frunció el ceño - ¿No llamaste a ese chico después de pelearte con él?

\- No, no quería hab… - de nuevo se quedó en silencio y se acordó de un detalle de ese día – recuerdo que ese mismo día Nico-kun me llamo tres veces… - saco el móvil y se puso a buscar en el registro de llamadas – aquí esta, una a las 22:35, otra a las 22:50 y la última a las 23:15, ese día estuvo bastante pesado, supongo que fue para pedirme perdón por haberse pasado

\- ¿Por qué no se lo cogiste?

\- Porque no quería hablar con él, yo todavía estaba cabreada y además, a Nico-kun se le da muy mal pedir perdón lo más seguro era que hubiéramos acabado discutiendo de nuevo o que me hubiera contado alguna tontería por eso preferí no cogerlo y silenciar el móvil, Nico-kun siempre ha sido un idiota… no entiendo cómo me he enamorado de el – dijo con molestia en la voz mientras que a la vez meneaba su mechoncito

 _``Que equivocada estabas hija… si ese chico se entera del tonto motivo del porque no le cogiste el teléfono... no creo que te lo perdonase…´´_ Sakura suspiro y se llevó una mano a la mejilla mientras apoyaba el codo en el respaldo del sofá – bueno, pues he ganado la apuesta, gracias hija – dijo con una sonrisa, ya tenía lo que quería

\- ¿Ya? ¿No quieres saber que más hice ese día?

\- No, con eso me vale, no esfuerces más ese cerebro lleno de tomate – dijo burlonamente la doctora

\- Te odio cuando te pones así… - dijo la pelirroja hinchando los mofletes

\- Y más que me vas a odiar cuando te diga de lo que quiero hablar contigo – seguía con la sonrisa burlona

Miro con desconfianza a su madre – déjame que adivine… quieres hablar de Nico-kun

\- ¡Así es! – respondió demasiado alegre

\- Eres demasiado previsible… - Maki se acomodó en el sofá – imagino que esto ira para largo… - dijo con voz cansada

\- En realidad no, solo quiero saber unas pocas cosas de ese muchacho y de paso saber que tal te va en tus intentos de conquista

\- ¿De verdad vamos a tener esta charla? – pregunto desganada la pelirroja

\- No me rechistes Maki, vamos a hablar de esto ya sea hoy o mañana, la curiosidad me está matando – dijo con una sonrisa picaresca

Maki suspiro, no tenía salida – muy bien, cuanto antes empieces ante acabo…

 _``¡Allá vamos! Es hora de espabilarte hija… pero antes tengo que preparar el camino…´´_ \- ¿Qué sabes de la vida de ese chico?

\- Apenas nada… solo sé que es un idiota y que vive con su prima la cual es un año menor que él

\- Gracias por el amplio resumen – dijo con sarcasmo Sakura

\- ¡No es mi culpa por saber tan poco de él! – se puso a la defensiva – Nico-kun nunca habla de nada… - se quedó seria la pelirroja con esa última frase

Sakura dejo la diversión y se puso seria – claro que es tu culpa Maki, si no le preguntas, no esperes respuestas, eso tiene que salir de ti no dé el

 _``Igualmente aunque quisiera… ahora no podría preguntarle nada…´´_ pensó con tristeza la pelirroja

Sakura al ver en silencio a su hija decidió seguir con otra parte del tema - ¿Cómo te va con Nico-san? – la pregunto con una sonrisa radiante

\- …mal… - fue honesta

\- Seguramente estas exagerando, a ver explícate, porque crees que vas mal

\- Porque parece que otras me sacan más ventaja y una de esas es Toudou Erena, con la que estabas hablando hace un rato – la reprocho a su madre

\- Y la otra supongo que es Toujou Nozomi

\- No la otra… espera… ¿Cómo sabes que Nozomi-chan también anda detrás de Nico-kun?

\- Te escuche la otra noche mientras que dormías

Maki cogió rápidamente los colores en su cara - ¡Y-Ya te he dicho que no me observes mientras duermo!

\- No puedo evitarlo, dices cosas muy interesantes – volvió a burlarse de Maki…

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso mama!

\- No te preocupes, no lo hare más – dijo con los dedos cruzados… - ahora sigamos con el tema, ¿La otra que crees que tiene más ventaja que tu es Nozomi?

\- No, ahora mismo Nozomi y yo creo que estamos igual de atascadas con Nico-kun… la otra es… - apretó los puños – Eli-chan

\- ¿La rusa? ¿No me dijiste que la gustaba otros? – Maki le contaba casi todo a su madre o más bien Sakura la obligaba a hablar…

\- Eso creía yo también, pero estos dos días… Eli-chan ha estado más pendiente de Nico-kun que de cualquiera y aparte de que su comportamiento hacia él también ha parecido cambiar… - hablaba Maki con un tono de enojo hacia cierta rubia – y respecto a Erena, ella parece tenerlo más fácil, es la mejor amiga de su prima, sabe dónde vive Nico-kun e incluso se queda en su casa a dormir… - dio un golpe en el sofá haciendo botar hasta a su madre

 _``¡Qué carácter! Mejor no la digo que son amigos con beneficios porque si no me rompe toda la oficina…´´_ \- ¿Pero Nico-san se ha decidido por alguien?

\- Que yo sepa no, pero seguramente la cosa este entre Eli-chan o Erena… aunque si Nozomi se pone seria… - otro golpe al sofá

\- ¿Puedes… - la agarro la mano y la dejo encima de sus rodillas – dejar el sofá tranquilo? – Sakura estaba más preocupada por el sillón que por su hija…

\- No me gusta el color… - refunfuño la pelirroja

 _``Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez…´´_ \- estoy segura que si tú te pones seria, lo conquistas – dijo Sakura volviendo enseguida al tema mientras cubría el sillón con su abrigo

\- Aunque yo me ponga seria hay cosas en las que todavía me ganarían las otras… - dijo una insegura pelirroja

\- ¿Cómo el que? – pregunto Sakura con seriedad

\- No se controlar mi orgullo y además tampoco tengo esa picardía ni esa decisión que tienen otras…

\- Te voy a contar un secreto hija, cuando yo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia tu padre en ese momento yo era una mojigata como tu…

\- ¡Yo no soy una mojigata! – salto Maki a la defensiva

Sakura la sonrió con cariño – sí que lo eres Maki, pero déjame terminar – Maki la gruño – las chicas que iban detrás de tu padre eran unas experimentadas y unas echadas para adelante, es decir, que me sacaban mucha ventaja, hasta que me di cuenta de que con mi orgullo y mi timidez no llegaría a ninguna parte y entonces cambie el chip a lo que soy yo hoy en día y mírame, me case con el hombre al que amaba y te tuve a ti

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Porque yo no consigo bajar mi orgullo

\- Cuando vi que le perdía, ahí me decidí a actuar exactamente igual que las demás pero eso sí, no tenía que pensarlo porque si me ponía a pensar no lo hacia

\- Entonces ¿Qué crees que debería de hacer yo?

\- Haz lo mismo que hice yo, actúa como ellas, si ves a Erena-san cerca de Nico no te lo pienses y acércate a ellos y en el momento que tengas una oportunidad aleja a Nico de Erena-san o de quien este en ese momento con él, también deberías de aprovechar todos los días y hablar sin pelearte con Nico-san, se simpática, amable, cariñosa… - sonrió con picardía – lanzada, juguetona… - se llevó misteriosamente una mano al bolsillo – y traviesa

\- ¿Lanzada? ¿Traviesa? ¿Juguetona? ¿Qué me estas contando? – dijo Maki con desconfianza, se estaba viendo de venir algo de su madre…

Sakura cogió la mano de Maki y la puso algo en la mano – también podrías sacar muchísima ventaja haciendo esto – dijo con malicia la doctora

\- Haciendo el q… - Maki miro su mano - ¡M-M-MAMAAA! – grito sonrojadisima la pelirroja al ver lo que la había dado su madre… era un preservativo…

Aunque parezca mentira Sakura no se rio, se puso incluso más seria – escúchame bien hija, tienes que dejar guardado tu timidez y tu orgullo, puedes sacar de vez en cuando tu carácter Tsundere pero no siempre, esta chica, Toudou Erena puede ser una rival bastante dura al igual que Nozomi, lo poco que la conozco y que he visto de Nozomi me ha transmitido casi lo mismo que Erena-san y por eso mismo tienes que empezar a cambiar tu manera de hacer las cosas con él, espabila ya si no quieres perderle pronto – dijo con muchísima firmeza en su gran consejo, Sakura sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba y mas después de conocer a su futuro yerno… y también a la futura chica que podría alejarle de ser su yerno…

Maki miro el preservativo que todavía tenía en la mano – es muy fácil decirlo… pero es más difícil el hacerlo…

\- No es tan difícil hija, pero si crees que no podrás hacerlo entonces tendrás que empezar a aceptar la derrota aunque si crees que puedes hacerlo, tienes que aceptar que no vas a ser la primera para él, porque hasta que tu hagas algo otras ya lo habrán hecho… – eran palabras duras pero Sakura sabía que para espabilarla tenía que hacerlo a las malas

Maki cerro la mano – eso ultimo ya lo tenía asimilado… - increíblemente Maki se guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo el preservativo que su madre la dio

Sakura agarro las mejillas de la pelirroja – tienes que demostrar a esas chicas que no pueden vencer a una Nishikino – la acaricio los mofletes – haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti y saca todo el potencial de nuestro apellido, demuestra a ese chico como es Nishikino Maki

 _``De nuevo mama tiene razón, sino cambio en algunas cosas no conseguiré nada, lo único que conseguiría seria echarlo aún más a los brazos de otras antes que a los míos… por muy egoísta que suene… tengo que aprovechar el estado en el que esta Nico-kun para poder cambiar como diría mama, mi chip...´´_ Maki sonrió _``Prepárate Nico-kun porque vas a conocer en todos los aspectos a Nishikino Maki´´ –_ voy a empezar mañana – dijo Maki con decisión

 _``¡Esa es mi niña!´´_ pensó una orgullosa madre de su hija _``Ya la he espabilado, ahora solo me quedaría hablar con ese muchacho para dejarle a Maki el terreno un poco más llano aunque… no estoy muy segura de que ese chico me vaya a escuchar…´´_ miro fijamente a Maki la cual estaba extrañamente sonrojada y con la mano en el bolsillo _``Creo que de eso me ocupare otro día, ahora voy a molestar a mi hija un ratito más´´_ a Sakura se la puso una sonrisa gatuna – así que vas a empezar mañana, pues en ese caso debería de darte unos pocos más de esos

\- ¿Q-Que? – la voz de su madre la pillo de improvisto

\- De estos – saco otro preservativo – las Nishikino solemos ser unas conejas… hablo por experiencia – susurro burlonamente a Maki

Maki se puso más roja que su pelo y se levantó rápidamente del sillón - ¡Deja de molestarme! Y n-no me refería a empezar con eso – se cogió su mechón y empezó a jugar con el – m-me refería a… - miro de reojo a su madre la cual había sacado una caja entera llenas de esas gomitas - ¡M-Me voy a casa! – dijo una pelirroja acalorada y con bastante vergüenza mientras que se dirigía hacia la puerta

\- Hija no te olvides de que el cuerpo humano tiene sus límites y aunque seas una Nishikino también nos ago… - cerro Maki de un portazo la puerta del despacho de su madre dejándola así con la palabra en la boca – tamos… pobre Nico-san, cuando Maki despierte no podrá ni andar… - estallo a carcajada limpia la señora Nishikino

Mientras unas horas después a las afueras de un almacén abandonado.

Estaba un impaciente pelinegro apoyado en su moto, parecía como si estuviera esperando a alguien…

\- ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho Nico-san? – pregunto Reiji acercándose al pelinegro

\- No, solo dos horas… - respondió Nico con un notorio sarcasmo

\- ¿Solo? Yo pensaba que había sido más tiempo – respondió Reiji con el mismo sarcasmo

\- ¡Tch! – fue lo único que le salió a Nico…

Reiji se apoyó en la moto, justo al lado de Nico - por qué me has llamado Nico-san – dijo con voz paciente, Reiji no era una persona que hacia muchas preguntas…

\- Quiero dejar de demostrarte que valgo y empezar de una vez a hacer trabajos para ti

\- ¿Estas decidido a trabajar para mí?

\- Si

\- ¿Seguro Nico-san?

\- Si – respondía Nico cada vez con más firmeza

\- El viernes no te vi tan seguro, de donde viene esa repentina seguridad

\- Necesito urgentemente el dinero y tú eres el único con el que podría conseguirlo rápido

\- Eres consciente de que si aceptas trabajar para mi estarías aceptando que harías cualquier cosa que te pidiese, verdad Nico-san

\- … - Nico se quedó pensativo unos segundos - …soy… consciente de ello… - miro hacia otro lado menos a Reiji

\- Entonces… - se puso delante de Nico – ¿Trabajaras para mí? – le tendió la mano

\- ¿Sigue en pie lo que me dijiste el otro día? Lo de que me olvidaría de la hipoteca, lo de tener privilegios, lo de pagar los años de universidad tanto los míos como los de mi prima ¿Y más cosas que te pidiera?

\- Si, sigue en pie todo eso Nico-san

Nico se quitó de su apoyo y se acercó unos pocos pasos a Reiji – pues entonces… - miro la mano de Reiji – acepto – fue a coger la mano de Reiji pero este le hizo la cobra y la levanto

\- Antes de cerrar el trato debes de saber que tengo dos normas que deberías acatar

\- Dímelas – dijo con seguridad, el pelinegro estaba decidido a ir hasta el final con la oferta de Reiji…

\- La primera norma, solo vas a trabajar para mí, podrás ejercer en el mejor restaurante de todo Japón ya que por eso te habrás sacado el título y además tienes que tener una cuartada pero seguirás trabajando para mí – Nico apretó la mandíbula, trabajar para Reiji toda su vida no era su plan… - y segunda norma, si yo te digo que hagas algo… lo haces, te guste o no, tampoco puedes preguntarme porque o el motivo, simplemente haz lo que te diga, ¿Te ha quedado claro las normas Nico-san?

\- Clarísimo – el pelinegro movió su mano como indicándole a Reiji que sellase el pacto

Reiji sonrió y le dio un apretón de manos al pelinegro sellando así el pacto con él… - bienvenido Nico-san, mañana te mandare algo facilito para empezar

\- ¿Mañana no iba a pelear? – pregunto Nico sin soltar la mano de Reiji

\- Si, pero será distinto a las otras dos veces

\- Bueno eso me da igual, lo único que me importa es lo que pueda ganar

\- Ganarías más que la última vez y si haces bien tu primer trabajo, te quitare la hipoteca de tu casa y tendrás un problema menos, algo que tanto tu como yo sabemos que te vendría muy bien, verdad Nico-san – seguía sin soltar la mano de Nico

Nico miro su mano la cual estaba sujetando todavía ese tipo – sí, sería un gran problema menos y por estoy aquí… aceptando esto… - Nico hizo amago de quitarse para poder irse pero Reiji apretó de golpe con mucha fuerza la mano del pelinegro

\- Se me ha olvidado decirte que en realidad son tres normas y no dos… - Reiji sonrió con maldad y acerco sus labios al oído del pelinegro mientras que con la mano que tenía libre la llevaba al costado dolorido de Nico – la tercera norma es… sáltate cualquiera de las anteriores… y te mato – dijo con una frialdad absoluta y apretándole con fuerza tanto el costado como la mano…

\- … - Nico se quedó sin aire ante la fuerza que ejercía Reiji en ese maldito costado

\- Si me entero que llegas a trabajar también para la malnacida de Nanaka… te esperara algo muy malo de mi parte… tan malo que me llegaras a suplicar que te mate, ¿Has captado la indirecta Nico-san? – ejerció aún más fuerza en el costado

Nico se inclinó por el dolor - …s…i…

\- ¿Qué? Perdona no te he escuchado – le dio un pequeño golpe en el costado – repítemelo

\- …s-si…

\- ¿Si qué? – otro golpe

\- …lo…he… - tosió un poco de sangre por la boca - …captado… - dijo como pudo el débil pelinegro

Reiji se rio – eso es Nico-san – le soltó haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo y le dio la espalda – tienes que saber que Nanaka puede llegar a ser muy persistente así que cuando te vuelva a buscar sigue rechazándola y después comunícamelo, Nanaka es mi problema… no el tuyo, por cierto, no te tomes esto a mal… - ladeo la cabeza – ya que era solo un aviso de lo que podría pasarte si sucumbes al supuesto encanto de esa doctora – después de esa clara amenaza Reiji se metió hacia adentro del almacén dejando en el suelo al pelinegro

Nico se llevó una mano al costado y con la otra se limpió la sangre que tenía en los labios _``No se… porque pero… me lo esperaba…´´_ su mente también estaba débil, ese ``Aviso´´ de Reiji le dejo bastante tieso al pelinegro que se sentó como pudo en el suelo _``Sigo pensando que Reiji es… la mejor opción… gracias a él… Tsubasa no tendrá que preocuparse de ningún tipo de gasto… y mama saldrá del hospital…´´_ se estaba recuperando de los dos golpes encajados _``Solo tengo que ser más resistente y todo saldrá bien… por ellas tengo que seguir… no hay marcha atrás´´_ Nico se estaba dando ánimos así mismo mientras que conseguía ponerse en pie gracias a esos pensamientos y gracias a la fuerza que creía él que le daba su madre y Tsubasa… lo que no sabía Nico era que se estaba engañando a sí mismo y que esta fuerza que se daba en realidad era una trampa mortal que él solo se estaba tejiendo y todo por no afrontar ningunos de sus sentimientos tanto los de amor como los familiares y por no afrontar la verdad y querer llevarlo todo él solo junto con su orgullo herido… la trampa que el propio pelinegro se puso era como un veneno sin antídoto…

…...

 **Creo que vais a querer matarme por esto último… lo siento (** después de 8.000 disculpas **) tenía que hacerlo si no hago sufrir a Nico no soy yo XD, ¡Oh, una cosa! en el siguiente empieza directamente el lunes lo que quiere decir que aquí acaba el domingo, no os preocupéis Nico llega a salvo a casa** **,** **algo tarde pero a salvo y se va a dormir ya que la castaña estaba entretenida jugando a la consola XDD por eso no he escrito esa parte jajajaja porque no había… digamos nada interesante, mi intención al principio era acabar el domingo en este capítulo y empezar el lunes también en este pero al final he preferido dejar el lunes para el siguiente capítulo ya que va a ver casi de todo y mola tener mucha tensión en un solo capi XD, va a estar en el siguiente la pelea/trabajo de Nico, va ha haber NicoMaki, NicoNozomi, NicoErena** **,** **NicoEscritora… vale eso ultimo era coña… (** quiero llorar… **) también estará la interesante conversación entre Nozomi y Eli y también la conversación de Maki y Eli (** No sé cuál de las dos es peor… a ver cómo sale la rubia de esta… **) habrá un poco de HonoTsubasa y UmiAnju (** toso…celos de Eli…vuelvo a toser **) vamos un lunes medio completito y un mal lunes para Eli ¿Y también para Nico? Quien sabe lo que pueda pasar con una de esas tres… y Sip Nanaka es la prima de Maki por parte de padre (** Nishikino viene por parte de madre XDD **) ¿Que hará la pelirroja si se llega a enterar (** Se va a acabar enterando, creerme :PP **) de la oferta de su prima hacia su futuro novio? Nada bueno seguro ya que la pelirroja se gasta muchísimo carácter jajajaja, me he dado cuenta cuando revisaba el capi que he llamado Kasumi a la madre de Nico, si os soy sincera ni lo he pensado solo me ha venido a la mente justo en ese momento (** parte de culpa la tiene Mass Effect 2, me he puesto a escribir esa parte después de reclutar a este personaje la cual junto a Miranda y Tali es mi favorita ^_^ y claro... ha salido eso... ;) **) en fin que se queda con Kasumi pero menos ladrona XDD y sin capucha jajaja, por cierto ¿Que hacia Nozomi con un poster de Nico en el techo y justo encima de su cama? esta pelimorada no tiene remedio... buenos mis niños y mis niñas después de escribir esta biblia me despido ya de vosotros, como siempre os agradezco de todo corazón todos vuestros reviews y que sigáis leyendo, siguiendo la historia y estando cada capítulo aquí ^_^ que disfrutéis de la mañana o de la tarde, en caso que sea de noche y vayáis a salir espero que os divirtáis muchísimo y cojáis una buena cogorza XDD (** significa borrachera XD **) o si os quedáis en casa que tengáis dulces sueños ^_^ y que descanséis, saludos ^_^**


	23. Chapter 22

**Muy buenas queridas/os, que disfrutéis del nuevo capi ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

...

9:30 de la mañana del lunes en el parking universitario.

Nico y Tsubasa estaban bajándose de sus respectivos vehículos cuando una rubia enfadada se les acerco

\- ¡Nico, tenemos que hablar! – dijo Eli con un tono bastante molesto

\- Empiezas bien – le susurro Tsubasa dándole un suave golpecito en la espalda

\- Mejor luego, ahora tengo que ir a clases – dejo el casco enganchado a la moto y paso por al lado de la rubia pero esta le cogió de la chaqueta

\- Queda media hora para que empiecen las clases, tenemos tiempo – dijo una seria Eli

Nico miro a Tsubasa buscando ayuda para zafarse pero no encontró la respuesta que buscaba de su prima, Tsubasa se apoyó en su coche y con una sonrisa le miro como diciendo ``De eso nada´´ …Nico suspiro – muy bien, tú dirás

\- Si ibas a faltar al entrenamiento de esta mañana habérmelo dicho mucho antes, ¡He tenido que improvisar Nico!

\- Se me olvido – Tsubasa negó con la cabeza ante la contestación de Nico

\- ¿Se te olvido? – la vena de Eli se iba hinchando cada vez mas

\- Si, no me acorde que teníamos ensayo por la mañana – respondió Nico con algo de frialdad en las palabras

 _``¿No te acordaste?´´_ Tsubasa sonrió irónicamente _``Más bien di que no querías venir…´´_ pensó la castaña al recordar que tuvo que sacarle arrastras de la casa…

 _``Hay algo que me dice que si te acordaste Nico…´´_ Eli suspiro y se quedó en pause unos segundos para intentar bajar la vena hinchada – ya te dije que te ayudaría en todo y si tenía que mentir para ayudarte mentiría pero necesito que me lo pongas un poco más fácil Nico, no puedo cubrirte cuando ni siquiera sé si vas a presentarte en el entrenamiento o en clases, no te digo que me digas la razón pero si vas a faltar mándame un whatsapp aunque sea 5 minutos antes de que empiece el entrenamiento o las clases porque así me darías tiempo a inventarme una buena excusa y luego contársela a Tsubasa para que entre las dos podamos cubrirte y nos crean – hablo Eli más relajada

\- ¿Te han creído? – Nico hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Eli

Eli soltó un larguísimo suspiro, paciencia… esa era la única palabra que la rubia se estaba repitiendo una y mil veces en la cabeza – creo que sí, no me han dicho nada ni han seguido con el tema de tu poca concentración así que supongo que sí ha colado… aunque… - se quedó pensativa – parecía que Nozomi y Maki me estaban acuchillando con la mirada… creo que a esas dos no las he convencido del todo – la entro un extraño escalofrío a la rubia, eso era un mal presentimiento…

\- Se de alguien que va a tener problemas con dos que yo me se… - murmuro Tsubasa mientras miraba hacia otro lado haciéndose la sueca…

\- ¿Estabas aquí Tsubasa? no me había dado ni cuenta – respondió Eli con ironía a la castaña, la había molestado el comentario de Tsubasa

\- ¡Eli, que sorpresa! ¿Cuándo has llegado? – la respondió Tsubasa exactamente igual a la rubia

\- Buenos días a ti también Tsubasa – saludo Eli con ironía

\- Creo que no podría saludarte yo igual debido a cómo has empezado la mañana – dijo Tsubasa empezando a untar de veneno las palabras, ya se había demostrado en días anteriores lo bien que se llevaban estas dos…

\- ¿Qué narices os pasa? – dijo Nico cortando la tensión entre esas dos, fue bastante valiente el pelinegro ya que podría haber salido lastimado ante los rayos que salían de las miradas de Tsubasa y Eli…

\- ¡NADA! – respondieron a la vez haciendo saltar a Nico

\- ¿Sabéis que? Yo me piro – no era tan tonto el pelinegro

Nico intento salir corriendo de allí pero Eli seguía sin soltar su abrigo – espera un momento Nico, he dicho al grupo que fui yo quien te ordeno que no vinieras al entrenamiento de la mañana ya que tendrías que bailar y no sería bueno para tu costado, así que si Honoka o Rin te preguntan ya sabes que contestar y también échale un poco de cuento porque también les he dicho que no vendrías esta tarde al entrenamiento, me acorde que me dijiste que los lunes trabajabas – Tsubasa apretó los puños - y he aprovechado para cubrirte las espaldas para esta tarde – dijo Eli con voz paciente

\- Oh, vale… - se quedó en silencio mientras la miraba _``Eli me está sorprendiendo… a lo mejor debería empezar a contarla un poco más…´´_ \- gracias Eli – fueron sinceras esas palabras del pelinegro

Eli le sonrió y le dio una pequeña caricia en el cuello – no tienes por qué darla – le dijo cariñosamente

\- Sigo diciendo que tienes las manos de un ángel – le dijo muy suave el pelinegro

 _``Esto está empezando a ser algo habitual´´_ Eli se rio – no empecemos Nico

El pelinegro solo la contesto con una sonrisa mientras que Eli no quitaba su mano del cuello de Nico

Tsubasa estaba mirando extrañada esta semejante escena _``Espera… ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!´´_ Tsubasa frunció el ceño _``¡¿Y qué pasa con esta extraña chispa de estos dos?! ¿Manos de Ángel? ¡De verdad Nico! ¿No empecemos? ¡No empezar el que! ¡EL QUE!´´_ Tsubasa estaba flipando, la castaña se cruzó de brazos y tosió bastante fuerte haciéndose de notar - queréis que me vaya o preferís que me quede a ver los fuegos artificiales – eso era sarcasmo puro y duro de Tsubasa

Eli quito con una sonrisa la mano del cuello de Nico mientras que Nico miraba a su prima con cara entre molesto y aliviado, al pelinegro no le disgustaba la idea que se le pasaba por la mente últimamente… y más después de catarlo con Erena… - emm… yo…

\- Te vas a clases – respondió Tsubasa por él, aunque no era eso lo que iba a decir Nico

\- E-Eso, me voy a clases – sabía que no podía rechistarla y menos aun cuando la castaña tenía una mirada asesina

\- Evita encontrarte hoy con Nozomi y Maki, parece que no están de humor – le aconsejó Eli, lo que no sabía la rubia era que ese consejo se lo tenía que aplicar a si misma…

\- Ya me imaginó la razón… - murmuro de nuevo la castaña _``Y menos mal que Erena no ha visto esto que sino las veo a esas tres haciendo una alianza en contra de ella… aunque no sería tan mala idea…´´_ pensó Tsubasa con malicia- ¿Podrías explicarme a que ha venido eso ultimo? – la pregunto Tsubasa mientras veía a Nico entrar a su facultad

\- No hay nada que explicar – dijo Eli con voz seria

\- No que va… - dijo con sarcasmo y se aclaró la garganta - …sigo diciendo que tienes las manos de un ángel… - imito la voz de Nico - …no empecemos Nico… - imito la voz de Eli – yyy ¡Boom! – hizo el gesto de explosión con sus manos - chispa sexual en el aire, que ¿Nada que explicar? – no había dejado en ningún momento el sarcasmo la castaña…

Eli sonrió – no, nada

\- Claro, ¿Te gusta Nico?

\- ¿Qué? – Eli la miro alarmada - ¡No! Nico solo es mi mejor amigo y así siempre va a ser

\- ¿Y no has pensado en tener algo con él? Y no me refiero a relación seria sino a sexo

 _``Si tengo en cuenta estos últimos días…´´_ \- eso no te lo voy a negar – fue sincera tanto con Tsubasa como con ella misma

\- ¡Si, lo sabía! – Tsubasa soltó una gran carcajada, la encantaba cuando daba en el clavo… era una Yazawa pura – en fin… - se limpió las lágrimas de la risa – ten más cuidado ya que podrían mal interpretarlo más de uno

\- Lo tendré, ¿Tsubasa? – Eli se puso seria

\- Dime

\- El otro día… - se quedó pensativa y mirando a Tsubasa, no sabía si sacarla el tema – le pregunte a Nico si habíamos hecho algo para que este algo distante con nosotros y… - fue interrumpida por la seria voz de Tsubasa

\- Si Nico no te lo dijo, menos te lo diré yo

\- Y él me respondió… - siguió hablando Eli a pesar de las palabras de Tsubasa – que no era lo que hicimos sino lo que no hicimos

 _``¡Oh! Que misterioso eres Nico_ _,_ _¡Que orgullosa estoy de ti! …espera… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No debería de estar orgullosa porque este idiota siga ocultando eso a pesar de haber confiado en ella…´´_ Tsubasa suspiro – no entiendes lo que te dijo verdad

 _``Tengo una teoría… pero dudo mucho que sea esa…´´_ \- la verdad que no, no sé qué es eso que no hicimos

\- Nada – respondió Tsubasa con mucha seriedad

\- ¿Qué?

\- No hicisteis nada

\- Pero Nico m… - Tsubasa la volvió a interrumpir

\- Decís mucho… pero luego no hacéis nada, ni ayer, ni hoy y ni mañana… - miro la moto de Nico – yo al principio pensé que era una tontería el motivo de mi primo pero luego me puse a pensar fríamente en mi cama y me di cuenta que de 8 amigos que tenía que podían hacer algo resulta que ninguno hizo nada ¿Pero sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo Eli?

\- … - Eli estaba intentando digerir y entender las misteriosas palabras de Tsubasa y por eso prefirió no decir nada… solo seguir escuchando

\- Lo más gracioso es que Nico se tragó su orgullo e intento buscar vuestra ayuda… - apretó los puños sin apartar la mirada de la moto de Nico – y vosotros, ya sea sin querer o no, le disteis la espalda y no hicisteis absolutamente nada… hasta ahora que le notáis raro claro… - Tsubasa tenía dolor en los ojos, cuando la castaña hablo de esto podía sentir el dolor de su primo, ahora le terminaba de entender…

Eli sentía como sus ojos se empañaban al escuchar a Tsubasa hablar _``Si Tsubasa habla con dolor… ¿Cómo se sentirá Nico? ¿Qué demonios no hemos hecho?´´_ no la salían lagrimas a Eli pero poco la quedaba – podrías decirme por lo menos el día en que nosotros le fallamos… es para echar yo memoria y así empezar a arreglar el error… - dijo con la voz baja la rubia

Tsubasa sonrió mientras que negaba con la cabeza – no hay nada que puedas arreglar Eli… - se dio la vuelta – lo único que puedes hacer es armarte de paciencia porque créeme que la vas a necesitar

\- ¿Crees que si le pregunto a Nico me dirá la fecha?

\- Puedes intentarlo… a ver qué pasa – dijo con un poco de ironía en esa última frase… no pudo evitarlo la castaña

Eli alzo una ceja… esta tampoco era tonta – mejor no lo hago

\- Como veas, pero sabes que la respuesta solo la vas a sacar de él… - miro su reloj – en fin, me voy a ir a clases

– Lo sé… – Eli suspiro - voy contigo, recuerda que estudiamos en la misma facultad

\- Y también estamos en la misma clase, pero tú no vas a irte para clases – dijo Tsubasa extrañamente más seria

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Eli con desconfianza

\- Porque necesito que vayas a por Nico

\- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes cuando estaba él aquí? – pregunto enojada, los Yazawas provocaban eso…

\- Porque no podía decir delante de Nico lo que te voy a pedir

\- ¿Qué? – cada vez estaba más confusa Eli

\- Veras, ayer cuando se despertó estaba bien e incluso no parecía que le dolía mucho el costado donde se le cayó la moto pero después salió y cuando volvió a casa yo me hice la dormida y le vi con las manos en el costado y casi arrastrándose por las paredes, esta mañana le he dicho de curárselo pero me ha dicho que no, que estaba bien y que ya apenas lo notaba que solo fue un pequeño cardenal… sé que me está mintiendo pero también sé que lo hace por mi bien para que no me preocupe… lo que él no sabe es que así me preocupo incluso más… - miro con nostalgia la facultad de Nico – lo que quiero pedirte es que vayas, le saques de la clase y le cures y ya de paso luego me dices que tiene ahí

\- Esta bien, pero necesito que me cubras con Umi y con Maki, pero sobre todo con esa, no es normal que yo me salte alguna clase así que o te inventas la mentira del siglo o no te van a creer

\- Por eso no hay problema – la dio la espalda y se puso a andar - ¡Oh, cierto! Casi se me olvida una cosa – se paró – cuando vayas a curarle intenta que tus manos no sean tan angelicales, procura mantenerla solo en el costado de Nico – dijo Tsubasa con un tono mezclado entre burla y amenaza, por una parte la hacía gracia pero por otra sabía que si pasaba aunque fuera solo cosa de una vez eso le traería problemas para Nico, también para Eli pero a la castaña no la importaba mucho la rubia…

La entro la risa floja a la rubia _``No sé yo si podría hacerla mucho caso… el cuerpo de Nico es un pecado y mis manos lo saben, además… todavía tengo ganas y algo me dice que Nico es insaciable…´´_ Eli sonrió pícaramente y miro hacia la facultad de hostelería, no era ella la que pensó eso ultimo sino su propia lujuria la cual parecía no tener fin… - no hay problema – dijo con una gran sonrisa a la castaña la cual no se quedó muy convencida por esa alegre respuesta pero prefirió dejarlo pasar e irse sin decirla ya nada más… había que recordar que no se llevaban muy bien…

Eli no perdió más tiempo y se fue derecha hacia la facultad de Nico pero inconscientemente sus ojos se desviaron sin motivo alguno hacia la fuente que estaba al lado de su universidad donde estaba un peliazul sentado, a la rubia se la formo una cálida sonrisa en los labios e hizo amago de acercarse pero sus pies se quedaron clavados en el sitio cuando vio como Anju aparecía detrás de Umi y con sus manos le tapaba los ojos _``¡¿Pero qué?!´´_ pensó cabreada la rubia al ver como Umi ponía una sonrisa en el momento en que sus ojos fueron tapados por esa chica… _``Seguramente Umi ha sonreído porque cree que soy yo´´_ pensó con una sonrisa auto engañándose a sí misma hasta que lo siguiente que vio la hizo entrar en furia… después de decir algo Umi, Anju quito las manos de los ojos amarillos del peliazul y se sentó al lado de él depositándole un tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo ruborizar a Umi el cual se llevó avergonzado una mano a la mejilla _``¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿De qué va esa Anju?!´´_ apretó con demasiada fuerza sus manos llegando hasta notar como sus uñas se hincaban en sus palmas… _``¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!´´_ empezó a entrar en pánico la rubia al ver como Anju ponía un dedo en su mejilla y le indicaba al peliazul algo… lo cual parecía ser que la devolviese el beso en la mejilla… _``¡¿QUE NARICES ESTA PASANDO AHÍ ENTRE ESOS DOS?!´´_ un pobre inocente se cruzó sin querer en el camino de la rubia y esta le aparto con una sola mano haciendo caer a la pobre alma al suelo… la rubia ni se disculpó… _``¡Tranquila Eli!... Umi no va a…´´_ se quedó muda por lo siguiente que sucedió… Umi la había dado un beso en la mejilla a Anju _``¡La madre que le…!´´_ el pobre alma que Eli tiro al suelo cometió el error de levantarse tapando así durante un segundo la visión a la rubia - ¡Quita del medio! – dijo con muuy mala vibra la ojicelestes empujando al pobre muchacho hacia un lado y volviendo a hacer que se cayera al suelo, el chico salió arrastrándose por el suelo de la zona de guerra mientras que Eli seguía observando con fuego en los ojos la escenita… vio como Umi bajaba el rostro con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que Anju con una sonrisa radiante le daba un pequeño y suave golpecito en el brazo al peliazul, Eli estaba rechinando los dientes _``Tranquila Eli… si tranquila… no tengo que sacar las cosas de contexto… son amigos y se han saludado como dos buenos amigos y además Umi está enamorado de mí y él no es de fijarse en cualquier otra… ¡Si, eso es!´´_ se dio la vuelta para meterse en la facultad de cocina y evitando seguir mirando lo que según ella no era… pero no pudo evitar mirar por última vez de reojo hacia donde estaba su enamorado peliazul _``Aun así luego hablare con Umi… solo por curiosidad… nada más…´´_ después de engañarse a sí misma se metió hacia adentro y se fue en busca del pelinegro.

Cuando Eli llego al aula de los tres integrantes de m's se asomó por la puerta encontrándose con quien buscaba y con la suerte de que el profesor todavía no había llegado, pero para la mala suerte de Eli, Nico tenía la mirada fija en la ventana y no se le veía con la intención de apartarla, Eli se puso a pensar en cómo llamar su atención hasta que diviso a dos pelinaranjas viniendo por el pasillo y con las mismas se acercó hacia ellos

\- Necesito que me hagáis un favor chicos – dijo con el tono serio la rubia, todavía no se la había pasado el mal genio por lo que vio hace unos pocos minutos…

\- Lo que sea – dijo Honoka muy alegre

\- Decirle a Nico que salga, tengo que hablar con el

\- Ve tu Rin-kun – le ordeno Honoka al pequeño

\- ¿Por qué yo nyan?

\- Si vas te doy un premio por ser un buen gato – dijo muy risueño el de ojos azules mientras le acariciaba la barbilla

\- ¡Nyan! – ni se lo pensó Rin, se metió hacia adentro a buscar al pelinegro

\- … - Eli se quedó en silencio mientras observaba como Rin hablaba con Nico

Honoka estaba jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, después de lo sucedido el sábado por la noche con la rubia se ponía muy nervioso al mirarla ya que solo le venían ráfagas de lo sucedido lo cual esperaba repetir pronto… - E-Eli-chan

\- Mmm – contesto todavía concentrada en lo que sucedía con Nico y Rin

 _``¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?´´_ \- y-yo quería hablar contigo

\- Ahora no Honoka – respondió tajantemente e incluso con un poco de frialdad en las palabras

\- No me refería ahora sino… emm… me refería a hablar después de clase s-sobre lo que paso el… - se aclaró la garganta - …lo que paso el sábado por la noche… - dijo cogiendo los colores en su cara pero con una gran sonrisa

Eli suspiro y se dio la vuelta encarando así al sonrojado pelinaranja – creo que ya te deje claro lo que significaba lo sucedido esa noche, no te lo voy a volver a decir

\- Si y lo sé pero…

\- ¡Nada Honoka! – interrumpió cabreada y con el tono algo levantado al pelinaranja

Honoka agacho la cabeza - …

Eli miro a su alrededor y bajo el tono de la voz – no significo nada más que sexo Honoka, te dije que elegiría el día de la actuación al igual que también te dije que hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera tenido a Umi delante porque era SOLO sexo Honoka – dijo con el tono más bajo y con molestia, Eli sin querer acabo pagando su frustración con el pobre de Honoka

El pelinaranja levanto su mirada para observar a la chica que tenía enfrente - entonces eso… ¿No fue nada para ti? – pregunto apenado y con la mirada triste a la rubia

 _``Creo que me he pasado…´´_ Eli suspiro de nuevo y le puso una mano en la mejilla – no es que no haya significado nada es solo que… – le acaricio la mejilla mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el brazo – ya hablamos de eso y quedamos en que sería solo cosa de una noche y nada más, por eso no puedo pensar en lo sucedido el sábado anterior como si fuera algo más que sexo – le dijo con la voz muy cálida al pelinaranja el cual se quedó más tranquilo al escucharla decir eso…

 _``Eli-chan tiene razón, yo acepte esa condición… lo único que tengo que hacer es repetir lo que sucedió el sábado pero esta vez sin ser cosa de una noche… esta vez que sea definitivo´´_ Honoka la sonrió dulcemente – ocurre algo con Nico-kun – dijo Honoka cambiando de tema ya que parecía que con la contestación de Eli más lo que él había pensado el tema del sábado lo tenían cerrado…

Eli soltó tanto la mejilla como el brazo del pelinaranja y cruzo sus brazos – no ocurre nada, solo quiero tratarle el hematoma ese que se hizo el sábado

\- ¿Lo vas a hacer aquí delante de todos?

Eli se rio – claro que no tonto, me lo voy a llevar a mi facultad, al aula donde hacemos las prácticas de cirugía

\- ¿Y no sería mejor que Nico-kun fuera a la enfermera?

\- Ya sabes lo cabezón que es

\- Cierto

Los dos se quedaron mirándose con una sonrisa durante unos segundos hasta que la voz de Rin les interrumpió

\- ¡Aquí esta Nico-nyan! – miro a Honoka – dame mi premio nyan

Honoka se rio y saco una pequeña bolsita de su bolsillo – este es tu premio Rin-kun – se lo lanzo a Rin y este lo cogió al vuelo

Cuando Rin miro lo que había dentro de la pequeña bolsita blanca se sonrojo misteriosamente y abrazo efusivamente a Honoka – ¡El mejor premio que podías darme nyan! – dijo emocionado el pequeño

Nico y Eli se miraron extrañados

\- ¿Qué le has dado? – pregunto Eli muy curiosa

\- Esto nyan – dijo Rin abriendo la bolsa delante de los dos mayores

Nico y Eli se volvieron a mirar pero esta vez parecían algo sonrojados… y con razones ya que a la mente se les venían recuerdos del fin de semana…

\- ¡Honoka! – dijeron a la vez los dos mayores

Honoka se llevó despreocupadamente las manos a la nuca y se empezó a reír - ¿Qué? Le he dicho que le iba a dar un premio y que mejor premio que un preservativo, lo pueden disfrutar tanto el como Hanayo - les guiño un ojo a los tres

\- ¿De qué sabor es? – pregunto inconscientemente el pelinegro sin pensar ganándose así las miradas sorprendidas tanto de los dos pelinaranjas como de la rubia

\- ¿Hay de sabores Nico-nyan? – pregunto muy curioso Rin

\- A-Ah…

\- No sabía que existía con sabores… - dijo Honoka a lo bajini y quedándose pensativo

\- A-A-Ah…

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Eli con desconfianza

\- A-A-A-Ah… - le caían chorretones de sudor, no podía decir que porque se acostó con Erena ya que comprometería a la pelivioleta con su prima y además él no quería hablar de eso con ellos… en el fondo le daba vergüenza…

A Honoka se le encendió la bombilla – a lo mejor es que tu… - no quiso terminar la frase el pelinaranja ya que quería ver la reacción de Nico

Nico miro a Eli con una mirada de ``Sácame de esta´´ …la rubia para su mala suerte lo pillo y acabo suspirando… ella quería indagar el por qué Nico sabía que existían de sabores pero el pelinegro solicitaba su ayuda y no podía dejarle en la estacada y mucho menos después de la reciente conversación que tuvo con Tsubasa – me encantaría seguir con el tema pero me tengo que llevar a Nico para tratarle ese costado así que si nos disculpáis – cogió del brazo al pelinegro – nos vemos luego, vamos Nico – dijo Eli llevándose al ojicarmin de ahí

Nico ni rechisto y se dejó guiar por Eli… igualmente aunque quisiera no iba a resistirse y menos después de su metedura de pata…

Honoka sonrió _``Parece que Nico-kun se ha estrenado, ¿Me pregunto con quién?´´_

 _``¿Qué sabores habrá nyan? ¿Y para que servirán estas cosas con sabores nyan?´´_ se preguntaba Rin, era lo único que se le pasaba por la mente…

Unos minutos antes en una fuente del campus y al lado de la universidad de medicina.

Estaba un serio peliazul sentado en un lugar que estaba empezando a ser habitual para el _``Al final no pude decir a Eli-chan mis sentimientos... pero por lo menos saque algo bueno de ahí…´´_ se le formo una medio sonrisa _``Me confirmo que era yo el que la gustaba aunque… también me confirmo que la gustaba Honoka-kun…´´_ suspiro y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre sus manos _``¿Debería esperar al sábado a que se decida? ¿O debería decirla lo que siento y no esperar a su decisión?´´_ se preguntaba un confundido peliazul el cual no hacía nada más que hacerse esas dos preguntas desde el sábado pero por más que se las formulaba una y otra vez nunca sabía que responder, si coger una o coger la otra… Umi estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se puso detrás de él hasta que su vista quedo en oscuridad total notando como unas manos le tapaban la visión mientras que a la misma vez un dulce olor a perfume de chanel le venía a la nariz, Umi sonrió – supongo que ahora debería de adivinar quién es

Anju sonrió – se supone – dijo vacilonamente

El peliazul ensancho aún más su sonrisa – a ver si no me equivoco… estoo… - se hizo de rogar - ¿Anju? – respondió con el tono burlón

Anju quito las manos de los ojos amarillos de Umi - ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Te lo había puesto difícil, ¡Incluso he hablado! – dijo Anju todavía con el tono vacilón

\- Soy bueno en estos juegos – la dijo Umi dedicándola una adorable sonrisa

Anju se sentó al lado de el – eres adorable – le susurro y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

Umi se sonrojo en menos de un segundo - ¿P-P-P-POR Q-QUE HAS HECHO ESO? – se llevó una mano a la mejilla

Anju empezó a reírse – tranquilo Umi-kun, es solo una forma de saludar, en muchos países se saludan así, cuando estuve en Alemania me gusto eso y desde entonces tanto yo como Erena-chan y Tsubasa-chan nos saludamos así – estallo en carcajada al ver al peliazul todavía sonrojado y avergonzado y con la mano en el lugar donde le dio el tierno beso – es un beso inocente en forma de saludo Umi-kun, mira – se llevó un dedo a su mejilla – dame tu uno aquí – movió el dedo

\- P-Pero n-no deja de ser un b-beso – dijo avergonzado

\- Es un saludo, confía en mi Umi-kun – dijo Anju con esa voz tan adorable que ella tenía, una voz que hacía que ningún chico llegase a negarla nada… incluyendo a Umi

 _``Anju-chan me inspira tranquilidad y confianza, si ella dice que no pasa nada, es que es así… tengo que dejar de ser tan tímido, es solo un beso en la mejilla y además ella misma me ha dado permiso…´´_ Umi puso una mano en la piedra de la fuente y la otra a llevo al cuello de Anju _``¡Venga, tu puedes!´´_ Umi acerco despacio sus labios al rostro de Anju la cual trago pesado ante tanta delicadeza de su ya confirmado príncipe y la deposito un tierno y suave beso en la mejilla derecha mientras que la acariciaba con ternura el cuello, Umi sabia tratar a las damas, Umi se separó despacio de ella y se puso recto en el lugar mientras bajaba el rostro _``A-Anju-chan tiene la mejilla muy suave… y huele muy bien…´´_ se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios a Umi

 _``Increíble Umi-kun… si así me saludases todos los días lo más seguro es que te acabase haciendo una Erena…´´_ pensó Anju con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro – ves como no era para tanto Umi-kun – le dio un golpecito suave en el brazo al peliazul

\- S-Si tienes razón, e-es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto

\- ¿Quieres que nos saludemos tu y yo así? Digo, para así quitarte un poco la timidez y ya que estamos para acostumbrarte a que… - hizo una pequeña pauta, lo que iba a decir la iba a costar… – te saludes así con la chica que te gusta y de paso ganes puntos con ella… - Anju quería tenerle aunque fuera como amigo y si para eso tenía que echarle un clave… eso haría aunque la doliese…

\- ¿Eso me ayudaría? – pregunto confundido y mirando a Anju

\- Por supuesto, ella no se esperaría esa acción viniendo de ti, imagínate saludándola así todos los días, eso a ella la dejaría muerta, créeme – dijo Anju con un tono que derrochaba confianza

\- Pero ¿Y si luego me ve saludándote a ti igual?

\- Mejor aún, el factor celo va a ser tu mejor amigo Umi-kun

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Tu confía en mi – le dijo con esa radiante sonrisa que tenía ella

Umi sonrió, algo tenia Anju que le hacía confiar en ella con solo una sonrisa que le daba – está bien, p-pero puede que me cueste adaptarme a esto

Anju se levantó del sitio – te acabaras adaptando enseguida, además le voy a decir a Tsubasa-chan y a Erena-chan que también te saluden así

\- ¿Mas? – Umi no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse

\- Claro, si solo nos saludamos así tu y yo van a pensar lo que no es - _``Aunque ojala fuera…´´_ pensó con tristeza Anju pero por fuera seguía esa encantadora sonrisa

\- Es verdad… - se quedó mirando a la adorable chica que estaba de pie al lado suya - …Anju… - se levantó y se puso enfrente de ella – g-gracias, m-me alegro mucho el que nos hayamos conocido

 _``Este chico es… un príncipe de los que ya no hay´´_ Anju no podía engrandecer más su sonrisa de lo que ya estaba – y yo me alegro aún más… - paso por su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro – príncipe – le susurro terriblemente adorable en su oído y se marchó hacia su facultad… dejando a Umi muerto y sin palabras parado enfrente de esa hermosa fuente…

Después de unos pocos minutos en shock Umi se dirigió hacia clases con una gran sonrisa y con la mente en blanco, al poco tiempo de meterse Umi en la facultad de medicina salieron Eli y Nico de la de hostelería.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunto el pelinegro

\- Voy a tratarte el hematoma en una clase que utilizamos para prácticas

\- Ya no hace falta Eli, me lo he mirado esta mañana y está mucho mejor

Eli se paró en seco sin avisar al pelinegro que iba detrás suya haciendo que Nico se topase con su espalda – Tsubasa me ha dicho que anoche llegaste a casa como un zombie

\- No puede ser… Tsubasa…

Eli se dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente de él - estaba haciéndose la dormida Nico – dijo una seria Eli interrumpiendo al pelinegro

\- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – pregunto Nico con el ceño fruncido

\- Quizás porque ella sabía que la esquivarías… - miro para otro lado – como sueles hacer… - murmuro tan bajito que no fue apenas audible para los oídos de Nico, Eli suspiro y volvió a mirarle – mira Nico, Tsubasa me ha pedido que te cure eso y que después la diga lo que tienes ahí

\- Ya veo… entonces me nie…

\- Pero no lo voy a hacer

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu no quieres que la diga a Tsubasa como tienes eso – le señalo en el costado – y por eso no lo voy a hacer, te di mi palabra de que te iba a ayudar a ti… no a ella – dijo bastante Eli siendo bastante clara

\- Tsubasa no es tonta y si no suenas convincente puedes llegar a discutir con ella

Eli sonrió con ironía – eso ya lo hago – le cogió del brazo – dejemos ya de hablar y vamos hacia adentro a curarte eso – dijo Eli mientras tiraba del pelinegro

Nico no sabía muy bien cómo responderla y se dejó guiar de nuevo…

Mientras unos pocos minutos después en la facultad de hostelería.

Estaba una pelirroja parada en mitad del pasillo donde estaba el aula de Nico _``Seguramente ya habrá empezado las clases…´´_ se acercó disimuladamente hacia una de las ventanas que daba al interior del aula _``O quizás todavía no ha venido…´´_ se dio la vuelta sin haber mirado por la ventada _``Pero esta su moto…´´_ se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana _``S-Solo voy a echar un pequeño vistazo… para asegurarme que está en clases, no es por otra razón…´´_ puso sus manos en la pared y fue a mirar el interior a través de ese pequeño cristal pero una traviesa voz en su oído la dejo helada y con los pelos de punta como un gato asustado…

\- Ma-ki-chan

\- ¡Kyyyaaaa! – dio un gran salto la pelirroja hacia una esquinita del pasillo…

\- Aara ara que susceptible eres Maki-chan – dijo una burlona pelimorada

Maki estaba achicada en una esquina… estaba recuperándose todavía del susto – ¡N-No aparezcas así detrás de las personas! – dijo la pelirroja con unas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos

– Ha sido sin querer Maki-chan – dijo con una sonrisa… claramente lo hizo aposta

Maki se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas del susto y se acercó con cuidado a la pelimorada… no se fiaba de ella… y con razones - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con desconfianza, aunque ya se lo imaginaba

\- Podría preguntarte yo lo mismo Maki-chan – respondió seria pero lo camuflaba con una sonrisa

\- Te he preguntado yo primera Nozomi-chan – dijo seria la pelirroja

Nozomi miro hacia la puerta del aula de Nico y fue a decir algo pero unas voces muy conocidas por ellas dos las llamo la atención y miraron hacia dónde provenían las voces encontrándose con dos pelinaranjas muy animados y cargados cada uno con una caja llena de utensilios de cocina

\- ¿Esas no son Maki-nyan y Nozomi-nyan? - pregunto Rin a Honoka a lo bajini

\- Las mismas – respondió Honoka igual de bajito

\- ¿Qué crees que hacen aquí nyan?

\- Ahora lo vamos a saber… pero que te apuestas a que tiene que ver Nico-kun – respondió Honoka con una sonrisa, ya se lo imaginaba

\- ¡Nyan! – eso fue un si por parte de Rin

\- Honoka-kun, Rin-kun ¿Dónde está Nico-kun/Nicochi? – preguntaron a la vez Nozomi y Maki

Honoka inclino un poco la cabeza hacia Rin – te lo dije… - le susurro - ¿No deberíais estar vosotras en clases? – las pregunto a las dos chicas que tenía delante

\- ¡No! – contestaron de nuevo a la vez

\- … - se quedaron sin palabras los dos pelinaranjas ante tremenda contestación tan firme de esas dos… las cuales no era muy normal que se saltasen clases…

\- ¡Decirnos ya de una vez donde esta Nico-kun! – dijo una impaciente pelirroja

Rin se protegió instintivamente la cara con la caja que llevaba en las manos - ¡Nico-nyan esta co…

\- En clases – respondió rápidamente Honoka

\- Aara, parece que aquí alguien está mintiendo… - puso su típica pose de Washi Washi con el rostro ensombrecido

Honoka se echó hacia atrás y se resguardo detrás del pobre Rin – e-está en clase… o-os lo juro…

Nozomi miro con complicidad a Maki para que se asomara a averiguarlo cosa que hizo enseguida la pelirroja - aquí no está – dijo muy seria la pelirroja mientras se apartaba de la ventana

\- Ara - Nozomi fijo su mirada asesina en Honoka quien seguía refugiándose en Rin… – te doy 5 segundos para que nos digas donde esta Nicochi si no… - movió sus manos y se acercó hacia los dos

\- ¡Esta con Eli-nyan! – lo acabo soltando Rin el cual le quedaba poco para hacérselo encima…

Honoka enterró su cabeza en la caja, él sabía que estas dos podían malinterpretar el que Eli fuese a buscar a Nico para curarle a solas y en horas de clases, Honoka por su parte también sabía que incluso el mismo podría malinterpretarlo pero estaba muy seguro de que la rubia y el pelinegro nunca llegarían ni siquiera a besarse aunque fuera sin querer…

Nozomi y Maki se miraron, misteriosamente estaban empezando a salir chispas del cuerpo de esas dos y no era precisamente hacia ellas… - ¡¿Por qué esta con Eli-chan?! – pregunto muy molesta la pelirroja

Nozomi la puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla… - aara, será mejor que ahorres fuerzas Maki-chan – la guiño un ojo maliciosamente…

 _``Nozomi-chan tiene razón, me tengo que reservar para Eli-chan…´´_ \- … - Maki prefirió guardar silencio y dejar hablar a Nozomi

\- ¿Por qué esta con Elichi? – pregunto con un tono de voz tranquilo pero con una mirada que daba mucho miedo

\- P-Porque Eli-nyan quería curarle lo que se hizo el sábado nya – hablo Rin ya que Honoka no se atrevía a articular palabra

\- ¿Sabéis donde fueron chicos?

\- E-Eli-nyan no me dijo nada

Nozomi volvió a su pose de Washi Washi - ¿No?

Rin se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la caja - ¡E-Estoy diciendo la verdad nyaan!

Nozomi se acercó como un demonio a la espalda de Honoka y empezó a rodearle con las manos - ¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Te lo diré!

Nozomi miro de reojo a Maki y sonrió – nunca falla – dijo victoriosa

\- Habría que ser muy masoca para no asustarte… - murmuro la pelirroja

\- Eli-chan me dijo que le iba a tratar eso en un aula donde se hacen las prácticas de cirugía o algo así

\- ¿Sabes dónde es Maki-chan? – la pregunto Nozomi mientras soltaba al pobre de Honoka

\- Si, pero antes… – se acercó a Honoka - ¿Tienes cuchillos dentro de esa caja? – pregunto como si nada la pelirroja

Honoka alejo la caja de la vista de Maki – n-ninguno

\- …que pena, me las tendré que apañar de otra manera… - susurro y miro a la pelimorada – vamos Nozomi-chan – dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía ya en camino hacia su facultad

Nozomi se despidió con una sonrisa de los dos pelinaranjas y salió detrás de Maki… se iban las dos juntas a por Eli…

\- ¿Crees que estarán bien Honoka-nyan? – pregunto un inocente Rin al ver como salieron con velocidad esas dos

\- Por quien hay que preocuparse es por otros dos Rin-kun… - suspiro pesado – vamos adentro, no vaya a ser que ahora aparezca la tercera en discordia… - eso iba para Erena…

Mientras varios minutos antes en un aula de prácticas en la universidad de medicina.

 _``¿Este sitio no es donde Maki me trato las manos?´´_ se preguntó el pelinegro al entrar en la enorme clase

Eli se acercó hacia un botiquín – siéntate ahí – le señalo mientras sacaba una pomada, dos gasas grandes y esparadrapo

Nico se sentó en la camilla - ¿Me quedo sin camisa?

\- Claro, tengo que mirarte bien eso y está en una mala zona así que… - cerro el botiquín – ya sabes - Nico se quitó primero su suéter rosa que siempre llevaba encima del uniforme y se lo dio a Eli - ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

Nico se rio – no lo sé, solo te lo he dado para vacilar

Eli gruño – ¡Termina de desvestirte de una vez! – dijo impacientemente la rubia ya que sabía que si empezaban con el pequeño jugueteo tonto se acabarían perdiendo…

Nico se desabrocho la camisa y se la quitó dejándola a un lado de la camilla y quedándose solo con el chapuzado vendado que el mismo se puso esta mañana, normalmente el uniforme llevaba también una corbata a juego pero el pelinegro nunca se la ponía… con su suéter le era suficiente… - ¿Me vas a hacer un masaje? – dijo el pelinegro muy picaron, cuando Nico se quedaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y había una chica guapa delante… ya no pensaba…

Eli fue a contestarle pero se quedó callada al observar el chapucero vendaje que se hizo Nico _``No puede ser…´´_ se sentó al lado de Nico sin apartar la mirada del costado _``Esto es imposible…´´_ frunció el ceño y empezó a quitarle el vendaje, cuando al fin se lo quito le observó el hematoma el cual parecía haberse transformado de la noche a la mañana en una herida… o mejor dicho en un corte… - ¿Nico?

\- Si

\- ¿Podrías explicarme porque tienes un pequeño corte justo en el centro del hematoma? – pregunto Eli con seriedad y con preocupación en la voz

\- Ya vistes que vivo en un barrio complicado… - dijo el pelinegro intentando sonar lo más convincente que pudo… aunque no le valió

 _``Si se veía un mal barrio pero no es de los peores…´´_ miro fijamente la herida _``Es un corte demasiado limpio… es como si se lo hubieran clavado mientras que él no se movía… es demasiado limpio…´´_ volvió a repetirse la rubia _``Aquí hay algo que no me gusta Nico…´´_ \- sí, ya lo vi… - dijo Eli con un tono de decepción, esperaba que por lo menos la dijera el cómo en verdad se hizo eso…

Nico agacho el rostro, no sabía el por qué pero se sintió mal al escuchar la resignación de la rubia _``Quizás debería contarla aunque sea un poquito más…´´_ Nico resoplo y se dio la media vuelta para poder mirar directamente a los celestes ojos de Eli – emm…

\- No hace falta si no quieres Nico… - hablo bajito Eli mientras cogía la pomada

Nico la quito la pomada de las manos ganándose así la atención de Eli – no te voy a contar las razones, ni te voy a dar nombres y tampoco te voy a entrar mucho en detalles pero si quiero… - bajo la mirada hacia la pomada que le había quitado a la rubia - …quiero que sepas algo para que no te pille por sorpresa para más adelante… - se puso demasiado serio

\- Me estas asustando Nico

\- Asústate más adelante… no ahora… - dijo en un hilillo de voz apenas audible pero al estar tan cerca de Eli pudo escucharlo la otra

Eli le sujeto con suavidad las manos – cuéntame Nico – le dijo con un tono muy cariñoso

\- Antes prométeme que no va a salir de aquí ni aunque Tsubasa te torturase

\- Te lo prometo

\- Bien… – suspiro, tenía que coger fuerzas – te… te acuerdas cuando… cuando te dije que estaba en problemas

\- Si

\- bueno pues yo… de verdad lo estoy pero… son unos problemas que necesito… - apretó el botecito de pomada – a Tsubasa la dije que estaba trabajando en un bar y que depende de la situación trabajaba como camarero o cocinero pero la verdad es que no trabajo en un bar y menos de eso… en realidad yo… yo… - se quedó pausado, era muy costoso para el ojicarmin sincerarse con una de las que le dio la espalda hace 2 meses, Eli le acaricio las manos dándole confianzas para que siguiera – yo… trabajo en algo un poco… menos legal… - Nico levanto su mirada para ver la cara de la rubia llevándose una gran sorpresa, Eli tenía los ojos empañados y le estaba sujetando con bastante fuerza las manos, eso le llego directo al corazón al pelinegro ya que se esperaba que su amiga le empezase a regañar o incluso le empezase a soltar un sermón _``P-Podría… ser un poco más sincero con ella…´´_ aunque Nico no olvidaba ni perdonaba la ausencia de Eli aquel día no podía negar que ahora mismo la rubia se estaba comportando como el mismo no se esperaba… la rubia estaba aquí escuchándole sin juzgarle y sin regañarle, solo le prestaba atención e incluso parecía que le estaba apoyando en algo ilegal… Nico cogió aire de nuevo, después de esta muestra de confianza de la rubia él no podía negarse a sí mismo el no contarla más… - mi trabajo en realidad es cien por cien ilegal… me peleo por dinero, si gano me llevo un buen pellizco y si pierdo… me llevo un poco menos… - en eso ultimo prefirió mentir – son cada dos días, hoy una, el miércoles otra y así cada dos días… el viernes de la semana pasada me lo dio mi jefe de descanso pero creo que esta semana… cumpliré con todo el horario… - Eli seguía prestándole atención, no quería interrumpirle ahora que se había por fin arrancado a hablar – esto del costado me lo hice en mi primera pelea y se empeoro con la segunda… y lo del corte fue… fue el primer chico con quien me pelee, no se lo tomo muy bien el que le ganara – también prefirió mentirla ahí…

Eli se secó con sus dos manos las pocas lagrimas que la salían de los ojos, lo que el pelinegro la conto la dejo peor de lo que ya estaba ella, era demasiado peligroso lo que estaba haciendo Nico… y lo peor era que le veía en los ojos que él lo sabía y aun así le daba igual… - Nico… - soltó un larguísimo suspiro - ¿Tan complicada es la situación en tu casa como para ir por esa vía? – se la notaba muy preocupada

\- … - Nico la aparto la mirada… eso era un si…

\- Sabes lo peligroso que es esto verdad

\- Si, pero no me importa

 _``Por una vez quería estar equivocada con lo que veía…´´_ pensó Eli cabreándose consigo misma – ahora si me cuadra esto… - dijo mirando hacia el costado del ojicarmin

\- Sé que esto que voy a decir no te va a gustar Eli pero… - volvió a mirarla - necesito que me apoyes en esto y que me cures cuando salga dañado…

 _``¿De verdad me está pidiendo que haga ojos ciegos en algo que él puede salir dañado?´´_ Eli apretó los puños _``Puede que esto… esto sea ya demasiado para mi…´´_ \- Nico yo n…

Nico agarro las mejillas de Eli y la miro con tristeza en los ojos – sé que piensas que no está bien pero… demuéstrame que no me equivoque en confiar en ti… por favor… - dijo casi suplicando, el pelinegro fue ruin ya que acudió al chantaje emocional al ver como la rubia empezaba a flojear…

 _``Si le digo lo que en verdad pienso y quiero hacer… le estaría dando de nuevo la espalda pero esta vez sabiendo un poco lo que hay y además… no puedo echarme hacia atrás y mucho menos cuando me lo dice así…´´_ Eli maldijo al pelinegro una y otra vez y mezclando algún que otro insulto… después de despacharse a gusto en su mente con Nico, agarro las manos del ojicarmin las cuales seguían en su mejilla y las dejo encima de la camilla donde estaban los dos sentados – no… no te has equivocado… te apoyare y… - dio un gruñido – te curare cuando recibas algún daño

Nico la dedico una sonrisa sincera – gracias Eli

La rubia volvió a soltar un pequeño gruñido y cogió la pomada que hasta hace poco dejo Nico en la camilla – eres un maldito embaucador Nico…

\- Lo sé – dijo sin quitar la sonrisa

\- Vuelve a la posición en la que estabas antes, voy a seguir tratándote esto – dijo Eli quitando el tapón del bote de pomada

\- ¿No quieres hablar un poco más de lo que te he contado? – pregunto extrañado el pelinegro al ver como Eli no le decía ni siquiera un pequeño comentario

\- …no… - se echó un poco de pomada en dos dedos - …primero tengo que asimilarlo… - le miro y le sonrió con cariño – venga, vuelve a sentarte como estabas antes – dijo Eli zanjando el tema, en realidad la ojicelestes tenía muchísimas preguntas que hacerle y también quería avisarle de los peligros que ese trabajo le traerían pero no quería hacer eso sin saber el verdadero motivo del porque se había metido Nico en un mundo tan oscuro y más después de preguntarle si era complicada su situación y que el pelinegro la contestase solo apartando al mirada…

Nico volvió a la posición en la que estaba antes - ¿Eli?

Eli empezó a untar la pomada por los laterales del hematoma – mmm – contesto concentrada en lo que hacia

\- ¿Cuándo termines me vas a dar uno de esos masajes?

Eli ladeo la cabeza para mirar la espalda del pelinegro ya que unas pequeñas marcas la llamaron la atención, cuando observó con detenimiento esas marquitas sonrió con malicia – depende de cómo te portes te doy o no el masaje

\- ¿Portarme? ¿En qué?

\- ¿Por qué sabias que existía preservativos de sabores?

\- A-Ah – se puso nervioso

\- No, nada de a-ah – dijo imitándole – sino me contestas a esto y a la siguiente que te voy a hacer… no te voy a dar un masaje en la zona – dijo con una voz muy intimidatoria

Nico suspiro resignado… en verdad quería ese masaje – e-estuve indagando sobre… - aparto la vista sonrojado – esas cosas… y-ya sabes a que cosas me refiero…

 _``Eso es muy normal pero…´´_ ladeo la cabeza para mirarle de nuevo la espalda volviendo a sonreír pícaramente – vale, te queda una respuesta para ganarte el masaje

 _``¡Yeeeii!´´_ pensó muy alegre el pelinegro… si, Nico deseaba ese masaje ya que le hacía relajarse y olvidarse por un segundo de todo… ese era el efecto bueno pero luego tenia uno malo… la lujuria le apoderaba… - dímela

Eli dejo la pomada a un lado, se levantó, se puso enfrente del pelinegro y puso una mano en cada lado de la camilla acorralando así a Nico – acabo de ver que tienes unas pequeñas marcas en espalda… - se inclinó un poco hacia él – lo cual sé que son arañazos… - sonrió – de placer, lo que no se es con…

\- ¡¿C-Como lo sabes?! A-A lo mejor te has equivocado y son de peleas – la dijo Nico sin terminar de dejarla hablar y nervioso por la cercanía

Eli estallo en la risa – porque yo soy de hacer esos arañazos cuando entro en éxtasis de placer Nico, se reconocerlos… – paso sus manos por la espalda de Nico y pego su cuerpo al del pelinegro – mira… - coloco solo las uñas en la piel de la espalda de Nico y bajo lentamente las manos hasta la mitad de la espalda haciéndole cosquillas con las uñas… aunque el cuerpo del pelinegro no lo noto como cosquillas lo noto de otra manera… - ese recorrido que he hecho es el mismo que tienes en la espalda, no lo tienes muy marcado porque la chica que te lo hizo no estaba sufriendo de dolor sino de placer – se volvió a reír – ves, se reconocerlo – fue a apartarse del pelinegro pero las manos de Nico en su cintura se lo impidió

 _``¡Por dios! ¡Estoy notando sus senos en mi pecho! ¿Qué me has hecho Erena?´´_ estaba en pánico Nico, no sabía que le pasaba a su incontrolable cuerpo, el cual parecía no tener control y según él desde que hizo eso con Erena no para de pensar en hacer esas cosas… lo que no se acordaba el ojicarmin era que mucho antes de hacerlo con Erena ya tuvo el varias perdidas de control… - t-tu… arañas cuando… eso…

\- No siempre, solo cuando llego a mi máximo nivel en placer – volvió a hacer el amago de apartarse… pero nada, las manos de Nico no la soltaban… - pero no hablemos de lo que hago yo, dime con quien ha sido… - dijo resignándose a la prisión que la había puesto el pelinegro y agarrando la espalda de este… ya que estaba… - me mata la curiosidad por saber quién ha sido la primera para el gran Yazawa Nico - _``Aunque más le mataría a Maki o a Nozomi´´_ pensó la rubia la cual creía que había sido con una de esas dos…

Nico enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Eli – ya no soy ese… - dijo con el tono apagado

 _``¡Maldición! No me acordaba de eso… bueno puedo arreglarlo…´´_ le acaricio con suaves movimientos la espalda – no te hagas el remolón y dime quien ha sido la afortunada – dijo con una adorable sonrisa y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Nico

\- Si no se lo dices a nadie te lo digo… - la respondió Nico mientras metía inconscientemente una mano debajo de la camisa de Eli… el pelinegro no tenía ni un pelo de tonto…

 _``¡¿Me está metiendo mano?! Hoy está siendo un día raro…´´_ pensó la de ojos celestes al notar la traviesa mano del pelinegro – no se lo diré a nadie pero… ¿Podrías sacar tu mano de… - se quedó muda, Nico había metido la otra mano debajo de la camisa de Eli… ahora tenía dos manos recorriendo su espalda y subiendo hacia su sujetador… no la disgustaba en absoluto lo que estaba haciendo Nico pero sabía que no podía hacer nada con el pelinegro porque sería como traicionar a Nozomi y a Maki… la ojicelestes en ningún momento pensó en que también seria doloroso para Umi y Honoka porque según ella estaba soltera y podría estar de momento con quien quisiera… de momento Eli se estaba aguantando por esas dos pero ¿Cuánto la duraría teniendo en cuenta en que va a pasar más tiempo a solas con él que las otras dos? En eso no pensó Eli cuando acepto el curarle cuando saliese dañado…

\- Fue con… - Nico fue a dar el nombre de con quien se estrenó pero un enorme portazo le interrumpió…

Cuando Nozomi abrió un poco la puerta la cual no tocaron para avisar por cierto… asomo medio lado la cabeza para ver y asegurarse de que era solo su mala imaginación la que la estaba jugando una mala pasada con el pensamiento de que Eli se había sumado a la puja por el pelinegro… pero cuando sus ojos miraron dentro de esa habitación diviso algo que la dolio y la misma vez la cabreo… estaba Eli de pie enfrente de Nico y abrazándole mientras le acariciaba la espalda y tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras que el pelinegro tenía su cabeza totalmente hundida en el cuello de Eli y tenía sus dos manos debajo de la camisa de la rubia y encima él estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba… Nozomi oscureció su rostro y se apartó de la puerta

\- ¿Están ahí? – pregunto la pelirroja intrigada

Nozomi la hizo un gesto con la cabeza como indicándola que mirase… y eso hizo…

Maki se acercó a la puerta y asomo también medio lado para ver qué era lo que había dejado a Nozomi con tan mala vibra encontrándose con la misma escena que la ojiturquesa vio… Eli y Nico muy juntitos y abrazaditos mientras que Nico la metía mano y la otra le acariciaba la espalda… y con el detalle también de que Nico estaba medio desnudo… Maki no reacciono igual que Nozomi, ella reacciono distinta… Maki se apartó unos pocos centímetros de la puerta y… le metió una patada abriéndola de par en par y haciendo que la puerta chocase contra la pared y rompiéndose casi entera… parecía algo cabreada la pelirroja…

Nico y Eli miraron con miedo hacia la puerta donde estaban paradas una pelimorada y una pelirroja envueltas en una gran aura negra que soltaba ¿Rayos? No, truenos… aunque la pelirroja no solo soltaba truenos… también estaba echando espuma por la boca… Nico por intuición saco rápidamente las manos de donde las tenía y las dejo apoyadas en la camilla mientras que Eli estaba en shock y no se había ni movido de la posición en la que estaba _``Estoy muerta…si… me van a matar…´´_ eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora mismo la pobre rubia…

La pelirroja se acercó con pasos firmes y sonoros hacia Nico y Eli la cual todavía no había soltado al pelinegro pero eso ya no era problema ya que Maki se encargó de hacer que le soltase poniéndose bruscamente enfrente de Eli y separándola de Nico… - ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – pregunto Maki muy cabreada y mirando directamente a los celestes ojos de la rubia

Nozomi se acercó con los mismos pasos hacia Eli y se colocó al lado de Maki y poniendo a su vez una barrera junto a la pelirroja para que no pudiese ni tocarle con el pensamiento… – eso mismo quiero yo también saber, Elichi – dijo con el tono de voz calmada pero con una mirada que podría matar a un ejército entero…

 _``Vale, parece que están cabreadas con Eli así que yo mejor me voy de aquí antes de que me salpique…´´_ \- bueeno, pues creo que mejor me vo… - hizo amago de levantarse pero Maki y Nozomi le sentaron de golpe

\- ¡TU TE QUEDAS! – le dijeron las dos a la vez

\- ¡Wow! – Nico no dijo nada más… parece ser que le gusto eso… lo dicho, el pelinegro era algo masoquista…

\- Estamos esperando tu respuesta Elichi – dijo Nozomi con una extraña voz tranquila y cruzándose de brazos

Eli miro un momento a Maki pero fue mala idea… la pelirroja la estaba fulminando con una mirada que la daba mucho miedo y prefirió mirar a Nozomi la cual tampoco era buena idea porque a pesar de que su voz era tranquila su mirada no… _``Voy a necesitar la ayuda de Nico para salir de esta… porque a pesar de que no ha pasado nada si yo las digo eso… suena a que si…´´_ miro a Nico como pidiéndole ayuda pero este simpático la aparto la mirada escurriendo así el bulto… ``¡Nico!´´ la salió del alma…

\- ¡Quieres contestar de una vez Eli! – exigió una impaciente pelirroja

 _``¿Dónde está el chan? Hay dios… esto no es bueno…´´_ \- primero, calmaros las dos y segundo, no está pasando nada – intento sonar lo más relajada que pudo pero las amenazantes miradas de Nozomi y Maki la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa… y con razones

\- ¿No? ¡Y que era entonces eso que hemos visto! – no la estaba preguntando Maki

\- Y más te vale que nos convenzas a las dos Elichi… si es que acaso quieres salir de esta habitación – hablo Nozomi secundando a su vez a Maki y amenazando a su amiga de la infancia, la pelimorada sabía hacer dos cosas de un tirón…

Eli trago pesado y volvió a mirar a Nico pero esta vez si la hizo caso, el pelinegro no quería quedarse mucho rato con esas dos ya que enseguida le venían esos pensamientos que él no quería tener y los cuales quería alejar… - ¿Acaso os importa lo que haya o no pasado aquí? Porque eso es asunto mío y de Eli

 _``Eso… empeóralo…´´_ Eli se llevó una mano a la frente _``Si no pienso rápido… voy a morir…´´_ suspiro… Nico no ayudaba

Maki y Nozomi se giraron cabreadas hacia el pelinegro y le fusilaron con la mirada - ¡Si nos importa! – le dijeron a la vez aunque Maki termino con un… idiota

\- ¿Eh? – eso no se lo esperaba _``¿Las importo? Es decir, ¿Las importa lo que haya hecho con Eli?´´_ Nico no se dio ni cuenta que las estaba mirando con una sonrisa, esa idea parecía gustarle demasiado

\- Q-Quédate callado y deja hablar a las personas listas, un idiota como tú no aporta nada – le dijo Maki la cual parecía haberse olvidado de lo que hablo el día anterior con su madre…

\- Puedo aportar bastante sabes – respondió ofendido, aunque en el fondo se lo esperaba ya que la pelirroja siempre le daba una de cal y veinte de arena…

\- Nicochi, cállate – esta vez fue la pelimorada quien le callo

\- ¡Tch! – Nico se cruzó de brazos y como un niño chico las aparto la mirada

Las dos chicas cabreadas volvieron a concentrarse en Eli – cuando quieras Elichi – dijo con algo de sarcasmo la pelimorada

\- Habéis llegado justo cuando estaba empezando a curar a Ni…

\- Yo no llamaría curar a eso que hemos visto – dijo Maki alzando una ceja

\- Ara Maki-chan, en realidad eso si es curar pero de otra manera… – dijo Nozomi con una pícara sonrisa a la pelirroja pero la quito en el momento en que se volvió a dirigir hacia la rubia – pero eso solo convence si viene de mí… no de ti Elichi

\- Si me dejaseis terminar de hablar verías como no es lo que parece…

Maki se cruzó de brazos y la miro con recelo – muy bien, explícate… pero aun así no creo que te vaya a creer – lo dejo bastante claro la pelirroja ya que en el momento en el que estuviera a solas con la rubia la cantaría las cuarentas…

 _``Porque me da que diga lo que diga… esta me mata…´´_ Eli dio un enorme suspiro acompañado de un suave``haaay´´ - como bien os iba diciendo, iba a empezar a curar Nico pero… - miro al pelinegro _``Lo siento Nico pero tengo que hacerlo…´´_ pensó mientras le lanzaba una mirada como diciéndole ``Sígueme el royo anda´´ - cuando le mire el hematoma me di cuenta de que estaba pero que el otro día y entonc… - no termino de hablar al ver como Nozomi y Maki se dieron rápidamente la vuelta para dirigirse hacia Nico pasando olímpicamente de ella… era inútil seguir hablando si no iba a ser escuchada… _``Quizás con suerte se centran en Nico y se olvidan de lo que han visto…´´_ pensó con un poco de alivio Eli… más equivocada no podía estar…

Nozomi y Maki se acercaron al ojicarmin que estaba sentado en la cama y mirando serio a la rubia por la jugarreta que le hizo… Nico no había pillado la mirada de Eli…

Maki se adelantó a la pelimorada y se sentó al lado de Nico y fue a comprobar lo que dijo Eli, cuando Maki miro el costado de Nico se asustó por ver como lo tenía _``Seguramente esto le está doliendo mucho…´´_ puso inconscientemente una mano encima del costado de Nico pero sin llegar a tocar el hematoma _``Quiero…quiero aliviarte el dolor Nico-kun…´´_ pensó la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba el lugar donde tenía la mano puesta bajo una intensa mirada turquesa que estaba llena de fuego _``Espera un momento… esto del centro es…´´_ miro preocupada al pelinegro el cual estaba más rojo que uno de sus amados tomates y parecía tener la piel caliente… muy caliente…

El corazón de Nico empezó a acelerarse cuando se le acercaron esas dos pero el ritmo fue en aumento en el momento en el que cierta pelirroja tomo lugar a su lado _``¡Cálmate maldito! Solo se está sentando a mi lado, no es para tanto´´_ le dijo Nico a su acelerado corazón, el pelinegro estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso ya que al notar tan cerca a esas dos le venía sin él quererlo los pensamientos de cuando lo hizo con Erena y estaban Nozomi y Maki presentes pero sobre todo la pelirroja… _``¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora no!... vale, necesito…´´_ se quedó con la mente en blanco al notar las suaves manos de la pelirroja en su piel _``¡¿Me está tocando?!´´_ miro de reojo a Maki y después a su costado para confirmar lo que estaba notando _``¡M-Maki me está tocando!... sus manos son más suaves de lo que me esperaba… cuando la imagine mientras lo hacía con Erena sus manos eran menos suaves y más salvajes pero las de Maki son delicadas… esa Maki que me imagine no era en verdad Maki… con ella hubiera sido todo más delicado… con ella hubiera sido incluso más…´´_ Nico cogió rápidamente el color rojo en su cara mientras que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus pensamientos y al tacto de la pelirroja _``¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Tch! ¡Esto de nuevo es culpa tuya mal nacido!´´_ volvió a recriminar el pelinegro a su sincero corazón, pero un fuerte manotazo en su piel le puso en alarma, haciéndole volver a la tierra y calmando de golpe su calentón… de momento…

\- ¡Eres un idiota Nico-kun! – dijo Maki dándole un guantazo en el costado

\- Ara… - soltó la pelimorada la cual había mirado lo mismo que Maki y ahora estaba mirando los sospechosos arañazos en la espalda de Nico _``Aara, esto me cabrea más que el acercamiento de Maki-chan…´´_ miro de reojo a una rubia que estaba mirando muy atenta a Nico…

\- ¡¿A qué viene esto?! – pregunto Nico enojado mientras se sobaba la zona sonrosada, Maki le había dado un buen golpe

\- ¡A que eres un idiota descuidado! ¿Por qué tienes un corte ahí idiota?

\- Porque como bien has dicho Maki, Nico es un idiota – se metió Eli por el medio para ayudarle aunque había sido ella quien había provocado esto pero no precisamente para delatarle, sino para salvarse así misma de una posible matanza legendaria y de paso terminar de curarle delante de esas dos ya que no había apenas ni empezado y no iba a dejar que se fuera sin haberle tratado eso – veréis, yo he visto lo mismo que vosotras y le he…

\- Le estoy preguntando a Nico-kun no a ti – fue tajante y fría la pelirroja con su respuesta a la rubia

Eli se quedó helada ante semejante frio desplante de su amiga ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa si ni siquiera Maki le daba un pequeño chance para explicarse?

\- Ara Maki-chan, deja que Elichi se explique – puso una mano en el hombro de la cabreada pelirroja y la guiño un ojo… esta tenía algo planeado y Maki se dio cuenta

\- Bien, termina de explicar – dijo fríamente la pelirroja mientras cogía el botecito de pomada que había en la camilla y miraba fijamente el costado dañado del ojicarmin

\- ¡Espera! – Nico agarro la mano de Maki evitando que la pelirroja abriese el bote - ¿Q-Q-Que haces con eso? – le entro el pánico al pelinegro y con razones, Nico no era del todo tonto porque a pesar de no saber qué era lo que sentía ni lo que le pasaba con Maki sabía que tanto su cuerpo como su interior reaccionaba a la pelirroja ya fuera en cercanía o con un simple toque con sus manos… e incluso le gusto el manotazo que recibió por parte de la pelirroja…

\- Terminar de curarte eso – dijo Maki con voz indiferente y quitándose del agarre de Nico

Nozomi se acercó a la pelirroja y la quito sin darse ni cuenta el bote de pomada ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Maki – creo que lo mejor sería que terminase Elichi de curarle mientras nos termina de explicar lo sucedido – dijo Nozomi entregando la pomada a la rubia para sorpresa tanto de Eli como de Maki

 _``Hazla caso, hazla caso… ¡Por dios hazla caso Maki!´´_ rezaba el pelinegro con la esperanza de ser escuchado por la pelirroja…

\- ¿Por q…? – no termino de formular la pregunta Maki ya que Nozomi se acercó a su oído disimuladamente con la excusa de coger las gasas y el esparadrapo

\- …vamos a ver cómo reaccionan los dos… - la susurro la pelimorada terminando de coger lo que había en la camilla y acercándose a una sorprendida Eli – ten Elichi – dijo con una sonrisa demasiado amplia…

Maki sonrió malvadamente y se levantó de la camilla para dejar su sitio a la rubia, aunque no se alejó mucho del pelinegro… - vale, termina lo que has empezado Eli-chan

 _``¡Bien!´´_ Nico soltó todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde que se sentó a su lado Maki

 _``¿Ahora si el chan…? Esto me huele mal…´´_ Eli cogió con desconfianza las cosas que la entrego Nozomi y se sentó dónde estaba sentada hasta hace unos segundos la pelirroja, Eli se unto de nuevo pomada en los dedos y miro los rojizos ojos del pelinegro – sabes que esto te va a doler verdad Nico – le dijo al ojicarmin mientras acercaba su mano con pomada hacia el centro donde estaba lo más doloroso, Nico asintió con la cabeza – vale, avísame si no aguantas el dolor – volvió a asentir el pelinegro, Eli fue a tocar el doloroso hematoma pero se paró y las miro de reojo – antes voy a terminar de explicarme… - Eli no tenía ni un pelo de tonta – cuando yo he visto esto – señalo el costado – le pregunte qué había pasado y como ya le conocéis no me dijo nada así que hable con Tsubasa por el whatsapp y me dijo que este idiota salió por la madrugada a buscar una farmacia que estuviera de guardia debido al dolor que tenía y que en su casa no había un calmante ni nada para calmarse el dolor, y que a esas horas en su barrio está lleno de malhechores y uno de esos le asaltaron haciéndole ese corte y agravándole el hematoma, por suerte para Nico unos policías pasaban por allí y no llego a mas, yo después de hablar con Tsubasa le pregunte a Nico pero ya sabéis lo orgulloso que es, Nico no me iba a admitir que fue un idiota y un imprudente por haber salido a altas horas de la noche aun sabiendo los peligros que hay en la calle y prefirió quedarse callado, con la cabeza agachada y serio, Nico es mi mejor amigo y me dio mucha pena el verle así y por eso me levante y le abrace, eso fue todo lo que paso hasta que entrasteis vosotras – dijo con seriedad la rubia

 _``Vaya, me ha convencido hasta a mi… parece que Eli es mejor mentirosa de lo que yo me esperaba, cada vez me arrepiento menos por haber confiado en ella´´_ pensó con media sonrisa Nico al ver lo persuasiva que podría llegar a ser Eli

Maki miro de reojo a Nozomi y esta la dijo con un leve movimiento de cabeza que no…

\- Aara ara, entonces es entendible lo que vimos verdad Maki-chan – dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa a la pelirroja la cual estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido a la pelimorada, hasta hace unos segundos la dice que no con la cabeza y ahora dice esto…

 _``Más la vale que luego me lo explique…´´_ la pelirroja estaba empezándose a cabrear aún más pero prefirió seguir el juego a Nozomi – si, muy entendible – no pudo evitar el sarcasmo…

Eli seguía mirando de reojo a esas dos, había algo que la decía que no bajase la guardia porque no había colado…

\- Ara Elichi, ya puedes terminar de curar a Nicochi para que pueda irse a descansar a la casa de entrenamiento

\- Espera… ¿No deberías de decirme que vaya a clases después de esto? – pregunto confundido el pelinegro, hoy se estaba llevando varias sorpresas con estas dos y no eran sorpresas desagradables sino al revés, se sentía bien para el… aunque no lo admitiese todavía el muy tozudo…

\- No Nicochi, si es por tu bien me da igual que no asistas a clases – dijo Nozomi con una voz muy dulce

\- E-Estoy con Nozomi-chan, d-deberías de descansar y no sobre esforzarte estando sentado en esas incomodas sillas p-pero solo por hoy, no lo cojas por costumbre – dijo Maki removiendo su mechón y haciéndose a su vez la difícil

Nico recibió un flechazo directo en el corazón que casi hace que cayese de espaldas de la camilla, estas dos podrían llegar a matarle con solo las palabras _``¡Que lindas!´´_ Nico tenía los ojos envueltos en brillo por la escena de esas dos, Maki moviendo su mechoncito y diciéndole algo bonito mientras sacaba su carácter tsundere a relucir y Nozomi dejando de lado su travesura y su descaro para ser dulce y cariñosa con él, Nico no se dio ni cuenta pero dejo de lado todos sus malos pensamientos para dejar paso aunque sea solo cosa del momento a lo que en verdad el sentía y pensaba

 _``Ha merecido la pena este malentendido´´_ Eli sonrió al ver por primera vez en bastante tiempo al pelinegro con alegría en los ojos pero su sonrisa desapareció al mirar su mano la cual seguía con un pegote de pomada y recordó que tenía que acabar de curarle _``Se acabó la alegría Nico… lo siento´´_ se puso seria – Nico

\- Dime – contesto con media sonrisa y mirando a Eli la cual levanto la mano que tenía pomada como indicándole de que tenía que seguir, el pelinegro suspiro y volvió a la tierra – …adelante… - la dio permiso para que empezara a torturarle

Maki y Nozomi permanecieron en silencio mientras observaban atentamente como la rubia curaba a Nico, Eli unto muy despacio la pomada encima de la nueva herida del pelinegro y fue esparciéndola con muchísima delicadeza por todo el lugar marcado, a pesar de lo delicada que estaba siendo Eli no era suficiente como para hacer que el pelinegro no lo notase el cual apretó con sus dos manos la sabana que cubría la camilla y se mordió el labio para evitar que la queja saliera de su boca, no iba a quejarse y mucho menos teniendo publico delante… no iba a mostrar debilidad…

 _``Debería de hacerle un masaje en la zona para calmarle un poco el dolor… lo tiene al rojo vivo… pero…´´_ miro de reojo a Nozomi y a Maki _``No creo que sea buena idea, Nozomi y Maki no me quitan los ojos de encima y todavía me están matando con la mirada… lo siento Nico, tendrás que aguantar el dolor hasta que haga efecto la pomada…´´_ Eli cogió las gasas y se las puso encima del gran hematoma rajado mientras cortaba algunas tiras de esparadrapo para sujetarle las gasas en la piel – ya está Nico – dijo Eli terminando de pegar las tiras encima de las gasas y del costado

\- ¿No vas a hacerme un masa…

\- No, con tomarte esta pastilla más la pomada que te he puesto debería ser suficiente para que aguantes el día de hoy – dijo Eli rápidamente sin dejar terminar a que Nico formulase la pregunta

Nico se tomó la pastilla que Eli le tendió y se levantó de la camilla para empezar a vestirse pero cuando fue a coger su camisa la cual dejo encima de la camilla se dio cuenta de que no estaba e inconscientemente dirigió su vista hacia cierta pelimorada encontrando a la responsable que tenía tanto su camisa como su amado suéter rosa _``¿Cuándo lo ha cogido?... Nozomi es una ninja…´´_ Nico suspiro y se acercó a la ojiturquesa - ¿Podrías devolverme mi ropa Nozomi?

\- Ara pero si así estas mejor Nicochi, ¿Tu qué opinas Maki-chan? – dijo una traviesa pelimorada mirando a la pelirroja

Maki miro de reojo al pelinegro, hasta ahora no le había mirado detenidamente bien ya que solo se había centrado en un lugar en concreto _``Nico-kun es pequeño pero… tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado… seguramente abrazarle así como está ahora mismo seria como abrazar a un tierno panda pero sin pelo…´´_ a Maki se la dibujo una pequeña sonrisa _``Nico-kun es un pequeño panda tierno, suave y sexy…¿Q-Que estoy diciendo?´´_ Maki se sonrojo y dejo de mirarle – d-devuélvele ya la ropa Nozomi-chan

\- Aara ara que aguafiestas eres Maki-chan – puso un fingido puchero Nozomi, la pelimorada se acercó un poco más al pelinegro - …después de clases quiero hablar contigo Nicochi tenemos algo pendiente… - le susurro muy dulcemente al ojicarmin y le extendió la mano donde tenía las dos prendas sujetas - ten Nicochi – dijo con una sonrisa

Nico agarro sus prendas – estaré toda la mañana descansando en la casita – dijo el pelinegro mirando disimuladamente a la pelimorada, a decir verdad esas palabras le salieron solas ya que él no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Tsubasa, Erena e incluso Eli pero había algo que le impulsaba a no moverse hoy del campus… y también había algo que le decía que no iba a ser tan mal lunes…

Nico se terminó de vestir bajo la atenta mirada lavanda y turquesa de dos chicas pero había una mirada de esas dos que estaba más centrada en su espalda que en él _``¿Por qué tiene Nico-kun esos arañazos en la espalda? ¿Qué le ha pasado ahí?´´_ se preguntaba la pelirroja dándose cuenta de ese detalle que antes se la había escapado – ¿Esos arañ…? – Maki fue a preguntar a Nico por esos pequeños arañazos pero la mano de Nozomi en su espalda y la voz de esta misma en su oído la callo

\- Ahora lo sabrás Maki-chan… - la susurro muy seria la pelimorada – que descanses Nicochi – le dijo con una sonrisa al pelinegro

Nico no dijo nada y salió rápido de ese aula, le estaba volviendo de nuevo esos traicioneros sentimientos raros y según él, dolorosos y eso era lo menos que quería a pesar de que hoy le estaba haciendo más caso a esos sentimientos que a su cabeza… pero como siempre de eso el pelinegro ni cuenta se daba…

Eli se levantó de la camilla y fue a coger su abrigo dando así la espalda a sus dos amigas… mala decisión… - bueno chicas, vámonos a clases – dijo con tranquilidad y dándose la vuelta después de ponerse su abrigo pero se encontró acorralada por Maki y Nozomi – eemm, ¿Chicas? – pregunto con algo de miedo y apoyando sus dos manos en la camilla ya que Nozomi y Maki la tenían totalmente acorralada, no podía salir ni por los lados ni por el frente y mucho menos por detrás…

\- No nos creemos lo que nos has dicho Elichi – dijo muy seria la pelimorada

Maki se mantuvo callada, iba a preguntar a Nozomi el por qué primero la dijo que no con la cabeza y luego respondió que lo entendía pero al ver que la pelimorada había sacado el tema prefirió esperar a ver qué pasaba

Eli suspiro pesadamente – os he dicho lo que se, lo que me dijo Tsubasa y después me lo confirmo Nico con su silencio, esta vez le creo chicas

\- En eso si te creo Elichi pero en lo que no te creo es que no sucediese nada más después de eso

 _``Vale, ya lo entiendo´´_ pensó la pelirroja

\- Estáis sacando las cosas de contexto, entre Nico y yo no hay absolutamente nada – respondió Eli muy seria

\- ¿Estas segura Eli-chan? – pregunto Maki con un tono recelosa

\- Muy segura

\- Entonces si tan segura estas podrías explicarme porque crees ahora en todo lo que dice Nico-kun y antes no, porque ahora hablas tanto con Tsubasa-chan cuando claramente no os lleváis muy bien, porque desde el viernes tenéis tanto acercamiento… – empezó Maki a levantar un poco el tono de su voz, su vena parecía hincharse por cada porque que decía y más después de las ultimas que venían… - porque parecéis tener una extraña chispa entre vosotros y… ¡Porque demonios está aquí tu letra y no la de Nico-kun! – eso ultimo lo dijo mientras la entregaba con muy mala leche a Eli la supuesta canción de Nico

 _``Ara, parece que no soy la única que tiene sus sospechas…´´_ pensó una cada vez más cabreada pelimorada, ella también tenía cosas que reprochar a esta acorralada Eli… estas dos trabajando juntas era peor que hacer un trato con el mismísimo diablo…

Eli agarro el papel que Maki la estampo en el estómago haciéndola casi inclinarse por la fuerza que utilizo la pelirroja para dárselo y le echo un vistazo _``¡Buen fallo Eli!´´_ se recrimino sola cuando miro el papel y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran fallo en dejarlo en casa de Maki _``¿Y ahora como explico yo todo esto? La verdad que si estuviera en el lugar de Maki pensaría lo mismo…´´_ la vino a la mente lo que vio hace bastante rato con Umi y Anju y apretó los puños fuertemente _``¡No es momento para eso!´´_ Eli miro a los ojos de Maki pero al ver que de esos ojos morados sobresalía la furia que tenía Maki no pudo evitarlo y la aparto la mirada, Maki podía llegar a intimidar con solo una mirada… - a ver… em… puff… - no tenía ni palabras, era demasiado a lo que tenía que contestar y también era demasiadas mentiras las que se tenía que inventar pero tenía que hacerlo por Nico y más después de que hoy dio un gran paso hacia adelante y la conto algo importante… _``Venga Eli, tenemos que hacerlo…´´_ Eli agarro valor y consiguió mirar a la furiosa pelirroja – cuando discutí con Tsubasa el jueves me di cuenta en mi casa de que quizás por culpa de mi carácter no conozco apenas nada de Nico y que también por culpa de mi forma de ser estoy perdiéndome una gran… amistad… con Tsubasa – eso la costó decirlo, tenía orgullo y lo acababa de bajar, en realidad por su mente no se la pasaba ahora mismo el ser muy amiga de esa desquiciante chica… - y por eso estoy acercándome más a Nico y la estoy dando un voto de confianza a Tsubasa – no apartaba sus zafiros ojos de los lavandas de la pelirroja - respecto a la chispa esa de la que hablas no tengo ni idea Maki, yo no me he dado ni cuenta de eso y creo que es más producto de tus celos – Maki apretó los puños… la rubia se la estaba jugando… - y la canción la hice porque Nico me lo pidió como favor ya que el dolo no le dejaba ni pensar, ya sabes lo idiota que es – respondió Eli con contundencia y con una media sonrisa ya que para sonar convincente tenía que actuar igual, la ojicelestes tenía mucha labia y podía llegar a convencer a cualquiera... si no fuera porque tenía delante a dos muros de hormigón…

 _``No me convence… antes Nico-kun tenía sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Eli-chan y ella estaba acariciándole con una sonrisa… había chispa entre estos dos…´´_ Maki puso una mano en la camilla al lado de la Eli golpeando con bastante fuerza el delgado colchón y alarmando a las otras dos pero sobre todo a la rubia que tenía encajonada junto a Nozomi contra la camilla… _``No, no me convence pero de momento no puedo hacer más… aunque podría matarla aquí mismo, después a Erena… y luego a Nozomi… no, iría a la cárcel y no podría estar con Nico-kun…´´_ Maki no dejaba de mirar a Eli la cual ya había apartado su mirada de ella - parece que tienes respuesta para todo Eli-chan – dijo con desconfianza la pelirroja

\- Porque es lo que hay, por eso tengo la respuesta Maki, al principio me has pillado desprevenida por el tremendo interrogatorio que me has hecho y por eso he tardado en reaccionar pero cuando me he puesto a procesar una por una tus dudas ha sido ya cuando te he respondido

\- ¿Tu desprevenida? Claro – contesto Maki sarcásticamente

\- Aara ara no seas tan dura Maki-chan – dijo Nozomi metiéndose por fin… supuestamente ahora venía la poli buena…

 _``Menos mal Nozomi, tu siempre estás dando un poco de calma… a ver si Maki la hace caso y salgo rápida y viva de aquí´´_ Eli se sintió aliviada al escuchar esas palabras de Nozomi…

Maki frunció enfadada el ceño - ¿Nozomi porq…?

\- Déjame un poco a mi Maki-chan, quiero ver si Elichi también tiene respuestas a mi pequeño interrogatorio – miro a Eli con una sombría mirada

 _``Debí imaginármelo…´´_ Eli suspiro por su metedura de pata _``Venga, segundo round… espero que no haya un tercero porque si no, no lo cuento por eso de que a la tercera va la vencida…´´_ \- creo que debería de haber sido suficiente con lo que acabo de decir Nozomi

\- Aara ara no te adelantes Elichi, en algunas cosas de las que te ha dicho Maki-chan no tenía ni idea como por ejemplo lo de la canción de Nicochi pero en otras cosas concuerdo con ella ya que yo he llegado pensar lo mismo… de hecho lo sigo pensando… - murmuro eso ultimo – pero tengo también mi propia duda Elichi la cual me hace pensar en una cosa que no me gusta nada y tampoco le gustara a Maki-chan

 _``Esto suena mal…´´_ miro hacia la puerta y después hacia la ventana, deseaba salir de ahí pero recordó un pequeño detallito _``Estoy acorralada…´´_ \- puedes empezar… - se resignó, no la quedaba de otra

\- ¿Por qué Nicochi tenía esos arañazos en la espalda? – fue directa la pelimorada

 _``¿Solo va a preguntarla eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo Nozomi-chan?´´_ se preguntaba la pelirroja ya que esperaba que la pelimorada soltase alguna perla más, lo que no sabía todavía Maki era que la perla que ella esperaba era esta…

\- ¿Arañazos? ¿Cuáles? – se hizo la sueca la rubia

Nozomi y Maki dieron a la vez un golpe en la camilla haciendo botar a Eli del miedo y de la sorpresa por la agresiva acción de estas dos

\- No te hagas la tonta Elichi, tanto tu como yo sabemos de qué son esos arañazos – dijo Nozomi bastante seria, no estaba con su particular picardía de siempre, ahora lo había dejado aparcado ya que sabía perfectamente el tema que estaba tocando…

\- ¿De qué narices hablas Nozomi-chan? Son solo unos arañazos, a lo mejor tiene gato o ha sido Rin-kun- dijo Maki algo confundida

\- Ara que inocente eres Maki-chan, esos arañazos que tiene Nicochi en la espalda son de placer

Maki dio un gran golpe en la camilla llegando a moverla por la fuerza con la que la dio - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto irritada la pelirroja

\- Lo sé porque cuando Elichi está satisfecha y llega a su clímax de placer te hace esos arañazos

Maki se sonrojo por las palabras, hablar de ese tema era algo nuevo para ella - ¿Pero cómo sabes que Eli-chan hace eso? – Eli miro hacia otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con ella…

\- Aara – miro de reojo a la rubia y se rio – porque Elichi y yo perdimos nuestra inocencia juntas y fue cuando me di cuenta de que nuestra rubia era una gata salvaje en la cama

\- Espera… vuestra inocencia… juntas… - las señalo a las dos - …gata salvaje… - miro a Eli - …en la cama… - miro a Nozomi y ato cabos… - ¡EEHHH! ¡V-V-VOSOTRAS OS HABEIS ACOSTADO! – tardó en reaccionar la pelirroja

\- Así es – respondieron a la vez

\- P-Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Seguís haciéndolo? – la picaba demasiado la curiosidad

\- Aara ara – se estaba partiendo de risa Nozomi por la reacción de Maki

Eli suspiro, iba a responder también a esas preguntas – cuando teníamos 15, el porqué, las hormonas y no, solo fue dos veces

\- Y para dos veces que lo hicimos Elichi me dejo la espalda muy parecida a como la tiene Nicochi

 _``Me da igual que Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan hicieran eso pero que Eli-chan lo hiciera con Nico-kun…´´_ Maki golpeo de nuevo la camilla y dejo los colores subidos de lado para volver a lo serio…

\- ¡¿Quieres dejar la camilla tranquila?! Al final vas a hacer que me dé algo Maki – dijo Eli recomponiéndose del susto

\- Esa es mi intención – dijo fríamente la pelirroja y metiéndola más miedo en el cuerpo

\- Ara, cuanto antes confieses ante acabaras esto Elichi – Nozomi era la poli buena

\- No he hecho absolutamente nada con Nico… – dijo Eli con la voz cansada, ya no sabía en qué idioma hablarlas para hacerlas entrar en razón y poder salir de ahí, para una vez que las decía la verdad en estos últimos días y no la creían…

\- ¿Entonces porque Nicochi tiene esos arañazos Elichi?

\- No lo sé chicas, yo también se lo he visto y le he preguntado pero me ha contestado con un… no te importa – dijo imitando el tono de Nico en esa última frase

\- Pero esos arañazos son de placer Elichi o ¿Acaso me lo vas a negar?

\- No te lo voy a negar, pero no he sido yo – dijo firmemente la rubia

Por la firmeza y seriedad con la que lo dijo Eli las convencieron… solo en eso… pero ahora esas dos se quedaron con la duda ¿Quién fue la maldita suertuda que le hizo eso a Nico?

 _``No me digas que…´´_ Nozomi y Maki se miraron

\- ¡Erena! – dijeron a la vez esas dos y por el tono en el que lo dijeron parecía que las hacía más gracia que fuera Eli que Erena… y ya era decir…

 _``Quien sino…´´_ pensó Eli, obviamente se guardó el comentario para ella porque si lo sacaba a relucir seria ya lo último para rematarlas y hacer que acabasen con ella…

 _``¡Esa maldita!´´_ pensaron Maki y Nozomi por igual mientras volvía en ellas un aurea negra que soltaba rayos

Eli al verlas tan pensativas en cierta pelivioleta pensó que era su momento de escapar ya que notaba como rayos procedentes de los cuerpos de esas dos la pasaban por al lado, era muy peligroso para ella el seguir ahí - bien, ahora que supongo que ya está todo aclarado puedo irme ya a clase – dijo Eli mientras hacía amago de pasar por delante de ellas pero una mano de Nozomi y otra de Maki la pararon y la devolvieron a su apoyo con un pequeño empujón…

\- Nunca harías nada con Nico-kun verdad Eli-chan – eso no era una pregunta de Maki sino una amenaza

\- Ni tampoco has pensado ni piensas en hacerlo con Nicochi, no Elichi – otra amenaza pero esta vez fue el turno de Nozomi, las dos querían quedarse tranquilas por lo menos en lo que respecta a Eli y Nico

\- …

\- Contesta Eli-chan – dijo Maki con una voz muuy de ultratumba

\- …yo he… - fue a decir algo pero una voz desde la puerta la salvo

\- Hasta que por fin te encuentro Eli, eres peor que un fantasma, creo que si me hubiese puesto a buscar a un fantasma lo hubiera encontrado antes que a ti – dijo una burlona Tsubasa apoyada en el marco de la puerta

 _``No pensé que me iba a alegrar tanto de ver a Tsubasa´´_ ahora sí que estaba aliviada Eli y sabía que no estaba equivocada

\- Ara Tsubasa-chan si no te importa estamos ocupadas

\- No vamos a tardar mucho Tsubasa-chan – secundo esta vez Maki a la pelimorada

\- Lo que vosotras digáis, pero antes necesito preguntar a Eli si ya ha curado a Nico, es que la pedí que me hiciera ese favor ya que ella tiene un año más que yo estudiando medicina, a que si Eli – dijo con una sonrisa a la rubia, sin duda la estaba salvando

\- Si

\- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? – pregunto con desconfianza la pelirroja, a esta seguía sin encajarla nada

\- ¡Porque no me habéis dejado apenas hablar! – respondió Eli a la ofensiva, tenía sus razones

Tsubasa se acercó a la todavía arrinconada Eli y se hizo un hueco entre medias de Nozomi y Maki para poder coger a Eli del brazo y sacarla de la jaula de las leonas

\- No nos has contestado todavía Elichi

\- Lo siento pero necesito que Eli me ayude con una tarea que nos ha enviado la profesora en esta primera clase

\- ¿Qué tarea? – pregunto Maki

\- Pregúntale a Umi cuando vayas ahora a clase, él es tu pareja en esa tarea – miro a Eli - ¿Vamos ya a la segunda clase?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – lo estaba desando la rubia

\- Nos vemos en la tercera clase Maki – se despidió Tsubasa de la pelirroja y de la pelimorada con una sonrisa y se llevó a Eli fuera de ese aula, por suerte para Eli la asignatura que la tocaba ahora solo coincidía en clase con Tsubasa, ahora era suerte pero quizás otro día sería una maldición…

Cuando salieron del aula de pruebas quirúrgicas Tsubasa soltó el brazo de Eli

\- Gracias por… ayudarme – dijo Eli mirando hacia el frente y sin parar de andar

\- No me des las gracias, te he ayudado porque Nico me dijo que habías terminado de curarle y que te había dejado sola con esas dos fieras y supuse que si ellas te llegaban a presionar contarías lo poco que te conto mi primo y por eso he ido a ayudarte, para que no traiciones la confianza que mi primo Nico ha puesto en ti – dijo la castaña bastante seria y también con la mirada puesta en el camino por donde iban

\- No voy a hacer eso Tsubasa, Nico a confiado en mí y no le voy a defraudar… aunque tenga que mentir como nunca o tenga que… tragar con algunas cosas que no me gusten… no le voy a fallar de nuevo – dijo contundentemente la rubia aunque en algunas palabras parecía dudar ya que la venia a la mente esa declaración de Nico sobre el trabajo que tenía…

\- Mas te vale… - murmuro bajito la castaña – como tiene el costado Nico

\- Bien, tiene un gran hematoma debido a que fue un gran golpe pero no hay nada por lo que preocuparse – la miro y la sonrió dulcemente, esa era la manera de Eli para transmitir seguridad lo cual parecía haberla funcionado, Tsubasa no dijo nada más y siguieron con su camino hacia la segunda clase del día

De vuelta en el aula de pruebas.

\- No término de creer a Eli-chan – dijo Maki mirando hacia la puerta donde hasta hace unos segundos salió Eli y Tsubasa

\- Yo tampoco… pero a Elichi podemos vigilarla, no como a otra…

\- …Toudou Erena….

\- …correcto Maki-chan…

\- ¿Nozomi-chan?

\- Que

\- Tú crees que Erena y Nico-kun han… - apretó los puños – ya sabes

\- No lo sé Maki-chan, pero creo que si

\- …

\- No hay porque estar triste Maki-chan, tienes que mirar el lado bueno

\- No hay lado bueno en que Nico-kun y esa… esa tipeja hayan hecho eso… - dijo la pelirroja con rabia pero apagando poco a poco el tono de la voz

Nozomi suspiro y la puso una mano en la cabeza – no hay nada de malo que Nicochi se haya estrenado con otra persona Maki-chan, lo importante es que Nicochi no está con ella y que tanto tu como yo tenemos todavía opciones eso es lo bueno Maki-chan – la revolvió un poco el cabello – quédate con eso y no con lo otro

\- Pero duele Nozomi-chan… - se llevó una mano al pecho

Nozomi se quedó mirándola en silencio unos segundos - …lo se… - susurro en un hilillo de voz

\- ¿Cómo haces para mantenerte tan entera? – pregunto casi suplicando la pelirroja

\- La esperanza y la seguridad de que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por estar con Nicochi me mantiene entera Maki-chan… - Nozomi la dio la espalda – yo me voy a clases y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo – se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se paró antes de salir – por cierto Maki-chan, después de que terminen las clases hablare con Nicochi, hoy voy a empezar a ir enserio Maki-chan… ya se acabaron los juegos para mi… – después de esa declaración de intenciones por parte de Nozomi salió de la facultad de medicina rumbo a la suya para empezar sus clases aunque en compañía de quien menos quería ver ahora mismo… Toudou Erena…

Maki se quedó pensativa mirando todavía esa puerta la cual ella misma había astillado con una patada _``La esperanza y la seguridad la mantiene a Nozomi así… y mama me dijo que actuase como ellas y que no era tan difícil…´´_ se acercó una de las ventanas del aula donde daba justamente a una casita que ella conocía muy bien y donde se veía luz atreves de las persianas _``Nozomi va a actuar hoy con Nico-kun… si mama pudo yo también podre… ¡Soy una maldita Nishikino!´´_ se dio la vuelta y salió con pasos firmes y decididos de su universidad, después de unos minutos llego a la casita del grupo y entro encontrándose al pelinegro tumbado boca arriba en el sillón y dormido como un angelillo, Maki cerró la puerta tras de ella y se sentó en la mesita que estaba justo enfrente del pelinegro mientras le miraba con una tierna sonrisa _``No te voy a perder´´_ puso una mano en la mejilla del pelinegro _``Yo tampoco voy a jugar más´´_ le acaricio _``Hoy Nishikino Maki empieza a ir enserio contigo, solo tengo que esperar a que te despiertes´´_

…..

 **Siii ya se ¿En el NicoMaki? ¿Enserio? Pues si jajajaja y sip la primera vez de Nozomi fue con Eli, ya sabéis que no soy partidaria del NozoEli pero quería daros aunque fuera una pequeñita alegría al saber que por lo menos la primera vez de Eli fue con Nozomi y viceversa ^_^ eso sí, no esperéis mas NozoEli XD, y bueno pues en el siguiente capítulo estará lo que queda que os dije que iba a haber en este capi pero es que me dio tanto la imaginación que no podía meter todo en un solo capitulo (** en realidad podría haberlo metido todo pero una cosa es que haga más largos los capítulos y otra que escriba el quijote 2.0 XD **) pues eso jajaja que el siguiente va a estar si o si lo que queda un poquito de TsubasaHonoka (** junto a mas celos de Eli ya que no a tenido suficiente con lo de Anju jajaja **) NicoErena, NicoMaki, NicoNozomi y Nico y su pelea que no nos podemos olvidar de la historia principal xDD y si no me queda muy largo (** me refiero a más largo que este **) meteré a las parejas secundarias UmiEli y HonokaEli pero sino lo dejare para el martes (** del fic... **(** ¡NO ME DIGAS **!)** XD **) junto a una sorpresita o_O ¿Cual será? Ya veréis ;PP, que maja Anju verdad, pues no os preocupéis que acabara teniendo su recompensa con su amado peliazul (** y Eli su castigo... **¬,¬) y bueno mis niñas y mis niños os dejo ya que estoy reventada que entre el trabajo, los amigos, escribir y jugar me tienen K.O (** No suelo dar mucho de sí XDD **) en fin mis niñas/os muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros como siempre por leer, comentar, seguir y por hacer de esta historia lo que es porque vosotros sois los que hacéis grande a fanfiction ^_^ muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros y nos vemos en el siguiente que va a ser más movido que este que de seguro ya habrá ¡NicoMakiii! XDD, jajajaja que paséis un buen día/tarde o que disfrutéis de la noche y tengáis dulces sueños, saludos ^_^**


	24. Chapter 23

**Muy buenas gente, siento muchísimo el retraso pero por desgracia y por suerte me rompí el brazo derecho en el trabajo (** con el que hago todo, ahora parezco un pollo sin cabeza que esta con el brazo escayolado XD **) y diréis ¿Por qué por suerte? ¿Esta tía es masoquista? Nop, no lo soy jejejeje pero digo por suerte porque… ¡Estoy de baja! ¡A la mierd… el trabajo durante unos meses! Vale esa es la única ventaja de haberme roto un brazo (** soy una vaga vale XD **) lo demás es desgracia porque no puedo escribir rápido ya que estoy escribiendo con una mano y encima con la izquierda la cual es mi mano mala lo que significa tardar en escribir un capi… luego también está el dolor ¡Dios es mortal! También el cocinar con una mano lo cual al final me veo con los dos brazos escayolados, sip lo demás es todo desventaja… en fin, siento muchísimo el retraso e intentare mejorar mi velocidad escribiendo con mi única mano libre pero hasta que lo consiga lo más seguro es que el siguiente capi también se demore por culpa de esto pero bueno mientras aquí tenéis el nuevo capi y como prometí aquí está todo lo que faltaba por meter de este lunes que ha empezado muy mal para Eli XDD espero que lo disfrutéis ^_^**

 **POSDATA: En este capi pronuncio una vez el vehículo que utiliza nuestro amado y orgulloso Nico, sabíamos que era una moto pero no el modelo, no especifico el color en el capítulo y por eso os lo pongo aquí para que os hagáis ya del todo una idea de la moto que maneja siempre Nico, Yamaha r15 ese es el modelo (** aunque lo digo un poco más adelante aquí abajo… pero ya que estoy XD **) el color es negro, rojo y con algún detalle en blanco, ale una cosa menos XDD** **,** **valep pues ahora sí os dejo ya con el capítulo ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

...

Maki seguía sentada en la mesita y observando con una tierna sonrisa al pelinegro que estaba durmiendo como un bebe en ese sofá que parecía tan cómodo cuando unas palabras de Nico la borro la sonrisa…

\- …Cocoro…

\- ¿Nico-kun? – pregunto muy suave la pelirroja

\- …Cotaro…

 _``Parece que está hablando en sueños´´_ Maki cruzo las piernas y le siguió mirando

\- …Cocoa…

Maki frunció el ceño _``¿Quiénes son esas personas?´´_

\- …lo siento mama…lo siento…

 _``¿Lo siente? A lo mejor el comportamiento extraño de Nico-kun tiene que ver con su madre o con algo que el haya hecho… creo que no debería de estar escuchando esto…´´_ se estaba sintiendo culpable la pelirroja

\- …tenía que haber sido yo…

Maki se quedó helada por lo que vio _``Nico-kun… está llorando…´´_ se quitó de la mesita y se arrodillo enfrente del sillón y al lado del rostro del pelinegro _``Una lagrima tuya es una bala que se me clava en el corazón…´´_ le limpio con suavidad las lágrimas que salían de los ojos cerrados de Nico

\- …volved conmigo…volved… - se removía Nico en el sillón - …mama quédate…mama… - las lágrimas corrían solas en el rostro del pelinegro

\- Nico-kun despierta, es una pesadilla – le dijo la pelirroja con los ojos empañados mientras puso sus manos en los hombros de Nico y le empezaba a mover sutilmente para poder despertarle – por favor Nico-kun, despierta – volvió a repetir

\- …te necesito mama… - Nico todavía estaba metido en su sueño mientras seguía llorando como una magdalena

Maki dejo de zarandearle al ver que no surtía efecto y se quedó mirándole _``Esas lagrimas no parecen de una pesadilla… tu… estas sufriendo de verdad…´´_ Maki puso sus manos encima del pecho de Nico y echo medio cuerpo suyo encima del pelinegro para abrazarle _``…y tampoco creo que estés soñando…´´_ enterró su cabeza entre la almohada y el cuello de Nico

Nico noto un peso encima de él y abrió de poco en poco los ojos los cuales tenia llenos de lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que otra vez había soñado o más bien revivido lo mismo de nuevo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos soñaba el mismo día una y otra vez, muy pocas veces había soñado algo que no fuera ese maldito día… muy pocas veces se había despertado sin lágrimas en los ojos… Nico suspiro y fue a limpiarse las lágrimas pero se dio cuenta que tenía a alguien abrazándole y con medio cuerpo encima suya _``Así que esto era lo que he notado…´´_ pensó Nico al levantar las manos para ponerlas en la espalda de esa joven que estaba abrazándole fuertemente, sabía que era una chica podía notar unos abultados senos casi en su garganta y tenía una figurita de mimbre _``Espera… este dulce olor…´´_ miro de reojo a la cabeza que estaba muy cerquita de la suya y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver una melena roja muy conocida para el _``¡Es Maki!´´_ Nico bajo los brazos y los dejo de nuevo apoyados en el sillón – ¿Q-Qué haces Maki? - la pregunto apenas susurrando e intentándose mover pero las manos de la pelirroja no le soltaba y no parecía que se quería mover

\- …idiota… - dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿Por q… - se quedó callado al notar como su hombro se humedecía y dándose cuenta de donde venía ese líquido _``¿Por qué Maki está llorando?´´_ sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho

\- …eres un idiota Nico-kun… - le repitió con voz lastimera la pelirroja la cual estaba aferrada en el pecho de Nico y enterrando más su cabeza en el cuello del pelinegro que en la almohada

\- … - Nico se rindió y levanto de nuevo sus manos para poner una mano en el centro de la espalda de Maki y la otra en el cabello de la pelirroja – porque estas llorando – la dijo Nico con el tono de la voz muy bajita y sin preguntarla

\- Por tu culpa idiota – le respondió Maki con la voz ahogada por culpa del cuello de Nico

 _``P-Puedo notar su aliento en mi cuello… es tan cálido…´´_ Nico cerro fuertemente los ojos y meneo levemente la cabeza en forma de negación – porque es mi culpa – a pesar de ir en contra de sus sentimientos la seguía hablando bajito y con tacto

\- …porque tu… estabas llorando… - dijo en un hilillo de voz la pelirroja, estas simples palabras fueron un logro para ella el soltarlas

 _``¡Maldición! Me ha visto, solo espero que por lo menos no haya hablado esta vez…´´_ Nico cerro de nuevos los ojos y empezó a darse una paliza mental hasta que algo en su mente pareció despertar _``Espera un momento… ¿Maki estaba llorando porque yo llore en sueños?...´´_ le costó pillarlo a Nico pero por fin cayo en lo importante - ¿Estabas llorando por verme llorar a mí? – la hizo la misma pregunta que se hizo a sí mismo en la mente pero eso sí, Nico seguía con el tono bajo… y luego Nico decía que no le importaba Maki…

\- … - Maki dijo que si con su cabeza y enterrándola si es que se podía más en el cuello de Nico

Nico inconscientemente la acaricio con suaves movimientos la espalda y la melena roja de Maki – bueno, fue solo un sueño, esas cosas pasan Maki

 _``Esas cosas no pasan así Nico-kun… se puede llegar a llorar en sueños pero no desconsoladamente…´´_ Maki agarro fuertemente con sus dos manos el suéter rosa de Nico - ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Nico dejo de acariciarla - no me acuerdo – el pelinegro contesto demasiado rápido y e incluso añadiendo frialdad confirmando así las dudas que Maki tenía en su mente, no había sido un sueño

\- Y aunque te acordases no me lo dirías verdad Nico-kun – dijo una cansada pelirroja

\- ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? – pregunto Nico evadiendo descaradamente como siempre los temas

 _``Todavía me pregunto porque me enamore de este idiota…´´_ dio un suspiro largo la pelirroja _``Nico-kun quiere cambiar de tema… muy bien, pues cambiemos de tema´´_ Maki levanto el rostro para mirar a esos ojos carmín que tan loca la volvía y a la misma vez también llegaba a odiar _``Erena ya ha movido ficha… Nozomi-chan lo hará más tarde y seguramente sea parecida a Erena o incluso peor… para mi claro, así que va siendo hora de sacar a la verdadera Maki Nishikino tal y como dijo mama, actuare como ellas…´´_ se topó de lleno con los ojos de Nico y la entro flojera en las manos _``E-Esto me va a costar´´_ \- s-sí, e-estaba preocupada… por… ti… - la costó pero lo dijo, aunque con la cara totalmente roja y mirando hacia el respaldo del sillón y menos mal que no se acordaba todavía la pelirroja de que tenía medio cuerpo encima de él…

A Nico se le paro en seco el corazón ante la contestación de Maki – ¿Eh? – _``¿Estaba preocupada por mí? ¿En serio? ¿Maki? ¿Yo?´´_ le salió humo de todo el cuerpo y volvió su corazón a latir pero con una fuerza impresionante _``¿Qué es esta sensación? No es de dolor como el otro día… ¿Entonces?... ¡Maldita sea Maki! ¡Mira lo que me haces!´´_ Nico no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, estaba perplejo, saber que Maki se había preocupado por él y encima se lo dijo en la cara… más o menos… le dejo K.O durante unos segundos, lo suficientes para que Maki volviese a hablar

\- N-Nico-kun – llevo una mano a su mechón

\- ¿Eh? – cuando Nico se quedaba sin palabras recurría siempre a la misma

 _``Si estuviera aquí mama seguro que me diría… ¡Vamos hija, saca el apellido Nishikino!... eso voy a hacer mama´´_ Maki removió su mechoncito _``P-Pero a mi estilo…´´_ \- ¿Q-Que sientes por mí? – fue demasiado directa

\- ¡¿EH?! – el pelinegro iba de mal en peor… - ¡AAUCH! ¡ESO DUELE BRUTA! – se quejó Nico, Maki le había dado un buen manotazo en el pecho

\- ¡Deja de decir EH y contéstame! – dijo impacientemente Maki

\- Q-Que más da

\- No da igual, dime – dijo la pelirroja muy seria y dándole a entender de que iba en serio y que de ahí no se movía hasta que la diera una contestación

Nico tenia todavía su vista puesta en el techo _``No debe de ser tan difícil contestarla, solo tengo que decirla la verdad, no siento absolutamente nada por ella´´_ clavo por fin sus ojos carmines en la pelirroja la cual removía tiernamente su mechón mientras tenía su seria e impaciente mirada puesta en él _``¿C-Como puede ser tan adorable?´´_ \- …y-yo… no lo sé… - _``¡Idiota! ¡Soy un idiota! ¿No lo sé? ¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Entonces porque la he dicho eso? ¿Y porque está sonriendo?´´_ hoy los sentimientos de Nico le estaban pudiendo más que su orgullo y el dolor, algo que le estaba empezando a hartar al pelinegro…

 _``Empiezo bien´´_ \- ¿Qué sentiste cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos en el hospital? – se estaba viniendo arriba la pelirroja

 _``¡Mal! ¡Me sentí mal! Mi pecho me dolía por la velocidad con la que iba mi corazón, mis acciones eran involuntarias y todo eso por tu culpa por ser tan… Maki…´´_ \- y-yo, sentí g-ganas de… besarte… - murmuro lo último lo cual para su desgracia fue escuchado por la pelirroja – m-me sentí raro ese día… - _``¡¿Que me pasa?!´´_ Nico había entrado en la fase de desesperación consigo mismo

 _``¿Te sentiste raro?´´_ amplio Maki su sonrisa _``Yo me sentí igual hasta que al poco tiempo mi madre me abrió los ojos´´_ \- ¿Y el martes? Cuando te cure y te bese en el cuello, tal y como tú me pediste por cierto

 _``Tengo que salir de aquí…´´_ pensó Nico pero su cuerpo no se movía – e-ese día… e-eso fue… también raro y… bueno… para mi… - el pelinegro suspiro derrotado, según el hoy no era su día

 _``Parece que sientes algo Nico-kun, ¿Pero porque lo niegas?´´_ \- ¿Y qué me dices de lo sucedido el viernes por la noche? Cuando…

\- ¡Fu-Fueron mis hormonas! A-Actuaron por mí, s-solo fue eso nada mas – respondió rápidamente el pelinegro con tartamudeo e interrumpiendo a la pelirroja para que no siguiera

\- ¿Por qué tartamudeas?

\- P-porque… p-porque… - Maki alzo una ceja impacientemente - ¡Me pones nervioso vale! – _``…´´_ Nico se maldijo una y mil veces lo que pensó lo dijo en voz alta y lo que quería decir lo pensó – ¡¿P-Podrías quitarte de encima mía?! – dijo intentando sonar molesto y de paso intentando desviar el tema haciendo que Maki se diera cuenta de su posición…

 _``Creo que te tengo Nico-kun´´_ Maki sonrió victoriosa _``Armas de mujer verdad mama… a eso voy´´_ Maki quito una rodilla del suelo y la puso en el sofá entre el respaldo y la pierna de Nico quedando así completamente encima del pelinegro mientras que la otra pierna la dejo en el suelo para así tener equilibrio por si acaso al ojicarmin le daba por enviarla por los aires para conseguir huir… que bien le conocía… - dime la verdad Nico-kun – Maki se separó del pecho de Nico y se sentó encima de la pelvis del pelinegro, no se dio ni cuenta la pelirroja… - ¿Te pongo nervioso?

 _``No no no no esto no Maki, esta posición no por dios…´´_ ahora sí que estaba en pánico el pelinegro, había que recordar que Erena estaba en esa misma posición cuando se imaginó a la pelirroja encima de él y donde empezó su locura – M-Ma-Maki t-tu… ¿Mira cómo estás? – la señalo con las dos manos

\- Soy consciente, dime te pongo de verdad nervioso – dijo extrañamente picarona, la pelirroja no solía ser así pero todas las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza y aparte sabia de sobra que, o actuaba así o la cosa estaría entre Nozomi, Erena y Eli ella todavía seguía con la duda de la rubia…

\- ¡Si, vale! ¡Me pones muy nervioso y solo tu cercanía hace que este maldito – se llevó una mano al corazón – no pare de darme golpes en el pecho de lo rápido que va! ¡¿Contenta?! – Maki se quedó muda, no se esperaba eso ultimo y menos de la forma en que lo dijo, él solito se sinceró - ¡Bien, pues ahora quítate de encima! – dijo Nico cabreado, quería apartarse de todo m's incluyendo a Maki y esto no le ayudaba y mucho menos el cómo él mismo estaba cayendo en la red que la pelirroja le estaba tejiendo, no quería caer ni en esta ni en la de Nozomi, el sabia de sobra que tenía interés amoroso en esas dos pero más en una que en otra… él no quería estar con ninguna de ellas solo quería centrarse en los problemas que tenía que solucionar a base de hacer cosas ilegales… el pelinegro estaba demasiado cabreado consigo mismo…

\- Si… - dijo Maki con la cabeza agachada y mirando la mano que tenía Nico en su corazón

\- ¿Si qué? – pregunto todavía cabreado pero con el tono de la voz más baja

\- Si estoy contenta… - cogió la mano de Nico y la retiro de su corazón para poner la suya – tu corazón late a la misma velocidad que el mío… - le miro a los ojos – tu sientes por mí lo mismo que yo por ti – dijo muy seria la pelirroja y dejando de lado tanto la timidez como su sonrojo, esto era serio y el idiota que tenía enfrente parecía no entenderlo y prefería andarse con tonterías cuando su corazón parecía tenerlo más que claro…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – _``¿Maki siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Odio, dolor, desprecio…? no la entiendo…´´_ eso le dejo confuso

 _``Mira que es idiota… tendré que decírselo de otra manera para que lo entienda y para que vea lo que siente y así ya de paso ir cogiendo yo misma confianza con estas acciones…´´_ Maki puso una mano en cada lado de la almohada donde Nico tenia puesta su cabeza dejando así acorralada la cabeza de Nico entre sus manos - creo que… - se inclinó encima del pelinegro para acercar su rostro al de él - mejor te lo explico con una acción

 _``Muy cerca… ¡Demasiado cerca!´´_ pensaba Nico al verla acercarse lentamente hacia su rostro - ¿Q-Que haces M-Maki? – dijo Nico poniendo una mano en el vientre de la pelirroja para pararla

\- Demostrar lo que sientes – se acercó un poco más evadiendo la fuerza que ejercía Nico en su vientre para pararla, ahora mismo Maki tenía más fuerza que él – no evadas a tus sentimientos Nico-kun… - dijo en un suave hilillo de voz

 _``No, no puedo… eso sería como perdonarla y… no puedo olvidarlo…´´_ miro los labios de Maki los cuales tenia a escasos centímetros de los suyos - …para… - susurro el pelinegro

\- No – respondió tajantemente la pelirroja y acercándose unos pocos centímetros mas

 _``A lo mejor si acepto el beso aclaro mis sentimientos y me doy cuenta por fin de que no siento nada por ella…_ ´´ se relamió inconscientemente los labios esperando el ansiado beso para su interior pero los pensamientos de Nico seguían ahí _``Pero… ¿Y si es al revés? No puedo permitirme ese lujo… no puedo estar con nadie que no estuvo para mi… no puedo pensar en algo más que no sea el bien de mama y Tsubasa… aunque… estoy deseando con todas mis fuerzas besarla…´´_

Maki cerró los ojos y termino la distancia que la quedaba dándole para sorpresa de la pelirroja una beso en la mejilla, Nico la había apartado la cara alejándola de sus labios…

\- …no puedo… - susurro Nico con lo que parecía ¿Tristeza?

Maki se separó unos pocos centímetros de su rostro - ¿Por qué? – pregunto increíblemente con tranquilidad

\- … - no respondió, en el fondo ni él mismo sabia la razón, por mucho que se engañase, el pelinegro deseaba haberla besado…

\- Si no me das una razón voy a seguir Nico-kun – le aviso bastante seria mientras volvía a acercarse a su rostro, Maki era bastante persistente

Nico puso una mano en la mejilla de Maki para pararla - …porque no puedo…

Maki aparto la mano de Nico y siguió con su meta - esa no es una razón

\- Pues es lo que hay – dijo Nico mirando hacia la puerta, ya estaba planeando el cómo huir

Maki siguió la mirada de Nico dándose cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia la puerta – eres un maldito cobarde Nico-kun – dijo fríamente la pelirroja

Nico la encaro - ¿Por qué no te beso? ¿Por eso soy un cobarde? ¡Tch! Que mal llevas el rechazo Maki

Maki se aguantó las ganas de darle una bofetada y espabilarle pero prefirió apretar fuertemente los puños mientras pensaba que era el cuello de Erena lo que tenía de entre sus manos… tenía que desahogarse - primero, cuando hables piensa en lo que vas a decir y no lo digas según te viene y segundo… - se quitó de encima de Nico y se levantó – eres un cobarde porque sé que sientes algo y lo ocultas a pesar de que te he visto con ganas de besarme, recuerda que no es la primera vez que estamos en una situación así idiota

\- Estas muy segura de que siento algo hacia ti ¿Qué pasa si no es lo que tú crees? ¿Qué pasa si es un sentimiento malo para ti? – Nico se levantó y la volvió a encarar – es cierto que yo no debería hablar sin pensar antes pero tú no deberías de hablar sin conocerme

Maki sonrió irónicamente – no te conozco y lo admito pero, ya te he dicho que tu sientes lo mismo que yo, corazón acelerado, confusión, nerviosismo por mi cercanía e incluso hormonas, busca un poquito en google y darás con la enfermedad Nico-kun – dijo la pelirroja añadiendo su particular sarcasmo en eso ultimo

Nico miro el reloj - ¡Tch! Tengo cosas mejores que hacer – se puso su abrigo y se acercó un poquito más a Maki para decirla unas últimas palabras – no sé qué es eso que sientes pero te aviso de que no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo siento – se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió para irse pero la voz de Maki le paro

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras Nico-kun pero si en verdad no sintieras nada hubieras ejercido mucha más fuerza para apartarme fácilmente de encima de tuya – se sentó con tranquilidad encima de la mesita – puedes huir tantas veces como quieras pero los sentimientos están ahí dentro y te van a perseguir vayas a donde vayas y te puedo asegurar Nico-kun de que yo misma me voy a encargar de despertártelos y de abrirte los ojos aunque no quieras, no pienso parar hasta que lo consiga ya sea para mi bien o no Nico-kun - aunque era una amenaza descarada por parte de la pelirroja no era una amenaza mala sino dulce por el tono tan suave y tan calmado como lo dijo Maki, la pelirroja estaba contenta, no consiguió besarle pero sí consiguió averiguar que sentía algo y no porque lo viera sino porque el mismo Nico inconscientemente la describió como se sentía y eso para Maki ya era una victoria, era verdad que Erena se llevó su primera vez pero Maki se llevó algo que ninguna de las otras consiguió, una pequeña declaración, ya Maki no se iba a echar para atrás ni aunque su carácter, orgullo e incluso celos la pudiesen, tenía lo que quería y solo tenía que ayudarle a sacarlo… aunque eso no significa que vaya a ser fácil…

 _``¡Maldición! Tiene razón en lo primero aunque… ¿Qué quiere decir con encargarse ella de despertar mis sentimientos? ¿Y qué quiere decir para su bien o no?´´_ Nico suspiro internamente _``No debería de estar pensando en esto, me queda una hora para empezar mi tercera pelea debería centrarme en eso y no en los no sentimientos que tengo hacia Maki… aunque… ¿Qué siente ella hacia mí?´´_ Nico se dio la vuelta sin cerrar y sin apartarse de la puerta – Maki tu… que si… sien… - Nico acabo gruñendo, no le salía una simple pregunta o más bien su orgullo no le dejaba pronunciar ¿Maki tu que sientes por mí? Esa corta pregunta

Maki sonrió, en el fondo se imaginaba la pregunta - ¿Yo que?

\- Tú… nada, nos vemos mañana – se dio la vuelta de nuevo y cerró los ojos fuertemente maldiciéndose por sus bajadas de guardias

\- No olvides el ensayo por la mañana Nico-kun – le recordó la pelirroja la cual no borraba su sonrisa

Nico solo la contesto alzando la mano como señal de ``Ok´´ y salió de la casita cerrando la puerta tras de él

Maki se quedó mirando la puerta – hoy solo me queda esperar al movimiento de Nozomi-chan, por desgracia ella va a ser la última en estar hoy con Nico-kun y puede llegar a aprovecharlo muy bien… - apretó con sus manos y con coraje los bordes de la mesita donde estaba sentada - mañana me asegurare de ser la primera en mover ficha y también la última, eso intentare hacer cada día hasta que el idiota despierte sus sentimientos de una maldita vez, de momento no he tenido mucha dificultad con mis acciones pero… – dejo de apretar la mesa y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la falda donde tenía guardado el regalito que su madre la dio ayer en el hospital – no sé cómo voy a hacer esta parte si ni siquiera sé porque lo he traído, esto es culpa de mama… - se levantó desganada de la mesita y se tumbó en el mismo sillón donde había estado el pelinegro – todavía tiene el aroma de Nico-kun – sonrió en el momento pero enseguida quito la sonrisa y se puso seria – Cocoa, Cotaro y Cocoro… ¿Quiénes serán? – se tapó los ojos con un brazo – tenía que haber sido yo, te necesito mama ¿Qué significa todo eso? ¿Por qué llorabas desconsoladamente si supuestamente era un sueño? ¿Qué es lo que estás pasando Nico-kun? – dejo su otra mano descansando en su estómago – tengo mucho trabajo que hacer contigo Nico-kun, no solo voy a sacarte tus sentimientos hacia a mí al descubierto sino también voy a hacer que hables conmigo sobre esto… - acomodo mejor su espalda al sillón - creo que voy a necesitar la paciencia de un santo… - y se echó una pequeña siesta, ya que se iba a saltar las clases se las saltaba bien…

Nico se apoyó en la puerta y se llevó una mano al corazón _``¡Deja de hacerme esto! Si ya sabes que no quiero hacerte caso ¿Por qué insistes?´´_ \- necesito tranquilizarlo de nuevo y dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido… - miro hacia la facultad de psicología – Erena podría ayudarme otra vez con esto, ya lo hizo el sábado y a lo mejor también podría hacerlo hoy… - saco su móvil y la escribió un whatsapp preguntándola si estaba en clases, Nico no tuvo que esperar mucho para la contestación la cual le decía que estaba en su casa y que hoy no había ido a clases ya que tenía unas cosas que hacer, Nico la pregunto si podría ir a verla y Erena le contesto con varios emoticonos con corazones en los ojos… eso era un descarado si… _``Creo que me da tiempo antes de la pelea, necesito calmarlo y olvidarme de todo lo sucedido hoy pero sobre todo lo último con Maki porque si no_ _,_ _no creo que me centre en la pelea…´´_ Nico dio un último vistazo hacia la puerta de la casita donde se encontraba todavía la pelirroja dentro y se fue al parking a por su moto pero ya lo dijo el pelinegro antes, hoy no era su día, estaba una tranquila pelimorada sentada encima de su amada moto y jugando con algo pequeño que tenía en sus manos lo cual todavía no podía identificar el pelinegro _``Esto es un Déjà vu…aunque ahora que lo pienso, esta mañana cuando me ha dado la ropa me había dicho que después de clases quería hablar conmigo… al final no podré ir a casa de Erena…´´_ pensó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la pelimorada – querías hablar conmigo verdad – dijo con voz cansada el ojicarmin

Nozomi dejo de mirar sus manos las cuales estaban ocupadas con un objeto y le miro con una sonrisa sospechosa – así es Nicochi

\- ¿Pero no me habías dicho que después de clases?

\- Eso te dije, pero sabía que te irías antes y por eso termine de saltarme hoy las clases

\- Eso no es muy normal viniendo de ti… - la miro con desconfianza

\- …por ti haría cualquier cosa Nicochi… - susurro muy bajito pelimorada

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Nico confundido, le había parecido haber escuchado algo pero no alcanzo muy bien a diferenciar lo que dijo Nozomi

\- Aunque no lo parezca Nicochi, los lunes me da pereza ir a clases y solo por hoy prefiero saltármelas, eso he dicho

 _``Yo juraría que era más corta la frase que dijo…´´_ \- bueno, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras, ahora dime de que querías hablar – dijo cruzándose de brazos delante de la pelimorada la cual no se movía del asiento de su moto

\- ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa Nicochi? – pregunto Nozomi de la nada

\- ¿Eh? – esa palabra se estaba transformando en algo habitual para Nico

\- He venido andando esta mañana pero no me apetece ni entrenar ni irme a pata hacia mi casa y ya que te vas a ir podrías acercarme… - le dijo con un tono suave mientras le miraba pícaramente

\- ¿E-En mi moto? ¿C-Conmigo? – se puso nervioso por la manera en la que le miraba esa picarona Nozomi

Nozomi soltó una risa – ¿Acaso has traído otro vehículo y un chofer?

\- N-No

\- Entonces será en tu moto y… - dejo de jugar con lo que estaba entretenida dejando ver claramente lo que tenía en las manos - …contigo – parecía ir toda esta frase con un enorme doble sentido ya que bajo su mirada al objeto que tenía entre las manos

Nico siguió la mirada de Nozomi hacia las manos de está viendo por fin que era con lo que estaba jugando, misteriosamente se sonrojo el pelinegro _``¿Eso no es…?´´_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la ojiturquesa

Nozomi le miró fijamente de reojo _``Que fácil eres Nicochi´´_ \- ¿Sabes lo que es esto Nicochi? – pregunto Nozomi extrañamente seria

\- ¡C-Claro que lo sé! ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- Ara yo pensaba que no lo sabias ya que eres virgen

Nico se tensó – e-eso no tiene n-nada que ver, puedo saber perfectamente lo que es eso

 _``Luego seguiré con esto, ahora me interesa salir de aquí´´_ Nozomi se rio – me alegro que lo sepas Nicochi – se guardó en el pequeño bolsillo de su minifalda el preservativo – ¿Entonces me vas a llevar a mi casa? – pregunto Nozomi desviando el tema a donde quería, como bien dijo ella, luego seguiría…

 _``No accedas Nico, estamos hablando de Nozomi y seguramente hará de las suyas y además, lo más seguro es que quiera hablar de lo que paso el sábado por la noche aunque… Maki no me lo ha pronunciado ni una vez y eso que ha podido hacerlo… no, niégate y oblígala a hablar de lo que sea que quiere hablar ahora y cuando termine me voy hacia el almacén… eso es, solo tengo que decirla un claro y directo no´´_ Nico saco las llaves de la moto y la miro a los ojos para darla esa tajante respuesta – sí, te llevare a tu casa - _``¡¿QUEEE?! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA HOY?!´´_ suspiro pesado _``…ya no hay marcha atrás… ¡SERE IDIOTA!´´_ \- hazme hueco anda… - dijo con la voz pesada, otra vez no había tenido control consigo mismo, el cabreo del pelinegro iba en aumento…

Nozomi se echó hacia más atrás del sillín de la moto dejándole un hueco a Nico para que se pudiera sentar y pudiera tranquilamente conducir - ¿Y los cascos Nicochi?

\- Solo tengo uno y me lo he dejado en casa

\- Aara que arriesgado eres Nicochi, eso te da un toque más encantador

\- C-Cállate y agárrate fuerte

\- Aara ara no te preocupes… - paso sus manos por la cintura de Nico – que eso es lo que iba a hacer – le susurro en el oído

Nico cogió rápidamente los colores en la cara y agacho la cabeza mientras soltaba humo - ¡¿Q-Que haces?!

Nozomi le achucho en el estómago y apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de Nico - agarrarme – dijo con voz fingida de santa

\- ¿Sabes que puedes agarrarte en los costados de la moto? – dijo Nico intentando que la pelimorada le hiciera caso ya que así le sería imposible conducir debido a que podía notar todo de Nozomi y había que recordar que la pelimorada era la que más talla de sujetador tenia de entre todas las divas de m's

\- Lo sé, pero este sitio es mil veces mejor – le acaricio el estómago y se removió en su espalda haciéndole notar aún más sus senos en la espalda de Nico, Nozomi sabía de sobra la razón del nerviosismo del ojicarmin…

Nico metió la llave en el contacto de la moto y puso una mano en cada lado del manillar – está bien, p-pero procura no hacer c-cosas raras mientras conduzco – dijo muy nervioso al notarla cada vez más pegada a su cuerpo

\- ¿Cosas como el que Nicochi? – pregunto pícaramente la pelimorada

\- C-Cosas, y-ya sabes por donde voy

\- Aara ara ya veo, te refieres a algo como… - levanto la cabeza y le dio un pequeño lametón detrás de la oreja seguido después de un sensual beso – esto – dijo muy sexy después de terminar su descarada acción

A Nico le flojearon todas las partes del cuerpo - ¡N-NO-NOZOMI! ¡¿Q-QUE TE HE DICHO?! – la dijo llevándose una mano al cuello y mirándola de reojo mientras que esta parecía estar satisfecha por la sonrisa que tenia

\- Aara ara está bien, solo quería asegurarme de saber a qué cosas te referías

\- S-Seguro será eso…

\- Vamos Nicochi, arranca este cacharro - apoyo de nuevo su cabeza en la espalda del pelinegro – cuando lleguemos a mi casa hablaremos allí - _``Mientras tanto me entretendré por el camino…´´_ pensó Nozomi con una extraña mirada cargada de travesura

 _``Conduciré despacio… algo me dice de que me va a dar el viaje…´´_ pensó con desconfianza un acalorado pelinegro mientras arrancaba la moto y salía con una velocidad moderada del campus universitario, no llevaban ni medio tramo recorrido cuando Nico noto en plena conducción unas manos acariciándole el estómago _``¿Qué esta…´´_ sus pensamientos fueron cortados por las palabras de Nozomi…

\- …he visto esos arañazos Nicochi… - dijo Nozomi quitando su cabeza de la espalda de Nico

El pelinegro se tensó – …

Nozomi sonrió ante el silencio del pelinegro – me pregunto… - metió sus heladas manos bajo la camisa de Nico sin que este se diera ni cuenta y puso sus uñas encima de su vientre mientras acercaba sus labios al oído del ojicarmin - ¿Quién ha sido la afortunada Nicochi? – le susurro muy bajito

Nico se tensó aún más, parecía un robot conduciendo un Yamaha r15 – n-no se d-de que me hablas

\- Ara, n-no lo sabes – dijo la burlona de Nozomi imitando el tono nervioso de Nico y sin apartarse del oído del ojicarmin

\- N-No… – Nico intento sonar firme pero fue en vano

Nozomi dejo de mirar el cuello de Nico y clavo su mirada turquesa en el rostro del medio concentrado pelinegro _``Le dije a Maki-chan que no era nada malo el que Nicochi se estrenase con otra pero en verdad… me gustaría ser por lo menos la primera entre Maki-chan y yo…´´_ puso una mirada seria – Nicochi

\- D-Dime

\- Esos arañazos que tienes en la espalda son de… - movió las uñas que tenía puestas en el estómago de Nico y las bajo con menos delicadeza de la que ejerció Eli cuando le dio casi el mismo ejemplo haciéndole incluso un poquito de daño lo cual se mezclaba con algo de placer haciéndole recordar exactamente casi lo mismo que sintió en la espalda cuando Erena le dejo esas huellas… - …esto – le susurro provocadoramente

Nico dio un frenazo - ¡NO-NO-NOZOMI! – se dio la media vuelta para enfrentarla y regañarla pero se topó de lleno con el rostro de la pelimorada y al final no terminaron de salirle las palabras que la iba a decir _``Otra vez mi corazón se acelera… esa mirada tan traviesa hace que se me acelere todo…y a la misma vez… hace que me confunda…´´_ pensó el pelinegro al tenerla tan cerca _``¿Qué me pasa con estas dos? Necesito volver en mí mismo porque si no…´´_ \- … - a final no pudo hablar

Nozomi saco las manos de donde las tenía y las puso en los laterales de la moto - ¿Qué pasa Nicochi? ¿No me ibas a regañar? – pregunto traviesamente la pelimorada sin apartar ni un milímetro su rostro

 _``¡Vamos idiota! ¡Di algo antes de que te atrape!´´_ Nico saco fuerzas de voluntad y volvió a su postura anterior para así evitar más descuidos el día de hoy – n-no… - negó con la cabeza regañándose a sí mismo y sacando a su vez una amplia sonrisa a Nozomi – q-quiero decir… - tosió para aclararse la voz – que si… o-ósea que… - Nozomi le había dejado tocado - p-pares de una vez, e-estoy conduciendo y puede ser peligroso para t… los dos… peligroso para los dos… – se corrigió a tiempo ya que la iba a decir que iba a ser peligroso para ella, había que recordar que al pelinegro no le importaba su propia salud pero eso no significaba que no le importase lo que le pasase a quien tenía detrás suya… aunque todavía no lo admitiese…

Nozomi volvió a agarrarle del estómago y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de Nico – ara, entonces eso significa ¿Qué puedo seguir cuando lleguemos a mi casa?

\- ¿EH? – se puso a procesar la pregunta _``¿Me esta insinuando que…?´´_ se froto con sus dos manos toda la cara como si se estuviera secando el rostro _``¡Mierda Nico! Necesito dejar de pensar… además no tengo tiempo de… espera… ¡Ni aunque tuviera tiempo! ¡No puedo enredarme ni con Nozomi ni con Maki! A lo mejor si ellas me hubieran respondido aquella vez seguramente no tendría ningún problema pero… ¡No debo aunque lo desee!... espera… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡YO NO LAS DESEO!´´_ Nico resoplo con fuerza y miro hacia el frente retornando de nuevo el camino – cuando lleguemos a tu casa hablaremos de lo que quieres hablar y después me voy, tengo cosas que hacer dentro de menos de una hora – dijo de golpe a porrazo muy serio

 _``Cambio de carácter, parece ser que Nicochi no quiere sacar lo que realmente desea… te he visto Nicochi, me estabas devorando´´_ sonrió maliciosamente - está bien, te voy a dejar que conduzcas tranquilo pero con una condición Nicochi

\- ¿Cuál? – la pregunto casi de inmediato y concentrándose en el semáforo que tenía a unos pocos metros delante suya

\- Que me contestes a una sola pregunta – apoyo de nuevo su cabeza en la espalda de Nico

Nico suspiro – está bien – dijo frenándose ante el semáforo que se acababa de poner en rojo

\- Dime una cosa Nicochi, la chica a la que le has entregado tu primera vez y la has dado tanto placer como para hacerte eso ¿Es alguien que conozca del campus? Por cierto Nicochi, no me vale que me digas que no es de eso, recuerda que a experiencia y en ese tema de momento no me ganas – dijo tan tranquila la pelimorada y sin darle la opción de la mentira…

 _``Tiene razón, no puedo esquivarla ahora, pero tampoco puedo decirla que ha sido con Erena ya que parece que no se lleva muy bien con ella y aparte Tsubasa podría enterarse y la metería en problemas y no quiero hacerle eso a Erena… pero si la digo que no tampoco creo que cuele, me pongo muy nervioso cuando sale este tema y esta ella o Maki delante… solo me queda una opción…´´_ se puso el semáforo en verde y arranco de nuevo – si Nozomi, lo hice con alguien que conoces del campus – noto como Nozomi le apretaba la camisa, el pelinegro frunció el ceño - lo que no entiendo es porque me preguntas esto ¿Qué más da a quien le entregue mi primera vez? Que yo recuerde tu hiciste lo mismo – eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono de retintín, parecía estar escocido en eso el pelinegro…

Nozomi alzo la vista para mirarle encontrándose con una grata sorpresa, Nico estaba sonrojado y sus ojos parecían estar cargadas de molestia por lo último que dijo - aara ¿Acaso tu querías ser mi primera vez Nicochi? – dijo con picardía, no dejaba de ser Nozomi

\- … - se sonrojo aún más y no dijo nada para así seguir evitando el exponerse cada vez más… de nada le volvió a valer ya que sus colores y el silencio hablaron por si solo…

 _``En el fondo esto no me lo esperaba´´_ volvió a poner su cabeza en esa espalda tan cómoda mientras tenía una amplia sonrisa llena de alegría _``Hasta ahora solo veía sentimientos de Nicochi hacia Maki-chan pero esto… esto cambia las cosas Nozomi… ahora sí, ahora empieza el asedio hacia el corazón de Nicochi, un corazón que yo creía que miraba solo hacia una dirección pero… claramente me equivoque, ahora solo tengo que certificar que le pasa con Toudou Erena y también con Elichi… todavía no estoy convencida con ella…´´_ dejo de agarrar el estómago de Nico para transformar ese agarre en un abrazo del oso – así que alguien que conozco del campus… - se puso a pensar mientras que Nico solo se dedicaba a conducir y a escucharla - Maki-chan no es ya que se la ve igual contigo, Hanayo-chan es demasiado fiel a Rin-kun, Kotori-chan es demasiado lista y no se mete en terreno pantanoso, Tsubasa-chan es tu prima… – le entro escalofríos al pelinegro – y por tu reacción no te veo cometiendo incesto con tu prima - _``Aunque… creo que no podría decir lo mismo de Tsubasa-chan, la veo muy parecida a mí en ese sentido, no le hacemos asco a nada´´_ soltó una risa sospechosa – que yo sepa, conmigo no ha sido ya que me acordaría muuuuy bien de eso, lo poco que he visto de Anju-san no parece una chica que se entrega con facilidad a cualquier persona y tampoco la veo haciendo arañazos, ya solo me queda Elichi y Erena-san – noto como se tensó el pelinegro _``A pesar de que Elichi nos juró que no fue ella… no la creo y a juzgar por tu reacción… la cosa esta entre esas dos…´´_ \- Elichi es muy fogosa y por experiencia sé que ella si hace esos arañazos y…

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes algo como eso?! – le pillo por sorpresa al pelinegro

\- Yo y Elichi en varias noches de verano, échale imaginación al resto

 _``Nozomi y Eli en noches de… ¡EEEHHH!..._ _..._ _¡WOOW!´´_ inconscientemente a Nico se le puso una sonrisa tonta al imaginárselo, al principio le sorprendió pero después le gusto - oh, vale… ya lo… pillo… - le venía una pequeña risilla, sus hormonas se hicieron presente de nuevo

\- Aara, me alegro de que vayas a soñarlo esta noche y ahora volvamos al tema – volvió a ponerse seria, sabía que no podía darle mucha coba ya que Nico podría usarlo para desviarla el tema – y a Erena-san se la ve claramente ligera de cascos y si no me equivoco, ha sido con una de esas dos ¿Verdad Nicochi? – Nozomi sacó a relucir sus estudios de psicología aunque no la hacía falta para este tema ya que tenía a Nico donde exactamente quería que era arrinconado y sin opción de esquivar el tema porque sería darla la razón igualmente…

 _``¡Mierda, no puedo esquivarla en esto! ¡¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?! No pienso decirla que ha sido con Erena, si no la buscase un problema a Erena se lo diría sin ningún escrúpulo pero por desgracia no puedo decirlo, creo que lo mejor sería decir que ha sido con Eli, no creo que la provoque ningún problema y además ella podría corroborarlo y me dejaría tranquilo Nozomi con este tema… ¡Si, eso hare! diré que… espera… a Eli no la causaría problemas pero si se enteran Honoka y Umi… me los causo yo solito ¡OH, DIOS! ¡Tengo que elegir a una! ¡¿Pero a quién?!´´_ el pelinegro tenía una lucha muy intensa en su interior, por una parte estaba la opción de decirla que había sido con Erena, vamos al verdad, pero sería peligroso para la pelivioleta y había algo dentro de él que le gritaba que no la hiciera daño y que la protegiese, parecía que desde esa noche Erena se estaba empezando a hacer un hueco dentro de Nico, y por otra parte estaba el mentir y decir que había sido con Eli y ya que se encargase la rubia del resto pero no quería tener a un furioso pelinaranja y a un cabreado arquero peliazul reclamándole y echándole en cara lo mal amigo que era cuando tendría que ser él quien les reprochase eso… es decir que acabaría teniendo más problemas de los que debería… después de unos pequeños y eternos segundos de lucha y de silencio al final pareció iluminársele una bombilla _``Ya lo tengo, con esta respuesta no creo que insista… o por lo menos por hoy…´´_ \- es verdad, ha sido co… -se quedó sin aire ante el apretón que le metió sin querer Nozomi en el estómago, no la gusto ni un pelo que Nico la admitiese eso, la pelimorada quería estar equivocada – po…drías… aflo… - le costaba hablar a Nico, menos mal que le pillo de nuevo un semáforo en rojo que sino… Nozomi se dio cuenta de la fuerza en que le achucho y aflojo el abrazo haciéndole recuperar todo el aire que no le llegaba al pelinegro – gra…cias… - todavía estaba recuperando aire, después de unos pocos segundos ya estaba listo para volver a hablar – a lo que iba, es verdad que ha sido con una de ellas pero no te voy a decir con quien, eso es demasiado intimo Nozomi ¿Podrías respetar mi decisión? – la pregunto con voz de cachorrillo suplicando por comida, Nico también sabia como arrinconar a Nozomi

 _``¡Eso no vale Nicochi! ¡Ahora me entran ganas de violarte aquí mismo!´´_ Nozomi miro hacia todos los lados y suspiro, había mucha gente como para violarlo en plena carretera y encima de la moto… - si me lo dices así no me queda de otra que respetarlo de momento Nicochi – a pesar de haberle dicho que se rendía le acentuó el de momento dejándole en claro que volvería a la carga otro día

Nico sonrió victorioso, de nuevo había esquivado otro tema, se sentía incluso orgulloso de sí mismo por esquivar con facilidad los temas, lo que Nico no sabía era que todos esos temas que hasta ahora había estado esquivando en un futuro le acabarían pasando factura…

No hubo más conversación después de eso ultimo y llegaron en menos de 7 minutos a la casa de Nozomi donde Nico ni siquiera aparco ya que tenía que irse dentro de poco a trabajar - bien, ya hemos llegado ahora dime de que quieres hablar – apago el motor de su Yamaha para poder escucharla pero no saco las llaves del contacto

– Vamos a dentro Nicochi – dijo Nozomi soltándole pero sin bajarse todavía de la moto

\- No, ya te he dicho que tengo el tiempo justo

\- Aara ¿Puedo saber a qué vienen esas prisas Nicochi? – pregunto Nozomi con algo de recelo

\- No – dijo tajantemente y sin darse ni la vuelta

 _``Eres de lo peor Nicochi…´´_ suspiro con resignación – entonces tendré que ser directa… - dijo a lo bajini pero fue escuchada por el pelinegro debido a la cercanía que todavía tenían

\- Ya te lo ahorro yo, mira Nozomi lo que te dije el sabad…

\- No quería hablar de eso Nicochi – dijo seria la ojiturquesa y cortándole tajantemente

\- ¿No?

\- No, lo del sábado prefiero dejarlo como algo pasado, sé que no lo sentías y… - fue Nico a decir algo pero Nozomi no le dejo – sé que todavía sigues emperrado en lo mismo y por eso es mejor no hablarlo o por lo menos no hasta que te des cuenta de que no lo sentías ya que sería peor para ti en un futuro si tocamos el tema Nicochi, los remordimientos pueden llegar a ser muy malos

\- Nozomi n… - otra vez la pelimorada le interrumpió

\- No te atrevas a intentar llevar la contraria a alguien que domina la psicología – eso era una clara amenaza y más después del tono en que lo dijo Nozomi

\- …entonces ¿De que querías hablar? - Nico pillo enseguida la amenaza y cambio de tema antes de que Nozomi le sacase más palabras al estilo Maki, ya había caído una y no iba a caer por segunda vez y por eso mismo puso su mano en la llave para encender la moto y salir corriendo por si se daba el caso…

 _``Hoy ya no podrá ser pero mañana lo intentare de nuevo aunque hubiera sido más cómodo en mi casa… en fin, los sitios públicos tampoco son tan incomodos…´´_ volvió a suspirar - por desgracia no voy a poder Nicochi ya que veo que no tienes tiempo para quedarte… - dijo con el tono algo apagado, se le rompió el plan a la pelimorada

Nico miro el reloj y suspiro el también pero él fue por otro motivo, no quería dejarlo para otro día ya que sabía que Nozomi aprovecharía y le sacaría otros temas y uno seria precisamente el que hablaron mientras conducía - como máximo tienes 10 minutos mas

\- Eso es muy poco para lo que quiero que hagamos Nicochi… – dijo con la voz todavía apagada

\- ¿Hagamos? ¿No querías hablar? – pregunto confundido y mirándola de reojo por primera vez desde que llego a la casa de la pelimorada

\- Que va, en realidad quería continuar por donde lo dejamos el sábado por la tarde antes de que te llamaran y salieras de la casa de Maki

\- ¿Continuar lo del sábado por la tarde? – se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta y se puso a pensar

\- … - Nozomi no quiso interrumpirle, la venia bien que Nico recordase ya que antes de que sonase ese maldito móvil ella casi le confeso lo que sentía hacia él

 _``Continuar…continuar…´´_ se repetía todo el rato en la mente mientras echaba memoria hasta que por fin sus repetitivas palabras fueron escuchadas por sus recuerdos y le vino un pequeño flash de lo que paso esa tarde, recordó que Nozomi se le echo prácticamente encima tanto que hasta se llegó a sentar encima de su entrepierna pero no solo eso recordó, la mente de Nico era bastante malvada y no quiso dejarlo ahí, también le hizo recordar una frase que la picarona y seria pelimorada no termino de decirle en aquel momento, parecía que su mente no quería dejar de pensar en ningún momento en ninguna de esas chicas, _``Nicochi hace tiempo que yo te…´´_ Nico quito la mano de la llave que estaba metida todavía en el contacto de la moto _``¿Ella me qué? ¿En que acababa esa frase?´´_ se quedó bastante rayado el pelinegro, Nico era muy corto de miras cuando quería…

Nozomi miro su reloj y sonrió, 5 de los 10 minutos que la dio Nico ya habían pasado, la pelimorada no quería que por su culpa Nico llegase tarde a un compromiso que él tenía y prefirió adelantar las cosas al ver que no recordaba el pelinegro, al menos eso era lo que creía Nozomi ya que no le veía sonrojado como creía que pasaría, lo que no sabía Nozomi era que Nico recordó exactamente todo – te voy a dar una pista Nicochi… - se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la falda y saco el preservativo con el que antes ella estaba jugando en el parking y se lo metió atrevidamente en el bolsillo del pantalón de Nico – ahí lo tienes – le dijo sonriendo y bajándose de la moto para dirigirse hacia el interior de su casa pero Nico la jalo del brazo impidiéndola el que se marchara - ¿Qué ocurr… - la voz de Nico la interrumpió

\- Hace tiempo que tu… ¿Qué? – la dijo serio y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, quería saberlo, había algo que le empujaba a querer saberlo

Nozomi le miro sorprendida _``Vaya sorpresas que me estás dando hoy Nicochi, primero me demuestras con la mirada y con el silencio de que estoy ahí dentro y ahora te acuerdas de algo que yo ya lo daba por muerto para tu mente… aara, parece que Nicochi siente más de lo que yo creía´´_ Nozomi se soltó con delicadeza del agarre de Nico y se acercó a él – te lo diré cuando vuelva a ser el momento mientras… - le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – conduce con cuidado Nicochi – le sonrió cariñosamente y se metió dentro de su casa dejando a un pelinegro en estado de shock por esas dos tiernas acciones

Nico se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde recibió el beso _``hoy… ha sido un gran día…´´_ medio sonrió mientras miraba hacia la puerta del hogar de Nozomi _``Primero Maki y luego Nozomi´´_ ensancho la sonrisa, estaba actuando y pensando inconscientemente hasta que se dio cuenta y se dio un buen golpe en la mejilla donde precisamente fue besado tiernamente _``Tengo que irme rápido de aquí y llegar lo antes posible al almacén para empezar de una vez lo único que se me tiene que pasar por la mente y no estas tonterías… no me está gustando nada mis malditas reacciones por culpa de esas dos´´_ meneo la cabeza y se dio un golpe en el pecho _``¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenéis que parar los dos de una vez!´´_ se gruño mentalmente y arranco la moto saliendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde tendría su tercera pelea.

Mientras en el campus universitario.

Ya habían acabado todas las clases del día y Honoka estaba esperando apoyado en su coche a que cierta rubia se pasase por ahí, supuestamente tendrían que estar ensayando las coreografías de las canciones pero faltaban varios integrantes de m's empezando por Nico y Nozomi y acabando por Maki la cual se fue con una sonrisa victoriosa y con tareas pendientes tanto de clase como personales hacia su casa, al ver que faltaban esos tres Umi dio el día libre a todo el grupo, normalmente suele ser Eli quien decida eso pero está todavía no había salido de la facultad de medicina debido a las tareas que ella quería terminar allí adentro o eso fue lo que Eli dijo a Tsubasa y a Umi ya que en verdad todavía estaba digiriendo todo lo sucedido en la mañana pero sobre todo dos cosas en particular, lo que sus todavía furiosos ojos celestes vio de Anju y Umi y lo que Nico la conto sobre en lo que de verdad trabajaba, lo que sucedió con Maki y Nozomi prefirió dejarlo algo aparcado ya que estaba convencida de que las había llegado a convencer aunque fuera un poco… lo dicho, ella creía eso…

Honoka llevaba ya casi 10 minutos esperando por la rubia y no se le veía con muchas ganas de irse sin al menos haberla visto por última vez en el día y más después de ver a Umi abandonar el campus, ahora incluso con más razones la iba a esperar, Honoka estaba mirando muy concentrado hacia la facultad de medicina hasta que escucho el pitido de un coche, alguien había desbloqueado el coche que estaba al lado del suyo, giro la cabeza por curiosidad y se topó con unos preciosos ojos verdes que le miraban con travesura, la dueña de esos ojos era Tsubasa _``Esta chica tiene unos ojos demasiados intensos… y bonitos´´_ sonrió – hola Tsubasa-chan

\- Hola Honoka-kun – respondió la castaña con energía

\- ¿Ya te vas? – la pregunto, había algo en esa chica que le levantaba mucha curiosidad en su interior

\- Sip - abrió la puerta de su coche y le miro de reojo – ¿Tú no te vas?

\- No, estoy esperando a alguien – dijo mirando hacia la facultad de medicina

Tsubasa miro hacia el mismo sitio – no creo que tarde en salir

\- ¿Qué? – la miro

\- Eli, es a ella a quien estas esperando verdad

Honoka volvió a postrar su mirada hacia ese enorme edificio – si – dijo con una sonrisa

Tsubasa se iba a meter en su vehículo pero tenía demasiada curiosidad en ese pelinaranja y cerró la puerta de su coche - ¿Te gusta Eli?

\- … - Honoka asintió con la cabeza – pero no soy el único… – lo dijo algo apagado

\- Ha Umi también le gusta – dijo la castaña apoyándose en el capo de su vehículo

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Honoka con el ceño fruncido

\- Coincido en algunas clases con Umi

 _``A veces se me olvida de que Umi y Eli van a la misma clase…´´_ \- él o Eli-chan… - se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos - ¿Te han dicho algo?

La castaña se cruzó de brazos – no, pero los ojos de Umi hablan por sí solos aunque es normal ya que se sienta al lado de quien le gusta – Honoka apretó los puños

\- ¿Y Eli-chan?

\- ¿Eli qué? – le contesto de vuelta la castaña mirándole de reojo

\- Ella… ¿También se la nota algo con Umi-kun?

\- Si, e incluso podría decir que sus ojos dicen lo mismo que los de Umi… - _``Espera… ¿Por qué estoy malmetiendo?´´_ giro la cabeza para mirarle bien - ¿Qué tanto ves en ella como para pelear con tu amigo? – le pregunto al verle con la cabeza agachada pero con los ojos llenos de enojo

\- Eli-chan es… - sonrió al pensar en ella – es única, podría estar todo el día describiéndote como es ella, empezando por…

\- No gracias, con eso me vale – dijo con sarcasmo e impidiendo que Honoka entrase más en detalles

\- Creo que Umi-kun también ve lo mismo que yo y por eso también se ha fijado en ella…

\- …puede ser, pero a él no le veo tan obsesionado como a ti… - susurro a lo muy bajini Tsubasa, el pelinaranja no llego a escucharlo ya que estaba muy sumergido en sus buenos pensamientos hacia la rubia, Tsubasa sonrió irónicamente _``Este está ciego… no enamorado… ¿Cómo lo hace Eli?´´_ \- Honoka

El de ojos azules volvió a la tierra y la miro con una radiante sonrisa - que

 _``Qué bonita sonrisa, pero solo me la ha demostrado porque ha pensado en Eli_ … _creo que… me va a costar llevarme bien con ella…´´_ \- ¿De verdad crees que Eli merece tanto la pena? Te lo pregunto más que nada porque lo más seguro es que acabes mal con tu amigo por culpa de ell… de esto – Tsubasa iba a echar la culpa a la rubia pero prefirió guardárselo a si misma

\- Si, Eli-chan merece la pena y si acabo mal con Umi-kun es algo que no podría evitar – fue claro con su respuesta

\- Vaya, que egoísta de tu parte no crees Honoka

\- No lo creo Tsubasa-chan, me gusta Eli-chan y estoy seguro de querer estar con ella, no es mi culpa que Umi-kun también se haya fijado en ella

\- ¿Y si ella prefiere a Umi?

\- …

\- ¿No lo habías pensado Honoka? – pregunto con algo de malicia la castaña

\- No, porque voy a evitar que eso pase y creo que de momento Eli se decanta más por mi

 _``Yo no estaría tan segura y además, creo que ni la misma Eli sabe por quién decidirse… pero claro ¿Cómo se va a decidir cuándo puede coquetear mientras tanto con Nico? Porque a mí no me engaña, lo que he visto esta mañana era tonteo puro y duro… es una pena que esta chica no sea consciente de lo que tiene detrás suya…´´_ Tsubasa suspiro y miro hacia su facultad – me gustaría desearte suerte Honoka pero no lo voy a hacer – dijo muy sincera

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto confuso el pelinaranja

\- Porque creo que te la vas a pegar y yo no animo a alguien al suicidio – seguía siendo sincera

Honoka se quedó aún más confundido – no lo entiendo ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque… - sonrió y le miro con alegría en sus ojos verdes, así era Tsubasa te soltaba una perla disfrazada con una sonrisa – llámalo intuición femenina

 _``¿Por qué tiene ese brillo tan bonito en los ojos? Hace que me deslumbre al mirarla…´´_ Honoka se quedó mudo – eres… - sonrió - …rara – la iba a decir otra palabra más bonita pero al final solo le salió esa

\- Nop, soy Yazawa – dijo tan natural la castaña

Honoka estallo en carcajada, curiosamente eso le pareció gracioso – no me cabe duda Tsubasa-chan – dijo el pelinaranja entre risas el cual estaba agradeciendo interiormente la compañía de Tsubasa porque gracias a ella la espera se le estaba haciendo menos eterna

Tsubasa le estaba observando muy atentamente mientras se reia _``No sé por qué pero… no me gustaría verle sufrir…´´_ se puso seria – nee Honoka

\- Si Tsubasa-chan – respondió secándose las lágrimas que le salían por culpa de la risa floja

\- ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

\- Claro

\- No te hagas ilusiones sin antes saber los sentimientos de Eli porque puedes llegar a sufrir mucho Honoka, te aconsejo que seas precavido con ella

Se le quito la sonrisa a Honoka – gracias Tsubasa-chan pero estoy muy seguro de que le gusto a Eli-chan

\- Aun así tu ten cuidado – le dijo seria

Honoka cogió la mano de Tsubasa la cual le estaba agarrando hace unos segundos – solo por tu insistencia te hare caso – la dijo sonriente y acariciándola la mano

\- Vamos, que me das la razón como a los locos – respondió Tsubasa igual de sonriente

\- Así es

Tsubasa y Honoka se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en sus rostros durante unos pocos segundos hasta que una voz procedente de una cabreada rubia les saco la sonrisa o por lo menos se la quitó a Honoka porque a Tsubasa incluso se la ensancho la sonrisa…

Mientras en un almacén abandonado.

\- Llegas tarde Nico-san – dijo Reiji apoyado en la puerta de la entrada del almacén y prohibiendo el paso al pelinegro

\- Lose, es lo que tiene ir a clases, que a veces se demoran en terminar los profesores – dijo Nico muy convincente, llevaba todo el camino pensando una buena escusa

\- Si esa es la razón entonces tienes perdón

\- Me alegro – soltó Nico con muy poco entusiasmo en la voz – ahora que ya sabes la razón de mi retraso ¿Podemos pasar adentro para empezar de una vez mi pelea? - dijo Nico con toda la simpatía que pudo…

\- No, he cambiado de opinión, hoy no vas a pelear ho…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me puedes hacer eso! ¡Necesito pelear! ¡Necesito ese dinero! – le agarro de los brazos a Reiji ganándose una mirada muy peligrosa por parte de este, Nico se dejó llevar por la ira - ¡Maldita sea Reiji! – le grito con todo el odio que pudo

Reiji bajo con tranquilidad su mirada hacia las manos de Nico las cuales le sostenían y le apretaba con bastante fuerza los brazos – por esta vez voy a hacer como que no ha pasado nada Nico-san – movió con brusquedad sus brazos haciendo que Nico le soltase por el movimiento y por la fuerza que Reiji ejerció, Reiji era más corpulento y más alto que Nico y por eso salía perdiendo en fuerza el pelinegro

\- ¡Tch! ¡Eres un maldi…

\- Antes de que digas nada déjame terminar lo que iba a decirte no vaya a ser que me arrepienta de dejarte pasar lo de antes – le dijo con un tono de aviso

\- ¡Tch! – Nico se cruzó de brazos y apoyo su espalda en la pared, por lo menos dijo la última palabra… el pelinegro estaba jugando con fuego…

\- Hoy no vas a pelear ahí adentro porque quiero que hagas un pequeño trabajillo que normalmente suelo mandar hacer a otros

\- Puedo hacer las dos cosas – dijo un desafiante pelinegro o más bien desesperado, necesitaba un pastizal y sabía que cuanto más hiciera más tendría

\- Podrías, pero de momento no

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero que empieces desde digamos… - sonrió misteriosamente – lo básico, quiero ver hasta donde podrías llegar y luego ya decidiría

\- ¿Decidir en qué? – pregunto desconfiado

\- Cada cosa a su tiempo Nico-san, de momento me estas demostrando que puedes pelear allí adentro ahora quiero que me lo demuestres afuera y de otra manera

\- Explícate mejor

\- Acompáñame y lo sabrás – dijo Reiji poniéndose a andar

Nico se puso a seguirle _``Esto me huele mal…´´_ pensó el pelinegro por cada paso que daba pero se dio un leve golpe en la frente para quitarse ese según él innecesario pensamiento _``¡No Nico! Me tengo que olvidar de la desconfianza y centrarme en que por fin empiezo a trabajar para él… no tengo que pensar en nada más porque a partir de ahora solo vienen beneficios para mama y para Tsubasa y eso es lo único que vale… nada más…´´_ Nico cogió aire y se dio fuerzas a sí mismo para prepararse a lo que fuera que le pidiese Reiji, tenía que hacerlo si o si y ya no solo por la amenaza de Reiji el día anterior sino también porque no le quedaba de otra si quería dinero lo más rápido posible para así tener cubierto el siguiente mes con todo los gastos pero sobre todo el nuevo tratamiento para su madre y el hospital, Nico iba contrarreloj se acercaba las fechas de pago y solo tenía lo que gano con las dos peleas que hizo… - ¿Qué hacemos en los aparcamientos? – pregunto Nico al ver que Reiji se paraba

\- Esperar a alguien

\- ¿A quién?

\- A ese – le señalo

Nico miro hacia donde le apuntaba Reiji encontrándose con un muchacho de su estatura muchísimo más delgado que él y que aparentaba tener unos 15/16 años e iba acompañado de una chica bastante guapa y que aparentaba algo más que ese chico - ¿Ese crio?

\- Correcto

\- ¿Qué pasa con ese crio?

\- Ese niño ha venido a apuntarse a pelear

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¿No aceptabas a cualquiera?

\- Si eres mayor de edad y tienes un verdadero motivo como para meterte en esto sí, pero si eres menor y solo quieres pelear para hacerte el valiente delante de tu chica, no

\- Ahora va a resultar que tu ayudas a los necesitados… no te digo… - dijo Nico con un notable sarcasmo en su voz

\- Yo no ayudo a nadie Nico-san, solo doy una oportunidad a aquellos a quienes la vida les ha golpeado duro

\- Claro y para eso estas tú, para meterles en más problemas… ¡Oh, espera! Y también para cargarte a quien te mire mal, total les estás haciendo un favor… - el sarcasmo lo hizo más notorio el ojicarmin

\- Todos ganamos en esto Nico-san, excepto quien pierde en la pelea claro, lo demás tú mismo puedes comprobar que son beneficios y más si decido que trabajen para mí, solo tienes que recordar lo que hablamos el otro día

 _``Tiene razón… tengo que empezar a dejar de desconfiar aunque es lo que tengo que hacer pero… ahora estoy en este bando y no en el legal, de hecho… tengo que terminar con m's de una maldita vez para así tener más tiempo y poder hacer mucho más…´´_ Nico suspiro – dime que tengo que hacer – dejo el sarcasmo y se puso serio

Reiji sonrió con maldad – vas a dar una lección a ese niñato

\- ¿Una lección? – no lo había pillado el pelinegro

\- Me refiero a que le des una paliza… delante de su chica

\- … - se quedó sin palabras mientras miraba a Reiji para ver si lo decía en serio pero para su desgracia Reiji no decía nada en broma y miraba con una sonrisa macabra a ese crio

\- Seguramente la chica intente defenderle e incluso haga algún intento de agredirte así que… tendrás que domarla…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! – eso no le gusto a Nico

Reiji le miro siniestramente de reojo haciendo que Nico retrocediese unos pasos ante la terrorífica mirada de Reiji – te lo voy a decir solo una vez Nico-san, antes de volver a hablar conmigo recuerda las normas que te dije que había porque al final te vas a llevar un disgusto Yazawa Nico

Nico trago pesado, por primera vez sintió bastante miedo - …

Reiji volvió a mirar hacia la parejita de adolescentes – hay varias maneras de domar a una chica pero esta vez te voy a dejar que lo hagas a tu manera

\- ¿Cómo yo quiera?

\- Si, como quieras, da igual que sea a las buenas como a las malas pero impide que sea un estorbo

Nico suspiro aliviado, no quería hacer nada a esa muchacha – ¿Y el chico?

\- Ya te he dicho que le des una paliza

\- Si ya se pero hasta qué punto – dijo Nico con impaciencia

\- Hasta que te diga que pares

\- ¿Y cuánto tardaras en pararme?

\- No lo sé, quizás no te detengo y dejo que sigas para… - sonrió malévolamente – ver hasta donde llegas, quien sabe Nico-san

\- Es un crio, no tendrá mucho aguante – señalo al muchacho – podría llegar a matarle si no me paras Reiji, no sé cuál es mi limite… - dijo Nico agachando la cabeza

Reiji se colocó detrás de Nico y le puso una mano en la espalda – eso lo vamos a ver enseguida Nico-san – le dio un leve empujón como dándole a entender de que fuera ya hacia el chico

\- ¿Y qué le dig…

\- Recuerda siempre estas palabras Nico-san, o el o tu – dijo un oscuro Reiji llegando ya a su límite de paciencia

Nico se mordió el labio para no contestarle y se dirigió hacia la parejita - ¡Ey, tu! – le llamo Nico al chico haciendo que se girase para verle _``Lo siento…´´_ le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndole caer contra el coche rojo que tenía detrás el chico, Nico fue directo al tema, quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible para así no llegar ni a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo

\- ¡¿Que mosca te ha picado imbécil?! – le dijo el muchacho a Nico mientras se frotaba la mejilla y se incorporaba gracias a la ayuda del vehículo que tenía detrás

\- ¡Eso, que narices te pasa! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! – se le acerco la chica al pelinegro

Nico tenía la mirada fija en aquel joven chico el cual parecía dispuesto a pelear pero Nico no le dio ni una oportunidad y le propino otro golpe en el mismo lado de la cara que antes, esta vez le dio con todas sus fuerzas, al chico se le abrió una herida en el pómulo derecho y se apoyó débilmente en el coche rojo para evitar caer al suelo y de paso aclarar su vista para centrarla en el ojicarmin _``No me lo pongas difícil y cae de una maldita vez ahora que puedo controlarme…´´_ Nico le agarró del cuello y le dio dos puñetazos seguidos en el centro de la cara llegándole a romper la nariz, a pesar de tener dos heridas bastantes serias el chico no caía al suelo y se mantenía como un campeón apoyado en ese bendito coche, Nico miro hacia Reiji pero este solo se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una farola que tenía al lado… Nico tenía que seguir…

\- Para… - se puso la chica enfrente del pelinegro - …para… - levanto sus temblorosas manos - … para por favor… - le dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Nico se acercó a la muchacha para hacer la otra parte del trabajo y la miro a los ojos pero se quedó en blanco cuando se vio reflejado a través de esos ojos, no solo la chica estaba llorando sino que también tenía miedo… miedo de él… Nico no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo hacia Reiji, ya no estaba apoyado en la farola ahora estaba con una navaja entre sus manos y mirándole cabreado mientras le decía que no con la cabeza y movía la navaja entre sus manos _``…o el… o yo…´´_ miro de nuevo a la chica y la agarro de los hombros – tienes dos opciones, una es quedarte callada y mirar hacia otro lado y la otra es irte, yo te aconsejo que te vayas y no mires hacia atrás porque un chico que te trae a un lugar tan peligroso como este no merece la pena

\- No voy a hacer eso – miro a su novio – yo le amo y no le voy a dejar aquí

Nico apretó los hombros de la chica, la palabra amor parecía hacerle enojar… - …el amor no te va a ayudar… - susurro bajito - si te quedas por esa estupidez… - miro a Reiji de reojo y volvió de nuevo a mirar a la chica - vas a acabar muy mal e incluso me atrevo a decir que podrías acabar incluso peor que tu novio – la acerco hacia a él – hazme caso y vete – la dijo muy bajito en el oído y soltándola

\- …vete Mizuki… yo luego te alcanzo en tu casa… - le dijo su novio mientras se reincorporaba de nuevo

\- Pero…

\- Vete - se acercó a ella – yo voy a estar bien – la acaricio la mejilla – ten en mente que te amo – la dio un dulce beso en los labios mientras el pelinegro miraba hacia otro lado, parecía incómodo con la visión…

\- Yo también te amo Sasuke – la chica le devolvió el beso entre lágrimas, Nico no quiso interrumpir, esto le valía… o eso creía… – te estaré esperando – se separó de su chico y se puso a andar entre lágrimas hacia su vehículo pero antes se paró al lado del pelinegro y le dedico unas últimas palabras – espero que ardas en el infierno por ser mala persona

\- … - de Nico no salió ni una palabra

El chaval se quedó mirando a su chica partir, quería asegurarse que llegaba a su vehículo pero un traicionero pelinegro le dio un puñetazo en seco en la barbilla haciéndole rechinar todos los dientes por semejante golpe _``Lo siento… pero tengo que hacerlo, necesito ganarme puntos con Reiji…´´_ pensó Nico mientras le propinaba un rodillazo en el estómago al chico el cual escupió sangre por la boca en el momento pero aun así se mantenía en pie _``¡Quieres caer de una maldita vez!´´_ empezó a entrarle la desesperación a Nico que veía como Reiji manejaba cada vez más rápido su navaja y se le veía claramente descontento con él, Nico creía que si dejaba al chico inconsciente para Reiji sería suficiente y le diría que parase y por eso le entraban las prisas al pelinegro, el chico insistía en buscar un punto de apoyo para mantenerse todavía en pie pero unas manos le agarraron de su chaqueta de cuero y le empotraron contra el coche en que tanto se había apoyado, Nico empezó a darle puñetazos en la cara _``Cae…´´_ le dio un puñetazo en el lado derecho _``…cae…´´_ otro en el lado izquierdo `` _¡Vamos!´´_ y otro gancho más en el lado derecho, los puñetazos de Nico iban de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda y así por lo menos hasta unas diez veces hasta que el chico al cual tenía apaleado y arrinconado empezó a entrecerrar los ojos de lo débil que se estaba sintiendo, al verle Nico paro y probo a soltarle para ver si así caía al suelo pero el chico se mantenía como un zombie en pie, Nico apretó fuertemente los puños los cuales tenia llenos de sangre tanto del chico como suya debido a la fuerza con que le daba se llegó a abrir los nudillos de nuevo _``Lo siento… lo siento pero… no me dejas de otra…´´_ Nico le empujo fuertemente contra el vehículo y mientras le agarraba de los hombros le acribillaba a rodillazos en el estómago _``Lo siento… lo siento… lo necesito… lo siento…´´_ se repetía Nico patada tras patada y sin apartar la vista del chico el cual ya tenía los ojos cerrados… Nico paro de golpearle y le soltó, el chico cayó como un muerto al suelo, sin movimiento y sin nada exceptuando la sangre que le salía tanto de la boca como de toda su cara, Nico le dejo la cara como un mosaico… el pelinegro miro el cuerpo del jovencísimo chaval – le he… - se miró las manos las cuales le empezaban a temblar – matado… - abrió los ojos ante el miedo de haberse cargado a una persona y sobre todo a un menor – le he matado… le he… - se repetía con la voz cada vez más baja y mirándose sus manos ensangrentadas - …le he… - la voz de Reiji le paralizo

\- Le has dejado inconsciente

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡No se mueve! – dijo Nico señalando tembloroso al chaval que estaba en el suelo

\- Se mueve el pecho – sonrió con maldad mientras miraba de reojo a Nico – enhorabuena Nico-san, le has dejado vivo por los pelos – le dio una palmadita en el hombro

 _``Esta…vivo…´´_ miro el pecho del chico _``¡Esta vivo!´´_ sonrió _``He hecho el trabajo y encima le he dejado vivo´´_ miro sus manos las cuales dejaron de temblar ante la buena noticia, de estar Nico en un auténtico pánico paso a euforia y alegría en menos de un suspiro al darse cuenta de que no había matado al crio… lo que no se dio cuenta el pelinegro era que no tenía que alegrarse ya que aunque no lo mato si le dio una paliza a sangre fría, una sangre que parecía ahora mismo no correrle por el cuerpo, si bien era cierto que en su mente le pedía perdón y decía que esto estaba mal mientras le apaleaba pero la otra parte de su mente le gritaba que estaba bien y que era o el chico o él y que esto era necesario… parece ser que al final Nico se quedó con la opinión de su segunda mente… el chico estaba vivo y había completado el primer trabajo, eso para él ahora mismo era algo bueno… aunque hace solo unos segundos no fue así…

\- Ten – le entrego Reiji el habitual sobre en blanco donde iba dentro la paga – contiene 1.500 yenes

\- ¿1.500 yenes? Si te soy sincero me esperaba un poquito más… - dijo Nico con la voz bajita y cogiendo el sobre, se sentía algo decepcionado

\- Habría más si no hubieras dudado y no te hubieras arrepentido

 _``Pues claro que he dudado, yo no soy como el…´´_ se contestó así mismo ya que a Reiji no se lo podía decir directamente, Nico miro sus manos y después la cara delchaval _``…esto es raro_ _,_ _ahora que sé que está vivo no… no me arrepiento de nada…´´_ dejo de mirar al chaval y miro el contenido del sobre verificando la cantidad que Reiji le dijo _``Si lo pienso bien, 1.500 yenes tampoco esta tan mal´´_ dio la espalda al inconsciente chico para así evitar el poder mirarle más, aunque el pelinegro se sentía bien y aliviado por la vitalidad del chico y por el dinero que consiguió la verdad era que algo dentro de Nico se estaba rompiendo por lo que hizo, pero era demasiado pronto como para que se diera cuenta y sin ayuda sería imposible que el pelinegro viera la realidad… - ¿Qué va a pasar con el chico? – pregunto Nico por curiosidad

\- Yo me encargo de él, tú ahora vete a casa y descansa para la pelea del miércoles

\- Eso es lo que iba a hacer, solo quería saber que iba a pasar con él – dijo Nico dándose la vuelta para emprender camino hacia su moto

\- Espera un momento Nico-san

Nico se paró - …

\- Si quieres que la cantidad del sobre aumente tendrás que dudar menos y actuar más… - se acercó al inconsciente chico que estaba en el suelo y se inclinó cerca de su rostro para mirar después de reojo al pelinegro – …ya puedes irte, solo quería decirte eso

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – respondió un serio Nico sin pensar ni siquiera en lo que Reiji le dijo y salió rápido del lugar, no quería ver ni saber lo que Reiji le haría a ese pobre chico

Se llevó Reiji una mano al cuello para agarrar un medallón de oro que llevaba puesto junto a una cadena – si tu estuvieras aquí no me haría falta utilizar a Nico-san pero no estas… - acaricio el medallón – …y él parece ser el mejor señuelo para atraerle y poder acabar de una vez con ese mal nacido… - miro al joven inconsciente el cual empezaba a moverse muy débilmente – pero primero necesito que Nico-san saque más frialdad… - soltó el medallón y se llevó una mano al bolsillo – …y yo sé cómo hacerlo… - saco un cuchillo y se lo clavo al joven chico en la cabeza matándolo en el acto…

Unas horas antes en el campus universitario.

Estaba una cansada Eli caminando hacia el parking del campus _``Al final no he podido hablar con Umi…´´_ suspiro pesado _``Mañana a primera hora hablare con él, no quiero dejar pasar lo que he visto hoy, aunque no debería preocuparme por eso ya que… ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Debería preocuparme… de hecho me preocupa bastante, las amigas de Tsubasa parecen no perder el tiempo y saber perfectamente aprovechar sus oportunidades, solo hay que ver como esa atrevida de Anju le ha hablado y sobre todo le ha dado un beso…un beso en la mejilla… ¡Da igual donde, es un maldito beso!... ¡Y encima Umi se lo ha devuelto!´´_ le metió una fuerte patada a una lata que había en el suelo seguido por un gruñido procedente de su boca _``Mañana vendré mucho antes para poder hablar con Umi y de paso asegurarme de dejarle en claro a Anju algunas cosas…´´_ saco las llaves de su coche con bastante mala leche y miro su reloj para ver la hora que era _``Espero que a Nico le vaya bien, me sigue sin gustar eso de las peleas que me conto pero no puedo hacer nada para que cambie de opinión, quizás si lo supiera Nozomi o Maki a lo mejor una de ellas podrían hacer más por Nico pero no puedo traicionar su confianza… lo único que puedo hacer es esperar, nada más…´´_ paso por al lado de la universidad de hostelería y le dio un vistazo de paso _``A lo mejor Honoka no se ha ido todavía, he sido un poco dura con él esta mañana…´´_ mientras pensaba iba dejando atrás esa facultad y visualizando por fin el parking _``Creo que mañana también debería de hablar con Hono… ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!´´_ se le hincho una vena en el cuello a la rubia al ver desde muy poca distancia a Honoka agarrando la mano de Tsubasa y mirándose a pocos metros con una sonrisa cada uno en sus rostros _``¡¿Qué le pasa a este maldito día?! ¡¿Y qué pasa con esa conexión de miradas y sonrisas?! Confirmado, Tsubasa y sus amigas son solo problemas…´´_ Eli se desabrocho su abrigo y se acercó con muy mal genio a esos dos - ¿No te ibas Tsubasa? – pregunto con bastante cabreo en la voz

\- Eso iba a hacer pero cambie de opinión – dijo Tsubasa sin apartar la mirada de Honoka

Honoka soltó rápidamente la mano de Tsubasa y se levantó para quedar enfrente de la rubia – Eli-chan estaba es…

\- ¿Calentando la mano de Tsubasa? – dijo Eli con un tonito de retintín a Honoka

Honoka miro a Eli – No, estab…

\- Que va, yo la mano ya la tenía caliente desde mucho antes – metió más leña al fuego la castaña, que no dejo ni hablar a Honoka

Honoka miro a Tsubasa - ¿Qué? Espera qu…

\- No creo que sea lo único que tengas caliente Tsubasa – dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos y pasando olímpicamente de Honoka

Tsubasa se mantenía apoyada en el capo de su vehículo – ¡Guau Eli! Has dado justo en el clavo, no es lo único que tengo caliente ahora mismo, que bien vas conociendo a los Yazawas en ese sentido ¿Por qué será? – había puro sarcasmo cargado de veneno en las palabras de Tsubasa pero sobre todo lo último haciéndola referente a la cercanía que vio esta mañana con su primo…

Honoka miro a una y después a la otra, no estaba entendiendo nada, lo único que entendía era que había llamas en los ojos de cada una pero si no quería ser testigo de un doble K.O tenía que meterse si o si a calmar los ánimos, Honoka se puso entre medias de las dos para intermediar, aunque había bastante distancia de por medio aun así quiso poner aún más metros con su cuerpo de por medio – chicas debe…

Eli le aparto y se acercó a la castaña la cual se quitó de su apoyo para también encararla – eres lista Tsubasa y por eso creo que deberías ya de saber de qué plato comer y de cual no – dijo la rubia con un tonito molesto y de advertencia

 _``Parece que han tenido problemas en la hora de la comida, no sé si acercarme mucho ya que de un solo movimiento Eli me ha apartado… no me quiero ni imaginar lo que me harían las dos juntas… aunque depende en qué sentido porque las dos juntas…conmigo…¡Ay, dios!´´_ Honoka se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta para que no le vieran, las otras dos ni se acordaban ya de que Honoka seguía ahí

\- Y tú deberías de saber que con dos barajas no se puede jugar, o eliges una o te quedas sin ninguna pero las dos no pueden ser – Tsubasa la respondió con el mismo tono de aviso

\- No es tan fácil escoger una baraja Tsubasa y menos cuando empiezan a haber moscas revoloteando en el ambiente – pulla tras pulla, parecía un campo de guerra el parking

\- ¡Oh, vaya! Qué curioso es esto… - la rubia alzo una ceja y Tsubasa se le acercó al oído – …es gracioso que digas eso cuando tú eres la primera en revolotear en el ambiente de tus dos amigas por Nico, no pareces la más indicada como para ponerte celosa Eli… - la susurro muy bajito y asegurándose que Honoka no lo escuchaba, por suerte para las dos Honoka estaba ahora mismo calmando sus calientes pensamientos…

Eli apretó los puños – tu… - no la dejo terminar de hablar la castaña

Tsubasa se apartó del oído de Eli – cuando elijas a una de las dos barajas ten en mente que la que dejes libre otra persona querrá cogerla, otra persona que si valoraría sus sentimientos y miraría por él… no por si misma

 _``Esta chica…´´_ Eli apretó los puños – tienes razón Tsubasa, cuando elija uno quedaría libre pero mientras tanto, no lo están – dijo muy seria Eli mientras que Honoka seguía a lo suyo…

Tsubasa sonrió – seamos sinceras Eli, tu y yo no somos amigas y que yo sepa esa baraja… - miro a Honoka – está libre de momento y fíjate que a mí me levanta mucha curiosidad – se acercó a la puerta de su vehículo – tu veras Eli pero o escoges tu o escojo yo por ti porque no me voy a apartar de esa baraja – abrió la puerta de su coche – nos vemos mañana Honoka

Honoka se dio la vuelta - ¡¿Qué?! – no se había enterado de nada…

\- Adiós Eli – se despidió con frialdad de la rubia y salió con tranquilidad junto a su vehículo del parking dejando a una mosqueada Eli con un confuso Honoka

 _``No me he enterado de nada pero parece que todo ha acabado bien, tengo que aprovechar ahora que estoy solo con Eli´´_ se acercó por detrás a la rubia y la puso una mano en el hombro – E-Eli-chan me preguntaba si querrías ven… - fue interrumpido por Eli

 _``No quiero pagar mi mal humor otra vez con Honoka…´´_ quito la mano del pelinaranja de su hombro – hoy he tenido un mal día Honoka y lo mejor será que me vaya a mi casa – se dio la vuelta y le acaricio la mejilla – mañana hablamos vale – le dijo lo más suave que pudo pero aun así la salía algo de molestia en el tono – ahora vámonos a nuestras casas Honoka – le soltó y se fue a dirigir a su auto pero Honoka se lo impidió

\- No… - la agarro de la cintura – yo podría… - se acercó a su rostro - alegrar tu día Eli-chan – la dijo muy dulcemente y acercándose a sus labios

Eli le hizo la cobra y echo su cabeza hacia atrás evitando ser besada por Honoka – …precisamente tú has rematado mi día… - susurro bajito la ojicelestes

Honoka se paró - ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

\- Mejor no lo pienses – le dijo con una sonrisa y se soltó del agarre de Honoka

 _``¿Se referirá a cuando tenía agarrada la mano de Tsubasa-chan? No puede ser porque eso significaría que…´´_ se le puso una amplia sonrisa – ¿Estas celosa Eli-chan?

\- ¿Yo celosa? – le miro con mala leche - ¿De Tsubasa? No digas tonterías Honoka

Honoka empezó a reírse – yo no he dicho nada de Tsubasa-chan – Eli se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta dándole de nuevo la espalda - te acabas de delatar Eli-chan, admite que estabas celosa porque estaba muy cercano a Tsubasa-chan y por eso te he remato el día

`` _Honoka se equivoca, solo estoy molesta por esa cercanía pero nada más, celosa yo de Tsubasa dice…´´_ se cruzó de brazos - … - y paso de contestar a Honoka, en el fondo no sabía ni que decir…

 _``Lo sabía, Eli-chan se decanta más por mí´´_ Honoka la abrazo por detrás sin quitar su radiante sonrisa – no demores más esto Eli-chan… – apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia – te has puesto celosa porque estaba hablando con otra chica… - la empezó a dar tiernos besos en el cuello, Eli agarro las manos de Honoka las cuales la sujetaban con delicadeza por el estómago y echo hacia atrás su cabeza cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por los dulces besos que Honoka la daba en el cuello – no tienes que decidirte, solo tienes que admitirlo Eli-chan, quieres estar conmigo… - lamio el cuello de Eli subiendo hasta la oreja de esta y la dio un pequeño mordisquito terriblemente sexy en el lóbulo – y no con Umi-kun

Eli abrió los ojos, misteriosamente se la apago el fuego de la pasión y quito las manos de Honoka de su estómago – no me gusta repetirme Honoka, te dije que el día de la actuación me decidiría y así será… - se apartó del pelinaranja – y ya te he dicho que no estaba celosa

 _``No sabía que Eli-chan era tan orgullosa, dice que no pero si esta celosa´´_ sonrió _``Solo tengo que insistir un poco más para poder convencerla de que soy yo el que tiene en mente y no Umi-kun´´_ \- lo se Eli-chan pero creo que…

\- Tendrás que esperar al sábado, todavía sigo cabreada como para hablar y no quiero pagarlo contigo… - se dirigió hacia su auto – mañana hablamos Honoka – se metió en su vehículo y se marchó sin dar ni oportunidad a que hablase el pelinaranja

 _``No la entiendo, primero se deja llevar por mis besos y luego de golpe a porrazo me deja tieso… Eli-chan es demasiado complicada ´´_ Honoka se sentó dentro de su coche _``A pesar de esto último debo de admitir que he avanzado mucho con Eli-chan y he entablado más amistad con Tsubasa-chan, sin dudas hoy ha sido un buen día´´_ arranco el vehículo y salió con velocidad del campus _``Mañana tendré otra oportunidad´´_

Bastantes horas después en la casa de Erena.

Estaba Erena sentada en su escritorio y mirando la pantalla de su ordenador – llevo todo el día buscando información sobre esa Nanaka y lo único que encuentro es que sus padres murieron hace 4 años – soltó el ratón del ordenador con frustración y se llevó las manos a la cabeza – sé que esta tía es mala pero… no encuentro nada con lo que pueda pararla… - se dio un masaje en los ojos para poder despejarse y seguir con su búsqueda de información, eran las doce de la noche cuando volvió a mandar volando el ratón por toda el escritorio - ¡Aagg! ¡Maldita sea, no puede ser tan difícil! – dijo una frustrada pelivioleta al seguir sin encontrar nada con lo que pudiera parar los pies a la doctora – 14 horas buscando información sobre esta tía para nada… - miro su móvil – y encima Nico-kun no ha venido… vaya desperdicio de día – hundió derrotada su cabeza sobre el teclado y suspiro cansada – por una parte me alegro de que no haya venido Nico-kun, no sé lo que hubiera hecho al estar a solas con él en mi casa… bueno, si se lo que habría hecho… - acomodo mejor su cabeza sobre el teclado – y por otra parte… me hubiera gustado que viniera, quería verle aunque fuera 5 minutos… - volvió a suspirar hasta que escucho el timbre de su casa - ¿Quién narices llama a las doce de la noche? – se levantó de la silla y se fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una agridulce sorpresa – Nico-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto extrañada, en el fondo se alegraba de verle pero también se preocupó debido a la hora que era y sobre todo al verle con sangre en las manos y en la ropa - ¿Y qué demonios ha pasado?

\- Te dije que iba a venir y aquí estoy – la dijo con simpatía

\- Ya te estoy viendo Nico-kun… - miro la ropa del pelinegro - ¿Por qué tienes sangre?

 _``¿Tengo sangre?´´_ bajo la mirada para verse _``Oh…mierda…´´_ \- esto es… por el costado, tengo una herida ahí de cuando tuve el accidente con la moto y s…

\- No cuela – dijo muy tajante e interrumpiendo a Nico

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no me cuela, no me trague lo del supuesto accidente con tu moto la cual no tiene ni un rasguño y tampoco me trago esto, primero, la sangre la tienes esparcida por toda la chaqueta y segundo, tus manos están lastimadas y sangrando – frunció el ceño - ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

 _``¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lista?´´_ Nico miro hacia otro lado - …

\- Veo que no has pillado la pregunta así que te la hare de otra manera ¿Con quién te has pegado? – dijo Erena apoyada desde la puerta y sin dejarle pasar todavía

\- Con nadie ¿Puedo pasar? – intento Nico cambiar como siempre de tema

– Vamos Nico-kun, puedes hablar tranquilamente conmigo

\- Prefiero no hablar de nada…

\- Entonces que haces aquí si no es para hablar – dijo muy seria, ya se lo imaginaba pero aun así quiso decirlo, normalmente Erena ni se lo pensaría y le arrastraría hacia el interior de su casa y empezaría lo que hizo el sábado por la noche con Nico pero estaba indagando sus recientes sentimientos hacia el pelinegro y no quería ahora mismo hacer algo que no fuera más allá del contacto físico

\- Yo… me preguntaba si… - se sonrojo – podríamos hacer lo de la otra vez… - murmuro bajito y avergonzado

Erena sonrió inconscientemente, no podía evitarlo seguía siendo Erena - ¿Y porque quieres repetirlo Nico-kun? – pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios pero con seriedad en el tono

\- Por… - agacho la cabeza - …la misma razón de la otra noche, esto… - se llevó una mano al pecho – me está doliendo y lleva todo el día acelerado desde que hable con Maki y después con Nozomi, mi corazón es una molestia y… - la miro con suplica en sus rojizos ojos – tú fuiste la única que consiguió calmarlo y por eso he venido – dio unos pasos hacia Erena – necesito que me lo calmes de nuevo Erena

Se quitó de su apoyo y puso una mano en el marco de la puerta – ¿Qué paso con Maki y con Nozomi para que eso este acelerado? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido

\- Solo hablamos y esto se empezó a acelerar como loco pero sobre todo con Maki… con ella fue algo… muy distinto…

\- …ya veo…

\- Pero dejemos de hablar de ellas, si hablo me duele y no quiero eso, yo quier…

\- Entonces hablemos de esa sangre y de tus nudillos – dijo rápidamente Erena evitando que Nico siguiese por donde iba

\- No quiero hablar de eso Erena

\- Pero yo si quiero hablar Nico-kun

\- Yo pensé que tú me ayudarías con esto como la otra vez pero pareces distinta ¿Te ocurre algo Erena?

 _``No sé qué me ocurre y ese es el problema…´´_ aparto la mirada del pelinegro y suspiro- lo siento Nico-kun pero hoy no he tenido un buen día y quiero estar sola… que tengas buenas noches Nico-kun – cerro la puerta en las narices del pelinegro, Erena apoyo su espalda en la puerta _``¿Qué estoy sintiendo contigo?´´_ se sentó en el suelo, abrazo sus rodillas y enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos y sus piernas

 _``¿Qué la ha pasado para querer estar sola?´´_ Nico puso sus manos en la puerta - Erena… - le susurro a la puerta, al pelinegro no le importo el rechazo de Erena, le importo el verla distinta… Nico por primera vez empezó a sentir dolor en su interior pero esta vez fue con Erena

…..

 **Antes de nada, nop, no va a haber incesto entre Nico y Tsubasa (** no se me ha pasado ni por la mente pero si me lo llegáis a pedir yo por vosotros lo haría ^_^ aunque luego lloraría en una esquina XDD **)** **lo que pasa es que Nozomi a veces tiene raras fantasías XDDD, y sip en el tema amoroso de Nico seamos sinceros esta jodido (** perdón por la palabra **) no solo tiene una confusión enorme NO lo siguiente jajajaja sip, drama a full en el tema amorío *.* con Maki siente más cosas, con Nozomi siente de otra manera y ahora Erena le está calando dentro jojojo y eso que todavía el pelinegro no ha catado a Nozomi y a Maki... ya veréis cuando las cate ¡OJO! y viceversa ósea cuando esas dos caten al pelinegro jojojo XDD (** lo que tengo en la mente es AWESOME **) por cierto una última cosita antes de despedirme, en toda esta semana del fic habrá por lo menos 2 lemon sin contar el día de la actuación (** y sin contar de que mientras que escribo siempre se me ocurren cosas nuevas ^_^ **) que hay habrá 1 más es decir 3 lemones en esta semana del fic, seguramente os preguntareis ¿En qué capítulos o en que días? Aaah esta vez no os lo voy a decir, se sienteee XDD y bueno en el próximo capi será martes va quedando menos para el día de la actuación lo que tengo preparado para ese día es… pufff… lo he resumido XDD y bueno mi gente hermosa me despido ya, siento muchísimo el retraso de este capi y espero mejorar en la escritura con una mano para volver a subir los capítulos a la misma velocidad con la que la subía, muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros por seguir cada capítulo aquí y leerlo y también muchísimas gracias por vuestros encantadores reviews ^_^, saludos y que tengáis buenos días/tarde o buenas noches ^_^**


	25. Chapter 24

**Muy buenas gente, aquí sus (** XD **) dejo un nuevo capítulo, es algo más cortito comparado con los anteriores pero bueno cuando me recupere del brazo volveré a hacerlos igual de largos que los otros que por cierto este capítulo se ha terminado pronto gracias a mi hermano (** Gracias tate ^_^ **) me vio estresada escribiendo con una mano y se ofreció de voluntario para escribir y mientras que el escribía yo le iba narrando el capítulo ^_^ (** me sentí como una narradora de multicine XDDD **), bueno preciosos y preciosas espero que lo disfrutéis ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

...

9:25 de la mañana del martes en el parking universitario.

 _``No tardara en llegar Umi´´_ pensó Eli mirando su reloj mientras esperaba apoyada en su Audi banco - ¡Oh no! – la rubia entro en pánico al ver llegar al parking y la vez a cierta pelirroja y a cierta pelimorada – mejor me escondo… - Eli fue a meterse en su coche pero la voz de Nozomi la dejo helada _``¡Mierda, me ha visto!´´_

\- Ara Elichi, ¿Esperas a alguien? – dijo Nozomi bajando de su vehículo

\- Mientras que no sea a Nico-kun a mí me da igual – dijo esta vez la pelirroja cerrando la puerta de su flamante Porsche y metiendo más miedo en el cuerpo de Eli

\- Pensé que ayer os deje claro ese tema – intento defenderse la rubia

\- No dejaste nada claro ayer Elichi

\- Ni siquiera contestaste a lo último que te preguntamos – respaldo Maki a Nozomi

 _``Otra vez no… hoy no tengo ganas de ser amenazada de nuevo…´´_ \- esta tarde tenemos que empezar con la coreografía, no queda mucho para la actuación y todavía tenemos que ensayar los pasos de baile – dijo Eli cambiando drásticamente de tema

Nozomi y Maki se miraron y se acercaron a Eli pero cuando Maki fue a decir algo la voz de una conocida y odiada chica para ella la llamo la atención, Nozomi y Maki se pararon y miraron junto a Eli hacia donde venía esa odiosa voz

\- Jajajaja cuando quieres eres muy atrevida Anju – dijo una sonriente Erena bajando de su vehículo y cerrando la puerta

\- Solo le enseñe una nueva forma de saludar Erena-chan – respondió con voz cansada Anju y cerrando la puerta de copiloto del vehículo de Erena

\- Si claro, eso cuéntaselo a otra pero las dos sabemos que te aprovechaste de la inocencia de tu príncipe Umi

 _``Yo la mato…´´_ Apretó Eli los puños e hizo amago de acercarse pero Nozomi y Maki la pararon

Se pusieron Erena y Anju a andar - no sé cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me aproveche de nada Erena-chan, yo no soy como tú o que te crees que no sé qué te quieres aprovechar del pobre Nico-kun, tienes suerte que Tsubasa-chan no sospeche nada – dijo con seriedad Anju y mirándola de reojo

 _``A esta me la cargo…´´_ pensó Maki desabrochándose la chaqueta y haciendo el amago de acercarse

 _``Aara, creo que nadie notara su ausencia…´´_ pensó Nozomi remangándose las mangas y haciendo también el amago de acercarse

Eli agarro a esas dos y las paro en seco - …si me hubierais dejado no os hubiera parado… - las susurro bajito a las dos, se la devolvió la rubia a Maki y Nozomi

\- Esta vez es distinto Anju, esta vez creo que yo… - Erena se calló y suspiro cuando miro al frente – ¡Genial! – dijo con ironía al observar a quienes tenia justo delante de sus ojos

\- ¿Esta vez que Erena-chan? – pregunto confundida Anju

\- Mira al frente Anju – dijo seria la pelivioleta

Anju la obedeció y miro hacia adelante encontrándose con unos ojos celestes que parecían que la estaba sacando el alma - ¡Genial! – tuvo la misma reacción que Erena

\- Algo me dice que todas las que estamos aquí hemos pensado igual… - dijo Eli mirando fijamente a Anju

\- Aara al revés Elichi, yo me alegro de ver a Erena-san – la miro Nozomi con una sombra en los ojos y dio un paso al frente para decirla algo pero Maki la sujeto y la echó hacia atrás

\- Esta vez me encargo yo… - la dijo Maki a lo bajini a Nozomi

\- Aara, prepara las palomitas Elichi

\- … - Eli no dijo nada, se guardaba sus palabras para la chica que se acercó mucho a Umi

\- …esto es malo… - murmuro Anju

Maki se acercó a Erena – aléjate de Nico-kun – fue al grano la pelirroja

Erena sonrió – eso no va a pasar

\- Aara ara creo que no lo ha pillado Maki-chan – dijo Nozomi poniéndose al lado de la pelirroja y mirando amenazadoramente a Erena

Maki apretó los puños – no te estoy preguntando

\- En ese caso… - miro a Nozomi y después a Maki – eso no va a pasar – las repitió pero quitando la sonrisa y poniéndose seria

Anju agarro del brazo a la pelivioleta y la echó con suavidad hacia atrás – es muy pronto como para ponerse a pelear Erena-chan, intenta arreglar esto por una vez bien – dijo con un tono tranquilo, Anju no era una persona que se metía en problemas más bien ella solía solucionarlos pacíficamente

Erena miro a su amiga y la sonrió con dulzura – tranquila, hoy no me apetece pelear, ya te he dicho que esta vez era distinto… - miro a Maki y a Nozomi – ya seguiremos otro día, vamos Anju

 _``¿A qué se refiere con que es distinto?´´_ se preguntaba una confusa pelirroja, la extraño que Erena no entrase en pelea

 _``Espero que no vaya en serio a por Nicochi… tengo un mal presentimiento…´´_ Nozomi también se quedó extrañada

\- Esperad un momento – hablo Eli aprovechando la confusión y el silencio de Maki y Nozomi – ayer te vi muy cerquita de Umi y…

\- Umi-kun y yo solo somos amigos Eli-chan – dijo Anju rápidamente evitando entrar en guerra con la rusa

\- Lo sé y espero que se mantenga así pero, no ve vas a negar que te gusta

\- No, no te lo voy a negar, me gusta Umi-kun pero yo a él no Eli-chan

 _``Bien, me ha ahorrado palabras´´_ Eli sonrió victoriosa – vaya, me alegro que lo tengas asimilado, pensé que esto iba a ser más sangriento… para ti claro – no pudo evitar eso ultimo la rusa, la tenía ganas desde ayer

\- Más claro agua Eli-chan, que tengáis un buen día, vámonos Erena-chan – las sonrió a las tres y agarro del brazo a Erena para sacarla de ahí

\- …mira que eres tonta… – la susurro Erena con algo de molestia en su voz mientras andaban hacia afuera del parking

\- …no lo soy Erena-chan, conoce a tu enemigo y ganaras… – la respondió Anju igual de bajito evitando ser escuchadas por las tres que iban dejando atrás

\- Estas chicas solo han traído problemas desde que llegaron – dijo Eli mirándolas con un notable enojo

\- Ara, ¿Estas celosa Elichi?

\- Te falta añadir otra pregunta Nozomi-chan, ¿Celosa de Anju o de las dos? – pregunto con desconfianza la pelirroja, Maki seguía con sus dudas hacia Eli

\- No estoy celosa de ninguna y menos de Anju y no sé cuántas veces os tengo que decir que Nico no me gusta para convenceros – respondió Eli de nuevo a la defensiva

\- Quizás hasta que contestes a lo último que te dijimos el otro día – dijo Maki mirándola con mala leche

\- Claro que no estas celosa Elichi, por eso le has dicho a Anju-san lo que la has dicho – dijo Nozomi burlándose de la rubia, Eli la bufo y miro para otro lado

\- Deja de entretenerla Nozomi-chan – la dio un suave manotazo en el brazo y se puso donde miraba Eli para que la mirase a los ojos y no la esquivase – ahora responde – Maki seguía insistiendo

Eli suspiro – ni siquiera me acuerdo de eso Maki

\- No te preocupes, yo te lo recuerdo – Eli inclino con cansancio su cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a suspirar, se olvidó de lo cabezona que también era Maki – nunca has pensado ni harías nada con Nico-kun verdad Eli-chan – otra vez no la pregunto, si tenía que recordárselo se lo recordaba bien incluyendo el tono de amenaza que utilizo ayer al decírselo

 _``Apenas ha empezado el día y ya me toca empezar con una mentira…lo de Nico es contagioso…´´_ Eli la encaro para dar su falsa contestación, tenía que sonar lo más convincente posible pero para su suerte o desgracia Umi acababa de llegar al campus – Umi – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y olvidándose de algo de vital importancia para su estado de vida que era el contestar a Maki…

\- ¿Umi? – dijeron a la vez Maki y Nozomi

\- Allí – las señalo la rubia

Las otras dos miraron al lugar indicado – que oportuno… - dijo a lo bajini la pelirroja

\- Luego seguimos Maki, ahora tengo que hablar con Umi de algo importante… muy importante – dijo Eli mientras ya se estaba acercando al peliazul el cual estaba aparcando su vehículo

\- No esper… - de nada la sirvió la queja a Maki ya que Eli se fue demasiado rápida, Maki acabo soltando un gruñido de frustración

\- Es mi sensación o Elichi nos ha vuelto a esquivar este tema – dijo Nozomi poniéndose al lado de Maki

\- No es tu sensación, nos ha esquivado de nuevo

\- Esto no me gusta Maki-chan

\- A mi menos… - respondió en un susurro

Las dos se quedaron unos pocos segundos observando con seriedad y en silencio a Eli, cada una tenía sus dudas hacia su amiga…

\- Me voy a clases Maki-chan, tengo que vigilar a Toudou-san

\- Yo también me voy a ir… - dio un rápido vistazo por todo el parking - …parece que Nico-kun no va a venir y aquí no se me ha perdido nada, nos vemos en el entrenamiento de la tarde Nozomi-chan

Nozomi la sonrió y se marcharon cada una hacia sus respectivas facultades.

\- Buenos días Umi – saludo dulcemente al peliazul mientras se bajaba del vehículo que acababa de aparcar

\- Buen… - iba a saludarla como normalmente lo hacía pero recordó la conversación que tuvo ayer con Anju _``Vo-Voy a saludarla como me dijo Anju…´´_ se dio fuerzas a sí mismo y se acercó a Eli, la agarro con una mano de la cintura y con la otra de la nuca y la dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla – bu-buenos días E-Eli-chan – no pudo evitar los nervios y el sonrojo

 _``¡Queeeee!´´_ Eli se sonrojo y le miro sorprendida – Um….bu…emm… - _``¡Queeee!´´_ se quedó muerta Eli con el gesto de Umi

 _``¿Ha funcionado? ´´_ miro atentamente a Eli _``Parece que ha entrado en estado de Shock… ¿Será esto a lo que se refería Anju con lo de que se quedaría muerta? Si es así espero que sea bueno…´´_ \- ¿Eli-chan? – la soltó y se apartó unos centímetros de ella

\- …tuu… - le señalo - …a mi… - se señaló a si misma - …aamm… - todavía estaba en trance

 _``Creo que me la he cargado…´´_ \- ¿Nos vamos a clase Eli-chan? – la pregunto como si estuviese hablando con un niño enfermo a quien tenía que cuidar

 _``…´´_ Eli asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por Umi - … - no la salía ni palabras ni pensamientos, la rubia estaba demasiado sorprendida por el gesto de Umi, si lo que ha hecho Umi lo hubiera hecho Honoka, Nico o incluso Rin, Eli no se hubiera sorprendido tanto pero viniendo del tímido de Umi era algo que ni en sus mejores sueños lo esperaba, Eli quería hablar con él pero primero tenía que asimilar esta simple pero atrevida acción viniendo del peliazul

Media hora después en la facultad de psicología.

\- Ahora os dividiréis por grupos de dos para hacer la siguiente tarea, Toudou-san y Toujou-san vosotras dos os encargareis del tema de la página 120 y 125 – dijo el profesor sentándose en su magistral asiento

 _``Que simpático el tío…´´_ pensó Erena mirando con molestia al profesor a ver si con suerte pillaba la indirecta…

 _``Nunca me ha gustado este profesor…´´_ pensó Nozomi mientras se sentaba en frente de la pelivioleta

\- Recordad que esta tarea es importante para vuestra nota final así que si no entendéis algo no dudéis en acudir a mí – dijo el profesor abriendo un periódico

\- ¿Podrías ponerme con otra persona? – pregunto Erena viendo que su profesor no pillo la indirecta que le lanzo con la mirada

\- No – fue rotunda la contestación

\- Gracias, muy amable de tu parte – contesto con sarcasmo Erena

\- No me obligues a directamente suspenderte Toudou-san

\- No se preocupe, ya me callo – la convenció el profesor con esa amenaza - …que feliz me sentiría si cogieses un resfriado monumental… - murmuro a lo bajini la pelivioleta mientras sacaba su cuaderno y unos bolígrafos para empezar con la tarea que la mando ese odioso maestro junto a la pelimorada que tenía enfrente y la miraba como si la fuese a clavar un boli en el ojo… Erena se apartó unos centímetros por si acaso… - por donde empezamos – dijo muy desganada y mirando el libro que tenía entre medias de las dos

\- Que te parece si empezamos por… - cerro el libro – Nicochi

 _``Me lo esperaba…´´_ alzo el rostro para encararla – ¿Sabes que esta tarea es importante para nuestra nota? – intento darla esquinazo, aunque era verdad lo que dijo Erena

\- Lo sé, pero esta asignatura la tengo aprobada desde el trimestre pasado, la nota que saque aquí no afectara a mí aprobado en cambio a ti si – dijo malévolamente la pelimorada

 _``Ya veo por donde va… o hablo de lo que quiere hablar o me hace suspender esta asignatura… que astuta eres Nozomi…´´_ sonrió, no se iba a dejar ganar – me imagino que si no hablo de Nico-kun no vamos a hacer la tarea, verdad Nozomi

\- Imaginas bien, Erena-san – la respondió Nozomi con una desesperante sonrisa

\- Muy bien – apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus manos - pues tú dirás

\- Qué sientes por Nicochi – no la estaba preguntando

 _``Si lo supiera se lo diría y así la dejo callada pero…esto que siento es nuevo para mí y no sé cómo llamarlo…´´_ dio un largo suspiro – hay algo que no entiendo Nozomi, tu amiga Maki también va detrás de Nico-kun y parece no importarte ¿Por qué conmigo es distinto si es lo mismo? – dijo Erena con el ceño fruncido, aunque sabía que esto no era la contestación que tenía que darla para que la dejase tranquila ella tenía que decirlo ya que era algo que se llevaba preguntando desde el primer día en que esas dos la crucificaron…

\- Porque sé que en el caso que Nicochi se quedase con Maki-chan ella le haría feliz y él a ella, pero contigo… sé que eres una chica que se encapricha del primer chico lindo que se le pasa por delante y una vez que ya lo tiene lo desecha por otro, si no fueras así aceptaría la competencia contigo como hago con Maki-chan pero no es así, o acaso me equivoco Erena-san – dijo cabreada y apretando el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano, a Nozomi se le quedo guardado la conversación que tuvo con Tsubasa hace días sobre la pelivioleta que tenía enfrente

\- Es cierto… - dijo algo apenada _``Normalmente suelo hacer eso pero con Nico-kun… ni una vez se me ha pasado por la mente jugar con él como hago con todos…´´_ se quedó pensativa _``¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Cómo sabe eso?! ¿Tan fácil es encontrar información sobre mí?´´_ la miro con desconfianza - ¿Cómo sabes eso de mí?

Nozomi llevo una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo – las cartas me lo dijeron – coloco su amada baraja del tarot sobre la mesa, obviamente no iba a delatar a Tsubasa

 _``Me tenía que haber esperado algo como esto… esta mas loca de lo que yo pensaba…´´_ volvió a suspirar – bueno, por lo menos me has aclarado una duda que tenía…

\- Pero tú a mí no Erena-san

 _``Es verdad, Nozomi no es de las personas que dejan las cosas a medias… que bien…´´_ \- si te soy sincera, no sé qué siento por Nico-kun, lo único que sé es que no me voy a alejar para que una de vosotras dos os quedéis con él y que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que se fije solo en mi – dijo muy seria la pelivioleta

Nozomi partió el boli por la mitad del coraje que la entro al escuchar hablar con tanta seguridad y firmeza a Erena – yo y Maki-chan amamos a Nicochi ¿De verdad vas a interponerte en nuestro camino por orgullo y capricho tuyo? – dijo muy enojada Nozomi mientras cogía otro bolígrafo y soltaba el que partió por la mitad con una sola mano…

\- No lo hago ni por capricho, ni por orgullo y menos para molestaros, lo hago por… - se quedó muda, ni ella misma sabia el por qué lo hacía, solo sabía que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho e inconscientemente quiso marcar el terreno ante una de sus rivales

\- ¿Por? – frunció el ceño Nozomi

\- Porque hay algo que me lo dice, no esperes más respuesta porque no la vas a tener y ahora… - abrió de nuevo el libro por la página que les dijo el maestro – vamos a empezar con la tarea, no quiero suspender

 _``Lo que me temía… Erena parece ir enserio a por Nicochi…´´_ Nozomi cerro de nuevo el libro – me queda una última cosa de que hablar

Erena soltó un quejido de frustración – está bien, pero después empezamos con la tarea

\- Siempre y cuando me contestes Erena-san – la dijo Nozomi en un tono de aviso

\- Dímelo ya – dijo impacientemente Erena

\- ¿Te has acostado con Nicochi? – lo soltó Nozomi sin avisar

\- ¡¿Qué est…

\- Contesta

 _``Me encantaría decirla que sí y ver su cara pero a lo mejor se entera Tsubasa… ¡No! Casi no salgo viva el otro día y fue solo una sospecha, si se llega a enterar no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me haría… aunque sus razones tendría…´´_ Erena cogió aire y se tragó todo su orgullo por lo que iba a responder – no, no me acosté con Nico-kun ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – se golpeó mentalmente varias veces, en el fondo estaba deseando restregárselo a Nozomi por toda la cara pero tenía que callárselo…

Nozomi no apartaba sus turquesas ojos de los verde de Erena _`` Creo que miente_ _,_ _porque si no… seria entonces Elichi quien le hizo eso en la espalda a Nicochi...´´_ \- …por nada… solo quería asegurarme – dijo con el tono de la voz más calmada y también más baja, Nozomi se quedó apagada con ese pensamiento…

\- Ya has acabado verdad, pues ahora empecemos de una vez con esto que cuanto antes empecemos antes nos perdemos de vista – volvió a abrir el libro Erena y se pusieron las dos a trabajar juntas en la tarea que las dicto el profesor aunque cada una tenía su mente alejada del trabajo, una en sus confusos y primerizos sentimientos y la otra en quien de las dos que tenía en mente se llevó la primera vez de su Nicochi y en que tenían una nueva y fuerte rival a la vista

Mientras a la misma hora en la facultad de medicina.

 _``Ha venido Tsubasa-chan pero no veo la moto de Nico-kun por ninguna parte…´´_ pensaba Maki mientras miraba aburrida por la ventana, la pelirroja se estaba ganando a pulso un suspenso en esta asignatura… _``Podría preguntar a Tsubasa-chan si ha venido Nico-kun´´_ miro de reojo a la castaña que tenía enfrente suya _``¡Ni hablar! La estaría dando un motivo para meterse conmigo´´_ volvió a mirar por la ventana con la esperanza de ver aparecer a Nico _``Últimamente no aparece mucho por clase y ya ni hablo de los entrenamientos… es un idio…´´_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe por la voz de Eli y por el bote que dio Umi el cual estaba al lado suya y se asustó por el tono que ejerció la rubia

\- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso Umi?! – dijo Eli volviendo por fin en sí misma… no se dio ni cuenta de que la clase había comenzado y la profesora la había fulminado con la mirada, Eli levanto una mano en señal de perdón – que tía, no pasa ni una… - murmuro la rubia, después de pedir perdón a su maestra

\- Pero si no he hecho nada Eli-chan – se excusó Umi que no sabía a lo que se refería Eli ahora mismo

\- Si… no… espera – se quedó en silencio unos segundos para ordenar de nuevo su mente y volvió a hablar – me refiero a que ha sido eso que has hecho en el parking - señalo su mejilla – eso – volvió a repetirle pero con una sonrisilla

Maki y Tsubasa se miraron – esto me interesa más que la clase – Tsubasa dejo de prestar atención a la maestra y se centró en Eli y Umi

\- Estoy contigo - _``Si pasa algo entre Umi y ella con suerte dejara tranquilo a Nico-kun y no me tendré que preocupar por Eli-chan´´_ Maki dejo la ventana y también se centró en la conversación que tenía al lado

Umi se sonrojo - … - _``¡Maldición! Tenía que haberlo pensado antes, ahora me da vergüenza hablar de ello…´´_

\- No te sonrojes y dime de donde sacaste eso, no es una acción muy normal viniendo de ti Umi – le dijo con recelo la rubia, Eli sabía que ese gesto de Umi el cual la encanto le había ayudado alguien y después de lo que vio ayer ya se imaginaba quien y eso sí que no la hacía ni pizca de gracia

\- P-Podemos hablarlo l-luego – dijo sonrojado y señalando disimuladamente a Tsubasa y a Maki como dando a entender a la rubia de que hablasen cuando estuviesen a solas

\- Ahora mismo soy un fantasma Umi, tu habla como si yo no estuviera – dijo con el tono burlón la castaña

\- Por mi igual – secundo Maki igual de burlona que Tsubasa

\- Ya has oído Umi, como si no estuvieran, ahora dime de donde o de quien lo has sacado

\- …d-de Anju… - lo dijo tan bajito que ninguna de las tres divas que estaban a su alrededor le llegaron a escuchar

\- ¿Quién? – dijeron las tres a la vez acercando sus oídos al peliazul

\- A-Anju – repitió en un murmuro Umi, esta vez sí fue escuchado por las tres chicas

Eli se puso roja pero no fue de sonrojo, ni vergüenza, ni nada por el estilo, su rojo era de ira y lo pudieron notar tanto Maki como Tsubasa ya que se acurrucaron más hacia la ventana por si las salpicaba algo de lava – de Anju…ya veo… - salía lava de sus ojos celestes - ¿Y qué te dijo Anju para que hicieses algo como eso? Aunque es solo un beso en la mejilla pero viniendo de ti es todo un logro y valentía por tu parte debido a lo que eres… – Eli cerró los ojos y se maldijo, con esa última frase le dio a entender a Umi que era un cobarde

\- … - Umi agacho la cabeza y se deprimió, la chica a la que el ama le dejó caer que era un cobarde en su cara

– Lo que quiero decir es que tú eres más respetuoso y más tímido y no vas dando besos así como así a nadie – menos mal que Eli sabia como arreglar sus fallos cuando se trataba de Umi

 _``Ha sido un malentendido mío, menos mal, ya estaba empezando a pensar que lo tenía crudo con Eli-chan…´´_ Umi sonrió y levanto la cabeza para mirar a quien para él era su reina – tienes razón Eli-chan, yo soy así pero… - fue interrumpido por un susurro de cierta castaña

\- Que tonto eres… - murmuro Tsubasa con una sorprendente molestia en la voz

\- ¿Por qué me insultas Tsubasa-chan? – se ofendió Umi y con razones

 _``¿De verdad que no se da cuenta del juego que se trae Eli con ellos? ¿Qué les pasa a Honoka y a Umi?´´_ Tsubasa apoyo su mejilla sobre su mano y le miro con paciencia – porque te tenía como alguien más listo Umi

\- ¿Porqu…

\- Porque no te metes en tus asuntos Tsubasa – la respondió Eli muy cabreada y sin dar ni tiempo a hablar a Umi

\- Que te crees que estoy haciendo, Eli – la contesto desafiantemente

 _``Cada vez me convence menos Eli-chan, me dijo a mí y a Nozomi-chan que estaba dando un voto de confianza a Tsubasa para llevarse bien con ella pero… yo veo todo lo contrario… cada vez se llevan peor…´´_ pensó Maki mientras miraba a esas dos

\- Podríais parar las dos de una vez, por favor – dijo Umi con mucha educación y con tranquilidad

Tsubasa le miro – lo siento Umi, es que me había cabreado un poco ya que me pareció entender que te había llamado cobarde – dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa encantadora hacia Umi pero envenenada hacia Eli, ella tenía que poner la guinda sino no se quedaba a gusto…

\- Esta bien Tsubasa-chan, yo también lo había entendido por ahí pero claramente Eli-chan no se refería a eso – dijo Umi cariñosamente a la castaña

 _``Umi es buena persona y no merece sufrir por culpa de esa indecisa y egoísta rubia, Anju le haría más feliz…´´_ \- no claro, no se refería a eso – dijo con sarcasmo la castaña aunque no lo noto Umi

\- Volvamos a lo de antes Umi – dijo Eli retornando la conversación antes de que Tsubasa soltase alguna perlita más – te habías quedado en que eras así pero… ¿Qué?

\- M-Me da algo de vergüenza Eli-chan – se volvió a sonrojar al recordar lo sucedido con la encantadora de Anju

Eli le acaricio una mano y le miro con dulzura – venga Umi, dímelo – le dijo con ternura, eso era chantaje puro y duro o como diría Sakura Nishikino, Eli uso sus armas de mujer

\- Va-Va-Vale t-te lo digo, p-pero suéltame p-porque si no, no creo q-que hable – accedió muy rápido el peliazul el cual consiguió hablar de puro milagro

 _``¡Vaya! Que eficaz ¿Si se lo hago a Nico-kun me funcionaria?´´_ sonrió Maki maliciosamente _``Lo probare´´_

 _``Pobre Umi, una caricia de Eli y la entrega toda su alma… lo tienes difícil Anju…´´_ pensó una seria castaña volviendo a prestar atención a la clase, Tsubasa no era partidaria de la forma en como Eli llevaba su confusión

\- Gracias Umi – le guiño un ojo y soltó su mano

 _``Algún día me va a matar Eli-chan con estos gestos…´´_ cogió aire y se puso a hablar, iba a decirlo del tirón – a-ayer Anju-chan me enseño una nueva forma de saludar y a mí me… m-me gustó mucho esa forma tan cariñosa de saludarse – no dijo ni una mentira el peliazul pero claramente obvio varios detalles

 _``¡¿Anju-chan?! Parece que tiene confianza en ella como para utilizar el chan… y dice que le gusto ese saludo que le enseño… espera… ¡¿LE GUSTO?!´´_ Eli casi tira todas las cosas que tenía en la mesa de la mala vibra que la entro de nuevo - ¡Te gusto! – dijo sobresaltada y con muy mala leche

\- ¡Ayase Eli! – la grito la profesora para que se diera cuenta en donde estaba

\- ¡Que dem… – fue a contestarla cabreada pero se dio cuenta de que era la profesora y la volvió a pedir perdón con la mano, por un momento pensó que era Anju y ya se estaba preparando para atacar…

\- Si te vuelvo a llamar la atención, te vas de la clase Ayase Eli – la aviso la maestra con la paciencia totalmente acabada por culpa de la rubia

\- Lo que usted diga maestra… - respondió con educación y volvió a por Umi - ¿Te gusto que Anju te besase en la mejilla Umi? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido

\- N-No, me gusto la forma de saludar, en muchos países se saludan así Eli-chan ¿Te parece mal que salude así a partir de ahora?

\- Si – se quedó pensativa – ¡No! – se aclaró la garganta – quiero decir, no me parece mal que saludes así pero siempre y cuando sea en confianza, como por ejemplo conmigo – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa victoriosa, Eli pensó que había dejado claro a Umi que solo con ella podía saludarse así…

 _``Aunque sea un simple beso en la mejilla creo que si saludo así a todos de confianza podría empezar a quitarme mi timidez y hacer cosas más arriesgadas para ganarme a Eli-chan pero antes necesito el consentimiento de ella, no quiero que piense que ando detrás de alguien más y además… así aprovecharía y la podría besar todos los días aunque sea en la mejilla´´_ se le dibujo una sonrisa llena de alegría a Umi - ¿Entonces a partir de hoy puedo saludarte a ti y a los demás así?

\- Por supuesto Umi – respondió contenta y sin escuchar la pregunta o mejor dicho, respondió sin escuchar las últimas palabras de la pregunta formulada por el de ojos amarillos… paso unos pocos segundos hasta que al fin se dio cuenta - ¿Qué? Umi creo que no…

\- Cerrar los libros y guardad todo lo que tengáis en la mesa, vais a hacer un pequeño examen, no os influirá a la nota pero si quiero saber que tal vais a estas alturas del curso – dijo la profesora mientras iba repartiendo mesa por mesa un folio lleno de preguntas

 _``Pues nada, luego se lo dejo más claro…´´_ Eli suspiro

 _``Creo que también podría aplicar ese saludo con Nico-kun´´_ pensó Maki mientras volvía su mirada hacia la ventana y en concreto hacia el parking _``Espero que Nico-kun veng…´´_ Maki corto sus pensamientos al divisar un bulto que le resultaba muy familiar _``Ese que acaba de llegar ¿No es…´´_ la pelirroja acerco más su rostro al cristal de la ventana para asegurarse que no era un espejismo _``¡Nico-kun!´´_ pensó con una radiante sonrisa pero se la borro enseguida al ver que no se dirigía hacia clases ni hacia la casa de ensayo _``¿Dónde va?´´_ Maki estaba demasiado concentrada en el pelinegro que no se dio ni cuenta de que tenía a su maestra delante suya hasta que esta dio un golpe en la mesa haciéndola saltar del lugar – ¡La madr… - se llevó una mano al pecho y se calmó evitando así el insulto hacia la maestra…

\- Concéntrese en la clase Nishikino Maki

\- Lo sie… - se quedó pensativa - ¿Puedo ir al baño maestra? – pregunto de la nada la pelirroja, en realidad se iba a disculpar por su desconcentración pero al final se lo pensó mejor

\- Después, cuando me entregues el examen podrás ir al servicio

 _``Plan b Maki´´_ La pelirroja se levantó para quedar a la altura de su profesora – veras maestra, es una urgencia, me acaba de venir lo que nos viene a las mujeres una vez al mes y necesito cambiarme… ya sabe usted a que me refiero verdad – la dijo bajito para evitar que toda la clase se enterase de esto

La mujer la sonrió – está bien, tómese su tiempo Nishikino-san

 _``Eso hare´´_ pensó la ojilavanda con una sonrisa diablesca – gracias maestra – hizo una reverencia y salió como una flecha del aula bajo la intensa mirada de Tsubasa la cual la llevaba observando desde que empezó a mirar por la ventana en busca del ansiado pelinegro

Tsubasa miro por la ventana _``Así que al final has cambiado de opinión Nico´´_ sonrió pícaramente _``Parece que Maki está dispuesta a alegrarte el día, espero que no seas tan cabezón como para fastidiarlo…´´_

Unos pocos minutos antes en una parte del campus llena de césped y algo alejada de las facultades.

Nico se sentó en el césped verde y cerca de un árbol enorme – creo que aquí nadie vendrá a molestarme – apoyo su cabeza y su espalda en el árbol y cerró los ojos – he venido solo para que Tsubasa no me dé el coñazo en casa pero si fuera por mí, hoy no hubiera venido… - se tapó los ojos con un brazo - …espero que ese chico de ayer este bien y que Reiji no le haya hecho nada… - dejo reposando su otra mano encima del césped - …dudar menos y actuar más… ¿A qué se referirá con eso? Yo juraría haberlo hecho ayer con el chico… - suspiro profundo el pelinegro, llevaba toda la mañana pensando en las palabras que Reiji le dedico el día anterior – mejor le pregunto mañana a Reiji, no quiero pensar más y menos tan pronto… - se recostó más sobre el cálido césped e intento caer dormido pero una calidez a su lado le alarmo – hay más sitio por el campus donde te puedas poner, este lo he visto yo primero – dijo un borde ojicarmin sin destapar sus cerrados ojos

\- Entonces deberías de poner una placa donde ponga que es propiedad del idiota de Yazawa Nico – contesto igual de borde una pelirroja sentándose muy cerquita de él

Nico quito el brazo de su cara y abrió sorprendido sus rojizos ojos _``¡No me jod…´´_ \- ¿Maki? – se sentó recto en el césped

Le miro de reojo y con indiferencia - ¿Esperabas a alguien? – pregunto con frialdad, no la gusto la reacción del pelinegro

 _``Esa mirada y ese tono… odio cuando se pone así, la quita todo su encanto y toda su belleza… ¡¿Qué narices estoy pensando?!´´_ aparto su mirada lejos de la pelirroja – no, quiero estar solo

Maki aprovechó que Nico estaba mirando hacia otro lado para acercarse más a él hasta acabar rozando sus brazos de la cercanía en la que estaban – porque quieres estar solo Nico-kun – le dijo con un tono muy suave

Nico llevo su mirada al césped – porque si…

La pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia otra parte que no fuera Nico - … - se cabreo por la fría y corta respuesta del pelinegro _``¿Qué esperaba…?´´_

\- … - Nico se quedó callado y a la defensiva por si recibía contestación o insistencia por parte de la pelirroja que tenía al lado

 _``Parezco una tonta, he venido para intentar enamorarlo y en vez de eso lo que hago es preguntarle por algo que sé que no me iba a contestar…´´_ se regañó mentalmente y le miro de reojo para hablarle - … - ni una palabra la salió y dejo de mirarle, su orgullo la podía

 _``Qué raro, no me dice nada y ni me insiste…´´_ la miro de reojo _``A lo mejor la pasa algo o… se ha cansado de mi actitud…´´_ agarro con mucha fuerza el césped al notar como su corazón daba una paliza a su pecho, le dolía el pensar que la pelirroja se cansase de él, Nico la miro - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – la pregunto con tranquilidad en la voz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hablo su subconsciente por él sino que hablo él mismo sabiendo lo que estaba diciendo, algo dentro de él le pedía sacarla tema de conversación y no estar los dos en un auténtico silencio incomodo

\- Porque… - _``Es demasiado pronto para decirle mis sentimientos…´´_ le miro – no quería ir a clases

\- Es raro que tú no quieras ir a clases – respondió Nico con cierto tono de desconfianza

\- Es verdad que es raro pero hay veces que me pasa esto y hoy me está pasando, ¿Qué, acaso no puedo? – le dijo alzando una ceja con molestia

\- Por mi puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, es solo que me parecía algo raro, nada más – dijo Nico apoyando de nuevo su espalda en el viejo árbol

\- … – la pelirroja no le contesto e imito al pelinegro y también acomodo su espalda en el árbol

Nico la miro de reojo - ¿Te vas a quedar?

Maki frunció el ceño - ¿Quieres que me vaya?

\- … - la miro a esos morados ojos tan intensos – no - _``Soy masoquista…´´_ volvió a traicionarle su subconsciente, mucho tardaba

– ¿Entonces no te importa que me quede? – le pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Yo… - Maki acerco peligrosamente su rostro –m-me da igual… - aparto de nuevo su mirada, otra vez la hizo la cobra

 _``Ahora que lo pienso… todavía no le he saludado´´_ miro la mejilla derecha del pelinegro la cual tenía a tiro y se la transformo una especie de sonrisa picaresca _``Creo que Anju me va a caer bien…´´_ coloco una mano en el brazo derecho de Nico y sonrojada le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – buenos días Nico-kun – remato con un tierno tono en esas palabras

A Nico se le paro en seco el corazón durante unos segundos para coger carrerilla y empezar a latir con una rapidez increíble mientras su cara entera cogía un color rojizo al igual que sus ojos - ¡¿Qu-Qu-Que ha sido eso t-tan repentino?! – dijo mirándola sonrojado a mas no poder y nervioso debido a quien se trataba la que le había hecho y dicho eso

Maki miro hacia otro lado y removió sonrojada su mechón – so-solo ha sido un saludo

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – seguía sonrojado

\- Entonces para que preguntas idiota – dijo tan simpática como siempre, sino le insultaba no era Maki…

\- ¡Porque eso se hace mucho antes, no después de un rato! Además ¡¿De dónde has sacado este saludo?! – extrañamente el pelinegro sonaba igual que Eli cuando le interrogo a cierto peliazul

 _``Suena igual que Eli-chan cuando hablo con Umi, esto es bueno´´_ sonrió y dejo de remover su mechón – yo al contrario que tu tengo educación y me he acordado de que no te había saludado y eso es lo que he hecho

\- ¿De esta manera? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido _``No es que me importe pero… ¿Quién la ha enseñado ese saludo?´´_ arranco la hierba del césped donde estaba sentado _``¿Por qué me siento tan cabreado y con ganas de golpear a alguien?´´_ arranco más hierva _``¡No! Lo que tengo ganas es de golpear a quien le ha enseñado eso… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?´´_ \- de quien lo has aprendido – no la estaba preguntando

 _``¿Esta celoso?´´_ le miro atentamente _``¡Esta celoso!´´_ Maki estaba dando saltitos de alegría en su interior – es solo un saludo que se hace en muchísimos países, no hace falta montar un numerito Nico-kun – dijo manteniéndose en su pose de misterio, había descubierto algo nuevo en el pelinegro y lo iba a intentar exprimir lo máximo que la dejase Nico

 _``¡¿Por qué no me lo dice?!´´_ Nico dio un golpe en el césped – aquí en Japón las cosas son distintas Maki, dime de quien lo has sacado – dijo con un tono algo oscuro

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Maki seguía haciéndose la dura

\- ¡Solo… - guardo silencio unos segundos para tranquilizarse – tu solo dímelo, es pura curiosidad nada mas – dijo con el tono de la voz más tranquilo aunque en su interior aumentaban las ganas de matar a alguien en especial… alguien que ni siquiera conocía…

\- Pues entonces no te lo digo – dijo con indiferencia y apartándole la mirada haciendo que Nico se desesperase aún más

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! – pregunto enojado

\- Porque si es solo por curiosidad no te lo voy a decir aunque… - le miro de reojo esperando respuesta

\- ¡¿Aunque?! – respondió enseguida, Nico se estaba dejando llevar por un nuevo sentimiento que nació en su interior

Maki mentalmente sonrió victoriosa, otra vez tenia al pelinegro donde quería al igual que paso el día anterior cuando le saco lo que más o menos sentía hacia a ella – si me dijeses la verdad de porque quieres saberlo, yo te lo diría

\- Ya te he dicho que es solo por curiosidad

\- No te creo – respondió la pelirroja con franqueza y rapidez

 _``No por dios, espero que no empiece como ayer… lo mejor será dejar pasar esto…´´_ Nico se cruzó de brazos y dejo de mirarla – sabes que, déjalo, no tengo tanta curiosidad – respondió cabezonamente el pelinegro

\- Vale, lo dejo – dijo tan tranquila Maki estirando sus largas piernas por el césped y recostándose sobre el árbol mientras miraba hacia el cielo

 _``De verdad que quiero saber quién es el maldito que ha enseñado ese atrevido saludo a Maki…´´_ la miro disimuladamente _``Creo que no me lo va a decir si no la digo la verdad pero… ¿A qué verdad se refiere? ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que me dijo ayer con eso de los sentimientos? ¿Y si la pregunto?´´_ dejo de mirarla y empezó a jugar con la cremallera de su abrigo _``No creo que sea buena idea, todavía sigo sin saber a qué se refería ayer con que sentía lo mismo que ella…´´_ dejo su abrigo tranquilo y la volvió a mirar – Maki

\- ¿Mmm?

 _``Quiero saberlo…´´_ \- no solo tengo curiosidad…yo… en verdad… quiero saberlo… ¿Te vale? – la dijo con una voz muy suave y con unos ojos de cachorrillo _``Espero que la valga, la he dicho la verdad…´´_

Maki le miro seria – no me vale – fue demasiado sincera y fría con su respuesta

 _``¿En serio? ¿De qué pasta está hecha Maki?´´_ Nico suspiro – ¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga Maki?! – la pregunto con desesperación, la pelirroja le estaba llevando al limite

\- Quiero que me digas el por qué quieres saberlo, no es tan difícil Nico-kun, solo tienes que pensarlo aunque viniendo de ti es difícil ya que lo tuyo no es pensar, si pensases todo sería mejor – le dijo Maki con todo el veneno que podía añadir

 _``¿Me está provocando? Porque si es así me va a encontrar…´´_ apretó los puños pero los aflojo cuando pareció ver una sonrisilla en el rostro de la pelirroja _``No, no me está provocando para pelear porque sino no sonreiría, pero entonces… ¿Por qué está buscándome?´´_ Nico volvió a suspirar, no se iba a dar por vencido, de aquí no se movía sin saber quién la enseño ese para él atrevido saludo… - porque hay algo que me dice que quiere saberlo

\- ¿Qué es ese algo? – Maki seguía respondiendo con rapidez, era su manera de sacar información al pelinegro

Nico se llevó una mano al pecho – este algo – la dijo mirándola todavía con los ojos de cachorrillo

 _``Como te odio Nico-kun…´´_ le entro ganas a Maki de molerle a palos cuando vio y escucho al pelinegro decirla eso _``¿De verdad no se da cuenta de que le gusto? Y luego tiene la cara de preguntarme porque le insulto…´´_ Maki resoplo – vamos a ver, ¿Desde cuándo te lo dice? – se la notaba enojada

\- Desde que me diste el saludo… - dijo a lo bajini el pelinegro el cual no se dio ni cuenta que estaba sucumbiendo ante el interrogatorio sentimental de Maki

\- ¿Y porque crees que te dice eso? – Maki aprovecho que Nico se arrancó a hablar para sacarle más sobre sus sentimientos hacia a ella, Maki no sabía que era la única que sabía hacerlo

 _``Mierda, esto es malo… vamos Nico reacciona, te estas desviando de nuevo vamos…´´_ \- porque… no lo sé… - agacho la cabeza - …solo sé que quiero saberlo… me podrías decir ahora de donde sacaste eso… por favor – ahora no solo tenía los ojos de cachorrillo sino que también el habla lastimero

 _``Creo que de momento está bien para empezar el día…´´_ se le dibujo a Maki una sonrisa llena de felicidad _``Le gusto a Nico-kun, no estoy del todo segura que me ame pero sí que le gusto y solo tengo que cambiar el gustar por el amar, no va a ser fácil pero…´´_ se llevó una mano al bolsillo donde tenía guardado el regalito de su madre _``Soy una Nishikino y mama pudo enamorar a alguien tan cabezón como papa, Nico-kun es muy parecido y si mama pudo… yo también podre´´_ \- lo saque de Umi-kun – Nico fue a decir algo pero Maki le tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que hablase – esta mañana saludo a Eli-chan porque parece ser que Anju se lo dijo o se lo enseño, no sé muy bien que paso entre Anju y Umi-kun, lo único que sé es que yo lo escuche porque me siento a su lado y me gustó la idea de saludar cariñosamente a mis amigos y amigas así y por eso he querido ponerlo en práctica empezando contigo – dijo una sincera Maki, estaba premiando a Nico por haber caído en la trampa que ella misma le puso…

Nico sintió un tremendo alivio en su interior y dejo caer su cuerpo entero en el césped _``No sé por qué pero… estoy demasiado contento con lo que me ha dicho Maki´´_ empezó a reírse, su cuerpo le pedía soltar la alegría y alivio que sentía en forma de risa _``Soy el primero a quien ha saludado así´´_ su risa se hacía más notoria ganándose así la mirada confusa de Maki la cual estaba pensando que tenía una risa encantadora pero que estaba loco… _``¡Espera un momento!´´_ Nico paro en seco su loca risa _``Ha dicho besar a sus amigos y amigas, eso significa que…´´_ \- ¡Maki! – la pelirroja dio un pequeño bote

\- ¡N-No me llames así idiota! – le dio un manotazo en el muslo derecho

\- Lo siento – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba la pierna _``¡No te desvíes Nico!´´_ \- esto… - se aclaró la garganta para parecer serio y se volvió a sentar – n-n-n… - _``¡VAAMOS NICOO!´´_ \- …n-no hace falta que saludes a nadie más así… - Maki alzo una ceja con impaciencia- l-lo digo más que nada p-porque no creo que le guste a todo el mundo… n-no pienses nada raro – se sonrojo Nico al soltar todo eso y evito mirarla

 _``Lo dicho, Anju me va a caer muuy bien, es más, creo que debería de hablar con ella… a lo mejor sabe algún truquito más…´´_ sonrió maliciosamente la pelirroja, Maki estaba empezando a soltar su apellido… - ya claro y lo dices para protegerme ¿No? – respondió con sarcasmo puro y duro mientras que de su cara no se borraba la sonrisa que llevaba desde hace rato

\- A-Así es… - _``¡Noooo! ¡¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?!´´_ Nico cerro los ojos y golpeo su cabeza contra la dura corteza del árbol que tenía detrás - … - había decidido no hablar más y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados para ver si tenía suerte y caía dormido…

Maki no pudo aguantar la risa, el pelinegro volvió a caer inconscientemente en su red… la pelirrojamiro la hora y torció el morro, quedaba solo 10 minutos para que acabase la primera clase del día lo que significaría un descanso de unos 15 minutos para que Nozomi o Erena buscasen a Nico y aprovechasen para mover ficha _``Debería de aprovechar mas esta facilidad que estoy teniendo hoy´´_ \- ¿Vas a ir a clases ahora Nico-kun? – pregunto de la nada la pelirroja la cual parecía tener prisa

\- No, la que me toca ahora la tengo aprobada, ire a partir de la tercera pero si tú quieres irte a tu clase por mí no hay problema – hablo pausado el pelinegro y con los ojos cerrados, ahora si estaba midiendo sus palabras

\- En verdad no quiero ir, te lo preguntaba más que nada porque me apetece irme a desayunar al Dunkin Donuts – se levantó y se sacudió la falda por si acaso tenia hierva en la prenda

\- ¡¿Te vas a saltar otra clase?! - Nico abrió los ojos sorprendió, Maki le estaba sorprendiendo demasiado últimamente y lo peor… según el… era que le estaba encantando esta Maki

\- No… - se dio la vuelta y le miro con una amplia sonrisa – me voy a saltar el día entero, si quieres hacerme compañía por mi encantada pero sino, ire yo sola al Dunkin Donuts, a los recreativos y después cuando llegue la hora me ire a comer al McDonald, hoy quiero pasar de todo incluyendo el entrenamiento

\- …ah…eto… - no sabía que contestar Nico, ese lado de Maki era totalmente nuevo para él

Maki saco su móvil y le envió rápidamente un mensaje a su mayordomo para decirle que viniera a buscar su coche y que se lo llevase a su casa, la pelirroja estaba muy segura de que iba a convencer a Nico de que fuera con ella y que encima fueran en su moto… ya que estaba iba a aprovechar lo máximo posible… - date prisa en decidir si me acompañas o no, quedan solo 13 minutos para que acabe la primera clase del día y no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie de mi escapada del día de hoy – dijo una impaciente pelirroja

 _``¿Ha dicho que estaría encantada si la hago compañía?´´_ Nico se levantó – voy contigo – dijo con seguridad en la voz y sin ningún titubeo _``¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Debería de decirla que no y quedarme aquí pero mi cuerpo y mi voz han reaccionado solos… y también parece que a mi corazón no le importa ya que ha dejado de molestarme, aunque sigue acelerado pero ya no me da esos molestos golpes que antes me daba y estas cosas del estómago… supongo que es del hambre… ´´_ \- ¿De verdad que no te importa que vaya contigo? – pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta ya que la misma Maki le había dejado caer que la gustaría que la acompañase, Nico quería escuchar de nuevo lo que dijo Maki hace unos segundos

Maki quito esa fingida seriedad de su rostro y le sonrió – no, ya te he dicho que por mi encantada Nico-kun

A Nico se le dibujo sin darse ni cuenta una sonrisilla tonta de enamorado – bien, entonces repíteme el plan mientras vamos hacia el parking a por nuestros vehículos – se pusieron los dos juntos a andar mientras se dirigían hacia el aparcamiento

\- Primero iremos a desayunar al Dunkin Donuts, luego iremos a pasar el rato en los recreativos incluyendo el polideportivo, me apetece darte una paliza jugando al Hockey – soltó una malévola risa – y después iremos a comer al McDonald's

\- También jugaremos al tenis, quiero ganarte en algo Maki – le vino el orgullo al pelinegro

\- Vale, pero primero vamos a salir de aquí – dijo Maki mientras miraba hacia la universidad de psicología la cual estaban pasando justo por al lado

Nico se paró en seco, se acordó de un importante detalle _`` ¿Cómo voy a ir a esos lugares si no puedo gastar ni un yen?´´_ Nico agacho la cabeza, aunque no lo admitiese él quería pasar el día con Maki haciendo todo eso…

Maki noto que faltaba alguien a su lado y miro hacia atrás encontrándose con un cabizbajo pelinegro y con los puños apretados, la ojilavanda se preocupó y se acercó hacia Nico - ¿Qué ocurre Nico-kun? – le pregunto dulcemente

\- …yo… me olvide el dinero en casa… - no quería decirla que no tenía ni un duro y que lo poco que tenía no era precisamente para el…

– Idiota – Nico fue a quejarse pero Maki le sonrió con ternura y se guardó sus palabras, aunque no lo admitiese la pelirroja le tenía totalmente dominado… Maki se colgó del brazo de Nico - yo invito a todo – le dijo con muchísima dulzura mientras le obligaba a caminar

\- …pero… - Maki no le dejo terminar de hablar

\- Cállate y vámonos ya – le ordeno Maki con tanta firmeza en la voz que Nico no pudo negarse, cuando llegaron al parking lo primero que hizo Maki fue mirar a donde tenía aparcado su flamante Porsche lo cual estaba rezando porque su mayordomo hubiera sido rápido y se lo hubiera llevado, para su suerte tenía un mayordomo sobrehumano ya que su vehículo no estaba ahí, la pelirroja estaba empezando a pensar que hoy era su día de suerte… - ¿Dónde tienes la moto Nico-kun? – obviamente la pelirroja lo sabía pero no se iba a delatar

\- Al lado del coche de Eli – Maki apretó los puños - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque he venido andando y había pensado en ir contigo en tu moto, iríamos más rápido que andando

Nico la miro fijamente _``Maki no es como Nozomi, con ella será más fácil conducir así que creo que no hay problema y además… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que va a pagar todo… mama nos enseñó a ser agradecidos…´´_ Nico suspiro con tristeza al recordar eso ultimo – vale, vamos en mi moto

 _``Como estoy amando este día´´_ Maki se sentó con una enorme sonrisa en la parte trasera de la moto seguida después del pelinegro el cual metió en el momento en el que se sentó la llave en el contacto de la moto - ¿Y los cascos Nico-kun?

\- Solo tengo uno y lo tengo en casa, hace tiempo que no lo utilizo… - eso último lo dijo con la voz más baja

\- ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de utilizar casco? – pregunto una molesta y preocupada pelirroja

\- Desde hace ya casi tres meses… - seguía hablando con el tono bajo, Nico estaba recordando que dejo de utilizar el casco por si tenía la suerte de tener un accidente y así abrirse la cabeza e irse con sus hermanos…

\- ¡Eres un idi… - Maki fue a regañarle ya que estaba muy preocupada porque ese idiota no utilizase casco pero al verle con la cabeza agachada y con la mirada perdida prefirió no decirle nada

\- … - Nico todavía estaba recordando ese mal día y como tentó su suerte muchas veces y ninguna le funciono…

 _``¿Qué le pasa?´´_ Maki le miraba muy preocupada, no sabía porque este repentino silencio y comportamiento del ojicarmin, quería preguntarle pero sabía que no recibiría respuesta e incluso lo empeoraría, Maki se propuso aparte de enamorarlo también el que la contase todo lo que respectaba a su vida pero sabía que no era el momento, lo único que podía hacer ahora era hacer la vista gorda y seguir con lo que estaban, estaba segura que más adelante podría tocar el tema… no iba mal desencaminada la pelirroja… Maki paso sus brazos por el estómago de Nico – me alegro que no hayas traído casco, no quería despeinarme – dijo Maki acomodando su cabeza en la espalda del pelinegro

 _``Maki…´´_ Nico volvió en si al notar el tacto de Maki en su cuerpo _``¿Por qué no me da el coñazo después del desvarió que he tenido? Maki es lista y seguramente se ha dado cuenta pero… parece que no me va a molestar… o a lo mejor entiende que no la voy a decir nada y por eso no me pregunta…´´_ inconscientemente se le dibujo de nuevo una sonrisilla en los labios y puso sus manos encima de las de Maki _``No sé por qué pero… ahora me siento bien…´´_ acaricio la mano de pelirroja – sujétate fuerte y no te sueltes hasta que lleguemos – la dijo con un tono protector y arranco el vehículo saliendo a una prudente velocidad del campus universitario bajo una seria mirada que venía desde un vehículo de cierta doctora peligrosa la cual arranco y salió detrás de ellos…

 _``No tenía pensamientos de soltarme idiota…´´_ pensó la pelirroja aferrándose más al cuerpo de Nico como si la fuera la vida en ello _``Nico-kun no se ha dado cuenta todavía pero, esta es nuestra primera cita´´_ Maki sonrió y cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por el olor a perfume de Hugo Boss que desprendía Nico.

…..

 **Puees hasta aquí el capi ;pp, que pelleja Maki como aprovecha para sacar una cita a Nico, seamos sinceros es la primera que lo ha logrado XDD si vale que Erena se ha llevado la primera vez y eso sip lo sé pero lo que está haciendo Maki supera de momento a Erena y a Nozomi pero claro Nozomi no ha dicho su última palabra… ya veréis cuando llegue el miércoles del Fic…. Jo jo jo joooo… ya veis que Tsubasa y Eli es amor lo que se tienen Ehhh XDDD naaa estas dos acabaran llevándose bien… a la fuerza…. Jo jo jo y jo XDD, bueno mis niños/as os dejo ya que voy a ver si me tomo algo para tranquilizar el dolor del puñe(** piiii **) brazo y de paso caigo K.O XDD, como siempre muchísimas gracias de corazón a todos vosotros por seguir cada capítulo aquí ^_^ saludos y que tengáis buenos días/tardes o buenas noches y que soñéis con las musas de m's XDD**


	26. Chapter 25

**Muy buenas gente querida ^_^ amos con un nuevo capi el cual imagino que tendréis ganas por la cita (** pensamientos de Maki **) no cita (** pensamientos de Nico XDD **) de nuestros dos pipiolos preferidos así que no os entretengo y os dejo con el capítulo pero antes voy a contestar a dos de vosotros que me hicisteis dos preguntas:**

 **Blaa: Hola Blaa ^_^, veo que tienes un poquillo enfilada a Eli y lo entiendo XDD créeme que esa rubia va a sufrir mucho, Tsubasa va a tardar un poquillo en conquistar a Honoka y Anju tendrá su recompensa más rápido de lo que os imagináis jojojo jo XDD pero tendrás que esperar al sábado del Fic que será donde la lie parda y ahora voy a la pregunta del millón la cual Nico is Nico también se unió XD, trabajo de camarera en un bar/discoteca y me lo rompí cuando fui a colocar en el almacén un pedido de cerveza que trajeron por la tarde y yo como estoy por la noche pues me toco colocarlos y cuando me subí a las escaleras metálicas de esas que se pueden mover y las puedes dejar donde te dé la gana pues me fallaron las fuerzas y cuando me fui a caer me agarre por inercia a la estantería o como se llame XDD y se cayó junto a las botellas que tenía encima de mi brazo derecho rompiéndome el hueso cúbito y el radio del antebrazo derecho (** Estoy hecha de chicle XDD **) junto a unos cuantos cortes por todo el brazo, ósea que no me lo hice colgándome de una lámpara XDD pero lo he llegado a pensar más de una vez jajajajaja, Bueno Blaa muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios ^_^ y también gracias por tus ánimos para mi recuperación ^_^**

 **Nico is Nico: Hola Nico is Nico ^_^, entiendo que pongas a Maki un 2 pero en verdad el resultado es, Maki 1 Erena 1 y Nozomi 0 pero esta ultima las va a superar ya lo veras jojojo jo XDDD, el desliz de Eli y Nico efectivamente tendrás que esperar porque eso me lo guardo para más adelante y respecto a la pregunta del premio por los 100 comentarios si te soy sincera no lo había pensado pero ahora que lo dices lo voy a hacer, cuando lleguemos a los 100 comentarios subiré un capitulo (** Cuando lo terminase claro XDD **) no será un capítulo especial nop, será de la historia pero peeeroo ese capítulo tendrá 2 lemones, una pareja que yo decida y la otra os daré la opción en el capítulo anterior a ese para que decidáis y os daré incluso la opción de un trio XDD sip lo habéis leído bien un trio pero eso será cuando lleguemos a los 100 comentarios ^_^, Bueno Nico is Nico muchísimas gracias también por tus comentarios**

 **POSDATA: también quiero dar las gracias (** que no me he olvidado XDD **) a los demás, OmegaK, Kuro, axl, NicoMaki.s2 (** Amo tu Fic ;)) así que no tardes en actualizar eeehh **), Nicocchi17, Fmasaki, pumpkin513, Nishikinojejeje, MissedRosebud, XxNicoMakiOTPxX, Guest, NicoFan, Yazawa Maki-san, creo que me he dejado alguno si es así perdonadme, es que estoy escribiendo de memoria, muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros por los comentarios que habéis ido dejando, os leo cada día desde el primero hasta el último y siempre sonrió cada vez que os leo y eso que ya me los sé todos los comentarios de memoria :DD pero siempre me sacáis la sonrisa ^_^ y ahora si os dejo ya con el capítulo que seguramente me estéis odiando por semejante sermón jajaja, que lo disfrutéis hermosas y hermosos ^_^**

 **POSDATA 2: en esta capi también tengo que agradecer a mi hermano que el haya escrito (** menos esto del inicio y lo del final, eso lo he escrito yo XDD tooodo lo demás ha sido su mano **) mientras que yo se lo he ido dictando, gracias a él tenéis prontico este capi porque si tiene que depender de mi única mano nos morimos todos de asco XDDD**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

...

Facultad de Medicina. Una hora después de que Maki y Nico salieran del campus.

\- Muy bien, pues eso es todo por hoy, espero que os vaya bien en la siguiente clase y no os olvidéis de entregarme mañana el trabajo que os he pedido – dijo la profesora saliendo ya del aula y dejando su sitio vacío para el siguiente profesor el cual estaba tardando en llegar

Nada más salir la profesora Umi se sentó en el asiento que ocupaba la pelirroja y miro por la ventana - parece que Maki-chan se ha ido a su casa

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Eli

\- Porque no está su vehículo… - miro Umi por todo el parking dándose cuenta de otro detalle – y parece que hoy no ha venido Nico-kun porque no veo su moto por ninguna parte

Eli se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para confirmar que efectivamente Umi decía la verdad _``Ayer Nico tenía una pelea, a lo mejor no ha venido porque ha recibido bastante y está herido… debería de llamarle para decirle que viniera a mi casa para curarle, si fuera por mí me presentaba en su casa y le curaba pero no creo que eso le hiciera gracia…´´_ pensó preocupada Eli mientras dejaba de mirar por la ventana y apoyaba su espalda en la pared _``Cuando le vea le voy a pedir que me lleve con él, así me aseguro de que llega vivo y curado a su casa… aunque me va a costar convencerle…´´_ se cruzó de brazos y suspiro

\- Creo que a Maki-chan la ha salido una urgencia porque se ha dejado sus cosas – dijo Umi mientras guardaba las cosas de la pelirroja en la mochila de ella, Umi no se estaba dando cuenta que estaba hablando solo, Eli estaba preocupada por Nico y la pelea que hizo ayer y Tsubasa estaba pasando de ellos olímpicamente

 _``Nose como habrá conseguido Maki que Nico la dejase montar en la moto del tío pero después de eso se ha transformado en mi favorita para que acabe con él y además… creo que Maki es la única que podría ayudarle incluso más que yo…´´_ sonrió de lado mientras observaba su cuaderno lleno de apuntes aunque la duro poco la sonrisa cuando vio la fecha en el cuaderno _``Queda solo dos semanas para que vengan las facturas tanto de la universidad como de la casa y ya ni hablo del hospital…´´_ agacho la cabeza y le dio unos cuantos golpes al cuaderno con el boli que tenía entre los dedos _``Espero que Erena convenza a Nico de que acepte la oferta de la doctora Nanaka porque si no… tendríamos que renunciar a más de una cosa porque por mucho dinero que traiga Nico cada dos días gracias a ese maldito trabajo no llegamos a todo y menos con los 4.500 yenes del hospital… me está doliendo la cabeza de solo pensarlo…´´_ se dio un suave golpe en la frente con el boli

\- ¿Entonces le llevas tu sus cosas Eli-chan? – pregunto Umi a la rubia la cual creía que le estaba escuchando

 _``¿Cómo podría hacer para convencer a Nico de que me lleve mañana con él?´´_ \- … - Eli seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos

Umi suspiro y miro a Tsubasa viendo que no iba a conseguir respuesta de la rubia – Tsubasa-chan ¿Ha venido contigo Nico-kun? – probo suerte con la castaña pero recibió la misma contestación que Eli… nada… se le oscureció el rostro a Umi y empezó a surgir de su cuerpo un extraño aura oscuro - ¡Queréis hacerme caso cuando os hablo! – dijo Umi con un tono de ultratumba haciendo volver a la tierra a Tsubasa y a Eli

 _``Curioso, no sabía que Umi tenía tan mala leche…´´_ pensó Tsubasa mientras se alejaba unos centímetros del oscuro peliazul

 _``Me encanta cuando se pone así´´_ pensó Eli mientras se sentaba en la silla de Umi para estar más cerca de él

\- ¿Qué ocurre Umi? – pregunto Eli con una sonrisa

\- Estaba preguntando a Tsubasa-chan si Nico-kun había venido con ella y a ti te estaba preguntando si le llevarías las cosas a Maki-chan – dijo Umi con un tono molesto

Tsubasa apoyo su cabeza en la pared – no ha venido Nico conmigo, ayer vino muy tarde y por eso le he dejado dormir y aparte porque la asignatura que tenía él a primera hora la tiene aprobada así que por eso le he dejado en casa durmiendo – dijo la castaña que por primera vez no dijo ni una mentira

\- No entiendo a Nico-kun, le dejamos la tarde libre para que no entrene con el grupo y así pueda recuperarse mejor del costado y luego se entretiene camino a su casa, empiezo a pensar que Nico-kun no quiere seguir en m's y también empiezo a pensar que no fue casualidad lo que dijo en el juego del yo nunca cuando dijo que no creía que permaneceríamos juntos siempre, cada vez le veo más distante… pero eso si le llego a ver claro porque últimamente de 7 días que tiene una semana le veo si eso 3 veces… – dijo Umi con un claro tono de preocupación y añadiendo incluso un poco de sarcasmo, Umi no era para nada tonto

Eli y Tsubasa se miraron mutuamente, las dos sabían que Umi dio en el clavo, Eli lo estaba viendo de venir por lo poco que Nico la dejaba ver y Tsubasa conocía de arriba abajo a su primo y sabía que precisamente eso era lo que intentaba el muy cabezón…

Eli miro fijamente a Umi y se dio cuenta que no solo estaba preocupado sino que también estaba muy serio y eso Eli sabia de sobra lo que significaba _``Cuando se enteren Nozomi y Maki de lo que voy a decir ahora me van a querer matar aún más si es que es posible, pero tengo que cubrir a Nico porque si Umi sigue sospechando llegara a un punto que cogerá a solas a Nico para hablar y entonces podría empeorarlo así que no me queda de otra que mentir a Umi… espero que Tsubasa confié en mí y que no piense lo que no es…´´_ \- si Nico llego tarde ayer a su casa fue por mi culpa ya que estuvo conmigo en mi casa, yo le llam… - no la dio ni tiempo a terminar de hablar cuando sintió como Tsubasa se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella, parecía estar a punto de agredirla

\- ¡¿Cómo que estuvo ayer en tu casa Eli-chan?! – dijo Umi agarrando la silla donde estaba sentada Eli y moviéndola con bastante fuerza haciendo que le mirase

 _``Nunca me dejan terminar de hablar… y menos mal que no estaba Maki que si no de aquí no salgo…´´_ pensó Eli ante las entendibles reacciones de esos dos, Eli suspiro y levanto las dos manos como si la estuviesen apuntando con un arma - ¿Podríais dejar que primero termine de hablar y luego ya si eso me matáis? – pregunto Eli con cierto tono de ruego, se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a que la amenazasen por culpa de Maki y Nozomi

\- Es verdad, no te hemos dejado hablar – soltó la silla el peliazul – lo siento Eli-chan – dijo haciéndola una reverencia con la cabeza _``¿Cómo es posible que me haya sentido celoso de Nico-kun? Es verdad que esta distinto y raro pero nunca haría nada con Eli-chan y menos sabiendo que me gusta´´_ Umi se sintió culpable

 _``¡¿Se ha puesto celoso?! Vaya… no sabes lo que has hecho Umi´´_ Eli sonrió con picardía

\- … - Tsubasa no dijo nada y se sentó, sabía que se había precipitado en su reacción y sabía que tenía que darla un voto de confianza por eso prefirió hacer lo mismo que Umi y dejarla hablar

\- Yo llame a Nico para mirarle por última vez el costado, cuando termine de mirarle y curarle eso el propio Nico me dijo que ya que estaba podíamos aprovechar para ensayar su canción y los pasos de baile que tenía que hacer lo que quiere decir que Nico no tiene para nada pensado el abandonar m's, él solo esta estresado por los estudios verdad Tsubasa – la dijo mirándola con un cierto recelo, no la gustaba cooperar con ella pero por Nico lo haría

 _``¡Seré tonta! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de que le estaba cubriendo? Ayer Nico no estaba con ella estaba trabajando… sí, soy una tonta…´´_ miro a Eli _``No me cae bien Eli pero tengo que cooperar con ella por el bien de Nico…´´_ \- es verdad, me había olvidado por completo que Nico me llamo para decirme que llegaría tarde porque estaba en casa de Eli – dijo Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa y rascándose la nuca un gesto muy parecido a lo que suele hacer Honoka cuando la lia…

 _``Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra en Tsubasa-chan, en algunos aspectos es muy parecida a Honoka pero… Tsubasa es lista y no se despista con facilidad…´´_ \- no pareces del tipo de persona que se olvida fácilmente de las cosas Tsubasa-chan – dijo un astuto peliazul

\- No lo parezco verdad – dijo con una desquiciante sonrisa, Tsubasa era única…

\- No – respondió serio

\- Pues a veces lo soy y mas ayer, cuando me llamo Nico estuve pensando en un chico que conoces muy bien… - miro con malicia a la rubia _``Querías una tapadera sin siquiera avisarme… pues toma tapadera, pero al estilo Tsubasa´´_ la sonrió, una sonrisa encantadora para Umi pero envenenada para Eli - el cual me hace algo de tilín y claro cuando me llamo le hable como a los locos y seguí pensando en aquel chico encantador – dijo con un fingido tono de enamorada y haciendo de rabiar a la rubia la cual tenía las manos en la silla y la estaba apretando con bastante fuerza

\- ¿Un chico que conozco? ¿Quién? – le pico la curiosidad a Umi, Tsubasa consiguió su objetivo, desvió el tema y encima molesto a Eli, un dos por uno al puro estilo Yazawa

\- Honoka – dijo tan natural y con alegría

\- ¡Honoka! – respondió sorprendió Umi pero no se dio cuenta de que tenía una radiante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sabia de sobra que le venía muy bien que una chica que no fuese Eli se interesase en Honoka y más aun siendo alguien tan parecida en personalidad al pelinaranja como lo era Tsubasa

– Así es, me hace tilín Honoka pero no se lo digáis, quiero conquistarlo por mí misma y sin ayuda de nadie

Eli dio una patada a la silla vacía que tenía enfrente ganándose la mirada de Tsubasa y Umi – perdón, se me ha escurrido el tacón – dijo con ironía Eli mientras acuchillaba con la mirada a Tsubasa

\- Estas perdona, eso suele pasar cuando tienes flojo el tacón y por exceso de confianza no has querido llevarlo al zapatero para que lo arreglasen y lo dejasen fijo – dijo Tsubasa envenenado esa frase con un tremendo doble sentido el cual Eli lo pillo y fue a contestarla pero Umi sin querer la interrumpió

\- Es curioso Tsubasa-chan pero desde el primer día en que te conocí te vi de pareja con Honoka-kun, la verdad es que haríais muy buena pareja – dijo Umi con una tremenda sinceridad, no lo dijo para hacer daño a Eli ni para ganarse puestos con la rubia sino porque le salió del alma ya que desde el primer día la vio con Honoka

\- Si verdad, yo también me veo con Honoka – seguía envenenando la castaña

 _``Tengo unas ganas tremendas de arrancarla la cabeza… pero no puedo hacer ni decirla nada delante de Umi… ¡Maldita Tsubasa!´´_ Eli estaba rechinando los dientes mientras que cada 5 segundos se mordía la lengua para evitar morder y contestar a Tsubasa

\- ¿Te has enamorado de Honoka-kun?

\- No… – miro a Eli y la vio como parecía sonreír victoriosa – de momento, pero tengo años de carrera para conocerle mejor y seguramente acabe enamorándome y enamorándole… - Tsubasa iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la mesa, Eli fue la causante de ese sonoro golpe que hizo callar a una clase entera incluyendo a un peliazul y a una castaña

Eli se levantó bruscamente de la silla y dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa con sus dos manos - ¡Ya está bien! – dijo con bastante rabia la rubia

\- ¿Eli-chan? – dijo Umi sorprendido

\- … - Tsubasa solo la miro pacientemente desde su silla

\- … - Eli no dijo nada más, seguía con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y con la cabeza agachada observando el escritorio que pertenecía a Umi, ahora mismo tenía mucha rabia y enojo en su interior como para decir algo lo cual estaba evitando con todas sus fuerzas debido a que tenía a Umi al lado pero si no estuviese el peliazul presente el golpe no hubiera ido a la mesa…

Umi se levantó y puso una mano en la espalda de Eli para intentar tranquilizarla - ¿Qué sucede Eli-chan? ¿Por qué te pones así? Solo estábamos hablando de la pareja que haría con Honoka no hay razón para que… - se quedó mudo al observar detenidamente a la rubia

\- … - Eli tenía la respiración acelerada y ejercía más presión sobre la mesa, no estaba ni notando la mano de Umi en su espalda, sus celos la cegaron

Umi se quedó paralizado por lo que se acababa de dar cuenta _``No me digas que…´´_ agacho la cabeza con tristeza _``Eli esta… celosa de Tsubasa…´´_ quito la mano de la espalda de Eli _``Lo que significa que…´´_ se sentó derrotado en la silla, no quiso terminar la frase - … - y tampoco quiso hablar

Tsubasa se quedó observando la escena _``¡¿Qué narices acabo de hacer?! Quería molestarla un poquito y de paso dejarla ver que ire a por Honoka pero…´´_ miro de reojo al cabizbajo peliazul _``…no quería que Umi saliese herido… tenía que haber medido mis palabras, si no hubiera estado Umi delante hubiera seguido y peor_ _,_ _pero… otra vez he sido una tonta, lo siento Anju pero voy a solucionar esto, Umi es un buen chico y un buen amigo y no quiero que sufra aunque eso signifique que acabe con esta egoísta rubia y no contigo…´´_ Tsubasa suspiro y miro hacia Eli, se iba a tragar su orgullo aunque solo durase mientras que Umi estuviese presente – emm… esto… yo…

\- ¡Me voy a la enfermería! ¡Me duele demasiado la cabeza! – dijo Eli con un notorio cabreo y saliendo del aula sin dar ni oportunidad a que Tsubasa hablase

 _``¿Egoísta? ¡JÁ! Me quedo corta al describirla…´´_ pensó Tsubasa enojada con esa rubia y miro al peliazul – Umi…

\- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llevar a Maki-chan sus cosas? Yo no me encuentro muy bien y me voy a ir a mi casa… - empezó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila y cogió el cuaderno de la castaña para apuntarla la dirección de Maki

\- Claro, no hay problema - respondió Tsubasa con ternura

\- Gracias… - se levantó de su asiento y se puso a caminar pero se paró al pasar al lado de Tsubasa – me gustaría desearte suerte con Honoka-kun pero… seria engañarnos a los dos… nos vemos mañana Tsubasa-chan - dijo con el tono muy apagado y salió del aula

\- La que he liado… - se quedó pensativa unos segundos – no espera… esto es culpa de Eli y su quiero a los dos… que mal la va a salir esto y lo peor es que no solo va a sufrir ella lo cual me da igual sino que también van a sufrir dos idiotas pero inocentes y buenas personas como lo son Umi y Honoka, odio admitirlo pero… en esto Nico es clavado a Eli… - suspiro y miro hacia el papel donde Umi la había escrito la dirección de Maki - todavía puedo arreglar mi día… - sonrió con picardía – en un futuro me lo agradecerás Nico

Eli entro en la casita de ensayo dando un notable portazo a la puerta y de paso acribillando a patadas al pobre sillón, con algo tenía que pagar su mal humor _``¡Maldita!´´_ se quitó con coraje la chaqueta y la tiro a la otra punta de la caseta _``¡Maldita!´´_ siguió con su cebamiento al sillón _``Intentar enamorarlo dice esa castaña… buena pareja dice Umi…´´_ \- ¡Y – dio una tremenda patada al sillón - UNA – otra patada - MIERDA! – dio un puñetazo al respaldo del sillón - ¡AAAAAGG! – gruño con ira y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el respaldo, Eli cerro los ojos para empezar a calmar esos tremendos celos que la había dominado pero su subconsciente no la dejo tranquila y empezó a mandarla imágenes de Honoka junto a Tsubasa los dos felices y besándose como una pareja normal en mitad de un parque, Eli clavo las uñas en el sillón, en vez de tranquilizarse lo que estaba era cabreándose aún más hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y una voz hablarla, Eli abrió los ojos y miro para ver quién era el o la que se atrevió a molestarla

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Eli-chan? – pregunto Honoka sorprendido y cerrando la puerta tras de el

\- …Honoka… - dijo en un susurro la rubia y quitándose de su apoyo

\- ¿Qué suce… - no salieron más palabras de Honoka ya que fue callado por los labios de la rubia

Eli se acercó a Honoka, le agarro con sus dos manos de las mejillas y le acerco a sus labios para sellarlos con los suyos y transformarlo así en un agresivo y desesperado beso.

Mientras una hora antes delante del Dunkin Donuts.

\- Ya hemos llegado – dijo Nico apagando el motor de su Yamaha

\- ….

\- ¿Maki?

\- …que… - respondió con dulzura una pelirroja con los ojos cerrados y aferrada al cuerpo del pelinegro, parecía estar a gusto

\- Que ya hemos llegado – la repitió Nico al ver que no le soltaba

Maki abrió los ojos y le miro - ¿Ya?

\- Si – respondió contento el ojicarmin, le hizo gracia la reacción de Maki

 _``Que corto se me ha hecho… tenía que haberle dicho que fuéramos a uno más alejado…´´_ Maki soltó con desgana a Nico y se bajó del vehículo seguida por el pelinegro – vamos adentro Nico-kun – el pelinegro asintió y la siguió

Cuando entraron buscaron un sitio cómodo para ponerse y encontraron una mesa para cuatro personas que daba hacia el ventanal de la calle y justo enfrente de la moto de Nico, ninguno de los dos se lo pensaron ni dos veces y cogieron el lugar sentándose Nico enfrente de Maki

\- ¿Qué vais a tomar? – pregunto un joven y apuesto camarero el cual tenía la mirada solo puesta en la joven y preciosa diva pelirroja que tenía delante

Nico cogió la carta del menú mientras que miraba con atención a ese joven camarero _``¿Por qué solo mira a Maki?´´_ Nico estaba rechinando los dientes, no le hacía ni gracia el como la miraba ese chico _``¿Acaso este imbécil no se ha dado cuenta que está acompañada por mí? ¡Por Dios! ¡Cualquiera que nos vea pensaría que yo sería su novio y no la miraría así para no ganarse un problema conmigo!´´_ Nico no apartaba sus furiosos ojos del chico el cual seguía centrado y con una sonrisilla en la pelirroja _``Me estoy cabreando… me estoy cabreando…´´_

Maki agarro la otra carta y le echó un vistazo rápido, después de unos segundos se decidió por lo que iba a tomar - yo quisiera tomar un Dunkaccino y de acompañante un donut de fresa con pepitas de caramelo por encima – dijo Maki mientras cerraba la carta y le sonreía al camarero

El camarero se acercó un poquito más a la pelirroja - el Dunkaccino como lo vas a querer, grande, mediano o pequeño ¿Y vas a querer que le añadamos Nata? – pregunto el joven mientras apuntaba en una libreta el pedido de la pelirroja

Nico tenía la carta sobre sus manos pero todavía no la había echado un ojo ya que estaba demasiado centrado en ese dichoso camarero que estaba comiendo con la mirada a Maki _``¿Por qué le sonríe Maki a este idiota? ¿Por qué está siendo tan simpática cuando ella es bordería pura? ¿Acaso le ha gustado este imbécil? ¿Qué te pasa Maki?´´_ los pensamientos de Nico fueron pausados al ver como el camarero desviaba su mirada hacia el pequeño escote que la camisa de Maki dejaba ver ya que la pelirroja se desabrocho uno pocos botones del uniforme debido al calor que hacía gracias a la calefacción que estaba puesta en el lugar `` _Vale… ahora si me he cabreado…´´_ apretó con fuerza la carta que tenía entre sus manos

\- Med… - no la dio ni tiempo a responder a Maki debido a que cierto ojicarmin que tenía enfrente y que parecía enojado contesto por ella…

\- Mediano y sin nata y a mí me pones un lo que sea mediano con nata y de acompañante lo que te dé la gana, ahora déjanos solos – dijo un borde pelinegro mientras tiraba con rabia la carta del menú a la mesa

\- Necesito que me especifiques lo que vas a tomar, no se nos permite elegir por el cliente – le respondió educadamente el chico

\- ¡¿No me has oído?! ¡Te he dicho lo que te dé la gana imbe… - fue callado por culpa de una prenda que se estrelló en su cara, la pelirroja le lanzo su abrigo

\- Ponle lo mismo que a mí – dijo Maki con muchísima educación y arreglando la bordería del pelinegro y a la misma vez evitando que les echasen del lugar

\- Muy bien, en menos de diez minutos tendréis el desayuno – dijo el camarero haciéndoles una reverencia y yéndose hacia la barra para preparar sus pedidos

\- ¡¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso Nico-kun?! – le reprocho con molestia la pelirroja apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa

Nico se quitó de la cara la chaqueta de Maki y miro hacia otro lado – no me cae bien – replico como un niño chico

\- ¿Le conoces?

\- No

\- ¿Entonces porque dices que no te cae bien?

\- Porque no – respondió muy sincero mientras colocaba el abrigo de Maki sobre sus rodillas, no tenía intención de devolvérsela

A Maki se le parecía estar hinchando una vena del cuello – a ver si me aclaro, no te cae bien porque no te da la gana ¿No?

\- Así es – Nico seguía replicando como un crio…

Se le hincho del todo la vena a la pelirroja - ¡Nico! – el pelinegro dio un bote y la miro - ¡Te ha faltado tirarle la carta a la cara y solo porque te ha dado la gana tratarle así!

\- ¡Él se lo ha buscado! – dijo Nico señalando al pobre muchacho que estaba haciendo su trabajo

Maki alzo una ceja – pues yo no he visto que hiciese nada malo Nico-kun, solo nos ha atendido amablemente

\- ¡Claro que ha hecho! ¡Te estaba comiendo con la mirada y encima te ha mirado descaradamente ahí! – Nico le señalo donde el escote - ¡AHÍ! – repitió Nico con coraje, las palabras se le escaparon solas, Maki ya no tenía ni que esforzarse para sacarle las palabras…

La vena de Maki volvió a su lugar y soltó la pelirroja una adorable risa – ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Es libre de mirar a quien quiera Nico-kun – dijo tan tranquila, en el fondo la pelirroja ya lo sabía y se había molestado porque ese chico fuese tan descarado pero prefirió utilizarlo a su favor ya que estaba viendo desde el principio la reacción de Nico

\- ¡No, no lo es! ¡No debería de mirar así a una chica! ¡Tch! Maldito Niñato… - miro cabreado hacia otro lado, el pelinegro no estaba siendo consciente de su actitud…

 _``Maki, sin duda hoy es tu día´´_ la pelirroja sonrió y se abrocho de nuevo los botones de la camisa - ¿Nico-kun?

\- Que – respondió con un puchero, parecía estar más calmado después de soltarlo todo…

\- ¿Estas celoso? – pregunto Maki con una sonrisilla picaresca

\- ¡¿Yo?! – la miro y se señaló así mismo - ¿Celoso de un imbécil? Mas quisieras – hablo el orgullo de Nico, esta vez sí era él

\- Pues si no estabas celoso entonces dime porque de tu actitud – dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos y utilizando un tono serio

\- Porque… porque… - Maki alzo impacientemente una ceja _``¡Mierda, estaba celoso! Pero no puedo decirla eso, ella no querría estar conmigo y yo ahora no puedo permitirme estar con nadie así que ya puedo pensar rápidamente´´_ \- …porque… - a pesar de lo que se dijo mentalmente no le salía nada debido a que sus propios sentimientos se revelaban contra él evitando que mintiese más a la pelirroja pero para su suerte apareció el dichoso camarero junto al desayuno que Maki pidió por los dos

\- Aquí está dos Dunkaccino – coloco uno enfrente de Maki y el otro enfrente de Nico – dos donut de fresa con pepitas de caramelo por encima – los coloco en medio de la mesa – y un dulce donut con pepitas de chocolate, este invita la casa – dijo el camarero poniendo el donut enfrente de la pelirroja y guiñándola un ojo lo cual remato al pelinegro…

Nico se levantó, cogió el donut que la ``casa invitaba´´ y lo puso con muy mala leche sobre la bandeja – llévatelo… - se acercó al oído del chico - …y deja de mirar a mi novia si no quieres acabar mal… - el tono de Nico fue bastante oscuro por un momento parecía el tono que Reiji utilizo con él cuando le dejo claro las normas y le clavo en su dolorido costado un punzón sin que se diera cuenta, el pelinegro se estaba corrompiendo poco a poco, es verdad que sus celos hablaban por si solos pero de ahí a amenazar de esa manera a una persona ya no eran solo los celos si no lo poco que se le iba contagiando de Reiji…

El joven camarero trago saliva del miedo que le entro – q-que os a-aproveche – dijo con un notable miedo en su voz, les hizo otra reverencia y volvió rápidamente a la barra llevándose consigo el regalito que quería dar a la pelirroja el cual se lo acabo comiendo él…

Maki observo muy seria lo que sucedía _``Aunque lo niegue Nico-kun sé que esta celoso pero… ¿A qué viene esta reacción y esa cara? Ahora mismo podría decir que…´´_ Maki frunció el ceño mientras observaba la cara oscurecida de Nico el cual estaba susurrándole algo al chico, no había que ser muy lista para saber que le estaba amenazando ``… _hay algo raro en Nico-kun…´´_ pensó la pelirroja al ver la reacción del camarero después de terminar Nico de susurrarle, Maki no tenía dudas, Nico le había amenazado

Nico se quitó su abrigo y se volvió a sentar – bien, vamos a desayunar – dijo con naturalidad y como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras que le echaba azúcar al café, el pelinegro se quedó a gusto después de las palabritas que le dedico al chico

\- ¿Me vas a decir ahora que no estabas celoso? – pregunto con cierto tonito de sarcasmo la pelirroja

\- No, no lo estaba, que aproveché Maki – dio un sorbo a su café y después le arreo un mordisco a ese apetitoso donut que tenía la parte superior cubierto de fresa – mmm, esto esta delicioso – se relamió - tienes que probarlo Maki – descaradamente Nico estaba evitando de nuevo un tema…

 _``Todavía no he acabado Nico-kun…´´_ Maki agarro el cuchillo que les trajeron por si querían comerse el donut con cubiertos - ¿Qué le has dicho?

\- ¿A quién?

\- A mi abuela… - Nico la miro confuso - ¡A quien crees idiota!

\- Oh, a ese – señalo al nervioso chico

Maki rodo los ojos – claro Nico-kun, a ese – dijo con cansancio

\- Nada, solo le he dicho que no mirase así a las mujeres ya que parecía un pervertido, nada más – dijo con su olvidada sonrisa estilo Nico para ver si así con suerte Maki cerraba este tema

Maki sonrió _``Me encanta esa sonrisa´´_ se quedó unos segundos embobada hasta que se dio cuenta de la trampa que la tendió Nico _``¡Será capullo!´´_ Maki corto el donut de un solo movimiento mientras miraba al pelinegro, le estaba lanzando una indirecta – dudo que le hayas dicho eso, le he notado algo de miedo en la voz

\- Sera imaginación tuya Maki porque yo no he notado nada, ¿Y ahora podemos olvidarnos de esto y seguir con el plan del día? – hablo Nico sin quitar esa sonrisa que sabía que a veces le era eficaz con la pelirroja

 _``¿Por qué es tan cabezón y no me dice la verdad?´´_ dejo el cuchillo sobre la mesa y fuera de su alcance ya que la entraba ganas de clavárselo en la yugular a ese desquiciante pelinegro _``No puedo pedir peras al olmo, me tendré que conformar de momento con los claros y evidentes celos que ha tenido… quitando esto último…´´_ suspiro y le echó azúcar a su café – que aproveché Nico-kun – dijo con resignación la pelirroja, si fuera por ella le insistiría pero primero quería enamorarlo y conocerle bien ya que se dio cuenta que no sabía absolutamente nada de su vida y aparte también tenía que descubrir de donde venía esa maldad que se le puso en el rostro a Nico

\- Igualmente Maki – respondió Nico con amabilidad y con un tono victorioso, de nuevo se salió con la suya…

Pasaron unos pocos segundos en silencio hasta que Maki miro por el ventanal que estaba a su lado donde podía visualizar de frente el vehículo de Nico – Nico-kun puedo hacerte una pregunta

\- Claro

\- ¿Por qué conduces una moto y no un coche? Nunca dijiste porque escogiste una moto en vez de un coche y siempre he tenido curiosidad por saberlo – dijo mientras comía el delicioso donut

\- ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste en su momento? – respondió Nico dándole el ultimo bocado al bollo

\- Porque cuando te conocí ya tenías la moto y además… - se puso a remover su mechón mientras no apartaba la vista del vehículo – n-no tenía tanta confianza contigo, c-como ahora…

 _``Es verdad, en aquel momento no hablábamos ella y yo nada… bueno si, pero era solo pelea y algún objeto que me lanzaba hacia mi cara aunque… eso siempre ha sido así no solo desde que nos conocimos´´_ dejo el vaso de café sobre la mesa y la miro atentamente _``Pero ahora parece distinto, ahora me busca para hablar, parece que me presta más atención e incluso se está saltando un día entero de clases y lo está pasando conmigo, parece que Maki me tiene más confianza a pesar de que me sigue insultando e incluso más que hace años y los dardos que a veces me suelta están más envenenados… ahora que lo pienso… no hay tanta diferencia que hace unos años…´´_ \- pues yo no veo apenas cambio con respecto a cuándo nos conocimos – dijo el pelinegro ganándose a pulso una mala contestación…

Maki dejo de remover su mechón y agarro su vaso – claro que no, tu estas ciego y no ves nada, si vieras el cambio quizás no estaríamos hablando y estaríamos haciendo otra cosa – lo soltó como si nada la pelirroja la cual después de lanzar esas palabras le dio un largo sorbo a su café

 _``¿En qué estoy ciego? ¿Qué narices tengo que ver? ¿Hacer otras cosas? ¡¿QUE COSAS?!´´_ \- …emm… – no sabía muy bien como contestar a eso

Maki suspiro de nuevo ante la ignorancia del pelinegro – me vas a decir porque escogiste conducir una moto o no – dijo la pelirroja redirigiendo el tema viendo que Nico no hacía mucho esfuerzo en pensar en lo que le dijo

\- Si, te dir… - Nico fue a decir algo más pero su subconsciente actuó de nuevo haciéndole recordar una escena en particular como ya hizo el otro día con Nozomi, Nico recordó cuando se recostó en la enfermería de la facultad de medicina donde tuvo una charla con la pelirroja la cual le dijo algo que le dejo confundido y con deseos de saber a qué se refería _``¿Cómo es posible que todo el maldito mundo se haya dado cuenta menos tu Nico-kun?´´_ el pelinegro se quedó con mal cuerpo al recordar esa pregunta de Maki, se había olvidado por completo de eso debido a lo que le sucedió el día después con Reiji y Nanaka, ahora que lo había recordado quería saber a qué se refería, quería saber si tenía algo que ver con lo que le acaba de decir Maki pero sobre todo quería calmar a su corazón el cual estaba dándole caña de nuevo y estaba muy seguro que si lo averiguaba su corazón se calmaría - ¿A qué te referías Maki? – dijo Nico muy serio

\- ¿El qué? – pregunto confundida, no se esperaba esa pregunta ya que no sabía muy bien en donde encajarla

\- Ese día, cuando estuvimos los dos en tu facultad

\- ¿Cuándo te cure los nudillos? – seguía confundida

Nico se quedó pensativo para hacer memoria del día exacto – no, me refiero al jueves pasado cuando estábamos en la enfermería

\- Vale, ya me acuerdo pero creo que tendrás que ser más específico si quieres que te conteste

\- Ese día me dijiste que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta menos yo ¿Qué querías decir?

 _``No me esperaba que se acordase de eso…_ ´´ Maki sonrió _``Buena señal, piensa en mí´´_ \- y que tiene que ver con la conversación de ahora Nico-kun – dijo Maki, le estaba empezando a tejer de nuevo una trampa a Nico

\- No tiene nada que ver

\- ¿Entonces a que viene esto?

\- Pues… viene… a… - dio un trago al café - …a… - otro trago - …que me he acordado justo ahora

\- ¿Y porque te has acordado? yo juraría que no he dicho nada para que te acuerdes de ese momento justo ahora – dijo maliciosamente la pelirroja

 _``¡Hay Dios! ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! No puedo mentirla porque sino no creo que me lo diga y yo quiero saberlo…´´_ le pego un pequeño sorbo al café _``No me queda de otra, por esta vez… solo por esta vez… la voy a ser sincero…´´_ cogió el vaso de café y se lo bebió entero, tenía que coger fuerzas – en verdad si has dicho algo para que lo recuerde y…

\- ¿El qué? – dijo rápidamente Maki e interrumpiéndole, la pelirroja ya le tenía cogido el tranquillo a Nico, si le ponía nervioso hablaba

\- ¡T-Tu misma me lo has dicho hace nada! – respondió a la defensiva el pelinegro

\- He dicho muchas cosas, hazme memoria Nico-kun

\- T-Tú has dicho q-qu… - suspiro y cogió aire, le estaba costando – yo estoy ciego y no veo nada y esa frase es muy parecida a la que me dijiste el otro día y por eso ha hecho que me acordase

\- Ya veo… - amplio su sonrisa – y porque crees que es parecido – dijo Maki poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa

\- Porque ese día me dijiste que no me di cuenta de algo y hoy me has dicho que estoy ciego, tiene mucha similitud esas dos frases Maki

\- ¿Crees que significa lo mismo Nico-kun? Es decir, ¿Crees que lo que te he dicho hoy tiene que ver con lo que te dije el otro día? – pregunto maliciosamente la pelirroja, quería ver si Nico se había dado cuenta de que exactamente le estaba insinuando lo mismo que aquella vez, sus sentimientos…

\- Yo… - llevo las manos a sus piernas y miro hacia la ventana - …no lo se

 _``Era mucho pedir por mi parte…´´_ Maki suspiro – bueno, que quieres saber – le dijo mirándole fijamente y con seriedad

\- Quiero saber qué es eso que no me he dado cuenta y también el por qué según tu estoy ciego – dijo sin mirarla, era más fácil hablar si no la miraba

\- Solo te voy a decir una cosa Nico-kun – saco su monedero – esas dos frases van unidas en una – puso un billete sobre la mesa y se acercó al pelinegro – y si quieres saber más… - cogió su chaqueta la cual estaba al lado de la pierna de Nico - …tendrás que esperar a que termine el día – le sonrió y se puso su abrigo – y ahora vámonos a los recreativos – dijo encaminándose ya hacia la puerta y dejando aún más confuso a un pelinegro que la miraba sorprendido desde su asiento

 _``Creo que es cosa mía pero… ¿Maki estaba hablándome condenadamente sexy?´´_ agito su cabeza para evitar que sus pensamientos le jugasen una mala pasada y miro de nuevo hacia la ventana donde le estaba esperando la pelirroja sentada en su moto _``Hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy con Maki y me ha dicho que tengo que esperar hasta que acabe el día, me da a mí que se me va a hacer eterna la espera, de verdad que quiero saber qué es eso que no me doy cuenta…´´_ puso una mano en su pecho _``…estoy seguro que una vez que lo averigüe esto se calmara aunque sea un poco…´´_ Nico se puso su abrigo y salió de la cafetería rumbo hacia su moto, cuando llego se sentó y arranco saliendo a una velocidad moderada del lugar

Maki apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de Nico y le rodeo con sus brazos el estómago volviendo de nuevo a esa cómoda posición la cual estaba la pelirroja añorando desde que se bajó en la primera parada _``Ojala pudiera estar así siempre…´´_ cerro los ojos para dejarse embriagar de nuevo por el perfume de Nico pero la voz del pelinegro no la dejo meterse en su pequeño paraíso

\- Fue por mi padre – dijo Nico de la nada mientras se paraba en un semáforo que estaba en rojo

Maki abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza para mirarle - ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida ante las repentinas palabras del pelinegro

\- La moto… - miro de reojo a Maki - …fue por mi padre

 _``¡Oh! Se refiere a lo que le he preguntado antes, siendo sincera no me esperaba contestación después de haber desviado el tema los dos…´´_ \- ¿Te la regalo tu padre cuando te sacaste el carnet?

\- No, la herede cuando murió… - dijo bastante serio y poniendo la mirada fija en el semáforo

\- ...yo… - apretó el agarre en el estómago de Nico - …lo siento mucho… - dijo Maki con el tono entristecido y agachando la cabeza, ahora se sentía mal por haberle preguntado sin saber, tarde o temprano tenía que darse una situación como esta ya que ni la pelirroja ni nadie sabía apenas nada del pasado y de la vida de Nico y por eso era muy normal que pasase algo como esto pero aun así Maki no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello…

\- No lo sientas Maki, la muerte de mi padre ya la tengo más que asimilada – arranco de nuevo al ponerse el semáforo en verde – el murió hace bastantes años y me dejo junto a la última foto familiar que nos hicimos las llaves de esta moto – Maki no desprendía sus ojos de la nuca del pelinegro mientras le escuchaba atentamente y sin pestañear, solo se centraba en Nico y sus palabras – al poco tiempo me saque el carnet y me puse a conducirla y… cada vez que me siento en ella… - se le dibujo una media sonrisa – le recuerdo y le siento cerca de mí, tan cerca como si estuviese sentado al lado mía y me estuviese guiando y protegiendo a través de ella… - sin darse cuenta se le empaño los ojos al pelinegro – por eso decidí conducir moto y no coche porque no me veo conduciendo otro vehículo que no sea la moto de mi padre… - dijo Nico a punto de salírsele las lágrimas las cuales sostuvo de puro milagro

Maki ladeo la cabeza para poder mirarle los ojos y viendo que el fuerte y duro pelinegro que ella conocía estaba a punto de derrumbarse a llorar y decidió apoyar su barbilla en el hombro del ojicarmin – gracias Nico-kun – dijo con suavidad la pelirroja

\- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – pregunto el pelinegro

\- Por contarme algo como esto

\- Solo te he contestado a lo que me has preguntado Maki – dijo Nico intentando quitar importancia al asunto aunque por más que quisiera restarle importancia no podría ya que lo que la conto era algo demasiado íntimo, algo que nadie sabía exceptuando recientemente la pelirroja y obviamente Tsubasa

\- Aun así gracias Nico-kun

\- …no hay de que… – dijo suspirando viendo que Maki insistía y concentrándose de nuevo en el camino el cual había disminuido bastante la velocidad mientras que le iba contando a la pelirroja lo que la conto

 _``No quiero aprovechar esto pero… creo que ahora es un buen momento para saber más de la vida de Nico-kun…´´_ \- nee Nico-kun

\- Que… - dijo con voz cansada el pelinegro, no quería hablar mucho mientras conducía pero tampoco quería que Maki le dejase de hablar, aunque no lo admitiese la voz de la pelirroja era música para sus oídos y más aun teniendo sus labios tan cerca de su oreja derecha

\- Desde hace cuánto vives con Tsubasa-chan – le dijo Maki con un tono relajado, estaba muy a gusto en la moto y aferrada al cuerpo de Nico…

 _``No sé por qué pero… siento que algo dentro de mi quiere compartir cosas de mi vida con Maki… y que ella comparta conmigo cosas de la suya…´´_ paro en otro semáforo en rojo _``Quiero conocerla más pero para ello tendré que empezar yo primero…´´_ Nico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, hoy estaba dispuesto a hacer un poco más de caso a sus sentimientos o como diría él a su interior ya que según Nico no sentía nada… - desde los 4 años

\- ¡¿Tanto?! Yo pensé que desde que entrasteis a la universidad – dijo una muy sorprendida pelirroja

Nico sonrió dulcemente – que va, llevamos toda una vida viviendo juntos, su madre es decir mi tía, murió en el parto y su padre murió a los pocos años de un derrame cerebral y desde ese mismo día en que murió, mis padres la acogieron como una más en mi familia

\- …vaya… - susurro bajito y con pena en la voz _``Primero sus tíos y luego su padre… parece que Nico-kun y Tsubasa-chan no han tenido una vida fácil…´´_ recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Nico _``Quiero saber más de Nico-kun… quiero saber por todo lo que ha pasado para poder aliviarle de poco en poco y quiero que sepa que estoy ahí y que se acabó su mala suerte en la vida y una vez que sepa todo de Nico-kun no voy a permitir que sufra más… cueste lo que cueste…´´_

\- Tsubasa para mí no es mi prima, es mi hermana

 _``Ahora si entiendo el porqué de esa sobreprotección de Tsubasa-chan hacia Nico-kun, antes pensaba que incluso podría haber incesto por parte de Tsubasa-chan pero no, claramente es porque son hermanos y los hermanos se protegen y se quieren como estos dos´´_ sonrió con dulzura al pensar en la relación familiar que tenían Nico y Tsubasa, por fin encontraba algo bueno en todo lo que Nico la iba contando - es entendible que os queráis como hermanos y no como primos, os habéis criado juntos desde muy pequeños pero hay algo que no entiendo Nico-kun

\- El que – dijo arrancando de nuevo la moto ante el reciente cambio del semáforo

\- ¿Porque la acogió tus padres y no tus abuelos o alguien más de tu familia?

\- Porque no había nadie más

\- No entiendo

\- Mi padre era hijo único y mi madre la única hermana que tenía era la madre de Tsubasa y mis abuelos tanto por parte de padre como de madre fallecieron antes de yo nacer, estaban muy viejos…

Maki levanto de nuevo el rostro para mirarle, de nuevo estaba sintiéndose mal la pelirroja - ¿Entonces tu única familia es tu madre y Tsubasa-chan? – pregunto con pena en la voz

\- … - se centró en la carretera en vez de contestar

`` _No debería de haberle preguntado eso pero no he podido evitarlo, de verdad que no me esperaba que Nico-kun estuviese tan solo… creo que, debería de quejarme menos de mi familia ya que yo tengo la suerte de tener a mis abuelos vivos, también a mama y a papa y por ultimo… la prima Nanaka… aunque esa no me importaría que se fuera…´´_ apretó inconscientemente el estómago de Nico _``Nanaka siempre está trayendo problemas a la familia y por no hablar de lo que oculta… nunca ha sido trigo limpio…´´_ Maki agito la cabeza _``¡No es momento de pensar en esa! Estoy con Nico-kun y es lo único importante para mí y lo único que no tengo todavía solucionado, de investigar y desenmascarar a mi prima ya me encargare otro día…´´_ apoyo de nuevo su barbilla en el hombro de Nico y acerco un poco más su rostro al de Nico mientras que aflojaba el agarre que le hizo hace un momento en el estómago - ¿Nico-kun? – le llamo la pelirroja al verle callado tan de repente

\- …

\- Perdóname, no tenía que haberte pregu…

\- Ahora… - dijo Nico interrumpiéndola pero se quedó a medias

\- … - Maki no estaba muy segura de sí hablar en este momento o callarse y dejar a ver si terminaba la frase Nico - … - al final opto por la segunda opción

Nico apretó con bastante fuerza el manillar con las dos manos - …ahora mismo… - hizo una pausa, estaba tragándose las lágrimas que le venían - …solo estamos nosotros tres… - dijo Nico con mucha tristeza lo cual era algo inesperado para Maki, ella no se esperaba para nada esa voz tan triste y tan apagada…

\- Nic…

\- Ya hemos llegado, que te parece si primero echamos una partida al ping pong – dijo rápidamente Nico evitando que Maki le dijese algo más, quería hablar con ella y contarla cosas pero tenía límites y este precisamente era el máximo…

 _``Iba a decirle algo pero por el corte que me ha dado de repente eso significa que hasta aquí llega el tema…´´_ \- … - no dijo nada la pelirroja la cual le soltó y le observo como apagaba el motor de la moto y se bajaba de ella con tranquilidad _``Ya que con palabras no puedo… se lo diré de otra manera…´´_ Maki bajo de la moto y se acercó a Nico el cual estaba dándola la espalda

Nico observo detenidamente el lugar _``Que poca gente hay, como se nota que son horas de clases… Maki está muy callada, seguramente no la ha gustado que la haya interrumpido y sobre todo que haya dejado el tema por terminado… me da igual, creo que la he contado demasiado sobre mi familia y sobre esto último no voy a ceder, si ella hubiera estado ahí cuando la llame entonces sería otra cosa pero no fue así…´´_ Nico suspiro y se dijo que no mentalmente, hoy se lo iba a tomar de descanso e iba a seguir disfrutando del día junto a Maki la cual seguía sin abrir la boca, Nico se dio la vuelta – Maki vamos a entr… - sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver y notar como se abalanzo Maki sobre él, la pelirroja nada más darse la vuelta Nico le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello y le abrazo mientras enterraba su cara con los ojos cerrados en el cuello de Nico el cual mantuvo de milagro el equilibrio pero sus manos estaban pegadas a su cuerpo, no sabía si levantarlas y llevarlas a la cintura de Maki para corresponder el abrazo o dejarlas donde estaban y no corresponderla…

…

 **¿Qué hará Nico? La abrazara no la abrazara, chan chan chaaan, ¿Qué hará Honoka ante esa repentina acción de Eli? La parara o aprovechara, el mismo chan chan de antes jajajaja en el siguiente lo veréis jojojojo, parece que Maki no quiere mucho a su prima la cual no ha aparecido todavía y los ha seguido hasta el Dunkin yyyy está ahí en los recreativos… Agüita al siguiente capi gente, bueno reyes y reinas yo me despido ya, muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros por leer cada capítulo y seguir aquí con el Fic al pie del cañón ^_^, que tengas buenos días/tardes o que tengáis dulces sueños, os mando a todos saludos desde Dos Hermanas (** Sevilla **) ^_^**


	27. Chapter 26

**Muy buenas gente, vamos con el nuevo capi que por cierto esta vez es más largo muucho más largo que los anteriores ^_^**

 **AVISO: Este capítulo tiene contenido de Lemon, si eres menor de edad tienes prohibido seguir del aviso ^_^ a no ser que seas un traviesillo o una traviesilla y pases de este aviso como de comer mie(** piiii **) y te pongas a leer el capi, que nos conocemos ¬_¬**

 **POSDATA (** Ya sé qué queréis leer el capítulo y más sabiendo que hay lemon pero creerme que esta posdata es importante ^_^ **): el siguiente capítulo será el capítulo premio de los 100 comentarios así que para haceros un poquillo de memoria os recuerdo que os iba a dar de elegir quienes serían la pareja o trio de uno de los dos lemones (** uno lo decidía yo, no os diré cual XDD **) y bueno pues aquí van las opciones, RinHanayo, NicoErena, NicoNozomi** **,** **EliHonoka (** Creo que os imagináis por donde irían los tiros **) EliHonokaTsubasa (** estos serían en estado de embriaguez, lo divertido seria a la mañana siguiente con Eli y Tsubasa XDD **) ErenaNicoNozomi y me queda una última opción, NicoMaki (** De momento no hay opción de Umi pero habrá porque cada 50 comentarios habrá el mismo premio 2 lemones e incluso 3 en un capi ^_^ **) recordad que solo podrá ser uno de todos esos peeroo la pareja que yo he decidido esta entre esos ¡Ojito! porque a lo mejor con lo que decidáis resulta que moja dos veces en ese capítulo ese o esa personaje (** lo sé, me merezco que me moláis a palos XDD **) por cierto si llega a haber un empate como por ejemplo, dos de vosotros pedís RinHanayo y otros dos EliHonoka lo decidiría yo echando una moneda al aire siendo cara una pareja y cruz la otra XDD, en fin chicos/as ahí tenéis las opciones de la parejita o trio y ahora ya sus dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfrutéis preciosas/os ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

...

11:10 de la mañana, campus universitario.

\- Hoy está siendo un coñazo de día y todavía queda por delante 5 clases más… - dijo una aburrida Anju mientras se sentaba en la famosa fuente donde había hablado ya dos veces con Umi - ¿Y si me salto la siguiente clase? – se quedó pensativa y se rio – estaría en las mismas ¿Que hago yo sola durante una hora entera aquí afuera? - volvió a reírse – nada, morirme de asco – miro la hora – solo queda 15 minutos para empezar la siguiente clase del aburrimiento… - resoplo - …odio los martes… – dijo perezosamente mientras miraba hacia la facultad de medicina – tengo que preguntar a Nico-kun donde va a actuar su grupo el sábado, quiero ir a ver como canta Umi-kun, seguramente cante como los ángeles… - sonrió con ternura pero poco la duro la sonrisa cuando vio salir a un cabizbajo peliazul, parecía un zombie… - parece que esta triste… - Anju se levantó e hizo el amago de acercarse a él pero sus piernas no reaccionaban – quiero ir a animarle pero… no quiero que parezca que me estaría aprovechando de su estado... yo… - una voz a su espalda la interrumpió

\- ¿A qué esperas? – pregunto Erena con el ceño fruncido

Anju se dio la vuelta para verificar esa voz - ¡Erena-chan! – dijo sorprendida, no sabía de donde salió la pelivioleta

\- La misma pero pasa de mí y ve a animarle – la respondió sonriendo

\- No creo que sea buena idea Erena-chan, podría parecer que me estoy aprovechando de su estado

\- Puedes animarle sin necesidad de sacar tus sentimientos Anju

\- No es tan fácil hacerlo Erena-chan, seguramente este mal por culpa de Eli-san… la chica a la que él ama… - dijo agachando el rostro

Erena puso una mano en la barbilla de su amiga – Ey, mírame… - alzo cariñosamente el rostro de Anju para que la mirase – créeme que es más fácil de lo que tú te imaginas, tu eres buena persona y también eres muy dulce, de seguro podrás hacerlo sin aprovecharte de su situación – la acaricio la barbilla - yo confió en ti Anju – dijo con ternura a su amiga

\- No es tan fácil cuando estas enamorada Erena-chan, no se puede consolar a alguien sin evitar pensar en que podrías aprovecharlo y tenerlo aunque sea una vez y yo no quiero hacer eso, yo quiero que Umi-kun se fije en mi por el mismo y no porque yo le haya consolado en un momento de debilidad… - hablo con el tono entristecido y aparto con suavidad la mano de Erena de su barbilla – además, creo que no eres la más indicada para hablar de esto ¿Quieres que te recuerde como juegas con los chicos y sus sentimientos?

\- … - Erena no dijo nada ya que por una extraña razón ahora se sentía culpable de haber jugado con esos pobres chicos…

\- Mejor vamos a dejar el tema y vámonos a nuestras clases ¿Vale? – la dijo Anju con una sonrisa forzada la cual se dio cuenta Erena, ella de verdad que quería ir a consolarle pero tenía demasiado miedo de sí misma

Anju se puso a andar camino a su facultad pero Erena la jalo del brazo e impidió que se fuera – creo que me he quemado Anju… - dijo con el tono bajo la pelivioleta

\- ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Vamos a la enferme…

Erena no la dejo terminar de hablar y se llevó la mano a su pecho – creo que me he quemado aquí Anju y aunque parezca mentira te entiendo… - suspiro y la miro a los ojos – por eso te he dicho que es más fácil de lo que tú te crees… – dijo con muchísima seriedad

\- ¿Acaso tu… - otra vez no la dejo hablar Erena

La pelivioleta sonrió y se puso detrás de Anju – yo en tu situación no podría hacerlo pero tú eres buena y sé que podrás… - coloco sus dos manos en la espalda de su amiga – ve y anima a ese príncipe antes de que se valla – la dio un leve empujón haciendo que se adelantase unos pasos hacia el frente

\- Pero Erena-chan…

\- ¡Vamos Anju! – dijo Erena con impaciencia pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

Anju miro hacia Umi el cual parecía estar a punto de llorar y ya no pudo pensárselo más – seguiremos con el tema de tu quemadura otro día Erena-chan – la sonrió

\- Si si lo que tú digas pero vete ya – dijo Erena sonriéndola y dándola esquinazo

Anju salió corriendo hacia el peliazul que estaba a puntito de llegar al parking dejando sola en la fuente a una sonriente pero sería pelivioleta

Erena se quedó unos segundos observando contenta a su amiga pero no pudo evitar mirar a la facultad de hostelería donde al mirar borro su sonrisa y se quedó más seria de lo que ya estaba – ¿Qué me está pasando? Desde ese día en que me acosté con Nico-kun todo cambio en mi interior… - se sentó en la fuente - ¿De verdad me he enamorado de él? – aparto su mirada de la facultad y la dirigió al suelo – me parece que si…

Umi llego por fin a su vehículo, abrió despacio la puerta del maletero y metió su mochila dentro donde después de colocarla apoyo su cabeza en la puerta del maletero y se puso a recordar lo sucedido en la mañana cuando la dio un beso en la mejilla a Eli y esta reacciono como reacciono _``Pensé que hoy había avanzado bastante… e incluso había ganado confianza por la conversación que tuvimos Eli y yo en clase cuando me pregunto qué de donde lo saque, me pareció verla algo celosa… pero creo que fueron solo mis ganas… y parece que…´´_ cerro los ojos dejando caer alguna lagrima que otra y apoyo sus dos manos en el maletero _``…yo solo soy la confusión y Honoka es a quien quiere… solo hay que comparar la reacción que ha tenido ahora con Tsubasa y la que ha tenido cuando la he dicho que Anju me enseño a saludar así…´´_ se sentó en el borde del maletero y dejo salir por completo sus lágrimas _``…me hubiera gustado que reaccionase así por mi…´´_ pensó mientras miraba con sus amarillos y ahogados ojos al vehículo de la rubia…

Anju llego al parking con una velocidad increíble _``Solo tengo que buscar el coche de Umi para dar con él…´´_ se paró al lado del vehículo de Erena y alzo el rostro para buscar ese vehículo pero recordó algo importante… _``¿Cuál es el coche de Umi-kun?´´_ acabo soltando un gran gruñido _``Espera un momento… a lo mejor está cerca del de Eli-san… ¡Eso es! fijo que está cerca del de ella…´´_ sonrió y se fue derecha a donde estaba el vehículo de la rubia encontrándose por fin a quien buscaba pero lo que vio la mato… - Umi… - susurro bajito y con dolor en su pecho al verle así, Umi estaba ahogado en lágrimas y sentado sobre su maletero mientras tenía la mirada perdida puesta en el vehículo de Eli, el peliazul no se dio ni cuenta de que Anju estaba al lado de ese vehículo… Anju se acercó con pasos lentos hacia Umi y se sentó a su lado – Umi… - le puso una mano en el hombro para hacerle ver que no estaba solo

Umi miro primero la mano que tenía en el hombro y después alzo la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos lilas empañados y mirándole con preocupación - …Anju… - fue lo único que pudo decir al verla, Umi se lanzó a abrazarla buscando consuelo… un consuelo que encontró ya que la chica con el pelo castaño anaranjado coloco sus manos en la espalda de este y le empezó a acariciar suavemente por toda la espalda, no hacía falta hablar para ayudarle… solo bastaba con estar ahí…

Mientras una hora después en los aparcamientos de un centro de recreativos, 12:10 de la mañana.

 _``¿Por qué me está abrazando? ¿Y porque quiero que no me suelte?´´_ se preguntaba Nico mientras que se seguía debatiendo en que hacer, solo había pasado 5 segundos desde que Maki se le abalanzo y en su mente no paraban de venirle las preguntas sin respuestas - ¿P-Porque m-me abrazas tan de repente Maki? – pregunto sonando extrañamente nervioso, Nico se estaba confundiendo aún más, en su mente no se escuchaba nervioso pero a la hora de hablar con la pelirroja eso ya era otro tema…

\- Acaso hace falta una razón para abrazarte – respondió la pelirroja con su cara enterrada en el cuello de Nico

\- Si…no…puede… - gruño - …haz lo que quieras… - al final se rindió y coloco sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja

\- …eso estoy haciendo idiota… - susurro Maki a lo bajini lo cual fue escuchado por Nico

\- ¿Por qué me insultas ahora?

\- Porque eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de que - despego su cara del cuello de Nico y le miro a los ojos – no solo tienes a tu prima y a tu madre, tamb…

Nico apretó un poco el agarre en la cintura de la pelirroja – Maki no… - la pelirroja no le dejo hablar, esta vez Maki estuvo más espabilada

\- También me tienes a mí – dijo con firmeza y acariciándole el cuello mientras que no apartaba sus ojos lavandas de los carmín de Nico

\- … - le dejo sin palabras, ni mentalmente ni hablando, Nico no esperaba algo como eso viniendo de Maki aunque si el pelinegro hubiera sido más listo y más espabilado, se lo hubiera esperado pero como estaba ciego… era algo nuevo para él…

 _``Pues al final se lo he dicho, bueno un dos por uno, aunque me hubiera gustado rematar con un beso en sus labios pero… algo es algo´´_ pensó victoriosa la pelirroja viendo como Nico ponía caras raras _``Espera… todavía puedo hacer algo más…´´_ – espero que a partir de ahora lo tengas presente en tu mente y pienses en mi cuando estés mal porque yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ayudarte en lo que necesites, pero eso si Nico-kun… – acerco sus labios a la oreja izquierda de Nico – yo no soy como Erena… yo no soy cualquiera… - le susurro en el oído con el tono frio y apartándose tanto de la oreja de Nico como de su cuerpo, la ojilavanda también tenía ganas de darle un dardo por acostarse con Erena, Maki seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre con quien fue con la que lo hizo Nico pero algo en ella la decía que fue con Erena y de ahí el dardo que le llevaba guardando desde ayer… _``Puff, que a gusto me he quedado…´´_ pensó con alivio la pelirroja – y ahora sí, vamos adentro Nico-kun – dijo con una radiante sonrisa y como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras que intentaba ponerse a caminar pero las manos de Nico en su cintura le impedía su andadura…

\- Espera Maki… - la pelirroja volvió a mirarle – que quieres decir con eso – la dijo serio

\- ¿Con que? – se hizo la sueca

\- Con lo de… esto ultimo

\- Ya lo sabrás a lo largo del día… - sonrió – si te portas bien claro

Nico dejo la cintura de Maki y llevo sus manos a la espalda de esta donde de un solo movimiento la pego a su cuerpo haciendo que la pelirroja pusiera al instante sus manos sobre los hombros de Nico – primero el jueves con lo de que no me doy cuenta de algo, luego en el Dunkin con lo de que estoy ciego y hacer otras cosas y ahora me dices esto… ¡¿Por qué no me dices lo que me tengas que decir de una maldita vez Maki?! – dijo un molesto pelinegro

\- Podría aplicarte yo también la misma pregunta Nico-kun… ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te pasa de una maldita vez? – se la devolvió Maki pero con frialdad en las palabras, en este terreno de momento dominaba la pelirroja

\- … - _``¡Tch! Ahí me ha dado´´_ pensó con coraje el pelinegro

\- Ves, estamos en tablas – dijo Maki intentándose zafar del agarre de Nico pero no lo consiguió

\- Porque quieres saberlo – la dijo Nico sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que no se esperaba que siguiera con el tema

\- Porque… - paro de moverse - …ya te he dicho que me tienes ahí para ayudarte… - quería decirle que le amaba pero no quería hacerlo sin ver todavía más sentimientos hacia ella por parte del cabezón que tenía delante

 _``Hay algo extraño en mi… hay algo que me ruega seguir contándola de mi… hay algo que me está implorando que haga todo lo posible para que me diga de un vez que significa todo eso y hay algo que… hace que no deje de hablar…´´_ \- ¿Te importo? – Nico seguía utilizando un tono muy serio y por primera vez la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos sin flojear y sin ponerse nervioso

Maki agacho la cabeza y dijo que si con un levísimo movimiento, se estaba dando fuerzas a sí misma para decirlo en voz alta y después de unos segundos de por fin convencerse para tragarse su orgullo levanto el rostro y miro fijamente y con seriedad a los ojos serios de Nico – si – dijo muy claramente y sin ningún tipo de titubeo

 _``La importo… ¡La importo! y no me ha dicho que un poco sino que me ha dicho un rotundo y claro si…´´_ Nico no pudo evitar que se le dibujase una sonrisilla en los labios – y de qué manera te importo Maki – _``No puedo parar mis labios… pero tampoco quiero pararlos… ¿Qué hago si me dice que la importo al estilo amoroso? Todavía no la he perdonado que no estuviera ahí cuando de verdad la necesite ¿Cómo demonios podría estar con ella?´´_ se quedó más pensativo _``…espera… ¿Estoy pensando acaso en corresponderla amorosamente? No puede ser… esto es extraño porque… deseo que sea así ¿Pero entonces que pasa con Nozomi y Erena? ¡Hay dios! Nico mejor deja de pensar y céntrate en la respuesta de Maki…´´_ Nico suspiro disimuladamente

\- ¿Te importo yo a ti Nico-kun? Porque recuerdo unas palabras tuyas el sábado pasado que todavía me siguen escociendo así que depende de lo que me digas te respondo o no

\- Prefiero no hablar del sábado Maki…

\- Entonces solo dime si o no a la pregunta

Nico se regañó mentalmente por sacar el tema - …yo… no quiero que te pase nada pero… - se quedó callado haciendo que Maki le mirase impacientemente – …pero no estoy seguro de poder contestarte ya que yo…

\- ¿Tu? – dijo Maki impacientándose aún más, la pelirroja se estaba empezando a preocupar debido a esa contestación del pelinegro

\- Yo… - la aparto la mirada – estoy enfadado contigo y no te he perdonado ni a ti ni a nadie del grupo… - dijo Nico sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, no quería decir eso de hecho no quería responderla y estaba pensando en hacerla las trece catorce de nuevo con un tema, pero su corazón de nuevo se lo impidió haciendo que se medió sincerase ya que si no la respondía podía pensar la pelirroja que no era importante para Nico y eso no quería ningún órgano, hueso, venas y cualquier parte de su cuerpo que ocurriese

\- No recuerdo haberte hecho nada malo Nico-kun, quitando alguna pelea y alguna palabra mal dicha pero no creo que sea para tanto y tampoco recuerdo que ninguno del grupo hiciese nada – dijo la pelirroja a la defensiva

Nico la soltó y se apartó de ella – ese es el problema Maki, que no hicisteis nada… - dijo Nico con pena y agachando la cabeza

 _``¿Que no hicimos nada? no lo entiendo… pero ese tono me preocupa…´´_ Maki se acercó de nuevo al pelinegro – que es eso que no hicimos – le agarro de las mejillas e inclino su cabeza para mirarle – dímelo Nico-kun – dijo con dulzura la pelirroja

 _``No debo decírselo porque no se lo merece… pero…´´_ Nico alzo el rostro y miro a los preocupados ojos lavandas de Maki _``…cada vez que miro sus preciosos ojos… me da seguridad y tranquilidad… ¿Puede ser esto a lo que llaman sentimientos? No tengo ni idea pero… no quiero arruinar el día…´´_ Nico agarro las manos de Maki y las quito con delicadeza de sus mejillas – no… puede que lo sepas a lo largo del día si te portas bien - la sonrió con ternura mientras la devolvía a Maki sus propias palabras, el pelinegro seguía emperrado en querer disfrutar del día y pasar de los malos royos los cuales el mismo acababa de sacar hace unos segundos, normalmente se estaría maldiciendo hasta la saciedad por hablar tanto y con tanta facilidad con alguien que supuestamente no lo merecía pero en verdad no se arrepentía de nada sino al revés, se estaba sintiendo muy aliviado al hablar con la pelirroja

 _``Con que vamos con esas… muy bien, pues vamos a ver quien acaba hablando antes…´´_ Maki sonrió – antes de que termine el día me lo vas a acabar diciendo, sabes de sobra que eso va a ser fácil para mi Nico-kun – dijo con una picaresca sonrisa la pelirroja mientras pasaba por al lado del pelinegro

\- Si claro, estas hecha toda una santa – respondió Nico con sarcasmo

Maki soltó una risa bastante notoria – pues claro, tengo que ser una santa para aguantarte un día entero – le guiño un ojo y se metió en el edificio de entretenimiento

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Nico se quedó quieto en el sitio pensando en la contestación de Maki, no sabía si tomarlo bien o mal esas palabras ya que la pelirroja termino guiñándole adorablemente un ojo _``Me estoy dando cuenta de que… Maki me vuelve loco…´´_ pensó con una sonrisilla hasta que se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja le dejo abandonado en el aparcamiento - ¡Oye, espérame! – dijo hablando a la nada y metiéndose dentro del edificio donde le estaba esperando Maki apoyada en una pared mientras removía tiernamente su mechón y sin darse cuenta de que a unos pocos metros de distancia estaba una conocida doctora caminando hacia el mismo edificio donde estaban ellos…

Mientras unos pocos minutos antes en la caseta de ensayo de m's, 11:50 de la mañana.

Eli se acercó a Honoka, le agarro con sus dos manos de las mejillas y le acerco a sus labios para sellarlos con los suyos y transformarlo así en un agresivo y desesperado beso, Honoka se quedó paralizado por la acción tan repentina de la rubia pero sobre todo por la agresividad que estaba demostrando la chica que le estaba besando, el pelinaranja quería, no, deseaba corresponderá y no preguntar siquiera el por qué estaba actuando así pero una parte de él no quería hacerlo sin por lo menos saber si era cosa del momento como el sábado o ya podía quedarse tranquilo porque le había elegido, Honoka no hacía nada más que levantar y bajar los brazos debido a su indecisión de corresponder o no corresponder a la rubia la cual no soltaba sus labios y ejercía más presión con las manos en sus mejilla mientras que le pedía permiso con la lengua para profundizar el beso, inconscientemente Honoka la dio permiso y profundizo más el beso transformándolo así en un profundo y agresivo beso por parte de Eli y confuso por parte de Honoka quien seguía sin saber qué demonios hacer y lo peor era que se le acababa el tiempo ya que Eli le desabrocho sin dejarle de besar la chaqueta lo que significaba que o se decidía o ya lo haría Eli por él, Honoka seducido por el perfume y por las caricias de Eli levanto sus manos y las fue a colocar en la cintura de esta pero recordó sin ni siquiera esperarlo unas palabras que el otro día le dijo Tsubasa _``No te hagas ilusiones sin antes saber los sentimientos de Eli, te aconsejo que seas precavido con ella´´_ Honoka paro a sus manos para que no la agarrase de la cintura y las dirigió a los hombros de Eli ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para poder separarla de sus labios - …espera Eli-chan… - dijo recuperando el aliento y mirándola a los ojos, unos ojos que no parecían tener lujuria… sino rabia…

 _``¿Por qué me para? El sábado pasado ni se lo pensó… ¿Por qué ahora sí? Espero que no tenga nada que ver la conversación que tuvo ayer con Tsubasa…´´_ se la oscurecieron los ojos - … - Eli no le dijo nada y volvió a besarle pero esta vez empleo más coraje como si estuviese marcando el terreno…

 _``¡¿Qué la pasa?! ¡¿Por qué está actuando así y sin decirme siquiera nada?! El otro día me dijo por lo menos dos o tres veces que era cosa de una noche pero ahora… no sé qué pensar…´´_ pensó Honoka todavía más confundido por el obcecamiento que tenía la rubia, el pelinaranja la volvió a apartar de sus labios y puso un poco más de distancia entre los dos mientras que la sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros, hace unos segundos se estaba decantando más por corresponderla pero ahora al notarla tan directa y tan silenciosa se decantó más por no corresponderla hasta no saber si era cosa de una vez o podía empezar a tratarla como su novia – espera Eli-chan – repitió de nuevo Honoka pero ejerciendo un tono firme en la voz

\- No me pares Honoka… déjame seguir - dijo con una suave pero sería voz mientras le acariciaba con sus dos manos la mejilla y hacia el amago de volver a besarle por tercera vez en menos de un minuto, no tenía la intención de quitar sus manos de ahí y mucho menos de parar, aunque sus celos todavía seguían presentes ahora dominaba más sus egoístas ganas de demostrarse a sí misma que tenía a Honoka rendido solo a ella y que podía quedarse tranquila respecto a Honoka, Eli era consciente de lo egoísta y caprichosa que estaba siendo pero había tomado la decisión de decirse por Honoka o por Umi el sábado después de la actuación y para eso necesitaba que los dos que tenía en su corazón estuviesen pensando solo en ella y en nadie más ya que si eso pasaba sabía que podría perder a uno antes de su decisión y eso no lo iba a permitir, Eli también era consciente de que una vez que se decidiese por uno el otro lo tenía perdido y por eso mismo quería hacerlo bien, lo que no sabía la rubia era que estaba haciéndolo todo mal y cada vez iba a peor…

Honoka volvió a pararla por tercera vez – ¿Qué seria esto Eli-chan? – pregunto con cierto tono de ruego, parecía un cachorrillo lastimado

 _``De Umi me esperaría que me parase y me que me preguntase pero de Honoka no… él tendría que estar respondiendo a mis acciones… esto ha sido Tsubasa…´´_ cada vez se la oscurecía más sus celestes ojos - …

\- Solo quiero saberlo Eli-chan – seguía con el tono lastimero, se estaba preparando para un ``cosa del momento, ya te dije que la decisión sería el sábado´´ de Eli

– No quiero hablar, ahora mismo solo quiero hacerlo… - le acaricio de nuevo las mejillas - ¿Me darías ese capricho Honoka? – dijo tramposamente Eli utilizando una sonrisa seguida de un tono sexy y una mirada provocativa, la rubia sabia de sobra que si Honoka seguía pensando solo en ella caería rendido sin ningún problema y sin preguntar más a la sexy trampa que le acababa de tejer con sus encantos lo cual si llegaba a pasar comprobaría que sigue rendido a ella y no tendría que temer a Tsubasa hasta que llegase el dichoso sábado…

Honoka sintió como una flecha atravesaba su corazón y como su sangre empezaba a bombear rápidamente debido a la tremenda y clara insinuación de Eli, el ojiazul se quedó mirando embobado a esa provocativa rubia cayendo así de lleno en la trampa que esta le puso pero para su suerte o mala suerte le vino fugazmente de nuevo a la mente otras palabras que Tsubasa le dijo _``Puedes llegar a sufrir mucho Honoka…´´_ el pelinaranja aparto la mirada de los celestes ojos de Eli para evitar caer en la tentación sin saber antes la respuesta de que sería esto para la rubia _``El otro día por lo menos sabía lo que era ya que lo hablamos antes de empezar pero ahora… no sé por qué está haciendo esto, ni siquiera sé si quiere hacerlo porque tiene un calentón y se lo quiere apagar conmigo lo cual es un voto a favor mío ya que no ha pensado en Umi si no en mí, o porque quizás… ha pasado algo con Umi y se esté desquitando conmigo… no creo que sea eso pero… quien sabe…´´_ \- Eli-chan, respóndeme a lo que te he preguntado – dijo con una sorprendente seriedad el pelinaranja

 _``Parece que no ha funcionado…esto ya no es normal, el sábado si y hoy no… no tengo ya ninguna duda, Tsubasa…´´_ a Eli le entro coraje y quito sus manos de las mejillas de Honoka – dime una cosa Honoka, ayer hablaste con Tsubasa verdad – no le estaba preguntando

\- Así es, mientras que te esperaba

\- Ya veo… - llevo sus manos a la corbata del pelinaranja y se puso a jugar con ella – veras Honoka, Tsubasa sabe que te gusto y también sabe que estoy confundida entre tú y Umi lo cual parece no hacerla mucha gracia y por eso te voy a preguntar una cosa, ¿Te dijo algo sobre mí? – fue al grano, no la importo que fuera una pregunta incómoda para Honoka, ella tenía que asegurarse de que sus dudas eran por un motivo…

 _``No puedo decírselo, de seguro que la mata y no quiero que la pase nada a Tsubasa-chan, me cae muy bien´´_ Honoka empezó a sudar, no se le daba muy bien eso de mentir y mucho menos cuando tenía una fija y seria mirada por parte de Eli clavada en él y su respuesta – n-no que va, s-solo hablamos de sus clases y de Nico-kun, na-nada más Eli-chan – dijo con un nervioso tono, no se le daba bien mentir

\- Lo dudo, Tsubasa no habla mucho de Nico, lo sé porque yo, Umi y Maki ya lo hemos intentado y también dudo que tu hables de las clases ya que te aburres pensando en que tienes que ir – dijo con firmeza la rubia, le conocía demasiado bien

 _``Vale… ¡¿Y ahora qué?!´´_ empezó a entrar en pánico hasta que se acordó de que él la hizo antes una pregunta y podía intentar desviar este tema – espera un momento Eli-chan, yo te he preguntado antes una cosa, deberías contestarme tu primera por eso de la ley del primero gana – dijo Honoka con una sonrisilla traviesa, creía que había dado con la tecla… no se acordaba de que a quien tenía delante era a Eli…

 _``Voy a intentarlo por segunda vez, si me falla… desistiré y me decidiré antes del sábado por uno de los dos…´´_ Eli le sonrió pícaramente – vamos a hacer una cosa Honoka… - empezó a deshacer con lentitud y sensualidad la corbata del pelinaranja – tú me dices que te dijo Tsubasa lo cual prometo no hacer nada ni enfadarme y yo después te contesto a lo tuyo, que me dices… - deshizo por completo la corbata y se la quitó tirándola sin mirar a donde a la otra punta de la casita - ¿Hay trato? – pregunto con un tono muy sexy

\- A-A-Ah… es-esto… - Eli se mordió un lado del labio – vale – ni se lo pensó, esta vez sí cayo de lleno en la trampa de Eli…

 _``No debería todavía de alegrarme…´´_ pensó Eli ya que estaba a punto de sonreír victoriosamente – bien, pues ahora dime que te dijo Tsubasa, te repito que no voy a hacerla nada ni a decirla nada, quedara entre nosotros y de paso ¿Podrías soltarme ya? No voy a hacer nada hasta que me des el permiso Honoka – dijo con un fingido tono tranquilo, en realidad seguía echando humo y no se había tranquilizado ni un poco más bien al revés, su carácter iba en aumento

 _``Si Eli-chan me dice eso es porque así será así que no hay porque temer además, tampoco es tan malo lo que me dijo Tsubasa-chan´´_ Honoka cometió el error de obedecer y confiarse de la rubia y la soltó los hombros dejando que se pudiera mover Eli con total libertad- Tsubasa-chan me dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones sin antes saber tus sentimientos y que fuera precavido contigo… - espero respuesta de Eli pero lo único que encontró era silencio y unos ojos que parecían estar ensombrecidos por una niebla oscura - pero vamos no es para tanto verdad Eli-chan – dijo Honoka rascándose la nuca e intentando quitar hierro al asunto

 _``Como me lo imaginaba, Tsubasa le ha hecho dudar… y en un solo día…´´_ le sonrió dulcemente _``me siento cabreada…´´_ agarro la camisa negra del uniforme de Honoka por la parte del pecho _``…frustrada…´´_ dio tranquilamente unos pasos hacia el cuerpo de Honoka _``…celosa…´´_ apretó con fuerzas la camisa del pelinaranja _`` …y si no hago nada ahora… Tsubasa sería capaz de alejarme a Honoka antes del sábado…´´_ quito de golpe la sonrisa y empujo a Honoka contra la puerta de entrada de la casita para darle seguido de esa acción otro agresivo beso en los labios sin darle ni la opción a hablar

\- … - _``¡¿Pero qué?!´´_ pensó Honoka que fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir… pero en su mente claro…

Eli introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca del pelinaranja mientras le soltaba la camisa y dirigía sus manos en busca de las de Honoka _``¿A qué esperas Honoka?´´_ se preguntaba la rubia mientras agarraba las manos del pelinaranja el cual estaba en shock debido a la situación en la que estaba

 _``¡Honoka responde! ¡Honoka responde! ¡HONOKA RESPONDE!´´_ se gritaba así mismo al ver que se estaba empezando a perder en la lujuria y en la tentación que era la diablesa rubia que le tenía arrinconado _``No tengo que ser tan tonto de hacerlo con ella sin saber antes la respuesta, me lo ha prometido así que… tengo que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tengo ya que se me acaban de perder…´´_ pensó al ver y notar como Eli llevo sus manos hacia los senos de ella mientras le seguía besando con desesperación y deseo _``¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! Si no me doy prisa me voy a perder, me gustaría preguntarla a que ha venido esa reacción pero creo que solo me va a responder a una y me interesa más la otra…´´_ Honoka cerró los ojos y aparto su cara terminado con el desesperado beso - E-Eli-ch… - se quedó callado cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía todavía sus manos en los pechos de la rubia, Honoka saco como pudo fuerzas de voluntad, dejo los pechos de Eli, la hizo la cobra pasando por un lado de ella y se sentó en el sillón… una mala decisión… - y-yo ya he cumplido Eli-chan, t-te toca a ti cumplir – dijo sonrojado y con la temperatura del cuerpo subida por las nubes

\- … - Eli no dijo nada y se acercó hasta el sillón donde estaba sentado Honoka, coloco una pierna encima del asiento vacío y se llevó las manos a su camisa blanca del uniforme de medicina y espero a que Honoka la mirase para hacer su siguiente movimiento, ahora estaba incluso más cegada que antes, estaba viendo el peligro de perder a Honoka con sus propios ojos y lo peor era que las palabras que Tsubasa la dedico ayer _``Tu veras Eli pero o escoges tu o escojo yo por ti porque no me voy a apartar de esa baraja_ ´´ y las que le dijo hoy a Umi delante de ella _``Seguramente acabe enamorándome y enamorándole´´_ se estaba clavando en su mente y más ahora sabiendo lo que hablo ayer con el pelinaranja y lo eficaz que fue en solo un día y un acercamiento…

 _``Está muy callada… espero no haberla cabreado porque no la estoy rechazando sino al revés, yo quiero corresponderla y hacerlo con ella pero primero quiero saber que sería ya que Tsubasa-chan tiene razón y no debería ilusionarme, porque si es solo sexo como el sábado me volvería a ilusionar y puede que el día de la actuación me dé un buen golpe y por eso quiero por lo menos saberlo antes de hacerlo…´´_ Honoka volvió a cometer otro error, la miro – Eli-c… - otra vez se quedó mudo por culpa de esa demonia

Eli desabrocho con rapidez su camisa mientras que le miraba fijamente y una vez que desabrocho todos sus botones abrió de par en par la camisa dejando ver su sujetador de encaje azul con rayas blancas, puso una mano en el respaldo del sillón y la otra en la pierna de Honoka mientras se iba inclinando hacia el cuerpo del tenso pelinaranja

\- Es-Espera E-Eli-chan… - levanto las manos - …pri-primero tienes q-que respon… - sin saber cómo acabo tumbado en el sillón y con la rubia encima de él sujetando sus dos manos – derme… - termino la frase con un hilillo de voz

Eli se sentó encima del miembro de Honoka y le soltó las manos para terminarse de quitar la camisa lanzándola a la mesa que tenía al lado - … - empezó a mover sus caderas sobre el miembro de Honoka para ponerlo duro mientras se iba desabrochando el sujetador

\- …espera Eli… - seguía insistiendo y repitiendo Honoka con la voz un poco más débil debido a que tenía la mirada puesta en los senos que acababa de dejar libres de ropa la rubia, no podía hacer todo Honoka…

Eli levanto un poco el culo para poder quitarse la falda pero antes saco un preservativo del bolsillo dejándolo sobre el respaldo del sillón y tiro la falda a la misma mesa donde estaba casi toda su ropa, ya solo la quedaba de prenda las bragas que tenía a juego con el sujetador el cual ya estaba quitado

 _``Si Eli-chan sigue así… acabare perdiéndome… pero no sé cómo pararla y tampoco quiero que pare… pero sigo sin saber qué es esto…´´_ Honoka trago saliva y lo que no era saliva… sentía venir una hemorragia nasal pero lo mantuvo como pudo y miro al reloj de pared que estaba justo detrás de la cabeza de la rubia – v-v-va ha e-empezar la clase… - dijo Honoka muy nervioso e intentando no caer en la tentación, por supuesto que quería hacerlo con ella pero por lo menos quería saber si era solo sexo o no y si no lo sabía prefería rechazarla y no hacerlo aunque eso implicarse el tener que desahogarse él solito en el baño… - de-deberíamos de… - de nuevo Eli le callo con un beso en los labios pero este beso fue totalmente distinto a los otros, era lento y suave, no había desesperación ni agresividad solo ternura, Eli desabrocho todos los botones de la camisa de Honoka y se la abrió de par en par dejando el pecho musculado del pelinaranja al descubierto, Eli sin dejar de besarle inclino todo su cuerpo sobre él dejando caer sus desnudos senos sobre el torso desnudo de Honoka mientras seguía moviendo sus nalga encima del miembro de este el cual se estaba empezando a hacer de notar

Eli dejo los labios del pelinaranja - … - y sin decir todavía ni una palabra lamio desde el lóbulo izquierdo hasta el inicio del cuello de Honoka mientras bajaba sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón de este deshaciéndolo sin su permiso, cuando termino le desabrocho el botón del pantalón negro del uniforme y bajo con delicadeza la bragueta del mismo pantalón sin dejar de lamer el cuello y la oreja del pelinaranja el cual estaba todavía procesando que estaba siendo medio violado por esta dominante y salvaje rubia

Honoka no estaba del todo seguro si estaba siendo violado ya que él mismo estaba medio consintiendo esto pero por otra parte había hecho hasta la saciedad por intentar detener sin éxito ninguno a la rubia y todavía seguía pensando en que no quería hacerlo sin saber qué demonios significaba esto… pero claro, a ver quién era el guapo que tenía el valor de pararla ahora, porque desde luego, él no… - E-Eli-chan…déjame por lo menos que domine yo… - dijo empezándose a hundir en la lujuria y de paso sacando algo de orgullo ya que parecía un inocente corderillo cazado por una incontrolable leona

\- …no… - dijo sexymente en su oído seguido por una mordidita en el lóbulo de esa misma oreja

 _``Por lo menos lo he intentado… ahora solo me queda dejarme llevar y cuando terminemos… tocara hablar…´´_ pensó Honoka mientras llevaba sus manos a los glúteos de la rubia y los masajeaba con anhelo, llevaba desde el sábado deseando volverlos a tocar, la rubia se levantó unos centímetros de la pelvis del pelinaranja y con ayuda de este le quito los pantalones dejándole así en bóxer y con la camisa abierta, antes de volver a su posición se deshizo de su única prenda quedándose totalmente desnuda encima del pelinaranja y se sentó de nuevo encima del miembro erecto de este el cual estaba todavía tapado por los bóxer blancos que traía puestos Honoka, el pelinaranja cerró los ojos del placer que estaba sintiendo el mero roce de sus intimidades y el cómo Eli movía como toda una experta sus glúteos encima de su miembro dándole el doble de placer, después de unos segundos de excitarle al máximo con su movimiento de cadera decidió por fin pasar a la acción quitándose de encima de él y retrocediendo unos pocos centímetros para atrás quedando su cabeza cerca del miembro de Honoka el cual se quedó extrañado por la acción de esta, se esperaba que se echase hacia adelante para abrazarle no hacia atrás, no entendía muy bien porque estaba a esa altura pero pronto lo iba a averiguar…

Eli metió la mano dentro del bóxer del pelinaranja y saco su pene dándole un masaje con sus dos manos, de arriba abajo ese era el movimiento que hacia una y otra vez con sus manos y utilizando un ritmo bastante acelerado, Honoka abría y cerraba la boca mientras que soltaba algún que otro gemidito, el placer que le estaba dando era demasiado - …ooh…oh… Eli-chan… deja de torturarme y pasa… ohh… al siguiente nivel… ¡Dios! – soltó esa palabra en forma de gemido apoteósico cuando noto como Eli introducía su pene en su boca y lo iba lamiendo mientras que con una mano seguía masajeándolo de arriba abajo _``¡La virgen! ¡Esto es increíble!´´_ gemía también en sus pensamientos el pelinaranja, Eli le miro de reojo y sonrió al verle por fin cedido a ella, saco el miembro de su boca, le puso el preservativo y se colocó encima de la pelvis de este, Eli agarro el pene de Honoka y mientras que iba bajando sus glúteos hacia el miembro de este ella lo iba dirigiendo para introducirlo poco a poco llegando a introducirlo hasta la mitad donde dejo la lentitud y se sentó de golpe metiéndose bruscamente el pene entero de Honoka en su interior soltando un audible gemido de puro placer aunque no fue la única ya que Honoka también lo noto y gimió a la par que ella, Honoka ya estaba totalmente perdido en la lujuria y agarro los senos de Eli mientras se incorporaba para intentar tomar el control y embestirla pero las manos de Eli en su pecho se lo impidió, la rubia empujo con fuerza a Honoka haciendo que se tumbase de nuevo en el sillón, no le iba a permitir tomar el control, ella iba a dominar de eso no había duda, Eli junto sus dos manos en el centro del pecho de Honoka y empezó a dar lentos saltitos encima del pene de Honoka haciendo que se metiese y se sacase de su parte intima por cada pequeño bote que daba, Honoka volvió a agarrar los senos de Eli mientras la miraba a los ojos los cuales él se esperaba que estuviesen llenos de lujuria al igual que los suyos pero lo que vio no fue precisamente eso, los ojos de Eli derrochaban no solo lujuria sino que también desprendían seriedad y posesión e incluso le dio la sensación de ver algo de frialdad en esos celestes ojos los cuales estaban más oscuros de lo normal, Eli se cansó de la lentitud y ejerció bastante velocidad y fuerzas a sus botes haciendo también botar a sus senos los cuales tenia agarrados Honoka y se los estaba masajeando sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, Eli se dio cuenta de ello y sin dejar de dar botes se tumbó encima del torso de Honoka y se apodero de sus labios introduciendo nada más notar los finos labios de Honoka su lengua en el interior de la boca de este el cual no dudo ni un segundo y la correspondió el beso haciéndolo apasionado, Honoka dejo los pechos de Eli y llevo sus manos a los glúteos de esta para poder tocar algo de chicha ya que Eli apenas le había dejado hacer absolutamente nada, Eli dejo el pecho de Honoka y le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello donde una vez agarrada y aferrada también a los labios del pelinaranja para acallar sus propios gemidos en la boca de él iba dando cada vez más y más rápido sus botes y ejerciendo muchísima fuerza cada vez que impactaba su intimidad con el pene de Honoka, Eli iba introduciendo hasta el fondo de su interior el preciado órgano del pelinaranja cuando bajaba de cada bote, pasaron 10 minutos en la misma posición sin bajar el ritmo de la penetración que dirigía la rubia y sin dejar tampoco que se moviese ni un centímetro Honoka quien estaba notando que su límite ya estaba llegando, Honoka dejo de besar a Eli para avisarla - …E-Eli-chan…m-me vengo… - hablo ahogado entre sus gemidos y los de la rubia

\- …hazlo Honoka… - dijo Eli gimiendo y sin sacar el pene de Honoka de su interior

\- ¿Dentro? – pregunto confundido Honoka al ver que Eli no tenía intenciones de parar de hecho iba en aumento sus botes

\- … - Eli se mordió un lado del labio y le dijo que si con la cabeza

\- …pero… - la rubia le dio un pequeño beso para callarle

\- Tienes puesto un preservativo Honoka, utilízalo – dijo perdida en el placer, ahora si estaba disfrutando, el sábado pasado disfruto pero hoy… hoy era distinto, hoy mandaba en todo ella y ella iba a ser quien dijera cuando parar, ya lo hizo unas cuantas veces con Nozomi hace años y ahora era el turno de Honoka… Eli quito sus manos del cuello de Honoka y las dirigió de nuevo al pecho de este apoyándose en él para sentarse encima del pene del pelinaranja y seguir por donde estaba pero las manos de Honoka en su cintura la paro por unos segundos, Eli le miro a la cara y al ver los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta de Honoka se dio cuenta de que se acaba de correr - ¿Ya? – le pregunto parando sus movimientos

\- …si… - respondió Honoka exhausto por lo que acababa de hacer

\- Bien… a mí me queda un poco… - dijo Eli retornando sus botes sobre el miembro de Honoka y empezando a clavar sus uñas en el pecho de este, sin duda la quedaba poco para llegar ella también a su clímax

\- ¡O-Oh! … ¡Oh Eli… - gimió entre placentero y adolorido, los arañazos le estaba doliendo pero la forma en como lo estaba haciendo ahora Eli hacia que le volviese las ganas de venirse de nuevo pero esta vez junto a ella, Honoka sin soltar la cintura de Eli seguía los movimientos de esta pero añadió más fuerzas a la bajada en los botes haciendo que se introdujera aún más si es que era posible su miembro en el interior de la rubia la cual cerro con fuerzas los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás seguida de un arqueamiento de su espalda - ¡Por dios Eli me vengo de nuevo! – dijo Honoka gimiendo y alucinando

\- …Honoka… - susurro la rubia con los ojos cerrados y a punto de llegar a su clímax, después de unos pocos minutos de gemidos por parte de los dos Eli paro la penetración llegando ya cien por cien a su ansiado clímax junto a Honoka quien llego al paraíso por segunda vez… Eli saco el pene de Honoka de su interior y se tumbó encima de él haciendo que este se sorprendiera ya que el pelinaranja se esperaba algo como el sábado, que se vistiese después de hacerlo, dejarle claro que fue cosa de una vez y después largarse y dejarle solito con sus pensamientos… pero no fue así, Eli se recostó encima suya y estuvieron varios minutos sin moverse ninguno de los dos hasta que la propia Eli interrumpió el precioso momento para Honoka - ¿Confías en mi Honoka? – pregunto de la nada la rubia mientras dibujaba circulitos en el pecho de Honoka

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – respondió confundido por la repentina pregunta de Eli después de un acto sexual

\- Ahora lo sabrás, pero primero dime

\- Claro que confió en ti Eli-chan, siempre confiare en ti aunque… - se quedó callado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir

Eli le miro - ¿Aunque? – se quedó con la duda

\- …aunque eligieses a Umi-kun… seguiría confiando en ti… - dijo con el tono apagado y mirando hacia el techo

\- … - Eli se quedó callada al verle así, estaba sintiendo por primera vez en su interior un sentimiento nuevo y no era precisamente de amor parecía más bien remordimientos y culpa por lo que parecía ver de venir todo su interior menos ella… otra vez su corazón la estaba avisando de algo…

Honoka agito su cabeza y se reinició sacando a relucir una adorable sonrisa – bueno, a que ha venido eso Eli-chan – dijo mirándola con alegría y dejando atrás ese mal pensamiento y sentimiento…

\- ¿Y te sig… - dejo de mirarle, no sabía porque pero después de verle hace unos segundos apagado y con la mirada perdida en el techo no se atrevía a seguir hablando debido a que las palabras que continuaban eran de nuevo puramente egoístas… - … - suspiro y no dijo nada, ese nuevo sentimiento en ella la estaba doliendo demasiado y la hacía pensar en algo que no había pensado hasta ahora… en el sufrimiento de uno de estos dos cuando tenga que decidir…

\- ¿Eli-chan? – la llamo Honoka dándola un suave golpecito en el brazo para hacerla volver en sí

\- ¿Qué? – respondió sorprendida

Honoka sonrió – sé que soy demasiado bueno en la cama o en este caso en el sillón pero de ahí a quedarte en la babia ya significa que soy la leche – dijo con todo el ego que no sabía que llevaba dentro, en verdad lo hizo para sacarla una sonrisa ya que se había quedado demasiado seria y pensativa

Eli se rio por la burrada que soltó Honoka – en todo caso sería yo quien dijera eso Honoka, recuerda quien ha hecho todo y quien te ha dominado – dijo señalándose a sí misma y olvidándose gracias al alegre pelinaranja que tenía al lado de su mal sentimiento el cual no la había abandonado todavía

\- Yoo… no me acuerdo de eso… - tosió – bueno, continua con lo que me estabas diciendo, te habías quedado en, ¿Y te sig… - dijo Honoka evitando recordar que fue un inocente corderillo recién nacido devorado por una leona experimentada y con sus años de caza… tenía el orgullo por los suelos ahora mismo aunque no podía evitar reconocer que lo disfruto mucho más de lo que nunca se ha llegado a imaginar…

 _``Es verdad, tengo que olvidarme de este raro sentimiento, el sábado acabara todo así que, solo me tengo que asegurar que Honoka sigue ciego por mí y esperara a mi decisión… sea cual sea…´´_ Eli cogió aire y se sentó en el sillón – ¿Te sigo gustando Honoka? – pregunto otra vez sin venir a cuento

\- ¿Po-Porque esta pregunta E-Eli-chan?

\- Tiene que ver con la otra, respóndeme – dijo seria

\- S-Si, n-no ha cambiado nada en mis sentimientos hacia ti – dijo poniéndose colorado y aguantando como pudo la mirada a la rubia

\- Yo todavía tengo mi duda Honoka y por eso te he preguntado esas dos cosas porque quisiera saber si tu estarías dispuesto a esperar a que me decidiese el sábado – dijo mintiéndole un poquito, en verdad también le pregunto eso para saber si había interferido más Tsubasa en él

Honoka también se sentó en el sillón – entonces lo de ahora… no ha sido nada verdad… - dijo agachando la cabeza y con el tono bajo y algo decepcionado, aunque en el fondo se lo esperaba tenía una pequeña esperanza de que no fuera solo cosa del momento pero de nuevo se equivocó…

\- No, te equivocas… - le agarro del mentón y alzo su rostro – esta vez ha habido un poco más de sentimientos Honoka… - le acaricio las mejillas – esta vez no solo ha sido sexo de una noche ha sido sexo entre Ayase Eli y Kousaka Honoka – le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se levantó para empezar a vestirse – parece una tontería pero hay diferencia entre una cosa y la otra – le sonrió mientras que se ponía su ropa interior

Honoka la devolvió la sonrisa pero algo dentro de él no le decía lo mismo – es verdad que ha sido distinto Eli-chan, me has violado en el principio hasta que al final he accedido – dijo Honoka tapándose con una manta y recordando a la rubia su actitud

Eli termino de ponerse su ropa y se rio – quería volver hacerlo contigo porque llevaba pensándolo desde el otro día y aparte me quede mal por cómo te hable ayer y por eso he querido solucionarlo – se colocó su abrigo – ves tonto, esta vez ha habido más sentimientos que el otro día, no tienes por qué deprimirte – le volvió a acariciar

\- No, hasta que llegue el sábado… - dijo deprimido, saber que solo fue cosa del momento le dejo tocado y con sentimientos negativos como que iba a elegir a Umi y no a él ya que hasta donde él sabía a Umi no le utilizaba para desquitarse…

\- No pienses en eso Honoka, además, estas muy seguro de que voy a elegir a Umi y eso no lo sé ni yo misma así que ten fe hasta el sábado… - se agacho y le dio un último beso en los labios – nunca se sabe hasta el último minuto Honoka – dijo tramposamente Eli alejándose de Honoka y saliendo de la casita de ensayo, la rubia ahora mismo estaba contenta había conseguido mantener a Honoka hasta el día de la actuación y ahora solo la faltaba arreglar con Umi lo que ella misma había hecho y de paso también asegurarse de que Umi también esperara a su decisión y que Anju no ha interferido en él como lo ha hecho Tsubasa con Honoka, a pesar del egoísta sentimiento de alegría que tenía Eli también tenía otro que la estaba reconcomiendo por primera vez y era ese sentimiento de culpa y remordimientos que estaba dando esquinazo…

Honoka se quedó mirando pensativo y deprimido a la puerta por donde salió Eli hace unos segundos – aunque Eli-chan me haya dicho que hubo más sentimientos por su parte hoy yo no lo he sentido así, yo… - apoyo su barbilla sobre sus piernas - …yo la he sentido más fría que el otro día, estaba obcecada en hacerlo sin pensar en cómo me sentiría después y no hablaba absolutamente nada… yo voy a esperar al sábado pero tengo un mal presentimiento… - enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas y la manta – no sé porque pero… me siento mal… y… con ganas de llorar…

Mientras media hora antes de lo sucedido en la casita de m's, 11:20 de la mañana.

Había pasado 10 minutos hasta que por fin Umi paro de llorar en los brazos de Anju la cual no le dijo nada en estos 10 minutos y le dejo que se desahogarse tranquilamente en sus hombros, Umi se apartó de Anju y agacho con pena la cabeza – lo siento Anju… - dijo con el tono entristecido

\- ¿Porque te disculpas? – le respondió con ternura en la voz

\- Por… esto… - se señalo

\- Eres humano y si hay algo que te duele es normal que llores, así que no te disculpes por eso porque yo volvería a consolarte las veces que hagan falta Umi-kun – dijo Anju mientras secaba con sus dedos las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en el rostro del peliazul

Umi agarro las manos de Anju y las aparto con delicadeza de su cara – gracias, eres un ángel Anju – la dijo con una sincera sonrisa mientras la acariciaba sus manos

 _``No me hagas esto Umi-kun, no me sonrías así ya que hace que me entran ganas de abalanzarme encima de ti y hacerte de todo y en el estado en el que estas… seria aprovecharme porque te dejarías…´´_ Anju suspiro internamente y le sonrió con ternura – no soy un ángel, soy tu amiga – Anju sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando dijo eso ultimo

Umi amplio aún más su sonrisa – mi amiga y también mi salvadora, no sé cómo lo haces pero ya es la segunda vez que me salvas del abismo… - soltó las manos de Anju y fijo su mirada hacia el frente donde justamente estaba el vehículo de cierta rubia

\- ¿Segunda? – pregunto sorprendida, ahora mismo no se acordaba de cuál fue la primera

\- La primera vez que hablamos tu y yo en la fuente que fue cuando nos presentamos y cuando te dije que me gustaba alguien – dijo Umi haciéndola memoria pero sin apartar ni un momento su mirada del coche de Eli

\- Vale, ya me acuerdo – dijo Anju con su habitual sonrisa y mirando al mismo lugar que Umi

\- Ese día también estaba mal, no igual que hoy pero si estaba triste hasta que me animaste con solo tu presencia… - volvió a sonreír – en serio, no sé cómo lo haces

\- No lo sé ni yo, aunque Erena-chan y Tsubasa-chan me suelen decir que soy como un osito amoroso que va repartiendo cariño según voy pisando… me entran ganas de matarlas a veces – respondió muy sincera la de ojos color lila y sacando una pequeña risa del peliazul la cual solo duro unos segundos para después volver a ponerse serio, Anju le miro por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de ello _``No debería sacarle el tema pero… creo que no se va a animar si no habla de ello…´´_ suspiro y le echo valor – la chica que te gusta es Ayase Eli verdad Umi-kun

Umi la miro sorprendido - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque es la única idi… chica de todo el campus que tiene a dos adorables y encantadores chicos embobados y ciegos por ella – Anju era demasiado sincera cuando hablaba aunque evito de milagro el insulto hacia cierta rubia…

\- Eres demasiado lista… – dijo Umi volviendo su mirada a donde estaba segundos antes

\- Sé que no debería preguntarte esto pero… - se puso a jugar con sus manos - ¿Estas así por ella?

\- … - la dijo que si con la cabeza ya que con las palabras no pudo, Umi no evadía los temas… no como cierto pelinegro…

Anju dejo de jugar con sus manos y las dejo apoyadas en el maletero donde estaban sentados – ¿Que… - no la dio tiempo a formular la pregunta ya que Umi la interrumpió

\- Hoy me he dado cuenta de algo que me ha dolido demasiado… - dijo con tristeza y agachando la cabeza

\- … - no quiso hablar Anju, solo quería escucharle

Umi la conto todo lo sucedido en la mañana incluyendo el saludo que ella le enseño el día anterior poniéndolo en práctica en Eli y el que la rubia se decidirá por uno de ellos este mismo sábado – he perdido Anju-chan, no tengo nada que hacer con ella – dijo acongojado y a punto de llorar

 _``Me voy a arrepentir de esto…´´_ \- con todos mis respetos Umi-kun pero eres tonto – Umi frunció el ceño – también se ha puesto celosa cuando la dijiste que fui yo quien te enseño eso, es verdad que la reacción que ha tenido con Tsubasa-chan es… bastante más notoria pero también es entendible porque primero, tenía a Tsubasa-chan delante y segundo… - _``Sí, me voy a arrepentir mucho de esto…´´_ \- Tsubasa-chan ha dicho que Honoka la llama la atención lo que significa posible rival sin embargo yo no estaba delante y no la he dicho que por ejemplo tú me gustas pero estoy segura que si yo digo eso… se me lanza al cuello, créeme… créeme Umi-kun – le repitió lo último con demasiada seguridad, sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba ya que tenía demasiado presente la amenaza de la rubia en la mañana

\- No se… no estoy tan seguro de eso…

– Vamos a ver Umi-kun, tu estas muy seguro que am… - suspiro – amas a Eli-san verdad

\- Si, segurísimo – dijo con firmeza

\- Y Honoka también está seguro de ello ¿No?

\- Creo que si

\- Vale, pues te tienes que poner en la piel de Eli-san, vosotros estáis seguros de lo que sentís porque solo la tenéis en mente a ella pero en el caso de Eli-san no es lo mismo, ella os tiene en mente a los dos y por eso se pone celosa tanto de uno como por el otro, no va a ser la primera vez que pase esto Umi-kun, hasta que no se decida por uno va a suceder cada dos por tres y no te tienes que venir abajo por ello y mucho menos pensar que has perdido… - le agarro de las mejillas para que la mirase a los ojos – no puedes rendirte si todavía no se ha decidido, se más listo Umi-kun, entiendo que es tu primer amor y también que es nuevo para ti todo eso y también que es una situación complicada pero no te puedes venir abajo por lo que ha sucedido hoy – le acaricio con ternura las mejillas – solo te puedes venir abajo cuando ella decida y no seas tú pero tienes que evitar que eso pase, tienes que luchar Umi-kun, la tienes que demostrar que es a ti a quien tiene que elegir y no ha Honoka – dijo muy animada y dando fuerzas al peliazul, parecía contenta pero solo era la sensación que quería dar a Umi para levantarle la moral y hacerle ver que no era todo negro lo que veía, pero en su interior estaba destrozada por sus propias palabras, esta era una oportunidad única para poder ganarse al peliazul y hacerle olvidar a la rubia con ella, lo único que tenía que haber hecho era decir otras palabras totalmente distintas a estas pero… esa no hubiera sido Yuuki Anju

 _``¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido? Anju tiene razón, no debería de haber montado un drama cuando todavía Eli-chan no se ha decidido, no sé qué haría sin Anju… gracias a ella me siento mucho mejor y me he dado cuenta de que me he comportado como un crio y que puedo sacar conclusiones sin saber la decisión de Eli-chan´´_ Umi sonrió y dejo las lágrimas a un lado, esta chica le inspiraba demasiada confianza y fuerzas para levantarse – tienes razón Anju-chan, he sido un tonto y no me puedo rendir

\- Eso es Umi-kun – soltó las mejillas del peliazul y se levantó de su asiento – quedan solo 3 días para el sábado pero estoy seguirá que es suficiente para ti para que puedas convencerla - _``A mi te valió con 5 segundos…´´_ le sonrió y le dio la espalda - supongo que te iras a tu casa así que yo me voy a ir hacia clases – dijo cariñosamente y encaminándose hacia la salida del parking pero la mano de Umi en su brazo la impidió su caminar

\- Espera Anju-chan – la nombrada se dio la vuelta – gracias de nuevo por ayudarme – dijo dulcemente y dándola un abrazo, le salió del alma esa acción al peliazul

\- … - Anju se quedó clavada en el lugar - … - no sabía ni que decir

Umi se apartó y la acaricio tiernamente con una mano la mejilla – eres increíble Anju-chan, eres la mejor amiga que una persona puede tener

 _``Ouch…´´_ pensó Anju la cual no había correspondido al abrazo del peliazul

\- Nos vemos mañana – la dijo dulcemente y la dio un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla, eso también le salió del alma a Umi

\- … - Anju se quedó de piedra en el sitio y le levanto la mano en forma de despido junto a su sonrisa particular

Umi cerró la puerta del maletero y se metió en su coche despidiéndose con una tierna sonrisa y con una reverencia de esa encantadora chica, podría haberse quedado ya que Anju le devolvió a la realidad y le hizo ver muchas cosas pero tenía todavía presente la acción de la rubia y le seguía doliendo por eso quería irse a su casa para calmarse y pensar con más tranquilidad las cosas pero sobre todo las palabras de Anju…

Anju se quedó viendo todavía petrificada en el sitio como Umi abandonaba el parking con su vehículo – que idiota soy…

Mientras una hora después en el centro recreativo de Japón, 12:20 de la mañana.

\- Este juego es una basura – dijo un cabreado pelinegro después de ser derrotado por la pelirroja por quinta vez consecutiva en el juego de las placas y por una importante derrota de 10 – 0 en su contra

\- Eres muy malo en estos juegos Nico-kun – dijo la pelirroja muerta de la risa, humillar a Nico en los recreativos la estaba pareciendo demasiado divertido

\- ¡Tch! – respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado – yo no soy malo, el juego es malo – dijo Nico intentando convencer a la pelirroja de esa magnífica teoría…

\- Claro, será eso – respondió Maki con sarcasmo y mirando por todo el centro de diversión buscando otro juego con el que poder seguir humillando al pelinegro, después de unos segundos de mirar el lugar Maki acabo encontrando algo que la convenció, una mesa de ping-pong – vamos a jugar a eso Nico-kun – dijo Maki señalando hacia la mesa de tenis

\- ¿Al ping-pong? – Maki asintió – no estoy tan seguro de querer darte una pala de madera… - dijo Nico con algo de miedo en la voz

\- Mou vamos Nico-kun – dijo la pelirroja agarrándole del brazo y arrastrándole hacia el lugar

 _``¿De qué me vale negarme si vamos a acabar jugando igualmente? Espero que por lo menos la pala no acabe en mi cara…´´_ Nico suspiro, cogió una pala y se colocó en un lado de la mesa – sacas tu… - se puso en posición para esperar el saque pero cuando miro la cara siniestra de Maki mientras cogía su pala se lo acabo pensando mejor… - ¡No! Mejor saco, sip saco yo – cogió rápidamente la pelotita antes de que la cogiera Maki, el ojicarmin se asusto

\- Como veas pero empieza ya – dijo Maki poniéndose en posición de defensa y moviendo ágilmente la pala entre sus manos, parecía que entendía del tema…

 _``Veras que paliza me va a dar…´´_ suspiro de nuevo el pelinegro – quien antes haga 3 puntos gana

\- Me parece bien – sonrió Maki malévolamente _``Voy a disfrutar de esto…´´_

Nico empezó sacando y nada más que llego la pelotita al campo de Maki esta le arreo un buen meneo que por poca no abolla la mesa… Nico en vez de dar a la pelotita prefirió apartarse para evitar males mayores, lo que vio no fue una pelota blanca… vio una pelota de fuego…

\- ¡Sí! Maki 1 Nico-kun 0 – dijo emocionada la pelirroja y dando un pequeño salto

\- ¡Eso no vale! ¡Eso era un misil no una pelota! – replico el pelinegro mientras que cogía la pelota la cual estaba caliente todavía

\- Lo que tú digas pero voy ganando, vamos saca – Maki se vino arriba

\- No debería jugar con Tsunderes… - murmuro a lo bajito mientras golpeaba de nuevo la pelota para sacar, lo que no sabía el pobre pelinegro era que Maki escucho eso que dijo…

\- No soy… - Maki oscureció su mirada - ¡Una Tsundere idiota! – dijo dándole a la pelotita con toda la mala leche que llevaba en su cuerpo y haciendo que se estrellase de lleno en la cara del pelinegro

\- …ugg… - fue lo único que soltó Nico mientras caía a cámara lenta de espaldas al suelo

\- …idiota… - farfullo la pelirroja

Nico puso una mano en la mesa y se apoyó en ella para poder levantarse - …no… te preocupes… - le costaba hablar - …estoy bien… - dijo con sarcasmo y apoyando sus brazos en la mesa de tenis, tenía la pelotita marcada en toda la cara

\- Tu solito te lo has buscado además, se trata de darle con la pala con la cara – le dijo la pelirroja removiendo su mechón

\- ¡Has sido tu quien ha utilizado mi cara como diana! – dijo ofendido el pelinegro y masajeándose toda la cara

\- No habérmela puesto a tiro – respondió Maki con indiferencia

\- Tu… - Maki le miro - …¡Agh! ¡Déjalo! – cogió de nuevo la pelota y volvió a sacar pero nada más ver que le llegaba a Maki se agacho el pelinegro por si acaso le seguía adornando la cara…

\- 3 – 0 vuelvo a ganar, deberías plantearte no volver a estos sitios Nico-kun, eres un paquete – dijo una chinchona pelirroja

\- No más bien debería plantearme venir con alguien que sepa que puedo ganar y no sea tan… taaan agresiva, aunque creo que en el fondo soy masoquista…

Maki sonrió y dejo la pala en la mesa – no te olvides de que aparte de masoquista eres idiota – le recordó la pelirroja que no podía pasar un día sin insultarle mínimo 8 veces…

\- ¡Ains! No sabes cuánto te odio Maki… - dijo un pelinegro a punto de desesperarse

\- No lo sé porque en verdad no lo sientes – respondió la pelirroja con una adorable y desesperante sonrisa

Nico soltó un gruñido, no podía con ella – vamos ahora a jugar al billar… - dijo pasando de Maki y caminando hacia la mesa vacía de billar

Maki se fue detrás de él con una sonrisa victoriosa, seguía pensando que hoy era un gran día – …no se jugar al billar… - murmuro a lo bajini la pelirroja cuando llego donde estaba Nico

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Nico que estaba tan concentrado en colocar las numerosas bolas en el triángulo que no escucho lo que dijo la ojilavanda

Maki cogió su mechón y lo removió mientras se sonrojaba – que no… se jugar al billar… - miro hacia otro lado sin dejar de remover su mechoncito

 _``¡Por fin puedo ganar en una cosa!´´_ Nico sonrió ampliamente – da igual, yo te enseño – cogió dos tacos, uno se lo quedo para él y el otro se lo ofreció a la pelirroja – ten

Maki lo cogió - ¿Qué quieres que haga con esta cosa? – dijo mirando extrañada al largo objeto

\- Golpear las bolas, no mi cabeza – dijo Nico por si acaso

\- Pues no serán por ganas… - murmuro Maki

\- ¿Qué? – por suerte no la escucho

\- He dicho que me expliques más

\- ¡Ah, vale! Pues, pongamos que empiezo yo, tu eres las bolas lisas y yo las rayadas vale – Maki asintió – yo tengo que meter mis correspondientes bolas y tú las tuyas, menos la negra esa es la última que se mete, la blanca es la que vamos a utilizar para meter las bolas, si metes la blanca pierdes turno y me toca dos a mí y si metes la negra no pasa nada se vuelve a sacar y me tocaría a mí, ganas si metes todas tus bolas lisas junto a la negra - dijo tranquilamente Nico mientras untaba tiza en la punta del taco - ¡Oh! Y también pierdes turno si tiras y no tocas a tu color de bola

\- ¿Y cómo le doy con el palo este?

Nico quito el triángulo y se inclinó sobre la mesa – fíjate en lo que yo hago y después tú haces lo mismo – Maki asintió de nuevo y se quedó mirando atentamente al pelinegro el cual tenía medio cuerpo recostado en la mesa y movía con suavidad el taco dándole después un buen meneo haciendo que la bola blanca impactase con el triángulo perfecto de 15 bolas y llegando a meter 2 de las 7 bolas con rayas que le correspondía, Nico se quitó de la mesa, unto de nuevo de tiza la punta del taco y se movió dónde estaba la bola blanca para intentar meter lo que sería su tercera bola pero fallo y no llego ni a tocarla – bien, te toca Maki – dijo el pelinegro dejándola paso

 _``No tiene que ser tan difícil…´´_ Maki cogió la tiza viendo que Nico lo utilizaba mucho y fue a untar la punta de su taco pero se la escurrió la tiza y se cayó al suelo sacando una notoria sonrisa al malvado ojicarmin, Maki se agacho, cogió la tiza y se la tiro a Nico a la cabeza dándole de lleno en la frente…

\- ¡Maki! – dijo Nico limpiándose la tiza de la frente

\- ¡T-Tú me has provocado al reírte! – se defendió la pelirroja que levanto el palo en forma de aviso…

Nico lo pillo y se echó hacia atrás – está bien, lo siento… pero nadie falla untando de tiza a un palo… - murmuro eso ultimo el pelinegro

\- Que has dicho – Maki no le estaba preguntando, le estaba amenazando…

\- Que continúes por favor – dijo educadamente y con voz de pito, Maki le puso el palo en el cuello…

Maki le bufo y se acercó dónde estaba la bola blanca _``Vale, tengo que meter las lisas´´_ miro por la mesa buscando la bola que mejor tenia a tiro de dar, cuando por fin vio una que tenía a huevo se inclinó sobre la mesa dejando una buena imagen al pelinegro que estaba detrás de ella…

Nico no pudo evitar mirar como la pelirroja se inclinaba inconscientemente sexy sobre la mesa y tampoco pudo evitar llevar su mirada hacia un poquito más abajo donde justamente estaba la minifalda del uniforme de Maki haciéndole sangrar automáticamente por la nariz… _``Rojas… Maki tiene las braguitas rojas… ¡Wow! También tiene en el centro un pequeño tomate… ¡Wow Maki! ¡Wooow!´´_ pensó muy feliz… y embobado… parecía un perro en celo…

Maki se puso a imitar el movimiento que anteriormente hizo Nico con el taco pero cuando ella fue a golpear se le escurrió el taco y casi sale volando, volvió a intentarlo por segunda vez pero paso lo mismo e intento ya por cabezonería por tercera pero esta vez el palo salió volando… por suerte no había nadie delante… _``¡Maldición! Es más difícil de lo que yo pensaba… no me gusta este juego…´´_ pensó Maki hinchando sus mofletes y mirando hacia la bola que quería meter… - nee Nico-kun

 _``¿Cómo sería si yo y Maki…´´_ dio un paso hacia el frente quedándose bastante cerca de la zona de peligro y con una lujuriosa sonrisa se mordió el labio entero - … - no había respuesta de Nico

\- ¿Nico-kun? – volvió a llamarle sin quitarse de su postura

 _``¡Eh!´´_ se dio cuenta que Maki le estaba llamando y le entro el pánico, se limpió rápidamente la nariz y se colocó a su lado para evitar seguir mirando donde no debía ya que si Maki se daba cuenta de donde estaba mirando su hemorragia hubiera sido mil veces peor, porque seguramente Maki le hubiera metido el taco por donde amargan los pepinos… - ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que quieres? – sonó extrañamente nervioso y muy sonrojado

 _``¿Por qué está nervioso?´´_ Maki frunció el ceño y le miro de reojo con desconfianza - ¿Ocurre algo para que estés nervioso Nico-kun?

\- ¡Nada! – respondió rápidamente ganándose un alzamiento de ceja de Maki, no le creyó – ¿Has tirado ya? – pregunto intentando desviar la atención de la pelirroja

\- ¿Acaso no estabas mirando? – le pregunto Maki aumentando su desconfianza

\- Yo… a… - empezó a sudar - ¡El móvil! ¡Eso! ¡El móvil! – tosió y puso un tono serio – yo estaba mirando al móvil un momento y por eso no he prestado atención a tu jugada… - volvió a toser para aclararse la voz – así que entonces ya has tirado ¿No? – intento sonar normal pero le fue imposible…

\- Eso he intentado… - dijo Maki señalándole con la cabeza hacia donde lanzo el taco

Nico miro hacia donde le indico Maki encontrándose con su taco a pocos metros de la mesa _`` Vale, Maki no mentía cuando decía que no sabía jugar´´_ no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa imaginándose a la pelirroja lanzando el taco por los aires en el intento de tirar… - y que quieres que yo le haga Maki, porque por algo me has llamado

Se quedó pensativa la pelirroja hasta que se acordó de lo que le iba a decir – enséñame como lo haces tú, yo lo he intentado tres veces y… ya has visto como me ha ido… ese maldito palo se me escapa de las manos… - dijo enojada con el taco…

Nico sonrió - ¿Yo? ¿Enseñar a señorita doña perfecta? ¡Por supuesto! Será todo un placer – dijo Nico añadiendo bastante ironía en su tono de voz

\- Eres un idiota inmaduro – respondió a la defensiva la pelirroja que se fue a levantar de la mesa pero la mano de Nico en su espalda no la dejo

\- No te levantes, quédate tal y como estas y coge mi taco – dijo entregándola su palo y evitando entrar en una interminable discusión de insultos mutuos, Maki le hizo caso y cogió el taco de Nico poniéndolo entre sus manos

\- Vale ¿Y ahora? – pregunto impacientemente la ojilavanda

\- Ahora… - sonrió pícaramente – agárralo bien fuerte por la culata… - se colocó detrás de ella y puso su mano izquierda sobre la mano izquierda de la pelirroja donde tenía apoyada encima la punta del taco y la otra mano que le quedaba libre la puso en la derecha de ella donde estaba agarrando la parte trasera del taco – así… - dijo bajito y apretando un poco la mano de Maki pero sin llegar a hacerla daño

Maki se sonrojo – ¿Qu-Que te crees que estás haciendo N-Nico-kun? – dijo Maki en un tono amenazante pero llena de nervios

\- Enseñarte, tu misma me lo has pedido

\- L-Lo sé, pe-pero ¿Hace falta así? – pregunto la pelirroja al notar como el ojicarmin pego su pelvis a sus nalgas… Nico estaba aprovechando demasiado su ventajosa posición

\- Si – dijo tajantemente

Maki no pudo evitar reírse debida a la respuesta tan clara que la dio Nico _``En fin, tampoco se esta tan mal…´´_ suspiro resignada y le miro por el rabillo del ojo viendo una triunfante sonrisilla en el pelinegro _``¡Será capullo!´´_ la salió del alma… - que viene ahora

\- Ahora mueve el taco con movimientos suaves como si tuvieses entre tus manos algo importante para ti como por ejemplo un tomate o tu piano

\- …o a ti… - dijo en un finísimo hilillo de voz lo cual no pudo escuchar el pelinegro a pesar de su cercanía

\- ¿Has dicho algo? – dijo mirándola de reojo

\- No, habrá sido tu imaginación – contesto Maki con voz paciente

 _``Juraría haber escuchado algo…´´_ a pesar de ese pensamiento Nico lo dejo pasar – como iba diciendo, muévelo como si estuvieses tocando tu piano y cuando estés lista para tirar piensa en que alguien viene mientras que estas tocando el piano o comiéndote tu tomate y te lo quieren quitar

 _``¿Quitarme mi tomate mientras me lo como? ¿Y molestarme cuando toco el piano? ¡De eso nada!´´_ pensó con bastante mal humor la pelirroja y dando su primer golpe a la bola blanca haciendo que se metiera la bola lisa que ella quería meter antes

 _``Nota mental, nunca molestarla cuando esta con el piano y comiendo tomates, me quitaría la vida con solo una mirada…´´_ pensó Nico asustado viendo lo tremendamente eficaz que fue…

\- ¡La he metido Nico-kun! – dijo muy contenta la pelirroja

\- Si, eso he visto… - dijo Nico acomodándose aún más en la espalda de Maki y arrimando demasiado lo que no debía de arrimar…

Maki sonrió y agarro el taco con fuerza – Nico-kun

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Podrías apartarte aunque sea un poquito, para poder moverme y dar la bola blanca – dijo extrañamente con una voz tranquila y pausada, cosa mala dada la posición en la que estaban y como Nico iba aprovechándolo…

\- Claro… - aparto un poco su pelvis de ella y la soltó las manos haciendo que tuviera un poco de espacio para moverse pero no para huir… cuando quería era demasiado listo…

Maki se movió unos centímetros, se inclinó sobre la mesa y empezó a mover el taco para hacer su siguiente tiro

Nico fue a colocarse de nuevo como estaba pero cuando justo fue a moverse Maki con muy mala leche tiro en vez de hacia adelante para dar a la bola blanca tiro hacia atrás dando a otra clase de bola… lo hizo aposta… Maki estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo al pelinegro…

\- …ooooooo… - fue el único sonido que le salió a Nico el cual se llevó las manos a su preciado órgano y cayó como una piedra al suelo de rodillas y con los ojos abiertos como platos y con lágrimas de puro dolor en ellos…

Maki sonrió victoriosa y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento dejo con tranquilidad el taco apoyado en la mesa de billar – bien, es tu turno Nico-kun, mientras que te tomas tu tiempo para tirar yo voy a ir al baño – dijo frotándose las manos por su limpio trabajo y yéndose derechita a los servicios

 _``Estaba tentando mucho a la mala suerte…´´_ pensó Nico con dolor y retorciéndose en el suelo donde llevaba ya varios segundos allí tirado – p-puedo levantarme… yo solito… - dijo Nico con orgullo al ver la mano que tenía tendida delante de su cara, él creía que estaba hablando con la pelirroja

\- No creo que puedas levantarte sin ayuda Yazawa-san – dijo una voz femenina que no era la de Maki

Nico se sorprendió y dejo su dolor de lado para levantarse de golpe y así encarar a esa joven mujer, aunque tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa de billar, el golpe que le arreo Maki fue bastante majo como para dejarlo de lado… - ¡¿QUE HAC… - Nico miro hacia su alrededor dándose cuenta de que había gente, poca pero había y decidió bajar el tono de la voz - ¡¿Qué haces aquí doctora Morishima?! ¡¿Y porque te diriges a mí?! – pregunto enojado el pelinegro

\- Quería hablar contigo de un asunto importante Yazawa-san

\- Me podrías haber llamado y hubiera subido al hospital o incluso haber ido a mi casa para hablar conmigo y no seguirme hasta unos recreativos Nanaka – dijo Nico poniéndose a la defensiva

\- Es verdad, podría haberte llamado para que vinieras al hospital pero se hubiera enterado la doctora Nishikino de que estarías ahí la cual ha decidido llevar el caso de tu madre conmigo y lo más seguro es que se hubiera enterado de varias cosas que imagino que no querrás que se entere ya que es la madre de la chica con la que has veni… - Nico la agarró del cuello del abrigo olvidándose por completo que era una mujer con al que estaba tratando…

\- ¡No te acerques a ella! ¡Y mucho menos la pronuncies doctora! – se le puso una niebla oscura en sus rojizos ojos – porque te juro que no respondo ni aunque seas mujer… - dijo un irreconocible Nico

Nanaka sonrió malvadamente – vaya, suenas exactamente igual que Reiji, que rápido aprendes Yazawa-san

\- Yo no soy como Reiji – dijo con un tono bajo y oscuro el pelinegro mientras la miraba con rabia

\- ¿Estás seguro Yazawa-san? Porque yo ahora mismo no podría decir lo contrario – dijo mirando las manos que la estaban sujetando

Nico se dio cuenta que por desgracia esa doctora tenía razón y apretó con fuerza y rabia su mandíbula - …¡Tch! No vales nada… - la dijo con el tono más despreciable que podía utilizar y la acabo soltando con coraje haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás y que chocase con la mesa de billar por la fuerza que utilizo el pelinegro al soltarla

\- Puede ser, pero si sigues con Reiji valdrás lo mismo que yo o menos… - se acercó a su oído – porque acabarías bajo tierra – le susurro malvadamente en el oído

Nico apretó los puños – porque no fuiste a mi casa para hablar conmigo – dijo Nico volviendo al tema y evitando hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría toda su vida

\- Porque estaría tu prima y también supuse que no querrías que se enterase de las nuevas malas noticias

Nico frunció el ceño - ¿Nuevas malas noticias? ¿A qué te refieres?

Nanaka se alejó unos pasos del pelinegro y se apoyó en la mesa que hace unos segundos se comió con su espalda – me refiero a que cometí un gran error el otro día cuando os dije que había que cambiar de medicación a tu madre

\- … - Nico se quedó blanco y sin habla

\- No te preocupes, no la ha pasado nada – dijo Nanaka tranquilizándolo para evitar que se nublase como el otro día y no escuchase

\- ¿Entonces porque dices eso?

\- Porque no solo hay que cambiar las medicinas sino que también hay que cambiar los aparatos que la mantienen con vida, su alimentación, el suero y muchas cosas más, mira aquí lo pone para que veas que no miento – le entrego un folio lleno de letras médicas y con una firma al nombre de la doctora Nishikino

Nico cogió el papel y se puso a mirarlo bajo la misteriosa mirada de Nanaka acompañada de una sonrisa indescifrable – pero esto… - dejo su oscuro y nuevo carácter a un lado para volver a ser él - …es cambiar todo y eso significa… - agacho la cabeza y se quedó sin habla

\- Pagarlo – termino fríamente la joven doctora por el

\- … - Nico asintió tristemente

\- Por eso quería decírtelo solo a ti, porque si tu prima se entera se preocuparía mucho y ella cree que vas a aceptar mi oferta… pero claro, yo no puedo mentirla y decirla que si estás trabajando para mí cuando en verdad no es así Yazawa-san – dijo Nanaka con un tono sospechoso

Nico doblo el papel y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo - ¿Cuánto seria todo? – pregunto Nico con seriedad y haciendo caso omiso a la insinuación de la doctora

Nanaka sonrió malvadamente – sabes que el hospital Nishikino es el más caro, el mejor y el que más desarrollado en medicina esta de todo Japón verdad Yazawa-san

\- Lo sé de sobra, dime cuanto – dijo Nico evitando que se fuera Nanaka por las ramas

\- Y también sabes que tu madre está en estado crítico y que hemos pasado a la última fase lo que significa lo último en medicina y tecnología del hospital

\- ¡Si Doctora Morishima! ¡Se todo eso! ¡Dime de una maldita vez cuanto seria! – dijo Nico totalmente sobresaltado, esa mujer era demasiado desquiciante…

\- Entre el nuevo tratamiento, la cuota mensual del mes, los aparatos, la nueva comida por vía, los sueros y demás sería un total de… - hizo como que pensaba para mantenerle en suspense – 375.000 yenes – Nico sintió un agónico dolor en el pecho y unas tremendas ganas de llorar y derrumbarse – esa cifra solo se pagaría una vez y después se quedaría una cuota al mes del hospital de 7.500 yenes debido al cambio de tecnología, alimentación, vitaminas y tratamientos

\- Cuando… se tendría que efectuar el pago… - dijo aguantando el tipo, no podía venirse abajo, estaba con Maki y se lo estaba pasando de maravilla, Nico se estaba agarrando ahora mismo a eso para evitar caer en depresión en el momento…

\- Tienes de límite dos semanas, si no se efectúa el pago, tu madre tendrá que abandonar el hospital y ya sabes qué significa eso

\- En dos semanas es imposible reunir esa cantidad, aunque ya estoy trabajando para Reiji… pero sé que si le pido esa cifra no me la dará…

\- Sigues teniendo mi oferta en pie Yazawa-san – dijo la muy pelleja aprovechándose de la situación…

Nico se quedó pensativo, por su madre haría todo lo posible y además sabía que si se enteraba de esto Tsubasa podría hundirse… y eso no era lo que quería el pelinegro – yo… - fue a contestarla pero se acordó de unas amenazantes palabras de Reiji – ya no puedo aceptarlo… trabajo para Reiji y me ha prohibido trabajar a la par contigo… - dijo muy sincero el pelinegro que por desgracia la iba a decir que si pero por suerte o mala suerte no era posible…

Unos pocos metros más apartados de ellos, Maki salía del servicio de chicas y se dirigía hacia donde dejo al molido pelinegro pero lo que se encontró la dejo confusa y cabreada _``¿Qué hace Nanaka aquí cuando debería de estar junto a papa en el hospital? ¡¿Y que hace hablando con Nico-kun?!´´_ Maki apretó los puños y se acercó hacia ellos

\- No hace falta que se entere Reiji, tu solo irías a visitar a tu madre al hospital y después irías a ver a la doctora que lleva su caso… eso sería lo único que vería Reiji aunque los dos sabemos que no sería eso… - dijo Nanaka con un picaresco tono

\- No puedo arries… - Nanaka le interrumpió

\- Tienes una semana para pensártelo, piensa que es por el bien de tu madre ya que la pobre si no pagas… la estarías mandando a la muerte, te lo estoy poniendo en bandeja Yazawa-san, solo duraría hasta que tu madre despertase y saliese del hospital, después serias libre por mi parte – dijo Nanaka muy astutamente y aprovechando el momento débil de Nico para chantajearle con la salud de su madre

\- … - Nico fue a decirla algo pero la voz de una enfadada pelirroja a unos pocos metros de su espalda hizo que se callase de golpe

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Nanaka?! – pregunto Maki con una mirada furiosa y llena de fuego a su prima mientras que se ponía al lado de Nico

\- Me queda una hora para empezar mi turno y he pensado matar el tiempo aquí – respondió Nanaka con naturalidad

Nico miro a Nanaka y después a Maki _``…espera… ¿De qué se conocen?´´_

Nanaka miro de reojo al desconcertado pelinegro y sonrió volviendo a mirar a su prima – justo me iba a presentar al chico cuando has venido Maki

Maki frunció el ceño – ¿Entonces no lo conocías? – pregunto con desconfianza, algo la decía que su prima la estaba contando una mentira

\- Así es, me he acercado a él porque me ha llamado la atención… - miro al pelinegro y dio unos pasos hacia él – perdón por mis modales, soy Morishima Nanaka la prima de Maki – le tendió la mano junto a una misteriosa sonrisa

 _``…¡¿En serio?! ¡Su prima! ¡Por dios, no puede ser que tenga tan mala suerte!´´_ pensó Nico que no sabía si salir corriendo cuando nadie le vea o pegarse directamente un tiro…

Maki dio un paso al frente de Nanaka y agarro su mano – Yazawa Nico, ya lo sabes, ya te puedes ir – dijo tajantemente la pelirroja y apretando la mano de esta

 _``Tengo que sacar a Maki de aquí…´´_ pensó Nico al ver las peligrosas chispas de esas dos – Maki ya es bastante tarde, vámonos a comer – dijo Nico agarrándola del brazo y apartándola deNanaka

Nanaka soltó la mano de Maki y miro hacia un lado donde precisamente se encontraban las pistas de tenis y las pistas de hockey y sonrió – hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntas… prima – Maki apretó los puños, la daba coraje recordar que esta tía era de su familia… - ¿Qué te parece un pequeño partido de hockey entre tú y yo?

\- Maki vam… - no pudo terminar la frase Nico…

\- Vale – contesto rápidamente Maki con seriedad y pasando olímpicamente de Nico

\- ¡Eh! – miro sorprendido a la seria pelirroja - ¿Maki? – la movió con suavidad el brazo

\- Tú haces de árbitro Nico-kun – dijo la pelirroja soltándose del agarre de Nico y poniéndose su abrigo

Nico la agarro de la falda – pero Maki de verdad que tengo ham…

\- Tranquilo, no va a durar mucho – le sonrió y se fue junto a Nanaka hacia una de las pistas de hockey

\- …no me preocupa lo que dure sino lo que pueda pasar… - dijo Nico en un hilillo de voz y yéndose detrás de Maki como si fuera su guardaespaldas

Después de unos pocos minutos llegaron a la pista de hockey, Nanaka y Maki cogieron cada una un stick y se pusieron en el centro de la pista esperando a que Nico pusiera la pelotita en el medio de ellas

\- ¿Estas segura Maki? – le susurro Nico a la pelirroja

\- Cállate y pon la pelota – le respondió fríamente y sin mirarle

 _``Nada, no puedo con ella… solo espero que Nanaka juegue limpio…´´_ suspiro y se puso entre medias de las dos – la primera que marque gana – Maki le miro con mala leche – vale, la primera que marque 2 goles gana – Maki alzo una ceja y Nico suspiro… - ¿3 goles? – Maki le dijo que no con la mirada - ¿4? – la pelirroja le hizo un gesto con la mano como diciéndole que subiese - ¿5? – la ojilavanda le sonrió dándole por bueno ese número – …podías haberlo dicho directamente… - murmuro Nico a lo bajini – muy bien pues quien marque 5 gana, jugad limpio – dijo mirando de lleno a la doctora, claramente iba para ella

\- …no te prometo nada Yazawa-san… - le susurro Nanaka bajo la mirada asesina de Maki

\- Mantente alejado Nico-kun – le aviso la pelirroja

\- … - Nico no dijo nada, coloco en el centro de los dos stick la pelotita y se alejó del campo de batalla pero sin dejar de mirar a Maki, aunque Nico no lo admitiese, estaba más preocupado por Maki que por la recién mala noticia que había recibido…

\- ¿Es tu novio Maki? – pregunto Nanaka siendo más rápida que Maki y ganándola en el saque inicial

\- Eso no te importa – respondió Maki obstruyendo a Nanaka para evitar que se fuera de ella y la marcase el primer gol

\- Quien sabe – le hizo un quiebro a la pelirroja – puede que me interese, es un chico muy guapo y además – sonrió y miro a la portería – se parece a alguien que conocía… – dijo tirando hacia la portería de Maki la cual consiguió parar a tiempo la pelota y evitar el primer gol en contra

Maki se hizo con el control de la pelota y la guio con el stick pero Nanaka se puso enfrente de ella intentándola quitar la pelota – no somos novios pero… – la hizo con habilidad un caño y se fue de ella con rapidez y recogiendo de nuevo la pelota con el stick para tirar hacia la portería de Nanaka marcando así el primer gol a favor suya – no te voy a dejar que te acerques a Nico-kun – la dijo pasando por su lado y colocándose de nuevo en el centro

Nanaka sonrió y cogió la pelota con el stick para empezar de nuevo – me gustaría ver como lo intentas Maki, siempre he sido superior y más veloz que tú en todo – dijo Nanaka pasando por el lado izquierdo de la pelirroja y con el stick guiando a la pelotita o eso era lo que ella creía hasta que miro abajo y vio que Maki la robo sin darse ni cuenta el pequeño balón

\- ¿Estas segura de eso Nanaka? – pregunto Maki añadiendo vacile a su tono de voz y tirando hacia portería marcando así su segundo gol

Nanaka apretó el stick con rabia, la pelirroja estaba pasando por encima suya sin ningún esfuerzo… Nanaka se acercó de nuevo a la portería y recogió la pelota para empezar por segunda vez – segura no Maki… - la encaro para irse de ella e intentar la remontada – estoy segurísima – dijo seria y consiguiendo pasar por fin del muro que era la pelirroja pero cuando Nanaka se fue a ir en velocidad noto algo en el pie y cayo de boca al suelo

Maki puso su stick en el empeine del pie izquierdo de Nanaka haciendo que se cayese de morros en el suelo, la pelirroja cogió la pelotita y tiro desde bastante distancia a la portería de Nanaka metiendo su tercer gol - ¿Decías? – seguía Maki vacilándola

Nanaka dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo y se levantó seguida de un frustrado gruñido

Nico estaba viendo desde una segura distancia el partido entre Maki y Nanaka, al principio del partido estaba serio e inquieto pero según iba viendo que Maki lo tenía todo dominado se estaba sintiendo incluso orgulloso de la pelirroja, Nico ahora mismo estaba mirando lo que quedaba de partido con una sonrisa en los labios ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que esa doctora le dijo ya que de eso se preocuparía cuando dejase a Maki de vuelta en el campus, no antes…

La doctora volvió de nuevo a la carga manejando con habilidad la pelota con el stick – según tú, no me vas a dejar acercarme a Yazawa-san pero en verdad… - se acercó más a la pelirroja quedándose cerca de su cuerpo – estoy más cerca de lo que tú te crees y no va a cambiar eso sino al revés, me asegurare de acercarme más a él – cambio el tono de su voz a uno más siniestro – no siempre vas a tener todo lo que quieres Maki – la dijo parando de mover la pelotita

 _``Habla como si le conociese de antes, sabía que mentía… a lo mejor curo algún día a Nico-kun y por eso le conoce, mañana me saltare las clases e ire al hospital para averiguarlo_ _,_ _y conociéndola… lo más seguro es que guarde el expediente médico de Nico-kun en su despacho…´´_ Maki puso el stick en el tobillo derecho de Nanaka sin que esta se diera ni cuenta – ya tengo lo que quiero Nanaka…tu misma me lo acabas de dar… – tiro con fuerza del stick hacia ella haciendo que Nanaka cayera de espaldas en el suelo, Maki se apoyó en el stick y la miro con indiferencia – te repito, no te voy a dejar que te acerques a Nico-kun… - tiro el stick cerca del cuerpo de Nanaka – sé que no eres trigo limpio Nanaka, no tengo pruebas pero cuando las tenga… yo misma me asegurare de que se te retiren todos tus lujos… empezando por tu puesto en el hospital… y en la familia… - la dijo con frialdad, Maki la dio la espalda y se acercó a donde estaba Nico sentado – vámonos Nico-kun

\- Pero todavía te quedan 2 goles

Maki dio un último vistazo a Nanaka - los acabo de meter… - dijo con misterio la pelirroja y agarrando del brazo a Nico – vámonos – le repitió con una sonrisa

Nico miro hacia la tumbada doctora _``No ha tenido ni oportunidad… Maki, eres la leche´´_ sonrió – sí, vámonos ya – dijo Nico dejándose llevar por Maki

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que llegaron a su moto y se sentaron los dos

\- ¿Dónde quier…

\- Mejor llévame a mi casa Nico-kun… - rodeo con sus brazos el estómago de Nico y apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de este - …podemos si quieres repetir lo de hoy otro día… - dijo poniéndose sonrojada pero por desgracia Nico no lo pudo notar ya que estaba a su espalda

Nico sonrió – claro, por mí no hay ningún problema pero, ¿No vas a volver a clases?

\- No, hoy no tengo ganas… - dijo removiendo su cabeza en la espalda del pelinegro

\- Muy bien pues entonces te llevo a tu mansión princesa – dijo espontáneamente sin darse cuenta de lo cortes que fue…

Maki enterró su cara aún más sonrojada sobre la espalda de Nico el cual arranco y salió con poca velocidad del lugar, paso casi una hora hasta que llegaron a la enorme casa de Maki

\- Ya hemos llegado – dijo Nico aparcando enfrente de la puerta

 _``Al final no me va a contar nada… normal, le he puesto fino en los recreativos…´´_ Maki se bajó de la moto _``…me hubiera gustado que me dijera porque está enfadado con nosotros… pero sobre todo conmigo…´´_ suspiro y miro seria la puerta de su casa – adiós Nico-kun – se despidió con una sonrisa y le dio la espalda para meterse en su casa

\- …espera… - dijo bajito el pelinegro y agarrándola del abrigo

\- Que ocurre – le dijo con suavidad en la voz

\- Te has portado bien el día de hoy y te mereces una explicación a lo que hablamos antes tal y como te dije

\- … - Maki se quedó sin habla, hasta hace solo unos segundos creía que se iba a quedar con las ganas pero vio que se equivocaba…

\- …yo… - _``Vamos, díselo Nico, se valiente y explícala aunque sea un poco por encima, no hace falta entrar en detalles, vamos´´_ su propia subconsciente le daba ánimos para seguir hablando - …yo… - soltó con lentitud el abrigo de Maki y agacho la cabeza - …no estoy preparado para hablar de ello… contigo… - dijo apagado y cerrando los ojos para maldecirse una y otra vez por ser de nuevo un cobarde…

Maki le miro con paciencia – ya me has contado suficiente Nico-kun, con eso me vale – le dijo cariñosamente

\- No te he dicho nada Maki… - dijo todavía apagado

\- Con lo poco que me has dicho me has dado a entender que es algo muy doloroso para ti, lo cual no tengo ni idea de lo que podría ser y será por alguna razón el que yo no lo sepa y de ahí a lo mejor vendría tu enfado

\- …

\- Ves, he dado en el clavo y con eso me vale, ya sabes dónde encontrarme cuando estés listo para hablarlo

Nico la miro asombrado, cada vez tenía menos duda de lo que le pasaba dentro con ella y todo era gracias a la pelirroja y sus acciones - …gracias Maki… - susurro bajito - por…lo de hoy… gracias

Maki le sonrió – no hay de que

Se quedaron mirando mutuamente a los ojos en silencio hasta que Nico reacciono y se sentó de nuevo en su moto – supongo que yo no me he portado bien hoy… - dijo de la nada Nico, no se había olvidado de la conversación con Maki, de hecho la tenía demasiado presente

\- La verdad que no – dijo Maki con un extraño tono burlón

Nico miro el manillar de la moto y la arranco - …me lo imaginaba… - volvió a susurrar

Maki dio unos pocos pasos hacia Nico

\- Bueno… - suspiro – supongo que… me ire a mi casa – dijo todavía deprimido

Maki termino de avanzar hasta Nico quedando justamente a su derecha – hoy no te has portado bien Nico-kun

\- No me digas – respondió con sarcasmo

\- Te has portado genial

Nico la miro sorprendido – entonces ¿Me dirás lo que significa todo eso? – pregunto más emocionado de lo que él se imaginaba

\- …claro… - susurro Maki agarrando con sus dos manos la nuca de Nico

Nico se puso nervioso mientras que su corazón iba a una velocidad vertiginosa, aunque a pesar de esa velocidad con la que iba no le dolía, era más bien una buena sensación … - Ma-Mak…

Maki no le dejo hablar y le dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios dejándole completamente sin habla y sin movimiento – eso significa – dijo suavemente Maki separándose de Nico y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa – adiós Nico-kun – se despidió del pelinegro que dejo muerto y se metió dentro de su casa

Después de media hora parado, sin pensar en nada y solo escuchando el motor de su Yamaha Nico pareció volver en sí mismo _``Maki… me ha besado y… me ha gustado…´´_ Nico se llevó una mano a los labios _``El beso que me ha dado es en respuesta a todo eso… puede ser…´´_ sintió unas mariposas revolotearle en el estómago _``¿Qué le guste a Maki?´´_ acaricio sus recientes labios besados y dibujo una sonrisa _``Quiero volver a besarla…´´_ ante ese pensamiento algo hizo click en el pelinegro – creo… que me gusta Maki… - dijo mirando hacia la puerta de la casa de Maki _``¿Me he enamorado o solo me gusta? Supongo que esto se sabrá solo… ahora lo mejor es irme a casa a pensar, tengo la cabeza y todo en mi hecho un caos…´´_ pensó Nico saliendo rápidamente de la residencia Nishikino sin darse ni cuenta de que a unos metros más alejado estaba Tsubasa observando todo con una feliz sonrisa

 _``Ha merecido la pena saltarme las tres clases que quedaban´´_ pensó Tsubasa mientras que miraba a su primo desaparecer de su vista _``Debería entregar a Maki sus cosas pero me conozco y la molestaría con mis bromas, creo que mejor la dejo sus cosas en la puerta con una nota y ya mañana me meto con ella… y con Nico también, pero hoy les voy a dejar tranquilos´´_ Tsubasa cogió un cuaderno… de la pelirroja… y escribió una pequeña nota donde la decía que le dejaba sus cosas en la puerta porque tenía algo que hacer y que mañana la regañaría ya que tenía que haberle metido la lengua a Nico hasta el fondo y dejo junto a una carita su firma estampada en la nota, Tsubasa se acercó a la puerta, dejo la mochila, llamó al timbre y se metió en su vehículo saliendo rápido de allí

Maki abrió la puerta y se encontró con su mochila junto a una nota la cual cuando termino de leer la estrujo entre sus manos con ganas de querer matar a cierta castaña.

…..

 **Valep, hay algo que me dice que después de haber leído el capítulo odiáis un poquito más a Eli y amáis mucho más a Anju, que, a que no me he equivocado XDD, auunque hay que admitir que la jodia rubia ya lleva dos lemones ósea no os podéis quejar de ella XDDD, naaa es coña podéis tirarla piedras si queréis jajajaja, por cierto, sé que en este larguísimo martes no ha aparecido apenas nada Nozomi quitando la charla en clase con Erena y la llegada al parking por la mañana, no os preocupéis que no me he olvidado de ella sino al revés, lo he hecho aposta, quiero que Nico tenga una confusión legendaria y para eso necesitaba hacer un día como este con Maki y sin nadie de por medio, ya tuvo uno con Erena (** creo que todos lo tenéis muy presente y por eso no hace falta que diga cuando fue XDD **) tendrá mas momentos que ese con ella claro pero primero se tiene que dar cuenta de que tiene sentimientos por las tres lo que significa... ¡llega el turno de Nozomi! (** y después el de Erena y después de ella… ya llegara una guerra sangrienta entre esas 3 XDD **) sip iros preparando que la astuta pelimorada entra en acción, y bueeno gente por fin (** o por desgracia **) acaba este martes vamos a ver como se viene el miércoles jooo jojojo jooo (** supuestamente es una risa malévola XDD **) en fin, muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir cada capítulo aquí, leerlo o incluso pasarlo por encima ^_^ y también por cada comentario que dejáis, saludos a todos y por si acaso no actualizo antes de navidad, os deseo Felices fiestas y Feliz Navidad a todos vosotros y si alguno celebra ``Santa´´ espero que os traigan muchas cosas yo soy más de los ``reyes magos´´ XDDD, Saludos ^_^**

 **POSDATA (** Soy una pesada lo sé XDD **): Me leí cuando subí el capítulo anterior el inicio (** y todo lo demás XDD **) y me di cuenta que me deje muchos nombres vuestros por culpa de tirar de mi mala memoria y me siento mal por ello así que ahora lo voy a hacer bien ^_^** **,** **SilentCrusade M, Blaa, akunohana28, Ushio Sonoda, OmegaK, Kuro, axl, NicoMaki.s2, Nicocchi17, Fmasaki, pumpkin513, Nishikinojejeje, MissedRosebud, XxNicoMakiOTPxX, Guest, NicoFan, Yazawa Maki-san, Nico is Nico, Abi, Luzy, Pankun-kun, Naofu, Maki is the boss, Bleach010915, NikochiMakichi, laidiotake y (** Thank you very much for your comment and merry christmas ^_^ **) muchísimas gracias de corazón a todos vosotros por dejar en su momento uno** **,** **dos o cada capi un reviews ^_^ de verdad que me hacéis muy muy feliz ^_^, saludos y felices fiestas.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Muy buenas gente, valep, me he tardado un montón, lo sé, pero entre la lotería de navidad (** ¡Me toco la pedrea! Poquito pero me toco… 50 euros lo justo como pa emborracharme dos días XDD **) luego la nochebuena, mi cumpleaños y para rematar esta vez no me ayudaron a escribir y tuve que escribir el capi yo con una mano así que entre que he estado casi una semana entera borracha, con resacas del siglo XD y encima manca pues digamos que ha sido imposible terminarlo prontito pero a cambio tenéis un capi larguísimo y encima es el capi premio ^_^ que por cierto** **,** **al final gano el trio de Nico con Erena y Nozomi (** que pillines sois eeehh XDD **) en el fondo me imaginaba que iba a ganar este trio (** y por eso ya lo tenía medio preparado en mi mente **) o el NicoMaki (** también tenía algo preparado para esta pareja por si acaso ganaban **) y por ultimo tengo que confesaros que la otra pareja que yo elegí en verdad fue Nozomi y Nico pero según iba escribiendo y pensando el capítulo decidí a última hora cambiarlo, al final del capi os daré las explicaciones del porque elegí esa pareja, bueno nenes y nenas ya no os entretengo más y que disfrutéis del capi ^_^**

 **AVISO: Este capítulo tiene contenido de lemon… (** bastante lemon, de hecho son 2 **) así que si eres menor no sigas leyendo ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

...

Parking universitario, 9:30 de la mañana del miércoles.

Una pelimorada y con ojos turquesa acababa de llegar al campus universitario donde aparco su vehículo justo detrás de la moto de cierto pelinegro - parece que Nicochi ya ha llegado – bajo de su vehículo y echó un vistazo por todo el parking – y parece que solo falta Maki-chan… – sonrió pícaramente – algo me dice que hoy va a ser un gran día para mi… - miro con travesura a una pelivioleta que acababa de llegar y se estaba bajando de su vehículo _``Tengo que asegurarme de lo que siente Toudou-san hacia Nicochi para así mover una ficha u otra, con Maki-chan se lo que siente y lo peligrosa que es como enemiga para conquistar a Nicochi pero Toudou-san… no estoy del todo segura…´´_ pensó mientras se acercaba con tranquilidad hacia Erena pero según iba andando Nozomi la vino una extraña idea en la mente lo cual viniendo de la pelimorada era un pensamiento muy normal… _``Ahora que lo pienso…´´_ sonrió maliciosamente _``Podría mejor verlo con mis propios ojos… dudo que ninguno se niegue´´_ \- aara ara mira quien es la última en llegar al campus – dijo la picara pelimorada apoyándose en el vehículo de Erena y poniéndose así en el lado izquierdo de esta

Erena la miro con indiferencia de reojo y después miro la hora en su móvil – no llego tarde a clases así que no me puedes reclamar nada ni hacer que me castiguen como el resto de días… - dijo Erena hablándola secamente, tenía sus razones…

\- Ara, ¿Mal día Erena-san?

\- Me lo acabas de dar – respondió bordemente la pelivioleta cerrando su coche y poniéndose a andar

Nozomi la siguió poniéndose a la par de Erena mientras caminaban – ¿Y si te arreglo el día? – pregunto demasiado alegre

\- … - Erena solo la contesto con una mirada llena de desconfianza

\- Anoche estuve pensando con tranquilidad en mi habitación y me di cuenta de que decías la verdad, tú no te acostaste con Nicochi porque si hubiera sido así ya estarías muerta por Tsubasa-chan ya que claramente ella me prefiere a mi o a Maki-chan antes que a ti – dijo con todo el veneno que pudo Nozomi en esa última frase, a Nozomi la pasaba lo mismo que a Maki, tenían sus dudas sobre quien se acostó con Nico pero las dos sabían en el fondo que fue Erena y por eso la pelimorada estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo hoy de una manera poco peculiar aunque si podía dar algún dardo… lo daba…

Erena apretó los puños – si bueno, mi amiga es así de simpática… - dijo sonriendo pero acordándose de cierta castaña – en fin… a mí que más me da que me creas o no

\- No te daría tan igual ya que si no te creyese no te propondría lo que te voy a proponer – dijo una pilla Nozomi

Erena la miro de reojo – déjate de misterios conmigo y ve al grano

Nozomi sonrió, en el fondo la gustaba el carácter que tenía Erena – hagamos un trio con Nicochi – dijo así sin más y sin avisar haciendo que se atragantase Erena con nada…

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – replico Erena parando su caminar y recuperándose de su atragantamiento…

Nozomi se paró y se dio la vuelta con una muuy picara y traviesa sonrisa – lo que has oído, a ti te gusta Nicochi y a mí también, tú tienes mucha experiencia y yo también ¿Qué puede salir mal de ahí Erena-san?

\- ¡Tú y yo! ¡Eso puede salir mal Nozomi-san! – dijo la pelivioleta mientras se señalaba y después señalaba a Nozomi

\- Aara ara exageras mucho – se acercó a la pelivioleta y la agarro de la barbilla – en el fondo no somos tan distintas Erena-san – acerco su rostro al de Erena

Erena agarro la mano de Nozomi y la aparto de su barbilla mientras que daba unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la pelimorada – esto es una trampa, dudo mucho que quieras compartir tu primer momento con tu Nicochi conmigo

\- No hay ninguna trampa, si te lo dijera Maki-chan tendría miedo pero soy yo quien te lo dice, solo se trata de pasar un muy buen rato con el chico al que am… nos gusta

 _``No me fio de ella…´´_ Erena la seguía mirando con desconfianza – ya… sin compromiso ¿No? – pregunto añadiendo un tono de sarcasmo

\- Así es, el compromiso lo hare estando a solas con él – dijo Nozomi con una voz demasiado clara y sincera y recordándola la guerra particular que tienen por el pelinegro

 _``Que ganas tengo de golpearla pero pensándolo bien… no es mala idea hacer este trio, puedo volver a estar con Nico-kun y aclarar de una vez si me gusta o me he enamorado y si se llega a enterar Tsubasa-chan solo tendría que echar la culpa a Nozomi…´´_ sonrió _``Si, es buena idea además, si domino yo el trio la podría demostrar que puedo dar incluso más guerra que ellas´´_ \- vale, acepto, pero como vamos a convencer a Nico-kun de eso

 _``Te tengo´´_ Nozomi sonrió y la dio la espalda empezando a caminar de nuevo - a Nicochi no le vamos a decir nada

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces como le vamos a convencer?– dijo sorprendida y caminando de nuevo al lado de Nozomi

\- No seas impaciente Erena-san, ahora saldrás de dudas pero primero vamos a la clase de Nicochi a sacarle de ahí – dijo Nozomi poniéndose seria de golpe, _``No solo voy a comprobar los sentimientos de Erena-san sino que también estaré pendiente de la reacción de Nicochi con ella… tengo que asegurarme de dominar en todo a los dos…´´_ pensó la ojiturquesa con la mirada fija en la facultad de Nico

\- … - _``Bien, esto será divertido siempre y cuando consiga dominar yo, las dos tenemos experiencia y va a ser difícil pero… creo que puedo…´´_ pensó Erena sin decir ni una palabra más y siguió en silencio a una decidida Nozomi

Mientras unos pocos minutos antes en la facultad de hostelería.

\- Solo nos queda dos días para la actuación y nos queda todavía aprendernos los pasos de baile nyan – dijo un preocupado Rin a sus dos amigos los cuales parecían estar pasando de él…

 _``No paro de pensar en lo que paso ayer y… me sigo sintiendo igual… ¿Por qué me dijo Eli-chan que hubo más sentimiento si yo la note más fría? Tengo miedo a que llegue el sábado…´´_ pensó Honoka enterrando su cabeza sobre sus extendidos brazos en la mesa

 _``375.000 yenes… puedo intentar pedir a Reiji un préstamo pero… acabo de empezar a trabajar para él y no parecía muy contento cuando hice el primer trabajo que me mando… no creo que me lo diese… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo miedo de que si no hago lo correcto para conseguirlo… mama muera por mi culpa…´´_ pensó Nico apoyando su mejilla en su mano derecha mientras miraba preocupado por la ventana

\- Podríamos quedarnos hoy hasta bien tarde para ensayarlo ¿Qué os parece nya? – dijo Rin con esperanzas de que sus dos amigos le respondiesen y le tranquilizasen como siempre lo hacían pero para su sorpresa y decepción, nadie le contesto… - ¿Honoka-nyan?

 _``¿Qué haría de verdad si Eli-chan el sábado escogiese a Umi-kun y no a mí? Lo más seguro es que… llore y muera de dolor…´´_ hundió aún más su cabeza entre sus brazos y la mesa- …

\- ¿Nico-nyan? – Rin probó con el mayor a ver si este le respondía

 _``Después de ganar la pelea de hoy probare a pedirle esa cantidad a Reiji a lo mejor tengo suerte y me la da, al fin y al cabo acepte trabajar para él porque tendría muchos beneficios económicos y creo que esto entraba en el pack, pero si me lo llega a denegar… no me quedara de otra que jugar a dos bandas con Nanaka y Reiji… todo sea por la recuperación de mama y por evitar preocupaciones a Tsubasa…´´_ dejo fija y perdida su mirada en su moto - …

\- ¡Nyan! – grito Rin dando un pequeño pero fuerte golpe en la mesa haciendo que Honoka levantase su mirada hacia él y que Nico le mirase de reojo - ¡¿Qué os pasa nya?! ¡¿No os dais cuenta de que solo nos queda dos días para la actuación y no hemos terminado de preparar las cosas nya?! – pregunto el pequeño con la cabeza agachada y molesto, algo muy poco habitual en él

\- Jeje lo siento Rin-kun estaba demasiado concentrado en la tarea que tenemos que entregar hoy – dijo Honoka con su habitual sonrisa y rascándose la nuca, sabía muy bien salir del paso

\- … - Nico directamente no dijo nada, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar ahora mismo, ni siquiera tenía ganas de inventarse una rápida mentira para excusarse…

\- ¿Qué estabas diciendo Rin-kun? – pregunto Honoka viendo que Nico no tenía intenciones de hablar

\- Nada… – se levantó – voy a saltarme hoy las clases nya – cogió sus cosas – me voy a la casita de ensayo a preparar los pasos de baile que me corresponde hacer ¿Os apuntáis nyan?

\- No – demasiado fría y rotunda fue la respuesta de Nico

\- Yo ire después de clases Rin-kun, Nico-kun y yo te cubrimos con los profesores – le dijo Honoka todavía sonriendo pero tenía una seria mirada puesta en el frio pelinegro

\- Como veas nyan… nos vemos luego… - dijo Rin sonando algo decepcionado y saliendo de la clase, era el único junto a Kotori y Hanayo que se estaban preocupando por la actuación ya que ninguno parecía acordarse de que les faltaban los pasos de baile para estar del todo preparados para la actuación

\- Rin-kun parece preocupado, la verdad que tiene sus razones porque no hemos ensayado durante toda la semana – dijo Honoka mirando hacia el asiento ahora vacío de Rin

 _``Ya me había olvidado por completo de esa dichosa actuación… ¡Tch! Tengo cosas muchísimo más importante que este maldito grupo y sus malditas actuaciones…´´_ pensó Nico dando una pequeña patada en el suelo, cuando el pelinegro pensaba en el grupo y en la actuación le entraba toda clase de sentimientos malos debido a que si no hubiera estado en el grupo no hubiera estado preparando una actuación en ese dichoso y desgraciado día donde tendría que haber ido a recoger a sus hermanos y hubiera evitado que su madre condujese y pasase lo que paso, si Nico no hubiera estado en m's su familia seguiría viva… eso era lo que pensaba el pelinegro cada vez que escuchaba m's o actuación… - … - no dijo nada y volvió a mirar por la ventana, como si con él no fuera la cosa…

\- ….. - Honoka abrió la boca para decirle algo pero una repentina acción del pelinegro hizo que se le cerrase de nuevo los labios

Nico se levantó y cogió sus cosas – no me encuentro bien así que me voy a ir a mi casa ¿Podrías cubrirme a mí también Honoka? – dijo Nico utilizando un tono frio, se puso malo al pensar en que tenía que pisar de nuevo un escenario después de lo sucedido…

\- Vale, cuídate Nico-kun… - respondió no muy convencido Honoka

Nico asintió y salió de su aula, cuando Nico llego a la salida de su facultad y abrió la puerta se topó de frente con Nozomi y Erena

– Aara ¿A dónde vas Nicochi?

Nico miro primero a Nozomi y después a Erena la cual estaba detrás de la pelimorada – a… mi casa… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunto Nico desconcertado

\- Alegrarnos el día – dijo Nozomi con una picaresca sonrisa

\- Vaalee… - frunció el ceño, una alarma se le encendió al pelinegro, lo que no sabía si era buena o mala – suerte con ello – dijo Nico intentando pasar de Nozomi… fallo en el intento

Nozomi puso sus dos manos en el pecho de Nico – aara creo que no me he explicado bien Ni… - le agarro de la camisa y le acerco a ella - …Co… - acerco sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de Nico - …Chi… - dijo muy sexy y terminando con un suave y cortísimo beso en los labios del pelinegro

 _``Hay otras maneras de explicarse sin utilizar esa… que tramposa eres Nozomi…´´_ pensó Erena desviando su mirada para evitar ver la escena… estaba sintiendo en su interior pequeños ramalazos de celos…

 _``¡EEHH!´´_ miro los turquesas ojos de Nozomi _``¡¿Qué me quiere decir con esto?! ¡¿Y porque te aceleras por esto inútil?!´´_ insultaba Nico a su confuso corazón – eem… n-no lo he pillado

Nozomi sonrió – es que no era mi intención que lo pillases Nicochi

\- ¡¿Enton… - Nozomi le tapo los labios con dos dedos

Erena la miro con mala leche _``¡¿Entonces porque ha hecho eso?!´´_ la pelivioleta pensó lo mismo que Nico iba a decir

\- ¿Dónde está la enfermería aquí Nicochi? – Nico la señalo la dirección - ¿Y a qué hora viene la enfermera? – preguntaba Nozomi de la nada

\- Siempre suele venir sobre las 11:30… - la miro con desconfianza – Nozomi podri… - no pudo terminar la frase Nico cuando noto como Nozomi tiro de su camisa obligándole a que la siguiera… rumbo a la enfermería

\- ¡¿En la enfermería?! No estarás hablando enserio Nozomi – dijo Erena a lo bajini poniéndose a la par de la pelimorada

\- Ahora sabrás si hablo en serio o no – Nozomi sonrió y acelero el paso

Unos minutos antes en la casita de ensayo de m's.

Rin estaba concentrado en recordar cuales eran los pasos de baile que le tocaba hacer hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose le distrajo, miro con una sonrisa hacia la puerta con la esperanza de encontrarse con los dos mayores pero en vez de eso se encontró con su Kayochin lo cual hizo que su alegría aumentase - ¿No tienes clases Kayochin? – pregunto Rin acercándose a Hanayo para quitarla el abrigo que llevaba en las manos

\- No, la profesora no ha venido porque estaba mala así que he pensado que podría venir aquí y preparar mis pasos de baile, ¿Tú tampoco tienes clases Rin-kun? – pregunto Hanayo cerrando la puerta y sentándose en el sillón

\- No… bueno si, pero he preferido venir a preparar la actuación del sábado – dijo Rin mientras colocaba el abrigo de Hanayo encima del perchero

\- Pero eso lo haremos esta tarde Rin-kun, no hace falta que te saltes ninguna clase – le dijo con una suave voz Hanayo

Rin se acercó a la ventana y miro hacia su facultad - no estoy tan seguro de eso Kayochin…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Rin-kun? – pregunto Hanayo con algo de preocupación

\- Porque todavía no hemos ensayado en esta semana nya y no creo que lo vayamos a hacer hoy tampoco…

Hanayo se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Rin – es verdad que todos han estado muy ocupados últimamente pero seguramente hoy podremos ensayar Rin-kun – dijo una esperanzadora Hanayo intentando dar ánimos a su novio

\- Tampoco estoy seguro de que estuviesen ocupados Kayochin…

\- ¿Entonces porque si no Rin-kun? – pregunto confundida

\- Porque… yo ya no noto el mismo ambiente familiar en algunos del grupo nya… - suspiro y apoyo una mano en el cristal de la ventana – Umi-nyan y Honoka-nyan no parecen los mismos, apenas se hablan sin que salte chispas entre los dos y Maki-nyan, Nozomi-nyan y Eli-nyan también están raras entre ellas, el otro día me dio la sensación de que Maki-nyan iba a tirar la mesa a la cabeza de Eli-nyan… con la mirada…

\- Si… - también se apoyó Hanayo en la ventana - …yo también lo he notado pero pensé que era solo mi imaginación Rin-kun

\- Pero… creo que el peor de todos es Nico-nyan… - dijo en un hilillo de voz, bajito pero audible

\- … - no podía negarlo Hanayo, ni siquiera podía salir en defensa del mayor ya que ella también pensaba que el peor de todos los que estaban raros era Nico

\- Los demás por lo menos es entre ellos porque contigo, con Kotori-nyan y conmigo siguen igual pero Nico-nyan… cada día que pasa parece más distante nya… e incluso más frio… - dijo apagado

\- Pero el habla con nosotros Rin-kun, esta raro más que los demás pero creo que sigue siendo el mismo con nosotros

Rin negó con la cabeza – creo que lo hace solo por obligación nya

\- ¿Por obligación?

\- ¿Se te ha acercado Nico-nyan para hablar alguna vez en estos últimos días Kayochin?

\- … - se quedó haciendo memoria – …no desde hace casi 3 meses… - dijo apenada

\- A mí tampoco, habla conmigo en clases pero creo que es porque estamos en la misma clase pero no le he visto acercarse a nadie, más bien al revés, nos tenemos que acercar nosotros para poder hablarle… sin duda Nico-nyan es el peor… - susurro eso ultimo con algo de enojo

\- … - Hanayo se quedó mirando preocupada hacia la facultad de hostelería

\- El grupo se está rompiendo Kayochin y… cada día que pasa parece que empeora…

\- Rin-kun no dig… - no la dejo hablar el pelinaranja

\- Menos tu y yo… - se dio la media vuelta para encararla y la agarro con su mano izquierda la mano izquierda de Hanayo – tu y yo seguimos juntos pese a las tormentas de los demás, tu yo somos más fuerte cada día y tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro – dijo Rin con los ojos brillando al mirar a su Kayochin

\- R-Rin-kun – dijo Hanayo empezándose a emocionar por las bonitas palabras de Rin

\- Tu eres mi luna, mi sol, mi cielo y todo mi universo entero Kayochin, me duele lo que está pasando con todos y en especial con Nico-nyan pero sé que puedo superarlo si tu estas a mi lado, los dos juntos podemos superar cualquier cosa y por eso… - se arrodillo en el suelo y justo enfrente de Hanayo, se llevó una mano al bolsillo y saco una pequeña cajita roja - …Koizumi Hanayo… - abrió la cajita y saco un precioso y fino anillo de oro con una pequeña y hermosa piedra blanca en el medio, cogió de nuevo la mano izquierda de Hanayo y coloco por el empiece del dedo anular el anillo sin llegarlo a introducir - ¿Quieres estar a mi lado y seguir siendo mi novia hasta que terminemos nuestras carreras? – la dijo con brillo en los ojos y con una dulce y fina voz mientras seguía arrodillado en el suelo

\- ¡R-Rin-kun! Por supue… espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué hasta que terminemos los estudios Rin-kun?! – le pregunto molesta al darse cuenta de la pregunta

\- Porque cuando terminemos nuestras carreras no quiero que seas mi novia nya… - sonrió – quiero que seas mi mujer para toda la vida, ¿Me aceptarías Kayochin? – pregunto temblándole el labio inferior por los nervios y porque en el fondo tenía algo de miedo por la respuesta ya que era demasiado pronto para pedirla algo como eso, Hanayo era sin duda la chica a la que amaba con todo su ser e incluso más que a su propia vida y estaba cien por cien seguro de querer pasar toda su vida con ella, Rin llevaba enamorado de Hanayo desde la infancia y por eso no le importaba comprometerse tan rápido, para él no había ni existía nadie más que su Kayochin

Hanayo se sonrojo y se terminó de emocionar de inmediato por las preciosas palabras de su novio, llevaba desde la infancia soñando que Rin hiciera algo como esto y por fin sucedía, es verdad que era demasiado pronto pero eso para Hanayo no era un impedimento ni un obstáculo porque ella también estaba segura de querer pasar toda su vida con el chico al cual ha amado y ama desde que era una cría de 3 añitos – ¡Ri-Ri-Rin-kun y-yo… - hizo una pausa para poder soltarlo de golpe - ¡Claro que acepto Rin-kun! – dijo emocionada y con lágrimas de felicidad recorriéndola sus sonrojadas mejillas

\- ¡Nyyaan! – dijo Rin igual de emocionado y terminándola de colocar el anillo que la compro dejándose todos sus ahorros en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda

Hanayo se miró la mano donde Rin la coloco el anillo y termino por derrumbarse a llorar lágrimas de felicidad - ¡Es precioso Rin-kun! – dijo poniéndose de rodillas y a la altura del pelinaranja

\- ¿Entonces aceptas las dos cosas nyan?

\- … - Hanayo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para después rodearle el cuello con sus dos brazos y darle un tierno y profundo beso en los labios

Rin agarro con sus dos manos por la cintura a Hanayo y pidió permiso con su lengua para profundizar el beso, Hanayo le dio el permiso que necesitaba y empezaron una tierna guerra por el dominio de sus lenguas, Hanayo se sentó encima de Rin y llevo sus manos a los hombros de Rin indicándole que se tumbara en el suelo el cual obedeció y lentamente fue apoyando su espalda en el duro suelo de madera de la casita, Hanayo sin dejar de besarle se inclinó encima de Rin hasta que acabo tumbada completamente encima del cuerpo del pelinaranja

Rin separo sus labios de los de Hanayo para coger algo de aire debido a que ya lo estaba empezando a echar en falta, cuando los dos al fin cogieron aire se miraron mutuamente a los ojos y se rieron adorablemente

\- Kayochin

\- Si… - respondió con una suave voz

\- ¿Estas segura de seguir con esto aquí nyan? – la pregunto acariciándola tiernamente el cabello

Hanayo levanto un momento la cabeza para echar un vistazo a la casita entera pero sobre todo a un famoso sillón el cual sonrió al recordar que sucedió allí hace una semana – si Rin-kun, aquí lo hicimos por primera vez y quiero hacerlo aquí para sellar… - miro su anillo – que vamos a estar juntos toda nuestra vida – dijo Hanayo con una dulce voz

\- Te amo Kayochin

\- Yo también te amo Rin-kun – Hanayo termino esa frase dando otro dulce beso a Rin

\- Últimamente estas muy mandona Kayochin – dijo Rin entre beso y beso que le daba su novia

\- L-Lo siento Rin-kun, m-me sale solo – dijo Hanayo sonrojándose hasta las orejas

Rin negó con la cabeza seguido por una tierna sonrisa y se sentó junto a Hanayo en el suelo la cual seguía encima suya – me parece bien pero… - puso una mano en la espalda de Hanayo – hoy quiero mandar yo Kayochin y hoy quisiera hacer algo nya… - puso la otra mano en el suelo y con muchísima lentitud y cuidado iba colocando la espalda de Hanayo en el suelo mientras de seguido él se iba poniendo encima suya - …quiero probarte entera Kayochin… - dijo terminando de tumbarse encima de Hanayo y lamiéndola con suavidad y ternura el cuello

\- P-Pero y-ya me has probado R-Rin-kun – dijo avergonzada, la daba vergüenza hablar en pleno acto

\- No como tengo en mente Kayochin… - bajo una mano hasta la falda de su novia - ¿Me dejarías hacerlo nya?

\- V-Vale p-pero n-no hablemos más que sabes que m-me da vergüenza R-Rin-kun

Rin sonrió con ternura a su chica – eres adorable Kayochin… - la dio un tierno besito en los labios – mi preciosa y dulce Kayochin – la susurro con dulzura para terminar la frase con un apasionado beso

Después de unos minutos Rin dejo los labios de Hanayo para poder seguir con el cuello de esta mientras la desabrochaba la camisa rosa del uniforme y llevo sus manos al sujetador amarillo con rayas naranjas que traía puesto Hanayo donde metió las manos debajo para poder tocar mejor sus senos, si hubiera sido por él la hubiera quitado del todo la camisa y el sostén pero no quería que la espalda de su Kayochin tocase el frio suelo de madera y prefirió buscarse la vida para poder tocar ese paraíso que ya tantas veces había tocado en una semana, después de masajear los senos de Hanayo durante varios minutos quiso pasar a la siguiente fase, levanto el sostén de la chica dejando al descubierto los pechos de esta y dejo de darla tiernos y cortos besitos en el cuello dirigiendo sus labios hacia esos senos, Rin cogió con una mano un seno y lo fue majeando mientras llevaba su lengua hacia el centro de ese mismo pecho y con movimientos circulares con la lengua llevaba a otro nivel de placer a su amada Kayochin la cual sujetaba con fuerza la camisa negra de su amado mientras que soltaba varios gemidos que retumbaban por toda la casita, cuando Rin se quedó a gusto paso al siguiente seno haciendo exactamente lo mismo, agarro el seno con una mano y con su lengua iba lamiendo en forma de círculos el centro del pecho dándola así el mismo placer que hace unos segundos la dio con el pecho anterior

\- …Ri-Rin-kun… - soltó un gemido – ¿D-Donde has a-aprendido esto? – pregunto Hanayo sonrojada y ahogándose entre sus propios gemidos

\- En internet nya – respondió Rin agarrando con las dos manos los dos senos y dando una lamida a uno y después al otro

Hanayo cerró los ojos y apoyo del todo su cabeza en el suelo - ¿P-Por qué… - otro gemido - …miras esas cosas? – pregunto dándole un pequeño y suave manotazo en la espalda y mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar soltar otro gemido que la venia, lo que estaba haciendo Rin la estaba volviendo loca…

Rin dejo de lamer los dos senos y empezó a lamer con suavidad el canalillo de Hanayo – porque quiero hacer cosas nuevas contigo nya… – paro por un momento sus acciones y levanto la cabeza para mirarla - ¿Quieres que deje de mirar esas cosas Kayochin? Si quieres yo por ti dejo de mirarlo nya – la dijo con una enorme sonrisa que derrochaba simpatía

\- N-No, e-en realidad e-está muy bien l-lo que estás haciendo… - se llevó una mano a los ojos, para ella era demasiado vergonzoso lo que acababa de decirle - …y-yo solo quería saber de dónde lo habías aprendido R-Rin-kun

\- Eres demasiado mona Kayochin – la dio un tierno beso en los labios y volvió a retornar sus acciones con sus manos mientras profundizaba el beso

Después de unos pocos minutos dejo por fin los senos y los labios de Hanayo tranquilos y con un pequeño movimiento se arrastró hasta la parte intima de ella, llevo una de sus manos a la falda de esta y levanto solo por la parte delantera la falda poniendo el trozo de tela en el ombligo de su novia, Rin miro la parte intima de Hanayo e inconscientemente le vino una picaresca sonrisa recordando lo que leyó en internet sobre lo que tocaba hacer, Rin agarro la braguita amarilla y la aparto hacia un lado, el pelinaranja llevo sus dos manos a la zona intima de Hanayo y la acaricio con un dedo de cada mano mientras acercaba sus labios al centro de la zona baja pero una mano en su cabeza le impidió poder probar ese lugar que tan cerquita tenia

\- ¡¿QU-QU-QUE H-HACES RI-RIN-KUN?! – dijo alarmada y más roja que la propia sangre que la corría por las venas

\- Probarte Kayochin – dijo como si nada el pelinaranja

\- E-E-Esto m-me da vergüenza R-Rin-kun – dijo apartando su mirada de los intensos ojos de su novio

\- ¡Tengo la solución para eso Kayochin! – la dijo muy alegre llamándola la atención – no mires mientras lo hago – dijo con una desesperante sonrisa y ganándose así una leche… aunque por suerte para él, Hanayo no era así... no como otra integrante de m's a la cual si la responden así muele a palos a esa persona…

\- A-Aun así m-me da muchísima vergüenza…

\- Kayochin

\- S-Si

\- En internet dice que esto te daría mucho placer y yo solo quiero darte lo máximo posible de todo, confía en mi nya – la dijo muy cariñosamente

\- … - Hanayo suspiro y se tapó sus dos ojos con sus manos y asintió con la cabeza dándole el permiso que necesitaba

Después de tener la aprobación de Hanayo, Rin llevo su lengua al centro de la parte intima de Hanayo donde empezó a lamer el principio del lugar mientras que con sus dedos la iba acariciando los labios de esa misma zona, Hanayo empezó a soltar bastantes gemidos muy audibles y sin darse ni cuenta destapo sus ojos y coloco una mano en la nuca de Rin y la otra en el suelo mientras que su espalda se movía al son del movimiento que hacia Rin con su lengua en su parte intima, Rin bajo la lengua hasta el centro y con sus dedos lo abrió para poder profundizar con su lengua en el interior de Hanayo y así poder probarla como él tanto deseaba desde que se informó en esa amada página

\- Rin-kun… Rin-kun… - gemía Hanayo según iba profundizando Rin con su lengua en su interior

Al escuchar como su amada Kayochin gemía de placer por lo que la hacía se decidió a dar el siguiente paso, dejo de acariciar los labios e introdujo lentamente dos dedos de su mano derecha en la parte intima de Hanayo mientras que con su lengua seguía dándola placer en esa misma zona, Hanayo se llevó la mano que tenía descansando en el suelo a la boca para evitar soltar oleadas de gemidos debido a los excelentes movimientos que hacía Rin con su lengua y sus dedos en su interior los cuales se movían a una lenta y delicada velocidad dentro de ella, Rin ya estaba excitado pero escuchar y probar más a su Kayochin le hizo explotar haciendo que su miembro hiciera uso de presencia, cuando Rin noto que Hanayo estaba ya empezando a llegar a su clímax decidió parar y sacar sus dedos y su lengua de donde estaban ya que quería llegar al clímax con ella, se bajó hasta la mitad del muslo el pantalón junto a sus bóxer verdes dejando salir a su preciado órgano y busco en su bolsillo una cajita de preservativos que compro hace unos días, Hanayo miro curiosa la cajita dándose cuenta que había cambiado Rin de marca pero se quedó bastante confusa cuando Rin saco la gomita y tenía un color naranja cuando normalmente solían ser transparentes o eso pensaba ella ya que las 8 veces que ya llevaban haciéndolo tenían ese transparente color

\- N-No hacía falta que cambiases de marca Rin-kun – dijo Hanayo mientras se sentaba

\- Lo se nya, pero quería probar esto ya que lo descubrí el otro día gracias a Nico-nyan

\- Pero si es lo mismo que los otros Rin-kun – dijo Hanayo mirando fijamente la gomita naranja, estaba buscando algo distinto a los demás pero lo único que tenía distinto para ella era el color y un extraño y rico olor que procedía de esa gomita…

\- No es igual Kayochin, este es de sabor a naranja nya – dijo muy contento

\- ¿Sabor a naranja? ¿Acaso se come eso Rin-kun?

\- No nyan, esto creo que me lo pongo y tu notas el sabor… ahí… - la señalo en su parte baja haciéndola sonrojar - …creo que va así nya… - Rin era demasiado inocente…

\- Pe-Pero ¿Co-Como voy a notar el sabor ahí?

\- Supongo que cuando este dentro de ti nyan – dijo muy alegre y colocándose la dichosa gomita

\- Si tu estas seguro de eso Rin-kun entonces yo también – le dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios y volviendo a tumbarse en el suelo, Hanayo también era demasiado inocente…

Rin fue introduciendo muy poco a poco su miembro en el interior de Hanayo mientras se tumbaba sobre ella para abrazarla

\- No-Notas el sabor Kayochin – la pregunto mientras terminaba de introducir su miembro en ella, Rin quería llevarla a la gloria pura y por eso compro esas gomitas con la intención de que su Hanayo alcanzase esa gloria pero con sabor a naranjas…

\- …n-no noto el sabor Ri-Rin-kun…pe-pero da igual… t-tu eres mi naranja - respondió Hanayo entre gemidos y rodeando el cuello de Rin con sus brazos

 _``Algo he hecho mal nya, creo que lo mejor será preguntar otro día a Nico-nyan o a Honoka-nyan sobre esto´´_ pensó el pelinaranja algo molesto consigo mismo por no saber utilizarlo correctamente…

Rin sonrió tiernamente a la dulce chica que tenía debajo y la beso mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su penetración a uno rápido pero suave ya que no quería lastimarla con movimientos bruscos, Hanayo levanto sus piernas y las llevo a la cintura de Rin para así no obstruirle con sus piernas y que pudiera tranquilamente embestirla con facilidad y sin ningún impedimento de por medio, Rin solo movía su cadera con rápidos movimientos de pa lante y pa tras y cuando noto que Hanayo le despejo aún más el camino se tumbó por completo encima de ella y agarro con sus manos los pechos de esta y según la iba embistiendo rápida y suavemente iba haciendo el mismo movimiento con sus manos a los pechos de Hanayo mientras que la iba besando con más pasión en los labios en un beso totalmente distinto a todos los que se habían dado, este era un beso de sello, un beso que sellaba su tierno y puro amor de por vida

Rin corto el beso por falta de aire y miro a los preciosos ojos de Hanayo los cuales también estaban puestos en los suyos - …te amo Kayochin… - la susurro dulcemente Rin dándola otro tierno pero cortito beso mientras seguía con el mismo ritmo sus embestidas las cuales parecían aumentar de poco en poco el ritmo ya que parecía notar Rin como le venía su clímax

Hanayo le sonrió tiernamente y se aguantó los gemidos que estaban a punto de salirla por la boca - …yo también te amo Rin-kun… - le respondió igual de dulce y le acaricio muy suave la nuca mientras que le devolvía el tierno beso que Rin la acaba de dar hace unos segundos

Estuvieron por lo menos unos 15 minutos en esa misma posición, con dulces y cortos besos en los labios mientras que Hanayo acariciaba la nuca de Rin y este masajeaba los pechos de esta al mismo son que Rin iba marcando en la penetración rápida y suave que estaba haciendo pero eso pareció cambiar ya que por fin los dos notaron como sus clímax se iban asomando y se dejaron de acariciar para pasar directamente a abrazarse con fuerza y dejando los cortos besos por uno largo y profundo, Hanayo ejerció presión con sus piernas en la cintura de Rin mientras que el pelinaranja daba el arreón final en su embestida para terminar con un gran gemido ahogado en los labios de Hanayo y un rápido movimiento de su cadera para sacar su miembro el cual llego al clímax nada más que salió de la cueva de Hanayo, Rin y Hanayo cortaron el larguísimo beso para mirarse de nuevo a los ojos donde una vez que se encontraron se sonrieron cálidamente los dos para después abrazarse de nuevo y quedarse un rato mas así o mejor dicho, quedarse así durante toda la siguiente clase, ninguno se quería mover ni se quería ir, solo querían estar juntos el máximo de tiempo posible ya que en el fondo los dos veían de venir las futuras tormentas que se aproximaban las cuales les impedirían verse tan a menudo en esa casita la cual de momento seguía siendo propiedad de m's…

Mientras, a la misma hora en la enfermería de la facultad de hostelería.

\- Vale… ¿Qué hacemos aquí Nozomi? – pregunto un desconfiado Nico mientras se sentaba en una camilla…

Nozomi lanzo una cómplice mirada a Erena y a señalo con la cabeza la puerta

Erena pillo al vuelo la indirecta que la lanzo Nozomi y se acercó a la puerta de la enfermería donde precisamente acababan de entrar hace unos minutos, miro hacia todos los lados comprobando que no había ni un alma en el pasillo ni cerca de la enfermería y cerró la puerta echando de enseguida y con disimulo para que Nico no lo viese el seguro a la puerta para que así nadie pudieran interrumpirles, Erena volvió a mirar a Nozomi y la sonrió dándola a entender que ya había cumplido con la orden

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber qué hacemos aquí Nicochi? – le pregunto traviesamente mientras que cogía un estetoscopio y se acercaba con pasos lentos pero sexys hacia Erena la cual tenía la mirada puesta en Nico

Nico suspiro – claro, te lo llevo preguntando todo el camino – la respondió con un leve tonito de sarcasmo el pelinegro

\- Aara parece que ya vas a tener la respuesta Nico… - se mordió un lado del labio inferior - …chi… - dijo guiñándole traviesamente un ojo

Nico sintió de nuevo una punzada en su pecho como si le hubiese atravesado de lleno una flecha, ese tono que usaba a veces Nozomi con él le traía extrañamente loco mientras que a la misma vez le confundía y ahora más sabiendo que le gustaba Maki pero aun así su cuerpo y su interior también reaccionaba a la pelimorada – n-no te andes con rodeos y… d-dímelo de una vez… - sonó nervioso el ojicarmin _``A ver Nico… no tienes por qué estar nervioso ni pensar en nada raro, si vale, estoy solo en la enfermería con Nozomi y con Erena pero seguramente están preocupadas por mi costado y querrán asegurarse que lo tengo bien, nada más, no hay que pensar en nada mas así que cálmate…´´_ miro a Nozomi la cual había parado de andar y estaba a la derecha de Erena `` _Nozomi parece estar provocándome como siempre pero hay algo en ella que hace que me ponga en alerta… en una buena alerta… tengo que admitir que esa picardía y travesura que tiene Nozomi siempre me ha gust… ¡Por Dios Nico!´´_ se bufo mentalmente por lo que iba a decir aunque no pudo evitar mirar de reojo con Erena encontrándose de lleno con sus ojos verdes clavados en él _``Erena… me está poniendo más nervioso… ahora que lo pienso y la veo bien… tiene un verde muy bonito en los ojos y me transmite tranquilidad, creo que Erena no tiene nada que envidiar a la belleza de Nozomi y Maki porque ella también es hermosa aunque en carácter creo que andan por igual y creo que eso en ella es lo que más me gust… ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡No puede ser que me gusten 3 personas a la vez! ¡Es imposible!´´_ se regañó mentalmente pero sintió como si su corazón le contestase ya que sintió un gran dolor en el pecho debido a la gran velocidad que iba su corazón al pensar en esas tres a la vez ¿O quizás era solo por una? Eso ni su propio corazón parecía tener la respuesta…

\- Aara ara entonces ire derecha al tema… - sonrió maliciosamente - …nunca mejor dicho… - susurro a lo bajini

Nozomi coloco a Erena el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello y con un movimiento acerco su rostro hacia el suyo y la planto un beso en los labios sorprendiendo a Erena y dejando mudo a Nico el cual parecía estar alucinando por lo que acababa de ver…

 _``¡La madre que la p…´´_ pensó Erena al darse cuenta de la traicionera acción de Nozomi

 _``¡EEEHHH!´´_ se froto rápidamente los ojos y volvió a mirar a Nozomi quien seguía besando a una todavía sorprendida Erena _``Repito… ¡EEEHHH!´´_ \- eemm… t-tú y E-Erena… eemm… esto… uff… - no le salía la pregunta, estaba demasiado confuso, por una parte le gusto lo que vio, por otra le dolio al ver a Nozomi besar a otra y a Erena besar a otra por que en cierta parte había que recordar que le gustaba tres personas y dos de esas estaban delante de sus ojos besándose lo que le hizo pensar que estaban juntas y por otra parte sentía que era un extraño juego de Nozomi al ver que Erena no correspondió del todo a la pelimorada

\- No estamos juntas si eso es lo que piensas Nico-kun – dijo rápidamente Erena para evitar que Nico pensase lo que no era

Nico miro a Nozomi como buscando la verdadera respuesta que esta tenía que dar - ¡¿EH?! – esa contestación le dejo peor…

\- ¡Mira como le has dejado por no ser más específica! – la reprocho Erena a la pelimorada mientras señalaba a Nico

\- ¿Ara? – se señaló así misma haciéndose la inocente

Erena gruño a la desesperante Nozomi y se acercó a Nico – o lo dices tú o lo digo yo, pero déjate ya de misterios Nozomi-san – dijo Erena bastante seria, no la gustaba jugar con la mente del pelinegro

Nozomi se rio, estaba disfrutando al ver las reacciones tanto de Erena como de Nico – aara ara que aguafiestas eres pero está bien, yo se lo digo… - también se acercó a Nico, colocándose enfrente de él y a la izquierda de Erena – vamos a hacer un trio – dijo como si nada la pelimorada y soltándolo como si le dijera buenos días…

 _``Que directa…´´_ Erena suspiro y miro a Nico

\- ¡¿EEEHHH?! – grito Nico

\- Se lo tenía que haber dicho yo… - la susurro Erena al oído de Nozomi

Nozomi se volvió a reír y miro su reloj – dale un minuto y verás cómo reacciona – dijo Nozomi entre la risa

Pasaron un minuto en silencio hasta que Nico lo interrumpió - ¡¿HACER UN TRIO?! T-TU… - señalo a Nozomi - …Y-YO… - se señaló a sí mismo - …Y T-TU… - señalo a Erena

\- Correcto – respondió Nozomi demasiado contenta

 _``¿Hacer un trio con estas dos? No sería mala idea pero…´´_ miro a las dos - ¿De dónde viene esta idea?

\- De mi – dijo Nozomi siendo muy sincera

\- Eso me lo imaginaba pero a lo que me refiero es a otra cosa es de…

\- ¡Nicochi! – le interrumpió Nozomi empezándose a impacientar y haciendo que Nico se quedase callado y mirándola sorprendido por el tono que utilizo para llamarlo – aceptas o no

\- Pero… - esta vez fue Erena la que le interrumpió

\- Nico-kun – el pelinegro la miro – no hay que buscar una razón, solo hay que aceptar y divertirse o no aceptar y aquí no ha pasado nada, al igual que existen rollos de una noche con dos personas – le sonrió recordándole lo sucedido con ella el sábado pasado – también existen los tríos de una noche o en este caso de la mañana… - coloco una mano en la mejilla de Nico – no tienes que pensar en nada de compromisos con NINGUNA – miro de reojo a Nozomi y acentuó esa última palabra – de nosotras dos, lo que tienes que pensar es en tener sexo con dos hermosas chicas al igual que yo pienso en lo mismo pero bajo mi punto de vista es, tener sexo con una hermosa chica y un hermoso chico – le acaricio – no es tan difícil – le guiño disimuladamente un ojo volviéndole a recordar lo sucedido días atrás, Erena se olvidó por un momento de que tenía a su lado a Nozomi la cual estaba observando muy atentamente su conversación con Nico

 _``Aara, esto va a ser más fácil de lo que me imaginaba, todavía no hemos empezado y Erena ya me lo está poniendo en bandeja…´´_ sonrió diabólicamente y se acercó más a la pelivioleta – aara fíjate que yo pienso distinta Erena-san, yo pienso… - miro directamente a los rojizos ojos de Nico y coloco su mano derecha en la mejilla libre del pelinegro – solo en Nicochi – soltó la bomba tan natural como ella sola mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla

\- ¡¿EH?! – no podía faltar la típica palabra del pelinegro cuando algo le dejaba muerto o sorprendido…

 _``Vale… me acaba de derrotar… ¡Erena_ _,_ _ponte las pilas!´´_ Erena fue a abrir la boca para decir algo a Nico pero este no la dejo

\- ¡¿Pi-Piensas en mí?! – Nozomi le sonrió – qu-quiero decir… - se aclaró la voz - ¡¿Pi-Piensas en mí?! – Nico quiso explicarse un poco mejor para no ser tan evidente pero acabo repitiendo lo mismo y encima con una enorme sonrisa lo cual fue letal para él ya que Nozomi sabía leer perfectamente los sentimientos a través de una sola sonrisa…

\- Aara… - miro de reojo y con malicia a Erena – claro Nicochi – le dijo cariñosamente y sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla

 _``¡Ah, venga ya! ¡¿Quiere hacer un trio o restregarme por la cara su cercanía con Nico-kun?!´´_ pensó Erena empezándola a invadir los celos

\- Oh…Ah…eto…y desd… eem… - no sabía cómo expresarse el pelinegro, extrañamente se sentía demasiado feliz al oír esas palabras de Nozomi

 _``Vaaya, me estas confirmando que te gusto Nicochi y parece ser que mucho´´_ sonrió pícaramente _``Pero lo siento Nicochi, no me voy a declarar delante de Erena, tendrás que esperar un poco para ello´´_ dejo de acariciarle y dejo quieta su mano sobre su mejilla – claro que pienso en ti Nicochi, pienso que has estado pasándolo mal aunque no lo digas y por eso creo que te vendría muy bien desquitarte aunque sea solo por un día y unas horas ya que yo… - acerco sus labios al odio del ojicarmin - …solo quiero verte feliz – le susurro tiernamente en el oído y le dio un tierno besito detrás de la oreja y bajo la asesina mirada de Erena…

 _``Que ganas tengo de coger ese bisturí y clavárselo en la yugular a Nozomi…´´_ pensó Erena ya totalmente invadida por los celos, algo normal ya que Nozomi estaba ganando terreno delante de sus propios ojos

 _``No sé por qué pero… por una parte me siento decepcionado y por otra… me siento extrañamente esperanzado por esa última frase, la voz de Nozomi en mi oído sonaba demasiado sincera y cariñosa… ¿Qué me está pasando?´´_ suspiro - …es… un detalle… por tu parte… - dijo algo apenado, muy en el fondo de él esperaba algo más que esa respuesta

 _``Lo siento Nicochi pero no va a ser aquí y menos con Erena de espectadora´´_ Nozomi miro con ternura al pelinegro y le volvió a acariciar la mejilla – Nicoch…

\- Aceptas o no Nico-kun – dijo bastante fría Erena e interrumpiendo a Nozomi, esta vez la que perdió la paciencia fue la pelivioleta

 _``Aara, parece que alguien se ha puesto celosa, lo que significa un síntoma de sentimiento… espero que no se haya enamorado y que sea solo un capricho, espero confirmarlo hoy junto al misterio de quien desvirgo a Nicochi…´´_ pensó Nozomi mirándola pacientemente

 _``¿Qué hago? Por supuesto que quiero pero…´´_ miro de reojo a Nozomi _``Nozomi tiene años de experiencia y es la inventora del Washi Washi que tanto miedo me da…´´_ miro de reojo a Erena _``Erena también tiene bastante experiencia y de hecho mi primera vez fue con ella pero… me dejo agotado…´´_ empezó a sudar _``Hacerlo con estas dos juntas podría llegar a ser bastante peligroso y hoy tengo un combate y necesito estar entero para ganarlo y hacerle frente a Reiji cuando le vaya a pedir el dinero que necesito para mama… pero…´´_ miro hacia el reloj de pared _``¡A la mierda! Quedan muchas horas hasta la pelea así que podre estar entero y además, una oportunidad como esta no se dan todos los días´´_ \- sí, acepto hacer el trio con vosotras pero creo que no he traído prese…

\- Por eso no te preocupes – dijeron las dos a la vez sacando cada una un preservativo del bolsillo de sus faldas…

 _``¡Dios! Me van a reventar…´´_ le entro la risa tonta a Nico – va-vale y ¿Po-Por dónde empezamos? – dijo Nico sonando bastante nervioso y todavía con la sonrisilla…

 _``¡Maldición! Eso no lo había pensado… piensa rápido Erena, vamos piensa rápido´´_ se quedó pensativa Erena mientras miraba a Nico

Nozomi dejo la mejilla de Nico y se dio la media vuelta hacia Erena – por aquí… - dijo en una suave voz y agarrando de la cintura a Erena atrayéndola hacia ella para besarla de nuevo

 _``…´´_ los pensamientos de Erena se quedaron totalmente en blanco al sentir de nuevo los labios de Nozomi sobre ella y volviéndola a sorprender, no había duda de que Nozomi lo tenía todo pensado, desde el principio hasta el final…

\- Eemm… vaale… ¿Y yo que hago? – dijo Nico con la esperanza de ser escuchado

Nozomi se apartó unos milímetros de los labios de Erena y la miro a los ojos dedicándola una seria mirada que la decía ``Aquí domino yo´´

Erena sonrió y la devolvió la misma mirada aunque la suya parecía decir ``Eso ya lo veremos guapa´´

Las dos miraron a la vez a Nico – túmbate – y le hablaron a la vez utilizando incluso el mismo tono de autoridad

\- Vale – respondió rápido y obedeciendo a esas dos

Nozomi camino hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama y se sentó en ella mientras que Erena hacia lo mismo pero en el lado derecho quedando así Nico en el medio de ellas dos

\- Y ahora solo tienes que dejarte llevar por la situación Nicochi – dijo Nozomi poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama y agarrando a Erena de la camisa del uniforme para empezar a desabrochárselo

Erena también se puso de rodillas en la cama para facilitar a Nozomi que la desabrochase su camisa y llevo sus manos al pecho de Nico empezando también a quitarle la camisa del uniforme

Nico se copió de Erena y de Nozomi y también se puso de rodillas en la cama y llevo sus manos hacia la camisa de Nozomi desabrochándola con delicadeza los botones mientras dejaba ver de poco en poco la piel de Nozomi incluyendo el sujetador de esta el cual parecía ser de un color morado

Nozomi fue mucho más rápida que Nico y Erena y termino por completo de desabrochar la camisa de Erena quitándosela al momento y dejándola en sujetador el cual era verde y con los bordes blancos _``Aara, no estas nada mal Erena-san´´_ pensó la pelimorada observando detenidamente a su rival y llevando las manos hacia el sujetador de esta para tocarla los senos y a la misma vez masajearlo aunque fuera sobre la tela verde del sujetador haciendo soltar un pequeño y suave gemido de la pelivioleta al notar la rápida acción de Nozomi

 _``Que rápida es esta chica… a este paso va a coger ella todo el control sin darme ni cuenta… tengo que hacer algo…´´_ rompió de un tirón los 4 botones que la quedaban de la camisa de Nico y le quito rápidamente al pelinegro la camisa dejándole todo el torso al descubierto y exceptuando por esa maldita gasa que todavía tenía en el costado, Erena llevo sus manos al pecho de Nico y sus labios al cuello de este para empezar un recorrido de besos desde el cuello hasta la oreja de este mientras le acariciaba el torso con sus dos manos haciendo soltar un pequeño gemidito a Nico el cual seguía concentrado en quitar a Nozomi la camisa, cuando Nico consiguió por fin desabrochar la camisa a Nozomi se la quitó al instante y miro lo que hace años siempre ha querido mirar, los enormes pechos de Nozomi aunque ahora mismo estaban cubiertos por un sujetador pero se podía ver cacho, Erena siguió la acción de Nico y también miro los pechos de la ojiturquesa

\- ¡Woow! – dijeron Nico y Erena a la vez

 _``Os tengo´´_ Nozomi se rio – sí, lo sé – dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma y agarrando a Erena y a Nico de la nuca para después acercarles mutuamente para que se acabasen besando

Nozomi miro atentamente al beso que ella misma había provocado entre Nico y Erena, la dolía verlo y no hacer nada para impedirlo pero tenía que certificar los sentimientos de cada uno a base de las reacciones tanto de Nico como de Erena, cuando Nico noto los labios de Erena al instante quiso profundizar el beso pidiéndola permiso con la lengua el cual fue dado enseguida por Erena y pronunciaron a base de una pequeña guerrilla de lenguas el beso mientras que a la misma vez Nico buscaba con una de sus manos la cintura de Nozomi para acercarla a él y con la otra agarraba la cintura de Erena _``De momento la reacción de Nicochi es buena, a pesar de estar besándose con Erena no se olvida de mí y me busca para que participe con él sin embargo…´´_ miro a la pelivioleta, Erena se olvidó prácticamente de todo al besar a Nico, cuando el sábado se acostó con Nico tenía sus sentimientos confusos pero ahora lo estaba haciendo con él con sus sentimientos recién aclarados y eso fue la perdición para ella, Erena inconscientemente llevo sus manos al cuello de Nico y le rodeo toda la nuca con sus brazos y se aferraba a él mientras cambiaba el ritmo del beso a uno más cálido y más cariñoso _``La reacción de Erena me da mala espina… parece que ha sacado a relucir sus sentimientos olvidándose de todo y centrándose en Nicochi… muy bien, pues toca volverla a la realidad y demostrarla que Nicochi… no es para ella…´´_ pensó Nozomi invadiéndola también los celos viendo lo a gusto que estaba Erena con su Nicochi, Nozomi puso una mano en el estómago de Erena y la otra en el estómago de Nico y les separo con delicadeza poniéndose ella en el medio de los dos y mirando fijamente al pelinegro al igual que Nico a ella - …hola Nicochi… - le sonrió con ternura

\- …hola Nozomi… - la respondió igual de tierno

Nozomi se rio y se acercó a los labios de Nico - …¿estás preparado Nicochi?… - le susurro a escasos centímetros de sus labios, normalmente Nozomi no solía preguntar, ella actuaba pero esta vez sintió la necesidad de hablarle quizás fuera porque en el fondo estaba nerviosa, llevaba años deseando hacer esto con él y no darle besos robados de vez en cuando sino que esta vez iba a ser un beso, un beso de verdad y con consentimiento de Nico

Nico la sonrió - …si… - respondió en un hilillo de voz

Nozomi puso sus manos en el pecho de Nico y este las coloco en las mejillas de Nozomi para acabar con la distancia y besarla con un profundo y delicado beso

 _``Vale, mejor me mantengo ocupada y así evito ver… lo que no quiero ver…´´_ Erena suspiro y se acercó por la espalda a Nico besándole el cuello mientras le acariciaba con sus dos manos desde el inicio de la columna hasta el final de la misma

 _``Mi corazón está demasiado acelerado, tanto los labios de Erena como los de Nozomi hacen que quiera seguir hasta donde ellas quieran, me gusta… me gusta besarlas… me gusta acariciarlas y… también me gustan ellas dos…´´_ Nico dejo de agarrar las mejillas de Nozomi y mientras seguía besando con pasión a la pelimorada llevo sus manos hasta la parte trasera del sujetador de Nozomi intentándoselo desabrochar sin éxito ninguno ya que era la primera vez que intentaba desabrochar un sujetador, había que recordar que cuando se acostó con Erena esta fue la que hizo prácticamente todo…

 _``Aara, parece que a alguien le dominaron en su primera vez´´_ Nozomi sonrió mientras le besaba y agarro fuertemente la nuca del pelinegro con una mano y la otra la llevo a su sostén para echarle un cable en su fracaso intento de desnudarla de cintura para arriba…

Erena dejo de besar el cuello de Nico para acercarse a Nozomi, agarro uno de los dos senos de la pelimorada y lo masajeo mientras hacia un recorrido de besos mezclado con algún lametón desde el cuello hasta el centro del seno que tenía agarrado haciendo que Nozomi soltase un pequeño gemido que se ahogó en el los labios de Nico el cual la acababa de agarrar el otro seno que tenía libre y también la masajeo

 _``Ohh… vaya… creo que a partir de ahora tratare con más respeto a Erena… que bien maneja la lengua…´´_ pensó Nozomi apartándose de los labios del pelinegro y agarrando las traviesas manos de Nico y Erena haciendo que parasen con sus actividades – aara ara, aquí voy a dar yo… no vosotros a mi… - dijo Nozomi con una voz de ultratumba y con una mirada siniestra dedicada exclusivamente a Nico y a Erena pero a esta ultima la tiro bolas de fuego con la mirada… la pelimorada admitió que Erena sabía muy bien cómo manejarse y manejar en esta situación pero no podía olvidarse de que aparte de por diversión también estaba haciendo esto por otro motivo

 _``Mi intención era dominar el trio para demostrarla que estoy a su altura pero… creo que así está bien…´´_ pensó Erena poniéndose de nuevo detrás de Nico y de paso alejándose de Nozomi

 _``Normalmente tendría miedo a esa voz y a esa mirada de Nozomi pero… uff, me ha puesto más caliente… ¡Nozomi, ven a mí!´´_ pensó un pelinegro ya totalmente perdido en la lujuria… algo muy normal debido a que el primer paisaje que tenía enfrente era los enormes senos de Nozomi al descubierto y encima para rematarle en su izquierda estaba la primera que le enseño que era el placer… el ambiente no le ayudaba y menos teniendo a dos hermosas chicas medio desnudas ahí

Nozomi sonrió maliciosamente, se sentó encima de la pelvis de Nico, pego sus desnudos senos al pecho del pelinegro y cuando justo parecía que le iba a volver a besar jugo con su mente y agarro de la tira del sujetador a Erena la cual seguía detrás del pelinegro y de un tirón la acerco de nuevo a sus labios volviéndose a besar las dos y haciendo que Erena pegase sus tapados senos a la espalda de Nico

Nico abrió los ojos de par en par, tenía cuatro pechos en su piel, dos por delante y dos por detrás y encima Nozomi y Erena se estaban besando a escasos centímetros de su cara, al pelinegro le temblaban las manos, quería dar placer a las dos, quería tocar a las dos y quería hacer lo mismo a una que a la otra pero ahora mismo tenía que asimilar todavía que estaba haciendo un trio después de que ayer admitiese que le gustaba Maki…

 _``Si, lo admito… Nozomi besa muy bien´´_ Erena profundizo el beso con su lengua mientras se quitaba el sujetador para estar en la misma condición que Nozomi y haciendo que Nico notase sus ahora desnudos pechos

 _``¡¿QUEEE?!´´_ Nico seguía a lo suyo…

Nozomi movió lentamente sus caderas sobre el miembro de Nico y dejo los labios de Erena para reclamar ahora los de Nico mientras que Erena besaba el cuello del ojicarmin y pasaba sus manos por medio de los brazos de Nico para poder llegar a los pechos de Nozomi y masajearlos de nuevo, el avance del trio estaba totalmente dirigido por Nozomi la cual después de unos minutos de estar intercambiando de labios entre Nico y Erena decidió pasar al siguiente nivel de su plan, primero quería ir al plan para verificar los sentimientos de cada uno y después ya empezaría con su propia diversión…

Nozomi agarro una de las manos de Erena que todavía seguían masajeándola los senos y dejo de besar a Nico para mirarla a los ojos - …ven… - la susurro moviendo la mano indicándola hacia el lado donde quería que se acercase

Erena la hizo caso y se acercó a la izquierda de Nozomi quien seguía sentada sobre la pelvis de Nico y la fue a besar pero Nozomi la paro en seco y la agarro la falda dándola a entender que se la iba a quitar así que con las mismas Erena puso de su parte y Nozomi pudo quitarla la falda, lo que no se dio cuenta Erena… cosa que el pelinegro si… que junto a la falda iban sus braguitas lo que hizo que fuese la primera en estar completamente desnuda… Nozomi era una ninja en este sentido…

 _``¡Hay madre!´´_ Nico de nuevo abrió los ojos de par en par, el pelinegro trago saliva ante semejante visión, ya le paso la primera vez pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez no está ofuscado ni buscando consuelo y esta vez sus ojos veía a la tercera chica que le volvía loco…

 _``¡Ara!´´_ pensó Nozomi al notar de golpe el erecto miembro de Nico en su parte intima _``Esta reacción es normal ya que a mí también me ha gustado la visión, Erena-san es una hermosa chica y es normal que levante pasiones así que no puedo sacar ahora mismo nada, tendrá que ser en pleno acto…´´_ Nozomi llevo una mano al cinturón de Nico y lo desabrocho para después desabrocharle el botón del pantalón de uniforme y abrirlo de par en par dejando ver el erecto miembro de Nico bajo unos bóxer rosa… Nico tenia curiosos gustos, después de esa acción Nozomi se quitó de encima de Nico e indico a Erena que se colocase en su lugar pero dándole la espalda a Nico en vez de la cara, Erena se sentó tal y como la dijo Nozomi encima del miembro de Nico soltando en el momento un gemido por el roce directo con esa intimidad, Nozomi se colocó de rodillas enfrente de Erena y agarro los pechos de esta empezándolos a lamer o eso al menos era lo que quería pero paro el movimiento de su lengua para poder soltar un gemido…

El pelinegro por fin asimilo lo que estaba haciendo y se cansó de ser guiado y de esperar ordenes ya fuera de una o de la otra y se decidió a dejarse llevar por lo que su interior le indicaba, beso el cuello de Erena mientras que introducía una de sus manos dentro de la falda y las braguitas de Nozomi pudiendo tocar la parte intima de esta con sus dedos los cuales parecían ser más traviesos de lo que él se imaginaba

Nozomi apretó el agarre en los senos de Erena mientras gemía por el placer que la estaba dando los dedos de Nico los cuales dos de ellos se introdujeron dentro suya haciéndola gemir más alto – Niicooch… - no la dio tiempo a terminar de nombrarle debido a que Erena la silencio con un beso en los labios evitando que dijera el nombre de Nico con un gemido y de paso ahorrándose ella también el tener que gemir ya que Nico estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo con ella, Nozomi y Erena querían dominar pero al final estaba siendo Nico quien consiguió dominar… de momento…

Nico también introdujo dos dedos en la zona intima de Erena haciendo que esta automáticamente introdujese la lengua en dentro de la boca de Nozomi, el gemido la vino al instante y quiso callarlo con los labios de Nozomi quien a pesar de la debilidad que sentía por el placer que la estaba dando su zona intima Nico no paro de mover como una experta los senos de Erena dándola el doble de placer entre ella y el pelinegro, Nico dejo de besar el cuello de Erena y empezó a besarla la espalda mientras movía con más rapidez sus dedos en el interior de cada una, Nozomi dejo los labios de Erena e insistió en querer lamer los pezones de está logrando esta vez su meta, masajeo tantas veces como quito los pechos de Erena mientras que a la misma vez la iba lamiendo un rato el pezón de un seno y otro rato el del otro lado, tanto Nozomi como Erena soltaban gemidos de placer por culpa de unos dedos que correspondían a cierto pelinegro aunque los gemidos por parte de Erena eran mucho más sonoros ya que también tenía a Nozomi dándola placer

Nico perdido por la lujuria saco los dedos del interior de cada una y acerco sus labios al oído de Erena donde también podía escuchar Nozomi lo que iba a decir - …necesito… ya sabéis… mi cuerpo me lo está pidiendo… - susurro un lascivo pelinegro en el oído de Erena la cual miro a Nozomi como preguntándola ``¿Quién empieza? ¿Tu o yo?´´

Nozomi dejo de momento en paz los pechos de Erena y saco de su falda un preservativo, miro traviesamente al pelinegro haciéndole una señal con una ceja de que se quitase los pantalones junto el bóxer, Erena se levantó y se fue a quitar de encima de Nico pero una mano de Nozomi en su hombro la impidió que se quitara del sitio - …empiezas tu… - la susurro muy bajito y con una voz que parecía demasiado seria

Erena no se movió y espero a que Nico se deshiciera de su ropa, no tuvo que esperar mucho debido a que el ojicarmin se deshizo de su ropa en menos de un segundo… otro ninja…

\- Aara Nicochi, ¿Cómo demonios tenías eso escondido ahí? – pregunto la ojiturquesa ante la sorpresa que se llevó por el tamaño del amado órgano de Nico

 _``Eso mismo me pregunte yo el otro día…´´_ pensó Erena recordando que tuvo la misma reacción

\- No lo sé, me vino de fábrica – dijo Nico todo orgulloso y con la cabeza bien alta

Nico alargo la mano para poder coger el preservativo que Nozomi recién había sacado de su envoltorio y poder ponérselo pero la pelimorada le paro y con una diablesca sonrisa le agarro el miembro y se lo coloco ella con delicadeza y con una terrible lentitud haciendo desesperar al pelinegro mientras le tocaba con la gomita su miembro, Nozomi se la estaba devolviendo a su manera, cuando la pelimorada termino de torturarle volvió a su posición delante de Erena, acerco su cuerpo lo máximo que pudo a esta y con una mano agarro de nuevo el miembro de Nico mientras que la otra la ponía en la pierna derecha de Erena, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos verdes los cuales estaban empezando a perderse en la lujuria _``Vamos a ver qué pasa…´´_ Nozomi coloco el miembro de Nico justo debajo de la parte intima de Erena y con la mano que tenía en su pierna la obligo que se sentase sobre él haciendo que Erena y Nico soltasen un sonoro gemido que retumbo por toda la enfermería,

Nico coloco una mano en cada lado de la cadera de Erena sosteniéndola mientras que el movía sus caderas de arriba abajo penetrándola en cada movimiento que hacia

Nozomi se quedó observando un momento la cara de Nico el cual cerro los ojos, entreabrió la boca y llevo su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la penetración a Erena _``Qué pena, parece que no voy a sacar nada en claro con Nicochi…´´_ pensó Nozomi torciendo el morro al ver que su plan con Nico fallo y que se iba a quedar con las ganas de saber que sentía hacia la chica que botaba sobre él, Nozomi resoplo y miro a Erena quien tenía los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras agarraba las manos de Nico las cuales estaban en su cadera y estaban guiándola en sus botes _``Aara, parece que alguien lo está disfrutando más de lo que debería…´´_ se puso seria de golpe _``Esto no me gusta…´´_ Nozomi suspiro y la abrazo poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Erena recorriendo con caricias algo bruscas la espalda de esta hasta llegar a la zona donde muchos le llamarían ``Garaje´´ o bien conocido como culo, con una mano la toco una nalga y con la otra metió un dedo en el interior del oscuro agujero, Erena dejo de agarrar las manos de Nico para aferrarse fuertemente con sus dos manos a la espalda de Nozomi

Pasaron aproximadamente unos 15 minutos en la misma posición pero con movimientos mucho más rápidos por parte tanto de Nozomi como de Nico, Nozomi acabo introduciendo dos dedos dentro del ano de Erena mientras lo metía y sacaba con bastante velocidad y aunque siendo algo brusca, producto de los celos… y Nico cuando paso los primeros cinco minutos penetrándola a una velocidad normal quiso aumentar el ritmo durante estos últimos 10 minutos donde era un aumento de meter y sacar su miembro en el interior de Erena a una gran velocidad y sin cansarse o por lo menos hasta que paso otros 5 minutos más donde ya noto que le quedaba como mucho un minuto para llegar al clímax, Erena perdida en sus propios gemidos enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Nozomi e inconscientemente como si fuera una gata clavo las uñas en la espalda de la pelimorada y bajo las manos unos pocos centímetros en la espalda de esta haciéndola unos pocos pero notables arañazos de placer ante el semejante gozo que estaba sintiendo, la pelivioleta no sabía que esa acción fue su perdición…

Nozomi paro de golpe su movimiento en el interior de Erena cuando noto como está la araño dándose cuenta de un detalle muy importante _``¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Elichi clava las uñas pero no araña… lo que quiere decir que… fue con Erena… la primera vez de Nicochi fue con Erena…´´_ suspiro y siguió con lo que estaba, al fin y al cabo de eso trataba el asunto…

\- …me vengo… me vengo… - repetía Nico entre gemidos y susurros en el oído de la pelivioleta

\- …Nico…Nico… - gemía Erena totalmente sumergida en su placentero mundo y olvidándose de Nozomi, otro fallo que cometió la pelivioleta pero el peor fue el que vino ahora, el fallo que termino por delatarla ante Nozomi y ante ella misma - …te deseo Nico… - susurro en un hilillo de voz sin darse ni cuenta dado que estaba sumergida en un mundo junto a Nico llamado lujuria

Nozomi se volvió a quedar quieta debido a las palabras de la pelivioleta en su oído _``Por una vez quería que mis sospechas no fueran ciertas… pero por desgracia… he vuelto a atinar…´´_ saco sus dedos del ano de Erena y la acaricio tiernamente desde los glúteos del culo hasta el cabello violeta de la chica, al fin y al cabo la intención también era pasárselo bien haciendo un trio y así iba a ser, aunque la doliese en lo más profundo de su ser descubrir que tenía una nueva rival y no era para nada fácil de ganar…

Nico dio una última y fuerte embestida a Erena haciéndola gemir tan alto que si alguien hubiera pasado por al lado de la puerta lo hubiera escuchado sin necesidad de acercarse y después de esa última acción saco su miembro de la zona baja de Erena para correrse fuera de ese lugar pero dentro de la goma, Nico apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de Erena y se puso a recuperar el aire, hacerlo sentado y levantando a Erena con sus manos para poder penetrarla durante por lo menos unos 25 minutos sin moverse ni una vez de posición le había dejado bastante agotado y sin siquiera acordarse de que quedaba la parte final, Nozomi…

\- ¿Po…podemos hacer… una pequeña pausa…? – pregunto Nico todavía recuperando el aliento

Nozomi saco de su falda otro preservativo, le miro y sonrió con la gomita en la mano – No – fue tajante

Erena se rio, bajo de encima de Nico, cogió la gomita, la saco de su envoltorio y se la dio a Nico – ale, ya puedes espabilar que te queda una – le dijo con una sonrisa y dándole una palmadita en la espalda

\- Eemm… - fue a decir algo pero Nozomi se quitó la ropa poca ropa que todavía llevaba quedándose ya por completa desnuda junto a Erena y Nico – vale – acepto el pelinegro volviéndole de golpe la lujuria que parecía que se le había ido después de desahogarse hace unos segundos

Nozomi puso sus dos manos en el pecho de Erena y la empujo haciendo que su espalda tocase el colchón de la cama y de seguido se colocó encima de ella poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre Erena y mirando de reojo al pelinegro – ya sabes dónde apuntar Nicochi – le dijo con una traviesa voz

\- ¡EH! – no se esperaba ni la postura ni esas palabras aunque viniendo de la pelimorada demasiado suave fue la frase…

Erena y Nozomi se rieron y las dos levantaron una mano indicándole desde la distancia la zona

\- ¡OH! – respondió como si se le hubiese encendido una bombilla…

Erena se volvió a reír por la acción de Nico y agarro los dos senos de Nozomi, moviéndolos de un lado para otro mientras iba apretándolos con los dedos como si fuese una pelota de gomaespuma, Nozomi bajo sus labios a la oreja de Erena y la dio una sexy mordidita en el lóbulo

Nico se colocó deprisa el preservativo y acerco su miembro a la zona intima de Nozomi y penetrándola al principio lentamente, una vez ya dentro dejo reposando sus dos manos en la espalda de Nozomi y con movimientos rápidos la iba embistiendo moviéndola a su vez en cada embestida haciendo complicado a Erena el sujetar esos enormes senos

\- Nicochi… más deprisa… - dijo Nozomi entre gemidos y mirando con mala leche a Erena la cual estaba debajo suya

Nico la hizo caso y a pesar de su cansancio aumento el ritmo a uno más, mucho más veloz que ni un leopardo podría alcanzar

Nozomi sonrió con malicia y se mordió un lado del labio mientras miraba todavía con mala leche a la pelivioleta, Nozomi podría llegar a ser bastante… capulla… - más fuerte Nicochi… conmigo no te contengas… no caigo fácilmente… – y ahí lanzo el dardo ya que esa última frase iba con doble sentido

Erena sonrió cínicamente – yo tampoco – susurro atrayéndola hasta ella y dándola un beso lleno de coraje y odio… puro odio… aunque en el fondo tenía su morbo para las dos…

Nico sintió algo raro apoderarse de él en el momento que escucho a la pelimorada darle ese permiso, subió a base de caricias sus manos hasta los omoplatos de Nozomi y saco casi del todo su miembro del interior de está cogiendo carrerilla para después volverlo a introducir pero con más agresividad y así una tras otra trasformando las embestidas en casi empujones debido al movimiento tan brusco que hacia Nico con sus caderas para poder penetrar con semejante fuerza y agresividad a la zona preciada de Nozomi la cual gemía como posesa mientras de vez en cuando se callaba con besos hacia Erena quien estaba entretenida con sus pechos, Nico estaba mirando la espalda de Nozomi según la iba embistiendo y algo dentro de él le hizo darse cuenta de algo _``Quiero ver su cara, quiero ver como disfruta… con Erena ya lo vi y ahora que tengo esta oportunidad con Nozomi… no quiero desaprovecharla…´´_ Nico paro su movimiento y saco su miembro del interior de la pelimorada – nee Nozomi – hablo el pelinegro interrumpiendo el momento

Nozomi suspiro – que ocurre Nicochi – respondió con voz cansada, cuando justo estaba alcanzando la gloria va y el pelinegro la estrella contra el suelo parando de golpe, sin aviso y encima hablándola como un cachorrillo…

Erena inconscientemente sonrió victoriosa, pensó que a Nico le pudo el cansancio y no iba a poder acabar con Nozomi

\- Túmbate boca arriba – dijo muy decidido

\- ¿Qué? – esta vez fue el turno de Nozomi de sorprenderse aunque Erena pregunto lo mismo pero en su mente

\- Qu-Quiero verte… l-la cara… - dijo sonrojado y nervioso por lo que acababa de decir

Nozomi miro a Erena – ara – se rio en su cara y se tumbó boca arriba en la camilla, lo dicho, Nozomi era una capulla…

 _``Si vale, he tenido orgasmos también con ella pero… ¡La odio!´´_ grito Erena en su mente…

Nico puso una mano en cada costado de la cama aprisionando a Nozomi entre sus brazos y se fue inclinando poco a poco sobre ella quedando a escaso centímetros tanto su miembro de la parte intima de Nozomi como su rostro del de ella, Nozomi rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro y con una traviesa mirada le susurro muy sexy – Ni-co-chi – Nozomi sabía que le dejaba muerto cuando decía eso y quiso utilizarlo a su favor…

\- …eres… mala persona Nozomi… - la contesto Nico en un oscuro susurro

Nozomi le respondió con una sonrisa y rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, y alzo una ceja como diciéndole ``Cuando quieras´´ para que siguiese con lo que estaba

Nico soltó una risueña risa al ver lo pilla que era la pelimorada _``Me está tentando la muy mala, esto en cierta parte me recuerda a ayer cuando Maki me provoco cuando… espera… ¿Por qué pienso en Maki en un momento como este? Además no tiene nada que ver… ¡Oh, dios! Como siga así me voy a acabar volviendo loco…´´_ Nico meneo la cabeza en forma de negación para quitarse pensamientos que no tuvieran que ver con lo que estaba haciendo aunque se ganó unas miradas raras procedentes de Erena y Nozomi

\- ¿Qué pasa Nico-kun? – pregunto preocupada Erena acercándose y abrazando al pelinegro por el lado izquierdo de este

Nico miro a Erena y la sonrió – nada, vamos a seguir – la dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios y volvió a fijar su mirada en la pelimorada que estaba debajo suya pero al mirarla a los ojos pudo ver mucha ternura salir de esos turquesas ojos lo que hizo que de nuevo su subconsciente le jugase una mala pasada o mejor dicho, su subconsciente pareció mandarle una señal cosa que Nico no lo pillo… se quedó mirando los turquesas ojos de Nozomi hasta que se empezaron misteriosamente a cambiar el color por unos morados, Nico frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada a los labios de Nozomi evitando mirarla a los ojos los cuales sabía perfectamente quien era la dueña de esos ojos lavandas pero al mirar los labios de Nozomi una flecha en su corazón le atravesó, no estaba mirando los labios de Nozomi sino los de Maki…

Erena al ver al pelinegro tan quieto pensó que se le estaba pasando el calentón y tomo cartas en el asunto, abrazo a Nico y le empezó a lamer lenta y sexymente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda seguido después por el cuello

Nico se quedó con la mente en blanco, no solo estaba viendo los ojos y los labios de Maki sino que ahora su maldita subconsciente le recordó a base de un flashback el momento en que Maki le beso en los labios dejándole totalmente k.o. y sin palabras…

Nozomi agarro la nuca de Nico y con algo de agresividad tiro de él acercándole de golpe a sus labios y dándole un profundo y apasionado beso

 _``Estos… no son los labios de Maki…´´_ se apartó de Nozomi y la miro serio pero después de unos segundos recordó lo que estaba haciendo con estas 2 y se maldijo una y mil veces por caer de nuevo en su propia trampa mental, Nico se estaba empezando a odiar a si mismo por pensar de nuevo en Maki mientras tenía relaciones con otras personas y no cualquieras sino con Erena y Nozomi las cuales también estaban en su interior, se sentía un miserable por sus incontrolables pensamientos y sentía que si estas chicas llegaban a enterarse tendrían sus razones para cabrearse con él y sentirse dolidas y precisamente eso era lo que más le estaba doliendo a Nico, a pesar de sus cambios y de su nueva forma de ser él no quería hacerlas daño…

Nico suspiro, sonrió a Nozomi y la acaricio la mejilla con ternura – voy a… - la señalo con la cabeza dándola a entender de que iba a seguir con su paralizada acción

\- …vale… pero… - Nozomi le detuvo con una mano en el pecho mientras que Erena seguía probando todo el cuerpo de Nico… - …con el mismo ritmo que antes… Ni-co…aaaahh… - gimió la pelimorada sin terminar su típico y sexy llamado al pelinegro

El ojicarmin se volvió a encender en el momento en que escucho el ``–co´´ y de un solo movimiento la volvió a penetrar apoyando de nuevo sus manos sobre la cama y ejerciendo presión en ella para empezar con bruscas y agresivas envestidas llegando a mover hasta la camilla de donde estaban los tres, Erena se dio cuenta del peligro y se alejó del pelinegro acercándose a Nozomi y besándola mientras tocaba los dos senos de esta, Erena no pudo evitar acordarse cuando lo hizo con Nico ya que paso algo parecido con ella, fue tierno durante unos pocos minutos y después de golpe a porrazo se transformó en un toro salvaje llegando también a mover la cama… Erena se rio como una loca mientras lamia el labio de la pelimorada que estaba envuelta en puros orgasmos

 _``Aaaah… quien diría que alguien tan pequeño tuviera tanto ritmo… Nicochi es todo un misterio…´´_ pensó Nozomi teniendo apoteósicos orgasmos e inconscientemente clavando también las uñas en la espalda del pelinegro como días atrás hizo la chica misma chica que la estaba besando… daba la sensación de que Nico sabia provocar muy bien a las gatas… la duda seria en que si también Nico podría provocar lo mismo a una pantera o acabaría siendo devorado…

Nico seguía con sus duras embestidas mientras miraba fijamente a Nozomi a la cara - …se…siente muy bien… Nozomiii… - dijo también sumergiéndose en los orgasmos

\- Pues clar… ahhh… Nicochi… lo estas… aahh…ciendo conmigo… - dijo Nozomi entre gemidos y con maldad hacia Erena provocando que esta la mordiese de rabia el labio inferior

Nico estuvo por lo menos unos 15 minutos embistiendo a Nozomi sin bajar el ritmo ni la dureza, sentía como el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo pero aun así él sentía la necesidad de seguir hasta que no pudiera más, tenía el deseo de satisfacer a la pelimorada en todo y más ahora después de ese error que cometió cuando pensó de nuevo en la pelirroja mientras estaba mirándola a ella, Nozomi también se sentía agotada cada embestida que la daba Nico la hacía casi saltar tumbada en la cama debido a la agresividad que utilizaba en la penetración pero no quería parar, quería seguir todo el tiempo que fuera posible aunque su clímax se estuviera asomando, por fin tenía a su querido Nicochi con ella aunque no como lo soñó pero por lo menos le tenía, otra que también sentía cansancio era Erena que en ningún momento dejo los senos de la pelimorada, parecía incluso que le había cogido cariño a los senos de esta, Erena no solo estaba con los senos de la pelimorada sino que también cada dos minutos reclamaba los labios de Nico y después los de Nozomi, Erena estaba muy a gusto haciendo lo que estaba haciendo… pasaron otros 5 minutos entre embestidas seguidas unas tras de otras hasta que por fin parecía que el pelinegro se iba a venir, agarro de los hombros a Nozomi, dio lo que él creía que iba a ser la última embestida y se fue a quitar pero Nozomi le agarro con sus dos manos de las nalgas impidiendo que Nico terminase y obligándole a seguir

\- No-Nozo… - fue callado por los labios de Erena la cual metió enseguida su lengua en el interior de la boca de Nico empezando a jugar con su lengua y de paso también impidiendo que Nico dijera ninguna palabra

Nico no pudo hacer absolutamente nada ante las exigencias de esas dos y siguió penetrando a Nozomi hasta que a los pocos minutos se corrió en la gomita y en el interior de está quedándose totalmente exhausto y cayendo rendido sobre el cuerpo de Nozomi la cual estaba también cansada pero no agotada, tanto la pelimorada como la pelivioleta parecían tener fuelle para rato…

Nozomi y Erena se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron las dos pícaramente mirando de reojo al agotado pelinegro

\- …esto… ha sido… increíble… pero agotador… - dijo Nico faltándole el aire

\- ¿A sido? – dijo Nozomi mirando a Erena

\- ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? – dijo Erena mirando a Nozomi

\- …porque… hemos terminado…uff… madre mía… - respondió Nico acurrucándose encima de Nozomi

\- Aara ¿Quién ha dicho que hemos terminado Nicochi? – hablo Nozomi con una juguetona voz

\- Yo no recuerdo haberlo dicho – hablo Erena igual de juguetona

Nico estaba sudando por el tremendo esfuerzo que hizo pero al escuchar a estas dos gatas decir que no habían acabado le hizo sudar hasta gotas de sangre del miedo que le estaba entrando – eem… eto… pero estáis cansadas… ¿Verdad? – lo último más que pregunta parecía un ruego… el pelinegro enterró su cabeza en los senos de la pelimorada buscando una guarida dentro en ellos…

\- Ara, ¿Estas cansada Erena-san? – pregunto Nozomi sin quitar su pícara sonrisa

\- Un poco pero todavía puedo seguir ¿Y tú?

\- Me pasa lo mismo… - las dos se miraron y soltaron una risa muuuy sospechosa, Erena y Nozomi eran rivales por el mismo chico y por eso mismo hacia que fuera más temible la alianza de estas dos…

Nozomi y Erena pusieron sus manos en los hombros de Nico el cual se estaba haciendo el muerto y le quitaron de encima del cuerpo de Nozomi haciendo que se tumbase boca arriba en la cama, Nozomi y Erena se pusieron de rodillas en la cama y se acercaron por el lado derecho al ojicarmin

\- Chi-Chicas… n-no quedan más pres… - fue interrumpido por un traicionero beso de Nozomi

\- Te equivocas, nos quedan todavía 2 – dijo Erena cogiendo su falda y sacando de ella dos preservativos

Nozomi separo sus labios de los de Nico y le miro diabólicamente – habrá que agotarlos… - se acercó a su oído – Ni-co-chi – y ahí estaba, lo tenía que decir sino no se quedaba a gusto la niña…

\- ¡E-Estoy agotado y no puedo apenas ni moverme! ¡¿Acaso no estáis de verdad agotadas?! – dijo Nico sin siquiera levantar la cabeza para mirarlas, el pelinegro no mentía, estaba reventado…

Nozomi y Erena se volvieron a reír… cosa mala… muy mala…

Erena quito el preservativo que todavía no se había quitado Nico – nop, pero dentro de una hora lo estaremos ¿Verdad Nozomi? – la pregunto Erena mientras que colocaba el nuevo y limpio preservativo en el miembro de Nico

 _``¡¿1 HORA?! ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HECHAS ESTAS DOS?!´´_ pensó un alarmado pelinegro… hasta pensar le agotaba ahora mismo a Nico

Nozomi paso una pierna por encima de la cabeza de Nico y le agarro con sus dos manos del cabello quedando su parte intima encima de la cabeza de Nico y a escasos centímetros de los labios de este – así es… - se mordió un lado del labio - …1 hora más Nicochi… prepárate…

 _``¡QUEEEEE!´´_ pensó Nico ante el semejante paisaje que tenía enfrente de sus rojizos ojos

\- …E-E-ETO…N-N-NO…

\- No te estamos preguntando Nico-kun, vamos a hacerlo hasta que Nozomi-san y yo nos cansemos – se sentó Erena sobre el miembro de Nico y puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Nozomi llamándola la atención para que la mirase y pudieran besarse mientras que Nozomi cogía la mano de Nico y la llevaba a su zona baja y preciada

 _``¡AY, DIOS! ¡ME VAN HA REVENTAR!´´_ eso fue lo último que le dio tiempo a pensar a Nico antes de que Nozomi y Erena le manejasen tal y como ellas querían, dominando unas veces una y otras veces la otra pero siempre estando ocupadas en algo si no era en dar botecitos sobre Nico era en dar placer a la otra y así durante una larga hora…

1 Hora después, Nozomi se quitó de encima del miembro de Nico y se tumbó a la izquierda del pelinegro mientras que Erena hizo lo mismo pero quitándose de la cabeza del ojicarmin y tumbándose a la derecha de este

\- Aaaara… - dijo una ahora si exhausta Nozomi acurrucándose en el pelinegro

\- Pienso lo mismo… aaara… - dijo la otra ahora si exhausta Erena también acurrucándose en Nico

\- … - no había palabras de Nico…

\- Sabes Erena-san

\- ¿Si?

\- Te sigo odiando – Nozomi fue demasiado sincera…

\- Oh, vaya, me siento alagada y por si quieres saberlo, a mí me pasa lo mismo - respondió Erena igual de sincera y añadiendo sarcasmo en lo primero…

\- … - Nico se mantenía extrañamente en silencio

\- Y tengo que admitir Erena-san que también he tenido orgasmos contigo, se te da muy bien esto

A Erena la salió una sincera sonrisa ya que nunca pensó oír un alago de alguien con la que se lleva tan mal – yo… también he disfrutado… de esto… contigo – Erena era más orgullosa y por eso la costó ser sincera con Nozomi pero se lo acabo diciendo

\- … - y Nico seguía con su silencio

\- Peero… - Nozomi oscureció sus ojos – no te perdono que te hayas llevado la primera vez de Nicochi… - dijo con una voz de ultratumba y haciendo circulitos con uno de sus dedos sobre el pecho de Nico

Erena suspiro – como veas, pero creo que deberías superarlo – respondió Erena con un tono cansado e intentando quitar hierro al asunto, después de lo que acababa de pasar era inútil negar lo evidente…

\- … - seguía el silencio absoluto del pelinegro…

\- Siento que falta algo…

\- Yo también tengo esa sensación Nozomi-san…

\- ….

 _``Espera´´_ pensaron las dos a la vez

\- ¿Nico-kun? – le llamo Erena mientras le acariciaba el estomago

\- ¿Nicochi? – probó Nozomi a llamarle

\- … - nada, de Nico no salía ni su típico… ¡Eh!

 _``No me digas que…´´_ pensaron las dos entrando en pánico e incorporándose sobre la cama para mirar al silencioso pelinegro - ¡NOS LO HEMOS CARGADO!

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – la reprocho Erena a la pelimorada

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú eres la que ha sacado los dos preservativos! – la reprocho Nozomi intentándose defender… lo que no se daban cuenta era de que las dos tenían la misma culpa…

Nozomi y Erena se acercaron al rostro de Nico para comprobar si respiraba y para sus suertes el pelinegro seguía vivo pero estaba totalmente rendido al sueño que le provoco el tremendo agotamiento físico que estas dos le dejaron…

Las dos suspiraron y se sentaron sobre la cama – solo está durmiendo… menos mal… por un momento me asuste ya que no sabría cómo explicárselo a Maki-chan, puede llegar a ser peor que un yakuza cuando se trata de Nicochi… - dijo Nozomi entrándola escalofríos al pensar en lo que la haría la pelirroja si se entera de esto y encima se cargan a Nico…

\- Seguramente estarás exagerando – dijo Erena levantándose de la cama y empezándose a vestir

Nozomi también se levantó de la cama y se puso a vestirse – no exagero pero si no me crees, cuando la veas confírmala que fuiste tú quien se acostó con Nicochi y que lo has hecho por segunda vez… - se rio – a ver qué pasa – susurro a lo bajini pero el silencio de la enfermería hizo que Erena la escuchase

A Erena la entro extrañamente un escalofrío por el cuerpo lo cual parecía indicarla que no lo hiciera – creo que no lo hare ya que Tsubasa-chan podría enterarse y si te soy sincera, la tengo miedo, es muy protectora con Nico-kun – Erena termino de vestirse y se acercó a la puerta para quitar el seguro - ¿Despertamos a Nico-kun?

Nozomi también termino de vestirse y miro con dulzura al durmiente pelinegro – no… - cogió una manta de la otra cama y se la puso por encima tapándole hasta el cuello – dejemos que descanse – doblo la ropa de Nico y la coloco en la mesita que estaba al lado de la camilla

Erena sonrió cariñosamente a Nico y abrió la puerta para salir de ahí – veras que alegría se va a llevar la enfermera cuando le vea – dijo una malvada pelivioleta saliendo por la puerta junto a Nozomi la cual cerró la puerta nada más salir

\- Si… - respondió poniéndose seria de golpe

\- … - Erena no quiso decir nada por si estropeaba el buen ambiente que había ahora mismo con Nozomi

\- Quisiera hacerte una pregunta Erena-san y me gustaría que fueras sincera al igual que siempre lo he sido

 _``Mucho tardaba…´´_ Erena suspiro – vale, dime

\- ¿Estas enamorada de Nicochi? – pregunto seria pero sin molestia en su voz

\- …yo…

Nozomi la miro de reojo - …

Erena paro de caminar y miro al suelo - …yo…

Nozomi se dio la vuelta para mirarla - …

Erena suspiro – sí, estoy enamorada de Nico-kun… - dijo con lo que parecía pena en su voz

Nozomi miro hacia un lado y apretó los puños, odiaba cuando acertaba en lo que no quería acertar - …

\- …

No hablaron más ninguna de las dos y se marcharon en silencio hacia sus clases, las cuales eran las mismas…

Mientras, bastantes horas después en la facultad de medicina.

\- Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana y que disfrutéis de la tarde – dijo la profesora despidiéndose de sus alumnos y saliendo del aula

\- Que muermo de tía… - resoplo una aburrida castaña hundiendo su cabeza en la mesa

\- ¿Creéis que le ha pasado algo a Maki-chan? Es que es raro que falte a clases – dijo Umi mirando la silla vacía de la pelirroja

\- … - Eli no dijo nada y metió todas sus cosas en la mochila

Tsubasa se rio y medio levanto su cabeza para mirar el mismo asiento – ¿Por qué será? Quizás todavía no se le bajo los coloretes – dijo Tsubasa partiéndose de risa al recordar cuando Maki beso a Nico en los labios, la pelirroja tenía toda su cara sonrojada e incluso la ropa se la tiño de rojo…

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto preocupado Umi

 _``Ups, he pensado en voz alta… muuy bien Tsubasa… muuuy bien´´_ se aplaudió mentalmente a si misma – no porque… mmm… - _``Soy una Yazawa tendría que saber inventarme algo para salir del paso…´´_ se bufo mentalmente hasta que dio en el clavo – cosas de mujeres Umi, cooosas de mujeres – le guiño un ojo haciendo que Umi se sonrojara y ganándose una asesina mirada de cierta rubia que se colocó con muy mala leche su mochila en un hombro

\- Vale creo que se por don…

\- Tengo que hablar contigo Umi – dijo Eli sin dejarle terminar de hablar

\- Vale pero tendrá que ser después del ensayo porque solo nos queda hoy y dos días más para terminar con todo así qu…

\- Hoy me voy a saltar el ensayo tengo unos asuntos que resolver

\- Pero Eli-chan la actu…

\- Ya lo sé Umi pero ahora tengo otras cosas más importantes y una de ellas es hablar contigo… - miro de reojo a Tsubasa la cual Eli no la había dirigido en todo el día la palabra - ¡Ahora! - se puso a andar y le indico con la cabeza que la siguiera

\- Esta bien – cogió sus cosas y se levantó para seguir a la rubia pero una mano le impido andar

Tsubasa le jalo del brazo y le miro seria – eres listo Umi, recuerda lo que paso ayer y no te dejes embaucar tan fácilmente, te lo digo como amiga porque no quiero que sufras – le dijo Tsubasa demasiado seria

Umi la sonrió dulcemente – tranquila, se lo que tengo que hacer – se soltó con cuidado del agarre y salió del aula encontrándose a Eli apoyada en la pared del pasillo

Tsubasa negó con la cabeza y con un suspiro miro hacia la ventana – lo dudo… - respondió al peliazul…

\- Umi/Eli-chan – hablaron a la vez, no solo Eli quería hablar con él sino que Umi también quería hablar con ella

\- Empieza tu Eli-chan – dijo como un buen caballero

\- Vale, a ver por donde empiezo… - suspiro y se puso a pensar pero Umi acabo pensando por ella…

\- Quizás por tu comportamiento infantil y penoso de ayer – la dijo Umi serio y cruzándose de brazos

Eli miro sorprendida a Umi, para nada se imaginaba semejante contestación viniendo de este – Umi qu…

\- Por ahí deberías de empezar, concretamente por la parte de los celos – dijo con un tono dolido el peliazul

Eli abrió más sus celestes ojos ante las palabras de Umi – em… si…eso – tosió – empiezo por… - le miro todavía sorprendida – ahí…

Umi se apoyó en la pared que estaba enfrente de Eli y alzo una ceja como esperando por las palabras de Eli

 _``No puede ser… me estoy poniendo nerviosa… ¿Qué narices le pasa? Espero que Anju no tenga nada que ver´´_ dio un pequeño golpe con una de sus manos a la pared donde estaba apoyada – es verdad que me porte mal ayer Umi y lo siento mucho por ello, al igual que también siento si… - agacho la cabeza y miro su calzado – te dolio mi acción y que no te dijera absolutamente nada y saliera como salí del aula, yo no quise hacer que te sintieras mal Umi… - le miro con tristeza en los ojos – de verdad que siento lo de ayer ¿Podrías perdonarme?

\- También deberías de disculparte con Tsubasa-chan – la dijo sin responderla a la última pregunta

Eli dio otro disimulado golpe a la pared – sí, eso lo hare después… ¿Me perdonas por lo de ayer Umi? – respondió Eli demasiado fría y seca, obviamente solo le dijo lo que quería escuchar pero en verdad a Tsubasa no la iba a pedir perdón en todo caso la golpearía…

Umi no era para nada tonto y sabia de sobra que Eli le acababa de mentir en la cara, si de verdad quisiera disculparse con Tsubasa ya lo habría hecho esta mañana aunque hubiera sido con palabras frías y poco sinceras pero no fue así… Umi suspiro - mira Eli-chan, sé que estas confundida y es normal que te pongas celosa por cualquier chica que se acerque a mi o a Honoka-kun pero…

\- Umi no…

\- Déjame hablar – dijo muy tajante y autoritario haciendo que Eli se callase – como iba diciendo, es normal que te pongas celosa por cualquier chica que se nos acerque y lo entiendo pero lo que no es normal y no es entendible es que te comportes como te comportaste, te falto golpear a Tsubasa-chan – seguía hablando serio

 _``En realidad lo iba hacer pero no quería hacerlo delante tuya…´´_ contesto en su mente al peliazul, Eli sentía la necesidad de decirlo aunque fuera para ella…

\- Y lo peor es que… - miro hacia otro lado y suspiro – no pensases ni un segundo en cómo me iba a sentir yo… cuando ayer vi eso… - dijo apagándose la voz

Eli sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y sintió la necesidad de acercarse al peliazul para consolarle, Eli dio unos pasos hacia él – Umi yo…

\- No he terminado… - levanto una mano parando así que la rubia se acercase más a él – ayer me sentí muy mal e incluso me sentí un maldito cobarde por no haber hecho más para conquistarte pero según fue pasando el día me di cuenta de que yo no soy un cobarde Eli-chan y de que no soy yo el que tiene que convencerte para que estés conmigo o que tenga que conquistarte… - la miro firmemente a los ojos – aquí la verdadera cobarde eres tu Eli-chan porque prefieres dejar que seamos nosotros quien decida por ti, quieres ver quién es el más perrillo faldero para desechar a ese y quedarte con el perrillo más rebelde porque así podrías tener tranquilamente a los dos, no solo eres cobarde Eli-chan sino que también eres una egoísta

Eli sentía como el dolor en su pecho se estaba transformando en puñales y como sus ojos la pedían permiso para poder llorar, las palabras de Umi la estaban atravesando hasta su alma - U-Umi… - le susurro apoyando sus manos en las mejillas de este para intentar utilizar sus típicos trucos…

Umi negó con la cabeza y agarro las manos de Eli para alejarlas de sus mejillas – no Eli-chan, se acabó…

\- ¡No! – volvió a agarrar las mejillas de Umi pero esta vez con desesperación - ¡No digas eso sin siquiera… - Umi la interrumpió

\- Se acabó el intentar hacer algo para que me decidas a mí y no ha Honoka porque ya te he dicho que eso… - quito de nuevo las manos de Eli de su mejilla – es cosa tuya y no nuestra – se quitó de su apoyo y cogió su mochila la cual la había dejado antes en el suelo – voy a esperar a tu decisión el sábado Eli-chan pero si no me elijes a mí, no esperes que siga después detrás tuya como un perrillo abandonado porque aunque me duela hare todo lo posible por olvidarte y aprobar tu decisión de quedarte con Honoka-kun… - se acercó a la silenciosa rubia – porque aunque no lo veas, aquí los que sufrimos de verdad somos nosotros… no tu… - la dio un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos mañana, que descanses – se despidió de ella sin darla ni oportunidad de hablar, Umi estuvo ayer pensando tanto en la conversación de Anju como en todo lo que ha ido viendo en la rubia desde hace días llegando a la conclusión de sus sinceras y verdaderas palabras, Umi dio de lleno en el clavo y también de lleno en el corazón de Eli la cual se quedó viendo el pasillo con los ojos empañados, apoyo sus manos en la pared y de puro coraje empezó a darle una par de golpes con las manos abiertas y maldiciéndose a sí misma sin siquiera saber porque aunque su corazón parecía gritarla a grito pelado las obvias razones pero Eli estaba demasiado ofuscada como para escucharlo o mejor dicho… sentía tanto dolor que no quería ver la verdad ni aunque en el fondo ella lo sabía de sobra…

Media hora después.

Un ya reposado Nico salía de su facultad rascándose la nuca _``Menos mal que la enfermera hoy no ha venido porque si no me hubiera encontrado desnudo en la camilla y una de dos, o me hubiera tachado de pervertido o con lo necesitada que esta esa mujer me hubiera violado…´´_ le entro escalofríos _``Nop, no quiero ni pensarlo´´_ se rio al pensarlo pero se le borro la sonrisa cuando miro hacia la facultad de psicología ya que estaba al lado del parking _``¿Qué voy a hacer con ellas? Me gustan las tres pero obviamente no puedo tener a las tres e igualmente no quiero tenerlas a las tres… sería injusto para ellas…´´_ suspiro _``No he perdonado ni a Nozomi ni a Maki pero eso no significa que quiera hacerlas daño más bien al revés… no quiero que ninguna sufra, ni Erena, ni Nozomi, ni Ma… no sé por qué pero a quien menos quiero ver sufrir es a Maki… creo que debería de preguntar a Eli sobre esto, ella también esta confundida con dos…´´_ se quedó pensativo mientras entraba en el parking _``No, Eli es la menos indicada, lo está haciendo mal y está haciendo sufrir a Honoka y a Umi… creo que lo mejor será primero centrarme en conseguir el dinero y después pensar tranquilamente en qué hacer con esas 3 y mis ¿Sentimientos? ¡Tch! Me gustan pero dudo que sea amor…´´_ Nico saco las llaves de su moto y levanto la cabeza para localizarla encontrándola en el momento pero también divisando a una rubia encima de ella… de nuevo le vino un Déjà vu al pelinegro…

\- ¿Qué haces…

\- Voy a ir contigo a… - miro hacia los lados asegurándose que no había nadie – tu trabajo

\- No – la respuesta de Nico fue demasiado claro

\- Voy a ir te guste o no, no te voy a regañar ni a criticar, solo quiero asegurarme de que llegas vivo a tu casa

\- No te voy a llevar Eli, me da igual lo qu…

\- Te acabo de decir que voy a ir te guste o no así que o me llevas… o te sigo… tu veras pero una de las dos opciones va a ser y además hoy no estoy de humor para discutir… ya demasiado he tenido con Umi… - susurro eso ultimo con un tono de tristeza en su voz

Nico frunció el ceño, esto era nuevo – no es que me importe pero ¿Has discutido con Umi?

Eli agacho la cabeza y acaricio el sillín de la moto – no… algo peor… - la tristeza se hizo dueña de su voz

Nico se quedó mirándola unos segundos, acabo suspirando y se sentó en la moto – está bien, vienes conmigo pero prométeme que veas lo que veas no vas a intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión y que no vas a hacer ninguna pregunta – al final accedió Nico al verla tan decaída, aunque el pelinegro se emperrase en que ya no sentía lo mismo hacia sus amigos la verdad era que no era así o al menos no siempre ya que con Eli no pudo evitar ablandarse aunque fuera un poco sin embargo con Rin esta mañana no cedió siendo el más bueno e inocente de todo m's junto Hanayo y Kotori

Eli cruzo los dedos – te lo prometo

Nico metió la llave en el contacto del vehículo – y una última cosa

Eli se agarró a los laterales de la moto – la que quieras, dime

\- Por el camino me cuentas que ha sucedido con Umi – la miro de reojo - ¿Vale?

Eli volvió a agachar la cabeza, recordarlo la dolía pero era un trato justo – …vale… - susurro con pena

Nico no perdió mas el tiempo ya que llegaba muy justo a su cita con Reiji, arranco la moto y salió del campus universitario seguido por un vehículo a pocos metros de distancia

Unos pocos minutos antes.

Nozomi salía de su facultad camino a su vehículo _``Erena-san enamorada de Nicochi… esto es muy malo y más viendo que Nicochi reacciona también a ella…´´_ soltó un pequeño gruñido _``Va a ser todo un reto enamorar a Nicochi…´´_ sonrió _``Y justo es lo que mejor se me da a mi…´´_ llego a su vehículo con ese pensamiento y abrió la puerta del coche pero cuando justo se fue a meter escucho la voz del pelinegro y miro hacia donde procedía encontrándose a Eli sentada en su moto y a Nico arrancándola para salir de ahí… junto a la rubia… algo que daba mucho de pensar… _``¿Dónde va Nicochi y Elichi juntos? No creo que vaya a dejarla en su casa porque Elichi ha venido en su vehículo pero entonces… no puede ser… no me digas que Elichi y Nicochi van a… ¿Buscar intimidad?´´_ Nozomi apretó las llaves que tenía en su mano derecha clavándoselas en la palma de la mano,los celos se apoderaron de Nozomi y se metió corriendo en el vehículo arrancándolo rápidamente y saliendo a una gran velocidad para no perderlos de vista

Mientras, a la misma hora en el hospital Nishikino.

Maki estaba entrando como una ninja en la oficina de su prima Nanaka, llevaba toda la mañana buscando por toda su casa y la casa de sus abuelos algo con lo que pudiera sacar a relucir lo mala persona que era y así poderla alejar de Nico y evitar que le hiciera ningún daño, Maki no lo hacía ya por celos sino porque nadie mejor que ella conocía a su prima Nanaka y sabía que podría llegar a hacer mucho daño a Nico si tenía un motivo, razón, objetivo o plan entre manos donde el pelinegro pudiera ayudarla a conseguir lo que sea que quisiera pero claro, saliendo solo perjudicado y dañado una sola persona el cual parecía ser Nico esa siguiente víctima, Maki sabía de muchas cosas malas que Nanaka había hecho pero nunca consiguió ninguna prueba con la que pudiera condenarla y lo dejo pasar hasta ahora… hasta que Nanaka se metió con quien no debía… con Yazawa Nico…

\- Por aquí debe de haber algo fijo y si no me colare en su casa, pero yo a esta la alejo de Nico-kun – dijo Maki mientras iba mirando por toda la oficina en busca de algún documento raro, móvil o cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, para suerte de Maki, Nanaka estaba operando a un paciente y por eso no estaba en su oficina facilitando su tranquila búsqueda, en verdad la lista de la pelirroja se informó antes del paradero de Nanaka para así poderse colar en su oficina

Después de mirar toda la oficina de arriba abajo pero sin descolocar nada, Maki se acercó al último sitio donde la quedaba por mirar, el enorme escritorio negro de Nanaka, empezó a mirar carpeta por carpeta hasta que el nombre de una la llamo la atención… - Yazawa Kasumi – dijo Maki frunciendo el ceño y cogiendo la carpeta – Yazawa… - repitió el apellido la pelirroja que no pudo aguantar las ganas y la abrió empezando a leer su contenido – Yazawa Kasumi, mujer japonesa, 45 años, pelo negro, color de los ojos, rojos, complexión delgada, estura media, madre de 4 hijos… - dejo de leer al darse cuenta de varios detalles que coincidían con cierta persona – Yazawa… pelo negro… ojos rojos… no puede ser… es… ¡La madre de Nico-kun!

…..

 **Uuuyy parece que alguien ha descubierto más de la cuenta jojojojo XD, valep ahora toca daros las explicaciones del porque escogí al final al RinPana sobre NozoNico, la razón es porque cuando me hice la idea final de como seria este capítulo y más o menos como seria lo que quedaba de semana me di cuenta de que quería dejar a esos tortolitos preparados para el final del fic (** no os alarméis que queda muchísimo para eso XDD **) ya que a partir de ese dichoso sábado se va a poner muchísimo peor las cosas con algunos personajes sobre todo con Nico y Eli y si los pipiolos apenas salen ahora** **,** **mucho menos aparecerán después y por eso he querido digamos cerrarles momentáneamente para que así el día de mañana cuando empezase a crear el final tenerlos a estos preparados para casarse y ya por ultimo os tengo que decir que puede (** Puede XD **) que este sea el último lemon de RinPana más que nada porque me cuesta una eternidad hacer el lemon de estos dos porque son tan, tan, taaan jodidamente (** perdón por la palabra **) Kawaii que se me hace casi imposible hacerles el lemon… y bueno gente hermosa me voy a despedir ya, pido de nuevo perdón por el retraso y cuando terminen las fiestas intentare volver al ritmo de antes ^_^, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón a todos vosotros por como siempre seguir o empezar a leer este Fic y también muchísimas gracias a todos vuestros reviews, follows y favoritos, os deseo Felices fiestas y Feliz año nuevo a todos ^_^ y cuidado con las uvas en las campanadas que yo todos los años me la lia una ¬_¬ en fin… XDD Saludos.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Muy buenas gente ^_^ ¡Ya ta aquí el nuevo caapiiii! (** pongo tono de loca XD **)… bueeno pues hoy no tengo nada que poner en el principio así que espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

…

Nico iba conduciendo a una velocidad moderada hacia el almacén abandonado mientras que Eli le estaba contando todo lo sucedido con Umi, empezando lo que sucedió ayer y terminando por la última palabra que Umi la dijo el día de hoy, aunque omitió el detalle de que ayer después de lo sucedido violo a Honoka…

\- Tu qué opinas… - dijo una cabizbaja Eli

\- Que Umi tiene razón – fue demasiado sincero

\- Esperaba algo de apoyo Nico – se sintió dolida la rubia

\- Sé que no soy el más indicado para hablar pero, no estás haciendo lo correcto… - paro en un semáforo en rojo – es verdad que estas esperando a que sean ellos quienes te aclaren tus sentimientos y eso no va así, eres tu quien tiene que mover ficha, no ellos

\- …no es tan sencillo cuando te gustan las dos personas por igual… - agacho la cabeza, a Eli la pareció notar como se la empañaban sus ojos

\- A mí me pasa algo parecido pero con 3… ya sabes quienes… y es verdad que no es sencillo pero no puedes simplemente mantenerlos a tu lado hasta que a ti te dé la gana de decidirte por uno de ellos, creo que la mejor solución es que te decidas pronto por uno de los dos ya que de esta manera les haces más daño de lo que tú te imaginas

Eli suspiro – ya lo sé pero… cuando me decida… sé que al otro lo voy a perder… - miro hacia otro lado con la cabeza todavía agachada – y si te soy sincera… tengo miedo de cometer un error… - dejo salir unas pocas lágrimas de sus celestes ojos

Nico miro de reojo a la rubia y se llevó la sorpresa de verla llorar, algo muy difícil de ver ya que Eli era una de las personas más fuertes del grupo, Nico se dio la vuelta y la abrazo, sin importar de que el semáforo se puso en verde – el error ya lo estas cometiendo Eli… - la acaricio su rubio cabello - …pero todavía puedes arreglarlo, estos días aprovecha para pensar solo en Honoka y Umi, en sus pros y en sus contras y mientras hazle caso a lo que tu corazón te diga y así cuando llegue el sábado todo estará solucionado, uno sufrirá pero lo acabara superando… - la hablo con una dulce y tierna voz, consolándola como días atrás Eli hizo con él, esta acción le salió del alma al pelinegro la pena era que el mismo no se aplicaba sus propias palabras…

Eli llevo sus manos a la espalda de Nico correspondiendo el abrazo – tienes razón pero… - apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de Nico – aun así tengo miedo… - susurro con las lágrimas todavía asomándose por sus ojos

Nico seguía acariciándola el cabello – si no arriesgas no ganas Eli y si pierdes… - se quedó callado unos segundos para confirmar si estaba seguro de lo que la iba a decir – me… - suspiro, se tenía que tragar el orgullo - …me tienes a mí para ayudarte… como tu estas aquí para ayudarme…

 _``Nico es como un hermano mayor… no sé qué haría sin él…´´_ no pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas la rubia y agarro fuertemente la espalda de Nico – gracias Nico… - enterró su cabeza en el cuello del pelinegro - …gracias… - repitió ahogada en lágrimas

Nico sonrió con ternura y la dio un dulce beso en la cabeza – … - no quiso interrumpir el momento, sabía que Eli necesitaba un punto de apoyo y se lo iba a dar… aunque ya llegaba tarde a su encuentro con Reiji…

Pasaron unos pocos segundos más abrazados hasta que escucharon un fuerte frenazo a pocos metros de ellos, era como si un vehículo hubiera frenado con muy mala leche y hubiera quemado sobre el asfalto los neumáticos… procedían del vehículo Nozomi la cual estaba envuelta en una niebla oscura y con bolas de fuego a su alrededor, de nuevo estaba mal interpretando la escena…

Nico se apartó de Eli y la seco las pocas lagrimas que la quedaban en los ojos - ¿Estas mejor? – Eli asintió – vale, pues vámonos que llego un poquito tarde – la dijo con una sonrisa y dándose la vuelta

\- Nico…

El pelinegro la miro de reojo - ¿Si?

\- …nada… - le soltó y volvió a colocar sus manos en los laterales de la moto, quería decirle que no arrancase y que no fuera a ese lugar pero sabía que lo hacía por un importante motivo y después de que el pelinegro la consolase no tuvo valor de decirle eso ya que supuestamente le había prometido que no se metería…

Nico no dijo nada más y arranco de nuevo la moto aumentando la velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar y evitar una regañina peor de Reiji, hoy tenía que ganárselo no cabrearle… mientras que a unos pocos metros, Nozomi también arranco y les siguió más cabreada de lo que ya estaba…

Mientras, en el hospital Nishikino.

\- No lo entiendo ¿Qué hace Nanaka con los documentos de la madre de Nico…? - Maki se sentó confundida en la silla de Nanaka - …madre de 4 hijos… - susurro Maki volviendo a revisar esa primera información que leyó – 4… hijos… eso significa que Nico-kun tiene 3 hermanos… - se quedó pensativa y haciendo memoria – Cocoro… Cotaro… Cocoa… - dijo muy bajito Maki recordando cuando escucho a Nico hablar en sueños - 3 nombres de 3 personas… - miro de nuevo el folio – 4 hijos, uno es Nico-kun y los otros 3… ¿Podrían ser esos los hermanos de Nico-kun? – cruzo las piernas acomodándose aún más en la silla, esto iba para largo… - creo que no va a pasar nada si sigo mirando un poco más… - continuo leyendo el papel - estado de Yazawa Kasumi, grave y en coma…- se quedó callada y recostó su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, la impacto leer el actual estado de la madre de Nico, paso unos pocos minutos hasta que Maki asimilo lo que acaba de leer y siguió con su lectura, quería saber más del estado de la madre de Nico, quería saber desde cuando lleva así, el motivo y sobre todo las posibilidades de que saliese viva de su grave estado – día de ingreso, 18 de agosto del 2015 a las 21:45 de la noche, motivo, accidente de trafico… ahora que lo pienso, esto fue hace ya casi 3 meses, justo el tiempo que Nico-kun lleva raro y distante… - otra vez se quedó en silencio, otra cosa más que tenía que asimilar, tuvieron que pasar otros pocos minutos hasta que Maki lo volvió a asimilar y miro de nuevo esa información dándose cuenta de un detalle, la fecha y la hora – mama me pregunto el otro día que hice en esta fecha y en esta misma hora… espera un momento… ese día discutí muy fuerte con Nico-kun y… - no aparto la mirada de la hora que ponía en el papel – 40 minutos después de lo que le paso a su madre me llamo… - miro en su móvil la lista de llamadas para confirmarlo - 3 veces… - sus morados ojos se empañaron ante la evidencia de lo que venía ahora – y yo por orgullo no se lo cogí… - empezaron a caerla lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos morados – a pesar de su orgullo él me llamo porque me necesitaba y yo… - guardo el móvil y cerro la carpeta llevándosela contra su pecho - …yo no estuve para ayudarle cuando él más me necesito… - Maki se derrumbó a llorar mientras a abrazaba los documentos de la señora Yazawa

Mientras, en un almacén abandonado.

Nico estaba enfrente de la puerta del lugar y tenía la mano puesta en el pomo para abrirla pero antes se dio la vuelta y miro a la rubia – recuerda, veas lo que veas, no preguntes, no hables, ni…

\- ¡Ya Nico! ¡Abre de una maldita vez! – grito una firme y desesperada Eli, en el fondo estaba nerviosa por lo que sabía que venía y que tenía que ver…

Nico abrió la puerta y dio unos pasos junto a Eli hacia el interior del lugar pero una voz tenebrosa y muy conocida por ellos dos hizo que se quedasen helados y quietos, ahora mismo no se sabía quién tenía más miedo, si Nico o Eli, los dos estaban a la par pero parecía que Eli tenia las de perder…

\- Aara ¿Tanta prisa tienes E-li-chi?

\- ¡NO-NOZOMI! – hablaron a la vez Nico y Eli dándose la vuelta y con el mismo tono de voz lleno de miedo

\- La misma – dijo muy seca y sin ninguna sonrisa asomándose en su cara

 _``Tengo que hacer algo, no quiero que sepa nada, empezaría a hacerme preguntas y todos los demás lo sabrían y no necesito esto… ahora no…´´_ Nico cerró la puerta y fue a mirar a Eli buscando que le ayudase a inventarse la excusa y la mentira del año pero sin darse ni cuenta Nozomi le había junto a Eli arrinconado contra la pared de al lado, solo era una persona la que tenía enfrente y podrían zafarse fácilmente pero para desgracia de ellos dos, esa persona que les tenia arrinconados era Toujou Nozomi la cual solo con la mirada ya valía por 5 personas… - ¡¿Qu-Que haces a-aquí?! – intento sonar enojado pero le pudo el miedo…

\- Os he seguido – dijo una seria Nozomi siendo demasiado franca…

Nico frunció el ceño - ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! – ahora si sonó enojado

\- Porque pensé y sigo pensando que ibais a hacer algo… - acaricio con una mano el pecho de Nico y con la otra el estómago de la rubia y miro con fuego en los ojos a esta última – indebido y prohibido para vosotros dos – dijo cabreada, aunque Nozomi aprovecho para toquetear a los dos… si, esa era Toujou Nozomi…

 _``Y otra vez vamos con esa… bueno, por lo menos no está Maki ya que hubiera sido peor…´´_ Eli suspiro y miro de reojo a Nico como diciéndole ``No queda de otra Nico´´ pero el pelinegro la devolvió la mirada que parecía contestarla con un rotundo ``No´´ Eli rodo los ojos, la tocaba salir del paso a ella… - ¿Por qué es indebido y prohibido que lo hagamos nosotros dos? – Eli tuvo el valor de preguntar eso… aunque en el fondo también lo pensaba

Nozomi dejo de acariciarla el estómago – indebido porque… - puso una mano en la pared y al lado de la cabeza de Eli - no sería justo para los pobres Honoka-kun y Umi-kun que mientras que ellos están muriéndose por ti tú andes revoloteando… otros nidos

\- Hombre, hay estoy de acuerdo con Nozomi – dijo Nico poniéndose en el bando de la pelimorada y olvidándose por completo que él estaba en el otro…

\- Así no ayudas Nico… - le susurro Eli con molestia

Nozomi dio un fuerte golpe en la pared muy cerquita de la cara de Eli llamando de nuevo su atención y llegándola a asustar y achicar del miedo pero aun así la rubia se mantuvo firme y la miro a los ojos – y prohibido porque… - oscureció su mirada y se acercó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Eli, dándola aún más miedo - yo te lo prohíbo – dijo con una voz de ultratumba

\- … - Eli trago saliva y esta vez no se atrevió a decir nada

\- Sip, también estoy… espera… ¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió el pelinegro que pensaba que Nozomi la diría algo tipo, prohibido porque Umi-kun y Honoka-kun no te lo perdonarían y sufrirían mucho por ello, pero en vez de decir eso le sorprendió diciendo otra cosa totalmente distinta a lo que tenía en mente lo cual ya tenía algo pensado para sacarla de ahí bajo esa excusa pero al decir eso Nozomi le dejo totalmente sin planes para sacarla del lugar y evitar lo que parecía inevitable y encima para rematarle el tiempo se le estaba echando encima…

Nozomi miro al pelinegro cambiando su mirada a una cálida como si tuviera un chip automático que cambiaba según miraba a uno o a la otra - ya te explicare otro día porque se lo prohíbo a Elichi pero ahora quiero saber que estáis haciendo aquí y que ibais a hacer los juntos en este sitio, bueno y de paso que me explicarais que hay entre vosotros dos

\- Aam… pues… veras… - la entro la risa floja a Eli, no sabía ni que inventarse pero iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Nico – en verdad yo…

\- Vamos a pasar – dijo Nico muy serio e interrumpiendo a Eli

\- No hasta que me deis una explicación – le dijo Nozomi parando la caricia en el pecho de Nico y empujándole con esa misma mano contra la pared

\- ¿Quieres una explicación? Pues entra conmigo y la tendrás – siguió hablándola serio, no podía entretenerse más de la cuenta, llegaba media hora tarde y sabía que Reiji no se lo iba a dejar pasar así que no le quedo de otra que hacer de tripas corazón y aceptar que era inevitable que se enterase pero eso sí, iba a saber lo mismo que Eli es decir, lo justo…

\- Nicochi creo que… - fue interrumpida por Eli

\- Hazle caso Nozomi, por favor – la dijo Eli poniéndose seria

Nozomi miro primero a Eli y después a Nico y se dio cuenta de que los dos habían dejado de lado el miedo y se habían puesto de golpe muy serios pero sobre todo el pelinegro – está bien, vamos a entrar pero más os vale que no sea para ganar tiempo e inventaros una excusa decente – les aviso por si acaso y se apartó de los dos dejándoles espacio para andar aunque ella iba la última para evitar que ninguno se escapase

Después de eso Nico fue a abrir la puerta pero la mano de Eli sujetándole la suya le paro, la rubia se acababa de dar cuenta de un detalle - ¿Por qué tienes rotos los últimos 4 botones de la camisa Nico? – pregunto la rubia soltándole la mano

Nozomi y Nico se miraron mutuamente y se sonrojaron los dos aunque Nozomi tenía una traviesa sonrisilla en su rostro – e-eto… - Nico miro su camisa la cual fue rota por Erena _``¡Genial! Esto sí que no sé cómo explicarlo…´´_ \- …eemm…

\- No desvíes el tema Elichi, vamos a entrar de una vez – dijo Nozomi saliendo del paso, no la convenía que Eli ni nadie que no fuera Nico y Erena supiesen del trio que hicieron esta mañana ya que cierta pelirroja y cierta prima sobreprotectora de Nico podrían enterarse y de ahí sí que no saldría viva

\- E-Eso, va-vamos a entrar – secundo sonrojado y nervioso el pelinegro

 _``Esto es sospechoso… muuuy sospechoso…´´_ pensó Eli mirando a Nico y después a Nozomi

Cuando Nico abrió la puerta entro seguido por Eli y Nozomi las cuales se quedaron con la boca abierta y con los ojos llenos de intranquilidad por lo que estaban viendo, muchas personas apostando y dos muchachos peleando salvajemente encima de un ring rodeado de rejas

\- ¿Qu-Que es… esto Nicochi? – pregunto la pelimorada con una notable preocupación en la voz por el tipo de lugar donde estaban, no se parecía para nada a lo que tenía en mente, Nozomi se quedó totalmente desconcertada…

 _``Esos chicos van demasiado en serio…´´_ Eli miro de reojo al pelinegro quien parecía haber cambiado su mirada a una oscura mientras miraba fijamente el rin _``…y Nico tiene que pelear cada dos días aquí… no me extraña que tenga así el costado…´´_ \- Nico…

\- Nada de preguntas Eli – Nico la interrumpió, sabía que después de ese Nico venia una pregunta

\- … - no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándole con preocupación

\- Pero yo si voy a preguntar Nicochi – se dio la media vuelta y le encaro pero Nico no la dejo seguir hablando

\- Trabajo aquí… exactamente ahí – señalo el rin – yo no soy rico Nozomi y no tengo… a nadie que traiga dinero a mi casa, podría buscar un trabajo decente y dejar que Tsubasa también trabajase pero no quiero que Tsubasa se distraiga en nada mas que no sea sus estudios y además con los estudios solo podría trabajar a medio tiempo y con eso no hago nada en mi casa… - suspiro – también tengo problemas Nozomi y necesito dinero rápido y en bastante cantidad… - Nozomi fue a decir algo pero Nico de nuevo no la dejo – sé que quieres saber más pero… de momento no puedo decirte nada más porque no me siento preparado y además tampoco te lo mereces… - Nozomi frunció el ceño – también sé que no vas a estar de acuerdo con esto pero… me da igual, lo necesito y no puedo dejarlo y a parte ya es tarde para dejarlo

\- … - Nozomi se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que al fin digirió lo que acaba de escuchar - ¿Cómo no has dicho nada de esto antes? Podríamos y podemos ayudarte Nicochi ¡¿Y a que te refieres con que no me lo merezco?! – dijo Nozomi entonando la última pregunta

\- No quiero que me ayudéis… os necesite en su tiempo… no ahora – respondió sonando muy frio

\- Nicochi… - se acercó al pelinegro pero este retrocedió unos pasos

\- Nozomi yo… - la miro con suplica en sus rojizos ojos - necesito que me guardes junto a Eli el secreto, no quiero que nadie más se entere de esto

Nozomi miro el rin y después a Eli la cual puso una mano en su hombro y con pena asintió – no estoy de acuerdo Nicochi pero si es lo que quieres… - suspiro - eso hare pero tienes que saber que estás haciendo mal y que…

\- Ya lo sé, pero es mi decisión y mi vida, solo yo mando en ella y lo que me pase… solo es cosa mía – Nico seguía siendo frio, fue entrar en ese lugar y cambiar drásticamente…

\- ¡Eso no es…

\- ¡Nozomi! – la interrumpió la rubia con una voz – déjalo… – Eli miro a Nico – yo me encargo de explicarla lo poco que se, incluyendo porque no se lo merece - _``Aunque no lo sepa ni yo…´´ -_ ¿Vale Nico? – le dijo esperando el permiso de Nico para que contase a Nozomi lo poquito que sabia

\- Vale, te lo dej… - a Nico no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando noto como le agarraron por el cuello y le empujaron con esa misma mano del cuello haciéndole chocar bruscamente su espalda contra la pared

\- Tienes valor como para hacerme esperar casi una hora Nico-san, he tenido que poner a luchar a otros en tu hora… - apretó el agarre en el cuello de Nico – más te vale compensármelo cuando subas ahí… - le Reiji dijo con una voz fría y oscura que asustaba hasta al más fuerte

\- …rei…ji… - dijo Nico morado por la falta del aire

Nozomi y Eli se cabrearon y se acercaron cada una por un lado hacia ese joven hombre que estaba ahogando delante de sus narices al pelinegro y sujetaron las dos la mano de Reiji – suéltale – le dijeron las dos a la vez igual de frías y oscuras que el propio Reiji

Reiji miro de reojo a Eli y después a Nozomi - ¿Ustedes son?

\- Alguien que podría matarte si no le sueltas – respondió Nozomi sin ningún tipo de miedo ni titubeo, eran palabras demasiado sinceras, ella al igual que la pelirroja serian capaz de cometer semejante delito por salvar la vida de Nico

Reiji miro al pelinegro y sonrió malvadamente

Nico se quedó blanco, esa misma sonrisa era la que el lunes Reiji utilizo cuando le pidió que diera una paliza a un muchacho y que a su novia la amansase… - el problema es conmigo no con ellas, te lo voy a compensar como quieras, pero déjalas tranquilas – dijo Nico sacando aire de donde no lo tenía, no quería que las pasase nada y sabía que aquí esas dos no estaban a salvo y menos con Reiji por la zona, aunque Eli y Nozomi sabían defenderse muy bien…

\- Tienes razón, el problema es contigo… – le apretó el cuello dejándole sin aire de nuevo y haciendo que Nico se pusiera de puntillas por la tremenda fuerza que Reiji ejercía hacia arriba con su mano en el cuello del pelinegro - …tienes 10 minutos para tranquilizar a tus amiguitas y reunirte conmigo cerca del ring… - se acercó al odio del ojicarmin - …más te vale que estas dos se queden quietecitas y no me den dolores de cabeza porque si no tendré que ser yo quien se ocupe de ellas… - le susurro muy bajito y muy macabro en el odio del morado pelinegro

Nozomi y Eli iban a decir algo e incluso se estaban preparando las dos para golpear a este miserable pero notaron como Nico las agarro a cada una por sus abrigos y las miraba con ojos de súplica como pidiéndolas que se quedasen quietas, Eli y Nozomi se miraron preocupadas, querían hacer algo pero esos suplicantes ojos de Nico hablaron por si solos haciendo que las dos obedeciesen al pelinegro…

Reiji se apartó del oído de Nico y le miro con una sonrisa a la cara - ¿Te ha quedado claro mis palabras Nico-san? – le pregunto con toda la naturalidad del mundo como si no estuviese haciendo absolutamente nada con su cuello…

Nico intento decirle que si con la cabeza pero Reiji no aflojaba el agarre - … - lo intento con palabras pero no tenía ya apenas aire para soltar

\- ¿Cómo? – acerco Reiji con burla su oído izquierdo a los labios de Nico – perdona Nico-san es que no te he escuchado ¿Podrías… - le miro con el ceño fruncido y siniestro – repetirlo? - cambio el tono de burla a uno enojado y le soltó con brusquedad haciendo que Nico cayese sentado en el suelo y empezando a toser

\- ¡Nicochi/Nico! – gritaron preocupadas Nozomi y Eli que enseguida se arrodillaron al lado de Nico el cual tenía sus dos manos colocadas en su cuello, Nozomi puso sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro y Eli las puso en la nuca de este para ayudarle a recuperar el aire, las dos chicas miraron con odio al culpable de su estado

\- Estoy esperando tu respuesta Nico-san

\- …s…i… - le costaba hablar a Nico

\- ¿Qué? Sigo sin escucharte – Reiji seguía regocijándose…

\- …s-si… - tosió - …me ha… - otra tos - …quedado claro… - termino por fin de decir Nico con la cabeza agachada y frotándose el cuello con sus dos manos

\- Eso es, buen chico… - fue a acariciarle como a un perro en la cabeza pero un fuerte manotazo de Nozomi en su mano le impidió tocar al pelinegro

\- No te atrevas a tocarle más – le dijo una fría y seria pelimorada agarrando más fuerte la camisa de Nico

Nico alzo un poco la vista para mirar a Reiji quien le sonrió con una de sus típicas y misteriosas sonrisas

\- Recuerda, tienes 10 minutos, ni uno más… - Reiji le dio la espalda y se puso a andar

A Nico le estaba costando recuperar el aire hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación y lo recupero de golpe… o por lo menos estaba haciendo el esfuerzo…

 _``¡Maldita sea! Empiezo mal… necesito ganármelo hoy para pedirle el dinero… pero antes_ …´´ miro de reojo a Eli y a Nozomi las cuales estaban mirando a Reiji desaparecer entre la muchedumbre y por las miradas de sus celestes y turquesas ojos parecían que estaban echando un mal de ojo a Reiji _``Necesito asegurarme que no corren peligro…´´_ Nico fue a moverse pero las manos de Nozomi en su pecho no le dejaron

\- No te muevas Nicochi, espera a que te revise Elichi – le dijo una preocupada pelimorada mirando a su amiga para que hiciera algo

Eli agarro las dos manos de Nico y las aparto de su cuello – levanta la cabeza, quiero mirarte el cuello – le dijo otra preocupada Eli

\- No hace falta, estoy bi…

\- ¡No estás bien Nicochi! ¡Ese… - fue callada por un abrazo de Nico

\- De verdad que estoy bien Nozomi… - la susurro con dulzura en el oído

\- Per… - Nico no dejaba a Nozomi hablar, tenía menos de 10 minutos para tranquilizar a estas dos y evitar que no hiciesen nada mientras que él tenía la pelea, además había algo dentro de Nico que le decía que a la pelimorada la convencería de esta manera…

Nico dejo de abrazar a Nozomi y la agarro de las mejillas – ese es Sakamaki Reiji y es mi jefe, él no es paciente y también es mala, muy mala persona y le he hecho esperar casi 2 horas, es normal que reaccionase así, yo solito me lo he buscado – dijo Nico creyendo que iba por el buen camino de la convicción…

\- Nicoch…

 _``No puedo evitarlo más…´´_ \- vamos a hacer una cosa – la acaricio las dos mejillas – si os quedáis tranquilas y no os acercáis para nada a Reiji y me esperáis aquí hasta que yo termine, después yo… - suspiro, de nuevo iba a tragarse su orgullo - …os daré más, muchas más explicaciones – miro a Eli de reojo y la sonrió - ¿Vale?

– …yo… no hago tratos cuando se trata de tu vida… - susurro Nozomi con los ojos empañados y mirando el pecho del ojicarmin, no quería que Nico se fuera junto a ese miserable y menos que subiese a ese ring

\- Yo tampoco… - dijo Eli con la cabeza agachada y acariciando el cuello todavía colorado del pelinegro

 _``No me lo pongáis difícil por favor…´´_ pensó Nico mirando con pena a esas dos pero sobre todo sintiendo dolor en su pecho al ver a la pelimorada a punto de llorar – chicas, de verdad que necesito que me hagáis este favor, yo no… yo… - se mordió el labio inferior del coraje que le estaba entrando, de nuevo se le echaba el tiempo encima y todavía no tenía asegurada la protección de estas dos - …necesito que aceptéis esta especie de trato… por favor… - dijo el pelinegro con el tono bajo

\- No Nico… - Nozomi alzo su rostro para encarar al pelinegro y dejarle claro que dijese lo que dijese no la iba a convencer pero… - …chi… - acabo mirando a Eli buscando la verdadera respuesta, fue mirar Nozomi los indescifrables ojos de Nico y quedarse totalmente sin palabras, la mirada de Nico reflejaban demasiadas cosas a la vez, dolor, ruego, soledad, ansias, desesperación e incluso… frialdad… por primera vez, Nozomi no sabía que hacer…

Eli cerro con fuerzas los ojos y soltó algunas lágrimas, era duro lo que iba a decir – vale… aceptamos el trato pero… - abrió sus celestes ojos – cuando acabes, nos contaras todo, de principio a fin y duela o no duela, nos contaras todo – Nico agacho la cabeza, eso no era un si… - necesitamos entender mejor esto Nico, estamos aceptando quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada mientras que tú te vas a ir a hablar con un tipo que te acaba de dejar con frialdad y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento sin aire y después te vas a meter ahí – señalo el ring – y te vas a poner a golpear salvajemente a un chaval o él a ti, si quieres que te apoyemos en esto y en muchas cosas más, nos vas a tener que contar todo, sino, te vienes te guste o no con nosotras fuera de aquí – dijo Eli con demasiada seriedad y firmeza, en el fondo la estaba doliendo poner entre la espada y la pared al pelinegro pero esto ya era demasiado…

Nico asintió con un levísimo movimiento de cabeza, no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero tenía que aceptarlo si quería protegerlas y de paso terminar bien el día con Reiji - …vale… así será… - _``Ya veré después que me invento porque no quiero decirlas todo o más bien… no puedo hablar de ello…´´_ pensó Nico mientras que no dejaba de mirar a una muy callada pelimorada

Eli puso una mano en el hombro de Nozomi - ¿Nozomi? – la pelimorada la miro – estamos de acuerdo verdad – la dijo la rubia con una tierna y confiable sonrisa

Nozomi miro de nuevo al pelinegro y este la sonrió dulcemente - …claro… - respondió en un hilillo de voz, no estaba de acuerdo pero necesitaba entender esto…

Nico sintió un gran alivio en su mente al escuchar a Nozomi aceptar pero sintió el doble de dolor en su pecho al escuchar que forzó su voz lo que significaba que no estaba de acuerdo con ello pero por él lo haría y eso fue una flecha directa para su corazón el cual no paraba de regañarle, pero Nico decidió no hacerle mucho caso ahora e intento levantarte, era hora de reunirse con Reiji, Nico soltó las mejillas de Nozomi y se apoyó en la pared para ponerse en pie pero algo le impidió esa acción

Nozomi jalo de la camisa al pelinegro y tiro de él acercándole a su rostro – ten mucho cuidado ahí Nicochi porque yo… - soltó un largo suspiro - …si te pasa algo me muero – dijo con la voz rota y terminando con un tierno beso en los labios de Nico

Nico se apartó con cuidado de los labios de Nozomi – … – y quiso decirla aunque fuese una palabra pero de su boca no salió ni una letra y al final opto por devolverla el corto beso en los labios, cuando Nico corto el beso miro a Eli como pidiéndola que cuidase de Nozomi y de seguido se fue derecho a reunirse con Reiji

Nozomi apoyo su espalda en la pared y termino por sentarse en el suelo - …¿Por qué hemos aceptado esto Elichi?... – pregunto Nozomi con el tono de voz demasiado bajo debido a la preocupación que tenia

Eli se sentó al lado de Nozomi y paso su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de esta – me gustaría responderte Nozomi pero la respuesta solo nos la puede dar Nico después… - la respondió Eli igual de bajito y acercando la cabeza de Nozomi a su hombro para consolarla

\- …va a ser demasiado duro ver esto Elichi… - los ojos de la pelimorada volvieron a empañarse

Eli acaricio con ternura los cabellos morados de Nozomi - …lo se… - respondió Eli con el tono todavía bajito y sin perder de vista ni un momento a Nico

\- … - Nozomi suspiro y fijo también su mirada en aquel pelinegro que se estaba acercando al peligro personificado…

\- ¡Vaya! Te ha sobrado 1 minuto Nico-san – dijo Reiji con un tono de burla al notar a Nico ponerse a su lado

\- Ese minuto es por las dos horas de retraso, ale, ya estas compensado – tuvo valor Nico de vacilarle…

Reiji se rio – admiro tu valor, espero que mañana lo sigas conservando – dijo Reiji con tranquilidad y cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Mañana? – le miro confundido - ¿No eran cada dos días las peleas? – dijo Nico masajeándose todavía el cuello, seguía sintiendo molestias en esa zona

\- Así es pero mañana a las 6:00 de la madrugada te quiero aquí

\- ¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué voy a hacer tan temprano aquí? – Nico era un perezoso…

\- Mañana te voy a explicar que es lo que quiero de ti y cuáles son mis planes contigo… - se puso muy serio - …mañana sabrás muchas cosas de mí y también sabrás porque e reaccionado así contigo hace unos minutos, aunque eso mejor te lo digo ahora

\- Quizás… ¿Por qué he llegado tarde 2 horas? – respondió Nico con un tono de vacile… el pelinegro se la estaba ganando de nuevo…

\- No ha sido por eso – respondió Reiji muy serio

Nico frunció el ceño y se quedó más confundido de lo que ya estaba - ¿Entonces?

\- Mira con disimulo hacia tu izquierda y concretamente hacia la barra del bar… - Nico le hizo caso y miro donde le indico Reiji - ¿Te acuerdas de ese hombre?

Nico miro detenidamente a las personas que estaban apoyados y bebiendo en la barra, uno era un hombre de bastante edad y estaba rodeado de dos hombres por cada lado lo que podría decirse que eran sus guardaespaldas, a Nico le resulto familiar ese anciano hombre pero ahora mismo no caía en ello – no, creo que no le conozco

Reiji suspiro – te cruzaste con ese hombre el viernes pasado, cuando viniste a hacerme una visita por sorpresa y si no recuerdo mal le llamaste vejestorio

\- … - Nico se quedó pensativo - ¡Vale! ¡Ya me acuerdo! – dijo riéndose al acordarse de que le aconsejo a ese viejo hombre que debería de cambiarse de pañal…

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que era de la competencia?

\- Si, pero que tiene que ver con que casi me ahogas hace unos minutos

\- Veras Nico-san, este hombre maneja todos los hilos de este tipo de negocios, ese hombre… - oscureció su rostro, se notaba en sus ojos cierto odio hacia esa persona – quiere quedarse con esto, algo que mi familia lucho y sacrifico mucho para sacar adelante, yo soy el máximo responsable de este lugar y nunca he flojeado por nadie ni he dejado pasar ni una a nadie excepto contigo, pero eso él no lo sabe porque si lo supiera vería que tendría una pequeña debilidad y eso es lo que ese… hombre está esperando ver, Nico-san… - se puso delante del pelinegro – él sabe de sobra que llegas dos horas tardes y por eso he tenido que actuar como lo he hecho

 _``Tiene su lógica pero… ¿Yo una excepción? Claro…´´_ sonrió irónicamente en su interior - te creo en todo lo que me has dicho menos en una cosa…

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Tú te crees que soy idiota? – pregunto Nico de la nada y bastante serio

Reiji le miro de arriba abajo y sonrió, eso era un descarado si…

Nico gruño, ya se estaba empezando a creer que era un idiota… - vale no me contestes a eso… en fin… - suspiro – no me creo que hagas una excepción conmigo, si quieres te puedo enumerar las veces que me has amenazado y agredido, como por ejemplo clavarme un punzón en el costado ¿Te acuerdas? Porque yo me acuerdo muuuy bien – le dijo un molesto pelinegro señalando esa famosa zona…

\- Si lo dices así no es muy creíble pero créeme que eres una gran excepción

\- Ponme ejemplos, sino no te voy a creer – se cruzó de brazos y miro de reojo al vejestorio como diría el pelinegro

\- Vale, te voy a poner solo un ejemplo para que creas que en verdad eres una excepción para mí, no te he matado por haber casi trabajado a la par conmigo y con Nanaka, la mujer que fue culpable de llevar a un ser querido mío a… la perdición… - agacho el rostro y miro hacia el suelo, parecía tristeza lo que salía de sus palabras…

\- … - Nico no dijo nada, se quedó sorprendido por esas palabras, ¿Nanaka hizo mal a Reiji y a un ser querido de él? ¿Acaso este chico tenia sentimientos hacia las personas? Esas dos pregunta se hacía Nico en la mente junto a la de ¿Quién narices es peor? ¿Nanaka o Reiji? El ojicarmin antes creía que su actual jefe era mucho peor que la doctora pero el escuchar esto último hizo que se plantease de verdad quien era el más malo de los dos y con quien debería de verdad tener cuidado aunque lo que en verdad tenía que pensar Nico era que ninguno de los dos era bueno…

Reiji se quedó unos segundos en silencio y con los puños apretados, suspiro y volvió a mirar serio al pelinegro - también te hubiera matado las veces que has interrumpido en mi oficina sin tocar a la puerta, cuando me has contestado de mala manera, tus tardanzas… sobre todo esta, y lo que más, más te hubiera matado hubiera sido por tus constantes dudas, no me gusta que nadie de los que trabajan para mi tengan dudas, tienes que actuar sin pensar absolutamente en nada y mucho menos dudar mientras ejecutas un trabajo que te he mandado… - dijo con una siniestra voz la cual cambio de golpe a porrazo por una neutral - peero sin embargo todavía estas vivo

\- Porque me necesitas, por eso sigo vivo – le contesto rápidamente Nico

\- Ha habido otros dos chicos antes que tú que también he utilizado para lo mismo y les he acabado matando por alguna de esas razones que te he dado, así que te equivocas Nico-san, no estas vivo por eso, estas vivo por otra razón la cual te la diré mañana

\- ¿Solo dos? Pensaba que llevabas toda una lista de la compra – dijo Nico añadiendo sarcasmo

\- Llevo desde hace 5 meses buscando a alguien como tú, alguien como… - se quedó callado y volvió a apartar su mirada – hace poco que estoy buscando a alguien que sea… - de nuevo el silencio le invadió - …ideal… y por eso solo son han sido 2, hasta que por fin entraste tú con esa firmeza y desesperación por la puerta, ahí me di cuenta de que eras com… eras el indicado

\- ¿Indicado para qué?

\- Para ser mi fiel y única mano derecha y… - puso una mano en la espalda de Nico – con el que conseguiré lo que llevo 5 meses intentando hacer

\- ¿Hacer el que? – pregunto Nico frunciendo el ceño de nuevo

Reiji se acercó al oído de Nico - …vengarme… - le susurro bajito

\- ¿De quién?

\- De él – miro hacia el viejo hombre – y de Morishima Nanaka

 _``¿Vengarse de Nanaka? Tratándose de este tío, lo más seguro es que su venganza acabe mal para esa doctora y si algo le pasa a Nanaka sería un problema menos para mí… aunque no sé qué doctora cogería a mama pero seguramente sería mejor que Nanaka…´´_ Nico miro hacia el mismo lugar que Reiji - ¿Por qué quieres vengarte?

\- Los dos juntos me quitaron lo que yo más quería y ese hombre todavía me quiere quitar lo único que me mantiene en pie que es este lugar – miro a Nico de reojo - ¿No te pasa a ti algo parecido Nico-san?

\- …

\- ¿No quieres vengarte de esa persona que arruino tu vida en estos últimos meses?

Nico apretó los puños con bastante fuerza y se dilataron sus pupilas – sí, de hecho… lo quiero muerto… - dijo con demasiada determinación y frialdad

\- Pues a mí me pasa lo mismo, pero necesito la ayuda de alguien, yo lo he intentado con todos los contactos que he tenido pero Nanaka y ese hombre, Takachi, siempre han ido un paso por delante de mía, hace poco me di cuenta de cómo vencer a Takachi y es a través de su negocio, en su propio campo, todas las personas que tiene a su alrededor son luchadores aunque él los tiene como a su propia familia ya que no tiene a nadie mas

\- Si muy bonito todo eso pero yo que tengo que ver esto – respondió Nico siendo bastante insensible

\- Tú serás mi campeón, Takachi ya ha demostrado interés en ti y por eso con el que vas a luchar va a ser con uno de los suyos y precisamente eso es lo que quiero, quiero que ganes todas las peleas que vayas teniendo porque cuanto más ganes, más se centrara en ti y ahí es donde yo podría cogerle, cuando te ganes toda su atención, ahí el bajara su guardia – sonrió malvadamente – y esa será su perdición… - susurro en un hilillo oscuro voz

\- Vale, me hago más o menos una idea de tu plan con ese viejo, ¿Y con Nanaka cuál es tu plan? ¿También quieres que me acerque a ella?

Desapareció de golpe la sonrisa en el rostro de Reiji – no, mantente lo más alejado que puedas de ella, no sé qué quiere de ti pero seguramente te quiera utilizar para hacer daño a alguien, Nanaka no se acerca a nadie a no ser que sea para hacer daño

\- ¿A quién? La conozco solo de hace casi 3 meses dudo que sea alguien cercano a mí y mucho menos creo que seas tu

\- A alguien de su entorno y que te conozca Nico-san – le dijo Reiji mirándole de reojo

\- No lo entiendo…

\- ¿Conoces a alguien que ella también conozca? - le pregunto Reiji echándole un pequeño cable

 _``Espera un momento… Maki es su prima, podría ser ella… ¡Maldita!´´_ Nico apretó con más fuerza sus puños – sí, una es su tía y otra es… otra persona que a ti no te importa su nombre – le contesto bordemente el pelinegro

\- Pues seguramente te quiera utilizar para hacerlas daño, ¿El motivo? – se encogió de hombros – no lo sé pero cualquier cosa podría ser, a mí por ejemplo utilizo a mi ser querido para hacerme daño y todo fue porque la rechace hace años, hazme caso Nico-san, mantente lo más lejos posible de ella

\- No es tan fácil hacerlo, es la médica de mi madre… - _``Y aparte también está el hecho de que podría ser mi vía rápida para conseguir el dinero para mama pero… ahora que sé que podría hacer daño a Maki… prefiero endeudarme más con Reiji antes que con Nanaka y que por culpa de eso sufriera Maki ´´_ \- ¿Reiji?

\- Si

\- ¿Qué crees que haría Nanaka conmigo para conseguir hacer daño a… esas personas? Ya que con su… tía me llevo bien con ella pero a veces no tanto y claro para hacerla daño a través de mi pues no sé cómo lo haría

\- Siéndote sincero… - Reiji se quedó pensativo - … no lo se

 _``¡Maldición! ¿Por qué nunca hay una buena noticia para mí?´´_ \- creo que deberías empezar primero con Nanaka, te puede dar bastantes dolores de cabezas conmigo así que ¿Qué planes tienes con ella? Yo estoy totalmente dispuesto a ayudarte – dijo Nico malmetiendo un poquito para que se centrase Reiji en ella y así quitársela de encima y de paso salvar a Maki en el caso que fuera cierto de que la doctora quiera hacerla daño

\- No tengo todavía un plan con ella, me quiero centrar primero en Takachi y cuando acabe con él ya pensare en acabar con esa malnacida, pero de eso hablaremos mejor mañana ahora céntrate solo en ganar además, hoy quiero que hagas exactamente lo mismo que hicistes el lunes a aquel muchacho, no te controles

 _``Cierto, ese niño…tengo curiosidad de saber cómo esta´´_ \- ¿Sabes algo de ese crio? – pregunto Nico acordándose de que dejo al muchacho inconsciente y apaleado por él en manos de Reiji

Reiji sonrió – mañana también lo sabrás Nico-san, aunque te voy a decir una cosa sobre ese crio, ese niño era un luchador de Takachi

Nico se sorprendió ante esa declaración – ¡Tú me dijiste que…

\- Te mentí, quise que le pegaras pensando que era solo un pobre chaval que había venido para vacilar enfrente de su chica

 _``Espera… si ese chico era un trabajador de ese viejo significa que Reiji a lo mejor le ha hecho algo…´´_ Nico apretó de nuevo los puños, sintió la rabia correr por sus venas - ¿Qué has hecho con el chico? – pregunto Nico mordiéndose la lengua, tenía ganas de insultarle por haberle mentido para pegar a un pobre chaval que ni siquiera rondaba la mayoría de edad…

Reiji amplio su sonrisa – ya te lo he dicho, mañana lo sabrás

\- ¡Tch! – fue lo único que le salió al pelinegro

Reiji miro al ring ya que la campana sonó dando por vencedor a una persona que a duras penas se mantenía en pie – ve, te toca, por cierto Nico-san, no pares de darle ni aunque suene la campana, para solo cuando yo te lo diga

\- ¿Y qué pasa si le mato?

\- Es un chico de Takachi, acabara muerto, ya sea por ti o por mí, la única diferencia es que contigo sufriría menos – le dijo Reiji con su típica sonrisa desesperante y siniestra

Nico dio un paso hacia Reiji y le encaro cara a cara – puedo hacer cualquier cosa menos matar, no pienso matar por ti – le dijo Nico con un tono bajo pero firme y frio

Reiji cambio su sonrisa a una macabra – harás ahí adentro lo que te he pedido porque si no… - miro hacia donde estaban Eli y Nozomi sentadas - …esas chicas no saldrán vivas de aquí

Nico se terminó de llenar de rabia al escuchar a Reiji amenazar a esas dos y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo agarro por la camisa a Reiji y apretó el agarre para que notase en el cuello la presión – no te atrevas a tocarlas porque si no…

\- Sentenciarías a muerte a Kira Yazawa Tsubasa y Yazawa Kasumi… - agarro las manos de Nico – conocidas como tu prima y tu madre – quito con brusquedad las manos de Nico de su camisa - solo tú eres intocable para mí, no tu gente… - coloco su camisa con dos toques – así que piénsatelo dos veces antes de desobedecerme o incluso de intentar amenazarme

\- … - Nico bajo las manos y miro al suelo descargando toda su rabia contra el cemento

\- Y ahora sube ahí y haz lo que te he dicho, cuando lo hagas, te pagare 2.500 yenes y también me darás los datos de la universidad de tu prima para dejar pagada los años que la queda de carrera… - paso por al lado de Nico y le puso una mano en el hombro – ves Nico-san, si pones de tu parte sin rechistar en nada, todo sería muchísimo más fácil… - volvió a sonreír – y muchísimo más económico para ti – se alejó del pelinegro y se dirigió a su habitual sitio, donde solía observar las peleas

Nico miro por última vez a Nozomi y a Eli, suspiro y subió al ring donde ya le estaba esperando su contrincante, un chaval de la competencia y con más años y experiencia que él…

Mientras, a la misma hora en el campus universitario.

Recién habían acabado las clases cuando un cabizbajo Umi se estaba dirigiendo hacia el parking, hoy no tenía ganas de ver a nadie más, todavía le estaba doliendo las sinceras palabras que le dijo a Eli, Umi sabía que no había dicho ni hecho nada malo y también sabía que la rubia se lo merecía y ella solita se buscó que la pusiera en su sitio pero aun así le dolio decirla lo que la dijo y sobre todo ver la dolida cara de la rubia ante sus claras palabras, _``Antes no quería ni pensarlo pero ahora… estoy deseando que llegue el sábado para acabar con esto de una vez… salga lo que salga_ _,_ _esto acabara…´´_ suspiro profundo y con pena el peliazul que por inercia o intuición se paró en mitad de su caminar y miro hacia un lado del parking donde era todo césped, flores y bancos, lo que sería un lugar relajado para desestresarse con el precioso paisaje y donde también estaba Honoka sentado y abrazando sus rodillas mientras que miraba a la nada con una mirada perdida, Umi hizo el amago de acercarse pero… al final se quedó quieto y mirando en silencio al pelinaranja desde lejos hasta que una encantadora voz a su espalda mato su silencio

\- ¿No es ese Honoka-kun? – pregunto Anju apareciendo como una ninja por la espalda de Umi

\- …si… - respondió Umi en un audible pero bajo tono de voz

Anju se colocó a la derecha del peliazul y le miro de reojo – es decir, tu amigo – le recalco esa última palabra

\- …

Se puso seria ante el silencio de Umi y miro al pelinaranja – parece triste

\- …eso parece… - Umi seguía hablando bajito y con respuestas cortas

\- Creo que necesita a un amigo

\- …no es el único…

\- ¡Tengo una idea! – dijo Anju demasiado alegre y juntando sus manos ganándose así la mirada de Umi - ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? Creo que os vendría muy bien el mutuo consuelo, el necesita a un amigo y tú también, todo concuerda y además Tsubasa-chan me dijo que erais mejores amigos desde la infancia, así que como os entendéis vosotros dos no creo que lo hagáis con nadie más - puso una mano en la espalda de Umi – venga, ve – le animo cariñosamente con su típica y adorable sonrisa

\- …éramos…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Éramos mejores amigos, ya no lo somos, no podemos siquiera hablar sin que ninguno de los dos se acuerde de que quien tenemos enfrente será el que se quede con Eli-chan… además, creo que soy el único que está respetando al otro y no está jugando sucio… - agacho la mirada

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El sábado por la noche cuando estuvimos reunidos en la casa de Maki-chan, todos nos fuimos a dormir a nuestros futones excepto Nico-kun que tuvo que salir, yo a la mitad de la noche me desperté y mire los futones de Eli-chan y Honoka-kun… estaban vacíos, estuve despierto durante mas o menos 1 hora hasta que apareció Honoka con una radiante sonrisa… no sé qué paso pero seguramente Honoka jugo sucio y utilizo este fin de semana para acercarse a Eli-chan y confundirla aún más…

 _``Algo me dice que hicieron… cositas… pero también hay algo que me dice que no toda la culpa es de Honoka-kun…´´_ \- ¿Por qué no aprovechaste tú también para acercarte más a ella?

\- Porque respeto a mi amigo y porque en el fondo sabía que no era yo quien tenía que acercarme sino Eli-chan, aunque no me di cuenta hasta ayer… - levanto la cabeza y miro a Anju con una medio sonrisa – gracias a ti – la dijo muy sincero y agarrando las dos manos de esta

Anju se sonrojo – y-yo no hice n-nada – se puso nerviosa y deshizo el agarre de Umi guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos por si tenía la tentación de aprovechar esto

\- Claro que si, al levantarme ayer me hicistes ver la realidad

\- Y… - no sabía si preguntar - ¿Cuál es esa realidad? – al final lo hizo…

\- Que estaba equivocado con Eli-chan, la amo pero eso no significa que me tenga que arrastrar por ella más bien, es ella la que debe solucionar esto y es ella la que esta confundida y la egoísta en todo esto, me di cuenta de que solo sufro yo y Honoka… - miro al pelinaranja – y sin embargo ella ni siquiera ha pensado en cómo nos sentimos, el mejor ejemplo fue ayer, hoy me ha confirmado que sabe que me dolio y aun así no tuvo el valor de pasarse por mi casa aunque sea para decirme, Hola Umi siento lo de esta mañana, y después irse… - suspiro y volvió a mirar a Anju – estoy harto de estar sufriendo y persiguiendo a alguien que solo piensa en ella misma y por eso he decidido cortarlo de raíz y esperar directamente a que haga lo que tenía que haber hecho ella hace bastante tiempo, pero de todo esto no me hubiera dado cuenta si tu no hubieras estado ahí para mi… - agarro con sus dos manos las sonrojadas mejillas de Anju y las acaricio – te has convertido en solo unos días en una persona muy preciada e importante para mí, yo te debo mucho Anju-chan y creo que solo con un gracias no podría compensártelo – acerco su rostro a ella y la dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, una acción que se volvió costumbre también gracias a Anju… - gracias… - la susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro

Anju soltó una risa encantadora para los oídos de Umi pero forzada para la pobre Anju, estaba alegre por verle tan firme y decidido respecto a la rubia pero… esto estaba siendo una tortura para ella… - m-me alegro que te sientas mejor gracias a mi pero… - agarro las manos de Umi y las quito de sus mejillas – eso es lo que hacen las… - soltó un suspiro camuflado con una sonrisa – amigas – se alejó unos pocos pasos del peliazul para evitar aprovecharse de la situación, se recordaba cada día sus principios y sus valores y eso era el encanto de esta chica – se de una… ¡No! Se dos maneras en las que podrías compensármelo

\- Dímelas y yo las cumpliré – la dedico una sincera sonrisa – amiga – dijo en un tono burlón

 _``Si eso, tu da en la llaga… en fin, es lo que nos toca Yuuki Anju y tengo que admitir que no se me da tan mal eso de ser su amiga, le he vuelto a animar después de que estuviera cabizbajo hace unos minutos y eso… es lo único que quiero, que este bien, ya sea como mi príncipe o como mi sexy amigo´´_ \- la primera, me vas a invitar a mí, Erena-chan y Tsubasa-chan al concierto que vais a dar este sábado y lo quiero en primera fila… aunque a Erena-chan si puedes ponerla en la última sería mejor, no quiero que me la maten

\- Eso no hacía falta pedirlo, ya estabais invitadas, aunque podría hacer algo mejor que eso, podrías venir con nosotros y ayudarnos desde dentro a cambiarnos, maquillarnos, etc…

 _``¿Estar en un sitio donde Umi-kun se cambiaría de ropa? ¡Por dios! ¡Claro que sí! Una cosa es que no me quiera aprovechar de la situación pero otra cosa muuuy distinta es que no pueda mirar… no soy tan idiota como para rechazar semejante… ¡SEMEJANTE OFERTA!´´_ \- Sip, me gusta esa opción pero aclárame una duda, ¿Compartís vestuario los 9?

\- Si, tenemos probadores, nos metemos ahí y nos cambiamos de ropa aunque a veces Nozomi-chan se cuela en el interior… - dijo en un tono inquieto al recordar la última vez cuando Nozomi le hizo porque si un Washi Washi estando en ropa interior…

 _``Nozomi y Erena son muy parecidas…´´_ \- entonces me quedo con esa opción

\- Bien, me queda una, dime cual es la segunda – la dijo muy animado el peliazul

\- La segunda es… - miro hacia Honoka – me harías muy feliz si hablases con tu amigo

La alegría que tenía Umi desapareció de golpe – lo siento Anju-chan, no puedo hacer eso – dijo muy tajante y dándose la vuelta para evitar que se le fuese la mirada hacia su antiguo mejor amigo…

\- No puedes o… - Anju inclino medio cuerpo para poder mirar los amarillos ojos de Umi – no quieres

\- Las dos cosas… - la respondió en un susurro, de nuevo le vino la pena

\- Necesitáis hablar Umi-kun, has puesto las cartas sobre la mesa con Eli-san, ahora te toca hacerlo también con él… - puso una mano en el pecho de Umi – con tu amigo – le dijo con tranquilidad dándole un suave golpecito en el pecho

\- De verdad que no puedo Anju-chan, me siento… me siento dolido con Honoka…

 _``Y me imagino porque… aunque menos mal que no se imagina que esos dos han tenido diversión, porque a mí me da de pensar eso con lo que me ha dicho del sábado… pero si eso fuese verdad y Umi se enterase de eso, lo más seguro es que le parta el corazón…´´_ \- bueno, por lo menos me has dado una de dos ¿No? – dijo muy sonriente y evitando que se volviese a deprimir

\- Algo es algo – dijo Umi recuperando una medio sonrisa lo cual parecía habitual cada vez que se encontraba con esta chica

\- Hubiera preferido las dos cosas pero que se la va hacer – quito la mano del pecho de Umi y le dio la espalda – me voy a ir a mi casa ¿Me acompañas al parking Umi-kun?

\- Para mí será un placer acompañarte… - la ofreció el brazo – princesa – la dijo con una fina voz y una brillante sonrisa

Anju se sonrojo - … - no dijo nada al estar muerta de nervios por las acciones de su príncipe y acepto gustosa el brazo de este poniéndose a andar a la par de Umi

Unos minutos después en el mismo lugar del campus.

\- ¿Mal día? – pregunto Tsubasa sentándose al lado del deprimido Honoka

\- …

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola Tsubasa-chan! Me alegro de verte, si, bueno he tenido un día malo y por eso parezco un loco solitario mirando a… no se… ¿La nada?– dijo la castaña imitando la voz de Honoka

\- …

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí Tsubasa-chan? ¿Por qué no te has ido todavía a tu casa? – seguía imitando la voz del pelinaranja, ella sola se daba conversación…

\- …

\- Me iba a ir pero justo he visto a un marginado pelinaranja y me he dicho, ¡Venga va! Voy a intentar animarle el día… - le miro de reojo – pero como veo que no te interesa la compañía pues mejor me largo – apoyo sus manos sobre el césped para levantarse pero una mano se lo impidió

Honoka agarro sin mirarla todavía la mano de Tsubasa evitando que se levantase y se fuera - …m…me siento…mal… - dijo un triste ojiazul

\- No me había dado cuenta – y esta respondió con sarcasmo…

\- …

Tsubasa le miro y suspiro – lo siento – volvió a sentarse sobre el césped – te sientes mal por algo físico o… por algo emocional – le dijo con un tono suave, no sabía porque pero se imaginaba que el malestar de Honoka era algo emocional y la culpable era una rubia con ojos celestes… para variar…

\- no… sabría que responderte… creo que son las dos cosas… - hablaba Honoka muy bajo

Tsubasa apoyo de nuevo sus dos manos en el césped y se inclinó hacia atrás mientras estiraba sus piernas a lo largo del verde césped – a ver, dímelo y yo te diré cuál de las dos cosas es – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

\- …yo… - misteriosamente Honoka se sonrojo - …m-m-me… - agacho la cabeza – …s-siento… v-violado… - eso ultimo lo susurro demasiado bajo pero no tanto como para no escucharlo Tsubasa…

\- ¡Wow! Eso es… ¡Wooow! – fue lo único que pudo contestar Tsubasa, la muy pelleja se estaba aguantando la risa…

\- … - Honoka llevo su sonrojo hasta las orejas y se puso a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos

\- Perdón Honoka-kun es que no me esperaba para nada esto y menos de la forma en que la has dicho… - miro hacia otro lado y soltó una silenciosa risa – venga ahora a ponerme seria… - se la escapo la risa – no ya, ahora en serio – se aclaró la voz - ¿Por qué te sientes viola… - otra risa – do?

\- P-Porque h-he sido violado… o eso creo… y-yo al principio no quería pe-pero luego no me quedo de otra… - sus azules ojos se empañaron, Honoka iba en serio, se sentía violado…

 _``Ya me imagino quien ha sido pero tengo que preguntarlo´´_ \- ¿Y quién ha sido la afortu… - Honoka la miro con molestia – quiero decir – se aclaró de nuevo la voz – chica?

Honoka agacho más si es qué acaso podía su cabeza - …E-Eli-chan… - murmuro a lo bajini

 _``Sip, me lo imaginaba, aunque pensándolo ahora mismo, vaya con la rubia, la gusta controlar todo incluyendo… esto´´_ se la escapo de nuevo la risa _``Lo ha traumatizado, aunque no la culpo porque cuando yo lo vi por primera vez quise violarlo… y todavía quiero violarlo… pobre Honoka-kun, está destinado a ser sometido´´_ \- ¿Pero os habéis acostado?

\- S-Si… f-fue ayer, en la caseta, yo entre para saltarme una clase y me la encontré allí, estaba rara y apenas hablaba, solo hablamos unos pocos minutos hasta que después empezó a… tocarme y… hacerme cosas nuevas… que me gustaban pero yo no quería… ósea si quería pero… no si era solo cosa de una vez… no quería repetir eso… pero no pude negarme y al final acabe accediendo pero no hice nada, ella hizo todo y yo solo era un juguete en sus manos… - dijo decaído abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su barbilla en ellas

 _``¡¿Ayer?! ¡¿Enserio?! Hace daño a Umi y después a los pocos minutos va y viola al otro… de verdad que esta chica solo sabe hacer las cosas mal…´´_ \- ¿Fue tu primera vez?

\- No, mi primera vez fue con ella el sábado pasado en la casa de Maki-chan, esa vez fue totalmente distinta, también fue cosa del momento pero… - enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas – fue distinto…

 _``¡¿El sábado con Umi rondando por la casa?! Madre mía, estoy flipando con esta chica, bueno y este chico también…´´_ \- ya claro, ¿Y en que fue distinto? ¿Te dio una caricia de más o un besito de más? – pregunto con sarcasmo la castaña, se imaginaba que las dos veces que lo hizo Eli con Honoka fue por pura calentura aunque en esta última se imaginaba que estaban los celos de por medio… eso era para ella la única cosa distinta…

\- En todo… - respondió con la voz ahogada por sus piernas

Tsubasa sonrió cínicamente y negó con la cabeza – tú no te sientes mal Honoka, tú lo que tienes es un problema – dijo seria y levantándose del césped

Honoka levanto la cabeza para mirarla - ¿Qué problema tengo? – la pregunto con el ceño fruncido

\- Uno muy gordo

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Te voy a dar una pista, empieza por Ayase y termina por Eli – sonrió con ironía – ese es tu problema, estas más ciego que Nico y ya es decir ya que él por lo menos tiene motivos, tu no

El pelinaranja enterró de nuevo su cabeza en sus piernas - … - y guardo silencio, no quiso responder a la castaña ya que acabaría peleándose con ella y eso no quería, Tsubasa tenía razón, Honoka estaba demasiado embrujado por Eli…

Tsubasa le dio una suave palmadita en el hombro – que disfrutes del día Honoka-kun, nos vemos mañana – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa y se fue del lugar dejando solo de nuevo al pelinaranja con su trauma, ella no era Anju, no se iba a quedar para animarle a que se fuera de cabeza al suicidio emocional…

\- Eli-chan no es mi problema, mi único y verdadero problema es que todavía no es sábado… y que me sigo sintiendo mancillado… - abrazo fuertemente sus rodillas y siguió con sus solitarios pensamientos en aquel gran césped del campus

Mientras, a la misma hora en el almacén abandonado.

Cuando Nico subió al ring dio un rápido vistazo hacia Nozomi y Eli encontrándose con los fijos y preocupados ojos de la pelimorada quien le negó con la cabeza, Nico la sonrió intentándola dar confianza y tranquilidad algo que era totalmente imposible pero aun así lo intento, Nico miro hacia atrás cuando escucho que cerraban la puerta de la celda por donde precisamente él había entrado y era también la única salida, al pelinegro se le olvido preguntar a Reiji porque el ring se había transformado en una celda pero con tantas cosas se le acabo olvidando aunque se imaginaba que las reglas del sitio habían cambiado…

Dos chicas pusieron un candado a la puerta y otra le dio a la campana dando por iniciado el combate

Nico se remango las mangas _``Vale, vamos al asun…´´_ no le dio ni tiempo a pensar a Nico cuando recibió el primer puñetazo en el estomago

Nozomi se llevó las manos a la boca, le dolio mas a ella que a Nico…

 _``Empiezas mal Nico… vamos, sé que tú puedes´´_ animaba Eli en sus pensamientos mientras llevaba una mano a la espalda de Nozomi, sabía que iba a ser más duro para ella

El chico fue a darle un rodillazo en el estómago pero lo acabo dando en la mano de Nico quien le adivino la acción y le bloqueo el golpe, Nico le bloqueo con una mano mientras que rápidamente con la otra le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo, el chico bajo la pierna y levanto un brazo para dar un golpe seco a Nico en el cuello pero recibió otro puñetazo en el otro lado de la cara seguido por un rodillazo en el costado derecho, el chico soltó un fuerte gruñido debido a los tres golpes que recibió en menos de unos segundos pero cuando no noto tanto dolor como el que debería se dio cuenta de algo, el pelinegro que tenía enfrente parecía perder fuerzas por cada movimiento que ejercía, el chico sonrió y se dejó dar por el siguiente golpe que vio de venir el cual fue un puñetazo en la mejilla, podría haberle parado pero quería confirmar algo que sospechaba, el chico vio otro golpe más de venir y se volvió a dejar pero esta vez mirando al pelinegro el cual le dio la sensación de ver un gesto de dolor en su cara cuando levanto el brazo derecho para darle otro puñetazo más en su rostro, Nico le estaba cosiendo la cara… el chico saco una pequeña sonrisilla, se dio cuenta de que Nico estaba herido en el costado derecho y lo iba a aprovechar…

Nozomi no sabía si sentirse aliviada al ver a Nico dominar el combate o seguir preocupada al ver que Nico sabía muy bien lo que hacía…

Eli se levantó de su asiento - ¡Si, toma! ¡Lo sabía! Nico puede con esto, ves no había que preocu… - Eli no termino la frase y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio cuando vio lo siguiente que paso, se tuvo que tragar sus palabra y su alegría…

\- ¡Nicochi! – Nozomi se levantó de su asiento y llevo sus manos a su pecho – Elichi su costado… - dijo una preocupada pelimorada mirando a su amiga y dando un pequeño pasito hacia el ring

Eli agarro del brazo a Nozomi - …ya lo he visto… - la dijo con una baja voz y sentándola de nuevo en el sitio impidiendo que se acercara a la celda

Nico se estaba centrando en la cara del chaval y volvió a mover su brazo derecho para arrearle otro golpe haciendo caso omiso al dolor que sentía en el costado de ese mismo lado cada vez que hacia un busco movimiento con el brazo, el chico le bloqueo esta vez el golpe e hizo un quiebre poniéndose a la derecha de Nico y asestándole un fuerte puñetazo en el costado dolorido de Nico y dando justo en el centro del hematoma que tenía, sin saberlo le dio en la diana… Nico se quedó blanco y mudo, ese dolor iba en aumento y se hacía cada vez más insufrible pero no tenía tiempo ni de pensar y mucho menos de quejarse ya que el chico que tenía como rival no parecía querer parar ni un segundo, más bien parecía querer terminar cuanto antes, el chico aprovecho los pocos segundos que tuvo Nico de shock y le asesto el mismo puñetazo en el mismo lado haciendo que el pelinegro soltase un pequeño quejido de puro dolor, el chico se puso recto y le dio sin esperarse el pelinegro el golpe un puñetazo en plena barbilla haciéndole retroceder y que se quedase a solo dos pasos su espalda a la rejas de la celda, el rival de Nico vio una oportunidad de oro y empujo con sus dos manos al pelinegro para que chocase su espalda de lleno contra las rejas de la celda donde puso enseguida sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Nico para sujetarle y empezar a darle rápidos rodillazos en el costado derecho, uno, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco patadas seguidas en ese lugar… el chico no tenía intención de parar esa acción ya que solo ganaría si le dejaba inconsciente y eso iba a hacer…

Nozomi se volvió a levantar del asiento y dio rápidamente varios pasos hacia la celda pero sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo izquierdo, miro con unos asesinos ojos a quien la sujetaba la cual era Eli…

\- No puedes ir Nozomi, aunque nos duela hemos llegado a un acuerdo con Nico y…

\- ¡Me lo va a matar Elichi! – dijo Nozomi exaltada y señalando la celda

Eli ladeo su cabeza para mirar a la celda y puso un gesto de dolor en la cara cuando vio que Nico recibió un puñetazo en el centro del estómago seguido después de una patada en el costado – si… - se quedó callada - ¡No! es decir… - se aclaró la garganta – no le va a pasar nada, Nico va a acabar dominando, ganara, saldrá de ahí, nos dará explicaciones y después lo rematamos entre las dos y si queda algo de él se lo entregamos a Maki para que lo termine de rematar – dijo Eli intentando añadir una nota de humor ya que en el fondo pensaba lo mismo que Nozomi…

\- … - Nozomi frunció el ceño y la miro con enojo en sus ojos – no voy a dejar que eso pase Elichi – dijo con una voz baja pero seria e intentándose quitar del agarre de Eli

\- Nozomi por favor, no hagas nada – la dijo Eli volviendo a ponerse seria y mirando de nuevo de reojo al pelinegro quien estaba demasiado pálido y sangraba por la boca y por un corte que le hizo el chico en la barbilla cuando le dio el puñetazo…

\- ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras que nos lo matan delante nuestra Elichi! ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!

Eli cerro fuertemente los ojos y suspiro, iba a decir algo que no quería decir… pero era necesario… - creo que la mejor ayuda para Nico es no hacer nada y quedarnos quietas, tal y como él nos lo ha pedido, si hacemos algo no creo que nos lo perdone Nozomi – dejo de mirar al malherido Nico y fijo sus celestes ojos en Nozomi - ¿Qué prefieres? Dejar que termine el combate ya sea para bien o para mal y que después Nico nos explique todo esto y no se cabree con nosotras o, detener esto y que Nico no nos lo perdone de por vida ya que hace esto por una razón la cual no sabremos nunca si nos metemos de por medio… - Eli la soltó el brazo – yo prefiero la primera opción, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras pero luego no llores si Nico no te habla – utilizo el chantaje emocional, algo ruin pero Eli sabía que si se metían de por medio le estarían fallando de nuevo y eso no quería…

Nozomi se quedó pensativa y mirando fijamente a la rubia, estaba procesando las palabras de está dándose cuenta de que por desgracia tenía razón - …vosotros ganáis… - sus ojos se empañaron - …pero yo no puedo más… - agacho la cabeza y empezó a derramar lágrimas - …yo… - la estaba costando ahora articular palabra - …os espero en mi coche, está aparcado al lado de la moto de Nicochi… - dijo con la voz apagada y dando la espalda a Eli y Nico quien sin saberlo ella la estaba mirando mientras seguía recibiendo golpes…

Eli agarro su chaqueta y se colocó al lado de Nozomi – espera, voy cont…

\- No, quédate aquí para cuando termine, Nicochi va a necesitar una médica…

\- ¿Vas a estar bien esperando ahí tanto tiempo? – pregunto preocupada la rubia

\- Voy a estar mejor que viendo como me matan a Nicochi… - seguía soltando lagrimas por sus ojos turquesas – os esperare dentro del coche… - dijo acongojada y despidiéndose de la rubia con un besito en la frente

Eli vio marcharse a Nozomi por la puerta y suspiro con pena – más le vale a Nico tener una buena razón… - dijo seria y volviendo al sitio donde estaba sentada hace unos segundos con la pelimorada

Nico estaba acorralado y recibiendo golpes por todos los lados, sentía como sus piernas le flojeaban y como su vista empezaba a nublarse _``No puedo… no puedo perder… pero no tengo apenas fuerzas para seguir…´´_ agarro con las pocas fuerzas que tenía las rejas para evitar caer al suelo donde sabía que sería su derrota contra este rival _``…no pasaría nada si pierdo porque tendría otra oportunidad que gane el otro día pero… perdería puntos con Reiji y no podría pedirle ni de rodillas el dinero… tampoco podría ir con Nanaka porq…´´_ escupió sangre por la boca al recibir dos fuertes y seguidos golpes en el estómago _``…porque… si es verdad lo que dice Reiji… esa tía haría daño a Maki a través de mí y no quiero eso… solo tengo una opción y es la de ganar…´´_ apretó con coraje las rejas y volvió a escupir sangre seguido de un quejido, recibió otros dos golpes más en el costado, Nico miro por inercia hacia Nozomi y… su corazón dejo de latir… _``Nozomi… Nozomi está llorando y seguramente es por mi culpa… si pierdo caeré K.O. y… lloraría más…´´_ vio a la pelimorada salir del lugar con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas y llena de tristeza _``Yo no he hecho llorar a Nozomi sino…´´_ miro de golpe y con frialdad al chico que seguía dándole golpes _``Este miserable la ha hecho llorar y este miserable podría arruinarme la vida si me gana ya que no podría conseguir el dinero para mama ni los beneficios económicos de Reiji…´´_ sus pupilas se dilataron de nuevo y sus rojizos ojos parecían coger un color mucho más oscuro, misteriosamente ya no estaba sintiendo dolor… _``No voy a dejar que nadie más me arruine la poca vida que tengo, no voy a dejar que me gane y se escape como deje en su tiempo que se escapase ese camionero que me arruino la vida… estas personas…. solo merecen morir…´´_ Nico dio con rabia un golpe en la reja y le arreo un cabezazo al chico en la nariz rompiéndosela por completo, el chico se llevó las manos a la nariz, ahora si notaba dolor… el pelinegro se iba moviendo cegado por el odio, rencor, coraje, rabia y sobre todo frialdad, el cuerpo de Nico reaccionaba solo ante todos esos malos sentimientos pero la verdad era que por cada movimiento que hacia su vista se iba nublando cada vez más y sus piernas aguantaba cada vez menos su peso…

Nico se quitó de las rejas y se acercó al chico agarrándole de la sudadera y arrastrándole hasta las rejas donde una vez cerca le empotro una tras otra vez su espalda contra el trozo de metal, el chico llevo una mano hacia la reja para apoyarse y poder intentar controlar la situación pero una mano en su cara no le dejo hacer ningún movimiento, Nico puso su mano bien abierta en la cara del chaval y con un fuerte movimiento le empotro la nuca contra la reja por lo menos 3 veces, Nico tenía la mirada totalmente ida…

\- No me gusta nada lo que estoy viendo, parece mentira pero prefería cuando Nico estaba recibiendo golpes porque por lo menos parecía él, sin embargo ahora… ¿Quién narices es el que está ahí subido? Porque Yazawa Nico desde luego que no es… ese pelinegro que está ahí parece estar… demasiado frio y… está disfrutando lo que está haciendo… si no para lo va a matar… - dijo Eli bajito y derrochando preocupación en sus palabras

El chico consiguió zafarse como pudo del agarre de Nico y le dio una patada en el costado malo pero para su mala suerte y sorpresa Nico lo guanto, le agarro del hombro con una mano y le empotro la espalda de nuevo contra la reja, cuando reboto Nico le dio la vuelta y puso con su mano izquierda bien abierta en la nuca del chico y llevo la cara de este hacia la reja dándole con toda la rabia que tenía en su interior contra la reja, llenando de sangre el hierro y desfigurando por completo la cara del chaval, Nico dibujo una media sonrisa mientras abría y cerraba los ojos para intentar recuperar la visión que cada vez era más nula pero no era un impedimento para parar ya que seguía dando con toda la saña que podía la cara del chico contra las rejas, Nico noto como algo fallaba en él y soltó de golpe al chico quien cayó como peso muerto sobre el suelo del ring donde nada más caer sonó la campana dando por ganador al pelinegro quien movía las manos buscando un apoyo donde poder mantenerse en pie encontrando las rejas, puso su mano derecha sobre el hierro pero fue inútil sus piernas no daban para más y sus ojos ya iban cediendo, desde que empezó el chico a darle en el costado él noto como algo se abrió en él pero no tuvo tiempo para pararse a verlo excepto ahora, se llevó su mano izquierda al centro del costado donde tenía una herida y cuando aparto la mano la miro con la poca visión que le quedaba viéndola empapada de sangre con las mismas llevo su mirada a las manos del chaval y pudo visualizar un puño americano con pinchos en la mano con la que tantas veces le ha golpeado, la puerta de la celda se abrió dejando pasar a Reiji quien fue apartado sin esperárselo por una Eli preocupada y con los ojos envueltos por lágrimas, Nico pudo verla pero eso fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y caer inconsciente y sangrando sobre el ring…

Mientras, media hora después en el hospital Nishikino.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Maki encontró los documentos de la madre de Nico en el despacho de Nanaka donde salió después de descubrir que le había fallado al pelinegro, ahora se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital reordenando su mente e insultando a Nico ya que se había dado cuenta de que si, le había fallado pero el muy idiota como decía ella una y otra vez en su mente, no le había reprochado nada ¿Cómo iba a saber semejante cosa si no decía el muy idiota nada? ¿Cómo narices le iba a entender si se lo callaba? Esas eran las nuevas preguntas que Maki se hacía aunque ella encontraba una fácil respuesta a esas dos preguntas – eres un idiota Nico-kun – dijo maki dardo un sorbo a lo que sería su 4 café desde que estaba ahí y abría de nuevo la carpeta de la señora Yazawa mirando por 7 vez consecutiva el primer folio que contenía la carpeta, todavía no había mirado todo el interior… - ahora ya entiendo lo que me dijo, eso que no hicimos, claro, no estuvimos aquí para apoyarle pero… - apretó el vaso de café – este pedazo de imbécil podría haber insistido a los dos días o incluso a la semana… ha tenido casi tres malditos meses para reprochárnoslo y no lo ha hecho… - suspiro y le dio otro sorbo al café – tiene razones para estar dolido y cabreado pero… también es su culpa por haberse callado esto… - froto sus ojos del cansancio que acumulaba del día de hoy – bueno, supongo que eso ya da igual, lo importante es que nunca es tarde para solucionarlo y yo todavía puedo arreglarlo, eso sí… no pienso esperar a que me lo diga, vamos a ver dónde vives Nico-kun… - miro la primera hoja encontrándose con la dirección de donde vivía Nico, la anoto en su teléfono y agarro el folio para terminarlo de leer y así pasar a la siguiente hoja pero cuando dio una mirada de reojo a la carpeta encontrándose con la sorpresa de que solo había un folio más debajo del que tenía en la mano y estaba dado la vuelta, normalmente los documentos de un paciente suelen tener muchísimas hojas en su interior pero por una extraña razón lo documentos de Kasumi Yazawa estaban incompletos, Maki dejo el folio que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y agarro el que estaba dado la vuelta y lo miro - ¡¿Pero qué… - dijo Maki frunciendo el ceño, tenía en su poder el mismo documento que Nanaka le entrego a Nico el día anterior donde le decía que tenía que pagar la frivolidad de 375.000 yenes – dudo mucho que Nico-kun pueda permitirse pagar toda esta cantidad de un solo pago… - siguió leyendo el papelito – espera… aquí hay algo que no me cuadra, estos medicamentos son solo para tratar el cáncer… y estas máquinas… mama me dijo que no las iban a probar porque no la terminaba de convencer pero entonces… ¿Por qué ha firmado esto? – salto una alarma en el interior de Maki – no, esta no es la firma de mama, ella nunca consentiría dar medicamentos para el cáncer a alguien que no lo tiene y está en coma por un accidente y tampoco consentiría utilizar una tecnología que solo ha sido probado en ratones, esta firma la ha tenido que hacer alg… - Maki cayo solita en quien podría ser, dejo con muy mala leche el vaso de café sobre la mesa llegándolo a derribar por la fuerza que ejerció al dejarlo, cogió la carpeta y salió como una fiera hacia el despacho de Nanaka donde estaba la doctora apoyada sobre su escritorio revisando unos documentos…

Maki llego con pasos firmes y furiosos al despacho de Nanaka donde abrió de par en par la puerta, entro dando un portazo y se acercó con un muy notable cabreo a la doctora

\- No vendría mal que llam… - fue silenciada por un folio en su cara

Maki agarro con una mano del cuello de la bata a Nanaka y con la otra la estampo en toda la cara el documento que acababa de ver – empieza a explicarme de que va esto… - la dijo una siniestra y furiosa pelirroja, no la estaba ni preguntando y mucho menos dando una opción…

…..

 **Jojojo la que se ha liao ;pp que por cierto he puesto el primer nombre que se me ha venido a la mente al viejo ese (** no tiene ningún apellido ni tendrá ya que mi mente no da de más de sí XDD **) más que nada porque no iba a llamarle viejo o anciano cada vez que apareciese así que por eso le he puesto nombre, sé que dije que no metería mas personajes pero este era necesario para la historia y para dar por cul... a Reiji que sé que estáis deseando que le pase algo, lo malo es que también le dará por cul... a Nico de hecho le va a dar bastante más por cul... (** creo que habéis pillado la frasecita XDD **) al pobre Nico y ¿Qué pasara con Nanaka? ¿Morirá por fin y encima a manos de la pelirroja? ¿Cómo le sentara a Nozomi lo que le ha pasado a Nico o acaso Eli se lo callara? ¿Honoka superara la violación de Eli? Jojojojo ya lo veremos, solo os digo que en siguiente capítulo acaba este sufrido miércoles, bueeenoo nenes y nenas yo me despido ya, muchísimas gracias como siempre a todos vosotros por seguir leyendo esta historia y por vuestros follows, fav, reviews y vistazos (** o incluso también verlo de pasada XDD **) al Fic ^_^, que tengáis buenos días tardes o noches, Saludos preciosos y preciosas ^_^**


	30. Chapter 29

**Muy buenas gente, siento muchísimo la tardanza** **,** **últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo libre y me cuesta sacar algún minutito para escribir** **,** **en compensación os traigo un capitulo bastante larguillo ^_^ que lo disfrutéis criaturas ;p**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

…

6 minutos antes de la victoria de Nico, zona de aparcamientos del almacén abandonado.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se preguntaba una cabizbaja pelimorada secándose sus hinchados ojos de tanto llorar – debería de estar esperando a Nicochi ahí dentro junto a Elichi y no aquí… - levanto la cabeza y miro hacia el almacén – pero… - pequeñas visiones del combate la pasaban por la mente – no puedo estar ahí y no hacer nada mientras que agreden a Nicochi enfrente de mis narices… - apretó con fuerza el volante - …no… no puedo… - negó con la cabeza y soltó un profundo suspiro – pero tengo que volver ahí adentro, después del combate Nicochi me necesitara, además – miro su reloj – ha pasado algunos minutos desde que he salido y por lo último que he visto, a lo mejor con suerte ya ha acabado y Elichi le está tratando… - sonrió cínicamente mientras cerraba la puerta de su vehículo y andaba de vuelta al interior del edificio - ¿Suerte? La única suerte seria que Nicochi saliese ileso… - llego a la puerta, puso una mano en el pomo y conto hasta tres antes de abrirla – bien, vamos de nuevo – abrió la puerta y miro directamente hacia el ring encontrándose una bizarra escena que no esperaba para nada llegar a ver, Nico estaba agrediendo salvajemente a su rival contra la celda - … - Nozomi se quedó clavada en el sitio y asustada por lo que estaba viendo, ese pelinegro que estaba dentro del ring tenía el físico de su Nicochi pero no era ni por asomo el chico del que ella estaba enamorada, parecía un auténtico salvaje y encima estaba disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo - …que… te ha sucedido Nicochi… – susurro Nozomi con la poca voz que la salía de sus labios

Nozomi tenía su mirada fija en la saña que empleaba Nico con su rival, no terminaba de creerse lo que estaba viendo ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero Nico? ¿Acaso era este el verdadero Nico que ellas no conocían? ¿O en verdad era este lugar y la compañía de ese Reiji lo que le estaba corrompiendo? Pregunta tras pregunta pasaban por la mente de la pelimorada la cual seguía clavada en el sitio hasta que escucho una campana sonar, lo que significaba que daba por finalizado el combate y dado por ganador al oscuro pelinegro, Nozomi sintió un poco de alivio al saber que el combate por fin había acabado y aparto unos segundos su mirada para localizar a Eli quien estaba de pie y apoyada en la barra del bar con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos empañados, algo que le pareció raro a Nozomi ya que Eli era bastante dura en cuestión de sacar sus sentimientos a relucir y se fue a acercar a ella para ir juntas a por Nico pero cuando dio dos pasos vio como Eli dio un golpe en la barra y salió corriendo dirección al ring, Nozomi sintió un mal presentimiento y dirigió su mirada hacia donde hace unos segundos la tenía, el ring…

\- ¡NICOCHI! – grito Nozomi al ver a Nico caer al suelo inconsciente y sangrando

Nozomi no se pudo contener más y también salió corriendo al interior del ring donde estaba ya Eli de rodillas atendiendo al inconsciente ojicarmin

Mientras, a la misma hora en el hospital Nishikino, oficina de Morishima Nanaka.

Maki agarro con una mano del cuello de la bata a Nanaka y con la otra la estampo en toda la cara el documento que acababa de ver – empieza a explicarme de que va esto… - la dijo una siniestra y furiosa pelirroja, no la estaba preguntando y mucho menos dando una opción…

\- Si lo apartas de mi cara podre verlo mejor – la respondió Nanaka molesta y con sarcasmo

\- …es verdad… - susurro Maki que aparto de la cara de Nanaka el documento y con agresividad se lo estampo en el estómago haciendo que la doctora se encogiese por la fuerza que ejerció Maki en su vientre - ¿Mejor? – dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja y volviendo a empotrar su mano por segunda vez en el estómago de su prima

Nanaka agarro el folio sin despegar su seria y desafiante mirada de Maki – sí, mucho mejor – la respondió con el mismo sarcasmo y quitándola con brusquedad el documento de las manos

\- Me alegro – respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa, Maki también sabía jugar al juego de a ver quién era más zorra…

Nanaka bufo molesta y miro el papel, no podía con Maki – vaayaa – sonrió - parece que has descubierto que la madre de tu adorado Nic…

Maki sostuvo con las dos manos el cuello de la bata blanca de Nanaka y la zarandeo una vez - céntrate en el documento – la dijo una cabreada ojilavanda obligando a su prima a que la mirase a los ojos de nuevo

\- ¿Qué pasa Maki? ¿No entiendes lo que pone aquí? Pues vaya heredera que estás hecha – dijo una desafiante Nanaka

Maki se puso si es que podía más seria y la volvió a zarandear – Yazawa Kasumi, es tu paciente verdad Nanaka

\- Así es, llevo viendo desde hace casi 3 meses a Nico-san ¿Te he dicho ya que es un chico muy interesante?

Maki apretó la bata de Nanaka y acerco la prenda a la garganta de esta sin llegar a tocarla con sus manos… todavía… - ¿Has sido tú la que ha movido todo lo que pone en ese documento? – pregunto Maki la cual se estaba conteniendo demasiado, tenía ganas de marcar el territorio con Nico pero ahora mismo lo que más la preocupaba era la madre del pelinegro, su futura suegra, ya que ese tratamiento podría matarla en menos de una semana si se llegase a aplicar en ella y lo peor era que quien tenía que dar la autorización final era Nico al pagar lo que ponía en ese documento, lo que significaba que sin saberlo, el pelinegro mataría a su madre, Maki sabía que no podía dejarse llevar ante la arrogancia, las provocaciones, los desafíos y la chulería de Nanaka, tenía que controlarse e intentar parar esto a las buenas… de momento…

\- Si, el cuerpo de la señora Yazawa ha rechazado todos los tratamientos que la he estado dando y ya la única opción que me queda para intentar salvarla es utilizar esta medicación

\- ¿Unos medicamentos que solo tratan el cáncer? ¿Y unas máquinas que todavía no han sido probadas en humanos? Esa no es una opción para salvarla, es una opción para matarla

\- Eso no lo sabremos hasta que se pruebe, a lo mejor la señora Yazawa mejora gracias a este tratamiento

\- No lo vamos a saber porque este tratamiento no se va a llevar a cabo Nanaka

Nanaka agarro las manos de Maki las cuales seguían en el cuello de su bata – esa decisión no depende de ti Maki, sino de Nico-san, si paga, se lleva acabo… - borro la malvada sonrisa de su cara y se puso seria – así de simple – dijo Nanaka con una voz desafiante y apretando las manos de Maki

\- No se va a llevar a cabo y te voy a dar 2 razones, una, Nico-kun no tiene esa cantidad de yenes y dos… - se acercó al rostro de Nanaka – no voy a dejar que eso llegue a pasar – la dijo Maki con una intimidante voz aunque no sirvió para que Nanaka se achantase

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? ¿Vas a hablar con Nico-san de este tema y le vas a pedir que no acepte una opción que hay para salvar a su madre? – volvió a dibujar en su rostro esa desquiciante sonrisa que tenía y soltó las manos de Maki - creo que sabes de sobra que Nico-san es un cabezota y un orgulloso, dudo mucho que hable de un tema tan delicado con alguien que le ha fallado cuando más la necesitaba – la joven doctora sabia dar en la llaga…

Maki apretó con rabia la bata y la zarandeo de nuevo - … - se quedó unos pocos segundos mirándola y callada, no podía perder los nervios, se repetía esa frase Maki por cada contestación que la daba Nanaka, la pelirroja gruño para desquitarse y se preparó a contratacar astutamente - no voy hacer eso porque… - la soltó bruscamente - primero hablare con mi madre – Maki también sonrió – a ver qué opina ella de esto, aunque conociéndola… - hizo como que estaba pensando – lo más seguro es que se cabree contigo por falsificar su firma y por cometer una negligencia médica – la quito rápidamente de la mano el documento – y después hablare con los abuelos para echarte definitivamente del mundo de la medicina, pero no creas que habré acabado del todo contigo Nanaka porque hasta que no acabes entre rejas no voy a parar – la dio la espalda - te dije que no te iba a dejar que te acercaras a Nico-kun… y eso voy a hacer… - medio giro la cabeza y la miro por el rabillo del ojo - espero que te guste el color naranja ya que en la cárcel solo se lleva ese – dio unos pasos hacia la puerta para irse pero una risa la hizo parar su caminar

\- Siempre he odiado el apellido Nishikino, vais de sobradas y os creéis mucho solo porque sois las mimadas y consentidas de todo el mundo – volvió a reírse - puedes hacer lo que quieras Maki – apoyo su espalda en su mesa y se cruzó de brazos – puedes tranquilamente decirle a tu madre que falsifique su firma y que estoy intentando salvar con otras clases de medicamentos a Yazawa Kasumi, puedes también hablar con los abuelos para que me echen del hospital y de la familia e incluso puedes intentar hacer que acabe en la cárcel pero mientras que haces todo eso, yo habré matado a la madre de tu amado Nico-kun y me habrá dado tiempo para ir a su casa y decirle que gracias a ti actué por despecho y su madre pago por ello, Nico-kun te odiaría de por vida

Maki apretó los puños llegando a doblar el documento que tenía en la mano izquierda – …eso no va a pasar, quieres tener a Nico-kun y si muere su madre se cerraría aún más y sería imposible para ti conseguirle… - dijo Maki cabreada pero con la voz baja, estaba intentando utilizar psicología en la doctora, aunque si hubiera sido por Maki la hubiera molido a palos y se la hubiera llevado a su madre para que la rematase entre las dos pero había algo en el interior de la pelirroja que la decía que Nanaka era demasiado capaz de hacer lo que la acababa de decir y no podía arriesgarse a que eso pasase y por eso intento utilizar la psicología…

Nanaka soltó una audible carcajada – no estoy enamorada de él si eso es lo que crees, solo veo a Nico-san como un juguete de usar y tirar, un juguete sexual claro – volvió a sacar otra carcajada

Vale, eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la pelirroja, Maki abrió de par en par una de sus manos y se dio la vuelta dando un enorme, fuerte y sonoro guantazo en la cara a la doctora – despídete del hospital y de todo lo que tienes Morishima Nanaka – la dijo con desprecio y salió de la oficina de la dichosa doctora

Nanaka llevo una mano a su colorada y ardiente mejilla y miro con unos ojos indescifrables a la puerta por donde había desaparecido Maki – maldita sea… - susurro - …si Maki habla con Sakura-sama estoy perdida… - saco su móvil del bolsillo - …creo que se cómo contraatacarla… – dijo Nanaka mientras marcaba el número de su tío, el padre de Maki…

\- Diga – contesto una voz ronca y masculina

\- Shouta-sama… - dijo Nanaka fingiendo una voz apagada y acongojada, era una autentica teatrera…

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Nanaka? – pregunto Shouta preocupado

\- Ha pasado algo, ¿Estas disponible ahora?

\- Sí, estoy en mi oficina, ven y hablamos

\- Gracias Shouta-sama, en menos de 5 minutos estaré en la oficina – dijo Nanaka colgando el teléfono y sonriendo mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil…

De vuelta en el almacén abandonado.

\- ¡Nicochi! No me hagas esto… no no no… despierta… despierta… - sollozaba Nozomi entre lágrimas y abrazando la cabeza del inconsciente pelinegro la cual ella misma coloco sobre sus rodillas

\- … - Eli se mantenía en silencio, estaba más preocupada en taponar la herida del costado de Nico que de lo que sucedía alrededor suyo

Reiji estaba tranquilo apoyado en la puerta de la celda y observando sin molestar la escena que había en el interior

\- ¡Sabia que no teníamos que haber accedido Elichi! – levanto su cabeza y miro con coraje a la rubia mientras que no paraba de acariciar los negros cabellos de Nico - ¡Teníamos que haberle parado y haberle sacado a las malas de aquí! – sus ahogados ojos turquesas miraban con reproche a su amiga - ¡¿Por qué narices te hice caso Elichi?! ¡No ten…

\- ¡Vale ya Nozomi! – la grito la rubia que después de ese desgaste de voz cogió aire y suspiro - no es el momento ni el lugar para echarnos las cosas en cara, tengo… - miro la zona que estaba entaponando con sus manos - …tengo que tratar primero esto y después ver como despertarle para sacarle de aquí, cuando estemos fuera de este lugar y en un sitio más seguro si quieres me echas la culpa de esto también pero ahora cálmate e intenta mantener la cabeza de Nico elevada – la miro de reojo - ¿Vale? – la dijo más calmada

\- … - Nozomi miro el costado de Nico dándose cuenta de ese detalle que se la había escapado ya que cuando vio caer al pelinegro no vio nada mas - …tienes razón… - miro las manos de Eli las cuales estaban empapadas con la sangre de Nico - …lo siento Elichi…

\- … - Eli no la respondió y saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su falda – ten, limpia la sangre de la cara de Nico para poder ver mejor si tiene alguna herida o… - cerro los ojos, todavía estaba en proceso de asimilar lo que había visto, había que recordar que Eli vio absolutamente todo el combate, incluyendo el tremendo cambio de Nico - …solo es sangre del otro chico…

Nozomi agarro el pañuelo pero se quedó bloqueada cuando miro la cara de Nico – no… no puedo…

\- Nozomi necesito que…

\- ¡No puedo hacer esto aquí Elichi! – dijo Nozomi tirando el pañuelo a unos pocos centímetros de ella, la pelimorada no se sentía segura al estar en este lugar y menos con el pelinegro inconsciente, ella podría perfectamente ayudar a Eli a curarle pero no dentro de un sitio donde ella estaba segura que había muerto más de una persona y que incluso algún día podría ser el chico que tenía en brazos…

Eli la miro atentamente, Nozomi estaba temblando y llorando mientras que se aferraba a la cabeza del inmóvil ojicarmin, Eli tapo con una mano la hemorragia del costado y la otra la llevo a la mejilla de Nozomi para acariciarla aunque primero limpio su mano para no mancharla de sangre – está bien, no pasa nada, voy a ver cómo podemos moverle para llevarle a tu coche e irnos de una vez de este sitio ¿Te parece bien Nozomi? – la dijo con una cálida voz mientras la acariciaba

Nozomi asintió - esa es la única buena idea que has tenido en toda la tarde Elichi

Eli sonrió como pudo - … - pero la costaba hablar, se sentía desbordada, a ella también la había impactado ver lo que vio pero una tenía que mantenerse en pie y estaba claro que esta vez la tocaba a ella ejercer el rol de madre protectora

\- Llevad a Nico-san a su casa para que se recupere, le necesito entero dentro de unas horas – dijo Reiji acercándose a Nozomi y Eli

– Vamos a llevar a Nico a tu coche – dijo Eli pasando de Reiji

\- Vais a necesitar ayuda para sacar a Nico-san de aquí – respondió Reiji

\- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer Elichi? – pregunto Nozomi pasando también olímpicamente de Reiji

Eli miro atentamente todo el cuerpo de Nico - … - y suspiro, iba a ser difícil dado que no paraba de sangrar por ese dichoso costado - …no tengo ni idea… - dijo Eli volviendo a suspirar

Reiji se puso entre medias de las dos y se agacho para coger al pelinegro – ya me encargo yo – dijo Reiji haciendo el intento de coger a Nico

Nozomi agarro el brazo izquierdo de Reiji - ¡Ni le toques! – le grito una amenazante pelimorada

Reiji sonrió – tranquila, si quisiera hacerle algo ya lo hubiera hecho hace días y como ya he dicho antes, necesito a Nico-san entero para dentro de unas horas

\- Me da igual lo que digas, no le vas a tocar más y además, dudo mucho que Nicochi esté disponible dentro de unas horas

\- Lo estará, tengo fe en él – respondió Reiji mientras miraba al pelinegro con una sonrisa

\- Creo que Nico no va a poder luchar durante un tiempo por eso si podrías darle unos días de descanso para que se recuperase estaríamos bastante agradecidas – dijo extrañamente Eli ganándose con razones una asesina mirada por parte de Nozomi

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Elichi?! ¡No voy a permitir esta vez que Nicochi vuelv…

\- ¡Basta Nozomi! – la interrumpió rápidamente Eli, la rubia estaba cabreando más a la pelimorada con sus inesperadas palabras, Eli volvió a mirar a Reiji – Nico va a volver aquí porque trabaja para ti el tiempo que te dé la gana pero sabes perfectamente que no podrá luchar en condiciones por culpa de esto – señalo el costado de Nico – tienes que dejarle aunque sea descansar hasta el lunes, estudio medicina así que se perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando

\- Para que te quedes tranquila te diré que mañana necesito a Nico-san para hablar solo de negocios, no le voy a hacer combatir contra nadie y el viernes… - aguanto la seria mirada de Eli que no se dejó achantar por los oscuros ojos de Reiji ni un segundo algo que pareció caerle en gracia al chico – le dejare descansar, tenía planeado que combatiese pero puedo hacer la vista gorda, aunque puede que el sábado le necesite

\- Me parece bien, aunque el sábado por la tarde lo tiene ocupado con nosotras y creo que seguiría adolorido del costado lo que significaría que estamos en las mismas, Nico necesita si o si más días de descanso, ABSOLUTO descanso – dijo una firme Eli _``Incluyendo en el sexo, pero creo que Nico es listo y no haría esfuerzos ya que se haría más daño en el costado… espero que sea listo…´´_ pensó la ojicelestes con la esperanza de que Nico aprovechase los días que Eli le estaba consiguiendo para que descansase de verdad…

Reiji se rio, la rubia que tenía delante no tenía intenciones de dar su brazo a torcer – muy bien, tu ganas, hasta el lunes no volverá a pelear pero el sábado necesitare su presencia para… una reunión de trabajo

\- Entonces tenemos un trato ¿No? – le dijo Eli ofreciéndole la mano

\- Eso es – acepto la mano de Eli y la apretó con suavidad sellando el reciente trato que acaban de hacer

 _``Espero que este tío sea de palabra…´´_ pensó Eli no muy esperanzada

 _``¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!´´_ los ojos de Nozomi desprendía fuego tanto para Reiji como para Eli, ¿Por qué Eli estaba haciendo un trato con este tío? ¿Y porque está diciendo que Nico va a volver cuando claramente ella no lo iba a permitir? Nozomi no tenía respuestas a sus propias preguntas lo único que tenía ahora mismo era preocupación con Nico y ganas de matar a dos personas… - ¡¿Elichi?! – la rubia la miro - ¡¿Te estas escuchando?! – la pregunto cabreada

Eli suspiro, sabía que se la estaba ganando con Nozomi… - sí, me estoy escuchando Nozomi, luego hablamos más tranquilamente – miro a Reiji de reojo – cuando estemos en un lugar tranquilo y alejado de aquí y de este impresentable

\- No me alaguéis tanto, que al final me pongo rojo – respondió con sarcasmo Reiji

\- Ahora lo único que importa es que saquemos a Nico de aquí, nada más – dijo la rubia con una voz pausada y pasando del comentario de Reiji

Nozomi miro a Nico – es verdad, primero Nicochi… - susurro preocupada al ver que todavía no se despertaba el pelinegro

\- Bien, pues ahora que habéis pausado el drama vamos a sacar a Nico-san de aquí – Reiji deslizo su mano izquierda por las piernas de Nico y con la derecha agarro la espalda de este levantándole de una estacada y se pusieron los tres a andar hasta que salieron del sitio – indícame donde tienes el vehículo – dijo Reiji a Nozomi

\- Ahí – le señalo la pelimorada

Reiji se puso a andar seguido a su espalda por Eli la cual paro en seco su andadura debido a una mano que la agarro y la echo hacia atrás, esa era Nozomi – ¿Porque has dicho eso Elichi? no podemos dejar que vuelva a este lugar

Eli se puso seria mientras que no perdía de vista a Reiji - porque yo no le voy a impedir que vuelva aquí Nozomi

Nozomi frunció el ceño - ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

\- Piensa con la cabeza fría solo un momento, tiene que haber un motivo serio e importante para que Nico haya acabado en este lugar

\- En realidad eso ya lo he pensado pero he caído en la cuenta de que nosotros también podríamos ayudarle en lo que sea Elichi, no hace falta que siga con esto

Eli sonrió con amargura – entonces no lo has pensado bien Nozomi, si está aquí es porque no ha querido acudir a nosotros… y por algo será… - susurro con tristeza eso ultimo y se puso a andar de nuevo dejando a Nozomi pensativa

 _``Aunque no me guste… Elichi tiene razón, Nicochi ha preferido hacer un pacto con el diablo antes que pedirnos ayuda… solo espero que cuando despierte sea del todo sincero con nosotras… o por lo menos conmigo…´´_ suspiro profundamente y se acercó a su vehículo donde ya la estaban esperando tanto Reiji como Eli, Nozomi saco la llave y abrió la puerta trasera de su vehículo

Reiji coloco con cuidado a Nico en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta del vehículo, Reiji se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Eli – ya me encargo yo de enviar la moto de Nico-san a su casa

\- No, déjala aquí, no vamos a llevar a Nico a su casa

\- ¿No? – pregunto Nozomi confundida

\- Tsubasa no sabe nada y creo que Nico querría que eso siguiese así

\- Ya… ¿Y cómo vamos a ocultar esto Elichi? – la dijo Nozomi con un tono molesto y señalando al pelinegro entero

\- No lo sé pero ya pensare en algo

\- ¡¿Hablas en serio?! – el cabreo de Nozomi iba en aumento…

\- Acaso me ves vacilar Nozomi – la respondió seria Eli

\- …esto es increíble… - susurro Nozomi con una cínica sonrisa mientras se metía en el interior de su vehículo, no quería estar ni un minuto más en este lugar, Nozomi no estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones de Eli pero lo que no sabía Nozomi era que Eli estaba haciendo lo correcto ya que la ojicelestes estaba pensando como si fuera Nico sin embargo Nozomi estaba pensando con su corazón

Eli abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo donde precisamente estaba Nico

\- Espera un momento – dijo Reiji evitando que Eli se metiera en el vehículo - entrégale esto a Nico-san cuando despierte – la dio un sobre blanco – y dile a Nico-san que le estaré esperando a la misma hora que le he dicho antes, seguramente con el cansancio no se acuerde así que asegúrate de recordárselo porque es importante

\- … - Eli no le dijo nada y se metió dentro del vehículo colocando la cabeza de Nico encima de sus piernas

Nozomi miro por el retrovisor a la seria rubia - no se lo vas a decir verdad Elichi – la hablo con un cierto tono de desconfianza

\- Arranca y vámonos de una vez – respondió Eli tajantemente y sin darla una clara respuesta

\- Contéstame

\- Ya veré Nozomi, ahora vámonos

Nozomi hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza y suspiro – vamos a ir a mi casa, mis padres están de viaje y no vienen hasta el sábado

\- Me parece bien, yo voy a llamar a mi madre para avisarla que me quedare en tu casa a dormir

\- Y qué hacemos con Nicochi, porque Tsubasa-chan va a estar preocupada cuando vea que pasan los minutos y no aparece Nicochi por casa

\- … - Eli se quedó pensativa – ¡Ya se! – metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo de Nico y saco el móvil de este que por suerte no tenía patrón de bloqueo – la voy a enviar un whatsapp haciéndome pasar por Nico y la diré que estará en tu casa conmigo y obviamente contigo para rematar los preparativos para la actuación, con eso debería de estar solucionado al menos para el día de hoy y parte de mañana

\- No estoy de acuerdo pero supongo que no queda de otra… Nicochi tiene mucho que explicar… - dijo Nozomi arrancando el vehículo y saliendo con velocidad del lugar

\- …demasiado diría yo… - murmuro a lo bajini Eli mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil de Nico, tenía como fondo de pantalla la misma foto que vio en la habitación de Tsubasa el día que estuvo en casa del pelinegro…

Mientras, unos minutos después en el hospital Nishikino.

\- ¡Tenemos que hablar mama! – dijo una pelirroja entrando sin llamar a la oficina de su madre y arrasando con su caminar…

\- Algunas veces dudo en si la enseñe a llamar a la puerta… ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? – dijo Sakura señalando a los 2 médicos que estaban sentados enfrente de su escritorio

\- Ya lo veo… - miro a los dos hombres sentados enfrente de Sakura - pero me da igual, esto es más importante – volvió a abrir la puerta – así que si no os importa… - oscureció su rostro - ¡Fuera! – no dio ni opciones la pelirroja…

Sakura se rio, amaba el carácter de su niña…

Los dos hombres miraron a Sakura y esta con un gesto con la cabeza les indico que obedecieran, con las mismas los hombres se levantaron y salieron de la oficina sin mirar a Maki, se asustaron de la pelirroja…

\- Nop, no tengo dudas, tienes mi carácter, toooda una Nishikino – dijo Sakura riéndose

\- No he venido a escuchar tonterías mama, he venido por esto – tiro la carpeta de la madre de Nico sobre el escritorio de su madre

Sakura miro el nombre de la carpeta y se puso seria – Yazawa Kasumi, veo que Nico-san te ha…

\- Él no me ha contado nada, lo he descubierto yo sin querer – dijo Maki interrumpiendo a su madre, sabía por dónde iba

\- Eso no está bien hija, no deberías investigar al chico que amas, que a ver, yo entiendo que tienes rivales y todo eso pero de ahí a investigarle ya es pasarse un poquito no crees

Maki rodo los ojos – no le estaba investigando a él mama, estaba buscando en la oficina de Nanaka algún archivo con el que pudiera desenmascarar la verdadera persona que es y buscando en sus cosas encontré esto y… yo… - agarro su mechón y miro hacia otro lado - me pudo la curiosidad y le eche un pequeño vistazo

\- Aaahh vale, viste Yazawa y eso te pudo… - Sakura llevo una mano a su boca – que mona eres hija

\- ¡Mama!

Sakura se rio – perdón, no he podido evitarlo – seco las lágrimas que la salía por culpa de la risa – yo también sé que tu prima es mala persona pero es demasiado lista como para dejar alguna prueba de sus delitos en su oficina, yo también busque en su oficina hace unos días y no encontré nada – dijo volviéndose a poner seria, era verdad que también se coló en la oficina de su sobrina de hecho lo hizo el mismo día que conoció a Erena, Sakura sabía que había pasado algo malo dentro de esa oficina cuando se encontró a Nanaka hablando con Erena y se imaginaba que la víctima era la pobre pelivioleta y por eso se terminó de decidir en desenmascarar a Nanaka pero por desgracia no encontró nada…

\- Eso es porque no miraste bien, mira el interior de la carpeta – dijo Maki apoyándose en una de las sillas

\- Aquí no hay nada raro Maki, yo también tengo el expediente médico de la señora Yazawa y por desgracia la mujer esta tal y como pone en estos documentos, Nanaka ha demostrado más interés de lo debido en esta paciente o mejor dicho, en Yazawa Nico y por eso he decidido llevar un seguimiento diario de este caso y te puedo asegurar que no hay nada malo aquí dentro

\- En tu carpeta no, pero en la de Nanaka si, ábrela y veras a lo que me refiero

\- Esta bien, cuando te pones cabezona no hay remedio… - refunfuño Sakura mientras abría la carpeta morada

\- No hace falta que mires todo, solo mira el primer documento

Sakura agarro el primer folio que estaba nada más abrir la carpeta y se puso a leerlo, aunque antes tuvo que estirarlo ya que estaba algo doblado… - vamos a ver… - empezó a leer

\- … - Maki se quedó en silencio y esperando a la reacción de su madre

\- ¿Este documento estaba aquí dentro cuando has descubierto el expediente? – la pregunto Sakura muy seria, acababa de terminar de leer el documento y por la cara que tenía parecía no estar muy contenta…

\- Si, estaba detrás del que pone los datos de la paciente

\- Estos medicamentos que están aquí son exclusivos para el cáncer y además son demasiado fuertes para una persona que no padece de cáncer

\- Ya lo sé…

\- Y esta maquinas son las que te conte que no me terminaban de convencer

\- Si… – asentía Maki, increíblemente no se atrevía a decir nada más, tenía miedo a su madre y con razones…

\- Es una cifra bastante alta para una familia que vive en el barrio donde vive… - decía Sakura elevando su cabreo, estaba resumiendo lo que no la estaba gustando, vamos todo lo que ponía en el papel…

 _``Bastante alta no, más bien diría yo inalcanzable para Nico-kun, muy pocas veces he visto a Nico-kun pagarse un café… dudo que pudiera pagar semejante cifra…´´_ pensó Maki para sí misma

\- Y por lo que veo… - sujeto con fuerza el papel que tenía en la mano - se supone que esto lo he firmado yo… - Sakura se terminó de cabrear y transformo rápidamente el documento en una bola de papel…

\- Se supone…

\- Vamos a hablar con tu padre y a enseñarle esto, se le acabo el juego a Nanaka

\- Espera, hay algo más mama – hablo una tranquila pelirroja

\- ¿Más? Estas medicinas podrían matar a la señora Yazawa en solo 2 días, no sé qué más aparte de eso podría haber…

\- Pues lo hay, Nanaka quiere utilizar a Nico-kun como… - apretó los puños - …como… - golpeo la silla, la daba coraje recordar eso – su juguete… sexual…

 _``¿Juguete sexual para Nanaka? La veo muy capaz… espera un momento… a lo mejor ese día que encontré a Erena-san agarrando del cuello a Nanaka era precisamente por eso… a lo mejor ella se enteró y vino a echárselo en cara pero Nanaka es más astuta y la acabo achantando e incluso me atrevería a decir que incluso la amenazo…´´_ Sakura dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa y se levantó de su asiento de un tirón - ¡Vamos a hablar con tu padre y después a por Nanaka! – dijo Sakura cabreada y volviendo a estirar el arrugado pero importante documento

\- Aun no he acabado, Nanaka me dejo caer que sería capaz de acabar con la vida de la madre de Nico-kun

 _``Esto ya es demasiado peligroso…´´_ \- hay que pararla sea como sea hija

\- Lo sé, por eso he acudido a ti mama, pero antes tenemos que hacer algo para que no se acerque a la madre de Nico-kun – dijo Maki preocupada

\- Por eso no hay problema – dijo Sakura sacando su móvil y poniéndose a escribir

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Traer seguridad al dormitorio de la señora Yazawa, te puedo asegurar que Nanaka no va a pasar más ahí adentro

Maki sonrió aliviada, sabía que podía confiar en su madre – ¿Crees que podremos contar con papa para acabar con Nanaka?

\- Va a ser un poco difícil ya que tu padre siente que está en deuda con su difunta hermana, pero creo que teniendo esta prueba será más que suficiente para hacerle ver la realidad

\- ¿Y si aun así papa no entra en razón?

\- A tu padre me lo dejas a mí, veras que rápido le entro en razón – la guiño un ojo y salió sonriente de su oficina, por muy serio que fuera un tema, Sakura tenía que molestar a su hija…

\- Mouu mama… - se quejó la pelirroja saliendo detrás de su madre, iban derechas a la oficina de Shouta

Unos pocos minutos antes en el despacho de Shouta.

\- He discutido con Maki – dijo una ``inocente´´ Nanaka sentándose enfrente de Shouta

\- ¿Con Maki? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Shouta confundido y ofreciendo un café a Nanaka

\- Gracias… – cogió el café – hemos discutido por tener distintos puntos de vista y lo peor es que Maki lo ha malinterpretado todo y ha ido a hablar con Sakura-sama para echarme del hospital – dijo Nanaka con la voz acongojada

\- No entiendo nada, explícate mejor Nanaka

\- Tengo una paciente que está en estado crítico y la única solución que se me ha ocurrido como última vía para salvarla la vida es esta – saco el mismo documento que Maki la reprocho en la cara y se lo entrego a Shouta – sé que es arriesgado Shouta-sama pero creo que podría funcionar en ella, nunca ha sido probado en pacientes que no tengan cáncer pero ¿Y si funciona? ¿Te imaginas cuántas vidas podríamos salvar?

\- Si es arriesgado sí, pero es verdad que a lo mejor funciona, es un tratamiento fuerte pero suele ser muy eficaz para mejorar las defensas… - leyó más el documento – y estos aparatos son buenos aunque se empeñe Sakura en negarse… - se quedó pensativo y levanto el rostro para mirarla - ¿Cómo está tu paciente Nanaka?

\- Así… - le entrego el historial médico de Yazawa Kasumi

Shouta lo abrió y se puso a leerlo – vaya, sería un milagro que esta mujer saliera de esta, ¿No has pensado en dar la opción a su familia de desenchufarla y acabar con su sufrimiento?

\- Todavía no, quiero intentarlo con este tratamiento

\- ¿Porque? Solo conseguirías alargar su agonía

\- Pero a lo mejor funciona

Shouta sonrió – hay otra razón verdad Nanaka – la dijo muy cariñoso

\- Su hijo, el chico se quedaría solo si también pierde a su madre

\- ¿También?

\- Si, perdió en el mismo día a sus 3 hermanos pequeños y me da pena, creo que mientras haya opciones podríamos intentarlo pero el problema es que Maki lo ha descubierto y…

\- Espera, ¿Cómo lo ha descubierto Maki? ¿Está ayudando en el hospital y no me habéis dicho nada? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido

\- No, no está ayudando en el hospital, Maki lo descubrió porque estaba en mi oficina buscando algo que todavía no me ha dicho el que, entonces encontró esta carpeta y la leyó, como te imaginaras no la hizo gracia y me dijo que haría todo lo posible para echarme de aquí… - sus ojos se empañaron, o mejor dicho, hizo teatro… - Maki malinterpreto mis palabras y cree que voy a matar a esta pobre señora… - hizo una pequeña pausa para sonar más creíble – Maki vio que falsifique la firma de Sakura-sama… pe-pero lo hice porque…. porque sabía que no me iba a dejar llevar a cabo este tratamiento… - hablaba entre sollozos – …Shouta-sama… - tapo sus ojos llenos de falsas lagrimas – yo… yo… d-de verdad que quiero salvar a esa señora… - se derrumbó a llorar, Nanaka no estudio cine pero podría haber sido una gran actriz…

Shouta se entristeció al ver a su sobrina llorando - …no llores… - la susurro mientras la abrazaba – no va a pasar nada vale, hablare con Sakura para arreglar este malentendido

\- ¿Eso… eso quiere decir que me apoyas Shouta-sama…? – le pregunto con la voz lastimera

\- Claro, solo ha sido un malentendido por diferentes puntos de ver la medicina, Maki lo ve de una manera y tú de otra, es normal que hayáis discutido sobre esto y si encima Maki ha visto la firma de Sakura en algo que sabe que no apoyaría pues digamos que eso la ha cabreado más, pero yo pienso como tu Nanaka, puede que esta medicina sea la salvación para esta señora aunque tienes que ser consciente de que si su cuerpo no lo acepta la mataría en cuestión de días e incluso horas

\- ¿Entonces puedo seguir adelante con esto? – misteriosamente ya se la estaba pasando el mal trago…

\- Por supuesto – acaricio la espalda de su ``desconsolada´´ sobrina - pero vamos a cambiar esta firma por la mía, para así evitar más problemas

\- Gracias Shouta-sama, por un momento pensé que iba a perderlo todo por un malentendido y no podría soportar perder a mi única familia… ya tuve suficiente con mis padres… - dijo Nanaka siendo una tramposa, sabía que esto daría justo en el kokoro de Shouta…

Shouta sonrió tiernamente – eso nunca va a pasar Nanaka, eres mi sobrina y siempre estaré para ti – la acaricio el cabello – así que no vuelvas a pensar en eso

Nanaka se separó de Shouta y agarro de nuevo su café – no lo hare, te lo prometo – sonrió adorablemente o eso era lo que pensaba Shouta pero en realidad era una sonrisa de ``Que ingenuo eres´´

\- Bueno, vamos a dejar los dramas a un lado y háblame del hijo de esta paciente, parece que tienes interés en él, ¿Te gusta?

\- Pues diría q… - fue interrumpida por un portazo

\- ¡Papa tenemos que hablar! – dijo una rompedora Maki abriendo la puerta como si fuera de papel…

Sakura suspiro y acaricio su frente – debería poner una alarma anti Maki en las puertas… - murmuro Sakura

\- Que coincidencia hija, justo iba a llamarte para hablar con vosotras dos, venid y sentaros con nosotros

 _``¿Nosotros?´´_ pensó confundida Maki hasta que miro a un lado del sillón - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – la pregunto cabreada la pelirroja a la sonriente de Nanaka

\- Tener una charla con mi tío – respondió está dándole tranquilamente un largo sorbo a su café

Maki miro a su madre

\- Es más lista de lo que pensamos así que déjame hablar a mí y mantén las composturas… - la susurro su madre

\- No te prometo nada – la respondió Maki sentándose en el otro sillón que estaba enfrente de donde estaban Shouta y Nanaka

\- Me ha contado Nanaka lo que ha pasado en su despacho – dijo Shouta

Sakura y Maki se miraron

\- Entonces sabrás que ha falsificado mi firma – respondió Sakura

\- Si, también me lo ha dicho

Maki frunció el ceño, la mosqueaba la pasividad con la que hablaba su padre, la pelirroja tenía un mal presentimiento…

\- ¿Y te parece bonito querido? – sonó molesta Sakura

\- No, me parece que está mal el que haya falsificado tú firma pero creo que lo ha hecho con una buena intención

\- ¡¿Buena intención?! ¡Quiere matarla papa! – dijo Maki levantándose y señalando a Nanaka

\- Esa es una acusación muy grave hija, Nanaka no quiere matarla, ella de verdad que quiere ayudarla pero entiendo que no os haga gracia este tratamiento en esta señora pero yo estoy con Nanaka y creo que podría funcionar, ya sabéis que a mí también me gusta experimentar con los fármacos y gracias a eso he salvado tantísimas vidas, por eso voy a firmar yo este documento y si llega a ir mal la cosa seré yo quien se responsabilice de todo

Maki apretó los puños - ¡No puedes hablar en serio papa!

\- Claro que si – dijo Shouta muy firme y levantándose para tachar con típex la falsa firma de Sakura y después fotocopiarlo

Maki miro a su madre – mama tie…

Sakura se levantó y se colocó al lado de Maki – de momento no podemos hacer nada hija, Nanaka ha sido más rápida y le ha convencido… - la susurro bajito en el oído y después se acercó a su marido - antes de hacer nada primero hay que conseguir que la familia de esta mujer pague, mientras tanto, el tratamiento no se podrá poner en marcha

\- Lo se querida

\- Una cosa Shouta… - se acercó al oído de su marido – ¿No te parece raro todo este interés de tu sobrina por una paciente?

Shouta sonrió – no, creo que es normal cuando hay un chico de por medio – la guiño un ojo – tú ya me entiendes

Sakura se puso seria – si lo entiendo, entiendo que me case con un idiota… - le dijo cabreada y quedándose pensativa, tenía que pensar en cómo desenmascarar a Nanaka y meterla entre rejas, Sakura llevaba años intentando deshacerse de esta malvada persona pero sabía que sin pruebas no conseguirían nada ya que era solo las palabras de ellas contra la de Nanaka y como dice el dicho, sin cuerpo no hay delito…

Maki seguía de pie y con los puños cerrados, no quería la pelirroja aceptar la derrota…

Nanaka se levantó y con una amplia sonrisa se acercó a Maki – creo que estamos empate, por lo del hockey – dijo eso ultimo con un tonito de retintín

\- …

Nanaka estaba disfrutando – parece que no va a ser tan fácil deshacerse de mi Maki… - se rio - …que bien me lo voy a pasar cuando Nico-san caiga en mi telaraña, me lo voy a merendar… - la susurro lo suficientemente bajito para que solo Maki la escuchase

Sakura y Shouta estaban concentrados en sus cosas, uno en rehacer el documento que daba permiso a Nanaka para llevar a cabo el tratamiento y la otra pensando en cómo evitar que Nanaka se saliera con la suya pero un fuerte sonido que retumbo por toda la habitación les saco de sus pensamientos y miraron hacia las dos jóvenes, Nanaka tenía la cara torcida y una mejilla colorada y Maki tenía la mano levantada y la miraba con unos ojos de puro odio y rabia, no había que ser muy listo para saber qué había pasado…

\- ¡MAKI! – grito enojado Shouta

\- ¡ESA ES MI NIÑA! – grito orgullosa Sakura…

Maki miro cabreada a su padre y sin decirle ni una palabra salió hecha una furia de su oficina

Shouta fue a salir detrás de la pelirroja pero Sakura le paro en seco, Sakura se puso muy seria y le hablo – sus razones tendrá para haberla dado Shouta, esta vez estas equivocado así que no tengas valor de regañarla ni decirla nada porque te las veras conmigo… - miro a Nanaka – eres lista Nanaka pero no lo eres más que yo – soltó a su marido y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes dedico unas últimas palabras a su querido – por cierto cielo, de momento hasta que a mí no me dé la gana duermes en el sofá – salió de la oficina dando un portazo y salió corriendo a por su hija

Shouta suspiro y miro molesto a Nanaka - ¿Qué la has dicho para que Maki te pegara?

\- Nada, solo la he ofrecido un café – se sentó de nuevo – creo que la ha sentado mal que me dieras la razón, ya sabes que no me traga – dijo Nanaka con una sonrisa que Shouta no pudo ver ya que estaba de espalda a él

\- Puede ser… - susurro Shouta no muy convencido, conocía muy bien a su hija y sabía que ella no atizaba si no tenía razones pero de momento lo dejo pasar y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hace unos segundos…

\- ¡Maki, no hagas correr a tu madre! – gritaba Sakura ahogándose de cansancio, lo suyo era curar a gente no a sí misma…

Maki se paró - …

\- Pufff… santo cielo… - se quedó en silencio para recuperar el aire que la faltaba – me estoy haciendo vieja… - seco la poca o nula sudor que creía que tenía en la frente - ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Maki miro hacia otro lado y volvió a apretar los puños – imagínatelo porque no pienso recordarlo – dijo una ofuscada Maki

 _``Vale, me lo imagino…´´_ Sakura agarro la cara de su hija y la alzo para que la mirase – no te preocupes hija, no se va a salir con la suya, piensa que mientras que Nico-san no pague el tratamiento no se pondrá en marcha y además se me ha ocurrido una idea

\- ¿Una idea? ¿Cuál?

\- Voy a hablar con él

Maki alzo una ceja - ¿Esa es tu idea?

Sakura sonrió – si

\- …

\- ¿No te parece buena?

\- No

Sakura se rio – Nico-san tiene que pagar ¿No? – Maki asintió – bueno, pues yo hablaría con él como médica y le haría cambiar de parecer mientras que tú hablas con su prima, que si no recuerdo mal me dijiste que te llevabas muy bien con ella así que aprovéchalo para decirla todo esto y así tenerla en contra de Nanaka

\- ¿Y porque no mejor hablo yo con Nico-kun?

\- Porque a ti no te va a escuchar, le fallaste y encima has descubierto esto sin que él te lo dijera, ¿Cómo crees que le va a sentar?

\- Mal… - respondió Maki apenada

\- Por desgracia así es hija, pero creo que puedes hablarlo con su prima porque algo me dice que esa muchacha también esta engañada por Nanaka, mientras, yo hablare con Nico-san y le diré la verdad sobre esos tratamientos y de paso intentare sacarle información sobre si Nanaka le ha llegado a insinuar algo raro o fuera de lo profesional

Maki suspiro – ¿Crees que vas a lograrlo mama? – esa pregunta de la pelirroja sonó más a suplica, Maki se sentía fatal, por un momento llego a pensar que la madre de Nico estaba a salvo y que Nico no volvería a ver a esa doctora pero no fue así, Nanaka era demasiado lista…

\- Claro que sí, pero si falla tengo un as en la manga

\- ¿Un as? ¿Cuál?

Sakura sonrió – uno, ahora vete a casa y descansa, se ha hecho demasiado tarde y estarás cansada – la dio un tierno beso en la frente – mañana después de clases habla con esa muchacha y a las malas si no te cree tráela aquí y hablamos las dos con ella

Maki asintió – creo que Tsubasa-chan me va a creer, es muy sobreprotectora… - soltó un larguísimo suspiro y miro la hora – mañana también será un día largo así que me voy a casa, tengo mucho en que pensar… y asimilar… - devolvió el beso a su madre y se dirigió al parking del hospital _``Aunque mama hable con Nico-kun yo también tengo que hacerlo, no podría mirarle a la cara y hacer como si nada, necesito hablar con él y tengo su dirección aunque… ya mejor sería mañana, todavía estoy cabreada y no quiero pagarlo con el de siempre…´´_ pensó Maki mientras caminaba con fuertes pisadas asustando a toda la gente que pasaba por su lado, lo único bueno que saco Maki del día de hoy fue que ya tenía por dónde empezar para parar a Nanaka y meterla donde tendría que estar, entre rejas…

Sakura se quedó mirando marchar a su hija – mañana intentare hablar con Nico-san pero pase lo que pase, ire al plan b, Toudou Erena, sigo pensando que paso algo más en esa oficina y sea lo que sea perjudica a Nanaka y si consiguiese el testimonio de esta niña sería una prueba en contra de mi querida sobrina y ya de paso le abro los ojos al idiota de mi marido… - hablaba muy seria – pero antes… - se dio la vuelta y se puso a andar – voy a asegurarme que la señora Yazawa está bien, Nanaka es capaz de adelantarse al pago del tratamiento… - dijo Sakura mientras sacaba de nuevo su móvil y caminaba hacia la habitación donde estaba Yazawa Kasumi

Mientras, minutos después en la casa de Nozomi.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelimorada y aparcaron llevaron entre las dos al todavía inconsciente pelinegro a la habitación de Nozomi y le pusieron en la cama de esta donde enseguida se puso a Eli a tratar las heridas de este mientras que Nozomi limpiaba la sangre de la cara de Nico dejando al descubierto una buena herida en la barbilla y un pequeño hematoma en la sien derecha, a Nozomi la falto llorar cuando vio eso pero aun así aguanto como pudo el tipo y ayudo a curar el malherido costado de Nico cada vez que Eli se lo pedía.

\- Ya he terminado, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que despierte – dijo Eli sentándose derrotada en la cama y a la izquierda de la cabeza del pelinegro

Nozomi estaba medio tumbada a la derecha de Nico mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello - ¿Cómo le ves Elichi? – pregunto preocupada

\- A pesar de todo le veo bien, lo único que tiene mal es el costado pero increíblemente no se ha roto ninguna costilla, Nico ha perdido mucha sangre y ha sobre esforzado su cuerpo cuando ya no podía más, no creo que Nico tarde mucho más en despertarse… – acomodo su espalda en el cabecero de la cama y estiro sus piernas poniéndose más cómoda - …definitivamente… - suspiro - …hoy ha sido un día para olvidar… - dijo Eli tapando sus celestes ojos con su brazo izquierdo

\- Yo no estoy del todo de acuerdo… - acaricio con ternura las mejillas de Nico - …lo único que olvidaría del día de hoy seria esto último que ha pasado… - dijo Nozomi seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba al pelinegro, es verdad que había sido duro lo que había visto pero antes de eso había que recordar que hizo un trio con Nico y Erena y eso desde luego no lo iba a olvidar Nozomi ya que a la pelimorada la gusto más de lo que se imaginaba, sin duda, el día no había sido del todo malo, o por lo menos para Nozomi porque para Eli era otro cantar…

\- Por lo menos una de las dos si puede sacar algo positivo del día… - suspiro - …porque yo no…

\- … - Nozomi guardo silencio, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar

\- … - y Eli hizo lo mismo

No pasaron ni dos minutos en silencio hasta que la pelimorada lo rompió – Elichi

\- …mmm… - respondió una cansada rubia

\- Tu… - levanto la cabeza para mirarla - ¿Ya sabias que esto?

\- …

\- No es momento para guardar secretos Elichi – la dijo Nozomi al verla callada

\- …si… - dijo Eli en un tono de voz bastante bajito que si no llega a ser por las horas que eran, Nozomi no lo hubiera escuchado

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias?

\- Lo que hemos visto hoy lo sé desde hace apenas días y lo demás que en realidad no es nada porque apenas me ha contado, pues lo sé desde el viernes pasado, quien me llamo no fue Arisa, sino Nico, me dijo que me necesitaba y que no dijese nada a nadie y eso hice, desde entonces le he estado cubriendo en todo, hasta cierto punto que he conseguido que pensarais tú y Maki lo que no era – dijo Eli sin apartar ni un milímetro su brazo de sus cerrados ojos

\- Ya veo, entonces el viernes no estaba en casa de Erena-san, estaba contigo

\- Si, le estaba tratando el costado, así que puedes estar tranquila, Erena no se acercó a Nico el viernes

 _``Después de lo de esta mañana mi opinión sobre Erena-san ha cambiado, ya no me parece tan mala chica… aunque si una dura y preciosa rival por el corazón de Nicochi…´´_ suspiro con resignación, a Nozomi se la pasaba por la mente eso de que 3 son multitud… - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

\- Porque Nico me lo pidió al igual que seguramente lo hará contigo cuando despierte, sé que no es la decisión más correcta pero tenemos que respetarlo, por lo que me conto y he podido ver, Nico está dolido con nosotros por algo que hicimos… - negó con la cabeza – no, con algo que no hicimos… - se quedó callada unos segundos – no quiero volverle a fallar y si para eso tengo que mentir porque me lo pide, eso hare y también haría lo mismo si se tratase de ti o de cualquiera del grupo – hablaba muy sincera y con tranquilidad la rubia

\- ¿Algo que no hicimos? No se me ocurre el que podría ser… - dijo una pensativa pelimorada mirando a Nico

 _``Yo empiezo a hacerme una idea…´´_ pensó Eli sosteniendo el móvil del pelinegro – esperemos que Nico nos lo cuente cuando se despierte…

\- … - la pelimorada se quedó pensativa con todo lo que dijo Eli y no pudo evitar sacar el tema que tenía en mente… - dices que Maki-chan y yo pensamos en lo que no era pero… - la miro de reojo – lo que yo y Maki-chan vimos en tu facultad no era precisamente una tapadera, ahí había chispa Elichi

Le entraron sudores a Eli - pero no pasó nada – respondió rápidamente y ejerciendo más presión con su brazo en sus ojos

\- Porque Maki-chan y yo entramos, si no ahí hubiera habido algo mas ¿O me equivoco?

 _``No puedo negarlo, además, no es la primera vez que hemos estado a punto de cruzar la línea y siendo sincera… en ese momento no me hubiera importado…´´_ se golpeó mentalmente - …

\- ¿Elichi? – la llamo con una ceja levantada

\- No… no te equivocas… pero no llego a pasar y eso es lo importante, ya sabes que a mí solo me interesa Honoka y Umi, Nico no está en mis planes

\- Pero no te importaría aunque fuera una vez, verdad

\- …

\- ¿Elichi? – la volvió a llamar pero elevando un poco su tono

 _``Por desgracia… no me importaría tener un desliz con Nico, sería raro pero también curioso e incluso divertido…´´_ suspiro, por su propio bien no podía decírselo y lo peor era que Eli no se daba cuenta de que precisamente a esto se refería las palabras de Umi, era una egoísta y ni siquiera pensaba en los sentimientos de ellos, quería estar con esos dos pero no la importaba acostarse aunque fuera una vez con Nico - …

Nozomi abrió la boca para decirla algo pero un quejido procedente de los labios de Nico interrumpió la conversación - ¿Nicochi? – pregunto Nozomi acercando su rostro al del pelinegro

\- …mmm… - abrió de poco en poco los ojos - …donde… - hablaba muy bajito y un poco débil

Eli quito su brazo de sus ojos y se reincorporo en la cama - estamos en casa de Nozomi, nos imaginamos que no querrías ir a tu casa para que Tsubasa no se preocupase y no te viera así – dijo cogiendo una pastilla y entregándosela al pelinegro junto a un vaso de agua

Nozomi ayudo a Nico a sentarse, después de apoyar su espalda en el cabecero de la cama se tomó el medicamento que Eli le entrego – hicisteis bien… - dijo Nico empezando a recuperar su voz

Eli miro de reojo a Nozomi como diciéndola ``Ves´´

Nozomi negó con la cabeza y dejo de mirarla – Nicochi, deberías de hablar con Tsu…

\- ¡No! No quiero que se entere Tsubasa y no se va a enterar ¿Vale? – dijo mirando primero a Eli y después a Nozomi

\- Por mí no hay problema, no me llevo bien con ella así que me da igual que se enfade conmigo el día que se entere – respondió tranquilamente Eli

\- No quieres que se entere pero ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? Porque estas heridas – le señalo la cara - no se ocultan solas Nicochi y no creo que puedas andar sin quejarte ni una sola vez del costado – dijo Nozomi descontenta, no aprobaba esto…

\- Lo he hecho hasta ahora y lo de la cara, ya se me ocurrirá algo

\- Así no se solucionan las cosas Nicochi, se empeoran

\- Se empeorarían más si Tsubasa se enterase… - dijo Nico agachando el rostro

Nozomi y Eli se miraron preocupadas, ese tono apagado y esa reacción no eran buena señal

\- Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal Nicochi… - dijo Nozomi agarrando la mano del pelinegro y acariciándosela

\- No te preocupes Nozomi, el dolor ya es algo común… - dijo Nico con una amarga sonrisa

\- Vale ya está bien – dijo de la nada Eli interrumpiendo este mal momento y ganándose las miradas llenas de sorpresa de Nozomi y Nico, Eli iba a ser un poco dura ahora, tenía que sacar un tema espinoso y por lo que estaba empezando a ver sabía que Nico iba a intentar esquivarlo y eso no lo iba a permitir, ya no… - antes de ponerte a pelear hicimos un trato ¿Te acuerdas?

\- … - se puso a recordar _``Maldición, es verdad ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No sé si estoy del todo preparado… ni siquiera sé si las he perdonado a estas dos…´´_ miro de reojo a Nozomi y sintió como su corazón se empezaba a acelerar poco a poco, no dolía, sino al revés… - sí, me acuer… - _``Espera un momento… ¡LA PELEA! ¡GANE LA MALDITA PELEA! ¡¿Qué narices hago aquí?! Tendría que estar hablando con Reiji para recoger el dinero del combate y pedirle lo que necesito para el nuevo tratamiento de mama´´_ \- …tengo… - apoyo sus manos en el colchón para poder levantarse - …tengo que volver allí… - intento levantarse pero una mano de Nozomi y otra de Eli le impidieron esa acción

\- No vas a volver allí Nicochi, no…

\- No ahora – interrumpió rápidamente Eli a Nozomi evitando que dijera lo que sabía que iba a decir, lo cual hubiera cabreado a Nico y hubiera sido una perfecta razón para que el pelinegro evitara hablar de lo que tenía que hablar – estas bastante mal y necesitas descansar y aparte, también nos debes explicaciones

\- Os la daré pero antes tengo que volver allí y…

\- ¿Recoger esto? – termino la frase Eli mientras le entregaba el sobre que Reiji la dio

\- … - Nico miro el sobre - ¿Te lo dio Reiji? – dijo Nico mientras cogía el sobre y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo, ya lo miraría en casa

\- Si y… - se quedó unos segundos en silencio y miro a Nozomi quien con solo una mirada la estaba suplicando que no le dijese nada mas

\- ¿Y? – pregunto Nico impacientemente mientras llevaba una mano a su costado y ponía un gesto de dolor en su cara

\- …y… - suspiro – he avisado a Tsubasa de que no irías a dormir a casa, ten – le devolvió el móvil al ojicarmin

Nozomi sintió como si la hubieran quitado un piano de encima del alivio que sintió, por un momento pensó que Eli le iba a recordar que había quedado con Reiji pero al final la rubia opto por guardárselo y no decirlo, al menos no de momento…

\- …gracias… - susurro Nico guardando el aparato

Hubo un pequeño silencio de unos pocos minutos en la habitación, ninguno de los tres se atrevía a articular palabra, Eli iba a insistir con el tema pero tampoco quería presionarle tanto y pensó en darle un pequeño voto de confianza al pelinegro para que empezase a hablar, en cambio Nozomi tenía una lucha interna, también quería que Nico empezase a hablar pero sus sentimientos la decían que primero tenía que descansar toda la noche el ojicarmin pero Nozomi sabía que eso no era posible ya que Nico era muy astuto y se escaparía a la mínima oportunidad, y respecto a Nico, al pelinegro le vino de lujo el silencio, si no hablaban no había tema y desde luego que no iba a ser él quien sacase el tema de conversación…

 _``Parece que no tiene intenciones de hablar… esta vez no vas a esquivar el tema Nico…´´_ pensó Eli sentándose recta en la cama – creo que deberías de empezar desde el principio – dijo Eli acabando con el incómodo silencio

 _``Bien Elichi, me has ahorrado las palabras, aunque… no sabía ni por dónde empezar a hablar… siquiera sabía que hacer…´´_ Nozomi suspiro y fijo su mirada en Nico y sus futuras palabras

\- ¿Eh? – levanto la cabeza y la miro

\- Ya sabes, el trato – le recordó Eli

\- …oh… claro… - dejo de mirarlas y agacho la cabeza – chicas yo…

\- Si vas a decir que no puedes, ahórratelo porque vas a hablar, te guste, o no – dijo muy seria Eli

\- Por una vez en el día, estoy con Elichi, no puedo entender lo de hoy si no me dices porque lo haces… - Nozomi agarro la mano de Nico – si no puedes porque es doloroso, estamos aquí para ayudarte – le acaricio la mano – no te guardes las cosas para tu interior, porque eso te puede hacer daño a la larga Nicochi… - le sonrió cariñosamente – te lo dice una futura psicóloga, deberías hacerme caso – le guiño un ojo

Nico se sonrojo y aparto rápidamente su mano metiéndolas bajo las sabanas – n-no iba a decir que no puedo hablarlo… - dijo todavía sonrojado y desviando su mirada de Nozomi, ese guiño le pareció muy adorable, bien era cierto que no era el momento para pensar en otro tema pero últimamente en el interior de Nico estaban dos temas, el amoroso y el personal, los dos eran igual de importantes aunque todavía no se diera cuenta Nico y pensase que el amor era pasajero…

\- Vale… ¿Entonces?

\- Iba a decir que yo os lo contaría pero solo a vosotras dos, no quiero que nadie más sepa de esto y que tampoco sentáis lastima ni intentéis hacer algo por lo cual fallasteis en su momento… - miro fijamente al frente donde solo había pared - ¡Tch! Ya llegáis tarde para eso…

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Nicochi? – pregunto Nozomi confundida y a la vez preocupada por esas palabras

\- ¿Hacer algo? ¿Cómo el que? – pregunto otra confundida Eli

\- Intentar ayudarme, consolarme o darme ánimos, porque eso viniendo de vosotros ya no me vale absolutamente nada – dijo muy serio y con cierto tono frio

 _``Otra vez tengo una mala sensación…´´_ pensó Nozomi

 _``No empezamos bien, esas palabras no dan esperanzas…´´_ pensó Eli

\- Necesito que me prometáis que no va a salir de aquí nada, ni siquiera lo que habéis visto hace unas horas… - miro el reloj – o minutos, pero sobre todo, que no os vais a meter en mi vida ni en mis decisiones y respetareis lo que haga aunque no os guste

\- Eso es difícil de prometer Nicochi – dijo una sincera Nozomi

\- Es una oferta un poco egoísta Nico

\- No eres la más indicada para hablar de egoísmo Elichi – y ahí estaba Nozomi para lanzar un dardo cargado de veneno a la rubia

\- No podemos respetar el que te vayas a un lugar a arriesgar tu vida y tampoco podemos hacer la vista gorda si tomas una decisión con la cual podrías acabar mal, no podemos ir en contra de nuestros sentimientos y opiniones Nico – dijo Eli pasando del dardo de Nozomi…

\- Entonces no diré nada – dijo firmemente Nico

\- No seas infantil Nico, tenemos un trato y no te queda de otra que respetarlo

\- Tampoco puedes hablar de infantil ya que tú también te llevas la palma Elichi – y otro dardo…

Eli gruño y miro molesta a la pelimorada - ¡Nozomi! ¿Quieres dejar de tirarme flechas y ayudar un poquito?

\- Eso iba a hacer pero no me podrás negar que tengo razón

\- … - Eli la bufo y volvió a centrarse en Nico

\- No todas las promesas se pueden cumplir Eli – la dijo Nico mirándola con una extraña mirada, parecía ir cargada de resentimiento…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Estaremos siempre cuando uno lo necesite, somos una familia, cuando uno este mal solo tiene que llamar a cualquiera de nosotros y ahí estará… - soltó una sonrisa llena de cinismo – sí, ya lo vi – dijo con puro sarcasmo

Nozomi se quedó muy seria por las palabras de Nico, cerro fuertemente los ojos y cogió aire _``Seguramente me acabare arrepintiendo de lo que voy a decir…´´_ soltó el aire y abrió los ojos mirando con seguridad al pelinegro, Nozomi había tomado una dura decisión e incluso se podría decir que un poco egoísta… - está bien Nicochi, acepto – Nico la miro con el ceño fruncido, de quien menos se esperaba que aceptase era precisamente de Nozomi y eso le dejo extrañado – acepto las condiciones, no se lo diré a nadie, no me meteré en tu vida, si te regañare pero no ire mas de ahí y respetare aunque no me guste tus malas decisiones y forma de llevar las cosas – dijo Nozomi dejando sin palabras a Nico y confundida a Eli, Nozomi decidió aceptarlo por varias razones, una, tenía que saber que pasaba para poder entender mejor al pelinegro y la otra razón era más personal, podría pasar mucho más tiempo con Nico, aunque fuera curándole las heridas… pero dicen que el roce hace el cariño y eso desde luego Nozomi lo sabía… un poco egoísta sí, pero en el amor todo se vale y Nozomi estaba viendo las orejas al lobo o más bien, a las lobas, una pelirroja y otra pelivioleta…

\- ¿D-De verdad? – pregunto Nico con algo de miedo

Nozomi sonrió con ternura – si Nicochi, dices que te hemos fallado y eso quiero arreglarlo, y por mucho que digas, nos vas a necesitar… - agarro una mejilla de Nico – me vas a necesitar – le susurro

 _``¿Y ahora quien es la egoísta?´´_ Eli sonrió y negó con la cabeza _``Creo que en eso todos vamos sobrados…´´_ pensó mientras veía la escena sin interrumpir

Nico miro los turquesas ojos de Nozomi _``Pensé que Nozomi se iba a negar y me iba a dar problemas pero, ha sido todo lo contrario, Nozomi me va a apoyar incondicionalmente… me siento… bien… y creo que… también contento de que sea Nozomi la que este a mi lado en estos momentos…´´_ bajo su mirada a los labios de Nozomi _``Tengo unas extrañas ganas de besarla…´´_ mordió un lado de su labio pero en el momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y haciendo, Nico meneo su cabeza y agarro la mano de Nozomi apartándola de su mejilla – gra-gracias Nozomi, n-no me esperaba que aceptases e-esto – dijo nervioso y sin mirarla

\- No hay que darlas Nicochi, por ti acepto cualquier cosa

\- … - Nico volvió a sonrojarse, malinterpreto la frase pero hizo bien ya que Nozomi lo hizo con esa intención…

 _``¡Woooow! esto empieza a calentarse, como no haga algo al final Nico aprovecha esto y cambia de tema…´´_ \- te dije el otro día que te apoyaría en todo y a pesar de lo que te he dicho antes no me voy a retractar y te apoyare yo también pero que sepas que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con esto aunque ya lo sabes – dijo Eli cortando de tajo el ambiente

\- ¿Entonces me prometéis que no le diréis nada de lo de las peleas a Tsubasa? – dijo Nico, lo único que le importaba era que su prima no se enterase de donde salían de verdad los ingresos de la casa

\- Con Tsubasa seria con la última persona con la que hablaría – le dijo Eli siendo demasiado sincera

\- Lo tomare como un sí, ¿Y tú Nozomi? – a esta la pregunto sin mirarla, parecía que hoy su debilidad era la pelimorada aunque teniendo en cuenta lo del trio de la mañana… era muy normal…

 _``Nunca me ha gustado mentir pero ya he dado mi palabra…´´_ \- no la diré nada

\- Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora te toca cumplir si o si – dijo Eli, la rubia estaba al quite, por si acaso intentaba evadir…

 _``No me queda de otra, además, Nozomi ha llorado y eso… no me ha gustado… y Eli, ella se ha portado manteniendo a Nozomi quieta, creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es… decirlas todo… pero eso no significa que mi opinión cambie y mucho menos que me olvide de me dieron la espalda…´´_ \- …por… - ser aclaro la garganta y con un poco de dolor se sentó recto en la cama - ¿Por dónde queréis que empiece?

\- Por el principio de tu extraño comportamiento – dijo Eli

\- Hace casi 3 meses – respondió Nozomi

 _``No puedo llorar… no tengo que llorar… no debo llorar…´´_ se auto convencía Nico para intentar aguantar las lágrimas, recordar lo sucedido seguía siendo duro pasase el tiempo que pasase, Nico agacho la cabeza – yo… - suspiro y cogió fuerzas – vivía con mis padres, Tsubasa y mis 3 hermanos pequeños…

 _``Los de la foto…´´_ pensó Eli

 _``¿Vivía? Hablar en pasado es malo…´´_ pensó Nozomi acercándose silenciosamente al cabizbajo pelinegro

\- Mi padre murió hace años dejándonos sin el cabeza de familia en la casa, desde entonces mama tuvo que empezar a trabajar en dos sitios a la vez para poder salir adelante, mi padre tenía guardado bastante dinero por si alguna vez le pasaba algo y eso lo dejo en la herencia pero mama no quería tocarlo, quería guardar eso para momentos extremos en los que no quedase más opción que tocarlo y mientras que ella pudiera trabajar en dos sitios a la vez no se iba a tocar ese dinero, pero cada mes que pasaba las fuerzas y reflejos de mi madre se iban agotando cada vez más hasta que llego a un punto que tenía que ir yo o Tsubasa a buscarla todos los días al trabajo para traerla a casa… - se quedó callado

\- …

\- … - Nozomi y Eli se mantenían en silencio y escuchando atentamente a Nico, por fin el pelinegro se había arrancado a hablar y no tenían intenciones ninguna de las dos de interrumpirle

\- …menos un día… - susurro - …un día mi madre estaba agotada y no se atrevía a conducir y me llamo para que fuera a buscarla a ella y a mis hermanitos… - arrugo las sabanas que tenía entre las manos – yo… yo no pude ir porque tenía que preparar una actuación donde yo era el centro… - levanto la cabeza y miro a Eli - 18 de agosto de este año… - miro a Nozomi – 2 semanas antes de la maldita actuación veraniega… - dejo de mirarlas y agacho sus ojos para mirar la arrugada sabana que tenía entre sus manos - mi madre tuvo un accidente con el coche donde murieron mis tres hermanitos y mi madre cayó en un coma critico… - sus ojos se empañaron pero saco fuerzas y se tragó las lágrimas, no iba a llorar delante de ellas, no iba a cometer ese error ya que no soportaría el apoyo que seguramente estas dos le darían porque según insistía Nico, ya era tarde…

\- …Ni…Nicochi… - dijo bajito Nozomi con lágrimas asomándose en sus preciosos ojos turquesas - …¿Porque no nos dijiste nada? – pregunto en un hilillo de voz y poniendo una mano en la espalda de Nico

 _``Así que, eso era a lo que se refería con lo que no hicimos… lo raro es que no nos odie por fallarle… me siento demasiado culpable…´´_ pensó Eli apenada

Nico sonrió con ironía y arqueo su espalda para quitarse la mano de Nozomi, no quería consuelo – lo hice, ese mismo día os llame… 3 veces… y ninguno respondisteis… - volvió a sonreír con cinismo - ¿Pero de que me hubiera servido si me lo hubierais cogido? Nunca os habéis molestado en saber nada de mi vida, siquiera me habéis llegado a preguntar alguna vez algo… siempre todo a girado en torno a vosotros y vuestros egoístas sentimientos… - soltó las sabanas y golpeo con rabia al colchón…

Nozomi agacho el rostro ante semejante verdad, no solo no le respondieron en ese fatídico día sino que también era cierto que nunca se habían molestado en preguntarle qué tal el fin de semana o incluso que tal había dormido el día de ayer… - …Nicochi yo… lo siento… - dijo acongojada

\- … - Nico no la respondió

Eli agacho el rostro con pena y agarro las manos del pelinegro las cuales estaban haciendo un destrozo a las sabanas- siento… - suspiro, se sentía apenada por lo sucedido - …siento mucho la perdida de…

\- ¡No! – grito Nico interrumpiendo el pésame de la rubia, no quería escuchar esa frase que tanto llevaba escuchando desde el día del accidente – no lo digas… - la miro directamente a sus celestes ojos – no digas esa frase porque… - hizo una pausa para volver a aguantar su llanto - …todavía no lo he superado… - susurro con un nudo en la garganta, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo…

\- …Nicochi… - susurro Nozomi abrazando por la espalda al pelinegro, no pudo aguantarse más, sabía que ahora no servía de nada ya que parecía que Nico no quería consuelo pero aun así Nozomi sintió la necesidad de demostrarle que aunque fuera tarde, ella estaba ahí…

\- Sé que no podemos cambiar lo que paso pero… - Eli abrazo de frente a Nico mientras Nozomi le estaba abrazando por la espalda - …si podemos corregir el error que cometimos - dijo Eli mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro del pelinegro

Nozomi apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de Nico y se aferró al cuerpo de este – es duro lo que estás pasando Nicochi pero…

\- ¿Queréis ayudarme? – interrumpió fríamente Nico sin corresponder el cariño a ninguna de las dos

\- Claro que si Nico

\- Siempre quiero ayudarte Nicochi

\- Pues entonces no sigamos hablando del tema

\- … - las dos se quedaron calladas, no podían quejarse, no tenían ese derecho…

\- Aun no he terminado de hablar así que si queréis saber más, dejemos las cosas así… - dijo Nico hablando todavía con cierto tono frio, no podía seguir hablando de este tema, un tema todavía espinoso que le seguía atormentando noche tras noche…

Nozomi y Eli soltaron al pelinegro y se sentaron enfrente de este para prestarme más atención, si hubiera sido por ellas hubieran tocado más el tema pero viendo a este nuevo Nico prefirieron dejar que el pelinegro guiase la conversación, aunque las dos se morían de ganas por saber más del día del accidente, pero lo que más ganas tenían era de consolar a Nico ya que aunque este se negase, necesitaba unos hombros donde llorar y esta vez si iban a estar ahí… pero no podían ahora, solo había que ver que el testarudo pelinegro no las correspondió el abrazo anterior…

Nico tomo eso como un ``Continua´´ y siguió hablando, todavía tenía que explicarlas él porque estaba peleando ilegalmente – mi madre está ingresada gravemente en el hospital… - hizo una pausa – Nishikino - Nozomi alzo una ceja e interrumpió al pelinegro

\- ¿Maki-chan lo sabe? – pregunto Nozomi con un raro tono molesto

 _``¿En serio Nozomi? No es momento para celos…´´_ pensó Eli mirando cansada a la ojiturquesa

\- No – contesto serio el pelinegro

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Es el hospital de sus padres y a lo mejor lo sabe, al fin y al cabo llevas el apellido de tu madre

\- Si Maki lo supiera de seguro ya hubiera hablado con Nico, ya sabemos cómo es – dijo Eli calmando los notables celos que se asomaban de la pelimorada

 _``Hoy al final me vuelvo loca…´´_ \- …tienes razon Elichi… - miro a Nico - puedes seguir hablando Nicochi… - dijo Nozomi en un hilillo de voz y entrando en razón

\- Bien, pues como ya sabéis ese hospital es caro de mantener, yo utilice la herencia de mi padre para mantener a mama en el hospital hasta que se me agotaron los fondos…

\- ¿No has pensado en trasladarla a otro más barato o uno público? – pregunto Eli

\- Eso pensé pero Nana… la doctora que lleva su caso me dijo que si se la movía podría morir en el camino… - volvió a agachar el rostro – no me queda de otra que dejarla en el hospital Nishikino… además… ha empeorado y necesita un tratamiento nuevo, por eso trabajo donde trabajo, quiero que mi madre tenga lo mejor y aunque no me guste sé que en el único sitio donde sé que podrá salir adelante es en ese hospital pero para ello necesito dinero y no solo para mantener a mi madre sino también para mi casa y los estudios, tu – miro a Eli – ya viste donde vivo y pudiste comprobar que no es… - guardo silencio - …era… el sitio más correcto para vivir 3 niños pequeños y 3 adultos… aunque ahora se ha quedado en 2… - volvió a quedarse callado

\- Si, la verdad es que me sorprendió bastante cuando vi tu casa, en ese momento entendí porque fuiste el único de los 9 que acudiste a una beca de estudios, claro – sonrió tiernamente – para pagar la matricula, supongo que Tsubasa hizo lo mismo

\- Así es, pero…

\- Espera… - dijo Nozomi interrumpiendo al pelinegro - ¿Estuviste en casa de Nicochi? – pregunto con un notable enojo a la rubia

 _``Y yo que pensaba que con Nozomi ya tenía solucionado el malentendido con Nico… claramente me equivocaba…´´_ \- si Nozomi, estuve en casa de Nico el viernes pasado, ahí fue donde le trate el costado – dijo Eli con voz cansada…

Nozomi frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar al pelinegro, ya se encargaría otro día de la rubia… - puedes seguir Nicochi – dijo tranquilamente Nozomi como si no hubiese matado con la mirada a la ojicelestes…

Nico suspiro, estaba empezando a notar de nuevo el dolor de sus heridas, acomodo de nuevo su espalda al cabecero de la cama y puso una mano en su malherido costado – pero ya no nos conceden las becas y por eso no tengo otra opción que trabajar para Reiji, necesito rápidamente el dinero y él es mi única vía, igualmente esto no esta tan mal como lo parece…

\- ¿Cómo que no esta tan mal Nicochi? No solo estás haciendo algo ilegal sino que también podrías morir si no tienes cuidado

\- Soy consciente de ello Nozomi, pero no pienso dejarlo

\- ¡Ese sitio o ese tío te está cambiando Nicochi! – le dijo Nozomi fuera de sí, tenía esperanzas en que después de que Nico terminase de contarlas todo cambiase de opinión y decidiera pedirlas ayuda y dejar ese lugar, pero no fue así…

\- … - Eli se mantenía callada, esta vez estaba con Nozomi

\- Tu no te viste Nicochi, parecías otra persona… - suavizo su voz mientras se tranquilizaba – eras frio… oscuro…y… disfrutabas mientras estabas destrozando a aquel chico… - dijo Nozomi en un tono muy bajo

\- Te equivocas Nozomi… - contesto Nico con una voz tranquila – todo me ha hecho cambiar… - la miro directamente a los ojos – incluyendo vosotros

\- … - no tenía palabras Nozomi para eso…

\- Nunca me habéis llegado a conocer así que no sabéis como soy en verdad

\- Nicochi n…

\- Tienes razón Nico, nunca te hemos conocido al cien por cien – dijo Eli interrumpiendo a Nozomi, Eli quería evitar seguir por ese camino en la conversación ya que la última vez que Eli hablo de algo parecido acabo Nico llorando de rabia y reprochándose así mismo la clase de buena persona que era… - pero es verdad que lo que vimos cuando estuviste en el ring peleándote fue algo… impactante… ¿Eras consciente de lo que estabas haciendo allí adentro Nico? – pregunto Eli con un eje de preocupación en su voz, algo la decía que sí, que el pelinegro sabía lo que hacía y en el fondo disfrutaba de ello…

\- En todo momento era consciente de ello – respondió Nico con naturalidad

\- … - esta vez fue Eli la que se quedó sin palabras

\- Os he contado ya todo lo que ocultaba, ahora necesito que me confirméis y que…

\- Ya te hemos dado nuestras palabras Nicochi y más ahora sabiendo que lo haces por… lo que paso hace meses, no le diremos nada a nadie pero yo necesito procesar el que trabajes para un psicópata como ese tal Reiji… es… difícil aceptar algo como eso pero como te había dicho antes, tienes mi apoyo incondicional – dijo Nozomi evitando que Nico volviera a pedirlas una demostración de confianza

\- … - Eli suspiro – no voy a fallarte de nuevo así que puedes contar conmigo… - se levantó de la cama – aunque es muy difícil eso de aceptar que arriesgues tu vida cada dos días… pero ahora lo entiendo, gracias por sincerarte Nico, si te soy sincera por un momento llegue a pensar que nos harías la cobra pero no fue así - miro a Nozomi – se ha hecho demasiado tarde, deberíamos dejar descansar a Nico – dijo caminando hacia la puerta del dormitorio

\- Tienes razón Elichi – miro a Nico – aunque tengo que hablar con Nicochi de una cosa que tengo pendiente… - dijo enigmáticamente la pelimorada

 _``Vale, ahora mismo aquí sobro_ _,_ _pero antes…´´_ se dio la vuelta - cuando Reiji me dio ese sobre… - miro a Nozomi esperando a que esta la interrumpiese pero para su sorpresa las palabras de Nozomi no llegaron así que continuo hablando la rubia – me dijo que te recordase que tenías que reunirte con él a la hora que te dijo

 _``Antes no quería que se lo recordase pero ahora sabiendo que lo hace por su madre y por su casa… me parece bien que se lo diga…´´_ pensó Nozomi mirando fijamente a Nico

\- … - Nico se quedó pensativo y echando memoria recordando que efectivamente a las 6 de la mañana tenía que reunirse con Reiji – ya no me acordaba… gracias Eli

\- No hay de que, ahora deberíamos irnos a dormir los tres pero sobre todo tu – abrió la puerta del dormitorio - cuando tengas que irte despiértanos y te llevamos, tu moto tuvimos que dejarla allí así que necesitaras un vehículo y aparte, no estás en condiciones de conducir

\- Claro, yo os aviso - dijo Nico con una sonrisa… _``No pienso hacerlo…´´_ pensó el pelinegro para sus adentros, esa era la verdadera contestación…

\- Buenas noches Nico – le sonrió al pelinegro y miro a Nozomi – no le entretengas mucho, necesita descansar

\- Buenas noches Elichi – fue la única contestación que recibió la rubia por parte de esta…

Eli negó con la cabeza y salió del dormitorio de Nozomi dejando la puerta abierta y a Nozomi y a Nico solos…

\- ¿Do-Donde vas a dormir? – le dijo Nico poniéndose extrañamente nervioso

Nozomi sonrió – aara ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? Deberías de ser más valiente después del trio de esta mañana – le guiño un ojo…

\- …so-solo te he preguntado p-por curiosidad ya que este es tu dormitorio… - Nico se deslizo entre las sabanas y se arropo hasta la barbilla totalmente sonrojado

\- Dormiré con Elichi, tú tienes que descansar y si me quedo contigo lo más seguro es que no te deje dormir

\- Oh… m-me parece bien… - se destapo y bajo la sabana hasta la altura del pecho - ¿No querías hablar de algo? – pregunto Nico evitando quedarse en un silencio incomodo

 _``Este es mi momento, no debería hacerlo pero… no puedo permitir que Erena-san ni Maki-chan me saquen ventaja…´´_ \- sí, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que hemos hablado hace unos minutos

 _``Otra vez esta sensación en mi pecho…´´_ \- … - Nico no se atrevía a preguntarla pero la presión en su pecho le empujaba a hablar - ¿E…Entonces d-de que es? – consiguió articular inconscientemente palabra…

\- Quería hablarte de algo… o más bien… - puso una mano la frente de Nico - declararte algo… - dijo en una fina voz mientras echaba el flequillo de Nico hacia un lado

 _``¡¿De-Declararse?!´´_ Nico coloco sus manos sobre el colchón y empezó a moverlas nervioso _``¿Qué narices está pasando en mi interior? ¿Qué voy a hacer si dice que la gusto? E-Es decir, ella me gusta pero… ¿Qué pasa con Maki y Erena?´´_ \- … - Nico no podía hablar, estaba demasiado concentrado en darse una charla psicológica…

Nozomi inclino medio cuerpo sobre la cama y cerca del cuerpo de Nico – yo… te amo Nicochi – dijo muy decidida y sin apenas titubea

El pelinegro dejo de pensar y la miro fijamente, abrió la boca - … - pero la volvió a cerrar

\- Te amo desde el primer día que nos conocimos y da igual que no haya conocido nunca al verdadero Nicochi o que estés cambiando para mal porque yo te voy a seguir amando hagas lo que hagas – dijo Nozomi del tiro y acariciándole mientras acercaba su rostro al de Nico

 _``Me ama, Nozomi me ama, lo que quiere decir que… yo estaba totalmente equivocado con ella y todas estas veces que yo pensaba que jugaba conmigo en verdad no era así… ella iba totalmente en serio y yo… yo he sido duro con ella sin merecerlo del todo…´´_ apretó los puños odiándose a sí mismo – Nozomi…

\- …dime… - susurro a pocos centímetros de los labios de Nico

\- Tu… - guardo silencio unos segundos y cogió fuerzas - …tú me gustas… - atrevió a decir Nico bajo una voz llena de nervios y sonrojado hasta la medula

Nozomi sonrió de lado - …bien… - susurro antes de acercar más sus labios a los de Nico para besarle

Nico saco fuerzas de voluntad y aparto su rostro para evitar que Nozomi le besase – pero también me gustan Erena y Maki y hasta que no aclare mis sentimientos y sobre todo mi situación en mi casa y con mi madre, no quiero tener a nadie a mi lado – dijo muy serio el pelinegro pero sin bajar su sonrojo, tener a Nozomi tan cerquita y recién declarada era superior a sus fuerzas…

\- …ya veo… - se apartó de Nico y se levantó de la cama dándole la espalda

Nico la agarro rápidamente de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera – no quiero que lo malinterpretes, no te estoy rechazando ni nada por el estilo es solo que no quiero tener otro problema más, estoy muy confundido con vosotras, sé que me gustáis pero no puedo ser un egoísta y hacer como Eli, quiero primero centrarme en mi casa y después pensar en quien de vosotras es con la que de verdad quiero estar… ¿Lo entiendes? – pregunto con un tono de cachorrillo lastimado, no quería hacerla daño

Nozomi sonrió – claro que lo entiendo Nicochi, tienes un problema muy serio y necesitas el máximo de concentración y entereza para poder llevarlo – agarro la mano de Nico la cual la estaba sosteniendo la muñeca – sé que tú no eres como Elichi, en esto sé que tu si lo harías bien pero…

\- ¿Pero? – pregunto miedoso

Aparto la mano de Nico de su muñeca y se dio la vuelta para mirarle – pero no voy a dejar que lo hagas bien

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – seguía hablando con un tono miedoso

\- Me refiero a que haré todo lo posible para que ese me gustas se transforme en un te amo… - sonrió y se agacho – prepárate Nicochi porque yo me voy a encargar de resolverte esa confusión – le dio un beso en la frente – buenas noches Nicochi – le susurro condenadamente tierna y salió como un fantasma de su habitación

\- … - Nico se quedó de piedra, eso sí, una piedra roja de lo colorado que estaba… _``No sé si eso es bueno o es malo_ _,_ _pero tengo una buena sensación´´_ miro hacia la puerta y una sonrisilla se dibujó en su rostro _``Creo que debería de hacer lo mismo con Erena y Maki y decirlas que también me gustan, quizás así evitaría muchos problemas entre ellas 3 y de paso evitaría hacer una Eli… a lo mejor incluso con suerte sientan lo mismo y si no… entonces me quedaría con Nozomi´´_ pensó Nico mientras se estaba dejando vencer por el agotamiento y la comodidad de la perfumada cama de la pelimorada, Nico no se dio ni cuenta pero no pensó ni una sola vez antes de quedarse dormido en la reunión que tendría dentro de unas horas con Reiji y todo gracias a sus sentimientos por esas 3 mozas, los sentimientos hacia esas chicas hacia que Nico se desestresarse y se olvidase de todo lo malo pero para que Nico se diera cuenta de ello todavía tenía que llover mucho…

…..

 **Buueenoo pues acabo por fin el miércoles, a ver ahora como se viene el jueves en el siguiente capítulo ^^ (** tengo muchas ganas de que llegue el día de la actuación ;PP **) y al fin apareció el padre de Maki, ¿Sera igual de encantador que su mujer Sakura? Como veis de momento nop jajajaja, por cierto, yo si fuera Nanaka tendría miedo de Maki porque entre lo del hockey y ahora en este capítulo los dos guantazos que la ha dado pues digamos que tratándose de ella a Maki no la tiembla para nada la mano xDD y veréis cuando se entere Tsubasa jojojojo ¡Oh, cierto! quería saber si os parecería bien que Tsubasa y Maki fueran como hermanas (** por decirlo de alguna manera **)** **o mejores amigas para entendernos un poquito mejor ;DD es decir, con todo esto de Nanaka y lo de la madre de Nico pues digamos que podría formase una gran amistad entre las dos ya que creo que Maki necesita una confidente (** que no sea solo su madre **) tipo Rin con Honoka o Anju con Erena ¿Que os parece? Además incluso harían equipo para molestar a Eli (** sobre todo Tsubasa **) que sé qué queréis que Eli sufra (** y sufrirá no os preocupéis ;p **) bueno gente me despido ya, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y me vuelvo a disculpar por esta gran tardanza, muchísimas gracias como siempre por vuestros reviews y por seguir aquí ^^, Saludos nenes/as.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Muy wenas gente! Siento de nuevo la tardanza (** aunque creo que esta vez ha sido un poquitín menos **) me sigue siendo difícil sacar tiempo y por desgracia el Fic lo está pagando T_T y bueno nenes/as no os voy a entretener así que os dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis peques ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

…

Casa de Nozomi, 4:45 de la madrugada del jueves.

\- … - suspiro el pelinegro - …entre el dolor del costado y lo de Nozomi no he podido pegar apenas ojo en toda la noche… - dijo soltando algún que otro bostezo y mirando perezosamente la pantalla del móvil _``Debería irme ya si quiero llegar a la hora estricta pero… ¿Cómo narices voy a ir hacia allí? Ese lugar está a más de media hora en coche desde la casa de Nozomi y no tengo mi moto para poder ir ahí…´´_ se sentó en la cama después de hacer un gran esfuerzo, le iba a resultar complicado andar, cada movimiento que hacia le tiraba en el costado _``Necesito que alguien me lleve pero no quiero que sea Nozomi ni Eli, creo que necesitan algo de tiempo para asimilarlo y si las llevo podrían cambiar de opinión…´´_ puso los pies en el suelo y con la ayuda de una mesita al lado de la cama se levantó _``Necesito a alguien más, alguien que no me haga apenas preguntas y que también pueda confiar en ella…´´_ se quedó pensativo mientras abría lentamente la puerta del dormitorio _``¡Ya se! Erena podría ayudarme, ella no me haría preguntas si yo se lo pido y confió ciegamente en ella, además, me siento muy bien hablando con ella, me transmite mucha seguridad y tranquilidad, todavía me acuerdo cuando hable con Erena sobre lo de Nanaka, no se cabreo o al menos no conmigo, tampoco me hizo apenas preguntas e incluso siendo Tsubasa su amiga de la infancia prefirió guardarme el secreto antes que contárselo, arriesgándose a cabrear a Tsubasa el día que se enterase…´´_ Nico sonrió al pensar en la pelivioleta – …espero que tenga el teléfono encendido y con sonido… - susurro Nico mientras marcaba el número de Erena

\- … - sonó el primer tono

\- … - el segundo tono

\- … - el tercero

Y cuando justo iba a sonar el cuarto tono y Nico iba a colgar una suave voz se escuchó tras el aparato

\- …si… - contesto una adormilada voz detrás del teléfono

\- ¿Erena?

\- …la… - bostezo - …misma…

 _``Creo que no me ha reconocido´´_ \- Erena soy yo, Nico – hablaba muy bajito el pelinegro mientras que se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo

 _``¿Estoy soñando?´´_ aparto de su oreja el móvil y lo miro viendo que en la pantallita ponía el nombre del mayor _``Parece que no…´´_ pego de nuevo el teléfono a su oreja izquierda - ¿De verdad eres Nico-kun? – pregunto frotándose con una mano los ojos, se estaba misteriosamente despejando de golpe…

\- Que yo sepa si – respondió sonriendo - lo siento Erena, seguramente te he despertado

\- ¡No, qué va! No estaba durmiendo estaba… ¿Leyendo? ¡Si, eso! Estaba leyendo, así que no te preocupes – dijo ya completamente despejada

 _``¿Leyendo Erena a estas horas? Si me lo dice Umi, Anju o Hanayo me lo creo pero viniendo de Erena, no me cabe duda de que estaba durmiendo´´_ \- en ese caso me alegro porque necesito que me hagas un enorme favor

\- Claro, dime – contesto muy rápida la pelivioleta

\- Necesito que vengas a buscarme y que me lleves a un sitio, por el camino te explicare todo

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si, ahora

\- Pero… - miro la hora en el despertador que estaba en la mesita – son casi las 5 de la madrugada Nico-kun

\- Lo sé, pero tengo que ir urgentemente a ese lugar, es importante Erena – le dijo Nico con una suplicante voz la cual Erena no pudo resistirse

\- Muy bien, si dices que es importante entonces ire a buscarte, ¿Dónde estás?

\- En la casa de Nozomi – Erena apretó el móvil con fuerza llegando a hacer crujir el aparato – te envió por whatsapp la dirección vale

Erena dio un gran salto de la cama y se puso a vestirse mientras sostenía el móvil con la cabeza y su hombro – por curiosidad, solo por curiosidad y sin entrar mucho en detalles ¿Qué haces en casa de Nozomi?

\- Te lo explicare todo por el camino, ahora date prisa en llegar, he quedado a las seis en punto

\- No te preocupes, no pienso tardar… - dijo Erena hablando entre dientes, su imaginación y los celos la estaban jugando una mala pasada

\- Vale, te esperare en la entrada, no hace falta que aparques, por cierto Erena… Gracias – dijo Nico con un tono cariñoso en esa última palabra

\- …

Nico al no recibir contestación de Erena supuso que se estaba vistiendo y decidió colgar el teléfono, guardo el móvil en el bolsillo y se puso a andar apoyando las manos en la pared pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por fin del pasillo paso por al lado de una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta de par en par y por curiosidad le echo un ojo encontrándose a la pelimorada y a la rubia durmiendo a pata suelta, y nunca mejor dicho… Nozomi tenía sus dos manos agarrando los pechos de Eli como si fueran dos almohadas mientras que Eli tenía su pierna derecha sobre la cintura de Nozomi _``Eeemm… vaalee… no he visto nada…´´_ rápidamente Nico se dio la media vuelta de nuevo y se dispuso a irse pero la voz de Eli le dejo helado en el sitio _``¡Mierda!´´_ pensó Nico alarmado, giro su cabeza como un robot hacia la habitación para enfrentarse a los seguramente cabreados ojos celestes de Eli pero lo que vio no fue precisamente eso…

\- …Umi… perdóname… por favor Umi… - decía Eli entre sueños y con algo brillante caer de sus cerrados ojos

 _``Parece que está hablando en sueños, espero que Eli arregle rápido la situación que ha creado porque si no la va a costar dormir´´_ pensó Nico al verla sufrir en sueños _``Tengo que salir rápido, lo más seguro es que no tarde Eli en despertarse ya que parece que lo está pasando mal…´´_ pensó mientras salía del pasillo y agarraba su abrigo, Nico se puso su chaqueta y salió de la casa de Nozomi, aunque antes dio un vistazo a un cuadro donde estaba sola la pelimorada y le sonrió al retrato _``Que equivocado estaba contigo, tengo curiosidad por ver que es lo que vas a hacer para enamorarme Nozomi y sobre todo como lo vas a intentar ya que no pienso aceptar nada hasta que arregle primero lo de mama, pero siendo Nozomi, seguro que no se rinde y eso… es lo que más me gusta de ella…´´_ abrió la puerta de la casa y con una sonrisa salió de ahí dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa donde esperaría a Erena.

Residencia Yazawa, 4:45 de la madrugada del jueves.

\- No puedo dormir… - dijo una castaña levantándose de su cama y saliendo de su habitación – llevo desde la tarde teniendo una mala sensación… - miro hacia la habitación de Nico _``¿Quedarte en casa de Nozomi para preparar junto a Eli y a Nozomi la actuación? Eso me suena a escusa, a ti ya no te importa nada el futuro de m's, si sigues en el grupo es porque yo te lo pedí…´´_ se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió – algo me dice que te ha pasado algo… - entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama del pelinegro - … - acaricio las sabanas y sin saber porque sus preciosos ojos verdes se empañaron – la casa sin los primos y la tía se siente demasiado solitaria… nostálgica… y oscura… me pregunto si Nico se sintió así todos estos días que yo no he estado… - se tumbó en la cama y abrazo la almohada de Nico mientras se escapan lágrimas de sus ojos – maldito cabezón, de seguro que te ha pasado algo y esa rubia te está cubriendo… - sus verdes ojos derramaron más lágrimas y enterró su cabeza en la almohada – …me prometiste que nada te pasaría pero estas faltando a tu palabra Nico y lo peor es que psicológicamente te estas destrozando… - se hizo un ovillo en la cama de su primo y cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras abrazaba llorando la almohada pensando que era Nico y le estaba protegiendo, Tsubasa y Nico eran una piña y cuando uno faltaba el otro no era nada y cuando uno sufría el otro lo sentía, estaban demasiado unidos como para engañarse mutuamente y por más que quisiera Nico ocultarlo Tsubasa sabía que estaba sufriendo tanto física como psicológicamente.

Entrada de la casa de Nozomi, 5:00 de la madrugada del jueves.

Erena llego en menos de 15 minutos a la casa de Nozomi donde la estaba esperando Nico apoyado en una pared, la pelivioleta paro el coche y le hizo las luces largas al pelinegro para indicarle donde estaba, Nico la indico con la mano que no se bajase mientras se estaba acercando al vehículo.

El pelinegro llego al coche, abrió la puerta y se montó – gracias Erena, pensé que me ibas a mandar a freír espárragos por llamarte tan tarde y…

\- ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! – pregunto Erena preocupada y sin dejarle terminar de hablar

\- Te lo explico por el camino, ahora arranca y llévame haci…

\- Primero me lo explicas y después arranco y te llevo a donde quieras – dijo firmemente Erena y volviéndole a interrumpir

\- No hay tiempo Erena – dijo con voz cansada el pelinegro

\- Pues entonces hazme un rápido resumen – dijo rápidamente una seria Erena, no se fiaba del ojicarmin

Nico se puso el cinturón y miro a Erena – está bien, pero antes debes de…

\- Prometerte que no diré nada a Tsubasa… - rodo los ojos – si si ese cuento ya me lo sé, ahora dime qué demonios te ha pasado

\- No iba a decirte eso porque confió plenamente en ti y sé que no hacía falta decirlo – respondió Nico hinchando los mofletes

Erena se rio – ¡Oh, vale! Entonces era seguramente que no hiciese preguntas – dijo Erena con voz tranquila y algo burlona

\- … - Nico era demasiado obvio

\- ¡Toma! He dado en el clavo

\- Aceptas o no – respondió Nico empezándose a desquiciar

\- Si claro – contesto rápidamente Erena, no sonaba eso muy confiable…

 _``Ese si claro es demasiado sospechoso pero no puedo perder más tiempo…´´_ \- a ver como resumo yo esto… - murmuro a lo bajini el pelinegro – estas heridas me las he hecho hoy en el trabajo, o mejor dicho, me las han hecho – Erena frunció con extrañeza el ceño – veras Erena, el dinero que estoy ganando no es del todo legal… - aparto la mirada de Erena y la llevo a la guantera del coche

 _``Eso ya me lo imaginaba´´_ pensó Erena

– El dinero lo gano… - cogió valor – peleando ilegalmente…

 _``Eso también me lo imag… espera…´´_ \- ¡¿QUE?! – la pregunta la salió del alma, eso sí que no se lo esperaba

\- Me habías prometido que no ibas a preguntar – le replico el ojicarmin

\- Eso no era una pregunta Nico-kun, eso era un… ¡¿QUE?! De ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Porque a mí me parece una locura eso! Ves, no es una pregunta – dijo tan convencida la pelivioleta

\- … - Nico la miro y alzo irónicamente una ceja

\- Bueno vale, si era una pregunta pero ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Cómo puedes contar eso y esperar que no te diga nada? Así no van las cosas Nico-kun

\- Ya sé que no es fácil de digerir pero creí que contigo sería más fácil llevar esto sin que me regañes

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Digo, no voy por ahí haciendo cosas ilegales sabes – se sintió ofendida…

\- Lo pensé porque cuando te conte lo de Nanaka me entendiste a la primera y no preguntaste nada ni me regañaste, por eso pensé que sería lo mismo con esto

 _``No me recuerdes eso por dios, no pude hacer nada con esa miserable…´´_ suspiro la pelivioleta – no es lo mismo Nico-kun, estamos hablando de que esa mujer te…

\- Me ofreció los mismos beneficios que el tío para el que trabajo, la única diferencia es lo que me piden cada uno – respondió Nico interrumpiendo a Erena para que no la diese tiempo a rechistar – era Nanaka o Reiji, por cierto es así como se llama mi jefe

\- Pues fíjate que a mí se me ocurre otra opción – le dijo muy seria

\- Ya es tarde para cambiar pero por curiosidad ¿Cuál?

\- Ninguno de los dos, creo que con que trabajaseis tú y…

\- ¡Eso no ni pensarlo Erena! – volvió a interrumpirla pero con la voz algo levantada - … - Nico se dio cuenta de ello y bajo su tono – quiero que Tsubasa se centre solo en sus estudios y además… - llevo la mano izquierda al bolsillo de su abrigo tocando en el momento lo que parecía un folio – ahora sería imposible… - saco un folio del bolsillo y se lo entrego a Erena – no la he dicho todavía nada a Tsubasa… - agacho la cabeza – …no me atrevo… - susurro

Erena miro el documento y se quedó sorprendida por lo que ponía en el papel, si, era el famoso documento que Maki le reprochó a Nanaka…

\- Necesito seguir peleando para poder mantener a mama viva…

 _``La verdad que es una cantidad desorbitada pero después de ver la cantidad del sobre del otro día, podría llegar a conseguirlo ¿Pero a cambio de su vida? No estoy tan segura de que le salga tan rentable a Nico-kun ya que me dijo Tsubasa-chan el otro día que lo mejor sería empezar a superar la muerte de su tía antes que hacerse falsas ilusiones, y algo me dice que esa Nanaka no tiene intenciones de salvar a la madre de Nico-kun´´_ Erena doblo el documento y se lo devolvió a Nico - … - ahora mismo no tenía palabras que decirle

\- Es verdad que es peligroso, solo hay que verme para ver que me han dado una paliza pero he ganado el combate y a cambio me han dado 3.500 yenes, de este modo puedo llegar a conseguir ese dinero, voy a reunirme ahora con Reiji para pedirle esa cantidad y ya de paso arreglar el pago de la universidad de Tsubasa… - sonrió mirando a Erena – sé que esto no es lo correcto para mí pero si es lo correcto para mi familia para que ellas tengan un buen colchón y ya no se tengan que preocupar más, eso es lo único que me importa Erena, nada mas

\- …no sé cómo puedes decir eso, no puedes apenas andar sin apoyarte en ningún sitio… - susurro Erena, en realidad lo estaba pensando pero sus sentimientos salieron a flote

\- …

\- No te he quitado el ojo de encima mientras te acercabas al coche, está claro que te han dado una buena paliza y tú dices que no te importa cuando seguramente te estas muriendo de dolor…

\- Erena…

\- Entiendo que te importe tu familia y solo quieras verlas a ellas feliz y sanas pero también deberías de preocuparte aunque sea un poquito por ti mismo… - soltó el volante y puso sus manos en el asiento donde estaba el pelinegro inclinándose cerca del rostro de este – no eres consciente de ello pero si a ti te llega a pasar algo… - se quedó unos segundos en silencio para poder controlar sus palabras y así evitar alguna fuga inesperada – mucha gente se preocuparía y lloraría por culpa de tu cabezonería y orgullo

\- E-Esa gente me da igual, ahora solo me importa que mi madre salga de esta y que Tsubasa tenga pagados los años de estudios que la quedan – dijo Nico mientras se achicaba contra la puerta, se sentía nervioso teniendo a Erena tan cerquita de su cuerpo y lo peor era que sabía perfectamente la razón - c-cuando eso esté solucionado ya pensare en el resto… - _``Y sobre todo en tres personas en especial… una precisamente la tengo delante…´´_ termino Nico la frase en su mente

Erena se quedó mirando fijamente los decididos ojos carmines de Nico - … - negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa cargada de ironía se apartó de Nico volviéndose a sentar recta en su asiento – supongo que diga lo que diga vas a seguir con esto… - le miro de reojo – verdad

\- … - Nico trago saliva y se mantuvo todavía pegado a la puerta, por un momento pensó en agarrarla del mentón y plantarla un beso – a-así es – dijo firmemente pero con todavía nervios en su interior

Erena coloco una mano en el volante y la otra en las llaves que estaban colocadas en el contacto del vehículo – pues entonces no pienso malgastar más palabras si no va a servir de nada, no le diré nada a Tsubasa-chan si eso es lo que deseas y puedes venir a mi casa si no te ves con fuerzas para ir a la tuya, e incluso puedes llamarme para que vaya a buscarte, en ese sentido puedes seguir confiando en mi pero… - arranco el vehículo - no esperes que te anime a seguir con semejante locura – le dijo con una determinante y fría voz centrando a su vez sus verdes ojos hacia el frente

Nico sintió un pinchazo en su interior por el tono de Erena - … - agacho el rostro y miro sus manos – c-con eso me vale… - dijo el pelinegro en una voz baja, le estaba doliendo más la frialdad de Erena que los golpes que tenía y ya era mucho decir…

\- Dime el lugar donde tengo que llevarte – dijo cambiando de tema, un tema que no iba a tocar si no veía opción de poder hacerle cambiar de padecer ya que como ella bien dijo, sería perder el tiempo y palabras…

Nico la indico el sitio exacto donde tenía que ir - ¿Crees que podrás llegar en menos de 1 hora?

\- … - se quedó pensativa – creo que sí, aunque la pregunta no es esa, la pregunta es ¿Vas a poder aguantar? Estas muy pálido Nico-kun

\- Puedo aguantar perfectamente, no te preocupes

\- …ya es tarde para eso… - respondió Erena en un susurro

\- ¿Has dicho algo?

\- No he dicho nada… - hablo Erena soltando suspiro y arrancando el vehículo

\- … - después de esa contestación Nico se quedó en silencio y observando de vez en cuando a la concentrada pelivioleta _``Debería también decirla que me gusta pero creo que no es el momento y creo que podría incomodarla más de lo que ya lo he hecho…´´_ Nico suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en la ventanilla mientras que se acomodaba más en el asiento, aunque Nico le dijo a Erena que podría aguantar perfectamente eso no era verdad, no tenía apenas fuerzas y se moría de dolor, estaba seguro de que hoy no podría aguantar mucho tiempo fuera de la cama, pero claro, su cabezonería iba primero…

\- ¿Qué hacías en casa de Nozomi-san? – pregunto de la nada Erena mientras se metía en una rotonda, lo bueno de conducir a esas horas era que no había ni un alma en la carretera y se podía conducir con total libertad como lo estaba haciendo la pelivioleta

\- ¿Eh? – esa pregunta le sorprendió a Nico que estaba casi durmiéndose por culpa de la calefacción del coche

\- Tengo curiosidad, más que nada porque en el estado en el que estas es más que obvio que te han dado una buena tunda y Nozomi-san no es tonta – dijo Erena con una voz tranquila, en verdad no le estaba preguntando por eso, le estaba preguntando para salir de dudas o más bien, para saber si había tenido algo mas con Nozomi aparte del trio con ella

\- No solo estaba con Nozomi, también estaba Eli en la casa

 _``Esto no me lo esperaba, ¿Se ha aficionado Nico-kun a los tríos?´´_ pensó Erena metiendo la tercera marcha con bastante mala leche – …que… curioso…

\- Antes de que pienses mal debes de saber que Eli ya sabía esto desde hace unos días y Nozomi se ha enterado hoy pero porque no me ha quedado de otra que decírselo

\- ¿Te ha presionado?

\- No, es solo que… - apoyo su cabeza en la parte alta del asiento y cerró los ojos – la situación me obligo a decírselo, no ella, igualmente me siento algo aliviado al contárselo a Nozomi

\- ¿Por qué? – Erena soltó la pregunta demasiado rápida, unos sentimientos de celos la venían a visitar…

\- Si te soy sincero, no lo sé, pero me siento algo mejor al contarla… todo – sonrió de lado, en ese todo estaba incluido la última conversación que tuvo en privado con la pelimorada

\- Quizás te sentirías aún mejor si lo supiesen el resto de tus amigos – dijo Erena mientras miraba a su izquierda para asegurarse que no venía ningún vehículo y así poder meterse en otra rotonda

\- … - Nico no quiso responder a eso, si lo sabía Eli era porque hizo caso a su prima con eso de confiar al menos en uno y si lo sabía también Nozomi era porque no le quedo de otra porque si hubiera sido por Nico, esto no lo sabría ni dios

\- Creo que ya casi estamos… - dijo Erena mirando el lugar y haciendo una mueca de desaprobación, el lugar donde estaban desprendía violencia por todos los lados

Nico abrió un ojo para verificar lo que decía Erena – si, 3 manzanas más y llegaremos al sitio donde trabajo y donde me tengo que reunir con Reiji

\- Cuando lleguemos que quieres que haga, te acompa…

\- Me esperas aquí, dentro del coche y con el seguro echado, este sitio es demasiado peligroso para una chica tan hermo… para una chica sin compañía… - dijo Nico corrigiéndose así mismo, casi le lanza un piropo a la pelivioleta con toda la naturalidad del mundo, normalmente el pelinegro es mas de piropearse a sí mismo que a otras personas y precisamente la palabra que iba a decir en voz alta a Erena hubiera sido toda una sorpresa viniendo de él, además de la vergüenza que hubiera pasado claro

\- Vaya, fíjate que pensé que me dirías que me fuera, no que me quedase a esperarte

\- Lo mejor sería que te fueras una vez que bajase del coche pero no voy a poder manejar mi moto y necesito a alguien que me lleve a casa y ya de paso que me ayude a contarle algo a Tsubasa

\- Pues sí, tienes razón, no estas para nada en condiciones de condu… - proceso todas las palabras de Nico – espera… - dio un frenazo en seco y se giró para encarar al tranquilo pelinegro que seguía con los ojos cerrados y acomodado en el asiento - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú estás loco?! No puedo ni en broma, ¡Ni en broma! Presentarme en tu casa contigo en este estado, ¡¿Sabes lo que me podría hacer Tsubasa-chan?! – el miedo se apodero de su voz

\- No creo que pase eso… - seguía hablando Nico con mucha tranquilidad

\- ¡Oh sí! Te aseguro que si va a pasar eso, sea lo que sea lo que tengas en mente de decirla a Tsubasa-chan va a dar igual porque me va a matar igualmente, ya que no la habría avisado antes de esto – le señalo entero – me va a echar en cara el que no la haya avisado antes y después de eso me molera a palos dejándome peor de lo que tu estas… - la entraron escalofríos – ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! Yo te llevo a tu casa pero entras tu solito y después de que yo me haya ido claro…

\- Creo que cuanto más tiempo estoy despierto peor me encuentro… - giro su cabeza sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y la miro con ojos de cachorrillo, típico del pelinegro cuando quería salirse con la suya - necesitare tu ayuda para entrar en casa, conociendo a Tsubasa estará despierta

 _``Esa mirada es matadora y aparte… ¿Cómo es posible que con esas dos heridas en la cara siga siendo tan jodidamente sexy?´´_ Erena suspiro y con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza _``Nico-kun, eres mi maldita debilidad…´´_ \- vale vale, tu ganas pero deja de mirarme así… - Nico sonrió victorioso y dejo la cara de cachorro - ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Tsubasa-chan estará despierta?

\- Porque siendo las horas que son, no queda mucho para que suene el despertador

Erena miro el reloj que marcaba la radio del coche - hombre todavía quedan 3 horas, con suerte estaremos ahí una hora antes

\- Da igual a qué hora lleguemos, como si llegamos ahora mismo, te digo que Tsubasa está despierta si o si – dijo muy convencido y metiendo más miedo en el cuerpo a Erena

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – pregunto mientras volvía a arrancar, cuanto antes llegase al lugar antes acabaría Nico lo que tuviese que hacer, Erena tenía esperanzas de que Tsubasa estuviese dormida

\- Porque Eli cometió un gran fallo cuando se hizo pasar por mi diciéndola que me quedaba con ellas en la casa de Nozomi

\- No veo ningún fallo en eso Nico-kun

\- No, claro que no, porque el fallo está en que la dijo que me quedaba para terminar de preparar la actuación de este sábado, ahí cometió el fallo Eli

\- Llame tonta pero sigo sin ver el fallo

\- Tsubasa sabe que para mí el grupo ya no significa absolutamente nada y que quiero dejarlo

\- Vale, ahora si lo pillo y sí, Eli ha metido la pata y Tsubasa-chan estera despierta… que bien… - dijo eso ultimo entonando una clara emoción de alegría

Nico suspiro y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, ya habían llegado al parking del almacén abandonado – pero bueno, eso ya lo pensaremos luego, ahora tengo que centrarme en otro asunto

Erena aparco y apago el motor - ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? Este sitio me da muy mala espina

\- Segurísimo, mira… - señalo a un lugar donde precisamente estaba aparcada su moto - ¿Sigues teniendo dudas de que sea este el lugar?

\- No… - _``Las dudas son en sí dejarte solo o no´´_ \- ¿Vas a necesitar ayuda o podrás llegar a la puerta sin caer desmayado en el suelo?

Nico sonrió y abrió la puerta – podre llegar tranquilamente, quédate aquí y no hagas caso a nadie… - salió del vehículo aguantando el dolor del movimiento y antes de cerrar la puerta se agacho y miro a Erena – no quiero que te pase nada así que si te sientes muy insegura no lo pienses y vete

 _``Que mono, no quiere que me pase nada, buena señal Erena, bueeena señal´´_ la pelivioleta sonrió pícaramente – que directo eres Nico-kun, parece que te ha venido bien el trio de esta mañana - le dijo maliciosamente quitando toda la tensión del asunto

Nico se sonrojo rápidamente – y-y-y-yo… - ni palabras le salían – no-nos v-vemos luego – cerro la puerta y se dirigió rojo como un tomate hacia adentro del lugar más rápido de lo que su dolorido cuerpo le permitía

\- Eso dalo por hecho, ni loca le dejo solo en este sitio y en ese estado - echo el seguro a las puertas y miro fijamente al pelinegro entrar al edificio – espero que de verdad este dormida Tsubasa-chan porque si no a quien va a matar es a mi…

2 minutos después en el interior del almacén abandonado.

\- Nico-san, que sorpresa que estés aquí – dijo Reiji acercándose con sus típicos aires de superioridad

\- No hay ninguna sorpresa, tú me citaste ¿Recuerdas? – dijo con frialdad el pelinegro

\- Me acuerdo perfectamente pero la sorpresa es que puedas mantenerte en pie, creí que me llamarías para pedirme que aplazase esta conversación

\- Pues como veras estoy en pie y como nuevo, o casi nuevo… creo… - meneo la cabeza - da igual estoy en pie

\- Eso veo, ven anda, vamos a sentarnos

Nico le acompaño hasta la barra y se sentó al lado de Reiji quien pidió dos bebidas, uno para cada uno aunque el pelinegro la rechazo

\- Antes de nada deberías de saber que no vas a tener ningún combate hasta que no te cures de ese costado, te necesito entero, no así

\- Puedo luchar, necesito el dinero – dijo tan cabezón como él solo

\- Por el dinero no te preocupes, el sábado te necesitare para hacer algo que luego te diré, si sale bien te pagare el doble de lo que te he pagado en este último combate y de paso te daré el extra que necesites para pasar el mes con tranquilidad

 _``El sábado tengo la actuación…´´_ se quedó unos segundos pensativo _``Me da igual, esto es más importante´´_ \- cuenta conmigo para lo que sea – dijo todavía con el tono frio

\- Otra cosa, me he tomado la libertad de conseguir los datos de la universidad de tu prima… - los ojos de Nico se llenaron de fuego e hizo el amago de levantarse pero Reiji le sentó poniéndole la mano en el hombro y ejerciendo bastante presión para que se sentara de nuevo – después de que pasaras bastante tiempo inconsciente sobre el ring pensé que no te acordarías y te quise ahorrar el papeleo, hoy a las 9:30 de la mañana hare el ingreso en la universidad y tu prima tendrá cubierto los años que la quedan de estudios, lo que sería un gasto menos Nico-san – hablo Reiji con una voz pausada y dando algún que otro sorbo a su alcohólica bebida

\- Supongo que tendría que darte las gracias… - dijo algo desconfiado

\- No las des, es parte del trato que hicimos – dio otro sorbo a la bebida negra

 _``Ahora empieza lo bueno Tsubasa, ya era hora´´_ pensó Nico con una medio sonrisa en su rostro – antes de que empieces a hablar del motivo por el que estoy aquí me gustaría pedirte algo

\- Pedirme algo… - sonrió y dejo el vaso sobre la barra – te escucho

\- Es más bien un préstamo y…

\- Deberías de saber algo Nico-san – le interrumpió Reiji con su típica sonrisa de malo – yo no presto nada a nadie, te lo doy o no te lo doy, así van las cosas conmigo

\- Bueno pues entonces no es un préstamo, es pedir ¿Contento? – respondió con sarcasmo Nico, el pelinegro tenia demasiado carácter

\- Bastante – se rio

Nico bufo y siguió hablo – quería pedirte que me dej… dieses – corrigió la palabra al ver a Reiji fruncir el ceño – 375.000 yenes

\- Eso es bastante dinero ¿Con quién te has metido para necesitar esa cantidad?

\- Con nadie, lo necesito para poder pagar el nuevo tratamiento para mi madre, ha empeorado y no responde a los fármacos que la estaban dando, mira aquí está la prueba – saco de su bolsillo el dichoso documento y se lo entrego a Reiji

Reiji lo cogió, le echó un vistazo y se lo devolvió al pelinegro – no entiendo de medicina pero efectivamente ahí pone que necesita un cambio urgente de medicamentos y por lo que veo también de máquinas, es normal que pidan esa cantidad siendo el hospital que es, conozco la mujer que firmo eso y te puedo asegurar de que tu madre está en muy buenas manos – dijo Reiji mostrando una sonrisa que nunca había visto Nico, derrochaba cariño y simpatía hacia la persona de la firma

Nico frunció el ceño mientras guardaba de nuevo el documento en su abrigo - ¿De que conoces a Sakura Nishikino?

\- Me salvo la vida hace años, pensé que no saldría de esa y ella me dio el cariño que yo tanto necesitaba, el de una madre, ella sabía que yo era una mala persona pero aun así no me trato mal ni me dio la espalda como otros médicos hicieron, ella me trato como a un hijo y en menos de un año pude salir como nuevo del hospital, la verdad es que estoy en deuda con esa mujer

\- ¿Entonces tú ya sabias que Nanaka era su sobrina?

\- ¡¿Es su sobrina?! – pregunto Reiji extrañado, increíblemente esto le pilló por sorpresa

\- ¡Wow! ¿No lo sabias? – Reiji le negó con la cabeza - ¡Toma, punto para Nico! – Reiji alzo impacientemente una ceja dándole un aviso al pelinegro – pues sí, es su sobrina, aunque en realidad es sobrina de sangre de su marido pero vamos también es suya

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque conozco a la hija de Sakura desde hace años y me lo dijo hace poco, por eso lo se

\- Esto sí que es un descubrimiento, esta mujer no merece alguien como Nanaka en su familia

 _``Un momento, puedo aprovechar esto para que Reiji haga algo con Nanaka…´´_ Nico sonrió con maldad, se le estaba contagiando demasiado la actitud de Reiji – creo que Nanaka me está utilizando para hacer daño a la hija de Sakura y cómo te imaginaras si la hace daño a su hija la hace daño a ella – y ahí estaba Nico malmetiendo

\- Puede ser, desde que Sakura-sama me salvo la vida jure protegerla y si eso fuera verdad me cargaría a Nanaka con mis propias manos

\- Creo que es verdad ¿Sino que otras razones tendría para querer que yo trabaje para ella? Si puedo llamar trabajo a eso que me ofreció claro – dijo Nico aceptando esta vez la bebida que antes rechazo

\- Tengo que investigar eso… - se quedó mosqueado Reiji, iba enserio con eso de que tenía cariño a la doctora Nishikino

\- Cuando averigües algo avísame, quiero saber si esa tía quiere hacer daño a Mak… la hija de Sakura

\- Te lo diré, al fin y al cabo me vas a ayudar a acabar tanto con Takachi como con Nanaka

\- …no me queda de otra… - murmuro Nico dando un sorbo a la bebida

\- ¿Decías?

\- Decía que si me vas a dar el dinero o no – salió del paso

Reiji volvió a dibujar en su rostro una malvada sonrisa - no hemos llegado todavía a tal confianza como para darte semejante cantidad Nico-san, sin embargo…

Nico apretó el vaso que tenía en la mano – vamos que no me lo das, puedes ahorrarte el resto de la frase - dijo ofuscado

\- Sin embargo… - Reiji dio tranquilamente un eterno trago a la bebida alcohólica que tenía entre sus manos - te lo puedo dar bajo una condición

\- Cual – le contesto Nico muy serio y sin preguntar, iba a aceptar fuese lo que fuese

Reiji miro el vaso - … - y le añadió suspense mientras daba otro largo sorbo a la bebida - me deberías una, te parece bien Nico-san – le hablo con voz paciente y levantando su vaso como indicándole que brindase para sellar el trato

\- ¿Me darías la cantidad exacta que necesito? – pregunto con desconfianza Nico

\- Te lo daría ahora mismo, tengo una caja fuerte en mi despacho llena de dinero, hoy saldrías con la cantidad y hoy podría empezar tu madre con ese tratamiento

\- … - Nico se quedó pensativo, sabía que Reiji no era de fiar pero era el único que podría sacarle de la situación económica en la que estaba, por el camino de lo ilegal sí pero Nico ya no lo veía tan mal, de hecho solo veía beneficios llendo por este camino…

\- Que me dices Nico-san, hay trato o no hay trato

Nico miro con determinación a los ojos de Reiji – hay trato – choco su vaso con el de Reiji sellando en un brindis otro pacto con el diablo

\- Bien… - Reiji dejo el vaso en la barra y cogió una servilleta apuntando algo en ella, alzo la vista hasta donde estaba uno de sus fieles trabajadores y le indico con la mano que se acercase, el hombre se acercó en menos de un suspiro a Reiji y este le entrego la servilleta junto a una pequeña llave – ve a mi oficina, saca de la caja esta cantidad y tráemelo en un sobre

\- A sus órdenes – le respondió el hombre con una reverencia y se dirigió a la oficina del jefe

\- No tardara en venir con el dinero – le dijo Reiji mientras pedía otra copa

 _``Eso espero, no quiero hacer esperar a Erena mucho tiempo…´´_ \- esto Reiji… - el nombrado le miro de reojo - ¿No querías hablar conmigo de algo?

\- Así es

\- Ya… esto… puedes hablar cuando quieras

\- Cuando te entregue el dinero, me gusta ir por partes

\- … - _``Me da que esto se va a alargar, espero que Erena esté bien…´´_ pensó Nico mirando hacia la puerta

\- No te preocupes por tu amiga Nico-san, tengo a dos hombres vigilando para que no la pase nada

 _``Precisamente lo que me preocupa es que tú la hagas algo…´´_ le contesto Nico con la mente ya que en voz alta estas palabras no podía soltarlas - …

Reiji le quito a Nico la copa de las manos – no deberías beberte esto, el alcohol no es compatible con las heridas excepto si lo utilizas para sanar

\- ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? – le dijo Nico con un tono de retintín

\- Necesito que te cures de eso… - le señalo el costado – porque estando en la condición en la que estas, pocas cosas podrás hacer

\- Mientras pueda caminar puedo hacer cosas – dijo Nico cogiendo la copa que Reiji le había quitado

Reiji le volvió a quitar la copa – ahora mismo no estas caminando pero estoy seguro que cuando acabemos de hablar vas a irte cómo has entrado, apoyándote en la pared, ¿Eso es para ti poder caminar Nico-san? Porque para mí es solo orgullo y una estupidez por tu parte

\- Que yo sepa eres tú el que pidió que viniera a esta hora y el que le dijo a mi amiga que me lo recordase – le dijo Nico en un tono desafiante

\- Eso es verdad, pero lo hice pensando que tendrías dos dedos de frente y me llamarías para decirme que no podías venir, si hubieras hecho eso lo habría entendido y lo hubiera dejado para el sábado pero veo que claramente no estas hecho para pensar – dijo Reiji devolviendo la copa al camarero

\- ¿Entonces para que me has ofrecido la copa antes? – volvió a replicar el pelinegro, intentaba defenderse pero aunque no lo admitiese nunca en la vida, Reiji tenía razón en lo que le dijo

\- Para cabrearte después, cosa que creo que he conseguido – le dijo con una desquiciante pero sincera sonrisa

\- ¡Tch! – fue lo único que le salió al pelinegro, Reiji le dio en todo su ego

\- Sakamaki-san – la voz de un hombre les interrumpió

Reiji borro rápidamente su sonrisa y se puso serio – que quieres – le contesto frio al hombre que tenía detrás

\- Le traigo lo que me ha pedido – le dijo el hombre poniéndose a la izquierda de Reiji y ofreciéndole el sobre

\- ¿Has metido la cantidad que te he indicado?

\- Si

\- Muy bien… - Reiji cogió el sobre – retírate – le dijo frio al hombre y sin mirarle

El hombre antes de irse hizo una reverencia a Reiji y a Nico

\- Ten – Reiji puso el sobre en la barra y lo deslizo hasta el brazo de Nico – 375.000 yenes, verdad

Nico cogió el sobre – si… - se quedó pensativo y mirando el sobre – gra… gracias Reiji… - salieron sinceras esas palabras de la boca de Nico

\- No hay de que – le contesto Reiji con una extrañamente simpática sonrisa

\- … - Nico se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa que no le dijera que lo iba a matar pero gracias a eso Nico se dio cuenta de algo, a él Reiji le hablaba con algo más de cariño mientras que a los demás era más frio que el propio hielo – ¿Me estas cogiendo cariño? – Nico tentó su suerte…

\- Si

\- ¿Eh? – no se esperaba esa respuesta tan sincera de Reiji, se esperaba una amenaza o incluso una pullita pero no eso

\- Vale, es hora de empezar a hablar… - se sentó recto mirando cara a cara al pelinegro – ayer te dije que eras distinto a los demás y eso es porque eres clavado a mi hermano, no físicamente pero si en personalidad, acciones e incluso la forma de hablar… - Reiji estaba muy serio – cuando te vi por primera vez cuando me pediste participar en las peleas pensé que eras otro niñato más pero cambie de opinión enseguida cuando saque información sobre ti, ahí me di cuenta que con solo 21 años llevas más vivido que uno de 40, te desvives por tu familia entregando tu propia alma si es necesaria, eres un luchador Nico-san al igual que lo era mi hermano y digamos que también por eso te estoy cogiendo cariño

\- ¿Tu hermano? Que alegría, hay dos Reijis… - murmuro Nico eso ultimo con cansancio

\- Mi hermano está muerto Nico-san

\- … - Nico se quedó helado – yo… - iba a disculparse pero en realidad no lo sentía

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me quería vengar de Nanaka?

\- Si

\- Nanaka es la culpable de su muerte, ayer también te conte que esta señorita utilizo a un ser querido mío para hacerme daño, ese ser era mi hermano

\- … - Nico se quedó aún más helado

\- Le sedujo y le utilizo a su antojo hasta que un día le tendió una trampa junto a Takachi y… - agarro el vaso con sus dos manos y lo apretó fuertemente – después de torturarle le mataron y para rematar la faena el mismo día de mi cumpleaños me regalaron el cuerpo de mi hermano colgando desde una cuerda en mi habitación, adivina de quien fue la idea Nico-san – dijo Reiji con una oscura voz

\- ¿De Nanaka? – Reiji asintió - ¿Hizo eso solo porque la rechazaste? – pregunto Nico alarmado, había que estar muy mal para hacer semejante barbaridad

\- Nanaka está loca Nico-san, nunca está conforme con nada y no para hasta que consigue lo que quiere, ella quiso tenerme y como no me tuvo se vengó, así funcionan las cosas en su cabeza

\- …menuda pieza… - dijo el pelinegro alucinado por lo que estaba escuchando, la doctora de su madre no estaba muy cuerda, aunque eso se lo imaginaba pero nunca hasta tal extremo

\- Ya sabes que yo tampoco soy un santo Nico-san

\- No, no lo eres – le confirmo con naturalidad el pelinegro

\- Pero al lado de Nanaka hace que parezca el bueno

\- Y ya es decir - y ahí estaba Nico al quite, el ojicarmin estaba en plan modo sincero On, las palabras le salían solas

\- Nico-san, ten cuidado cuando te cruces con Nanaka

\- ¿Y no es mejor que vayas y te la cargues?

\- No, eso ya lo intente y acabe medio muerto, Takachi la protege

\- Oh…

Reiji sonrió – sé que te dije que no te acercaras a ella pero si me haces caso va a pensar Nanaka que no está consiguiendo lo que sea que quiere contigo y eso no sería bueno para ti, así que mejor síguela el juego hasta que encuentre la manera de acabar con ella

\- No creo que pueda hacer eso, si es verdad que Nanaka quiere utilizarme para hacer daño a Mak… otra persona, no la voy a dar el gusto, prefiero que me ataque antes de que la haga… que haga daño a otra persona… - se iba corrigiendo Nico, no quería por nada del mundo que Reiji supiera de la existencia de la pelirroja, ya demasiado tenía con saber de Nozomi, Erena y Eli, algo que no le hacía mucha gracia a Nico

\- El problema es que no te atacaría a ti Nico-san, atacaría a tu madre o a tu prima pero no a ti, Nanaka no es tan valiente

\- … - Nico apretó los puños con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

\- Tienes que elegir, seguir la corriente a Nanaka sacrificando a la persona a quien quiere hacer daño o rechazarla oficialmente y esperar a que haga daño a algún familiar tuyo, ya sea tu prima o tu madre y yo apostaría que sería esta ultima

\- No la pienso dejar que la haga daño

\- En ese caso debes de seguirla el juego, solo será hasta que encuentre la manera de tocarla sin que Takachi se entere

\- Pues entonces cárgate al viejo pronto para ir a por Nanaka – hablo el odio de Nico, el ojicarmin nunca había hablado con tanta sangre fría como ahora pero claro, nunca ha estado entre la espada o la pared, entre proteger a su madre y a su prima o proteger a una persona que nunca se imaginaria que llegaría a importarle tanto, Maki

\- No es tan sencillo como ir y matarle, es necesario hacer el plan que ayer te conte

\- Pero eso llevaría tiempo, un tiempo en el Nanaka podría salirse con la suya tranquilamente – dijo Nico apenado, no quería que esa malvada doctora se saliese con la suya y mucho menos estando de por medio las personas que estaban

\- Tengo dos planes para Takachi, Nico-san, uno es el que te conte ayer y el otro te lo iba a contar hoy tal y como te lo prometí

\- Tenías que haber empezado por ahí

\- Lo sé, pero no me has dejado – dijo Reiji con una simpática sonrisa y alzando su bebida

\- Cierto – admitió Nico

\- El otro plan es muy simple, escucha con atención – dejo la bebida en la barra y se acercó al pelinegro – el sábado viene a Japón lo que podría considerar Takachi como su heredero

\- Espera, dijiste que no tenía familia – dijo Nico con el ceño fruncido

\- Y no tiene, este chico lo encontró pidiendo en la calle con tan solo 6 años y decidió adoptarlo como a un hijo

\- Vale, eso tiene más sentido

\- Bien, ¿Puedo seguir Nico-san? – pregunto Reiji cansado de que Nico le interrumpiese cada vez que le daba la gana

\- Claro, no tengo todo el día, esto duele sabes – dijo Nico señalando su costado y desesperando más a Reiji, a veces se ganaba una buena leche el pelinegro…

Reiji suspiro – como iba diciendo, este chico aterrizara en Japón el sábado sobre las 16:00 de la tarde más o menos y lo más seguro es que Takachi envíe a 2 de sus guardaespaldas a buscar al chico al aeropuerto, lo que haremos nosotros será impedir que el chico se reúna con Takachi

\- ¿Cómo haremos eso? ¿Y cuántos años tiene este chaval?

\- Lo vamos a secuestrar y el chico tiene 24 años

 _``¿He escuchado bien?´´_ \- ¿Has dicho secuestrar? Ósea… ¿Secuestrar de cogerle y llevarle a la fuerza a un sitio donde va a pasar miedo y retenerle contra su voluntad?

\- No, secuestrar de ir a dar un paseo, no te digo – contesto en tono vacilón Reiji

 _``¡Mierda! Esto no me gusta, pero no me queda de otra´´_ Nico suspiro resignado – está bien, ¿Pero cómo nos desharemos de los guardaespaldas?

\- Eso lo veremos cuando estemos ahí, si son solo 2 será fácil, uno para ti y otro para mí pero si son más entonces pensare en algo

\- Una vez que tengamos al chico ¿Qué seria después?

\- Te lo diré cuando lo logremos, ahora hay algo más que quiero decirte y ya podrías irte

 _``Menos mal´´_ \- tú dirás – dijo Nico fríamente

\- Recuerdas que me debes una por darte el dinero ¿No? – Nico asintió – bueno pues me lo voy a cobrar el sábado

 _``Que pronto…´´_ pensó Nico decepcionado, creía que Reiji se lo guardaría un poco más _``Espera un momento…´´_ \- ¿El sábado también? ¿Pero no se supone que debería ayudarte con el chico ese?

\- Y así es, pero después de eso necesito que me hagas un favor y que lleves una furgoneta al desguace, quiero que te asegures de que lo destrozan por completo y que lo único que quede del vehículo sea polvo

\- Eso es fácil e incluso podría hacerlo hoy mismo y no haría falta esperar al sábado

Reiji suspiro, se dio cuenta que el pelinegro que tenía delante no tenía muchas luces - Nico-san, no es una furgoneta cualquiera

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Qué es la de Batman? – hoy estaba lucido el pelinegro

\- Primero, Batman no tenía furgoneta y segundo, no se trata de deshacerse solo de la furgoneta, se trata de deshacerse del contenido de la furgoneta

\- ¿Drogas? – fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Nico

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a la universidad Nico-san? – pregunto Reiji, era una duda que tenía desde el primer día en que lo conoció, muy normal

\- ¿Qué he dicho mal? – dijo Nico sintiéndose ofendido por la pregunta de Reiji

\- ¿Tú crees que si tuviera drogas la furgoneta en serio la destruiría pudiendo sacar bastante dinero?

\- Eemm… - increíblemente Nico se quedó pensativo – creo que no

\- … - Reiji volvió a suspirar – claro que no Nico-san

\- ¿Entonces que tiene?

\- 2 cadáveres – dijo Reiji como si nada

\- ¡¿Ca-Cadáveres?! - se puso nervioso, esto nervios eran producto del miedo, nadie quería tratar con un cadáver y mucho menos si eran a pares

\- Si, de hecho conoces a los dos, uno es el chico con el que peleaste ayer

\- … - Nico se había quedado a cuadros

\- Y el otro es el menor que te dije que le dieses una paliza en el parking, vamos otro chico de Takachi

\- … - Nico se quedó blanco, sintió miedo y ¿Remordimientos? Pensaba que tenía que ver en la muerte de los dos chicos ya que a los dos les dio una paliza y después Reiji aprovecho para rematarles, lo que podría decirse claramente como… cómplice de asesinato por partida doble, a Nico le entraron sudores fríos y tembleque de solo pensarlo

\- Me hubiera deshecho yo de los cadáveres pero sería muy sospechoso que yo cogiera una furgoneta y la llevase al desguace, sin embargo tú no levantarías ninguna sospecha, no es la primera vez que mando a alguno de mis chicos o de mis chicas a destrozar a algún coche

\- … - Nico no tenía palabras

\- Puedo contar contigo, verdad Nico-san – no le estaba preguntando

\- …si… - susurro Nico tan bajito que apenas Reiji logro escucharlo

\- Bien – esta vez Reiji no fue tan cruel y no le hizo repetir algo que sabía que era costoso de decir

\- … - Nico se quedó mudo, cadáveres, este tema era más delicado de tratar, tenía que deshacerse de 2 muertos los cuales él mismo les había dado una paliza… bueno, uno de ellos le dio una buena a él también

\- Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte, puedes irte a tu casa – Reiji dejo de estar de frente al pelinegro y se sentó recto en la barra – luego más tarde dejare tu moto aparcada en el estacionamiento de tu casa – levanto un dedo al camarero indicándole que le llenase el vaso y miro de reojo al silencioso Nico que parecía estar más pálido de lo que ya estaba al llegar al lugar – vete a descansar y no vuelvas hasta el sábado, a la 13:30 de la tarde te quiero aquí

\- … - Nico asintió y se levantó del asiento

Reiji le jalo suavemente de la mano – tienes hoy y mañana para asimilar lo que tienes que hacer el sábado, espero que lo aproveches porque esto acaba de empezar – le dijo Reiji en un tono un poco amenazante

\- Hice un trato, no voy a romperlo – le contesto fríamente Nico y se soltó con un movimiento brusco del suave agarre que estaba ejerciendo Reiji en su brazo

Reiji sonrió y centro su mirada en la bebida que tenía en la barra dejando que Nico se fuera sin decirle nada más, algo estaba cambiando en Reiji, quizás era el hecho que veía en Nico un hermano menor, el mismo que perdió hace unos meses…

Nico salió rápido del almacén y llego aguantando el tipo al vehículo de Erena donde toco con los nudillos de una mano la ventanilla del copiloto para que Erena le abriese

\- ¡Ein! – dio un sobresalto la pelivioleta al escuchar ese pequeño golpe en la ventanilla, Erena estaba dormida, algo normal ya que aunque no lo pareciese, Nico había estado más de 1 hora allí adentro, la pelivioleta miro hacia donde venía el ruido encontrándose al pelinegro apoyando una mano en la ventanilla, Erena quito el seguro a la puerta y Nico no tardo en entrar cerrando la puerta al sentarse en el interior del vehículo

\- Lo siento, te he hecho esperar demasiado

\- No pasa nada, no es tan incómodo dormirse en el coche, estos asientos son la leche – dijo una bromista Erena

Nico intento reírse pero no pudo – vámonos rápido de aquí

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Erena preocupada

\- Si, es solo que necesito una cama urgentemente – dijo Nico medio tumbándose en el asiento, todavía no se había puesto el cinturón

\- Puedes usar la mía si quieres y de paso podría ayudarte a coger tono, estas demasiado pálido – la salió la frase sola a Erena, su parte picara hablo por ella

\- … - Nico no tenía ni un color en la cara pero fue decir Erena eso y el color rojo se puso como si hubiera cogido un rotulador y se hubiera pintado

 _``Esto me pasa por no pensar antes de hablar, muy bien genia, a ver como arreglamos esto´´_ \- lo que quería decir era que… - Nico miro hacia la ventanilla sonrojado hasta la nuca - mejor te llevo a tu casa – dijo Erena rindiéndose a su metedura de pata, no sabía cómo arreglarlo así que directamente decidió no hacerlo, si, esa era Toudou Erena

\- … - Nico no rechisto y escondió su cabeza sonrojada entre el cuello de su abrigo, Erena no podía verlo pero Nico tenía una medio sonrisa colgando de su rostro, esa parte picara y directa de Erena era lo que a Nico le gustaba

Erena prefirió no abrir más la boca y arranco el vehículo.

Casa de Nozomi, 8:10 de la mañana.

\- …5 minutos más Elichi… - dijo medio dormida la pelimorada al escuchar el despertador

\- …mejor que sean 10… - contesto la rubia apagando de un golpe el aparato

\- …buena chica… - Nozomi rodeo con sus manos la cintura de Eli

\- … - Eli se dejó abrazar por Nozomi y volvió a dormirse

\- …

\- …

2 minutos después

\- …Elichi… - dijo una adormilada pelimorada

\- …queee…. – contesto otra que estaba en trance

\- ¿Ese era el despertador?

\- …si…

\- …que hora es Elichi… - dijo Nozomi con los ojos cerrados

\- … - Eli tardo en contestar, tenía bastante sueño por culpa de la mala noche que paso – …es jueves así que supongo que serán las 8:10 de la mañana, hoy tenemos ensayo antes de las clases… - dijo Eli acurrucándose en el cuerpo de Nozomi, hacia frio y el mejor sitio para calentarse era el cuerpo de la pelimorada, parecía una estufa

\- …mmm… - respondió perezosamente Nozomi apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia

\- … - _``Creo que me estoy olvidando de algo´´_ pensó Eli mientras caía poco a poco dormida

\- … - _``Hay algo que me falla aquí´´_ pensó Nozomi también cayendo rendida al sueño

Otros 2 minutos después

Nozomi y Eli abrieron a la vez los ojos - ¡Nicochi/Nico! – dijeron a la vez y sentándose las dos en la cama

Eli cogió el despertador que estaba en la mesita y miro la hora – creo que Nico se ha ido sin despertarnos

\- Espero que no, a lo mejor quedo con ese Reiji por la tarde – dijo Nozomi levantándose de la cama

Eli también se levantó – vamos a salir de dudas – le dijo a Nozomi mientras se dirigían a la salida de la habitación

Las dos se dirigieron con paso firme al dormitorio de Nozomi y se encontraron con la cama hecha

\- ¡Sera cab… - Nozomi se aguantó el insulto y soltó toda la rabia en un gruñido que hizo que Eli se alejara hasta la otra punta de la casa

\- Era de esperarse Nozomi, necesita espacio y tenemos que dárselo, aunque queramos no podemos acompañarle siempre a ese sitio – la dijo Eli desde una distancia segura

\- … - Nozomi volvió a gruñir – tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar cabrearme, este tonto me preocupa más de lo que te puedas imaginar Elichi – dijo Nozomi mirando nostálgicamente su cama

Eli se acercó a la pelimorada y puso una mano en su espalda en modo de consuelo - me lo imagino Nozomi, pero no podemos hacer más, por desgracia solo nos toca esperar a que recupere más la confianza en nosotras para poder hacer algo más, mientras podr…

\- Mientras, solo me dedicare a conquistarle – termino la frase Nozomi cambiando su tono frustrado a uno contento

\- ¡¿Qué?! Espera, no era eso lo que iba a decir

\- Tu misma lo has dicho Elichi, no podemos hacer nada más por ayudarle excepto cubrirle y apoyarle cada vez que lo necesite y hasta que no confié más en nosotras, mas no podremos hacer así que mientras tanto tenemos que hacer otras cosas, yo enamorar a Nicochi y tu centrarte en decidirte de una vez por Umi-kun o Honoka-kun… - se dio la vuelta y la miro seria – este tema lo tienes bastante dejado, aunque entiendo la razón ya que ha sido por Nicochi pero ahora él es asunto mío, tu ahora céntrate en esos dos y si hay algún problema con Nicochi yo te aviso

\- Ya tenía eso pensado Nozomi, hoy y mañana me voy a centrar en enumerar los sentimientos y las reacciones que tengo con cada uno de los dos, supongo que así conseguiré decidirme antes del sábado

\- Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer Elichi, lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar a tu corazón, él es el que tiene la respuesta

\- Mi corazón no sabe lo que quiere Nozomi, prefiero mejor hacerlo como te he dicho porque escuchando a mi corazón no saco nada en claro

 _``Claro que lo sacas Elichi pero tu egoísmo te ciega…´´_ Nozomi contesto con la mente a la como siempre equivocada Eli, si se lo decía la iba o a ofuscar más o a confundir más y después de lo de ayer no era plan de hacerla eso – haz lo que creas correcto – la sonrió dulcemente y paso por su lado – vamos a desayunar Elichi – le dijo cariñosamente a la rubia mientras salía de su dormitorio

Eli miro unos segundos seria la cama de Nozomi y salió detrás de la pelimorada, a Eli también la había cabreado que Nico no las hubiese despertado, la diferencia con el cabreo de Nozomi era que la rubia al ser estudiante de medicina sabía perfectamente que en el estado en el que estaba Nico no podía aguantar mucho tiempo en pie y eso fue motivo de su cabreo aunque Eli prefirió esconderlo.

Residencia Yazawa, 8:10 de la mañana.

Nico y Erena estaban parados enfrente de la puerta del pelinegro el cual se apoyó en la pared y le entrego las llaves de su casa a Erena quien le miro con una cara asustada - ¿Estas bien Nico-kun? – le pregunto la pelivioleta agarrándole del brazo

\- Si, solo necesito dormir – la dijo haciéndose el duro

Erena suspiro y metió la llave en la cerradura – bien, entonces vamos a entrar ya, cuanto antes entremos y afrontemos a Tsubasa-chan antes te iras a descansar

\- Correcto, ¿Estas preparada Erena? – pregunto el pelinegro en un tono burlón, claro, él no era el que iba a salir tan mal parado como Erena… a veces Nico era un poquito capullo

\- No – fue rotunda

Nico volvió a reírse – me encanta tu sinceridad – dijo Nico entre las risas, no se dio cuenta de la frase

\- …así que te encanta… - susurro demasiado bajito, Erena soltó la llave y se acercó al risueño pelinegro – ¿De qué manera te encanta Nico-kun? – le pregunto bastante seria, extrañamente, Erena no utilizo su particular picardía

\- ¡¿EH?! – Nico se puso rápidamente nervioso

\- … - Erena se quedó muda mirando los ojos carmines de Nico como esperando otra respuesta que no fuera ese, EH

 _``Muuy bien Nico, buen momento para hablar sin pensar, bueno que se le va a hacer, quería decirla que me gusta en un mejor momento que este pero tendré que decírselo ahora´´_ \- y-yo en realidad qu-quería decir que t-tu…

\- Déjalo Nico-kun, era una broma, solo quería ponerte un ratito nervioso – le dijo Erena con una falsa sonrisa que Nico no pillo

\- Eh, no, esto… yo… - otra vez fue interrumpido por la pelivioleta

\- ¿Tienes pensado que decirle a Tsubasa-chan? – pregunto Erena de la nada y cambiando de tema

\- Emmm… - es quedo en blanco, ni se le había pasado eso por la mente la cual estaba más concentrada en declararse a ciertas chicas que a pensar en que le iba a decir a su prima – no lo he pensado

\- Genial… - suspiro cansada – bueno, no pasa nada, seguramente se nos ocurrirá algo cuando estemos dentro – dijo Erena agarrando de nuevo la llave

\- … - Nico se quedó callado, se había quedado con las ganas de decirla que le gustaba, Nico sentía la necesidad de decírselo a las otras dos que faltaban ya que creía que así podía no solo quitarse un peso de encima sino también podría saber que pensaban las otras al respecto ya que después de saberlo haría una u otra cosa, después de solucionar primero sus problemas en casa claro

Erena cogió aire y de paso valor y giro la llave escuchando el click que significaba que la puerta estaba abierta, Erena miro a Nico - ¿Entras tu primero? – le pregunto en un susurro, seguía teniendo esperanzas de que Tsubasa estuviera dormida, algo imposible dado que dentro de 1 hora y media tenia clases

\- Mejor entra tu primera – dijo Nico como todo un caballero

\- Claro, las damas primero – le contesto Erena con sarcasmo recibiendo como respuesta una pícara sonrisa del pelinegro, sí, todo un capullo…

 _``¡Vamos Erena! ¡Con dos ovarios!´´_ se dio ánimos la pelivioleta así misma y abrió la puerta de golpe, si tenía que meterse en el infierno lo iba a hacer rápido así que no se lo pensó y entro de una zancada y con los ojos cerrados esperando un buen golpe de parte de una castaña pero para su sorpresa lo que recibió no fue un golpe, sino un abrazo…

Tsubasa llevaba despierta desde que recibió la noche anterior el mensaje que estaba segura que no era de Nico, desde entonces no pudo pegar ojo, lo intento en el dormitorio de Nico donde se quedó tumbada en la cama desde las 5 hasta que sonó el despertador del pelinegro, se dio una ducha y espero pacientemente en el comedor a que su primo llegase a casa, estaba segurísima que iba a pasar por la casa y así fue, en cuanto Tsubasa escucho la puerta de la entrada no se lo pensó ni dos veces y se lanzó a abrazar a Nico, normalmente le regañaría pero para que mentir, Tsubasa llevaba preocupada toda la noche y lo único que quería era que Nico entrase en casa y abrazarle asegurándose que estaba bien y que su mal presentimiento era solo causa de su carácter sobreprotector, aunque lo que estaba abrazando no era precisamente Nico…

 _``¡No me digas que…´´_ \- Nico, ¿Te has puesto pechos? – dijo una Tsubasa descolocada y con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Erena

Erena aguanto la risa - … - y prefirió no hablar, se iba a divertir antes de su posible muerte

Nico se apoyó en el pomo de la puerta y aguanto también la risa - … - otro que iba a disfrutar del momento

 _``Espera un momento, Nico no tiene el pelo largo y este perfume me resulta demasiado familiar´´_ Tsubasa bajo las manos hasta los glúteos de Erena y los toco _``Este culo no es de Nico…´´_

No sabía cómo, pero Erena seguía aguantando la risa junto al pelinegro

Tsubasa subió las manos a los hombros de la persona que estaba abrazando y la separo de ella mirándola a los ojos – ¡Sabia que eras tú! Ese culo es demasiado bueno como para ser de Nico – dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver quien era la que estaba abrazando hace unos segundos

\- Sip, todo el mundo me dice eso, amo mi culo – dijo Erena toda orgullosa de sí misma

 _``Estoy de acuerdo´´_ pensó Nico mientras miraba las nalgas de Erena

\- No te alegres tanto Erena, tienes que explicarme que narices haces con las llaves de mi casa – le dijo Tsubasa cambiando el tono a uno serio y sin darse ni cuenta de que Nico estaba detrás de Erena

\- Eso iba a hacer antes de que te me tirases como una loba encima y me toqu…

\- ¡Erena! – le dijo Tsubasa molesta

\- Vale ya lo pillo, nada de bromas – Tsubasa se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja esperando la explicación de Erena – veras Tsubasa-chan… - Erena no sabía ni cómo empezar pero esta vez para su suerte, Nico decidió interrumpir

\- Mejor déjame que yo se lo diga – dijo Nico cerrando la puerta

Tsubasa se quedó paralizada al ver golpeado a Nico en la cara y dio un leve empujón a la pobre Erena para apartarla, estaba en el medio, y se acercó preocupada a su primo - ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?! ¡¿Has ido a que te traten?! ¡¿Cuándo te ha sucedido esto?! – miles de preguntas le hacía a Nico mientras le acariciaba por toda la cara pero sobre todo por los alrededores de las dos heridas de su rostro

Nico agarro las dos manos de Tsubasa y las alejo de su rostro – tranquila – le acaricio las manos – estoy bien, solo necesito descansar

\- Nico… - el pelinegro la interrumpió

\- Ayer cuando salí del trabajo cometí el error de meterme por un callejón cuando iba a ir a por la moto y me topé con unos maleantes, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando te encuentras con gente mala en un callejón… - se señaló así mismo – esto – la dijo con una sonrisa – me dieron una buena tunda en el costado y después en la cara, no podía conducir en este estado y como sabía que te preocuparías no quise llamarte así que directamente llame a Eli para que viniera a ayudarme, en ese momento Eli estaba con Nozomi y vinieron las dos y a pesar de mis quejas me llevaron a un hospital donde pase casi toda la madrugada allí

\- … - Tsubasa se quedó demasiado callada

 _``Menos mal que Nico-kun no lo había pensado que si no la cuenta una película de acción y encima cuela´´_ Erena miro a Tsubasa _``Aunque algo me dice que esto no ha colado´´_ se topó con los ojos de Tsubasa y dio dos pasos hacia atrás chocándose con la pared

\- Vale… - se hizo el silencio de nuevo en Tsubasa – ¿Y donde esta Erena en la historia?

\- En ninguna parte, me he encontrado con ella en la puerta y como me cuesta mantenerme en pie sin apoyarme en nada pues la había pedido que abriese la puerta por mí

\- …ya… - volvió a mirar a Erena

 _``Siento puñales en esa mirada Tsubasa-chan´´_ pensó Erena tocando la pared, se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria

Tsubasa saco el móvil del bolsillo de su falda y lo desbloqueo buscando algo en el aparato - ¿Y qué me dices de esto? – le enseño a Nico el mensaje que la decía que se quedaba en casa de Nozomi ensayando para la actuación del sábado

\- Eso te lo escribí desde el hospital, pensé que estarías todavía despierta esperando a que llegase a casa ya que no te dije nada de que me quedaría con nadie después de trabajar – dijo Nico con un guion improvisado, lo dicho, Nico podría haber sido perfectamente guionista de película

A Tsubasa se la escapo una risa que a oídos de Erena sonó a decepción pero a oídos de Nico sonó bien – … - la castaña movió los labios para hablar pero al final prefirió quedarse callada, lo que iba a decir iba a acabar en discusión y no quería discutir con el malherido de su primo

\- Me crees, verdad Tsuby – le dijo Nico con cara de cachorrillo y dándola un beso en las manos

\- Claro, te creo – le respondió Tsubasa cariñosamente aunque solo fue fachada, en realidad no le creía, la castaña sabia cuando Nico mentía y cuando no y hasta ahora, ni una verdad la había contado y Tsubasa ya se había hartado, iba a descubrir la verdad y no iba a ser preguntando precisamente a Nico… y tampoco a las buenas…

Erena no quito la vista ni un momento de Tsubasa y frunció el ceño cuando la castaña dio esa contestación _``No, no le cree´´_ la pelivioleta conocía demasiado bien a su amiga

Nico la dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y junto su frente con la de su prima – …gracias… – la susurro

Tsubasa puso una mano en la mejilla izquierda de Nico y al lado de una de las heridas – vete a la cama a descansar, yo me voy ahora a clases pero cuando venga te mirare esas heridas – le hablo muy tierna mientras le acariciaba

\- Vale, yo no creo que me mueva de la cama ni hoy ni mañana así que no te preocupes mucho por mí y céntrate solo en la clase– le dijo Nico con una voz algo apagada por el cansancio y apartándose de Tsubasa

\- Vete ya a descansar – le ordeno Tsubasa muy seria

Nico no se atrevió a tentar su suerte y miro a Erena dedicándola una dulce sonrisa antes de irse a su dormitorio

\- Que descanses Nico-kun – le dijo Erena muy cariñosa

\- Lo hare – la respondió igual de cariñoso y se fue a su habitación dejando sola a Erena con Tsubasa

\- … - Erena miro de reojo y con miedo a la castaña

\- … - Tsubasa se mantuvo en un extraño y muy incómodo silencio

\- Esto, Tsubasa-chan… - Erena se calló cuando la nombrada la miro de reojo

Tsubasa cogió sus cosas - … – y sin decir ni una palabra a Erena abrió la puerta y la indico que saliera con ella de la casa

Cuando salió Tsubasa de su casa cerró la puerta y le dio tres vueltas con la llave asegurándose de que la puerta estaba sellada

\- … - Erena prefirió no hablar hasta que no lo hiciera Tsubasa, ahora mismo no sabía muy bien por donde podría tirar su amiga así que se mantuvo detrás de ella y espero a que terminara de echar la llave a la puerta

Tsubasa guardo tranquilamente las llaves de su casa en el bolsillo de su abrigo y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se dio la vuelta y se puso cara a cara con Erena, la cual se asustó al ver la mirada profunda y seria que la estaba echando la castaña

\- S-Sé que no has creído a Nico-kun, t-te conozco demasiado bien – la hablo con miedo la pelivioleta y de paso intentando cortar el incómodo silencio para entablar conversación

\- No, no le he creído y… - dio dos pasos hacia Erena – como me conoces tan bien deberías de saber perfectamente que no me gustan que me mientan ni que me oculten cosas y menos si tiene que ver con mi familia - dio otro paso más hacia la pelivioleta quedando a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de esta – ya que podría cabrearme muy seriamente con esa persona, por muy amiga mía que sea de la infancia – la dijo Tsubasa en un tono amenazador y siniestro

Erena dio un pasito hacia atrás llegando a chocar con una barandilla que estaba a sus espaldas – e-es muy entendible Tsubasa-chan

\- Erena, te voy a dar una oportunidad para que me digas la verdad – puso una mano en cada lado de la barandilla donde estaba Erena apoyada dejándola así prisionera y sin escapatoria

La pelivioleta trago saliva, Tsubasa daba demasiado miedo

\- ¿De verdad te has encontrado con Nico en la entrada o hay algo más que deba de saber?

\- … - Erena se quedó pensativa, sea lo que sea lo que dijese no podía titubear, Tsubasa la estaba dando una oportunidad de oro para salir ilesa con ella pero si la decía lo que sabía perdería tanto la confianza de Nico como cualquier posibilidad de poder estar con él, y si la mentía y seguía cubriendo a Nico podía llegar a perder a su mejor amiga la cual quería como si fuese su hermana de sangre.

…..

 **Sip, hasta aquí el capi ;p y sip Nico ha llamado Tsuby a Tsubasa** **,** **no ha sido fallo mío al escribirlo xD es que me apetecía llamarla así aunque fuera una vez (** me encanta abreviar los nombres xDD **) tranquilos no volverá a pasar jajajaja, bueno gente preciosa me voy a despedir prontico porque me están viniendo bastantes ideas para el próximo capi así que me voy corriendo a escribirlo en un bloc de notas para que no se me olvide ^_^, muchas gracias como siempre a tos, toooos (** lo sé, a veces me merezco una buena paliza xD **) vosotros por seguir cada capi y dedicar unos minutitos de vuestro tiempo para leer esta historia, de todo corazón mucha gracias por ello ^_^, saludos hermosos/as.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Muy buenas mis niños y niñas, he actualizado esta vez mas prontico ^_^ aunque tengo que admitir que este capítulo es más corto que los que he ido subiendo pero siendo sincera, desde que he empezado el año he actualizado solo 2 veces (** ¿o eran 3? Ahora mismo no me acuerdo xDD **) debido a mi últimamente poco tiempo libre y me siento mal por ello así que había pensado que como ya llevaba bastantes palabras escritas pues podía dejar el capítulo donde lo he dejado (** cuando lleguéis al final fijo… FIJO que me querréis matar XDD **) y así poder actualizar antes ^_^, yyyy no os entretengo más corazoncetes, ale que disfrutéis del capi ;p.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

… **...…** **.**

\- ¿De verdad te has encontrado con Nico en la entrada o hay algo más que deba de saber?

\- … - Erena suspiro internamente, había tomado una decisión – me he encontrado con Nico-kun en la puerta y me ha contado lo mismo que a ti ¿Y sabes qué? – saco valor y la encaro – yo tampoco le creo – la dijo seria y sonando muy convincente de sus firmes palabras, Erena iba a jugar a dos bandas, no iba a delatar a su primer amor pero tampoco iba a perder a su mejor amiga

\- … - Tsubasa se quedó sorprendida por la última frase, para nada llego a imaginarse eso

\- Mira Tsubasa-chan, yo pondría la mano en el fuego por ti en cualquier situación y entiendo que estando tu primo de por medio dudes hasta de mí, pero… - puso una de sus manos en el corazón de la castaña – tú me conoces mejor que nadie y deberías de saber que nunca te voy a fallar – la sonrió con ternura – y siempre te voy a ayudar sea la situación que sea – la dijo Erena con el corazón abierto intentando despejar las dudas sobre ella, nada de lo que acababa de decir era mentira

Tsubasa miro la mano de Erena y la agarro – precisamente dudo de ti porque te conozco- la dijo Tsubasa apartando la mano de Erena de su pecho y dando unos pasos hacia atrás para dejar libre a su amiga

\- Espera – la jalo del abrigo - ¿No me crees?

\- No – respondió tajante y soltándose del agarre – si esas palabras me las hubiera dicho Anju la hubiera creído sin pensármelo, pero viniendo de ti… - la dio la espalda – tendrás que demostrármelo con hechos

\- ¿No te vale con mi palabra? Que yo sepa todavía no te he fallado – la dijo Erena dolida

\- Me fallaste cuando te enamoraste de Nico… - las dos se quedaron calladas unos segundos hasta que Tsubasa corto el silencio – sé que eres buena chica y por eso si Nico te pide algo le vas a ayudar, cosa que no te culpo por ello pero la única que puede ayudar a Nico, Mí primo, soy yo – dijo Tsubasa utilizando un tono algo elevado en esas últimas palabras

 _``Lo siento Nico-kun pero no puedo dejar que mi mejor amiga desconfié a cada segundo de mí y además, esto no es delatarte del todo… creo…´´_ Erena volvió a agarrar a Tsubasa del abrigo – espera Tsubasa-chan – la castaña la miro impacientemente, hoy no estaba de muy bien humor y mucho menos hoy tenia paciencia alguna – es verdad que me he enamorado de él y no pienso pedirte perdón por ello – la miro con seriedad a los ojos - pero te juro que no se mas de Nico-kun porque si lo supiera, te lo hubiera dicho ya – Tsubasa miro hacia otro lado, seguía sin creerla – me has pedido hechos y yo te los voy a dar – se ganó de nuevo la atención de la castaña – se de alguien que podría saber muchísimo más que nosotras de Nico-kun

\- Quien – no la estaba preguntando

\- Ayase Eli y Toujou Nozomi, ellas de seguro saben algo, aunque creo que Eli sabrá mucho más, recuerda que el propio Nico-kun dijo que confió en ella

\- Puede ser… - dijo Tsubasa más relajada pero aun así teniendo sus dudas

\- Deberíamos empezar por ahí

\- ¿Deberíamos? – alzo una ceja – no, tú te quedas al margen, esto es solo cosa mía

\- Pero necesitaras ayuda cuando vayas a por Eli y Nozomi

\- No necesitare ninguna ayuda, solo ire a por Eli y se cómo tratarla, a mí no me da ningún miedo

 _``Lo siento Ayase, era o tu o yo y claramente he elegido la correcta´´_ pensó con una malvada media sonrisa - hey… - dijo en un tono de voz bajito y dando un suave tirón del abrigo de Tsubasa - ¿Estamos bien? – pregunto con pena la pelivioleta

\- De momento si – la contesto seria

Erena se quedó mal por esa última contestación de la castaña y la soltó, ninguna de las dos no mediaron más palabras y cada una se dirigió a su vehículo con sus propios pensamientos, una en sacar información a Eli y la otra en recuperar la confianza de su amiga pero sin llegar a traicionar la confianza de Nico, algo que era casi imposible.

Caseta de m's, 9:15 de la mañana.

Estaban casi todo el grupo exceptuando Eli, Nozomi, Nico y Maki reunidos y esperando a que estos cuatro últimos se dignasen a aparecer pero según iba pasando los minutos más pinta tenia de que no iban a hacer uso de su presencia lo que pareció cabrear a Rin

\- ¡¿Por qué no vienen nyan?! – pregunto enojado y dando vueltas por toda la casita

\- Estarán al caer Rin-kun, seguramente les habrá surgido algo – dijo Kotori con tranquilidad y cosiendo uno de los uniformes que iban a utilizar el sábado

\- De las otras tres me espero que las haya surgido algo pero de Nico-kun me espero que no venga, lo raro seria que apareciese por esa puerta con una sonrisa y emocionado por estar con el grupo pero está claro que eso no va a pasar, es lo que nos está acostumbrando últimamente – dijo Honoka añadiendo más leña al fuego

\- ¡No digas eso Honoka-kun! y-yo sí creo que Nico-kun va a venir – defendió Hanayo al mayor, tenía fe en él

\- Pues si Nico-nyan no quiere venir que lo diga y que deje el grupo, seria doloroso para todos nya, pero creo que también sería lo mejor viendo estos últimos casi 3 meses – dijo un ofuscado Rin sin pensar en sus palabras

\- … - Umi se mantuvo en silencio, no podía crucificar al pelinegro sin saber sus motivos

\- ¡No digas eso Rin-kun! – le regaño Hanayo

\- Pero es verdad Kayochin, si el grupo esta así es por su culpa, desde que Nico-nyan esta raro el grupo lo ha estado pagando y ya apenas hacemos nada, estamos incluso más alejados… - dijo Rin con tristeza y mirando hacia la pared donde había colgado un poster que aparecía todos los integrantes de m's

\- … - para eso no tuvo respuestas Hanayo, quería defender al mayor pero las pruebas eran demasiado evidentes

\- Cálmate Rin-kun, no podemos criticar a Nico-kun sin que este por lo menos delante para defenderse – salió Kotori defendiendo la paz de la casa

– Tienes razón Kotori-nyan – Rin suspiro y se tiro derrotado al sillón - ¿Y qué me decís de la otras tres nya? En toda la semana solo han venido una vez al entrenamiento

\- Yo excusaría a Eli-chan, ella es la que más estresada a estado con la fecha de la actuación, solo hay que ver la semana pasada que no había quien la tosiera – dijo Honoka intentando justificar la falta de Eli

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho Honoka-kun, eso fue la semana pasada, no es un motivo para justiciar su ausencia durante toda esta semana – esta vez sí se metió Umi

\- Pero Eli-chan tiene más motivos que Nico-kun – defendió Honoka

\- Tiene los mismos motivos, al igual que Maki-chan y Nozomi-chan, si se critica la ausencia de uno se critica las de los cuatro – dijo claramente Umi sin dar ni una opción ni a Rin ni a Honoka de rechistar, tenía toda la razón el peliazul y menos mal que estaba Umi para poner orden…

Honoka miro desafiante al peliazul pero cuando justo fue a abrir la boca para llevarle la contraria la puerta se abrió entrando por ella una pelirroja muy seria

\- ¡Maki-nyan llegas… - no se atrevió Rin a terminar la frase, le valió con una rápida mirada de Maki para asustarse y quedarse hecho un ovillo en la esquina del sillón

\- ¿Y los demás? – pregunto la pelirroja sentándose donde normalmente se sentaba Nico, claramente no la importaba la ausencia de las otras dos, solo la de uno en especial

\- Ni idea, seguramente estén los tres al caer – dijo Umi mirando a Honoka y acentuando ``los tres´´

\- … - Maki no dijo nada y saco su móvil, iba a preguntar a Nico donde narices estaba, la pelirroja necesitaba hablar primero con él antes que con Tsubasa

\- He probado a llamar a Nico-nyan pero tiene el móvil apagado – dijo Rin

Maki guardo el móvil – n-no iba a llamarle, s-solo quería ver la hora – dijo la pelirroja removiendo su mechón, era demasiado obvia

\- ¿Y qué hora es Maki-chan? – le pregunto Umi para chincharla

\- Las… ¡Míralo tú! – dijo Maki con su típica bordería, salió muy bien del paso…

Umi se rio mirando a la pelirroja, disfrutaba cuando conseguía chincharla sin salir escaldado

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer si no vienen los que faltan nyan? La actuación es dentro de dos días y no hemos ensayado los pasos de baile, ni siquiera tenemos las coreografías nyan – dijo Rin tumbándose en las piernas de Hanayo mientras que esta le acariciaba el cabello

\- No va a hacer falta mucha coreografía ni pasos de baile porque el ritmo es lento – dijo Eli entrando por la puerta acompañada de Nozomi

A Honoka se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al ver aparecer a la rubia por la puerta - Eli-ch…

\- Llegáis tarde – dijo Umi serio interrumpiendo la alegría de Honoka, iba enserio eso de que regañaban a uno, regañaban a todos

Maki ladeo la cabeza con la esperanza de que Nico estuviese detrás de la pelimorada pero para su desgracia, detrás de Nozomi solo estaba la puerta que acababa de cerrar _``Parece que no va a venir, tendré que hablar primero con Tsubasa-chan´´_ pensó Maki decepcionada, aunque en un principio hablar con Tsubasa fue lo que acordó con su madre…

\- Lo sabemos, pero tenemos excusa – le dijo la rubia a Umi con una inocente sonrisa

\- Pues dila – la contesto Umi serio, esta vez no le valió a Eli ese truquito

 _``¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso sigue cabreado por lo del otro día? Espero que no ya que tampoco fue para tanto´´_ Eli se puso seria y se sentó al lado de la parejita Kawaii – estábamos las dos con Nico y le hemos notado bastante débil así que nos hemos imaginado de que era y nos hemos puesto las dos a curarle el costado, ya sabéis como lo tiene, no creo que haga falta entrar en detalles – dijo Eli aprovechando la oportunidad para proteger al pelinegro de los posibles ataques sobre su nula presencia

\- Entonces si es por eso Nico-kun esta perdonado – dijo Honoka en tono burlón

\- ¡Nyan! Espero que Nico-nyan se recupere pronto

Umi sonrió y negó con la cabeza, no se lo podía creer, hace unos minutos estos dos estaban crucificando a Nico lo cual hizo que se terminase de cabrear Umi y decidió dejar de prestar atención a la conversación que tenía Eli con los demás llevando su vista a Nozomi y Maki las cuales parecían estar teniendo su propia charla que no parecía tener nada que ver con el grupo…

\- No sabía que supieras de medicina Nozomi-chan – la dijo Maki a lo bajini y con un tonito receloso

\- Todo el mundo sabe poner unas vendas, Maki-chan – la respondió seria la pelimorada y hablando igual de bajito, estas dos estaban a lo suyo mientras que Eli estaba empezando a decidir los pasos de baile

\- Es verdad, cualquiera sabe poner una venda – se quedó en silencio unos segundos - ¿Entonces estabais las dos con Nico-kun? – pregunto Maki con las piernas y los brazos cruzados

Nozomi sonrió maliciosamente – sí, ayer Elichi y Nicochi se quedaron en mi casa a dormir – Maki ejerció presión en sus brazos – y cuando nos hemos levantado ha sido cuando le hemos tratado el costado… - miro de reojo a la pelirroja – y por si quieres saberlo Maki-chan, Nicochi durmió en mi cama – Maki clavo las uñas en sus dos brazos

\- Da igual donde duerma Nico-kun, lo importante es la compañía y… - miro de reojo a la pelimorada topándose sus morados ojos con los turquesas de Nozomi – viendo tu cara puedo asegurar que durmió solo – dijo Maki con malicia y dibujando una medio sonrisa en su rostro, le acababa de hacer un Touché a Nozomi

– Es correcto, Nicochi durmió solo – Nozomi imito la sonrisa de la pelirroja - pero no te preocupes Maki-chan porque ya tendré más oportunidades con Nicochi y te aseguro que no pienso desaprovecharlas - _``De hecho ya he aprovechado la primera´´_ pensó Nozomi muy contenta

\- Yo tampoco – dijo Maki utilizando el mismo tono que Nozomi y apartando su mirada de ella

Nozomi borro su sonrisa y se puso seria pero cuando justo fue a decir algo Eli la interrumpió

\- Maki, Nozomi, ¿Estáis vosotras dos también de acuerdo?

\- ¿El qué? – preguntaron a la vez, no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaba Eli, normal, estaban demasiado concentradas en su propia guerra que no prestaron atención a la conversación

\- ¿En dónde estabais vosotras dos mientras hablábamos? – pregunto Eli enojada

Nozomi y Maki se miraron - … - y la pelimorada sonrió, con eso lo dijo todo

Eli se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiro – estábamos hablando de que podríamos utilizar los mismos pasos de baile que utilizamos en la actuación de san Valentín, al fin y al cabo es el mismo tema, vale, no es febrero, no es san Valentín y estamos en noviembre, pero no tenemos tiempo de preparar ni coreografías ni los pasos de baile así que lo más parecido a lo que vamos a hacer dentro de dos días es lo que hicimos a principios del año

\- Me parece bien Elichi – dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa y sin entrar mucho en debate, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de la actuación

\- A mí también me parece bien pero creo que Nico-kun no debería de bailar, seria forzar el costado y creo que no debería de hacer eso – removió su mechón tiernamente y miro hacia otro lado que no fuera los ojos de alguno del grupo - había pensado que uno de nosotros podría salir con él en su actuación y secundarle, uno baila mientras que Nico-kun canta, como si fuera un videoclip – dijo la pelirroja muy seria, Maki no se dio cuenta pero estaba cuidando a Nico, fue la única que se acordó de ese detalle

\- ¡Que tierna eres Maki-chan! Seguro que Nico-kun agradecerá tu preocupación – dijo Hanayo emocionada y juntando las manos

– ¡Y-Yo no me preocupo por ese idiota! E-Es solo que no quiero que arruine la actuación – dijo Maki sonrojada y removiendo todavía su mechoncito

Nozomi soltó una notoria risa y se acercó al oído de la pelirroja – eres muy evidente Maki-chan, aunque saques a tu Tsundere interior a relucir – la susurro Nozomi en un tono burlón

Maki soltó humo por la cabeza y se levantó como un águila del sillón - ¡Me voy a clases!

\- Todavía queda 40 minutos para que empiece Maki-chan – dijo un tranquilo peliazul

\- D-Da igual – dijo Maki ya saliendo por la puerta y fulminando con la mirada a Nozomi la cual no paraba de reír

\- Bueno – se levantó Eli del sillón - no está Nico y parece que a Maki no la apetece ensayar así que como ya nos conocemos el baile que tenemos que hacer no hará falta ensayar mucho, podéis hacer lo que queráis hasta que empiecen las clases – dijo como siempre una autoritaria Eli

Nozomi también se levantó de su asiento y estiro sus huesos, por las mañanas le parecía incomodo ese sillón – pues si no hay ensayos y no esta Nicochi eso significa que aquí no tengo nada más que hacer – Nozomi sonrió maliciosamente – me voy a clases a molestar a Erena-san – se dirigió a la puerta bajo las miradas de todo el grupo – aara no me miréis así, con algo me tendré que entretener – se defendió Nozomi sacando la lengua a todos y salió de la casita

Honoka se acercó silenciosamente a Eli la cual estaba mirando a la puerta y riéndose por el comentario de Nozomi – E-Eli-chan – la nombrada se dio la vuelta – me preguntaba si qu-querrías estar un r-ratito conmigo hasta que empiecen las clases – dijo Honoka bastante nervioso mientras miraba el sillón donde hace unos días Eli le violo, por eso estaba nervioso…

Eli miro de reojo hacia donde estaba Umi y se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron este la aparto la mirada _``Esto no me gusta…´´_ Eli se puso seria y miro a Honoka – luego, ahora tengo que hablar con Umi

Eli paso por al lado de Honoka para poder llegar a Umi pero el pelinaranja la sujeto con suavidad de la mano – y-yo necesito estar un rato a s-solas contigo, Eli-chan – la dijo Honoka sonrojado, quedaba solo dos días para la decisión de Eli y él quería mover todas las fichas posibles para asegurarse de acabar siendo el elegido, y una de esas era pasar el máximo de tiempo posible con la rubia

Eli agarro la mano de Honoka y con delicadeza deshizo el agarre – lo siento Honoka, pero yo necesito hablar con Umi – dijo Eli sin quitar su seriedad de su rostro y de su voz

Esa frase de Eli hizo que Honoka recibiese un dolor intenso y directo en su corazón - … - se quedó mudo y agacho la cabeza, esas palabras de verdad le hicieron daño y más aún por como lo dijo Eli…

Eli se acercó a Umi que estaba a solo cuatro pasos de Honoka - ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto seria

Umi miro de reojo al cabizbajo y silencioso pelinaranja – aquí no – dijo Umi en un susurro, él sabía lo que era observar a tu amigo hablar con la chica que le gustaba y que resultaba ser la misma que a ti y no quería hacerle eso, Umi si era legal

Eli le agarro de la mano – entonces vamos afuera – dijo tirando del peliazul y sacándole de la casa

Honoka apretó los puños sin levantar todavía al cabeza, el dolor en su pecho se intensificaba

\- ¡Honoka-nyaaan! – dijo Rin levantándose de un salto y agachando su cabeza para poder mirar al pelinaranja

\- …

\- Kotori-nyan, Kayochin y yo vamos a ir a la cafetería, ¿Te apuntas nya?

\- No, yo… - suspiro y levanto la cabeza – mejor me voy a clases – dijo apagado y dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- ¿Qué le pasa nya? – pregunto Rin preocupado cuando salió Honoka del lugar

\- Algo, donde no debemos meternos Rin-kun – contesto Kotori algo seria, esta era muy lista y sabía lo que pasaba con solo observar a cada uno – venga, vámonos a la cafetería – dijo Kotori poniendo su adorable sonrisa

Rin ofreció un brazo a cada dama y salió con las dos de la casita.

Puerta de entrada de la facultad de medicina, 9:25 de la mañana.

 _``Una vez me dijo Nico que tenía ensayos los jueves por la mañana…´´_ miro la hora en la pantalla del móvil _``Si me espero un poco podre coger a Eli a solas sin que me interrumpa el profesor para empezar la clase´´_ cerró la puerta de entrada _``Nico es más importante así que esperar 20 minutos no me hará daño´´_ miro hacia al lugar donde se encontraba la casa de ensayo y dio unos pocos pasos hacia allí pero se paró en seco cuando vio salir a la rubia con Umi, Tsubasa se quedó quieta y mirando la escena _``Vaya, tendré que esperar un poquito más, espero que Umi la de puerta rápido…´´_ pensó Tsubasa mientras veía que esos dos no se alejaron de la zona y se quedaron a hablar a pocos metros de la puerta donde precisamente a los dos minutos salió un pelinaranja, el cual no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de Tsubasa _``Pobre, seguramente le esté doliendo ver a esos dos hablando…´´_ se quedó pensativa y después de unos segundos se dirigió hacia el pelinaranja que estaba andando decaído rumbo a su facultad

\- ¡Hey Honoka-kun! – el nombrado se paró – cuando he venido al campus no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era y resulta que todavía me queda 40 minutitos para empezar la primera clase del día así que me he dicho, ¡Oye Tsubasa! ¿Por qué no vas a la cafetería y te comes uno de esos cruasanes taaaaan ricos que hace la cocinera? ¿Y porque no mejor degustarlo con uno que estudia hostelería? – le hablo Tsubasa muy animada

\- Lo siento Tsubasa-chan… pero prefiero ir a clas…

\- Venga, no me seas soso, te prometo que no dolerá – dijo con una traviesa voz y guiñándole un ojo, solo Tsubasa podía soltar semejante cosa y quedarse tan a gusto…

\- ¿Q-Que n-no dolerá? – a Honoka le entro el miedo por esa última frase, lógico…

Tsubasa soltó una risa encantadora para los oídos de Honoka – comerte un cruasán calentito y recién hecho a las 9:25 de la mañana, no creo que duela eso… - se quedó pensativa – aunque quizás luego en el baño si se note – dijo Tsubasa con una mano en su mejilla mientras ponía caras raras

Honoka no pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver lo loca que estaba Tsubasa – vale vale, te acompañare si dejas de decir cosas raras

\- No te prometo nada – dijo muy contenta y con una mano levantada en forma de juramento

Honoka volvió a sonreír, el ojiazul no se dio cuenta pero esta chica le quito todos sus males con solo su presencia – supongo que me conformo con eso – suspiro con resignación – vamos a la cafetería – la dijo dándose la vuelta para encaminarse hacia ese lugar

Tsubasa se puso a andar a la par de Honoka _``No cabe duda, desde el primer día me llamo la atención, Honoka es un chico muuuy interesante´´_ pensó Tsubasa mientras le miraba el culo al pelinaranja…

\- Nee Tsubasa-chan

\- …aja… - contesto concentrada todavía en mirar ese paisaje tan bonito…

\- ¿Por qué quieres que yo te haga compañía y no Rin-kun? Él sabe más de bollos que yo, lo mío es más de segundos platos

Tsubasa agito la cabeza volviendo a la realidad y miro al frente donde se encontraba a pocos metros el edificio donde querían ir – porque… - sonrió pícaramente y se adelantó corriendo unos pasos llegando a la entrada de la cafetería – estoy segura de que eres tooodo un caballero y me invitaras a un delicioso cruasán – dijo con una voz juguetona y mirándole traviesamente

\- Pues sí, soy todo un caballero y te…- proceso bien toda la frase - espera… ¡¿Qué?! – se quedó hablando solo ya que mientras se había quedado procesando unos segundos lo dicho por Tsubasa está ya había entrado y estaba pidiendo dos desayunos, Tsubasa era muy rápida, Honoka viendo que ya no había marcha atrás saco de su bolsillo la cartera para mirar el dinero que tenía, acabo soltando un larguísimo suspiro – Tsubasa-chan es clavada a Nico-kun… - resoplo - ahora sé lo que siente Maki-chan cuando Nico-kun la hace esto… - dijo Honoka derrotado y entrando como un zombi al interior del lugar.

Alrededores de la casita de m's, 9:25 de la mañana.

\- Muy bien, ¿De que querías hablar Eli-chan? – pregunto Umi con una voz neutral

\- Veo que sigues enfadado

\- ¿Enfadado? – frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? – pregunto sorprendido, Umi no la estaba vacilando, es solo que no sabía porque tendría que estar enojado con ella cuando para él dejo ayer las cosas bien claras

\- Claramente por lo del otro día – dijo una tranquila Eli cruzándose de brazos

A Umi se le escapo una risa irónica – creo que ayer te deje bien claro las cosas Eli-chan, me molestó lo que paso con Tsubasa-chan en clase pero eso ya paso, ayer lo hablamos y cerramos el tema

 _``¿Cerrar el tema? Espero que no se refiera a toda la conversación de ayer… ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!´´_ \- sí, es verdad, ayer fuiste muy claro… demasiado diría yo… - susurro eso ultimo a lo bajini y algo rencorosa

\- ¿Pues entonces porque crees que estoy cabreado?

\- Porque me llevas esquivando desde que he llegado la mirada y me estás hablando muy distante – le dijo Eli dolida

Umi se apoyó en la pared y también se cruzó de brazos – quizás pienses eso porque no entendiste nada de lo que dije ayer Eli-chan

\- ¡Entendí todo Umi! – contesto rápidamente Eli y cabreada, no quería que lo volviese a repetir

\- No, no lo entendiste, te dije que yo no iba a hacer nada y eso estoy haciendo, si te esquivo la mirada es porque cada vez que miro tus preciosos ojos dudo de mí mismo y si te hablo distante es porque esa es mi manera de defenderme ante ti y poder aguantar hasta el sábado – dijo Umi con una increíble tranquilidad, no era una persona que perdía los papeles con facilidad, exceptuando si le despertaban de su sueño claro…

Eli clavo fijamente sus orbes celestes en los amarillos de Umi _``Con que mirarme le hace dudar… bien, pues vamos a hacer que dude´´_ \- tienes razón Umi, no eres tú el que debe de hacer algo… - dijo en una suave voz y acercándose peligrosamente al peliazul

Umi deshizo su cruce de brazos y puso una mano en forma de Stop para parar a Eli – par… - por desgracia, Umi no pudo terminar su frase, Eli no le dejo hablar, esta vez no iba a cometer como diría ella, ese error…

Eli agarro la mano de Umi y la bajo dando total libertad para poder acercarse tranquilamente a su cuerpo – si no yo… - dijo Eli en un susurro, agarro las mejillas de Umi y junto sus labios con los del peliazul quien se quedó paralizado ante inesperada acción

 _``¡¿Qu-Que está pasando t-tan de repente?!´´_ pensó Umi con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras notaba como Eli movía sus labios con desesperación sobre los suyos _``Si-Siento los labios de Eli-chan sobre los míos… ¡M-Me está besando!´´_ cerro los ojos _``Debería de pararla pero… llevo demasiado tiempo deseando que esto pasase…´´_ y se dejó llevar, agarro por la cintura a Eli y profundizaron los dos el beso aunque un poquito torpe por parte de Umi

 _``No puede ser_ _,_ _solo es un beso pero siento como si fuera algo más importante… con Honoka no me pasa esto y eso que me he acostado con él dos veces…´´_ dejo las mejillas de Umi y rodeo el cuello de este con sus brazos _``…con Honoka me siento bien y a gusto pero con Umi…´´_ dibujo una medio sonrisa en sus labios mientras metía su lengua en el interior de la boca de Umi _``…no tiene ni punto de comparación…´´_ Eli sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho y se dio cuenta mientras suavizaba la desesperación del beso a un ritmo pausado y dulce de que besar a Umi no era igual que besar a Honoka, para ella era un sentimiento totalmente distinto y a la misma vez confuso, hasta ahora se estaba decantando más por Honoka pero pensar en perder a Umi era algo que la dolía demasiado y lo peor era que esa decisión que creía que estaba casi decidida se fue por el traste con este beso que la salió casi impulsivamente, ahora no podía decantarse ni por uno ni por el otro, Eli tenia todavía un duro camino de sentimientos que recorrer hasta el sábado, Eli apretó con sus manos la nuca de Umi y pego su cuerpo por completo al cuerpo del peliazul, el beso que se estaban dando comenzó a ponerse más serio llegando a ser una batalla interna de lenguas donde parecía dominar como siempre la rubia - …Umi… - separo unos pocos centímetros sus labios del nombrado - …vamos adentro de la casita… - le susurro muy sexy mientras le acariciaba la nuca

Umi se quedó por un momento paralizado, estaba asimilando el semejante morreo que se acaban de dar y también la voz que escucho por primera vez en Eli, una voz demasiado sexy y provocativa para sus oídos – … - quiso decir algo pero para que mentir, estaba loquito por la rubia, podía resistirse a sus habituales trucos pero este era nuevo y no sabía cómo defenderse a esto…

\- Shhh, no digas nada… - le sonrió y le dio un cortito beso en los labios – vamos adentro para… - le agarro la nuca con una mano y con la otra le acaricio el cabello – tener un poquito más de intimad y poder… hablar mejor – dijo una engañosa Eli, precisamente hablar no estaba en sus planes, con Honoka podía dejarle incluso hablar pero con Umi sabía que si le dejaba hablar se acababa su juego y eso no era lo que quería Eli, la rubia quería llegar al último nivel con Umi, quería descubrir si al hacerlo con Umi sentiría lo mismo que con Honoka o también sería distinto como la ha pasado con este beso, a Eli se la agotaba el tiempo para decidirse y según ella, esta era una de la mejor manera de descubrirlo ya que así al haber probado a los dos en el último nivel podría sacar algo en claro, Eli acaricio con sus labios los de Umi - …que me dices Umi… - le susurraba - ¿Entramos? – le pregunto en otro sexy susurro

Umi noto el cálido aliento y los suaves labios de Eli rozándole los suyos y por un momento pensó en tomar él la iniciativa y apoderarse de esos labios pero su sensata y lista voz interior le aviso que era peligroso y que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones, Umi apretó las caderas de Eli y puso un poco más de distancia entre sus labios – porque me has besado Eli-chan – la dijo en un tono bajo pero serio, no la estaba preguntando

\- Vamos adentro y hablamos ahí, ¿Va? – intento darle un besito para convencerle pero Umi la paro en seco y con las manos puestas en su cintura la echo unos pocos centímetros hacia atrás

\- No vamos a entrar ahí sin antes decirme porque me has besado, ¿O es que esto quiere decir que me eliges a mi Eli-chan?

 _``¡Aagg! ¡Por dios Umi! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que buscar la respuesta a todo?! Y yo que pensaba que ya tenía todo de nuevo dominado y bajo control… me lo tenía que haber esperado…´´_ pensó una frustrada Eli - … - no quiso contestar o más bien, no sabía que contestar para no cagarla ya que claramente no estaba eligiendo sino más bien estaba poniendo a prueba sus sentimientos utilizándole y claramente Eli no le iba a decir eso…

\- Estoy esperando tu respuesta Eli-chan – le dijo Umi muy serio mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Eli no sabía porque pero esa mirada de Umi la puso nerviosa y le aparto la mirada dirigiéndola hacia otro lado menos hacia sus ojos - ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no te ha gustado el beso Umi? – pregunto Eli en un tono dolido

\- Si me ha gustado Eli-chan pero… – llevo una mano a la barbilla de la rubia y la obligo a mirarle - tengo que saber porque lo has hecho ya que si es un truquito egoísta de los tuyos te puedes olvidar de que te siga el juego, ya te dije que eso se acabo

 _``¡Maldición Umi! ¿Por qué tienes que ser más listo que yo?´´_ sonrió internamente a pesar de su clara molestia _``Espera un momento, esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de Umi…´´_ soltó un largo y profundo suspiro _``No puedo decirle que quiero que nos acostemos para sacar mis sentimientos a flote tal y como hice con Honoka, no, no puedo decirle eso y además, no quiero que se entere que me acosté con Honoka dos veces… tengo que decirle algo ¿Pero el que? No quiero que se enoje y menos que vaya a hablarlo con esa maldita de Anju, la única opción que veo posible es mentirle un poquillo y aguantar la mentira hasta este sábado…´´_ miro los labios de Umi y después los serios ojos amarillos del peliazul y se dispuso a hablar - … - pero extrañamente no pudo _``¡¿Porque no me salen las palabras?! Solo tengo que decirle una pequeña mentirijilla´´_ sintió dos fuertes golpes en su pecho _``Ya veo… no quiero mentirle…´´_ Eli cerro los ojos y agacho la cabeza - …lo siento Umi, el beso ha sido por un impulso lo que significa que no te estoy eligiendo, eso… - soltó al peliazul y se alejó de él poniendo bastante distancia entre los dos, no se fiaba de sí misma - …eso todavía no lo tengo decidido… - dijo con la cabeza agachada y con un tono apenado en la voz, se sintió culpable por lo sucedido recientemente y todo era a causa de los constantes golpes dolorosos que su corazón la daba contra su pecho, era la primera vez que decía la verdad a uno de los dos aunque precisamente se lo dijo al más cuerdo y listo…

Umi extrañamente no sintió dolor por las sinceras palabras de Eli ya que en el fondo, se lo esperaba y más que dolor sintió decepción por estar tan acertado con la rubia y sus acciones egoístas que no miraba como podría sentirse la otra parte, Umi miro hacia el cielo unos segundos y soltó el aire que tenía contenido desde hace rato y después de esa acción volvió a clavar su mirada en la cabizbaja rubia – si te soy sincero Eli-chan, tenía unas pocas esperanzas de que ese beso hubiera significado mucho más que un impulso pero en cierta parte, ya me lo esperaba, no puedo pedir algo a quien de momento no tiene nada que ofrecer… - se acercó a Eli y coloco sus manos en los hombros de esta – no debería de decirte esto yo, pero viendo la situación como esta creo que esto te va a ayudar y no solo a ti sino también a mí y a Honoka-kun – Eli alzo el rostro y le miro – tienes que hacer menos caso a tu cabeza y más a tu corazón, él es el que de verdad manda en este tema y es el único que puede hacer que esto acabe bien para ti – la dijo en un tono serio pero cariñoso

Eli soltó un pequeño gruñido – no lo entiendes Umi, me cuesta horrores hacer caso a mi corazón

\- No Eli-chan, no te cuesta hacerle caso, lo que te cuesta es aceptar la realidad de que no vas a tener a los dos

\- … - Eli no dijo nada y miro hacia otro lado, con ese simple gesto le dio la razón a Umi

Umi sonrió con ironía – te veo en clases – la dijo algo frio y fue a darla un beso en la mejilla pero al final se lo pensó mejor y no se lo dio, la miro por unos segundos y al ver que Eli no tenía ninguna palabra para decirle se fue hacia su facultad dejándola sola en mitad del campus

Eli miro hacia la dirección por donde Umi se había ido _``Umi me dijo que solo sufrían ellos pero se equivoca…´´_ coloco sus dos manos en su pecho _``…yo también sufro…´´_ suspiro con tristeza y se quedó unos minutos mirando la puerta de entrada de su facultad intentando calmar los golpes que su corazón la daba en el pecho, después de conseguir calmar un poco el dolor Eli miro desganada la hora – no tengo ganas de ver a Tsubasa y tampoco sé cómo reaccionar ahora mismo con Umi así que ire a la cafetería hasta que llegue la hora de la primera clase… - dijo Eli con un tono de voz cansado y dirigiéndose a la cafetería donde curiosamente se encontraba la chica que menos quería ver en todo el día y encima acompañada de Honoka…

Aula de medicina, 9:27 de la mañana.

Umi acababa de entrar a su clase y se iba a sentar en su sitio habitual pero algo le llamo la atención, Maki estaba levantada y con medio cuerpo asomado por la ventada mientras que todavía tenía su mochila colgando en un lado de su espalda, Umi dejo su mochila al lado de su silla y se acercó a la pelirroja

\- ¿Te preocupa algo Maki-chan? – pregunto Umi poniéndose a un lado de Maki y asomando también medio cuerpo por la ventana

 _``Me preocupa Nico-kun…´´_ contesto Maki en su mente, la pelirroja apoyo su barbilla en su mano izquierda y miro a Umi - ¿Has visto por el camino a Tsubasa-chan?

\- ¿A Tsubasa-chan? – pregunto sorprendido y Maki le contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza – no, no la he visto pero supongo que se habrá quedado en su casa cuidando de Nico-kun

\- No, si ha venido – Maki señalo hacia un lado del parking – ahí está su coche, es el negro que esta junto al mío

\- Ya lo veo, ¿Has mirado en la biblioteca?

\- Ni lo he pensado, dudo que Tsubasa-chan pise alguna vez la biblioteca, es lista y tiene buenas notas pero no la veo pisando ese lugar, no deja de ser una Yazawa

Umi se rio, la pelirroja siempre aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para soltar alguna ofensiva contra Nico, lo que daba de entender a todos de que siempre le tenía en la mente… algo obvio… - cierto, no deja de ser una Yazawa – repitió Umi con una divertida sonrisa – y hablando de Yazawas… - la miro de reojo – ¿Me pregunto dónde podría pasar el tiempo entre clase y clase cierto Yazawa pelinegro? – pregunto Umi de la nada y con una risa burlona, tenía ahora mismo a tiro el molestar un poquito a la pelirroja

\- En la cafetería – contesto por inercia Maki, no se dio ni cuenta de que su voz traiciono a su inteligencia…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto un chinche peliazul

Maki cogió enseguida los colores en su cara – po-porque da la casualidad de que… - agarro su mechón y empezó a moverlo – c-cada vez que miro por la ventana ese idiota está entrando o saliendo de allí, es como si fuera su segunda casa

\- Pero… - Umi puso un dedo en su barbilla y se hizo el pensativo – apenas te veo mirar por la ventana

Maki dio una encogida, la había pillado – cre-creo que… - se apartó sonrojada de la ventana - Tsubasa-chan podría estar en la cafetería – dijo Maki de la nada, sabía que en este reciente tema lo tenía perdido contra Umi y antes de pasar vergüenza o que se saliese el peliazul con la suya decidió cortarlo, sí, así era Maki, admitía la derrota, pero en silencio…

\- Podría, aunque también podría estar en la facultad de Nico-kun para avisar de que no iba a venir – dijo Umi aguantándose la risa por la actuación de Maki

\- …también… - dijo Maki quedándose pensativa

Umi dejo el humor a un lado y se puso serio - ¿Ocurre algo con Tsubasa-chan?

 _``Más bien diría yo, ¿Qué no ocurre?´´_ \- no ocurre nada, es solo que quiero hablar con ella de algo privado, ya sabes… - se acercó a Umi – tema complicado de mujer – susurro Maki, que lista era…

\- Vale, n-no me entres en detalles por favor – esta vez fue Umi el que se sonrojo

\- No lo iba a hacer – dijo Maki con una sonrisa victoriosa y alejándose de Umi – por cierto – miro el asiento vacío de cierta rubia - ¿Dónde está Eli-chan?

Umi cerró la ventana y se sentó en su silla - ni idea – la dijo sin mucho interés

Maki frunció el ceño, la pareció raro esa corta y fría contestación viniendo de Umi - ¿Ha pasado algo con Eli-chan?

Umi suspiro – creo que la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta es un… lo de siempre – dijo apagado y sacando un libro de la mochila

\- Sé que no soy la más indicada para estos temas pero ¿Quieres hablarlo?

Umi miro a la pelirroja con ternura y la sonrió – no, prefiero no hablar de ello

\- ¿Seguro? – insistió la pelirroja

\- Si y ahora vete anda, que al final van a empezar las clases y no habrás podido hablar con Tsubasa-chan

Maki se quedó unos segundos mirando preocupada a su amigo pero al verle tan entero pensó que no era para tanto y salió del aula para buscar a la castaña, no quería esperar a que terminaran las clases porque cuanto antes hablase con Tsubasa, antes detendría a Nanaka

Cafetería, 9:30 de la mañana.

Honoka estaba sentado enfrente de la castaña y bebiéndose su café mientras observaba sorprendido como Tsubasa se comía el cruasán

\- ¡OMFG! ¡Este cruasán es orgásmico! – dijo Tsubasa con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba disfrutando con el horneado bollo…

\- …supongo que si lo es… - dijo Honoka flipando en mil colores, la castaña daba pequeños mordisquitos al cruasán y por cada bocado parecía disfrutarlo demasiado…

\- ¡Madre mía! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no te haya descubierto antes?! – pregunto Tsubasa a lo poco que quedaba de bollo…

Honoka miro hacia los lados dándose cuenta de que toda la gente miraba con miedo a Tsubasa incluidos Hanayo, Rin y Kotori que estaban a dos mesas de distancias, era normal que mirasen así, a la castaña se la iba mucho la pinza… aunque Hanayo le hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano a Honoka

 _``Me está dando el visto bueno pero ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Hanayo-chan? No entiendo a que ha venido ese gesto… igualmente se agradece´´_ la dedico una dulce sonrisa a Hanayo y volvió a mirar a Tsubasa quien parecía apenada - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado, Honoka apoyo sus manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia la castaña

\- …no… - dijo esta con mucha tristeza, la cual parecía exagerada…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – seguía hablándola preocupado

\- …se acabó… no hay más cruasán… - levanto su mirada hacia los azules y preocupados ojos de Honoka - …quiero morirme… - dijo Tsubasa con un puchero y un tono fingido de acongojada lo cual hizo que al pelinaranja le entrasen ganas de matarla…

Honoka soltó un enorme suspiro y agacho la cabeza derrotado volviéndose a sentar en su sitio – …aahh… - soltó otro suspiro de alivio – por un momento me habías preocupado, eres mala Tsubasa-chan – dijo Honoka con voz de niño

Tsubasa se rio, había conseguido por completo su objetivo, quitar todas las penas al pelinaranja que estaba delante de ella aunque poco duro la alegría, los ojos de Honoka se entristecieron cuando miro a la puerta de entrada a la cafetería, a Tsubasa la pico la curiosidad y se giró para ver cuál era el motivo de que otra vez Honoka estuviera deprimido y para su no sorpresa era Eli la razón, la rubia recién había entrado por la puerta, Tsubasa se sentó recta de nuevo y miro al pelinaranja

\- …

\- Creo que ahora me toca a mí, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Tsubasa con tranquilidad dando un pequeño sorbo a su café, no parecía muy preocupada quizás era porque Tsubasa no se preocupaba mucho de los masoquistas…

Honoka dejo la pena y sonrió misteriosamente confundiendo a la castaña

\- Aamm… vale, ¿Qué narices te pasa? Te deprimes, te alegras, te deprimes ¿Acaso eres bipo…

\- ¡Ha entrado sola! – interrumpió muy contento a la castaña y sin apartar su mirada de la rubia la cual se había acercado a la mesa donde estaban los otros 3 integrantes de m's - no está con Umi-kun y no parece muy contenta lo que significa que no la ha ido bien con Umi-kun

\- ¡Oh, claro! Que si no podría ser… - dijo con sarcasmo la castaña

Honoka cogió su cruasán para comérselo, ahora le había vuelto el apetito… - esto es buena señal Tsubasa-chan, tengo más posibilidad que Umi-kun de que me elija el sábado – dijo muy animado mirando a Tsubasa y dándole un bocado al bollo

\- En eso te doy la razón… tienes más posibilidades de sufrir… - dijo esa última frase en un tono de voz muy bajo que no alcanzo a escuchar Honoka

\- ¿Has dicho algo Tsubasa-chan?

\- No – le dijo con una falsa sonrisa

Mientras que Honoka estaba feliz y degustando de su delicioso bollo, Tsubasa desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba la rubia hablando muy animada y por cosa de mala suerte o destino, se topó sus verdes ojos con los celestes de Eli la cual frunció el ceño con mucha molestia al verla ahí y se le llenaron sus ojos de furia al verla acompañada de Honoka, este cruce de miradas hizo que algo se le encendiese a Tsubasa _``Parece que alguien se va a morir de celos´´_ la dedico una descarada sonrisa y miro al pelinaranja

Honoka se metió en la boca el ultimo trozo de cruasán que le quedaba y se dispuso a degustarlo pero noto como una mano se posó en su cuello y su rostro fue arrastrado hacia otro rostro chocando sus labios con los labios de una chica y no era precisamente los de Eli…

Residencia Yazawa, 9:30 de la mañana.

Una hermosa mujer alta y pelirroja estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Nico y mirando muy concentrada un folio – todo concuerda, estoy enfrente de la casa de mi futuro yerno – puso en dedo por encima del timbre y se quedó mirándolo – vamos Sakura, se toda una Nishikino, este chico necesita la ayuda de suegra y tú se la vas a dar… aunque todavía no sepa que el ama profundamente a mi hija porque la ama, es imposible que no ame a mi Maki – Sakura tenía una conversación consigo misma mientras tenía el dedo pegado en el timbre, quería asegurarse de que en caso que estuviera en casa el pelinegro escuchase el timbre… - espero que Nico-san no sea muy terco… - dijo apartando el dedo del timbre y esperando a que se abriera la puerta

Nico estaba medio muerto en la cama, no había pasado ni media hora desde que se había tumbado en el colchón y ya estaba sintiendo que se estaba muriendo, el ojicarmin no iba a admitirlo pero sabía que había cometido un gran error al no haberse quedado en casa de Nozomi descansando en vez de ir a donde fue, si se hubiera quedado quieto en un sitio quizás ahora mismo estaría haciéndose el desayuno, con dolor, pero por lo menos no un dolor mortal…

No sabía en qué posición ponerse, tenía la herida abierta y cualquier posición era mala para el costado, se estaba torturando así mismo y necesitaba ayuda pero su orgullo como siempre le podía, Nico se levantó como pudo de la cama y se fue lentamente y apoyándose por la pared a la cocina para cogerse un paracetamol para así intentar calmar un poco el dolor pero cuando justo fue a entrar en la cocina el timbre de la casa sonó, Nico dio un enorme salto en el sitio del susto que se pegó y cayo de culo al suelo, le falto gritar un ¡NYAN! Nico parecía un gato asustado…

El pelinegro se levantó del suelo y se fue a abrir la puerta, le quito el seguro que Tsubasa le echó y abrió la puerta a la mitad, cuando Nico levanto la cabeza para ver quién era la persona que llamaba a su casa se quedó mudo y paralizado…

Sakura sonrió – supongo que ya sabrás quien soy, Nico-san – le dijo Sakura muy cariñosamente, como una madre hablaría a sus hijos

\- … - Nico solo quería morirse de una vez…

…..

 **Sip, Sakura no ha esperado a llamar a Nico, directamente se ha presentado en su casa, así es más eficaz XD y sip, el primer beso TsubaHono ha sido para hacer enojar a Eli (** pero por parte de Tsubasa porque el pobre de Honoka no sabe ni por donde le ha venido eso XD **), es que Tsubasa tiene enfilada a la rubia xD y ya veréis en el siguiente, van a tener que llamar a la SWAT xD (** nah, es coña pero casi ;D **), a todo esto… ¿Cómo hará Maki para hablar con Tsubasa del tema delicado del que tiene que hablar con ella? Bueno, ya encontrara la manera, es Maki, nadie la gana en carácter, bueno criaturillas me despido de vosotros otro día más, muchísimas gracias por seguir con la historia y por los reviews que dejáis ^_^, xaooo nenes y nenas.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Muy buenas gente, siento muchísimo haberme demorado tanto (** otra vez :(( **) y también siento que este capítulo sea cortito pero os prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo, vamos como los que venía subiendo antes (** y no tardare tampoco tanto en subirlo ;p **), que disfrutéis del capi niños/as ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

… **...…** **.**

Cafetería, 9:30 de la mañana.

Eli necesitaba un poco de soledad después de lo sucedido con Umi y se fue a la cafetería pensando que ahí estaría tranquila y podría poner un poco en orden su cabeza, que equivocada estaba…

Cuando Eli entro por la puerta se fue directa a la barra para pedir el café que ella solía tomar pero cuando paso por una mesa una mano la detuvo sujetándola del abrigo, Eli estuvo a punto de golpear a la persona que la había agarrado pero por suerte para esa persona, Eli primero miro antes de golpear

\- ¿Rin? – dijo sorprendida la rubia con una mano preparada para atizar, no estaba de humor…

\- ¡NYAN! – respondió el gato asustado al ver que la líder de m's estaba dispuesta a dejarle k.o

Eli sonrió y bajo su guardia - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- Ha-Haciendo tiempo hasta q-que empiece la clase nya – dijo Rin con todavía miedo en su cuerpo, tenía razones para tener miedo de la rubia…

Eli se rio y acaricio la cabeza de Rin haciendo que este ronronease y se olvidase del susto que le había dado – lo siento – se disculpó mientras se reia

\- Estas perdonada nyaa - dijo Rin entre ronroneos

\- ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros Eli-chan? – pregunto Kotori amablemente

 _``Esto no era lo que tenía en mente pero también me vale, estando con ellos tres de seguro me podre relajar antes de que empiecen las clases porque si no, no va a haber quién me aguante…´´_ \- claro, voy a pedir lo que quiero tomar y me uno a vosotros

\- No tardes mucho nya, porque si no te vas a perder el espectáculo – dijo Rin muy animado y añadiéndole azúcar a su café

\- ¿Qué espectáculo? – pregunto Eli con curiosidad

\- Rin-kun se refiere a…

\- Ninguno – dijo Kotori con una sonrisa adorable e interrumpiendo a Hanayo, lo dicho, esta era lista

Eli frunció el ceño ante la rápida interrupción de Kotori, sabía que la peligris no era de interrumpir a nadie y se olio algo malo, Eli se cruzó de brazos y miro intimidatoriamente a Rin, siempre iban a por el mismo… - ¿Qué espectáculo? – repitió Eli pero esta vez en un tono autoritario y sin curiosidad de por medio

\- Ninguno Eli-chan, Rin-kun es un exagerado – respondió Kotori rápidamente y mirando el reloj de su muñeca izquierda – ¡Vaya, mira qué hora es! Se está haciendo tarde chicos deber…

\- Responde Rin – Eli paso de la pobre Kotori…

\- Me refiero al espectáculo de amor nya – Rin removió con tranquilidad el café para que el azúcar se mezclara con todo el líquido y miro hacia una mesa – entre Honoka-nyan y Tsubasa-nyan, la verdad es que hacen muy buena pareja nya

 _``Espera… ¿He escuchado bien? ¡¿Honoka con Tsubasa?! ¡¿Buena pareja?!´´_ pensó Eli mientras se le hinchaba una vena en el cuello

Hanayo miro hacia la mesa de Honoka – ¡Creo que hay amor en el aire Rin-kun! – dijo Hanayo con brillo en los ojos

 _``¡¿Amor en el aire?!´´_ otra vena del cuello se le hincho a Eli, ya iban dos

Kotori se tapó con una mano los ojos y negó con la cabeza, estaba viendo el fuego que desprendía Eli y no sabía si huir y dejar a la parejita Kawaii en pleno campo de guerra o quedarse y morir junto a los dos pequeños, aunque precisamente no eran ellos tres los que tenían que temer por su vida…

 _``Tranquila Eli, tranquila, lo seguro es que Rin y Hanayo estén exagerando, son tiernos y quieren ver a todo el grupo en pareja y feliz y por eso ven a Honoka con cualquiera_ _,_ _tengo que tomármelo con humor… eso es… con humor…´´_ se intentaba convencer Eli pero un sentimiento en su interior la estaba poniendo de muy mal leche - ¿Están aquí? – pregunto Eli extrañamente tranquila, mala señal…

\- Si nya, allí – señalo Rin

Eli miro hacia el lugar donde la indico Rin y se topó de lleno con los verdes ojos de Tsubasa _``Cuando menos quieres ver a una persona, más te la encuentras…´´_ pensó Eli con molestia mientras miraba al otro lado de la mesa, verificando que Honoka estaba con ella y se le veía muy contento _``¿Amor en el aire? Yo solo veo que Honoka está disfrutando de un cruasán acompañado de… Tsubasa, una AMIGA para él´´_ se autoconvenció Eli volviendo a posar su mirada celeste en los ojos de Tsubasa la cual la sonrió, y para sorpresa de Eli y también de los tres que estaban en la mesa beso a Honoka poniéndose prácticamente encima de la mesa para poder besarle _``¡SERÁ PERRA!´´_ grito Eli en su mente muy furiosa y apretando los puño con rabia y coraje…

\- ¡KYYAAA! – grito Hanayo demasiado emocionada y poniendo las manos en sus mejillas

\- …hay no… – susurro Kotori que no parecía estar tan emocionada ni tan contenta como los dos pequeños, en realidad la gustaba la pareja que hacían Honoka y Tsubasa pero sabía que esto que acababa de pasar no era por amor como decían Hanayo y Rin, sino que era una provocación de Tsubasa hacia cierta rubia ojicelestes

\- ¡NYA! ¡Qué directa! ¡Sabía que iba a ser un espectáculo nya! – dijo Rin sorprendido y dejando el café que todavía no había catado en la mesa

\- No, espectáculo es el que viene ahora – dijo Eli en un tono de voz molesto y cogiendo prestado el intacto café de Rin

\- ¡Espera nya! ¡Ese es mi… - no le dio tiempo a Rin a reclamar, Eli ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la mesa de esos dos

\- Parece que Eli-chan no es partidaria de esta pareja – dijo Hanayo con un poquito de decepción en la voz

Kotori suspiro – claro que no lo es Hanayo-chan, a Eli-chan le gusta Honoka-kun

\- ¿Honoka-kun? Yo pensé que la gustaba Umi-kun – dijo una sorprendida Hanayo

\- También – Hanayo quiso decir algo pero Kotori la interrumpió – luego más tarde os lo explico a los dos, ahora hay que parar a Eli-chan antes de que se complique la cosa – miro al pequeño pelinaranja – Rin-kun, vete a buscar a Maki-chan, ella es la única que puede parar esto, es la que más carácter tiene de todos nosotros

\- Pero me da miedo nya – dijo Rin temblando, todavía tenía presente la paliza que le dio el pasado sábado cuando Nico tuvo el accidente con la moto…

\- ¿Y porque no Nozomi-chan? Ella conoce mejor a Eli-chan – dijo Hanayo

\- Porque Nozomi-chan no pararía esto, ella pondría barro para que se pegasen dentro – dijo Kotori, que bien la conocía

\- Pero Kotori-nyan, no creo que…

\- Hazme caso Rin-kun, ve a buscar a Maki-chan y por lo que más quieras, se rápido – dijo Kotori seria y poniendo su mirada en Eli la cual estaba ya a dos pasos de Tsubasa quien seguía besando a Honoka y le acababa de meter la lengua…

Rin dejo de rechistar e hizo caso a la peligris, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía tan seria y eso era por algo…

El pequeño pelinaranja iba corriendo hacia la facultad de medicina para buscar a la pelirroja pero para suerte de Rin, no tuvo que correr mucho, Maki estaba saliendo de su facultad

\- ¡Maki-nyan! – grito Rin desde unos pocos metros de distancia

Maki se giró hacia la dirección donde venía la voz de Rin y se acercó a él - ¿Qué pasa Rin-kun? – pregunto la ojilavanda al verle agitado

Rin agarro suave del brazo a Maki - ¡Tienes que venir conmigo Maki-nyan! – hablo rápido Rin mientras tiraba del brazo de la pelirroja

Maki le paro en seco – ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Tengo algo importante que hacer Rin-kun – dijo Maki con su típica voz indiferente

\- ¡Pero esto importante nyan! – dijo Rin con un adorable puchero

Maki se soltó del agarre y se cruzó de brazos – ¿Cómo de importante exactamente?

\- No lo sé nya – respondió muy sincero

Maki alzo una ceja y suspiro – tengo algo importante que hacer Rin-kun, no tengo tiempo para tonterías – dijo Maki cansada y poniéndose a andar, tenía que encontrar a Tsubasa y no quería perder el tiempo con algo que seguro no la importaba

Rin se puso a andar a la par de Maki - pero Kotori-nyan me ha enviado a buscarte – dijo otra vez con un puchero

Maki se paró - ¿Kotori-chan? – pregunto sorprendida, eso ya sí que no era una tontería

\- Si nya

\- ¿Por qué te envía Kotori-chan a buscarme?

\- Para que pares a Eli-nyan

\- ¿Parar a Eli-chan? – Maki llevo una mano a su frente y la froto – no entiendo nada Rin-kun, explícate mejor

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero estábamos en la cafetería con Eli-nyan cuando Tsubasa-nyan beso a Honoka-nyan y entonces Eli-nyan se dirigió en forma terminator a Tsubasa-nyan, y ahí fue cuando Kotori-nyan me dijo que fuera a buscarte porque eras la única que podría pararla – dijo Rin muy rápido y haciendo gestos con la mano, en el fondo estaba disfrutando contándolo

\- ¿Tsubasa-chan está en la cafetería? – Rin asintió – pues entonces voy contigo, no perdamos más el tiempo – dijo Maki bastante seria, de todo lo que dijo Rin solo se quedó con el paradero de la castaña, vamos, que la pelirroja no iba a la cafetería para parar a Eli

Maki y Rin dejaron de hablar y se dirigieron juntos a la cafetería mientras que ahí adentro una rubia ya la estaba liando…

Residencia Yazawa, 9:30 de la mañana.

\- Supongo que ya sabrás quien soy, Nico-san – dijo una cariñosa Sakura

\- Nishikino Sakura, dueña del hospital Nishikino y madre de Maki – respondió Nico con indiferencia y apretando la puerta con sus manos

\- Veo que conoces a mi hija – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y haciendo como que no sabía de su existencia

\- No soy tonto Nishikino Sakura, se perfectamente que sabias quien era y sobre todo que conozco a tu hija – hablaba Nico a la defensiva

\- Tonto no sé, pero mi hija siempre te llama idiota – respondió Sakura muy bromista pero con un poquito de veneno en esa frase, ya se sabía de donde saco el veneno cierta pelirroja…

 _``¡Tch! Lo sabía…´´_ Nico sostuvo con más fuerza la puerta, le costaba mantenerse en pie - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Nico muy tajante y frio, no estaba para bromas

 _``Puff, que chico más frio, esto va a ser más difícil que cuando conquiste a Shouta… no creo que el humor funcione con este chico así que voy a ir directa al grano´´_ \- ¿Puedo entrar Nico-san? Es importante lo que tengo que decir - _``De aquí no me muevo hasta que no hable con él´´_ pensó Sakura con la mirada fija en el terco ojicarmin

\- No – ni se lo pensó Nico

 _``No pienso desistir´´_ – Nico-san, necesito hablar contigo sobre esto – saco el folio tan famoso de Nanaka y se lo enseño al pelinegro

Nico miro el folio - … - y al fin se echó hacia un lado para dejar paso a Sakura, Nico al ver el documento pensó que venía a exigirle una fecha para el cobro o incluso a hacer efectiva la cantidad

\- Gracias Nico-san – dijo Sakura muy educada

Sakura entro en la casa y no pudo evitar observarla mientras que Nico cerraba la puerta tras de ella _``Una casa muy pequeña para una familia tan grande… aunque supongo que ahora es una casa grande para solo dos jóvenes…´´_

\- Vamos a hablar en el salón – dijo Nico indicándola que le siguiera

 _``Me siento mal por Nico-san y su prima, deben de sentirse muy solos en esta casa después de lo sucedido, han pasado de ser una manada a solo dos personas… dos críos…´´_ pensó Sakura apenada y sentándose en una parte de la mesa del salón mientras que miraba al pelinegro dirigirse al otro lado de la mesa para ponerse enfrente de ella, Sakura frunció el ceño con preocupación cuando vio a Nico sentarse, su alarma de doctora se le encendió aunque ya estaba en alerta desde que vio la cara del ojicarmin – Nico-san, ¿Qué t…

\- Supongo que has venido para saber que voy a hacer con lo que pone en el documento ese

\- Si… No… - Sakura cerró los ojos ante su repentina torpeza - bueno más o menos – respondió al fin con claridad

\- … - Nico no sabía cómo responder a eso y solo se quedó viéndola con seriedad y extrañeza

Sakura se rio de sí misma y se golpeó mentalmente, tenía mucho que decir al pelinegro pero al verle con heridas en la cara, con dificultad al andar, pálido y con sudores en pleno otoño, digamos que se preocupó y se olvidó de todo - A ver por donde empiezo… - se puso a ordenar su mente – vale, ya sé por dónde… - Nico rodo los ojos y miro con aburrimiento hacia otro lado - ¿Desde cuándo sabias de este tratamiento Nico-san? Yo pensaba que todavía no lo sabias y por eso había venido a hablarte de esto

\- El martes, lo sé desde este martes por la mañana

 _``¡Maldita bastarda! Tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Nanaka todavía no había entregado el documento a Nico-san e iba a esperar a tener la firma del idiota de mi marido, está claro que me equivoque, Nanaka va dos pasos por delante mía…´´_ Sakura suspiro _``Quiero saber qué es lo que le ha pasado en la cara pero antes tengo que hablar sobre esto…´´_ \- este documen…

\- Mi prima Tsubasa no lo sabe… - hablo de repente Nico con la voz apagada

\- ¿Qué? – no se esperaba ser interrumpida por segunda vez y menos con esas inesperadas palabras

\- Ella… no sabe nada sobre este nuevo tratamiento… - miro con unos ojos llenos de tristeza y sin brillo a los lavandas de Sakura – no he tenido el valor de decirla que mama ha empeorado y necesita urgentemente un cambio de medicamentos y maquinas…

 _``Lo de que su madre ha empeorado es cierto pero lo de cambios de máquinas y medicamentos… eso ya es otro tema…´´_ \- veras, sobre es… - Nico no la daba oportunidad de expresarse

\- Yo… no quisiera que se enterase… no quiero que sufra más… - agacho sus apagados ojos rojos hacia el cristal de la mesa

 _``Lo siento Nico-san, pero me parece que eso no va a ser posible, seguramente Maki ya esté hablando con su prima…´´_ \- no voy a ser yo quien se lo diga Nico-san – dijo Sakura con pena, estaba empezando a sentirse culpable, a Sakura se le estaba partiendo el alma al ver tan apagado y derrotado a un chico tan joven como lo era el pelinegro y a pesar de la apariencia dura que intentaba dar Nico, Sakura no veía eso y sin que Nico se diera cuenta, sus propios ojos le delataron ante la sabia doctora

\- … - el pelinegro no dijo nada y se lo agradeció con un simple gesto con la cabeza, esa frase la entendió como que no iba a decir nada a Tsubasa y no como lo que en verdad significaba

 _``Me gustaría consolarle pero dudo mucho que ahora me deje hacerlo, así que no me queda de otra que dejar eso aparcado para otro día e intentar hablar sobre este dichoso tema de Nanaka´´_ \- ahora Nico-san, me gustaría hablar sin que me interrumpas sobre este tema – puso el documento en el centro de la mesa – pero antes de eso… - miro una de las heridas de la cara de Nico - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

\- Quise dar un paseo por la madrugada y unos matones me pillaron, fin de la historia – respondió Nico muy seco y directo, el niño estaba hecho un borde

Sakura miro con recelo al pelinegro _``Contestación demasiado rápida_ _,_ _este está mintiendo´´_ \- ¿Qué hacías paseando por la madrugada?

\- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te importa Nishikino-san – contesto demasiado frio el pelinegro y mirándola de reojo

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me importas? ¿Te recuerdo que eres amigo de mi hija? – le respondió Sakura defensivamente, no la gusto nada esa contestación

\- Eso no significa nada

– Pues fíjate que… - y ahí estaba Nico para interrumpirla de nuevo

\- Tu hija apenas me conoce y menos me conoces tú, así que no te atrevas a decirme que te importo o que te preocupo aunque sea un poco porque entonces ya puedes salir por la puerta por la que has entrado, porque no pienso escuchar ni una palabra más de ti y no vayas de santa porque aquí nadie lo es, nadie da nada a cambio de nada y nadie ayuda sin ningún tipo de interés, conmigo siempre ha sido así y no creo que tú seas distinta – dijo un desconfiado y frio Nico

Pareció salirle un tick nervioso a Sakura en el ojo derecho, el carácter frio de Nico la estaba empezando a mosquear – entiendo que te hayas levantado una coraza debido a lo que has pasado pero no puedes desconfiar de todo aquel que intente tenderte una mano, no todos somos malos Nico-san – dijo Sakura lo más calmada que pudo, tenía ganas de dar una bofetada al pelinegro para bajarle el carácter un poquito pero no podía hacer eso, Sakura estaba segura de que Nico no era así y que solo hablaba su dolor, ella sabía de sobra que Nico iba a ser difícil pero claro, Sakura era una Nishikino y a veces su carácter quería salir a relucir

\- No entiendes nada, no tengo ninguna coraza levantada, los golpes y decepciones de la vida me han hecho ser lo que soy ahora, no tiene por qué gustarte y ni a mi importarme lo que pienses, es lo que hay y no pienso discutir más de esto con alguien a quien acabo de conocer, por muy doctora importante que seas

Sakura apretó los dientes, se estaba tragando su orgullo para no darle una buena contestación, Sakura quería seguir pensando que Nico hablaba desde el dolor de su corazón y que no era tan frio como aparentaba a simple vista, la doctora iba a darle todos los votos de confianza que hiciera falta y ya no solo por ser su futuro yerno sino también porque sabía que este chico necesitaba desesperadamente una madre y ahí, iba a estar ella para acogerle, aunque la llevase tiempo y su paciencia de por medio…

\- Esta bien, no insistiré si no quieres hablar, pero por lo menos déjame que te vea esas heridas de la cara y si tienes más también, tienen mala pinta

\- No hace falta, lo único que necesito es descansar todo el santo el día, cosa que hare nada más que te vayas – respondió un tajante Nico, era reacio a la ayuda

\- Las heridas no solo se curan descansando, y con eso también me refiero a las emocionales, Nico-san – Sakura le lanzo un pequeño dardo

\- Pues a mí me funciona… con las dos – se la devolvió Nico utilizando el mismo tono pausado que Sakura

 _``Y yo que pensaba que no había nadie peor que Shouta, eso era porque no conocí a Yazawa Nico´´_ Sakura sonrió internamente _``Este chico me encanta´´_ \- Nico-san… - apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y puso su barbilla encima de sus manos entrelazadas – creo que tú y yo no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte hablando – dijo una sincera Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa, solo por esta vez… Sakura Nishikino se dio por vencida, se dio cuenta de que primero tenía que conocer mejor al terco pelinegro y después ganarse su confianza si quería hablar de algún tema con él, una tarea fácil para Sakura, o eso creía ella…

\- Crees bien doctora Nishikino

\- Puedes llamarme Sakura hijo

– No tengo tanta confianza – Nico coloco sus manos sobre la mesa y la miro directo y fríamente a los ojos - y no soy tu hijo, doctora

\- ¡¿Acaso no vas a bajar ni un triste minuto la defensa Nico-san?! – pregunto Sakura, su paciencia estaba topando el limite

\- Si, cuando salgas de mi casa

\- No soy tu enemiga, Nico-san – le hablo Sakura seria y sonando a la vez bastante molesta

\- Ni tampoco mi amiga – respondió un helado pelinegro

Sakura soltó un gruñido lo que hizo que Nico se riera victoriosamente, en el fondo al pelinegro le gustaba sacar de quicio al apellido Nishikino, aunque esto no lo hizo aposta, Nico ya no se fiaba ni de su propia sombra y por eso no daba ni oportunidad a Sakura, una persona buena que el ojicarmin ni veía de lo perdido que estaba…

 _``Esta demasiado a la defensiva, va a ser casi imposible hablar sobre Nanaka y este documento, voy a intentarlo pero si sigue igual pasare directamente al plan B, Toudou Erena, otro día volveré con Nico-san´´_ \- vale… - suspiro derrotada – mejor vamos a cambiar de tema y hablemos de esto… - dijo con voz cansada y señalando al documento

\- Eso estaba esperando desde hace rato, imagino que has venido para saber si voy a poder pagarlo o no, al fin y al cabo necesitas saberlo para poder empezar el tratamiento lo antes posible o no preparar nada y seguir igual… - suspiro – lógico dada la situación… - dijo Nico con tristeza, pensar en el estado de su madre le hacía caer en picado

 _``No hijo, no hay que ser muy lista para ver que por desgracia no podrías pagarlo, aunque no pienso dejar que este tratamiento llegue a ver la luz verde, después de parar a Nanaka cogeré a la señora Yazawa y hare todo lo posible por sacarla de su critico estado´´_ pensó Sakura mientras Nico hablaba

Nico se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió aguantando el dolor y sin demostrar debilidad ante Sakura a una estantería, saco un sobre de un bote, lo miro asegurándose que era lo que le pidió esta madrugada a Reiji y volvió a ocupar su lugar en la mesa, todo esto mientras Sakura tenía su propia charla interior

\- Mi intención era descansar y cuando me encontrase mejor ya fuera por la tarde o mañana a primera hora, ir al hospital y entregárselo a Nanaka, pero ya que estas aquí… - puso el sobre en la mesa y lo deslizo con un dedo hasta donde tenía los codos apoyados Sakura – aquí tienes, doctora Nishikino

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y miro el sobre sin cogerlo de la mesa - ¿Qué es esto Nico-san? – estaba tan sumergida en sus palabras sobre parar a Nanaka que apenas escucho las de Nico

\- El dinero del nuevo tratamiento para mi madre, ¿Acaso no habías venido para eso?

\- No, en verdad había veni… espera… ¿El dinero? – pregunto Sakura sorprendida y señalando al sobre

\- … - Nico asintió

\- ¡¿Los 375.000 yenes?! – pregunto todavía sorprendida

\- … - Nico volvió a asentir

Sakura frunció el ceño _``¡No puede ser!´´_ cogió el sobre, lo abrió y miro el interior donde había un buen fajo de billetes dentro _``¡Esto no puede ser verdad!´´_ alzo el rostro ymiro con desconfianza al pelinegro – de donde has sacado esto – no le estaba preguntando

\- Eso no te incumbe, ya tienes el dinero, ya te puedes ir y espe… - esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de interrumpir al pelinegro

\- Contéstame, de donde has sacado semejante cantidad – la voz de Sakura se transformó en preocupación, viendo el barrio, la casa y la actitud de Nico tenía claro que ese dinero solo lo consiguió de una manera y no era precisamente legal

\- Ya te lo he dicho, eso no te…

\- No trates de repetirme que no es asunto mío porque en esto no te va a funcionar, no soy tonta Nico-san, está claro que no estas bañado en los yenes y para ti esta cantidad es imposible de conseguir, de hecho se me hace difícil pensar en cómo vais a conseguir pasar el mes con dos sueldos a media jornada, teniendo un hospital como el mío que pagar y añadiendo ya de paso vuestras universidades, así que no te lo voy a repetir más Yazawa Nico, dime de dónde has sacado esto - movió el sobre que tenía en la mano y achico los ojos intimidatoriamente, esto sí que no lo iba a dejar pasar

Nico sintió sudores fríos recorrerle por la sien y no era solo del cansancio de sus heridas, la penetrante y seria mirada que Sakura le estaba lanzando le estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso - … - Nico trago saliva y aparto su mirada de la de Sakura, si quería ganar este duelo tenía que hacerlo sin mirarla ya que ahora mismo podría perder con facilidad en esta ronda – n-no te importa d-de donde lo haya sacado – Nico titubeo

\- …con que esas tenemos… - susurro Sakura – muy bien – cerro el sobre y lo tiro con fuerza sobre la mesa – no pienso cogerlo

\- ¡¿QUE?! – Nico la volvió a mirar pero estaba lleno de cabreo, si Sakura no cogía el dinero su madre no podría empezar con el tratamiento, lo que significaba que su supuesta mejoría tendría que posponerse - ¡No puedes hacer eso!

\- Oooh si, te aseguro que si puedo – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa desafiante, ella también sabía jugar al defensivo juego de Nico

\- ¡Tch! Y luego dices que no eres mi enemiga – dijo con desprecio

\- Y no lo soy

\- ¡Tch! – volvió a rechistar el pelinegro

\- Mira Nico-san, no pienso aceptar un dinero que no sé de donde viene… – hizo una pequeña pausa y miro atentamente al pelinegro quien estaba apretando los puños con fuerza, Sakura puso un dedo encima del sobre blanco - lo cual me hace pensar que lo has conseguido ilegalmente o con malos métodos y eso… - dio un golpecito al sobre – no lo voy a consentir, porque sería aceptar que estas derrochando tu vida, una vida larga y con un futuro prometedor por delante – eso último se lo dijo en un tono muy dulce

\- Yo no quiero una vida larga… - susurro Nico clavando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos

\- … - Sakura no quiso interrumpirle, quería ver por dónde iba a tirar después de sus recientes palabras

\- Yo… yo solo quiero… - volvió a agachar su mirada hacia el cristal y ejerció presión con sus puños sobre el vidrio

\- ¿Qué quieres Nico-san? – pregunto muy cariñosa Sakura pensando que había conseguido que se abriera un poco a ella e hizo amago de agarrar las manos de Nico pero este con rabia las alejó

\- ¡Quiero que cojas el maldito dinero y te vayas de una vez de mi casa! – dijo Nico dando un fuerte golpe con su mano izquierda a la mesa y mirando con furia en los ojos a Sakura quien se mantenía tranquila y relajada a pesar de esa mala acción

Después de unos pocos segundos de esa acción Nico guardo silencio y Sakura soltó una leve sonrisa cargada de cinismo, su paciencia ya se había acabado por hoy - y yo quiero que entiendas que no todo va a ser bajo tu santa voluntad… - se levantó, cogió de nuevo el sobre y se acercó al pelinegro el cual estaba sentado, mirando el cristal que acababa de golpear y con la respiración agitada – pero por desgracia hoy no vamos a tener ninguno de los dos lo que queremos – puso el sobre al lado de la mano derecha de Nico – devuelve este dinero donde debería de estar – se puso más seria de lo que ya estaba y su voz se transformó en el típico tono frio Nishikino - y te aviso Nico-san, solo lo aceptare si me demuestras que es limpio y que tu vida no está echada a perder, mientras tanto, esto se queda aquí, tu veras lo que haces con ello… – le dijo con frialdad y miro unos segundos al callado pelinegro, Sakura negó en silencio al no recibir ni siquiera una palabra de desprecio de Nico – ten cuidado Nico-san, porque con este comportamiento no vas a llegar a ninguna parte… solo llegaras a tu propia ruina – cogió su abrigo y se lo puso - que tengas un buen día, Yazawa Nico – y salió por la puerta

Nico miro el sobre y con rabia lo tiro al suelo acompañado de un frustrado gruñido, Sakura le había dado de lleno donde más dolía, con la verdad

El pelinegro se quedó mirando con una acelerada respiración al sobre que acababa de tirar – me vas a servir para que mama se ponga bien… aunque las manos que te van a coger no van a ser las de Nishikino Sakura sino las de Morishima Nanaka… - dijo Nico mirando con oscuridad en los ojos al sobre lleno de dinero y apoyando la mejilla sobre el frio vidrio de la mesa mientras se llevaba una mano al costado, el brusco movimiento que hizo al golpear el cristal le remato el dolor…

Cuando Sakura salió de la casa de Nico se dirigió con tranquilidad a su vehículo y dentro de él se quedó mirando la puerta de la casa de donde acaba de salir - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si Nico-san le da ese dinero a Nanaka, lo más seguro es que esta se lo dé a Shouta y ya no podré hacer nada… - suspiro y se llevó las manos a los ojos - … - negó con la cabeza – no, eso no es lo importante ahora mismo… - destapo sus ojos y volvió a mirar a la casa de Nico – ¿De dónde narices habrá sacado ese dinero? – Sakura noto como en su interior se encendió su alarma de madre - algo me dice que Nico-san está metido en un problema, un serio y grave problema… - se miró por el retrovisor del coche - ¿Qué vamos a hacer Sakura? ¿Nos centramos en parar a Nanaka o nos centramos en ayudar a Nico-san? – se quedó pensativa – no tengo tanto tiempo libre y solo puedo hacer una de las dos cosas… - volvió a suspirar profundamente - ¿Que voy a hacer? No puedo dejar que Nanaka siga haciendo de las suyas pero tampoco puedo dejar que mi futuro yerno se pierda, eso destrozaría a Maki… ¿Qué demonios debes hacer Sakura?… - se dijo eso último en un hilillo triste de voz, Sakura se quedó unos pocos minutos más mirando la casa de Nico y pensando en que haría, por más vueltas que le daba en la cabeza no encontraba solución y decidió irse a su casa y tomarse el día libre, tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Cafetería, 9:40 de la mañana.

Honoka estaba quieto y confuso, no sabía que estaba pasando, dejaba mover sus labios por inercia pero no conseguía asimilar el hecho de que Tsubasa de golpe a porrazo le estuviera robando un beso… y menudo beso… Honoka quiso agarrarla de la cintura y atraerla a él pero una parte suya le dejo clavado en el sitio y sin dejarle corresponder del todo a la castaña, sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Eli ya que supuestamente él la amaba y no podía pensar en nadie más que ella, pero eso solo lo pensaba una pequeña parte de Honoka ya que en otra parte de él, estaba naciendo algo nuevo hacia esta castaña, algo que nunca había sentido…

Tsubasa se separó unos centímetros de los labios de Honoka y le acaricio los labios con el pulgar derecho – gracias por el ultimo bocado del cruasán, me había quedado con las ganas de más – le dijo pícaramente y relamiéndose los labios

\- D-D-DE… Y-Y-YO… - Honoka no podía ni vocalizar

Tsubasa sonrió y le fue a decir algo pero noto como un templado liquido la recorría desde la cabeza hasta la espalda, Tsubasa se quedó mirándose sorprendida y sin palabras así misma, la castaña sintió hervir su sangre mientras que el líquido que tan bien olía a café seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, se imaginó de donde, o mejor dicho, de quien venía, miro despacio hacia su izquierda y vio a una furiosa rubia con la mano levantada y sosteniendo un vaso vacío de café…

\- ¡Huy! Lo siento, he tropezado – dijo Eli con un descarado tono de sarcasmo

A Tsubasa se le termino de hervir la sangre y se levantó bruscamente - ¡¿A ti que narices te pasa?! – la encaro Tsubasa bastante enojada

Eli tiro el vaso vacío al suelo y dio dos pasos hacia Tsubasa – ¡¿A mí?! ¡Más bien! ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! – contesto igual de enojada

Tsubasa se rio irónicamente - ¡No he sido yo quien te ha tirado un vaso de café a la cabeza! – la reprocho dándola con un dedo en el hombro

\- ¡Y yo no he sido la que ha besado a quien NO debía! ¡Además! ¡Tienes suerte de que estaba templada que si lo llego a saber pido un café hirviendo! – dijo Eli devolviendo el empujoncito a Tsubasa con el mismo dedo, a este paso, esto solo acabaría de una manera…

\- ¡¿Besar a quien no debía?! ¡JÁ! ¡Que yo sepa está soltero y puede besar y ser besado por quien quiera! – la dio Tsubasa otro golpecito con el dedo

A Eli se la retorció todo el interior de rabia y miro de reojo a Honoka el cual estaba paralizado y muerto de miedo, Honoka ahora mismo temía que Eli pensase algo que no era y la perdiese a menos de 2 días de la gran decisión

Eli volvió a centrar su mirada en Tsubasa y bajo el tono de la voz, pero no de su cabreo – te equivocas, hasta el sábado, él y Umi, están atados conmigo – dijo más calmada pero dando dos fuertes golpecitos seguidos en el hombro a Tsubasa

Tsubasa volvió a reírse irónicamente – fíjate, creía que eras una egoísta pero lo que en verdad eres es… - se acercó al oído de Eli – una zorra – la dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, Tsubasa no tenía pelos en la lengua y lo acababa de demostrar

Esa tremenda sinceridad de Tsubasa termino de encender el odio de Eli hacia la castaña y con toda su mala leche rusa, agarro con una mano de la camisa a Tsubasa y con la otra la arreo un guantazo en toda la cara, concretamente en la mejilla izquierda, la dio con tanta fuerza que la hizo retroceder cuando la soltó, pero esta última no se iba a quedar quieta, Tsubasa se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada y miro con el mismo odio a Eli a quien la dio con una rapidez de ninja el mismo guantazo que la rubia la dio a ella hace unos segundos.

Nadie en la cafetería se atrevía a intervenir ya que eso no era una pelea de gatas, sino de leonas, incluso Kotori y Hanayo tampoco se atrevían a intervenir, estas dos estaban esperando impacientes y nerviosas a que Rin viniera con la infantería pesada.

El objetivo de Tsubasa en el día de hoy era hablar con Eli, ya fuera a las buenas o a las malas y sacarla toda la información posible que supiera de su primo ya que estaba segura cien por cien de que esta rubia sabia más que ella sobre lo que hacía Nico fuera de la universidad y en su trabajo, ese que seguía sin gustarla, pero claro, ese objetivo el día de hoy había cambiado radicalmente, ahora su único objetivo era destrozar a Eli con sus propias manos, y respecto a Eli, la rubia tenía ganas a Tsubasa desde hace días y lo de hoy termino de alimentar su deseo de darla.

Eli gruño de coraje y le dio un empujón a Tsubasa sentándola de culo en el asiento donde antes estaba, esta última dio encorajinada un manotazo al sillón y se levantó, lanzándose contra la rubia y estampando la espalda de Eli contra la mesa que tenía detrás y la asentó un puñetazo en la cara donde enseguida se la abrió una pequeña herida en el labio inferior, Eli se quitó como pudo a Tsubasa y la devolvió el mismo golpe, haciéndola también la misma herida en el labio, las dos estaban igualadas en fuerzas y en carácter, lo que hacía más duro y más difícil el que estas dos llegasen a parar de pelearse voluntariamente.

Ninguna de las dos atendían ahora mismo a razones, pero menos Tsubasa, no la gustaba como llevaba Eli el tema de Honoka y Umi, sabía que era difícil la situación de la rubia pero, ¿Hacia falta hacer lo que hacía Eli con esos dos? ¿Tenía que ser tan egoísta? ¿Tanto se tardaba en meterse en el interior de su corazón y saber a quién en verdad amaba? Todo eso la carcomía cada vez que lo veía y por eso no llegaba a terminar de cuajar con la rubia, pero esto último… esa última frase que Eli dijo… la cabreo del todo, Umi se había transformado en su mejor amigo y una persona muy querida para ella, y Honoka, con este era distinto, había despertado un interés en ella que hacía mucho tiempo llevaba dormido, el interés amoroso, y escuchar a Eli decir que les pertenecía los dos hasta que ella tomase una decisión el sábado la quemo todo por dentro y encima no ayudaba el hecho de que veía chispa sexual con Nico cuando ésta estaba muy cerca de él, como la última vez en el parking, y claro, estábamos hablado de su primo y la única persona la cual ella sería capaz de manchar sus manos con sangre, ahora mismo la mente de Tsubasa la estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, haciéndola imaginar que la rubia estaba jugando con Nico al aquí te pillo y aquí te mato, aprovechándose del claro mal estado psicológico de Nico… aunque el pelinegro no lo admitiese… a Tsubasa se le nublo todo y le hizo un placaje a la rubia, cayendo las dos al suelo y la castaña encima de Eli.

Honoka seguía sin poder reaccionar, ahora no solo era miedo al que podría pensar Eli, también era miedo de que se les fueran de las manos a las dos y se hicieran demasiado daño, pero sabía que no podía meterse y separarlas ya que recibiría más él que ellas dos, pero una cosa si tenía claro Honoka en la mente y era que Eli se estaba peleando por él, lo que hizo que su ego se aumentase de cara al sábado…

2 Minutos antes en la entrada de la cafetería.

\- ¡NYA! ¡Llegamos tarde Maki-nyan! – dijo Rin alarmado y moviendo el brazo de Maki

\- No tan tarde Rin-kun, todavía siguen vivas – dijo una insensible pelirroja y observando el espectáculo

\- ¡Haz algo Maki-nyan! ¡Se van a matar! – miro hacia las dos leonas - ¡NYA! ¡Rectifico! ¡Tsubasa-nyan va a matar a Eli-nyan! – dijo Rin aún más alarmado al ver a Tsubasa estampar la espalda de Eli contra una mesa y darla un buen gancho en la cara a la rubia

Maki se cruzó de brazos – ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo las que las separe?! – pregunto molesta la pelirroja, sabía que no tenía que meterse en ese campo de minas

\- Porque… - fue interrumpido por una miedosa voz

\- ¡Maki-chan! ¡Menos mal que estas aquí! – dijo hanayo apareciendo de la nada junto a Kotori

Kotori agarro las manos de la pelirroja - por favor Maki-chan, para a esas dos antes de que se maten – la rogo Kotori con suplica en los ojos

Maki miro un momento donde estaba la pelea y vio a Tsubasa hacer un placaje a Eli – no creo qu… - iba a negarse pero no pudo hacer nada ante los suplicantes ojos de la peligris, Maki suspiro derrotada – está bien, pero solo lo hago porque necesito a Tsubasa-chan viva, tengo que hablar con ella

Kotori sonrió adorablemente – nos vale, muchas gracias Maki-chan – la dijo muy cariñosa y más tranquila al saber que la pelirroja iba a interceder entre esas dos

\- … - la pelirroja no contesto, no estaba muy convencida de meterse en medio de esa pelea, pero bien era cierto de que necesitaba a Tsubasa entera y por eso a regañadientes acabo aceptando, eso y que no pudo negarse a la buena de Kotori

Maki puso la mirada fija en las dos leonas y se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia ellas.

…..

 **Yyyy hasta aquí, ¿Podrá Maki parar a esas dos? ¿Saldrá viva nuestra pelirroja o morirá como una valiente? Me pregunto cómo Maki conseguirá hablar con Tsubasa del tema tan delicado del que tiene que hablar sin que esta se la lance al cuello, porque claramente tanto Tsubasa como Eli van a tener mucha mala leche para todo el día xD, ¿Y Umi? ¿Se enterara de lo sucedido? Mmmm, ya lo veremos todo en el próximo ;p, bueno preciosos me despido ya, y como siempre, os tengo que agradecer a todos vosotros vuestro constante apoyo al Fic, vuestros encantadores reviews y sobre todo que utilicéis un ratito de vuestro valioso tiempo para leerlo ^_^, muchas gracias gente ^_^, Saludos y ya nos leeremos en el próximo capi.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Muy buenas gente, sé que dije que esta vez no iba a tardar pero me salió un improvisto con el portátil y tuve que llevarlo a que me lo repararan, así que hasta que no me lo dieron no pude seguir escribiendo, soy consciente de que he tardado 1 mes y pico y por ello entiendo que estuvierais molestos/as así que me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza (** aunque esta vez debería ser el cab… del ordena el que debería disculparse xD **).**

 **Love Live no me pertenece** **.**

… **...…**

Misma hora, facultad de medicina.

\- Parece que la maestra no ha venido… - dijo un aburrido peliazul, el cual apoyo su cabeza sobre la mesa mirando el asiento de Maki _``Seguramente Maki-chan ha encontrado a Tsubasa-chan y estén hablando ahora mismo, de ahí el retraso de las dos aunque…´´_ miro el asiento de Tsubasa _``¿De qué tendrá que hablar Maki-chan con Tsubasa-chan?´´_ volvió a mirar al asiento de Maki - fijo que de Nico-kun - se contestó solo y sonrió, se estaba imaginando a Maki intentando hablar con Tsubasa sobre Nico y está ultima molestándola, Umi se reincorporo sobre su asiento y se dio la media vuelta para coger sus cosas pero no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al asiento de cierta rubia - … - el beso de esta mañana se le estaba repitiendo en la mente, llevo una mano a los labios - … - y suspiro _``No te hagas ilusiones Umi, este beso solo fue un truco de los tantos que tiene Eli-chan_ _,_ _a pesar que ella misma me admitió que fue un impulso, pero yo no lo vi así… yo lo vi como un truco suyo, típico de Eli-chan…´´_ agacho la cabeza y se levantó sin mirar más el asiento de Eli – lo mejor será ir a la cafetería a relajarme con un café, total, no ha venido la maestra así que tengo 2 horas libres – cogió sus cosas y salió serio de su clase, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de Eli

Cuando el serio peliazul salió de su facultad puso rumbo a la cafetería donde a mitad del camino se encontró con alguien que le alegro el día, Yuuki Anju.

 _``Viendo sus pasos diría que va al mismo sitio que yo´´_ sonrió - ¡Anju-chan! – la llamo Umi desde la distancia

\- … - Anju se tensó al escuchar la voz de Umi y misteriosamente desvió su rumbo hacia otro lado que no era la cafetería

Umi frunció el ceño y salió corriendo hacia Anju, llegándola a alcanzar en menos de un suspiro, Umi la agarro suave del brazo logrando parar la nerviosa y torpe andadura que estaba teniendo Anju – hey, Anju-chan – la dijo muy suave mientras que Anju se estaba dando la vuelta para verle

\- ¡Umi-kun! ¡Que sorpresa! – hablo Anju nerviosa

\- Te he hablado hace unos segundos

\- ¿De verdad? Vaya, no te he escuchado, lo siento mucho Umi-kun – respondió Anju sin bajar todavía los nervios y desviando de vez en cuando sus ojos hacia la cafetería

\- No te preocupes por eso… - la miro fijamente - ¿Estas bien? Te veo rara – acaricio el brazo que todavía tenía sujeto – estoy aquí para lo que necesites, si te preocupa algo o te molesta, solo tienes que decírmelo – la dijo muy cariñoso

 _``Aunque quisiera no podría decírtelo Umi-kun, seguirías sufriendo y no puedo volver a verte así por culpa otra vez de la insensata de Eli-san´´_ Anju le sonrió como solo a Umi le sonreía y agarro la mano del peliazul – no tengo nada – le dijo Anju controlando su nerviosismo

\- ¿Segura? Tu cuerpo no parece decir lo mismo

Anju miro la mano de Umi y se rio – mi cuerpo dice ahora mismo muchas cosas – eso la salió del alma, por algo era amiga de Tsubasa y Erena…

\- ¿Cómo el que? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿T…

\- Estoy bien Umi-kun – respondió rápida Anju e interrumpiendo al preocupado peliazul que no pillo bien la frase de Anju

\- Pero has dicho que tu cuerpo te dice mucho ahora, está claro que te ocurre algo

Anju suspiro _``Bien, vamos a salir rápida de esta Anju´´_ \- estoy en esos días del mes Umi-kun

\- … - se quedó en silencio, la miro y abrió los ojos de par en par - ¡Oh! Vale, estas bien - Umi no insistió más

 _``Demasiado eficaz´´_ Anju se rio por la reacción de Umi - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases?

\- No ha venido mi maestra y como tampoco están Maki-chan, Tsubasa-chan y Eli-chan pues he pensado ir a la cafetería a pasar un poquito el tiempo en vez de estar solo en clase

Anju se volvió a tensar - ¿A la cafetería? ¿La del campus?

\- Creo que no hay más cafeterías – respondió contento el peliazul, solo mirar a Anju le sacaba la sonrisa, la tenía muchísimo cariño

\- No… si… puede… claro… - Anju cerró los ojos y se golpeó mentalmente, no decía nada coherente y lo sabia

\- ¿Quieres hacerme compañía Anju-chan? – pregunto muy cariñoso y soltando el brazo de Anju

\- ¡¿En la cafetería?! – pregunto lo obvio…

Umi se rio – claro

\- ¡¿Tu y yo?! – Anju empezó a sudar gotas frías, la idea de estar con Umi a solas y tomando algo la encantaba porque se podría llamar a eso una cita pero, no la gustaba la idea de entrar a la cafetería donde sabía que estaba una rubia peleándose con su amiga y precisamente por uno de ``sus chicos´´, sabía que si entraba al lugar con Umi pasaría dos cosas, una, Eli tendría para ella también y Anju no era una persona de peleas y dos, seria doloroso para Umi, y Anju ya no quería que sufriera más

\- Correcto, no tengo clases ahora mismo y parece que tú tampoco, ¿Qué mejor que hacernos mutua compañía? – dijo un adorable peliazul

\- … - Anju se derritió unos segundos con el adorable chico pero cayó en la cuenta de que no podía por nada del mundo dejar que Umi se acercara a la cafetería, sabía que por la habladuría de la gente del campus Umi se acabaría enterando tarde o temprano ya que ella se enteró por una compañera de clase, pero lo que tenía claro Anju después de encontrarse con Umi era que si podía hacer que fuera más tarde que temprano, eso haría, aunque esto beneficiaba a cierta rubia…

\- ¿Qué me dices? – le dijo Umi sonriente mientras le ofrecía el brazo derecho

\- No quiero ir a la cafetería Umi-kun – le dijo con voz tranquila, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios

\- ¿No? Yo pensé que ibas hacia allí por el rumbo que llevabas – respondió sorprendido

\- Eso parecía pero en realidad estaba dando un paseo por todo el campus, todavía no me lo conozco entero y había pensado en aprovechar la falta de mi maestro para conocer el campus de arriba abajo y si te soy sincera, no tenía ni idea de que la cafetería estaba por ese camino

\- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a conocer el campus – la respondió el peliazul rápido y sin pensárselo, Umi no sabía que le estaba pasando pero quería estar en compañía de Anju

Anju sintió su corazón latir más rápido – c-claro, n-nadie mejor que tu podría enseñarme el campus – dijo Anju cogiendo un poco de colorete en las mejillas y poniéndose nerviosa, se iba a quedar a solas durant horas con el peliazul

En la cara de Umi se apodero una radiante sonrisa y la volvió a ofrecer el brazo – bien, pues agárrate señorita – Umi no lo sabía pero con estas acciones estaba matando poco a poco a Anju…

La cara de Anju se tiño de un intenso rojo - … - no pudo articular palabra y con la cabeza agachada se agarró del brazo de Umi, si le miraba ahora mismo no podría evitar tirarse encima y besarle

\- ¿Quieres que empecemos por la cafetería y así la ves?

\- N-No, p-prefiero ver como de grande es el jardín del campus – respondió nerviosa

Umi sonrió e inconscientemente llevo su mano libre a la mano de Anju la cual estaba apoyada en el brazo que la había ofrecido – tienes suerte Anju-chan, esa es la parte que más me gusta de todo el campus – la dijo con una voz suave y acariciando la mano de Anju

A Anju la pillo totalmente por sorpresa esa acción y no pudo evitar reaccionar como reacciono, sonrojada dio un brusco movimiento hacia atrás para soltarse del agarre de Umi pero para su mala o buena suerte, lo único que consiguió fue dar un mal paso hacia atrás y tropezarse con sus propios pies, Umi al ver que se iba a caer la agarro fuerte de la mano y tiro de ella atrayéndola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

Anju tenía una mano en el estómago de Umi y la otra la tenía enlazada con la mano del peliazul – g-gra… - alzo la vista y no pudo terminar la palabra, le tenía demasiado cerca

\- No hay d… - se quedó mudo cuando la miro a los ojos, esos ojos que tan cerquita tenia, Umi noto como algo dentro de él se estaba removiendo

Umi sintió un fuerte deseo en su interior de querer besarla y decidió hacerle caso, en silencio y despacio fue acercando su rostro hasta el de Anju la cual estaba pensando que era un sueño.

Umi no estaba pensando, iba a besarla y ya no solo era el deseo sino que también quería hacerlo, no sabía porque pero quería besar a Anju, desde el momento en que la había tenido tan cerquita de él sintió como su corazón se movía con rapidez, una rapidez que él muy bien conocía, no llegaba al punto de Eli pero si estaba empezando igual, aunque había una gran diferencia, con Anju se sentía mejor que con Eli ya que con la primera todo era alegría y dulzura mientras que con la segunda últimamente era dolor, dolor y más dolor, Umi no era una persona de impulsos pero con Anju sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, la chica le daba tanta confianza que si le decía, tírate de un puente que yo te cojo, él estaba seguro que le iba a coger y por eso no pudo pensar más…

Anju miraba fijamente a Umi y vio como cerro los ojos y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, no sabía cómo reaccionar, quería pero a la misma vez no quería, deseaba desde el primer día en que lo conoció probar sus labios pero también sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, cosa que no era así pero ella si lo sentía de esa manera, Anju era una persona demasiado buena, la ojivioleta se estaba debatiendo mentalmente el que hacer hasta que noto una mano de Umi sostenerla cuidadosamente la mejilla y acariciándola suavemente mientras se acercaba a sus labios, a Anju se le paro en seco el corazón y se dio cuenta de lo evidente, estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada del encantador peliazul que estaba enfrente suya…

Anju suspiro internamente y cerro con fuerza los ojos - …no… - susurro con pocas ganas y con tristeza, al final la pudo el pensamiento de que estaba aprovechándose de la situación de Umi

A Umi le pareció escuchar algo y se paró - ¿Mmm? – pregunto muy suave, sin abrir los ojos y sin separarse ni un centímetro de la ojivioleta

Anju agarro la mano que tenía en su mejilla y la quito – no Umi-kun… yo no… no puedo… - suspiro, la costaba decirlo ya que ella deseaba besarle y ahora estaba yendo en contra de sus propios sentimientos

No hizo falta que Anju terminara la frase ya que Umi se dio cuenta de la situación, soltó rápido la mano de Anju y se separó de ella poniendo dos pasos de distancia – l-lo sient…

\- No te preocupes Umi-kun – le interrumpió rápido la ojivioleta – esta… - hizo una pausa - …está todo bien… - abrió los ojos y alzo el rostro para mirarle como siempre lo hacía – somos humanos y es normal que a veces pase estas cosas, te repito, está todo bien – le dijo con su habitual sonrisa para estos casos, una falsa sonrisa con la que últimamente salía del paso con Umi, a él le decía con esa sonrisa que no se preocupase que estaba todo bien pero en verdad significaba para sus adentros que todo no estaba bien y que ella solita se estaba destrozando poco a poco debido a su insistencia en ser por lo menos amiga del peliazul…

Umi se quedó de piedra, esa sonrisa que Anju le dedico parecía la misma de siempre pero esta vez, él no lo sintió así, Umi dio un pequeño y tímido paso hacia Anju – A-Anju-chan, yo… yo de verdad que lo sien… - volvió a interrumpirle la ojivioleta

\- No hace falta que digas nada mas Umi-kun – le dijo con dulzura y volvió a sonreírle

Umi dio otro pequeño paso más hacia Anju, se sentía fatal al ver la reacción de esta, Umi pensó que la había molestado o que incluso la había ofendido al intentar besarla y lo menos que quería era hacerla sentir mal – por favor escu… - Anju no estaba por la labor de dejarle hablar…

– ¡Anda! Creo que acaba de llegar mi maestro así que lo mejor será que me vaya a clases – dijo Anju bastante rápida, deseaba ahora mismo salir de ahí, no quería escuchar a Umi disculparse por algo que no debía, en todo caso se sentía ella culpable y creía que había sido ella quien había provocado la situación, aunque Anju no cayó en la cuenta de que fue Umi el que intento besarla y no ella a Umi… – gracias por hacerme compañía Umi-kun – se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos lejos del peliazul, cuando estuvo a bastante distancia de Umi se paró y le miro con una esta vez sí, sincera sonrisa – nos vemos más tarde Umi-kun y si no pues mañana – le dijo sonriente haciéndole ver de nuevo que estaba todo bien, o eso era lo que ella creía…

Umi levanto una mano para despedirse y se quedó muy serio mirando a la ojivioleta - …yo lo siento mucho… - susurro Umi cuando Anju le dio la espalda y se alejó de él

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Anju llego a su facultad y se metió dentro, todo bajo la atenta y seria mirada de Umi quien no hacía nada más que pensar en lo sucedido _``¿Qué demonios me ha pasado? Era consciente en todo momento lo que estaba pasando pero aun así no he sido capaz de parar, de hecho, quería besarla de verdad…´´_ agacho la cabeza y miro el frio y verde césped que estaba pisando _``Incluso me he quedado con la ganas de hacerlo pero…´´_ volvió a mirar la facultad de Anju _``Menos mal que no lo he hecho, eso hubiera disgustado a Anju-chan y no quiero que eso pase, ella es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida y por un nuevo sentimiento en mi interior no debería precipitarme a hacer algo como esto que pueda romper la amistad que tenemos…´´_ se quedó pensativo y se dio cuenta de algo que había dicho en su mente – …nuevo sentimiento… - repitió en voz alta _``Creo que debería pensar en esto nuevo que he sentido hoy por Anju-chan y ponerle el nombre que sea a esto que he sentido aquí dentro, lo cual me resulta demasiado familiar…´´_ Umi dio un fuerte suspiro y dio la espalda a la facultad de diseño – mejor me voy a la biblioteca, ahí podre pensar con más tranquilidad que en la cafetería… - dijo apenado mientras entraba de nuevo a su facultad, la sonrisa de Anju se le había clavado muy adentro, no era la misma sonrisa de siempre, era distinta y dolorosa, lo que no sabía Umi era que esa sonrisa se la llevaba dando Anju desde que sabía que estaba enamorado de otra persona…

Cafetería 9:40 de la mañana.

Maki puso la mirada fija en las dos leonas, se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia ellas y sin ningún tipo de miedo agarro la mano de Tsubasa impidiendo que esta se estampase de nuevo en la cara de Eli, Tsubasa miro con rabia a quien tuvo el valor de pararla cometiendo el fallo de bajar la guardia ante Eli la cual aprovecho ese momento y la empujo con una patada en el estómago para quitarla de encima, Maki se vio obligada a soltar la mano de Tsubasa debido a la fuerza que ejerció Eli cuando empujo a la castaña, si no la soltaba caía con ella y eso no iba suceder así que dejo que Tsubasa cayera sola al suelo, Eli se levantó y se fue a dirigir hacia Tsubasa pero Maki se plantó delante de ella.

\- Basta Eli-chan – dijo Maki con una voz tranquila, todavía no tenía motivos para enfadarse…

Eli se paró y miro enojada a la pelirroja – no te metas Maki – la aviso la rubia que intentó pasar por un lado de la pelirroja, pero esta se movió hacia el mismo lugar impidiendo que la rubia alcanzase a Tsubasa

\- No sé muy bien cuál es el motivo y ni me importa pero tenéis que parar de una vez con este circo – dijo una indiferente pelirroja, necesitaba hablar con Tsubasa cuanto antes y para ello tenía que empezar a sacar su típico carácter

Eli ladeo la cabeza y miro a Tsubasa cruzando sus celestes ojos con los verdes de la castaña… las dos seguían derrochando odio mutuo…

La rubia apretó los puños – apártate Maki – e intento intimidar a la pelirroja con una voz seria y bastante seca

Tsubasa se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la pelirroja – hazla caso Maki-chan, apártate y ponte en una zona segura… - miro a la rubia de reojo – a este circo solo le queda el espectáculo final – amenazo a Eli…

 _``Espero que esto luego este bien recompensado…´´_ Maki cogió coraje y se colocó entre medias de las dos leonas, alzo una mano enfrente de Eli en forma de Stop y la otra enfrente de Tsubasa – no me voy a mover de aquí – dijo con una fría voz, a ella no la achantaban

Honoka al ver a Maki intermediar entre esas dos se sintió más seguro y decidió ayudarla… o mejor dicho, intentar ayudarla… Honoka se levantó de su asiento y abrió la boca para decir algo pero…

Eli le miro de reojo y con fuego en su mirada – ni se te ocurra – le aviso…

Honoka hizo un gesto de sellar sus labios y se volvió a sentar…

 _``Cobarde´´_ pensó Maki al ver la reacción del pelinaranja

Eli volvió a posar sus enojados ojos en Maki – no creo que pueda negociar ahora mismo Maki, así que por favor, apártate porque… - miro de reojo a Tsubasa – yo todavía no he acabado, tengo para rato – se la devolvió…

Tanto Eli como Tsubasa se acercaron un paso más llegando a arrinconar a la pobre pelirroja

 _``¿Quién me manda a mi meterme en esto? La próxima vez dejo que se maten´´_ pensó Maki cabreada, no tenía intención de quitarse pero tampoco sabía qué hacer para pararlas, a Tsubasa no la conocía tanto y por eso no sabía muy bien que hacer para poder pararla, sin embargo a Eli si la conocía pero nunca había visto este lado de la rubia, lo que significaba que era nuevo para ella y también significaba que no sabía por dónde tirar para parar aunque sea a esta, a la pelirroja solo se le ocurrió una única opción pero la descarto en el momento en que lo pensó, noquearlas… - os estáis comportando como unas crías – dijo fría y mirando con el ceño fruncido a las dos

Eli se acercó al oído de Maki – creo que tú te comportarías igual si Erena besase a Nico enfrente de tus narices – la susurro bajito mientras miraba a Tsubasa

Con esa frase los ojos de Maki se empaparon de fuego, miro a Eli perdonándola la vida y después desvió la mirada a Tsubasa – toda tuya – y se apartó, la rubia había tocado donde no debía

Eli sonrió victoriosa, la muy pelleja sabia donde tocar para hacer que Maki se apartase…

Tsubasa vio el cielo abierto cuando Maki se apartó y se fue a lanzar sobre Eli al igual que Eli sobre ella pero ninguna de las dos pudo dar ni un paso más, las estaban sujetando y no era precisamente la pelirroja…

\- Aara hemos llegado en el momento perfecto Erena-san – dijo una sonriente pelimorada abrazando por la espalda a Eli

\- El momento perfecto hubiera sido mucho antes Nozomi-san – respondió una seria pelivioleta sujetando también por la espalda a Tsubasa, aunque esta no la estaba abrazando y mucho menos la estaba agarrando en lugares… íntimos…

 _``¡¿De dónde salen estas dos?! ¡¿Y desde cuando Nozomi-chan se lleva bien con esta?!´´_ pensó Maki confundida, normal, aparecieron como dos fantasmas

\- ¡Suéltame! – se quejaron Eli y Tsubasa a la vez

\- Solo os soltaremos cuando os hagáis tranquilizado – respondió Erena

\- Aara habla por ti Erena-san, yo no tenía intención todavía de soltar a Elichi – dijo Nozomi agarrando los pechos de la rubia

\- …que crees que estás haciendo Nozomi… – hablo Eli con una siniestra voz

Nozomi se rio pícaramente y acerco sus labios al oído de Eli – castigarte por tu mal comportamiento, E-li-chi – la soplo suave en el oído y apretó los pechos de la ojicelestes

\- ¡NOZOMI! – la grito Eli más enojada de lo que ya estaba

La pelimorada estallo en la risa, había conseguido su meta…

\- ¡Erena suéltame! – rechistaba mientras tanto la castaña que de nada la estaba valiendo sus movimientos para zafarse del fuerte agarre de su amiga

\- Ya te he dicho que no – seguía firme la pelivioleta

\- ¡Erena…

\- ¡No Tsubasa-chan! – interrumpió Erena enojada - ¡No voy a soltarte para que sigas peleándote por una tontería con ella y te arriesgues a que te expulsen!

\- ¡No es por una tontería Erena! – la respondió igual de enojada y todavía intentando zafarse del agarre

\- ¡¿Qué no es una tontería?! ¿Pelearte con alguien en el campus por solo dar un besito a una persona no te parece una tontería? Pues a mí sí me parece que es una tontería y no merece la pena arriesgar a que te expulsen por un simple beso

Nozomi se volvió a acercar al oído de Eli – estoy de acuerdo con Erena-san – la susurro con seriedad

\- … - Eli hizo oídos sordos

 _``A mí no me pareció un simple besito…´´_ pensó Honoka

 _``Odio admitirlo pero, tiene razón´´_ pensó Maki

Tsubasa dejo de moverse y agacho la cabeza - …mi razón no es esa… - dijo en un susurro la castaña

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué otras razones podrías tener? – pregunto Erena

\- No nos llevamos bien y además empezó ella cuando me derramo un café por encima – respondió Tsubasa con la vista todavía en el suelo

\- ¡¿Yo empecé?! ¡De eso nada! ¡Fuiste tú quie… - Eli no terminó de hablar, Nozomi la había tapado la boca con una mano

\- No vayas por ahí Elichi porque tienes las de perder – la aviso una seria pelimorada mientras miraba fijamente a Tsubasa, algo la decía que había otra razón más por la que Tsubasa entró al trapo con Eli, sin embargo con la rubia no tenía dudas, sabía que sus celos y su egoísmo la pudo y si encima añadía la rivalidad que tenía con la castaña, salía esto…

Erena no pudo evitar soltar una risa irónica – aah bueeno, si ese es el caso entonces no es una tontería… - se puso seria y dejo el tono irónico – sino una insensatez por vuestra parte – miro a Eli – tu por egoísta y tú por… - miro a Tsubasa – … - se quedó callada al ver que su amiga todavía tenía el rostro agachado, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en su amiga y aflojo un poco el agarre – supongo que… ¿Porque te pudo el carácter? - Erena no sonó muy convencida con eso último que dijo, no estaba segura que fue lo que detono que Tsubasa actuase así

\- …no… - susurro de nuevo Tsubasa

\- Claro que no ha sido solo su carácter – volvió Eli a la carga, ya lo dijo ella, tenía para rato

\- Elichi, para

\- No, nada de Elichi para, yo os digo que es lo que la ha pasado ya que conmigo parece más que obvio, ella se ha metido en un terreno donde creía que podía meterse y yo la he hecho ver que es tierra prohibida y eso es lo que la ha cabreado – miro a la castaña - ¿Me equivoco Tsubasa? – la preguntó con cinismo…

 _``Esto no va a acabar nunca…´´_ pensó Maki cansada

 _``No estoy entendiendo nada ¿A qué terreno prohibido se refiere Eli-chan?´´_ Honoka estaba confundiéndose, el pobre no era muy listo…

Tsubasa sonrió irónicamente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – sí, te equivocas rubia, yo no me he peleado por Honoka-kun como tú dices, porque para hacer eso primero tengo que estar enamorada y no lo estoy – miro a Honoka – no lo tomes a mal, eres mono y me llamas la atención pero de momento ahí se queda – le hablo muy sincera la de ojos verdes

Honoka asintió a las palabras de Tsubasa pero sin saber porque se sintió apenado al escuchar eso

\- Claro – respondió con ironía la rubia

Ante la ironía de Eli le volvió la rabia a Tsubasa e hizo amago de acercarse a la ojicelestes olvidándose por completo de que seguía sujeta por Erena quien apretó de nuevo el agarre viendo que la situación en vez de mejorar estaba empeorando

\- ¡¿Quieres saber porque me puse y estoy tan enojada?!

\- … - Eli alzo una ceja con impaciencia como esperando una contestación que la convenciera

\- ¡Si me pelee contigo no solo fue porque eres una maldita egoísta que está haciendo daño a dos buenas personas sino también fue por Nico!

\- …

\- …

Después de soltar la frase hubo un extraño silencio en toda la cafetería, hasta que todos procesaron lo dicho por Tsubasa

\- ¡¿QUE?! – preguntaron todos a la vez, sobre todo una pelirroja que se cruzó de brazos y miraba a la rubia con una mirada asesina

\- ¡¿Que te crees?! ¡¿Qué no me he dado cuenta de la chispa que tenéis cuando estáis a solas hablando?! ¡Cuando estas con Nico en el campus estoy yo observando y créeme que he visto algo que no me ha gustado para nada! ¡Y espero que no estés aprovechando lo que sabes de… - se quedó un momento callada y miro a su alrededor cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba Maki, Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, Kotori y Nozomi, no podía terminar la frase al completo y decirla lo que estaba deseando de hablar con ella – lo que quiero decir es que creo que mientras supuestamente te estas decidiendo entre Honoka-kun o Umi-kun, estás jugando con Nico

\- ¡¿Pero tú te estas escuchando Tsubasa?! ¡No tengo ni he tenido nada con Nico! – respondió Eli a la defensiva

\- ¿No? Entonces si es así respóndeme a una pregunta que todavía no has respondido a tus amigas y hazlo aquí delante de todos para así poder creerte, ¿Lo tendrías? Si se diera el caso o la situación ¿Tendrías algo con Nico? – dijo Tsubasa más calmada pero utilizando un tono frio y desafiante

\- Estáis paranoicas con ese tema – respondió Eli sin dar una clara contestación

\- Cíñete al sí o no, Eli-chan – se metió esta vez la pelirroja

\- No es tan difícil la contestación Elichi – dijo Nozomi agarrándola con más fuerza, este tema la seguía mosqueando a Nozomi porque algo la decía que si, que si se diera el caso, Eli no lo desaprovecharía…

\- ¿Eli-chan? – pregunto Honoka preocupado, él esperaba un rotundo y claro no pero en el fondo sabía que no se podía fiar de Eli y se esperaba algo como esto, aunque Honoka no quería admitirlo…

 _``Esto no me gusta, cuando no ha respondido ya es porque es un si, como sea esa contestación suelto a Tsubasa…´´_ pensó Erena mirando cabreada a Eli

\- No sé de donde sacas eso de la chispa pero te puedo asegurar que esa situación no se va a acabar dando – respondió Eli muy calmada

\- Yo y Nozomi-chan somos también testigos de esa chispa que dice Tsubasa-chan, ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo de la otra vez? – dijo una enojada pelirroja

\- No hace falta que lo recuerdes, lo tengo muy presente… - respondió Eli algo rencorosa

\- Entonces no me negaras que si se diera porque seamos sinceras, se puede llegar a dar ya que por lo que me dijo Nico, tú te encargas de curar… - lanzo una extraña mirada a Eli, no era de amenaza si no de cómplice – ya sabes, sus heridas y como es normal te quedas a solas con él para… curarle – dijo con doble sentido

\- … - Eli se quedó pensativa y paso unos segundos hasta que pillo por donde iba Tsubasa – si, es verdad, yo soy quien se encarga de curar… - la miro igual – sus heridas, pero eso no significa que vaya a pasar algo mientras le estoy curando, no soy tan capulla como para aprovecharme de algo como eso y además, conozco a Nico desde pequeña y nunca me aprovecharía de la situación en la que esta… - después de esa frase miro a Maki y después a Honoka – me refiero al costado de Nico

\- Uff… - se sentó de nuevo Honoka – vale, por mi está bien – al pelinaranja le valió…

\- … - pero a Maki no, la pelirroja vio el repentino intercambio de miradas entre Tsubasa y Eli, y le pareció que ahí había más, mucho más…

 _``Aara, ya lo he pillado, ahora van por el otro asunto de Nicochi… o eso creo… aunque, me vuelvo a quedar con las ganas de la contestación de Elichi porque a mí esto que ha dicho no me vale…´´_ pensó Nozomi mientras aflojaba su agarre en Eli

Eli se volvió a quedar pensativa y suspiro – quizás lo que ha pasado hoy se nos ha ido un poco de las manos, aunque sigue siendo culpa tuya, primero por besar a Honoka y segundo por hacerte ideas equivocadas respecto a Nico y yo, pero creo que podríamos hacer la vista gorda sobre lo que ha pasado, siempre y cuando no se vuelva a repetir, para ti yo me he equivocado y para mí, tú te has equivocado así que, qué me dices ¿Estamos en paz? – dijo Eli tan orgullosa como ella sola

Tsubasa volvió a reírse con ironía – no, no estamos en paz, a no ser, que hables conmigo sobre… el estado de Nico, entonces estaríamos en paz, mientras, No – Tsubasa fue rotunda y muy clara

 _``Lo siento Nicochi pero por tu bien tu prima se merece saber algunas cosas…´´_ Nozomi se acercó de nuevo al oído de Eli – Elichi creo que…

Eli consiguió soltarse del agarre de Nozomi y dio un pequeño paso hacia Tsubasa – no tengo nada que hablar contigo sobre el estado de Nico, lo mismo que sabes tú, se yo – dijo con doble sentido, Eli no iba a traicionar a Nico, Nozomi tampoco pero como estudiante de psicología sabía que Nico se estaba haciendo demasiado daño y necesitaba ayuda, una ayuda que ni ella, ni nadie podría darle, solo su familia y en este caso, era solo Tsubasa, su prima la cual ejercía como hermana

\- Tu sabes más que yo Eli y tarde o temprano me lo vas a acabar diciendo… - hizo un brusco movimiento con los brazos consiguiendo escapar del agarre de Erena – ya sea por las buenas o por las malas – la dijo con el frio tono Yazawa

\- … - Eli prefirió no seguir con el tema, era bastante peligroso teniendo a Maki delante, con Honoka no tenía problemas ya que no pillaba ni la mitad pero con Maki ya era otro cantar…

 _``Esto se ha ido demasiado… ¿Podría ser que Eli-chan sepa lo de la familia de Nico-kun?´´_ Maki apretó los puños y aparto su mirada de Eli, no la gustaba mucho la idea de que la mayor supiera antes que ella lo de Nico y menos la gustaba el hecho de que se habría enterado por el mismo Nico…

Tsubasa esperó que Eli dijera algo como ``Está bien, hablaremos del estado de Nico, pero será en otro lugar más tranquilo´´ pero no, en vez de eso recibió silencio y una firme mirada que la indicaba que no iba a ceder, Tsubasa negó con la cabeza y se largó con muy mal humor de la cafetería, Erena salió detrás de su amiga al momento pero no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia a la orgullosa rubia, Maki quiso decir algo a Eli sobre este tema pero al final se lo pensó mejor y se lo iba a sacar a Tsubasa en vez de a Eli, ya que iba a hablar con la castaña lo iba a aprovechar enterito, Maki cogió su abrigo y también salió detrás de Tsubasa… junto a Erena.

Honoka se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la espalda de Eli – Eli-chan quiero aclarar que entre Tsu… - Eli alzo una mano para que guardara silencio

\- Ahora mismo eres la última persona con quien querría hablar Kousaka Honoka – dijo Eli en un tono molesto y sin darse ni siquiera la vuelta para mirarle, estaba cabreada con el pelinaranja por no negarle el beso a Tsubasa o por lo menos no haberla separado de él

\- … - Honoka sintió como una daga se clavaba directo en su corazón y sintió sus ojos empañarse, pensó que Eli creía lo que no era y la había perdido a dos días de la decisión…

\- Me voy a clases… - se quedó pensativa y recordó que Umi estaría en clase y lo más seguro es que ya se había enterado de lo sucedido, se quedó por un momento sin aire y cuando la volvió lo soltó en un largo suspiro - no, mejor aún, me voy a mi casa, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy – dijo aun con su tono enfadado y salió de la cafetería sin mirar ni una sola vez a Honoka

Nozomi miro a Honoka y le puso una mano en la cabeza – tranquilo… - le acaricio el cabello – es el calentón del momento, mañana podrás hablar tranquilamente con ella

\- ¿Segura? – pregunto Honoka miedoso y con el labio inferior temblando, estaba al borde del llanto

Nozomi volvió a acariciarle el cabello y le sonrió con ternura – sí, no te preocupes más, acábate el café y vete a clases, ya me encargo yo de Elichi – le dijo Nozomi como siempre cuidadosa de los suyos cuando están mal y salió detrás de la injusta rubia

Honoka miro a Nozomi salir de la cafetería y no pudo evitar soltar alguna que otra lagrima, no podía soportar perder a la persona que amaba por algo que ni siquiera vio de venir, Honoka se estaba haciendo a la idea de un posible rechazo el sábado pero no a algo como esto, tenía que hablar con Eli y solucionarlo, hoy sabía que era imposible pero mañana lo iba a intentar como fuera lugar y si era necesario se plantaría en su casa ya que si llegaba el sábado y no había conseguido hablar con ella, sería muy probable que eligiese a Umi por culpa de un beso que ni siquiera él pidió, o eso al menos era lo que pensaba Honoka…

Mientras, a los pocos segundos en el parking del campus.

\- ¡Espera un momento Elichi! – grito Nozomi a unos metros de distancia de la entrada al parking

Eli cerro desganada la puerta de su vehículo y miro a Nozomi – no estoy de humor para hablar Nozomi

\- Va a ser solo unos minutos Elichi – dijo Nozomi plantándose enfrente de Eli

\- Esta bien, si solo son unos minutos entonces podremos hablar – dijo Eli con cansancio y sentándose en el capo de su coche

\- ¿No crees que te has pasado Elichi?

Eli alzo una ceja - ¿Con quién?

\- Con Honoka-kun, lo que le has dicho creo que ha sido algo desafortunado

\- … - Eli desvió su mirada de Nozomi – si, ya sé que me he pasado pero… - gruño – me ha cabreado el que no hiciera ni amago de apartarse, entiendo que no la parase porque ha sido una acción imprevista por parte de Tsubasa pero una vez que ha notado los labios de ella la tendría que haber alejado… y no haber seguido… - susurro lo último con molestia

Nozomi se cruzó de brazos – quizás será porque no eres la única que duda de sus sentimientos, a lo mejor Tsubasa-chan esta mas metida en su interior de lo que él mismo pueda imaginar y por eso no la ha separado cuando le ha besado

Eli miro molesta a Nozomi – ¡Estoy segura de que no es por eso Nozomi! ¡Honoka no duda de sus sentimiento hacia mí!

\- Si tan segura estas de eso, ¿Entonces porque estas cabreada? – lo dicho, Nozomi estudiaba psicología…

\- ¡Porque… - Eli iba a contestar pero era solo por inercia, no tenía contestación para eso, Nozomi la había hecho ver con solo una frase lo que estaba temiendo desde que Tsubasa se fijó en Honoka

\- Porque sabes que es verdad y en vez de ser una valiente y hablarlo con Honoka-kun prefieres pagarlo con él y así evitar hablar de algo que podría hacerle dudar más de sus sentimientos hacia ti – ya se encargó Nozomi de terminar la frase

\- No… no es eso, es solo que… - Eli estaba dudando mientras que hablaba - …no estoy de humor para nada y no quería pagarlo más con él… - no se creyó ni ella sus propias palabras…

\- Ya, ¿Y qué me dices de Umi-kun? Sabes que se va a enterar tarde o temprano, verdad Elichi

Eli frunció molesta el ceño - ¿Y qué me dices de ti? – salió Eli a la defensiva

Nozomi sonrió ante la salida de Eli – de mí que Elichi

\- Si de ti, es decir, ¿Sabías que Tsubasa iba con doble sentido cuando hemos hablado de Nico?

\- Si, lo sé – respondió tranquila

\- ¿Y aun así querías que yo hablase con ella y la dijese lo que sé? ¿Sabes que eso sería traicionar a Nico y decepcionarle por segunda vez? Y no solo se cabrearía conmigo sino también contigo por empujarme a decírselo

\- Lo se Elichi, pero yo al contrario que tú, aplico con las consecuencias de mis actos, Nicochi se cabrearía conmigo pero a cambio él tendría el apoyo que necesita de su prima y el muy tonto no ve

\- Y quien te dice que Tsubasa le vaya a apoyar con esto de… - miro hacia todos los lados y bajo el tono de la voz – las peleas

\- Estoy segura que no lo hará, pero eso es lo que quiero, creo que ella es la única que podría sacarle de esa situación… - Nozomi también miro por todo el parking y bajo el tono – ya viste ayer como acabo y sabes muy bien que esto solo puede ir a peor – Nozomi se llevó una mano a la frente – lo he estado pensando en la cafetería mientras veía a Tsubasa y lo mejor será decírselo

\- No, no lo vamos a hacer

\- Elichi no hay discu…

\- Escúchame, no podemos delatar a Nico ante Tsubasa

\- Elic…

Eli se acercó a Nozomi y miro hacia los lados asegurándose otra vez de que no había nadie escuchando – esta mañana por el camino me has dicho que el propio Nico te había confirmado que sentía algo por ti, verdad

– Si – respondió muy alegre la pelimorada, la hacía feliz recordar ese momento

\- Entonces no seas tonta y por una vez piensa egoístamente porque si le delatamos ante Tsubasa, perderías todas las opciones de poder conquistar a Nico y seria solo una guerra entre Maki y Erena, se lo estarías poniendo casi en bandeja a Maki

\- … - Nozomi no tenía palabras, por desgracia para su corazón, Eli tenía razón…

\- Mira, ayer vi como Nico te miraba, incluso cuando estaba peleando te buscaba con la mirada – agarro con sus dos manos la mano izquierda de Nozomi - tienes muchas oportunidades Nozomi, no lo desaproveches delatando al chico que tanto dices que amas – dijo una seria ojicelestes, por una parte tenía razón pero por otra…

\- Tienes razón Elichi pero, Nicochi necesita a su prima – miro con ojos de cordero a Eli – se está haciendo mucho daño y no me refiero al daño físico

\- ¿Y para que estamos nosotras Nozomi? Si Nico confió en nosotras fue… - _``Bueno, en realidad confió solo en mi pero no le quedo de otra cuando apareciste en ese lugar…´´_ \- precisamente por esto, tenemos que evitar que se haga más daño del que se está haciendo y creo que en eso tu eres la más adecuada, ¿No quieres que Nico deje de hacerse daño? Pues entonces apóyale en todo y haz notar tu presencia… – acaricio la mano de Nozomi - Maki todavía no sabe nada de esto y sin embargo tu si, tienes una oportunidad de oro amiga – soltó la mano de la pelimorada y se acercó a la puerta de su vehículo – no lo desaproveches haciendo lo primero que dijo Nico que no hiciéramos – abrió la puerta – piénsalo por lo menos un día y si este sábado sigues pensando lo mismo, entonces no te detendré, pero serás tú quien pierda la confianza de Nico, no yo – se montó en el interior del coche – nos vemos mañana – cerro la puerta y arranco el vehículo, Eli podría haber estudiado tranquilamente psicología…

Nozomi se hizo a un lado para que pudiera Eli salir y se quedó mirando el vehículo de su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro – que lista eres Elichi, otra vez te sales con la tuya… - dijo Nozomi en una voz suave, lo que la había dicho Eli la había entrado de lleno, no por la cabeza sino por el corazón, quería el bien de Nico pero bien era cierto que a lo mejor la cura no era su prima sino el amor, podría ser Nozomi pero también podría ser cualquiera de las otras dos que estaban metidas dentro de Nico, aunque para Nozomi y después de las palabras de Eli, era ella quien podría ayudarle, solo tenía que estar más encima de Nico que nunca y mucho más ahora sabiendo lo que el pelinegro siente por ella…

Jardines del campus, 10:20 de la mañana del jueves.

Erena y Maki habían seguido a la castaña desde que salió de la cafetería, la llamaron un par de veces para que se parase pero Tsubasa no estaba en plan de escuchar a nadie y paso olímpicamente de ellas caminando sin rumbo por todo el campus, hasta que llego a una zona enorme llena de césped y rodeada de preciosas flores por casi todo el lugar.

Tsubasa se plantó en mitad del jardín donde había una enorme fuente con una figura en el centro que representaba al logo del campus, tiro su mochila y empezó a darle patadas de la rabia que todavía la quedaba – ¡Maldita Eli! – acribillo la mochila durante casi 20 minutos mientras le dedicaba bonitas palabras a cierta rubia, se notaba que era una Yazawa, Nico hizo exactamente lo mismo hace una semana, pero con su moto…

Maki y Erena estaban presenciando todo desde una distancia bastante notable, ninguna de las dos quería interrumpir el precioso momento de Tsubasa con su mochila…

Erena saco el móvil y miro la hora – creo que me voy a poner cómoda, todavía va para rato – dijo Erena apoyándose en un viejo roble

Maki miro de reojo a Erena, se tragó su orgullo y se acercó a ella - ¿Estas segura que todavía la queda?

Erena cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el roble – muy segura, esto lo lleva haciendo desde pequeña, cuando está muy enojada y no ha terminado con quien estaba discutiendo, coge lo primero que pilla y lo muele a palos hasta que se termina de desahogar – dijo una relajada Erena

Maki miro de nuevo a Tsubasa – es curioso ese dato… aunque creo que te has equivocado, ha parado de golpear la mochila y la veo más calmada… – miro a Erena y sonrió con malicia – quizás no la conoces tanto – intento darla en la llaga…

Erena se rio - ¿Eso crees?

\- Quizás si tuvieras los ojos abiertos podrías ver cómo te has equivocado

Erena abrió un ojo y miro a la castaña, volvió a cerrarlo y se rio de nuevo – solo está cogiendo aire, ahora le dará la vuelta a la mochila y seguirá golpeándola, sino lo hace me habré equivocado y tendrás razón… cosa que dudo… - murmuro eso ultimo a lo bajini

Maki miro otra vez a Tsubasa y para su mala suerte, Erena tenía razón, la castaña le dio la vuelta a la mochila y siguió acribillándola

Erena al escuchar los golpes de Tsubasa abrió los ojos y miro a la pelirroja de reojo - ¿Decías?

Maki se cruzó de brazos y paso de ella, no iba a admitir la derrota ante su enemiga…

\- Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No te importa – la contesto Maki con un tono indiferente

\- Todo lo que tenga que ver con Anju-chan o Tsubasa-chan me importa así que dime, ¿Qué quieres de Tsubasa-chan?

Maki alzo una ceja y miro de reojo a Erena – no te importa – volvió a repetirla pero esta vez usando un tono frio

Erena se cabreo y se quitó de su apoyo - ¿Quieres empezar una pelea Nishikino Maki? Porque si es así, no te queda mucho para empezarla

Maki sonrió - ¿Contigo? No gracias, no me durarías ni 2 minutos

Erena apretó los puños - ¡Tu… - fue interrumpida por un grito de Tsubasa

Maki y Erena pararon su intercambio de palabras y miraron a la vez hacia el lugar donde estaba la castaña la cual estaba de rodillas y mirando fijamente su mochila, las dos no se lo pensaron ni dos veces y se acercaron corriendo a Tsubasa.

Una preocupada Erena fue a poner una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga pero esta la hizo un quite y se levantó bruscamente del suelo – estoy bien, es solo que… ¡Aaahhh! – grito de la nada ganándose las preocupadas miradas de Maki y Erena – no sabes cuánto estoy odiando este maldito año… - se quedó callada durante unos segundos y sin ser interrumpida por ninguna de las dos chicas presentes – no hay nada… ¡Nada! Que pueda salvar de este maldito año… - se puso a andar por el amplio jardín – todo ha sido preocupación… - bajo el tono de la voz a uno muy suave y lleno de tristeza - …mentiras… llanto… dolor… - paro de caminar y miro su mochila, concretamente a un parche que llevaba su nombre, un parche que le cosió su tía antes de irse de viaje a Alemania este mismo año y cuando Tsubasa cogió el avión viendo por última vez a sus primos vivos… - …y más dolor que todavía queda… - susurro con tristeza mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar

A Erena se le empañaron los ojos al ver a su amiga así, sabía que Tsubasa quería llorar pero no lo iba a hacer mientras había gente delante, quería acercarse a ella pero sabía que no era el momento…

Maki agacho con pena la vista hacia el césped, sabía a qué se refería Tsubasa y eso la hizo pensar, si alguien tan fuerte como Tsubasa estaba así ¿Cómo estuvo Nico el día que pasó lo que paso? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo estaría ahora Nico por dentro? La pelirroja sabía que Nico no iba a demostrar debilidad ante todos y menos ante ella pero eso solo significaba una cosa, se guardaba el dolor hasta que llegaba a casa donde se desahogaría solo durante el tiempo que Tsubasa estuvo fuera en Alemania, Maki sintió también ganas de llorar al imaginarse a un solitario Nico a oscuras en su casa y llorando por la pérdida de sus hermanos y el estado de su madre, el alma de la pelirroja se partió en dos…

Tsubasa cerró los ojos con fuerzas y suspiro, decidió hace días pasar página y eso tenía que hacer porque si no iba a ser complicado levantarse día a día, sacarse una carrera y sobre todo, cumplir la palabra que le dio a su tía en el hospital, proteger al testarudo de su primo, Tsubasa volvió a suspirar y abrió los ojos mirando directamente a Erena quien estaba acompañada de Maki - ¡Bueno! – dijo muy alegre, volviendo la Tsubasa de siempre y confundiendo a Maki por su cambio repentino – hoy no me hagáis mucho caso, después de lo sucedido en la cafetería digo cosas sin sentido, verdad Erena

\- Si… - respondió preocupada la pelivioleta

 _``Tsubasa-chan es admirable, yo no podría sobreponerme tan rápido como ella lo ha hecho´´_ pensó Maki alzando la vista y centrándola en la alegre castaña

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí las dos? ¿No tendríais que estar ya en clases en vez de estar aquí aguantando mis locuras? – pregunto Tsubasa mientras cogía su mochila y la abría para asegurarse que no se había cargado ningún libro…

\- Yo te había seguido por si querías hablar de lo sucedido con la rubia de turno pe…

\- Esa rubia tiene nombre – salió Maki a la defensa de Eli, a pesar de las últimamente diferencias que tenía con Eli seguía siendo su amiga

Erena dedico una mirada poco agradable a Maki y volvió a mirar a Tsubasa – pero creo que no vas a querer hablar de ello – siguió con lo que iba a decir, sin hacer ni caso a la pelirroja…

Tsubasa miro a Erena con una sonrisa – así es Erena, lo que ha pasado con Eli, lo arreglare con Eli, todavía tengo un asunto del que hablar con ella y ahí aprovecharé para arreglar lo sucedido hoy

\- Si no acabáis otra vez a golpes, claro – dijo Erena añadiendo un poquito de ironía

Tsubasa la contesto con otra sonrisa y miro a Maki - ¿Y tú Maki?

\- Yo quería hablar contigo… - miro descaradamente a Erena – ¡A solas! – se lo dejo bien claro…

Erena devolvió la mirada a Maki y la dedico una sonrisa desafiante – que pena porque de aquí no me muevo

Maki la sonrió igual de desafiante – lo harás… - miro a Tsubasa – es sobre Nico-kun pero no pienso hablar con ella de espectadora

\- Con más razones aún, de aquí no me…

\- Déjanos a solas Erena – interrumpió una seria castaña

\- Pero Tsubasa-chan…

\- Ya has escuchado Erena, no va a hablarme de Nico si estas presente así que hazme el favor de dejarme a solas con Maki – dijo Tsubasa con una firme voz

\- Esta bien, me voy a clases, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme – la dijo Erena mientras se ponía a andar aunque una mano la paro, era la de la pelirroja…

\- ¿Qué decías antes con eso de que no te ibas a mover? – se la devolvió Maki…

Erena se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de Maki y con un frustrado gruñido se fue del lugar, dejando solas a Tsubasa y a Maki

\- Vale, ya estamos a solas, puedes hablar con tranquilidad aunque me imagino lo que es… - sonrió pícaramente – ya te has dado cuenta de que lo amas y quieres confesarte pero no sabes cómo, no te preocupes que Tsubasa-chan te puede ayudar – dijo Tsubasa con toda la naturalidad y confianza que tenía…

Se le hincho una vena a la pelirroja mientras cogía el sonrojo en su cara… - ¡N-No es eso! – contesto removiendo su mechón y a la misma vez molesta, solo Maki sabia manejar dos estados a la vez…

\- ¿No? Vaya… entonces… - otra vez puso una sonrisa pícara – no me digas que tú y Nico ha…

\- ¡P-PARA! ¡N-No tiene nada que ver c-con nada de lo que tengas en la cabeza! – la interrumpió rápidamente Maki, si seguía Tsubasa seguía así de seguro que se la cargaba…

Tsubasa se rio – pues entonces no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que podría ser – dijo Tsubasa entre las risas

\- ¡Si me dejases hablar lo sabrías! – respondió molesta

\- Esta bien – se secó las lágrimas que la salían de la risa – está bien, te dejo hablar sin interrupciones al más puro estilo de Tsubasa

 _``Eso espero…´´_ suspiro Maki y dejo de remover su mechón – antes de nada tengo que decirte que fue sin querer, en ningún momento quise descubrir por mi cuenta esto y hubiera preferido que me lo contase Nico-kun en vez de enterarme de la manera en que me entere – dijo la pelirroja muy seria

Tsubasa frunció el ceño - ¿Enterarte de que Maki? – pregunto con un poco de desconfianza

\- De lo que ocurrió el día 18 de agosto de este mismo año a las 21:45 de la noche

\- ¿Y-Y… q-que… ocurrió? – intento hacerse la sueca para ver si en verdad lo sabía Maki o solo sabía un poco y se lo quería sonsacar a ella, pero su temblorosa voz la estaba delatando…

Maki miro apenada a la castaña – hubo un accidente de coche donde… - suspiro - …ya sabes… - no quería recordárselo

\- No… dilo… - susurro la castaña

\- Murieron tus tres primos pequeños y tu tía está en un estado crítico – lo dijo Maki apenada y sin mirarla, era un tema demasiado delicado y reciente

\- … - Tsubasa se quedó helada, era verdad, Maki lo sabía y por lo que dijo la pelirroja, no fue exactamente por Nico

\- Tsubasa-chan, siento mucho lo sucedido con tu…

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Te lo ha contado Eli? – dijo Tsubasa con desconfianza

\- ¿Qué? No, no me he enterado por Eli-chan me he… - se quedó pensativa - ¿Eli-chan lo sabe? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Tsubasa se tensó, el día no podía ir a peor… - e-eh… no… o si… esto… ¡Creo que debería de ser yo la que pida explicaciones y no tu Maki! – salió Tsubasa como pudo

 _``Tsubasa-chan tiene razón, ahora tiene que ser ella la que pida explicaciones… luego sigo con esto…´´_ \- tienes razón, eres tú la que tiene derecho a exigir ahora mismo

\- Bien – se cruzó de brazos – pues dime como te has enterado, porque hace unos segundos has dicho que fue sin querer y que hubieras preferido enterarte por Nico, explícame eso Maki

\- ¿Te suena el nombre de Morishima Nanaka?

\- Si, es la doctora de mi tía ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Es mi prima

\- Es tú… ¡¿QUE?!

Maki no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisilla – Nico-kun reacciono igual

\- ¿Te lo dijo ella? Pues vaya con la doctora y su profesionalidad… - murmuro Tsubasa

\- No me lo conto ella, me entere yo de casualidad cuando entre a su despacho buscando algo con lo que pudiera desenmascararla y cuando me puse a mirar en su mesa vi una carpeta con el nombre de, Yazawa Kasumi… - removió su mechón y miro hacia otro lado – no pude evitar mirarlo… – dijo en un susurro

 _``¿Desenmascararla?´´_ Tsubasa solo se quedó con eso - ¿Eh? No entiendo, ¿Porque ibas a hacer algo como eso a tu prima?

\- Porque no es buena persona – dijo Maki con el rostro ensombrecido, recordó el momento en el que Nanaka amenazo con acabar con la vida de la madre de Nico

\- Eso no te lo voy a negar del todo, cuando la vi hubo algo en ella que no me daba muy buena espina y esa sensación lo empeoro cuando dijo que nos ayudaría con los pagos del hospital a cambio de que Nico trabajase para ella, supongo que si tu quieres ayudar es porque quieres y no es a cambio de nada – dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba a la fuente

Maki apretó los puños y se acercó a Tsubasa poniéndose enfrente de sus ojos - ¡No lo aceptasteis verdad! – dijo Maki alarmada, si Tsubasa daba luz verde a esa propuesta, Nico también, y eso asusto a la pelirroja

\- Yo sí, pero Nico no

Maki por un momento sintió alivio pero no se quedó del todo tranquila, Tsubasa la había confirmado que aceptó - ¡¿Por qué aceptaste tal cosa?! – pregunto enojada

\- Mira – miro a Maki - a mí tampoco me convence la idea pero, prefiero que trabaje para Nanaka como su asistente personal que de camarero barra cocinero en un lugar que ni siquiera sé si existe de verdad y con un jefe raro que le paga demasiado para trabajar sol días a la semana, trabajando con Nanaka por lo menos le tengo vigilado y ya me encargaría yo de que la doctora no se pasase de la raya con él – dijo con una extraña sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno

\- ¿Asistente personal? ¿Eso os dijo?

\- Si

\- Pues te ha mentido

\- ¿En qué me ha mentido Maki? – pregunto confundida

\- En todo lo que os haya… - negó con la cabeza – no, TE haya contado – rectificó a tiempo, algo la decía que Nanaka solo había sido sincera con Nico sobre el tema de ``Asistente personal´´ - empezando por el documento que os entrego y terminando por la oferta de asistente personal - dijo Maki apretando de nuevo los puños al recordar otra vez la reciente conversación que tuvo con Nanaka

Tsubasa frunció confundida el ceño - ¿Qué documento? A mí en ningún momento me entrego nada

Makise quedó unos segundos pensativa _``Si Tsubasa-chan no sabía de la existencia de esto podría ser que… ¿Nanaka todavía no se lo haya entregado a Nico-kun? Ojala que sea así, aunque merecen saberlo, empezando por Tsubasa-chan´´_ llevo una mano a su bolsillo y saco el famoso documento, Maki hizo copias después de encontrarlo… - este documento – se lo ofreció a Tsubasa para que lo leyera

Tsubasa agarro el folio y lo leyó, la castaña dio dos pasos hacia atrás del vértigo que la entró cuando vio la cantidad de yenes que ponía en el papel – e-esto… esto es… - se tuvo que sentar en la fuente - …es…

Maki se acercó a la castaña y se sentó a su lado – es algo qu…

\- ¡Algo que no se va hacer! – dijo Tsubasa levantándose de golpe y bastante enojada

\- Eso es…

\- ¡Primero! – se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la tranquila pelirroja que seguía sentada y estaba intentando hablar… - ¡No tenemos semejante cantidad! ¡Y segundo! – golpeo el papelito - ¡Mi tía no padece cáncer! ¡Estas medicinas lo único que lograrían seria matarla!

\- Lo se pe…

\- ¡¿Y por qué tiene la firma de tu madre?! ¡Yo pensaba que era una buena doctora! – dijo una indignada castaña

Maki se levantó con tranquilidad de su asiento y encaro a Tsubasa – si me dejases hablar podría explicarte todo

Tsubasa se cruzó de brazos con el papel todavía en las manos – bien, habla, tienes 1 minuto para explicarte antes de que me vaya al hospital a hablar con tu madre y Nanaka juntas

\- Cuando encontré ese documento estuve a punto de ir a por mi madre a pedirla explicaciones pero no lo hice porque mi madre nunca firmaría algo que ella misma denegó – señalo el documento que tenía agarrado Tsubasa – las maquinas que están ahí puestas mi madre semanas antes pidió que se retirasen del hospital, lo que quería decir dos cosas, o Nanaka falsifico su firma o mi madre lo firmo sin mirar, obviamente lo segundo no era, así que me fui directa a hablar con Nanaka, discutimos y después de eso me confirmo que ella había falsificado su firma porque sabía que mi madre no iba a estar de acuerdo – dijo Maki sin apartar ni una sola vez sus morados ojos de Tsubasa, quería ver la reacción de esta así se haría más o menos una idea de cómo sería la de Nico cuando también se lo contase porque claramente se lo iba a contar, tomase como se lo tomase el pelinegro…

\- No lo entiendo… - deshizo su cruce de brazos y volvió a mirar el documento - ¿Por qué perjudicaría a su propio paciente?

\- Porque a Nanaka no la importa tu tía, lo que la importa es conseguir que Nico-kun… - cogió aire para poder decirlo, la daba rabia decirlo en voz alta – sea como me dijo ella, su juguete sexual y está claro que está utilizando el estado de tu tía para hacerle una especie de chantaje o algo parecido

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Tsubasa en el día de hoy, la mirada de la castaña se ensombreció como nunca lo había hecho y doblo el documento transformándolo en una bola de papel, cogió su mochila, no le dijo nada más a Maki y con fuertes pasos se puso a andar camino del parking

 _``Creo que tenía que haber tenido un poquito más de tacto…´´_ pensó la pelirroja al ver la reacción de Tsubasa, Maki salió detrás de la castaña y la agarro como pudo de la mano deteniéndola en seco su caminar – espera Tsubasa-chan, no he termi…

\- ¡No hace falta que digas más! – se quitó con brusquedad y siguió andando - ¡La que tiene ahora que explicarse es otra! – dijo en un tono que hasta a la valiente pelirroja la hizo temblar

 _``Sera mejor que vaya con ella…´´_ pensó la ojimorada con preocupación y siguiéndola bajo el silencio, ya estaba todo dicho aunque la faltaba el detalle de que intento detener a Nanaka y esta la amenazo con acabar con la vida de la señora Yazawa, eso era algo que iba a decirla pero al ver la reacción de esta prefirió guardarlo para cuando lo soltase Nanaka a la defensiva, la pelirroja estaba segura que la doctora saldría por ahí para intentar parar a Tsubasa como lo hizo con ella

Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que llegaron al parking y al vehículo de la castaña, se montaron las dos sin mediar palabra y salió Tsubasa del parking a una velocidad que era muy típica de Nico, Maki no solo se puso el cinturón sino que también se agarró a la guantera, no la gustaba la velocidad y precisamente a la que iba Tsubasa era para preocuparse ya que no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando ya estaba Tsubasa aparcando en los aparcamientos del hospital, Maki se bajó del coche mareada y con ganas de soltar hasta su primera papilla mientras que Tsubasa ya se estaba dirigiendo a la entrada del hospital, abrió la puerta y siguió con sus fuertes pisadas hasta que una mano la paro en seco, la castaña se dio la vuelta y miro con rabia a quien la había detenido, Tsubasa se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

\- Que coincidencia, estaba a punto de llamarte

\- Lo siento doctora Nishikino pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer – respondió Tsubasa con educación, solo tenía que pagar su carácter con una persona y no era precisamente con Sakura

\- Yo también tengo algo muy importante que hacer – la respondió Sakura demasiado seria

\- Suerte con ello, doctora – dijo Tsubasa agarrando la mano de Sakura e intentándola apartar de la suya

Sakura fue a contestarla pero la llamo la atención algo y fue ver llegar a su hija, en seguida imagino que vino con Tsubasa y la había dado la noticia de Nanaka, la mujer era demasiado lista – tienes mala cara hija – la dijo Sakura con una traviesa sonrisa, sabía que su hija solo ponía esa cara cuando se montaba a su vehículo y corría mas de la cuenta…

\- … - Maki solo señalo con pocas ganas a Tsubasa

Sakura volvió a centrar su mirada en Tsubasa – supongo que Maki te ha contado lo de mi encantadora sobrina

\- ¿Tú también sabias todo?

\- Si, desde que me entere que la madre del chico que le gust…

\- ¡MAMA! – ahora si hablo Maki…

Sakura se rio – vaale, vuelvo a empezar, desde que me entere que la madre del ``Amigo´´ de Maki – guiño un ojo a su hija la cual se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, no había manera con su madre… - estaba ingresada y que Nanaka era su doctora, decidí encargarme yo también del caso

\- ¿Y porque hiciste eso? ¿Solo porque era amigo de Maki? Que yo sepa Nico no te conoce – era normal la desconfianza de Tsubasa

 _``Ahora si me conoce´´_ volvió a sonreír – cogí el caso no solo porque era amigo de mi hija sino también porque Nanaka estaba y está más interesada de lo normal, conociendo a mi sobrina, nada bueno puedo sacar de su interés en ¿Tu tía? No, mas diría yo que en tu primo, no sé qué anda buscando Nanaka pero parece que lo puede sacar de Nico-san o al igual solo es obsesión y capricho, sea lo que sea no es bueno

Tsubasa ya estaba que no podía más, su carácter tenía un límite y estaba más que pasado – sea lo que sea, hoy se la va a acabar el juego – dijo con voz oscura y soltándose del agarre de Sakura

La castaña se puso a andar pero otra vez Sakura la agarro – por muy familiar de Nico-san que seas no vas a conseguir nada y lo único que vas a conseguir al hablar con Nanaka es ofuscarte más

\- Pero podríamos ir las tres a por ella, Tsubasa-chan ya sabe la verdad, el juego se le ha acabado mama – respaldo Maki a Tsubasa

Sakura se puso más seria y miro a las dos – no, estáis muy equivocadas, el juego lo sigue ganando Nanaka

\- Cuando hable con ella te aseguro que no será así – seguía insistiendo una ofuscada Tsubasa

\- No cielo, si hablas con ella, empeoraras el estado de tu tía

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – alzo la voz la castaña

Sakura miro hacia los lados y vio como toda la gente se centraba en la conversación – vamos mejor a esa habitación a hablar con más tranquilidad – señalo el lugar

Tsubasa accedió a seguir con la charla y entro junto a Maki a la habitación donde indico y ya estaba metida Sakura

\- ¿Qué querías decir con eso mama? – repitió esta vez la pregunta Maki

\- … - Sakura se quedó un rato en silencio y suspiro, se acercó a una de las camas vacías que estaba en el dormitorio y se sentó sobre ella – esta mañana he ido a tu casa – miro a Tsubasa – para hablar con Nico-san sobre esto, pensé que no lo sabía pero, me equivoque, Nico-san sabia de la existencia de este documento hace días, incluso pensó que yo había ido para pedirle el pago del nuevo tratamiento

\- ¿Le has explicado todo mama? – pregunto una impaciente Maki

\- … - Tsubasa no tenía palabras, estaba dolida, Nico la estaba ocultando algo que no debía…

\- Eso intente pero parecía que estaba hablando con un iceberg, por más que intentaba decirle algo me cortaba tajantemente, estaba demasiado…

\- ¿Idiota? – termino Maki por su madre, no pudo evitarlo…

\- También pero no iba a decir eso, lo que quería decir era que estaba demasiado a la defensiva, como si esperase que en cualquier momento le fuera a atacar o a pedir algo a cambio

\- … - Tsubasa seguía callada, todavía estaba digiriendo el que Nico la ocultase lo del documento este

\- ¿Entonces no le dijiste nada?

\- Lo intente, pero no hubo manera – miro de reojo a la silenciosa castaña – Nico-san me dijo que no te dijera nada – Tsubasa miro hacia otro lado – si Nico-san no te dijo nada fue porque quería protegerte Tsubasa-san, vi sus ojos y vi cómo se le apagaron cuando me pidió que no te dijese nada, sabes que tu primo no tiene malas intenciones, si te lo oculto fue por esto… - se levantó y se acercó a Tsubasa, la agarro del mentón y lo alzo para que la mirase – para evitar que te vinieras abajo cielo, piensa que él no sabe lo que tú ahora sabes, él no entiende de medicina y lo único que pudo entender del documento fue que su madre había empeorado y necesitaba nuevos tratamientos, más lo que costaba – la acaricio la barbilla – él cree que te está protegiendo del dolor, no se lo tomes a cuenta

Tsubasa cerró los ojos y asintió - …lo se… - susurro - …pero duele… - abrió los ojos y miro a Sakura – duele ver como por ``Mi bien´´ se hace más daño

 _``Nico-kun es un idiota… Tsubasa-chan es más fuerte que él y sin embargo el muy idiota cree que es al revés…´´_ negó Maki con la cabeza y miro con pena a la castaña

Sakura sintió mucha tristeza al ver a Tsubasa pero tenía que seguir con lo que estaba, soltó la barbilla de Tsubasa y se acercó a la cama donde dejo una carpeta morada, la cogió y se quedó mirándola – siento ser yo quien te cree más dolor en el día de hoy pero, todavía tengo algo más que contarte, quizás no debería hacerlo pero mi deber de madre me impide callarme

\- Habla, no creo que pueda entrar más dolor del que ya hay – hablo Tsubasa con firmeza y a la vez con pena

\- Antes he dicho que Nanaka seguía ganando el juego, verdad

\- No lo recuerdes – respondió una molesta pelirroja

\- Bien, pues eso es porque Nico-san tiene el dinero que se necesita para dar luz verde al tratamiento

\- ¡Eso es imposible mama! - salto Maki enseguida

\- … - Tsubasa no se sorprendió, tenía la corazonada de que Nico se lo había pedido a su jefe y este se lo dio como ``buen samaritano´´, Tsubasa tenía muy presente la última gran cantidad que recibió Nico por solo un día, la castaña pensaba que ese jefe era demasiado generoso e incluso que Nico no solo trabajaba como camarero sino que también hacia otro trabajo extra para el mismo tío…

\- Si es posible hija, lo vi con mis propios ojos, no sé cómo ni de donde lo habrá sacado pero la cantidad estaba metida en…

\- Un sobre blanco – interrumpió Tsubasa mirando más calmada a la doctora

\- Si… - Sakura frunció el ceño - ¿Sabías de la existencia de ese dinero?

\- De ese no, de otros si, donde trabaja le pagan así, el dinero metido en un sobre blanc veces a la semana

\- Eso es raro – dijo Maki con desconfianza

\- Ya lo sé y lo peor es que cada vez que va a ese maldito trabajo del cual no se siquiera dónde está, es que cuando viene trae algún golpe nuevo y no creo que sean los mismos matones de la otra vez

\- Eso es más raro aun – volvió a hablar la pelirroja

Sakura se quedó pensativa durante este rato, se acercó a Tsubasa y la miro con bastante seriedad – ¿Sabes el nombre de su jefe?

\- Creo que me lo dijo el otro día pero ahora mismo no caigo, ¿Por qué?

\- Nada… era solo… por pura curiosidad – terminó con una sonrisa

\- Esperad un momento… - Maki se acercó a su madre - ¿Cogiste el dinero?

\- No, me negué y se cabreo bastante, incluso no descarto que se lo entregue personalmente a Nanaka, por eso he dicho que Nanaka seguía dominando del juego

 _``Conociéndole, lo más seguro es que haga eso…´´_ se contestó Tsubasa

\- Entonces nada, iba a decir que lo guardases y que no se lo entregases a papa, así hubiéramos ganado tiempo… - dijo una decepcionada ojimorada

\- Yo ya no puedo hacer nada hija pero… - miro a Tsubasa – tu si, tú vives con él, puedes coger el sobre y guardarlo…

\- No – fue tajante

Maki y Sakura se quedaron tiesas, no se esperaban tal negación

\- Nico lleva esta situación ocultándome cosas por mi bien y yo lo llevo al revés, por su bien no le oculto nada, así que no voy a jugársela por la espalda, le hablare de esto y si decide no dármelo y seguir adelante, entonces no me quedara de otra que aceptar y rezar porque vaya bien porque si no, la conciencia de mi primo quedara dañada de por vida

\- Quizás esto te haga cambiar de opinión Tsubasa-san – la entrego una carpeta

Tsubasa lo cogió y la abrió, eran informes sobre el estado de su tía - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es todo el seguimiento médico del estado de la señora Yazawa, como ha pasado de mejorar en el primer mes que ingreso a de golpe a porrazo ir decayendo misteriosamente, la fecha coincide con las últimamente visitas que Nanaka ha estado pidiendo a Nico-san, lo que quiere decir, que si tu tía está ahora en esta situación es gracias a Nanaka

 _``Maldita…´´_ Maki estaba llena de ira…

Tsubasa miro todos los papeles por encima y efectivamente vio que su tía podría estar ahora mismo haciendo la rehabilitación en vez de estar incubada en una cama y más muerta que viva - … - no sabía que decir, esto había trastocado toda su mente, ella creía que su tía tenía que haber muerto en el accidente y así hubiera dejado de sufrir pero ahora resultaba que no era así, es verdad que recibió un duro golpe en el accidente pero no era tan grave como lo era ahora, se podría incluso decir que Yazawa Kasumi hubiera sido la única superviviente del coche siniestrado…

\- Si Nanaka consigue el dinero, olvídate de cualquier esperanza de vida que pueda llegar a tener tu tía – se acercó a Tsubasa y la quito la carpeta – hay veces, que por el bien de los tuyos, tienes que mentir y ocultar – cerro la carpeta y la dejo sobre la cama

Maki como una ninja se acercó a la cama y sin que la viera su madre se puso a mirar los documentos que tenía la carpeta

 _``Si Nico se llega a enterar de esto…´´_ apretó los puños con rabia y coraje _``…quedaría destrozado…´´_ suspiro y miro con firmeza Sakura – tienes razón, Nanaka no debe de tener el dinero

\- ¿Entonces vas a quitarle el sobre a Nico-san?

\- No, primero hablare con él y si no entra en razones, no me quedara de otra que hacerlo por las malas y esconder el sobre

\- Lo mejor sería que no hablases con él de esto Tsubasa-san

Tsubasa se acercó a la puerta – no le voy a contar esto último pero si voy a hablar sobre la existencia de este documento, a ver qué me dice

\- Si crees que eso es lo correcto adelante – la sonrió con ternura - confió en ti

\- … - _``Sakura me recuerda mucho a la tía…´´_ se dio mentalmente un golpe _``No, ella no es ni de lejos como la tía…´´_ aparto su mirada de Sakura, la recordaba demasiado a una madre y no quería admitirlo, aunque Tsubasa era una persona sensata no significaba que no cometiese errores y uno de ellos era no dejar entrar a Sakura en ella, para ella la única madre que existía era la de su tía y nadie iba a suplantarla y mucho menos ha hacerla sentir lo mismo que sentía por su tía, ni por muy encantadora que fuera Sakura, Tsubasa miro a Maki y la llamo

\- … - Maki estaba demasiado concentrada leyendo el historial de Kasumi

\- ¡Maki!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – respondió molesta

\- Me voy a ir a mi casa, ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta al campus?

\- No, yo me quedo un rato más aquí, luego le pido a mi madre que me lleve

Tsubasa sonrió, sabía que Maki solo quería terminar de leer los documentos de su tía, la castaña abrió la puerta y fue a salir por ella pero antes Sakura la dedico unas últimas palabras cariñosas

\- Te aseguro que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Nanaka no se salga con la suya, ni con Nico-san ni con la señora Yazawa – puso una mano en la espalda de Tsubasa y la acaricio – cuídate cielo

Tsubasa se quedó unos segundos mirándola como lo hacía con su tía cuando de pequeña tenía miedo a algo y esta la tranquilizaba, la de ojos verdes se golpeó de nuevo mentalmente y de un suave movimiento se quitó la mano de Sakura de su hombro – que tengas buenos días doctora Nishikino – dijo con frías palabras y se salió del dormitorio dirección a la salida del hospital

Sakura se quedó mirando la espalda de Tsubasa _``Igual de terca que su primo, aunque por lo menos con esta se puede hablar mejor´´_ Sakura soltó un cansado suspiro y miro a Maki - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hija?

\- ¿Hacer de qué?

\- Si no consigue Tsubasa-san el sobre

\- Pues entonces tendremos que interceptarlo nosotras – respondió Maki con tranquilidad mientras seguía leyendo la carpeta

\- ¿Alguna idea?

Maki sonrió – se me ocurra una – la miro de reojo – pero no te lo voy a decir

\- Veeenga no seas así con tu madre – se acercó con un puchero a Maki - dame una pista aunque sea – dijo con voz infantil y sentándose detrás de su hija

\- Apellido Nishikino, ahí tienes tu pista – _``Nozomi-chan y esa Erena me están ganando terreno y eso no me está gustando nada… va siendo hora de ver más a Nico-kun…´´_ pensó Maki mientras no apartaba los ojos de la carpeta, su intención era detener a Nanaka sí pero no iba a dejar desatendido ni olvidado sus sentimientos por Nico porque como bien dijo ella, Nozomi y Erena estaban ganándola terreno y sobre todo la primera…

Residencia Yazawa, 20 minutos después.

\- ¿Nico? – pregunto Tsubasa nada más entrar por la puerta

\- … - no recibió contestación

 _``Espero que este en casa´´_ pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo - ¿Nico? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez parada en la puerta de la habitación del ojicarmin

\- … - nada

Agarro el pomo de la puerta y despacio abrió la puerta - ¿Nic… - se quedó muda, Nico dormido bajo las sabanas y no parecía tener buena cara a pesar de que estaba dormido… _``No tenía que haberte dejado solo en este estado…´´_ cerró la puerta, se quitó las botas y se metió bajo las sabanas

Nico al notar como la cama se movía abrió un ojo y miro a la persona que se había introducido en su cama - ¿No tendrías… que estar en clases? – pregunto con una voz bastante débil, por suerte para Tsubasa, debido a la oscuridad del dormitorio Nico no pudo ver su golpeada cara, se había librado de decirle que se peleó con su amiga y ahora confidente Eli…

\- Estaba preocupada por ti – hablo suave mientras cogía un trozo de sabanas y arropaba al pelinegro

Nico se dio la vuelta como pudo y quedo cara a cara con su prima - …estoy… - hizo una mueca de dolor - …bien…

\- Ya lo veo – respondió con sarcasmo

\- Nee Tsubasa

\- Si…

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Noto tu voz distinta

A Tsubasa se le empañaron los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior impidiendo que temblase del llanto que se aproximaba – no es nada… - dijo en un triste susurro mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Nico y le abrazo como hace una hermana mayor cuando sabe que las cosas van a empeorar y solo quiere aprovechar el rato bueno con su pequeño hermano, aunque en este caso por edad tendría que ser Nico el hermano mayor… pero en el fondo todo el mundo sabía que quien ejerce de mayor en la casa… era Tsubasa…

Nico coloco una mano en el cabello de Tsubasa y con el otro brazo rodeo la espalda de esta, notaba que había algo mal en su prima y aparte… el sábado iba jugar con fuego y no estaba seguro de si se iba a quemar o iba a salir ileso… abrazo con fuerzas a la castaña y en silencio y sin que ninguno de los dos lo notaran, tanto de unos verdes como de unos carmines ojos empezaron las lágrimas a salir…

…...

 **Y aquí termina el jueves, el siguiente será viernes y estaremos a solo un capitulo (** sip el viernes solo va a durar un capi **) del gran sábado que por cierto habrá lemon (** ya iba siendo hora verdad xD **) ese gran día, ya que se va a liar por lo menos que haya un poquito de fiesta de por medio xDD, bueno gente espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y de nuevo me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza del mes y pico (** no sé exactamente cuanto a sido pero a mí me ha parecido un mes para largo :(( **) Saludos a todos ^_^**


	35. Chapter 34

**Muy buenas gente, creo que ninguna disculpa por mi parte podría valer después del tiempo que he tardado en actualizar, si he tardado esta vez ha sido porque caí en una pequeña depresión que me duro su tiempecito, este año no está siendo muy bueno para mí y digamos que pudo conmigo, pero bueno dejemos el tema aparcadito (** perdonadme pero la verdad es que prefiero no hablar de ello :(( **) y vayamos con el capítulo que seguramente tenéis ganas ^_^** **.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

…

Residencia Yazawa, 08:45 de la mañana del viernes.

Apenas eran las 9 de la mañana cuando un sonido procedente del móvil de Nico empezó a retumbar por toda la habitación, Tsubasa seguía abrazada a su primo pero hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para apagar ese molestoso ruido, alargo perezosamente la mano, agarro el móvil de Nico, lo apago y volvió a la posición en la que estaba, el día de ayer el ojicarmin se lo paso entero en la cama descansando, se moría de dolor y apenas podía hacer un solo movimiento sin que su costado se resintiese, mientras que Tsubasa no se despegó de él ni un solo minuto exceptuando cuando tenía que hacer la comida y la cena la cual comieron en la cama debido al débil estado en que se encontraba Nico, después de la cena, Tsubasa le cambio las vendas a Nico y se durmieron hasta que sonó las campanas al día siguiente.

 _``Primero hablare con Nico y después iré a clases, todavía tengo un asunto pendiente con Eli…´´_ pensó Tsubasa mientras miraba la espalda de Nico, la castaña pensó que Nico se había despertado con el sonido de su móvil, pero al no ver ni un solo movimiento del pelinegro se preocupó y se sentó en la cama - …Nico… - le llamo en una fina voz

\- …

Tsubasa frunció preocupada el ceño, puso una mano en el hombro de Nico y despacio le movió – Nico – levanto un poco el tono

\- …que… - contesto débil y adormilado

Tsubasa soltó un soplido aliviada, Nico seguía vivo, dejo el hombro de su primo y apoyo su espalda en el cabecero de la cama – iba a preguntarte si irías hoy a clases, pero por lo que veo mi pregunta ya ha sido contestada antes de pronunciarla

Nico se dio la vuelta con bastante dolor y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de Tsubasa – creo que… - cerro con fuerza los ojos y llevo una mano al costado derecho - todavía necesito unos días para poder recuperarme, o por lo menos poder ponerme en pie – lo dijo del tirón ya que incluso hablar le resultaba difícil, Nico le estaba echando un poco de cuento a su estado, era verdad que se moría de dolor pero podía hablar perfectamente e incluso podía ponerse en pie y caminar con la ayuda de la pared por la casa, el pelinegro necesitaba echarle este cuento ya que mañana tenía que librarse de ir a la actuación para poder ir al ``trabajo´´ con Reiji y si Tsubasa no le veía lo suficientemente mal como para no acudir a un evento importante, lo iba a tener complicado el poder zafarse mañana

\- … - Tsubasa se quedó callada mientras le miraba fijamente

\- T-Tu deberías de ir a clases, y-yo de aquí no me voy a mover – titubeo Nico ante el silencio de Tsubasa, pensó que no se había tragado su teatro

\- … - _``No puedo ahora mismo hablar con Nico sobre el dinero y el documento de Nanaka, eso le pondría mal y empeoraría su estado…´´_ pensó preocupada, llevo una mano a la cara de Nico y empezó a acariciarle con un solo dedo – mañana es la actuación, verdad

\- … - Nico asintió, odiaba recordar que, si no fuera porque mañana ya lo tiene ocupado con Reiji tendría que subirse a un escenario casi 3 meses después y volver a cantar

\- … - Tsubasa se quedó pensativa y sonrió, algo había pensado – mañana a lo mejor podrás moverte más pero no tanto como para subirte a un escenario con cara de zombi, lo mejor será que te quedes mañana en casa, yo me encargo hoy de avisar a tus amigos, aunque… - hizo como que pensaba mientras miraba de reojo al ojicarmin – no sé muy bien con quien de los 8 hablar para avisar de tu ausencia el día de mañana – dijo con una picardía camuflada, Tsubasa era una genia

 _``Confió en Nozomi, pero… no la vi muy convencida… lo mejor será que hablé con…´´_ \- Eli… - susurro Nico a lo bajito

Tsubasa sonrió con malicia - ¿Qué? – acerco su oído a los labios de Nico indicándole que no le había escuchado, pura mentira…

\- Habla con Eli, ella puede intermediar mejor que cualquiera, recuerda que confié en ella

\- Entonces… - se separó de Nico y volvió a apoyar su espalda en el cabecero - ¿Hablo con Eli?

\- Si - respondió Nico acomodándose más en las piernas de Tsubasa

 _``¡Bien! Solo me falta una cosita más´´_ \- pues hablare con ella, aunque para hablar con ella antes necesito que hagas algo

\- No hace falta que haga algo Tsubasa, solo te tienes que acercar a ella y decirla que quieres hablar, no es tan difícil hablar con Eli

\- Si - le entro la risa a Tsubasa – te aseguro que si es difícil hablar con ella, tú te llevas bien con Eli pero yo no y si la digo que tengo que hablar sobre ti me hará la cobra – respondió entre las risas, lo que había dicho el pelinegro era como un chiste muy gracioso para ella…

 _``¿No se llevan bien? No puede ser, yo pensaba que la costaría más con Maki y no con Eli, esto es raro…´´_ Nico levanto la cabeza de las piernas de Tsubasa - ¿Qué ha pasado para no llevarte bien con Eli? – pregunto extrañado y mirando de reojo a la castaña

Tsubasa agarro la cabeza de Nico y de un solo movimiento la volvió a colocar sobre sus piernas – ¡No cambiemos de tema Nico!

\- No estoy cambiando de tema solo te estoy preg… - Tsubasa no le dejo terminar la frase

\- Tienes que enviarla un mensaje a Eli y decirla que después de clases me espere en el parking… – se quedó unos segundos pensativa mientras acariciaba el rostro de Nico – y ya que estas, dila que es para hablar sobre ti… sobre lo de mañana, claro – dijo una castaña demasiado lista, iba a tender una trampa sin escapatoria ninguna a Eli para no solo decirla que Nico no ira mañana a la actuación sino también para sonsacarla lo que estaba segura que la ocultaba de Nico, Tsubasa tenía desde hace días la mosca tras la oreja y hoy se la quería quitar…

\- Esta bien, pásame el móvil, pero otro día me cuentas porque no te llevas bien con ella – la dijo Nico a regañadientes mientras Tsubasa le pasaba el móvil

Tsubasa sonrió maliciosamente _``Ahora que estas por las buenas vamos a ver que me contestas a esto…´´_ \- te lo contare cuando tú me des más detalles de tu trabajo y de tu jefe, o mejor aún, cuando me lleves al sitio donde trabajas – se la devolvió Tsubasa sin remordimiento ninguno…

– ¡N-No estamos hablando de mí! – Nico salto a la defensiva debido al miedo que le entro, Tsubasa le había tocado el terreno peligroso que no quería tocar con ella

\- Entonces te quedaras con las ganas – contesto Tsubasa con una endemoniada sonrisa

 _``Lo mejor será preguntar el próximo día a Eli, si, será lo mejor…´´_ \- c-creo que deberías de aprovechar esto para arreglar lo que tengas con ella y llevaros bien, seríais muy buenas amigas – dijo un serio ojicarmin mientras escribía un mensaje a Eli, estaba claro que no iba a seguir con el tema

\- …las mejores… - susurro con sarcasmo la castaña, no veía muy posible llevarse bien con Eli

Nico termino de enviarle el mensaje a Eli y le dio el móvil a Tsubasa para que lo dejase donde estaba – ya está hecho, la he dicho que después de clases te espere donde suelo aparcar mi moto, así no hay perdida

\- Bien… - sonrió y miro con ternura a Nico - buen chico – le acaricio como a un perro…

Los ojos de Nico estaban empezando a cerrarse debido a las relajantes caricias de Tsubasa - ¿No vas a ir a clases?

\- Si, pero no a las 8:47, recuerda que yo entro 1 hora más tarde

\- …cierto… - hablo ya medio dormido

Nico no tardo ni 2 minutos en caer rendido al sueño mientras que Tsubasa se había quedado mirándole con ternura, la castaña acabo suspirando profundamente, podría haber aprovechado y sacarle el tema del documento, Nanaka y el misterioso sobre con semejante cantidad de yenes en su interior, pero no quería romper el buen momento que acababan de tener, un buen momento de los pocos que han tenido desde que ella volvió de Alemania…

Residencia Ayase, 8:45 de la mañana.

Eli estaba apoyada en el lavabo mientras se miraba seria al espejo, había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en el día de mañana donde tenía que tomar una gran decisión que implicaría quedarse con uno y perder al otro, pensó toda la noche diferentes cosas para poder tener las ideas más claras para mañana, lo intento sacando lo que más le gustaba de Umi y lo que más le gustaba de Honoka, los buenos momentos pasados tanto con uno como con el otro e incluso también pensó en los contras de cada uno, pero nada de eso la valió, por más que estuvo repitiendo toda la noche los mismos pensamientos seguía sin sacar nada en claro y a pesar de que Umi era el que más ganaba en los pros, Honoka ganaba en los buenos momentos y eso solo empeoraba los pensamientos de Eli, solo quedaba un día y todavía no sabía a quién elegir…

\- A uno lo quieres y al otro lo amas… - dijo Eli en un susurro, recordando las palabras que hace tiempo la dijo Nozomi - … - la ojicelestes cerro sus preciosos ojos y se quedó escuchando a su corazón mientras repetía en su mente una y otra vez las palabras de Nozomi - …a uno lo quiero… - hizo una pequeña pausa para escuchar a su corazón - …y al otro lo amo… - se quedó unos pocos minutos en silencio y con los ojos cerrados - … - negó con la cabeza – …nada… - susurro mientras abría los ojos y se miraba de nuevo en el espejo – yo no escucho nada, según Nozomi amo a uno y al otro le quiero pero ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? – suspiro y agarro una pomada que había dejado encima el lavabo – yo no veo ninguna diferencia a eso, querer, amar, es lo mismo – dijo con cansancio mientras se untaba un poco de pomada en la herida del labio, la misma herida que Tsubasa la devolvió - … - termino de tratarse las dos heridas de la cara y se quedó mirándose fijamente y con preocupación en el espejo – ojala Umi no se haya enterado de esto… - susurro preocupada y quedándose en silencio unos minutos hasta que escucho un sonido procedente de su móvil, Eli salió del baño y entro a su habitación, cogió el móvil y lo miro _``Es un mensaje de Nico, vamos a ver qué pasa ahora…´´_ \- _necesito que me hagas un favor, después de clases espera a Tsubasa en el parking, concretamente donde suelo aparcar mi moto, tiene que contarte algo, si fuera por mi te lo contaría yo pero apenas puedo moverme… ya sabes porque… ten cuidado Eli, mi prima es muy lista y lo más seguro es que sepa que yo la oculto algo e intentara sonsacártelo a ti, confió en ti y sé que sabrás salir de esta_ – leyó en alto la rubia – gracias por el aviso Nico, pero me acabas de dar el día… - dijo Eli tirando desganada el móvil en la cama y dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón, no tenía ganas de ir al campus e incluso había pensado en faltar para dedicar todo el día a sus sentimientos y la decisión de mañana pero ahora que Nico la había pedido eso tenía que ir sí o sí.

Campus universitario, parking 9:45 de la mañana.

Una pelirroja con ojos lavanda estaba tranquilamente aparcando en su habitual lugar de siempre, se había saltado el entrenamiento de la mañana y llegaba justa a la primera clase del día, algo que no parecía ni importarla, en la cabeza de Maki ahora mismo solo había dos cosas y todo iba hacia el mismo tema, Nico, la pelirroja tenía más que claro lo que quería hacer y decir hoy al pelinegro, contaba con que hubiera venido a clases pero para su decepción cuando miro hacia el estacionamiento de motos se dio cuenta de que no había venido, eso la entristeció un poco ya que tenía pensado hablar con él a primera hora de la mañana pero a pesar de la ausencia de este, eso no significaba que se acababa el plan de Maki en el día de hoy porque todavía la quedaba una carta por jugar, se había memorizado de memoria la dirección de Nico, la ojilavanda metió de nuevo la llave en el contacto de su vehículo y fue a arrancar pero paro el motor cuando miro al frente y vio llegar a Tsubasa, Maki bajo de su coche, esperó a que Tsubasa terminase de aparcar y se acercó a ella.

\- Tsubasa-chan ¿Tienes un…

\- ¡Maki! – la interrumpió Tsubasa muy contenta y envolviendo en un abrazo a la pelirroja quien se quedó como una estatua, no vio de venir esa acción…

\- ¿Q-Que haces T-Tsubasa-chan? – Maki cogía con facilidad los colores en la cara

La castaña se separó de Maki y con una radiante sonrisa la hablo – saludar a una buena amiga

\- C-Con un hola era suficiente – dijo Maki removiendo su mechón

Tsubasa se rio – hola Maki – y la vaciló…

– ¡Y-Ya no hace falta! - respondió Maki apartando su colorado rostro y removiendo su particular mechón

Tsubasa volvió a reírse sonoramente, la encantaba hacer molestar a la pelirroja

 _``A veces me recuerda demasiado a Nico-kun´´_ Maki hincho sus mofletes y se molestó aún más

 _``Que mona es´´_ pensó Tsubasa con todavía la sonrisa en sus labios – por cierto Maki, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar saliendo del entrenamiento?

Maki dejo de remover su mechón y se quedó seria – no he ido, acabo de venir

\- ¿Por qué no has ido? Hoy es el último día para preparar la actuación de mañana – pregunto curiosa la castaña

\- P-Porque… - desvió su mirada hacia el ``aparcamiento de Nico´´ - … - se quedó seria y no termino la frase

Tsubasa se puso a la izquierda de Maki y se cruzó de brazos – ya veo, te preocupa más Nico

Maki se tensó y se sonrojo – ¡Y-Yo no he dicho eso! – respondió enseguida la pelirroja mientras agarraba de nuevo su mechón y lo removía

\- No, pero si lo piensas – la respondió Tsubasa con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¡C-Claro que lo pienso! ¡P-Pero no por lo que tú crees! – miro de reojo su mechón y siguió removiéndolo mientras hablaba – e-es porque, se me hace imposible no preocuparme después de lo de ayer

 _``Maki tiene razón, es imposible no preocuparse y más aún si ni siquiera he tenido el valor de hablarlo con él…´´_ la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Tsubasa - … - y miro con nostalgia al mismo sitio donde miraba antes Maki

Maki se preocupó ante repentino silencio, dejo su mechón y miro a Tsubasa, normalmente la castaña aprovecharía esto para molestarla, pero en vez de eso, estaba en silencio y mirando fijamente hacia la nada

\- ¿Has… - se aclaró Maki la garganta - ¿Has hablado con Nico-kun?

\- No… - respondió suave y bajito la castaña

\- … - Maki se quedó en silencio, que Tsubasa no hablara con Nico la decepciono – entonces el sobr…

\- No tuve valor – interrumpió Tsubasa – ayer y esta mañana podría haber aprovechado para sacar el tema, pero yo… - apretó los puños con rabia - …no tuve el valor… - dijo entre dientes, Tsubasa tenía una lucha interior, por una parte se arrepentía de no haber aprovechado el débil estado de Nico para sacarle el tema, pero por otra parte se decía que era lo correcto y que tenía que hablarlo cuando el pelinegro estuviese entero y cien por cien despierto

Maki miro con pena a la castaña, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sentido decepción hace unos segundos – me lo imagino, es un tema delicado y… doloroso…

\- …si… quizás demasiado… - susurro con tristeza la castaña

\- … - Maki seguía mirándola con pena, estaba empezando a considerar a Tsubasa como una buena amiga y la dolía verla así y más sabiendo que la castaña es de un carácter alegre, aunque ahora mismo ese carácter estaba apagado, Maki era observadora y mientras más tiempo pasaba mirándola más sentía que la conocía, tanto que algo hizo ``Click´´ en su cabeza

\- Y lo peor es… que no creo que pueda sacar valor para hab…

\- ¡Déjame a mí! – la interrumpió una decidida Maki poniéndose enfrente de Tsubasa

\- ¿Qué? – respondió Tsubasa bastante sorprendida

\- Deja que yo me ocupe – volvió a repetirla con la misma decisión en su voz y en su mirada

\- No, no es buena idea Maki – dijo la castaña achicando los ojos, en realidad la parecía buena idea, pero conociendo a Nico…

\- ¿Por qué no? Tsubasa-chan yo creo que… - dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios – le tengo pillado el truco a Nico-kun y podría intentar hablar de este tema y conseguir que no entregase el sobre a Nanaka - _``Y después aprovecharía para hablar de otro tema… ya que estoy, mato dos pájaros de un tiro… bueno, más bien pájaras´´_

\- Da igual que truco tengas pillado Maki, Nico no hablaría contigo, ni contigo ni con ninguno de vosotros, no sé si lo sabrás pero cuando paso lo del accidente Nic…

\- Nico nos llamó y ninguno le respondimos aquel día, desde entonces esta rencoroso con nosotros – Maki termino la frase por Tsubasa – ya lo sé Tsubasa-chan, me lo conto mi madre el otro día

\- Entonces sabrás que no vas a conseguir nada – respondió Tsubasa con cansancio

\- No lo sabré hasta que no lo intente – seguía Maki hablando con la misma determinación

\- Maki no cre… - Maki no la dejo terminar

\- Puedo hacerlo Tsubasa-chan – la dijo Maki sin titubear y con seguridad

Tsubasa se quedó pensativa ante semejante firmeza y la miro en silencio durante unos segundos _``Parece estar demasiado segura´´_ – está bien, pero ármate bien de paciencia y sobre todo de calma

\- Eso no me hace falta, se cómo tratar a este idiota – respondió Maki tan encantadora como ella sola…

 _``De eso no me cabe duda´´_ Tsubasa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisilla - hoy no va a venir así que supongo que el lunes hablaras con él

\- ¿El lunes? No, no pienso esperar tanto

\- Pues tú me dirás co…

\- Voy a ir a tu casa, si Nico-kun no viene, iré yo – otra vez hablo Maki con determinación

\- ¿A mi casa? – la entro la risa floja a Tsubasa, se imaginaba la reacción de Nico – no no no eso sí que no es una buena idea, además, ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivimos?

\- El expediente médico de tu tía, ahí venia la dirección

 _``¡Mierda!´´_ \- no… me acordaba de ese detalle… pero aun así, no puedes ir a mi casa, esa definitivamente es muuuuy mala idea – la dijo Tsubasa mientras se reía, lo dicho, se imaginaba la reacción de Nico

\- No es tan mal idea Tsubasa-chan, Nico-kun no tendrá escapatoria ninguna y a las malas le doy en el costado malo y le tumbo para que no escape – dijo Maki sonando demasiado entusiasmada, arrinconar y someter a Nico la subía el ánimo…

\- Eso es cruel hasta para mí… y eso que yo le doy a veces con una sartén… - murmuro la castaña eso último para ella

\- Aunque antes de ir a tu casa necesito pedirte un favor Tsubasa-chan

\- Claro, después de lo de ayer te debo una

\- Déjame las llaves de tu casa – Maki lo soltó tan natural como si la estuviese pidiendo un chicle

\- … - sorprendentemente la castaña no contestó, se lo estaba pensando

A Maki la dio miedo el silencio de Tsubasa y se puso enfrente de ella - las dos sabemos que Nico-kun no me abrirá la puerta, sé que es mucho pedir Tsubasa-chan pero… - una sonora risa la interrumpió

\- Esta bien… - llevo las manos al bolsillo de su falda y saco las llaves de su casa – aquí tienes – dijo Tsubasa con una voz tranquila y entregándole las llaves a Maki

 _``Demasiado fácil, aquí hay Yazawa encerrado…´´_ \- ¿No vas a poner pegas? – pregunto una desconfiada pelirroja mirando las llaves que Tsubasa la estaba ofreciendo

\- No, ¿Y sabes porque Maki?

\- No

\- Porque has sido la única persona que me ha ido con toda la verdad sobre Nico y sin ocultarme nada, podrías habértelo callado por el bien de Nico para que ``yo no sufriera´´ - añadió bastante sarcasmo a esas últimas palabras – pero no lo hiciste y viniste primero hacia mí a contarme todo lo que sabias… - agarro con su mano libre la mano izquierda de la ojilavanda – y por ello estoy muy agradecida contigo Maki – coloco las llaves en la mano de la pelirroja y se la cerro en forma de puño – gracias – la dijo con un tono que la salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón

Eso le llego a Maki quien miro con cariño la mano que Tsubasa ya había soltado – el bien de Nico-kun no era callármelo, era decírtelo – la respondió Maki sinceramente mientras guardaba las llaves

\- Una última cosa antes de irte Maki, si puedes averiguar algo sobre el trabajo de Nico o el jefe suyo, te estaría eternamente agradecida, me preocupa bastante que consiga tanta cantidad de yenes en tan poco tiempo y más me preocupa que cada vez que sale viene más magullado

 _``A mí también me preocupa eso…´´_ pensó Maki

\- ¿Me lo dirías si lo descubres Maki? – pregunto dudosa la castaña, no estaba muy segura si la pelirroja llegaría a tanta sinceridad

\- Si es algo peligroso sí, no pienso dejar que Nico-kun se meta en problemas y me da igual si se enfada por ello

\- ¿Y si te lo pide Nico? Puede llegar a ser muy zalamero – Tsubasa seguía dudando

\- Le diría un no rotundo, si está metido en un lio no pienso callármelo y mucho menos seguirle el juego, con su vida no pienso jugar al escondite inglés y ya te lo he dicho Tsubasa-chan, me daría igual que Nico-kun se enfadase, mientras esté bien y vivo es lo único que me importa – hablo la ojilavanda bastante firme y seria

A Tsubasa se la formo una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, Maki la despejo cualquier tipo de dudas, la de ojos verdes podía estar tranquila por parte de Maki, para los ojos de Tsubasa la pelirroja era totalmente distinta a Eli y Erena respecto a este tema de Nico y eso hacía que Tsubasa se estuviera entendiendo tan bien con ella – en ese caso, no tengo más que decirte, puedes irte Nishikino Maki – la dijo en un tono divertido, volvió Kira Yazawa Tsubasa

Maki la dedico una sincera sonrisa y la dio la espalda encaminándose hacia su flamante deportivo, aunque antes se paró y la dedico unas cortas palabras – gracias Tsubasa-chan – también la salió del alma a ella

Tsubasa la contesto alzando el pulgar y guiñándola un ojo, aquí empezaba una fuerte, sincera y profunda amistad entre estas dos.

Facultad de medicina, 10:45 de la mañana.

Umi acababa de llegar al aula donde nada más entrar se sentó y se sacó un libro para leer, pero ninguna palabra de dicho libro le entraba en la mente, su cabeza estaba ocupada con cierta chica y no había espacio para nada mas, una que chica que sorprendentemente no era rubia.

\- No he visto el vehículo de Anju-chan en el parking, espero que venga… - llevo una mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo y saco unas tarjetitas – tengo que darla los pases vip suyo y el de Erena-chan para la actuación de mañana – se quedó pensativo mientras miraba las tarjetas amarillas – y también me gustaría hablar con ella, no he conseguido averiguar qué es eso que sentí ayer pero por lo menos me gustaría disculparme, no quisiera que se cabrease y mucho menos que sintiera dolor por culpa de una acción tonta que tuve… - suspiro con pena – para una vez que me atrevo a dar un paso y resulta que lo hago con quien menos debería de hacerlo, soy un idiota por no haberla respetado y más idiota por intentarla besar queriendo yo a otra… - cerro los ojos y se dio un pequeño manotazo en la frente - ¡¿En que estaba pensando para hacer eso?! Soy un imb… - abrió de golpe los ojos – espera, si estaba pensando cuando fui a besarla, de hecho, pensé que era preciosa, pensé que tenía unos ojos hermosos con los cuales deslumbraba a la misma luna en plena luna llena y sobre todo, pensé que quería besarla… - puso su cabeza sobre la mesa – estoy confundiendo el cariño y la amabilidad que ella ha tenido conmigo estos días con lo que no es, tengo que parar esto antes de que me haga daño o peor aún, antes de que haga daño a Anju-chan, para ella soy su amigo y lo más seguro es que se haya sentido dolida con mi acción el día de ayer – miro la hora – cuando acabe esta clase hablare con ella.

Facultad de hostelería, 11:00 de la mañana.

\- Eso es todo por hoy chicos, el lunes tocaremos la repostería francesa, espero que os vaya bien el resto de las clases – dijo el maestro dando por finalizado la primera clase del día

\- ¡Qué bien nyan! Ya estoy deseando que llegue el lunes para poder aprender a hacer una tarta Fraisier para mi Kayochin – hablo un entusiasmado Rin

\- Me alegro por ti Rin-kun, pero yo no quiero que llegue el lunes… ni siquiera quiero que llegue mañana… - susurro Honoka con tristeza

\- ¿Nyan? – Rin dejo su emoción aparcada a un lado y se sentó sobre la mesa para mirar de frente al decaído pelinaranja - ¿Estas bien Honoka-nyan? Llevas serio desde la reunión con el grupo, o con casi todo el grupo nya

\- Estoy bien, es solo que… - miro al pequeño - … - y suspiro cansado – nada, no es nada – le dijo al final con una sonrisa fingida, no quiso preocupar a uno de los pocos integrantes de m's que estaba feliz y sin ningún tipo de problemas

\- ¿Seguro nyan? – pregunto no muy convencido, Rin no era muy listo que digamos, pero tampoco era tan tonto

\- Si – contesto más seguro, sabía que Rin no se había quedado muy convencido

\- Honoka-nyan – le llamo serio, algo raro en Rin - creo que no deberías de preocuparte mucho por lo de ay… - una voz de uno de sus compañeros le interrumpió cuando por fin el pequeño iba a decir algo de provecho…

\- Perdonad que os moleste chicos, pero una chica rubia está en la puerta preguntando por ti Honoka-kun

\- ¡Nya! Últimamente Honoka-nyan está muy solicitado por las chicas – dijo un asombrado Rin, no había caído de que era Eli…

 _``¿Una chica pregunta por mí? Esto es nuev… espera´´_ \- ¡¿Has dicho una chica rubia?! – pregunto Honoka levantándose de su asiento

\- Si, con ojos celestes, creo que es la chica de ay…

 _``¡Esa es Eli-chan!´´_ \- ¡Gracias por avisarme! – Honoka le dio una palmadita en el hombro al chico y salió como una bala hacia Eli

 _``Rubia, ojos celestes… ¡Es Eli-nyan! ¿Cómo no he caído antes?´´_ Rin se puso a reír solo como un loco…

Honoka llego a la puerta de la clase donde le estaba esperando una seria Eli, el pelinaranja cerró la puerta para tener más intimidad y miro con miedo a la rubia, no esperaba que Eli quisiera hablar después de lo de ayer - E-Eli-chan y-yo q-quiero deci…

\- Espera Honoka, déjame primero hablar a mí – le interrumpió Eli bastante seria

\- C-Claro – asintió Honoka con miedo, la seriedad de Eli le estaba recordando a una pesadilla que tuvo anoche…

\- Ayer… - la ojicelestes hizo una breve pausa – yo… - _``¡Por dios! ¡Qué difícil es esto!´´_ gruño para sus adentros – lo siento

\- ¡¿Lo sientes?! – repitió Honoka muy sorprendido, esto sí que era una sorpresa para él

Eli miro hacia otro lado menos hacia Honoka, sentía vergüenza de sí misma, sabía que ayer había sido muy injusta con Honoka y le había hecho daño con el desprecio que le hizo, por desgracia Eli no sabía que le llevaba haciendo daño mucho más tiempo… - sí Honoka, me estoy disculpando

\- Eli-chan no dev… - la rubia no le dejo hablar

\- No, déjame terminar Honoka

\- V-Vale – contesto tímidamente, estaba desconcertado, en su mente estaba disculparse él y no Eli

\- Mira yo… - la ojicelestes suspiro y le dio la espalda, la iba a resultar más fácil si no le miraba – sé que ayer no estuve acertada, no tenía por qué haberme enojado contigo y aun así lo hice… - volvió a suspirar y agacho el rostro - …yo… - cerro los ojos – …me puse celosa… - dijo en una suave pero audible voz

 _``Pensé que era mi imaginación, pero estaba claramente equivocado, no lo tengo perdido, puede que mañana no sea tan malo como pensaba´´_ Honoka dibujo una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó silenciosamente a la espalda de Eli - …

\- Cuando te vi bes… - hubo un silencio repentino por parte de Eli

Honoka puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Eli y de un movimiento la giro, seguidamente levanto su otra mano para agarrar la mejilla de Eli y acercar su rostro al de ella, el pelinaranja no se lo pensó ni un segundo y la beso en los labios, no le hacía falta escuchar ni hablar nada mas ya que para él, todo lo que quería oír y hablar ya estaba dicho…

 _``¿Q-Que…?´´_ era lo único que paso por la mente de Eli, se quedó congelada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el pelinaranja la pillo totalmente desprevenida

El beso no duro más de 5 segundos ya que la intención de la acción de Honoka no era precisamente la de enrollarse allí mismo, tenía otro motivo del porqué de esa repentina acción, si bien era cierto que le dio alegría, alivio e ilusión las palabras de Eli debido a la mala noche que paso el pelinaranja pensando en miles de cosas negativas por culpa de lo sucedido con Tsubasa, pero no solo esos sentimientos le empujaron a hacer tal cosa, había un motivo oculto que pensó en menos de unos segundos mientras hablaba Eli y eso sería su última carta antes de la decisión de mañana, sus ilusiones habían revivido con una sola y corta frase, ``Eli estaba celosa´´ con eso ya no necesitaba más…

Honoka agarro con sus dos manos las mejillas de Eli, se separó unos pocos centímetros de los labios de la rubia y con los ojos cerrados apoyo con delicadeza su frente con la de esta – solo tus labios son los que me quitan el sueño, son los únicos que me hacen desear besarlos todo el día y a la misma vez me hacen querer morir al saber que quizás mañana podría no tenerlos más… - cerro fuertemente los ojos para evitar dejar caer una lagrima que parecía querer asomarse, Honoka estaba utilizando una dulce y calmada voz

 _``¿Q-Qu…´´_ \- … - Eli estaba perpleja, ella solo había ido a la facultad de hostelería para disculparse con Honoka, no quería en el día de hoy estar mucho tiempo con ninguno de los dos ya que sabía que sus sentimientos se confundirían aún más, al fin y al cabo así fue como llego a la situación en la que estaba ahora, desde que hace años empezó a sentir algo tanto por Umi como por Honoka pasaba todos los días mínimo 2 horas a solas con uno de ellos, ya fuera en los recreativos con Honoka o en la biblioteca con Umi, sea como sea siempre terminaba su día con uno de los dos, lo que significaba que sus sentimientos florecían de igual manera, aunque quizás con uno más que con otro…

Honoka aparto su frente de la de Eli y con lentitud abrió los ojos – Eli-chan – alzo el rostro de esta para que coincidiesen los celestes ojos de la rubia con sus intensos zafiros – te amo – la susurro dulcemente poniendo todo su corazón en esa corta pero preciosa palabra, era su última carta en este juego y fue con todo, por fin la había dicho en su cara lo que sentía, pero… ¿Te amo era la palabra adecuada? Ahora mismo para el cerebro de Honoka si, su cabeza decidió que lo que su corazón sentía era amor y no un profundo cariño mezclado con las hormonas…

\- … - Eli sintió en el momento como una flecha a toda velocidad la perforaba el corazón y no era precisamente una flecha que lanzo cupido después del te amo de Honoka, más bien era una dolorosa flecha hecha de hierro, un hierro que estaba oxidado…

\- Yo… - sonrió dulcemente y acaricio las mejillas de Eli – tenía miedo de que llegase mañana… - volvió a acercar el rostro de Eli para darla un cortito beso en los labios

\- … - Eli hizo amago de querer levantar sus manos para agarrar las de Honoka, pero… el dolor era tanto que llegaba hasta sus manos…

Se separó Honoka de los labios de Eli – pero… – soltó las mejillas de la rubia – ya no lo tengo – se alejó de Eli y se acercó a la puerta de su clase – tengo un examen ahora, nos vemos luego Eli-chan – dijo con una radiante sonrisa y metiéndose en el interior del aula

Eli se quedó mirando la puerta del aula con los ojos ahogados - yo en cambio… - llevo las manos a sus ojos y se secó las pocas lagrimas que estaban empezando a salir – …estoy asustada… - dijo con una voz apagada y mirando las manos con las que se había secado las lágrimas, las palabras de Honoka la había roto por completo, se había dado cuenta de golpe de que si por un casual no le eligiese mañana le destrozaría en dos…

Residencia Yazawa, 11:35 de la mañana.

Maki estaba plantada en la puerta de la casa de Nico y con las llaves en la mano, tenía dudas de si llamar y esperar a que Nico la abriese y la diese paso o entrar directamente con las llaves y aguantar el posible chaparrón que la echaría el pelinegro _``Cuando lo pensé no parecía tan difícil…´´_ pensó mientras miraba al timbre y jugaba con las llaves - ¿Llamo o entro sin llamar? – se quedó pensativa, llevaba más de 10 minutos con este dilema, la pelirroja soltó un buen gruñido – ¡Se acabó! ¡Voy a entrar! – puso la llave en la cerradura _``V-Voy a entrar por primera vez en la casa de Nico-kun´´_ se quedó quieta _``¿Estoy nerviosa?´´_ suspiro – eso parece… - Maki conto hasta tres y giro la llave hasta que se escuchó el ``Click´´ que daba a entender de que ya estaba abierto – muy bien… - cogió aire – vamos allá – soltó todo el aire que cogió, abrió lentamente la puerta y entro dentro cerrando con suavidad la puerta tras de ella _``La moto de Nico-kun esta abajo y según Tsubasa-chan esta en casa, pero… todo está muy oscuro, quizás a Nico-kun le gusta estar a oscuras, eso explicaría el color de sus ojos´´_ sonrió _``No, el color de los ojos de Nico-kun parecen más del demonio´´_ amplio más su sonrisa – eso tendría mas sentido – dijo Maki mientras miraba la entrada de la casa _``Bueno, vamos a buscar a este idiota´´_ miro atentamente el pequeño pasillo de la entrada _``Hay dos caminos, a la derecha hay una habitación con la puerta cerrada y de frente…´´_ ladeo la cabeza desde su sitio _``De frente hay un ¿Salón?´´_ \- empecemos por la habitación de la derecha – avanzo hacia dicha habitación, asomo un poco su cabeza y pudo ver con la poca luz que entraba de que se trataba de una cocina _``Aquí no está, vamos a ver en el siguiente sitio´´_ avanzo hacia el salón, cuando llego se fue directamente hacia la mesa central ya que algo la llamo la atención _``¿Un botiquín? Para el costado de Nico-kun solo hace falta una pomada, un par de vendas y reposo, no un botiquín entero…´´_ agarro el botiquín _``No va a pasar nada si le echo un vistazo´´_ y lo abrió, dentro se encontró con vendas, un paquete de gasas abierto donde faltaban por lo menos unas 8 gasas, 1 pequeño bote de betadine que parecía haberse dado un buen uso, un bote por la mitad de agua oxigenada y una pomada que parecía no quedar mucho dentro del tubito – …se ha dado mucho uso a este botiquín… quizás demasiado… - susurro Maki preocupada

Después de unos segundos cerro el botiquín y lo dejo donde estaba _``Tampoco está aquí, tiene que estar en su dormitorio´´_ se puso a andar hacia el único lugar donde podría ir, un mediano pasillo con dos puertas a la izquierda, dos a la derecha y uno de frente _``Vale, uno tiene que ser el dormitorio de Nico-kun, solo tengo que dar con esa habitación, no debe de ser tan difícil ¿Verdad?´´_ se autoengaño, Maki siguió por el pasillo hasta que llego a las primeras puertas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, al final se decantó primero por la de la izquierda, abrió despacio la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró con las persianas subidas alumbrando así toda la habitación, tres camas bien hechas y con muchos peluches encima, un armario empotrado y una cómoda por cada cama las cuales estaban llenas de cuadros con fotos en su interior _``Esta habitación es la más cuidada de la casa´´_ miro las camas _``Este era el cuarto de tus hermanitos, verdad Nico-kun…´´_ pensó la pelirroja apenada, la cual se introdujo en el interior de la habitación e inconscientemente se acercó a una de las cómodas _``Toda la casa oscura menos esta habitación… Nico-kun quiere mantener vivo lo que ya está muerto…´´_ agarro un cuadro y lo miro con ternura, en la foto estaba Nico posando junto a sus 3 hermanitos con su habitual y abandonada pose de Nico Nico ni _``Eran mini Nico…´´_ sonrió con cariño a la foto _``Si Nico hubiera sido chica de seguro seria como ellas, aunque no sé porque me la imaginaria con dos coletas, bajita y con toda la seguridad seria plana, Nico-kun seria monísima´´_ acaricio con ternura la foto pero por más tiempo que la miraba peor se iba encontrando, Maki recordó que esos adorables pequeños ya no estaban con vida – me estoy poniendo mal… - dejo la foto donde estaba y salió rápido de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada en ella unos segundos o por lo menos hasta que se le pasase el mal estar, sentía pena y sobre todo dolor, se estaba imaginando como se sintió Nico cuando fallecieron sus hermanos y como debe de pasarlo cada día en esta casa donde cada baldosa es un recuerdo.

Facultad de medicina, 11:10 entrada al aula de cirugía.

 _``¿Debería de estar preocupada por Nico? Una pantera va para casa, solo espero que Maki no se lo meriende…´´_ sonrió maliciosamente _``Espera un momento, mejor que se lo meriende, pero no como comida sino com… ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿En qué narices estoy pensando?!´´_ \- creo que necesito desfogarme, llevo demasiado tiempo sin una alegría para el cuerpo – dijo Tsubasa soltando un gran suspiro mientras caminaba hacia su clase.

Eli iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la facultad, estaba cabizbaja, con una mano en el pecho y metida en su mente _``¿Qué me ha pasado antes? Eso que antes he sentido era… demasiado doloroso… tenía que haberme alegrado cuando Honoka me ha dicho que me amaba, pero sin embargo… lo único que he pensado ha sido en el dolor que podría llegar a causarle… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué narices no me eché encima de él cuando se me ha declarado?´´_ agarro con fuerza la camisa y la arrugo _``¡¿Y porque demonios tengo este maldito dolor?! ¡No sé qué me quieres decir con esto!´´_ regañaba Eli a su corazón _``Sea lo que sea, sigo sin poder decidirme claramente, no quiero cometer un error ya que si me equivoco todos saldríamos perdiendo…´´_ se paró _``¿A quién pretendo engañar? Elija a quien elija, todos seguiremos perdiendo, en el caso de que eligiese a Umi dudo mucho que Honoka nos hablase durante semanas y me cuesta verle con alguien que no sea yo, y en el caso de que eligiese a Honoka, Umi…´´_ volvió los dolorosos pinchazos a su corazón, este quería decirla algo _``Umi pasaría página aunque le doliese…´´_ llevo las manos a sus ojos y se los froto, de nuevo las lágrimas parecían querer hacer uso de su presencia, hoy Eli lo estaba pasando realmente mal _``Sera… será mejor que… me concentre en terminar las clases el día de hoy, después hablare con Tsubasa porque Nico me lo pidió e intentare pasar rápido el día ya que es imposible que en unas horas pueda aclarar lo que siento por cada uno, quizás mañana cuando tenga a los dos delante puede que se me despeje la confusión y elija sabiamente…´´_ suspiro profundamente y levanto la cabeza para seguir su camino, aunque ya estaba justo al lado de donde tenía que ir y para su mala o buena suerte enfrente se encontraba uno de sus otros problemas, Tsubasa _``No sé si tengo mala suerte o lo hago yo inconscientemente aposta…´´_ pensó Eli desganada

 _``¡Oh! ¡Bendita suerte la mía!´´_ pensó la castaña con sarcasmo y suspiro _``Pórtate bien Tsubasa, has conseguido que después de clases hablemos así que por lo que más quieras ¡No la caques ahora Tsubasa!´´_ se regañó así misma, se conocía muy bien y sabía que todavía la tenía ganas – buenos días Eli – la dijo con una falsa sonrisa, Tsubasa estaba poniendo todo de ella en esa sonrisa…

\- … - Eli la ignoro y se metió al aula

\- …todo un encanto la niña… – susurro Tsubasa con ironía y se metió al aula detrás de Eli

Las dos llegaron a la par a sus asientos, donde estaba ya sentado un peliazul muy concentrado y leyendo un libro

Eli se quedó mirando unos segundos al peliazul y una sonrisilla se dibujó en su cara mientras le miraba _``Me encanta cuando esta tan concentrado, las facciones de su cara se pueden admirar tranquilamente porque sus ojos están centrados en lo que pone en el libro, antes me tiraba horas mirándole mientras estudiaba…´´_ pensó Eli con una sonrisa la cual desapareció enseguida, la decisión de mañana resonaba en su cabeza demasiado fuerte…

Tsubasa dejo sus cosas en el suelo, justo al lado de su asiento metálico y miro de reojo a Eli _``Parece triste…´´_

 _``El día se me va a hacer eterno…´´_ Eli dejo su mochila encima de su mesa y la abrió para sacar un libro

Umi cerro con tranquilidad el libro que estaba leyendo y levanto la cabeza para mirar a las dos recién llegadas – estaba empezando a pensar que n… ¡¿Qué os ha pasado en la cara?! – pregunto Umi alarmado y levantándose de su asiento

 _``¡¿No lo sabe?! ¡¿Este chico en que mundo vive?! ¡Todo el campus lo sabe, menos Umi! ¡¿En serio?!´´_ Tsubasa estaba alucinando, a estas alturas ya pensaba que Umi se había enterado, pero claramente no era así…

 _``Menuda sorpresa que me acabo de llevar, por fin un poco de suerte, aunque a ver cómo le explico el por qué tengo las mismas heridas que Tsubasa… vale, rectifico, no tengo suerte…´´_ pensó Eli mientras se sentaba en su asiento

\- ¿Chicas?

Las dos volvieron en sí y le miraron

\- ¿Podríais decirme que os ha pasado a las dos?

\- E-E… y-yo… am… - no sabía Eli que inventarse

Tsubasa se sentó del revés poniéndose justo enfrente de Umi y apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa - Eli y yo nos pegamos ayer – ni se cortó Tsubasa, lo soltó tal y como le vino

Eli se tapó los ojos con una mano y dio un pequeño gruñido, empezaba bien Tsubasa con eso de portarse bien con la rubia…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – miro a Eli - ¡¿Por qué?! – la pregunta iba para Eli, algo le decía a Umi que empezó ella…

\- Po-Porque… eemm… - Eli lanzo una mirada asesina a Tsubasa

 _``¡Bien! Vamos a ganarnos solo por hoy su favor, lo siento por Umi pero necesito que esta rubia me deba una´´_ Tsubasa le sonrió a Eli – era algo que no se podía alargar mucho tiempo Umi-kun, es un secreto a voces que Eli y yo no nos llevamos muy bien

\- Eso no te lo niego pero, ¿De ahí a pegarse? No os veo dos personas que os pegáis por miraros

 _``Pues fíjate que ahora mismo me lanzaba a su cuello, con Tsubasa no me hace falta buscar un motivo, la miro y ya lo tengo…´´_ pensó Eli mientras seguía mirando cabreada a la castaña

\- Tienes razón, pero ayer sin querer en la cafetería ella me derramo el café y yo pues me puse hecha una fiera y me abalance hacia Eli, aunque las malas lenguas dicen que fue por Honoka-kun pero eso no es verdad, si por un casual llegas a escuchar no hagas caso

 _``¡¿Qué está haciendo?!´´_ se le paso el enojo a Eli, ahora estaba mirando confundida a Tsubasa, bien sabía que la castaña no era muy fan suyo y de su amorío con los dos integrantes de m's por eso mismo no entendía porque estaba mintiendo para evitar que Umi se enfadara con ella

\- ¿Y Porque dirían eso? – pregunto Umi con el ceño fruncido y desviando su mirada hacia la castaña

\- Porque yo estaba con Honoka-kun desayunando minutos antes de pasar aquello

Umi volvió otra vez a mirar a Eli – dudo que fuera sin querer lo del café – dijo el peliazul muy serio

Eli se encogió en el sitio, la mirada de Umi lo decía todo, el dolor se apodero de nuevo de su pecho…

\- Fue sin querer Umi-kun, el café que traía Eli era de una de las maquinas del campus y además sucedió fuera de la cafetería, no la dio ni tiempo a entrar ¿Verdad Eli?

\- … - Eli asintió con la cabeza, tenía demasiadas emociones ahora mismo como para articular alguna palabra

\- Hay algo que no entiendo Tsubasa-chan – clavo su mirada en la castaña - ¿Por qué dicen que fue por Honoka-kun si Eli-chan ni os vio?

 _``¡Ouch! No tengo respuesta para eso… ¡Vamos Tsubasa, piensa rápido!´´_ \- porque… - sonrió – porque… - repitió con una sonrisa, no la salía nada de la mente

Umi frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué Tsubasa-chan? – pregunto impaciente

\- No lo sabemos Umi, la gente se inventa lo que quiere, vieron a Tsubasa con Honoka y al rato a mi pelándome con ella, sacaron conclusiones ellos solitos – dijo una convincente rubia mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su mochila y lo colocaba en la mesa, por fin pudo hablar aunque fue gracias a que Umi dejo de mirarla…

\- Puede que tengas razón - dijo no muy convencido y desviando su mirada hacia el asiento vacío de la pelirroja

Eli al ver done miraba Umi vio una oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de tema - ¿No ha venido todavía Maki?

\- No, no ha venido ni al entrenamiento… - miro de reojo a Eli – al igual que tu – la dijo en un tono serio

 _``Vale, esto ya no es mi problema´´_ Tsubasa se dio la vuelta y empezó a sacar de su mochila la materia que tocaba

\- Si no he venido es porque me he quedado dormida, anoche no deje de pensar en lo que va a suceder mañana, ya sabes a que me refiero Umi – respondió Eli igual de seria

\- Quizás no te hubieras dormido si hubieras pensado en eso hace días, meses o incluso años… - aparto su mirada de la de Eli y la llevo a la ventana – y no en una sola noche… - dijo Umi en una voz bajita, las palabras habían salido con dolor y razón no le faltaba…

\- …directo al corazón… - susurro Tsubasa mientras abría el cuaderno, no pudo evitarlo…

Eli se quedó mirando seria la nuca del peliazul, esas palabras la habían dolido más de lo que se imaginaba.

Parque central del campus, 13:00 de la mañana.

Una seria pelivioleta estaba sentada en el verde y brillante césped del campus, llevaba allí clavada desde las 10:30 de la mañana perdiéndose así 2 clases enteras, algo que parecía no importarla, en su mente solo había una preocupación y no era precisamente la de suspender dos asignaturas…

 _``No puedo concentrarme en clases desde que me entere del verdadero trabajo de Nico-kun´´_ apoyo las 2 manos sobre el césped y se inclinó hacia atrás _``Lo que está haciendo Nico-kun me parece demasiado peligroso y lo peor es que parece no importarle, creo que no es consciente del peligro que corre…´´_ sonrió cínicamente _``¿Qué estoy diciendo? Claro que es consciente y seguramente el muy tonto piense que es el mejor camino para su situación´´_ cerro los ojos y suspiro _``Si tan solo pudiera ayudarle a ver que este no es el camino… pero yo no soy la más indicada e incluso dudo que me hiciera caso…´´_ gruño desesperadamente – este chico me ha volver loca – susurro mientras se tumbaba en el césped, aunque a los dos segundos una figura la tapo todo el sol

\- Aara ¿Quién te va a volver loca Erena-san? – pregunto Nozomi parada enfrente de Erena y con los brazos cruzados

\- Nadie que te importe – contesto Erena bordemente y sin moverse del sitio

\- ¿Mal día? – pregunto Nozomi sin despegar sus ojos de Erena

\- No hasta hace unos segundos

Nozomi sonrió malvadamente – aara ara si ese es el caso, entonces… - se sentó al lado de la pelivioleta – te hare pasar peor el día

Erena soltó un fuerte gruñido y se fue a levantar pero la mano de Nozomi la paro en seco y la sentó de un tirón

\- ¡Nozomi-san no estoy de humor así qu… - un cuaderno se posó muy cerquita de su cara - ¡¿Qué es esto?!

\- Los apuntes de las dos clases que te has perdido hoy, puedes copiarlos si quieres – dijo Nozomi muy seria

Erena frunció el ceño - ¿A qué viene esta repentina amabilidad? – pregunto una desconfiada Erena

\- Si sigues en las nubes vas a acabar suspendiendo, solo te estoy ahorrando ese mal trago Erena-san – dijo Nozomi soltando el brazo de Erena y recostándose sobre la hierba

Erena sonrió cínicamente - ya, como si a ti te importase que yo suspendiera, te librarías de mi si eso llegase a pasar – dijo la pelivioleta mientras cogía el cuaderno

Nozomi cerró los ojos y coloco con tranquilidad sus 2 manos sobre su vientre - no quiero librarme de ti Erena-san

\- ¿Q-Q… - la de ojos verdes se quedó sorprendida, esas sorprendentes palabras de Nozomi resonaron fuertes en la cabeza de Erena

Nozomi abrió un ojo y miro a Erena - contra más cerca estés, más vigilada te tengo y si suspendes estas dos asignaturas no podre vigilarte tanto - _``Y más ahora que se los sentimientos de Nicochi´´_

\- Me lo imaginaba… - sonrió Erena otra vez cínicamente

\- Aara ¿Esperabas otras palabras Erena-san? – respondió Nozomi maliciosamente ante la reacción de esta

 _``No sé porque pensé que después del trio que hicimos cambiaria un poco las cosas con esta imbécil…´´_ \- no – contesto rotundamente

Nozomi sonrió victoriosa y volvió a cerrar el ojo, relajándose de nuevo sobre la hierba – puedes quedarte si quieres con el cuaderno, a mí no me hace falta

 _``Si no la hace falta significa que… lo recogió solo para mi…´´_ Erena miro el cuaderno que todavía sostenía con la mano izquierda – supongo que… - suspiro con desgana - gracias

\- … - Nozomi solo contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, estar tumbada sobre la hierba y bajo el sol la resultaba muy relajante

 _``Creo… que soy igual de imbécil que ella…´´_ Erena dejo de mirar el cuaderno, se levantó y se puso a andar, pero una duda la vino a la mente _``Espera un momento…´´_ \- el parque del campus es enorme Nozomi-san, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba en esta zona? – la pregunto sin darse la vuelta para mirarla

\- Vengo aquí cuando me preocupa algo … - entrelazo sus manos mientras seguían apoyadas en su vientre – …o alguien… no somos muy distintas Erena-san, a ti también te preocupa algo y por eso estas aquí saltándote las clases ¿Me equivoco Erena-san? – hablo Nozomi con tranquilidad y sin abrir los ojos

Erena apretó fuertemente el cuaderno, la pelimorada dio en el clavo – todo el mundo tiene preocupaciones, Nozomi-san

\- Si, pero no todo el mundo tiene las mismas preocupaciones – Nozomi seguía hablando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Erena giro la cabeza y miro cabreada a la pelimorada - ¡Tú no sabes que es l…

\- Nicochi – contesto Nozomi rápidamente pero sin perder su calmada voz

 _``Maldita…´´_ \- … - otra vez Nozomi dio en el clavo…

\- Te preocupa Nicochi al igual que a mí, pero la pregunta es… - abrió los ojos - ¿Sera por la misma razón?

 _``Eres muy lista Toujou Nozomi, pero no me vas a sacar ni una palabra sobre Nico-kun´´_ \- claro que me preocupa, tiene el costado derecho muy mal y…

\- No te esfuerces en esquivarme hablando de su costado, se lo de Nicochi

Erena frunció el ceño – ¿Sabes lo de Nico-kun? – _``No pienso caer en tu trampa´´_ sonrió de nuevo cínicamente – claro ¿El que exactamente? – pregunto Erena en un tono vacilón, creía que Nozomi estaba jugando a lo sé, pero en realidad no lo se

\- Nicochi me conto lo del accidente de su madre y la perdida de sus 3 hermanos, solo yo y Elichi lo sabemos

\- … - Erena se quedó helada

\- Tsubasa-chan no es como Nicochi y por eso me imagino que tú sabias esto

\- … - Erena todavía en shock asintió con la cabeza

\- Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa, no te preocupa algo que ya sucedió sino lo que está sucediendo – dijo Nozomi sentándose sobre la hierba y mirando seriamente a la pelivioleta

\- ¿A-A que te refieres? – la estaba costando a Erena procesar las palabras de Nozomi

\- Me refiero claramente a Nicochi, sabes algo de él y te preocupa demasiado

\- ¿Co-Com…

\- Lo sé porque tienes la misma expresión que yo

\- Entonces, imagino que también sabrás que es lo que se dé Nico-kun ya que según tú, tengo tu misma expresión – contesto sabiamente Erena

\- Me hago una idea, aunque espero estar equivocada – dijo eso ultimo con un tono algo molesto

\- ¿Por qué esperas estar equivocada? Soy amiga de la infancia de Tsubasa-chan y la más cercana ahora mismo a Nico-kun, sería muy normal que supiera más que tu

 _``Dudo que sea una de las más cercanas a Nicochi…´´_ \- precisamente porque eres una de las mejores amigas de Tsubasa-chan espero estar equivocada

Erena volvió a fruncir el ceño – vale, no entiendo cuál es el problema en eso

\- Es muy sencillo Erena-san, me molestaría que supieras algo malo de Nicochi y lo ocultases en vez de decírselo a tu mejor amiga, su prima – recalco la última palabra

\- Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti Nozomi-san, parece que tú también sabes algo y no se lo has dicho – contesto Erena a la defensiva

\- Yo apenas conozco a Tsubasa-chan, en cambio tú la conoces desde pequeña, eres la más indicada para decirla lo que te preocupa de Nicochi y…

\- De momento prefiero dejar las cosas como están – respondió Erena sin dejar terminar a Nozomi

Nozomi apretó los puños y con rabia se levantó - ¡¿Por qué Erena-san?! ¡Si sabes algo de Nicochi lo mejor seri…

\- ¡Porque se lo prometí Nozomi! – interrumpió Erena con el mismo tono y con el mismo coraje que tenía la pelimorada

 _``Le prometió… ¿A ella también Nicochi?´´_ ejerció más presión en sus puños - … - Nozomi se quedó quieta en el sitio y mirando a Erena

Erena suspiro y aparto su mirada de Nozomi llevándola hacia el frente – le prometí que no diría nada y lo voy a cumplir

\- ¡¿Aunque Nicochi se esté destruyendo?! – la pregunta la salió a la pelimorada con bastante rabia

Erena apretó el cuaderno con fuerza y la otra mano la transformo en puño – aunque se destruya, no diré nada – dijo Erena en un tono apagado, la dolía guardar a su mejor amiga el secreto tan importante que sabía de Nico y no solo era lo de las peleas sino también lo de Nanaka, aunque eso ultimo ya se enteró Tsubasa gracias a Maki y Sakura, pero eso no lo sabía la pelivioleta…

\- No estás haciendo lo correcto – hablo Nozomi apoderada por la rabia y la impotencia, las intenciones de la pelimorada salieron a la luz, Nozomi sospechaba que Erena sabia muchas cosas de Nico incluyendo lo de las peleas, ella quería aprovecharlo para que fuera la pelivioleta quien se lo dijera a Tsubasa y así ayudar al pelinegro sin que este se cabrease con ella, pero estaba viendo que no iba a lograr lo que tenía en mente, Nozomi no quería romper su palabra con Nico pero tampoco quería guardar semejante secreto ya que este secreto podría llevarle a la perdición y obviamente no iba a permitir que eso pasase…

\- Entonces tu tampoco Nozomi-san – volvió a mirarla – tú también podrías hablar con Tsubasa-chan sobre lo que sabes de Nico-kun, no hace falta conocerla bien para ponerla en aviso sobre Nico-kun

\- … - Nozomi guardo silencio y desvió su mirada de la de Erena, esta vez fue Erena la que dejo callada a la pelimorada

\- Tu tampoco estás haciendo lo correcto, sabes algo y en vez de decírselo prefieres que lo haga yo ¿Y sabes por qué?

\- …

\- Porque tú tampoco estás de acuerdo con lo que está pasando, pero no puedes traicionarlo ya que sabes que si se lo dices a Tsubasa-chan, Nico-kun te odiaría… - dio dos pasos hacia Nozomi y acerco sus labios a la oreja derecha de la ojiturquesa – y eso es algo con lo que no podrías vivir

\- … - se le empañaron los ojos a Nozomi, lo que dijo Erena era una verdad muy grande…

Erena se apartó del oído de Nozomi, agarro el mentón de la pelimorada y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos – tu misma lo has dicho antes, no somos tan distintas… - suspiro profundamente – aunque no te lo creas… - se empañaron sus preciosos ojos verdes – yo tampoco podría vivir con ello… - la soltó y la dio la espalda – gracias por los apuntes Toujou-san – y se fue dejando a una Nozomi derrotada, esta vez, Erena había ganado en el terreno psicológico, aunque todo estaba lleno de sentimientos y verdades…

 _``Por desgracia… me lo creo…´´_ pensó Nozomi con los ojos ahogados, se dio cuenta de que tanto la salud como el corazón de su Nicochi iba a ser un tema muy complicado… y doloroso.

Residencia Yazawa, 11:40 de la mañana.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde que Maki salió del cuarto de los pequeños Yazawas, la pelirroja ya se encontraba bien y con las pilas recargadas para seguir buscando al escurridizo pelinegro _``¿Cuál sería la siguiente puerta que debería de abrir? Tengo que tener cuidado porque una es el baño y podría estar Nico-kun dent…´´_ se sonrojo _``E-Espero que no tenga tan mala suerte…´´_ miro desde el sitio una por una las puertas que la quedaban por abrir e indagar pero cuando su vista se posó sobre la puerta del fondo su corazón la dio un vuelco, lo que tradujo Maki como una señal de que el mayor podría estar ahí, Maki se acercó con pasos firmes a la puerta _``Que no sea el baño, que no sea el baño ¡Por dios que no sea el baño!´´_ la pelirroja con eso en la mente y sonrojada hasta la medula llego a la puerta, agarro el pomo y despacio la abrió _``Ya está, ahora toca mirar… espera… ¡¿Po-Porque estoy más nerviosa que antes de entrar a la casa?! Siento que al final hoy me da algo…´´_ después de intentar sin éxito ninguno calmar sus nervios decidió por fin asomar un poco la cabeza dentro de la habitación, y así hizo, asomo la cabeza al interior pero la oscuridad de la habitación no la dejo ver nada, Maki saco su móvil y con la luz de la pantalla alumbro el cuarto, empezando desde el suelo donde estaba un objeto que conocía demasiado bien, el casco de Nico, Maki sonrió inconscientemente y llevo involuntariamente la luz del móvil al frente donde se podía apreciar una cama con un bulto en su interior _``Nico-kun…´´_ pensó Maki mientras se acercaba despacio y sin hacer ruido ninguno al bulto de la cama, cuando llego alumbro con cuidado el bulto verificando que se trataba del pelinegro, al principio se sonrojo al ver que estaba sin camiseta ya que veía los hombros y un poco de su espalda al descubierto pero el sonrojo de su cara desapareció al ver algo que hace unos días no estaba ahí, Maki se sentó con cuidado en la cama y dejo el móvil con la pantalla encendida sobre la mesita _``Tienes mucho que explicar Nico-kun…´´_ pensó Maki mientras acariciaba una de las heridas que tenía el ojicarmin en la cara.

…

 **Sip, lo dejo en el NicoMaki pero tenía que hacerlo ya que en el siguiente capítulo lo quiero centrar en el NicoMaki, en la conversación de Tsubasa con Eli y en el Lemon que iba a tener este capítulo, lo cual he preferido dejarlo para el siguiente porque según iba escribiendo he cambiado de opinión sobre quienes iban a ser los del Lemon, creo que va a ser un Lemon sorpresa porque creo (** CREO… **) que no os lo vais a esperar (** creo… **) bueno gente voy a despedirme ya y vuelvo a pediros disculpas por no publicar nada en 2 meses o casi 3, Saludos y espero que estéis bien ^_^**


	36. Chapter 35

**Muy buenas gente, hoy no tengo nada que decir así que espero que disfrutéis del capi ^_^**

 **AVISO: Este capítulo tiene contenido de Lemon, si eres menor y estás leyendo esto te recomendaría cerrar la página, aunque todos sabemos que este aviso te lo pasarías por el… ejem… (** para que engañarnos, yo cuando era menor pasaba de estos avisos ;P **)**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

…

Residencia Yazawa, 11:55 de la mañana.

Maki estuvo durante 15 minutos mirando molesta las heridas en la cara de Nico, aunque no la hizo falta tanto tiempo para averiguar que habían sido causadas por una pelea.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – pregunto la pelirroja en un susurro y acariciando tiernamente el cabello del mayor

\- …hmm… - Nico inconscientemente y debido al sueño profundo en el que estaba se dio la vuelta y abrazo las piernas de la pelirroja quien al notar el tacto del mayor se sonrojo y se tensó

 _``E-Esto está mal, d-debería de limitarme a despertarle y habl…´´_ la voz del pelinegro corto sus pensamientos

\- No… no puedo Reiji… no… - Nico se aferró más fuerte a las piernas de Maki, parecía que su cuerpo se sentía más protegido con esa misteriosa almohada que apareció de golpe a su lado…

 _``¿Reiji? ¡¿Quién demonios es ese?!´´_ Maki se quedó pensativa _``Espera, tengo una idea´´_ la bombilla se le encendió, siguió acariciando el pelo de Nico y se inclinó hacia el rostro de este – ¿Qué no puedes? – le susurro muy suave, Maki iba a intentar el truco de sonsacar en sueños…

\- No puedo… no puedo hacerlo Reiji… - repetía un inquieto pelinegro

\- Nico-kun… - dejo el cabello de Nico y le empezó a acariciar la mejilla izquierda – dime que es eso que no puedes hacer – dijo Maki en un dulce y suave tono de voz

\- …no por favor… no lo hagas… - Nico no parecía tener un buen sueño

 _``Hasta en sueños me cambia de tema…´´_ pensó Maki mosqueada y volviendo a apoyar su espalda en el cabecero de la cama, había desistido de intentar hacerle hablar en sueños…

Cuanto más minutos pasaban más inquieto parecía el pelinegro, se aferraba más con los brazos a las piernas de Maki y enterraba su cabeza en el muslo derecho de la pelirroja, a pesar de la situación en la que estaba Maki no pensaba en ello, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que no se trataba ni de un sueño, ni de una pesadilla, lo que la recordó aquel día en la cabaña de m's cuando Nico también hablo en sueños y pronuncio el nombre de sus tres fallecidos hermanos, esto le dio a entender a Maki que Nico estaba reviviendo en sueños algo malo que había vivido… lo que no sabía la pelirroja era que lo que estaba soñando Nico era lo que temía que pasara el día de mañana…

Maki dejo de acariciar a Nico y se quedó observando como este se aferraba a sus piernas _``¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez Nico-kun?´´_ agarro un trozo de manta y arropo hasta el cuello al pelinegro _``¿Acaso ha sido ese tal Reiji el que te ha hecho esto?´´_ dejo una mano reposando en la espalda de Nico – algo me dice que si… - susurro con pena y desviando su rostro hacia una esquina de la habitación donde precisamente estaba tirada la ropa de Nico, Maki frunció el ceño al ver la ropa del pelinegro, era poca la luz que daba la pantalla de su móvil pero era lo suficiente como para llegar a diferenciar varios colores, entre ellos la sangre… - ¿Eso es sang… - un brusco movimiento la desorientó, Nico había soltado sus piernas y se estaba revolviendo inquietamente en la cama

\- ¡No… Reiji no lo mat… - Nico empezó a sudar incontrolablemente – no… no no… ¡NO! – con ese último grito se sentó sobre la cama y se despertó

\- … - Maki prefirió esperar a que se le pasase el susto para poder hablarle

\- ¡Maldito Reiji! – dijo Nico con rabia y sin notar todavía la presencia de la ojilavanda, el pelinegro sintió ardor en el costado y llevo su vista hacia ese lugar - ¡Oh, venga ya! – se quejó al ver que la herida se había abierto por culpa del brusco movimiento que hizo - … - llevo una mano al costado y tapo la herida – no te voy a dejar que seas un obstáculo para mañana – le hablo a la herida

 _``Eso está sangrando demasiado…Eli-chan es una mentirosa, esa herida está peor de lo que dijo´´_ \- … - Maki miro preocupada el costado de Nico, pero a pesar de querer curárselo prefirió seguir muda y esperar a ver que más decía Nico

\- Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo evitar que me obstaculice, esto duele demasiado… - Nico soltó un largo suspiro y miro la hora en su reloj de mano – Tsubasa debería de haber empezado ya las clases, me da tiempo a ir al hospital y llevarle el dinero a… - se dio la media vuelta - ¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAA! – grito como una nena y de un salto se puso de pie sobre la cama, si, había visto a la pelirroja a través de la poca luz que seguía dando el móvil de Maki, del susto que se llevó Nico no noto que la herida se le hizo más grande debido a ese brusco movimiento, el pelinegro era masoquista…

 _``Nunca me cansare de decirlo, Nico-kun grita como una chica´´_ Maki no pudo evitar la risa, una risa que duro poco al ver el cuerpo entero del pelinegro quien estaba sin camiseta, en bóxer, con una gran venda que le tapaba todo el estómago y con moratones hasta en las piernas _``No sabría decir que es lo que siento ahora mismo al verle…así…´´_ pensó seria, pero sonrojada… obviamente sentía atracción por verle casi desnudo pero los moratones y las heridas que tenía el cuerpo del pelinegro no la hacían estar precisamente contenta…

\- ¡¿MA-MA-MAKI?! – pregunto con sorpresa y con el susto en el cuerpo, Nico se dio la media vuelta y todavía en pie sobre la cama subió la persiana dejando que la luz del sol entrase por toda la habitación - ¡ERES MAKI! – confirmo Nico aún más sorprendido

La pelirroja desvió su mirada y empezó a remover su mechón – eso parece – dijo Maki con su particular tono indiferente

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Hasta soñando te me apareces! – grito Nico llevando las manos a su cabeza, el pobre había perdido el juicio…

 _``¿Puede Nico-kun ser más idiota? Creo que si se esfuerza sí…´´_ Maki suspiro desganada y miro de reojo al asustado y confuso pelinegro - ¿Te duele el costado? – pregunto sin dejar el tono indiferente

\- ¡Si, me duele el c… espera… ¡Me duele! Lo que significa que no estoy soñando… pero tu estas aquí… - la cara de Nico se puso más blanca de lo que ya estaba – no me digas que… e-eres u-un ¡Fantasma! – dijo con miedo en la voz y tapándose los ojos para evitar mirarla, lo dicho, Nico había perdido la razón…

A Maki se le hinchó una vena en el cuello - ¡¿Me ves cara de fantasma idiota?! – le pregunto cabreada

Nico abrió los dedos y a través de esos pequeños huecos miro a la pelirroja - … - increíblemente se pensó la respuesta – no lo pareces… pero das miedo, podrías pasar tranquilamente por fantasma – lo soltó Nico muy natural

La vena del cuello de Maki estallo - ¡IDIOTA! – le grito lanzándole a la cabeza una almohada, poco la importo que le fuera a doler…

La almohada se estampo de lleno en la cara de Nico, menos mal que tenía sus manos en los ojos porque por como sonó… le hubiera partido la cara…

 _``Me he quedado sin manos…´´_ agito con dolor las manos y empezó a soplarlas _``Espera un momento, si no es un sueño y no es un fantasma…´´_ dejo sus manos tranquilas y sin sentarse todavía miro a la pelirroja - ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?! – se quedó unos segundos pensativo - ¡No espera! No contestes a esa pregunta todavía – se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama y se acercó a la pelirroja - contesta a esta ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes dónde vivo?! – pregunto molesto

 _``N-Nico-kun está muy cerca, m-me entran ganas de agarrarle y b-besarle… ¡No! Primero tengo que conseguir el dinero y hablar sobre… todo… lo de besarle lo dejare para lo último…´´_ le miro de arriba abajo y los colores volvieron de nuevo a su rostro _``¡Es imposible hablar así!´´_ \- ¡P-Primero tapate! – dijo Maki desviando su rostro y levantando con una mano un trozo de sabana

Nico frunció confundido el ceño y bajo la mirada hacia su torso… su desnudo torso… el pelinegro se sonrojo y con un movimiento ninja se metió bajo las sabanas – y-ya está, a-ahora dime – dijo muerto de la vergüenza _``Es raro, he estado desnudo delante de Nozomi y Erena y no he tenido mucha vergüenza y sin embargo con Maki… ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reacciona más tímido con ella? ¿Sera que siento algo mas o algo menos por Maki?´´_ miro fijamente a la sonrojada pelirroja y meneo su cabeza _``¡No te desvíes Nico! Ahora mismo lo que importa es como sabe Maki donde vivo y que hace aquí´´_ \- contéstame Maki – hablo más calmado y con seriedad

Maki le miro de reojo para asegurarse que se había tapado _``Yo me refería a que se tapase con la ropa… bueno, algo es algo´´_ la pelirroja se sentó enfrente de Nico y le miro directamente a los ojos – te contestare cuando te trate ese costado – dijo muy seria

\- ¿Quieres que te recuerde que estas en mi casa y que podría echarte cuando me diera la gana? – la pregunto Nico con una voz amenazante, quería saber cómo narices sabia Maki donde vivía y poco le importaba si tenía que ser borde…

\- Inténtalo, pero sabes que no te voy a hacer ni caso – le contesto Maki fríamente y se cruzó de brazos

\- ¡Estas en mi casa Maki, no tienes der…

\- No pienso hablar mientras que ESO – señalo el costado del ojicarmin – siga sangrando, después te contestare a todo lo que quieras – dijo con una voz bastante firme y sin perder la calma, había que admitirlo, Nico no podía con la pelirroja ni aunque se esforzase…

\- Mak… - _``¡Espera Nico! Ha dicho contestar a todo… TODO lo que yo quiera…´´_ de repente y por arte de magia le vino a Nico a la mente unas palabras que hace unos días Maki le dijo cuándo se echó una siesta en la cabaña y esta se le echó encima _``Tu corazón late a la misma velocidad que el mío, tu sientes por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti´´_ esas dos frases todavía resonaban en su interior, esas palabras fueron una de las claves que empezaron a despertar a su corazón - vale – lo dijo muy convencido y con una sonrisa

 _``Demasiado fácil´´_ Maki frunció el ceño - ¿Vale? ¿No vas a reclamarme ni nada? – pregunto desconfiada, conocía demasiado bien al pelinegro y se esperaba algún reclamo por su parte

\- Nop – contesto rápidamente y sin perder la sonrisa

 _``Esa sonrisa no me gusta nada, esto me huele a Yazawa encerrado…´´_ \- voy a necesitar un boti… - mientras hablaba Nico se destapo por completo - ¡Q-Quieres taparte idiota! – la salió del alma

\- ¿Pero no ibas a tratarme el costado? – pregunto confundido

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho Nico-kun, el costado, voy a tratarle el costado – aparto con toda la cara sonrojada su mirada de la de Nico - ¡P-Ponte unos malditos pantalones! – le dijo nerviosa

\- Esta bien ¿Podrías pasármelos Maki?

La pelirroja dio un pequeño gruñido – está bien, ¿Dónde los guardas? – pero acabo accediendo

\- Ahí, en el primer cajón – dijo Nico señalándola una cómoda que estaba al lado de la puerta y donde a pocos centímetros estaba tirada en el suelo la ropa que antes Maki había divisado

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la cómoda, abrió el primer cajón y saco el primer pantalón que pillo, sus ojos no estaban puestos en el interior del cajón sino en la ropa que estaba en el suelo _``Esta rota y llena de sangre, es como si le hubieran dado una paliza…´´_ \- …ten… - esa palabra salió bastante floja de sus labios

Nico cogió el pantalón _``E-Esto me recuerda a aquel día en la casa de Maki…´´_ \- g-gracias – y empezó a ponérselo

\- ¿Nico-kun?

\- Que – contesto algo seco, la pelirroja le había sacado de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Q-Que te ha pas… - la pelirroja no hizo nada más que empezar la pregunta y ya Nico achico los ojos en forma de molestia lo cual Maki se dio cuenta de ello _``No, no es el momento de preguntar que le ha pasado´´_ dio un pequeño suspiro – voy a necesitar algo para poder tratarte eso y lo de la cara – dijo con un tono algo cansado, si quería mantenerse serena y sin perder los nervios necesitaba de momento bailar al son que quisiera marcar el ojicarmin

\- En el salón debería de haber uno, será mejor que yo vaya a por ello – hizo amago de levantarse, pero Maki le sentó de un solo empujón

\- No, tu quédate reposando en la cama, yo voy a por el botiquín – le contesto seria mientras se iba dirigiendo hacia la puerta, sabia de sobra donde estaba ese botiquín pero claramente no le iba a decir al pelinegro que estuvo curioseando un poquito hasta que dio con él…

Maki llego al salón, cogió el botiquín y se volvió al cuarto de Nico, donde le estaba esperando el pelinegro tumbado de lado.

Facultad de moda y diseño, 17:30 de la tarde.

Umi estaba esperando a Anju pacientemente en la puerta de entrada de la facultad de moda, en verdad el peliazul podría haber estado en su casa ya desde hace media hora debido a que su clase había acabado antes, pero él no se quería ir sin antes hablar con cierta chica de ojos violetas.

\- Quiero disculparme con ella, pero… no se siquiera si podría mirarla a la cara… - suspiro – no estaría en esta situación si hubiera meditado bien mis movimientos y mis pensamientos – agacho la cabeza y revolvió un poco con sus manos su cabello – solo espero que no esté muy cabreada… - dijo Umi algo desanimado

Anju, Hanayo y Kotori iban caminando hacia la salida de la facultad de moda mientras que tenían una charla bastante animada, era poco el tiempo que llevaba Anju en esta universidad pero fue más que suficiente para ganarse la confianza y amistad de las dos integrantes de m's.

\- En serio Kotori-chan tienes un talento increíble, en menos de 2 horas has creado un traje entero, yo como mucho hago una manga y si eso – dijo una sorprendida Anju

\- He conseguido esta habilidad gracias a Rin-kun y Honoka-kun, andan rompiendo los trajes debido a que mientras les terminamos de tomar las medidas no se paran quietos en un solo sitio, aunque últimamente Rin-kun se ha calmado y ya es solo Honoka-kun el que sin querer los rompe – respondió Kotori con una encantadora sonrisa

\- Eso es porque hable con Rin-kun y le avise de que parase – dijo Hanayo oscureciendo el rostro y golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño de la derecha, desde que empezaron a salir los dos pequeños Hanayo se había vuelto un poco más salvaje…

\- Pobre Hanayo-chan, seguramente te costó hacerle entrar en razones – dijo Kotori en un tono bromista y acercándose a la puerta de salida

\- ¿Pobre Hanayo-chan? Más bien pobre Rin-kun, seguramente tienes al gato con las orejas agachadas – dijo Anju asustada al imaginarse a Hanayo ``Hablando´´ con Rin

Hanayo se rio – Rin-kun a veces es un gato malo y hay que castigarle – dijo Hanayo saliendo de la facultad

Kotori se rio y miro a Anju - ¡Miau! – dijo en tono burlón y saliendo detrás de Hanayo

\- Si, pobre gato naranja le tienen que castigar – murmuro con una fingida pena y salió detrás de Kotori quien estaba parada junto a Hanayo en la entrada y saludando a cierto peliazul que la quitaba el sueño - … - Anju no dijo nada y se mantuvo detrás de Kotori

\- ¡Hola Umi-kun! – saludo Hanayo muy animada

\- ¿Sucede algo Umi-kun? – pregunto directamente Kotori al verle en la entrada de su facultad, era la primera vez desde que ingresaron el pasado año en la universidad que Umi las esperaba a la salida

\- No pasa nada Kotori-chan, yo solo había venido porque… - miro hacia el lado derecho de Kotori – quería hablar con Anju-chan… si es posible – eso ultimo sonó a ruego por parte del peliazul

Kotori miro seria a Umi y después a Anju, la sonrió y se apartó – claro, nosotras ya nos íbamos ¿Verdad Hanayo-chan? – dijo la peligris a la pequeña mientras la agarraba del brazo

\- Pero Rin-kun todavía no ha sal…

\- No pasa nada, vamos a la facultad de hostelería a esperarle – tiro del brazo de Hanayo y miro por última vez a Umi – nos vemos mañana Umi-kun – se despidió con una sonrisa de su amigo y salió rápido de la zona mientras que llevaba a rastras a Hanayo, la cual parecía no entender la repentina prisa de Kotori…

Umi sonrió _``Gracias Kotori-chan´´_ pensó al ver la figura de la peligris desaparecer de su vista

 _``Después de lo de ayer, hoy no quería ver a Umi-kun, no estoy cabreada con él más bien es que si vuelve a intentar besarme no voy a ser capaz de parar como ayer y no quiero aprovechar eso, no quiero aprovecharme de su dolor y confundirle… pero no me queda más remedio que afrontar ahora a Umi-kun… gracias por esto Kotori-chan…´´_ ese gracias lo pensó con sarcasmo

 _``Bien, vamos allá Umi´´_ dio dos pasos hacia Anju – h-hola – la saludo tímidamente

\- Hola – respondió Anju con una mini y sincera sonrisilla

\- ¿Q-Que tal? – seguía la timidez en Umi

\- Bien ¿Y tú? – y esta seguía con la pequeña sonrisa, la encantaba esa timidez del peliazul

\- B-Bien – contesto Umi mirando sus manos

 _``A este paso vamos a acabar hablando del buen tiempo que hace, será mejor que evite eso y saque el maldito tema de una vez ya que creo que está aquí por eso´´_ pensó Anju mientras miraba al nervioso peliazul

 _``¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Hola? ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien?, ¿Qué más me falta?´´_ gruño internamente _``¡Se acabó! Voy a dejarme de tonterías que parezco un adolescente intentando cortejar a la guapa animadora de rugby´´_ Umi se armó de valor y volvió a centrar su amarilla vista en Anju

\- Anju-chan/Umi-kun – hablaron a la vez

\- …

\- …

Y se rieron a la vez

\- Vale, empieza tu – dijo Umi como todo un caballero

\- Si claro, las damas primero ¿No? – respondió una divertida Anju, pero añadiendo un poquillo de ironía a la frase

\- … - Umi solo respondió con una encantadora sonrisa

\- Pues no me da la gana, ¡Hala! Los caballeros primero – Anju se la devolvió

 _``¡Que genio! Aunque a pesar de esto, me lo ha dicho muy amable y con esa sonrisa tan adorable que tiene y que ayer no pude ver, creo que no está enojada, Anju-chan es demasiado buena´´_ inconscientemente dibujo una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja – bien, pues empiezo yo

\- Así me gusta – dijo una victoriosa Anju

 _``Vamos Umi´´_ \- veras Anju-chan, ayer… yo… - suspiro – es difícil – dijo con una sonrisa

\- No debería ser difícil Umi-kun – se acercó un poco a Umi – sea lo que sea, ni te voy a golpear, ni me voy a cabrear, te aprecio demasiado – le dijo cariñosamente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir _``¿He dicho que le aprecio demasiado? ¡¿QUE LE APRECIO DEMASIADO?! ¡MIERDA ANJU! ¡YA QUE ESTABAS DILE QUE LE AMAS DESDE EL PRIMER DIA EN QUE LO VISTES! ¡AAAAAGGGHH! Anoche me dije que iba a esperar a mañana a ver qué pasaba con Eli-san y yo voy y hoy casi me declaro ¡SERE TONTA!´´_ se regañó a si misma por la inconsciente metedura de pata

Umi cogió fácilmente los colores en la cara, él no era de malinterpretar palabras pero con Anju su mente estaba empezando a actuar de otra manera, una manera muy conocida para él - ¿M-Me aprecias? – pregunto tímidamente pero con una extraña ilusión en la pregunta

\- ¡Como amigo! Es decir – se aclaró la garganta – aprecio la gran amistad que tengo contigo, ya sabes, la amistad… amigos… tú, yo… ¿No querías decirme algo? – Anju al hacerse un lio cambio drásticamente el tema volviendo al que estaban

 _``¿Por qué siento cierta decepción al escuchar eso? Debería estar contento de que Anju-chan aprecie… nuestra amistad…´´_ Umi decidió pasar de sus pensamientos debido a que no llegaba a buen puerto y seguir con el objetivo del día – eem si, quería decirte algo y era… que… lo siento

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida

\- P-Por lo de ayer

\- ¿Lo de ayer? ¿Qué paso ayer? – se hizo la sueca

\- Y-Ya sabes Anju-chan, e-el casi b-bes… - Anju le interrumpió

 _``Sera mejor que le ayude´´_ \- no pasó nada Umi-kun, así que no tienes que disculparte por algo que no paso

\- Ya per… - Anju no le dejo hablar

\- Además, por esa regla de 3 también debería disculparme yo

Umi frunció el ceño - ¿Tu? ¿Por qué? – ahora fue el turno de Umi de estar confuso

\- Porque te vi de venir y no te pare antes - _``Muy bien Anju´´_ se aplaudió mentalmente _``Te estas luciendo…´´_ pensó con sarcasmo

Umi se sorprendió e inconscientemente dio un paso más hacia Anju - ¿M-Me viste de venir?

\- Sip

\- ¿Y n-no me paraste?

\- Nop

Dio otro inconsciente paso hacia Anju, estaba a solo dos pasos más para estar pegado al cuerpo de la ojivioleta - ¿Por qué no me paraste Anju-chan? – la pregunta salió sola de sus labios

 _``¡Oh No! ¡Anju peligro! ¡PELIGRO! Como siga Umi-kun acercándose le violo´´_ se auto avisó y retrocedió los 3 pasos que llego a dar Umi hacia ella, ya se encargó Anju de poner tierra de por medio – fue cosa del momento Umi-kun, esas cosas pasan hasta con los amigos, una vez me paso con Erena-chan, aunque esta por poco se me tira encima… - dijo Anju increíblemente tranquila y cortando el ambiente de raíz, en realidad por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

 _``Ya veo…´´_ \- ¡Oh! S-Si es verdad, a veces pasa – respondió Umi con una falsa sonrisa, otra vez el extraño sentimiento de decepción se apodero de su ser…

\- Bien, me alegro de que hayamos podido aclarar este tema y ahora, ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme Umi-kun o puedo irme a mi casa? Es que me han mandado demasiada tarea y me gustaría hacerla hoy para así tener todo el fin de libre e ir a vuestra actuación, recuerda que me debes una y me prometiste la primera fila – le dijo tan amable como siempre, aunque le conto una pequeña mentirijilla, en realidad solo tenía una tarea que hacer y eso era algo que podía hacer en menos de veinte minutos, era normal que la ojivioleta se inventase una mentira para poder esquivar hoy a Umi ya que ella prefería esperar al día de mañana para poder en caso de que Eli no le eligiese, respirar tranquila y cuando Umi estuviera recuperado del dolor declararse a él o en caso de que Eli le eligiese, guardarse para ella sus sentimientos y durante un tiempo esquivarle hasta que dejase de sentir lo que sentía por Umi

\- Aam… - se rasco la frente – sí, tengo una cosa más que decirte o más bien que darte – llevo la mano derecha a su bolsillo y saco dos tarjetas amarillas – una es para ti y la otra es para Erena-chan, Tsubasa-chan al ser familia de Nico-kun no la hace falta esta tarjeta, con el apellido la vale – dijo alargando el brazo para entregarla las tarjetitas, el tono de voz de Umi estaba siendo bastante bajito

Anju cogió las tarjetas – gracias Umi-kun, pero ¿Puedo saber para qué diantres sirve? – dijo mientras las guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo

\- Con esas tarjetas podréis estar en el camerino con nosotros y acompañarnos durante toda la actuación – sonrió sinceramente y con cariño – es mucho mejor que la primera fila – dijo guiñándola un ojo, esa acción fue totalmente involuntaria, él no era así pero cuando está con Anju le salía muchas cosas nuevas…

La felicidad se apodero de Anju y se lanzó a abrazar al peliazul, esta vez Anju no actuó inconscientemente sino consciente, la ojivioleta en secreto era muy fan de m's y poder estar con ellos en plena actuación era algo que la llenaba de felicidad - ¡Gracias Umi-kun! – dijo separándose de él y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento, a veces podía llegar a ser muy impulsiva – te aseguro que mañana estaré a primera hora allí, nos vemos Umi-kun – se despidió con un pequeño chillido de alegría y se puso a andar camino al parking

\- … - Umi se llevó una mano a la mejilla besada por Anju y se quedó mirando serio a la ojivioleta _``¿Qué me está pasando tan de repente?´´_ pensó Umi al notar como seguía creciendo ese sentimiento tan familiar hacia Anju.

Residencia Yazawa, 11:56 de la mañana.

\- Necesito que te reincorpores un momento Nico-kun – dijo Maki mientras se sentaba en la cama y dejaba el botiquín al lado de su pierna derecha

\- ¿No te sería más cómodo el que estuviera tumbado en la cama? – pregunto Nico confundido

Maki suspiro, la idiotez del pelinegro no conocía limites – primero hay que quitarte esa venda – respondió Maki con voz cansada

\- ¿Eh? – Nico agacho la mirada y vio la venda que tenía puesta, se había olvidado de ese detalle… - cierto – dijo en un tono bromista y reincorporándose sobre la cama

\- …idiota… - susurro la pelirroja

\- ¿Has dicho algo? – pregunto Nico con el ceño fruncido

\- No – contesto Maki rotundamente y poniendo sus manos encima de la venda

\- … - Nico al notar las manos de Maki se encogió, lo que dio de pensar a la pelirroja de que había tocado de lleno en la diana…

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? – pregunto Maki preocupada y quitando sus manos del torso de Nico

 _``El tacto de Maki hace que mi corazón me pida a gritos salir de mi pecho… quizás después debería decirla que también me gusta, así podría quitarme un pequeño peso de encima y podría actuar más natural con ella… no sé si funcionara pero… cuando se lo dije a Nozomi sentí más alivio, además… gracias a eso supe que Nozomi me correspondía…´´_ \- n-no – agarro las manos de Maki para que no las alejase mucho de él - e-es solo q-qu… - dio un pequeño suspiro - n-nada, es solo que no me lo esperaba, pu-puedes seguir… - dijo sonrojado y colocando las manos de Maki de nuevo en su torso

\- Avísame si te hago daño – le dijo muy suave mientras buscaba el esparadrapo que sujetaba la venda en su torso

\- … - Nico asintió con la cabeza

 _``¡Aquí esta!´´_ se alegró Maki al encontrar por fin el blanco esparadrapo

\- Nee Maki – la hablo bajito el pelinegro

\- Que – contesto igual de bajito la pelirroja mientras empezaba a quitarle la venda lentamente

\- Cuando acabes me vas a contestar a todas las preguntas que yo quiera hacerte ¿Verdad? – dijo Nico mirando hacia otro lado menos a Maki

\- Así es, ese era el trato – contesto Maki mientras le terminaba de quitar la venda

\- C-Cierto… – miro de reojo a la pelirroja – s-solo quería asegurarme

\- … - Maki no le contesto, termino de quitar la venda y la dejó hecha una bola en una parte de la cama _``Vamos a ver como lo tie…´´_ frunció el ceño _``¿Por qué tiene una gasa debajo de la venda?´´_ miro fijamente la gasa sin todavía quitarla, supuestamente las gasas eran blancas pero la que tenía Nico estaba teñida entera de rojo, un rojo que pertenecía a la sangre de Nico _``Hay demasiada sangre para el pequeño corte que tenía el otro día que lo vi…´´_ \- tienes esto lleno de sangre Nico-kun

\- Ya, lo he notado - dijo Nico tan tranquilo, últimamente desangrarse era su nuevo hobby…

\- ¿Y no te duele? – pregunto preocupada _``Yo estaría muriéndome de dolor…´´_

\- Un poco, pero… - oscureció su rostro y agacho la mirada a las sabanas - me voy acostumbrando al dolor – dijo con frialdad, esa frase parecía ir con doble sentido…

 _``Ese tono y esa mirada… no me han gustado para nada…´´_ Maki sin aviso ninguno agarro la gasa y de un brusco movimiento se la quitó, provocando que Nico soltase un buen quejido de dolor ya que la gasa se había quedado algo pegada por culpa de la sangre – vaya, parece que no estás tan acostumbrado al dolor como dices – le dijo Maki con retintín, las palabras de Maki también parecían ir con doble sentido…

Nico miro enojado a la pelirroja - ¡Tu… - se cruzaron de lleno sus carmines ojos con los serios lavandas de la pelirroja - …a-avisa l-la próxima vez… - dijo más calmado y desviando de nuevo su mirada de la de Maki, no podía con ella…

Maki sonrió victoriosa y volvió a centrar su mirada en el ahora destapado costado de Nico - … - _``Supuestamente tendría que ir esto a mejor, pero… cada vez que lo miro va a peor…´´_ coloco su mano izquierda cerca del hematoma barra herida – Nico-kun – le llamo con una voz calmada, cosa mala…

Nico volvió a encogerse por el tacto de la pelirroja – di-dime – e intento fallidamente no sonar nervioso…

\- ¿Te han dado una paliza? – pregunto Maki siendo demasiado directa

 _``Que directa…´´_ \- no ¿Por qué? – contesto Nico haciéndose el desentendido

 _``Mentiroso…´´_ \- porque tienes todo esto… - acaricio un poco la parte morada del costado – como si te hubieran usado como saco de boxeo

\- ¿Cómo sacas esa conclusión con solo mirarlo? – pregunto ya algo molesto, cada vez que le miraban alguna herida le sacaban el motivo… y lo menos que quería era dar explicaciones…

\- Lo primero que te enseñan en medicina es a diferenciar los tipos de heridas, es decir, que no puedes engañar a un médico – dijo Maki mientras seguía revisando todo el costado

 _``Ya me he dado cuenta de eso…´´_ \- … - Nico prefirió guardar silencio, lo dicho, no quería dar explicaciones

\- Ya has visto que no puedes engañarme, así que ahora dime, ¿Te han dado una paliza? – pregunto Maki utilizando un tono muy serio e incluso algo amenazante

 _``Como no la diga algo no me va a dejar en paz…´´_ Nico dio un pequeño gruñido - ¿Has visto donde vivo Maki? – pregunto de la nada

Maki alzo una ceja – espero que no intentes cambiarme de tema, Nico-kun – le amenazo…

\- No te estoy cambiando de tema Maki, te voy a explicar porque tengo eso cada vez mejor – obviamente eso ultimo era sarcasmo…

\- Pues explícate y déjate de misterios y preguntas demasiado obvias – le dijo Maki mientras abría el botiquín y buscaba las cosas necesarias para tratarle el costado

 _``Algo me dice que esta noche voy a soñar con Maki y no va a ser precisamente agradable…´´_ pensó con miedo el ojicarmin – c-como bien sabrás, los humanos tenemos que mantener la casa y a la familia

\- Si, eso lo sé – dijo Maki mirando el perfil derecho de Nico y cerrando el botiquín, ya tenía encima de la cama lo que necesitaba

\- bien pues… yo me encargo de eso, estoy trabajando de camarero y cuando vengo a casa es a unas horas bastantes altas – miro de nuevo a la pelirroja - ya sabes lo peligroso que es ir solo por la calle tan tarde y más en este barrio – sonrió de lado – ya llevo unas 3 veces comprobando que es malo pasear por la calle a altas horas – dijo sonando muy convincente, aunque no lo suficiente…

\- Me imagino… - hablo no muy convencida

 _``Algo me dice… que no ha colado…´´_ \- Mak…

\- ¿Por qué no has ido a la policía? – pregunto la pelirroja interrumpiéndole

\- Porque lo único que conseguiría seria empeorarlo, les encerraría meses y luego de vuelta a la calle para rematar a Nico, no gracias, con evitar pasar de nuevo por donde pasé la última vez es suficiente

\- Bien, pues allá tú si crees que eso es lo mejor – dijo Maki molesta

\- Espera… ¿Por qué estas cabreada?

Maki dejo de mirarle y sacó una gasa de un pequeño sobre – porque eres un idiota que no se preocupa por su seguridad – dijo enojada y cogiendo el agua oxigenada

\- Eso debería de ser problema mío ¿No crees Maki? – dijo Nico enojado

Maki sonrió cínicamente – sí, tienes razón, eso es problema tuyo – y le echó sin previo aviso el agua oxigenada por encima de toda la herida

\- ¡M-MAKI! – grito el nombre de la pelirroja con dolor

\- Uy, lo siento – dijo Maki con puro sarcasmo… no había que cabrear nunca a la ojilavanda…

\- ¡Tch! - _``Mejor hablo con ella cuando termine, no vaya a ser que meta mano en la herida con la excusa de que ha resbalado…´´_ a Nico le entraron escalofríos y prefirió no decir más, agacho el rostro y se dedicó a contar los lunares que tenía la sabana, con algo tenía que entretenerse mientras tanto…

 _``He sido tonta, tendría que haber aprovechado y haberle preguntado sobre ese trabajo que ha mencionado él mismo, según mama Nico-kun tiene el dinero y a Tsubasa-chan no parece hacerla mucha gracia que Nico-kun trabaje en ese sitio… supongo que cuando hable del tema de Nanaka y el accidente podré sacar de nuevo el tema de su trabajo… o eso espero…´´_ pensó Maki mientras iba secando la herida con la gasa y con cuidado de no apretar mucho en la zona más dañada

Un pequeño e incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Nico intentaba centrarse en todo menos en Maki, algo que parecía no conseguir debido a que al estar en silencio su mente no estaba ocupada y se ponía a pensar en cosas que no debía, cosas como que Maki estaba en su casa, en su cama, tocándole y el sin llevar mucha ropa encima… la imaginación volaba por si sola…

A quien parecía venirla bien el silencio era a Maki, gracias a que Nico se quedó por fin callado su mente podía seguir haciendo planes de cómo abordar los dos temas más complicados que tenía que hablar con el mayor, mientras que también revisaba con tranquilidad el costado para ver qué era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer después de haber terminado de desinfectarle la gran herida que tenía en medio del enorme hematoma, quería ir con tranquilidad para evitarle hacerle mucho daño, pero eso era algo que no podía evitar…

 _``¡No puedo más! Si sigo con este silencio voy a acabar imaginándome cosas que ahora mismo no debería de imaginar…´´_ \- nee Maki – y volvió a la carga

 _``Mucho tardaba…´´_ \- …que… - respondió Maki muy bajito, cuando estaba concentrada no la daba por hablar

\- ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? ¿Y porque estas en mi casa? – pregunto serio, Nico no se olvidada de la extraña presencia de la pelirroja en su casa

\- Ya te dije que te respondería a todo cuando terminase de curarte esto, no antes – dijo Maki con cansancio y untándose un poco de pomada en una de sus manos

\- No… - agarro la mano de Maki, impidiendo así que la pequeña siguiera tratándole – contéstame mientras me curas… - levanto la mano que tenía libre en forma de juramento – te prometo que me portare y sea cual sea la razón, te dejare que termines de tratarme – la hablo serio el ojicarmin _``Al fin y al cabo necesito que el costado este mejor para mañana…´´_

 _``No le creo´´_ Maki levanto despacio el rostro y le miro con desconfianza – tu comportamiento tiende a ser infantil cuando se trata algún tema que a ti no te gusta así que ¿Debería creerte Nic… - una acción del pelinegro la dejo tensa y muda

Nico bajo la mano que tenía levantada y la llevo a la nuca de Maki – te lo prometo – volvió a repetirla igual de serio

\- … - Maki trago saliva y se sonrojo, esa acción de Nico era demasiado peligrosa…

Nico la acaricio suavemente el cuello – contéstame mientras me pones eso… - miró la pomada – así perdemos los dos, tú me tienes que contestar y yo tendré que aguantar el dolor mientras me tratas el costado – dijo con una sonrisa y con ojos de cachorro, era un buen trato…

 _``Odio esos ojos…´´_ Maki gruño internamente – está bien… - esta vez fue ella la que no pudo negarse

Nico soltó la mano y el cuello de Maki y se apoyó con las dos manos en la cama, dejando de nuevo vía libre para que siguiera la pelirroja con lo suyo – contéstame a la primera pregunta y luego a la segunda, cuando termines te preguntare más cosas – dijo volviendo al tono serio

 _``Esto va a acabar mal…´´_ \- la respuesta a la primera pregunta es… - coloco la mano con pomada en el centro de la herida haciendo que Nico diera una pequeña encogida – me entere en el hospital – dijo Maki con tranquilidad mientras desplegaba la pomada por todo el hematoma herido

La piel de Nico cogió un tono blanquecino y no era precisamente por que Maki le estaba tocando de lleno en la herida - ¿E-En el hospital? – pregunto con miedo, no quería volver a hablar de lo sucedido hace ya 3 meses y mucho menos quería hablarlo con la pelirroja, no se sentía preparado para hablarlo de nuevo…

\- Concretamente en el despacho de Morishima Nanaka… - termino Maki de esparcir la pomada por toda la zona y con tranquilidad se limpió con una pequeña toalla las manos – ella no es una buena persona y el otro día entre a su oficina para buscar pruebas de ello… - dejo apoyada sus manos encima del colchón y miro fijamente al pálido ojicarmin – y buscando de entre sus cosas encontré una carpeta con tu apellido, le eché un vistazo y di con tu dirección

 _``Por favor, que no sea la que creo que es… por favor…´´_ \- ¿Q-Que nom… - Nico busco el cabecero de la cama y apoyo toda su espalda en él - …nombre tenia…? – dijo en una voz débil, se estaba encontrando peor…

\- Yazawa… - Maki agacho el rostro hacia las sabanas, todavía no había entrado en detalles y la reacción de Nico ya la estaba dando pistas de como iría el día – Kasumi, tu mad…

\- ¡Ya sé quién es! – la interrumpió Nico elevando un poco el tono de voz y tapándose los ojos con una mano, un repentino mareo se empezó apoderar de su cabeza

\- …

Nico se regañó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que elevo demasiado su voz - …perdón… - susurro el pelinegro con los ojos tapados

\- Esta bien – le contesto la pelirroja en un tono bajo, le entendía y por eso no se cabreo por su subida de tono

\- ¿Qué… - se quedó callado durante unos segundos - …q-que leist… - y otra vez volvió a guardar silencio, le costaba formular la pregunta, uno de sus temores se había hecho realidad

\- Leí todo, incluyendo lo de… - levanto el rostro y miro con pena al pelinegro quien parecía hundirse poco a poco sobre la cama – el accidente de coche donde viajaban tu…

\- ¡Para! – Nico destapo sus ojos, se reincorporo de nuevo sobre la cama y se acercó a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Maki - ¡No lo… - cerro fuertemente los ojos y conto hasta 3 para tranquilizarse - …no lo digas… - consiguió calamar su voz y lo acabo diciendo en un suave susurro lleno de tristeza

 _``Lo siento Nico-kun…´´_ \- tus 3 hermanos y tu madre, en el cual tu mad…

\- ¡Maki… - Nico coloco sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja – no… - y agacho el rostro delante de ella, no podía mirarla ya que sabía que lloraría si la ojilavanda seguía con el tema - …no sigas… por favor… - dijo en un ahogado susurro

\- … - Maki ladeo su cabeza intentado buscar sin éxito los ojos carmín del mayor _``Lo siento… pero, quiero enmendar mi error y ayudarte a superarlo… aunque llego 3 meses tarde…´´_ pensó Maki cerrando los ojos con fuerza y cogiendo aire – tu madre cayó en un coma profundo y tus 3 hermanos pequeños fallecieron… - abrió los ojos - cocoro, cocoa y cotaro – termino Maki de decir a pesar de las suplicas del mayor, parecía cruel, pero Maki sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo…

Nico dejo caer sus manos de los hombros de Maki a las sabanas - … - su rostro acabo agachado hasta el límite que su cuello le permitía y una aura de tristeza le rodeo por todo el cuerpo, cuando Nico se lo contó a Tsubasa su mente se había preparado ya que sabía que tarde o temprano se lo tenía que contar y por eso pudo mantenerse más entero y cuando se lo contó a Eli y a Nozomi fue algo rápido y resumido, lo suficiente como para no escucharse a sí mismo y evitar caer en el pozo que él mismo sabe que tiene abierto y no quiere asimilar, pero ahora… ahora era un balde de agua fría lo que había caído sobre él, no se lo esperaba y mucho menos lo tenía preparado…

\- Nico-kun… - Maki suspiro con pena y con todo el dolor de su corazón continuo – en la carpeta también encontré – llevo una mano al bolsillo de su falda y saco el famoso documento que tantos dolores de cabezas está causando – est… - iba a poner el documento bajo la vista del ojicarmin, pero… una lagrima de Nico cayó sobre la rodilla de este y eso dejo paralizada a la pelirroja - …

\- …vete… - murmuro Nico con la voz acongojada y empezando a caer más lágrimas de sus ojos rubís

\- … - Maki fue a poner una mano encima del hombro de Nico, pero este se lo negó echándose a un lado

\- ¡Vete! – repitió Nico con la cabeza agachada y elevando el tono

\- No – dijo Maki firmemente

\- ¡Que te vayas Maki! – la grito levantando su rostro lleno de lagrimas

\- … - Maki no dijo nada más, se acercó al pelinegro y en contra de su voluntad le rodeo el cuello con sus dos brazos y le abrazó

Nico agarro con fuerza los brazos de Maki e intento quitarlos de su cuello - ¡No me toques! – se quejaba entre pequeñas lagrimas mientras intentaba despegar a la pelirroja de su cuello - ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡No quiero tu consuelo ni tu pena! – según iba hablando más iba llorando y más se aferraba Maki a su cuello a pesar del empeño de Nico de apartarla - ¡Yo solo… - empezó a sollozar - …solo quiero que te vayas… - dijo eso ultimo con la voz rota

\- No me pidas que me vaya… - enterró Maki su rostro en el cuello de Nico – porque no pienso hacerlo – le dijo seria y con los ojos empañados, su alma se estaba partiendo en dos al ver al mayor en ese estado

\- ¿Por qué… porque no me haces cas… - unas lágrimas que cayeron en su cuello y unas tristes palabras de Maki pudieron al fin hacerle callar

\- Lo siento… - susurro Maki con tristeza

\- … - Nico dejo de mover a la pelirroja, pero no quito sus manos de los brazos de Maki y tampoco bajo la fuerza con la que la agarraba

\- Siento no haberte cogido aquella vez el teléfono… siento no haber estado contigo en aquel momento y siento… siento… - se rompió su voz - …siento no haberme dado cuenta todo este tiempo de tu dolor… - dijo Maki rompiendo a llorar y aferrándose al cuello de Nico como si de su vida se tratase

El interior de Nico se terminó de romper al escuchar a la pelirroja venirse abajo - … - Nico soltó despacio los brazos de la pelirroja y los bajo a la cintura de esta, correspondiendo así el abrazo que la Tsundere le estaba dando – …te llame Maki… 3 veces te llame…- termino de romper a llorar - …te necesitaba… - la susurro apoyando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de Maki

Maki cerro fuertemente los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas con más rapidez - …lo se… - respondió en un hilillo de voz

\- …fuiste la primera a la que llame y tu… tu no me lo cogiste… - Nico seguía hablando igual de bajito y con las lágrimas todavía cayendo de sus ojos

\- …lo siento… - se disculpó la pelirroja entre lagrimas

\- ¿Por qué no me lo cogiste? – pregunto Nico muy bajito

\- … - Maki hizo una pequeña pausa para dar tiempo a que sus lágrimas dejasen de caer y así poder hablar con sin interrupción – estaba cabreada, ese día discutimos como siempre y yo me cabreé más de la cuenta contigo, por eso cuando vi que me llamabas pensé que era para molestarme y decidí… - suspiro profundamente - …decidí pasar de ti

 _``Así que fue solo por eso… soy un idiota por haberme enfadado con ella… Maki no tiene culpa de ser tan orgullosa, al igual que yo…´´_ las palabras de Maki parecieron tener algo de magia en Nico ya que sus ojos pararon de echar lágrimas y acabo soltando el pelinegro una pequeña sonrisa que acabo despistando a la pelirroja – soy un idiota ¿Verdad?

\- … - Maki asintió con la cabeza

\- En ese caso… - soltó la cintura de Maki y volvió a agarrar los brazos de la pelirroja, pero esta vez era para acariciarlos suavemente – tendré que perdonarte

Eso sorprendió a la pelirroja, la cual levanto el rostro y miro el perfil izquierdo de Nico - ¿En serio? – pregunto todavía con la congoja y algo confundida por el reciente cambio de Nico

Nico también levanto el rostro y miro a la pelirroja, ninguno de los dos se habían percatado debido a la situación pero estaban a pocos centímetros de poder darse un beso – sí, es enserio, todo este tiempo he estado dolido contigo porque no sabía la razón y no quería preguntar, pero ahora al escucharte me he dado cuenta de que no tenía razones por las cuales estar enfadado contigo, así que… - llevo una de sus manos a una de las mejillas de la pelirroja – no tienes por qué pedirme perdón por algo que no tienes culpa – la dijo un cariñoso pelinegro mientras la acariciaba la mejilla, Nico no se dio ni cuenta pero dejo aparcado su dolor y se centró en animar a la pelirroja, eso tenía un significado y el muy ciego de momento no lo estaba viendo…

 _``Cuando Nico-kun quiere puede llegar a ser muy tierno…´´_ sonrió internamente _``¡Espera un momento!´´_ \- Nico-kun… - Maki puso una mano en la mejilla derecha del pelinegro - ¡Eres un idiota! – le dijo Maki cortando el buen momento y empujando con suavidad el rostro de Nico hacia un lado

\- ¡¿A-A que viene esto?! – dijo Nico ofendido

\- ¡Te tendría que estar consolando yo a ti y no tu a mí! ¡Idiota! – dijo una molesta Maki…

\- … - Nico no sabía que contestar a eso…

\- … - y Maki se delato sola…

Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que los dos a la misma vez cogieron el color rojo en la cara y apartaron mutuamente sus miradas

\- C-Creo que con esto estamos en paz, tú me has hecho llorar y yo te la he devuelto – dijo Nico en un tono travieso, quería seguir quitando hierro al asunto para así con suerte evitar que Maki siguiera con el tema

 _``¡Genial! Me va a cambiar de tema…´´_ los colores en la cara de Maki volvieron a la normalidad y se puso de nuevo seria – esto, Nico-kun… creo que, aunque duela deberíamos segu…

\- No Maki, ya has visto que no estoy preparado para hablarlo, así que vamos a dejarlo ¿Vale? – hablo Nico esta vez en un tono normal

\- … - Maki no parecía estar convencida de dejarlo pasar

\- Mira… cuando esté listo para hablarlo, yo mismo me acercare a ti y lo hablare, pero de momento no puedo ni hablarlo con Tsubasa – dijo Nico con pena, no había dicho ni una mentira y era verdad que ni con su propia prima podía hablar del tema

\- … - Maki miro fijamente al pelinegro y se dio cuenta de que no le podía seguir exprimiendo ya que esto era algo que tenía que salir de él – esta bien, lo dejaremos para otro día – dijo con obligación, si hubiera sido por ella, hubiera seguido con el tema hasta que Nico pudiera hablarlo naturalmente…

\- Gracias – le dijo Nico con el corazón y con una verdadera y pequeña sonrisa

La flecha de cupido volvió a atravesar el corazón de Maki quien se sonrojo y se apartó varios centímetros del pelinegro – v-voy a t-terminar de tratarte esa herida – dijo Maki nerviosa y cogiendo una venda, todavía tenía cosas que hacer y no podía distraerse con los encantos (cuando quería) del pelinegro

\- Todavía tengo preguntas que hacerte Maki – volvió la seriedad en Nico, mucho tardaba…

\- Ya lo sé, pero antes déjame terminar esto… - _``Porque el siguiente tema puede que sea el último y lo más seguro es que me quiera echar de nuevo de su casa… aunque esta vez no creo que pueda evitarlo…´´_

Nico y Maki hicieron una especie de acuerdo mutuo quedándose los dos callados y dejando que cada uno hiciera lo suyo, Maki terminando de tratarle el costado y Nico asimilando lo que hace unos segundos había pasado y hablado con Maki, era una tregua silenciosa para calmar los ánimos ya que aunque parecía que todo estaba bien en verdad no lo estaba, Nico tenía el dolor reciente al escuchar el nombre de sus hermanos salir de la boca de Maki y sin siquiera habérselo dicho él, en el fondo le dolió que se enterase por mera casualidad pero bien sabía que era algo inevitable, e incluso llego a pensar que la madre de Maki se lo acabaría diciendo tarde o temprano, Nico necesitaba unos minutos para calmar tanto su mente como su corazón y esta especie de tregua silenciosa le vino de lujo, Maki por su parte también necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, sentía todavía dolor al recordar al mayor llorando, esa era una imagen que no se la iba a borrar tan fácilmente y aunque parecía haberse calmado gracias a sus disculpas Maki sabía que solo era fachada ya que por dentro el pelinegro seguía destrozado, a la pelirroja no la engañaba…

Parking universitario, 18:00 de la tarde.

Tsubasa y Eli estaban paradas una enfrente de la otra y cada una apoyada en su particular vehículo, ninguna de las dos había articulado palabra alguna ya que la gente no paraba de entrar y salir del parking…

Después de varios minutos esperando a que el lugar se vaciase Eli miro desde su lugar por todos los rincones del parking _``Parece que ya no hay nadie´´_ pensó mientras volvía a clavar su seria mirada celeste en la tranquila castaña que estaba parada enfrente suya – vale, aquí me tienes y… - volvió a mirar a los lados – parece que estamos a solas, ya puedes empezar a hablar – dijo Eli poniéndose a la defensiva, esto acababa de empezar…

\- Preferiría hablar en un sitio algo más privado, el tema que quiero tratar es delicado

\- ¿Cómo de delicado exactamente? – pregunto una desconfiada Eli, estaba con la guardia demasiado alta

\- Bastante, si de verdad eres lista deberías de haberlo pillado – dijo Tsubasa en un tono un poco provocativo

 _``Quizás si me diera una maldita pista lo pillaría…´´_ pensó Eli molesta, aunque acabo soltando un pequeño gruñido – está bien, vamos a mi casa, mis padres y mi hermana no vienen hasta el domingo así que allí podremos hablar con tranquilidad de lo que sea, además… - saco las llaves de su coche y se quitó de su punto de apoyo – necesito alcohol para poder aguantarte más de 10 minutos – esas palabras de Eli sonaron muy sinceras

 _``¿Alcohol?´´_ Tsubasa sonrió perversamente _``Esto me viene bien, si la emborracho podría sacarla toda la información que quisiera, aunque debo de tener cuidado de no acabar yo más borracha que ella, al fin y al cabo Eli es rusa y de seguro tiene bastante aguante al alcohol´´_ \- me parece bien – saco ella también las llaves de su coche y se dirigió a la puerta del piloto – ya que yo también necesito alcohol para aguantarte a ti – se la devolvió sonando igual de sincera mientras que a la vez abría la puerta de su vehículo

\- ¿No te han dicho nunca que no deberías de beber junto a una rusa? Puedes salir bastante humillada, Kira Tsubasa – lo dicho, Eli estaba a la defensiva…

A Tsubasa la entro la risa – quien sabe, a lo mejor la humillada acabas siendo tú, Ayase Eli – y otra vez se la devolvió Tsubasa con retintín, esto parecía un partido de tenis…

\- Eso ya lo veremos… - susurro Eli y abrió la puerta de su vehículo – sígueme el ritmo y procura no perderte, no pienso dar la vuelta para ir a buscarte – la dijo ya metiéndose en el coche

\- ¿Perderme yo? Eso es más lo tuyo, solo tienes que ver lo perdida que estas amorosamente – la dijo Tsubasa dándola con todo el veneno posible y metiéndose en el interior de su vehículo

 _``¡Sera perra!´´_ pensaron las dos a la vez y arrancando a la par el motor de sus respectivos vehículos, como era de esperarse Eli salió por delante de Tsubasa y esta salió a los pocos segundos quedándose muy pegada a la parte trasera del coche de Eli, si la rubia daba un frenazo Tsubasa se la comía…

Solo tardaron 15 minutos en llegar a la residencia Ayase donde nada más aparcar fueron derechas al interior de la casa y sin dirigirse ni una palabra, mucho aprecio entre las dos no había…

\- Con permiso – dijo Tsubasa haciendo una reverencia al entrar en la casa de Eli

\- No hace falta que hagas eso, ya te he dicho que no había nadie – dijo una seria Eli cerrando la puerta y colocando tanto su abrigo como el de Tsubasa en el perchero de la entrada

\- Lo sé, pero me gusta tener educación – respondió Tsubasa igual de seria

\- …no se nota… - murmuro Eli mientras dejaba los zapatos en una esquina

\- ¿Has dicho algo rubia? – pregunto la de ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido, la había pareció escuchar algo que no la gustó

\- Que vayamos al comedor, eso he dicho – la respondió Eli señalándola con un brazo el lugar por donde tenía que ir

 _``No estoy tan segura de que haya dicho eso, a mí me había parecido escuchar algo más borde… a lo mejor ya me estoy volviendo loca por el mero hecho de estar en esta casa…´´_ pensó Tsubasa mientras se dirigía detrás de Eli al salón

\- Coge asiento – la señalo el largo sillón – algo me dice que la conversación va para largo… - y volvió a murmurar en voz baja, Eli no iba muy desencaminada…

Tsubasa ni se molestó en mirar el salón de Eli, no había venido para mirar la casa de la rubia sino para hablar, la castaña tomo asiento en una de las esquinas del sillón y cruzo sus piernas – cuando te sientes empiezo a hablar

\- Un momento, primero voy a sacar el alcohol y ya hablamos – dijo Eli sacando todo un arsenal de vodkas rusos con un mínimo de 40% de graduación

 _``Tengo que recordarme que para la próxima vez que quiera sacar el orgullo contra Eli no sea con alcohol… ¡OH DIOS! ¡Me va a destrozar!´´_ Tsubasa entró en pánico al ver enfrente de ella 6 botellas de puro vodka ruso – n-no crees que es – se aclaró de los nervios la garganta – demasiado, es decir, mañana tienes una actuación y no creo conveniente que vayas con resaca – intentó convencer a la rubia, por el bien de Eli claro…

\- No existe para mí la resaca, todos los días comiendo junto a mis padres cae una botella de estas – dijo Eli muy natural y dejando un alargado vaso lleno de hielos delante de Tsubasa

 _``Por qué me da a mí, que a esta de pequeña en vez de amamantarla con leche la amamantaban con vodka…´´_ Tsubasa agarro el alargado vaso y se quedó mirando con dudas las botellas, ella podía resistir bastante al alcohol, pero no a 6 botellas de vodkas…

Eli cogió primero el vodka Rodnik y lleno su vaso hasta arriba, cuando termino se acercó a Tsubasa y fue a llenárselo, pero antes la miro de reojo y la dijo algo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes con el vodka? ¿O acaso te has dado cuenta de que no puedes contra mí en este sentido?

 _``¡Tch! Aunque mañana no pueda ni mover las piernas a esta la cierro el pico…´´_ Tsubasa alargo la mano para que llenase su vaso – hasta arriba – la dijo mirándola a los ojos desafiantemente

\- Muy bien, ahí lo tienes – la dijo Eli terminando de llenárselo y cogiendo asiento enfrente de la castaña

 _``¡Venga! ¡Para dentro!´´_ la muy burra le dio por orgullo un buen trago dejando el vaso por menos de la mitad, Tsubasa cerró los ojos y meneo la cabeza soltando varios gruñidos _``¡Esto es pura mierda! Eso sí, tengo que admitir que es una mierda muy buena´´_ pensó Tsubasa mientras la ardía la garganta…

 _``Espero que caiga pronto, yo como mucho puedo beberme 3 botellas, pero… la cuarta me deja K.O.´´_ pensó Eli mientras se bebía su vaso como si de agua se tratase

 _``Sera mejor que empiece a hablar antes de que caiga muerta por esta cosa…´´_ Tsubasa dio un trago para reponer fuerzas y miro con determinación a la rubia – vamos a hablar sin rodeos Eli, tu no quieres pasar la tarde conmigo y yo no quiero pasar la tarde contigo, lo que significa que cuanto antes nos entendamos, antes nos perdemos de vista ¿Qué me dices? – hablo la sabia castaña dando otro largo trago a la transparente bebida, volvió a dar pequeños gruñidos…

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Eli llenando por segunda vez su vaso y el de Tsubasa

\- Pues ahora que estamos de acuerdo vamos a empezar con algo facilito – dio un pequeño trago _``¡Grrr! Cuanto más bebo más fuerte es, empiezo a pensar que esto lo ha hecho el diablo…´´_ \- el mensaje de esta mañana de Nico

 _``Nico tenía razón, va a aprovechar para intentarme sonsacar algo… pues ya puede intentarlo todo lo que quiera, no lo va a conseguir, al igual tengo suerte y el alcohol la hace caer antes del interrogatorio´´_ Eli mientras estaba bebiendo sonrió, disimulando así esa sonrisa con el vaso – en el mensaje me ponía claramente que me tenías que contar algo, habló en singular, lo que es decir que se refería a una cosa ¿Verdad? – dijo Eli bebiendo de nuevo del vaso, de momento para la rubia era agua…

\- Es verdad, se refería a una cosa – Tsubasa también bebió, si Eli bebía, ella también – pero yo voy a hablar de más de una

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a contestar a todo Tsubasa? – pregunto Eli en una voz desafiante y con el ceño fruncido

\- Una corazonada – respondió Tsubasa con mucha calma

 _``¿Intentas mantener mi ritmo? Vamos a ver si puedes con esto´´_ Eli se terminó de una tajada lo que quedaba del alargado vaso, era más de la mitad… - bueno, vamos a probar si tu corazonada esta en lo cierto o… - lleno su vaso por tercera vez – te has columpiado – dijo alzando su vaso en un gesto prepotente

Tsubasa miro su vaso y trago saliva, se lo pensó bastante antes de dar el paso, pero al final su orgullo Yazawa la pudo y se bebió imitando a Eli todo lo que quedaba del vaso _``Hoy voy a morir…´´_ pensó al no notar ya su garganta, aunque ante los ojos de Eli se mantuvo entera – ya veremos quien acaba columpiada antes – dijo Tsubasa con la voz algo ronca y extendiendo su mano para que la rubia se lo llenase

\- Puedes ir empezando – la dijo Eli terminando de llenar el vaso de la castaña y apartando a un lado la primera botella vacía, quedaban 5…

\- Como he dicho antes, voy a ir directa al grano – Tsubasa espero a que Eli se llevase el vaso a los labios para soltarla la primera bomba, quería ver qué clase de reacción tenia - Nico no va a ir mañana a la actuación – lo soltó del tirón…

Eli terminó de darle el trago y con tranquilidad miro a la castaña – me lo imaginaba – dijo con una desesperante serenidad

Tsubasa frunció el ceño – no pareces muy sorprendida ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- Creo que sabes de sobra el por qué no estoy sorprendida – señalo seria el costado derecho, la acababa de contestar sin añadir muchas palabras más, para Tsubasa esta rubia iba a ser un obstáculo muy difícil…

 _``¡Tch! ¡Maldita rubia! Lo lleva claro si cree que voy a ser tan fácilmente derrotada´´_ \- es verdad, lo sé de sobra, al igual que tu también sabes de sobra que el costado lo tiene peor – la dijo Tsubasa mientras le daba otro trago más a su bebida

\- Ya lo sé, soy yo quien se encarga de curarle eso ¿Recuerdas? – Eli la dijo lo último con cierto retintín

 _``Lo recuerdo demasiado bien… todavía sigo preguntándome porque leches la cogió a ella teniendo a Maki o a Nozomi´´_ pensó Tsubasa con coraje y bebiendo de nuevo, el estar cabreada la estaba viniendo bien ya que apenas estaba notando el sabor amargo y la quemazón que la dejaba el vodka Rodnik – lo tengo presente, Eli – dijo con sarcasmo

\- Me alegro – dijo con el mismo sarcasmo y dando un largo sorbo a su bebida – y ahora volviendo al tema, cuando el miércoles yo y Nico nos quedamos en casa de Nozomi le revisé el costado y ahí me di cuenta de que lo tenía peor, entonces me imagine que mañana le sería imposible venir a la actuación y por eso mismo ya tengo pensado que hacer con su número, podéis estar tranquilos los dos ya que tenía eso pensado y preparado – dijo Eli cubriéndose las espaldas, se estaba oliendo por donde iba a ir el tema, otra vez la rubia no iba muy mal desencaminada…

\- Fíjate Eli, precisamente… – bebió con tranquilidad lo que quedaba de su tercer vaso y así añadía suspense a lo que iba a decir – hay algo que no me cuadra de eso

Eli se bebió también lo que quedaba del suyo - ¿Del qué?

\- Del que Nico se quedase el miércoles en casa de Nozomi

\- Ah, de eso – sonrió – yo no veo nada raro en que se quedase a dormir en casa de Nozomi, teníamos todavía que preparar algunos detalles de la actuación de mañana

 _``Acabas de caer en mi trampa´´_ Tsubasa se inclinó y agarro el vodka más fuerte de las 5 botellas que quedaban, lleno su vaso junto al de Eli y después de darle un buen trago miro a la rubia con una misteriosa sonrisa – a ver, explícame una cosa Eli, porque llevo desde la madrugada del jueves comiéndome la cabeza y creo que tú tienes las respuestas – la dijo en un tono serio, Tsubasa llevo la mano al bolsillo de su falda y saco su móvil, desbloqueó la pantalla y se metió en el chat de Nico en el WhatsApp – este mensaje de Nico lo recibí sobre la 2:03 de la mañana del jueves, en el mensaje me dice que se va a quedar contigo en casa de Nozomi para terminar de preparar la actuación – dijo Tsubasa entregando su móvil a Eli para que lo verificase

 _``No me hace falta leerlo, lo puse yo… pero tendré que hacerme la nueva…´´_ Eli agarro el móvil y leyó el mensaje – eso pone, ¿Qué tiene de raro? – preguntó devolviéndole el aparato a Tsubasa

Tsubasa lo cogió y lo puso sobre la mesa – tiene varias cosas que me fallan en el mensaje Eli, empezando porque no hay ni una falta de ortografía – dijo la de ojos verdes dando un buen trago a la fuerte bebida y sin quitar los ojos de Eli

 _``La próxima vez me acordare de este detalle´´_ Eli se rio – a lo mejor Nico estaba inspirado y por eso atinó en las palabras – contesto Eli entre risas, se estaba riendo de haber cometido semejante fallo…

\- Lo que dices tiene su lógica, pero a ver qué explicación me das a esto – dijo Tsubasa dándole otra vez un largo trago a la bebida para añadir de nuevo el suspense, si seguían estas dos así no iban a tardar en notar los efectos del alcohol… - uno de los fallos más gordos del mensaje es que me dice que se va a quedar para preparar la actuación, una actuación la cual a Nico… – espero a que Eli se pusiera a beber – no le importa porque para él m's ya no significa nada

Eli escupió lo que tenía en la boca, eso la pilló totalmente por sorpresa - ¡¿Que estás diciendo Tsubasa?! – la contesto enojada, creía que Tsubasa la estaba mintiendo

Tsubasa frunció el ceño - ¿No te lo conto Nico? – preguntó sorprendida

\- No… - respondió Eli en un triste susurro y mirando su copa

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí me paso lo mismo cuando me enteré – dijo Tsubasa mirando también su copa medio vacía

\- ¿Te… - suspiró y levanto su mirada hacia Tsubasa - ¿Te dijo exactamente que no le importaba m's? – la preguntó Eli con un eje de pena en la voz

 _``Pues sí, no lo sabía… lo que me confirma que Nico no escribió el mensaje…´´_ \- si Nico sigue en el grupo es porque yo se lo pedí, pero si fuera por él, ya llevaríais un tiempo buscándole sustituto – dijo Tsubasa terminando de beber su cuarto vaso, la castaña apoyo su espalda en el sillón, estaba empezando a notar el alcohol en su cabeza

\- Yo pensaba que su falta de ganas era por lo sucedido con tu familia

Tsubasa asintió levemente - en realidad viene de ahí, Nico perdió todo interés desde ese momento y según van pasando los días peor lo lleva – Tsubasa suspiró con amargura, como bien dijo ella, Nico iba a peor…

 _``No me gusta lo que estoy pensando pero… quizás Nico estaría mejor fuera de m's… mañana después de la actuación y antes de mi decisión con Honoka y Umi, se lo diré a los demás…´´_ Eli se bebió de nuevo de un trago su cuarto vaso y se echó el quinto, dándole un gran sorbo y dejándolo por la mitad, necesitaba alcohol para procesar esta nueva información – gracias por… - cerro los ojos, Eli estaba empezando a notar las consecuencias de beber rápido el vodka - …por decirme esto – dijo aclarándose la garganta, se había bebido su quinto vaso e iba a por el sexto, no la había sentado muy bien el que Nico no la contase ese detallito sobre el grupo…

Tsubasa siguió el ritmo de Eli y se bebió de una tajada el cuarto y el quinto vaso _``¡Oh no! Se me está subiendo esto y todavía no he terminado… toca hacer un sprint Tsubasa´´_ \- no te he contado esto para hacerte un favor, te lo he contado para ver tu reacción, la cual me ha dado sin que tu quisieras – la dio un repentino hipo – la razón – dijo Tsubasa con el ceño fruncido, veía de venir la borrachera…

\- ¿Qué me estas contando ahora Tsubasa? No sabía absolutamente nada del desinterés de Nico por m's – contestó Eli sin dejar de beber, iba por el octavo vaso… y su cabeza parecía notarlo cada vez más…

\- Lo sé, te creo y por eso mismo sé que Nico no escribió el mensaje, lo escribiste tú o Nozomi, por que como entenderás después de saber esto, Nico no sería tan estúpido de decirme que se queda para ensayar algo que sé que no le importa

 _``Vale, a esto no tengo ninguna respuesta…¡Pufff! Que calor estoy empezando a tener…´´_ pensó Eli mientras se desabrochaba un botón de la camisa del uniforme - …aam… ¿No hace un poco de calor Tsubasa? – pregunto Eli intentando esquivar el tema, no lo hizo aposta ya que en realidad el alcohol ya se la estaba subiendo

Tsubasa se estaba sintiendo igual que Eli y también desabrocho un botón de su uniforme, pero a diferencia de la rubia, ella siguió con el tema – respóndeme Eli, quiero saber si fuiste tú o Nozomi y también quiero saber la razón de porque escribisteis el mensaje a las 2 de la mañana ¡Justo 6 malditas horas antes de que Erena me trajera a casa a mi primo molido a palos! – dijo furiosa la castaña y levantándose del sillón, su carácter sobreprotector pudo con ella

 _``No tengo contestación para eso tampoco, la única opción que me queda es emborracharme y rezar por que Tsubasa haga lo mismo…´´_ \- … - Eli solo se dedicó a beberse su octavo vaso y a mover todo el rato el cuello de su camisa del calor que tenia

Tsubasa bebió del tirón su séptimo vaso y lo dejo vacío sobre la mesa, se tranquilizó unos segundos y se acercó a la rubia, sentándose a la izquierda de esta – tu misma me has dicho antes que sabias que su costado estaba peor – cerro por lo menos tres veces los ojos y los abrió otros tres, veía nubloso a la rubia, la quedaba segundos para caer en la embriaguez - lo que quiere decir – el hipo volvió a hacer uso de su presencia – que Nico ya estaba así cuando supuestamente – y otra vez el hipo… - estaba en casa de Nozomi… - Tsubasa se frotó unas cuantas veces los ojos, la era ya casi imposible diferenciar a la rubia, era cuestión de segundos para que el alcohol se apoderase de ella…

Eli se acabó su novena copa y fue a dejar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, pero no atinó y acabo cayendo al suelo, para sus ojos la mesa se había movido sola… - ¡Ups! – se fue a agachar para recogerlo, pero se mareo al mirar al suelo - noooo, mejor me quedo sentada – dijo riéndose como loca, está ya estaba borracha…

 _``M-Maldita sea… cre-creo que… no voy a poder terminar la conver… jejejejeje´´_ ya le llegaron los efectos a la castaña…

Tsubasa y Eli apoyaron a la vez sus espaldas en el respaldo del sillón, cerraron los ojos durante unos pocos segundos y cuando los abrieron ya no eran conscientes de sus propios cuerpos y mentes, resumido en una frase, ya estaban más borrachas que una cuba…

Residencia Yazawa, 12:05 de la mañana.

\- Esto ya está – dijo Maki acariciando la zona donde había puesto el esparadrapo

\- Gra-Gracias p-pero… - por una extraña razón, a Nico le costaba hablar - …e-esto está muy apretado… - dijo como pudo, la venda le estaba cortando la respiración…

– Eres un exagerado Nico-kun, la venda esta como tiene que estar, cuanta más presión te haga en la herida mejor – dijo Maki sonriendo

Nico se levantó de la cama y se puso a andar por toda la habitación, tenía que darle de sí a la venda porque si no iba a morir ahogado en la cama

\- Yo ya he cumplido… - Nico resopló unas cuantas veces mientras encogía el estómago, esta vez la pelirroja se había pasado… – ahora te toca a ti, me queda por saber tus razones del porque has entrado en mi casa sin llam… - Maki se levantó de la cama, saco las llaves de Tsubasa y se lo puso en la cara del pelinegro, ya le había contestado… - ¿Qué haces con las llaves de mi prima?

\- Digamos que lo tome prestado, luego se lo devuelvo – dijo en un tono burlón, mintió un poquito la pelirroja

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso Maki? ¿Tanto te urgía el hablar conmigo?

\- Si – contesto claramente

\- Podías haber esperado a mañana

Maki se rio sarcásticamente - ¿Mañana? Venga Nico-kun, los dos sabemos que con eso ahí – señalo el costado de Nico – no vas a poder hacer nada y te vas a quedar en casa ¿O me equivoco? – Maki no tenía ni un pelo de tonta…

\- Vale, has dado en el clavo – lo admitió, era tontería negarlo…

\- Ya lo sabía, se te ve de venir Nico-kun – dijo Maki sentándose en el borde de la cama y mirando como Nico seguía dando vueltas por la habitación

\- ¡Tch! – eso le sentó mal al ojicarmin – dime ya de una vez que quieres de mi – dijo Nico dejando de caminar y cruzándose de brazos

 _``De ti lo quiero todo…´´_ Maki suspiró internamente y negó con la cabeza, no era el momento – antes quiero que me prometas que me vas a escuchar y no vas a interrumpirme – le dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de piernas y removiendo como siempre su mechón

 _``Esto pinta mal…´´_ \- si si, lo que tú quieras, pero dime ya – dijo un impaciente pelinegro

\- Prométemelo – dijo Maki levantando el dedo chico de su mano izquierda

\- ¿En serio? – respondió Nico alucinando

\- … - la contestación de Maki fue mover el dedo chico y alzar una ceja, no había que ser muy listo para pillarlo…

Nico gruño – está bien – y cruzo su dedo chico con el de Maki - ¿Contenta?

\- Ahora si – respondió alegre la pelirroja

\- Menos mal, ahora empieza a hablar de una maldita vez – dijo Nico apoyándose en la misma cómoda donde antes Maki le había sacado los pantalones

\- Recuerda que me has prometido que no me interrumpirías – Nico asintió – vale, pues – dejo de remover su mechón y apoyo sus dos manos encima de sus piernas – cuando encontré el expediente médico de tu madre y lo revisé, encontré algo que me llamo la atención… - llevo la mano a un bolsillo y de nuevo saco el documento – esto – alargo su mano para que Nico lo cogiese

El pelinegro miro desconfiado al documento, pero aun así se acercó y lo cogió

\- Cuando lo cogí me puse a leerlo y no me gustó nada lo que leí

Nico frunció el ceño y con las mismas abrió el papel para leerlo, no le hizo falta leer una frase para saber lo que era ya que nada más verlo lo reconoció enseguida – a mí tampoco me gusto que tuviera que cambiar de nuevo el tratamiento de mi madre, pero no queda de otra… - dijo Nico, no encontraba la razón por la que a Maki no la gustaba el contenido del documento

\- Tú no eres médico y ni entiendes de medicina, por eso no ves lo malo de ese documento

\- ¿Hay algo malo? – pregunto sorprendido

\- Ese tratamiento es unos de los medicamentos más fuertes del hospital y solo se les da como ultima vía desesperada a los que padecen de cáncer, y cuando digo cáncer me refiero a cáncer terminal – dijo una seria pelirroja mirando fijamente a Nico

\- ¿Q-Que pasaría si mi madre recibe este tratamiento? – pregunto Nico con una temerosa voz

\- …

\- ¿Maki?

\- Si su cuerpo lo rechaza, podría llegar a morir en menos de 12 horas – dijo Maki con pena, era una noticia difícil de dar…

 _``¡Maldita Nanaka! No pienso permitir que eso pase´´_ doblo con rabia el papel – no puede ser Maki, si esto es tan peligroso ¿Por qué tu madre firmo esto?

\- Mi madre no firmo nada, Nanaka lo falsificó todo, ella misma me lo admitió en la cara

\- Espera, ¿Hablaste con ella?

\- Si y después con mi padre, el muy idiota le dio la razón a Nanaka… - dijo Maki apretando con coraje su falda, cada vez que recordada lo abducido que estaba su padre con su prima la entraba los mil demonios…

\- ¿La razón? ¿En qué? ¿En darle los medicamentos a mi madre y matarla? ¡En eso estaba de acuerdo tu padre Maki! – dijo Nico lleno de ira y tirando el documento echo una bola a la otra punta de la habitación

Maki se levantó de la cama y se acercó al pelinegro con las manos un poco alzadas – tranquilízate Nico-kun – dijo intentando tocar al pelinegro, quien la volvió a hacer un quite y caminó hacia otra parte de la habitación, Maki se apoyó en la cómoda y miro al encorajinado pelinegro - mi padre nunca cometería una negligencia médica, si le da la razón a Nanaka es porque cree que el medicamento podría ayudar a tu madre debido al estado crítico en el que esta, parece ser que este medicamento tiene varios componentes que podrían ayudar a mejorar el estado de tu madre, es un porcentaje bajo pero mi padre confía en cualquier porcentaje, pero para que eso llegase a pasar primero el cuerpo de tu madre tendría que aceptar la medicación y el porcentaje de eso es incluso más pequeño

 _``Mañana antes de ir con Reiji hare una visita tanto a Nanaka como al señor Nishikino, me tienen que explicar mejor esto… sobre todo Nanaka´´_ Nico apretó los puños y miro al suelo

\- Nico-kun, por eso mismo yo… - _``Es el momento´´_ \- estoy aquí porque sé que tienes el dinero y quiero evitar que el tratamiento llegue a tu madre – dijo una valiente ojilavanda

 _``Parece que la señora Nishikino no sabe guardar un secreto…´´_ sonrió con desprecio y le dio la espalda a la pelirroja – mientras haya un porcentaje para salvar a mi madre, yo me agarrare a eso, me da igual lo pequeño que sea, pero no deja de ser un porcentaje de vida… - dijo Nico en un tono frio y apagado

\- Te entiendo Nico-kun, pero eso es lo que Nanaka querría, ella es…

\- ¡Se desde hace tiempo lo que es ella! No hace falta que me lo digas ahora – interrumpió Nico con rabia y sin mirar a la pelirroja, ese mal humor no iba para Maki sino para cierta doctora…

\- Entonces si sabes lo que es Nanaka ¡¿Por qué demonios te has estado fiando de ella?! – dijo Maki ya enojada

\- Porque… - Nico deshizo sus puños – ella es la única que estuvo desde el primer día apoyándome… incluso cuando se acabó la herencia de mi padre ella se ofreció para ayudarme, es verdad que me ofrecía cosas poco decentes, pero era la única que hacia algo para ayudarme, de hecho… - se dio la vuelta y miro a la pelirroja – se perfectamente que Nanaka no es buena persona, pero tengo que admitir que estuvo 3 meses apoyándome y a pesar de no aceptar ninguno de sus trabajitos sigue buscando soluciones para mi madre – suspiró y miro hacia la ventana - cuando me has dicho lo que en verdad hace este nuevo tratamiento me he enfadado con Nanaka, pero cuando después me has dicho que había un porcentaje de éxito se me ha ido el enfado, en un principio confié la vida de mi madre a Nanaka y así va a seguir siendo – dijo Nico demasiado seguro de sus palabras…

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Nico-kun?! ¡Ella solo quie…

\- ¡Se lo que quiere Maki! – interrumpió de nuevo a la pelirroja, Nico ya se estaba cansando del tema y lo iba a intentar cortar de raíz… - me lo repite una y otra vez siempre que la veo, pero esa obcecación es solo conmigo – la miro de reojo - que sea mala persona no la hace mala doctora

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dar luz verde al tratamiento? ¿En serio vas a darle ese misterioso dinero que todavía no sé cómo has conseguido a Nanaka? – se acercó a Nico y puso sus dos manos en el pecho de este - ¡¿De verdad vas a vender tu maldita alma a ese demonio Nico-kun?! – le dijo Maki dándole un pequeño empujón de la pura rabia que estaba sintiendo, menos mal que no tenía a Nanaka enfrente que si no…

Nico se alejó de Maki y miro hacia la ventana – sí, ya te he dicho que confió la vida de mi madre a esa doctora y así va a seguir siendo, y ese misterioso dinero que dices se lo pedí prestado a mi jefe

\- No me puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando – Maki se llevó con desesperación las manos a la cabeza - me parece mentira que esté hablando con el supuesto Gran Yazawa Nico – dijo Maki intentando convencerse de que enfrente tenia a Nico y no a otra persona, la pelirroja no tenía al mayor por una persona lista, pero si le tenía como una persona sensata

Nico sonrió cínicamente – olvídate de ese Nico porque murió hace 3 meses – dejo de mirar por la ventana y se acercó a la pelirroja – este ¡Este! – se señaló así mismo – es el verdadero y único Nico, vete acostumbrando de una vez y olvídate del otro – la dijo con frialdad

\- No pienso olvidarme de ese Nico porque te guste o no, sigue vivo – le contestó Maki seria

\- ¡Tch! No sé qué parte no entiendes de…

\- ¡Nico-kun! – grito la pelirroja enfadada y llamando toda la atención del pelinegro – mis ojos ven claramente al mismo Yazawa Nico que conocí hace años y lo único que murió de ese Nico es el poco cerebro que tenía, lo demás sigue enfrente de mis ojos, aunque no quieras verlo

\- Tus ojos te están engañando Maki

\- No, aquí el único que se engaña eres tú, dicen que la verdad duele y ofende Nico-kun y yo te la acabo de decir en tu cara – le dijo con frialdad, a Maki no podía engañar, ella seguía viendo al pelinegro del cual se enamoró y no se estaba equivocando, el problema era que Nico lo tenía enterrado y quería matarlo…

\- … - sorprendentemente Nico se quedó sin palabras, Maki le dio de lleno…

Maki suspiró y se cruzó de brazos – entiendo que estés dolido con lo que paso hace meses y entiendo que estés sobrecargado con todo lo que se te ha venido encima, pero no tires por la borda lo único bueno que tenías, tu forma de ser y tampoco cometas el error de dejar que el tratamiento vea la luz verde - le dijo Maki en un tono de voz un poco más cálido

\- Déjalo Maki, la decisión ya está tomada – dijo Nico con el tono todavía frio y desviando de nuevo su vista hacia la lejana ventana - ¡Tch! Ni siquiera se porque te molestas tanto en intentar hacerme cambiar de parecer – dijo molesto, le cabreaba tanta insistencia de la pelirroja cuando supuestamente no tendría que importarla ya que era solo un tema que le incumbía solo a él y a Tsubasa…

Maki se volvió a cabrear, Nico estaba batiendo en poco tiempo un record… - ¡¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí imbécil?! ¿Por gusto? – caminó de nuevo hacia el pelinegro - ¿Por aburrimiento? – se colocó enfrente de los ojos rojos de Nico y tapándole así la visión de la ventana – ¡Si estoy aquí es porque me importas idiota! – le dijo con toda la sinceridad que llevaba dentro, sorprendentemente Maki consiguió decirle eso sin titubear y sin sonrojarse, todo un logro

 _``Espera… ¿He escuchado bien?´´_ \- ¿D-De verdad te importo Maki?

\- Si, si no fuera así créeme que no estaría aquí intentando convencerte del error que quieres cometer – respondió Maki seria y con firmeza

Nico no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Te importo mucho? – volvió a preguntarla, Nico había pasado totalmente del tema anterior…

\- Ya te lo he dicho

\- Si, lo se per… - de golpe y sin previo aviso le vino de nuevo a la mente a Nico el recuerdo de las palabras que hace tiempo Maki le dijo, el pelinegro sonrió de lado y miro con travesura a la pelirroja – me he equivocado de pregunta, lo que te quería preguntar era algo que tengo en la mente desde que me lo dijiste hace días

Maki alzo una ceja _``El muy capullo me acaba de cambiar de tema, aunque… parece muy interesado en lo que le he dicho… puede que no sea tan malo este cambio de tema´´_ \- a ver, hazme memoria

\- El otro día en la cabaña de entrenamiento me dijiste que tu corazón latía a la misma velocidad que el mío y que tu sentías por mi lo mismo que yo sentía por ti, mi pregunta es… - puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de Maki - ¿Te importo de una manera especial Nishikino Maki? – preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa, este tema le interesaba mucho más al pelinegro

 _``¡Oh! ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba Nico-kun? Pues primero la vas a pasar tu´´_ Maki agacho un momento su vista hacia su cintura donde exactamente tenía la mano puesta el pelinegro y sonrió – depende – contestó Maki con picardía

\- ¿Depende? – preguntó Nico sorprendido

\- Si, depende de la manera en que yo te importe – dijo Maki sin dejar de mirar la mano de Nico

 _``Así que esas tenemos, bien, pues toca el momento de declararse a Maki…´´_ Nico agarro fuertemente la cintura de Maki y con un brusco movimiento la pego a su cuerpo – no sé yo a ti, pero… - agarro con su mano derecha el mentón de Maki y lo levantó, obligándola a mirarle - tu a mí me importas de esta manera… - la dijo en un cálido tono y la beso en los labios

Esa acción no se la esperó la pelirroja que se quedó clavada en el sitio, con los brazos tiesos y los ojos abiertos de par en par

Nico terminó de besar los labios de la pelirroja y se alejó solo unos milímetros – me gustas Maki y aunque me gustaría mentirte y decirte que eres la única que tengo en mente, no puedo… en esto necesito serte sincero… - junto su frente con la de Maki – siento casi lo mismo por… - Maki le interrumpió

 _``Me lo imaginaba, le gusto, ahora solo me queda que ese me gustas se transforme en un te amo… pero antes…´´_ Maki le rodeo el cuello con sus dos brazos – Nozomi-chan y Toudou Erena, lo sé, pero no hablemos de lo que sientes por ellas, me tienes a mi enfrente así que piensa ahora mismo SOLO en mi – le dijo Maki atrayendo con sus brazos el rostro de Nico y reclamando en forma de beso los labios del mayor

 _``Me gusta estar así con Maki, pero no puedo seguir sin antes saber que siente ella por mí, Maki no es como las demás chicas y no quiero aprovecharme de ella…´´_ \- es… - Nico agarro ahora con las dos manos la cintura de Maki – …pera… - dijo Nico consiguiendo alejar unos pocos centímetros a la pelirroja de sus labios

\- ¿Qué pasa? – eso no pareció sonar muy bien por parte de Maki…

\- N-No me has dicho qu…

\- ¡Tu también me gustas Nico-kun! ¡Moouu! ¿Acaso hacía falta ponerte un letrero en la maldita cara? – dijo molesta con el pelinegro por interrumpir el beso…

Nico dibujo una enorme sonrisa y fue a besarla pero el poco uso de razón que tenía le hizo parar – no, espera, si te beso ahora no voy a ser capaz de parar y hay una cama detrás mía, estoy sin camiseta y… n-no creo que pare – volvió a repetir, con Maki no quería hacer como con Erena y con Nozomi, algo del momento, él quería que si llegaba hacerlo con la pelirroja fuera porque sería su novia y no un royo, pero para eso sabía que primero tenía que declararse a la que faltaba y después decidirse finalmente por una de las tres…

 _``Es la hora de sacar el apellido que heredé de mama´´_ Maki subió las manos hasta el cabello de Nico y se mordió un lado del labio - ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero que pares? – le pregunto con una terrible y sexy voz

Todo el cuerpo de Nico se calentó, pero aun así el pelinegro milagrosamente se mantenía firme en sus palabras – M-Maki, n-no puedo t-tener ahora mismo una relaci…

\- ¡Calla y bésame! – le reclamo agarrándole fuertemente del cabello y atrayendo el rostro de Nico a escasos milímetros del suyo

Nico trago pesado – Ma-Ma-Maki l-lo digo en serio, n-no puedo ponerme en relación mientras sienta por otr… - los labios de Maki le callaron

Maki le dio un pequeño beso para acallarle y enseguida se apartó un poquito de los labios del mayor – no te estoy pidiendo una relación Nico-kun, te estoy pidiendo que solo hoy te centres en mi… en todos los sentidos… – le dijo con seriedad, pero añadiendo un poco de sensualidad a la última frase

 _``¡Dios! ¡Ya no puedo más! Que conste que lo he intentado… pero la pantera esta es superior a mis fuerzas…´´_ Nico abrazo fuertemente la cintura de Maki y la besó con deseo, un deseo que fue plenamente correspondido

Maki quiso profundizar el beso y con la lengua busco abrirse hueco, no la resulto muy difícil ya que al notar Nico la lengua de esta enseguida la dio permiso, mientras se besaban Nico empezó a llevar a Maki hacia una parte de la habitación llegando a apoyar con suavidad la espalda de la pelirroja en la famosa cómoda de los pantalones…

Nico sin dejar los labios de la pelirroja soltó la cintura de esta y apoyo en cada lado de la cómoda sus manos, encarcelando así el cuerpo de la pelirroja contra el suyo, Maki por su parte dejo de revolver el cabello de Nico y bajo sus manos a los pectorales de este y con suavidad empezó a acariciarlos

\- Nee Nico-kun – dijo Maki apartándose de los labios del mayor y levantando su cuello para que este pudiera besarlo

\- ¿Hmm? – respondió Nico mientras besaba el cuello de Maki

\- No lo hagas por favor… - susurro la pelirroja mientras disfrutaba de los besos que Nico la daba en el cuello

\- ¿El qué? – pregunto Nico empezándose a perder en la lujuria y pegando por completo todo su cuerpo al de Maki

\- No le entregues a Nanaka el dinero – dijo Maki aprovechando el momento, la pelirroja no olvidaba un tema, quería hacerlo con Nico pero sabía que lo más importante ahora mismo era impedir que el ojicarmin cometiese semejante error

Esas palabras cayeron como cubitos de hielo en la mente y sobre todo en el cuerpo del pelinegro, quien paro en seco lo que estaba haciendo – no sigamos con eso Maki – susurro con cansancio el pelinegro sin apartarse ni un milímetro del cuerpo de la pelirroja

\- Pero yo quiero seguir con eso Nico-kun, vas a sufrir si cometes ese error… - agacho el rostro y beso el cuello de Nico – y yo no quiero que sufras… - le susurro mientras le acariciaba suavemente los pectorales

 _``Me dicen a mí, pero Maki es más tramposa que yo…´´_ pensó Nico cerrando los ojos de puro placer - ¿Y por qué no… - Nico soltó un pequeño gemido de placer, Maki le acababa de dar un extenso beso entre la oreja izquierda y el cuello, su punto débil… - m-mejor haces la vista gorda y me dejas que yo solucione mis propios problemas Maki? – la pregunto Nico llevando una mano bajo la camisa de la pelirroja y subiendo lentamente por la espalda de esta

 _``¿De verdad el muy idiota me esta pidiendo eso?´´_ Maki paro lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó lo poco que la dejaba Nico de su cuerpo – si crees que voy a hacer la vista gorda y dejar que cometas el mayor error de tu vida, eso es porque no me conoces bien, Yazawa Nico – le contestó Maki con seriedad

Nico dio mientras soltaba un gruñido con coraje un golpe a la cómoda y saco la mano de debajo de la camisa de Maki - ¿El mayor error de mi vida? ¿Cuál es ese exactamente Maki? Porque si te refieres al de experimentar con un tratamiento que podría salvar la vida de mi madre, entonces estas muy equivocada – la respondió Nico igual de serio, pero todavía sin apartarse ni un centímetro del cuerpo de la pequeña en edad…

\- ¡Es ese precisamente el error Nico-kun! – le dio un golpecito con un dedo en el pecho – porque no vas a alargar la vida de tu madre, la vas a acortar y los remordimientos irán solo para tu mente porque serás TÚ el que haya dado el permiso, ¿No te parece acaso eso un error? ¿No te parece un error que por culpa de tu cabezonería acabe muriendo tu madre? Porque si Nico-kun, tu madre moriría por tu culpa – dijo Maki con demasiada franqueza, no dijo ni una mentira pero… a veces demasiada verdad puede llegar a ser cruel…

Esas palabras llegaron al alma del peligro como puñales - … - Nico agacho el rostro y miro hacia otro lado - …vete… - susurro en una ahogada voz, Nico sentía como las lágrimas le estaban empezando a pedir salir…

Maki no sintió pena por el pelinegro y no iba a ceder, era doloroso para ella verle así pero sabía que lo mejor era avisarle de lo que podría pasar aunque le doliese e incluso se cabrease con ella, prefería eso antes que hacer la vista gorda y ver en silencio como se autodestruía, era una decisión dura para Maki pero se lo dejo bien claro a Tsubasa en el parking, si tenía que delatarle por su bien eso haría…

\- Eso pensaba hacer – dijo Maki con frialdad y apartando de un empujón al pelinegro

\- … - Nico siguió mirando al suelo con sus rojizos ojos empañados

Maki abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nico y antes de salir le dedico unas últimas palabras – cuando tomes la decisión equivocada y te sientas mal por ello, ya sabes dónde estoy, te voy a escuchar y te voy a ayudar, pero no esperes que no te diga que no te avisé… nos vemos Nico-kun – le dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación y caminando con rapidez hacia la salida de la casa de Nico

Nico esperó a escuchar como la pelirroja cerraba la puerta de la calle para derrumbarse a llorar y caer de rodillas en el suelo, en su mente solo se repetía una frase la cual se quedó bastante clavada _``tu madre moriría por tu culpa´´_ Nico puso sus antebrazos en el suelo y apoyo su cabeza en el medio, se quedó hecho un ovillo en el suelo y llorando como un niño, la vedad que Maki le dijo era demasiado dolorosa…

Cuando Maki salió de la casa de Nico y cerró la puerta, apoyo su espalda en la pared de al lado donde se deslizó lentamente hasta acabar sentada sobre el frio suelo de la calle, la pelirroja cerro fuertemente los ojos y soltó el llanto que se estaba reprimiendo en casa de Nico, fue duro para la pelirroja decir lo que dijo y mantenerse tan firme, pero ella no era ni Nozomi, ni Erena, ni Eli, ella no iba a mirar hacia otro lado mientras que sabía que Nico se estaba destruyendo, ella iba a ayudar al mayor pero no iba a ser ocultando cosas y tampoco dejándole hacer lo que quisiera y menos si estaba mal…

Residencia Ayase, 18:15 de la tarde.

Eli y Tsubasa estaban sentadas juntas en el sillón y mirando las dos al techo en silencio, hasta que la risa de la castaña lo rompió…

\- Oye…

\- Te oigo… - respondió Eli con guasa

\- El techo de tu casa es flipante… - se rio – tiene lucecitas… - dijo Tsubasa con la risa floja

\- ¿Dónde? – pregunto Eli muy ilusionada

\- Ahí – señalo la castaña a la lámpara…

\- ¡Anda! Ya lo veo… - torció la cabeza – juraría que eso antes no estaba, había luz, pero no tanta… - y se puso a reírse

\- Si… - murmuro Tsubasa deslizándose por el sofá hasta acabar sentada en el suelo – oye Eli, llevo días preguntando como demonios lo haces

Eli también se deslizó por el sillón y se sentó al lado de la castaña - ¿Hacer el qué?

\- Lo de Umi-kun y Honoka-kun… - agarro una de las botellas de vodkas que estaban cerradas y la abrió - ¿Cómo consigues que dos chicos como esos anden babeando por tus huesos? Umi-kun es listo, pero aun así lo tienes muy enamorado – dijo Tsubasa dándole un buen trago a la botella y después ofreciéndosela a la rubia

\- No tengo ni idea – dijo Eli agarrando la botella y dándole un pequeño trago

\- Algo debes de tener para tenerles como les tienes – le arrebato la botella a Eli y siguió bebiendo

\- Quizás sea mi cuerpo – dijo Eli con orgullo y cogiendo de la mesa otra botella, no parecía querer compartir mucho Tsubasa la que tenía en la mano

Tsubasa torció la cabeza y miro a la rubia – no eres para tanto – la dijo entre risas

\- Habló la miss Japón – respondió Eli ofendida

\- Mira, en eso te doy la razón… - levanto la botella y brindo con la nada… llevaban una buena cogorza encima… - desde que he vuelto a Japón no me he comido ni un rosco… - dijo Tsubasa fingiendo pena y mirando por el agujero de la botella…

Eli soltó unas cuantas carcajadas de la nada y consiguió al fin abrir la botella que antes había cogido – era broma tonta

\- ¿Eh? – la miro Tsubasa con duda

\- Ha hablado antes mi orgullo, pero en realidad eres guapísima Tsubasa, es más… - bebió de la botella – si no fuera porque te odio me acostaba contigo – dijo Eli sonando demasiado franca, el alcohol hacia milagros…

Tsubasa no pudo evitar reírse – ¿Sabes qué? Yo también te he dicho por orgullo que no eras para tanto, pero en realidad eres bellísima… aaaunque – se bebió lo que quedaba de su botella y la señalo con el objeto de cristal – yo no me acostaba contigo ni borracha – se rio – y eso que lo estoy ahora – dijo moviendo de arriba abajo la botella mientras se ponía bizca…

\- Sería una locura que tú y yo nos acostásemos, ¿Te imaginas lo que podría llegar a pasar si se da esa situación? – dijo Eli ofreciendo a Tsubasa su botella

Tsubasa agarro la botella, bebió y se la devolvió a Eli – me lo imagino, acabaríamos destrozando la casa porque no nos pondríamos de acuerdo sobre quien dominaría

Eli estaba bebiendo y acabo escupiendo por culpa de la risa lo que tenía en la boca – lo de destrozar la casa no te digo que no, pero en lo de dominar no hay duda – miro a Tsubasa y se rio en su cara – está claro que yo soy la que dominaría – dijo Eli con todo el orgullo que llevaba dentro y señalándose con la botella

\- No de eso nada, te aseguro yo que tu no dominarías – la dijo Tsubasa con firmeza y mirándola a los ojos

\- ¿No? ¿Quieres que lo probemos y así vemos quien sería la que mandase entre las dos? – la pregunto Eli seria, si no hubieran estado bajo los efectos del alcohol, estas dos no estarían hablando de esto…

\- … - Tsubasa se quedó mirando los celestes y brillantes ojos de Eli y se quedó pensándolo

\- … - Eli también se quedó en silencio observando los verdes ojos de Tsubasa

Después de unos segundos de un intenso silencio las dos llegaron en su mente a un veredicto…

\- ¡Naaa! – dijeron a la vez y apartando mutuamente sus ojos la una de la otra

\- No sería buena idea, imagínate si lo hacemos y mañana nos acordamos de esto… yo desde luego querría pegarme un tiro – dijo Tsubasa aterrada por la idea

\- Estoy de acuerdo, además de que yo mañana tengo que bailar y acostarme contigo seria acabar herida – dijo Eli igual de aterrada que la castaña

\- Si, sería bastante caótico, las dos llenas de heridas mientras intentamos darnos placer, una… muy… mala idea… – dijo Tsubasa intentando convencerse de algo…

\- Si… algo terrible… - dijo Eli con sarcasmo

\- Mucho… - respondió la castaña con el mismo sarcasmo…

\- …

\- …

Las dos se quedaron mudas y pensativas…

 _``¡Maldición! Ahora quiero probar a ver qué pasa…´´_ pensó Eli

 _``¡Mierda! Me ha entrado ahora curiosidad…´´_ pensó la castaña

\- … - Eli miro de reojo a la castaña

\- … - y Tsubasa miro de reojo a la rubia coincidiendo de nuevo sus ojos con los de esta

\- ¿N-No notas que hace un poco de calor? – preguntó Eli saliendo del paso

\- u-un… - Tsubasa se aclaró la garganta – un poco… bastante…

\- ¿Enciendo el aire? – preguntó la rubia apoyándose en el sillón para poder levantarse sin caer de morros al suelo

\- ¡Mejor! – dijo Tsubasa desviando su rostro y maldiciéndose en bajito por sus pensamientos…

Cuando Eli consiguió levantarse le dio la espalda a Tsubasa y resoplo unas cuantas veces mientras agarraba el mando que creía que era del aire, la rubia presiono unas teclas y encendió un aparato, lo que no sabía Eli era que había encendido la calefacción en vez del aire acondicionado, algo que estando en otoño era de agradecer pero estando con la borrachera y el repentino calentón que tenían esas dos, era lo peor que podía pasar…

Eli dejo el mando en la mesa, se acercó de nuevo a Tsubasa y sin sentarse la miro – no tardara mucho la habitación en refresc… - los ojos de Eli la traicionaron y se desvió al escote de la castaña, estando en la posición en la que estaba podía ver bastante chicha - ¡Uuufff! C-Creo que el aire no va a servir de mucho – dijo desabrochándose hasta la mitad su camisa

\- Lo debes de tener roto – se llevó Tsubasa una mano al cuello y se secó el poco sudor que la empezaba a correr - porque yo siento cada vez más cal… - la miro y se quedó muda ante la imagen de la rubia con la camisa medio desabrochada, podía ver casi todo el sostén azul que tenía puesto _``No me digas que… ¡¿Me estoy excitando con una de las personas que más odio?! No hay duda Tsubasa, estas borracha…´´_ Tsubasa se levantó rápido del suelo y se acercó a la ojicelestes – ¿Sabes que rubia?

\- …que… - contestó bajito Eli y con los ojos todavía puestos en el escote de la castaña

\- Tengo una buena encima así que lo más seguro es que mañana no me vaya a acordar absolutamente de nada de lo que haga ahora

\- Aja… estoy de acuerdo… muuuuy de acuerdo – dijo Eli muy convencida mientras la caían chorretones de sudor de la frente

\- Bien, pues a la mierda ¡Ven aquí! – agarro del cuello de la camisa a Eli y la acerco bruscamente a sus labios, besándola con bastante lujuria

 _``Un momento, ¿Ha empezado dominando Tsubasa? ¡Maldita sea Eli reacciona!´´_ Eli empujo a Tsubasa y la aparto de sus labios – cuando te he dicho que yo dominaría, no lo decía en broma – la dijo en un amenazante tono, Eli agarro de la nuca a Tsubasa y esta vez la acercó ella bruscamente a sus labios besándola con la misma lujuria que la castaña

Tsubasa dejo que Eli tomase el control del beso ya que ella se iba a encargar de otro lado, levanto sus manos hasta la camisa medio abierta de Eli y sin desabrocharla ni nada tiro hacia los lados haciendo que los 4 botones que faltaban por desabrochar se rompiesen y volasen por los aires, la castaña quiso terminar de quitar la camisa a Eli pero esta última agarro sus manos y sin dejar de besarla la guio hasta la pared donde estampo bruscamente la espalda de Tsubasa contra el gran cuadro que estaba colgado, estaba porque cayó al suelo del meneo que recibió…

Tsubasa dejo de besar a Eli y con un pequeño gemido de placer levanto la cabeza, la había gustado eso ultimo…

Eli agarro con una mano el cabello de Tsubasa y la obligo a bajar el rostro para volverla a besar, la castaña frunció el ceño ante tanta dominación de la rubia y mordió el labio inferior de esta haciendo que Eli gruñese y dejase libre sus labios, lo que aprovecho Tsubasa para devolverla el empujón de antes, la castaña agarro la camisa de Eli y la llevo contra la pared de enfrente chocando igual de fuerte su espalda contra el muro – y yo te dije que dominaría yo – la susurro Tsubasa apoyando una mano en la pared y la otra llevándola a uno de los tapados senos de la rubia

Eli soltó una risa acompañada de un pequeño gemido, Tsubasa metió la mano por debajo del sostén y empezó a masajear el seno izquierdo de la rubia quien a su misma vez recorrió todo el cuerpo de la castaña hasta llegar al final de su falda, en donde agarro los dos cachetes del culo de Tsubasa por encima de la braguitas negras que llevaba y se dedicó a masajearlos con ganas, Tsubasa se puso a darle besos en el cuello a Eli y empezó a hacer un recorrido con su lengua desde el cuello hasta los senos de la rubia, pero de nuevo la ojicelestes quiso coger el mandato, dejó los cachetes de Tsubasa y poniendo sus manos en el estómago de esta la empujó quedando las dos frente a frente y esperando el movimiento de la otra, la más rápida fue Eli que agarro con una mano del cuello a Tsubasa y la llevo hasta el taquillón del pasillo donde con la otra mano libre tiro todo lo que había encima y mientras agarraba todavía del cuello a Tsubasa la empujo contra el mueble, la castaña echo las manos hacia atrás para sujetarse debido a que la rubia ejerció demasiada fuerza, pero para su mala suerte había un pequeño cristal de un jarrón que Eli rompió cuando la dio por tirar todo lo que había encima del taquillón

\- ¡Auch! – miro su mano – ¡Genial, me he cortado! Gracias Eli – dijo con sarcasmo

\- No te quejes que yo también me he cortado – dijo Eli enseñando su mano a la castaña

\- Vale, eso me… - no la dio tiempo a decir más, Eli se había lanzado de nuevo al ataque

La rubia volvió a apoderarse con lujuria de los labios de la castaña mientras que con sus manos bajaba hasta los muslos de la de ojos verdes y los presiono contra el taquillón para que Tsubasa cogiera asiento encima del mueble, y así fue, Tsubasa se sentó sobre el mueble mientras intentaba todavía quitarle la camisa a Eli…

Eli ya había conseguido su meta de sentarla en el taquillón y así de paso arrinconarla, ahora quería ir a por la segunda que era dejar sin la parte de arriba a Tsubasa, la ojicelestes dejo de besar los labios de Tsubasa y bajo su vista hacia la camisa de la castaña, puso sus dos manos en centro donde estaban los botones y de un solo movimiento abrió de par en par la camisa estallando todos los botones a su paso, Tsubasa fue a devolvérsela a Eli por no dejarla a ella primero quitarla la camisa pero la rodilla de la rusa en el centro de su intimidad la dejo paralizada y soltando pequeños gemidos, eso lo aprovecho Eli para terminar de quitarla o mejor dicho, arrancarla la camisa a Tsubasa, la muy bruta se cargó hasta las mangas…

Eli cometió el fallo de parar su actividad con su rodilla y eso lo aprovecho Tsubasa quien la dio una patada en la barbilla a Eli y la hizo caer de espaldas en el suelo, la rubia estaba tan perdida en la lujuria y en la borrachera que ni noto el dolor en la barbilla…

\- Me toca – dijo la de ojos verdes frotándose las manos y con una sonrisa muy traviesa

La castaña se sentó encima de Eli y por las malas la quito la camisa, vamos que también la arrancó las mangas, la tela de los uniformes de la facultad de medicina dejaban mucho que desear…

Ahora las dos estaban igualadas en ropa, aunque eso era por poco tiempo…

Tsubasa se tumbó encima de Eli y paso como pudo sus manos por la espalda de esta, agarro el broche del sujetador y en menos de un segundo lo desabrochó, volvió a reincorporarse encima del cuerpo de la rubia, agarro el sostén y se lo termino de quitar, a pesar de su lucha Eli fue la primera en quedarse sin nada en la parte de arriba…

Tsubasa agarro los dos pechos de Eli y se inclinó un poco sobre el cuerpo de la rubia para poder así probar los senos de esta, pero fue un mal movimiento por parte de Tsubasa…

Eli agarro del broche del sujetador a Tsubasa y tiro lo máximo posible hasta que la goma no dio más de sí y ahí lo soltó dándole un buen latigazo a Tsubasa en toda la espalda…

\- ¡La madre que t… - Tsubasa vio los colores y no fue precisamente por el alcohol…

La castaña se puso en pie y empezó a frotarse la espalda, eso había dolido demasiado…

\- A ver… - Eli se levantó del suelo y se puso detrás de la castaña – déjame que te mire – la dijo con una voz dulce pero engañosa

Tsubasa cometió el error de fiarse de ella y la dejo que la mirase la espalda…

Eli sonrió maliciosamente y desabrocho el sostén de la castaña

\- ¡Serás tramp… ¡Ahhhh! – soltó Tsubasa un gemido, Eli la había metido las manos por debajo del recién desabrochado sostén y la había pellizcado los dos pezones después de haberlos acariciado…

Mientras que Eli todavía tenía sujeto los dos pezones de la castaña la obligo a dar dos pasos por el pasillo hasta que llego de nuevo a una pared, en donde se acercó y dejo que Tsubasa apoyase sus dos manos mientras que ella terminaba de desnudarla por la parte de arriba, ya estaban de nuevo en igualdad de ropa…

\- Eli…

La rubia beso el cuello de Tsubasa mientras masajeaba los dos pechos de esta - ¿Si? – contestó lamiéndola el lóbulo izquierdo de la oreja

\- ¿D-Donde está tu habitación? – preguntó una Tsubasa ya perdida en el mundo lujurioso

Eli apoyo su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Tsubasa y miro hacia un lado – ahí – la señalo con uno de los dedos que hace un segundo estaba utilizando para pellizcar el pezón de la de ojos verdes…

\- …vale… - Tsubasa dio un golpe en la pared y se dio la vuelta, rodeo con sus dos brazos el cuello de Eli y la beso con lengua incluida

Eli soltó los senos de Tsubasa y bajo las manos para bajar la falda de la castaña la cual al notar las manos de Eli levanto una de sus piernas para impedirla que la bajase la falda, aunque la dio vía libre para que la tocase otra cosa…

El beso que ahora se estaban dando parecía ser bastante agresivo, era una mezcla de que lo deseaban, pero a la misma vez lo estaban odiando… sea lo que sea, ninguna hizo el amago de parar el beso…

Eli bajo una mano hasta la parte intima de Tsubasa y por encima de sus braguitas la tocó su centro intimo verificando así que a la castaña la estaba gustando lo que estaban haciendo debido a que estaba muy húmedo, la rubia agarro un trocito de tela de la ropa interior de Tsubasa y empezó a moverlo en forma de caricia en esa parte tan íntima consiguiendo que Tsubasa soltase pequeños gemiditos mientras la besaba

\- Pídemelo… - la susurro malvadamente Eli a la castaña mientras jugaba con los labios de esta, tanto los de la parte de abajo como los de arriba…

Tsubasa miro desafiante a la rubia – no pienso lle… - soltó un pequeño gemido al notar como Eli metía un poco de tela en su interior – llegar al clímax antes que tu – dijo con orgullo y aguantando dos gemidos que la venían de placer

\- ¿Segura? – la pregunto endemoniadamente Eli moviendo la tela de arriba abajo, la rubia tenia demasiada experiencia…

\- ¡OH! ¡OH DIOS! – gemía Tsubasa mientras se agarraba en los hombros de Eli y la clavaba las uñas hasta cierto punto de hacerla sangre, lo hizo aposta…

Entre los cortes de las dos chicas en las manos y ahora las uñas en los hombros de Eli parecía más que se estaban dando de leches que dándose placer, aunque de momento la que más había repartido leches había sido Tsubasa, pero la que más placer de momento estaba dando era Eli…

 _``¡OMG! La muy perra es muy buena en esto… espera… ¡¿Dónde está tu orgullo Tsubasa?! ´´_ Tsubasa abrió de golpe los ojos, agarro las traviesas manos de la rubia y las llevo a la espalda de Eli como si estuviera esposada – estas siendo una niña muuuy mala y la tita Tsubasa te va a castigar por ello – la dijo en un tono infantil… había que recordar que aparte de lujuriosas también estaban borrachas…

Eli se rio y miro con travesura a Tsubasa – tú en cambio estas siendo una niña muuuy buena – la dijo con un encantador tono de provocación…

Tsubasa sonrió y la obligo a andar a base de empujones al dormitorio de Eli, el cual estaba a solo dos pasos de ellas…

La castaña nada más abrir la puerta tiro a la rubia encima de la cama la cual acabo tumbada sobre su colchón, Eli hizo amago de sentarse pero otra vez Tsubasa había sido más lista y se puso de nuevo encima de su cuerpo, consiguiendo esta vez lo que antes en el suelo no pudo, Tsubasa agarro con sus dos manos los pechos de Eli y mientras masajeaba uno se llevó el otro a la boca, una vez se apodero del pecho izquierdo de Eli empezó a succionar el pezón de la rubia sacando por fin varios gemidos seguidos de la ojicelestes, Tsubasa estuvo por lo menos haciendo la mismo acción en el mismo pecho durante un minuto entero hasta que paso al otro pecho donde hizo lo mismo y con el mismo tiempo, Eli harta de recibir placer de su enemiga lucho contra sus gemidos y levanto sus piernas hasta la falda de la castaña consiguiendo con una habilidad increíble quitarla la falda y dejarla en bragas, la rubia aprovecho en entretenimiento que tenía la castaña con sus pechos y llevo uno de sus pies al centro de la zona intima de Tsubasa donde empezó a acariciarla demasiado bien la zona

Tsubasa bajo sus manos a la parte intima de Eli mientras que a la vez ahogaba sus gemidos entre los pechos de esta, la castaña empezó acariciando el centro íntimo de la rubia hasta que se emocionó y jugo a meter solo la puntita del dedo índice en el interior de la rubia, Eli paro el movimiento de su pie y abrazo con sus brazos la espalda de Tsubasa llegando a arañarla la espalda hasta hacerla algo de sangre, las dos soltaron a la vez unos gruñidos en forma de gemidos…

 _``¡Maldición! Quiero que Tsubasa profundice de una maldita vez, pero… no quiero ser la primera en acabar…´´_ pensó Eli entre gemidos

 _``Estoy demasiado caliente y necesito desahogarme de una maldita vez, pero… no quiero llegar antes que Eli al clímax y mucho menos pedirla que me lo haga de una maldita vez…´´_ pensó Tsubasa mientras seguía entretenida con la zona íntima y los pechos de la rubia, aunque también sentía escozor tanto en la mano como en la espalda…

 _``¡Tengo una idea! Espero que funcione´´_ pensaron las dos a la vez

Tsubasa paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se quitó de encima de Eli, poniéndose de rodillas encima de la cama

Eli nada más notar que Tsubasa paró se reincorporo en la cama y se puso en la misma posición que la castaña

Las dos se miraron a los ojos y a la vez se nombraron mutuamente, al final fue Eli la que cedió y dejo hablar a la castaña…

\- Estaba pensando que podríamos llegar al clímax a la vez ya que a este paso nos podríamos tirar toda la noche así y si te soy sincera, la borrachera que tengo me va a dejar K.O. en menos de 1 hora – dijo Tsubasa con sinceridad y seria, estaba deseando llegar al paraíso, como bien dijo ella antes, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una alegría para su cuerpo y ahora lo tenía al alcance de su mano, aunque mañana ni se acordaría de la mitad…

\- Me parece bien – dijo Eli quitándose de un plumazo su falda junto a sus bragas celestes, la rubia ni se lo pensó dos veces ya que ella iba a proponerla la misma oferta…

Tsubasa sonrió victoriosa y se deshizo de la única prenda que todavía la quedaba en el cuerpo, sus preciadas y favoritas bragas negras

Ninguna de las dos mediaron ya más palabras y se acercaron mutuamente, Eli agarro con una mano el pecho izquierdo de Tsubasa y con la otra mano la bajó a la intimidad de la castaña empezando a acariciar en forma de círculos con los dos dedos el centro de la cueva, Tsubasa por su parte llevo una mano a la coleta de Eli y la soltó la melena, una melena que nada más soltarla la agarro mientras que a la misma vez bajaba con la otra mano acariciando todo el abdomen de la rubia hasta la zona más íntima y baja de Eli, la acaricio un poco y sin andarse con muchos rodeos la penetró empezando primero con un solo dedo

Eli levanto el rostro y soltó un gran gemido el cual se lo devolvió a Tsubasa penetrando también con sus dedos el interior de esta, aunque la rubia fue un poco más bruta y empezó directamente con dos dedos…

Tsubasa también soltó un fuerte gemido, la castaña al notar el semejante placer que Eli la estaba dando no quiso quedarse atrás y añadió en el interior de esta el segundo dedo, Eli soltó otro sonoro gemido…

La castaña tiro de la melena de Eli y la obligo a besarla para así acallar tanto sus gemidos como los de ella, la rubia no quiso oponer resistencia y acabo accedió al obligado beso de la castaña transformándolo de nuevo en un apasionado y salvaje beso incluyendo una batalla de lenguas y gemidos ahogados…

Las dos estuvieron más de 10 minutos metiendo y sacando sus dos dedos del interior de cada una, era tanta la velocidad con la que se estaban dando el mutuo placer que los muelles de la cama parecían que iban a salir volando por culpa de dos leonas…

Tsubasa abandono los salvajes labios de Eli y con los ojos cerrados enterró su rostro en el cuello de la rubia - …más… añade más Eli… - genia la castaña de puro gozo

Eli apretó el seno izquierdo de la castaña y añadió un tercer dedo al interior de Tsubasa - …tú también… dame más… - la dijo Eli igual de perdida en los gemidos y en el placer

Tsubasa hizo caso a la rubia y añadió al igual que esta un tercer dedo en su interior, escuchando así un gemido que no llego a entender ya que la rubia lo dijo en ruso…

Las dos chicas añadieron más velocidad a sus tres dedos, llegando a estar hasta casi 20 minutos sin parar y penetrando con sus dedos el interior de la otra, cuanto más se acercaba Eli al clímax mas hincaba las uñas en la espalda de Tsubasa la cual ya no notaba dolor en esa acción sino placer puro y duro, sin embargo la castaña cuanto más llegaba a su clímax mas apretaba su zona intima contra los dedos de Eli y más le hincaba los dientes en el cuello a la rubia, porque si, estaba mordiendo a Eli…

\- E-Eli estoy… llegan… - no pudo terminar la frase debido a que ya había llegado a su clímax y aparte había dado un buen mordisco para acallar el gran orgasmo que estaba teniendo al cuello de la rubia llegándola ha hacer una herida bastante notoria y llena de sangre…

\- Y-Yo tamb… ¡OHHHH… diooos…. – dijo Eli llegando a su clímax e hincando en una parte de la espalda de Tsubasa sus uñas hasta el fondo, otra que había tenido un fuerte orgasmo final…

Las dos sacaron sus dedos del interior de cada una y cayeron a la vez rendidas y sudorosas encima de la cama, no pudieron ni hablar después de ese arreón final ya que apenas paso ni medio minuto cuando las dos ya estaban dormidas y completamente desnudas sobre la cama, lo bueno era que tenían una buena borrachera encima y no las dio ni tiempo a ninguna de las dos a pensar en que habían tenido sexo y varios orgasmos con la persona que menos soportaban, pero lo malo era que mañana cuando despertasen cada una desearía la muerte…

…

 **Bueeenoo parece que me ha quedado un poco (** bastante **) larguillo el capi xD, en fin no pasa nada ¿Verdad? ;pp, y bueno gente llegamos por fin al final del viernes, en el siguiente capi ya será sábado, sip ese dichoso sábado donde va a ocurrir de todo empezando por el despertar de estas dos xDD, me gustaría extenderme un poquito y comentar lo sucedido en el capítulo pero acabo de terminarlo (** y seguramente de subirlo **) y estoy cansada así que mis niñas y mis niños, me despido, Saludos ^_^**


	37. Chapter 36

**Muy buenas gente, como he tardado un poquillo más en subir el capi (** creo que casi 2 semanas **) pues digamos que no me voy a enrollar y os dejo directamente con el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis preciosuras ^_^**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

…

Residencia Ayase, 12:30 de la mañana del sábado.

Unos fuertes e intensos rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de la habitación de cierta rubia, alumbrando de lleno las caras de dos chicas que estaban desnudas y abrazadas en una cama…

\- Mmm… - murmuro Tsubasa al notar un lado de su cara bastante caliente, aunque era otoño la calidez que desprendía los rayos del sol nunca variaban con la estación, ya fuera invierno u otoño el sol cuando tenía que pegar, pegaba…

 _``Creo… que se me olvido bajar la persiana…´´_ pensó con los ojos cerrados una medio despierta Eli la cual la estaba molestando los rayos del sol y decidió enterrar su cabeza en algo calentito que tenía enfrente, el cabello de Tsubasa…

 _``Este sol me está molestando…´´_ pensó Tsubasa mientras enterraba su cabeza en una almohada de carne y hueso, concretamente en el cuello de Eli…

 _``Espera…´´_ pensó Eli mientras acariciaba eso calentito que estaba abrazando, había algo que no la estaba encajando…

 _``Un momento…´´_ pensó Tsubasa mientras acariciaba ella también esa almohada que parecía tener huesos…

 _``Esto parece…´´_ Eli siguió indagando con sus manos, todavía no había notado el dolor de cabeza que tenía por culpa de la resaca y tampoco las heridas de ``Guerra´´ que tenía por casi todo el cuerpo…

 _``Un cuerpo…´´_ Tsubasa también siguió examinando con sus manos aquel cuerpo, olvidándose por completo ella también de sus evidentes dolores…

 _``No creo que lo que este tocando sea un cuerpo porque ayer solo estaba con…´´_ el rostro de Eli cogió un tono blanquecino y sus manos se quedaron quietas, ya había dado con el problema…

 _``A ver Tsubasa piensa un poco, lo último que recuerdo es que ayer estaba bebiendo vodka junto a E…´´_ Tsubasa paro también en su chequeo y se quedó quieta y pálida, otra que había dado con el problema…

 _``¡NO PUEDE SER!´´_ gritaron mentalmente las dos chicas abriendo de par en par y a la vez sus ojos, Eli se alejó unos pocos centímetros de la melena donde había apoyado su rostro y agacho con miedo su mirada para ver si de verdad se trataba de quien se imaginaba, Tsubasa se alejó del cuello donde había decidido resguardarse y levanto su vista con miedo para mirar si la persona que estaba con ella era la que había pensado…

Celestes y esmeraldas coincidieron a la par dejando a las dos dueñas de esos ojos petrificadas durante unos segundos en el sitio, hasta que la mente de cada una de ellas reacciono al darse cuenta de que estaban desnudas y abrazaditas como si fueran una parejita, tanto Tsubasa como Eli reaccionaron de la misma manera, la rubia empujo con fuerza y como si la diese asco a la castaña y esta empujo a Eli con el mismo sentimiento de rechazo llegando a caer cada una por un lado de la cama y boca arriba en el suelo…

\- ¡OUCH! – se quejó Tsubasa al notar dolor en la espalda

\- ¡OUCH! – se quejó Eli a la par, con el golpe que se dio al caer al suelo noto el dolor de las heridas que tenía en el hombro derecho y parte del cuello

\- ¡¿Qué narices hago en tu cama?! – la preguntó la castaña enojada y sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición

\- ¡Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo! ¡¿Qué demonios hacías en mi cama y abrazadita a mí?! – respondió Eli a la defensiva e igual de enojada, otra que tampoco quiso moverse

\- ¡¿Yo abrazadita a ti?! – Tsubasa hizo amago de levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un repentino mareo se lo impidió - ¡Eres tú la que me estaba agarrando como si yo fuera un peluche! – la recriminó la castaña volviéndose a tumbar en el suelo y tapándose los ojos con un brazo, se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que la pasaba, aunque todavía no era consciente de su ausencia de ropa…

Eli también hizo amago de levantarse pero los mismo síntomas de la castaña se lo impidieron - ¡Quizás si tú no te hubier… - el rostro de Eli volvió a palidecer, notar el frio suelo en todo su cuerpo la hizo darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda _``¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!´´_ \- o-oye Tsubasa ¿T-Tú te acuerdas d-del porque estamos en la cama? – pregunto Eli con una temblorosa voz y dejando de discutir sobre quien abrazaba a quien…

La castaña se destapó los ojos - ¡No cambi… - y miro hacia abajo, estaba notando frio y quiso saber porque, pero fue una mala decisión… _``¡OH NO! ¡NO NO NO NO NO!´´_ \- n-no me acuerdo d-de mucho ¿Y-Y tú? – respondió Tsubasa igual de nerviosa, al verse completamente desnuda se olvidó por completo de la pequeña trifulca del abrazo… la castaña se estaba maldiciendo a lo bajini una y mil veces…

\- Q-Que va… - Eli cerro fuertemente los ojos y soltó un pequeño y muy silencioso ``Fuck´´ - cre-creo que estoy con resaca… - dijo mientras que en su mente solo existía la palabra ``Fuck´´

\- Y-Yo igual… - respondió Tsubasa igual de calmada que Eli

 _``Vale, esto es lo que seguramente habrá pasado Eli, por culpa de nuestro orgullo no paramos de beber y nos emborrachamos, creo que soy la única que esta desnuda así que lo más seguro es que hiciera una especie de estriptis y después del numerito Tsubasa me habría llevado a la cama donde seguramente nos habíamos quedado dormidas…´´_ pensó la rubia mientras suspiraba internamente, ni ella misma se había creído esa trola…

\- E-Eli

\- Q-Que

\- ¿T-Tú tienes l-la… - se aclaró la garganta – ropa puesta?

Ante la pregunta Eli se llevó la mano izquierda al rostro pero un dolor en el centro de la palma la llamo la atención _``¿Un corte? ¿Acaso me pegue con ella? Preferiría mas eso que lo otro…´´_ \- n-no ¿Y tú?

\- Tampoco… - la respondió Tsubasa en un tono bajito

\- Es decir, las dos estamos desnudas – confirmo Eli volviendo en su mente una sola palabra ``Fuck´´

\- E-Eso parece… - _``Tengo un mal presentimiento…´´_ lloro internamente la castaña

 _``Antes de llorar… tengo un corte en la mano, quizás ella también tiene algo, lo que podría significar que nos peleamos y nada más…´´_ \- que estemos desnudas no significa que hayamos… no significa nada Tsubasa – dijo Eli intentando sonar muy convincente

\- No, claro que no ¿Desnudas en una cama y con resaca? ¿Qué va a significar eso? Nada, absolutamente nada – contestó Tsubasa con demasiado sarcasmo

\- Si te digo que no significa nada es porque creo que lo único que hicimos fue pelearnos – dijo una seria Eli, tenía la esperanza de que el dolor en su hombro derecho y el corte en su mano izquierda significase que efectivamente se había peleado con la castaña y no acostado con ella, lo que todavía no sabía la rubia era que las dos cosas habían ocurrido…

Tsubasa sonrió cínicamente - ¿Pelearnos? Claro, pero en la cama… - volvió a contestarla con sarcasmo _``¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! No puede ser que tenga tanta mala suerte´´_ se lamentaba Tsubasa internamente

\- Tengo un corte en la palma de la mano izquierda y siento que en cualquier momento se me va a prender en llamas el hombro derecho – llevó su mirada hacia su hombro para mirar de que se trataba - … - _``¡¿Mordiscos?!´´_ Eli cerro los ojos y agito la cabeza para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real, la rubia abrió los ojos y miro de nuevo el hombro _``¡¿Y marcas de uñas?! ¡Hay madre!´´_ el cuerpo de Eli cogió de nuevo el color de la nieve

\- … - _``Ahora que lo dice, a mí me arde la nuca y casi toda la espalda, aunque yo no tengo nada en las manos´´_ se miró las manos _``Rectifico, también tengo un corte, pero yo es en la derecha y parece como si me hubiera clavado un cristal o algo parecido…´´_ Tsubasa frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando seria la mano, había algo que no la terminaba de convencer…

La rubia empezó a sudar y no era precisamente de calor, estaba poniéndose mala al pensar que podría haber tenido sexo con la castaña, Eli levanto su mano herida y se puso a mirarla fijamente, quería buscar algún indicio de pelea, pero lo único que consiguió era lo que ahora mismo menos quería… recordar…

Parece que al haberse quedado las dos unos segundos en silencio y mirando cada una sus heridas de guerra sirvió para que pudieran recordar pequeñas fracciones de lo sucedido en la noche anterior, algo que pareció no sentarlas muy bien…

La rubia empezó recordando por el momento en el que ella quiso tomar el control y arrincono a la castaña contra la pared y empezó a besarla y a toquetearla _``¡No no no no! ¡No puede ser Ayase Eli! ¡En algún momento tuvimos que parar! Ella me odia y yo la odio así que tuvimos que par…´´_ cuando justo se estaba convenciendo de lo contrario sus recuerdos volvieron, recordó el momento taquillón y cuando más adelante le quitó a Tsubasa el sujetador _``¡Hay Dios! ¡No puede ser que haya caído tan bajo! No, todavía sigo pensado que par…´´_ y llego a su mente los recuerdos finales, los de la cama y los orgasmos _``…quiero morirme…´´_ pensó Eli mirando hacia el techo con la esperanza de que se cayese encima suya…

Tsubasa por su parte recordó como sedujo ella primero a la rubia cuando mando todo a la mierda y la beso, siendo también correspondida por la otra _``¡¿En serio Tsubasa?! La resaca me está haciendo alucinar, nunca se me ha dado bien la borrachera así que lo más seguro es que me quedase dormida después de e…´´_ la mente de Tsubasa también se la jugó y la hizo recordar el momento taquillón junto al momento en el que sucumbió a la dominación de la rubia cuando la agarró por sorpresa por la espalda _``¡POR DIOS! ¡Que alguien baje y me pegue un tiro antes de que sigua recordando más! ¡Eso es! No tengo que recordar más, no no no ya lo he pillado así que… ¡BASTA PEDAZO DE CABRON!´´_ le regaño Tsubasa a su subconsciente la cual pareció querer devolverla el insulto con los últimos recuerdos, los cuales la enseñaba como había llegado al clímax con la rubia y lo había disfrutado soltando varios orgasmos _``…quiero morirme… o mejor aún… quiero matarla y después morirme…´´_ pensó la castaña odiándose a sí misma y a la persona que estaba a unos pocos metros de ella - ¡¿Qué clase de animal eres que vas estampando a las personas con todo lo que pillas por tu paso?! – la reclamo una furiosa castaña levantándose del suelo y apoyándose en la cama, luchó en contra de su dolor de cabeza para poder hacer esa acción

\- ¡¿YO?! – Eli también se levantó del suelo y se apoyó en la cama mirando enojada y con furia a los ojos de la castaña - ¡¿Y qué me dices de ti dando mordisquitos en el cuello y en el hombro?! ¡¿Qué te crees un maldito vampiro?! – la reclamó la rubia igual de furiosa, a ninguna de las dos la sentó nada bien lo que sucedió anoche…

Tsubasa no pudo evitar ladear su cabeza para mirar el hombro de la rubia _``Qué pena, solo un poco más arriba y la hubiera mordido la yugular… eso sí que hubiera merecido la pena…´´_ pensó la castaña malvadamente mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro…

 _``¡¿Se está riendo de lo que me hizo?! ¡SERA…´´_ un recuerdo fugaz se le paso por mente, el rostro enojado de Eli cambio a uno con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de la castaña

 _``¿Por qué se ríe?´´_ Tsubasa borro su sonrisa y miro con el ceño fruncido a la rubia – ¿Por qué sonríes? Deberías de estar molesta o incluso preocupada, eso… - señalo el cuello y el hombro de Eli – no es algo que se tape con facilidad dado que está en una zona estratégica… - sonrió de nuevo con malicia – y se perfectamente que tu uniforme de hoy es de tirantes, algo me dice que vas a tener un serio problemilla gracias a mi regalo – la dijo Tsubasa con toda la mala sangre que tenía en el cuerpo mientras que cogía un cachito de sabana y se tapaba

\- Por lo poco que he recordado, no soy la única que tiene que tapar algo Tsubasa - la dijo Eli llevándose una mano a la nuca e indicándola con una ceja que se tocase la zona

\- … - Tsubasa volvió a fruncir el ceño y se llevó una mano a su nuca _``¡SERA ANIMAL!´´_ pensó la castaña cuando noto desde el principio de su nuca tres arañazos bastantes profundos y largos

\- Yo también miraría la espalda, a veces dejo regalitos ahí, aunque la espalda podrías taparlo pero lo del cuello no, gracias a tu corte de pelo lo tienes complicado y dudo mucho que seas la única idiota que se quede con una bufanda dentro de un edificio donde hay calefacción - la respondió Eli siendo igual de malaje

Tsubasa dejo de tocarse la nuca y llevo una mano a su espalda verificando en el momento las palabras de la rubia - ¡¿Qué clase de animal te crees que eres?! ¡Ni un maldito gato hace esto! – la recrimino Tsubasa enojándose aún más…

 _``Me molesta y me avergüenza haberme acostado con esta idiota pero… lo hecho, hecho está y por mucho que quiera gritarla y molerla a palos, nada va a cambiar lo que pasó…´´_ suspiro la rubia con amargura _``Debería de estar preocupándome por la decisión que voy a tomar esta noche y no en algo que paso ayer, lo cual no pienso recordarlo ni hablarlo más en la vida…´´_ pensó la rubia mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba al armario – mira Tsubasa, a mí me molesta lo sucedido lo mismo que a ti y sigo sin perdonarme el haberme acostado contigo en vez de haberte estrangulado, pero…

\- Ya lo sé, no podemos echar marcha atrás – respondió Tsubasa sabiamente, ella estaba igual de molesta pero en el fondo estaba pensando lo mismo que la rubia, lo bueno que tenía la de ojos verdes a diferencia de su primo era que era muy lista y sabia cuando tenía que seguir discutiendo o parar debido a que no llegaría a ningún buen puerto

Eli abrió el armario y sacó algo de ropa – así es, lo único que podemos hacer es evitar hablar de esto y recordarlo – dijo Eli con seriedad mientras se iba vistiendo

\- Lo de no recordarlo créeme que va a ser muy fácil, si es necesario me pegó un tiro antes de volverlo recordar… - dijo Tsubasa haciendo el gesto de pegarse un tiro…

\- Yo tampoco pienso recordarlo… - le entraron escalofríos a la rubia – y no pienso beber más vodka durante un tiempo… - dijo una rencorosa rusa…

Tsubasa consiguió localizar su falda junto a su braguita y se levantó para ir a por ello – lo único que creo que no vamos a poder evitar es hablarlo, las dos tenemos cortes en una mano y no creo que podamos tapar estas evidentes marcas… - hablo con franqueza la castaña mientras se terminaba de colocar la falda, solo la quedaba la parte de arriba la cual solo tenía vivo el sujetador…

\- Lo tienes fácil, lo tuyo son arañazos, sería muy creíble decir que te ha arañado un gato… - la miro de reojo – seguro que le caes mal hasta los animales – la dijo Eli volviendo su mirada al interior del armario mientras buscaba una prenda en particular

Tsubasa transformo sus manos en puños _``Como la odio…´´_ \- es verdad, mi escusa puede ser muy fácil, en cambio tu… - se rio – tú lo tienes difícil, los mordiscos acompañado de uñas no son cosa de un animal – se dirigió a la puerta mientras se tapaba los senos con un brazo – pero en fin, eso ya es problema tuyo – la hablo Tsubasa con indiferencia

 _``Es imposible, no la aguanto…´´_ Eliapretó con fuerza una prenda que estaba agarrando - …

Tsubasa sonrió victoriosa ante el silencio de Eli y abrió la puerta de la habitación – será mejor que me vaya, me estoy poniendo más mala de solo mirarte – la dijo sin dejar el tono indiferente y fue a dar un paso fuera de la habitación, pero la voz de Eli la paró

\- Espera

Tsubasa se paró y miro a la rubia – ayer nuestras camisas acabaron mal, no puedes salir solo en sujetador a la calle así que… – la lanzó a la castaña una camisa que acabo cayendo encima del hombro derecho de esta - puedes quedártela

Tsubasa miro la prenda que estaba tapando su hombro – lo bueno de ser otoño es que tengo abrigo… - agarro la camisa – no me hace falta tu obra de caridad – la dijo con frialdad y lanzándola la camisa a la cara, la castaña después de esa acción salió del dormitorio de Eli y cerro con un portazo la puerta

\- … - Eli se quitó la prenda de la cara y se quedó mirando seria y con algo de preocupación la puerta de su habitación, por un momento la pareció ver a Nico en Tsubasa…

Tsubasa después de salir del dormitorio de la rubia agarro su sujetador del suelo y mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa se lo puso, después agarro su abrigo y salió sin pensárselo ni dos veces de la casa, la castaña se sentía furiosa por haberse acostado con una persona que tanto odiaba y que encima la dejase marcas de las cuales la tocaría dar explicaciones a cierto pelinegro, quería gritar y golpearla pero como bien habían dicho las dos, no podían arreglar el error y lo único que tocaba era pasar página y olvidarlo lo más rápido posible… aunque antes tenían que dar explicaciones a varias personas el día de hoy, de las cuales se encontraba una pelimorada muy astuta y muy difícil de engañar…

Residencia Yazawa, 13:30 del mediodía.

Nico estaba sentado y completamente vestido en la mesa del salón, tenía encima de la mesa el sobre donde tenía guardado la importante suma de yenes que tenía que entregar para el nuevo tratamiento de su madre, el pelinegro llevaba desde las 12:00 de la mañana observando serio el sobre, por una parte quería cogerlo y llevárselo a Nanaka como tenía ya planeado desde que se lo pidió a Reiji, pero cuando lo cogía para llevárselo las últimas palabras de la pelirroja le venían a la mente y le hacían dejar el sobre encima del cristal de nuevo, esa acción la había hecho por lo menos unas diez veces desde que se sentó en la mesa, el ojicarmin se había vestido porque iba a ir al hospital antes de encontrarse con Reiji y su intención era la de empezar hoy con el tratamiento, pero… todavía no había conseguido guardar el sobre ya sea en su pantalón o de vuelta al armario, las palabras de Maki se habían aferrado tanto a su mente que no le dejaba actuar ni a su propio orgullo… y ya era mucho decir…

\- ¡AAAGGHH! ¡Maldita sea Maki! – grito desesperado el pelinegro dejando caer su cabeza encima de la mesa - ¿Por qué tenías que decirme eso? – murmuro mientras movía el sobre con una mano – si te gusta una persona no le dices esas cosas… Maki es mala… - dijo con un puchero, estaba desesperado por no poder tomar una decisión sobre el dinero cuando antes lo tenía más que claro pero, también estaba contento al saber los sentimientos de la pelirroja – …le gusto a Maki… – susurro con una medio sonrisa en sus labios y sin despegar sus ojos del sobre, Nico se quedó con esa sonrisa y en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que escucho el timbre de la casa, el pelinegro dio un bote en el sitio y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero no sin antes guardar el sobre en el armario donde estaba la tele

 _``Espero que no sea otra vez la señora Nishikino…´´_ pensó el pelinegro desganado mientras se acercaba a la puerta - ¿Quién? – preguntó sin abrir, no se iba a llevar de nuevo la sorpresa…

\- Abre, he perdido las llaves – respondió una castaña seria y bastante seca

 _``¿Tsubasa? ¿Pero no se supone que Maki se las iba a devolver? Supongo que Maki no encontró el momento para devolvérselas… espera un momento Nico… si Maki no ha podido devolverle las llaves a Tsubasa eso significa que… ¡No ha dormido en casa!´´_ una vena sobreprotectora se le marco a Nico en la frente, el pelinegro abrió rápidamente la puerta y fue a pedirle explicaciones a su prima pero una flecha con pelo castaño paso por delante de sus narices sin darle ni tiempo a mirarla la cara _``¡¿Pero qué…´´_ Nico la jaló el brazo derecho y la paro en seco - ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto muy serio el ojicarmin mientras cerraba con la pierna la puerta

Por suerte Tsubasa sabía que Nico estaría despierto y por eso se elevó el cuello del abrigo para tapar su arañada nuca – no, es solo que quiero ducharme y dormir un poquito antes de la actuación de esta tarde – respondió sin darse la vuelta y rezando para que Nico la dejase rápido…

\- ¿Vas a ir? Yo pensé qu…

\- ¿Qué yo no iría porque tu no vas? – le interrumpió la castaña con una extraña voz molesta

\- … - el silencio de Nico dio a entender que su prima había dado en el clavo

\- Yo iba a ir tanto si tu ibas a subir al escenario como si no, aunque… - agacho el rostro - …me gustaría verte ahí arriba… - murmuro con pena

\- Tsubasa ya sabes que…

\- Ya sé, no puedes actuar con el costado como lo tienes… - sonrió con cinismo y levanto el rostro mirando directamente hacia el salón – y aunque lo tuvieras bien, no irías ¿Me equivoco?

\- …

 _``No, claro que no me equivoco´´_ se contestó sola la castaña - ¿Quieres hablar de algo mas o puedo irme a darme una ducha? – preguntó intentando librarse del agarre de Nico

\- Antes quiero preguntarte donde has estado y también querría saber si has hablado con Eli

Tsubasa apretó los puños al escuchar el nombre de la rubia – sí, he hablado con ella y después me fui a casa de Anju cuando me di cuenta de que había perdido las llaves

 _``Algo la pasa…´´_ \- ¿Y qué tal te fue con Eli?

Tsubasa se tensó – b-bien, la dije que no irías y me dijo que la parecía bien y que se encargaría ella de todo, ya esta no hubo nada más, ella para su casa y yo para la de Anju, n-no pasó nada mas – dijo Tsubasa algo nerviosa…

 _``Dudo que solo pasase eso, está demasiado rara, ni siquiera me ha mirado a la cara…´´_ \- para no haber nada más estas demasiado rara, quieres irte a la cama, me hablas con tirantez y ni siquiera me has mirado a la cara ¿Qué te ocurre Tsubasa? – dijo serio y sin despegar sus ojos de la melena de su prima

 _``Quizás lo estoy pagando un poco con él…´´_ suspiro Tsubasa internamente _``Debería de calmarme y… espera… ¿Por qué no está en la cama reposando? Al igual la visita de Maki le ha curado milagrosamente…´´_ negó con la cabeza _``No, los milagros en esta casa no ocurren…´´_ \- ¿Por qué no estás en la cama Nico? – preguntó de la nada Tsubasa evadiendo las palabras de Nico, como buena Yazawa ella también sabia evadir…

\- ¡No me evadas Tsub…

\- ¡Contéstame Yazawa Nico! – no había dudas, el carácter de la castaña podía al del pelinegro

\- Po-Porque voy al hospital a ver a mama y de paso a… hablar con la doctora Morishima, tengo unas dudas sobre el estado de mama y quisiera que me las resolviera, después de eso volveré directo a casa

 _``Hablar con Nanaka de unas dudas y que se las resuelva…´´_ Tsubasa apretó la mandíbula _``Parece que Maki tampoco lo consiguió…´´_ \- que dudas son esas – le dijo Tsubasa con un tono serio y a la vez apagado, la de ojos verdes no le estaba preguntando

\- Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar – respondió Nico con una sonrisa para él encantadora pero desesperante para su prima, Tsubasa odiaba esa sonrisa de ``No te preocupes, que ya me encargo yo´´

No la hacía falta a Tsubasa darse la vuelta para ver la sonrisa de Nico ya que con el tono de la voz pudo adivinar que estaba sonriendo - …no hay nada que no me preocupe de eso… - susurro en un hilillo de voz, Tsubasa movió bruscamente el brazo que estaba agarrando Nico y consiguió soltarse de un solo movimiento sorprendiendo a su vez con esa brusca acción al pelinegro

 _``¡¿Qué narices?!´´_ \- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si te ocurre algo, somos hermanos y nos protegemos mutuamente, solo dime e intentare ayudarte – le dijo el ojicarmin muy cariñoso, estaba preocupado por el carácter de la castaña

\- Es gracioso que digas eso cuando tú mismo no te aplicas el cuento – le respondió Tsubasa siendo bastante fría…

\- … - eso dejó helado al pelinegro _``Tiene razón, pero no es lo mismo, si no hablo con ella de algunas cosas es porque no quiero que se preocupe… no quiero que llore más…´´_ pensó Nico agachando el rostro, sabía que Tsubasa tenía razones de sobra para recriminarle cosas…

 _``Me estoy pasando… ¡Maldita Eli!´´_ Tsubasa cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente – perder las llaves me puso de mala leche, de ahí mi mal humor así que… - volvió a suspirar - no me hagas mucho caso hoy ¿Vale? – le hablo Tsubasa intentando sonar cálida, algo en lo cual falló por culpa de los malos recuerdos del día de ayer con Eli

\- No hace falta que te enojes por eso porque… - se acercó al taquillón de la entrada y cogió las llaves de su prima, después de lo que paso ayer Maki no tenía cuerpo para volver al campus y decidió devolver las llaves antes de salir – tus llaves las cogió prestadas Maki, tenía algo importante que decirme y no podía esperar, cogió tus llaves y se presentó en la casa

 _``Por fin te da por ser un poquito sincero…´´_ \- ¿Qué era eso importante? – le preguntó haciéndose la desentendida

El cuerpo entero de Nico se tensó – a-algo… – se aclaró la garganta – pri-privado – se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado

 _``¿Algo sincero? Mucho me estaba columpiando…´´_ Tsubasa ladeo su cabeza para mirar al pelinegro y decirle algo, pero la imagen del rostro completamente rojo de Nico la dejo sin palabras _``Pues si está siendo sincero´´_ sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en el día _``¿Qué demonios ha pasado entre estos dos? Cierta pelirroja no se va a librar esta tarde de mi´´_ \- bien, pues si es privado entonces Maki tiene ganado mi perdón – esta vez estas palabras si salieron cálidas de su boca

 _``¡Pufff! Menos mal, parece que no va a preguntarme nada´´_ Nico empezó a respirar con tranquilidad – entonces ¿Ya estas mejor?

 _``Ahora mismo a esa pregunta le contestaría un no rotundo, sigo cabreada por lo sucedido con la rusa y también estoy molesta con Nico, lo mejor será evitarle el día de hoy para así evitar discusiones… o por lo menos evitarle hasta que hable con Maki y me diga que pasó ayer´´_ \- algo mejor, pero sigo enojada así que lo mejor será que tú te vayas al hospital y yo a hacer mis cosas, eso sí, cuando termines de hablar con esa… doctora, te quiero en casa, no se te ocurra desviarte por el camino – le avisó Tsubasa en un claro tono amenazante y sin mirarle a la cara, tenía que evitar mirarle ya que vería las heridas de cuando se peleó con Eli en la cafetería y no podría evitar hablar con Nico de una persona de la cual no quería saber nada en mucho tiempo, Ayase Eli

\- S-Si, no hay problema, vendré a casa nada más que termine – respondió con miedo a Tsubasa, la castaña fue bastante clara, por desgracia solo lo dijo para contestarla ya que era más que evidente el que no llegaría temprano a casa, eso si llegaba el día de hoy claro…

 _``Más te vale que cuando vuelva de la actuación estés en casa porque si no se acabó el silencio y hablaremos de lo que no quieres contarme de Morishima Nanaka…´´_ contestó mentalmente Tsubasa a Nico – vale, pues solucionado todo… - levanto una mano en forma de saludo – ten cuidado si conduces – le dijo con su particular tono alegre y caminando hacia la ducha

 _``Creo que su molestia no viene de haber perdido las llaves sino… de su conversación seguramente fallida con Eli, esta tan cabreada que al final no me ha mirado ni una sola vez… ni siquiera me ha molestado cuando he dicho lo de Maki…´´_ se quedó un rato pensativo mientras iba hacia el salón _``Necesita estar sola y estando yo por aquí la voy a molestar más que ayudarla´´_ mientras que seguía pensando Nico se acercó al armario donde guardo el sobre _``Primero iré al hospital a hablar con Nanaka y el padre de Maki y después me reuniré con Reiji…´´_ se quedó mirando serio la puerta del armario _``Me gustaría visitar a mama pero… si la veo luego no sería capaz de hacer esta tarde lo que tengo que hacer con Reiji…´´_ Nico agito la cabeza y abrió el armario _``Hoy no puedo pensar en mama… hoy no voy a ser buena persona…´´_ cogió el sobre y lo miró fijamente _``De momento me lo voy a llevar y depende de lo que me digan, hare caso a Maki… o a su padre y Nanaka…´´_ pensó con seriedad mientras guardaba el sobre y se ponía su abrigo - ¡Me voy ya Tsubasa! – gritó Nico desde la puerta de la entrada para que la escuchase su prima dado que por el sonido que desprendía el baño esta ya se estaba duchando

\- ¡Vale! – respondió la castaña desde la ducha

Nico sonrió, cogió el casco de su moto y salió de su casa, el muy cabezón no podía evitar coger su moto a pesar de tener como tenía el costado…

Tsubasa estaba completamente desnuda en la ducha pero no se estaba ni lavando la cabeza ni el cuerpo, solo estaba dejando correr el agua caliente por todo su cuerpo mientras que estaba sentada sobre el plato de ducha, tenía demasiadas emociones encima y una sola ducha no iba a ser suficientes como para dejarla satisfecha y sobre todo… limpia.

Residencia Nishikino, 14:30 de la tarde.

\- Su comida joven ama – dijo una sirvienta sirviendo la comida a la pelirroja

\- Gracias Yumi, pero no tengo hambre – contestó una desganada chica de ojos color lavandas mientras alejaba el plato de su preciosa vista

\- Pero joven ama, esta tarde tienes una actuación – le acerco de nuevo el plato a Maki - necesitas comer para luego no sentirte débil, hoy he preparado su plato favorito – la dijo con una adorable sonrisa y con estrellas en los ojos

Maki puso su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y apoyo desganada su mejilla izquierda en la mano alzada – no tengo hambre – volvió a repetir alejando de nuevo el plato con la mano derecha

\- Per…

\- Déjalo Yumi, ya me encargo yo – dijo Sakura entrando al gran salón

La joven sirvienta hizo una reverencia a la buena doctora – como usted ordene

Sakura cogió asiento al lado de su hija y miro a la joven sirvienta de reojo – no vamos a necesitar hoy nada más, puedes tomarte todo el día libre – la habló con su habitual sonrisa y con esa simpatía que la caracterizaba

\- Gracias Sakura-sama – contestó la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia a las dos pelirrojas de la casa y saliendo después del salón

\- Tu padre no va a poder ir a la actuación de esta tarde, tiene el día completo en el hospital – hablo Sakura mientras atraía hacia ella el plato de Maki

\- Me lo imaginaba… ¿Y tú? - respondió Maki con pocas ganas en la voz

\- Iré si no me sale nada de última hora… - miro de reojo a su hija - ¿No comes? Estos tomates a la plancha tienen muuuuy buena pinta

Maki trago saliva y miro hacia otro lado menos al plato – no, ya he dicho que no tenía hambre… por muy bien que huela eso… - murmuro lo ultimo

\- Bueno, pues entonces me lo comeré yo – pincho con el tenedor dos cachitos de tomate y se lo llevo a la boca – mmmm esto esta tan bueno que debería de ser delito – dijo Sakura relamiéndose los labios

\- …

Sakura miro de nuevo de reojo a su hija - sabes que en realidad no me lo voy a comer, verdad – la dijo Sakura en un tono serio pero divertido

 _``Ya lo sé, lo haces solo para provocarme…´´_ contesto Maki con la mente y asintiendo con la cabeza a su madre

\- Y sabes que no te voy a dejar salir hasta que comas, verdad Nishikino Maki – dijo Sakura poniéndose esta vez muy seria

 _``También lo se…´´_ volvió a contestar la pelirroja con la mente, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar

 _``Porque creo que lo que tiene es…´´_ \- ¿Problemas con un chico pelinegro y orgulloso? – preguntó una seria Sakura

\- … - Maki asintió con la cabeza

 _``¡Yeiii! Como lo sabía´´_ pensó toda orgullosa de sí misma - ¿Ha pasado algo con él?

 _``Eso me hubiera gustado…´´_ Maki suspiro con decepción y miro a los ojos de su madre – ayer por la mañana estuve en su casa – la respondió Maki con pena

\- Si estuviste en su casa significa que estuviste con Tsubasa-san

\- Supones mal, le pedí las llaves a Tsubasa-chan para poder hablar yo con él y hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a ya sabes que

\- ¿No se iba a encargar de eso Tsubasa-san?

\- No pudo, debe de ser duro para Tsubasa-chan hablar de un tema como ese, ella es dura pero aun así tiene un corazón sensible… - Maki suspiro con pena – por eso quise intentarlo yo…

 _``¿Intentarlo? Eso no suena bien´´_ \- déjame que adivine hija… - dejo el tenedor encima del plato y miro a los ojos de su hija – no lo conseguiste

\- No, intente hacerle cambiar de parecer diciéndole las cosas que podría pasarle a su madre y aun así… aun así le dio igual – dijo Maki con coraje

\- ¿No le avisaste de como es Nanaka? – la preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido, casi sonaba a un regaño

\- Eso hice, pero el muy idiota me admitió en la cara que ya lo sabía y que aun así se fiaba de dejar la vida de su madre en las manos de ella

\- ¿También le avisaste del tratamiento?

\- Si, le dije para que servía y me dijo que un pequeño porcentaje de éxito es suficiente para él

 _``Espera, eso suena a… esperanza…´´_ \- … - esas palabras dejaron a Sakura en el sitio y sin palabras

\- Es un porcentaje que ni siquiera llega al tres por ciento y el muy idiota quiere agarrarse a ello… - se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza y tapo sus ojos – no le entiendo – dijo Maki sonando algo desesperada

 _``Ya veo… que tonta he sido…´´_ Sakura suspiro profundamente y volvió a mirar a su hija – no lo entiendes porque tienes a tu padre en caso de que yo faltara y viceversa

Maki frunció el ceño y miro confundida a su madre - ¿Qué quieres decir mama?

\- Hasta hace unos pocos segundos pensaba que tenía que pararle y evitar que diese ese dinero a Nanaka, pero ahora que te he escuchado me he dado cuenta de que estamos equivocadas

\- ¡¿Qué est… - Sakura alzo solo un dedo de la mano para poder silenciar a la pelirroja cabreada

\- Déjame terminar – la dijo con un tono amenazante y mirándola seriamente

\- … - Maki guardo silencio a pesar de estar en contra de las palabras de su madre

\- Sigue sin gustarme la idea de dar luz verde a ese tratamiento, pero… la señora Yazawa es lo único que le queda a Nico-san y a Tsubasa-san, por ello es entendible que Nico-san vea esperanzas en un pequeño 2% de éxito

\- … - Maki apretó con rabia los puños, seguía sin estar de acuerdo con su madre

Sakura miro las manos de Maki, se dio cuenta de que su hija no estaba nada contenta – hay un dicho que dice, de la esperanza se vive y eso… - agarro las manos de la pelirroja – es lo que está haciendo Nico-san

\- Esa esperanza que tú dices le va a llevar a tomar una decisión de la cual se va a sentir culpable como su madre llegue a fallecer en menos de 12 horas – contesto con rabia a su madre

Sakura alzo una ceja - ¿Eso crees? – preguntó con algo de misterio en la voz

\- Creo que la señora Yazawa puede salvarse si la limpiamos de todos los medicamentos que la ha llegado a dar Nanaka a tus espaldas – respondió Maki con voz desafiante

 _``Sera mejor que se lo diga…´´_ Sakura cerro fuertemente los ojos y cogió aire - hay algo que tienes que saber hija – abrió de nuevo los ojos – ayer hice unas pruebas a la señora Yazawa y los resultados fueron malos, va a sonar un poco cruel lo que voy a decir, pero… es la verdad – suspiró – lo mejor que le podría haber pasado a la señora Yazawa es haber muerto en el accidente junto a sus tres hijos pequeños – lo dijo del tirón

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo mama?! – respondió Maki asustada y a la misma vez cabreada

\- Las pruebas me confirmaron mis sospechas, la única forma de que Yazawa Kasumi viva es conectada a la máquina de soporte vital, algo que yo no desearía a nadie

\- … - _``No… n-no puede ser…´´_ Maki se quedó petrificada

\- Por eso te digo que me parece bien que Nico-san se agarre a ese porcentaje ya que en el fondo va a ser lo mejor

 _``¿Lo mejor?´´_ Maki se levantó con coraje y con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡¿Estás diciéndome que lo mejor es que Nico-kun tome la decisión de que den un tratamiento que puede acabar con la vida de su madre?! ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que podría destrozar eso a Nico-kun?! ¡Contéstame mama! – la dijo encorajinada y llena de lagrimas

Sakura agarro con fuerza las manos de Maki y la sentó de un tirón en la silla – le va a destrozar las dos cosas hija, pase lo que pase, va a perder a su madre… - Maki fue a contestarla, pero Sakura de nuevo la callo con un solo dedo – Nico-san se está agarrando a una esperanza de que su madre podría salvarse gracias a un pequeñísimo porcentaje, yo no creo que eso llegue a pasar pero… piénsalo bien hija, ¿Qué crees que es mejor para Nico-san? ¿Intentar un peligroso medicamento con un solo 2% de éxito o tener que tomar la decisión de desenchufar a su madre de la única máquina que la mantiene con vida? Es duro, pero por lo menos tiene algo con lo que poder soñar y poder seguir un día más adelante, créeme hija, es más duro tomar la decisión de desenchufar a tu madre que darla un medicamento que podría o matarla o quizás ese 2% ser eficaz y acabe despertándola, te lo he dicho antes, de la esperanza se vive – le repitió cariñosamente, por desgracia Sakura tenía toda la razón

 _``Eso sería… seria como echar la vista hacia un lado y dejar que sucediese lo inevitable… algo no muy distinto a lo que me pidió Nico-kun en su casa… hacer la vista gorda…´´_ Maki agacho el rostro y dejo que sus lágrimas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos lavandas - puede… que tengas razón… pero – levanto el rostro – no voy a dejar que Nico-kun tome esa decisión y si es necesario yo me encargaría de desenchufar a su madre con tal de que Nico-kun no cargase con ese peso – dijo una decidida pelirroja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, unas lágrimas que parecían más de rabia que de dolor

 _``Me pregunto… ¿Qué no hará el amor?´´_ Sakura sonrió de nuevo internamente – hija no creo qu… - esta vez fue el turno de Maki de callar a su madre

La pelirroja se soltó del fuerte agarre de su madre y la tapo directamente la boca con una mano – no voy a dejarle solo esta vez mama, me da igual si se cabrea o no, Nico-kun ahora mismo no es consciente de lo que está bien y de lo que está mal y si llega a decidir que no va a entregar el dinero entonces yo misma me encargare de decirle lo que me has dicho y si llega a hacer lo contrario… - se secó las lágrimas – entonces le apoyare pase lo que pase, pero aun así le diré lo que podría haber pasado en caso de que no hubiera tomado esa mala decisión y me da igual lo que me digas porque no me vas a cambiar de opinión, tanto Tsubasa-chan como Nico-kun se merecen saber todo lo que pasa con su madre y su tía – dijo con una gran firmeza en la voz, la pelirroja lo tenía muy claro

Sakura agarro la mano de su hija y la alejo con suavidad de su boca – te entiendo vale, pero Nico-san necesita una esperanza y…

\- ¡Esa esperanza se la voy a dar yo mama!

\- ¿Eh? – eso dejo sin palabras a Sakura

 _``A mama le gustan muchos los dichos… pues aquí va uno´´_ \- dicen que el amor todo lo cura – sonrió la pelirroja como nunca había sonreído - yo me voy a encargar de ser ese amor que cure y reviva el corazón del Gran Yazawa Nico – dijo con una seguridad increíble y con un tono camuflado de ilusión

 _``Nico-san no tiene ni idea de lo afortunado que es´´_ Sakura sonrió cariñosamente – y yo no tengo dudas de que lo vas a conseguir, pero se consciente de que es un camino lleno de espinas – la dijo una seria Sakura acercando el plato de comida a la pelirroja

\- Soy consciente de ello y… – devolvió el plato a su madre – no me asusta, sé que Nico-kun va a ir a peor cuando pierda a su madre pero, esta vez no está solo… - sonrió de lado – se dónde vive – dijo en un tono misterioso que hizo pensar hasta la mismísima Sakura

 _``Esa forma de hablar me recuerda a mi cuando tenía su edad´´_ \- Maki, no sé si te lo he dicho esto alguna vez

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó una curiosa ojilavanda

\- Que estoy orgullosa de ti – la dijo Sakura con una radiante sonrisa llena de ternura

\- No, pero ya lo sabía – respondió una inexpresable pelirroja, lo hizo aposta…

Sakura soltó un pequeño berrido – que mala hija eres – hablo con un puchero y la devolvió de nuevo el plato – anda, come aunque sea un poquito – la dijo poniéndose seria de nuevo

Maki agarro a regañadientes el tenedor y pinchó un trozo pequeño de tomate – nee mama

\- Si

\- ¿Tú conoces a un tal Reiji? – la preguntó la pelirroja de la nada y comiéndose lo que tenía en el tenedor

\- … - Sakura se quedó de piedra al escuchar ese nombre

\- Es que aye…

\- ¿D-De donde has sacado ese nombre Maki? - preguntó Sakura intentando sonar normal

\- De Nico-kun, cuando ayer entre a su casa estaba durmiendo y en sueños pronunció a ese tal Reiji, al principio no tenía ni idea de quien era, pero luego recordé que hace tiempo tuviste un paciente con un nombre parecido y que te estaba dando dolores de cabeza, ya que parecía que ese tipo no era buena persona o algo así – dijo una tranquila Maki mientras seguía comiendo, fue probar un trocito de su adorado tomate a la plancha y la entró de nuevo el hambre

\- ¿Y Porque te interesa ese hombre cielo? Al igual es un amigo o un primo

Maki miro de reojo a su madre – por lo que decía en sueños me dio a entender que su lamentable estado físico es por culpa de ese tal Reiji, el cual dudo mucho que sea amigo o familia lejana – dijo Maki siendo bastante tajante

\- ¿Qué… - se aclaró Sakura la garganta - ¿Qué decía Nico-san?

\- Decía algo de… - se quedó pensativa – no puedo hacerlo Reiji, no lo hagas y Reiji no lo mat, eso dijo… – dejo el tenedor encima del plato y miro de frente a su madre – ¿No te parece sospechoso mama? Porque está claro que esa frase terminaba en un, no lo mates

 _``No puedo hacerlo, no lo hagas, no lo mates… Reiji… ya sé cuál es tu trabajo Nico-san…´´_ pensar en eso hizo que a Sakura le entrase coraje y apretase con sus manos la tela de su falda – no le des muchas vueltas al asunto, seguramente es el jefe de Nico-san y a lo mejor es un capullo, es fácil tener pesadillas con un jefe así – dijo Sakura intentando sonar convincente

\- No creo que fuesen pesadillas, parecía demasiado real… - dijo Maki con pena al recordar como sudaba Nico y como se agarraba a sus piernas

Sakura se levantó de su asiento – no he tenido nunca un paciente con ese nombre, pero… – agarro con una mano la barbilla de la pelirroja y la obligo a mirarla - como madre te aconsejo que te centres solo en lo que sabes de Nico-san y no en lo que no sabes, no indagues si él no te dice más, solo por una vez hazme espero que me hagas caso Maki – dijo Sakura con preocupación en la voz

 _``Mama ha cambiado de carácter en cuando le he pronunciado ese nombre… sabe más de lo que me quiere hacer creer…´´_ \- está bien, tienes toda la razón mama – dijo una engañosa pelirroja, _``Si mama cree que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados después de lo que escuché… eso es porque no conoce bien a su hija…´´_ pensó Maki mientras miraba con unos ojos impenetrables a su madre…

 _``Buen intento, pero a mí no me engañas…´´_ Sakura dio un tierno beso en la frente a Maki y soltó su barbilla – acabo de recordar de que tengo un asunto que atender en el hospital y lo más seguro es que no pueda ir a la actuación – la dijo Sakura fingiendo pena

\- No te preocupes, ya me lo imaginaba – respondió Maki centrándose de nuevo en su plato

Sakura la sonrió – me voy, suerte con la actuación – la dio otro pequeño beso y salió rápido del salón y de la casa

Cuando Sakura salió de su casa se acercó al chofer de la familia el cual estaba entretenido limpiando el coche de Maki – ten – le lanzo seria las llaves de su vehículo al hombre y saco del bolsillo de su largo abrigo el móvil - necesito que me lleves al hospital, yo tengo que hacer una llamada urgente y no puedo hacerlo mientras conduzco – le dijo Sakura mientras se metía en la parte de atrás del flamante automóvil

\- A sus órdenes señora – contestó el chofer metiéndose en el interior del vehículo y arrancándolo al momento

\- ¿Jeffrey?

\- Si señora

\- Conduce con lentitud y escuches lo que escuches, no sale de aquí ¿Entendido? – dijo una seria y amenazante Sakura

\- Si señora, no tendré oídos

\- …bien… - susurro mientras ponía el móvil en la oreja y se escuchaba unos largos tonos

\- ¿Diga? – contesto una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono

\- Buenos días, soy Sakura Nishiki…

\- ¡¿La Doctora Nishikino?! ¡¿La misma que me salvo la vida a mí y a mi mujer hace un mes?! – interrumpió un emocionado hombre

\- La misma, veras…

\- ¡Es un placer poder hablar con mi salvadora! La debo muchísimo doctora Nishikino

\- Lose, me lo dijiste hace un mes cuando os di el alta a ti y a tu mujer y por eso mismo te llamo, porque me gustaría que me devolvieras el favor

\- ¡Por supuesto! Dime que es lo que necesitas

\- Si no me equivoco, hace un mes me dijiste que eras detective ¿Verdad?

\- Así es, sigo de baja debido a que estoy haciendo rehabilitación, pero sigo ejerciendo de detective, ¿Por qué lo preguntas doctora?

\- Porque necesito que me hagas un favor… un favor secreto que espero que no lo hables con nadie

\- Por supuesto, la debo mi vida y la de mi mujer, si usted me pide que no hable, no hablare

\- Bien, pues escucha atentamente… - miro por la ventana del coche – necesito que hoy me consigas unos datos importantes

\- Claro, dime que es y yo te lo tendré preparado lo más rápido posible

\- Sakamaki Reiji, ese es el hombre que necesito que me investigues… aunque lo que más me importa que averigües es donde vive, trabaja y sobre todo… con quienes se junta

El hombre cogió una libreta y apunto todo lo que le dijo Sakura – ¿Cuándo lo consiga donde se lo llevo?

\- A mi oficina, estaré esperándote toda la tarde allí

\- De acuerdo, me voy a poner ahora mismo con ello doctora Nishikino y… - no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, Sakura ya le había colgado

 _``Espero que sea rápido… a Reiji creo que podría pararlo, pero… a Nanaka no tengo ni idea, pensé que tenía pruebas cuando enveneno lentamente a la señora Yazawa pero la muy… lista las borro el otro día…´´_ suspiró internamente _``Quiero de verdad ayudar a ese chico y a su prima… pero… Nanaka me gana la partida, solo espero que por lo menos pueda parar a uno de los dos… Nico-san tenía que haber sido más listo y no haberse metido a la desesperada donde se metió… que chico más idiota…´´_ Sakura guardo su móvil y se quedó mirando seria y pensativa por la ventanilla del coche

Oficina de Morishima Nanaka, 14:15 de la tarde.

 _``No entiendo porque Nico-san no ha acudido todavía a mi…´´_ Nanaka dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa _``Nico-san no tiene esa cantidad de dinero, tendría que haber venido ya hacía a mí y pedirme que se lo preste a cambio de lo que yo quiera… ¡Maldita sea!´´_ dio otro golpe _``Si esto sigue así… al final tendré que hacerlo a las malas, necesito que Nico-san caiga a mis brazos para poder seguir con mi plan, ya falle una vez… no pienso fallar dos, aunque tenga qu…´´_ tres golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos – ¡Adelante! – dijo malhumorada

\- ¿Mal momento? – dijo Shouta asomando solo media cabeza

 _``Lo que me faltaba…´´_ \- claro que no Shouta-sama, tu visita siempre me alegra el día – dijo Nanaka mostrando su mejor sonrisa, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba su tío delante, puro teatro…

\- Ya somos dos – la contestó Shouta alegremente

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece por aquí Shouta-sama? – preguntó Nanaka mientras guardaba en un cajón y bajo llave unos documentos

\- Venia a entregarte el documento del nuevo tratamiento para la señora… - miro el papel – Yazawa, lo he hecho desde cero y tiene mi firma, ya solo queda tu firma, el dinero y el permiso de uno de los familiares de esta mujer

 _``Mientras siga teniendo el apoyo incondicional de este inútil nada podrá salirme mal… ni por mucho que lo intente la maldita Sakura y su hija…´´_ Nanaka cogió el documento y con una sonrisa que a Shouta le parecía encantadora estampó su firma en el papel – ya está – dejo el boli encima de la mesa

\- Ya solo queda avisar a los familiares y…

\- Ya me encargo yo de eso, Shouta-sama – dijo rápidamente Nanaka interrumpiendo a su tío

\- Esta… - frunció el ceño – bien, encárgate tu… - Shouta hizo amago de levantarse pero al final volvió a sentarse y miro fijamente a su sobrina – Nanaka, hay una cosa que no hago nada más que darle vueltas y no consigo entender

 _``¡Genial! Que pesado…´´_ \- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto esta paciente? Hay muchísimos pacientes en el mismo estado que esta mujer y sin embargo, solo con ella te quieres arriesgar a utilizar este tratamiento

Nanaka giro la silla para mirar por la ventana dándole la espalda a Shouta _``Hora de ser una niña buena´´_ dibujo una sonrisa perversa – porque… - bajo su tono de voz a uno muy suave – este chico, Yazawa Nico, me recuerda a mí, yo perdí a mis padres en un accidente y él perdió a sus hermanos y ahora parece que también a su madre… - acongojo aposta su voz – yo tuve la suerte de tenerte a ti pero… este chico se quedaría solo cuidando de sus estudios y de los de su prima… me da pena Shouta… - rompió su voz – y quisiera hacer todo lo posible para salvar la vida de su madre, aunque sea con métodos como este

Shouta se emocionó y sus ojos lavandas se empañaron – ya veo… te ves reflejada en el chico

\- Si, sé que no es muy profesional de mi parte pero…

\- Por eso no te preocupes, es muy entendible, la historia de este chico es parecida a la tuya y por eso es normal que tengas sentimientos encontrados

\- Gracias Shouta-sama

Shouta sonrió con ternura y se froto los ojos para evitar que sus lágrimas se escapasen – entre tú y yo sobrina, ¿Te gusta el chico?

 _``Mejor imposible, llego a pensarlo y no me sale´´_ pensó Nanaka sin borrar esa sonrisa perversa que tenía – c-creo que s-si – se hizo la tímida…

\- ¿Has tartamudeado? Jajaja no me lo puedo creer – Shouta estallo en carcajadas limpias – y yo que creía que eras más fría que Maki – dijo Shouta entre risas intentándose meter con su sobrina

 _``Imbécil´´_ araño con sus uñas el cuero de la silla – ¡N-No te burles S-Shout… - otra vez unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus palabras

\- Adelante – dijo Shouta secándose las lágrimas que le provocaban la risa floja

Nanaka se dio la vuelta para ver quien entraba a su despacho _``Hablando del rey de roma…´´_ pensó la joven doctora mientras dibujada de nuevo su engañosa sonrisa encantadora

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo doctora Morishima?

\- Claro, pasa Nico-san – dijo Nanaka indicándole con la mano que entrara

 _``¿Nico-san?´´_ Shouta se levantó y se dio la vuelta quedando de frente con el pelinegro - ¿Eres Yazawa Nico?

Nico entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta, se acercó a Shouta y delante de él frunció el ceño – depende para quien – contestó bordemente

 _``Este chico…´´_ a Shouta se le hincho una vena en la sien – soy el doctor Morishima Shouta, tío de esta encantadora médica y el marido de la verdadera dueña de todo esto – extendió su mano al pelinegro – un placer, Nico-san – dijo con una simpática sonrisa

 _``¿Encantadora medica?´´_ Nico miro la mano de Shouta _``El padre de Maki parece un idiota…´´_ \- no he venido a hacer amigos, tengo que hablar de un tema importante y me da igual quién demonios seas tú – le contesto otra vez bordemente

 _``Maldito crio…´´_ la vena de Shouta parecía que iba a estallar – si… un placer… - susurro con sarcasmo y bajando la mano que había ofrecido al pelinegro, Nico no tenía intención de estrecharle la mano

Nanaka se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al pelinegro - ¿Qué ocurre Nico-san? – puso una mano encima del hombro de Nico y acerco lo justo su rostro para no levantar sospechas con su tío, el cual seguía mirando con decepción su rechazada mano… - ¿Quieres pedirme algo? – le pregunto en un pequeño susurro que no alcanzo a escuchar Shouta

Nico la hizo un quite brusco con el hombro y se deshizo de la mano de Nanaka – a ti no te pido ni la hora… - la susurro el pelinegro

Nanaka sonrió – ya lo harás… - le susurro igual de bajito y se apartó unos pasos de Nico

Nico se aguantó las ganas de gritarla cuatro cosas y al final opto a lo de siempre, transformar sus manos en puños – he hablado con… - miro de reojo a Shouta – una amiga sobre esto – saco el documento y lo puso encima de la mesa – y me ha dicho que es un medicamento para el cáncer y que si va mal podría matar en menos de 12 horas a mi madre, así que… - Nico tomo asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de Nanaka y se cruzó de brazos - ya me podéis ir explicando los dos porque narices queréis dar este tratamiento tan peligroso a mi madre – dijo Nico bastante cabreado y mirando con indiferencia tanto a Nanaka como a Shouta

\- Supongo que esa amiga se llama Nishikino Sakura, mi mujer – dijo Shouta sentándose al lado del pelinegro

 _``Prefiero que se lleve bronca la señora Nishikino antes que Maki´´_ \- puede ser – respondió desafiante

\- Mi tía no te ha dicho ninguna mentira, pero creo que te ha obviado qu…

\- Hay un porcentaje… - Nico miro de reojo a Nanaka – no te preocupes doctora, tu tía se ha encargado de darme todos los detalles – la respondió Nico con más frialdad

 _``Esa mal nacida…´´_ Nanaka atravesó con las uñas el cuero de su silla

\- Si mi mujer te ha explicado ya todo entonces no tenemos nada más que explicarte y si quieres saber porque queremos arriesgar con ese medicamento es fácil Nico-san – miro desafiante al pelinegro, el carácter de Nico saco de sus cabales a Shouta – este medicamento es la única solución para poder ayudar a tu madre, es bajo el porcentaje pero, es un todo o nada, o lo coges y arriesgas o lo dejas y esperas a la llamada que nadie quiere recibir – le dijo Shouta sonando demasiado frio, Shouta se pasó…

Nico se levantó de su asiento y encaró de pie al sentado Shouta - ¡Eres un maldit… - Shouta se puso también en pie y con su imponente presencia silencio al pelinegro

\- ¡Nadie te está obligando a nada Nico-san! – le grito el doctor bastante cabreado - nosotros solo te damos una posible solución, si no te gusta solo tienes que romper ese papel y tu madre seguiría con el tratamiento que tiene ahora, yo como doctor te aconsejaría que no tirases la toalla e intentases este medicamento por muy peligroso que fuese, el porcentaje está ahí y podría darse exitoso

 _``Quería quedarme a solas con Nico-san y encargarme yo, pero… esto me va a venir muuuuy bien´´_ pensó Nanaka mientras veía con una siniestra sonrisa la discusión entre Nico y Shouta

\- Ya sabes Nico-san – cogió el documento y lo extendió para que Nico lo cogiese – o lo aceptas y empezamos en el momento en el que pagues los costes, o lo dejas y yo mismo rompo este documento y nunca más volverás a saber de este tratamiento, sea lo que sea decídete de una vez y no hagas perder más la paciencia – le dijo Shouta elevando un poco su tono molesto de voz

 _``¡Tch! Menudo idiota es el padre de Maki´´_ pensó Nico mientras miraba con rabia los ojos de Shouta _``Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón… yo he venido a por respuestas y ya las tengo, ahora solo me falta decidir si entregar el dinero… o no…´´_ Nico se llevó una mano al bolsillo donde tenía guardado el sobre, lo agarro y fue a sacarlo pero las palabras de Maki volvieron a su mente _``No vas a alargar la vida de tu madre, la vas a acortar´´_ Nico tenia medio sacado el sobre pero al recordar esas palabras lo volvió a meter hasta el fondo de su bolsillo y lo soltó _``Quizás Maki tiene razón…´´_ miro unos segundos el documento y después a Shouta _``Pero… ¿Y si el padre de Maki tiene razón? Parece muy seguro de que podría tener éxito…´´_ agarro de nuevo el sobre – yo… - cogió todo el aire que pudo y a los pocos segundos lo soltó – he tomado una decisión

…

 **Bueeno capitulo algo ¿Tranquilito? (** el siguiente os vais a enterar jejejeje **) no hagáis caso a eso ultimo xD, y al fin se encuentran Nico y el padre de Maki y parece que no van con muy buen pie ¿Sera cosa del momento o Nico tendrá que ganarse al futuro suegro y viceversa? Ya veremos ;p, por cierto gente estad atentos de Sakura porque… no lo voy a decir ;p y bueno mis niñas y niños me despido ya, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo cada capítulo ^_^, Saludos hermosas y hermosos, espero que nos volvamos a ver ¿Pronto? (** creo que sí xD **) ^_^**


	38. Chapter 37

**Muy buenas gente, ¡Bien! Pues ale nuevo capi (** jejeje es que no tengo ahora nada que decir, estoy hoy algo espesita xD **) espero que lo disfrutéis hermosas y hermosos ^_^.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

…

Nico cogió todo el aire que pudo y a los pocos segundos lo soltó – he tomado una decisión… – soltó de nuevo el sobre y saco su mano vacía del bolsillo – puede que ese porcentaje salga exitoso, pero… ¿Y si no? Mi madre moriría por mi culpa, eso iría para mi conciencia y no para la vuestra… - agacho el rostro - …no podría vivir con eso en la mente… - murmuró, Nico hizo una pequeña pausa para coger fuerzas de nuevo y miro a Nanaka – busca otra solución para ayudar a mi madre, porque esta no pienso aceptarla – dijo un decidido y convincente pelinegro

\- ¡Que! – dijo Nanaka dando un golpe a la mesa y acercándose al pelinegro, no la gusto nada esa respuesta…

Shouta se puso por delante de Nanaka y la alejo del pelinegro – siempre hay que respetar la decisión del paciente y la de sus familiares, aunque no guste la decisión – le susurro a Nanaka algo molesto, a Shouta no le gusto ni un pelo la acción de su sobrina

 _``¡Maldito!´´_ \- perdona, es que… - agacho el rostro – quiero ayudar… - susurro Nanaka con pena, una pena muy bien fingida

\- La mejor ayuda es que me dejes esto a mí – dijo Shouta serio y dándola la espalda para mirar de nuevo a Nico – entiendo tu posición y admito que es una respuesta valiente por tu parte Nico-san, y lo prometido es deuda – rompió el documento en varios cachos y lo tiro a la basura bajo una furiosa mirada de Nanaka – te prometo que tanto la doctora Morishima como yo, buscaremos lo más rápido posible un tratamiento que pueda ser más eficaz y menos peligroso para tu madre

\- Eso espero – respondió Nico sin dejar de mirar a Nanaka, una pequeña voz en su cabeza y con el tono de Maki le estaba diciendo que había hecho lo correcto

Nanaka dejo sus brazos muertos y con un aura oscura agacho por completo su rostro – Shouta-sama ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Nico-san? – pregunto una siniestra Nanaka

Shouta fue a decir algo pero Nico se le adelanto – no hace falta, tengo que reunirme ahora con mi jefe… tu amigo Reiji - sonrió con malicia mientras seguía mirando a Nanaka – tengo el tiempo justo para reunirme con él y además, no tengo nada más que hablar… – miro de nuevo a Shouta – avisadme si hay algo nuevo sobre el estado de mi madre o si encontráis un nuevo tratamiento – hizo una reverencia – que tengáis un buen día – dijo añadiendo un poco de retintín a la frase y salió de la oficina de Nanaka con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, extrañamente Nico se sentía contento…

 _``Reiji… maldito bastardo…´´_ Nanaka apretó los puños y la mandíbula

\- No lo voy a negar, este chico no me ha caído muy bien, pero tengo que admitir que tiene valor como para tomar una decisión tan rápida y más si se trata de la vida de su madre… - sonrió y miro de reojo a su sobrina – no me extraña que te llame la atenc…

\- Déjame sola – le interrumpió Nanaka en un oscuro y bajito tono

\- Nanaka, est… - otra vez su sobrina le interrumpió

\- Por favor… - Nanaka hincó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos hasta tal punto que empezó a correr bastante sangre por ellas - Shouta-sama, déjame sola… necesito pensar… - dijo intentando sonar lo más normal que pudo

 _``Sera mejor que la haga caso, la ha debido de caer como un jalde de agua fría la decisión de este chico´´_ \- no te preocupes Nanaka, ya encontraremos otra solución para salvar a esa mujer – le dijo un cariñoso Shouta mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la oficina

 _``¡Eres un maldito inútil! No tenía que haberle dejado hablar…´´_ hincó más profundo sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, Nanaka no estaba sintiendo el dolor - …

Shouta abrió la puerta y sacó medio cuerpo - estaré en mi oficina por si necesitas hablar – la dijo cariñosamente

Después de esas palabras Shouta salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando sola a la siniestra doctora quien empezó a tirar con coraje todo lo que había sobre su mesa -¡Haaaaa! – gritó con rabia - ¡No pienso dejar las cosas así! – golpeo fuertemente la silla llegando incluso a hacer un buen bollo en la mesa - ¡Nico-san tiene que ser mío! ¡NECESITO QUE ME HAGA SUYA! – grito con desesperación y quedándose quieta enfrente de la ventana - …y lo voy a conseguir… - susurro con una siniestra voz mientras miraba por la ventana como Nico salía con su moto del parking, Nanaka tenía tanta rabia que ni sentía la sangre correr por sus dos manos…

Lugar de la actuación de m's, vestuario general del grupo, 18:15 de la tarde.

La gran tarde del sábado por fin llegó y con ella vino los nervios de algunos integrantes de m´s, como por ejemplo Rin, que no paraba de correr por todo el vestuario para bajar un poco los nervios, aunque esa manera para relajarse estaba cabreando a cierta pelirroja que estaba sentada enfrente del tocador…

\- ¿Podrías quedarte quieto en una zona Rin-kun? – preguntó Maki mientras quitaba de un fuerte tirón la tapa del pintalabios y miraba a Rin de reojo, con esa acción le estaba dando de entender al pequeño pelinaranja que si seguía así su cabeza correría la misma suerte

\- ¡NYAN! – grito asustado y corriendo más rápido, temía por su vida…

\- …Riiin-kuuun… – dijo Maki con voz de ultratumba y apretando el pintalabios

Hanayo dio un pequeño gritito asustada, sabía que la pelirroja podría matar a su novio, Hanayo se acercó al nervioso Rin y puso una mano en su hombro consiguiendo que parase al momento - Ri-Rin-kun v-vamos a ponerte un poco de maquillaje – dijo Hanayo mientras tiraba del brazo del pequeño y le arrastraba hacia uno de los tocadores que estaban libres

\- Pero a mí no me hace falta maquillaje Kayochin – reclamó con un puchero el pequeño

\- Un poco de colorete no te va a venir mal Rin-kun – dijo una tranquila Kotori acercándose a los dos pequeños, a la peligris también le estaba desesperando Rin…

Rin no se pudo resistir a las dos chicas y se sentó en el tocador, pero aun así sus piernas no dejaban de moverse - ¿No estáis nerviosas nyan? Hace 2 meses que no pisamos el escenario y encima no hemos ensayado apenas nada nya – dijo Rin con una agitada voz, los nervios le podían

Hanayo abrazó por la espalda a Rin - todo va a salir bien Rin-kun – le dijo cariñosamente y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

Rin cogió una mano de Hanayo y la dio un beso – ahora si me siento más tranquilo Kayochin – dijo Rin muchísimo más relajado, con solo sentir el tacto de su amada Kayochin ya era suficiente como para relajarle, Hanayo era su medicina

 _``Como los envidio…´´_ pensaron a la vez Nozomi y Maki mientras veían a través del espejo del tocador la escenita de amor entre los dos pequeños, Maki y Nozomi suspiraron notoriamente y siguieron maquillándose…

Solo había dos personas en la habitación que no prestaron atención a la parejita feliz, Honoka y Umi, ellos dos eran los únicos del grupo que estaban serios y con la mente puesta en otra cosa, o mejor dicho, en otra persona, la cual todavía no había venido…

Umi estaba agarrando la letra de la canción que tenía que cantar junto a Honoka y a Eli _``Espero que Eli-chan tome la decisión después de la actuación, porque si lo hace antes… uno de nosotros dos no podrá cantar…´´_ pensó Umi dejando la letra encima de la mesita, el peliazul cerro despacio los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara, necesitaba relajarse ya que los nervios de la decisión de Eli no le dejaban estar tranquilo.

Detrás del peliazul y a unos pasos de él estaba Honoka sentado también en su tocador, el cual no hacía nada más que mirar la hora, estaba deseando que empezase cuanto antes la actuación porque después vendría lo que él consideraba más importante, la esperada decisión de Eli… _``Hoy por fin se va a acabar todo…´´_ se miró al espejo y a los pocos segundos desvió su mirada hacia el concentrado peliazul _``Lo siento Umi-kun, pero espero que Eli-chan se decida por mi…´´_ pensó Honoka con algo de pena, en el fondo esta situación no le gustaba porque él mejor que nadie sabía lo que podría sentir Umi en el caso de que no fuese el elegido…

Mientras que Honoka y Umi estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos un pequeño pelinaranja volvió a revolotear el vestuario, el efecto de los mimos de Hanayo ya se le había pasado, se estaba empezando a acercar la hora de la primera actuación y dos integrantes del grupo todavía no habían venido y eso ha Rin le puso aún más nervioso…

\- Nozooomi-nyaaaa – se acercó a la pelimorada y se arrodilló a un lado de ella - ¿Sabes porque está tardando tanto Eli-nyan y Nico-nyan? – preguntó el pequeño con un tono lastimero

Nozomi agarro el delineador de ojos y sonrió a Rin a través del espejo – no tengo ni idea – contesto muy sincera mientras se pintaba con tranquilidad la línea del ojo izquierdo

 _``Creo que debería de decirles que Nico-kun no va a venir, pero…´´_ Maki miro de rojo a la pelimorada, la cual estaba a solo dos tocadores de ella _``Nozomi-chan me interrogaría…´´_ dejo de mirar a la mayor y volvió a mirarse en el espejo _``De momento no diré nada…´´_

\- Nyyaaaan… - dijo en forma de queja y tumbándose en el suelo

\- ¡Levántate Rin-kun! Vas a manchar el traje – le regaño Kotori

\- ¡NYAN! – se levantó de un salto…

Hanayo se acercó de nuevo al travieso de su novio y se aseguró de que no había manchado el traje, cuando se aseguró le hizo un gesto de OK a Kotori para que se quedase más tranquila…

Después de la confirmación de Hanayo, Kotori miro la hora y después miro por todo el vestuario, la peligris acabo frunciendo el ceño – la verdad es que no es normal que tarden tanto esos dos en venir, siempre suelen ser los prim… - un golpe en la puerta la interrumpio

Todos los que estaban en la enorme habitación excepto Maki miraron expectante a la puerta esperando que quien estaba detrás fuese Eli y Nico, aunque la decepción en el rostro de Kotori, Rin y Hanayo fue enorme al ver que quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta eran Tsubasa, Erena y Anju

\- ¿Necesitáis que os echemos una mano? – pregunto alegremente Tsubasa mientras entraba a la habitación junto a sus amigas

\- Aara que sorpresa, ¿Cómo habéis conseguido entrar aquí? – hablo una sorprendida y a la vez curiosa pelimorada

\- Tsubasa-chan puede pasar al ser la prima de Nico-kun, pero nosotras dos es gracias a Umi-kun, él nos dio estas tarjetitas – dijo Anju mirando al peliazul con una sonrisa radiante

Umi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la mirada y la sonrisa de Anju, aunque la devolvió el gesto sonriéndola cariñosamente

\- Aara – dijo Nozomi mirando a Umi y a Anju, se levantó y se acercó al oído de Anju - ¿Qué me he perdido? – la preguntó pícaramente

Erena se interpuso entre Nozomi y Anju separando así a la chinchona pelimorada de su amiga - absolutamente nada – la dijo Erena tajantemente y evitando el que pusiera nerviosa a su inocente amiga

Nozomi puso una fingida cara de pena y le puso a Erena un dedo en la mejilla izquierda - eres una aguafiestas Erena-san – la dijo acariciándola pícaramente la mejilla

Erena agarro el dedo de Nozomi y lo alejó de su cara mientras soltaba un pequeño gruñido de frustración, seguía sin saber cómo tratar con la pelimorada y eso la desquiciaba…

Nozomi sonrió victoriosa y miro de reojo a Tsubasa quien no despegaba sus ojos de cierta pelirroja – por cierto, ¿Dónde está Nicochi?

Otra vez todo el grupo excepto Maki miraron expectantes hacia una dirección, aunque esta vez no fue hacia la puerta, si no a Tsubasa…

\- Lo siento chicos, Nico no va a poder venir, lleva todo el día con una fiebre alta y necesita reposo – dijo Tsubasa con pena

 _``Me lo imaginaba…´´_ pensó una preocupada pelimorada

\- Lo importante es que ese idiota se recupere, ya me encargo yo de cubrir su actuación – dijo Maki con seguridad y ayudando a Tsubasa

Tsubasa sonrió – así es, gracias por preocuparte Maki-chan

Maki se sonrojo y agarro su mechón – n-no me preocupo, e-es solo que alguien tiene que cubrir esa actuación – dijo la pelirroja con su particular orgullo mientras removía su mechón

\- Un momento – interrumpio Erena - ¿No falta una? – preguntó sorprendida

Anju y Tsubasa miraron por todo el vestuario verificando así la pregunta de Erena

 _``Seguramente no habrá salido de la ducha… a mí me ha costado casi 3 horas salir…´´_ le entraron escalofríos a Tsubasa y se acercó a sus amigas - …voy a ayudar a Maki… - las susurro a las dos, Tsubasa había pasado olímpicamente de la ausencia de la rubia, tenía sus razones…

Erena y Anju asintieron y se quedaron mirando unos segundos como Tsubasa se acercaba a la pelirroja

\- ¿No ha venido Eli-san? – pregunto Anju también sorprendida, sabía que hoy era el día en el que Eli se decidiría por fin y la ausencia de esta la pareció extraño

\- Eso parece – respondió Nozomi sentándose de nuevo en su tocador

\- ¿A qué hora tiene su actuación? – pregunto Erena acercándose a la pelimorada

\- Dentro de 1 hora, Elichi todavía tiene tiempo de venir

 _``Preferiría no verla hoy… por su culpa me estoy asfixiando con esta bufanda…´´_ Tsubasa gruño internamente

\- Lo más seguro es que Eli-san está apurando el tiempo – Anju miro hacia su derecha donde precisamente estaba Honoka mirándola por el espejo – es un día bastante importante y es normal que quiera pasar un tiempo sola, tiene mucho que pensar – dijo una cariñosa Anju hablando con doble sentido, quería calmar a Umi y a Honoka, Anju era una persona demasiado encantadora…

Honoka la sonrió a través del espejo y la susurro un gracias el cual fue devuelto con un guiño de Anju, lo dicho, era encantadora…

Anju dejo de mirar a Honoka y se concentró en su príncipe, pero para su mala o buena suerte Erena se dio cuenta de hacia dónde y a quien miraba

 _``Parece que alguien necesita un empujoncito´´_ Erena sonrió pícaramente - ¿Umi-kun?

\- Dime Erena-chan – contestó Umi dándose la vuelta

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No hac… - Erena no le dejo terminar de hablar

\- Bien, pues en ese caso Anju se encargará de ayudarte – dijo Erena energéticamente y empujando a su amiga hacia el peliazul

Anju iba un poco tiesa y bastante sonrojada – p-pero E-Eren…

\- ¡Shhh! ¿No ves que necesita ayuda? Venga, ayúdale – la dijo una simpática Erena dejándola enfrente de Umi y desapareciendo rápido del área

Erena se quedó mirando contenta como su amiga se ponía más roja que un tomate al estar enfrente de Umi _``Meta conseguida, y ahora… ¿Qué narices hago yo?´´_ miro por todo el vestuario buscando algo para entretenerse hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una seria pelimorada que parecía estar más concentrada en su móvil que en maquillarse _``Bueno… con algo me tendré que entretener…´´_ se acercó a Nozomi – veo que todavía no estas maquillada, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Nozomi al escuchar la voz de la pelivioleta a su espalda sonrió pícaramente y bloqueo con tranquilidad la pantalla de su móvil – aara parece que Erena-san busca una excusa para tocarme

Erena sintió de golpe un sentimiento de querer estamparle en la cabeza a Nozomi lo primero que pillase, pero en vez de lanzarla algo lo que hizo fue darse la vuelta – vale, no necesitas ayuda – dijo fríamente, su intención era molestarla un poquito… y no al revés…

La pelivioleta intentó alejarse de Nozomi pero esta la agarro de la mano y la paro en seco – no me vendría mal tu ayuda, hoy no consigo concentrarme – dijo Nozomi soltando la mano de Erena y cogiendo de nuevo el delineador, llevaba un buen rato intentándose hacer bien las líneas de los ojos…

Erena se quedó unos segundos mirando a Nozomi, seguía sin llevarse muy bien con ella dado a la rivalidad que tenía por el amor de Nico, pero cada día que pasaba con ella en clase o en los ratos de descanso era suficiente como para conocerla y darse cuenta de que la pelimorada era mucho más sensible de lo que su diablesa apariencia daba de entender, Erena muchas veces llego a pensar que se parecía muchísimo a Nozomi y lo poco que conseguían hablar bien y sin discutir confirmaba aún más ese pensamiento, no podía decir todavía que la caía bien pero si podía decir que no la deseaba nada malo y en lo único que Erena premiaba a la pelimorada era en lo buena que era en la cama, si, todavía tenía en mente el trio que hizo con Nico y con Nozomi…

La pelivioleta se quitó su abrigo, lo dejó en la silla de al lado de Nozomi y se acercó al tocador de la pelimorada cogiendo de un grueso sobre una toallita desmaquillante – se nota que no estas concentrada, mira que rallajo te has hecho en el ojo izquierdo – dijo Erena sonriendo y con la toallita en la mano

Nozomi se miró al espejo y se rio, Erena tenía razón – ara, que mala pata

Erena agarro con su mano libre la mejilla izquierda de Nozomi y giro su rostro para mirarla – déjame a mi anda – dijo Erena en un suave tono de voz y acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Nozomi, tenía que acercarse bastante al rostro de esta si no quería meterla la toallita en el ojo…

Nozomi miro hacia el techo para facilitar a Erena la limpieza de su ojo izquierdo pero no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo con picardía, era Nozomi… - esto me recuerda a cierto día en la enfermería – susurro Nozomi maliciosamente, la verdad era que la postura de Erena no ayudaba… estaba prácticamente encima de la pelimorada…

Erena se tensó y se ruborizo con facilidad – n-no me lo recuerdes – respondió muy nerviosa mientras limpiaba con cuidado el ojo de Nozomi

\- ¿Acaso no te gusto? Yo creía que Nicochi y yo te estabam… - noto escozor en el ojo… Erena había apretado la toallita haciendo que soltase un poquito de jabón y se metiera en el ojo de Nozomi – ara, no te recordaba tan agresiva Erena-san – dijo Nozomi con picardía y ganándose a la fuerza perder su ojo izquierdo… la pelimorada estaba llorando pero por puro escozor… el jabón dentro de un ojo escocia demasiado…

\- Si sigues hablando de eso, te juro por dios que vas a perder el ojo izquierdo – dijo una amenazante pelivioleta con el pincel del delineador de ojos en su mano y muy cerquita de la pupila izquierda de la ojiturquesa

Nozomi empezó a sudar gotas frías, la amenaza iba muy enserio – creo que… - trago saliva – solo por hoy será mejor que me calle

Erena dibujo una sonrisa que daba miedo – sí, será mejor – repitió la pelivioleta con una voz de ultratumba

Nozomi prefirió no tentar su suerte y se mantuvo en silencio mientras que Erena la iba maquillando, a pesar de este último mal trago y de haber sido derrotada por Erena, Nozomi se sentía contenta por primera vez en el día.

Mientras que a dos tocadores de distancia…

Tsubasa se había acomodado en la mesa del tocador de Maki y la estaba mirando en silencio con una radiante sonrisa mientras que la pelirroja se maquillaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- ¿Has venido a ayudarme o a molestarme? – pregunto Maki mirándola de reojo, la estaba desquiciando la fija y traviesa mirada de Tsubasa

Tsubasa se rio – a las dos cosas – y la respondió con un tono bromista

\- … - la pelirroja gruño ante la respuesta de la castaña

 _``Voy a dejar las bromas para luego, ahora me gustaría saber…´´_ – Oye Maki, ¿Qué pas… - miro hacia los lados y se acercó un poco más a Maki - ¿Qué paso ayer entre tú y Nico? – pregunto directamente y en un suave susurro sin que nadie consiguiera escucharla, ni siquiera las dos más cercanas a ellas, Nozomi y Erena

La pelirroja suspiro con desgana – de todo y a la vez nada – respondió igual de bajito

Tsubasa abrió los ojos sorprendida – aaam… vaale… eso en mi idioma ¿Qué significa? – preguntó confundida

Maki dejo el pintalabios en la mesa y se giró hacia Tsubasa para centrarse en ella – significa que tu primo es un idiota – dijo con un tono indiferente

Tsubasa abrió aún más sorprendida los ojos – oh… vaya… - se quedó sin habla

\- Correcto – respondió Maki cogiendo de nuevo el pintalabios

\- Yo pensé que había ido más o menos bien, porque cuando me dijo que me pediste prestado las llaves yo aproveche para preguntarle de que hablasteis y me respondió con un sonrojo – dijo Tsubasa agarrando un pañuelo y ofreciéndoselo a la pelirroja para que descargara un poco de pintura de sus labios en él

Maki agarro el pañuelo y deposito sus labios en él descargando lo justo de pintura para que sus labios quedasen perfectos, Maki doblo el pañuelo y lo dejo en un lado de la mesa – ¿No te dijo nada más? – pregunto bastante seria

\- No, solo me dijo sonrojado que hablasteis de algo privado… - apoyo sus dos manos en la mesita del tocador e inclino con un triste suspiro su cabeza hacia atrás - Nico me omite muchas cosas, todavía no he escuchado de sus labios nada sobre el tema de Nanaka, el empeoramiento de mi tía, más detalles su trabajo, el dinero… eeetc… – le dijo a Maki con cansancio mientras que la pelirroja la miraba de reojo

 _``Nico-kun no tiene ni idea del daño que está haciendo a su prima…´´_ Maki cogió la paleta de sombra de ojos – ten, ayúdame con esto – y se lo ofreció a la castaña

Tsubasa agarro gustosa la paleta y lo abrió - ¿Qué color quieres que te eche?

\- El que tu elijas estará bien

Tsubasa se quedó unos segundos mirando la paleta hasta que encontró el color perfecto para la pelirroja, un moradito bastante fuerte que encajaba bien con el color de los ojos de Maki, Tsubasa untó el pequeño pincel y le ordeno a la pelirroja que cerrara los ojos quien al momento obedeció – creo que este te va a venir perfecto – dijo Tsubasa mientras pintaba con cuidado la sombra en el parpado superior del ojo derecho de Maki

\- Nico-kun tenía razones para sonrojarse – dijo de la nada la pelirroja

Tsubasa sonrió de lado - ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Como… - Maki se sonrojó – s-se me declaro y y-yo… - se quedó en silencio por unos segundos – y-ya te imaginaras el resto… – dijo la pelirroja tartamudeando por la vergüenza que sentía, no solía hablar de estas cosas en voz alta y menos con alguien que sabía que la podía molestar todo el santo día…

La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una sonora risa cargada de picardía – Maki-chan no me digas que… - paro por un momento de maquillarla y se acercó al oído de la pelirroja - ¿Lo hicisteis?

El rostro de Maki se ilumino más que un árbol de navidad - …ojalá… - murmuro Maki con decepción y agachando el rostro mientras soltaba humo por la cabeza

\- ¡Eh! – respondió Tsubasa sorprendida y alejándose del oído de Maki, una respuesta como esa en la pelirroja no se la esperaba para nada…

Maki agarro su mechón y sin levantar el rostro empezó a removerlo – n-nos besamos y… l-la cosa empezó a ir a más, hasta que…

 _``Wooow, sí que aprovechó Maki la mañana, sip´´_ Tsubasa no interrumpio y se quedó escuchando atentamente las nerviosas palabras de la pelirroja, aunque de golpe a porrazo dejo de remover su mechón y un aura negro se instaló en su rostro

\- Nico-kun lo fastidio – dijo con un repentino tono oscuro

Tsubasa sintió miedo y no sabía si preguntar o esperar a que la pelirroja recuperase su color - ¿Y qu-que… qu… - Tsubasa se aclaró fuertemente la garganta - ¿Qué hizo para fastidiarla? – preguntó al fin con valentía

Maki espero unos pocos minutos para calmarse y así poder hablar sin acabar nadie herido – yo aproveché el momento para pedirle que… - miro otra vez hacia los lados asegurándose que nadie las escuchaba y se acercó al rostro de Tsubasa para susurrarla – no cometiese el error de entregarle el dinero a Nanaka

Tsubasa volvió a sonreír con picardía – eso es juego sucio Maki-chan

\- Y-Yo te dije que iba a intentarlo y eso hice… - removió de nuevo su mechón – p-pero a mi manera – y se sonrojó otra vez…

\- No ya – respondió Tsubasa con sarcasmo y riéndose

\- B-Bueno, l-la cosa es que Nico-kun me quiso evitar e incluso me pidió que hiciera la vista gorda – volvió Maki al tema poniéndose seria y recuperando su tono de piel

\- ¿Y no le avisaste de Nanaka y el medicamento?

\- Le avise de todo y aun así pareció no importarle, hasta me admitió que Nanaka le había ofrecido cosas poco profesionales, pero a pesar de eso confiaba en ella como doctora

 _``Esa mujer…´´_ Tsubasa apretó los puños – ¿Entonces no pudiste convencerle de lo contrario? – pregunto con un eje de tristeza y decepción en la voz

Maki miro con pena a la castaña – lo siento Tsubasa-chan, me fue prácticamente imposible

Tsubasa sonrió levemente a la pelirroja y la dio una pequeña caricia en el pelo – no te preocupes, lo tenía más que asimilado… - suspiró y agarro de nuevo el bastoncito de la sombra de ojos – mira el lado bueno, por lo menos has sacado algo positivo del día de ayer, Nico se te declaró – dijo con un sincero tono cariñoso e indicándole a la pelirroja que cerrara de nuevo los ojos

Maki todavía seria agarro la mano de Tsubasa – me alegro de haber sacado la confesión de Nico-kun, pero… lo importante no es eso Tsubasa-chan, lo importante es el estado mental de Nico-kun y te aseguro de que no es bueno… - cogió aire – hay algo más que tengo que decirte

\- … - Tsubasa bajo el brazo y la presto atención

\- Cuando entré, Nico-kun estaba durmiendo y en sueños habló, pronunció un nombre seguido de varias frases

La castaña frunció el ceño – cuales – no estaba preguntando

\- No puedo hacerlo Reiji, no lo hagas y… - dudo por un momento en si decir o no esa última frase, pero al final su buen uso de razón opto por decirlo – Reiji no lo mates

\- … - _``¿No lo mates? Mates… de matar… eso… eso son palabras mayores Nico…´´_ Tsubasa se quedó pálida

Maki agarro las manos de la chica con ojos verdes – Tsubasa-chan, yo… yo creo que no fue un sueño porque Nico-kun estaba sudando, buscaba cobijo, ponía gestos dolorosos en la cara e incluso me dio la sensación de que… tenía miedo… son demasiadas emociones para una pesadilla

\- Crees que… ¿Estaba reviviendo algo? – preguntó Tsubasa preocupada

 _``No sería la primera vez…´´_ \- si… - respondió con pena

\- ¿No le preguntaste?

\- No, hubo demasiadas cosas y no caí en eso, pero… creo que tiene que ver con su trabajo, ¿No te parece raro conseguir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo?

\- Llevo con esa duda desde que recibió su primera paga – con esas palabras los ojos de Tsubasa parecieron empañarse pero la castaña cogió fuerzas y se tragó las lagrimas

Maki miro un momento hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando un poco la atención de Hanayo y de Kotori, la pelirroja las sonrió para disimular y agarro la paleta de sombras – sigue maquillándome Tsubasa-chan, están sospechando

Tsubasa levanto su apagado rostro y verificó lo que decía Maki, levanto de nuevo la mano donde tenía el bastoncito manchado con la sombra morada y siguió maquillando el parpado derecho de Maki – espero equivocarme pero, algo me dice que ese Reiji es su jefe y si ese fuera el caso… solo espero que no sea tarde para sacarle de donde sea que se haya metido – dijo Tsubasa en un tono aún más bajito y terminándola de maquillar el parpado derecho, ahora iba a por el izquierdo

\- Tsubasa-chan, podríamos intentar averiguarlo juntas – hablo Maki con la misma seguridad que la de ayer cuando la pidió las llaves de su casa

\- Es una buena idea pero… no creo que lo consigamos, da igual que le arrinconemos las dos porque no dirá nada – dijo Tsubasa con una voz cansada y guardando en la paleta de sombras el bastoncito, ya había terminado de maquillarla los parpados

Maki abrió los ojos y miro con determinación a los verdes ojos de la castaña – no estoy hablando de arrinconarle, estoy hablando de seguirle

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Tsubasa era igual que Nico, cuando se quedaban sin palabras o se sorprendían bastante de algo recurrían a la misma…

\- No me parece justo que te deje al margen cuando por lo menos tú si deberías de saber si está en problemas o no, el muy idiota a lo mejor cree que te está protegiendo pero yo no veo lo mismo, yo te veo mal… - dijo lo último con pena

 _``No sabía que las Tsunderes podían ser tan…´´_ sonrió _``Tan adorables´´_ \- tienes razón, no es justo – se le ilumino los ojos a la castaña - ¡Bien! Pues está decidido, el próximo día que Nico trabaje, Nishikino Maki y Kira Tsubasa le van a seguir ¿De acuerdo socia? – la dijo demasiado alegre y tendiéndola una mano

Maki sonrió malvadamente, esa opción la entusiasmaba demasiado… - de acuerdo – agarro la mano de Tsubasa y sellaron un peligroso pacto para cierto pelinegro…

Tsubasa soltó la mano de Maki y cogió muy contenta el delineador de ojos – pues con todo hablado… - sacó el pincel – vamos a seguir poniéndote más guapa – la dijo con una radiante sonrisa, definitivamente Tsubasa no se arrepentía de confiar tanto en la pelirroja, había encontrado un gran apoyo en quien menos se esperaba.

Mientras en el mismo momento y a unos pocos metros de ellas estaban Umi y Anju hablando bastantes animados.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Umi-kun? – preguntó una alegre Anju apoyándose en la mesa del tocador de Umi, sin darse cuenta se puso en una postura bastante sexy para los ojos del peliazul…

 _``L-La falda de Anju-chan e-es demasiado corta…´´_ pensó Umi mientras le salía humo por todo el cuerpo – n-no me hace falta ayuda… - aparto su vista lo más lejos posible del peligro – y-ya estoy casi listo – dijo muy nervioso y ruborizado a mas no poder

Anju sospechó de algo al ver la reacción de Umi y agacho su mirada hacia su falda _``…menudo fallo Anju…´´_ pensó avergonzada y bajándose la falda mientras se cruzaba de piernas, estaba sellando la zona… - ¿Se-Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? – pregunto sonrojada y alzando su vista

\- S-Si… - se quedó pensativo – bueno no, e-en realidad hoy… - extrañamente se sonrojo aún más - no consigo hacerme el nudo de la corbata… - dijo agachando el rostro avergonzado, Umi sabía de sobra hacerse el nudo pero con los nervios del día de hoy, no conseguía hacérsela por más que lo intentase…

 _``Que tímido es´´_ pensó con una sonrisa, el sonrojo de Anju desapareció y miro con ternura a Umi – entendible, día complicado verdad Umi-kun

\- Bastante… - murmuro bajito

 _``Me da a mí que en su mente no está la actuación sino, otro evento del día´´_ \- creo que… - apoyo sus dos manos en el tocador y miro hacia el techo – pase lo que pase, deberías de estar contento… - hizo una pequeña y tranquila pausa – hoy por fin acabara el calvario – dijo en un tono neutral

Umi dibujo en su rostro una medio sonrisa cariñosa, sabía que Anju no se refería a la actuación - puede ser pero… ¿Y si no soy yo al que ella quiere y es Honoka-kun? Mi calvario aun seguiría pero peor… – dijo Umi bastante inseguro y mirando con tristeza a Anju

 _``Eso sería una sorpresa…´´_ Anju no dejo de mirar al techo – eso te partiría el corazón, pero yo… - _``Te amo y no te dejaría sufrir por alguien que no merece tus lagrimas… no, no puedo decir eso…´´_ suspiro internamente y le miro de reojo – como buena amiga te ayudaría a seguir adelante y si tengo que estar encima de ti todos los días con tal de que te sobrepongas del golpe, entonces eso hare – le respondió con una firme voz

 _``Anju-chan tiene razón, pasase lo que pasase mi clavario terminaría, mientras que ella siga conmigo creo que no me dejara sufrir, como hasta ahora ha hecho… que pena que no apareció antes en mi vida… seguramente me hubiera enamorado ciega y perdidamente de ella…´´_ Umi se quedó mirando fijamente los seguros ojos de la chica que tenía enfrente - ¿Y qué pasa si… fuera al revés? – se quedó por unos segundos pensativo, no sabía porque pero algo dentro de su interior le obligaba a formular la siguiente pregunta - ¿Tu que harías si fuera al revés y resultase que Eli-chan me quiere a mí? Sé que no te cae muy bien

\- Yo… - _``Lloraría…´´_ apretó con sus manos la mesa – me alegraría por ti y… - _``Me apartaría silenciosamente para que pudieras ser feliz junto a la persona a quien amas…´´_ alzó de nuevo el rostro hacia arriba mirando otra vez con sus preciosos ojos el techo – como buena amiga – sonrió falsamente – te apoyaría, es verdad que Eli-san no me cae muy bien pero… es la persona que tu… amas… y el deber de una amiga es alegrarse por la felicidad de su amigo y la tuya seria… - _``Conmigo…´´_ \- con ella – dijo Anju con una apagada voz que consiguió camuflarla gracias a su típica sonrisa, la cual no brillaba como siempre…

 _``Estas palabras… no han sonado igual que las anteriores, estas han sonado… diferente…´´_ Umi sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho, se levantó de su asiento y sin acordarse de que no estaban solos, se puso entre medias de las piernas de Anju, por suerte los demás estaban tan concentrados en sus cosas que ni se dieron cuenta de la escena… bueno, todos menos Honoka, el pelinaranja era el único que a través del espejo no perdía ni un solo detalle de lo que detrás suya estaba sucediendo…

– ¿Cómo… - agarro suavemente con una mano el mentón de Anju y la giro con suavidad para que le mirara a los ojos – puedes decir eso con ese tono? Si de verdad no lo sientes, no lo digas Anju-chan, no te obligues a decir algo que no te gusta… - la dijo con una voz muy tierna mientras la acariciaba la barbilla

 _``Con estas acciones…´´_ miro los determinantes ojos de Umi _``Hace que me enamore aún más de él…´´_ \- me has pillado – dijo Anju soltando una pequeña y sincera risa

\- Anju-chan, ¿Por… - la de ojos lila le interrumpio

\- Sinceramente… - _``Quiero que estés conmigo…´´_ sus manos la empezaban a temblar de lo fuerte que estaba agarrando la mesa donde estaba sentada – no me gustaría que estuvieras con una persona que te ha hecho llorar amargamente

\- ¿Entonces no estarías conmigo si se diera el caso de que Eli-chan me eligiese? – preguntó Umi con un extraño tono de voz que ni él mismo consiguió descifrar

 _``No, no hasta que no consiguiera dejar de llorar cada vez que te viera agarrado de la mano de ella…´´_ Anju soltó la mesa y agarro la mano que la estaba acariciando la barbilla – claro que sí, la única diferencia es que tu… chica no me caería muy bien que digamos – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras apartaba la mano de Umi de su mentón, esta vez Anju se esforzó para que colase… y lo consiguió…

Umi se rio dulcemente y dejó la mano que Anju le quito de la barbilla en la pierna de esta, teniendo así sus dos manos sobre la piel desnuda de las piernas de la chica – no te voy a negar que por un momento tuve miedo de perd… - la repentina voz de Rin le dejo mudo y más aún cuando pronuncio el nombre de cierta rubia…

Anju se quedó igual de muda que Umi, aunque esta tuvo la mala suerte debido a la posición en la que estaba, de toparse de lleno con la asesina mirada de la rusa nada más entrar por la puerta.

Viejo almacén abandonado, 15:15 de la tarde.

Nico llego al estacionamiento del lugar y aparco sin mucha prisa su moto, cuando al fin termino de aparcar se bajó con lentitud y entro a lo que podía llamar su lugar de trabajo, dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina de Reiji quien precisamente le estaba esperando pacientemente…

\- No estaría mal que algún día tocases a la puerta antes de entrar, Nico-san – dijo un tranquilo Reiji con sus ojos puestos en el contenido de una carpeta

\- Se me olvidó – respondió Nico muy seco y sentándose con toda la libertad del mundo en el cómodo sillón que Reiji tenía en la oficina

Reiji miro de reojo como Nico ponía gestos de dolor mientras se acomodaba en su sillón – ¿Todo bien? Tienes mala cara

\- ¡Tch! Como si a ti te importase mi estado – respondió el frio ojicarmin

\- Aunque no lo creas me importa… - dejo la carpeta en la mesa y miro serio desde su cómoda silla de oficina al pelinegro – necesito tenerte entero Nico-san

\- Y estoy entero, el único problema es este maldito costado, desde que me he bajado de la moto no para de dolerme - _``Aunque gracias al vendaje de Maki puedo llevarlo mejor…´´_

\- … - Reiji se quedó pensativo unos segundos y abrió un cajón, del cual saco una cajita y se la lanzo al pelinegro – tomate ahora una y con suerte cuando vayamos al aeropuerto sentirás menos dolor

Nico cogió la cajita y miro a Reiji con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto con desconfianza

\- Un relajante muscular – contestó muy tranquilo y cogiendo de nuevo los documentos que antes estaba leyendo

Nico no se fio de Reiji y saco las pastillas, las cuales se quedó mirando el envoltorio plateado y leyó las letras que ponía en él, buscando alguna similitud con lo que ponía en la caja _``Parecen de verdad…´´_ saco una pastilla y de un movimiento se la metió en la boca, el pelinegro trago pesado y puso cara de asco, el sabor amargo de la pastillita le recordó a un medicamento que Eli le dio hace días y lo que confirmo aún mas que no se trataba de nada más que un relajante muscular - ¿Y bien? ¿A qué hora iremos a por el chico del viejo? – pregunto Nico mientras meneaba varias veces la cabeza, no se conseguía sacar el sabor asqueroso de la pastilla…

\- … - Reiji se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mientras agarraba un bolígrafo y escribía algo en uno de los documentos que tan concentrado le tenía – pues… - dejo el boli, cerro la carpeta y se levantó – ahora mismo y llévate los relajantes para tomarte dentro de media hora otro – dijo Reiji con una relajada voz y acercándose al pelinegro

\- ¿Ya? ¿Pero el avión no aterrizaba a las 16:00? – pregunto Nico confundido y a la vez sorprendido, no le había dado ni tiempo a acomodarse demasiado

\- Tengo que ver cuántos hombres a enviado Takachi para hacer uno u otro plan – dijo Reiji saliendo por la puerta

Nico se levantó del sillón y salió detrás de Reiji – supongo que sabrás diferenciar a los hombres de ese viejo con el resto de gente, ¿No? – dijo dudoso, no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a salir muy bien el plan de Reiji

\- Llevo mucho tiempo estudiando a ese vejestorio… - miro de reojo y amenazante al pelinegro – sé de sobra lo que me hago

Nico trago saliva y decidió no hablar más, el tono y la mirada que ejerció Reiji sobre él era un claro aviso de que no siguiera hablando…

Después de unos pocos segundos caminando llegaron a una especie de puerta enorme y metálica, o mejor dicho, una puerta de garaje, Reiji saco sus llaves y le dio a un botoncito haciendo que se abriera dicha puerta, cuando la enorme puerta ascendió hasta el techo Reiji indico al pelinegro que entrase con él y eso hico, pero cuando entro se quedó alucinando al ver tantos coches de tan alta gama juntos, nunca antes en sus 21 años de vida había visto tantos deportivos juntos por ello era normal que Nico se quedase quieto y mirando alucinado los 6 flamantes vehículos que tenía frente sus ojos.

\- ¿Todos son tuyos? – preguntó un alucinado Nico

\- Así es

\- ¡Wow! – fue lo único que pudo articular Nico…

\- Sal rápido de tu alucinamiento y ven hacia aquí – le dijo Reiji sin paciencia alguna y señalándole que fuera hacia donde estaba él

Nico sacudió la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos consiguiendo despertar del sueño donde se había metido y se dirigió hacia Reiji quien estaba parado al lado de un enorme objeto tapado por una enorme sabana negra

\- Debajo de esta sabana esta la furgoneta que quiero que te deshagas hoy – metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco unas llaves – ten, son de la furgoneta – le lanzo las llaves al pelinegro – la tarea es fácil, cuando tengamos al chaval yo me lo llevare a un sitio mientras que tu vendrás aquí, cogerás la furgoneta y nada más que enciendas el motor se encenderá el GPS y ahí ya lo único que tendrás que hacer es seguir las indicaciones del aparato, él te indicara todo el camino hasta el desguace y una vez ahí lo único que tienes que hacer es entregarle esto a quien sea – le dio una tarjeta – y decir que vas de parte de Sakamaki Reiji, ¿De acuerdo? – hablo Reiji muy serio

Nico guardo tanto la tarjeta como la llave de la furgoneta y miro serio al maletero del vehículo _``Es fácil Nico, lo único que tengo que hacer es no mirar el interior del maletero y no pasara nada, yo no los he matado así que no tengo porque preocuparme… no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo voy a deshacerme de un vehículo… nada más…´´_ se auto convencía el pelinegro intentando quitar seriedad al asunto… - de acuerdo, pero… - Reiji frunció el ceño ante ese pero - ¿Qué hago yo después de eso?

\- Volver aquí y recoger tu… – Nico le interrumpio

\- Jé, claro… - se rio con sarcasmo – que gracioso, volver dices ¡¿Y cómo demonios voy a volver si mi medio de transporte va a ser destruido?! – preguntó Nico con un cierto tono desafiante

\- Me envías un email con la dirección y yo te mando a uno de mis chicos para que te recoja y una vez que estés aquí te daré tu premio – dijo Reiji con un extraño e indescifrable tono de voz

\- ¿Mi premio? ¿Qué premio? – eso dejo confuso y aún más desconfiado a Nico, sabía que Reiji le iba a pagar bastante bien por lo de hoy pero de lo que estaba hablando ahora mismo era de un premio y no de dinero…

\- Un premio que estoy seguro que te va a encantar - _``Aunque no más que a mi… con suerte ese premio conseguirá sacarte lo que ando buscando de ti…´´_ dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa siniestra

 _``No me gustan las sorpresas y menos si vienen de este tipo…´´_ pensó Nico mirando con desconfianza al joven mafioso

\- ¿Quieres ver la furgoneta antes de irnos?

\- Solo por fuera, no me interesa lo que lleva dentro – dijo Nico añadiendo doble sentido a sus palabras…

Reiji solo se rio ante el comentario de Nico y de un tirón destapo el vehículo consiguiendo sacar otro ¡Wow! Por parte del pelinegro y no era para menos, ante sus ojos tenía el último modelo de furgonetas, un flamante Mercedes clase V AMG de color gris

\- ¡T-Tú estás loco! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me deshaga de semejante vehículo?! ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que ese bicho cuesta?! – dijo un enojado Nico mientras señalaba el vehículo…

\- Lo único que te tienes que preocupar es en deshacerte de eso y no en lo que costase o lo flamante que es, lleva dos cuerpos dentro y huellas mías, no me interesa que Takachi lo encuentre

\- ¡Tch! – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras miraba con pena a la furgoneta, por fin iba a manejar un elegante coche y era precisamente para llevarlo derecho a su funeral…

\- Ahora dejemos de perder tiempo y vámonos de una vez al aeropuerto – dijo Reiji mientras se dirigía hacia uno de sus 6 deportivos y abría la puerta del copiloto esperando a que Nico se metiera dentro

Nico no aparto ni un momento su vista de Reiji hasta que se paró en un vehículo y abrió la puerta dándose así cuenta de un detalle que le dio escalofríos - espera, ¡¿Voy a ir con… - un bocinazo de Reiji lo silencio, Nico se estaba olvidando de algo importante y era con quien estaba tratando…

\- ¡Deja de hablar y entra de una maldita vez Yazawa-san! – le grito cabreado, Reiji ya había hablado demasiado y lo que tenía que decir ya estaba dicho, hoy tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer y en sus planes no estaba escuchar mucho al pelinegro…

Nico no tentó su suerte y mientras miraba desafiantemente a Reiji se metió en el interior del coche seguido por su jefe, quien arranco silenciosamente y salió a una velocidad que hasta al mismísimo ojicarmin asustaba…

Lugar de la actuación, camino del vestuario de m's, 18:21 de la tarde.

Una rubia con ojos celestes iba caminando desganada por un amplio pasillo, sabía que llegaba justa pero parecía darla igual, no estaba en un buen estado de ánimo como para ponerse a cantar, estuvo casi toda la tarde pensando en algo para tapar la parte derecha de su cuello y hombro sin levantar sospechas mientras que a la misma vez también iba pensando a quién demonios quería, si a Honoka o a Umi…

\- Espero que Kotori y Hanayo me dejen usarlo… - dijo en un susurro mientras se miraba las mangas que llegaban hasta sus nudillos, si, Eli salió de casa con el uniforme puesto aunque con un complemento extra, se había puesto debajo de la camisa de tirantes una finísima camiseta de cuello alto y del mismo color que el uniforme, fue muy lista - … - la ojicelestes suspiro profundamente, se iba acercando al vestuario – les prometí que hoy tomaría una decisión, pero… - se quedó quieta enfrente de la puerta – si fuera por mi hoy no lo haría… - agarro el pomo de la puerta y agacho el rostro – estoy terriblemente asustada de equivocarme… - llevo una mano a su corazón _``Quizás si tu hubieras sido un poco más claro y directo, lo hubiera tenido más fácil…´´_ dio un pequeño sermón a su corazón y después de unos segundos acabo suspirando de nuevo – no debería de estar pensando esto… tendría que estar pensando en la actuación de ahora… - dio un pequeño gruñido y cogió aire con bastante fuerza _``Decidido, la decisión la tomare al final del día, así me da tiempo a aclararme un poquito más, voy a cantar con Honoka y Umi y a lo mejor con suerte saco algo de ahí´´_ pensó Eli mientras abría la puerta y se metía con tranquilidad al interior del vestuario donde nada más alzar el rostro se encontró con Erena maquillando a Nozomi _``¿Erena? Espera… no recuerdo haberla inv…´´_ miro hacia la derecha y se quedó helada _``¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!´´_ grito internamente con rabia al ver a Anju sentada en uno de los tocadores y Umi muy pegadito a ella, Eli apretó con coraje los puños y por un momento sus oídos dejaron de escuchar sonido alguno, ahora mismo para Eli todo estaba oscuro y lo único que veía era a Umi pegadito a otra chica y sonriéndola, con una sonrisa que ella llevaba añorando desde hace días… no estaba escuchando nada ni siquiera a Rin que la estaba hablando muy cerquita, lo único que estaba escuchando Eli era como el latir de su corazón se iba parando poco a poco con la escena que sus ojos estaba viendo…

\- ¡Eliii-nyaaaan! Por fin has… - Kotori agarro al pequeño del cuello de la camisa y lo alejo de un tirón de la rubia

\- Dale un poco de espacio Rin-kun – le susurro Kotori al ver la cara descompuesta de su amiga

Rin fue a rechistar pero cuando miro a la líder del grupo se dio cuenta de que por primera vez era mejor callarse y obedecer, Rin volvió junto a Kotori a su asiento, mientras que Honoka veía en silencio y a través del espejo a la rubia, quería saludarla pero sabía muy bien hacia donde miraba y para que mentir, a él le venía muy bien que Eli viese lo que estaba viendo…

Tsubasa al escuchar el nombre de Eli dio la espalda a la puerta, lo menos que quería era ver a la rubia así que cogió el kit de belleza de Maki y bajo la extraña mirada de la pelirroja se puso a buscar algo que ni ella sabía que buscaba…

Erena dejo por un momento de maquillar a la pelimorada y miro seria a Eli – ¿Hacemos algo antes de que corra la sangre? – preguntó una dudosa pelivioleta

Nozomi abrió los ojos y miro hacia Eli _``Ojalá Elichi escuche lo que ahora mismo está sintiendo…´´_ pensó con seriedad y se volvió a girar hacia Erena – de momento no – dijo cerrando los ojos para que Erena siguiera maquillándola

\- ¿Segura? – Nozomi asintió – está bien, no haremos nada… - respondió Erena no muy convencida y siguiendo con su tarea de maquillar a Nozomi

Eli apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y cambio su mirada a una asesina dedicada solo y exclusivamente para Anju la cual parecía estar cubierta de nieve por lo blanca que estaba…

Umi se quedó por un buen rato paralizado, por fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba en una posición algo comprometida y que se podría dar un grave malentendido ante los ojos de los demás, el de ojos amarillos sabia por el silencio de cierta rubia que ya estaba mal interpretando las cosas _``¡Maldición!´´_ pensó Umi con rabia hacia sí mismo por no haber pensado antes de colocarse él solito en esa posición, aunque bien era cierto que no se arrepentía y de ahí la rabia con la que se maldijo…

\- C-Creo que… - Anju intento decir algo pero los nervios y la mirada de Eli no la dejaban articular muchas palabras - … - _``¡Oh No! ¡Viene hacia aquí!´´_ pensó una asustada Anju intentando buscar una escapatoria pero Umi todavía no se había apartado…

Eli se acercó al tocador del lado izquierdo de Umi y con muy mala vibra saco la silla - … - sorprendentemente no dijo nada, ni tampoco se sentó…

Umi se apartó al fin de Anju y se giró hacia la rubia – es-esta vez has venido más tarde d-de lo habit…

\- Me he entretenido por el camino – cortó tajantemente al peliazul, la reciente imagen la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y ahora mismo… no quería ni escuchar a Umi…

 _``Lo ha malinterpretado…´´_ Umi miro unos segundos hacia el techo y soltó un gran suspiro

Anju se quedó mirando al serio peliazul y decidió interceder a pesar de que su vida si corría peligro – Eli-san, y-yo estaba ayudando a Umi-kun c-con el nudo de la…

\- Aquí hace demasiado calor… – con una oscura y bajita voz corto también de raíz a Anju – ya vengo arreglada así que… - _``¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es este insoportable dolor?´´_ dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa que hizo saltar a todas personas que estaban en aquella habitación – mejor me voy a tomar un poquito de aire… - miro de reojo a Anju y transformo sus manos en puños – sí, será lo mejor – dijo en un tono amenazante y saliendo con tranquilidad del vestuario, eso sí, dio un buen portazo nada más salir por la puerta…

 _``No puedo dejar esto así…´´_ Umi se quedó unos segundos serio y pensativo – voy a… - señalo la puerta – ahora vengo… - dijo Umi soltando algún que otro suspiro

\- … - Anju solo asintió, no quiso, o mejor dicho, no pudo decir ninguna palabra, estaba confusa por lo sucedido con Eli ya que ella pensaba que se iba a repetir la pelea de la cafetería con Tsubasa pero siendo ella la contrincante, pero en vez de eso había sucedido todo lo contrario, la rubia se había ido para evitar molerla a palos, porque sí, la mirada de Eli la decía que la iba a matar…

Umi no tardo apenas dos segundos en salir del vestuario bajo la atenta y seria mirada de Honoka el cual hizo amago de levantarse y salir detrás de Umi, pero unas manos en sus hombros le sentaron bruscamente en su silla, el pelinaranja miro cabreado en el espejo de quien se trataba el que le había parado pero su humor bajo al ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Nozomi…

Honoka fue a rechistar a la pelimorada pero unas serias palabras en su oído lo dejo callado…

\- Por una vez juega limpio Honoka-kun – le murmuro en el oído

Honoka agacho el rostro y dejó sus manos reposando sobre sus muslos – … - _``Sé que no estoy jugando limpiamente pero… temo perderla y si Umi-kun habla con ella y soluciona el malentendido con Anju…´´_ ejerció presión con en sus muslos – yo… - le hizo un pequeño quite con los hombros a Nozomi consiguiendo que esta le soltara, lo que aprovecho él para levantarse de su asiento – tengo que ir al baño… - dijo en un tono bajo y con la cabeza agachada

Nozomi quiso detenerle de nuevo pero al final dejo que Honoka saliera de la habitación, creía que con las palabras que le dijo iba a ser suficiente como para que el pelinaranja utilizase su sensatez… que equivocada estaba…

Aeropuerto central de Japón, pista de aterrizaje, 15:40 de la tarde.

Gracias a la velocidad a la que iba Reiji consiguieron llegar a las 15:30 al aeropuerto, donde aparcaron en una zona bastante apartada del parking y donde no había ni una sola cámara de seguridad, desde que llegaron Reiji no había dicho ni una sola palabra excepto varios ``Por aquí, quieto y vamos´´ esas eran las únicas palabras que decía Reiji en los 10 minutos que estuvieron andando por todo el aeropuerto, hasta que llegaron al fin a la pista de aterrizaje consiguiendo evitar milagrosamente todas las cámaras de seguridad, ahora mismo estaban parados y ocultos detrás de una pared y bastante cerca de uno de los carriles de aviones.

\- ¿N-No es un poco peligroso estar aquí? – pregunto un tembloroso Nico, se veía arrollado en cualquier momento por un avión…

\- Lo es, pero mira ahí… - señalo Reiji hacia el único lugar de toda la pista donde había hierba - ¿Ves ese coche negro de ahí?

Nico salió un poco de su escondite y miro atentamente el lugar donde Reiji le señalo – sí, lo veo

\- Es uno de los vehículos de Takachi

\- ¿Solo uno? ¿No te parece raro que solo haya enviado un coche para recoger a su heredero?

\- No, porque le van a recoger nada más que baje del avión, con ese movimiento Takachi cree que no daría tiempo ni a que les atacasen, la tapicería de ese coche es antibalas

\- Supongo que irán armados – dijo Nico con una voz seria

\- No te preocupes, no son los únicos – le dijo a Nico enseñándole el mango de la pistola que tenía sujeto con el cinturón de su pantalón

 _``Menudo lio en el que me he metido… espero que no la utilice algún día contra mi…´´_ Nico trago pesado - ¿Y c-cuál es el plan? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar el arma de Reiji, mientras tuviera eso al descubierto no iba a tentar la suerte que de momento no ha tenido…

\- Tenemos que sacarles del vehículo antes de que llegue el avión – dijo Reiji ocultando de nuevo la pistola, sabía que estaba poniendo nervioso al pelinegro y no necesitaba eso ahora mismo

Nico suspiro aliviado y miro hacia el coche blindado - ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

\- Haces – contestó Reiji tan tranquilo mientras se apoyaba en la pared

\- ¿Eh? – contestó Nico sorprendido y mirando de nuevo a Reiji, le había parecido escuchar mal…

\- Tú vas a sacarlos de ahí

\- ¡¿EEEEEHHH?! ¡¿Quieres que haga de un maldito cebo?! – le salió del alma…

\- Si me acerco yo me coserán a tiros, en cambio a ti no te conocen

\- ¡Me han visto pelear! – reclamó mientras señalaba con una mano el vehículo

\- Tranquilo Nico-san, solo Takachi y sus fieles guardaespaldas te han visto pelear, te aseguro que los que están ahí dentro no son los que siempre lleva con él – le dijo Reiji demasiado tranquilo, parecía estar bastante seguro de sus palabras

\- Vale, supongamos que tienes razón, pero… – se rasco nervioso la nuca - ¡¿Cómo demonios hago para evitar que me metan un puñetero tiro?!

\- Ingéniatelas, pero si no lo hacen ellos lo acabare haciendo yo, tu veras Nico-san, pero el tiempo se nos acaba… - le miro siniestramente – y mi paciencia también

 _``¡Miserable!´´_ pensó Nico mirando con mucho odio al tipo que tenía delante - ¡Tch! Está bien – se puso a andar - iré hacia allí… - y se paró un momento en mitad de la pista - ¿Estarás cubriéndome no? – hablo Nico con desconfianza

\- No te preocupes, no te quitare el ojo de encima

 _``Precisamente me preocupa eso…´´_ \- una última cosa, si consigo sacarlos del coche ¿Cómo te aviso?

\- Cuando estén todos afuera mírame, una mirada tuya será mi aviso, ¡Oh! Y procura evitar hacer cualquier gesto porque no van a titubear a la hora de levantar el arma ¿De acuerdo? – hablo Reiji muy serio

 _``Como si mirar hacia una esquina no fuera sospechoso…´´_ \- de acuerdo… - respondió Nico con mala gana y se encamino de nuevo hacia el coche negro

Nico ya estaba bastante cerca del vehículo e intentó mirar disimuladamente por las ventanillas del coche cuantas personas había en su interior pero para su típica desgracia, todas las ventanillas estaban tintadas de negro _``¡Genial! ¡¿Y ahora como voy a saber cuántos so…´´_ Nico se quedó congelado, las puertas del piloto y del copiloto se habían abierto y de su interior estaban saliendo dos tiarrones con trajes de negro y gafas oscuras, no tenían pinta de ser muy amistosos…

\- No se te ha perdido nada por aquí, piérdete mocoso – le dijo amenazantemente uno de los dos hombres

 _``¡¿Me ha llamado mocoso?!´´_ a Nico se le hinchó una vena en el cuello, esa palabra la odiaba y más teniendo 21 años… - ¡¿A quién llamas mocoso imbécil?! ¡Tengo 21 años y seguramente soy más maduro que tu bola de billar! – le salió todo el orgullo…

Reiji escucho desde donde estaba las palabras de Nico, se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza…

Ese hombre levanto una mano para arrear a Nico - ¡Maldito criaj… - pero su compañero le detuvo

\- Recuerda lo que dijo el jefe, nada de sangre si no es necesario

\- ¡Tsk! – bajo la mano – tienes suerte… mocoso – le repitió

A Nico le llevaron los mil demonios de nuevo – no sé quién es más mocoso, si yo por aparentarlo o un tío que aparenta 84 años y se pica con uno de 21 – le respondió de nuevo con el orgullo, Nico había olvidado lo peligrosos que eran estos hombres…

\- ¡Que le den al jefe! ¡Esto es necesario! - el hombre no tuvo más paciencia y saco la pistola apuntando directamente la frente del pelinegro el cual se asustó y por puro miedo miro hacia Reiji… sin verificar todavía si estaban todos afuera…

Reiji suspiro, sacó su pistola y mientras se acercaba hacia el pelinegro le estaba poniendo el silenciador al arma…

\- Te metiste con la persona equivocada, niñato – dijo el hombre quitando el seguro al arma

Nico cerro fuertemente los ojos dejando caer por miedo alguna lagrima, se estaba maldiciendo una y mil veces por no saber controlar su orgullo…

A pesar del miedo y de la situación Nico no pensó que podría morir, no sabía porque pero estaba seguro de que Reiji le iba a salvar… y no se equivocó… pasaron unos eternos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que el hombre no iba a disparar y decidió con valentía abrir sus ojos carmines, encontrándose con el panorama de los dos hombres yaciendo muertos sobre el césped y a Reiji quitándole a uno de ellos el traje.

\- La próxima vez evita cabrear a alguien que lleva un arma – le dijo un serio Reiji mientras se vestía con la ropa que estaba pidiendo prestada…

\- … - Nico todavía estaba saliendo del shock de tener un arma en la frente

Reiji se quedó mirando serio al ojicarmin y se acercó a él – todavía eres un blando, te aconsejo que si quieres seguir teniendo mi confianza … - cogió el arma de uno de los hombres y se la dio a Nico estampándosela en el estómago con fuerza – ¡Se más duro! – le grito cabreado - ahora coge esto y revisa si hay alguien más en el interior y en el caso de que lo haya… - oscureció su rostro – mátalo – dijo en una siniestra voz

 _``Es… esto…´´_ Nico agarro tembloroso el arma – y-yo no… n-no se…

Reiji agarro su mano y le quito el seguro – te lo he puesto más fácil, ahora solo tienes que disparar, hazme caso y revisa el interior mientras que yo voy a por mi coche y lo traigo aquí

 _``Esto… esto no entraba en ningún momento en mi mente…´´_ pensó un paralizado Nico mientras miraba el arma cargada

Reiji volvió a mirar a Nico y furioso apretó los puños mientras se acercaba a él - ¡Nico-san! – le agarro de los hombros - ¡No te estoy preguntando que hagas algo! ¡Te lo estoy ordenando! ¡VAMOS Y HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – le grito cabreado y empujándole hacia el coche, su paciencia se había agotado, el plan no le había salido como quería y todo era por culpa del pelinegro…

Nico tardo otros pocos segundos más en poder reaccionar pero al fin volvió en sí - … - no dijo nada y en silencio y con el arma en la mano abrió la puerta del piloto, revisando que delante del vehículo no había nadie, giro su cabeza para mirar los asientos traseros pero un enorme cristal negro le impedía ver los asientos traseros, Nico asimilando todavía lo sucedido salió de la parte delantera y se dirigió a los asientos traseros, abrió la puerta y… _``¡No puede ser!´´_ pensó blanco como la nieve cuando vio a un chico mirándole asustado y acobijado en una esquinita del asiento, el chaval aparentaba tener unos 13 o 14 años, Nico no sabía qué hacer, las palabras de Reiji fueron claras y si no le obedecía podía salir bastante mal y ya no solo él, sino también su prima y su madre… Nico agarro con sus dos manos el mango de la pistola y temblando y con los ojos nublados levanto el arma apuntando al chaval que llevaba el uniforme de Takachi… cerro los ojos y puso sus dos dedos índices encima del gatillo y cuando justo iba a disparar la voz del chico y sus palabras le detuvieron en seco…

\- ¿Q-Que has hecho con mi Onii-chan? – pregunto el chico con lágrimas en los ojos

 _``¿Su… onii-chan…? No me digas que…´´_ bajo el arma _``Es uno de esos hombres…´´_ Nico dejo sobre el asiento la pistola y se quedó mirando con los ojos ahogados al chico.

Edificio de la actuación de m's, pasillo central de los vestuarios, 18:30 de la tarde.

Eli iba caminando por todo el pasillo desorientada y apoyada con una mano en la pared, sabía que no tenía derecho a montar otro numerito y tampoco a reclamar nada como le hizo en su momento a Tsubasa dado que ni Umi ni Honoka les pertenecía pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar querer pegar, romper o gritar a algo, sentía la necesidad de desahogarse con lo que fuese ya que creía que así sacaría ese dichoso sentimiento que estaba teniendo en su interior, un sentimiento que la estrujaba el corazón…

Eli paro al fin su andadura y se apoyó con sus dos manos en la pared _``…¿Qué está pasando?…´´_ cerro sus ojos y apoyo su frente en la pared _``…esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa de Umi hacia Anju…´´_ un nudo se apodero de la garganta de Eli _``…solo me la dedicaba a mi…´´_ apretó con fuerza sus ojos dejando escapar unas pocas lagrimas _``¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo cuando esta con ella pierde toda su timidez? ¿Y por qué… ¿Por qué siento que me merezco este dolor?´´_ Eli fue a golpear con coraje la pared pero dos misteriosas manos se lo impidieron, Eli quiso girar su rostro para ver de quien se trataba pero no la dio ni tiempo, esas manos que tan fuerte la agarraban la giro de un brusco y fuerte movimiento y la acerco a su cuerpo, dándola en el momento un fuerte abrazo…

…

 **Me estoy dando cuenta de que Maki y Tsubasa es una combinación bastante mala para Nico xD, y también me estoy dando cuenta de que me está gustando mucho el UmiAnju xD (** Eso es muuuy malo para Eli porque como me dé el yuyu… XD **) por cierto, iba a hacer el capítulo más largo pero luego lo he pensado mejor y he dicho (** ooootra vez **) nop, prefiero dejarles con la cosa ;pp, mirad el lado bueno, el siguiente capi lo vais a tener cargadito de drama con medio Lemon incluido (** ya veréis porque lo de medio xD **) y bueno hermosuras, me voy a despedir ya de toooos vosotros xDD, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y espero que paséis unos buenos días, tardes o noches ^_^.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Muy buenas, siento muchísimo el retraso gente, os voy a ser sincera y es que me fui de vacaciones y me olvide completamente del Fic xD (** creo que alguien me está apuntando a la cabeza con un láser… **) y creo que mejor os dejo ya con el capítulo antes de que me gane la paliza del siglo… peero antes tengo que comentaros una cosita y es que sé que os dije (** nop, no me he olvidado Dash ;PP **) que cada 50 reviews os daría un premio (** 2 Lemon en un capi y… yyyyyy los 2 Lemon dependerá de vosotros jojojojojo **) pero justo llegó esa cifra en el momento sábado y no encaja el premio en este agitado día, así que tendréis que esperar un poquito (** solo un capitulo mas **) para que venga el premio que será en el domingo, en el final del capi os daré las opciones de las parejas y las dos más votadas entre vosotros serán las que ``Mojen´´ xD, y dicho esto os dejo ya (** ahora sí **) con el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis ^_^.**

 **AVISO: Este capítulo tiene contenido (** Medio contenido **) de Lemon, si eres menor de edad sal corriendo de aquí xD.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

…

 _``¿Su… onii-chan…? No me digas que…´´_ bajo el arma _``Es uno de esos hombres…´´_ Nico dejo sobre el asiento la pistola y se quedó mirando con los ojos ahogados al chico.

\- ¿M-Me vas a h-hacer daño? – pregunto el chico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y acurrucándose cada vez más en una esquinita, estaba muerto de miedo

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No voy a hacerte nada – dijo Nico mientras tomaba asiento al lado del chaval

\- …no te creo, ni siquiera has soltado el arma… - dijo el chico enterrando su cabeza entre sus piernas

Nico miro por inercia hacia la mano que tenía apoyada en el asiento y pudo comprobar que el chaval tenía razón, el pelinegro había dejado el arma en el asiento pero todavía la estaba agarrando y tenía el dedo encima del gatillo – yo… - soltó el arma – ya está, ¿Me crees ahora? – pregunto Nico forzando una sonrisa

El chico negó con la cabeza - ¿Dónde está mi onii-chan? – pregunto sin levantar su cabeza de la zona segura

\- Quizás pueda ayudarte si me dices quien es tu onii-chan

\- Es el que conducía

 _``¡Maldición! No puedo decirle que su onii-chan está muerto, se pondría a gritar y Reiji le escucharía…´´_ \- ¡Oh! Ya sé quién es, le he visto hace un momento ir hacia el interior del aeropuerto, iba con otro tipo y decían algo de comprar unas bebidas – dijo Nico en un tono amable

\- ¿Entonces mi onii-chan está bien? – pregunto el niño levantando la cabeza y mirando con brillo en los ojos a Nico

\- S-Si, está bien - _``Soy un miserable…´´_ \- por cierto, ¿Qué hace un chico de tu edad en este lugar?

\- El jefe de onii-chan le obliga a llevarme a varios sitios para que me entrene y coja confianza con el negocio, pero lo único que hago es quedarme dentro del vehículo y esperar a que onii-chan vuelva, a veces incluso tiene sangre… - dijo el chico con tristeza

\- ¿Sabes el nombre del jefe de tu onii-chan?

\- Se llama Takachi, según onii-chan es el abuelo de todos los que llevamos su marca

\- ¿Su marca?

El niño se remango la manga del brazo izquierdo dejando ver en la muñeca un tatuaje de un puma dorado teniendo como fondo encima de su cabeza el yin-yang

\- … - _``Así que este chico también es de ese vejestorio, ahora mismo parece inocente pero… cuando se entere de la muerte de su hermano… puede llegar a ser peligroso y si no lo es ahora de seguro que sí lo será en un futuro… quizás…´´_ disimuladamente y con lentitud agarro de nuevo la pistola _``…quizás no debería de dejarle vivo, podría ser una amenaza para mí en un futuro… o incluso en unos días…´´_ puso el dedo en el gatillo y levanto el arma apuntando así a la cabeza del chaval el cual estaba mirando el tatuaje de su brazo, el pelinegro se veía muy decidió a disparar pero de repente en su cabeza se escuchó tres ``Onii-chan´´ tenían el mismo tono de voz que sus tres hermanitos, Nico se quedó blanco _``¿Q-Qué demonios iba a hacer? No puedo disparar a un niño…´´_ Nico gruño con desesperación y bajo de nuevo el arma – hey, ¿Cómo te llam… - una voz a distancia del vehículo le interrumpio

\- ¡¿Nico-san?! ¡¿Has terminado de revisar el interior?! – pregunto Reiji mientras se bajaba de su vehículo

 _``¡Mierda!´´_ el rostro de Nico palideció - ¡S-Si! ¡A-Acabo de terminar! – contesto Nico mientras le hacía un gesto al chico para que no hablase

\- ¡Pues entonces mueve tu culo fuera del vehículo!

Nico miro la pistola y después miro al chico – ¡Voy, un segundo Reiji! – respondió al jefe y se acercó un momento al chaval – escucha, no salgas de este vehículo hasta que venga tu onii-chan, ¿Vale? – el niño asintió con una sonrisa y Nico no pudo evitar odiarse a sí mismo…

El pelinegro salió del vehículo con rapidez y cerró la puerta sin dar ni tiempo a Reiji a que le echase un vistazo

\- ¿Había alguien?

\- No, solo estaban estos dos – dijo Nico señalando los dos cadáveres

\- Bien, vámonos a la pista donde va a aterrizar el avión que nos interesa – dijo Reiji acercándose a su auto y abriendo las dos puertas delanteras

\- ¿Pero no vamos a recoger los cadáveres? – pregunto Nico con algo de molestia, sabía que ese chico podría ver el cadáver de su hermano si salía del auto…

\- No, ha habido un cambio de planes, cuando me he ido a por el vehículo he visto un par de hombres de Takachi tomándose unos cafés, lo que quiere decir que no tenemos tiempo para ocultar los cadáveres, ni siquiera tenemos tiempo de esperar a que el heredero de Takachi baje del avión así que lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente… - lanzo las llaves de su coche al pelinegro – cuando el avión aterrice yo entrare, noqueare al chico y lo traeré aquí, donde precisamente tu estarás con el motor encendido y una vez que entre junto al chico nos sacaras como una bala del sitio, ¿De acuerdo?

\- … - Nico asintió en silencio mientras se montaba en el vehículo de Reiji y mientras miraba el coche donde estaba aquel chaval arranco el motor y se dirigió rápido hacia la pista que Reiji le indico Reiji

Edificio de la actuación de m's, pasillo central de los vestuarios, 18:30 de la tarde.

Eli fue a golpear con coraje la pared pero dos misteriosas manos se lo impidieron, Eli quiso girar su rostro para ver de quien se trataba pero no la dio ni tiempo, esas manos que tan fuerte la agarraban la giro de un brusco y fuerte movimiento y la acerco a su cuerpo, dándola en el momento un fuerte abrazo, _``…Umi…´´_ reconoció Eli al peliazul por su dulce perfume y dejó reposando con lentitud sus manos en ese reconfortante pecho

Umi rodeo toda la cintura de Eli con sus dos manos y con los ojos cerrados apoyo su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de la rubia – lo que has visto hace un momento era una charla entre dos buenos amigos – la dijo con una cálida y tranquila voz

 _``Se perfectamente lo que he visto Umi…´´_ Eli agarro con sus dos manos un trozo de la camisa de Umi – tu sonrisa… - agarro más fuerte la camisa – …tu sonrisa no me decía lo mismo… - murmuro enterrando su frente en el pecho de Umi

\- Eli-chan… - la llamo en un tono cansado – también sonrió a Maki-chan y al resto de las chicas – la dijo mientras la acariciaba suavemente la espalda en forma de consuelo

Eli negó con la cabeza – no… no así…

\- ¿Así como?

\- …como… - ejerció aún más fuerza en la camisa de Umi arrugando así las zonas donde lo tenía sujeto - …como solo me sonreías a mi…

\- … - _``No niego que Eli-chan tenga razón en eso, pero…´´_ dejo de acariciar la espalda de Eli y giro su rostro, apoyando su mejilla izquierda en el hombro de la rubia mientras que a la misma vez cubría sus ojos en el cuello de esta _``Aunque sonría de distinta manera a Anju-chan y sienta algo especial por ella… a quien amo es a esta rusa egoísta…´´_

Eli sonrió cínicamente ante el silencio de Umi - …ves… - susurro con una voz rota y sin lágrimas ya en su rostro, ahora tenía rabia y sobre todo… celos…

Umi suspiro internamente - quizás sea cierto que a Anju-chan la sonrió de diferente manera – admitió un tranquilo peliazul

\- … - esa confirmación de Umi hizo que el humor de Eli se volviera a incendiar y sin darse ni cuenta le dio con una de sus manos un pequeño golpe en el pecho

Umi sintió un pequeño golpe en su pectoral izquierdo pero no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso y siguió abrazando fuertemente a la terca rubia – pero, eso no significa que haya o esté pasando algo entre los dos y además… - levanto su rostro y miro a la cabeza que estaba enterrada en su pecho – creo que no eres la más indicada para quejarse o pedir explicaciones, en todo caso tendría que ser yo o Honoka-kun los que te pidiéramos explicaciones por tus acciones y tu comportamiento, pero por miedo a tu decisión no lo hacemos – Umi seguía hablando con tranquilidad a pesar de notar como Eli arrugaba cada vez más su camisa

 _``…otra vez…´´_ \- …maldita sea Umi… - murmuro con coraje y soltando la camisa del peliazul para dejar apoyados sus puños sobre el torso de este - …tu… - _``…quiero llorar…´´_ cerro fuertemente los ojos dejando caer alguna que otra lagrima- …hablas como si yo tuviera la culpa de esto…

\- Quizás… - Umi se quedó unos pocos segundos en silencio antes de seguir hablando – si tengas un poc… - la voz de Eli y otro pequeño golpe en su pectoral izquierdo le interrumpio

\- ¡Eso no es verdad Umi! – le dio otro golpe mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡Nunca quise fijarme en los dos a la vez! – le golpeo por cuarta vez en el pecho, pero esta vez utilizo sus dos puños - ¡Yo… - su voz termino de romperse – quise parar estos sentimientos hace años…! - dijo llorando y sin dejar de golpear el pecho de Umi

Umi paro los golpes en su pecho agarrando por las muñecas a Eli y la alejo de su cuerpo ejerciendo un poco de fuerza – no estoy diciendo que tengas la culpa de todo Eli-chan, se perfectamente que los sentimientos son algo que nadie puede manejar y eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es como no has hecho nada antes, tú ya sabias desde hace tiempo lo que Honoka-kun y yo sentíamos y en vez de hacer algo te has dedicado a jugar con nosotros y a marcarnos como si fuésemos tu ganado – la dijo un serio peliazul sin apartar su mirada amarilla de la cabizbaja Eli

\- Ya lo intente Umi, pero… - Eli soltó un pequeño y frustrado gruñido – me asuste de mis sentimientos y… esperaba que lo que sentíais uno de vosotros por mi fuese solo pasajero… - miro hacia la izquierda con la cabeza todavía agachada – pensé que sería más fácil que vosotros lo decidierais por mí, creía que tú o Honoka renunciaríais a vuestros sentimientos por el bien del otro, pero… - cerro con fuerza los ojos y se quedó por unos segundos en silencio - …está claro que me equivoque de decisión… - dijo en un hilillo triste de voz

\- ¿Y por qué no hiciste antes nada si sabias que estabas equivocada Eli-chan? – preguntó Umi con una suave voz mientras soltaba las muñecas de la rubia

\- Porque no me di cuenta hasta ayer y porque… - bajo los brazos y apretó los puños - …me gustaba…

\- ¿Te gustaba? – preguntó Umi con una ceja alzada

\- … - Eli volvió a soltar un pequeño gruñido – si Umi, me gustaba ser el centro de vuestros pensamientos… - levanto su rostro y miro con los ojos empañados a los amarillos ojos de Umi – me gustaba ver hasta donde podríais llegar para estar conmigo… - según Eli iba hablando unas pocas lagrimas se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos celestes – y me gustaba qu… - las manos de Umi en sus mejillas la dejaron sin habla

\- ¿Te gustaba? – volvió a repetir el peliazul con una medio sonrisa

\- U-Um…

\- Hablas en pasado, lo que significa que ya no te gusta… - secó con sus dedos y con suavidad las lágrimas que soltaba Eli por sus ojos – dime Eli-chan, ¿Qué ha cambiado para que ya no te guste?

\- …estoy harta Umi… - se quedó en pausa durante unos pocos segundos – …esta no soy yo… - de nuevo la voz de Eli se rompió y sus ojos dejaron escapar un rio de lagrimas

 _``Ver a Eli-chan llorar… hace que me duela todo mi ser…´´_ \- hey, eso no es verdad… - la susurro dulcemente y con los ojos también empañados – tú sigues siendo la misma, en el amor todos nos volvemos idiotas, incluyéndome a mí mismo – la dijo con ternura mientras que secaba sin cesar las imparables lagrimas que salían de los ojos de la rubia

\- No, no soy yo Umi, estoy comportándome egoístamente mientras que a la vez te estoy haciendo daño inconscientemente, al igual que se lo estoy haciendo a Honoka… - sonrió con amargura – ¡Por dios! Hasta le ha salpicado a Anju y a Tsubasa – dijo Eli agarrando las manos de Umi y alejándolas rápidamente de su rostro mientras que a la vez daba unos pasos hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre los dos – yo sé que me he dado cuenta tarde, al igual que sé que hoy… - le dio la espalda – hoy uno va a acabar por mi culpa con el corazón roto… - _``al igual que yo…´´_ \- …yo quiero… quiero arreglar el daño que os causado y por eso… - agacho el rostro y volvió a apretar sus puños – dejare m's y me alejare de ti o de Honoka para que pudierais ser felices con otra persona sin que yo os obstruyera el camino con mi presencia…

\- … - Umi estaba escuchando atentamente y en silencio las palabras de la rubia, aunque en el fondo de su pecho sentía un dolor que le era imposible de llevar…

Mientras que a unos pocos metros estaba Honoka escondido detrás de una pared y con una mano en el pecho, sentía dolor en su pecho, aunque no era igual de intenso que el dolor que cierto peliazul estaba sintiendo…

\- Sé que en el fondo… - Eli se mordió con coraje un lado del labio y soltó otro pequeño gruñido frustrado – Tsubasa fácilmente y con rapidez haría olvidar a Honoka sus sentimientos hacia a mí y que Anju… - cerro con demasiada fuerza los ojos y con rabia y en silencio dijo un pequeño ``Maldición´´ - sabría aliviar tu herido corazón e incluso… - llevo una mano a su pecho, se estaba envenenando ella sola con sus palabras y su corazón se lo estaba diciendo – te haría más feliz qu… - una repentina y sorprendente acción de Umi la dejo sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos como platos

Otro que también se quedó congelado en el sitio por la acción de Umi fue Honoka, el cual se quedó sorprendido desde su sitio y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante sorprendente acción del peliazul que creía que era tímido…

Mientras que Eli estaba hablando Umi se había acercado silenciosamente a su espalda sin que esta lo notase, las palabras de Eli le estaban haciendo entender a Umi que sería más feliz con Anju que con ella, podría ser verdad, pero para Umi no lo era, él se sentía bien con Anju e incluso admitía que le estaba empezando a gustar bastante, pero… no era igual… los sentimientos que Umi tenía hacia la rusa era lo que se podía denominar como amor puro y verdadero…

La última frase que fue a decir Eli fue lo que termino de detonar el corazón de Umi, el cual llevo su mano izquierda a la cintura de Eli y con un fuerte y brusco movimiento la giro y la acerco a su cuerpo – lo que tú me haces sentir no lo voy a sentir nunca con nadie – la dijo muy serio y agarrándola con la mano derecha de la mejilla para acercar el rostro de Eli al suyo - …te amo… - la susurro tiernamente para acabar después juntando sus labios con los de Eli…

 _``Ese te amo es la misma palabra que Honoka me dijo, pero en los labios de Umi… siento que tiene distinto efecto en mi…´´_ cerro esta vez los ojos con lentitud y levantó sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Umi, Eli abrió sus labios para dar permiso a la lengua de Umi y profundizar así ese dulce y delicado beso que el peliazul la estaba dando, pero para su desgracia el beso no duro mucho ya que el de ojos amarillos se separó en seguida de sus labios dejándola con los ojos cerrados y con las ganas de continuar…

\- …lo siento… - susurro Umi mientras la acariciaba con el purgar de su mano derecha los labios – necesitaba hacerlo…

\- … - Eli se quedó en silencio y mirando los labios de Umi

\- Es cierto que hoy uno va a acabar mal, pero… lo que has dicho antes, no creo que pase… - dejo de acariciar los labios de la rubia para acariciarla la mejilla – da igual que estuviera con Anju-chan u otra persona porque no te sacarían nunca de mi interior… - la sonrió con ternura – estas grabada a fuego en mi corazón Eli-chan y aunque yo me volviese a enamorar, no podrían nunca borrar tu nombre

Esas cariñosas y sinceras palabras de Umi consiguieron devolver la sonrisa a Eli, la cual no estaba segura de porque razón el dolor tan insoportable que tenía en su pecho se había parado con esas cortas palabras, no sabía si era porque Umi se lo había dicho o porque su parte egoísta seguía estando vivo en su interior, lo único que si tenía claro Eli era que ese angustioso dolor por fin parecía haber desaparecido…

Después de esas últimas palabras se quedaron los dos durante unos pocos segundos en silencio y mirándose mutuamente a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, uno admirando el celeste tan bonito que tenía la rubia mientras que la otra no podía dejar de adorar los amarillos tan brillantes que tenía el peliazul, durante ese momento no había paredes, suelo, sonido, ni nada alrededor de ellos, excepto dos personas que a ojos de cualquier individuo que pasase por ahí podría decir en voz alta que se trataba de una pareja de enamorados…

Aunque por desgracia no todo era tan bonito y menos para un pelinaranja que a distancia miraba furioso y con celos la escena de esos dos…

 _``Siempre he tenido sospechas de que Umi-kun tenía el caballo ganador… pero nunca lo he tenido tan claro como ahora…´´_ Honoka apretó los puños _``Tengo que hacer algo…´´_ dio un pequeño puntapié a la pared y se puso a andar en dirección a donde estaban Eli y Umi

 _``Aunque quiera… no puedo seguir, no sería justo para Honoka-kun´´_ \- …Eli-chan… - la llamo con dulzura el peliazul volviendo de nuevo a la tierra y agarrando la cintura de Eli para alejarla con suavidad

\- ¿Si? – contesto Eli con el mismo tono

\- Deberíamos volver, dentro de poco van a actuar Rin-kun, Kotori-chan y Hanayo-chan, tendríamos que estar ahí para apoyarles

 _``Por fin empiezo a entender estos sentimientos…´´_ \- sí, tienes razón, pero antes… - Eli quito sus manos de la nuca de Umi y las llevo a la corbata deshecha del chico – déjame que te arregle la corbata – le dijo en un dulce tono mientras sus ojos miraban esa pequeña y alargada prenda, _``solo necesitaba escuchar los sentimientos de Honoka y Umi para darme cuenta de lo que me decía Nozomi…´´_ inconscientemente dibujo una radiante sonrisa en su rostro _``A uno lo quieres y al otro…´´_ levanto su mirada con disimulo hacia el rostro de Umi encontrándose con el peliazul mirando atentamente sus manos - …lo amas… - susurro en un apenas audible tono de voz

Umi función por un momento el ceño y volvió a mirar a la rubia - ¿Has dicho algo Eli-chan? – pregunto confundido

Eli soltó una pequeña y agradable risa – lo sabrás lueg… - una voz muy conocida la interrumpio

\- Eli-chan – dijo Honoka consiguiendo con solo hablar que Umi se separara rápidamente de la rubia

\- ¡H-Honoka! – respondió Eli sorprendida

\- … - Umi solo se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado menos hacia Honoka, al peliazul no le parecía nada raro la oportuna presencia del que creía que era su amigo…

\- ¿Q-Que haces en el pasillo? – Eli se puso nerviosa, recién se estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando justo aparece el tercero en discordia…

\- Iba al baño y así de paso asegurarme que todo iba bien, has salido muy rápida del vestuario – contestó secamente el pelinaranja sin apartar su seria y furiosa mirada de Umi

Eli apoyo su espalda en la pared – todo va bien Honoka, es solo que cuando he entrado pensaba que el ambiente estaba un poco cargado y por eso he salido, pero… - volvió a dibujar una sonrisa – fue solo mi imaginación

Honoka apretó de nuevos los puños - …ya, solo imaginación… - murmuro con rabia dirigida hacia cierto peliazul

Umi deshizo sus brazos y miro a Eli – voy a volver adentro – le dijo a la rubia algo serio, la presencia y la mirada de Honoka le estaba inquietando

El peliazul no dirigió ni una sola palabra a Honoka y se puso a andar dirección al vestuario, pero cuando justo paso por el lado de Honoka este le agarró del brazo y paro su andadura…

\- Espera, hay algo que tenemos que aclarar los tres – dijo un serio Honoka con la mirada fija en Eli mientras que agarraba fuertemente el brazo de su supuesto amigo

\- …me estás haciendo daño Honoka… - le susurro Umi

Honoka giro su cabeza y miro a Umi a los ojos – …no se compara al dolor que yo tengo ahora mismo… - le respondió el pelinaranja igual de bajito y apretando cada vez más el brazo de Umi

Eli frunció el ceño ante la escena de esos dos y con un pequeño gruñido se acercó a ellos, agarrando la mano de Honoka y obligándole con solo una mirada a soltar el brazo de Umi

\- ¿Qué es eso que tenemos que aclarar los tres Honoka? – pregunto Eli poniéndose en medio de los dos chicos para evitar cualquier tipo de problema

Honoka sonrió cínicamente - ¿Tu qué crees? – y por primera vez, respondió con sarcasmo a Eli, llegando hasta sorprender a Umi…

\- Creo que no es momento para eso Honoka-kun – intercedió Umi

\- Eso ya lo sé listillo, lo que quiero aclarar es cuando Eli-chan va a tomar la decisión – hablo Honoka con un tono molesto, ese mal estar no iba hacia Eli sino hacia Umi…

 _``Cierto…´´_ pensó Umi mirando de nuevo a Eli

 _``Mi intención era al terminar el día, pero… ahora no tengo tanto miedo a equivocarme y creo que lo que he decidido es lo correcto, cuanto menos alargue esto será mejor para los tres, aunque… por desgracia no puedo evitar el sufrimiento de uno…´´_ Eli suspiro internamente y se puso enfrente de Honoka y Umi para poderles mirar a la vez - será después de nuestra actuación y en el vestuario, ya que estará vacío durante un buen rato, así que ese lugar será perfecto para hablar y… - miro a Honoka durante unos pocos segundos y después a Umi durante otros pocos segundos – terminar por fin con este sin vivir

\- Espera, ¿Después de nuestra actuación? ¿No crees que sería mejor cuando terminase el evento? – hablo Umi algo extrañado

\- No, creo que sería mejor alargarlo lo menos posible

\- Eli-chan tiene razón, a mí me parece mejor opción que al final del día – dijo Honoka mirando todavía con furia al peliazul

Umi ignoro la mirada de Honoka y siguió mirando a Eli - está bien, si eso es lo que quieres y lo que has decidido entonces no me queda de otra que aceptarlo - _``Solo espero que la gente no pida que cerremos la actuación cantando todos juntos porque sería imposible para mí o para Honoka-kun…´´_ pensó un preocupado Umi - ¿Algo más? – pregunto con algo de retintín al pelinaranja

\- Si, pero no contigo – le respondió Honoka con el mismo tono…

Umi cerro un puño, le entraban ganas de estamparlo en la cara de Honoka, pero él no era así y lo volvió a deshacer – voy a volver adentro y a terminarme de arreglar – dijo dando la espalda a Eli y a Honoka para desaparecer a los pocos segundos

 _``Me siento culpable de la situación de estos dos… ojalá vuelvan algún día a tener la misma amistad que antes tenían…´´_ pensó una preocupada Eli mientras miraba fijamente hacia la dirección por donde Umi se había ido

Honoka dio la espalda a Eli y miro hacia la misma dirección – no sabía que Umi-kun podía mentir – dijo en un tono muy suave pero que sonaba con bastante malicia…

Esas palabras sacaron a Eli de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué? – pregunto Eli poniéndose a la derecha de Honoka

\- Umi-kun… - la miro de reojo – te ha mentido

Eli frunció el ceño - ¿Qué estás diciendo Honoka? – le contesto molesta

\- De todo lo respecto a Anju-chan, Umi-kun te ha mentido, es verdad que no ha pasado nada pero es porque justo has llegado tu porque si no te aseguro yo que se hubieran besado, está claro que Anju-chan está enamorada de Umi-kun y este parece que siente algo fuerte por ella, solo hay que ver que él es más tímido y cuando esta con ella cambia bastante y se vuelve todo un príncipe… - dejo de mirar a Eli y centró su mirada en el largo pasillo – y no es la primera vez que ocurre algo parecido a lo de hoy, es cuestión de tiempo que se enamore de Anju-chan y se olvide de ti, por muy grabada a fuego que estés en su corazón… el tiempo lo cura todo dejando solo una cicatriz con tu nombre y las cicatrices se quedan en eso, solo cicatrices – dijo Honoka con bastante frialdad, sabía que sus palabras eran hirientes pero poco le estaba importando, quería deshacer lo que Umi había hecho hace un segundo en Eli y lo estaba haciendo de una manera un poco… tramposa… pero verdadera, ya que no dijo ni una mentira…

Eli llevo una mano a su pecho, otra vez el dolor se apoderó de ella - ¿Q-Que estás diciendo Honoka? – pregunto con una temblorosa voz, sentía miles de pinchazos en su corazón con las palabras de Honoka y lo peor de todo era que le estaba creyendo, aunque Umi pudo calmar momentáneamente su angustioso dolor esta era una verdad de la cual no podía escapar…

\- La verdad Eli-chan… - se puso enfrente de Eli y cogió las dos manos de esta - Umi-kun te ama pero no tanto como yo te amo… - llevo las dos manos de Eli a su pecho, concretamente en el pectoral izquierdo - en mi corazón solo estas tú Eli-chan, pero en el de Umi-kun parece que hay hueco para otra más y cuanto más tiempo pase con ella más sentimientos nacerán, yo estoy dispuesto a alejarme de cualquier chica si tú me lo pides, pero dudo mucho que Umi-kun se aleje de Anju-chan si se lo pidieras… sabes que en el fondo si elijes a Umi-kun la historia se va a repetir pero… - acerco su rostro al de Eli, parecía que la iba a besar pero en realidad desvió sus labios hacia el oído izquierdo de la rubia - …tu no tendrías el dominio de la situación e incluso… - mantuvo el suspense durante unos segundos – la dulzura de Anju-chan podría alejarte con facilidad de Umi-kun… - se alejó del oído de Eli y la miro a los ojos encontrándose con una pálida rubia _``Lo siento Eli-chan pero lo hago por nuestro bien, esto me duele lo mismo que a ti…´´_ soltó las manos de Eli y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia el vestuario pero antes la dedico unas últimas palabras – una cosa más Eli-chan, si llegas a elegir a Umi-kun y llega a pasar esto que te he dicho, no vengas hacia a mi buscando que te consuele… - apretó con coraje los puños, le dolía lo que iba a decir – porque no voy a estar nunca más para ti… – la dijo casi en un susurro y marchándose después de eso del lugar, dejando a Eli pálida y con la mirada perdida… había dado donde más dolía y encima añadió veneno, no había duda de que Honoka era incluso más egoísta que la propia rubia…

 _``Duele…´´_ pensó Eli doblando su camisa y ejerciendo presión en su pecho mientras apoyaba su espalda de nuevo en la pared, las palabras de Honoka dolían pero por desgracia era una futura verdad, aunque quizás un poco exagerado por parte del pelinaranja, fuese lo que fuese una cosa por lo menos si tenía claro Eli y era que sus sentimientos cada vez eran más claros e incluso tenía un nombre para cada uno, quizás por eso sentía más dolor que antes…

Aeropuerto central de Japón, pista de aterrizaje, 16:05 de la tarde.

Un serio Nico estaba esperando en el coche de Reiji y con el motor encendido tal y como este se lo pidió pero no tenía puesta su cabeza precisamente en el plan que tocaba, su cabeza estaba puesta en ese chaval que había conocido hace unos minutos, creía que había hecho bien en dejarle vivo pero una parte de él no hacía más que decirle que tenía que haberle matado y que era un peligro haberle dejado vivo, pero esos malos pensamientos se callaban cuando recordaba la cara del chaval asustado e indefenso, el pelinegro estaba teniendo una lucha interna sobre la vida de aquel chico y de momento parecía que tenía más ventaja la de matarle…

Nico tenia agarrado con fuerza el volante y con coraje le dio más de un golpe - ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Ese chico es inofensivo e incluso… - se miró por el retrovisor – tenía miedo de mi… - murmuro con pena y se quedó en silencio mientras se miraba con rareza, estaba viendo algo en él que no le estaba gustando…

El silencio de Nico no duro mucho ya que al mirar a un lado del retrovisor visualizó a Reiji acercándose al coche mientras cargaba sobre sus hombros a un chico con la cabeza tapada por una pequeña manta marrón…

 _``Siento que esto va a traer muchos problemas…´´_ pensó Nico mientras veía como Reiji metía en el maletero al chaval y después se metía corriendo en el interior del coche por la parte del copiloto

\- Sácanos lo más rápido que puedas de aquí – dijo Reiji mientras miraba hacia todos los lados

\- Nee, ¿El chico esta viv…

\- ¡No me has escuchado! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡YA! – grito Reiji bastante cabreado y a la misma vez nervioso

Nico no dijo ni una palabra más y salió del aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudo y cuando estuvo ya ha bastante distancia del aeropuerto se atrevió a articular palabra - ¿El chico sigue vivo o… no?

Después de verificar que no había nadie siguiéndoles, Reiji se colocó con tranquilidad el cinturón y miro al pelinegro – solo esta inconsciente, consecuencias del cloroformo – dijo con una sonrisa que hacía que a Nico se le pusieran los pelos de punta…

\- ¿Hacia dónde me dirijo? – pregunto un serio Nico

\- Volvamos al garaje… – Reiji oscureció el rostro - quiero que ese sea el último lugar que ese malcriado vea

 _``¿Por qué no arregla sus problemas directamente con ese viejo y con Nanaka en vez de matar a tanta gente?´´_ pensó Nico mientras retorcía el cuero del volante con sus manos – no lo entiendo… - murmuró

Reiji le miro de reojo - ¿Qué no entiendes Nico-san?

\- ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias en secuestrarle si luego le vas a matar? ¿Qué ganas con eso?

Reiji sonrió ante las preguntas de Nico y le acaricio el cabello, aunque Nico con rabia le quito la cabeza – gano mucho Nico-san – dijo con un extraño tono cariñoso… Reiji era bipolar…

\- Pues tú me dirás el que, porque el viejo ese y Nanaka seguirán vivos y haciendo de las suyas mientras que un pobre chico habrá muerto…

\- Estas muy equivocado Nico-san, primero, este chico no es ningún inocente, lleva más muertes en sus manos de lo que tú te puedas imaginar y segundo, será un palo enorme para Takachi perder a la única persona que consideraba un hijo propio y como su heredero, a los demás los trata como hijos pero si mueren son daños colaterales del trabajo, con este chico no es lo mismo y cuando lo pierda… - dejo de mirar a Nico y miro por la ventanilla – se va a centrar solo… - sonrió malvadamente – SOLO, en vengarse

Nico sin apartar su mirada de la carretera alzo una ceja - ¿Y qué tiene eso de bueno? Si descubre que has sido tú va a centrarse solo en matarte, ¿Acaso eres masoquista? – dijo Nico confundido

\- Y precisamente eso es lo que quiero, dejaría de intentar quitarme el negocio para centrarse solo en matarme y si hace eso… - miro de nuevo a Nico – dejaría de vigilar a Nanaka durante el tiempo que intentase matarme, lo que significa que estaría desprotegida y podría irme fácilmente a por ella, primero Nanaka – hizo un gesto de disparo con los dedos – y por ultimo Takachi

 _``¡Wow! Pues si lo tiene bien pensado…´´_ \- vale eso lo entiendo mejor, pero ¿Por qué secuestrarle y luego matarle? ¿No es mejor haberle matado en el aeropuerto?

\- Podría haberlo hecho como dices pero… - miro hacia el frente con el rostro oscurecido – el martes es el cumpleaños de Takachi y le quiero devolver el regalo que me dio el día de mi cumpleaños, a primera hora de la mañana del martes tendrá de vuelta a su preciado heredero… aunque no como él espera… - dijo con una oscura y siniestra voz

A Nico le entraron escalofríos y prefirió quedarse en silencio, esto le estaba dando mucho miedo y no quería seguir hablando de ello, poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba dentro de la misma cueva del lobo…

Reiji miro de reojo a Nico ante el repentino silencio de este _``Nico-san es valiente y hoy está manteniendo bien el tipo pero… parece un maldito cordero asustado…´´_ apretó los puños _``Necesito que Nico-san cambie el chip de niño bueno y rebelde para dejarlo solo en chico malo… por desgracia tengo que ir más lento si quiero conseguir lo que quiero…´´_ \- igualmente eso es algo que solo me incumbe a mí, no vas a participar en la muerte del chico ni en lo que haga después con su cadáver – dijo Reiji con una tranquila voz

 _``¡Tch! Ya estoy participando en eso imbécil…´´_ contestó Nico en su mente

\- De momento céntrate solo en deshacerte de la furgoneta y en recuperarte del costado, cuando lo tengas bien volverás a luchar

\- No puedo hacer eso, es decir, lo de la furgoneta sí, pero lo del costado no, voy a tardar bastante en recuperarme de eso y no puedo estar parado sin conseguir dinero, recuerda que estoy haciendo todo esto porque lo necesito – dijo Nico con una extraña frialdad

 _``Esto sí que es un buen avance, solo un poco más y conseguiré que Nico-san se quede trabajando para mí por su propia voluntad´´_ para sorpresa de Nico, Reiji sonrió alegremente – voy a seguir necesitándote para otras cosas y te pagare por cada una de ellas, no te preocupes Nico-san porque… - cambio la alegre sonrisa a una malévola – mientras trabajes para mí, no te faltara dinero y tendrás todo cubierto, como por ejemplo tus estudios y los de tu prima

 _``¡Tch! No hacía falta que me lo recordase, se perfectamente que puedo tener todo lo que quiera mientras siga trabajando para este tipo, aunque…´´_ Nico se quedó en silencio y mirando serio a la carretera _``…el precio es cada vez más alto…´´_

 _``Hablando de dinero…´´_ Reiji miro de nuevo a Nico de reojo - ¿Le has dado a Nanaka el dinero que me pediste?

\- No – contesto un frio ojicarmin

\- ¿No? – repitió Reiji por primera vez en su vida sorprendido

\- Una amiga… - sonrió de lado – me aviso de lo peligroso que era ese tratamiento para mi madre y del error que cometería si lo aceptase, hoy he estado en el hospital para hablar de ello con Nanaka y cuando he estado a punto de aceptarlo mi mente no dejaba de recordar sus palabras… - _``Y su imagen… cuando Maki me lo dijo lucia aún más hermosa que siempre…´´_ la pequeña sonrisa que tenia se dibujó en una más enorme y más calurosa – yo sé que ella no quiere ningún mal para mí y por eso sé que la mejor opción era hacerla caso y no cometer el error de aceptar ese tratamiento - dijo Nico con un tono cariñoso al recordar las palabras de la pelirroja, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta al instante de que se tenía que disculpar con ella…

 _``Con que un tratamiento peligroso… Nanaka te la ha querido jugar Nico-san…´´_ Reiji se puso serio y miro hacia el frente – debes querer bastante a esa chica como para haberla hecho caso en una decisión tan complicada como lo es la salud de tu madre

 _``Y no se equivoca, aunque… no sabría decir cuánto quiero a Maki…´´_ \- … - Nico no le respondió y siguió concentrado en su conducción, no quería dar ningún tipo de detalles a Reiji sobre Maki

\- Esta bien que la hayas querido hacer caso, pero ahora tienes un serio problema encima con Nanaka

\- Podre llevarlo – respondió Nico muy seguro

\- Mas te vale, porque tu próxima tarea será seguir muy de cerca a Nanaka

Nico dio un fuerte frenazo haciendo que casi se comiera el volante y Reiji la guantera del coche - ¡¿QUE?!

Reiji se llevó una mano a la nuca y se masajeo la zona – será solo hasta que Takachi cumpla los años, como bien te he dicho antes, se centrara en vengarse de mí y dejara sola a Nanaka… – Nico fue a reprochar pero Reiji le interrumpio alzando una mano – voy a ser yo quien se encargue de ella Nico-san – le miro con seriedad - pero necesitare que me abras el camino

\- ¿Y qué es lo que exactamente tengo que hacer? – pregunto un desconfiado pelinegro poniendo en marcha de nuevo el vehículo

\- Seguirla el juego, después del rechazo de hoy no creo que vaya a hacer nada durante un tiempo ya que lo tiene que pensar y eso no me conviene, así que mañana a primera hora te presentaras en el hospital y hablaras con ella, invéntate lo que quieras pero intenta conseguir que te ofrezca de nuevo lo que hace días te ofreció, acep… - otra vez Nico freno en seco…

\- ¡¿NO PIENSO HACER ESO?! ¡ELLA QUIERE QUE SEA SU PUTITO! ¡SABES, AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA TENGO DIGNIDAD! – dijo un cabreado pelinegro

Reiji cerró los ojos y resoplo unas cuantas veces mientras contaba hasta 3, Nico tenia suerte de que le necesitaba más que el comer… - se perfectamente lo que quiere de ti Nico-san… - murmuro Reiji muy bajito y con un tono demasiado tranquilo… cosa mala…

\- … - Nico sintió escalofríos, se avecinaba un peligro y su cuerpo le estaba avisando

\- Y por eso mismo no se lo vas a dar… - se froto Reiji los ojos con dos dedos y siguió hablando tranquila y pausadamente – vas a aceptar y te harás el difícil hasta el miércoles, ese día aceptaras por fin lo que ella quiere, pero no serás tú el que se lo de… - abrió los ojos y miro al ojicarmin – seré yo – dijo con una siniestra voz

 _``¿Acaso este tío no tiene límites?´´_ Nico puso de nuevo el coche en marcha- ¿Y después? Quiero decir, después de… que… hagas eso a Nanaka… - Nico soltó un pequeño suspiro - ¿Qué pasara con ella después?

\- Eso lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, ahora preocúpate solo de lo que tienes que hacer hoy y no de lo que pasara dentro de unos días – dijo Reiji hablando todavía con calma

Después de esas últimas palabras de Reiji el pelinegro se quedó en silencio y se centró en la conducción, _``No entiendo cómo puede estar tan tranquilo con lo que ha pasado hoy y con todo lo que tiene en mente… yo no he matado a nadie y sin embargo siento que en cualquier momento me voy a venir abajo, pero él…´´_ le miro disimuladamente de reojo mientras seguía conduciendo _``Él no tiene ni pizca de remordimientos e incluso me atrevo a decir que está contento…´´_ miro de nuevo hacia la carretera y con un fuerte pisotón aumento la velocidad a la que iban _``Me siento extraño… siento que una parte de mi quiere ser como Reiji y dejar de sentir emoción alguna…´´_ pensó un serio pelinegro, todo lo sucedido el día de hoy le estaba afectando de varias maneras en su interior, por un lado sentía que hoy estaba haciendo las cosas bien ya que había hecho caso a cierta pelirroja al no entregar el dinero a Nanaka, tampoco había matado a nadie y de hecho sentía que había salvado la vida a un chaval, pero por otro lado… sentía que si no hubiese provocado a aquel hombre quizás seguirían vivos y si ese chaval estaba vivo era por puro milagro ya que pensó hasta dos veces en matarlo… Nico se sentía demasiado confuso y ver a Reiji tan tranquilo después de haber matado a dos hombres y haber secuestrado a un chico no ayudaba tampoco ya que una parte de él le gritaba que quería parecerse a su jefe…

Paso casi media hora hasta que al fin llegaron al garaje del almacén, donde nada más llegar Nico aparco el vehículo mientras que Reiji bajaba con un pequeño mando la enorme puerta metálica del garaje, Reiji fue el primero en bajar del vehículo y se dirigió rápidamente al maletero, el cual abrió en seguida y saco en brazos al todavía inconsciente heredero de Takachi mientras que Nico todavía estaba bajando del vehículo, el pelinegro se quedó mirando en silencio como Reiji se dirigía con el chico en brazos hacia una silla de metal y sentaba al chaval en ella para después atarle, el ojicarmin ya sabía la suerte que iba a tener el chico y por eso cuando vio como Reiji le amordazaba prefirió darse la vuelta y dejar de mirar la siniestra escena, para su gusto el día estaba siendo demasiado bizarro y lo peor era que todavía le quedaba sábado por delante…

Nico llevo una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y saco las llaves de la furgoneta que tenía que deshacerse – yo… ya he cumplido con una parte, voy a hacer la otra – dijo Nico con la voz algo apagada, lo dicho, el día de hoy le estaba afectando…

Reiji se acercó rápidamente a Nico y le puso una mano en el hombro – espera Nico-san

Nico se detuvo - … - pero no dijo ni una palabra, tenía miedo de que si decía algo que no le gustase a Reiji este le podría castigar pidiéndole que hiciese algo al chico que estaba atado e indefenso en una silla…

\- Es demasiado arriesgado sacar la furgoneta a plena luz del día, lo mejor será esperar a la noche y en plena oscuridad llevarla al desguace

 _``Genial… ahora seguramente me dirá que para matar el tiempo le ayude a torturar a ese chico… no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo así pero, si me niego va a ser peor…´´_ formo en puños sus manos y sin acordarse de que tenía en su mano derecha las llaves de la furgoneta se dejó la marca de las llaves en el centro de la palma, aunque no salió ni gota de sangre debido a que tampoco ejerció tanta fuerza

Reiji quito la mano del hombro de Nico y se acercó a la puerta que conectaba el garaje con el pasillo del viejo almacén – a las 23:30 es la hora en la que sacaras la furgoneta, el desguace está a 1 hora de aquí así que cuando llegues mándame un mensaje para enviarte a alguien para que te recoja y así no tengas que esperar mucho

\- … - Nico asintió

Reiji miro la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y después miro de nuevo al pelinegro – todavía queda bastantes horas por delante… - llevo la mano izquierda al bolsillo de su vaquero negro – ese costado necesita reposo - y para sorpresa de Nico le lanzo un llavero que contenía dos pequeñas llaves - puedes echarte en mi oficina, cuando llegue la hora ya me encargare yo de despertarte

 _``¡¿EEHH?!´´_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! – eso sorprendió a Nico, se esperaba que Reiji le pidiera matar el tiempo de otra manera y no era precisamente la de echarse una siesta…

 _``Si fuera por mi le pediría que torturase a este niñato pero todavía no está listo para hacer algo como eso´´_ Reiji dejó abierta la puerta a Nico y se acercó de nuevo al heredero de Takachi – nunca hablo en broma Nico-san – cogió un destornillador y miro de reojo al pelinegro – ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión – le dijo en una oscura voz y apuntándole con el destornillador…

Nico pillo en seguida la indirecta de Reiji y sin demorarse ni un segundo salió del garaje poniendo rumbo hacia el despacho, donde nada más llegar se tiro en plancha en el largo y ancho sillón, quedando su cuerpo completamente estirado y boca abajo y dejando así el rostro completamente enterrado en el cuero del cómodo asiento, _``…es raro… pensé que al quedarme a solas me vendría abajo después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, pero… lo único que me preocupa ahora mismo es Maki… ayer acabe tratándola mal porque no me gustaba lo que me estaba diciendo y encima hoy la hago caso… tengo orgullo pero… Maki se merece una disculpa por mi parte…´´_ se dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca con la mano izquierda - …soy un completo idiota… - murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez, la comodidad del caro sillón y el cansancio acumulado a lo largo del día se estaba haciendo de notar en el cuerpo de Nico ya que poco a poco se iba rindiendo al sueño, aunque eso sí, con cierta pelirroja en la mente…

Edificio de la actuación de m's, pasillo central de los vestuarios, 19:30 de la tarde.

La hora de la actuación ya había llegado y los primeros en cantar fue el trio formado por Rin, Hanayo y Kotori, los cuales estaban siendo observados por casi todo m's, bueno todos menos Eli, quien seguía parada y con la mirada puesta en aquel camino por donde desapareció Umi y después Honoka, había pasado ya 1 hora desde que hablo con Honoka, 1 hora donde paso de todo, donde se dio cuenta al fin de a quien quería y a quien amaba, donde tenía claro con solo mirar a unos ojos de a quien tenía que elegir y donde según se levantó su mundo… volvió con solo unas pocas palabras a caer en picado hacia el suelo, aunque esta vez iba con más fuerza el golpe, debido a que ya tenía claro sus sentimientos pero no se atrevía a hacerlos públicos por culpa de la tremenda jugarreta que el destino la había preparado, Eli sabia de sobra que había empezado la primera actuación pero no se sentía con fuerzas para estar con todo el grupo incluyendo a Erena, Tsubasa y Anju entre ellos y por eso opto a irse a otro lugar donde estar más tranquila y con más intimad para pensar sin que la molestasen mucho, los baños, Eli se dirigió decaída hacia el baño de señoritas y cuando justo fue a abrir la puerta unas palabras de una voz muy conocida la dejo más rota de lo que ya estaba…

\- Veengaa Anju-chan, no lo niegues mas, entre Umi-kun y tu hay algo ¿A que sí? – hablo una alegre Erena que estaba apoyada en la pared

\- No lo niego, es la verdad, entre Umi-kun y yo solo hay una bonita amistad – contestó una tranquila Anju mientras se retocaba el maquillaje

\- Pues yo no diría lo mismo después de lo que hemos visto hace 1 hora en el vestuario – hablo Tsubasa mientras se lavaba las manos

Anju soltó un pequeño gruñido y miro a sus dos amigas a través del espejo – no habéis visto nada porque nada ha pasado, solo estábamos hablando – dijo Anju ya desesperada, Tsubasa y Erena llevaban una hora dándola dolor de cabeza…

\- Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero a Umi-kun le gustas… - se rio traviesamente Erena – y lo sabes

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Erena, Umi-kun siente algo fuerte por ti y apuesto a que si Eli no hubiese entrado os hubierais besado – dijo Tsubasa con el mismo tono travieso que el de Erena

 _``Es cierto, pero…´´_ \- sí, vale, es verdad, estábamos a punto de besarnos – respondió Anju con desesperación y soltando otro gruñido

Tsubasa y Erena hicieron a la vez un gesto de victoria con las manos

\- Pero eso no significa nada, él ama a Eli-san y no siente nada por mi… - dijo esa última frase con algo de decepción

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo una cabreada Erena acercándose a su amiga – si de algo soy experta es en chicos… - _``Y chicas…´´_ \- y te puedo asegurar que Umi-kun te mira casi igual a como mira a la rusa

Tsubasa puso una mano en la espalda de Anju y la acaricio – Erena tiene razón, Umi-kun te mira diferente, no tiene por qué significar que este enamorado pero sí que siente algo por ti y no precisamente como amiga, porque ni a mí ni a Maki-chan nos mira así, recuerda que voy a la misma clase que él – la dijo con una cariñosa voz

\- Aunque fuese eso cierto… daría igual… ya os he dicho que él ama a Eli-san con todas sus fuerzas y yo no pienso ponerme en contra de sus sentimientos y tampoco voy a meterme en medio si Eli-san le elije

Eli seguía tras la puerta escuchando todo, _``Escuchar a Anju decir eso… hace que me duela más el corazón y me sienta peor…_ ´´ agacho el rostro y agarro el pomo de la puerta…

Erena gruño con coraje - ¡Venga ya Anju-chan! Las tres sabemos que Eli-san no se merece a Umi-kun

Anju agarro el lavabo con fuerza, no la gusto las palabras de su amiga - ¡Erena-chan! ¡No dig… - levanto el rostro y miro al espejo encontrándose con la rubia parada en el marco de la puerta - ¡¿E-Eli-san?! – dijo nerviosa y muy sorprendida mientras se daba la vuelta, en el fondo estaba maldiciendo su mala suerte y rezando porque no hubiese escuchado nada, pero la cara pálida y los tristes ojos de la rubia la confirmaba lo peor…

Erena y Tsubasa se dieron la vuelta a la vez y se pusieron delante de su amiga para protegerla, pero para la sorpresa de las dos, Eli no se movió ni un solo centímetro de donde estaba…

\- …tu… - murmuro bajito - … - agacho el rostro y cerró los ojos - …estas… - cogió unas cuantas veces aire y lo soltó todo en un pequeño y apagado suspiro - … - levanto de nuevo el rostro y miro desde su posición a los morados ojos de Anju – estas enamorada de Umi, verdad – no la estaba preguntando y tampoco amenazando ni gritando, la estaba hablando con una bajita y apagada voz…

 _``Espera, ¿No se va a tirar al cuello de Anju-chan?´´_ pensó una confundida Erena

 _``Qué raro, conmigo no tardo ni un segundo en derramarme el café encima…´´_ pensó Tsubasa igual de confusa que su amiga

Anju frunció igual de confundida el ceño y aparto con suavidad a sus dos amigas para mirar bien a Eli, ya que al tener a Erena y a Tsubasa delante no la podía visualizar completamente, el ceño de Anju volvió a su sitio cuando vio la cara de Eli, Anju vio algo que sus amigas no vieron… - sí, estoy enamorada de Umi-kun – confirmo Anju con seguridad y sin ningún titubeo de por medio

\- … - Eli se quedó mirándola sin cambiar en ningún momento la expresión que tenia

\- Pero solo soy yo la q…

\- Lo que ha estado a punto de pasar en el vestuario, ¿Ha pasado más de una vez? – pregunto Eli sin dejarla terminar de hablar

 _``Esa mirada… no es la misma que antes me ha deseado la muerte, esta está… triste… no puedo mentir a alguien en este estado, ni siquiera a ella´´_ \- Si, este jueves también estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero no pasó – respondió con seguridad y a la misma vez con pena

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – respondieron a la vez unas sorprendidas Tsubasa y Erena, Anju no las comento nada de eso…

Con esa afirmación de Anju unas antiguas palabras de Honoka volvieron a la mente de Eli _``Umi-kun te ha mentido´´ ``Está claro que Anju-chan está enamorada de Umi-kun y este parece que siente algo fuerte por ella´´ ``Es cuestión de tiempo que se enamore de Anju-chan y se olvide de ti´´ ``El tiempo lo cura todo dejando solo una cicatriz con tu nombre´´_ y después de recordar esas verdaderas pero crueles palabras le vino de seguido las recientes palabras de Erena _``Eli-san no se merece a Umi-kun´´_ Eli sintió como miles y miles de puñales atravesaban seguidamente su alma una y otra vez llegando a ser cada vez más doloroso…

Anju levantoun dedo para callar a sus amigas y miro muy seria a la callada y pálida rubia que estaba parada en la puerta del baño – Eli-san, yo no voy a interf…

\- Esta bien, yo… solo quería saberlo… - la dio la espalda – gracias por tu sinceridad Anju – la dijo lo más amable que pudo y cerró la puerta del baño para irse después corriendo de allí y con incontables lagrimas cayéndola por sus ojos

\- Eeeemm… esto… ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? – corto Tsubasa el amargo silencio que se había creado, ella era lista pero no había entendido muy bien lo que había pasado, Tsubasa se esperaba que la gata rubia se lanzase al cuello de su amiga pero en vez de eso la hablo amablemente y la dejo viva…

\- Eso digo yo, ¿Por qué no se ha lanzado a tu cuello como hizo con Tsubasa-chan? – ahora era el turno de Erena de buscar explicaciones

\- …estaba triste… - murmuro Anju

\- ¿Qué? – contestaron a la par Tsubasa y Erena

Anju miro a sus dos amigas – Eli-san estaba triste

\- ¿Triste? – sonrió Tsubasa con cinismo - lo más seguro es que haya pasado algo con Honoka-kun o Umi-kun, sinceramente, se lo ha buscado ella solita – dijo una fría castaña, estaba todavía cabreada con la rubia… tenía sus razones, aunque fuese cosa de dos…

\- Estoy con Tsubasa-chan, dicen que quien juega con dos barajas siempre le toca perder, eso le está pasando a Eli-san, ha jugado y ha perdido, fin del drama – dijo Erena igual de fría

Anju hizo oídos sordos y se quedó mirando seria y preocupada a la puerta _``Eli-san no me cae muy bien, pero… me da pena…´´_ pensó Anju mientras Tsubasa y Erena comentaban lo que había pasado y el por qué no las había dicho nada del otro casi beso con Umi, Anju seguía pasando de ellas hasta que después de unos segundos agarro sus cosas y salió sin dar ninguna explicación del baño, su objetivo era encontrar a Eli e intentarla ayudar en lo que sea que la pasaba, Anju era tan buena que hasta la preocupaban sus rivales…

Mientras por el largo pasillo del edificio…

Eli iba corriendo por el pasillo mientras que sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, necesitaba pararse y tranquilizarse pero no encontraba ninguna maldita habitación abierta donde podría meterse, hasta que al fin visualizo la puerta del vestuario donde tenía como mínimo 1 hora más para estar a solas, dado que la siguiente actuación era la de Nozomi y Maki y que los demás se quedarían para verlas, Eli se metió en el interior del vestuario, cerro de un portazo la puerta y se dirigió a los tocadores del fondo, apoyo sus dos manos en él y agacho su cabeza mirando hacia la mesa del tocador – ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué no pude verlo antes? – cerro fuertemente los ojos dejando caer mares de lágrimas por ellos - ¿Por qué ahora estoy sintiendo que elija a quien elija no voy a hacer lo correcto? – busco a ciegas la butaca del tocador y consiguió torpemente sentarse - ¿Y porque he sido tan ingenua de ilusionarme cuando me he dado cuenta de a quién amaba? – su voz se rompió completamente – es tarde Eli… es tarde… - se repitió con amargura y tapando sus ojos mojados, Eli se quedó por unos segundos en silencio y sollozando sin parar mientras que ríos de lágrimas seguían recorriendo todo su rostro… _``Eli-san no se merece a Umi-kun´´ ``Dudo mucho que Umi-kun se aleje de Anju-chan si se lo pidieras, sabes que en el fondo si elijes a Umi-kun la historia se va a repetir´´ ``La dulzura de Anju-chan podría alejarte con facilidad de Umi-kun´´ ``No voy a estar nunca más para ti´´_ y ahí estaban de nuevo las palabras de Erena y Honoka repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez, haciéndola llorar con más amargura y haciendo que sus ojos se empezasen a hinchar de tantas lagrimas que estaban soltando, Eli apoyo su cabeza en la mesa y con un pequeño y deprimente grito lloro como una niña pequeña, sin consuelo y en voz alta… aunque ese desconsuelo la duro poco al sentir una mano en su hombro y una voz llamándola a su espalda…

Unos segundos antes…

Un serio pelinaranja iba camino a los vestuarios, a pesar de que ahora era el turno de Nozomi y Maki él no podía concentrarse en la actuación de sus dos amigas debido al enorme remordimiento que tenía…

 _``No he visto a Eli-chan desde hace un buen rato…´´_ dio una patada a un pañuelo que estaba tirado en el suelo _``Creo que me he pasado… tenía que haber medido mis palabras… pero los celos me han podido…´´_ soltó un pequeño berrido y se revolvió el cabello _``Todo esto es por culpa de Umi-kun, ¿Por qué tenía que besarla y decirla esas cosas? Él ya tiene a Anju-chan y hacen buena pareja, tendría que haberse echado a un lado y haberme dejado vía libre con Eli-chan, pensaba que era mi amigo pero ya veo que no puedo confiar en él…´´_ pensó un ofuscado y claramente equivocado pelinaranja mientras abría con rabia la puerta del vestuario, Honoka entro sin mirar al interior y dejo la puerta entornada, cuando Honoka alzo la vista se llevó una gran sorpresa, al principio se alegró al ver a Eli pero cuando se fue acercando lentamente a ella esa alegría desapareció transformándose en un angustioso dolor y enorme sentimiento de culpa, según se iba acercando más fuerte escuchaba los amargos sollozos de la rubia, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Eli dudo por varios segundos en consolarla ya que pensaba que estaba así por su culpa y no tenía el valor de plantarla cara después de haber destrozado a la persona que supuestamente amaba, pero unas apagadas palabras de Eli seguidas por un desconsolado llanto fue lo suficiente como para desbloquearle y hacer que sacase valor para poner una mano en el hombro izquierdo de la rubia y susurrar bajito y con miedo el nombre de esta…

Eli escucho como una voz masculina la llamaba y ya fuese por el dolor o por el deseo de que correspondiese a cierta persona esa voz que ella misma se convenció de que quien estaba detrás de ella era Umi, Eli desesperadamente se dio la vuelta y se abalanzo a los brazos del que creía que era el peliazul y de seguido se apodero con los ojos cerrados de esos labios, besándole posesiva y desesperadamente…

Honoka se quedó paralizado y con las manos en alto, la repentina acción de Eli le pillo completamente por sorpresa, quería corresponderla pero bien sabía que eso sería aprovecharse de la situación y al final opto por no hacer nada y esperar a que la rubia se separase de él…

 _``Umi… Umi…´´_ sus labios se aferraron aún más a los de Honoka _``Este dolor es por ti, porque temo que te enamores de una persona mejor que yo como lo es Anju… porque temo que tus ojos no me miren nunca más y porque… porque… te amo y no me he dado cuenta hasta que he visto a las malas que te estoy perdiendo… por eso…´´_ con los ojos todavía cerrados se separó con poca distancia de los labios del supuesto peliazul – …te elijo a ti… - murmuro – te elijo a ti – volvió a repetir en un dulce y cariñoso susurro – te amo – le dijo llena de lágrimas y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos

\- … - Honoka abrió los ojos de par en par y abrió la boca con sorpresa _``Me elije… ¡Eli-chan me elije!´´_ dibujo en su rostro una enorme sonrisa _``¡Y me ama!´´_ Honoka estallo de la emoción y agarro con sus dos manos las mejillas de Eli y se apodero sin permiso de los labios de esta…

 _``Menuda contestación Umi´´_ Eli volvió a sonreír y se levantó del asiento junto a la ayuda de Honoka quien la agarro por la cintura y la dirigió con delicadeza a la mesa de uno de los tocadores mientras que se iban besando con pasión, Eli se sentó encima del tocador y con sus piernas rodeo con fuerza la cintura de Honoka atrayendo la pelvis de este a su parte femenina, para Eli esta iba a ser su primera vez con Umi y quería sentirle en todo momento, sus piernas, sus brazos, su torso, todo, quería sentir todo de Umi y por eso se aferraba al cuerpo del peliazul como si de un peluche se tratase, agarro un buen mechón del pelo de Honoka y arrimo sus senos al torso de este para que la sintiese también a ella mientras que a la vez su lengua pedía paso en la boca de Honoka.

 _``A partir de hoy, tengo que demostrar a Eli-chan lo que la amo y lo feliz que va a ser conmigo´´_ sonrió internamente y dejo paso en su boca a la lengua de Eli mientras llevaba su mano derecha al seno derecho de esta y empezó a masajearlo por encima de la prenda.

 _``Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que vengan, me gustaría que hubiera sido más especial nuestra primera vez juntos pero… le necesito hoy… necesito sentirle por completo y saber que es mío y yo soy suya…´´_ Eli bajo sus manos al pantalón de Honoka y se lo bajo por la mitad de la cintura, se separó solo unos pocos centímetros de sus labios y le susurro con una sexy voz – tenemos poco tiempo, vamos a hacerlo ya… - le susurro mientras metía la mano en el interior del bóxer negro de Honoka y acariciaba el miembro de este.

Honoka solo asintió y reclamo de nuevo los labios de Eli mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo y sacaba un preservativo, lo abrió a ciegas y se lo dio a Eli sin dejarla de besar en ningún momento.

Eli saco el miembro de la zona segura y le coloco la gomita _``Por fin llegó el momento Umi´´_ decía en su mente ya que con los labios no podía debido a que estaban ocupados besando al pelinaranja, el cual levanto un poco la falda de esta y la retiro hacia un lado la ropa inferior dejando al descubierto la parte intima de la ojicelestes, Honoka agarro la mano de Eli y los dos a la vez movieron el miembro hasta la cercanía del aparato reproductor de Eli y lentamente el pelinaranja lo fue insertando en el interior consiguiendo lograr un ahogado gemido de la rubia la cual mordió el labio inferior de Honoka, consiguiendo que se excitase por esa sexy y adorable acción y de un movimiento rápido y bastante fuerte termino de meter su miembro en la vagina de Eli, a veces el pelinaranja era un bruto…

Eli se aferró tanto con los brazos como con las piernas y lo más fuerte que podía al cuerpo de Honoka mientras que este la embestía rápidamente, ninguno de los dos parecía querer dejar de besar los labios del otro, una porque conseguía silenciar un poco el sonido de sus gemidos y el otro porque cuanto más la besaba, más se excitaba…

 _``Umi, Umi, Umi´´_ gemía Eli internamente el nombre del peliazul, se sentía más caliente que nunca y no era solo porque estaba teniendo sexo sino porque creía que se había quitado una gran carga de encima y por fin estaba haciendo lo correcto, estaba con quien amaba y la correspondía con los mismos fuertes sentimientos…

Honoka dejo los labios de Eli y llevo su cabeza a un lado, dejando apoyada su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la rubia – Eli… - gimió Honoka con los ojos cerrados mientras que mantenía la fuerza y la rapidez con la que la iba embistiendo

 _``¡¿Q-Q-Que?!´´_ la calidez de Eli se transformó de golpe en un frio polar, la voz que estaba en su oído no era la de Umi, sino la de Honoka, Eli agarro por los hombros al chico que la estaba penetrando y de un brusco movimiento le aparto lo suficiente como para poderle mirar a la cara… el rostro de Eli era todo un poema cuando certifico que era el pelinaranja – Ho-Ho… n-noka – dijo con el ceño fruncido y con la voz entrecortada al sentir el miembro de este en su interior

Honoka la sonrió y aumento aún más la fuerza de sus embestidas – Eli… - volvió a gemir el nombre de esta mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su oído

 _``No… no quiero esto… no puedo hacer más esto…´´_ pensó mientras le apartaba otra vez de su oído – Ho-Honoka par… - el pelinaranja agarro las manos de Eli y la beso, sin darse cuenta estaba excitando aún más a Honoka al poner ahora más resistencia…

 _``Eli-chan es hermosa y si encima se hace la difícil después de echarse a mis brazos… hace que quiera hacerlo aun con más ganas…´´_ esta vez fue el turno de Honoka de morder el labio de Eli, la excitación del pelinaranja era tan alta que no podía ya ni controlarse…

Eli consiguió como pudo separarse de los labios de Honoka y ya con furia le dio un fuerte empujón, aunque no lo suficiente como para que sacase el miembro de su vagina - ¡No! ¡Hono… - el pelinaranja sonrió maliciosamente y tapo con una mano los labios de Eli

\- Me gusta que te pongas en pleno acto difícil Eli-chan… vamos a hacerlo varias veces porque con una no me va a bastar hoy, hay mucho que celebrar - la dijo con una excitada voz y lamiéndola el cuello, Honoka estaba completamente perdido

Las pupilas de Eli se achicaron y frunció molesta el ceño - ¡No! - golpeo con bastante fuerza los hombros de Honoka – no, Honoka para - seguía diciendo mientras intentaba apartar sin éxito a de ojos azules

\- Eli… - y este seguía en su mundo y con las fuertes embestidas al interior de esta la cual no estaba sintiendo ningún tipo de placer en este acto sexual…

La rubia se dio cuenta enseguida de que Honoka estaba completamente sumergido en la lujuria y paro de darle golpes al ver que cuanto más le daba, con más fuerza este la penetraba - por favor Honoka… - dejo de luchar y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que apretaba con sus uñas y con coraje la camisa del pelinaranja - par… - un repentino y fuerte sonido procedente de la puerta la interrumpio

Ese sonido consiguió hacer parar a Honoka y sacarle de golpe de su excitación, el pelinaranja giro medio cuerpo sin sacar todavía su miembro de esa zona que tanto parecía que le gustaba y se quedó sin habla al ver quien les había interrumpido…

Eli por su parte se quedó más blanca que la nieve y miro con miedo a la persona que estaba parada en la puerta…

Unos pocos minutos antes en el pasillo de los vestuarios…

Una cansada Anju iba caminando por el largo pasillo, llevaba varios minutos buscando sin éxito ninguno a la rubia – geez… ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? – se preguntó la chica frotándose los ojos desesperadamente mientras seguía caminando sin visión, lo cual provoco que se topase con un cuerpo por caminar con los ojos tapados por unos segundos… esta se quitó las manos de los ojos y con una sonrisa miro al cuerpo con el que se había chocado pensando que era Eli, pero se llevó una decepción al ver que no se trataba de la rubia – oh, Umi-kun – dijo con decepciona

Umi sonrió – vaya, siento haberme cruzado en tu camino Anju-chan – dijo en un tono bromista

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No me malinterpretes Umi-kun, es solo que llevo un buen rato buscando a… - miro a los ojos de Umi y suspiro – alguien y por un momento creía que eras esa persona, pero aun así me alegro de verte

\- Menos mal, me estaba asustando debido a tu… - se puso una mano en el pecho - Oh, Umi-kun – dijo imitando el tono de Anju, Umi estaba contento y se le notaba…

Anju inflo sus mejillas y se puso las manos en la cintura en forma de jarra - ¡Oye! – le reclamo con una sonrisa y haciéndose la ofendida

Umi se rio – venga, no te enfades que eres demasiado hermosa como para que te salgan arrugas – la dijo inconscientemente mientras que la desinflaba con una mano las mejillas

 _``Algún día me va a matar con esas palabras…´´_ Anju se sonrojo ante las encantadoras palabras de Umi – ¿N-No deberías de estar c-con los demás viendo la actuación de Nozomi-san y Maki-san? V-Viendo la hora que es y-ya estarán casi terminando – dijo algo nerviosa por la directa mirada de Umi, Anju se había alejado disimuladamente unos pasos de Umi, quería evitar estar muy cerca de él por si se daba otra vez cierta situación…

\- Que va, ya han terminado, ahora dentro de media hora nos toca a mí, a Eli-chan y Honoka-kun, por eso estoy aquí, quiero repasar la letra de la canción que voy a cantar junto a ellos – dijo señalando la puerta del vestuario, el cual estaba a solo dos pasos de ellos, Umi no se había dado ni cuenta de sus anteriores palabras…

\- ¿No te la sabes? – pregunto sorprendida

\- Si, pero me gusta repasar la letra antes de la actuación, es solo por precaución – la dijo con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro

\- Chico listo, por cierto, ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano? – pregunto con curiosidad al ver que Umi sostenía en una mano lo que parecía un libro envuelto en papel de regalo

Umi miro su mano – esto me lo ha dado una fan, también quería venir al vestuario para abrirlo y ver de qué se trata, aunque tiene toda la pinta de que es un libro

\- Tiene pinta si… - dijo algo recelosa, no la hizo mucha gracia eso de que una chica le regalase algo, hasta Anju era celosa…

\- ¿Me acompañas a adentro y me ayudas a abrirlo Anju-chan? Necesito a alguien que me proteja por si es algo vergonzoso – dijo en un tono bromista, hoy estaba vacilón…

Anju no pudo evitar reírse y se puso a la izquierda del peliazul – claro, ya se encarga la dama de proteger al príncipe – contesto Anju con un tono de sarcasmo pero a la misma vez sonando también juguetona

Umi y Anju se pararon enfrente de la puerta y Umi agarro el pomo - vale, eso… - abrió la puerta – me acaba de dejar en muy mal lug… - entro dentro del vestuario y alzo la vista, su sonrisa desapareció completamente y sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, el alma de Umi acababa de morir al ver la imagen de Eli y Honoka teniendo sexo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su fuerza desapareció dejando caer al suelo el regalo que le habían dado, el ruido del libro cayendo sobre el suelo retumbo por toda la habitación consiguiendo parar la actividad sexual de esos dos y que por inercia mirasen tanto Honoka como Eli a donde procedía el ruido, llegando a coincidir con los ojos de Umi, unos ojos que al mirarlos podían ver decepción, angustia y sobretodo, dolor…

Anju se llevó las manos a la cara y con sorpresa se tapó los labios, no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, hace un momento estaba sintiendo pena por la rubia y ahora al ver semejante escena se estaba arrepintiendo de ello…

En alguna parte de Japón, 20:10 de la tarde.

Un hombre de bastante edad estaba en su enorme despacho y mirando tranquilamente por la ventana, cuando tres golpes en la puerta interrumpio su tranquilidad…

\- Adelante – dijo aquel anciano

La puerta se abrió y tres hombres entraron al interior de la oficina, donde hicieron una reverencia al anciano hombre y se dirigieron hacia él con respeto y miedo

\- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? – pregunto el señor sin mirar todavía a aquellos hombres

Uno de los tres hombres que entraron a la habitación dio un paso hacia el frente - ha… - trago saliva – ha ocurrido algo… T-Takachi-sama

\- ¿El qué? – pregunto Takachi con una enorme tranquilidad

\- H-Han matado a dos de los nuestros y… - volvió a tragar saliva - …y se han llevado al señorito Keita

\- ¿A quiénes han matado? ¿Y quién se ha llevado a Keita? – pregunto Takachi todavía calmado y sin apartar la vista de la ventana

Otro de los hombres dio un paso al frente y tomo la palabra – los cuerpos corresponden a Izanagi y a Katsuo, el único que ha sobrevivido ha sido el hermano de Katsuo, Shiro, él no tenía ni idea de que el cuerpo de su hermano yacía muerto a solo dos pasos del vehículo, según Shiro un chico llamado Nico le dijo que no bajase del vehículo hasta que viniera su hermano, claramente era un truco para que no saliese y así poder secuestrar al señorito Keita

 _``Nico… ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?´´_ \- ¿Dónde está Shiro?

\- Esta afuera, ¿Le doy paso Takachi-sama?

Takachi se dio la vuelta y asintió, uno de los tres hombres se acercó a la puerta y dio paso al chico, Takachi se acercó a Shiro y se agacho para ponerse a la altura del chico – me he enterado de la muerte de tu onii-chan, lo siento mucho – le dijo con cariño

\- … - el chico estaba demasiado destrozado como para hablar

\- Sé que es duro para ti, pero necesito que me cuentes más sobre ese tal Nico, sospecho que él tiene algo que ver con la muerte de tu onii-chan

El chico agacho la cabeza y se aguantó las lágrimas ya que sabía que si lloraba delante de Takachi este le daría una paliza por demostrar debilidad – él al principio me daba miedo pero después resulto ser agradable y me dijo que onii-chan se había ido a por unos refrescos

\- Te mintió hijo, ese chico no es bueno

El chico negó con la cabeza – él no me hizo daño, incluso me pidió que me mantuviera callado cuando llego el otro tipo

Takachi frunció el ceño - ¿El otro tipo?

\- Si, un tal Reiji

 _``Reiji, ya decía yo que me sonaba ese nombre…¡MALDITOS MISERABLES!´´_ Takachi apretó los puños y los dientes – vale, puedes irte a llorar a tu onii-chan – le dijo en un tono molesto y levantándose para después dirigirse hacia una parte de la habitación

El chico salió en seguida de la habitación y cuando uno de los hombres cerró la puerta Takachi volvió a hablar…

\- Escuchadme los tres atentamente, quiero que vayáis al santuario de Reiji y esperéis ahí hasta que veáis de aparecer a ese Nico, es un chico joven, moreno, bajito, ojos rojos, tiene un pendiente en una oreja y tiene el pelo corto y desaliñado, quiero que cuando le visualicéis busquéis el momento adecuado para… dar un mensaje a Reiji, ¿Ha quedado claro? – dijo Takachi con una voz fría

\- ¡Si señor! – dijeron a la vez los tres hombres

\- Una cosa más, no le matéis, necesito que le llegue el mensaje a Reiji

Los tres hombres asintieron y salieron del despacho poniendo rumbo al viejo almacén abandonado, eso sí, los tres hombres antes de salir agarraron cada uno un bate de hierro macizo…

\- Tú me quitas a mi heredero, yo te voy a quitar a tu nuevo pupilo, ojo por ojo Reiji – dijo un frio Takachi mientras sacaba brillo a su katana

Hospital Nishikino, oficina de la doctora Nishikino Sakura, 00:50 de la madrugada del domingo.

Sakura estaba en su mesa de oficina revisando unos viejos archivos médicos cuando tocaron a su puerta – está abierto – dijo con voz cansada

\- Doctora Nishikino, un hombre pregunta por usted

Sakura cerro la carpeta y miro a la mujer – dale paso, es alguien que estoy esperando

La mujer hizo una reverencia y dio paso al hombre cerrando la puerta para darles así privacidad

\- Perdona que te haya hecho esperar tanto doctora Nishikino, pero me llevo bastante trabajo conseguir la información que me pediste

\- No pasa nada, ¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí? – Sakura fue directa al grano

El hombre se sentó enfrente de Sakura y abrió la carpeta donde llevaba toda la información - Sakamaki Reiji, toda una pieza, se le relaciona con varias muertes y es el primer hijo de una familia de mafiosos cuyo negocio principal son las peleas ilegales, aunque ahora está completamente solo, sus padres y su único hermano parece ser que murieron de forma sospechosa, viendo la vida que llevaban me atrevería a decir que fueron asesinados por alguno de sus rivales

\- Muy interesante, pero no me interesa su vida, me interesa donde vive, donde está el negocio ese de peleas y con quien se suele juntar, o mejor dicho, su mano derecha – dijo una Sakura bastante seria y directa

El hombre saco unos folios de la carpeta y lo puso enfrente de Sakura – este sitio es su lugar de trabajo y también donde vive – señalo una foto - por lo visto desde que murieron sus padres y su hermano no ha vuelto a pisar su casa

\- ¿Has averiguado también donde está situado este sitio?

\- Si, la dirección está detrás de la foto

Sakura cogió la foto y le dio la vuelta verificando lo que el hombre decía – bien, ¿Has ido a ese lugar?

\- Sí, he estado en ese lugar desde que me llamaste hasta ahora, concretamente desde las 14:45 de la tarde

Sakura dejo de mirar la foto y miro al hombre – si has estado tanto tiempo seguramente habrás visto a Sakamaki Reiji

\- Correcto, aunque las dos veces que le he visto ha sido fugaz

\- Explícate bien con lo de fugaz

\- A las 15:40 de la tarde a salido con su vehículo y a bastante velocidad del sitio, parecía tener bastante prisa, pero he tenido suerte y me ha dado tiempo de echarle una foto – saco otra foto donde se podía ver claramente a Reiji conduciendo su flamante coche y como copiloto a Nico – luego a las…

\- ¡Espera! Este chico – señalo a Nico - ¿Sabes algo de este chico? – pregunto Sakura con curiosidad, aunque era solo un papel ya que conocía perfectamente al pelinegro de la foto

\- Yazawa Nico, es bastante popular en ese lugar por las peleas que ha ganado, por lo visto es el chico de confianza de Sakamaki Reiji y el que se ocupa de sus recados – rio con cinismo – este chico es otra pieza, tiene pinta de futuro matón y… - una imponente y cabreada voz le interrumpio

Sakura fulmino al hombre con la mirada – no me interesa tu opinión hacia el chico, además, que pelee no significa que sea malo o que vaya a ser un matón – le dijo Sakura con molestia en la voz, el comentario del hombre la puso de muy mal humor

\- Con todos mis respetos doctora Nishikino, pero este chico dudo que sea buena persona, ¿Sabes cómo se gana en esas peleas? Dejando K.O. a tu rival, mira… – saco tres fotos donde se veía en cada una de ellas los tres rivales que tuvo Nico – estos tres chicos fueron los rivales de Yazawa Nico ¿Y adivina qué? Están en paradero desconocido, apostaría incluso a que están muertos

 _``Se de alguien me va a tener que dar una explicación…´´_ \- ¿Tienes pruebas de que haya sido este chico?

\- No, pero mirándole a los ojos… - miro la foto donde estaba en el coche con Reiji – diría que sí, tiene una mirada fría e inquietante, siendo sincero, no es la clase de chico que querría para mi hija

Sakura apretó el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano derecha y con la izquierda le quito la foto – bueno, eso no lo podemos saber sin pruebas, al igual Yazawa Nico está peleando por alguna razón de peso y de ahí su mirada fría… - miro la foto – y sinceramente, yo si le querría para mi hija – sonrió – Maki sabe amansar a las fieras

El hombre se rio ante el ultimo comentario de Sakura

\- Bueno… - dejo la foto encima de la mesa y junto a las otras fotos – dejemos ya nuestras opiniones y centrémonos en que más has averiguado

\- A las 17:10 de la tarde volvió Sakamaki junto Yazawa, pero esta vez el que conducía era Yazawa – saco otra foto y se la enseño a Sakura, en esta se podía ver a Nico conducir y a Reiji en el asiento del copiloto, estaba mirando por la ventanilla con una siniestra sonrisa – se metieron en el garaje y de ahí no salió nadie hasta las 23:30… - saco otra foto de la carpeta y lo puso encima de las demás – Yazawa salió del garaje con otro vehículo y como podrás ver, esta vez iba solo

\- ¿Sabes a dónde iba?

\- Si, me imagine que ibas a tener curiosidad por este chico y le seguí durante un rato, por la trayectoria que parecía llevar diría que iba al único desguace de la ciudad – le dio la vuelta a la foto – ahí te he dejado la dirección del sitio

Sakura cogió la foto y la miro mientras fruncía el ceño - ¿Por qué iría a un desguace con una furgoneta de tan alta gama?

\- Ni idea, no he podido averiguar más, pero si quieres puedo segu…

\- No, con esto me vale, no sigas investigando más y por favor, que esto quede entre tú y yo

\- Tienes mi palabra doctora, aunque si me gustaría saber porque te interesa tanto estos dos piezas

\- Es un secreto – le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

El hombre se sonrojo ante semejante belleza y se rio – c-con eso me vale, ¿Necesitas algo más doctora?

Sakura guardo en la carpeta que le dio el hombre todas las fotos – no, gracias por hacerme este favor y guardarme el secreto

\- Es lo mínimo que podría hacer, salvo la vida de mi mujer y la mía y estaré siempre en deuda con usted – se levantó de su asiento - puedes contar conmigo cada vez que necesites algo de información porque yo encantado te lo conseguiré – dijo el respetuoso hombre mientras hacia una reverencia a Sakura

Sakura le sonrió con ternura – gracias, lo tendré en cuenta

\- Por cierto doctora Nishikino, hay una cosa más que se me ha olvidado comentarte, cuando he seguido a Yazawa me ha dado la sensación de que otro vehículo más le estaba siguiendo

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? – pregunto Sakura con el ceño nuevamente fruncido

\- Porque cuando salí detrás de él, otro coche más salió detrás, mantenía bastante la distancia y llevaba las luces apagadas en plena noche, no hay duda de que le estaban siguiendo

 _``¡Maldición!´´_ Sakura se levantó y con rapidez se quitó la bata y se puso su abrigo – gracias por decírmelo y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer algo muy importante – le dijo Sakura señalándole la puerta y sacando las llaves de su vehículo

El hombre lo entendió enseguida y con otra reverencia más se despidió de la simpática doctora

 _``Nico-san solo da dolores de cabeza… pero eso no significa que sea un mal chico, de hecho no lo es, solo necesita la mano de una madre y a falta de la suya… me encargare yo, siempre he querido tener un niño…´´_ pensó Sakura mientras corría hacia el parking, no le importaba que toda la gente incluyendo sus doctores y enfermeras la mirasen con extrañeza, solo la importaba llegar lo más rápido posible a su vehículo donde su chofer la estaba esperando y de ahí salir como alma la llevaba el diablo al desguace, tenía el mal presentimiento de que ``Su niño´´ estaba en peligro… por desgracia la intuición maternal de Sakura nunca se equivocaba…

Desguace, 01:45 de la madrugada.

Nico había llegado sin ningún problema a las 00:40 de la noche al desguace, donde nada más llegar dijo que venía de parte de Reiji, los trabajadores al certificar que Nico era uno de los chicos de Reiji le atendieron enseguida, cogieron la furgoneta y en menos de 1 hora ya estaba hecha trizas y sin rastro ninguno de que en su interior había cadáveres, ahora el pelinegro se encontraba en el arcén de la carretera esperando a que le recogiesen, el muy idiota se le olvido avisar a Reiji nada más llegar y lo hizo hace solo unos 5 minutos, lo que significaba que por lo menos hasta las 2:40 no iba a ir nadie a por él…

\- ¡Tch! Por lo menos hasta las 4:00 o 5:00 de la mañana no voy a estar en casa… - suspiro – Tsubasa me va a regañar y lo peor es que no sé qué diantres me puedo inventar para salir del paso… aunque… podría ir a casa de Maki, disculparme con ella y de paso pedirla que me deje quedarme a dormir, incluso podría utilizarlo como excusa con Tsubasa… - Nico se quedó pensativo y volvió a suspirar – no, es mala idea, Maki me golpearía por ir a su casa tan tarde y también me pediría explicaciones… - se quedó pensativo durante unos pocos segundos.. - ¡Aaaaagggg! ¡¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?! ¡Tsubasa me va a matar! – grito Nico mirando hacia el cielo y revolviéndose desesperado el cabello

\- Pues tendrá que ponerse a la cola – dijo una siniestra voz de hombre a su espalda

\- Tu debes de ser Nico, el pupilo de Reiji – dijo otra voz masculina

Nico se quedó serio de golpe y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con tres hombres delante suya y llevando cada uno un bate de hierro en sus manos, _``Esto no me gusta…´´_ \- debo de serlo – contesto Nico con vacile…

El tercer hombre se rio con sarcasmo – nos ha salido vacilón el niño – dijo señalando con el bate a Nico

Los otros dos hombres se rieron y empezaron a mover los bates…

 _``Creo que… estoy en un aprieto…´´_ miro hacia los lados y vio que estaba completamente solo en mitad de la carretera _``En un graaaan aprieto… genial…´´_ \- ¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre? – pregunto serio y poniéndose en guardia

Uno de los tres hombres se acercó a Nico de frente mientras que los otros dos le rodeaban

\- Lo siento chico, no hemos venido a hablar

\- Hemos venido para dar un recadito a Reiji en nombre de nuestro líder Takachi

\- ¡¿Qué clase de recado se da a la 01:45 de la madrugada?! – dijo un molesto pelinegro, se imaginaba cual era pero estaba intentando ganar algo de tiempo y así con un poco de suerte pasaba algún coche por ahí que pudiera ayudare…

\- Este – le dijo el hombre que se colocó a la izquierda de Nico golpeándole con el bate en el centro de la espalda…

Nico cayo de rodillas al suelo por el fuerte golpe que recibió en la espalda y con impotencia miro a los otros dos hombres que se acercaban a él con los bates de hierro en la mano y preparados para golpearle…

…

 **Mmm… vaya vaya, ¿Llegará Sakura a tiempo o recibirá Nico las de Caín? De momento el pelinegro ya ha recibido la primera ;pp, y si, así es, a eso me refería con medio Lemon, hay tema pero no lo hay debido a la interrupción de Umi, me siento mal por hacerle eso al peliazul… pero era necesario porque si Eli le hubiera elegido (** bueno, en realidad le ha elegido pero… ya sabéis a que me refiero leñe xP **) se hubiera acabado el drama con esos dos y aparte no habría UmiAnju y yo quiero UmiAnju un ratito xDD además, también quiero dar un buen batacazo a Honoka… ya que estoy xDD, y por cierto gente antes de daros las opciones quería comentaros una cosita y es que en mi mente se me está pasando la idea de añadir un poco (** bastante **) drama a la parejita RinHanayo, pero no estoy del todo segura ya que lo que tengo en mente es bastante... nose... ¡WTF! y no quiero que me moláis a palos xDD, así que quería preguntaros antes de hacer nada en si ¿Queréis que toque un poquito (** bastante **) a nuestra adorable parejita?, yyyy bueno dicho ya eso ahora si toca daros las opciones de las parejas a elegir tal y como os dije en el principio, ahí van, UmiAnju, NicoEli (** Sabéis que tarde o temprano va a pasar ¿No? xD **) ErenaNozomi, NicoMaki (** Sip, pone eso xD **), RinHanayo (** no puedo evitarlo **), UmiEli, NicoNozomi y ErenaNico, ojito a lo que decidís porque depende de la pareja pasara unas u otras cosas, por ejemplo (** es solo un ejemplo **) una de las 2 parejas que elegís por mayoría es el UmiAnju (** repito, es un ejemplo **), el Lemon de estos dos iba a suceder de otra manera pero al elegirlo pues sucederá de otra y obviamente lo que sigue del arco argumental también, jejejejeje lo tenéis bien difícil jejejeje, bueno (** Después de haberme reído malvadamente durante media hora **) me despido ya reyes y reinas ^_^, Saludos y muchísimas gracias por vuestros Reviews y por seguir cada capítulo aquí ^_^.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Muy buenas, lo siento gente últimamente os hago esperar mucho :((, después de las vacaciones volví al curro y me lleve la sorpresa de que había subido los comensales (** soy camarera **) y me toca echar junto al resto de mis compañeras horas extras ya que el vago de mi jefe no quiere contratar a más gente ¬_¬, la verdad es que me está costando compaginar bien el trabajo, mi vida social y escribir el Fic, sé que me he demorado casi 1 mes pero con las horas extras no he podido hacer mucho (** una tiene que dormir… **) por ello me disculpo de nuevo gente, y bueno vamos a dejar eso atrás y a comentaros que ya tenemos a las dos parejitas ganadoras, son NicoMaki y UmiAnju (** Aunque a esta última casi le gana el NozoErena y muy seguido el UmiEli xDD **) Lo que significa que estas dos parejitas mojaran en el siguiente capítulo, algo que por cierto, todavía no iba a suceder aunque… el NicoMaki en realidad solo le quedaba dos capítulos para que se estrenasen pero antes de esos capítulos iba a haber bastante acercamiento entre los dos… peeeeero, ahora sucederán otras cosas (** sinceramente, para mejor en el NicoMaki… curioso… os lo habéis olido xD **) sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo del UmiAnju, y ahora vamos a hablar sobre que va a pasar con el drama o no drama de los peques, pues después de leer varias veces vuestros Reviews y apuntar los que no querían y los que sí, al final ha ganado el sí (** lo sé, por poco, pero ha ganado **) así que habrá drama (** No os preocupéis, no será otro trio amoroso, será algo muchísimo peor y bastante doloroso a la par de traumatizante para los dos peques… creo… creo que estoy notando sangre en la cabeza… ¡¿Quién me ha tirado una piedra?! **) Vale, creo que mejor os dejo ya con el capítulo… si… va a ser mejor… que disfrutéis del capi (** Yo me iré a llorar a mi cuarto… xDD **).**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

…

Edificio de la actuación de m's, pasillo central de los vestuarios, 19:45 de la tarde.

\- U…Umi… - dijo Eli con una temblorosa voz

\- … - Umi abrió la boca para decir algo - … - pero no le salió nada, solo miro a la rubia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza

\- … - a Honoka tampoco le salieron las palabras, agacho el rostro y miro hacia otro lado

\- Umi yo…

\- No… digas nada… - la dio la espalda – ya está todo dicho – dijo con una voz rota y saliendo de la habitación, tenía que salir de ahí ya que si se quedaba podría pegar a Honoka y decirle palabras bastantes feas a Eli, y ante todo él era un buen chico y legal

\- ¡Umi porf… - Eli hizo amago de ir a por el peliazul, pero Honoka la detuvo agarrándola del brazo

\- La decisión ya la has tomado Eli-chan, ya se le pasara – la dijo Honoka en un tono algo frio, no se alegraba de que Umi los hubiera pillado en pleno tema, pero tampoco se arrepentía de lo que había pasado…

Eli frunció molesta el ceño - ¡Déjame Honoka! – le grito furiosa y empujándole con una fuerza sobrehumana para después levantarse e ir detrás de Umi, pero de nuevo fue detenida, aunque esta vez fue por Anju…

Anju se puso enfrente de Eli obstruyéndola el camino - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a explicarle que las bragas se te han caído y Honoka-kun te las estaba colocando? ¿O le vas a decir lo típico? Que pensabas que era él – se rio con cinismo – ya le has hecho bastante daño Eli-san, no le hagas más – le dijo seria y con bastante desprecio en la voz

Eli se colocó rápidamente su ropa y de un fuerte empujón aparto a Anju, si hubiera sido por ella la hubiera contestado, pero sabía que Anju tenía razones para recriminarla y ella no tenía ningún derecho a defenderse, ni siquiera tenía derecho a pedir respeto…

La rubia después de empujar a Anju salió corriendo detrás de Umi, el cual iba andando rápido y con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas que le corrían de sus ojos, escuchaba como Eli le llamaba, pero no quería pararse y muchos menos verla y hablar con ella, solo quería salir rápido del sitio e irse a su casa, no le importaba ya ni la actuación… aunque para su desgracia y suerte de Eli, se topó de frente con Nozomi y el resto del grupo…

Mientras que por el otro lado del pasillo llegaron Erena y Tsubasa, quienes se acercaron Anju, la cual seguía parada en la puerta del vestuario…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaron a la vez Erena y Tsubasa al ver a Eli corriendo detrás de Umi con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿Tu qué crees? – contestó Anju señalándolas con la cabeza para que mirasen en el interior de la habitación

Erena y Tsubasa miraron hacia el interior del vestuario y vieron a Honoka colocándose bien los pantalones…

\- ¡Oh! – contestaron a la vez, aunque Tsubasa miro hacia cierta zona prohibida…

\- Así que la rubia de moda ya ha elegido… – dijo Erena seria y mirando de nuevo al fondo del pasillo, donde precisamente estaba Umi parado porque se había chocado con Nozomi y Maki…

Anju se cruzó de brazos y apoyo su espalda en el marco de la puerta – no, si Eli-san hubiera elegido, Umi-kun no hubiera reaccionado así… estaba contento antes de abrir esta maldita puerta… - dijo dejando escapar un profundo suspiro

\- Entonces ha elegido, pero por separado – Erena sonrió irónicamente – primero prueba el producto para darle el sello de calidad y luego desecha al que no vale… muy cruel por parte de Eli-san – dijo Erena con una voz molesta…

\- … - Tsubasa se mantenía callada mientras miraba decepcionada a Honoka, no se esperaba que el pelinaranja podía llegar a ser tan ruin…

Honoka después de abrocharse el pantalón alzo la vista, encontrándose con unos verdes ojos que derrochaban de todo menos simpatía… _``Siento que la mirada de Tsubasa-chan podría matarme en cualquier momento…´´_ Honoka se puso nervioso y se acercó a la puerta evitando la penetrante mirada de la castaña – c-con permiso… - susurro a las tres chicas para que le hicieran paso y así poder salir detrás de Eli…

Anju y Erena se apartaron a regañadientes de la puerta, pero Tsubasa se quedó dónde estaba…

A Honoka no le hacía falta alzar la vista para saber que era Tsubasa la única que no le dejaba paso, el pelinaranja no sabía porque, pero desde que conoció a la castaña esta le ponía muy nervioso y no era capaz de aguantarla mucho tiempo la mirada sin que acabase titubeando, o incluso sudando porque se quedaba sin palabras… - T-Tsubasa-chan, por favor, d-déjame pasar – dijo un nervioso pelinaranja

\- ¿Contento? Tienes a la chica y a la misma vez pierdes a tu amigo, ¡Mira! Un dos por uno, aunque… – se llevó una mano a la barbilla - viendo la reacción de Eli… - se rio con ironía - ¿Me pregunto si habrá valido la pena? Me muero de ganas por ver cuánto dura el capricho – dijo una seria Tsubasa dando donde más duele, la castaña fue la primera en reprocharle lo sucedido… y no iba a ser la última…

\- … - Honoka no supo que responder, quería defenderse ante las palabras de la castaña, pero… algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que la chica tenía toda la razón…

Tsubasa negó con la cabeza y se rio mientras se echaba hacia un lado – ya tienes paso, ahora ve y gánate el premio al amigo del año – dijo Tsubasa con un claro tono de sarcasmo, la de ojos verdes sabia meterlas muy bien…

\- … - Honoka siguió sin responder y salió del vestuario con la cabeza todavía agachada y bajo las serias miradas de Anju, Tsubasa y Erena…

Mientras tanto en el pasillo…

Nozomi y Maki iban andando por el pasillo mientras comentaban sobre la reciente actuación, Maki le estaba reprochando sonrojada a Nozomi el que se tomase tantas libertades en el baile ya que no paraba de manosearla, estaba claro que la pelirroja estaba regañando a la mayor pero aun así se desprendía buen ambiente entre las dos chicas, hasta que de golpe sintieron como alguien se chocaba con ellas, Nozomi y Maki se quedaron en silencio y miraron hacia el frente quedándose las dos completamente sorprendidas al ver que la persona con la que habían chocado era Umi…

Nozomi y Maki se miraron con el ceño fruncido, notaban algo raro en el cabizbajo peliazul pero como no levantaba el rostro no podían saber exactamente qué era lo que había de raro, hasta que escucharon de fondo la desesperada voz de Eli pidiendo a Umi que se parase y que la escuchase, hay las dos se miraron de nuevo y se dieron cuenta de cuál era el problema… aunque no era ni la mitad de lo que se imaginaban…

Otros que también se quedaron callados y sorprendidos fueron Kotori, Hanayo y Rin, quienes iban andando detrás de Maki y Nozomi, estos tres también se hacían una idea de lo que le podría pasar…

Umi no quería pararse ni para pedir disculpas e hizo amago de pasar por en medio de las dos chicas pero una mano de Nozomi en su pecho le impidió seguir su camino…

\- Aara Umi-kun, ¿Dónde vas con tantas pri… - Nozomi no pudo terminar de hablar, Umi alzo el rostro y la miro a los ojos, la ojiturquesa se quedó de piedra al ver los ojos de Umi llenos de lágrimas y de puro dolor

\- …dejadme… por favor… - les rogo Umi con una voz apagada

\- ¡No! ¡No dejéis que se vaya! – grito Eli mientras llegaba hacia donde estaban

\- … - Nozomi mantenía su mano en el pecho de Umi y le miraba con pena, estaba dudando en si dejar que se fuera o retenerle hasta que llegase Eli

\- … - los ojos de Umi la rogaban a Nozomi que le dejase… pero la mano de la pelimorada no se quitó de su pecho…

\- …lo siento Umi-kun… - le dijo la ojiturquesa con pena, ella era una persona que le gustaba hablar las cosas y no podía dejar ir a Umi así…

 _``¡¿Qué demonios hace?!´´_ Maki frunció el ceño y miro enojada a Nozomi, ella sí hubiera dejado que Umi se fuera y no porque no la importase si no, porque se imaginaba que Eli había elegido a Honoka y este estaba sufriendo, para Maki lo mejor era que Umi perdiese de vista a Eli… y no estaba equivocada, aunque no era precisamente por lo que pensaba que había pasado…

\- …por favor… - volvió a rogarla el destrozado peliazul, pero para su desgracia, Eli ya estaba detrás suya…

Nozomi soltó la camisa de Umi y bajo la asesina mirada de Maki se echó hacia atrás para darles algo de espacio…

\- Umi… - dijo Eli en un suave tono y haciendo el amago de tocar al peliazul

\- ¡No me toques! – la grito Umi sin darse la vuelta y negándola el contacto con su cuerpo

Eli bajo las manos y las pego a su cuerpo – vale, no te toco, pero…

\- ¡Ni tampoco me hables…! …no… no quiero escucharte… - dijo Umi agachando la cabeza mientras que sus lágrimas no paraban de salir

\- Por favor Umi… - se acercó al peliazul pero este se alejó más de ella - … - los ojos de Eli volvieron a empañarse ante el rechazo de Umi, la rubia al ver que no iba a conseguir nada acercándose a él decidió quedarse quieta y hablar desde una distancia segura para Umi – déjame… - agacho la cabeza - …déjame que por lo menos me exprese aunque no sirva de nada… - dijo Eli en un tono bastante apagado y dejando que sus lágrimas se escapasen de sus celestes ojos

 _``¿Por qué llora ella también? Si ha elegido se supone que es porque ama a Honoka-kun… ¿Entonces porque tanto drama ahora?´´_ se preguntó Maki al ver la escena

 _``Aquí hay algo raro…´´_ pensó una seria Nozomi

\- … - Umi negó con la cabeza – he sido un ingenuo por confiar en ti…

\- Umi… - levanto una mano haciendo el amago de tocarle, pero la cerró y volvió a agacharla – escu…

\- Hace un momento… pensaba que de verdad estabas cambiando y por fin ibas a hacer las cosas bien… pero me he dado cuenta de que sigues siendo la misma niña caprichosa e inmadura de todo este tiempo… - dijo Umi con un cierto tono de desprecio hacia Eli, le estaba doliendo sus propias palabras pero era lo que sentía ahora mismo y no podía negarlo…

\- Umi, por favor, por lo que más quieras escu…

Umi apretó la mandíbula y con coraje se dio la vuelta para encararla - ¡Te abrí mi corazón Eli-chan! ¡¿Y tú qué hiciste con ello?! – sonrió cínicamente mientras se limpiaba con rabia las lágrimas que corrían con más rapidez de sus amarillos ojos - ¡Lo utilizaste para tenerme todavía ligado a ti! Como siempre has hecho… - bajo el tono de la voz a uno más suave – siempre que me intento alejar vienes con algún truco y consigues ilusionarme de nuevo… eres una gran teatrera Eli-chan – dijo el peliazul en una acongojada y seria voz

El corazón de Eli estaba siendo agujereado por cada palabra que Umi decía, sabía que tenía razón en todo y que no podía reprocharle en nada, en nada excepto por la última conversación del día de hoy, esa era la única vez que no utilizó ninguno de sus trucos, pero después de tantas veces era casi imposible llegar a pensar que no era ningún truco suyo para retener más los sentimientos de Umi hacia ella…

\- Umi yo… yo nunca jugaría con tu cora…

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! – la interrumpio con una fuerte voz, aunque a los pocos segundos volvió a calmarla - porque seguirías mintiéndome, yo te he abierto de par en par mi corazón y tu… tu… no has tardado ni un solo día en tirar mis sentimientos a la basura cruelmente y después tener… - gruño con impotencia - …tener sexo con Honoka en un sitio donde podría verte… - dijo Umi en una voz que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse…

\- ¡Nyan! – grito Rin sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, no se esperaba algo tan ruin por parte de la líder de m's y del que él consideraba que era su mejor amigo…

\- Creo… - Kotori se aclaró la garganta – creo que mejor me voy a hablar con el gerente del lugar sobre… - suspiro - …el fin de la actuación… - dijo con pena mientras miraba a la pelimorada, la cual asintió con la cabeza dándola vía libre

\- V-Voy contigo Kotori-chan, esto… me supera – dijo una apenada Hanayo mientras agarraba a un shockeado Rin y lo arrastraba con ellas

 _``Creía que eras más lista Elichi…´´_ pensó Nozomi mientras miraba con decepción a su amiga, la ojiturquesa se había hecho a la idea de lo que más o menos había pasado, pero… en ningún momento llego a pensar en algo tan cruel como eso…

 _``Después de saber esto… Eli-chan y Honoka-kun no se merecen ningún tipo de respeto´´_ pensó una pelirroja que miraba bastante enojada a Eli…

\- …eres cruel… - susurro Umi mientras la miraba con los ojos totalmente nublados por las lágrimas – y no… no mereces ser amada por nadie…

\- No digas eso… - respondió la ojicelestes llorando, Eli no aguanto más y se acercó al destrozado peliazul agarrándole la mano izquierda con sus dos manos – escúchame, por favor Umi… escúchame un momento antes de dec…

Umi se quitó con desprecio del agarre de Eli y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, le dolía hasta el mínimo roce con la rubia – no puedo escucharte… - se llevó una mano al pecho – me has roto el corazón en mil pedazos… me lo has roto… - la dijo Umi sin apenas voz y con los ojos totalmente borrosos…

Ante esas palabras y esa mirada, Eli sintió como su corazón paraba de latir - … - agacho el rostro mientras miles de lágrimas recorrían su cara y se alejó del peliazul - … - Eli ya no podía hablar más, quería explicarse, pero sería una tontería porque no la creería e incluso le haría más daño el solo hecho de escucharla, así que se quedó llorando y mirando al suelo mientras se odiaba a sí misma con todas sus fuerzas por haber destrozado a la persona que más amaba…

Umi miro por última vez a Eli y le entraron ganas de abrazarla y mimarla para que dejase de llorar y borrase esa triste expresión, pero no podía, no podía rebajarse tanto después de que esta rubia le rompiese el corazón, Umi la amaba con todas sus fuerzas pero se había cansado, para su corazón Eli significaba dolor y no quería sufrir más, tenía que olvidarla y el mejor empiece era no sintiendo pena por ella, además, no se la merecía, él era el del corazón roto, él era el que había visto a su mejor amigo teniendo sexo con la chica que amaba y él era el que se sentía utilizado y desechado, ¿Cómo podía sentir pena por alguien así? Eso mismo se preguntaba Umi, pero por desgracia se contestaba a los dos segundos, porque la amaba… el peliazul aguanto las lágrimas que le quedaban todavía en su interior y hablo por última vez a la rubia – a partir de hoy… - se secó con una mano las lágrimas – para ti seré solo Sonoda Umi, al igual que para mí serás… Ayase Eli… - le dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón y se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar pero una voz que no quería ni escuchar le paró…

Mientras en la puerta del vestuario…

\- Chicas - Anju puso una mano en el hombro de Tsubasa y otro en el de Erena para llamarlas la atención – me voy al parking, seguramente Umi-kun quiera irse de aquí y no quiero que conduzca en ese estado – dijo una preocupada Anju

Erena y Tsubasa asintieron y siguieron observando desde la puerta del vestuario la dramática escena, mientras que Anju por su parte se fue como una bala al parking…

 _``¿Me pregunto cómo será esto en clases? Al igual Eli-chan ni se presenta durante un tiempo´´_ pensó una seria Maki mirando fijamente a la destrozada rubia, la pelirroja no sentía ni una pizca de pena por ella…

 _``Es duro lo que dice, pero más doloroso ha sido para Umi-kun… te lo mereces Elichi…´´_ pensó Nozomi igual de seria y mirando también a Eli, de momento, nadie defendía ni a Eli, ni a Honoka…

De vuelta a la escena…

\- ¡Espera Umi-kun! – grito Honoka llegando a donde estaban y poniéndose exactamente a la izquierda de Eli

\- … - Umi se paró pero no se dio la vuelta, si se giraba lo más seguro es que acabase golpeando al pelinaranja…

\- Esto… puede que no tenga el derecho de decir esto o siquiera de hablar pero… nuestra rivalidad ya ha acabado Umi-kun, teníamos un trato hace tiempo y creo que cuando superes est… - una risa procedente de un peliazul le interrumpio

 _``No me lo puedo creer´´_ Umi se rio notoriamente y con cinismo – ¿Cómo tienes tanta cara? - le hablo Umi en un tono seco - ¿Cómo te atreves después de lo sucio que has sido a pedir que mantengamos nuestra amistad después de haberla destrozado tú mismo? Tú también eres de lo peor – le dijo con desprecio y sin darse todavía la vuelta

\- Yo solo jugué bien mis cartas Umi-kun

\- … - Umi apretó con coraje los puños

\- En el amor todo vale Umi-kun, así que no me eches la culpa de que tu no hicieras todo lo que podrías haber ech…

Umi ya no pudo más y acabo soltando en una acción todo lo que estaba sintiendo hacia aquel que creía que era su amigo, el peliazul se dio la vuelta encorajinado y le asentó a Honoka un fuerte puñetazo en la sien derecha haciendo que por la fuerza cállese al suelo

Todas las que estaban presentes incluida Eli se quedaron boquiabiertas y sorprendidas, debido a que esta acción no era nada normal viniendo de Umi, pero hasta el peliazul tenía límites y entre la situación y el descaro de Honoka fue suficiente como para que un chico relajado y bueno estallase de esa manera…

Umi movió su puño derecho con dolor – se acabó… no te vuelvas a dirigir hacia a mi como Umi-kun, porque tú y yo, no vamos a ser más amigos… Kousaka Honoka - le dijo con desprecio y frialdad

Honoka se quedó en shock mientras se llevaba una mano entre la sien y la ceja derecha, la fuerza y las ganas con las que le dio Umi le abrió una pequeña herida entre esas dos zonas… Honoka no sabía que responder, ni que hacer, esta acción de Umi le era completamente desconocida y una parte muy profunda de él le gritaba que se lo tenía bien merecido y que poco le había dado para lo que merecía…

El peliazul miro su colorado puño y después al tendido pelinaranja, algo dentro de él le exigía que siguiese dándole y que se merecía que le partiese la cara, pero él no era así, deshizo su puño y sin decir ni una palabra más se fue del lugar para dirigirse hacia el parking y de ahí a su casa, necesitaba desesperadamente explotar en soledad todo el dolor que sentía por parte de su medio muerto corazón, el cual le faltaba poco para morirse y sabía que si se quedaba solo un minuto más mirando a Eli, su corazón moriría por completo…

En el pasillo había un extraño e incómodo silencio, nadie había hecho el amago de acercarse a Honoka para curarle la reciente herida y nadie se había molestado en preguntar a Eli si estaba bien, y eso era porque nadie estaba contento por lo que había pasado…

 _``Umi-kun tiene que estar muy dolido como para reaccionar así…´´_ Honoka se quitó la mano del lado derecho de la cara y se miró la palma de la mano, la tenía llena de sangre _``No le culpo… yo hubiera reaccionado igual e incluso peor…´´_ se levantó del suelo _``Umi-kun es una persona madura, sé que lo acabara superando y todo volverá a como era antes e incluso acabara aceptando lo mío con Eli-chan en un futuro, aunque…´´_ miro de reojo a la rubia, quien todavía seguía llorando y con la mirada puesta hacia el pasillo por donde Umi se había ido _``¿Por qué Eli-chan esta así? Entiendo que la duela perder momentáneamente a Umi-kun pero… ¿Esta reacción no es excesiva?´´_ pensó Honoka con el ceño fruncido y acercándose silenciosamente a la rubia – Eli-chan

\- …

Honoka al no recibir contestación por parte de la ojicelestes la abrazo por la espalda e intento hablarla, pero la reacción de esta a su abrazo le dejo descuadrado…

\- ¡No me toques Honoka! – grito Eli apartándose de varios movimientos del abrazo de este

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Como tu reciente novio mi obligación es hacer que estés feliz y n…

\- ¡No soy tu novia Honoka! – le volvió a gritar Eli dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes en aquel pasillo

Honoka rio con nerviosismo - ¿Cómo qué no? T-Tú me has elegido, m-me lo has dicho claramente dos veces y seguido por un te amo – dijo un nervioso Honoka

Eli se llevó las manos a los ojos y negó mientras seguía llorando – esas palabras no iban para ti

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Lo que dije es porque creía que eras Umi… en todos los sentidos…

 _``Esto… no me lo esperaba…´´_ pensó Nozomi con sorpresa

 _``Ahora sí que no estoy entendiendo nada…´´_ pensó Maki con una ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos

\- Menuda sorpresa… - comento Erena a Tsubasa igual de sorprendida que la pelimorada

\- Da igual, eso no repara el error ni el corazón partido de Umi-kun – contesto la castaña con frialdad, tenía razón…

Honoka dio dos pasos torpes hacia atrás - ¿Q-Que quiere decir eso? – pregunto temeroso

Eli se destapo los ojos y miro a Honoka – que a quien elegí y amo de verdad es a Umi, no a ti – le dijo con la voz acongojada por el llanto

\- ¿Y… lo que ha… pasado en… el vestuario? – consiguió preguntar cómo pudo Honoka, un nudo en su garganta seguido de un mal sentimiento en su interior se le estaba formando…

Volvió a negar Eli con la cabeza – ya te lo he dicho… pensé que eras Umi… - dijo Eli volviendo a romper en el llanto

\- P-Pero tu… - _``Espera un momento…´´_ Honoka sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su interior – ¿Te estabas resistiendo de verdad? – pregunto Honoka con los ojos empañados, no quería creer lo que estaba pensando, que había medio violado a Eli…

Eli agacho el rostro y asintió…

Honoka se quedó de nuevo en shock aunque esta vez fue distinto, sentía vergüenza de sí mismo y a la misma vez cierto odio por ilusionarse para luego estrellarse, aunque en esto último su interior estaba culpando a la rubia por no decir el nombre de Umi en voz alta… Honoka miro desesperadamente a Nozomi y a Maki buscando algo de consuelo en algún gesto de estas, necesitaba algo de cariño que pudiera calmar el dolor tan fuerte que estaba sintiendo en su interior, pero se encontró con que Nozomi y Maki miraron hacia otro lado negándole la mirada y la ayuda, el dolor de Honoka se apodero de todo su cuerpo al sentir el rechazo de sus amigas, hace solo unos minutos creía que tenía todo y sin embargo ahora no tenía nada, ni a la chica, ni su mejor amigo de la infancia y ahora tampoco el apoyo del resto de m's… Honoka miro de nuevo a Eli, quería gritarla y decirla varias cosas debido al tremendo varapalo que se había llevado después de ilusionarse, pero ¿Qué podría recriminarla? Él tenía también parte de culpa por no hablar y seguir con las caricias y besos a pesar de que el estado de humor de Eli era bajo… Honoka se llevó una mano al pecho y con pasos torpes se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia la salida, pero cuando paso por al lado de Erena y de Tsubasa se llevó otro golpe doloroso al ver como la castaña sonreía cínicamente en su cara como diciéndole ``Te lo dije´´ al final los ojos azules de Honoka derramaron lágrimas y salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquel infierno personal…

Otra que también estaba destrozada era Eli, la cual alzo la mirada buscando el apoyo de su mejor amiga – Nozo…

 _``Lo siento Elichi, pero no puedo consolarte… porque no te lo mereces…´´_ \- vámonos al vestuario Maki-chan, aquí no se nos ha perdido nada más – dijo Nozomi haciendo oídos sordos a Eli

\- Claro - dijo Maki sin mirar siquiera a la rubia

Nozomi y Maki se dirigieron al vestuario pasando fríamente por al lado de Eli, no tuvieron ni una sola palabra de consuelo, primero tenían que digerir lo sucedido y después ya en frio hablar con ella, por mucho que doliera ver a su amiga sufrir, un dolor que las dos pensaban que era más que merecido…

Maki entro al vestuario mientras que Nozomi se paró enfrente de Tsubasa y Erena - ¿Entráis con nosotras? – las pregunto amablemente

Tsubasa no se lo pensó ni dos veces y acepto la invitación de Nozomi, ya había tenido suficiente para el día de hoy…

\- Oye, ¿Crees que estará bien? A ver, yo sé que se lo ha buscado, pero nose, después de esta última revelación me da hasta pena… - dijo Erena mirando con pena a la solitaria rusa

Nozomi no quiso mirar a Eli y puso una mano en el hombro de Erena – necesita estar sola y pensar, Elichi no ha actuado en ningún momento bien y tiene que ser consecuente con todos sus actos, incluidos el confundir a Honoka-kun con Umi-kun – la dijo seria

\- Eso lo sé, pero…

\- Va a estar bien Erena-san, Elichi es fuerte y se repondrá al golpe, en menos de una semana estará de vuelta intentando recuperar lo perdido

\- Si tú lo dices… - dijo Erena no muy convencida

\- Venga, vamos a entrar y a molestar a Maki-chan un ratito – la dijo con un tono bromista mientras la guiñaba un ojo para quitar algo de hierro al asunto

 _``Esta chica no tiene remedio…´´_ pensó Erena mientras suspiraba y seguía a Nozomi al interior

De vuelta al pasillo…

 _``Las entiendo, están molestas conmigo y con Honoka por lo que ha pasado… me lo merezco y no puedo culparlas por no darme consuelo… lo mejor es ahorrarlas el mal trago de aguantarme e irme de aquí…´´_ Eli se limpió las lágrimas y saco las pocas fuerzas que la quedaban para poder salir del edificio y conducir hasta su casa, donde se derrumbaría entera…

Unos pocos minutos después en el parking del edificio.

Un decaído y derrumbado peliazul iba caminando hacia su vehículo con bastante rapidez y con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, estaba destrozado y solo sentía un asfixiante e insoportable dolor en su pecho, un dolor que le hacía querer cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrir más…

Después de unos segundos Umi llego a su vehículo, donde se apoyó en la puerta del piloto y se quedó con la cabeza agachada mirando a la nada y llorando como un pobre niño desconsolado, hasta que noto una cálida mano en su hombro izquierdo, Umi recupero por unos segundos la visión y a través de la limpia y reluciente ventanilla pudo visualizar a Anju detrás suya, el peliazul cerro con fuerza los ojos y cogió todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para hablar…

\- …yo… no puedo… hablar ahora mismo… - dijo con una voz muerta

\- Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí… – le acaricio el hombro – puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieras conmigo - le dijo Anju con una dulce y suave voz

\- … - Umi asintió con la cabeza, ya no podía hablar más, hasta esa acción le era dolorosa…

 _``Yo quería ser paciente y respetar los sentimientos de Umi-kun, pero sus sentimientos hacia Eli-san solo le traen dolor y yo ya no puedo verle más sufrir… ya se acabó el ser cautelosa, lo mejor para Umi-kun es superar cuanto antes a esa chica que solo le causa amargura… y yo voy a ayudarle, cueste lo que cueste…´´_ \- hey… - le susurro mientras le apretaba un poco el hombro para que se diera la vuelta, aunque Umi no se quiso girar – no puedes ir a tu casa en este estado, ni siquiera puedes conducir con los ojos así - le hablaba Anju en un suave y cariñoso tono de voz

Umi negó con la cabeza y muy bajito la contestó - …no hay nadie en mi casa…

\- … - Anju se quedó pensativa durante unos pocos segundos – entonces yo te haré compañía – con esas palabras consiguió que Umi al fin la mirase y Anju con una gran sonrisa le siguió hablando – antes en el vestuario, te había dicho que si ella no te elegía, yo te ayudaría a seguir adelante aunque tuviera que acosarte – soltó una pequeña risa adorable – y eso voy a hacer, así que… - soltó el hombro de Umi y extendió la palma de su mano derecha - dame las llaves de tu coche y dime dónde vives, porque ni te voy a dejar conducir y ni pienso dejarte solo – le dijo con una autoritaria pero adorable voz

 _``¿Por qué no apareciste antes en mi vida Anju-chan?´´_ se preguntó Umi mientras miraba con tristeza a la energética chica

\- Tu veras, o me das las llaves por las buenas o las consigo yo por las malas – le amenazó la de ojos lila, a Anju se le partía el corazón ver a Umi tan destrozado, ella quería verle animado, contento y que las únicas lagrimas que saliesen de sus ojos fuesen solo causa de la felicidad, y sabía que para conseguir eso solo tenía que apoyarle y darle todo el cariño que tuviese, lo cual para Anju era toneladas de cariño y amor lo que podría ofrecer al peliazul y lo cual podría ayudarle a salir del oscuro agujero de infelicidad y dolor en el que hoy había caído, algo cambio en Anju después de lo que sucedió hace un momento y eso era su paciencia, había estado aguantándose las ganas de tirarse encima de Umi y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que le amaba por respeto hacia los sentimientos del peliazul y los que supuestamente sentía Eli por él, no quería entrometerse en algo que creía ella que era inevitable, pero después de lo de hoy… ya no sentía ningún respeto hacia cierta rubia y se iba a lanzar de cabeza a por Umi, Anju no se estaba aprovechando de la situación porque lo que quería era enamorarle y hacerle feliz, nada más.

 _``Ahora mismo no me fio de mí y no quiero decir o hacer nada que pudiera lastimar a Anju-chan… eso no me lo perdonaría en la vida´´_ Umi se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Anju – yo… no estoy de humor pa…

\- No te estaba preguntando Umi-kun, te estaba dando una orden – movió su mano como indicándole que la diera las llaves del vehículo – Umi-kun, sé que estas destrozado y que ahora mismo con el dolor no eres muy consciente de tus acciones, pero sé que no me harías ningún daño y estoy segura de que si me voy ahora mismo a un precipicio y cierro los ojos, tú vas a estar ahí para evitar que me caiga, aunque… el que está ahora mismo en el borde de un precipicio eres tu… - llevo una mano al rostro de Umi y le seco las lágrimas que todavía le salían – déjame que sea yo quien te coja para que no caigas, ni hoy… ni nunca… - le susurro con una enorme ternura en su voz

 _``Este dolor que siento es por culpa de una persona que no lo merece y no quiero sentirlo… pero no puedo evitarlo…´´_ miro fijamente y con los ojos nublados a Anju _``Quiero enterrar algo que solo hace que me sienta mal y que no quiera ni ver a nadie… ni siquiera a una persona tan adorable como lo es Anju-chan… estoy harto…´´_ Apretó con coraje la mandíbula _``Quiero olvidarme de este amor no correspondido y toxico… quiero olvidarme de Eli-chan y no volver a sentir ninguna emoción con solo decir su nombre…´´_ por cada palabra que su mente decía, sus ojos dejaban escapar más lágrimas, unas lágrimas que Anju le iba secando con sus manos y con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, Umi intentó devolverla la sonrisa pero no pudo… solo le salió un impotente gruñido lleno de tristeza, no quería sufrir más y olvidarse rápido de Eli, pero… no era algo tan fácil de conseguir, ni aunque tuviese a su lado tremenda dulzura como lo era Anju…

\- Al final me vas a hacer llorar, tonto – le dijo Anju con un puchero mientras secaba sin cesar las lágrimas del rostro de Umi

\- … - Umi agarro las dos manos de Anju y las separo de su rostro - …ayúdame… - la suplico con una voz completamente rota mientras que sujetaba con sus manos temblorosas las dos manos de Anju

Anju recibió una flecha directa al corazón al escuchar a Umi – n-no… pienso abandonarte… - acaricio con los dedos las manos de Umi – vas a tener Anju hasta en la sopa – dijo la de ojos lila añadiéndole algo de broma al ambiente, quería conseguir aunque fuese un intento de sonrisa por parte del peliazul, la estaba costando mantener la figura y no soltarse a llorar al verle tan hundido

\- … - Umi intentó decirla algo más, pero no pudo, soltó las manos de Anju y la dio las llaves de su coche, en el fondo sabía que solo esta chica podía ayudarle… aunque hay cosas que no se borran fácilmente, como por ejemplo el primer amor, algo que nunca se olvida por mucho que pase el tiempo…

Anju no quiso hablar más y se montó junto al peliazul en el coche de este, donde una vez dentro, Umi la dio la dirección de su casa y se fueron en un cómodo pero doloroso silencio hacia allí.

Desguace, 1:45 de la madrugada.

Nico cayo de rodillas al suelo por el fuerte golpe que recibió en la espalda y con impotencia miro a los otros dos hombres que se acercaban a él con los bates de hierro en la mano y preparados para golpearle, pero la potente luz de los faros de un elegante vehículo deslumbró los ojos de esos dos hombres, los cuales dejaron por un momento a Nico y se centraron en él o la atrevida que les estaban entorpeciendo el trabajo…

Los tres hombres miraron atentamente con los bates de hierro en la mano y preparados para atizar a quienes abrieron las dos puertas delanteras del vehículo…

Nico todavía arrodillado en el suelo miro con curiosidad al auto que de momento le estaba salvando de una paliza y se llevó la sorpresa del sigo al ver quien era su salvador…

Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron y del interior salieron dos personas adultas, por la puerta del piloto salió un señor que por su elegante y negra vestimenta se podría denominar como un chofer, mientras que por la puerta del copiloto salió una hermosa mujer pelirroja que con solo una mirada achantaba hasta al más fuerte…

 _``¡No puede ser!´´_ pensó Nico soltando una risa nerviosa, ahora mismo no sabía si tenía buena o mala suerte…

Uno de los tres hombres se rio con superioridad y miro a Sakura – vaaya, vaaya, parece que hoy es nuestra noch…

\- ¡Escuchadme bien simios! – interrumpio una enojada Sakura a uno de los hombres – os voy a dar dos opciones, una, dejáis al chico y os vais sin hacer ningún ruido por donde habéis venido… - cerro de un fuerte portazo la puerta del coche y miro con indiferencia a los tres hombres – o dos, dejáis igualmente al chico y os largáis a las malas de aquí… - miro de reojo a Nico y le vio de rodillas y con una mano en la espalda, _``No he podido evitar que le diesen, esos bates son de hierro y viendo la cara de Nico-san…´´_ Sakura volvió a mirar a los tres hombres pero su mirada esta vez era fría y salía incluso fuego de sus ojos – yo os recomendaría coger la segunda opción – dijo con una siniestra voz

\- ¿Si? ¿Y qué va a hacernos la dama y el vagabundo? – dijo uno de los tres hombres señalando al chofer

Sakura dibujo una medio sonrisa y miro a su chofer barra guardaespaldas – Jeffrey, no te contengas – le dijo Sakura indicándole con la cabeza que fuese a por esos hombres

El chofer cambio su neutral cara a una más oscura – será un placer, mi señora – dijo Jeffrey mientras crujía los huesos de sus manos, se estaba preparando para atizar…

Jeffrey se acercó con pasos muy lentos hacia los tres hombres armados, los cuales no dudaron ni un segundo en abalanzarse hacia el valiente chofer, quien paro con una mano el bate de uno de los hombres y se lo arrebato sin dificultad ninguna de las manos golpeando así rápidamente en la espalda a ese mismo hombre, los otros dos intentaron coger por la espalda a Jeffrey pero este fue endemoniadamente más rápido y a uno le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago mientras que a la vez al otro le dio con el bate en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz y el pómulo derecho…

Los tres hombres estaban adoloridos en el suelo y mirando con rabia e impotencia como un oscuro Jeffrey se acercaba lentamente a ellos con un bate en cada mano…

\- ¿Vais a dejar al chico o tengo que seguir con el espectáculo? – pregunto Jeffrey mientras movía con habilidad los dos bates

\- ¡L-L-Le dejamos! – contestaron los tres a la vez mientras iban retrocediendo

\- Bien, pues ahora… - dejo de mover los bates y les apuntó a los tres a la cabeza - …largaos de aquí… - les dijo con una voz de ultratumba

Los tres hombres se asustaron y salieron corriendo como niñas del sitio…

 _``¡OMG! ¿De dónde sale este tío?´´_ se preguntó un pelinegro que no paraba de alucinar con lo que había visto

Jeffrey tiro los dos bates al suelo y miro con una simpática sonrisa a Sakura, la cual estaba viendo el espectáculo seria y con los brazos cruzados – trabajo terminado, ¿Desea algo más mi señora?

\- No, bien hecho, quédate cerca del auto y espera a que vuelva

\- Lo que usted ordene, señora – dijo haciéndola una reverencia para después volver al auto

Sakura dejo de mirar a su chofer y fijó sus serios ojos en el pelinegro que seguía arrodillado en el suelo, el cual levantó su mirada y se topó de lleno con los ojos de Sakura, Nico no tardo ni dos segundos en apartar de nuevo su mirada de aquellos serios y penetrantes ojos que tan familiar le resultaban y tan nervioso le ponía…

Sakura se acercó con tranquilidad a Nico - ¿Estas bien Nico-san? – pregunto preocupada

\- Aam… - _``¡Mierda me he quedado en blanco!´´_ \- ¿Si? – respondió el pelinegro en forma de pregunta… fallo grave…

Sakura alzo una ceja ante la respuesta de Nico _``Una de dos, o el golpe ha sido en la cabeza o el pobre se vuelve cada vez más idiota con el paso del tiempo…´´_

 _``Buena esa Nico…´´_ el ojicarmin se regañó internamente – quiero… - se aclaró la garganta – quiero decir, si, estoy bien… - miro hacia el vehículo donde estaba el chofer montado - ¿De dónde has sacado a ese monstruo? – preguntó Nico intentando evitar la evidente pregunta que Sakura le iba a hacer…

\- Jeffrey era militar en sus tiempos mozos – contesto Sakura muy relajada y mirando fijamente a Nico

 _``¿En sus tiempos mozos? ¡¿Cuántos años tiene este tipo?! No aparenta ni los 40… no me digas que… ¡Es un demonio!´´_ Nico empezó a sudar frio – nee, ¿Es huma…

\- ¿Te han golpeado Nico-san? – preguntó rápidamente Sakura, sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer el ojicarmin y se lo iba a impedir

 _``Eso ha sido muy rápido…´´_ volvió a mirar a Sakura – no, has llegado justo a tiempo – la dijo con una tramposa sonrisa, Nico sabia de sobra que siendo borde no la iba a esquivar y por eso pasó a intentarlo con amabilidad

Sakura volvió a alzar una ceja - … - y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba enojada al pelinegro

 _``Ya sé de dónde ha salido Maki…´´_ \- vale… - gruño con rabia – sí, me han dado un golpe en la espalda con uno de esos bates – dijo con resignación y apartando su mirada de Sakura

\- Me lo imaginaba, tu cara te delata Nico-san

\- … - _``¿Tan obvio soy o es que solo las Nishikino pueden leerme? Espero que sea lo primero, porque lo segundo me da algo de miedo…´´_ Nico tuvo escalofríos

\- Ven anda – le tendió una mano – en el coche siempre llevo un botiquín

\- No hace falt…

\- ¡Jeffrey! – grito Sakura a su chofer, el cual tardo solo un segundo en salir del vehículo y plantarse delante suya

\- ¿Si señora?

\- Lleva a Nico-san al asiento trasero – miro de reojo al pelinegro - utiliza la fuerza bruta si es necesaria – dijo con un tono algo frio, tenía mucho de lo que hablar con este cabezón y no estaba dispuesta a irse por las ramas…

 _``¡¿EEEEEEEEEEH?!´´_ pensó Nico al escuchar eso y al ver como se le acercaba el endemoniado hombre - ¡A-Aléjate de mí demonio! – le grito mientras retrocedía desde el suelo

Jeffrey paso olímpicamente de las quejas de Nico, se acercó con tranquilidad al pelinegro y mientras esquivaba las intranquilas manos de este le cogió, colocando medio cuerpo del ojicarmin en su hombro derecho y con él en brazos se acercó al vehículo, donde precisamente Sakura ya estaba esperando, metió al pelinegro al interior del coche y miro a su señora - ¿Algo más mi señora?

\- Si, dirígete hacia la dirección que antes te he dado, ve lo más rápido que puedas, no creo que pueda aguantar una hora entera sin matar a este chico… - dijo Sakura con una siniestra voz y mirando al pelinegro que intentaba escapar sin éxito ninguno del coche, Sakura estaba sentada enfrente de Nico…

\- A estas horas no hay trafico ninguno, lo más seguro es que estemos en unos 20 minutos o media hora

\- Me vale, aunque creo que puedes apurar más

Jeffrey sonrió diabólicamente y miro a Nico – le aconsejo que se agarre bien, señorito

\- ¡Tch! – respondió Nico con desprecio y mirando hacia otro lado

Con esa última contestación, Jeffrey cerró la puerta trasera y rápidamente se metió en la parte delantera del vehículo, dejando sola a su señora con ese misterioso y odioso chico…

\- La espalda te la mirare más tarde, ahora me interesa hablar contigo de varios asuntos que me preocupan, empezando por, ¿Qué hacías a estas horas en un lugar como este? – le preguntó una tranquila Sakura cruzándose de piernas y brazos

Nico se cruzó también de brazos y miro serio a Sakura – por esa regla de tres, ¿Qué hacías tu aquí? – se la devolvió Nico

Sakura sonrió victoriosa, estaba preparada para esa pregunta – salvarte la vida, te toca

 _``¡Tch! Ahí me ha dado…´´_ \- yo estaba… estaba… - _``Piensa rápido…´´_ \- dando un paseo - _``¡Idiota!´´_ se regañó internamente…

 _``Ya veo, no me lo vas a decir, ¡Muy bien! Lo haremos a las malas´´_ Sakura se puso seria y pidió a Jeffrey que le pasara una carpeta – con que dando un paseo - repitió Sakura mientras agarraba la carpeta y la dejaba sobre sus rodillas – vale, voy a repetirte la pregunta por última vez, ¿Qué hacías en este sitio a estas horas de la noche?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, estaba dando un paseo – respondió Nico con cansancio y apoyando su frente en la ventanilla

Sakura suspiro – te estoy dando la oportunidad para sincerarte Nico-san

Nico sonrió con cinismo - ¿Sincerarme? ¿De qué? Ya te he dicho que estaba dando un paseo, sé que es raro, pero es lo que hay – la respondió secamente y sin mirarla

\- Muy bien, parece que no vas a cooperar, no me queda de otra que pasar a las malas – cogió la carpeta y la dejo en las rodillas de Nico

Nico desvió su mirada hacia sus piernas y vio la carpeta negra que Sakura le había dejado - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto con un eje de desconfianza en la voz

\- Tu verdad al descubierto – respondió Sakura algo seca

Nico frunció el ceño y abrió la carpeta _``¡¿Pero qué demonios?!´´_ pensó Nico al ver el contenido de la carpeta - ¡¿C-Como has conseguido todo esto?! – la pregunto alarmado

\- Un paciente que tuve me debía una… - señalo los documentos – y yo se la pedí de vuelta

\- ¡¿PORQUE ME HAS INVESTIGADO?! – cerro la carpeta y la tiro con rabia a un lado del asiento - ¡¿QUE DERECHO TE CREES QUE TIENES PARA HACER ESTO?! – grito un encorajinado pelinegro

Sakura con toda la tranquilidad del mundo cogió de nuevo la carpeta y miro con paciencia a Nico – te voy a ser sincera Nico-san, la primera vez que te vi me impactaste, parecías todo un adulto aguantando el sufrimiento, pero luego cuando nos pusimos a hablar te destapaste como un chico lleno de odio y resentimiento hacia todo el mundo, hablabas con frialdad y a la defensiva, incluso me hiciste pensar que no te importaba nada tu vida, aquel día me quede con una imagen pobre de ti… – dejo la carpeta nuevamente sobre sus rodillas y se cruzó de brazos - pero luego pensando en mi casa me di cuenta de algo… - se puso muy seria – y es que en realidad solo eres un niño que le han arrebatado a su familia a temprana edad y no sabe lidiar bien con el dolor y con los problemas, escondes todo bajo esa capa de hielo y te aferras a ideas que solo tú te las crees… - suspiro – por eso te he investigado Nico-san, porque me preocupas y no quiero que te pase nada malo, yo sé que no tengo ningún derecho pero si tú me dej…

\- ¡BASTA YA! – grito Nico con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza baja, en el fondo las palabras de Sakura le estaban llegando muy adentro y no quería escuchar más, no quería escuchar como esta buena mujer le apreciaba como a un hijo y como podría sustituir en su corazón el hueco de su madre, algo que no quería ni pensar ya que si lo pensaba era como admitir que su madre ya no estaba - … - Nico se quedó callado durante unos segundos mientras hincaba sus uñas en el asiento - …deja de meterte en mi vida… - murmuro más tranquilo, aunque esas palabras sonaban bastante a suplica…

\- … - Sakura le miró fijamente – no he terminado – le dijo con una determinante voz

 _``¡Tch! Que fastidiosa es…´´_ \- me da igual lo que tengas que decirme, no quiero escuch…

\- ¡Vas! Ha escucharme, te guste o no – le respondió Sakura enojada y dejando por segunda vez la carpeta encima de las rodillas de Nico

Nico agarro la carpeta y de nuevo fue a tirarla, pero Sakura la tenía bien sujeta y no pudo con ella… - ¡¿Por qué insistes?! ¡No pienso decirte nada! ¡Y mucho menos hacerte caso! – le replico Nico también enojado e intentando fallidamente deshacerse de la carpeta

\- ¿Sabes a donde nos está llevando Jeffrey? A tu lugar de trabajo, donde seguramente estará Sakamaki Reiji esperándote, así que, o hablas ahora aquí, o lo harás delante de Sakamaki

 _``¡Mierda! Si Sakura se presenta delante de Reiji… tendré problemas…´´_ Nico levanto la cabeza y miro a los ojos desafiantemente a Sakura- ¡No puedes ir hacia allí!

\- ¿Por qué? Tu no me vas a hacer caso, ¿Por qué debería yo de hacerte caso ahora?

\- Porque… - agacho la cabeza de nuevo y miro la carpeta - a Reiji no le va a gustar…

\- Me da igual lo que le guste a ese personaje, tengo que salir de dudas y si tu no me ayudas, me ayudara él – dijo Sakura con una voz bastante firme

\- … - _``No puedo permitir que vaya, pero… ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?´´_ clavo con más fuerza y con impotencia sus uñas en el asiento, llegando a hacer unos llamativos agujeros en él

 _``Parece… ¿Asustado? ¡¿Qué le ha hecho ese desgraciado para que reaccione así?!´´_ Sakura dobló sin darse ni cuenta una esquina de la carpeta

 _``No me queda de otra´´_ \- ¿Qué… - Nico soltó un leve suspiro – que dudas tienes? – la preguntó sin levantar su rostro

 _``Me lo imaginaba, solo bajo presión habla, Maki tiene mucho trabajo por delante…´´_ \- como podrás imaginar por lo que has visto en la carpeta es que se todo, ¿Verdad?

\- … - Nico asintió

\- Bien, entonces empiezo por lo que más me preocupa… - se quedó pensativa, en realidad no estaba muy segura de querer salir de dudas _``Hay veces que la ignorancia es lo mejor…´´_ pensó Sakura mientras miraba seria y preocupada al cabizbajo pelinegro _``Pero no puedo mantenerme en la ignorancia, a un hijo no se le abandona por muy cruel o malo que se vuelva…´´_ Sakura cambio su seria mirada a una más cálida - según mi informante, te enfrentaste a unos chicos y que después de ganarles no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ellos… - le agarro del mentón y con suavidad le obligo a mirarla a los ojos – …entre tú y yo… – le susurro - ¿Están muertos?

\- … - _``Esta mujer es rara… ¿Cómo puede preguntar eso con tanta calidez?´´_ Nico se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Sakura y se quedó mirando fijamente los orbes de la simpática doctora _``Sus ojos brillan al mirarme, se parece mucho a cuando mama me miraba…´´_ Nico sintió como algo se removió en su interior, un sentimiento que se quedó dormido hace meses _``¡No! ¡No idiota! ¡Ella no es mama!´´_ le grito internamente a su corazón por confundirla con su madre, lo que no sabía Nico era que su interior la estaba aceptando en ese importante hueco, un hueco que hasta su herido corazón sabía que la verdadera no iba a estar más, Nico hizo caso omiso a sus sentimientos y con desaires se quitó del agarre de Sakura y miro hacia otro lado - ¿Entre tú y yo? – pregunto algo desconfiado

\- Entre tú y yo – le repitió Sakura con ternura

 _``¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con solo esas palabras siento que puedo confiar en ella como si se tratase de mi madre?´´_ suspiro internamente – Reiji… - murmuró muy suave – él mato a esos chicos, los mato después de que yo les ganara…

 _``Así que es cierto…´´_ Sakura miro seria la carpeta - ¿Lo has visto?

\- ¿El qué?

Miro a Nico - los… asesinatos, ¿Has sido testigo de ellos? – le pregunto bastante seria

\- No

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque me lo dijo él y porque… - miro de reojo a Sakura - me pidió que me deshiciera de los cuerpos, por eso estaba en el desguace a estas horas… - Sakura alzo una ceja y fue a decirle algo, pero Nico la interrumpio rápidamente – antes de que digas nada, no, no vi los cadáveres, estaban en el maletero de un vehículo que me pidió Reiji que me deshiciera, no quise mirarlos

 _``¡¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota?!´´_ Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente – Nico-san, eso no te hace menos culpable

\- Ya lo sé - Nico se cruzó de brazos y apoyo su frente en la ventana – en ningún momento he dicho que yo fuera inocente – dijo Nico con demasiada naturalidad

Sakura frunció el ceño – Nico-san, esto es serio, estamos hablando de que…

Nico gruño y miro a la doctora - ¡Ya lo sé Sakura! Soy muy consciente de lo serio que es todo esto

\- Si tan consciente eres – quito la carpeta de las rodillas de Nico y dejo sus manos reposando en esas piernas – déjalo, por tu bien Nico-san, déjalo – le dijo con preocupación en la voz

 _``¿Qué pasa con ella?´´_ pensó un desconcertado pelinegro al ver la cariñosa insistencia de la mujer – yo… - desvió de nuevo su mirada, no podía con ella… - no puedo dejarlo – murmuró

\- Claro que puedes Nico-san, solo tienes q…

\- ¡Es tarde! Ya estoy atado a Reiji

\- … - Sakura se quedó sin palabras

\- Reiji es como el diablo y yo pacte con él

Sakura agarro con un poco más de fuerza las rodillas de Nico - ¿Y tú estás bien con esto? ¿Estás bien con algo que solo te va a llevar a un mal final?

\- … - Nico respondió con el silencio

Y Sakura dio un pequeño gruñido - ¡Por dios Nico-san! Solo tienes que ver a los matones de hoy, porque no me vas a negar que eras su objetivo

\- No lo niego – contestó Nico como si nada

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces nada, ya te he dicho que es tarde, estoy atado a Reiji y no me va a soltar

Sakura apretó con más fuerza las rodillas de Nico – eso ya lo veremos

Nico frunció el ceño y miro a Sakura - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Ya lo veras – respondió seria y quitando sus manos de las piernas de Nico

 _``Espera… no me digas que… ¡Aun así va a ir hacia Reiji! ¡Hay Dios!´´_ Nico entro en pánico y fue a decir a Sakura algo pero de golpe el vehículo se frenó y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a los ojos de Nico que estaban estacionados en el aparcamiento del almacén _``¡MALDICION! ¡¿Cómo ha llegado tan rápido?!´´_

Jeffrey abrió la puerta trasera – ya estamos en el lugar que me indico señora

\- Gracias Jeffrey, ahora salimos – le dijo con una sonrisa

Jeffrey hizo una reverencia y se apoyó en la tapicería del vehículo, esperando a que su señora y el chico salieran del interior

\- ¡¿Por qué estamos aquí?! ¡Te he dicho lo que querías saber! – la replico enojado

\- Y yo te lo agradezco Nico-san, pero hay algo importante que tengo que hacer aquí – le dijo seria mientras se quitaba el cinturón

\- ¿E-El que? – pregunto con miedo, esperaba que no fuera hablar con Reiji…

\- Sacarte de donde te has metido – dijo saliendo del vehículo y dejando a Nico con la palabra en la boca

 _``¡¿EH?!´´_ se quedó en shock durante unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sakura iba decidida hacia el interior del almacén _``¡Tengo que detenerla!´´_ Nico se quitó rápido el cinturón y salió como una bala a por Sakura

Jeffrey cerro el vehículo y fue con tranquilidad detrás de Nico

El ojicarmin consiguió milagrosamente alcanzar a la doctora y la jalo por el brazo - ¡Espera! Por… - recupero algo de aire – favor…

Sakura se paró y miro de reojo a Nico – digas lo que digas voy a ent…

\- ¡Te puede matar! – la grito alarmado – no sabes hasta dónde puede llegar y si le dices algo que no le gusta, él pued…

Sakura le puso una mano en la cabeza y le acaricio con ternura – si Sakamaki Reiji de verdad es un hombre de palabra, no me hará nada y me escuchara – sonrió - ya que soy la única doctora que quiso salvarle la vida – le dijo mientras hacia el amago de avanzar, pero Nico de nuevo la paró

\- Sakura, él no…

\- Jeffrey – dijo Sakura repentinamente haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a su chofer, el cual apareció como un fantasma detrás de Nico…

Jeffrey asintió y aparto sin dificultad ninguna a Nico de Sakura, dejándola vía libre

 _``No puedo detenerla, pero si podría…´´_ \- ¡Espera! Por lo menos… - agacho la cabeza - déjame acompañarte ya que no vas a dar vuelta atrás

 _``Vaaya, parece que le preocupo un poquito a Nico-san´´_ soltó una pequeña y adorable risa – está bien – miro a Jeffrey y le indicó que le soltara

Nico caminó y se puso al lado de Sakura – te llevare donde Reiji, pero primero déjame hablar con él, ¿Vale? – la dijo serio

\- Me parece bien – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa victoriosa

Después de esas palabras Nico no dijo nada más y en un incómodo silencio entró al almacén seguido por Sakura y su chofer…

\- Mi señora… - la llamo Jeffrey bajito

\- ¿Qué ocurre Jeffrey?

\- Mire – señalo el centro del almacén, donde precisamente se encontraba el ring donde Nico hacia sus combates y donde ahora mismo había dos chicos peleando – no recomiendo pasar mucho tiempo en este lugar, es muy peligroso – dijo Jeffrey con preocupación

 _``Son unos críos, pero parecen más unos animales salvajes peleando dentro de una jaula…´´_ Sakura se quedó mirando seria el ring mientras seguía andando – lo sé, por eso seré breve… - respondió bajito y dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia la espalda de Nico, el cual iba con pasos firmes hacia la oficina de Reiji…

Residencia Yazawa, 1:00 de la madrugada del domingo.

Una castaña entraba exhausta por la puerta de su hogar, andaba con cuidado por la casa para no despertar a Nico, ya que creía que estaba en su habitación durmiendo, Tsubasa se había quedado toda la tarde junto a Erena ayudando al resto de m's a dar explicaciones tanto a sus fans como al gerente del lugar, el cual estaba disgustado por la falta de compromiso de algunos de los miembros de m's…

\- … - Tsubasa llego a su habitación y soltó un pequeño gruñido – la 1:00 de la noche… Nico tiene muchos fans… - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se quitaba la bufanda, una bufanda que había llevado durante todo el día para cubrir las marcas de Eli, Tsubasa agarro un espejo de mano que tenía en su mesita y se miró el cuello – por lo menos hasta el miércoles esto no va a empezar a desaparecer… - miro la bufanda – vas a ser mi mejor amiga durante toda la semana – se miró de nuevo en el espejo y se quedó seria y pensativa mientras miraba las marcas – …la que has liado Eli… - susurro bajito - pobre Umi-kun, ojala Anju-chan le haya aliviado un poco el dolor… - se quedó otra vez pensativa _`` Hablando de dolor… me pregunto cómo estará Honoka-kun, se ha llevado el también un buen palo, aunque se lo ha merecido…´´_ suspiro con cansancio y se quedó por tercera vez pensativa mientras se miraba _``Me duele la cabeza de solo pensar en esos tres…´´_ dejo el espejo en la mesita y se levantó – ¡Bien! Voy asegurarme que Nico sigue vivo y ya me voy a dormir… - salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Nico _``Hoy ha sido un día malísimo, exceptuando cuando he hablado con Maki-chan, ella es una buena amiga, me alegro de haber confiado en ella´´_ sonrió y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nico, asomo su cabeza y… - ¡No puede ser! – dijo cabreada y abriendo de golpe la puerta mientras encendía la luz - ¡Maldita sea! – dio una patada a la pequeña papelera que tenía Nico al lado de su escritorio - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me la iba a jugar! – gritaba Tsubasa bastante enojada y descolocando la cama de Nico por pura rabia - ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Mal…dición… - cayó rendida sobre la cama y con unas lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos – seguramente este con ese tal Reiji… hiriéndose aún más… - apretó con sus manos las sabanas que recién había descolocado – ya no puedo más… - miro hacia el armario de Nico - … - se limpió las lágrimas que la salían a causa de la rabia y decepción que estaba sintiendo hacia su primo y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al armario – no quería hacerlo, pero no me deja de otra… - saco unas maletas y empezó a meter la ropa de Nico – o me dice de una vez en que está metido, o se va de casa… - sus ojos se ahogaron ante esas palabras y un fuerte dolor se apodero de su pecho – es… lo mejor… - dijo rompiendo a llorar mientras que con coraje metía todo lo que Nico tenía guardado en su armario,

Tsubasa iba a poner entre la espada y la pared al pelinegro, la castaña ya estaba cansada del mentiroso de su primo, la había prometido que estaría en casa cuando ella volviera y sin embargo era la 1:00 de la madrugada y no había señales de vida de su primo, algo muy doloroso para Tsubasa, ella quería con todo su corazón confiar en él pero las acciones de este se lo ponía imposible, y Tsubasa ya había llegado a su límite…

Residencia Kousaka, 1:20 de la madrugada del domingo.

Cuando Honoka llego a su casa sobre las 21:00 de la noche estallo como nunca, empezó a tirar todo lo que tenía delante y a golpear todo lo que pillaba, sentía rabia, coraje, decepción y sobre todo, dolor, un dolor insoportable que intentaba camuflar con puñetazos a todo, incluyendo un espejo en donde se reflejó y no le gustó nada lo que vio, el espejo le reflejaba como a un chico que traiciono cruelmente a su mejor amigo de la infancia y como a un chico rechazado y humillado por la chica que amaba y que había creído durante unos minutos que era correspondido, cuando en realidad Eli le había confundido con Umi y en su cara se lo había dicho… Honoka le dio un puñetazo al espejo con rabia y lo rompió, clavándose así en los nudillos trozos de cristal, sentía muchísimo odio, odiaba a Umi por fijarse en Eli, al igual que también odiaba a Eli por no haber sido más clara y a la misma vez también se odiaba a si mismo porque a pesar de todo seguía queriendo estar con esa rubia…

Honoka llevaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo de su casa desde las 21:20 de la noche hasta ahora, la 1:20 de la madrugada, llorando desconsoladamente a causa del mal de amores, su corazón le dolía tanto que ya ni sentía el golpe que Umi le dio en la cara y tampoco sentía sus ensangrentadas manos…

Residencia Ayase, 1:20 de la madrugada del domingo.

 _``Eres cruel´´ ``Me has roto el corazón en mil pedazos´´_ esas palabras de Umi junto a su rostro lleno de lágrimas se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Eli, una Eli que estaba tumbada boca abajo en su cama y abrazando fuertemente a su almohada, según llego a su casa sobre las 21:40 de la noche se tiró completamente derrotada y hundida sobre su cama y se quedó llorando todas estas horas por su cruel error…

\- Umi… - enterró su cabeza en la almohada - …te he perdido mi vida… te he perdido… - se repetía desconsoladamente mientras apretaba la almohada cerca de su pecho, el dolor que Eli tenía en su interior era algo que nunca antes había sentido, era un dolor insoportable que solo la hacía querer llorar hasta que sus ojos no pudieran más y lo peor de todo era que no tenía donde poder apoyarse y encontrar algo de consuelo ya que ni Kotori, Hanayo, Rin, Maki e incluso Nozomi la cogían el teléfono, ahora mismo Eli estaba sola y lo único que la hacía compañía era ese sentimiento llamado dolor…

Residencia Sonoda, 20:50 de la tarde del sábado.

\- Ya hemos llegado Umi-kun, ¿Dónde aparco? – le preguntó Anju con cariño

\- …ahí… - contesto un apagado peliazul mientras la señalaba la zona

 _``Esa voz… suena cada vez más débil…´´_ Anju se entristeció y aparco en silencio donde la dijo Umi - … - se aclaró la garganta – y-ya está, Umi-kun

Umi la miro aguantando el llanto – puedes… - soltó un pequeño suspiro lleno de tristeza - …puedes utilizar mi coche para irte a cas…

\- ¿Subimos? Aquí hace mucho frio y no quiero que pesques ningún resfriado – le dijo Anju rápidamente mientras ya se estaba bajando del vehículo de Umi, no iba a dejarle solo, o por lo menos no hasta que le viese mejor

Umi se bajó del vehículo y miro desde la puerta a Anju – Anju-chan no tienes porq…

\- Venga, guíame – le dijo Anju con una adorable sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano, lo dicho, no iba a dejarle solo

Umi se quedó quieto mirando la mano de Anju, el pobre solo quería tumbarse en su cama y llorar hasta que se olvidase de todo, pero no podía hacerlo si Anju se quedaba, no quería molestarla más con sus penas y su desamor…

\- Mi presencia no debería ser un impedimento para desahogarte Umi-kun – le dijo Anju, parecía que podía leerle la mente…

\- Yo… no… - agacho el rostro y sus ojos se humedecieron, apenas podía decir alguna palabra sin llorar

Anju se acercó al peliazul y puso una mano en el pecho de él – estoy aquí para que no llores solo, apóyate en mi hombro y yo te consolare, grita y suelta todo lo que quieras por la boca porque yo te escucharé… - le acaricio el pecho – y si lo único que quieres es llorar a solas en tu dormitorio, puedes hacerlo, yo solo seré un poster más colgado en tu habitación – le dijo con ternura

Al final Umi dejo escapar las lágrimas que estaba intentando sostener, tenía tanto dolor que hasta esas preciosas palabras le dolían – perdona… no… puedo evitarlo… - dijo Umi con una voz rota

\- No pasa nada, te entiendo…

\- …

\- M-Mejor vamos adentro Umi-kun – se colgó del brazo derecho de Umi – guíame – le volvió a decir con la adorable sonrisa de antes

Umi asintió con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos y caminaron hasta el interior de la casa, donde una vez dentro se fue a su habitación seguido por Anju.

 _``Es la primera vez que estoy en la habitación de Umi-kun, me hubiera gustado haberla visto en un día alegre y no en un día como este´´_ \- ¿Quieres quedarte en tu habitación? – le preguntó Anju con pena

Umi se sentó en la cama y con los ojos borrosos miro a Anju, ya no le quedaba apenas fuerzas para hablar ni para seguir en pie…

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- … - Umi negó con la cabeza y se tumbó en la cama con la ropa puesta

Anju se quedó mirándole preocupada y se acercó a los pies de este – si te acuestas con la ropa en pleno otoño cogerás un resfriado y ya te he dicho antes que no quiero que te constipes – le dijo en una suave voz mientras le quitaba el calzado junto a los calcetines

\- …

Anju dejo el calzado de Umi en una esquina y agarro una manta para taparle

\- … - Umi agarro una almohada y se aferró a ella

 _``Se me parte el corazón al verle así…´´_ pensó Anju mientras terminaba de arropar a Umi – si necesitas algo avísame, estaré en el salón

\- … - Umi asintió y enterró su cabeza en la almohada

Anju se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del dormitorio pero un descontrolado llanto de Umi la paro en seco _``¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debería dejarle solo…´´_ Anju se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se acercó a la cama de Umi, se quitó el calzado, agarro la almohada que Umi estaba abrazando y con cuidado se la arrebató de los brazos para colocarse ella en ese mismo lugar – también puedo hacer de almohada – le susurro cariñosamente y le envolvió con sus brazos para que se desahogase por completo

\- Anju-chan… - susurro un desconsolado Umi aferrándose al cuerpo de esta

Anju cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando escapar alguna que otra lagrima por el dolor que sentía de ver a Umi en ese estado y el cómo se aferraba a ella en busca de consuelo, la de ojos lila abrazo fuertemente a Umi para que notase que estaba con él y que no le iba a dejar por nada del mundo, lo que provocó que el peliazul se deshiciera en sus brazos cada vez más…

Almacén abandonado, 2:30 de la madrugada del domingo.

Reiji estaba sentado en su oficina y mirando un documento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando escucho como llamaban a su puerta – está abierto – dijo demasiado animado, algo inusual

Nico paso a la oficina sin abrir mucho la puerta y la cerró rápidamente para que Reiji no lograra ver quienes estaban detrás

\- ¿Nico-san? – miro el reloj colgado en la pared - no esperaba verte por lo menos hasta las 3:00, ¿Ha habido algún inconveniente? – pregunto con la alegría ya desaparecida… no tardo mucho…

\- Algo parecido – respondió Nico sin apartarse de la puerta

\- ¿Te has deshecho de la furgoneta?

\- Si, pero ese no es el problema

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Unos matones del viejo vinieron a por mí a darme un regalito para ti, si no hubiera sido por… unas personas que pasaron por ahí, me habrían dado una paliza

 _``¿Los matones de Takachi? Quizás se me escapó algún cabo suelto en el aeropuerto y por eso lo sabe Takachi, bueno ya da igual lo que haga, su chico ya está empaquetado y listo para enviar el martes´´_ sonrió perversamente – supongo que te siguieron desde aquí hasta el desguace

\- Supongo… igualmente haz algo para que la próxima vez te den a ti el regalito y no me usen a mí – le recrimino Nico

 _``Tendrás que acostumbrarte Nico-san, porque conociendo a Takachi… no va a ser la última´´_ se rio y cogió una carpeta de su escritorio – has cumplido hoy con tu trabajo Nico-san, te mereces este premio – le dijo mientras extendía su mano y le ofrecía la carpeta

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es información

\- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó desconfiado, la última vez que abrió una carpeta no le gustó lo que había en su interior…

\- Sobre el desgraciado que te arrebato tus hermanos y tu madre, tienes todo su expediente ahí, su nombre y apellidos, lugar que suele frecuentar, donde vive, con quien vive, etc.

Nico se acercó y cogió la carpeta – yo no te pedí esto – dijo serio

\- Lo sé, pero creo que necesitas hacer justicia, ese hombre merecía morir y no tus hermanos, por lo visto este hombre estaba conduciendo borracho el día del trágico accidente, seguramente si él no hubiera ido ciego por el alcohol no habría pasado lo que paso

Nico apretó la carpeta y su mirada se nublo de negro - …

Reiji sonrió malvadamente y se levantó de su asiento – ¿No crees… - se puso en la espalda de Nico – que es injusto que este miserable este vivo y tus hermanos no?

Nico dobló los laterales de la carpeta - …

– Este hombre está disfrutando de libertad cuando no lo merece mientras que tu estas pagando una condena

\- …

\- Solo tú puedes hacer justicia a tus hermanos y tu madre – se acercó al oído de Nico – véngate – le susurro con una malvada y manipuladora voz

 _``Todo este tiempo pensaba que yo tenía la culpa por no haber ido a recogerles, pero en realidad fue este camionero borracho el culpable de lo que paso… él fue el desgraciado que me arrebato a mis hermanos… ¡Él es el que tendría que estar muerto!´´_ pensó Nico mientras miraba la carpeta - … - y asintió con la cabeza, dando así la razón a Reiji… - gracias por darme esto – le dijo Nico con frialdad

 _``Gracias a ti Nico-san, hoy está siendo un día redondo´´_ Reiji sonrió victoriosamente – no hay de que, ya te dije que mimaba a mis chicos y vi necesario conseguirte esta información, si quieres también puedo ayudarte con este tipo

\- No… - se dio la vuelta y le encaró – prefiero encargarme yo solo, este es mío – dijo con demasiada frialdad, Nico había perdido el juicio con respecto a este tema…

\- Así se habla Nico-san, venga a tu familia – le dijo con una malvada sonrisa, si Nico no estuviera tan cegado en el camionero se habría dado cuenta de las claras intenciones de Reiji, pero como siempre… Nico no se dio cuenta de absolutamente nada…

Nico abrió la carpeta y lo primero que vio al abrirla fue la foto de aquel camionero, una incontrolable ira se apodero de Nico – eso hare

\- Bien, tomate la semana libre para hacer lo que quieras, ¡Oh! Y quédate como pago el dinero que me pediste para el tratamiento de tu madre, el cual al final no has utilizado, yo no lo necesito así que haz lo que quieras con ello

Nico volvió a la tierra y miro sorprendido al sorprendente generoso de Reiji - ¿Con todo? Es demasiado

\- Si, con todo, me siento culpable por la casi paliza que ibas a recibir por mi culpa, digamos que es el pago del día de hoy y una recompensa – dijo un engañoso Reiji, claramente no se sentía culpable pero tenía que ganarse la completa confianza de Nico, ya que sabía que todavía no la tenía…

 _``Esto no me lo esperaba, está siendo demasiado generoso…´´_ miro con desconfianza a Reiji

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, es solo que me parece raro tanta amabilidad viniendo de ti

Reiji sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Nico – pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte Nico-san, porque si sigues haciendo las cosas bien, seguirás recibiendo muchas más cosas buenas por mi parte – le dijo demasiado amable

 _``Por una parte no me fio, pero por otra… me gusta esto… es peligroso, pero está muy bien recompensado y lo único que importa es el dinero, no quiero que Tsubasa se preocupe por nada y si sigo con Reiji podrá tener todo lo que quiera y verla sonreír después de lo que hemos pasado es lo único importante para mi…´´_ \- supongo que… gracias de nuevo

\- De nada – le respondió con una endemoniada sonrisa - ¿Algo más?

\- N… - se quedó pensativo _``Espera Nico´´_ \- sí, hay una cosa más, conoces a la doctora Sakura Nishikino ¿Verdad?

\- Si, recuerda que te conté que ella fue la única doctora que quiso salvarme la vida a pesar de que sabía que mi apellido era de un clan mafioso, la debo una muy grande – dijo con un auténtico tono de cariño hacia la reconocida doctora

 _``¡Wow! Pues si es verdad que la respeta…´´_ \- bueno pues, ella ha sido quien me ha salvado de los matones de Takachi, resulta que es la amiga de mi madre y hace tiempo la pidió que me cuidara si ella faltaba y así ha sido, la muy lista me ha investigado porque no se fía de mí y está aquí para hablar contigo – dijo Nico del tirón y sin coger ni un poco de aire

\- … - Reiji se quedó mirando serio a Nico

 _``Creo que no me ha escuchado´´_ \- …

\- ¡¿QUEEEE?! ¡¿PORQUE LA HAS TRAIDO HASTA AQUÍ?! – le grito Reiji mientras le agarraba a Nico del cuello

 _``Pues si me ha escuchado…´´_ \- … - Nico intentó articular palabra, pero la fuerza que ejercía Reiji en su cuello se lo hacía imposible

\- Yo he obligado a Nico-san, ahora suelta al chico, Sakamaki Reiji – dijo una fría Sakura entrando sin permiso ninguno a la oficina

\- ¡Sakura-sama! – soltó de golpe a Nico dejándole caer en el suelo - ¡Que alegría volver a verte! ¿Quieres tomar alg…

\- Ahorrarte la educación, se de sobra que no tienes ninguna – le dijo Sakura con una increíble indiferencia

 _``La madre de Maki cuando se lo propone puede asustar hasta al más capullo…´´_ pensó Nico mientras se levantaba del suelo y con la mano puesta en el cuello

\- Pareces enojada Sakura-sama – le dijo Reiji con algo de sarcasmo, se hacia la idea de donde podría venir el enojo de Sakura…

\- Doctora Nishikino para ti, no te tomes libertades que no tienes

\- Bien, pues doctora Nishikino – hizo una falsa reverencia – ¿Qué se le ofrece por aquí?

\- Vengo a hablar contigo, hace tiempo me dijiste que me debías una, ¿No es así?

\- Así es, la debo una muy grande, sigo y estaré toda mi vida eternamente agradecido con usted

\- Si eso es así, entonces devuélvemela dejando libre a Nico-san

\- ¿EH? – soltó Nico sorprendido, no se esperaba esa jugada maestra de Sakura

A Reiji le entro la risa… - lo siento Sakura-sa… perdón, Doctora Nishikino, pero eso no va a suceder, necesito a Nico-san y no pienso soltarle, además – miro a Nico - ¿No crees que él también tendría que opinar?

Sakura miro a Nico – no me hace falta su opinión – volvió a mirar a Reiji - porque el que tiene el timón eres tú, a mí no me engañas

\- Puede ser, pero hay un contrato que no se puede romper

\- ¿Un contrato? – Sakura se rio sarcásticamente – no me hagas de reír, todo aquí es ilegal incluido ese ``contrato´´ lo que significa que se puede romper cuando te dé la gana

\- Es verdad, pero no lo voy a hacer – se puso serio – ya te he dicho que necesito a Nico-san

Sakura apretó los puños y miro a su chofer – Jeffrey lleva a Nico-san afuera

Jeffrey asintió y saco a Nico arrastras de la oficina

\- Escúchame bastardo, tengo pruebas suficientes como para enviarte de cabeza a la cárcel y con una condena de por vida, así que o dejas libre a Nico o durante toda la vida tendrás que evitar que se te caiga el jabón en las duchas – le dijo Sakura con una amenazante e imponente voz

Reiji dibujo en su rostro una perversa sonrisa y se acercó a Sakura – ahora escúchame tu Sakura-sama, no voy a soltar a Nico-san hasta que acabe lo que tengo en mente y si intentas hacer algo o acabo entre rejas, puede que Nico-san no llegue a cumplir los 22 años, de hecho, ni llegaría a pasar estas navidades vivo…

\- ¡MALDITO… - Sakura levanto una mano para abofetearle, pero Reiji la paro en el aire

\- No te precipites Sakura-sama y termina de escucharme, te respeto más que a nadie y sigo diciendo que te debo una, por eso mismo soltare a Nico-san cuando acabe con mis planes, porque ya no le necesitare

\- ¿Te crees que soy idiota? No vas a soltarle hasta que no fallezcas tú o él – le respondió furiosa y soltándose del agarre de Reiji

\- Te equivocas, cuando acabe le soltare, aunque…

\- ¿Aunque?

\- Si luego Nico-san vuelve a mi voluntariamente, espero que lo respetes y no te metas ya que sería decisión suya

\- Dudo mucho que eso pase de nuevo, no es tan idiota como para caer en la misma trampa dos veces

\- Eso habrá que verlo - _``Si todo sale como tengo en mente, pasará, Nico-san trabajará para mí por voluntad propia´´_ \- ¿Qué me dices Sakura-sama? ¿Hay trato? – la tendió una mano – soltare a Nico-san cuando acabe con mis planes, los cuales no creo que tarde mucho

 _``¡Maldita sea! No he podido al final hacer nada y la policía no es una opción buena…´´_ Sakura se quedó mirando la mano de Reiji _``Pero tampoco es una buena opción lo que este bastardo me ofrece…´´_ y le dio con desprecio un manotazo en la mano apartándola de su vista – no hay trato – le dijo con frialdad

\- Una pena – dijo Reiji mirando su colorada mano

\- … - Sakura le hizo indiferencia y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, no había de momento nada más que pudiera hacer allí con ese miserable

\- Espere un momento Sakura-sama

\- … - Sakura se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta

\- Espero que por el bien de Nico-san pueda seguir contando con él – dijo un amenazante Reiji

Sakura apretó con coraje los puños - ¿Reiji? – le llamo muy suave

\- ¿Si? – contesto este con aires victoriosos

\- Que te den – le dijo con frialdad e indiferencia y salió de la oficina dando un portazo al cerrar y dejando sin habla al malvado hombre

Sakura salió del almacén bastante enojada y en menos de un minuto llego al vehículo donde Nico y Jeffrey la estaban esperando.

\- Jeffrey, llévanos a casa – dijo bastante seca y sentándose enfrente de Nico

\- A sus órdenes señora – respondió el educado chofer arrancando sin preguntar el vehículo

\- Espera… ¿A casa? ¿Tú casa? ¿Y con Maki? ¡No no no no! – Nico entro en pánico – No puedo, ósea, tengo mi moto aquí y no…

\- ¡CALLATE NICO! – le grito Sakura con la paciencia totalmente agotada…

\- … - Nico se quedó sin palabras, Sakura imponía bastante

Sakura se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los froto – lo siento – dijo soltando un largo suspiro

\- … - Nico no supo que responder

Sakura se destapó los ojos y miro preocupada a Nico – no he conseguido nada con ese imbécil – dijo apenada

\- Me lo imagino – respondió Nico como si nada

Sakura frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no te preocupa? Vas a seguir con ese monstruo hasta que consiga contraatacarle sin que salgas herido – le dijo algo molesta

Nico dejo la carpeta que Reiji le había dado a un lado suya y se cruzó con tranquilidad de brazos – porque quizás quiera seguir trabajando para él – respondió con demasiada seguridad en sus palabras

\- Me estas vacilando, verdad Nico-san – Sakura se lo tomo a broma…

\- No, te digo lo que de verdad pienso y siento, sé que Reiji es malo y que puede que yo salga mal parado, pero es muy beneficioso trabajar para él

\- Dices que piensas y sientes lo que dices, pero yo no lo veo así, hablas por miedo

\- Hablo por comodidad, quiero seguir así y me da igual tu opinión, te agradezco tu intención, pero no hay marcha atrás

 _``¡Dios! ¡Que cabezón es! Por desgracia no me queda de otra que retírame por el momento, creo que me centrare primero en Tsubasa-san y dejare a Maki que se ocupe de este idiota, algo me dice que ella va a conseguir muchísimo más que yo´´_ \- vale, me ha quedado claro, quieres tirarte de cabeza a los brazos de la muerte, es tu decisión y tendré que respetarla, espero que por lo menos tengas la decencia de decírselo a tu prima – le dijo con algo de recelo, estaba realmente preocupada por las palabras de Nico ya que por desgracia veía de venir el futuro de Nico si continuaba así y nada podía hacer por evitarlo, debido a que la única opción de ayuda que tenía la había salido rana…

 _``¡Tch! Esta es capaz de decírselo…´´_ \- se lo diré - _``No pienso decírselo, podría matarla del disgusto y después cuando se le pase el susto me acribillaría a palos…´´_ le entraron escalofríos - pero primero quiero esperar a que se me curen las heridas

\- Como veas – respondió Sakura desganada y mirando por la ventanilla del vehículo, no le creía…

 _``Esta realmente molesta, hace lo mismo que Maki… espera… hablando de Maki…´´_ \- nee, ¿Por qué me llevas a mi también a tu casa?

\- Quiero mirarte la espalda – le dijo con un tono indiferente y sin mirarle

\- ¿Y no es mejor en el hospital?

\- No, ahora mismo está Nanaka y no tengo ganas de verla… - miro de reojo a Nico – si estas preocupado porque Maki te vea, no tienes de que preocuparte, cuando lleguemos a mi casa serán las 3:30 de la madrugada y Maki ya estará soñando con un campo lleno de tomates… - _``Ojala tenga un poquito de suerte y no sea así y Maki este despierta, yo no voy a delatarle pero tendrá que dar una muy buena explicación si quiere convencerla a ella´´_ se rio internamente como una loca - y por tu moto tampoco te preocupes, luego enviare a Jeffrey para que la traiga

 _``Espero que de verdad Maki esté dormida, aunque hoy ha sido la actuación… seguramente haya acabado cansada y este durmiendo profundamente… o eso espero porque ya no tengo vuelta atrás, a no ser que me tire del coche en marcha…´´_ miro sus opciones por la ventanilla _``No, ya tengo bastante con el costado y ahora la espalda…´´_ Nico suspiro resignado y con la carpeta de Reiji en una mano esperó en silencio y con los nervios a flor de piel a que llegaran a la casa de Maki.

Residencia Nishikino, 3:05 de la madrugada del domingo.

\- Cielos, no puedo pegar ojo… - dijo una pelirroja desperezándose mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina con el móvil en la mano – con todo lo que ha pasado hoy es imposible dormir y encima me he quedado con la ganas de ver a Nico-kun… - suspiro – tenía ganas de verle después de lo mal que quedamos el otro día… aunque fue culpa suya por ser tan idiota – abrió la nevera y se sacó un zumo de tomate – quizás mañana vaya a su casa, pero solo para ver a Tsubasa-chan y no para verle a él, pero no me voy a quejar si está en su cas… - el sonido de su móvil la interrumpió - ¡¿Quién demonios me llama a estas hora?! – cogió cabreada el móvil y miro quien era - ¿Nozomi-chan? – dijo sorprendida al ver el nombre de la pelimorada en la pantalla del móvil _``Me llama cuando justo estaba hablando de Nico-kun… ¿Acaso tiene un radar para detectar cuando se habla de Nico-kun?´´_ pensó mientras descolgaba y se ponía el móvil en la oreja – diga – respondió bastante seca

\- ¿Te he despertado Maki-chan? – la pregunto una pelimorada demasiado seria, algo muy raro viniendo de ella…

\- No, todavía no he podido dormir – respondió seria

\- Ya somos dos

Maki se dirigió hacia el enorme salón – cuesta dormir después de lo que ha pasado hoy, no dejo de pensar en lo mal que se veía Umi-kun – dijo apenada mientras se sentaba en el sillón

\- …yo también… - dijo Nozomi bastante bajito

Maki frunció extrañada el ceño – Nozomi-chan, ¿Te pas…

\- He estado pensando Maki-chan y… no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que a Honoka-kun y Umi-kun

\- No nos va a pasar lo mismo Nozomi-chan, nosotras somos más listas – dijo Maki mientras agarraba el móvil con la mejilla y se abría el zumo de tomate

\- Y por eso mismo te estoy llamando, quiero ir de cara contigo y evitar así posibles golpes como los de Umi-kun o el de Honoka-kun… - Nozomi hizo una pequeña pausa - y para ello tengo que ser sincera contigo respecto a Nicochi y yo…

 _``Esto pinta mal…´´_ dio un pequeño sorbo a su manjar - ¿Qué quieres decir con Nicochi y yo? – la pregunto con el ceño bastante fruncido y con un tono algo oscuro…

\- Antes de nada, quiero que primero sepas que Nicochi perdió la virginidad con Erena-san – fue directa…

Maki estaba dando un sorbo a su zumo cuando Nozomi la dijo eso, lo que hizo que acabase escupiendo por el impacto de las palabras lo que tenía en la boca

\- Y después al poco tiempo se acostó conmigo y con Erena-san a la vez, hicimos un trio en la enfermería de su facultad – dijo una seria Nozomi

Maki apretó el zumo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por arte de magia o el mal karma de la pelirroja hizo que explotase, llenando a Maki de zumo de tomate…

\- Maki-chan, si te digo esto es porque no va a ser la última vez que me acueste con Nicochi, el otro día me dijo que le gustaba y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que se transforme en un te amo, y a todo lo posible me refiero a seducirle si es necesario todos los días y a todas las horas, sé que suena algo fuerte pero si voy con la verdad por delante por lo menos no te pillara por sorpresa y ya estarás preparada para lo que sea… - Nozomi se quedó un momento en silencio – no quiero perder tu amistad Maki-chan y entendería que te enojaras conmigo por esto que te acabo de decir, pero sentía la necesidad de que lo supieras

 _``Yo le mato…´´_ Maki apretó el móvil con dos dedos consiguiendo que el pobre aparato crujiese por la semejante fuerza de la pelirroja - no… no estoy enojada… - _``No contigo…´´_ \- creo que has hecho bien al decírmelo… - _``Aunque vaya a matar a Nico-kun después de esto… ¡¿Por qué ha hecho un maldito trio con estas dos?! ¡¿No le valía solo con una?! ´´_ \- y quiero que sepas que a-a mi también… - misteriosamente se sonrojo – también me dijo q-que le gustaba

\- Ara, eso es una muy buena noticia para ti Maki-chan - _``Aunque muy mala para mi… más me vale ponerme las pilas o Maki-chan me ganara la partida…´´_

\- Si… - se puso seria y dejo su sonrojo a un lado – oye Nozomi-chan, yo también quiero transformarlo en un te amo y por eso voy a jugar al mismo juego que tú para estar equilibradas, tú le vas a intentar seducir a todas horas, pero yo va a ser a cada minuto – dijo Maki con firmeza, saber que Nico se acostó con Erena y después paso a un trio con las dos pelimoradas hizo que todas las alarmas se le encendieran, incluyendo la del ataque seductor…

\- Aaara, salió la pantera Nishikino – se rio Nozomi por primera vez en la noche – entonces Maki-chan, ¿Todo bien entre nosotras? – preguntó la mayor algo asustada

\- Si, todo bien, aunque evita hablarme de ese trio con Nico-kun si no quieres acabar muerta

 _``Se me acabo la diversión, y yo que quería molestarla un rat…¡ESPERA! ¡Tengo una idea!´´_ sonrió maliciosamente - aara, ¿Celosa Maki-chan? Si quieres podemos hacer un trio tú, yo y Nicoch… - Maki la colgó y sonrojada estrello el móvil contra la pared…

\- ¡Voy a matar a Nico-kun! – dijo la pelirroja mientras echaba humo por la cabeza, lo que no sabía Maki era que en este mismo momento el pelinegro que ahora mismo quería matar estaba camino de su casa junto a su madre…

…

 **Bueeno bueenoo que ¿Malas? Ideas tiene Nozomi xD, y menuda la que le espera a Nico con su prima, esta vez sí que es gorda ¿Llegara Tsubasa a echarle de casa o acabara cediendo como siempre? Mmm ya veremos, de momento lo que se viene en el próximo es Lemon, Lemon y mas Lemon, dejare el drama aparcado para el capítulo 41, ya que el siguiente va a estar centrado obviamente en los dos Lemon elegido por vosotros y por supuesto habrá momentos de las dos parejitas antes y después del Lemon, aunque va a estar muchísimo más centrado en el NicoMaki ^_^, en fin gente me despido ya de vosotros, muchísimas gracias como siempre por vuestros hermosos Reviews y por supuesto por seguir a capa y espada en cada capítulo aunque me tarde a veces mil años en subirlo, Saludos hermosos/as.**


End file.
